JUSTICE LEAGUE AVENGERS 3
by Lady Death2
Summary: Lo scontro personale tra il demone Pazuzu e Solargilr è terminato con il ritorno di un'amica che si credeva perduta,ma le minacce che si preannunciano fanno sembrare questo evento solo uno tra i tanti.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1

RITORNO DI UNA DEA

Un mese dopo la sconfitta di Pazuzu le cose nel mondo erano tornate alla normalità.

Molta gente si era radunata sotto la grande torre di Parigi.

Era sera tarda e pioveva molto.

La versione femminile di Wolverine,proveniente da Terra-3,stava correndo verso la torre.

Indossava un lungo cappotto di pelle nera.

"SPOSTATEVI!"urlò lei.

"Si fermi."disse un uomo di colore con un completo nero.

Lei gli afferrò il braccio e lo mise a terra.

"Non capisci."disse lei.

Un altro prese una pistola,mentre proteggeva un giovane uomo "Allontanati da lui."

"Per favore,mi ascolti."disse lei che,con un calcio,gli fece saltare gli occhiali e due denti.

"No!"disse l'uomo "Sei uno di loro?"

Lei lo spostò e fu colpita alla schiena da un proiettile "Scappa!"

Lo portò fino ad una macchina blindata,mentre veniva colpita da altri proiettili.

Un ultimo colpo la centrò in piena testa.

Laura cadde a terra,ma la ferita si richiuse e lei sentì una voce nella trasmittente che aveva nell'orecchio "Laura, mi senti?"

"Si."disse lei "Tutto a posto."

Laura si tolse il cappotto e rivelò avere un costume giallo e blu uguale a quello di Wolverine.

Lei si mise la maschera e tirò fuori i due artigli,dato che non aveva quello centrale "Ora Wolverine li sistema alla grande."

In orbita c'era un satellite della Roxxon con dentro molti uomini.

"Non c'è traccia ne di alieni ne di altro."disse una donna nella sala di comando "Tutto tranquillo."

Improvvisamente la struttura tremò.

"Che cos'è stato?"disse un altro.

"Forse una meteora."disse lui.

Dai video videro che si trattava di un corpo di un essere umanoide con un'armatura medioevale verde scuro e lunghi capelli bianchi.

Altre centinaia di corpi arrivarono e sfondarono i muri della stazione.

Il satellite iniziò a precipitare nell'atmosfera terrestre,ma il martello di Thor scese più lentamente.

Il metello atterrò in un vicolo e una mano femminile lo raccolse.

Thor di Terra-3 volò verso le nuvole con il martello nella mano destra.

Il satellite si stava per schiantare sul monumento di Washington.

Il Dottor Strange,Visione,Ms Marvel e un nuovo Iron Man stavano volando verso l'oggetto,quando Thor di Terra-3 afferrò la parte posteriore e gli impedì di danneggiare l'obelisco,poi lo fece strusciare sull'acqua e riuscì a fermarlo poco prima che raggiungesse le scale del monumento.

Aprì a mani nude la parete dell'oggetto e fece uscire gli astronauti.

"Serve un medico?"disse lei.

"No,credo stiano tutti bene."disse uno di loro.

Il nuovo Iron Man aveva l'armatura gialla e rossa,ma era anche aderente al corpo e l'elmo aveva una riga in mezzo alla placca sul viso,così il casco era piegato in avanti.

Uno degli astronauti era in ginocchio e lei si chino accanto a lui "Hai la clavicola fratturata,cerca di non muoverla."

"Bel lavoro Thor."disse Iron Man.

"Grazie."disse lei spiccando il volo verso le nuvole.

"Dimmi che non le chiederai di uscire."disse Strange.

Lei si trovò nello spazio circondata da cadaveri "Quel bastardo di Malekit,forse."

Chloe si trovava nella Torre di Guardia e aveva davanti a se un ologramma rosso uguale a Tes Mercer,la sorella di Lex Luthor.

"Nessuna traccia di Pazuzu nel mondo."disse l'ologramma.

"Ne sei certa?"disse Chloe.

"Assolutamente."disse l'ologramma.

Atena era in una grande stanza con delle scalinate rosse che conducevano ad una piastra di marmo.

Intorno a lei c'erano delle colonne.

Atena era ancora in forma spirituale e infatti il suo corpo era leggermente trasparente.

"Ancora la stessa visione..."pensò Atena "È sicuramente una premonizione!

Clarissa."

Clarissa era sulla Terra su una collina che aveva tutti gli alberi bruciati.

Indossava un'armatura d'oro che la copriva dal collo in giù.

Aveva una fascia d'oro sulla fronte che aveva delle ali ai lati.

Sulla schiena aveva anche delle ali d'oro molto grandi.

In mano aveva un pugnale.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e da esso cadde una sfera di luce rossa.

"Proprio com'è stato predetto."disse Clarissa "La dea delle calamità è discesa sulla Terra."

In mano la donna aveva un pugnale d'oro.

Una volta toccato terra ci fu una luce rossa.

La dea era l'Anti-Madre che era uguale a quando aveva incontrato Annie,solo che ora aveva l'aspetto di una bambina.

Lei era a terra.

"L'Anti-Madre."pensò Clarissa che le parlò "Dea Pallas."

Lei si mise in ginocchio.

"Per ordine di Atena,sono venuta per distruggerti."disse Clarissa.

La bambina si alzò e raccolse un orsacchiotto stringendolo al petto.

"Un cavaliere di Atena."disse lei "Pegasus dorato."

Clarissa iniziò ad avvicinarsi "Limitandomi a eliminarti,potrei salvare la Terra parallela che hai attaccato e evitare la battaglia che sta per cominciare."

"Va bene."disse lei.

Clarissa si fermò e spalancò gli occhi.

"Se mi colpisci con il pugnale di Atena,cadrà su di te una maledizione che esiste sin dall'età del mito."disse lei con gli occhi lucidi che cominciarono a lacrimare.

"Non ci riesco."pensò Clarissa "Mi ricorda Miata."

Sul braccio destro di Atena apparve un bracciale che era un serpente di metallo viola,attorcigliato sull'avambraccio.

Atena,che era un fantasma,in quel momento si trovava sulle scale di un tempio in rovina e barcollò vedendo l'oggetto.

"Pallas."disse Atena "Come pensavo è tornata."

Pallas era seduta a terra e Clarissa stava per colpirla,ma non ci riuscì "Atena…

Mi dispiace.

Io…

Non posso arrecare danno a questa bambina!"

"I cavalieri di Atena sono gentili."disse il cavaliere Titano che emanava un'aura verde e aveva un'armatura verde "Senza dubbio,quell'innocenza,ha fatto si che l'unica speranza di evitare la guerra venisse sprecata."

Titano allungò la mano verso di lei e lanciò una sfera di fuoco che la colpì in pieno petto.

Clarissa cadde in ginocchio.

"Un cavaliere di nono grado."disse lui "Ti ringrazio per non aver arrecato danno alla mia padrona ora che è indebolita dalla maledizione di Atena.

Tramite il bracciale sul braccio sinistro,Pallas ruberà il potere dell'anima di Atena e tornerà adulta."

La dea asi addormentò e Titano la prese in braccio "Atena l'ha danneggiata pesantemente,ma non importa."

"Chi sei tu?"disse Clarissa.

"Io sono Titano."disse il cavaliere "Cavaliere di primo grado.

Ci vedremo sul campo di battaglia nell'aldilà."

Il dio svanì in una luce verde.

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo un guerriero era in un tempio e guardava una statua di Atena.

Aveva l'armatura d'oro con delle corna ,grandi e ricurve in avanti.

Aveva in mantello bianco legato all'armatura.

Aveva i capelli marroni lunghi che,sulla parte posteriore della testa,erano lunghi fino alla vita e tenuti insieme da un laccio.

"Esci dall'ombra chiunque tu sia."disse lui.

"Non ci credo."disse la creatura con la testa di uccello,che osservava Chloe durante lo scontro in Russia "Il cavaliere dell'ariete mi ha percepito."

"Questo luogo non è per te."disse il cavaliere "Il servo di uno degli dei che dimorano tra le ombre non è gradito qui."

"Le mie scuse."disse lei facendogli un mezzo inchino "Io sono un servo dell'innominabile,mandato in assistenza della divina Pallas."

"Pallas?!"disse lui preoccupato "Stai dicendo che è tornata la dea Pallas?"

"Può darsi."disse lei "Io sono venuta ad ucciderti."

Lui si illuminò di energia "Ricorda,ti avevo detto che era meglio se andavi via."

Dal corpo dell'uomo partì un'esplosione gialla che costrinse l'essere a svanire.

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo,nel tartaro c'era un tempio completamente chiuso.

Al suo interno non c'era molta luce.

Era pieno di colonne di marmo,il pavimento era scintillante,c'erano delle scale che portavano verso un trono e c'era un tappeto rosso che partiva da esso.

Sul trono c'era Pallas e accanto a le c'era Titano.

"Ogni volta che la tua forza aumenta,quella di Atena diminuisce."disse il titano "E quando tornerai in forze distruggerà Atena,anche se non potrai riavere la forza che avevi quando eri una delle divinità che sedeva tra le ombre.

I suoi protettori cercheranno di salvarla.

Ma non temere.

I tuoi soldati ti proteggeranno."

Clarissa era inginocchiata davanti al trono di Atena situato su un monte.

"Clarissa,alzati."disse la dea.

"Non ho più il diritto di stare al tuo fianco."disse lei "Sapevo che erano tuoi nemici,ma non sono riuscita a fare del male alla bambina.

Sono una fallita!"

"Si può avere pietà di una bambina,anche se tua nemica."disse Atena "Sei un vero cavaliere."

"No,sono una sciocca!"disse lei.

"No,io sono la sciocca."disse Atena mostrando il bracciale "Riuscendo a fermare la rinascita di Pallas,forse potremo evitare questa battaglia.

Era ciò che pensavo.

Ma ciò non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Fin dall'età del mito,sono considerata la dea della guerra.

Il mio fato è continuare a combattere.

Ma proprio come te ho dubbi.

Come dea,devo rispondere alla sfida di Pallas e sconfiggerla.

Ma come essere pensante,dovrei davvero combattere?

Non lo so."

Lei si alzò,si avvicinò e si mise in ginocchio davanti a Clarissa "I miei fallimenti hanno causato il tuo dolore.

Sono veramente dispiaciuta."

"Ti preoccupi sempre per gli altri e mai per te stessa."disse Clarissa.

"E tu,per proteggermi,resti sempre ferita."disse la dea.

"E continuerò a farlo."disse lei.

"Grazie."disse Atena.

Superboy e Lady Sentry di Terra-1 atterrarono dentro un anfiteatro che era nuovo di zecca.

"Sembra fatto da poco."disse Carrie.

"È fatto da poco."disse lui.

"Guarda chi c'è."disse la donna con i capelli verdi e la maschera viola che gli Avengers avevano affrontato tempo addietro.

Aveva anche due grosse placche viola sulle spalle,ricurve verso il basso.

La corazza che le copriva il petto, la pancia e la schiena era fatta di placche circolari viola scuro ed era molto aderente al corpo.

Da metà bicipiti cominciava un costume viola aderente e lucido che copriva anche tutte le mani.

All'altezza della vita aveva una fascia gialla.

Poi iniziavano i pantaloni verdi e poi gli stivali viola.

I capelli verdi erano più lunghi e sempre un po' spettinati.

Il costume sulle braccia aveva anche un bracciale di metallo viola scuro che era a forma di serpente e si attorcigliava dall'inizio del costume viola fino al dorso delle mani.

Lei atterrò sul posto.

"Questa volta,non siamo nemici."disse lei.

"Bene."disse Superboy.

"È passato molto tempo."disse la donna.

"Come mai qui?"disse lui.

"Atena ci ha chiesto di incrementare la sua sicurezza."disse lei.

Superboy restò sconvolto "Atena?!

Ma credevo fosse..."

"Per ora in questo tempio c'è solo la sua anima,ma è ormai prossima ad avere la forza di ricostruire un corpo."disse lei "Io faccio la guardia."

"Una ragazza a fare la guardia."disse Flash appena arrivato "Devono essere a corto di personale."

Lei si voltò verso di lui.

In quel momento arrivò Thor di Terra-3.

"Io sono Flash."disse Barry "L'uomo più veloce del mondo."

"L'uomo più veloce del mondo,eh?"disse lei "Atena vi vorrà parlare."

In quel momento si aprì la porta di uscita dell'anfiteatro.

Thor di Terra-3 cominciò a camminare e Flash le camminava dietro.

Anche gli altri stavano per muoversi.

"Aspetta."disse lei che lo afferrò e lo tirò a terra.

"Solo gli dei possono accedervi."disse lei.

"Se c'è una cosa che non so fare è ubbidire."disse lui che le corse contro.

Lei lo mandò in aria con una sola mano.

Carrie lo prese al volo,mentre lei rideva.

Flash le corse di nuovo contro,ma lei lo evitò spostandosi su un lato,poi evitò un calcio spostandosi ancora.

La donna rise ancora "Sei un perdente ragazzino.

Ti sei fatto lanciare un aria da una ragazza."

Thor di Terra-3 arrivò davanti al trono di Atena "Salute,Atena."

"Thor."disse lei "Sembri in piena potenza."

In quel momento apparve Chloe di Terra-1 "Atena..."

"Ciao,Chloe."disse Atena.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Chloe "Non sembri stare molto bene."

"Dimentichi che il mio corpo è stato distrutto."disse Atena "Ma comunque sto bene.

Per ora."

"Per ora?"disse Chloe "Che vuol dire?"

"Un nuovo nemico è apparso."disse Atena "La dea che da i poteri a Annie.

L'Anti-Madre anche se io la conoscevo come Pallas."

Pallas era sul suo trono,ma aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi.

"Deve averla indebolita proprio tanto,se ancora non si sveglia."pensò Titano.

"Pallas,mi disprezza."disse Atena "Ce l'ha con me personalmente."

Il bracciale di Atena si illuminò e lei sentì un forte dolore.

"Atena!"disse Chloe.

"Usando questo,Pallas mi prende forza."disse lei "Di questo passo,si riprenderà molto presto.

Dopo aver incontrato Annie e averla salvata ho scagliato una seconda maledizione sulla dea.

Ci è voluto un po',ma appena tornata nell'universo di Annie è stata colpita in pieno.

Ora lei mirerà anche su di voi.

Chloe,vorrei che tu diffondessi l'informazione al mondo.

Devi interrompere le ricerche che facevi su Pazuzu.

Dobbiamo ritrovare i nostri legami,in preparazione all'imminente battaglia.

Sento che la forza di Artemide è in te..."

"Sono successe molte cose..."disse Chloe.

"Lo so,dai campi elisi ho visto tutto."disse Atena che sentì ancora dolore.

"Atena!"disse Chloe avvicinandosi.

"Benvenuta Chloe."disse Clarissa uscendo dall'ombra.

"Clarissa..."disse Chloe.

"Noi cavalieri veglieremo sulla sua anima."disse Clarissa "Voi dovete prepararvi allo scontro."

"Chloe,per favore."disse Atena.

"Si."disse Atena "Clarissa,sarà meglio che tu faccia il tuo lavoro proteggendo Atena!

Mi arrabbierei molto se le succedesse qualcosa."

"Non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica."disse Clarissa "Il nostro compito è proteggere Atena."

"Tornerò presto."disse Chloe allontanandosi.

Flash ansimava.

"Ma chi sei tu?"disse lui.

"Chi sono io?"disse lei "Questa è una bella domanda.

Un tempo ero chiamata Tisifone,ma tu puoi chiamarmi Selene."

"Su andiamo via."disse Superboy.

In un lago cristallino,sperduto tra delle colline verdi ,c'era un isoletta con sopra un'enorme casa.

Dentro c'era T'Challa che guardava da una finestra.

Accanto a lui c'era il Dottor Strange.

I due uscirono e camminarono per la giungla.

"Ecco come sono cresciuto."disse lui "Combattendo nella giungla."

In quel momento atterrò Chloe con Superman.

"Buon giorno."disse Chloe.

"Salve?"disse Superman.

"Chloe?!"disse Dottors Strange "Che sorpresa."

I due furono portati dentro l'enorme palazzo e si sedettero tutti ad un lunghissimo tavolo.

"Allora che ve ne pare della palestra dove addestriamo i giovani soldati?"disse T'Challa.

"Com'è la sicurezza?"disse lei.

"La sicurezza..."disse Pantera Nera "Venire a rubare a noi è come suicidarsi.

E poi la battaglia è finita.

Non c'è traccia di nessun risvegliato."

"Si,quella battaglia è finita."disse Chloe "Ma ne è già cominciata un'altra."

Un uomo con un'armatura rossa e gialla e una lancia era sul ponte che conduceva alla città "Che delusione.

Mettono le loro mani nella scienza."

Aveva anche un elmo che copriva solo la fronte e aveva due punte che andavano verso il basso.

L'essere allungò la lancia e fece esplodere un muro.

Chloe,Superman e gli altri due arrivarono sul posto.

"Chi è quello?"disse Superman.

"Sono un cavaliere di Pallas,di secondo grado."disse lui "Sono venuto qui per uccidervi."

Il cavaliere allungò la mano in avanti e delle api di colore rosso e giallo andarono verso di loro.

Le api lanciavano raggi dai pungiglioni.

Chloe allungò la mano e con una luce polverizzò le api.

Clark lanciò diversi raggi laser e colpì gli insetti.

L'essere allungo le mani verso le persone e le fece diventare di pietra.

"Cosa succede?"disse Pantera Nera che ora indossava il costume.

"Una magia potente."disse Strange.

"Puoi fare qualcosa?"disse lui.

"Ci vorrà tempo."disse Strange.

"Clark,stai indietro."disse Chloe che spiccò il volo verso di lui.

Il cavaliere la colpì con la lancia,mandandola a terra.

Lei si rialzò e si prese un calcio sul mento che la mandò in aria.

Il cavaliere spiccò il volo e dalla lancia uscirono molti raggi viola che la colpirono in pieno.

Strange aveva messo uno scudo intorno a Pantera Nera e Superman e lanciava raggi contro le creature volanti.

"Tutto qui tizio mosca?"disse Chloe atterrando.

"IO NON SONO UN TIZIO MOSCA!"disse lui che cercò di infilzarla,ma lei parò il colpo con la spada.

Il cavaliere fece un passo indietro e poi si mise a ridere "Una bella spada.

Strano che non ne abbia mai vista una."

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro

Alcuni mesi dopo in una cittadina c'era una grande cattedrale.

Su uno dei suo terrazzi di mattoni c'era l'Anti-Madre,con il suo solito vestito bianco.

Era ormai adulta.

Il vestito lasciava la spalla sinistra scoperta,mentre quella destra era coperta.

Sull'avambraccio sinistro aveva il bracciale,fatto da un serpente di metallo viola,attorcigliato al braccio.

Lei chiuse gli occhi e anche la mano che toccava la ringhiera del balcone.

"Come vi sentite oggi,divina Pallas?"disse una voce.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse la dea.

Dall'ombra uscì la figura femminile che aveva la testa di uccello.

Era la serva della divinità che osservava la terra durante lo scontro tra gli Avengers e i Demoni.

"La mia padrona,mi ha mandato per constatare la vostra determinazione,mia dea."disse lei "È da molto che non ti vede.

In più due dee che non si vedono fin dall'età del mito stanno per incontrarsi ancora."

L'Anti-Madre spalancò gli occhi.

"Cosa volete che succeda dopo?"disse la creatura.

"Quello che io desidero..."disse la dea.

"Anche se vi incontrerete,lei non mostrerà nessuna simpatia per voi."disse il mostro "Non accetterà nessuna alleanza.

Qual tristezza!

Non importa quanto la desiderate,Atena non accetterà mai di allearsi con te..."

Lei si voltò "Fai silenzio.

Sta per riprendere il corpo esterno e presto Atena arriverà per sconfiggermi e salvare gli umani."

"Quindi,che cosa farete?"disse la creatura.

Lei toccò il bracciale con la mano destra e restò in silenzio per un po' "La distruggerò ancora.

Se lei non potrà essere mia,allora la rispedirò nei campi elisi e poi distruggerò sia la Terra che protegge,sia l'altra."

"Mia dea..."disse la creatura "Sei un esempio per coloro che siedono tra le ombre.

Sono rimasta senza parole davanti alla vostra determinazione.

Anche l'innominabile sarà soddisfatta."

All'interno del tempio che era ne tartaro c'era Titano che guardava in alto.

"Titano."disse una voce e l'Anti-Madre uscì dall'ombra e si mise vicino al trono"Chiedo il tuo aiuto...per prendere la vita di Atena,quando riprenderà il corpo."

"Divina Pallas,questo è il vostro desiderio?"disse Titano.

"Si."disse lei "È il mio desiderio."

"Molto bene."disse lui.

Miata sbaragliò una serie di uomini in armatura verde,dentro un corridoio del tempio.

In quel momento apparve lo spirito di Atena,con il vestito bianco,l'asta e accanto a lei c'era Clarissa.

"Miata,facciamo cambio."disse Clarissa "Così ti riposi un po'."

"No..."disse la dea "Lasciami continuare,mamma."

I tre smisero di camminare.

"Ma sei stata in prima linea per tutto il tempo."disse Clarissa.

"Per favore."disse Miata.

Atena sembrava stesse per svenite.

"Atena!"disse Clarissa che cercò di tenerla,ma lo spirito attraversò il corpo e cadde a terra.

"È la prova che siamo vicini a Pallas."disse Atena "L'abbiamo quasi raggiunta."

"Ma se ci avviciniamo di più..."disse lei.

"Questo dolore non è niente..."disse Atena alzandosi "...se paragonato alla sofferenza che ha patito Annie e il suo stesso mondo."

Camminando arrivarono davanti ad una porta alta dieci metri,che emanava un'aura viola.

"Questa forza..."disse Clarissa.

"Si..."disse Atena "Pallas ci attende al di la di questa porta."

Miata illuminò la sua mano di energia e diede un pugno alla porta,facendola esplodere.

I tre entrarono.

"Pallas."disse Atena.

La dea era seduta sul trono con le gambe incrociate.

"Benvenuta."disse lei.

Miata le corse contro urlando.

"Miata,ferma!"disse Clarissa.

La piccola dea spiccò un salto "ASPETTAVO CON ASIA QUESTO MOMENTO!"

Titano apparve in aria e gli fermò il pugno con la mano "Come osi attaccare la divina Pallas.

Dea insolente.

Espia il tuo peccato!"

Il corpo di Titano si illuminò di luce verde e l'onda d'urto mandò la dea contro un muro che cedette.

"MIATA!"disse Clarissa.

"Sono contento che siate arrivate fin qui..."disse lui atterrando.

Miata tornò con un'aura intorno al corpo "NON OSARE IGNORARMI!

Sono io la tua avversaria."

"Vattene."disse lui "Non mi interessi."

"Sento una forza enorme."disse Clarissa "È più forte di noi."

"Non di me."disse Miata.

"Credo che essere la dea degli uragani ti abbia spazzato via l'intelligenza..."disse Titano "Il mio potere è direttamente connesso a quello di Pallas.

Hai idea di chi siano coloro che dimorano tra le ombre?"

"Miata vieni via."disse Clarissa.

"Clarie."disse Atena che le fece di no con la testa.

"Voi due mi date la nausea!"disse Miata.

"Come osi insultare la divina Pallas."disse il titano "Atena,questa è un delle vite che stai cercando di proteggere?

Non solo avete tenuto tra di voi una pazza del genere,ma nemmeno la tenete a bada."

"No,Miata non è pazza."disse Atena "È solo piena di rabbia."

Miata corse verso il nemico che schivò una serie di pugni e di calci.

La dea era sospesa poco sopra terra,poi anche lui si sollevò,ma lei gli afferrò il mantello nero che lo copriva sia davanti che dietro.

Titano parò un ultimo colpo "Credi di essere forte vero?

Ma la vera forza è questa!"

Il cavaliere le diede un pugno alla pancia e un raggio le trapassò la schiena.

Miata indietreggiò.

"Non ho più voglia di perdere tempo con te."disse lui che materializzò una spada con il manico nero e verde e la lama verde.

La lama iniziò ad emanare un'aura verde.

Miata materializzò la sua spada "Te la spezzo in due quella cosa."

"Questa spada non può essere distrutta."disse lui "Almeno non da te.

La magia di Gea l'ha creata e solo lei la può distruggere."

"VEDIAMO CHI HA RAGIONE!"disse Miata e dal suo corpo partirono delle scariche elettriche,poi allungò la mano verso di lui e lanciò un raggio giallo.

Titano lO colpì con la spada e fermò il colpo,poi si alzo in volo "Il tuo potere è minuscolo."

Il titano le fece un taglio sul petto.

"MIATA!"urlò Clarissa che la prese e la portò vicino ad una colonna.

"Così la tua spada non può essere spezzata?"disse Atena "Ora vedremo."

Atena emise una fortissima luce dal suo corpo e dei lampi.

Lui mise davanti la sua spada e i raggi verdi e gialli si scontrarono.

Una parte dell'energia fu deviata verso L'Anti-Madre,ma Titano la raggiunse e parò il colpo.

"Te l'ho detto,non puoi fare nulla."disse lui.

"Ora ci penso io."disse Clarissa.

"No,basta così."disse Atena.

Miata si alzò.

"Lo stesso vale per te,Miata."disse la dea.

"Non obbedisco ai tuoi ordini."disse lei.

"Si,è vero."disse Atena "Tu sei molto più gentile di quanto pensassi."

Miata spalancò gli occhi.

"Comprendi benissimo il dolore e la sofferenza che hanno subito le persone più deboli."disse Atena"Grazie a voi due sono riuscita ad arrivare fino a qui.

Vi ringrazio per avermi aperto la strada.

Ora lasciate che ci pensi io."

"M-ma..."disse Clarissa.

"Mamma."disse Miata "Forse dovresti lasciarla fare."

"Va bene."disse lei dopo poco.

"Grazie."disse Atena che si voltò verso i due "Pallas,sono venuta per incontrarti…

E porre fine a tutto!"

Dal corpo di Atena partì un'aura bianca.

"Sta indietro,Titano."disse Pallas alzandosi.

"Pallas..."disse lui.

"Questo scontro è tra lei e me."disse la dea "Non voglio che tu interferisca."

Lui si tirò indietro.

"Atena,perché?"disse Pallas "No,è inutile parlare.

Lo so benissimo.

Qualsiasi cosa succeda,non smetterai mai di proteggere gli umani."

Nella caverna dove c'era l'innominabile c'era che la creatura con la testa di uccello.

Entrambe guardavano lo specchio che le faceva assistere allo scontro.

Pallas stese il braccio sinistro a sinistra e apparve un'armatura uguale a quella di Atena,comprese le ali,ma i colori erano: nero al posto del giallo e rosso al posto del viola.

Le ali erano nere,ma le lunghissime piume di metallo erano rosse.

Il corpo di Pallas fu avvolto da un'aura viola simile ad una fiamma,mentre Atena formò un'aura azzurra.

"Facciamola finita,Atena."disse Pallas.

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca."disse Atena che fece un passo avanti.

Clarissa fece un passo avanti.

"Clarissa?"disse Atena.

"Aspetti."disse lei "Vado io.

Ho avuto la possibilità di eliminarla...ma l'ho lasciata andare.

Ora potrò fare ammenda al mio errore."

"No,Clarissa."disse Atena "Stai indietro.

Non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi per quello che è successo con Pallas.

Questo peccato devo espiarlo io.

È stata la mia ingenuità a causare questo.

Era compito mio uccidere Pallas appena avesse messo piede in questo universo,quando venne da me come una bambina.

Ma non riuscì a farlo."

FLASHBACK

Atena camminava nei campi elisi e vide un raggio viola cadere tra le montagne.

"Questo cosmo è di...Pallas."disse Atena.

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Vedesti la mia esitazione e prendesti il pugnale che avevo creato."disse Atena "Ed io non fui in grado di fermarti.

Ma la mia ingenuità ha causato tante tragedie.

Questa dea si alleò con gli dei gemelli e andò sulla Terra.

È giunto il momento che compia il mio dovere."

"Va bene."disse lei.

Atena e Pallas si avvicinarono seguite dalle loro armature,poi si fermarono.

"Ho aspettato a lungo questo momento."disse Pallas "Il giorno in cui ci saremmo incontrate ancora.

Sicuramente hai dimenticato il passato,vivendo sull'Olimpo fin dalle remota età del mito.

Noi due eravamo molto legate.

Così legate che si pensava fossimo un'unica entità."

Le due svanirono dalla stanza.

"Ma dove..."disse Clarissa.

Le due erano ora nei campi elisi,sedute su un prato.

Pallas fece ad Atena una corona di fiori e Atena se la fece mettere sul capo.

"Ma dopo scoppiò un conflitto con i mortali."disse Pallas "E tu ti schierasti con quella feccia."

"Già..."disse Atena "Così mi costringesti a combatterti.

E nonostante questo stai commettendo lo stesso errore."

"No,sei tu quella che sta commettendo l'errore."disse Pallas "I mortali sono stupidi e meschini.

Le loro anime non dovrebbero essere lasciate entrare nei campi elisi.

Come fai a definirti protettrice della Terra se lasci impunite tali creature?"

"Potranno non essere perfetti,ma un giorno cresceranno..."disse Atena.

"No,gli umani non sono degni di essere amati dagli dei."disse Pallas "Ma tu continui a proteggerli.

Quegli insetti schifosi si sono aggrappati a te e poi,se le cose andavano male,ti davano pure la colpa.

E a forza di farlo,mi hai dimenticata.

Ma ora non devi più preoccupartene.

L'Olimpo ha stretto alleanza con coloro che siedono nell'ombra.

La Magna Mater ha incontrato da poco Era.

Torna da me,Atena…

Torniamo ad essere amiche,com'eravamo all'età del mito,e distruggiamo tutti coloro che ci ostacolano."

"Qualsiasi cosa io dica,tu non mi darai retta,vero?"disse Atena "Bene,è il momento che riprenda il mio corpo concreto."

Atena si illuminò e divenne concreta.

L'armatura le apparve addosso e lei riprese lo scettro atterrando.

Nella mano sinistra le apparve uno scudo dorato.

Lo stesso aveva fatto Pallas.

L'Anti-Madre aveva una spada con il manico nero e rosso.

La lama era fata da tanti rombi rossi,con una parte intermedia nera.

Il manico della spada aveva anche due grosse punte ai lati.

L'elmo di Pallas aveva che due piccole punte e due piccole corna sulla tempie.

"Andiamo a giocare..."disse la dea "Come i vecchi tempi."

"Pallas,sembra che non ci sia fine alla tua pazzia."disse Atena.

Le sue stavano per muoversi.

"Pallas..."disse Atena "Te lo dico per l'ultima volta.

Hai davvero intenzione di andare avanti?"

"Si..."disse lei "Se non vuoi stare dalla mia parte,allora puoi anche morire."

"Sfortunatamente,sono appena tornata in vita..."disse Atena "Non posso morire qui..."

Le due volarono l'una contro l'altra.

La spada di Pallas colpì l'elmo di Atena,facendolo cadere e l'asta dell'avversaria fece lo stesso.

L'Anti-Madre sorrideva come se fosse una bambina piccola.

Le due atterrarono lontano.

"Non mi aspettavo di meno dalla dea della guerra,Atena."disse Pallas "Sei abile come sempre."

"Cos'è quell'arma?"disse Atena.

"La spada del tempo."disse Pallas"E tra poco quella che ti ucciderà."

La dea alzò la spada al cielo e poi la abbassò contro Atena.

Un'onda d'urto viola le andò contro,ma lei si riparò con lo scudo.

L'avversaria cercò di trafiggerla,ma Atena si scansò e schivò parecchi colpi,poi la sua asta parò la spada.

Atena la spinse in avanti e poi fece un salto indietro.

Pallas spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma Atena si scansò con un altro salto e parò un altro colpo con lo scudo.

Le due corsero l'una contro l'altra.

Lo scettro colpì la spada e poi Atena spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma Pallas si riparò con la spada.

Le due iniziarono a spingersi,poi Atena fece un salto indietro e parò diversi colpi con lo scudo.

"Non sei tanto forte,vedo."disse Pallas e Atena fece un salto indietro.

"Quello scudo mi da fastidio."disse Pallas che le corse contro e le colpì lo scudo con la spada scagliandolo in alto.

Atena restò sorpresa,mentre lo scudo ricadde a terra.

Le due iniziarono a combattere.

La spada e l'asta si colpirono più volte,e poi restarono unite.

Pallas era leggermente sospesa da terra.

"Sei patetica,Atena."disse Pallas "E tu ti definisci la dea che protegge la Terra?"

Atena diede una spinta alla spada,ma l'altra la colpi ancora e le due armi restarono unite.

Pallas rise come una bambina "È solo colpa tua che ami questi stupidi e sudici mortali e che per di più mi hai pure dimenticata.

E per questo perderai."

"No... ti sbagli."disse Atena.

"E su cosa?"disse Pallas.

"Pallas,io ti amo."disse Atena.

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio "E credi che io ci caschi?

È una bugia."

"Perché mai dovrei mentire a te?"disse Atena "Non ti ho mai dimenticata,nemmeno per un istante!"

"Atena..."disse Pallas.

"Tuttavia..."disse Atena "Amo anche gli umani che tu detesti.

I mortali di quel mondo sono deboli,stupidi e fragili,proprio come dici tu.

Ma io cerco di farli cambiare."

"Non ti capisco."disse Pallas che fece un salto indietro.

"Ovvio."disse Atena "Voi,che sedete tra le ombre,pensate solo a voi."

"Non posso accettarlo!"disse Pallas che alzò la spada al cielo.

"Pallas!"disse Atena "Per favore…

Ti chiedo di dare una piccola parte del tuo affetto agli umani."

"Ma...questo è…"disse Pallas.

"Se proprio insisti a voler distruggere quella Terra,oppure questa o una delle altre,allora chiudiamo la faccenda ora!"disse Atena.

Atena e la sua arma si illuminarono di energia bianca e lei punto lo scettro verso la nemica.

L'altra si illuminò di energia rossa e le volò contro.

Lo stesso fece Atena e le due armi si colpirono.

Le due spiccarono il volo e iniziarono a colpirli,liberando forti luci con i colpi,poi le due armi restarono unite,provocando un bagliore accecante.

Le dee atterrarono.

L'Anti-Madre stava per attaccare.

"Pallas."disse Atena "Perdonami.

Finora ho tentato di evitare di farla finita solo perché ti amavo."

La punta della spada e dello scettro si scontrarono liberando una forte luce.

Le due armi restarono unite e liberarono anche dei lampi.

"Sono stata codarda e crudele"disse Atena che fece uscire un raggio dalla sua arma,mandando in aria le dea.

Le due riapparvero nel tempio e Pallas si schiantò a terra.

La dea alzò la testa e iniziò a tremare vedendo Atena.

Atena alzò lo scettro e lo puntò verso di lei,ma quando cercò di colpirla Titano mise in mezzo il manico della spada.

"Spiacente,ma ho già giurato di aiutarla."disse lui.

Titano cercò di trafiggerla,ma Atena afferrò la spada.

"Una dea senza coraggio come te,non può fermarmi."disse lui.

Titano si alzò e,alzando le braccia al cielo,creò una sfera di luce verde e la scagliò contro Atena che lanciò un raggio dall'asta e trapassò sia la sfera che la spalla sinistra del nemico.

"TITANO!"urlò Pallas "

Lui si mise seduto "Non credere che la battaglia sia finita."

"Non lo credo affatto."disse lui.

"Stai rischiando la vita per la tua padrona."disse Atena "Non puoi arrenderti così facilmente."

"Ben detto,Atena."disse lui che si alzò "Sarei fiero di morire per mano tua."

"Titan!"disse Pallas.

"State indietro,divina Pallas!"disse Titano "Atena,fatti sotto!"

Lei volò verso di lui e stava per colpirlo con lo scettro quando Pallas si mise in mezzo.

Atena si fermò "Pallas!"

Miata e Clarissa si avvicinarono "Attenta, Atena!"

"Divina Pallas,spostatevi!"disse Titano.

Lei si girò "No...non puoi continuare!

Combatterò io ora!"

"Non fatelo."disse Titano.

"Clarissa,Miata..."disse Atena "Ritiratevi."

"Sorella Atena..."disse Palla "Finiamola qui."

La dea allungò la spada verso di lei.

Atena chiuse gli occhi per un momento e li riaprì"Pallas,non ce n'è bisogno."

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Non hai paura?"disse Atena.

"Paura di te?"disse Pallas.

"Tu hai paura di perdere la dea che ami."disse Atena."disse Atena "Tu stai lottando contro la persona che ami?

È da sciocchi farlo…

Interrompiamo questa battaglia in cui le persone che si amano si feriscono a vicenda."

"Come puoi smettere di combattere?"disse Pallas"So benissimo che mi odi!

Ho tentato di distruggere gli umani,le Terre e te…

Volevo catturare la tua attenzione anche se questo significava farmi odiare.

La guerra infuria su un'altra Terra e tu riesci a perdonarmi?"

Atena allargò le braccia e la sua armatura svanì "Non ho potuto ricambiare l'affetto che provavi per me."

Atena si avvicinò e Pallas si ritrasse "Stiamo combattendo l'una contra l'altra,ci stiamo ferendo a vicenda e stiamo cedendo al nostro istinto.

Un altro combattimento provocherà solo dolore."

Atena cominciò a lacrimare "Pallas...voglio che tu sia felice!"

La spada cadde dalla mano di Pallas "Titan,aiuta Pallas."

Pallas cadde in ginocchio mettendo le mani in avanti"Sai che questa guerra tutto tranne che finita…

E tu vuoi che io sia felice?"

Atena si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e le porse la mano in cui aveva il bracciale "Pallas."

Le due si strinsero la mano e ci fu una forte luce che portò tutti nei campi elisi.

"Pallas,non esiste nessuno che non possa essere felice."disse Atena.

"Ma ho fatto del male a te...a molti altri e sai che non è finita."disse Pallas.

"Un giorno verrà una seconda resa dei conti."disse Atena "Ti guarirò dalla follia che si è impossessata di te.

Faremo ammenda per questo.

Ma ora potremmo ricominciare da capo.

Porterò anch'io il peso del tuo peccato."

Atena la fece alzare "Quando un giorno tutto sarà finito camminerò con te.

Ci terremo mano per mano come fanno i mortali.

Ricominceremo da zero!"

"Sono un fallimento come divinità che dimora tra le ombre."disse lei.

"No,Pallas."disse Atena "Tu mi hai insegnato molte cose.

Nel crudele Olimpo ,dove trascorsi la mia vita in battaglia,tu eri l'unica a starmi vicina."

"Atena...ora ricordo."disse Pallas "Colevo che mi rivolgessi un sorriso come questo.

Ci rivedremo nella prossima guerra santa."

"E io sarò pronta a fermarti ancora."disse Atena.

La visione svanì.

"Pallas..."disse Titano.

"Titano..."disse lei "Io..."

"La vostra protezione è il mio scopo."disse lui "Fate ciò che volete."

"Atena..."disse Clarissa.

"Clarie."disse Atena "Perdonami.

Non sono riuscita a porre fine allo scontro."

"Va tutto bene."disse Clarie "E comunque...mi piace il nome Clarie."

"Atena..."disse Pallas che si avvicinò.

"Pallas..."disse lei.

"Ti restituisco la tua vita."disse lei facendo svanire l'armatura.

Il braccio di Pallas toccò quello di Atena e poi la dea si illuminò con un'aura bianca che invase Atena."

In quel momento apparve la creatura che aveva la testa di uccello "Peccato.

Speravo che uccidessi Atena,ma vedo che lo scontro andrà per un'altra volta."

La creatura svanì.

"Ma cosa?"disse Clarissa.

"Non è un problema che ci riguarda per il momento."disse Atena.

Pallas e Titano svanirono.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

DARKSEID WAR  
Una Terra era sospesa nel vuoto cosmico.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Un uomo celebrato come un portatore di pace e uguaglianza in una landa di nulla, una volta disse: "Dormirò la notte e al mattino successivo sarò rinato".  
I credo che il mortale Mahatama Ganghi era uno dei pochi consapevoli della verità dietro la realtà.  
Quello che diceva era molto più che una metafora per l'anima umana.  
Era per l'universo.  
Vedete i mondi vivere."  
La Terra esplose.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"I mondi muoiono."  
Un altra Tera era sospesa sul vuoto.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Poi i mondi sono rifatti e vivono di nuovo..."  
La Terra esplose ancora.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"...e poi muoiono ancora."  
Infinite Terre si formavano e si distruggevano.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Il segreto oscuro dell'esistenza.  
La storia viene distrutta e ricreata.  
Dalla nascita dell'uomo alla morte di Superman.  
Ma questo deve finire."  
Sulla Terra era notte e pioveva.  
Un uomo con indosso una maglietta con un fulmine lanciò una saetta dalla mano e trapassò una porta.  
Un rapinatore all'interno aprì il fuoco e lo colpì al petto,lasciando la ragazza piangente a terra.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Non so perché,ma le persone in punto di morte riescono a vedermi."  
"Sei un angelo?"disse l'uomo.  
Davanti a lui c'era una figura seduta su un trono.  
Il trono era di pietra con un cerchio di luce azzurra sullo schienale che era appuntito.  
Dietro esso c'era un altro cerchio azzurro.  
L'uomo su di esso aveva un costume nero che lo copriva da capo a piedi,tranne il volto.  
Sul costume c'erano anche dei simboli che brillavano di energia azzurra,come anche sulla sedia e i suoi occhi.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Io sono Metron.  
Uno dei nuovi dei.  
Conosco il passato e il presente.  
Archivio tutto ciò che vedo in questo universo e oltre.  
E vedo all'orizzonte un domani oscuro.  
Una guerra tra le due più potenti e maligne entità soprannaturali che io conosca.  
E se non fermo questa guerra,ancora una volta la storia verrà distrutta…ma questa volta potrebbe non ricomporsi più."  
"Un angelo?"disse Metron "Credimi,non lo sono."  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Io sono seduto sulla sedia di Moebius da molto e come osservatore resto in silenzio.  
La morte di questi esseri non significa nulla.  
Ci fu solo una volta in cui interruppi il silenzio e intervenni  
Quando Darkseid e l'Altopadre,suo fratello,entrarono in guerra.  
Poi,anni dopo, accadde per la prima volta.  
Ero impreparato…per vedere la fine.  
Una misteriosa entità,chiamata l'Anti-Monitor era sorta.  
Per ragioni sconosciute poteva consumare interi universi.  
Per la prima volta una parte del multi-verso fu cancellata.  
Ho visto gli universi cadere.  
Poi ho visto i superstiti unirsi e sacrificarsi e tutto è imploso.  
Ma l'universo rinacque.  
Fino a che un altro cataclisma inghiottì tutto.  
Ancora una volta la realtà si ricompose e di recente c'è stato un altro cataclisma.  
Gli universi sono rinati,ma non si sono solidificati."  
Metron apparve su Terra-3 e la sua sedia volava lasciando una scia azzurra.  
Volava sopra una città completamente devastata,colonne di fumo si sollevavano da essa.  
Il cielo di tutto il mondo era coperto da nuvole rossastre e lampi dello stesso colore.  
Su un dosso c'era una torre d'oro che aveva una forma orribile ed era piena di geroglifici.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Lui lo ha capito eppure è ancora qui,su ciò che resta di una Terra parallela.  
Una Terra dove c'era uno scontro tra il Sindacato del Crimine e gli Avengers,prima che loro fuggissero."  
Metron raggiunse un dosso dove c'era una figura che camminava.  
VOCE NARRANTE  
"Lui si sta preparando per cercarli...e per attaccare al Justice League di quel mondo e consumarlo.  
Si fa chiamare l'Anti-Monitor…  
Ma io lo conosco con un alto nome."  
L'Anti-Monitor stava camminando su una strada che aveva tracciato tra le macerie e indossava la sue armatura.  
"Salve,Moebius."disse Metron.  
"Non chiamarmi in quel modo."disse Moebius "Non pronunciare quel nome."  
"Preferisci ti chiami Anti-Monitor?"disse Metron.  
"Preferisco che tu non mi chiami in nessun modo."disse la divinità che allungò la mano verso la sedia e il palmo si illuminò di energia arancione.  
La sedia fu avvolta da un'esplosione e dalle fiamme tuttavia emerse dal fumo senza essere danneggiata.  
"Sai benissimo che,finché sono seduto qui,la tua magia non può farmi nulla."disse Metron.  
"Lo so."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Io sedevo su quel trono prima di te."  
"E allora perché tenti di distruggerla ogni volta che mi vedi?"disse lui.  
"Perché è quello che faccio l'Anti Mornitor."disse l'essere.  
"La tua punizione?"disse Metron.  
"Il mio corso, il mio destino,la mia vita."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Non importa come lo si chiami.  
Io sono il distruttore.  
Dovresti saperlo bene."  
"Si,tu distruggi universi che poi rinascono."disse Metron "Lo hai fatto infinite volte,Moebius.  
E persi di rifarlo,vero?  
Sono qui per farti desistere.  
La realtà non sopporterà un'altra crisi."  
"Non distruggerò la realtà."disse l'Anti-Monitor.  
"Lo stai già facendo."disse Metron "Hai devastato il pianeta del Sindacato e consumato la sua forza.  
Io vedo una convergenza di linee temporali e universi esposti.  
Anche adesso,Brainiac..."  
"Sta collezionando conoscenza."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Lo fai anche tu.  
Tutto qui."  
"Ma se la realtà andrà in pezzi-"disse Metron.  
"Brainiac non farà niente."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Non troverà niente.  
Non conosce la verità.  
Non conosce me.  
La mia pena.  
La mia punizione.  
La mia maledizione."  
L'Anti-Monitor iniziò a camminare.  
"Il tuo rimpianto."disse Metron "Ho un patto da proporti.  
Una cosa tra te e me."  
Moebius arrivo alla base della torre d'oro che era conficcata nel terreno.  
"Se tu annullerai il tuo attacco alla Terra e il tuo intento di distruggerla..."disse Metron "Io cesserò le mie osservazioni.  
Impiegherò tutto il mio potere per farti tornare come eri prima.  
Farti tornare chi eri prima.  
Ti salverò dalla tua dannazione,Moebius."  
L'Anti-Monitor restò di spalle e si tolse la maschera liberando energia giallastra.  
Il suo volto era grigio verdastro,rugoso,non aveva il naso,ne le sopracciglia,gli occhi erano solo due piccole sfere che emanavano luce gialla,la bocca non aveva denti e dall'interno usciva energia gialla"Tu non hai quel potere.  
Ma conosco qualcuno che può aiutarmi.  
Posso fuggire a questo insulso ciclo.  
Mi rifiuto di essere semplicemente un distruttore.  
Ho trovato una via."  
"Se lo farai di nuovo,se attaccherai ancora,l'ira di Darkseid si abbatterà su di te."disse Metron.  
"Darkseid?"disse Moebius rimettendosi la maschera"Hh."  
Una luce rossa illumino la sedia danneggiandola e facendo urlare il suo padrone  
Metron cadde a terra,mentre del fumo usciva dalla sua schiena.  
"IO VOGLIO UNA GUERRA CON DARKSEID."disse Moebius "La morte di Darkseid è la chiave.  
Tu lo testimonierai Metron.  
L'era dei nuovi dei è finita.  
E l'era dell'Anti-Dio sta per cominciare."  
Metron vide una donna alle sue spalle.  
Lei aveva la testa nascosta da un cappuccio da cui si vedeva la luce rossa che emanava dagli occhi e i capelli neri lunghi.  
Il cappuccio era nero,con la parte centrale rossa,collegato ad un lungo mantello nero.  
Alla base del collo c'era un cerchio con dentro una pietra rossa.  
L'inizio del petto era scoperto e rivelava una pelle grigia.  
Il seno era coperto da un vestito blu scuro,con le estremità d'oro,alcune linee celesti e delle parti grige.  
Ai lati dell'inizio delle gambe aveva delle placche di metallo.  
Aveva una cintura nera con una pietra rossa.  
Le braccia erano coperte dal vestito blu.  
Sulla parte superiore degli avambracci aveva delle placche nere con sopra delle punte e lo stesso valeva per il dorso delle mani.  
Le dita avevano delle unghie appuntite rosse.  
La parte interna della gambe era scoperta e c'erano dei lacci che tenevano le placche lunghe.  
Le ginocchia erano coperte d'oro e gli stivali erano di metallo nero.  
"Si,Moebius."disse la donna "Morte a mio padre.  
Morte a Darkseid."  
Sulla Terra era notte e,in una villa a due piani,un bicchiere era riempito con il vino.  
"Devo ammetterlo."disse una voce maschile che stava per bere il vino "Ci sono cose per cui vale la pena di apparire sulla Terra.  
Una donna con i capelli neri e il sacco della busta in mano entrò nella casa "Scusa,sono in ritardo!"  
Lei andò in cucina "Due ore per prendere un ombrello e un eternità per concludere un affare.  
E poi la farmacia era traboccante.  
Stagione piena,mi hanno detto.  
Non ricordo di aver visto così tante persone in farmacia in vita mia.  
Proprio una giornataccia."  
Sulla poltrona,vicino alla finestra era seduto un dio.  
Indossava una corazza rossa e blu.  
L'elmo lasciava scoperto solo il viso e aveva quattro corna dirette verso l'esterno,due verso l'alto e due verso il basso.  
Le spalle avevano placche rosse come anche il petto e la pancia,mentre il resto erano placche viola,tranne gli stivali.  
Aveva dei baffi e una barba corta.  
"Si."disse il dio e lei si voltò "Succede quando si è in giro."  
"Cosa fai in casa mia?"disse lei spaventata "Dov'è mio marito?"  
"Il tuo nome è Mirina Black?"disse lui.  
"Qualsiasi cosa tu sia..."disse lei "Prendi quello che vuoi e va via."  
"Sei tu Mirina Black?"disse il dio.  
"Per favore dov'è mio marito?"disse lei.  
Lui fece apparire sul suo indice un pugnale con la punta appoggiata su quella del dito e lo scagliò verso di lei uccidendola.  
In quel momento apparve un'altra dea.  
Indossava una tuta aderente blu scuro che la copriva da capo a piedi.  
I capelli uscivano dalla parte posteriore.  
C'erano due fasce di metallo che le coprivano la fronte e il mento,mentre ce n'era una che le passava sul naso.  
Sul vestito c'erano anche altre strisce di metallo.  
"Non è lei,Steppenwolf"disse la dea.  
"Verissimo,lo sapevo dal momento che era entrata nella casa,ma dovevamo essere sicuri."disse lui "Vuoi un bicchiere?"  
"Non abbiamo tempo."disse lei.  
"Non essere così formale."disse lui che allungò la mano e il coltello tornò da lui "Per Darkseid."  
Sul pianeta di Darkseid c'era della cenere lavica che cadeva sopra un sigillo di metallo.  
Un dio si avvicinò ad esso.  
Aveva un costume che lo copriva completamente.  
Il viso era giallo,ma il resto della testa rossa e priva di capelli.  
Il collo era nero,il petto rosso,il mantello verde,ma con i fermagli gialli,la pancia era gialla e i fianchi neri,le spalle rosse i bicipiti neri e gli avambracci e le mani erano verdi.  
Aveva una cintura rossa e gialla,i pantaloni neri,con sopra placche rosse e gialle.  
"Non ho molto valore."pensò lui che inserì una chiave molto primitiva dentro il sigillo "È ciò che mi sono sentito dire tutta la vita."  
Inserì la chiave e la porta si aprì"Quando ero piccolo,mio padre era in guerra con questo mondo,anche se chiamarlo pianeta non è esatto.  
Ha scambiato me con il figlio di Darkseid in modo da ottenere la pace.  
Sono stato portato qui e ho visto le anime dei prigionieri bruciare anche dopo che i loro corpi non c'erano più.  
Quelle fiamme imprigionano l'anima."  
Scese in un sotterraneo che era invaso dall'acqua e si aggrappo alle catene sul soffitto pensando "I miei primi tre anni qui sono stati solo torture e percosse."  
Materializzò una sferra d'oro e la gettò dentro l'acqua friggendo i pesci carnivori e continuò a pensare "Sono riuscito a forzare la cella e l'ho fatto più volte."  
Lui si tuffò in acqua "Aprivo la mia cella ogni volta.  
Ho camminato per le lande infuocate di Apokolips e ritornavo dopo poche ore.  
Finché un giorno non sono più tornato.  
Ho radunato dei rivoluzionari.  
Mi chiamo Mister Miracle."  
Una volta uscito si trovò davanti un abisso di fiamme e materializzò dei dischi di luce per muoversi arrivando davanti ad una roccia rettangolare "Per fermarlo mi servirà il loro aiuto."  
American Dream,Shazam,Flash,Batman,Cyborg e Wonder Woman erano nella casa della donna uccisa.  
Diana era accanto a Shannon,Flash esaminava i reperti a super velocità,Batman osservava il corpo e gli altri due parlavano tra loro.  
Diana pensava "Tutti noi vogliamo proteggere questo mondo.  
E tutti vogliamo la pace.  
Questo è il motivo per cui ci siamo riuniti.  
Normalmente non ci occupiamo di omicidi,ma questo è differente.  
Il corpo di Victor e ricoperto di un metallo magico,proveniente da Apokolips.  
Se uno degli dei di quel luogo viene sulla Terra lui lo sente.  
In questa casa ci sono due morti."  
"Grazie per essere venuta."disse Wonder Woman a Shannon.  
"Qualunque cosa."disse lei "Lo sai."  
"A volte sembra Steve."pensò lei "Ma non lo è."  
Lanterna Verde,al piano di sopra,aveva la mano destra verso l'alto e emetteva luce verde.  
Con lui c'era Power Ring "C'è un sacco di gente di sotto."  
"Resta concentrata,Power Ring."disse Lanterna Verde.  
"Hanno trovato il corpo del marito di sopra."pensò Diana.  
"Ho trovato tracce di cenere nell'aria."disse Cyborg"Probabilmente dovuta al passaggio nella loro dimensione."  
"Cyborg e Shazam sono i più giovani."pensò Diana "La giovinezza non si vede in Victor.  
In Shazam si."  
"Cosa c'è?"disse Cyborg.  
Passarono alcuni istanti silenzio poi Shazam parlò "Non ho mai visto un corpo morto prima."  
Nello spazio,in un satellite,c'erano Lionel Luthor e Chloe.  
Lui indossava la corazza verde e viola.  
"Coma mai qui."disse Lionel  
"Ho avvertito un trasferimento di energia dal A.R.G.U.S. alla Lex Corp."disse Chloe "Perché?"  
"La Lex Corp sta lavorando con il governo per tenere d'occhio i metà-umani."disse Lionel "Uno di questi tipo ha cercato di prendere la mia testa e non so chi sia il mandante."  
"Capisco."disse Chloe "Vuole delle risposte.  
Si assicuri di trovarle."  
"E cos'altro dovrei fare?"disse Lionel.  
"Io ho super-udito,Luthor."disse Chloe "E questa faccenda dei neutroni…  
Mi sa che dietro c'è la sorella di Lex Luthor."  
"Lei è affidabile,Solargirl."disse Lionel "Ascolti,può anche far uscire la luce rossa dagli occhi e intimidire qualcuno,ma un normale umano come me deve usare le parole."  
"Ha rubato il potere di mio marito."disse lei "Non è più umano."  
"Beh,è vero."disse lui "E si,a volte mento.  
Non me ne vergogno.  
Ma non voglio che qualcuno muoia.  
Devo badare alla reputazione dato che mio figlio è in carcere."  
Sul pianeta di Darkseid le fiamme erano alte.  
"Quando tuo padre ti abbandona,non ti fidi più di nessuno."pensò Mister Miracle che aveva davanti gli ologrammi della Justice League "Per anni ho cercato qualcuno che mi aiutasse.  
Per poco non sono morto per trovarlo."  
Una scatola d'oro emise dei raggi gialli e lui si voltò.  
Vide che c'era una cascata di lava con davanti la figura di Darkseid "Quei colori."  
"Cosa?"disse lui.  
"Dove hai trovato quei colori?"disse il dio oscuro.  
"Se credi che mi arrenderò senza combattere..."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Li hai indossati perché vengono da nuova genesi?"disse Darkseid "Il mondo che crede di incarnare pace e tolleranza?  
Il mondo che ti ha lasciato qui?  
È perché li ci sono i colori?"  
"Ho scelto di indossarli!"disse lui che scagliò il disco contro Darkseid che non subì danni.  
"Tu scegli?"disse il dio oscuro "Credi che,perché sei sopravvissuto ai miei campi,perché sei fuggito dalle celle,tu sia libero?  
Non lo sei.  
Non lo sei mai stato."  
Dagli occhi rossi di Darkseid uscì fumo dello stesso colore e lanciò i raggi trapassando le gambe del nemico che cadde a terra "C'era un altro uomo che resistette al mio dominio tempo fa.  
Quando la sua coscienza divenne mia uccise la sua famiglia."  
Darkseid mise il suo enorme piede sul volto del nemico "Schiacciò i loro crani come rocce.  
Tu hai molti amici...e forse una famiglia.  
So che una delle mie furie è fuggita con te."  
"E io so che cosa ti spaventa,Darkseid."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Credi che importi?"disse il dio oscuro,mentre l'altro si tele-portò via.  
Diana era nella casa e aveva un'aria preoccupata.  
"Tutto bene?"disse American Dreem.  
"Ho una strana sensazione."disse Diana.  
Lanterna Verde era con Power Ring e vedevano il corpo del marito della donna nel corridoio.  
"Non capisco."disse lei.  
"Cosa c'è?"disse Hal.  
"L'anello..."disse lei "Mi dice che le cose non andranno bene."  
"Un'altra donna chiamata Mirina Black è stata uccisa a Richmond,Virginia,trenta minuti fa."disse Cyborg "Una terza donna uccisa a Miami negli ultimi dieci minuti."  
Cyborg fece uscire,dal reattore quadrato sul petto,una cartina degli Stati Uniti "Ci sono quaranta-quattro Myrina Black uccise solo negli Stati Uniti."  
Lanterna Verde e Power Ring scesero le scale.  
"Chiunque ha fatto una cosa simile può schermarsi dai nostri anelli."disse Hal "Non si trova nulla."  
Power Ring aveva le braccia incrociate.  
"Tutto bene,Jess?"disse Flash.  
"Occasionalmente sento una voce nella mia testa."disse lei "Ma si sta calmando.  
Ho l'impressione che aspetti qualcosa."  
"O forse lo hai..."disse Flash che si mise le mani sulla gola e dalla sua bocca uscirono le dita di due mani.  
"Tu sei la porta viaggiatore."disse Grail "Per me."  
Dal volto di Flash uscì un raggio giallo che tranciò in due la casa e scagliò via gli altri.  
Grail si materializzò dalla luce.  
Indossava un mantello grigio che le copriva le spalle e il corpo,sia davanti che dietro,fino alla pancia.  
Aveva un mano una specie di falce/ascia.  
Sul mantello aveva il simbolo "Omega"nero rovesciato verso il basso.  
Il cappuccio era abbassato.  
Flash era caduto a terra e lei si avvicinò.  
"Primo sangue."disse lei facendo un taglio sul petto di Flash.  
Da dietro Grail uscì una luce arancione e del fumo dello stesso colore usci dalle macerie "Vi faro del male.  
Molto,molto male."  
Guardò Batman "Tu sei l'umano tra di loro.  
Tuttavia potresti darmi parecchie noie."  
Dagli occhi ,completamente rossi, della dea uscirono delle scariche elettriche dello stesso  
colore "Così,ti farò del male per prima."  
Lei spiccò un salto e fece una capriola,ferendo al spalla sinistra di Batman con l'ascia,arrivandogli alle spalle e lo colpì alla schiena facendogli un altro taglio.  
Shazam sollevò un pezzo di muro che schiacciava Cyborg "Chi è quella?"  
"Non ne ho idea,per ora."disse Cyborg.  
Gettò Batman a terra e gli mise lascia sulla gola leccando il sangue su di essa "Mm.  
Dormi principe delle tenebre."  
Cyborg scagliò un raggio dalla mano e lei spiccò un salto evitandolo "E tu?  
Avverto della magia nella corazza.  
DAMMELA SUBITO!"  
Mister Miracle era arrivato sulla Terra.  
Fuori dalla casa dello scontro pioveva.  
La casa era danneggiata, c'erano delle macchine rovesciate e dei mezzi dell'esercito distrutti.  
Una di queste macchine era messa sotto sopra e Grail spinse Cyborgo su di essa "Vi ho studiati tutti."  
Lei strappo le placche dal petto di Cyborg provocando scariche elettriche viola "Per me sei più pericoloso di Batman."  
Shazam le afferrò il collo da dietro dandole una scarica elettrica "Allontanati da lui!"  
L'eroe la scaglio contro un camion che esplose.  
"Vic,tutto bene?"disse Shazam,ma Grail ritornò e lo trafisse alle spalle con la punta dell'ascia che gli usci dalla pancia.  
Dall'eroe uscirono diverse scariche elettriche e poi cadde inginocchio.  
Grail lo prese per i capelli e stava per decapitarlo "Povero piccolo.  
Odio quando devo uccidere persone così giovani."  
Wonder Woman la afferrò e le due si sollevarono in aria.  
Diana aveva anche il lazo che emanava luce arancione nelle mani "Chi sei?  
DIMMELO."  
"Ti piacerebbe."disse lei.  
Diana le diede un calcio e la scagliò via "Chloe,abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
"Stai parlando con la prescelta di Atena?"disse Grail che strusciò a terra con le gambe e il braccio destro il cui aveva l'ascia"Lei sa forse chi sono?  
Lo sai tu?  
Cara sorella.  
Non ci sono segreti.  
Io sono di sangue amazzone"  
Grail lanciò dagli occhi un raggio rosso e Diana incrociò i bracciali per evitare di essere colpita,ma il metallo inizio a ricoprirsi di crepe e alla fine i due oggetti esplosero.  
Diana era sospesa in aria,Grail le corse contro e spiccò un salto afferrandola e facendola cadere sul parabrezza di una macchina.  
"Sei più forte senza,no?"disse Grail alzando l'ascia "Mia madre me l'ha detto.  
Principessa."  
Alcuni militari si avvicinavano.  
"Che fallimento che siete per gli dei."disse lei mentre il fumo usciva dai suoi occhi.  
Un raggio colpi gli uomini.  
Grail spiccò un salto evitando i raggi degli anelli di Power Ring e Lanterna Verde.  
"Chi è lei."disse Jessica.  
"Non lo so."disse Hal "Non parla tanto."  
Grail saltò sul cofano di una macchina ammaccandolo e Hal lanciò un raggio dall'anello.  
Lei mise in avanti la mano sinistra e resistette "La tua energia è pura volontà.  
Io posso prenderla e romperla."  
Dalla mano di Grail uscirono delle scariche elettriche più scure che raggiunsero Lanterna Verde e lo fecero svenire.  
"Lanterna?!"disse Power Ring,mentre lui cadeva verso terra,invaso dal fuoco verde.  
Grail la afferrò e la fece schiantare su una macchina "Non è lui quello che mi serve."  
Lei la afferrò per la mano sinistra e la sollevò "Sei tu quella che mi serve,Jessica"  
"Ti uccido."disse lei.  
"Io sono immortale."disse Grail "Non è molto facile uccidermi.  
Il tuo anello è di un altro universo.  
Il suo potere nero mi servirà.  
Mi servono le tenebre."  
Gli occhi di Jessica si illuminarono di luce verde e uscirono anche dei lampi.  
Il suo corpo si coprì di energia verde e dalla sua mano usci una forte luce insieme a lampi e volti demoniaci.  
Dal corpi di Jessica uscivano raggi di energia che colpivano la strada.  
"Un'armata sorgerà."disse lei,mentre Diana era sul cofano della macchina.  
Ultraman era nel penitenziario "Lui sta arrivando.  
Il mostro è qui per noi!"  
Batman vide che dalla sua ombra stavano uscendo delle mani.  
Dal suolo uscirono diversi getti neri.  
"Puoi sentirmi?"disse Grail "Ti sto aspettando."  
I raggi neri si univano ad un vortice di energia verde.  
"Per gli dei."disse Diana.  
"Il distruttore è qui."disse Grail.  
L'Anti Monitor apparve dal portale e ci resto in piedi.  
Dalla parte superiore del varco uscivano raggi neri.  
L'Anti Monitor aveva intorno al corpo energia arancione che usciva anche dalle mani.  
Chloe era nel satellite e stava per dirigersi sulla Terra quando un portale si aprì e risucchio si lei che Lionel all'interno.  
Darkseid era nel suo palazzo e guardava il pianeta.  
"Lei è qui,mio maestro."disse una figura umanoide con un cappuccio e un abito viola lungo "Mio dio."  
Vicino a questa figura c'era Steppenwolf.  
Il capo era coperto da un elmo nero che aveva le estremità rosse e due corna ricurve verso il basso rosse.  
Aveva baffi neri e una lunga barba.  
La corazza aveva delle placche nere e rosse,in più aveva un gonnellino.  
"La donna con il potere degli dei è qui."disse la figura incappucciata.  
"Andrò io."disse Steppenwolf "La ucciderò con le mie mani.  
Per Darkseid."  
"Credi che sia questo ciò che voglio,Steppenwolf?"disse Darkseid con il fumo rosso che gli usciva dagli occhi.  
"La mia spada ha tagliato la pelle di dei vecchi e nuovi."disse lui.  
"Solargirl non è una dea."disse Darkseid "E la distruzione delle sue spoglie mortali non mi giova a nulla.  
Io voglio la sua anima.  
Voglio che i prigionieri siano liberati dai campi con l'ordine di catturarla."  
"Non potranno farlo."disse Steppenwolf.  
"Ma tenteranno e moriranno."disse l'altro "Lei crede che ci sia speranza ovunque,ma vedrà che qui non ce n'è.  
C'è solo Darkseid."  
"L'Anti-Dio è già sulla Terra."disse Darkseid "Prepara le armate.  
Raduna le furie.  
Mantis  
Kalibak."  
"Kalibak è incontrollabile e la guerra contro l'Anti-Monitor complica..."disse quello con il cappuccio.  
"Non escluderete il mio primogenito."disse il dio.  
"Certamente,mio signore."disse la figura incappucciata "Myrina soffrirà per quello che ha fatto a tua figlia."  
"Dimmi,mio signore..."disse Steppenwolf "Questa guerra è per ritrovare tua figlia?  
Per distruggere l'Anti-Dio?  
Per avere vendetta contro la Terra?  
Per cosa combattiamo?"  
"Per lui."disse l'altro "Per Darkseid."  
"Ho combattuto dei in passato."pensò Wonder Woman "Sono stata nell'ade e nei campi elisi.  
Ma questo non è come gli altri."  
L'Anti-Monitor aveva intorno al corpo un'aura di fuoco arancione e sopra di lui c'era un cerchio di uomini fatti d'ombra che volavano.  
Oltre a questo c'era un secondo cerchio di ombre.  
A terra c'era un cerchio di questi esseri ombra pronto per il suo arrivo.  
Shazam era seduto contro una staccionata con Cyborg vicino.  
Batman era accanto a Falsh che era svenuto.  
Power Ringe e Lanterna Verde erano a Terra.  
American Dreem e Wonder Woman erano in piedi.  
Grail era su una macchina in ginocchio.  
"Mi aspettavo che dicesse qualcosa,ma non lo fece."pensò Diana "Semplicemente era fermo su di noi."  
"Benvenuto su questa terra ,distruttore."disse Grail mentre anche le ombre si piegavano "Siamo qui per servirti."  
"Io sono Diana."pensò Wonder Woman "Figlia delle amazzoni.  
Come Wonder Woman proteggo l'umanità da dei e mostri che vorrebbero distruggerla.  
Se c'è un modo evito la guerra."  
Diana sfoderò la spada e prese lo scudo pensando "Ma questa è già cominciata."  
"Ho sentito che hai sfoderato la spada."disse Grail "Oh,Diana,cattiva bambina."  
Grail si alzò e gli uomini ombra si mobilitarono "Divertiamoci."  
"Hai uno strano modo di divertirti."disse Wonder Woman.  
"Ci sono molti modi di farlo."disse Grail.  
"Si vede subito che è più forte e veloce di me."pensò lei che attaccò.  
L'Anti-Monitor atterrò tra le due e colpì il suolo con un raggio,provocando un'esplosione e un cratere.  
Lei fu scagliata a terra pensando "Poi un dio tocca il suolo."  
Moebius la fissò.  
"Cosa sei?"disse Diana mettendosi accucciata su un ginocchio.  
"Io sono ..."disse il dio allungando la mano ,piena di energia arancione,verso di lei "...disperato."  
In quel momento ci fu una luce azzurra fortissima che provocò uno spostamento d'aria,scagliando via le ombre.  
Metron era apparso con la sua sedia.  
"Metron!"disse Grail "Che delizia."  
"Ti stavo osservando."disse lui.  
"Perché?"disse lei "Mi trovi attraente?"  
"Ti trovo pericolosa."disse lui che scomparve in una luce azzurra portando gli altri con se.  
"Metron crede di poter nascondere la League da me,ma li troverò."disse lei "Avrò i miei trofei."  
"Prima porta tuo padre da me."disse Moebius.  
"Oh,Darkseid sta arrivando."disse lei "Avrai il tuo conflitto, Moebius.  
Mia madre me l'ha promesso.  
E lei mantiene sempre la parola."  
Metron e gli altri erano in un posto con delle colonne di pietra.  
"Dove siamo?"disse Cyborg.  
"È la mia caverna."disse Shazam.  
"Vi ho portati alla roccia dell'eternità perché non può essere percepita."disse Metron.  
"Chi sei tu?"disse Diana.  
"Si chiama Metron."disse Hal "È uno dei nuovi dei che ha trovato una sedia magica.  
Ti dirà che è dalla nostra parte,ma non credergli."  
"Prendi le tue distanze,Lanterna Verde."disse Metron "Io sono qui per osservare.  
Ho osservato voi salvare la Terra molte volte.  
Ma questa volta non potete salvarla.  
Andate dai vostri cari e lasciate questo mondo se volete vivere."  
"Ci conosci,Metron."disse Diana "Non lo faremo mai."  
"Se restate qui morirete tutti."disse lui.  
"Dicci cos'è quel mostro."disse Diana.  
"La storia dell'Anti-Monitorn è perduta."disse lui.  
Lei gli legò il lazo intorno al corpo.  
"Cosa fai?"disse lui.  
"Voglio sapere chi è l'Anti-Monitor?"disse lei.  
"Non credo che lo sappia."disse Hal.  
"Come faccio ad avere una risposta?"disse lei e la frusta magica fece effetto.  
"Toglietemi la sedia."disse lui.  
"Capisco."disse lei che diede una strattonata e lo tolse dalla sedia e da essa partirono delle scariche elettriche.  
"FERMA!"disse lui "La sedia di Moebius non deve restare incustodita."  
Batman ci si sedette sopra e il suo corpo fu invaso da energia azzurra.  
Il suo pipistrello divenne di luce e raggi azzurri gli uscirono dagli occhi.  
Poi ci fu una forte luce bianca e lui urlò, invaso da un fuoco azzurro, e iniziò a vedere tutte le risposte.  
Quando aprì gli occhi aveva solo luce azzurra e bianca all'interno "Io posso vedere…  
La risposta.  
Le risposte a tutto.  
Sono reali.  
Questo è reale?  
Chi ha ucciso i miei genitori?"  
Una luce si illuminò di più nei suoi occhi e poi svanì "Si,Joe Chill.  
Qual'era il vero nome di Joker?"  
Ci fu un'altra luce "NO.  
Non è possibile."  
"Batman,tutto okay?"disse Diana.  
"Ma certo,Diana."disse lui"Sono un dio ora."  
Un cane mostruoso,sul pianeta di Darkseid, stava ringhiando quando fu ucciso da un'ascia.  
L'assassino era un essere alto cinque metri,con muscolatura imponente.  
Aveva lunghi capelli neri e orecchie a punta.  
Aveva una placca di metallo che ricopriva la fronte e i lati del viso,fino alla mandibola.  
Gli occhi emanavano luce gialla ed erano senza pupilla.  
Aveva una maglietta gialla sui lati,rossa la centro e con un segno giallo sul petto,che copriva il petto e la pancia,mentre le braccia erano scoperte.  
Aveva una fascia che andava dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro.  
Era nera e con simboli chiari.  
C'erano delle fasce sui bicipiti e dei bracciali che coprivano parte degli avambracci.  
Aveva in gonnellino marrone e degli stivali dello stesso colore.  
Dalla bocca uscivano due canini rivolti in alto.  
Leccò il sangue sull'ascia.  
"Kalibak?"disse Steppenwolf.  
"Lasciami."disse Kalibak "Sono occupato."  
"Tuo padre,richiede la tua presenza."disse lui "Stiamo andando sulla Terra."  
"Terra?"disse Kalibak "Padre mi chiama alle armi?"  
"Si,per Darkseid."disse lui.  
"Bah."disse l'antro "Per Kalibak."  
Batman era seduto sul trono da cui usciva fumo.  
"Abbiamo sentito che Darkseid sta tornando sulla Terra."pensò Diana "Ma c'è un altro mostro qui.  
Io sono Diana.  
Figlia delle amazzoni."  
"Chi è l'Anti-Monitor?"disse Batman "Lo chiedo ancora…  
Chi è l'Anti-Monitor?  
"È l'unica cosa che la mia sedia di Moebius non sa."disse Batman.  
"La tua sedia di Moebius?"disse Lanterna Verde.  
"È venuta da me ora,Jordan."disse Bruce "È mia."  
"È meglio se scendi da li,prima che ti faccia un danno permanente."disse Jordan e dal suo anello uscì il simbolo che aveva sul petto.  
"Alzarmi,lanterna?"disse lui "Queste informazioni sul soprannaturale non si trovano da nessuna altra parte."  
"Quella cosa ti sta entrando nel cervello,Batman."disse Hal.  
Sul pianeta di Darkseid, Lione e Chloe stavano scendendo per una collina e arrivarono ad una serie di edifici con una strada in mezzo.  
"Non capisco,ma la mia vista a raggi X non funziona."disse Chloe.  
"La mia armatura non percepisce nessun inquinamento,malgrado le fiamme."disse Lionel "Hai sentito?"  
"Si."disse lei e una massa di prigionieri umanoidi corsero contro di loro.  
Chloe colpì il suolo con il piede e provocò una voragine.  
Thor,Hyperion e Chloe di Terra-3 volarono verso la zona in cui si trovava l'Anti-Monitor.  
Hulk stava per atterrargli addosso,ma Moebius gli sferrò un pugno che lo mando a centinaia di metri di distanza,facendogli trapassare diversi grattacieli.  
"Uccidi la bestia per me."disse Moebius e Grail sorrise.  
Hulk stava tornando indietro tramite i salti giganteschi e cercò di schiacciarla,ma colpì il suolo,fracassandolo.  
Grail lo colpì alla schiena con i raggi laser degli occhi,mentre le ombre cominciarono a passargli attraverso.  
Hulk cadde in ginocchio.  
"Ti taglierò la testa e la terrò per ricordo."disse lei che fu colpita alla nuca dallo scudo di American Dreem.  
Gli altri arrivarono.  
Grail schivò Hyperion,parò con l'ascia il martello di Thor,dandogli un calcio al ventre,colpì lo scudo di Shannon,poi colpi Hulk al petto,facendo uscire dalla ferita una luce viola.  
Hulk tornò umano "Come ci sei riuscita?"  
"Oh,posso fare di peggio."disse lanciandolo dentro la finestra di una casa.  
American Dreem parò di nuovo il colpo con lo scudo.  
Moebius si riparò dai raggi usciti dagli occhi di Chloe di Terra-3,lanciò un raggio dalla mano e colpì Thor che aveva il martello pieno di fulmini.  
Il dio trapassò il tetto di una casa.  
Grail puntò l'ascia verso terra e colpi il terreno,fracassandolo e facendo uscire onde di energia da esso.  
Chloe di Terra-3,a terra, aveva metà del braccio sinistro senza il costume,uno strappo sul fianco sinistro,uno sulla gamba destra e uno sul ginocchio sinistro.  
American Dreem era in ginocchio e aveva un grosso strappo sulla schiena e Hyperion si appoggiava su una macchina e aveva degli strappi sul costume e sul mantello.  
Grail lanciò un raggio dall'ascia che si divise in tre.  
Due furono parati dallo scudo di Americand Dreem,ma il terzo le trapassò il fianco.  
Un fulmine colpì l'Anti-Monitor e poi Thor gli atterrò addosso colpendolo alla testa.  
Moebius gli afferrò il martello e gli diede un pugno che,fracassò il terreno e facendogli saltare l'elmo,poi allungò tutte e due le mani in avanti e,producendo una luce arancione,fracassò il terreno ,spianò un'intera zona e fece volare in aria tutti.  
In quel momento Dark Solargirl tornò all'attacco e Moebius fece uscire una luce dalla sua mano che la bloccò dentro l'ambra.  
Grail tracciò nel terreno un simbolo.  
Era un cerchio grande diversi metri,con al centro il simbolo omega, e sulla circonferenza cinque piccoli cerchi,due sopra il simbolo,tre sotto.  
A metà del cerchio,da entrambe le parti, c'erano delle linee che conducevano alla circonferenza.  
L'Anti Monitor era dietro di lei con le mani piene di energia e le ombre lo stavano venerando in ginocchio mentre altri volavano in cerchio sopra di lui.  
"Sto chiamando le tenebre."disse Grail alzando le mani al cielo"Il male in tutti i cuori. alzando le mani al cielo."  
Moebius aveva l'energia che usciva dalle sue mani,un cerchio di ombre che lo veneravano e tre cerchi di ombre che giravano in cielo sopra di lui.  
"Dal sangue dei vecchi dei."disse Grail facendosi un taglio sulla mano "A quello dei nuovi."  
Il sangue toccò il terreno e lei si mise in ginocchio.  
Il simbolo si illuminò di luce rossastra.  
"Vieni da me padre."disse lei.  
"Il suo nome è Grail."disse Batman "È la figlia delle tenebre."  
"Così la figlia di Darkseid è la donna che mi ha usato per arrivare qui."disse Flash che aveva diversi strappi sul costume e uno sulla parte superiore della maschera,tanto che si vedevano i capelli "Ho sentito la sua voce nella mia testa prima che succedesse.  
Stava ridendo."  
"Ha usato il mio anello per aprire un portale."disse Power Ring.  
"Grail ha detto di essere amazzone."disse Diana.  
"Sua madre lo era."disse Batman "Si chiama Myrina Black."  
"Non l'ho mai sentita."disse lei.  
"Lei è l'assassina delle amazzoni,ma lasciò l'isola il giorno della tua nascita,lo stesso giorno in cui è nata Grail.  
Qualcuno sta arrivando."  
Da una luce arancione apparve Mister Miracle "Scusate il brusco arrivo.  
Mi chiamo..."  
"Scot Free."disse Batman "Ma preferisce chiamarsi Mister Miracle.  
È uno dei nuovi dei.  
È nato su nuova genesi,cresciuto da Darkseid e ribelle al padre adottivo."  
"Cosa ci fa Batman sulla sedia di Moebius?"disse lui.  
"Mi hanno privato di essa."disse Metron.  
"Perché sei qui?"disse lui.  
"Per avvertirli."disse Metron.  
"Non ci credo che vuoi aiutare."disse Scot.  
"Io non posso venire con voi."disse Batman "Se l'Anti-Monitor si rifiuta di andarsene, non abbiamo idea di come fermarlo.  
Più sappiamo su di lui più possibilità abbiamo.  
La sedia mi dice di cercare risposte nel profondo del multi-verso."  
"Verrò con te."disse Lanterna Verde.  
"Posso farlo da solo."disse Batman.  
"Andrai nello spazio,vero?"disse lui "È la mia giurisdizione."  
"Posso venire con te?"disse Power Ring  
"Resta con Flash,Power Ring."disse lui "Quell'anello è connesso con tutto questo.  
Cerca di scoprire come."  
"Mi sta parlando di nuovo."disse Jessica "Dice che moriremo tutti."  
"Non aver paura."disse lui.  
Mistrer Miracle materializzò delle catene di energia rossa e bloccò Metron ad una colonna.  
La sedia si tele-portò via e lo stesso fecero gli altri.  
"Presto."disse Metron "Presto sarò libero."  
"Sono stanco di aspettare."disse Moebius.  
"Non preoccuparti."disse Grail "Questo è un rituale delle amazzoni che imprigiona la malvagità nei cuori delle persone.  
Darkseid arriverà."  
In quel momento apparve la Justice League.  
"Sei tornata e hai portato amici."disse Grail.  
"Andate via ora e vi lasceremo fuggire."disse Diana.  
"Oh,sorella-"disse lei "È tardi per la diplomazia."  
In quel momento apparve Darkseid con Kalibak,Steppenwolf e un esercito di paradamoni.  
"Salute padre."disse Grail.  
"Cosa facciamo?"disse Power Ring "Chi combattiamo?"  
"C'erano due mostri marini a guardia dello stretto di Messina."pensò Diana "Carridi ,nel profondo del mare,era una bocca che formava un gorgo che risucchiava ogni forma di vita e ogni speranza.  
Proprio come Darkseid.  
Dall'altro lato c'era Scilla.  
Un mostro con sei teste che uccideva qualunque cosa vedeva.  
Oddisseo dovette passare tra i due mostri."  
"Allora..."disse Grail "Cosa aspettate?"  
"Ma loro erano abbastanza furbi da evitarne una."pensò Diana "Così fecero una scelta.  
Quale mostro scelse Oddisseo?"  
I parademoni si scontrarono con le ombre in aria,mentre quelli a terra erano guidati da Grail.  
Darkseid e l'Anti-Monitor camminarono l'uno verso l'altro.  
La Justice League si diresse verso i due.  
I due dei si colpirono contemporaneamente.  
Batman pensava a Joker.  
"C'era un solo dio che mia madre odiava."pensò Diana "Si chiamava Gelos.  
Il dio delle risate.  
Quando capitava qualcosa di brutto,mia madre lo sentiva ridere."  
Bruce e Hal erano nello spazio.  
"Allora chi vincerà i prossimi campionari?"disse Hal.  
"La sedia di Moebius non può vedere il futuro."disse Bruce "Conosce tutto ciò che c'è nel passato e nel presente."  
"Tutto tranne cosa sia l'Anti-Monitor."disse Hal.  
"Si."disse Batman "Ma ora andremo in un altro universo perciò tieniti alla sedia."  
Arrivarono su Terra-3 e videro una città completamente devastata con colonne di fumo che si sollevavano verso il cielo.  
"Oh,Dio."disse Hal "Siamo tornati a casa?"  
"No,siamo sulla Terra del Sindacato del Crimine,un mondo parallelo al nostro."disse Batman "Su questo mondo l'Anti-Monitor ha ucciso 5 miliardi e 327 persone.  
E ha assorbito le energie residue per prepararsi alla guerra con Darkseid.  
Ma non so perché vuole questa guerra."  
"Non credo sia rilevante."disse Hal "Se ha fatto questo non dovremmo tornare sulla nostra Terra e aiutare gli altri a cacciarlo il prima possibile?"  
"No"disse Batman "Capire questo mistero può essere la chiave per vincere."  
"Sei sicuro di essere lucido?"disse Hal.  
"Sono più lucido adesso che in tutta la mia vita."disse Bruce "E questo riguarda anche te.  
Non sei tu l'eroe.  
L'anello è l'eroe."  
"Magari hai ragione."disse Lanterna Verde "Ma ora abbiamo altri problemi."  
"Dobbiamo viaggiare su un mondo su cui sei stato molte volte."disse Batman "Il mondo dove hai bandito Sinestro.  
Qward,il luogo di nascita dell'Anti-Monitor."  
L'onda d'uro causata dal pugno dei due dei fu immensa.  
"Probabilmente nemmeno sanno di essere qui,Diana."disse Cyborg "O semplicemente non non gli importa."  
"FRATELLO!"disse Grail tagliando in due un parademone.  
"Sorella."disse Kalibak che le corse in contro,mentre lei spiccava un salto.  
Lui la afferrò con la sua enorme mano.  
"Moriresti per nostro padre?"disse Grail "Davvero lo faresti?"  
Lui la gettò a terra "Ringrazia che lui ti vuole viva,Grail!  
O ti avrei già cavato gli occhi."  
Lei spiccò un salto e gli arrivò al viso "Ottima idea."  
Grail lanciò i suoi raggi negli occhi del mostro che urlò.  
Darkseid si voltò e Moebius lanciò un raggio dalle sue mani,facendolo finire dentro un palazzo.  
"La tua esistenza terminerà affinché la mia possa ricominciare."disse Moebius.  
Su un grattacielo c'era un amazzone con un elmo e un grifone vicino.  
Lei aveva il simbolo "Omega"sullo zigomo sinistro "Guarda amico mio.  
Guarda Diana."  
Wonder Woman saltò addosso a Grail.  
In quel momento,sospesa nei cieli c'era Annie.  
Alcuni parademoni le andarono contro,ma lei ,volando, li tagliò in due.  
La spada di Wonder Woman colpi l'ascia di Grail.  
"Dovresti essere dalla mia parte,Diana."disse Grail "Voglio distruggere Darkseid."  
Gail fece uscire dagli occhi i raggi laser ferendo la guancia destra di Diana.  
Mister Miracle lanciò un raggio dalla mano e colpì una delle ombre,mentre Shazam sollevò ,con le mani, due parademoni dandogli delle scosse.  
Annie afferro Steppenwolf e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo dentro un edificio,poi lo superò e lo colpì ancora.  
Flash colpì diverse ombre "Sei sicura,Jessica?"  
"Si."disse lei.  
"Non puoi."disse l'anello "Morirai."  
"Sta zitto."disse Power Ring.  
Darkseid prese la testa dell'Anti-Monitor e stava per colpirlo con un pugno.  
Power Ring puntò l'anello verso di loro e da un raggio,materializzò un groviglio verde di tentacoli e volti mostruosi che separò Darkseid dall'Anti-Monitor.  
"Morirai."disse l'anello.  
"E allora morirò."disse lei.  
"Farà male."disse l'Anello.  
Darkseid alzò il pugno destro verso l'alto e ci fu un lampo "BASTA."  
"Si,mio vecchio amore."disse Miryna Black "Chiamalo."  
"Mia madre aveva ragione."disse Grail "Darksei è disperato.  
Lo sta chiamando.  
L'Arciere Nero."  
Darkseid indicò in groviglio di tentacoli e uno spirito nero gli andò contro frantumandolo.  
"Lo sento."disse Kalibak "La morte è qui!"  
Falsh soccorse Power Ring "Jessica?!"  
"L'avevo avvertita!"disse l'anello.  
Il fantasma nero colpì il fianco destro dell'Anti-Monitor aprendo l'armatura e facendo uscire energia arancione da essa.  
Batman e Hal erano su un pianeta per metà distrutto che emanava luce verde dal nucleo.  
"C'è una stanza nascosta."disse Batman.  
Una scala apparve dal suolo.  
"L'Anti-Monitor era qui."disse Batman "È nato da un bozzolo di questo pianeta a causa della forza primordiale dell'antimateria del Big Bang.  
Qui ha creato questa sedia.  
La sedia di Moebius.  
Il suo nome era Moebius.  
Venne qui sotto per vedere una cosa proibita.  
Ed è stato maledetto per questo."  
"Cos'era proibito?"disse lui "Cos'ha visto?"  
L'Anti-Monitor era a terra e lanciava dalla mano sinistra dei raggi nel tentativo di colpire lo spirito nero.  
"Non avresti dovuto ascoltare mia figlia, Moebius."disse Darkseid che lo prese a pugni "Ti ha mentito."  
Darkseid gli corse contro e gli afferrò l'elmo strappandolo via,rivelando il suo volto,poi lo colpì alla pancia con i raggi laser degli occhi provocando un altro buco da cui uscì energia.  
Moebius cadde a terra su delle macerie.  
Darkseid lo indicò con il dito "La tua maledetta esistenza è finita."  
Lo spirito nero gli colpi la spalla destra facendo saltare la corazza e Moebius cadde a terra completamente.  
"La sedia mi fa vedere l'inizio dell'Universo."disse Batman "Il Signore ha proiettato un pensiero di vita e c'è stata un'esplosione.  
La luce bianca da cui tutto venne,poi si formò una zona di materia e una di antimateria.  
Queste due forze formarono il Monitor e l'Anti-Monitor.  
Nell'universo di anti-materia c'era un altro tipo di pensiero e la sua essenza era qui."  
Davanti a loro c'era un buco senza fondo con i bordi carnosi.  
"Era qui sotto?"disse Hal.  
"Si."disse Batman "Moebius ha liberato quel pensiero che lo ha cambiato in ciò che è ora.  
La divinità e diventata il rivestimento vivente di ciò che c'era qui.  
Darkseid non lo sa."  
Moebius allungò la mano verso Flash emettendo scariche elettriche gialle e costringendolo a correre verso lo spirito nero "Alla morte serve un ospite."  
I due si scontrarono e ci fu un'esplosione elettrica.  
Il costume di Flash divenne una corazza nera con delle linee rosse su di esso.  
Il simbolo era diventato nero su uno sfondo giallo.  
In mano aveva una falce rossa.  
Il volto era coperto da una maschera a forma di scheletro e dal suo corpo uscivano delle scariche elettriche.  
Flash si sollevò a mezz'aria e emanava scariche elettriche gialle.  
"La senti la voce?"disse Moebius.  
"Cos'è questa cosa che avverto?"disse Flash "Non smette di urlare!"  
"FLASH!"urlò Diana.  
"Tu sai,Jordan,che l'anello è basato sulla libertà."disse Batman "Ma in questo posto,c'era l'esatto opposto."  
Moebius si alzò e allungò le mani,piene di energia arancione,verso Darkseid "Sono stato cambiato in questo essere perché ho preso ciò che volevi tu."  
Flash corse sull'aria e trafisse Darkseid alla pancia,che lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,verso l'alto.  
"L'EQUAZIONE DELL'ANTI-VITA È NEL MIO SPIRITO!"urlò Moebius e lanciò i raggi dalle mani.  
Il terreno si frantumò illuminandosi di energia che uscì dalla bocca e degli occhi di Darkseid,frantumò la pietra sul petto e trapassò la spalla.  
Shazam urlò e da lui uscirono scariche elettriche "GLI DEI SONO SPAVENTATI!"  
Annie diede un colpo al viso di Grail e la gettò a terra.  
Il buco sulla pancia di Darkseid fece uscire una forte luce.  
"Un dio è morto."disse Shazam.  
"PADRE?!"disse Kalibak.  
"Il mondo trema e i palazzi cadono."pensò Diana "L'energia esplosa da lui,simile a sangue,si dirige in cielo.  
Cade a terra in silenzio."  
Darkseid era a terra,tra le macerie,con il buco fumante sulla pancia da cui usciva sangue lavico,che sgorgava anche dal naso e dagli occhi.  
"Poi sento ridere."pensò lei.  
Su una parete nera c'era un simbolo "Omega" fatto con il sangue.  
"Qui è successo qualcosa di veramente grave."disse Diana.  
"Darkseid..."disse Batman.  
"è..."disse Annie.  
"Morto."pensò Diana,mentre la parte destra del volto del dio oscuro si era frantumata e da essa sgorgava energia rossa."  
"Un dio può morire?"pensò Diana "L'Anti-Monitor e Grail sono svaniti nel nulla…  
E poi è calato il silenzio e il rumore della pioggia.  
Nuovi dei sono nati."  
"L'ho fatto davvero?"disse Flash sospeso a mezz'aria "Ho ucciso Darkseid?"  
"Non sei stato tu."disse Mister Miracle.  
"L'ho sentito morire."disse Flash.  
"Il fantasma dentro di te l'ha fatto."disse lui "L'arma più grande di Darkseid.  
Ha catturato una parte della morte quando ha creato Apokolips.  
Ma al fantasma serviva un corpo.  
L'Anti-Monitor lo sapeva così ne ha preso il controllo.  
Mi dispiace."  
"Perché sei dispiaciuto?"disse Flash.  
"Perché una volta che avviene la fusione, non c'è possibilità di ritorno."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Non voglio scappare alla morte."disse Flash materializzando una piccola falce "Voglio controllarla."  
"Nuovi dei sono nati."pensò Diana "Flash,dio della morte."  
"Darkseid è morto."disse Batman "La guerra è finita.  
È ora di andare a casa."  
"È l'Anti-Monitor?"disse Hal.  
"Ha toccato l'equazione dell'anti-vita,Jordan."disse Batman "Così è diventato quell'essere.  
Ora quella creatura se n'è andata.  
È come se non fosse mai esistita."  
"Sembri impazzito,Flash."disse Jessica "Lo spettro è nella tua testa."  
"Non fraintendere ,Powe Ring."disse lui "Se la morte non esistesse non daremmo valore alla vita.  
Non lo vedi?  
La morte non è la fine,ne è male.  
La morte li porta in altri luoghi."  
Flash andò via.  
Shazam fu invaso da scariche elettriche e Annie da un vortice nero.  
Prima che gli altri potessero vedere cosa erano diventati,volarono via.  
"Nuovi dei sono nati."pensò Diana "Shazam,dio degli dei.  
Solargirl,dea della forza."  
"Ho sentito una voce provenire da lui."disse Cyborg "Voi avete..."  
"Si,ho sentito."disse Diana.  
"La morte di Darkseid."disse American Dreem "Credevo fosse una cosa positiva.  
Che significa veramente.  
Che sta succedendo a tutti?"  
"Non mi preoccuperei per loro."disse Kalibak con Steppenwolf e l'altra donna "Avete altri problemi.  
Padre è morto.  
Come tutti voi."  
Al centro della città,c'era Grail con la madre e il grifone.  
"Dov'è l'Anti-Monitor?"disse Miryna Black.  
"È nelle tenebre."disse Grail "Sta cambiando."  
Davanti a loro c'era un bozzolo di energia arancione con volti demoniaci neri.  
"Sta tornando Moebius."disse Grail "Si rivelerà a noi e poi prenderò ciò che voglio."  
"Gli dei non nascono sempre."pensò Diana "A volte sono creati.  
Atena uscì dalla testa di Zeus,già adulta e con indosso l'armatura.  
A volte sono mortali toccati dal divino.  
Una volta Zeus trasformò uno dei suoi figli nel dio del mare."  
Kalibak colpì ,con entrambe le mani,lo scudo di Diana "Dov'è lei,amazzone?!  
DOV'È L'ANTI-MONITOR?!"  
Un'altra del gruppo guardò Power Ring "Sembri una lanterna verde.  
Ne ho distrutte molte."  
"Io non sono una lanterna verde."disse l'anello,mentre lei schivò diversi nastri che trapassarono il terreno "E tu sei patetica, Jessica.  
Utilizzi l'anello come una bambina.  
Posso usarlo meglio."  
"Smettila."disse lei.  
"No."disse l'anello "Se non faccio nulla ci farai ammazzare!"  
Power Ring lanciò un raggio verde dall'anello travolgendo la nemica.  
Steppenwolf prese Misteri Miracle alla gamba e lo gettò a terra,fracassando il terreno.  
In quel momento apparve una dea,chiamata Big Barda,che si materializzò da un lampo di luce.  
Lei indossava un elmo che le lasciava scoperto il viso.  
L'elmo aveva la parte sopra la fronte d'oro e ai lati c'erano due punte che puntavano verso l'alto ed erano orientate verso l'interno.  
I lati dell'elmo erano tutti d'oro e terminavano a punta verso il basso,mentre il resto dell'elmo era nero e a cupola.  
Aveva lunghi capelli neri lisci che uscivano da esso.  
Il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava il costume aderentissimo.  
Il petto e il seno erano coperti da un costume giallo oro con righe nere,le spalle erano blu,come il resto delle braccia,tuttavia a metà bicipite aveva una riga nera,un'altra a metà avambraccio e i polsi erano neri,  
Indossava guanti neri che lasciavano scoperte solo metà dita.  
La pancia e le gambe erano nere,con qualche linea nera e gialla.  
Gli stivali erano gialli.  
Aveva un lungo mantello rosso e una mazza d'argento in mano.  
"Big Barda,finalmente."disse Steppenwolf.  
X-23 era in piedi e sfoderò gli artigli delle mani.  
Lei spiccò il volo,la afferro e le due trapassarono un autobus e andarono contro un muro.  
Poi afferrò Thor di Terra-3 per il mantello e lo tirò verso di lei.  
"Ritirata."disse Big Barda e tutti svanirono in un lampo di luce.  
Le ombre si avventavano su Grail e sua madre che le fecero a pezzi con le loro armi.  
"Che stanno facendo queste ombre,Grail?"disse Miryna decapitandone uno.  
Grail lanciò un raggio dalla mano "Le ombre stanno cercando di proteggere l'Anti-Monitor da noi."  
"Che sta facendo?"disse la madre.  
Moebius era al centro del vortice di energia arancione.  
"Pazienta madre."disse Grail "Non è ancora finita."  
"Utraman,Superwoman,Owlman."pensò Diana "Si facevano chiamare Sindacato del Crimine.  
Vengono da un mondo parallelo che è stato distrutto dall'Anti-Monitor.  
Cercarono di prendere il nostro,ma non ci riuscirono.  
Hanno combattuto quell'essere.  
Lo conoscono meglio di noi.  
Potrebbero sapere perché è qui.  
O come fermarlo.  
Potremmo ottenere risposte da loro."  
"Batman e Lanterna Verde sono andati a cercare delle risposte."disse Power Ring.  
"Batman non risponde alle mie chiamate,Jessica."disse Cyborg "Owlman è scomparso da quando il Sindacato è sparito,ma Ultraman e Superwoman sono ancora a Belle Rive."  
"Le cose sono un po' più complicate."disse American Dreem "Sono classificati come detenuti di livello zero.  
Nessuno può vederli inclusi noi.  
Se vuoi parlare con loro dovrai andare a Belle Rive con la forza."  
"Per me va bene."disse Thor di Terra-3.  
"Anche per me."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Fatevi dire il più che potete."disse Diana "Troverò il resto della League e riorganizzerò gli Avengers.  
Dobbiamo preparare un piani e localizzare l'Anti-Monitor."  
Power Ring,Thor di Terra-3 e Mister Miracle svanirono in un portale di luce.  
"Diana?"disse American Dreem "Da quando ti conosco non ti ho mai vista tanto preoccupata."  
"Infatti sono molto spaventata."disse lei "Un'amazzone ha iniziato tutto questo.  
Un'amazzone che non ho mai nemmeno sentito nominare.  
Una che dice di essere la figlia di Darkseid e che ha scatenato questa guerra.  
Gli Avengers sono stati attaccati pesantemente e la League è frantumata.  
Trasformati in dei."  
"Dovunque andrai io voglio venire con te."disse Shannon.  
"È pericoloso."disse Diana.  
"Lo è sempre."disse Shannon.  
In quel momento apparve Annie,trasformata nella dea della forza,e afferrò American Dreem per la testa sollevandola "Vi ho interrotte?"  
Batman era davanti a degli schermi e guardava l'immagine di Joker.  
Dalla sfera di energia dell'Anti-Monitor usciva una forte luce gialla.  
"Ho atteso una vita,per compiere la mia vendetta."disse Grail.  
Wonder Woman saltò addosso a Annie.  
Da Moebius si staccò una sfera di energia arancione con volti demoniaci su di essa.  
"Proveranno a fermarci madre,ma è troppo tardi."disse Grail "Moebius se ne è separato."  
"Cos'è?"disse Miryna.  
"La forza più grande nell'universo,madre."disse Grail "È nostra.  
L'equazione dell'anti-vita è nostra.  
L'arma che cercava mio padre è in nostro potere."  
"L'equazione dell'anti-vita?"disse Miryna "È questo ciò che volevi?  
Ma perché,figlia mia?"  
"Perché la morte è troppo poco per Darkseid."disse Grail.  
"Grail,la dea dell'anti-vita."pensò Diana.  
A Gotham,in piena notte,c'era un grossa fabbrica che aveva delle torri di metallo circolari da cui usciva fumo verde.  
Dentro c'era una sala con enormi cisterne cilindriche verdi da cui usciva fumo verdastro.  
Batman era nella stanza sulla sedia divina e pensava "Non lascerò mai questa sedia."  
Lanterna Verde era accanto a lui "Come sai che ti sta dicendo la verità?  
Hai detto che non può vedere il futuro."  
"Io posso leggeri nella mente."disse Batman.  
"E quella sedia ha cambiato la tua."disse Jordan "Tutto ciò che riguarda le divinità è pericoloso.  
Ho visto cosa c'era dentro una delle scatole madri di Darkseid e per poco non impazzito.  
Devi alzarti da li prima che il danno sia permanente."  
"Posso salvare le vite della gente e fermare ogni criminale."disse Bruce "Questa sedia mi serve per salvare la città."  
"E cosa ci fai qui?"disse Hal.  
"Il nome di Joker era..."disse Bruce "C'è qualcosa di sbagliato."  
"Cosa?"disse Hal.  
"Annie sta combattendo."disse Batman.  
Annie sferrò un pugno,mentre dal suo corpo nero uscivano piccole fiammelle bianche.  
Wonder Woman lo evitò.  
"SMETTILA DI EVITARMI E COMBATTI!"disse Annie.  
Wonde Woman si scansò e il colpo tranciò in due un lampione.  
"Voglio solo vedere quanto sei forte."disse Annie "Tutto qui."  
Lei le fece un taglio sulla pancia con la spada,ma dalla ferita uscì fuoco bianco.  
"Non credere di essere una dea."disse Diana "Quella forza ha solo cambiato la tua fisionomia,ma l'anima di un dio non è come quella di un mortale."  
Lei lanciò due raggi bianchi dagli occhi e la mandò contro una macchina.  
"No,non combatterò."disse Diana "Ti serve aiuto."  
Lei prese il lazo dalla cinta,evitò i raggi di Annie,spiccò un salto e le legò la frusta intorno al corpo e le braccia.  
"No,non mi serve."disse Annie.  
Prigione di Belle Reve.  
Sotto al super carcere c'erano Cyborg,Power Ring e Mister Miracle.  
"Shannon ha detto che Ultraman e Superwoman sono stati classificati detenuti di livello zero."disse Cyborg "Sto disattivando mentalmente l'allarme della cella e della prigione."  
"Li ho già disattivati io ,Cyborg."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Allora io disabiliterò i sensori di movimento."disse lei illuminando l'anello.  
"L'ho già fatto."disse Mister Miracle materializzando una luce gialla dalla mano.  
"Non dirmi che hai già sistemato le guardie."disse Cyborg.  
"No."disse lui "Barda lo farà."  
Barda sfondò una parete e gli agenti le spararono,tuttavia i proiettili le rimbalzarono addosso.  
"Vi ho dato la possibilità di andarvene,come aveva chiesto quel debole."disse lei allungando il cilindro che aveva in mano e illuminandolo di energia gialla "Molto bene."  
Ultraman era inginocchiato a terra.  
"Ultraman?"disse Mister Miracle "Tu sei il Kryptoniano della Terra parallela?  
Non assomigli a Superman."  
"Come sei entrato?"disse lui.  
"Io posso entrare dovunque."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Sei qui perché finalmente ci ha trovato...anche senza i miei poteri lo sento."disse Ultraman che si alzò anche se lentamente "L'Anti-Monitor è qui."  
"Che cosa vuole?"disse lui.  
"Ucciderci tutti fino all'ultimo."disse Ultraman piangendo "È ciò di cui vive."  
In un luogo buio una goccia di sangue scivolava su un muro nero.  
"Cosa stai facendo,Grail?"disse Miryna.  
Grail aveva gli occhi completamente rossi di energia che usciva da essi.  
"Oh,madre."disse con voce inumana "Ti renderò così orgogliosa.  
La guerra non è finita.  
L'equazione dell'Anti-Vita ha un segreto.  
E presto lo condividerò con il mondo."  
Il sangue continuava a scorrere.  
"Hai sacrificato così tanto per me,madre."disse Grail "Hai lasciato l'isola per proteggermi.  
Sto facendo tutto questo per te.  
Steve Rogers.  
Mi serve."  
Cyborg tentava di aprire la porta della cella di Superwoman "Questa è la cella di Superwoman.  
Stai indietro."  
"Si,mostro di metallo."disse l'anello di Power Ring "Liberala."  
"Hey,Cyborg,forse non è una buona idea-"disse Power Ring.  
"Lei è una delle tre persone sul pianeta che sanno qualcosa dell'Anti-Monitor."disse Cyborg"Perché è qui.  
Come fermarlo."  
"Questo anello vuole che lo fai."disse lei,mentre l'anello si illuminò di luce "E non credo sia una cosa positiva."  
"Il mondo del Sindacato del Crimine è stato distrutto dall'Anti-Monitor,Power Ring."disse Cyborg"Se qualcuno sa come fermarlo è uno di loro."  
Il campo di forza verde intorno a Power Ring divenne luminoso e l'anello iniziò a far uscire fumo verde oltre che a parlare "È la vostra unica possibilità, Jessica."  
"Io credo che dovremmo ripensarci."disse lei stringendo il polso della mano in cui aveva l'anello"Prova a localizzare Batman e Lanterna Verde.  
Forse hanno scoperto da dove viene l'Anti-Monitor-"  
"Conoscenza e esperienza sono due cose diverse ,Jessica."disse l'anello che si illuminò di luce verde "E tu,patetica idiota,non hai idea di come usare l'anello."  
"Smettila-"disse lei e ci fu una fortissima scarica elettrica verde che la fece urlare.  
Lei si trovò avvolta in una fiamma verde e l'anello continuava a parlare "Nessun'altra pretesa.  
Niente più comandi.  
Niente più attese.  
Il nostro pianto comincia ora."  
"JESSICA?!"urlò Cyborg.  
Lei era sospesa a mezz'aria.  
Aveva delle grosse venature su tutto il braccio destro e metà del volto.  
Intorno a lei c'era un'aura di fuoco verde e gli occhi erano pieni di energia verde e senza più la pupilla.  
"Jessica Cruz è andata e Volthoom è qui ora."disse Power Ring "È ora che il Sindacato del Crimine si riunisca."  
Wonder Woman aveva legato Annie con la frusta e lei lanciava raggi neri dagli occhi verso l'alto.  
"LASCIAMI!"urlò Annie.  
"Sai che non puoi rompere questa frusta."disse Wonder Woman "È stata fatta da Atena in persona.  
Ora calmati."  
Annie si calmò e apparvero Batman con Lanterna Verde.  
"Tutto bene?"disse Hal.  
"Si."disse Diana.  
"Per il momento."disse Batman "Annie ha acquistato il potere di un dio,malgrado sia ancora umana."  
La cella di Ultraman tremò e lui si stava preoccupando "La Terra si sta spaccando.  
L'Anti-Monitor è qui.  
Sa che parlo di lui.  
STA VENENDO PER ME!"  
Barda sfondò la porta con un calcio.  
"Temo che sia solo una delle furie di Darkseid."disse Mister Miracle.  
"C'è stata un'esplosione verde qui vicino."disse lei.  
Cyborg,colpito da un raggio verde,sfondo la porta della cella di Superwoman e andò contro una parete rompendola.  
Superwoman aveva un pancione,essendo incinta,ed era seduta sulla branda.  
Power Ring restò sospeso in aria,con il fuoco sul corpo e sul terreno sotto di lei "Mia cara,Superwoman.  
È ora,noi.."  
"Silenzio,Power Ring."disse Superwoman "Il bambino sta cercando di dormire."  
"Superwoman-"disse Power Ring e lei iniziò a cantare.  
Cyborg afferrò la mano di Jessica "Falla tornare."  
"Lo puoi costringermi."disse Power Ring.  
"Ma posso provare."disse lui mentre dei fili si connettevano all'anello.  
L'occhio meccanico di Victor divenne verde e lui urlò.  
Moebius mise una mano fuori dal bozzolo e atterrò a terra fracassando il terreno.  
Molti demoni ombra iniziarono a volare e lui lanciò un raggio fucsia dalla mano sinistra,mentre l'altra mano era illuminata dalla stessa energia.  
Aveva la testa calva con la pelle rosa,rossastra,gli occhi erano rossi,le palpebre nere,con due linee nere che dalle palpebre andavano verso l'alto,poi andavano un po' verso i lati della testa e continuavano lungo il cranio prima delle tempie.  
Al centro della fronte aveva un cerchio nero,all'altezza del cerchio c'erano due piccole linee nere orizzontali che tagliavano quelle che partivano dagli occhi,aveva una linea nera orizzontale all'inizio del naso,poi c'era una linea nera sottile,orizzontale sullo zigomo che si piegava verso il basso,raggiungendo il labbro superiore,poi c'era una seconda linea identica che raggiungeva i lati della bocca. E una terza che arrivava ai lati del mento.  
Dal centro del labbro inferiore c'era una linea verticale nera,che si apriva in due parti.  
Il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente nera che arrivava a coprire anche i lati del volto e le tempie.  
Alla base del collo c'era una placca nera che andava verso l'alto e che girava intorno alla testa fino a coprirla tutta,tranne il volto.  
AI due lati di tale corazza c'erano due placche allungate d'oro,con due tubi di energia gialla che si attaccavano ai lai della pancia,sotto la gabbia toracica.  
IL petto e le spalle erano coperti dalla tuta aderente nera,che terminava con dei bordi bianchi che copriva metà pettorali,la parte più interna e terminava all'inizio della pancia.  
Al centro del petto c'era un cerchio bianco diviso a metà in verticale.  
La schiena nella parte superiore era banca,come anche la zona sotto le ascelle.  
L'essere aveva la parte esterna delle braccia nere,mentre la parte interna aveva la tuta azzurra,gli avambracci all'inizio erano blu,ma da metà iniziava un guanto nero.  
Ai lati del petto c'erano tre linee bianche oblique che andavano verso la parte bianca sotto le ascelle e c'erano anche due linee bianche che andavano verso il basso,correndo lungo le due placche nere sui fianchi e arrivavano all'altezza della vita.  
Al centro della pancia,coperta da una tuta aderente azzurra,c'era un cerchio bianco.  
Le gambe erano blu,mentre nella parte superiore,interna c'erano due placche nere.  
Le mani erano piene di energia fucsia.  
"Moebius è tornato."disse Batman.  
Cyborg veniva invaso dal fuoco verde di Power Ring "Che mi stai facendo?"  
Una voce uscì da lui, mentre Barda e Mister Miracle arrivarono sul posto "Download completo.  
Grid Online."  
Gli occhi di Cyborg divennero verdi.  
"Perché questi due sono ancora vivi?"disse Superwoman che li colpì con i raggi laser.  
Il muro dietro di lei esplose.  
"No,Superwoman."disse Owlman sotto la pioggia"Per quanto detesti ammetterlo ,se vogliamo sopravvivere la Justice League e il Sindacato del Crimine devono lavorare insieme."  
Annie era in un Bunker ed aveva in mano un pezzo di Kryptonite.  
Dietro di lei c'era Chloe,Diana,Shazam,Flash,Barda,American Dreem,Lanterna Verde e Batman sulla sedia.  
Lanterna Verde e Batman erano in aria.  
Davanti a loro c'era Owlman che tratteneva Ultraman,Power Ring,Superwoman e Cyborg che aveva metà del volto metallico di Grid.  
"Dammi quella roccia!"disse Ultraman.  
"Calmati,Kal-Il."disse Owlman.  
"Siamo sicuri che dare la Kryptonite a Ultraman sia sicuro?"disse Lanterna Verde "Mi sembra un super-drogato."  
"Tecnicamente la Kryptonite è di Luthor."disse Batman.  
"Prendetela e datela a me."disse Ultraman.  
"Pazienza,Ultraman."disse Owlman.  
"Uno di noi morirà."disse Flash.  
"Perché dici questo?"disse Shazam.  
"Flash è l'ospite del nero corridore."disse l'Uomo dei Miracoli "Ha l'essenza della morte.  
Riesce a percepire queste cose."  
Lanterna Verde si avvicinò a Owlman "Credi davvero che ci faremo convincere a dare la Kryptonite  
a Ultraman e che voi ci aiuterete a salvare la Terra?"  
"È l'unica casa che abbiamo."disse Owlman "E poi Mobius ha distrutto la mia Gotham."  
"Moebius."disse Wonder Woman.  
"Quello che è."disse Owlman.  
"È ha distrutto la mia Metropolis."disse Ultraman.  
"E la mia Themyscira."disse Superwoman.  
"Voi volete salvare la Terra,noi vendicare la nostra."disse Owlman "È semplice."  
"Non è semplice affatto."disse Wonder Woman "Prima che accettiamo,ridateci Power Ring e Cyborg."  
"Jessica è andata,Wonder Woman."disse Power Ring che era seduta su una sedia con una fiamma verde intorno al corpo "Per sempre bruciata.  
Volevo uscire fuori e giocare."  
"E senza di noi la vostra possibilità di vittoria è zero."disse Grid.  
"Sono nostri amici,non le vostre armi."disse Wonder Woman.  
"Dopo che Moebius sarà sconfitto,Cyborg tornerà come prima."disse Owlman "Scaricherò Grid in qualche armatura della Lex Corp.  
Ma l'anello ha scelto Jessica Cruz,Wonder Woman, e niente può cambiare questo fatto.  
Non lei.  
Non tu.  
Nessuno.  
Vuoi continuare ad arringare contro di noi?  
Posso ordinare a Grid di tele-portarci ovunque sulla Terra.  
O su un altro pianeta.  
Moebius distruggerà la vostra casa.  
A noi non interessa.  
Le trattative sono finite."  
"Dategli la Kryptonite."disse Solargirl.  
"Se fai il furbo..."disse Annie.  
"Non minacciarmi."disse Ultraman "Me ne ricorderò!"  
Lui prese la Kryptonite "Così buona."  
Ultraman iniziò a mangiarla.  
"Questo è per mio figlio."disse Superwoman.  
"Scusate,ma faremo combattere una donna incinta?"disse Shazam.  
"Pensi che non possa combattere?"disse Barda "Posso assicurarti che può."  
"Non mi leverò più quell'immagine dalla testa."disse Mister Miracle.  
"Grid ha localizzato Moebius."disse Owlman.  
"Bene."disse Ultraman che era tornato muscoloso e aveva gli occhi illuminati di luce rossa "Ho finito di mangiare."  
A Gotham City ci fu una gigantesca esplosione bianca che formò una cupola che iniziò ad allargarsi.  
La gente fuggiva,mentre gli uomini ombra volavano davanti all'esplosione, e la luce bianca semplicemente faceva svanire i palazzi.  
Un uomo anziano veniva risucchiato dall'esplosione e un ragazzo e una ragazza lo tenevano "Mio Dio!  
Cos'è?"  
Un bambino cadde e il padre e la madre si voltarono "TOMMY!"  
Uno degli uomini ombra volò verso di lui.  
Wonder Woman afferrò il ragazzo,Annie la madre e Batman,sulla sedia,il padre.  
Chloe portò via il vecchio.  
American Dreem aveva un ragazzino sulle spalle e,mentre lo portava via,si chinò evitando un raggio viola lanciato da uno degli esseri.  
Mister Miracle afferrò un'altra persona e la portò via,mentre Barda colpì con la mazza un'auto mandandola contro diversi uomini ombra.  
Shazam aveva in braccio due bambini "La gente ha bisogno del nostro aiuto!  
Cyborg?!"  
"La nostra presenza qui è a causa di Moebius."disse Grid "Non ci interessano loro."  
Un raggio lo colpì alla schiena e Shazam sputò un getto di fiamme dalla bocca.  
"Che si fa con il sindacato?"disse Wonder Woman a Batman.  
"Stanno cercando me,Wonder Woman."disse Moebius.  
Ci fu un'altra esplosione bianca che mandò Batman,Chloe,Annie e Diana a terra.  
"Ti sei seduto sul mio trono troppo poco per capire il suo funzionamento."disse Moebius che aveva la mani che emanavano energia fucsia e gli uomini ombra erano sospesi in aria "Mi serve,Batman.  
Allontanati."  
Lanterna Verde,sospeso in aria,materializzò sulle sue spalle due lancia missili e colpì diversi uomini ombra "Non è che non voglia spaccargli la faccia,ma se si siede su quella sedia sarà un problema ancora più grande."  
Power Ring materializzò un raggio verde e dei serpenti mostruosi che inghiottivano i demoni "L'hai notato, lanterna?  
Le ombre non temono la tua luce,ma la mia…  
SONO MOLTO PIÙ DI QUELLO CHE TU POTRESTI MAI ESSERE!"  
Moebius lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra e tranciò uno dei tentacoli,poi si voltò diede un calcio a Chloe.  
"Io ho qualcosa che tu non hai..."disse Hal,mentre Power Ring aveva il fuoco verde addosso"Rinforzi."  
Decine di lanterne verdi,sia umane che non,saltarono addosso a Moebius e lo fecero cadere,poi lo colpirono con i raggi.  
L'Anti-Monitor si illuminò e,allungando la mano verso di loro,provocò un'esplosione bianca che ne uccise molti,  
I loro anelli volarono via.  
Le restanti lanterne iniziarono a lanciare raggi dagli anelli contro le ombre.  
"Oh,poveretti."disse Power Ring "HAHAHAHA."  
"Pensavo che Power Ring non fosse così."disse un uomo di colore che era una lanterna verde.  
"Si,ma ora ha subito un peggioramento."disse Hal.  
Le fruste di Wonder Woman e di Superwoman legarono le braccia di Moebius.  
"Ah."disse la divinità "Le amazzoni.  
La tua frusta mi dice di dirti la verità e la tua mi dice di obbedirti.  
Ma queste voci nella testa mi annoiano."  
Lui mosse le braccia,sollevandole e facendole andare le une contro le altre.  
Moebius afferrò Chloe alla gola e la scagliò contro un palazzo,poi Ultraman e Annie gli volarono addosso.  
Ultraman lo colpì alla pancia con i raggi dagli occhi.  
Moebius cadde e Annie gli sferrò un colpo al viso "Tienila giù,Ultraman.  
Possiamo-"  
Ultraman le diede un colpo al viso e la scagliò via "Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.  
Ha distrutto il mio mondo!  
LA CREATURA È MIA!"  
Ultraman iniziò a colpirlo "Hai distrutto ogni cosa che avevo.  
Il mio mondo natale,il mio mondo adottivo,la mia città.  
La gente che mi ubbidiva.  
Lana Lang.  
Jimmy Olsen.  
HO SPESO ANNI PER AVERE DEI SERVI!  
Ti caverò gli occhi.  
Ti strapperò la lingua dalla bocca,prenderò i..."  
"Non farai niente del genere,Ultraman."disse Moebius che lo afferrò alla gola,si alzò e lo gettò a terra,poi provocò un'altra esplosione bianca.  
La dea si mise in ginocchio e mise le sua mani piene di energia sul petto di Ultraman.  
"TI UCCIDERÒ!"urlò lui.  
"Non puoi."disse Moebius "Questo è quello che avevo dimenticato.  
Essere un dio.  
Guardare dall'alto.  
Tutto così misero.  
È tutto così desolante.  
Uccidere miliardi in un istante è così insoddisfacente."  
Le sue mani si illuminarono ancora di più "Ma qui,con tutti voi..."  
"Che stai facendo?"disse Ultraman.  
"...è tutto più divertente."disse Moebius.  
Moebius gli diede una fortissima scarica elettrica.  
"Ultraman?!"urlò Owlman.  
"BASTA!"urlò Ultraman che perse i sensi.  
"Così è soddisfacente."disse Moebius "Chi è il prossimo?"  
In quel momento ci fu una forte luce e apparve Kalibak con i suoi para-demoni.  
Kaliback era diverso ora.  
Era identico ad un uomo,ma alto come Moebius,aveva la testa calva,gli occhi rossi e indossava solo dei pantaloni di pelle nera aderenti che erano fusi con gli stivali.  
Intorno a lui c'era un'aura di energia rossa e gialla "Tocca e me."  
Superwoman urlò e poi sorrise a Diana "Il bambino sta arrivando."  
Diana la soccorse mentre lei si sdraiò a terra e poi pensò "Kalibak è tornato con un esercito di parademonie con i potere del dio oscuro in se.  
Darkseid è morto.  
Questa è divinità lo ha ucciso e si chiama Moebius.  
Lui è più vecchia di Zeus.  
Più crudele di Ares.  
Brucerebbe il mondo solo per il piacere di farlo."  
"Kalibak non lo puoi battere da solo!"disse Diana.  
"Questo è ciò che credi,semidea."disse Kalibak illuminando i suoi occhi di luce rossa "Credete ci voglia un gruppo per riuscirci.  
Non avete idea di come usare il vostro potere."  
Kalibak lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e Moebius si riparò con l'avambraccio destro.  
"Allontanati da Superwoman..."disse Owlman "...prima che decidiamo di sfogare il nostro desiderio di vendetta su di te invece che su di lui."  
"Tu e il sindacato avete accettato di aiutarci,Owlman."disse Diana.  
"Abbiamo accettato di distruggere quel mostro,principessa."disse Power Ring "Niente di più."  
"L'evento è imminente, Owlman."disse Grid "Il messia sta arrivando."  
"Non sono stato chiaro,Wonder Woman?"disse Owlman "Allontanati da-"  
"Sta per avere un bambino."disse Diana "Dobbiamo portarla lontano da Moebius."  
"Lontana da lui?"disse Owlman "Non andremo da nessuna parte.  
Questo è il punto."  
Diana pensò "Superwoman urla e tutti i vetri della città vibrano.  
La terra si apre sotto di noi.  
E Owlman aspetta...mentre Moebius combatte.  
Vuole la sedia.  
Non so perché."  
Moebius aveva le mani in avanti e lanciava raggi bianchi colpendo i raggi del nemico e provocando un'esplosione bianca che sbalzava via sia le ombre che i servi di Kalibak.  
"Stai indietro,Kalibak."disse Moebius "Potrei cancellarti dall'esistenza facilmente.  
Non puoi proteggere questi mortali da me ancora a lungo.  
Le mie ombre ti..."  
"Stanno bruciando."disse Kalibak "Ma la mia armata..."  
Moebius mise la mano sulla testa di un Para-demone e gli trapasso il cranio con un raggio bianco,senza nemmeno voltarsi,poi si girò e li incenerì "Loro muoiono.  
Ma non hanno paura di questo.  
Non hanno paura di nulla."  
Kalibak spiccò un salto e mise le sue braccia in alto,poi atterrò su di lui colpendolo e provocando una grande esplosione a cupola che frantumò la strada.  
Diana era in piedi in mezzo al fumo "Ci avete detto che c'era un modo per fermare Moebius."  
"Si, abbiamo un'arma che la può uccidere."disse Owlman.  
"Un'arma?"disse Diana.  
"Esatto."disse Batman sulla sedia "La sedia lo sa.  
Ecco perché Moebius la vuole.  
Vuole conoscere l'arma del Sindacato.  
Il bambino."  
"Allora lo sai."disse Power Ring puntandogli contro l'anello "Bene.  
Dopo che il bambino sarà nato ci prederemo cura di Moebius e poi di voi."  
L'anello lanciò un raggio che creò una cupola verde che mandò a terra Diana e sbalzò via la sedia.  
"Sbrigatevi."disse Power Ring "Non abbiamo tutto il giorno."  
"La Justice League sta pensando a Moebius,Volthoom."disse Owlman "Cadranno uno per uno."  
"Non credo tutti loro."disse Power Ring "Gradirei ucciderne qualcuno con le mie mani."  
Owlman si chinò su Superwoman.  
"Owlman...Thomas...non è il tuo."disse Superwoman.  
"Lo so."disse lui "E nemmeno di Ultraman.  
Il padre era Mazash."  
"Non fargli del male."disse Superwoman.  
"Fargli del male?"disse lui "Mi serve."  
Moebius aveva la mani piene di energia fucsia e sferrò un pugno che Kalibak parò con l'avambraccio destro e lo colpì,facendogli trapassare il primo piano di un palazzo.  
Le ombre attraversarono Kalibak,dalla schiena e lui urlò,lanciando i raggi verso l'alto,mentre,dalla zona da cui uscivano le ombre dal suo petto,fuoriusciva un'energia gialla ed elettrica,poi le ombre si avventarono su di lui.  
Kalibak colpì il suolo e provocò una fortissima luce gialla che scagliò via le ombre.  
Moebius era a terra e vide che davanti a se c'erano Annie,Wonder Woman e Batman sulla sedia.  
"Abbiamo una priorità."disse Annie "Il Sindacato-"  
"Loro si stanno prendendo cura di Superwoman."disse Batman "Mobius è più pericoloso di loro."  
"Perché chiamano il bambino un'arma?"disse Diana.  
"A causa del padre."disse Batman.  
"E chi sarebbe?"disse Diana.  
"Non ora."disse Annie.  
"Sta per colpirvi."disse Batman.  
Moebius lanciò i raggi dalle mani,ma loro li evitarono "STA FUORI DALLA MIA TESTA!"  
"Hai una possibilità Diana."disse Batman.  
Lei gli saltò addosso e lo fece strusciare a terra,lasciando una scia.  
"Allontanati ,Diana!"disse Annie e lei lo fece.  
Annie afferrò Moebius alla gola mentre era seduto e il suo corpo si illuminò di energia bianca e rossa.  
Lei provocò una gigantesca esplosione a cupola,lanciando ,dalla testa , 6 raggi laser in ogni direzione.  
Le lanterne fecero una barriera di energia verde,mentre Wonder Woman fu scagliata via.  
Shazam e Chloe riuscirono a non essere trascinati via.  
Moebius si rialzò "Questo mi ha fatto male."  
Chloe e Shazam gli volarono contro,ma lui li colpi con i raggi delle mani.  
Annie,che ora aveva la pelle di nuovo come prima della trasformazione, emerse da una buca piena di fiamme e la divinità la colpì con entrambi i raggi delle mani.  
Annie perse il mantello e aveva degli strappi nel costume sia sulle braccia,sia sulla pancia,sia sulle gambe.  
Annie era a terra in mezzo alle macerie.  
"Dovresti ascoltarlo,mortale."disse Kalibak che aveva il corpo pieno di fiamme.  
"Dovresti avere paura."disse Flash.  
"Di cosa?"disse lui.  
"La morte sta arrivando."disse Flash.  
Moebius illuminò i suoi pugni e frantumò la barriera verde delle lanterne,poi diede un colpo a Kalibak, mandandolo contro una macchina rovesciata e gli mise una mano sulla gola inondandolo di energia bianca.  
"Soffrirai per questo."disse Moebius "Guardami negli occhi.  
Mostrami quanto fa male."  
Dietro di loro si aprì un portale e apparve Grail con la madre e il grifone.  
Grail aveva una catena legata al collo di Steve Rogers ,riportato in vita dall'equazione dell'Anti-Vita.  
I suoi occhi erano rossi e intorno a tutto il corpo aveva scariche elettriche arancioni,oltre che un'aura di fuoco dello stesso colore.  
Il suo petto era scoperto,mentre i pantaloni e gli stivali ,ridotti a brandelli, c'erano.  
"Siamo tornati."disse Grail.  
"Dovreste scappare."disse Flash che emanò scariche elettriche "Tutti voi."  
"Grail e sua madre sono qui."disse Grid "Con loro c'è una creatura che non comprendo.  
E il suo livello di potere non è chiaro."  
Moebius stringeva il collo di Kaliback con tutte e due le mani.  
Superwoman urlò e frantumò lo scudo.  
"Che succede ora?"disse Hal.  
Batman spalancò gli occhi "È…un bambino?"  
Superwoman non aveva più il pancione e aveva fasciato il neonato con il mantello "Finalmente.  
È ora di giocare."  
Grail sorrise "Credo proprio di si."  
"Per gli dei."disse Diana.  
Batman ricevette una scarica elettrica e urlò.  
"Steve?"disse Chloe che si stava rialzando ed aveva gli occhi spalancati.  
Moebius gettò a terra Kaliback "E allora?  
Un altro mortale infuso con il potere di un dio?  
Morirà con gli altri."  
"STEVE-!"urlò Diana.  
"Grail,che stai facendo?"disse la madre di Grail.  
"Ci divertiremo!"disse Grail "Fallo,Rogers."  
"Aiutatemi..."disse Steve che lanciò un raggio arancione dagli occhi e dalla bocca e colpì il pieno Moebius fracassando il terreno e riducendolo ad uno scheletro fumante.  
Diana era allibita e dietro di lei c'erano Batman,Mister Miracle e Lanterna Verde,sospesi in aria,mentre a terra c'era un'altra lanterna verde e Chloe che aiutava Annie a stare in piedi.  
Grail si appoggiò su Steve "Il vostro vecchio amico vi ucciderà,Diana.  
Vi ucciderà tutti.  
Fallo!"  
Steve,con le fiamme arancioni intorno al corpo e la luce dagli occhi, spiccò un salto verso Diana,le volo addosso e i due strusciarono a terra,lasciando una scia sul terreno.  
"Diana,devi uccidermi."disse Steve.  
"Puoi fermarti da solo,Steve."disse Diana "Non l'asciare che la magia ti controlli."  
"Io..."disse Steve.  
"Puoi farcela."disse Diana.  
"Non ci riesco."disse Steve.  
Lei gli afferrò il mento e gli colpì il volto con lo scudo,appena in tempo per evitare i raggi dagli occhi e quello dalla bocca.  
Grail diede un calcio a Chloe,poi spiccò un salto e evitò Shazam.  
Atterrò alle spalle di Mister Miracle e gli afferrò la testa "La distruzione della Justice League è imminente."  
"Che è successo al detto,il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico?"disse Mister Miracle.  
"Chi vuole può andarsene."disse Grail che si trovò le mani bloccate da una catena che emanava luce rossa.  
"Io credo che sarai tu a scappare."disse Misetr Miracle "Anzi,mi correggo,non scapperai questa volta."  
"Le catene non mi fermeranno."disse lei.  
"Allora ci pensiamo noi."disse Lanterna Verde che,insieme ad altre lanterne, creò una gabbia di energia verde.  
"La mia ascia è stata forgiata da Ade stesso."disse Grail "Posso abbattere un dio!"  
Grail colpi la gabbia e la frantumò.  
L'ascia emanava energia rossa.  
"È nella mia testa,Diana."disse Steve che frantumò, con un pugno, lo scudo di Wonder Woman"Vuole che distrugga tutto ciò che posso.  
Il mondo.  
L'Universo."  
"L'equazione dell'anti-vita ti sta consumando,come ha fatto con lui,ma tu,anche se un mortale,sei più forte di Moebius."disse Diana "Puoi controllarla Steve."  
Kalibak afferrò la catena legata al collo di Steve e gli diede una strattonata facendolo volare verso di se,mentre dai suoi occhi uscivano dei raggi rossi "Ti sta chiedendo di mandarlo nel mondo dei morti.  
Accontentiamolo."  
Chloe afferrò Kalibak e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo "No.  
Non si uccide nessuno qui!"  
"COME OSI TOCCARMI?!"disse Kaliback che produsse una grande esplosione dal suo corpo.  
"Suggerisco di abbandonare questa Terra."disse Grid.  
"Non ancora."disse Superwoman.  
"Superwoman..."disse Power Ring.  
"Siamo scappati dalla nostra Terra,Power Ring."disse Superwoman "Ma non c'è motivo di fuggire ora."  
"Ha ragione."disse Owlman "La nostra salvezza è il bambino."  
Superwoman lo alzò al cielo "MAZASH!"  
Un fulmine colpì il bambino e le scariche colpirono Chloe e Kaliback che caddero in ginocchio stanchi.  
Kaliback tornò come prima.  
"Una parte della vostra forza è andata a mio figlio ora."disse Superwoman che illuminò i suoi occhi di energia rossa "Figlio di Alexander Luthor.  
Sarà l'essere più potente dell'universo.  
Di tutti gli universi.  
E DISTRUGGERÀ CHIUNQUE..."  
Grail le diede un calcio e prese il bambino al volo "Le piace parlare molto,vero?"  
"Grail,il bambino..."disse Miryna.  
"Oh,non gli farò del male,madre."disse Grail che vide che il bambino aveva la pelle di energia nera e i contorni erano bianchi "Lo userò.  
Come tu hai usato me.  
MAZASH!"  
Il fulmine colpi Flash separandolo dal nero corridore.  
"Io non sono semplice energia."disse il nero corridore "Sono parte della morte e non posso essere assorbito."  
"Lo so cosa sei,corridore."disse Grail "E so che non te ne andrai fino a quando non morirà qualcuno.  
E allora che aspetti,devi solo scegliere la preda da dare alla signora morte.  
Io ti consiglio di uccidere Flash."  
Flash corse inseguito dall'essere.  
"Io mio anello è pronto."disse Power Ring "Possiamo lasciare questo mondo."  
"Anche io."disse Grid.  
Shazam intervenne "Non andrai da nessuna parte.  
Lascia Cyborg..."  
"MAZASH!"disse Grail e la scarica elettrica colpì Shazam.  
"Questo mondo è una causa persa."disse Power Ring.  
"Hai paura,Volthoom-"disse Grid.  
"Mai."disse lei "Dove è Owlman?"  
Power Ring si mise le mani sulla testa e gli occhi di energia tornarono normali "Hai fatto abbastanza,anello!"  
"Cosa?"disse Grid "L'ospite..."  
Power Ring si frappose tra Flash e l'inseguitore e fu trapassata dalla mano dell'essere che le passo attraverso.  
Ci fu una gigantesca esplosione verde.  
Jessica cadde a terra.  
Flash era a terra con il costume strappato "...Jessica?"  
"Una vita è presa."disse l'essere che svanì.  
Flash le prese la mano.  
"È andata..."lui la abbracciò e gli eroi si riunirono.  
"Dobbiamo mettere fine a questo disastro."disse Wonder Woman.  
"Fine?"disse Grail,con Steve alle spalle "Oh,finirà Diana.  
Ma finirà a modo mio.  
Io sono Grail,l'assassina degli dei.  
E oggi tutti gli dei moriranno."  
"Dei?"disse Annie."  
"Non siamo mai stati dei."disse Chloe e sia lei che gli altri le andarono addosso.  
Lei corse contro di loro e colpi Chloe con un pugno,Annie spiccò un salto,insieme a Wonder Woman,mentre Flash cercava di toglierle il bambino e Lanterna Verde lanciava un raggio dall'anello.  
Le altre lanterne e Mister Miracle evitarono il raggio arancione di Steve,mentre la madre di Grail la guardava sconvolta.  
"Batman,chiedi alla sedia di Moebius come fermarla!"disse Mister Miracle.  
"Non ha debolezze..."disse Batman che ricevette una forte scarica elettrica.  
Wonder Woman cercò di bloccarla con la frusta,ma Grail spiccò un salto,fece una capriola e atterrò.  
"MAZASH!"disse lei e il bambino lanciò il fulmine dal viso "Troppe informazioni.  
Ma Batman mi ha detto qualcosa che non credevo.  
Sapevo di essere immortale,ma questo è di più."  
Il fulmine colpì Steve che lanciò il raggio dal volto.  
Batman ricevette un'altra scarica e il bambino si sollevò in aria,avvolto da scariche elettriche arancioni e con dei raggi che gli uscivano dagli occhi.  
"Ecco il messia!"disse Grail.  
"Figlio mio..."disse Superwoman tra le macerie.  
"Ma che..."disse Ultraman che si rialzava.  
Grail era acanto ad un Darkseid alto sette metri.  
Aveva la testa e la pelle uguale a come era nel suo aspetto originale,poi aveva una tuta aderente blu al centro del petto e della pancia,nera sui fianchi.  
Al centro del petto c'era un cristallo circolare rosso con intorno una linea di energia arancione che formava il simbolo omega.  
Le braccia erano scoperte,tranne la parte degli avambracci che era coperta da un bracciale aderente blu.  
La cintura aveva una pietra rossa nella parte centrale,con delle linee arancioni di energia che comprendevano la parte centrale della cinta.  
Aveva un gonnellino blu,seguito da pantaloni aderenti e stivali.  
La pelle era marrone.  
Dal suo corpo partivano scie di energia arancione.  
Sulle spalle e sulla placca del mento c'erano delle linee arancioni di energia.  
"E allora?"disse Grail "Inceneriscili."  
"Quel neonato è Darkseid ora?"disse Shazam "Stiamo per finire male,vero?"  
"Grail ha evocato una magia amazzone rituale per convocare le anime degli dei che hanno perduto il loro corpo.  
Può farli tornare in vita oppure metterli in un'ospite.  
Ha fuso una parte del potere divino preso a voi e l'equazione dell'anti-vita con il figlio di uno dei membri del sindacato."  
"Che si fa?"disse Chloe.  
"SPOSTATEVI."urlò lei e gli altri si scansarono appena in tempo per evitare i raggi di Darkseid che camminava lentamente.  
Shazam lanciò un fulmine e le lanterne i raggi.  
Flash evitò i raggi del dio,mentre Chloe lo colpiva.  
Una scarica elettrica fece cadere a terra Batman.  
In quel momento apparvero da fumo Barda e Kalibak "PER DARKSEID!"  
Barda,sospesa in aria,scaglio una scarica elettrica su Grail che cadde a terra,ma si rialzò e lanciò un raggio di fuoco sulla nemica "Barda e Kalibak.  
Mio padre è mio servo ora."  
Grail lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,ma Barda li colpì con il cilindro e li divise.  
Darkseid colpì Annie alla schiena con i raggi laser,ma lei fece da scudo agli altri.  
"Diana?"disse Miryna "Credevo di averla cresciuta meglio.  
Credevo di averle insegnato a controllare la parte malvagia di se,ma...una volta che la guerra comincia,non riesce più a fermarsi."  
"Le hai detto di iniziare una guerra per finirne un'altra."disse Diana "Questo va contro tutto ciò che dicono le amazzoni.  
La guerra è l'ultima risposta,non la prima."  
"Io..."disse Miryna che dovette ripararsi con lo scudo perché Grail cercò di colpirla con l'ascia.  
"MADRE!"urlò Grail "Non fermarti ora.  
Questo è quello che volevi!  
QUELLO PER CUI MI HAI CRESCIUTA!"  
Wonder Woman diede un calcio al suo braccio facendole perdere l'ascia e evitando i raggi dei suoi occhi "Vi sono molte ragioni per combattere,Grail.  
Sei un'amazzone,una sorella.  
Possiamo-"  
"Non sono sorella di nessuno!"disse Grail.  
Solargirl ed Annie lanciavano i loro raggi dagli occhi su Darkseid,mentre Shazam lanciava il fulmine,le lanterne i raggi,Mister Miracle i dischi e Flash lo colpiva emanando scariche elettriche.  
Darkseid rispose con i raggi degli occhi.  
Grail venne legata con la frusta e la madre la mise in ginocchio.  
"Mi estorcerai la verità,con quella frusta?"disse Grail "È questo che vuoi fare?"  
"La verità e che sei un'amazzone e farai la cosa giusta."disse Wonder Woman,mentre Grail colpiva il volto della madre "Non è troppo tardi,Grail."  
"Si,invece!"disse Grail "Le tenebre mi avvolgono!"  
Darkseid usò i raggi su Chloe che li parò con la spada angelica.  
"Non puoi arrenderti."disse Diana.  
"Ha ragione,Grail."disse Miryna che la abbracciò mettendo la testa di Grail sulla sua pancia "Ti ho costretta io.  
Ho fallito.  
Ma puoi fermarti."  
"Madre,io...io non posso essere buona."disse Grail "Io non posso essere buona."  
"Allora sii cattiva."disse Miryna "Apri gli occhi e l'ultimo sacrificio metterà fine a questa pazzia."  
"Madre,no..."disse Grail.  
"Apri gli occhi,Grail."disse lei "Rilascia il male su di me.  
Ora,figlia mia."  
Grail fece uscire i raggi che trapassarono la madre e Darkseid.  
L'equazione dell'anti-vita uscì dal corpo di Darkseid illuminando la zona con una luce accecante e provocò un'immensa onda d'urto.  
Quando Diana riaprì gli occhi loro erano svaniti e lei pensò "Non ci sono più.  
Grail.  
Darkseid.  
L'equazione dell'anti-vita.  
Sento ancora l'eco delle sue grida."  
Owlman salì sulla sedia di Moebius e Grid entro dentro l'oggetto.  
I due svanirono.  
Diana si avvicinò a Miryna ,che era a terra, e si mise in ginocchio.  
"Diana...devo dirtelo..."disse Miryna.  
"Non era Power Ring,alla fine."disse Lanterna Verde guardando il corpo Jessica insieme agli altri.  
"...mi dispiace..."disse Miryna a Diana che la teneva tra le braccia.  
L'anello di Power Ring si riaccese e Diana pensò "Il corridore nero non ha preso la vita di Jessica.  
Ha preso Volthoom.  
Miryna mi racconta una storia assurda."  
L'amazzone morì.  
Il corpo di Jessica si rialzò e si inondò di scariche elettriche,poi emanò un fuoco verde e gli occhi le si riempirono di luce verde.  
L'anello parlò "Jessica Cruz,della Terra.  
Sei in grado di controllare grande paura.  
Per questo sei stata scelta.  
L'anello di Volthoom è tuo."  
Gli altri erano sorpresi.  
"Nessuno seppe spiegarlo."pensò Wonder Woman che li guardava "Ne Hal,ne John.  
La guerra era finita."  
In una grotta c'era Grail che era totalmente senza vestiti,con le gambe incrociate e aveva dei simboli rossi su tutto il corpo.  
Aveva un braccio il bambino e lo stringeva.  
"Niente più guerre."disse Grail "Padre,questa è la tua seconda occasione.  
E la mia.  
Senza l'equazione dell'anti-vita,sei di nuovo bambino.  
Come mia madre ha cresciuto me,io crescerò te.  
Imparerò finalmente ad amarti.  
Lo giuro."  
Il bambino aprì gli occhi ed erano pieni di luce rossa e da essi uscì anche del fumo dello stesso colore.  
Batman era tornato nella sua caverna e iniziò a premere i pulsanti di una testiera.  
Apparve l'immagine di Joker.  
"Bruce?"disse Hal che apparve dietro di lui "Voglio essere sicuro che stai bene."  
"Sto bene."disse Batman.  
"...dimmi di lui."disse Hal "Hai chiesto alla sedia il suo nome.  
Hai detto che è impossibile.  
Perché?"  
"Non importa."disse Batman.  
"Si,invece."disse Hal "Ti ha dato il nome?  
È qualcuno che conosci?"  
"Non mi ha dato il nome."disse Batman "Ha detto che erano 3."  
"Tre?"disse Lanterna Verde "Tre Joker?  
Che diavolo significa?"  
"Non lo so...ma voglio saperlo."disse Batman.  
Wonder Woman era su un'altura a guardare il mare e il tramonto e pensava "Spero che quello che ha detto Miryna prima di morire sia vero.  
Mi ha raccontato della notte in cui sono nata.  
Ho un fratello.  
Non sapeva che gli fosse successo.  
Ma ha detto che era prescelto."  
FLASHBACK  
Miryna era tra le braccia di Wonder Woman "Prescelto per cosa?"  
"Famiglia...niente di più importante…"disse lei "Trovalo…  
Trova Jason.  
Sull'isola ci sono bugie…  
Mi spiace…"  
Lei morì.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
Dietro Wonder Woman c'era il grifone di Miryina e lei pensava "Un fratello.  
Bugie sull'isola.  
La guerra sarà finita...ma questo viaggio è appena cominciato."  
Owlman era sulla Luna seduto sulla sedia e davanti a lui c'era Metron.  
"Non puoi fidarti di lui,Owlman."disse Grid da dentro la sedia.  
"Ti sbagli,Grid."disse Owlman "Metron è il più prezioso alleato che abbiamo."  
"Apprezzo la libertà da quella sedia."disse Metron.  
"Bene e ora,sedia,svelami i segreti dell'universo."disse lui "No."  
Metron si girò a causa di una luce azzurra "Che cos'è?"  
"Lui è qui."disse Owlman "Lui è-"  
Ci fu una fortissima luce azzurra e di Owlman e Metron non rimase che polvere e due macchie di sangue,una sulla sedia,l'altra a terra.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

CIVIL WAR

Nella stessa casa dove si trovava Priscilla il tavolo era occupato da una serie di individui.

A capo-tavolo c'era una donna molto minuta,quasi una bambina.

Indossava una corazza che la copriva da capo a piedi.

La placca che le copriva il volto era aderente e sembrava un viso umano.

Il colore della placca era blu.

Intorno agli occhi c'era un colore rosa e c'era una linea verticale che andava sia in alto che in basso.

Le estremità del viso,la testa e la nuca erano una corazza rosa e il collo era fatto di placche rosa orizzontali,molto sottili.

Intorno al collo c'era una placca di metallo rosa che circondava le spalle,l'inizio del petto e la schiena.

Il seno,la pancia,le spalle e le braccia erano coperti da un vestito verde aderente.

I bracciali che coprivano gli avambracci erano rosa e anche i guanti.

Dalla placca scendeva una linea rosa fino ad una cintura di metallo dello stesso colore.

I pantaloni erano verdi,ma poco dopo l'inizio delle gambe c'erano due placche rosa e il resto dei pantaloni,che coprivano anche i piedi,erano rosa.

Dalle spalle partiva un lungo mantello rosa.

Il nome della ragazza era Kang.

Al tavolo c'era anche Alkhema,Loki di Terra-3,Goblin,Elektro e Magneto di Terra-3.

Alkhema era una versione femminile di Ultron.

Aveva il volto fatto con una placca metallica d'argento,con occhi gialli,due buchi al posto del naso e una bocca piegata verso il basso.

Aveva delle corna nere,ricurve e altre piccole poco sotto.

La testa era di metallo.

Il collo era fatto di tubi rossi.

Le spalle erano fatte di acciaio e aveva delle placche rivolte verso il basso.

I bicipiti erano neri e gli avambracci erano d'acciaio come le mani,mentre le dita appuntite erano rossi.

Sull'avambraccio c'erano due lame.

Il seno era nero e il centro del petto d'argento.

I fianchi erano rossi,mentre le gambe erano nere.

Goblin aveva una maschera verde,occhi di vetro giallo,con un cappello blu,molto allungato.

Aveva le orecchie allungate.

Il collo era verde.

Aveva una maglietta aderente rossa.

Le braccia erano verdi e i guanti rossi.

Le gambe erano verdi e gli stivali rossi.

Elektro aveva la pelle blu luminescente e la testa calva.

Il costume lo copriva da capo a piedi,lasciando scoperte solo le dita delle mani.

Magneto di Terra-3 aveva il costume uguale a quello di Terra-1,ma era giovane.

"Do a tutti il ben venuto."disse Kang con una voce che faceva capire che non poteva avere di più di sedici anni "Sapete già il motivo per cui siamo qui.

Distruggere gli Avengers.

Ci sono anche altri alleati che non sono presenti."

"E sarebbero?"disse Alkhema.

"Questo non è importante per ora."disse Kang.

"Distruggere gli Avengers..."disse Goblin "Come se fosse facile."

"Se fosse facile lo avresti già fatto tu."disse Kang.

"Non ci posso credere..."disse Goblin "Siamo stati chiamati qui da una bambina che sogna di diventare regina della Terra."

"Non mi interessa tanto quello."disse lei "Solo farli a pezzi."

"Da come parli sembra che ti abbiano fatto qualcosa di grave."disse Magneto di Terra-3.

"Esatto."disse lei "Comunque l'unico modo per riuscirci è con una serie di attacchi uno dopo l'altro.

Non bisogna dargli tregua.

Ogni ondata dovrà indebolirli.

E alla fine cadranno.

Noi abbiamo un piano,ma fino ad allora ho bisogno della vostra lealtà incondizionata.

Non voglio che qualcuno di voi vada in giro facendo casino.

In questo modo li metterete in allarme."

"Detto così,sembra facile,ma perché mai dovremo prendere ordini da te?"disse Osborn.

"Oh,già."disse lei "Quasi dimenticavo.

Fuori da questa stanza c'è una mia amica.

Nel caso qualcuno di voi provasse a fare brutti scherzi,voi e la mia amica farete una bella chiacchierata.

Domande?"

"Cosa intendi fare?"disse Loki di Terra-3.

"Li colpiremo sia dall'interno che dall'esterno."disse Kang "Quando verrà i momento vi darò istruzioni,ma nessuno conoscerà il piano completo."

SETTIMANE DOPO.

In un bosco della Columbia,un uomo correva tra gli alberi.

Aveva i capelli lunghi legati dietro la testa.

Lui cadde a terra e poi abbracciò un albero "Oh,Dio!

Basta!

Perché non si fermano?"

"Ulyssers."disse Medusa,la regina degli inumani.

Accanto a lei c'era Bestia ,uno degli X-Men.

In volo c'era la torcia umana che aveva il corpo in fiamme.

Accanto a medusa c'era un uomo rettile,molto magro,con un costume viola e nero.

Poi c'era una donna che aveva i capelli rossi e corti,con un costume giallo e nero.

"Noi siamo gli Inumani."disse Medusa.

"Ti vogliamo aiutare."disse lei.

Settimane dopo Iron Man era in una strada di New York piena di macerie.

Era sera e c'era poca luce.

La strada era piena di fumo e di mezzi distrutti.

Iron Man aveva il volto scoperto,dato che mancava l'elmetto dell'armatura.

Dentro l'armatura c'era Arno Stark,il cugino di Tony Stark.

Mentre lui si alzava,l'uomo ragno sollevò un pezzo di muro che lo aveva colpito.

L'uomo Ragno aveva dei buchi sul costume sulle braccia e le gambe "Questa è una pazzia,vero?"

"Oh,si."disse Tony.

"Intendo dire,anche la vostra fondazione degli Avengers."disse lui.

"Oh,si."disse Iron Man.

Nova aiutò l'Uomo Ragno a tenersi in piedi.

Falcon aveva il costume di un colore diverso.

La gomma sulle tempie,sul collo e metà del petto,più le spalle era bianca,mentre lui indossava gli occhiali rossi.

Le braccia erano blu,con una riga bianca a metà dei bicipiti.

Aveva i guanti rossi.

Da metà del petto alla vita c'erano strisce verticali bianche e rosse.

Aveva una cintura da cui partivano dei pantaloni blu e stivali rossi.

Al centro del petto aveva una stella bianca in un cerchio blu.

Nella mano sinistra aveva lo scudo di Capitan America.

"Perché da quando sono qui,mi sembra di impazzire."disse Peter.

"Non sei solo tu."disse Falcon.

"Fa parte dell'essere un Avengers."disse Nova "Non sei mai da solo con i pazzi."

Ms Marvle si alzò e aveva anche lei degli strappi sul costume.

Iron Man si sollevò in volo e si formarono due cannoni sui suoi avambracci,mentre nova illuminò le sue mani di energia azzurra.

"Siete sicuri che possiamo farcela?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Oh,si."disse Stark.

"Sicuro."disse Nova "Cosa ti fa pensare che non funzionerà."

Due Jet militari si stavano dirigendo verso un gigantesco dio che era nel centro della città.

Era alto centinaia di metri.

Era privo di vestiti,aveva la pelle gialla,con un simbolo omega nero sul petto.

Al posto delle orecchie aveva due corna rivolte verso l'alto.

Quella sulla destra era molto lunga,mentre l'altra era corta.

Intorno a lui c'erano esseri umanoidi simili a lui.

"Dobbiamo procedere secondo il piano."disse Iron Man.

"Ma cos'è quello?"disse Spiderman "Da dove diavolo è uscito?"

"È un dio,chiamato Ex-Nihilo."disse Ms Marvel.

Iron Man,l'Uomo Ragno,Nova e Falcon gli andarono in contro.

"Non temete."disse Iron Man "Il piano è in atto.

Quel suono di una bomba e il fulmine…

Mi fa pensare a Thor."

Thor di Terra-3 volò verso il gigante con il martello nella mano sinistra.

Dietro Thor di Terra-3 arrivarono alti supereroi e quelli che non potevano volare avevano un propulsore sulla schiena.

Erano presenti:Medusa,Bestia e gli altri due che l'avevano accompagnata,poi c'era la Torcia Umana,Freccia Nera,She-Hulk,American Dreem,War Mashine,Deathpool,Occhio di Falco e Chloe di Terra-1,Chloe di Terra-3,Rose,Supergilr,Superboy e Annie.

C'era anche parte degli X-Men, tra cui Tempesta,Wolverine di Terra-3 l'Uomo Ghiaccio,Tempesta,Colosso e Jean Gray.

Tutti cominciarono a combattere contro gli esseri più piccoli.

Iron Man e Solargirl erano vicini.

"Hey,Arno."disse Solargir,lanciando dei raggi gialli da entrambe le mani.

"Chloe."disse lui colpendo un nemico con il raggio uscito dal cannone.

"Tutto a posto?"disse Chloe.

"Mica tanto."disse lui.

In quel momento apparve in strada il Dottor Strange con Magik,Wanda,Zatanna,Constantine e Xanadu.

"Eccoci."disse Strange.

"Non per molto ,se non battiamo quel coso."disse Constantine.

"Mio Dio."disse Wanda.

"Usate tutti la vostra forza."disse Strange sollevandosi a mezz'aria.

Intorno a loro si formò un vortice di energia arancione.

"Siete pronti?"disse Strange.

"Lo eravamo anche un'ora fa."disse Iron Man.

"Fatelo!"disse Chloe.

Sotto i piedi del gigantesco dio si formò un turbine di energia arancione che lo fece svanire.

"Ha funzionato?"disse Chloe.

I maghi erano sfiniti.

"Il dio è andato via."disse Strange che era in ginocchio "È tornato nella dimensione da cui veniva."

"E per fortuna."disse Zatanna.

Gli eroi si riunirono su un terrazzo.

"Ha funzionato."disse Medusa.

"Interessante."disse Bestia.

"Ehi ,come sapevamo che stava per succedere?"disse Nova atterrando.

"Andate nella torre dei Vendicatori e chi ne ha bisogno si dia una ripulita."disse American Dreem.

"Okay,ignorami."disse Nova.

"Scommetto che andrai a farti un goccio."disse Chloe.

"Poco ma sicuro."disse Iron Man.

La sera seguente erano tutti riuniti in una grossa stanza della torre e festeggiavano.

"Come tutti voi,io sono commosso da quello che è successo oggi."disse Stark che era su un tavolo con una lattina in mano "Otteniamo così raramente una vittoria simile.

Voglio brindare alla salute di chi l'ha reso possibile.

Gli Inumani."

"Oh,ragazzi."disse la donna con i capelli rossi e corti.

Tutti alzarono il bicchiere.

"Voi ci avete aiutato a fermare quella cosa."disse Stark "Siamo arrivati nel posto giusto al momento giusto."

"Il mondo è salvo e siamo tutti d'un pezzo."disse Chloe.

Arno scese dal tavolo e parlo con Rhoders "Eccolo qui."

"Mi sono perso qualcosa?"disse Rhoders.

"Oh,Rodey,solo il più gigantesco toast fatto dall'uomo."disse Stark.

"Oh,no."disse lui "Oh,no.

Odio quando perdo qualcosa."

"Non posso aiutarti,ma ho visto che eri un po arrugginito li fuori."disse Stark.

"Beh,se avessi avuto modo di riparare l'armatura,forse sarebbe andata meglio."disse lui

"Sicuro."disse Arno "Se mi dai quattro miliardi di dollari ci penso io."

"Quattro miliardi di dollari?"disse lui "Dov'è il cugino del mio migliore amico?"

"Proprio qui."disse Stark "Metterò solo un'altra arma alla corazza."

"Jessica Alison?"disse Chloe.

"Si,Spiderwoman di Terra-3."disse lei "Credevo che Coonstantine stesse cercando di fare colpo su di me.

Sta guardando Wanda."

In quel momento arrivò She Hulk che le parlò all'orecchio"Hey..."

"Hey,Jen."disse Chloe.

"Allora gli dei giganti invaderanno il mondo?"disse She Hulk.

"No,non temere."disse Chloe.

"Davvero?"disse She Hulk.

Le due iniziarono a camminare.

"Come sapevi dove sarebbe arrivato?"disse lei.

"Grazie agli Inumani."disse Chloe che parlò a medusa "Hey,Medusa..."

"Chloe."disse lei.

"Allora,come sapevate cosa sarebbe successo?"disse Solargirl.

Solargirl di Terra-3 era appena comparsa.

"Ce loo stavamo chiedendo anche noi."disse Arno che era con American Dreem.

"Venite con noi."disse Medusa.

Spiderman,Rhoders,American Dreeem ,Chloe e Falcon,vennero portati in un grosso sgabuzzino buio.

Medusa entrò con tutti gli altri e portò con se il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi.

"Questo è Ulysses."disse Medusa "Se volete dire grazie a qualcuno dovete dirlo a lui."

"Salve."disse lui intimorito.

Loro salutarono.

"Come sapevi che cosa stava per succedere?"disse American Dreem.

"Va tutto bene."disse Medusa.

"Avevi detto che non dovevo dirlo."disse lui.

"A loro puoi."disse lei.

"Sei un inumano...che vede il futuro?"disse Chloe.

"Come esattamente."disse Jennifer.

"Non lo so."disse Ulysses "Non so esattamente come funziona.

Non so come poterlo descrivere."

"Vedi delle figure."disse She Hulk.

"Chiamate le piccola Jean Gray."disse Arno.

"Sarà una buona idea?"disse American Dreem "E poi non è piccola."

"Mi è scappato di bocca,Shannon,quindi,si,è una buona idea."disse Arno.

"E lo scontro tra gli Inumani e gli X-Men?"disse lei.

"È una festa."disse lui.

Jean arrivò poco dopo e i due si sedettero su degli sgabelli.

"Salve,io sono la dottoressa Jean Gray."disse lei "Sono una degli X-Men.

Telepate,per essere precisa."

"Salve."disse lui.

"È davvero necessario?"disse l'inumana con i capelli rossi corti.

"Si."disse Arno.

"Mi leggerai nella testa?"disse lui "Perché ho già abbastanza voci nella mente.

E poi ho parecchi pensieri in testa."

"Non temere,tutti li hanno."disse lei "Dovresti sapere cosa pensa She-Hulk proprio adesso.

"Hey."disse She Hulk "Non sei divertente."

"Cosa devo fare?"disse lui.

"Rilassati."disse Jean "E dicci la tua storia."

"Beh,fino a poche settimane fa ero una persona normale e poi sono cominciate le visioni dopo che è apparsa una strana tipa."disse lui "Non so se sia stata lei."

"Che donna?"disse She Hulk.

"Una che non toccava mai per terra."disse lui.

"Trovato nulla,Jean?"disse American Dreem.

"Non funziona."disse Jean.

"Cosa?"disse Ulysses.

"La sua mente è schermata da qualcosa."disse Jean "Non posso leggerla."

"Interessante."disse Arno.

"Che significa?"disse Chloe "Io ci riesco.

Vedo perfettamente quella tipa con la maschera blu."

"La conosci?"disse Medusa.

"No,mai vista."disse lei.

"Molto interessante."disse Jean "Per me invece la sua mente è un sistema chiuso."

"Come una scatola magica?"disse l'Uomo Ragno.

"È grave?"disse Jean.

"Ascolta."disse Chloe"Vorrei che venissi con me."

"Davvero?"disse Arno.

"Avevo un progetto chiamato gli Ultimates che vedeva me come capo gruppo."disse Chloe"Potremmo usarti per fermare i disastri prima che accadano."

"Sei seria?"disse Stark.

"Qual'è il problema?"disse Chloe.

"Beh..."disse Arno "Abbiamo un Inumano che non avevamo mai incontrato,che può dirci il futuro...e questo non è sufficiente per te?"

"Oggi le cose potevano veramente mettersi male senza di lui."disse Chloe.

"Io non avevo idea di questo."disse Stark.

"E allora?"disse Chloe.

"È perché è un Inumano?"disse Medusa.

"No,non centra quello."disse Arno.

"Cosa stai cercando di dirci,Arno?"disse Shannon.

"Niente."disse lui "Non mi metterò a fare un dibattito di moralità con te.

Non finirebbe bene."

"Dibattito di moralità?"disse Chloe.

"Avete un Inumano con poteri che con gli inumani non centrano nulla e che può prevedere un possibile futuro."disse lui "Non abbiamo idea di quanto possano essere precise le visioni,ne cosa può fare quel potere…

Le probabilità..."

"Probabilità?"disse Chloe "Qui si tratta di proteggere il mondo."

"Non era un possibile futuro,Arno."disse Rhoders "Stava per succedere.

L'hai vista quella cosa?"

"Quello che ha visto era un possibile futuro."disse Stark "Non è accaduto perché siamo intervenuti."

"Erano tutti vivi alla fine della battaglia..."disse Chloe.

"Dicci di più sui tuoi poteri."disse Arno.

"Ve l'ho detto."disse Ulysses "Quella donna mi è apparsa davanti all'improvviso e ha sussurrato qualcosa che non riesco a ricordare."

"Fantastico."disse Arno "Ti è sembrata una divinità?"

"Una..."disse lui "No,non sembrava un essere mitologico.

Per quanto riguarda i poteri,gli occhi mi diventano rossi e poi partono le immagini."

"D'accordo."disse Arno "Oggi è andata com'è andata.

Il dio ci ha attaccato.

Ma forse la prossima volta non sarà così facile.

E se la prossima volta fosse...uno di noi?

Se Ulysses ci dicesse che tu sei un pericolo per il nostro futuro?

Dovremmo venire a fermarti per quello che ancora non hai fatto,prima che tu sappia di cosa si tratta?"

"Dipende."disse Chloe.

"Da cosa?"disse Arno.

"Ho pensato che tu sei un futurista!"disse Chloe.

"Lo sono."disse Stark "Con tutto il cuore.

Io credo nel futuro."

Arno uscì.

"Scusate,ma dieci minuti fa non stavamo festeggiando per aver salvato il pianeta?"disse Spiderman.

"Sono stordita da quell'uomo."disse Chloe "Di nuovo."

"Grazie per l'aiuto,inumano."disse American Dreem.

"Non ci saremmo riusciti senza di te."disse Rhoders.

"Grazie."disse Ulysses.

Il ragazzo fu portato su New Attilian la seconda città degli Inumani,che era poco lontana dalla statua della libertà.

Al suo centro c'era una gigantesca torre metallica.

Ulysses dormiva,ma improvvisamente si svegliò e aveva gli occhi neri.

Per lo spavento saltò giù dal letto e urlò.

Medusa si svegliò di colpo e andò nella sua stanza "Ulysses?!"disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Calmati,calmati."disse Medusa "Che cos'hai visto?"

Il giorno dopo il tetto della Torre di Guardia si aprì e War Mashine atterrò.

Chloe era con Pantera Nera e Clark.

"Rhodey?"disse Chloe "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sei sorpresa,Solargirl?"disse lui "Se non sapevi che ero in arrivo perché hai aperto il tetto?"

"Chiedilo a T'Challa."disse Chloe.

"Salve,T'Challa!"disse War Maschine.

"Colonnello."disse lui.

"Seriamente,che succede?"disse War Maschine.

"Stavamo aspettando altri ospiti."disse Chloe.

In quel momento si tele-portarono in aria Medusa,Ulysses,l'inumana con i capelli rossi e corti e un gigantesco cane.

"Medusa,Cristal,Lockjaw,Ulysses."disse Chloe "Ben arrivati.

Mi hai detto che ha avuto un'altra visione."

"Si."disse lei "Pazuzu.

Sta tornando."

Poco fuori New York,c'erano le Montagne di Atena e sopra un dosso c'era un laboratorio super tecnologico in mano all'esercito.

C'erano anche diversi palazzi.

Dal cielo ci fu raggio fucsia che toccò la superficie della struttura.

Dal fumo e dall'energia apparve Pazuzu che si trovò davanti Chloe,She Hulk,Zatanna,Medusa,Pantera Nera e Xanadu.

"Non dovreste essere qui."disse Pazuzu che lancio un raggio dalla mano destra colpendo Chloe e provocando un'onda d'urto che mandò tutti a terra.

Chloe lanciò un raggio dalle mani e colpì il demone,poi prese la spada dalla placca sulle spalle.

"La gemma!"disse Pazuzu "Non la terrete lontano da me!"

She Hulk gli saltò addosso alle spalle e lo fece cadere.

"Oggi vi ucciderò!"disse il demone.

"Che maleducato."disse She Hulk "Ma ora ti insegneremo le buone maniere."

"Jennifer spostati!"disse Chloe che lanciò una scarica elettrica dal braccio sinistro.

Zatanna e Xanadu lanciarono diversi raggi dalle mani.

War Maschine lo attaccò dall'alto e lo colpì con proiettili e missili e poi medusa lo avvolse con i suoi capelli.

"COME?"disse Pazuzu "Come sapevate che sarei stato qui?!"

"Ricordami di dirtelo un giorno."disse Medusa.

War Machina continuò a colpirlo con i proiettili,ma lui prese Medusa e la tirò contro l'altro.

Pazuzu allungò il braccio verso She Hulk e lancio una sfera di fuoco che provocò una grande esplosione.

"Jennifer!"disse War Maschine.

Pazuzu allungò le unghie e trafisse l'uomo e l'armatura.

"NO!"urlò Chloe.

"Ora datemi la gemma."disse il demone.

Chloe lanciò dei raggi dagli occhi,poi le fece un tagliò sul petto con la spada,le due maghe lanciarono i raggi,gli altri continuarono a colpirlo e Solargirl gli diede un pugno al volto.

Pazuzu liberò dal suo corpo un'onda d'urto che sbalzò in aria tutti e poi scomparve.

La notte seguente Iron Man atterrò pesantemente sulla Triskelion il quartier generale degli Ultimates,una squadra di cui Chloe faceva parte.

Era una grossa piattaforma tra le acque,davanti a New York,con un palazzo al centro.

"Calma,Stark!"disse Hill.

"DOV'È?"disse Arno furioso.

"Calmati prima che tu abbia un attacco di cuore."disse Hill,mentre giungeva Pantera Nera.

"DOV'È?"urlò lui che si tolse l'elmo.

Fu condotto i una stanza dove c'era un lettino con l'amico che era in coma.

Arno prese l'elmetto dell'armatura distrutta,che era su un tavolo li vicino "La forza per rompere questo…

Come mai i sensori di impatto non hanno funzionato.

Come è successo?"

Lui uscì dalla stanza e cominciò a camminare per i corridoi "CHLOE!"

"Arno,per favore!"disse Pantera Nera.

Sul suo costume aveva diversi squarci,sia sulla schiena che sul fianco.

"CHLOE SULLIVAN!"disse Arno che chiese informazioni a Zatanna "DOV'È LEI?"

"Dietro di te."disse la ragazza.

Iron Man si volto e vide una tenda da cui usciva un'infermiera.

Entrando Arno trovò che la stanza era piena di luci rosse e basse che provenivano da dei monitor che erano intorno ad un lettino dove si trovava She Hulk che era priva di sensi e fasciata.

Su una sedia, accanto a lei, c'era Chloe che aveva una fasciatura sull'occhio destro,aveva il viso pieno di graffi e tagli e il costume con diversi strappi sulle spalle,un buco sul fianco sinistro,alcuni strappi sulla schiena e uno sulla gamba sinistra.

"È She-Hulk-?"disse Arno "È..."

"È viva."disse Chloe "Purtroppo i miei poteri non anno funzionato con queste ferite.

Non sono certi che sopravviverà.

O se camminerà ancora.

Il suo fisico è particolare.

Serviva un esperto di raggi gamma,come Banner."

"Cos'è successo?"disse Arno.

"Pazuzu."disse Chloe.

In quel momento entrarono Pantera Nera e Hill.

"Pazuzu è tornato nella dimensione materiale?"disse Arno "Ha attaccato?"

"Non esattamente."disse Hill.

"Lo abbiamo sorpreso."disse Chloe.

"Come?"disse Arno.

"Sapevamo sarebbe arrivato e l'abbiamo aspettato."disse Chloe "Credo la gemma di Visione."

"Come lo sapevate?"disse Arno.

"Ricordi quell'inumano."disse Chloe "Quello che aveva le premonizioni?

È venuto da noi dicendo di averne avuta un'altra."

"Hai ucciso uno dei miei migliori amici."disse Arno.

"Arno."disse Pantera Nera.

"È come se lo avessi fatto tu."disse Arno.

"Era un soldato."disse Chloe alzandosi "È venuto in battaglia."

"L'AVEVO DETTO!"disse Arno "AVEVO DETTO CHE SAREBBE SUCCESSO!"

"Mi dispiace."disse lei "Rhodey..."

"No!"disse Arno "NO!

NON PRONUNCIARE QUEL NOME!"

"Mi spiace davvero."disse Chloe.

"Dov'è il demone ora?"disse Tony.

"È svanito subito dopo aver fatto questo."disse Chloe.

Arno uscì infuriato.

"Dove vai,Tony?"disse Pantera Nera.

"Ad assicurarmi che nessuno di voi giochi a fare Dio ancora!"disse Arno.

She Hulk afferrò il braccio di Chloe.

"Jennifer!"disse Chloe "Grazie a Dio.

Va tutto bene.

Te..."

"Combatti."disse Jennifer "È il nostro futuro ,Chloe.

Non il suo.

Non ti fermare."

Il cuore di Jennifer di fermò.

I medici fecero uscire Chloe dalla stanza e lei era in lacrime.

A Nuova Attilan c'era Iron Man che camminava con l'armatura in modalità invisibile.

Lui arrivò nella stanza di Ulysses.

"Non farlo,Arno."disse Medusa.

"Medusa."disse lui.

"Solargirl ha detto che saresti venuto qui."disse lei "Vai a casa.

Parleremo quando sarai più calmo."

"Viglio Ulysses."disse Iron Man.

"Lui è un membro del mio regno."disse lei "Non lo prenderai.

Capisco il tuo dolore.

Ma non posso lasciare che succeda questo.

Ultimo avvertimento:vai a casa."

I capelli di Medusa si avvinghiarono intorno al corpo di Iron-Man "Medusa!"

Sai che rispetto il tuo regno,ma ora tu sei nel mio spazio personale."

Ulysses si svegliò "Che succede?"

"Ti avverto,Arno."disse Medusa "Vai a casa."

Lui le afferrò i capelli con la mano,le diede una forte scarica elettrica e la scagliò contro il muro fuori dalla porta.

Gli inumani che erano la sua guardia personale la videro.

C'era anche un uomo con una felpa e un cappuccio verde ,con una maglietta bianca,dei jeans e degli stivali neri.

Sulla testa calva aveva due linee verdi che partivano dalle sopracciglia,altre due dagli zigomi e una sul mento.

"No..."disse la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Karnak,mi aspettavo te."disse Iron Man.

"STARK!"disse lui che spiccò un salto.

Iron Man lo evitò e lui colpì il muro frantumandolo.

Lui sferrò un altro calcio,ma Iron Man lo evitò.

Karnak cercò di colpirlo,ma lui gli afferrò la mano e dal reattore sul petto uscì una forte luce che lo mandò al tappeto.

"KARNAK!"urlò la ragazza facendo apparire una scarica elettrica tra le mani e colpì il nemico.

"NO,CRYSTAL!"disse Karnak "Gli dai solo più energia!"

L'armatura esplose,ma dentro non c'era nessuno.

"Ma cosa?"disse Crystal.

"Era un Decoy."disse Medusa "Aveva il controllo remoto."

Videro che Ulysses non c'era più.

"Dannazione."disse Medusa.

"Cosa crede di fare Stark?"disse Crystal.

"Non importa cosa crede di fare..."disse Medusa "Ha appena dichiarato guerra agli Inumani."

Nella Triskelion c'era una grossa agitazione.

Chloe camminava con Hill e Pantera Nera.

"Arno ha appena creato un incidente internazionale con una nazione di super-potenziati."disse Chloe che era appena guarita e il costume era di nuovo intatto "Freccia Nera non tarderà a reagire nel peggiore dei modi.

Voglio gli agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. alla Stark Tower immediatamente."

"Non credo che lui sia li."disse Hill.

"Infatti..."disse Chloe "Ma gli Inumani sono sicuramente andati li."

Medusa,Freccia Nera e un gruppo di Inumani erano già in volo.

"E Medusa sa che Stark non è li."disse Pantera Nera.

"Medusa e Freccia Nera sono i leader della loro popolazione e sono stati invasi e attaccati."disse Chloe "Gli ha forzato la mano."

Gli Inumani atterrarono sulla Stark Tower.

"Loro non stanno andando li per Stark."disse Chloe "Vogliono solo che Karnak non butti giù il palazzo."

"STARK!"urlò Karnak.

Una voce meccanica parlò "Salve.

Mi spiace,ma il signor Stark non è in casa.

Chi devo dire che lo desidera quando torna?"

"Medusa e Freccia Nera."disse Karnak "Questo palazzo è nostro ora!"

Karnak si mise a spingere contro le porte corazzate.

"Non è qui."disse Medusa.

"Certo che è qui."disse lui "Si nasconde dentro."

"FERMO!"disse Chloe che era sospesa a mezz'aria e camminava sul nulla.

Dietro di lei c'erano: Thor di Terra-3,Zatanna,Pantera Nera,che restava sospeso tramite due propulsori sulla schiena,Visione e Falcon.

Oltre a loro c'era una delle piattaforme volanti delle S.H.I.E.L.D. con due jet e diversi uomini con propulsori,compresa Hill.

"Per favore."disse Chloe "Non lo fate."

Chloe atterrò "Medusa,per favore,ci occuperemo noi di questa situazione."

"Che significa?"disse Crystal.

"Che lo prenderemo."disse Hill.

"E vi ridaremo l'ostaggio."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Per favore."disse Chloe.

"Non avete l'autorità di fare una cosa simile."disse Pantera Nera "Ci penseremo noi."

"Non avete impedito a Stark di invaderci,ma siete qui per fermarci?"disse Medusa.

"Sapevi che sarebbe arrivato e non hai fatto nulla."disse Karnak.

"Lo so,ma Stark si calmerà."disse Chloe "Noi speriamo..."

"Ti sbagli!"disse Crystal.

"Tanto per essere chiari:noi siamo stati attaccati,uno dei nostri è stato preso."disse Medusa "Perché?

Per avervi aiutato.

Per aver partecipato."

"Abbiamo tutti subito un attacco oggi."disse Chloe "Per favore.

Una possibilità.

È tutto ciò che chiedo."

Poco tempo dopo il martello di Thor di Terra-3 sfondò la parete del bunker di Arno,trovandoli entrambi.

"Arno."disse lei.

"Chloe."disse Arno "Solo un momento."

"Non se ne parla."disse Chloe.

"Non ci saranno vincitori."disse Arno.

"Hai creato un incidente."disse Chloe.

"No,tu l'hai fatto."disse Arno "Ho reagito d conseguenza."

"Beh,ora siamo una squadra."disse Pantera Nera.

"Siamo tutti aggiornati sui poteri di questo ragazzino?"disse Stark "Capiamo cosa sta succedendo qui?

Tutti sanno che Rhodey è gravissimo e She Hulk è quasi morta perché Chloe vuole controllare il futuro?

Perché questo potrebbe ucciderci tutti.

Potrebbe succedere a te,oppure a te.

E io sono scioccato che Clint sia con voi."

In quel momento atterrò lentamente Blue Marvel.

Era un uomo di colore con i capelli corti.

Aveva un costume blu scuro molto aderente.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da bracciali di metallo bianco formato da diverse placche.

Dalla fine dei bracciali partiva una linea che formava una "M"sul petto.

Dai fianchi partivano delle linee bianche che scendevano verso il basso e terminavano sugli stivali.

Nella mano destra aveva un elmo bianco che quando lo aveva indosso copriva tutto il volto e la testa.

"Questo non ti autorizza a catturare il ragazzo..."disse Blue Marvel.

"E torturarlo."disse Occhio di Falco.

"Vieni qui."disse lui avvicinando il ragazzo "Vedete, non l'ho torturato!"

"Mi ha torturato."disse Ulysses.

"Un pochino."disse lui.

"Arno,penso che stai per avere un piccolo esaurimento nervoso..."disse Chloe.

"Oh!"disse Arno.

"E vorrei poterti aiutare."disse lei.

"Non è un piccolo esaurimento nervoso..."disse Arno "Io sto per avere un completo e totale esaurimento nervoso!"

"Arno."disse Chloe.

"E giorno dopo giorno noi combattiamo per il futuro."disse Arno "Combattiamo per rendere migliore il mondo."

"Non cominciare a leggere il manuale della moralità..."disse Chloe.

"E se noi vinciamo o perdiamo siamo responsabili per le nostre azioni."disse Arno.

"Arno,basta."disse Chloe.

Ulysses ebbe una visione.

Vide un gigantesco Hulk, completamente nudo,e con gli occhi tutti verdi,che era in una New York in fiamme e stringeva in mano Chloe e Iron-Man.

A terra c'era Thor di Terra-3,Occhio di Falco era trafitto da una trave e Amercan Dreem era sotto le macerie,sotto il piede di Hulk.

Tutti erano caduti in ginocchio e videro che Ulysses emanava fumo.

"L'avete visto?"disse Chloe.

"L'ho avvertito."disse Pantera Nera "Ha proiettato le immagini come una visione."

"Era reale?"disse Clint.

"Credete succederà?"disse Blue Marvel.

"Mi spiace."disse Ulysses "Ma Hulk verrà posseduto e usato come arma."

All'alba, in Utah ,c'era un super laboratorio con dentro Banner che eseguiva degli studi.

"Dottor Banner."disse Chloe.

"Oh,Solargirl."disse Banner "Che sorpresa.

Cosa posso fare per te?"

Alcuni giorni dopo Chloe indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera e dei pantaloni neri,con scarpe nere e si trovava in un tribunale nella Manhattan Federal Court House.

"Chiamiamo Chloe Sullivan."disse l'avvocato in piedi.

Chloe si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto al giudice.

"Per favore,può dire alla corte il suo nome."disse l'avvocato.

"Chloe Sullivan."disse Solargirl.

"Può parlare degli eventi del 19 luglio di quest'anno?"disse l'avvocato.

"Certamente."disse Chloe "Ero parte del gruppo di supereroi che si era recata nello Utah."

"Per quale motivo?"disse l'avvocato.

"Per parlare con il dottor Bruce Banner."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

"Bruce."disse Chloe.

"Chloe."disse Banner.

"A cosa stai lavorando?"disse Chloe "Su cosa stai lavorando?"

"Io..."disse lui "Come mai sei qui?

E con "qui"io intendo in un laboratorio segreto."

"Rispondimi,per favore."disse Chloe "A cosa stai lavorando?"

"Coagulazione genetica."disse Bruce "Non credo che capiresti nello specifico."

"E niente sul soprannaturale?"disse Chloe.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Bruce.

"Rispondi alla domanda,Bruce."disse Arno.

"Io-"disse Bruce "Arno.

Um…

Ragazzi non ho avuto trasformazioni nell'ultimo anno.

O sbaglio?"

"È meglio se ne parliamo fuori."disse Arno.

"Niente armi?"disse Bruce.

"Questa era l'idea."disse Chloe.

"L'idea?"disse Bruce "Perché?

Cosa c'è li fuori?"

Arno gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Non preoccuparti…

Stai calmo.

Ti credo."

Usciti fuori trovarono:il gruppo degli Inumani,due Spiderman(il secondo aveva il costume nero con le ragnatele rosse),American Dreem,la nuova Wolverine,Tempesta,Colosso,Visione,Dead Pool,Hill,Nova,Ms Marvel,Thor di Terra-3,Bestia,Falcon,Rose,Chloe di Terra-3,Annie,uno degli Hellicarrier e i Jet.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Bruce "Cosa ho fatto?"

"È questo il punto, Bruce."disse Arno "Non hai fatto nulla."

"Ancora."disse Medusa.

"Non capisco."disse Bruce.

"C'è un giovane Inumano,che si chiama Ulysses."disse Chloe "Lui ha..."

"...visioni-"disse Arno.

"-del futuro."disse Chloe.

"Di un possibile futuro."disse Arno "Un futuro...con te."

FINE FALSHBACK

"Come ha preso la notizia?"disse l'avvocato.

FLASHBACK

"Mi spiace molto,Bruce."disse Arno.

"Arno-hai sperimentato anche tu quelle visioni?"disse Bruce.

"Si."disse Arno.

"Quanto erano brutte?"disse Banner.

"Molto brutte."disse Arno.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Banner.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Gli abbiamo spiegato-tutte le visioni che avevamo sperimentato."disse Chloe "Quasi tutte erano più o meno corrette."

"Ma non tutte?"disse l'avvocato.

FLASHBACK

"Allora...abbiamo un dilemma tra le mani."disse Arno.

"Siete venuti da me per fermare Hulk,prima che attacchi."disse lui.

"Arno,non è d'accordo nell'usarlo per cambiare il futuro."disse Chloe.

"Ho detto-"disse Arno "Beh,sai cosa ho detto."

"Stai per dire:accadrà o è solo uno dei futuri?"disse Banner "E il resto di voi-siete-siete pronti a mettermi da parte?

Uccidermi forse?"

"No."disse Chloe.

"No?"disse Banner.

"Abbiamo una camera di contenimento nuova."disse Arno

"E io ho detto che ci serve di più."disse Chloe "Ci serve una prova."

"Che tipo di prova?"disse Banner.

"È vero."disse Bestia "Sta cercando di capire come poter aprire portali su altre dimensioni."

"Oh,Bruce."disse Arno.

"Sei entrato nel mio computer?"disse Bruce.

"Vuoi aprire un portale per poi tentare di sigillarlo."disse Bestia.

"Oh,no."disse Spideman.

"Oh, mio Dio."disse Falcon.

"Non hai idea di quanto sia pericoloso."disse Chloe.

"Dopo tutto l'orrore che-"disse Arno.

"Bruce Banner...come vice direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,sono costretta a metterla agli arresti."disse Hill "Dobbiamo trattenerla."

"Non lo renda difficile."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Non ucciderò nessuno con i miei esperimenti."disse Bruce.

"Bruce,calmati."disse Arno.

"E voi-"disse Bruce "Siete venuti qui a casa mia per accusarmi di-"

"Bruce?"disse Arno.

"CHE COSA CREDETE-"disse Banner.

Una freccia partì da un albero e lo colpì alla testa,poi un'altra colpì il petto.

FINE FALSHBACK

"Che cosa è successo dopo?"disse l'avvocato.

"Eravamo a pezzi."disse Chloe

FLASHBACK

"Thor,gli alberi!"disse lei.

Thor di Terra-3,Falcon,Wolverine e Spiderman andarono verso il bosco a tutta velocità,raggiunti dagli altri.

"Fermi."disse una voce e un arco cadde dall'albero.

"Tu-"disse Spiderman.

"Perché?"disse Thor d Terra-3.

"Arno-"disse Chloe.

"Io ero qui per aiutarlo!"disse Arno "Ero qui per fermati dal fare qualcosa tipo questo!"

Barton uscì e si arrese.

FINE FLASHBACK

"E lei ha visto l'uomo con l'arco?"disse l'avvocato.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Può indicarlo."disse lui.

"E seduto li."disse Chloe "Clint Barton.

Occhio di Falco."

Occhio di falco era in manette.

"Avete chiesto al signor Barton perché ha reciso la vita del dottor Banner?"disse l'avocato.

"Si,l'abbiamo fatto."disse Chloe

FLASHBACK

Clint era in manette e in ginocchio.

"Clint,che diavolo hai fatto?!"disse Chloe.

"Averger,X-Men,Inumani..."disse Hill "...questo è il luogo di una scena di un crimine."

"Clint!"disse Shannon "Rispondile!

Clint,perché?"

Lui piangeva.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Perché mi aveva detto di farlo."disse Clint.

Il giudice dovette battere il martello più volte "Ordine!"

"Aveva detto di non poterne più."disse Clint "Ma il colpo non era abbastanza potente.

La punta di freccia che mi aveva dato per ucciderlo l'ha solo mandato in coma."

"C'è qualcuno che può confermarlo."disse l'avvocato.

"No."disse Clint.

Chloe parlò ancora "Io non avevo idea di quello che Barton stava per fare.

Non era ciò che avevo pianificato.

Non l'avevo visto tra gli alberi."

FLASHBACK

"DOVEVAMO SORVEGLIARLO,AVREMMO DOVUTO PROTEGGERLO!"urlò Stark trattenuto da Visione e Pantera Nera "CHE COS'È QUESTO?!"

"RESPONSABILITÀ!"disse Chloe con accanto l'Uomo Ragno e American Dreem.

Clint fu portato via.

Arno era in ginocchio "È colpa tua quello che è successo qui,Sullivan."

"Non è giusto."disse Chloe.

"Hai causato tu tutto questo!"disse Arno "Non hai rinunciato a questa cazzata e un altro di noi se n'è andato.

Chi è il prossimo della tua lista,Sullivan?!"

"Medusa allontanati per ora-"disse Chloe "Porta Ulysses con te."

"Credo tu abbia ragione."disse Medusa che svanì in un portale.

"No!"disse Arno trattenuto da American Dreem "Niente di questo—È UNA TUA RESPONSABILITÀ!"

"Ragazzi,cosa si fa?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Bella domanda."disse il secondo Spiderman.

"Io penso che sono con Iron-Man."disse Nova.

"Arno,lascia che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. faccia ciò che deve fare."disse Chloe.

"Non puoi tirarti fuori da questo,Sullivan."disse Arno "E nemmeno lui.

Ha ucciso un Avenger!

Lo seppelliranno vivo per questo!

E poi seppelliranno te per avergli forzato la mano."

FINE FLASHBACK

"La giuria ha un verdetto?"disse il giudice.

"Si,vostro onore."disse uno di loro e le fu consegnato un foglietto.

Chloe volò verso la Triskelion e atterrò delicatamente.

"L'hai saputo?"disse Pantera Nera che era senza la maschera.

"Ero in aula, T'Challa."disse Chloe.

"Vuoi parlarne,Solargirl,o-?"disse T'Challa.

"È sveglia?"disse Chloe "Qualcuno le ha parlato?"

"Ti stavamo aspettando."disse Pantera Nera.

Lei oltrepassò le tende della stanza di She Hulk.

"Jennifer!"disse lei sorridendo.

"Sei qui."disse She Hulk che aveva ancora dei segni sul viso.

"Lo stesso vale per te."disse Chloe "Sei stata via per molto tempo,lady.

Ricordi come sei arrivata qui?

Cosa ti è successo?"

"Pazuzu"disse She Hulk.

"Si."disse lei.

"È andata male."disse She Hulk "Per quanto sono stata via.

Nessuno mi parla."

"Volevo essere io a dirtelo."disse Chloe.

"Perché?"disse She Hulk "Posso uscire di qui?"

"Devo chiederti di essere forte."disse Chloe.

"Che è successo?"disse She Hulk.

"È Bruce,Jennifer."disse lei.

"Bruce Banner?"disse She Hulk.

"Per poco non se ne andava."disse Chloe.

"Stava per abbandonare la squadra ancora?"disse She Hulk.

"No,Jennifer."disse Chloe abbassando la testa "Lui...è quasi morto."

"No."disse She Hulk.

"Mi spiace."disse Chloe.

"Non può essere."disse lei "Lui è Hulk."

"Mi spiace ,Jennifer."disse Chloe "C'è mancato davvero poco e non si è ancora risvegliato."

"Come è successo?"disse lei.

"Occhio di Falco."disse Chloe.

"Occhio di Falco?"disse She Hulk "Questo-

Non è possibile."

"L'ho visto con i miei occhi."disse Chloe "Ero li."

"Dov'è ora?"disse She Hulk.

"Lo abbiamo arrestato."disse Chloe "Lo abbiamo processato."

"E?"disse lei.

"L'hanno assolto."disse Chloe.

"COSA?!"urlò lei.

Arno Stark era seduto a terra in una stanza buia.

Indossava l'armatura,ma non l'elmetto.

"Mi sento perso."disse Arno "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Quel tipo…

Ulysses.

Io credo di sapere qualcosa che a Sullivan sfugge.

Dopo quello che è successo al mio amico...o a Banner…e magari è vero.

Ma non significa che mi sbagliavo.

Un mutante ha viaggiato nel tempo e ha cambiato il futuro.

Non è scritto.

Può essere modificato.

E questo era il mio problema con il nuovo Inumano.

Questo futuro e le visioni…

Non potevano essere certe."

Ulysses era con Karnak e era in ginocchio in meditazione.

Aveva delle linee rosse che scendevano sulla sua fronte e altre che da sotto gli occhi passavano sugli zigomi e uno sulla mascella.

Aveva un costume verde con delle linee rosse.

Sopra i costume aveva un mantello rosso con cappuccio.

"Il tempo è un concetto."disse Arno "È un organismo creato che vive e ci circonda.

E questo tipo ha queste visioni.

Visioni di attività criminali,disastri e olocausti.

È il conduttore,ma lui non le vede semplicemente-

Le sperimenta.

Lui vive questi disastri e orrori.

Quali effetti avranno sulla sua mente?"

Chloe stava volando insieme a Zatanna,Pantera Nera,che aveva le ali di metallo,Medusa e il gruppo degli inumani,senza contare i soldati dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Il concetto di visioni è errato."disse Arno "Ho fatto uno scanner del suo cervello.

O fatto il Download su una copia."

Una giovane donna usciva da un palazzo,quando Chloe atterrò e,mentre i soldati la arrestavano,lei aprì la sua valigia.

"Io volevo scoprire se fosse un portale verso futuri che non abbiamo mai visto."disse Arno "Tutte nostre teorie sul tempo è lo spazio sono antiquate.

Quei futuri possono essere sbagliati.

Vedete?"

"No."rispose una voce.

Arno si alzò e fece uscire dal propulsore della mano sinistra un cervello che emanava energia verdastra "Questo è il cervello di quel tipo.

Lui può assorbire qualsiasi dato del pianeta,energia e informazione.

Tutto nel mondo produce energia.

Tutti e tutto.

Lui la assorbe e la trasforma in visioni.

Delle teoretiche versioni del futuro.

Lui non vede il futuro perché non è realmente li.

Crea degli algoritmi di un possibile futuro.

Un futuro molto possibile.

Ma è solo un algoritmo."

A Chloe venne data una valigia mentre la donna veniva portata via.

"Si,Pazuzu è tornato sulla terra e forse Banner ci avrebbe ammazzati tutti."disse Arno "Il dio giallo anche.

Ma sono possibili futuri.

Lei non lo sa,sta prendendo per assoluto quelle visioni."

Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria,aprì la valigia,ma la trovò vuota.

La mostrò ad Ulysses che restò sorpreso.

La ragazza fu portata via,mentre piangeva.

"Dato che si sta parlando di algoritmi e probabilità...quali di questi algoritmi sono veri e quali no?"disse Arno "E ora che il ragazzo diventa più forte,anche gli altri possono vedere le visioni.

Se mi dite di fermarmi lo farò.

Perché,dopo tutti questi anni,ho imparato...a dare ascolto a Capitan America."

Al tavolo erano seduti American Dreem,Freccia Nera,Bestia,Pantera Nera,Medusa,il Dottor Strange e in piedi,appoggiata su un mobile, c'era Solargirl.

American Dreem e Pantera Nera nera erano senza maschera,ma con il costume.

"Dovrei venire con voi come se niente fosse?"disse Arno "Credete che volessi essere in questa stanza a litigare con voi,dopo quello che è successo alla mia vita.

L'ultima volta che i supereroi si sono azzuffati,Tony...io non voglio vivere niente del genere.

Non con te,non con lei,con nessuno.

Ma…

Lei mi sta forzando la mano

I fatti mi stanno forzando la mano!"

Chloe era a braccia incrociate.

American Dreem si alzò "Chloe?"

"Io sono dalla parte del Dottor McCoy,Stark."disse Chloe.

"E cosa farà?"disse lui.

"Proverà a convincermi,facendo degli esami."disse Chloe.

"Li ho già fatti."disse Bestia "Non...è sbagliato."

"Quindi...cosa pensi di fare?"disse Arno.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio.

"Cosa penso di fare?"disse Chloe "Un ragazzo viene da te e ti dice che una persona ha una pistola e sta per aprire il fuoco.

Andate a fermarlo o aspettate che spari per dire se il ragazzo aveva ragione."

"Anche con l'otto percento?"disse Arno.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Sedici percento?"disse Arno "Quattordici percento?

Che probabilità serve per te per considerare queste visioni un futuro certo?"

"Arno..."disse Chloe.

"E se ti dicessi che c'è solo un dieci percento che le visioni siano giuste?"disse Arno.

"E se ci fosse il dieci percento che Pazuzu entri da quella porta e ci stermini tutti,basterebbe per farti agire?"disse Chloe "Per me è più che sufficiente."

"Sul serio?"disse Arno "Queste visioni non sono quello che pensi e..."

"E Banner sarebbe stato d'accordo con me."disse Chloe.

"Beh,andrò a chiederglielo quando si sveglia..."disse Stark.

"Okay,io ho finito."disse Chloe "Arno,vattene via.

Non conosco altri modi per dirtelo."

Chloe spiccò il volo e trapassò il soffitto,fracassando anche il pavimento.

"Io so quali sono le probabilità che vada avanti."disse Arno.

"È distrutta per quello che è successo a Banner."disse Bestia "Se non ci fosse Clark non so davvero come farebbe."

"Shannon,mi sbaglio forse?"disse lui.

"Non del tutto."disse Shannon.

"Ma non è sua responsabilità,vero?"disse Arno.

Lei tornò al grande palazzo sulla piattaforma tra le acque.

La ragazza dai capelli marroni era in una stanza con un tavolino e la sedia.

Aveva le braccia incrociate e tremava.

Chloe era appena tornata "T'Challa.

Direttrice Hill."

"Non posso trattenerla a lungo."disse Hill.

"Ha fatto le valutazioni psichiche?"disse Solargirl.

"Si,Chloe."disse Hill "Noi abbiamo agenti che stanno investigando in ogni angolo della sua casa.

È una banchiera e non ha connessione con nessuna organizzazione seguita dallo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Non hai trovato nulla?"disse Chloe.

"Ama il karaoke."disse Hill "È una civile.

Delle persone la stanno cercando."

"Suo padre è un ufficiale di polizia di Chicago."disse T'Challa "Stanno già facendo pressioni.

Qual'era la visione dell'inumano su di lei?"

Chloe entrò nella stanza "Miss Green."

"Oh,mio Dio!"disse lei "Che succede?

Vi ho già chiesto di lasciarmi andare!"

"Sa cos'è l Hydra?"disse Chloe.

"I terroristi."disse lei.

"Esattamente!"disse Chloe "Terroristi."

"Ho...letto di loro."disse la donna.

"Lei lavora per loro e cerca di distruggere ulteriormente l'istituzione finanziaria di questo paese."disse Chloe.

"Che?"disse la donna spaventata.

"Stavate per gettare il mondo nel Caos."disse Chloe "Ma ora l'abbiamo presa.

La sua confessione oggi la aiuterà al suo processo.

Voglio nomi e luoghi.

Voglio dettagli."

"Di cosa sta parlando?"disse la ragazza "Io lavoro in un'istituzione finanziaria."

"Aveva la valigetta vuota."disse Chloe.

"Che cosa centra la mia valigetta?"disse lei "La stavo per cambiare con una nuova."

"Ho l'autorità legale per trattenerla indefinitamente."disse Chloe.

"Per una valigia vuota?"disse lei.

"Uno di noi sa chi è lei veramente."disse Chloe "E la terremo qui."

"I...no."disse la ragazza "Io non ho fatto nulla!"

Chloe uscì e lei si alzò "Per favore!

IL MIO NOME E ALISON GREEN!

IO SONO UNA CITTADINA DEGLI STATI UNITI!

NON HO FATTO NULLA!

PER FAVORE!"iniziò a picchiare sul vetro "NON SONO MAI STATA ARRESTATA!

MIO PADRE È DELLA POLIZIA!

VOGLIO UN TELEFONO!

LO VOGLIO CHIAMARE!"

"Chloe?"disse T'Challa.

"Ti serve una prova."disse Hill.

"La troveremo."disse Chloe.

La ragazza si mise in ginocchio e si mise la mani tra i capelli e poi scomparve in una nube viola.

I tre entrarono.

"Uh-oh."disse Hill.

"Credo fosse Nightcrawler."disse Chloe.

"Un X-Man?"disse Hill.

"L'ha portata fuori-"disse lei "Maledetto Arno!"

I tre uscirono dalla stanza.

"A tutto il personale,sono Maria Hill!"disse lei "Siamo in una situazione di emergenza!

Non è un'esercitazione."

In quel momento si spensero le luci e si accesero quelle di emergenza.

"Arresterò Arno Stark."disse Chloe.

"Devi prima trovarlo."disse Pantera Nera.

In quel momento arrivò Thor di Terra-3 seguita da American Dreem.

"Cosa sta accadendo?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Stark."disse Chloe.

"Non c'è bisogno di cercarlo."disse Hill.

"È qui?"disse Chloe.

"Qui fuori."disse Hill.

"Beh,siamo pronti."disse Chloe.

"Non per questo."disse Hill.

Chloe uscì con gli altri "Arno,maledetto bastardo!

Questo non doveva succedere!"

Davanti a lei c'erano Iron Man,Ms Marvel,Falcon,una versione femminile di Occhio di Flaco,Visione,sospeso a mezz'aria con accanto Nova,lo Spiderman di colore,Luke Cage,Ciclope,Dottor Strange e un nuovo War Mashine.

Accanto a Solargirl arrivarono anche Jean Gray,Blue Marvel,Magik,Tempesta,Zatanna,Superman e Ercole.

"Ecco."disse Arno "Ti avevo avvertita.

Tutti noi ti avevamo avvertita."

"Sei in stato di arresto,Arno Stark."disse Chloe indicandolo.

"Buona fortuna."disse Arno "Quando il pubblico vedrà quello che stai facendo ti crocifiggeranno letteralmente."

"E cosa sto facendo?"disse Chloe "Sei appena entrato senza permesso-"

"Non intendo dirti come gestire i tuoi affari,perché è chiaro che sei preparata a farlo,ma…hai osato troppo."disse lui "Siete in inferiorità numerica.

Ti conviene arrenderti!"

"Inferiorità?"disse Chloe illuminando i suoi occhi di luce azzurra "Vediamo."

"In quel momento arrivarono i Guardiani della Galassia insieme a Angela che aveva una spada e una lancia.

"Ho amici in tutto lo spazio."disse Chloe.

Un elicottero vide Drax che veniva scagliato via.

Visione lanciò il raggio dalla pietra e colpi Jean che però mise una barriera davanti a se stessa.

I due gruppi corsero l'uno contro l'altro.

Chloe lanciò dalla sua mano un raggio arancione che colpì quello azzurro del propulsore di Iron Man.

Medusa osservava la battaglia dal suo palazzo "Gli umani sono in guerra.

Siamo stati chiamati ad intervenire."

Ulysses e Karnak meditavano.

"Con chi si stanno battendo?"disse Karnak.

"Tra di loro."disse Medusa.

"Chi ci ha chiamati,Medusa?"disse lui.

"Chloe Sullivan in persona."disse Medusa.

"Allora andiamo."disse Karnak.

Solargirl lanciò due raggi gialli che colpirono la parte destra del petto di Iron Man facendo saltare diverse placche.

Thor di Terra-3 spiccò un salto e atterrando conficcò il martello a terra e l'elettricità raggiunse Visione che fu sbalzato all'indietro.

I due volarono gli uni contro gli altri,l'impatto provocò una grossa onda d'urto.

Hyperion la afferrò e la trascinò via facendole trapassare un palazzo e gettandola nelle strade di New York.

"Arno,arrenditi!"disse Chloe mentre i due erano a mezz'aria.

"Sai cos'è questo,lady?"disse Arnò puntando il suo braccio sinistro verso di lei e aprendo l'avambraccio che rivelò tanti piccoli propulsori "Stai cercando di controllare quello che non si può controllare,e stai perdendo la tua mente."

Dal suo avambraccio uscì un raggio azzurro che la colpì al petto.

"Senti chi parla di perdere la mente!"disse Solargirl "Sai benissimo che le raffiche energetiche non mi fanno nulla."

Stark lanciò un missile contro Blue Marvel che fu colpito al volto.

"Grazie."disse Ms Marvel.

Solargirl fu colpita da una fortissima scarica elettrica che provocò onde elettriche.

Lui le volò sopra e la spinse a terra.

Lei spiccò il volo,lo prese e gli fece trapassare l'edificio,poi lo scagliò a terra.

Thor di Terra-3 scagliò il martello e colpi al petto Hyperion che fu scagliato via.

Lanterna Verde arrivò e lanciò diversi raggi contro di lei che fu sbalzata all'indietro.

War Maschine lancio dieci missili contro Chloe e la mandò dentro il palazzo.

Lei si rialzò,ma Iron Man si mise davanti allo squarcio,mentre il Dottor Strange lanciò dell'energia rossa sulla sua mano destra.

"Ho preparato un piatto speciale per te."disse Arno "Vedi?

Io sto preparando un futuro senza sconvolgere l'ordine naturale delle cose.

O far uccidere qualche Avengers!"

Iron Man lanciò un raggio dalla mano e la la mandò contro una parete che fu trapassata.

Thor colpì Lanterna Verde che si rialzò e la colpì con un raggio.

Il Dottor Strange era sospeso in aria e dalle sue mani partivano vortici di energia rossa.

"Il prossimo?"disse Arno che fu colpito al mento da Superman che lo superò e gli diede un altro colpo.

Hyperion afferrò Clark e lo portò via,ma si prese un calcio al volto da parte di Lady Sentry.

"Tutti speravamo che non si arrivasse a questo…"disse Strange "Sono davvero sorpreso di vedervi qui..."l'energia intrappolò tempesta e American Dreem "...X-Men."

"E io sono sorpresa di trovarti a combattere contro un potere che può salvare così tante vite,Dottor Strange."disse Tempesta che evocò un fulmine che frantumò la barriera e lo scagliò via.

L'uomo Ghiaccio,appena arrivato lanciò un raggio di ghiaccio sul volto di Strange.

Chloe colpi War Mashine e lo scagliò verso terra.

Occhio di Falco femmina prese l'arco "È mia."

La freccia la colpì nell'occhio ed esplose,ma non le fece nulla.

Iron-Man si alzò in volo e lanciò un raggio diretto verso Magik che usò la sua grande spada per pararlo.

Hyperion e Chloe volarono l'uno contro l'altro e l'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto avvertita dagli altri.

Hyperion fu scagliato via.

Chloe volò sul tetto del palazzo e vide Hulk Rosso che la afferrò e la gettò a terra,

Il suo pugno fece cadere entrambi dentro il palazzo.

Flash diede un pugno al Dottor Strange,mandandolo a terra.

Solarigrl usò i raggi laser degli occhi per colpire Hulk Rosso,poi afferrò la versione femminile di Occhio di Falco e la lancio dentro una finestra.

Lanterna Verde materializzò una mitragliatrice e la usò su Amercan Dreem che si riparò con lo scudo.

Lei scagliò la sua arma e lo colpi alla testa.

In quel momento Wolverine di Terra-3 estrasse i suoi artigli,ma la donna Occhio di Falco la colpi alla spalla con una freccia,poi le altre furono parate dagli artigli.

War Mashine fece fuoco sul viso di Solargirl che nemmeno sentì i colpi.

Ciclope usò il raggio dagli occhi per colpire diversi soldati,mentre Blue Marvel volò su Luke Cage e lo colpi al volto con un pugno.

"Andiamo,Blue Marvel!"disse Cage a terra "Sei dalla parte sbagliata della strada questa volta!"

Blue Marvel lo afferrò "Si potrebbe dire lo stesso di te."

"Non credo."disse Cage "E sai perché?"

Il raggio azzurro di Nova lo colpì alla testa.

"Perché cadrai per questo."disse Cage.

Rialzandosi diede un pugno a Cage,scagliandolo via,mentre nova spiccò il volo "NOVA!"

Lui lo segui oltre l'atmosfera terrestre.

Hill soccorse Jean che era svenuta "Qui è il direttore Hill!

Abbandonare il palazzo immediatamente.

Evacuare la Triskelion immediatamente!"

In quel momento atterrò Rose che fracassò il terreno.

Occhio di Falco femmina lancio diverse frecce che furono evitate.

"Io sono Rose."disse lei che illuminò di energia le sua mano "Ora lo ricorderai."

Falcon era davanti a Magik che aveva la sua spada in fiamme.

"Magik,vero?"disse lui "Non voglio combatterti,ragazza..."

"Okay...disse Magik che aprì un portale giallo sotto di lui facendolo svanire.

Arrivarono delle armature di Iron-Man che erano vuote e sotto controllo remoto,ma il procione parlante,dei Guardiani della Galassia,usò il propulsore sulla schiena per sollevarsi e li distrusse con il cannone laser cantando.

Lo Spiderman di colore lo colpì con un calcio.

Angela lo afferrò alla gola e lo scagliò a terra in un cratere,continuando a stringere la presa e facendo apparire sulla sua fronte una croce di luce "Confessa i tuoi peccati."

"Sei...una suora?"disse Spiderman.

"No,mortale,ma me la cavo bene con l'estrema-unzione."disse Angela prendendo la spada.  
Falcon atterrò sulla piattaforma e si trovò davanti Star Lord.

"Oh,grande,mi è sempre piaciuto lo scudo."disse Star Lord.

"Non so chi tu sia,ma non è una cosa che ti riguarda."disse Falcon.

Stark colpì Gamora,ma Angela gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a terra,mentre Thor di Terra-3 gli si avventò contro e lo lanciò contro il palazzo.

Con un colpo,Lanterna Verde la scagliò via,mentre Arno veniva gettato dal palazzo da Angela.

Dottor Strange arrivò sulla zona e iniziò a pronunciare la sue formula magiche,Iron Man si rialzò e attivò anche Luke Cage.

I tre circondarono Angela che alzò la spada verso il cielo "Nel giorno splendente,nella notte profonda..."Angela si illuminò di luce bianca "...nessun anima impura sfugga alla sua ira e al suo potere!"

Ci fu un'onda d'urto bianca.

Chloe materializzò la sua spada e la alzò al cielo,facendo apparire su di essa una croce,poi colpi il suolo provocando una grossa esplosione.

Groot afferrò visione e lo scagliò al suolo.

Lui si rialzò e lanciò il raggio dalla pietra.

Iron-Man atterrò davanti a Star Lord "Non so cosa ti abbia detto..."

"Mi ha detto tutto."disse Star Lord "Compreso l'attacco di Pazuzu."

"Ti ha detto delle visioni del futuro-"disse Arno.

"Si e anche di come hai contestato."disse Quill "So tutto e penso sia grandioso."

"Andiamo..."disse Arno.

Visione colpì con il raggio la nave dei guardiani che esplose e poi trapassò il palazzo.

"La mia nave."disse Quill.

"La mia piccola."disse il procione.

Ulyisses osservava dalla torre della città inumana e piangeva.

Si aprì un portale da cui uscì Medusa insieme al suo gruppo e a Freccia Nera.

"Oh,bene."disse Arno "Gli Inumani sono qui."

Dalle mani di Ulyisses uscirono dei filamenti di energia bianca.

Arnò lanciò un raggio,ma Karnak lo evitò,scese a terra,afferrò il suo braccio e gli colpi l'ascella con il gomito "Sono contento di rivederti,Karnak.

Ho il conto per la torre che volevi buttare giù."

Pantera Nera corse verso i due.

I filamenti di Ulysses avvolsero il palazzo.

T'Challa mise il braccio intorno al collo di Iron-Man "STARK,BASTA!

METTI FINE A QUESTO!"

"NO!"disse Chloe che gli volò contro.

Lo colpì alla testa atterrando e fracassando il terreno e poi lo colpì al volto.

L'elmo aveva due buchi con delle crepe attorno.

I tentacoli li afferrarono tutti.

Gli occhi di Ulysses divennero neri con le pupille rosse.

Ebbero una visione.

Iron-Man era a terra con metà dell'elmo aperto e mentre si rialzava lo faceva anche Pantera Nera.

La strada era distrutta,c'era pochissima luce,e molto fumo.

Chloe e Karnak si rialzarono insieme a Thor.

Avevano tutti degli strappi sul costume.

"Che...che significa?"disse Chloe.

Davanti a loro videro lo Spiderman di colore che aveva in una mano il corpo di American Dreem con il petto trafitto da un paletto.

Lei aveva degli strappi sulla maschera e altri sul costume e sui guanti.

Il scudo scudo era a terra,il cielo era pieno di fumo,intorno a loro c'erano dei pezzi di colonne e il parlamento americano era semi distrutto.

Gli occhi di Ulysses tornarono normali e la visione cessò.

Tutti guardarono Spiderman,quello nero,che cadde in ginocchio "No."

Ms Marvel si avvicinò "No.

No,non può essere vero."

"Come lo sapete."disse lui,mentre Iron-Man cercava di trattenere American Dreem.

Chloe mise una mano sulla spalla di Ms Marvel e la fece allontanare "...ragazzo mi dispiace...ma sei in arresto.

Mi spiace- ma va fatto."

"E in accordo con chi?"disse Arno che si tolse l'elmo "Chloe,te l'ho detto.

Ti avevo detto che sarebbe successo questo."

"Arno."disse Chloe.

"Non te l'avevo detto?"disse Arno.

"Arno!"disse Chloe.

"Te la stai prendendo con un bambino ora."disse Arno "Questo bambino non ha mai fatto niente di male.

Non è mica Banner.

Lui è un bravo ragazzo."

"Ubriaco?"disse Tempesta.

"Si,pare sia un vizio di famiglia."disse Flash "Dovresti solo dirgli che è in arresto."

"Non mi metterò a discutere con lui."disse Chloe "Lo prendiamo solo in custodia."

"PRENDERLO IN CUSTODIA?!"disse Arno.

"Si,non lo arresterò,ma lo tratterrò."disse Chloe "Gli sto chiedendo di arrendersi."

"Per qualcosa che non ha fatto."disse Arno.

"Arno,per favore...sto cercando di proteggerlo."disse Chloe.

Nova si mise le mani sul casco "Questa è una maledizione."

"Non ho mai sperimentato niente di simile prima."disse Luke Cage.

"Bene,ok."disse Arno "Lasciamo che decida lui cosa vuole fare."

"Sono d'accordo."disse Chloe.

"E se lui non è d'accordo..."disse Arno.

"Smettila di demonizzarmi."disse Chloe "C'è qualcosa che non va proprio in voi Stark!"

"LO SO!"disse Arno.

American Dreem mise le mani sulle spalle di entrambi e poi avanzo mettendosi in ginocchio davanti al ragazzo che era ancora a terra "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse Spiderman "Non farei mai una cosa simile.

Non mi azzarderei nemmeno."

"Lo so,figliolo."disse lei.

"Non so cosa devo fare."disse Spiderman.

"Cosa vorresti fare?"disse American Dreem.

"Io...vorrei andare a casa."disse Spiderman.

Lei si alzò e gli tese la mano "E così sia."

"Attenta però."disse Chloe.

"Lui può andare a casa se lo desidera."disse American Dreem.

"Dico solo che potremmo tenerlo al sicuro qui finché non siamo sicuri..."disse Chloe.

"Non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato."disse Shannon "Come anche Bruce o Rhodey."

"Hal,portalo a casa."disse Iron-Man.

Shannon tentò di fermare Chloe,mentre Lanterna Verde spiccò il volo.

Chloe stava per saltare ed inseguirli,quando un anello di energia gialla le lego le braccia ed il corpo.

"Ms America?!"disse Chloe.

"Lui è mio amico."disse lei "Non ha fatto niente di sbagliato."

In quel momento arrivò Hill armata fino ai denti e con molti soldati "Tutti quelli che sono venuti qui e che hanno distrutto questa zona...si meritano l'appellativo di terroristi.

Siete tutti in arresto."

Iron Man si rimise l'elmo "Provateci pure."

"Arno,non conterò fino a tre."disse Hill.

"Magari dovresti."disse Arno.

"Basta."disse T'Challa che si tolse la maschera "Se volete fare del male a loro,lo farete senza di me."

"T'Challa."disse Chloe.

"Ho visto troppo,Solargirl."disse T'Challa "Io non posso più difendere quell'idea.

All'inizio potevo.

Ma ora mi sento a disagio nel farlo.

Persino American Dreem si è tirata indietro.

Se attaccherete me...attaccherete il Wakanda."

"Oh,no!"disse Hill "No,no,no..."

Il Dottor Strnge si era alzato in aria e aveva le braccia piene di energia gialla.

"Maledizione!"disse Chloe,mentre il procione sparò un raggio dal suo cannone.

Il gruppo avversario svanì.

"Arrivederci."disse Medusa che scomparve in una luce azzurra con il gruppo.

"Medusa?"disse Chloe.

Tornati alla città Medusa si avvicinò ad Ulysses che aveva ancora i tentacoli che gli uscivano dal corpo"Ulysses,poi dirci che succede?"

Lui si voltò e gli altri videro che aveva gli occhi pieni di una luce viola.

L'astronave dei guardiani aveva trapassato il palazzo,Hill e gli altri stavano discutendo mentre arrivava un elicottero.

Thor di Terra-3,i guardiani,Angela e Choe erano in disparte.

"Ci devi una nave."disse il procione.

"Mi spiace,guardiani."disse Chloe.

"Una nave vera,non una di quelle della Terra."disse il procione.

"Mi inventerò qualcosa."disse Chloe che vide Blue Marvel a mezz'aria "Credo che Blue Marvel possa farci un favore.

Porta quella nave in una zona sicura prima che..."

La nave esplose e l'esplosione fu azzurra ricoprendo l'aria di scintille dello stesso colore.

"Adesso sono arrabbiato."disse il procione.

"Visto..."disse Star Lord.

"Per favore Peter,non ripeterlo."disse lei.

"D'accordo."disse lui. "Stavo per dirti che hai ragione.

Se puoi fermare qualcosa che non è ancora accaduta devi farlo.

Altrimenti sarà colpa tua se qualcuno si farà male sul serio.

Il piano più grande.

Ecco per cosa devi combattere."  
"Io sono Groot."disse l'uomo albero.

Clark le si avvicinò "Sono pienamente d'accordo.

Non devi arrenderti mai."

Lei lo abbracciò dopo aver sorriso "Scusa se ti ho trascurato in questo periodo."

"Non fa niente."disse Clark "Sono ancora piccolo."

"Ah,si?"disse lei piangendo "Non ci avevo fatto caso."

"Quanti anni ha questo tipo?"disse il procione all'orecchio di Peter.

"Però."disse Gamora.

Una volta che fu notte e tutti furono andati via,Chloe si sedette a terra e guardò la città.

Nella sua mente vide i volti di Banner e di Rhoders e si mise a piangere.

"Non dovresti essere qui."disse Hill accompagnata da Tempesta,Peter e Jean "Non siamo sicuri che la struttura del palazzo reggerà."

"Sta guardando la città perché crede che la sua scelta abbia causato delle morti."disse Jean.

"Andiamo!"disse Chloe "Non leggermi nella mente Jean Grey."

"Non lo stavo facendo."disse lei "Non riesco nemmeno ad entrare nella tua."

"Oh,scusa."disse Chloe.

Hill si mise seduta accanto a lei.

"Maria,non posso credere che stavi per arrestare American Dreem..."disse Chloe.

"Non sapevo cos'altro fare."disse lei.

Tempesta la abbracciò da dietro "Mi dispiace molto che tu sia stata tradita così da T'Challa."

"E non posso credere che sei riuscita a stare con quell'uomo,Ororo."disse Chloe.

"Allora,hey,dovremmo andarcene prima che ci crolli il palazzo addosso."disse Star Lord e le due si alzarono.

"Maria,sai chi è questo bimbo ragno?"disse Chloe.

"Temo di no."disse lei.

"Se non facciamo qualcosa,potremmo aver ucciso American Dreem noi stessi."disse Chloe "Io non voglio averla sulla mia coscienza.

Dobbiamo trovarlo,prima-"

Hill sentì una voce nella trasmittente "Oh,lo hanno trovato."

"Dove?"disse Chloe.

A Washinton era l'alba e c'era l'Uomo Ragno di colore in piedi sulle scale del parlamento.

Ulysses era sul balcone con gli occhi pieni di energia e i filamenti di energia che uscivano dalle mani e dalla schiena.

"Ulysses?"disse Medusa che era con gli altri "Ulysses?

Riesci a sentirmi?

Dobbiamo parlare.

Vogliamo aiutarti,ma dobbiamo parlare.

Le tue visioni sono più potenti.

Ulysses si vedeva nel deserto e scivolò a terra "Questo...questo è diverso.

Perché è diverso?"

Vide un cane che lo guardava,un teschio a terra,un falco nel cielo e uno scorpione a terra.

"Sembra che io sia..."disse lui che voltandosi vide un mostruoso uomo con la pelle verde,muscolatura imponente,capelli lunghi e vestiti a brandelli.

L'essere alzò entrambe le braccia "CIBO."

X-23 gli saltò addosso e gli conficcò gli artigli nella schiena,facendo uscire moto sangue.

Lei aveva un cappello marrone,un cappotto marrone,dei jeans e scarpe nere.

Mandò le braccia verso l'esterno e lo divise in due,inondando la zona di sangue.

"Stavi per essere mangiato..."disse Laura.

"Era...era...Hulk."disse Ulysses.

"Uno dei suoi figli."disse Laura "Hulk è morto da tempo.

Me ne sono occupata io stessa."

"Aspetta!"disse Ulysses ,mentre lei si dirigeva verso il cavallo "Sei… X-23?"

Lei si voltò "Guardati intorno."

"Che anno è?"disse lui.

"Che anno è?"disse Laura "Che razza di domanda è questa?"

"Per favore..."disse lui.

"Io non dovrei essere qui."disse lui "Io non capisco dove sono e come ci sono arrivato."

Due macchine della polizia arrivarono dove si trovava Spiderman.

"Non si muova!"disse uno di loro.

"Fermi,non sparate!"disse Spiderman.

"TOGLITI LA MASCHERA!"disse il poliziotto.

"Non posso."disse lui "Mi spiace."

Nel deserto X-23 continuava a parlare "Che anno credi che sia?"

"Non lo so."disse Ulysses "Non c'è modo di spiegarlo."

"Che cosa sei?"disse lei.

"Mi chiamo Ulysses."disse lui.

"Non mi interessa il nome!"disse Laura "Cosa sei."

"Oh,sono un inumano."disse Ulysses.

"Beh,hai perso l'ultimo treno."disse Laura.

"Come?"disse lui.

"Gli inumani se ne sono andati via quando è successo il casino."disse Laura.

"Andati?"disse Ulysses "Dove sono andati.

Dove siamo?"

"New Jersey"disse Laura.

"Che è successo?"disse lui "Perché gli inumani se ne sono andati via?"

"L'Arcano è successo."disse lei "Oltre che una serie di sciagure.

È cominciato tutto dopo Arno Stark."

In un Helicarrier c'era Chloe seduta ad un tavolo con altri agenti.

Dietro di loro c'era la sala comando e davanti a loro c'era Hill che parlava "Sai cosa non può assolutamente succedere?

Una guerra tra supereroi a nella capitale.

Ti ho già detto tutte le possibili ragioni del perché."

"Dobbiamo prendere Spiderman in fretta."disse Chloe "Sarà al sicuro."

"Potresti tele-portarlo via."disse Hill.

"Non funziona così."disse Chloe "Ha il senso di ragno."

"Sai dove si trova American Dreem?"disse lei.

"Dovunque voglia essere."disse Chloe.

"Sai cos'altro non può avvenire nella capitale?"disse Hill.

"Spiderman che uccide una versione di Capitan America in diretta tv."disse Chloe che si alzò e si avvicinò a dei video.

"Uno di noi deve andare in tv e dire che eravamo stati avvisati che Spiderman poteva uccidere American Dreem."disse Hill.

"Potresti tenere lontana la polizia?"disse Chloe.

Lei parlò al trasmettitore nell'orecchio "Qui è Hill.

Dite alla polizia di andare a casa.

Ora."

I poliziotti andarono via.

"Non si può avere una battaglia tra supereroi."disse Hill "Dagli una botta in testa e portalo in cella."

"Lui verrà con me."disse Chloe "Poco ma sicuro."

"Che intendi dire che è cominciato con Arno Stark?"disse Ulysses.

"Che te ne importa?"disse Laura.

"Per favore!"disse Ulysses "Che è successo?"

"Da dove vieni?"disse Laura "Non hai davvero idea di cosa sia questo casino?"

"Oh,mio Dio!"disse Ulysses "Io...non posso tornare indietro a prima che succeda questo!"

"Prima davi dirmi cosa cazzo ci fa qui un inumano."disse lei che lo afferrò "

"PER PIACERE DIMMI CHE SIGNIFICA CHE È COMINCIATO CON STARK!"disse lui.

"Tutti sulla Terra lo sanno!"disse Laura "L'ha spinta troppo oltre."

"Lei chi?"disse Ulysses mentre i filamenti di energia riapparvero.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Laura.

"Rispondi alla regina,Ulysses."disse Karnak.

"Lei chi?"disse Ulysses.

"Lei!"disse Karnak "La tua regina!

Medusa ti sta parlando!"

"Ho no."disse lui "Quanto tempo sono stato via?"

"Non sei andato da nessuna parte."disse la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Che succede?"disse Medusa.

"Cos'hai visto?"disse Karnak.

"Ha detto che Stark le ha forzato la mano..."disse Ulysses e i filamenti svanirono.

"Chi l'ha detto?"disse Medusa "Chi è lei?"

"Dobbiamo...dobbiamo dire a Solargirl di cessare il fuoco."disse Ulysses "Non deve combattere Iron Man.

Puoi dirglielo?

Potete farlo?"

Solargirl apparve in aria sopra la piazza "Ragazzo,devi venire via con me."

"Non se ne parla."disse lui "Sono qui per dimostrare che non succederà niente."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non sarà così."disse lei.

"Io non me ne vado."disse Spiderman "E non ho intenzione di ammazzare nessuno."

"Mi spiace."disse lei che gli volò contro.

Lei lo afferrò per il braccio.

In quel momento apparve American Dreem "Chloe!

Basta così.

Quel ragazzo non ha fatto niente.

Sono viva,vedi?"

Lei lasciò andare Spiderman e si sollevò a mezz'aria.

"Perché sei qui?"disse American Dreem che lo portò giù dalle scale.

"Per dimostrare che non ti avrei ucciso."disse Spiderman.

"Voglio far notare che siete entrambi a Washinton,proprio davanti al luogo della visione."disse Chloe che atterrò "Io cosa dovrei fare?"

"Magari lasciarmi stare."disse Spiderman "Come hanno fatto i poliziotti."

"I poliziotti se ne sono andati perché li ho fatti chiamare."disse Chloe.

"Tu lo hai fatto?"disse Spiderman.

"Sarebbe stato meglio se tu mi avessi dato ascolto fin da subito."disse Chloe "Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.

Shannon spiegagli che non sono satana."

"Lei non è satana."disse Shannon.

"Ho qualche dubbio."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

"Ma credo che tu sia andata davvero oltre."disse Shannon.

"Concordo,ma..."disse Chloe "...non potevo aspettare che succedesse.

Per favore lasciate che metta al sicuro la situazione."

Un campo di forza rossastro apparve davanti a Spiderman.

"Chloe..."disse Shannon.

"Non sono io."disse Chloe "Basta,Stark."

Lei si voltò verso il cielo "ARNO STARK!

SII UN UOMO!"

Arno si presentò con un'armatura simile a quella usata per combattere Hulk,ma tutta nera.

"Non ne sapevo nulla,ve lo giuro."disse Spiderman.

"Non mi nascondevo."disse Arno.

I pugni e gli avambracci dell'armatura erano pieni di scariche elettriche rosse e sulla schiena aveva due lancia missili.

"Stavo preparando questa corazza giusto per te."disse Arno "È fatta di Vibranio e Adamantio,protetta da un campo di forza aderente e questa energia mi è stata data da una maga.

Volevo darti un'ultima possibilità."

Lui le volò contro e le sferrò un pugno.

Chloe si riparò con entrambe le braccia,ma il colpo fracassò il terreno e ci furono scariche elettriche gialle.

Lei lo afferrò e lo portò ad alcuni metri dal suolo tenendo bloccata la mano sinistra e colpendo un missile che usciva dalla sua schiena "Non puoi sconfiggermi con quella magia."

"Sono giunto a quella stessa conclusione."disse Arno,mentre il missile colpiva il suolo e American Dreem si riparava con lo scudo venendo scagliata via.

"Sei in arresto."disse Chloe che lanciò un raggio giallo dalla mano sinistra,ma l'avversario lo evitò.

"Sei divertente."disse Arno che lanciò un raggio rosso dal propulsore sul petto.

Chloe allungò entrambe le mani in avanti e i raggi gialli incontrarono quello rosso.

Solargirl illuminò il suoi pugni di energia gialla e diede un colpo ad una delle braccia,facendone saltare un pezzo,nonostante il campo si forza.

Dalle placche sulla schiena uscirono due raggi rossi,ma lei incrociò le braccia e parò i colpi,poi illuminò il pugno destro e gli diede un forte pugno alla pancia,trapassando una parte dell'armatura e facendo uscire il raggio dalla parte opposta.

La gente scese dalle macchine per vedere lo scontro.

In aria c'era Solargir che usò i raggi degli occhi per parare un missile e poi,allungando le braccia formò una grossa sfera gialla da cui partì un raggio che colpì la pancia dell'armatura e in parte passò dall'altra parte.

Iron Man aveva il braccio destro con le placche a brandelli,mentre un raggio trapassò una delle placche sulla schiena.

L'altra placca lanciò quindici missili

L'immagine di Hill apparve davanti a Medusa "Fermate la battaglia!"

"Non credo che..."disse Hill.

"L'ha detto Ulysses!"disse Medusa.

"Perché?"disse lei "Che succede?"

Ulysses aveva di nuovo i tentacoli di luce e gli occhi pieni di energia.

Dietro Hill c'erano Ms Marvel,Blue American e Wonder Woman.

"Perché non risponde?"disse lei.

"Non lo so."disse Medusa "Ma dovete fermarli.

Ora."

Chloe aveva i pugni pieni di energia e sferrò un pugno a vuoto,da cui parti anche un raggio.

Lei evitò uno dei suoi raggi e ne lanciò uno giallo,colpendo l'avambraccio destro e facendo saltare diverse placche "Ti avevo detto di non interferire!"

"Stark!"disse Shannon "Chloe!

Ascoltatemi!"

"Sto cercando di salvare la sua vita!"disse Chloe che evitò una serie di missili,usciti dall'avambraccio sinistro, che colpirono il suolo,facendo volare via American Dreem che aveva il costume pieno di strappi.

"MALEDETTO!"disse Chloe lanciando dalla mano sinistra un'onda di energia gialla e colpendo il nemico.

Solargirl gli andò sulla schiena a gli afferrò la testa con le mani,mentre dall'armatura partivano fulmini rossi.

"SEI IN ARRESTO!"disse Chloe "Forse non è chiaro."

"HAI PERSO LA TESTA!"disse Arno "E io salverò quel ragazzino da te.

Ulysses si sollevò a mezz'aria davanti al gruppo degli inumani.

"Che ha detto Hill."disse Karnak.

"Che si sta mobilitando."disse Medusa.

"Dobbiamo fermare lo scontro ora."disse Karnak.

"Ulysses,devi venire con noi,questa volta."disse Medusa.

Lui aveva gli occhi pieni di energia.

Chloe,con le mani piene di energia,sferrò un pugno e Iron Man lo parò con il palmo destro.

Il colpo fracassò parte del braccio sbriciolando parte della corazza.

"Andate ora."disse Hill e i tre supereroi volarono verso terra.

Lei gli volò contro e lo colpì con entrambi i pugni e provocò una forte onda d'urto.

Apparvero gli inumani e Arno,accese il propulsore situato sul gomito sinistro e diede un pugno a Chloe scagliandola via.

Solargirl gli diede altri due pugni e poi una ginocchiata al mento.

Nova stava volando verso di loro,mentre Chloe lo colpiva al viso.

Lei illuminò il pugno di energia e con un ultimo colpo provocò un'esplosione gialla che distrusse l'intera armatura.

Stark,pieno di ferite,cadde verso il basso e Spiderman lo prese.

Blue Marvel fermò Chloe.

Gli occhi di Ulysses si illuminarono e la realtà di fronte a lui svanì.

Vide un futuro dove esseri immensi si affrontavano,uno dove, gli X-Men assaltavano una fortezza,un altro con American Dreem uccisa da Spiderman,un altro dove la città era in fiamme,un altro dove Ultron era su una montagna di cadaveri e la città era distrutta,mentre Chloe piangeva,poi vide Thor che affrontava Loki.

"Che succede?"disse lui "Per favore,ditemelo."

"Sei uno di noi ora."disse una voce.

Lui si trovò in uno spazio bianco e davanti a lui c'era un essere umanoide con il corpo nero fatto di costellazioni e molto alto.

Aveva una testa rettangolare nera,con dentro un volto umano blu,calvo.

Nella testa vi erano delle stelle.

Da essa partivano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e poi in basso,mentre sotto ce n'erano altre che andavano verso l'alto con dentro delle costellazioni.

Aveva un mantello blu,legato sulla spalla destra che arrivava fino alle ginocchia.

Il corpo era composto da una nebulosa e da stelle e il tutto era fuso con il mantello.

Le mani uscivano leggermente ed erano blu.

Le gambe erano nere e piene di stelle.

"Io sono eternità."disse l'essere "Tu hai visto tutto ciò che potevi della Terra.

Sei parte di un più grande universo ora.

C'è molto più che la Terra.

Se scegli di unirti a noi."

"Si."disse lui piangendo e dai suoi occhi uscirono tentacoli di energia e poi svanì.

Spiderman aveva tra le braccia Arno Stark,mentre la zona era in fiamme.

La notte seguente Chloe e Bestia erano in un laboratorio che aveva una specie di sarcofago di metallo che conteneva Arno Stark.

"I suoi poteri si stavano evolvendo per tutto il tempo."disse Bestia.

"Evolvendo in cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Si è evoluto oltre noi."disse Bestia "Avrei davvero voluto vederlo."

"No,ti assicuro che non avresti voluto."disse Chloe.

"Era come se fosse andato oltre l'universo...oltre la ragione..."disse Bestia "Hai visto altre persone evolvere in cose che non comprendiamo.

Tu stessa sei una di loro."

"Si,e non dormo da allora."disse Chloe.

"Comunque..."disse Bestia "Affascinante."

"Morirà?"disse Chloe.

"In teoria."disse Bestia "Un giorno."

"Henry?"disse Chloe "Vivrà?"

"Non ho una risposta..."disse Bestia "Potrebbe morire ora o risvegliarsi domani e continuare lo scontro.

Ma comunque gli esami sono strani."

"Perché?"disse Chloe.

"Arno ha...ha fatto qualcosa a se stesso."disse lui "Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere.

Nessuno ha mai visto una cosa simile."

"Ha sperimentato quella cosa su di se?"disse Hill.

"Per anni."disse Bestia "Qualsiasi cosa sia è l'unico motivo se lui è vivo."

"Non è colpa mia."disse Chloe.

"Lo so."disse lui "Non stava combattendo te,lo sai?"

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Ti aveva creduto."disse Bestia.

"È chi combatteva?"disse Chloe "Se stesso?"

"Avevi aperto una porta pericolosa,Chloe."disse Bestia "Forse non hai cominciato,ma hai finito."

Il sarcofago di metallo si chiuse.

Chloe si mise una mano sulla fronte.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

ANGELA:L'ASSASSINA DI ASGARD

Angela camminava in una tempesta di sabbia e in mano aveva un neonato che era avvolto in delle fasce d'oro.

VOCE NARRANTE

"L'angelo camminava per il deserto che non era un deserto.

Lei camminò per la landa tra le lande.

Lei cammino nel nulla.

"Niente per niente."era il detto degli angeli ignavi,rifiutati sia dal paradiso che dall'inferno.

Lei se lo ripeteva mentre la sabbia magica la sferzava da ogni direzione.

Niente per niente.

Tutto ha un prezzo.

Questo credevano gli angeli ignavi.

Angeli che non erano più i suoi.

Vide che le cose non erano giuste.

Era andata a cercare colui che aveva sempre odiato,Odino dal solo occhio che offriva una ricompensa immateriale "Onore" che ,per quel tipo di angelo corrotto, significava "Obbeditemi per nessun motivo,ma a causa delle mie belle parole e senza nessun guadagno."

Non lasciatevi sfruttare.

Non fatevi asservire."

Davanti ad Angela c'era uno scudo di energia che racchiudeva in paesino con delle case costruite in mattoni e i tetti di legno.

VOCE NARRANTE

"L'angelo ignavo si assicurò che ci fosse una vera buona ragione per essere andata nel limbo e aver attraversato le sabbie del tempo.

Lei era in debito.

C'era una ragione.

Se non ci fosse stata o sarebbe stata una ragione futile avrebbe fatto una delle sue solite promesse.

E probabilmente avrebbe ucciso qualcuno."

Lei tocco il campo di forza,ci fu una scarica elettrica e si trovo catapultata all'interno.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E era troppo presto per uccidere."

Angela si trovò circondata da troll che avevano elmi d'oro e corazze antiche.

"Benvenuta a non-città."disse un goblin piccolo "Rimani per un po!

Oppure puoi provare a camminare ancora se vuoi annientare te stessa.

La scelta è tua,alta,rossa e ben armata."

"Dov'è lei?"disse Angela.

"Come?"disse l'essere "Non capisco?"

"Si riferisce all'altra."disse un troll.

"La piantagrane?"disse il goblin.

Angela materializzò una piccola ascia dorata,con il manico d'argento e corto e in un istante apparve dietro l'essere e lo avvinghio nei suoi nastri,mettendogli il braccio destro intorno al collo e puntando la lama alla gola "Se le avete sfiorato anche solo un capello..."

"Hey,Angela."disse una voce femminile "Evita di aprirlo in due.

Sto bene."

Angela vide una donna magra,con i capelli neri lunghi e lisci.

Aveva una fascia di metallo alla base del collo.

L'inizio del petto era coperto,poi c'era una corazza verde chiara con linee dorate,che arrivava alla vita.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche con la parte centrale dorata,i bicipiti erano scoperti a metà e poi iniziava una corazza fatta da placche di metallo circolari unite tra loro.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo verde e anche le mani erano corazzate.

Aveva una cintura di metallo con al centro una placca d'oro,poi aveva dei pantaloni marroni aderenti e dal ginocchio in poi c'erano gli stivali di metallo che iniziavano con una placca di metallo appuntita verso l'alto con delle linee dorate.

Nella mano destra aveva una mela e accanto a lei c'era un cavallo nero a sei zampe con una criniera di fuoco e gli occhi rossi.

"Sera!"disse Angela.

"Li ho battuti tutti a carte."disse Sera "E senza usare gli incantesimi."

Angela lasciò l'essere.

"I tuoi nastri stanno scodinzolando."disse Sera "È molto carino."

"Ho provato a seminare gli altri."disse Angela.

"Ti hanno seguita?"disse Sera.

Dal deserto giunsero dei cavalieri in ramature antiche e con elmi cornuti,che avevano cavalli con gli occhi verdi che emanavano fumo dello stesso colore.

Gli occhi dei cavalieri erano uguali a quelli dei cavalli.

"Sembra che io abbia fallito."disse Angela che diede a Sera in bambino mentre gli esseri entrarono nella cupola "Prendilo e sorveglialo.

Vedo cosa posso fare."

Angela estrasse la spada dal foro.

"Cosa può fare contro sei di loro?"disse il goblin "Non capisco cosa vuole fare."

"Lei è un angelo."disse Sera "Non vedrai cosa farà.

E nemmeno loro.

O meglio..."

Angela scomparve dalla zona.

"...lo vedranno quando sarà tardi."disse Sera "Devi sapere una cosa sulla mia ragazza,Angela…

È veloce.

Veloce come un angelo."

Lei atterrò sulle spalle di uno di loro,gli trafisse il petto e lo scagliò lontano,poi cominciò ad ucciderli.

Uno di loro suonò un corno.

Angela fece apparire le due asce e saltò addosso al nemico legandogli le mani,dandogli un calcio al viso e scagliando le asce verso altri due e decapitandoli.

"Perché sembra così arrabbiata?"disse il goblin.

"È nel suo animo essere così."disse Sera "Oh,non preoccuparti.

Un'espressione di assoluto terrore è la reazione esatta alla sua vista.

Lei è…

Okay,Angela.

Oh,Angela.

Questa è la storia che racconto alla gente,sempre..."

FLASHBACK

Angela volava nello spazio,mentre un'astronave cadeva su un pianeta.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Da qualche parte,qualcosa stava cadendo

E qualcosa,qualcuno stava volando.

C'è una bilancia nella vita..."

Tra i rottami Angela trovò un neonato con le orecchie appuntite.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Angela voleva aiutare il piccolo.

Ma Angela appartiene agli angeli con non si schierarono ne con il Signore,ne con Lucifero e hanno tutta una loro idea dei favori.

Loro non danno.

Loro bilanciano.

Un prezzo per un servizio.

Un pagamento per un debito.

Ma cosa poteva dare un neonato?"

Angela prese il neonato e volò nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Lei portò il bambino oltre il pianeta,ed egli potè vivere perché tra le mani di un angelo."

Angela guardò il bambino davanti al sole di quel pianeta e lo guardò "Mi devi tutto ciò che hai.

Mi devi la tua esistenza.

Un giorno,io verro a riscuotere.

Tutti i debiti saranno pagati.

Niente per niente."

Angela andò su un altro pianeta e diede in bambino ad una famiglia di esseri umanoidi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Il neonato non sarebbe cresciuto senza conoscere il suo debito.

Lui sarebbe stato cresciuto sapendo il suo nome,la sua legenda.

Il suo prezzo.

Lui mi catturo e mi incatenò."

Angela era nella sala del trono e Sera era a terra in catene.

Il neonato era grande ed era il sovrano.

Aveva tutta la corte intorno a lui.

"Sono venuta per far si che il debito sia pagato."disse Angela "Dammi la vita di questa maga e il debito sarà saldato.

Re di Westerland,ti chiedo la vita della mia compagna,la maga Sera."

"Io conosco il tuo nome,Angela del paradiso e so ciò che mi hai dato."disse il sovrano "Ma questa maga ha infranto le leggi e si è opposta la mio dominio."

"Lo,so."disse Angela "Te lo chiedo una seconda volta,o re.

Dai questa mortale a me.

Non dimenticare il debito."

"La mia autorità deve essere rispettata."disse il sovrano "Non la posso liberare."

"Una terza volta lo chiedo."disse Angela "Ti prego…

Tu non comprendi.

Devi ripagare il debito in un modo o nell'altro."

"No."disse il sovrano.

Angela materializzò la spada,spiccò un salto e trafisse il cuore del sovrano.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"La sua vita era sua.

Non importa ciò che noi angeli ignavi vogliamo...noi bilanciamo."

Angela taglio la catena liberando Sera.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Angela avrebbe pagato la città dopo.

Oro per il danno inflitto."

Angela la prese in braccio e camminò fuori dalla città.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Debito saldato.

I suoi debiti sono sempre saldati."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non sempre."disse Angela.

"Questo è ciò che è Angela."disse Sera "La mia migliore amica.

E le devo tutto.

Mi ha salvato la vita."

"E ti sei sbagliata."disse Angela "Sai i racconti come li so io.

Tutti i mostri che ho affrontato.

Tutti quegli esseri mortali e immortali che sono caduti sotto la mia lama e che cadranno in eterno…

Speravo che sarebbe stato quello il mio mito.

Anche se raccapricciante."

"Non credo che sto per dirlo,ma non c'è tempo per i sentimenti Angela."disse Sera "Affari!

Dovresti sapere che ci stanno cercando."

"Non c'è ne vivo ne morto che può trovare me."disse Angela che era di spalle,con le braccia incrociate e la testa piegata in basso.

Un lampo squarciò il cielo.

"Si,dobbiamo muoverci."disse Angela "Se ci possono rintracciare,dovremmo essere in grado di seminarli."

"E poi..."disse Sera.

In quel momento lo scudo crollò.

"Voi folli vi ostinate a seguirmi?"disse Angela "Scappa,Sera.

Li semino io."

Thor era giunto sul posto,con l'armatura completa,compreso l'elmo.

C'era anche Sif,Volstag,che era un dio grasso,con una lunga barba e un vestito viola e altri due che avevano rispettivamente una mazza e una spada.

Thor alzò il martello e evocò un fulmine "ANGELA!

HAI OSATO TROPPO!

QUESTO È ABOMINEVOLE,ANCHE PER UN MOSTRO!"

"Non sembrano felici."disse il Goblin "Gli dei non vengono spesso qui…"

"Beh,Angela è un membro del reame rivale agli dei norreni e poi ...ha rapito la figlia di Odino."disse Sera e vide che la bambina aveva gli occhi totalmente neri e dalle narici e dalla bocca usciva fumo.

Angela aveva la spada in mano,mentre Thor parlava"Angela.

Nel nome di Odino,padre di tutti.

Nel nome della madre di tutti,

Restituisci la bambina.

Restituisci mia sorella."

"Sei qui per parlare?"disse Angela "O sei qui per perdere,figlio di Odino?"

"Vedremo chi perderà."disse Thor "PER ASGARD!"

Tutti gli dei attaccarono.

FLASHBACK

Nell'universo c'era un gigantesco asteroide con sopra la città degli dei,fatta di strutture antiche e alcune molto alte.

Odino,Angela,Heimdal e Sif erano su un balcone che dava su un gigantesco ingresso con colonne marroni.

Oltre le colonne c'erano delle statue d'oro che raffiguravano guerrieri antichi.

Le stanza era piena di petali e c'erano dei festeggiamenti.

"Vieni!"disse Odino che indossava l'armatura d'oro e l'elmo "I nostri due regni hanno cessato le ostilità."

"Toccami e,padre di tutti o meno,assaggerai la mia spada."disse Angela.

Poco dopo i due camminavano tre le colonne.

Alle loro spalle c'era una statua.

"È un'usanza comune ad Asgard?"disse Angela "Una festa per celebrare un ritorno?

Gli altri angeli dicono che voi mangiate i bambini..."

"La tua gente ha delle idee davvero divertenti,Angela."disse Odino "No,non è un'usanza tipica…

Ma questo ritorno è speciale.

Questa è Freija,mia moglie…"

Entrarono in una stanza che aveva un gigantesco letto,con dietro una struttura d'oro con al centro una sfera verde.

Dalla sfera partivano delle linee a zig-zag che si intrecciavano tra di loro.

Intorno al letto c'erano della ancelle vestite con tuniche bianche e aventi delle fasce d'oro che coprivano la fronte,la parte finale del viso e i mento e avevano due corna dorate.

Sui lati del letto c'erano due colonne di pietra con del fuoco in cima.

"Angela."disse Freyja "Sei benvenuta.

Sono contenta che ci avete restituito la figlia che avevo perso da tempo."

"Non è importante conoscere lei comunque."disse Odino.

"Certo."disse la dea "Mio marito va in giro a parlare della sua potenza e mai di sua moglie.

Dice che lui ha avuto i figli,non io.

Vero,Odino?

Comunque ora possiamo costruire una repubblica e dimenticheremo i nostri conflitti."

"Sai cosa pensa la mia gente di voi?"disse Angela.

"Certo."disse la dea.

"Bene."disse Angela "Non dimenticarlo mai."

Angela era dietro una colonna mentre c'era un banchetto.

"Sola nel mezzo di una festa?"disse la versione femminile di Loki "Se non mi sbaglio sei ospite."

"Hanno detto che quel dio è Volstagg il cannibale."disse Angela "Gli angeli pensano che mangi le anime dei mortali.

Quante anime intrappola nel suo corpo?"

"Cara,devo spiegarti un po' di cose."disse Loki femmina.

"STATE TUTTI A SENTIRE!"urlò Heimdal "LA PICCOLA!"

Odino aveva il neonato avvolto in un lenzuolo e lo sollevò per mostrarlo a tutti "Mia figlia!

Vuoi tenerla tu,Angela?"

"Certamente."disse Angela che prese in braccio la bambina e poi svanì in un raggio di luce.

"Teletrasporto magico."disse Loki "Lei è più tipo me."

"Angela..."disse Odino fissando la macchia lasciata a terra "...lei ha rapito mia figlia."

"Heimdall,trovala."disse la moglie di Odino.

Angela camminava nel deserto "Piccola bambina…abbiamo una lunga strada da fare e molte persone che ci cercano."

FINE FLASHBACK

Angela afferrò Thor e,piegandosi a terra,gli diede un calcio alla pancia mandandolo contro Volstag,poi diede una gomitata al mento di Sif,legò i nastri intorno alla testa dell'ultimo di loro e poi volò verso Sera "Non abbiamo tempo!"

Sera lanciò due cilindri di metallo e ci fu una forte nube.

Le due erano svanite.

Heimdal arrivò sul posto "Dove Heimdall?

Dove sono andate?"  
"Le vedo."disse Heimdal "Hanno lasciato questo reame.

Sono andate…

Hanno un gelato."

"Cosa?!"disse Thor.

Sera e Angela camminavano per la strada della città di New York,vicino a Central Park.

Sera mangiava il gelato.

"Dovremo andarcene da qui."disse Angela "Non dovresti mangiare qualsiasi cosa sia quello."

"Beh,questa sostanza mi piace."disse Sera,mentre le due camminavano nel parco.

Una bambina diede un calcio al pallone e Angela lo afferrò con una mano.

"Incredibile!"disse la bambina "Posso riavere la palla?"

"Certo."disse Angela "In cambio di cosa?"

"Come?"disse lei "Non l'ho fatto apposta!

Era uno sbaglio."

"Ascolta,ti spiego come funziona."disse Sera "Angela fa parte degli angeli ignavi.

Quello che non si schierarono ne da una parte ne dall'altra."

FLASHBACK

La città degli angeli era sospesa nello spazio

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Gli angeli ignavi sono guerrieri,assassini e spie...e affaristi.

Se fai qualcosa per noi,noi facciamo qualcosa per te.

Niente per niente-tutto per un prezzo.

La bilancia deve essere equilibrata.

Tutti contenti.

Ma la regina degli angeli è entrata in conflitto con il dio nordico Odino e lui ha scagliato il regno in una dimensione altra.

Ma anche li,gli angeli hanno trovato vita.

Anche li hanno stretto patti.

E Angela era la migliore di noi.

Per settimane ha cacciato ciò che divorava gli uomini del mondo."

Angela era in mezzo ad una foresta piena di neve a cavallo di un alce bianco con le corna rosse.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Angela strappò la testa della bestia con la sua spina dorsale.

Fece un arco con le fauci del mostro.

Riportò il principe alla sua regina.

Per il suo servizio le fu data uno degli alci bianchi del principe che usò per combattere contro i barbari delle montagne."

Angela prese una freccia infuocata e la scagliò con l'arco.

Angela,tornata alla città,veniva acclamata come salvatrice.

Era su una scalinata con la regina degli angeli al suo fianco.

Poi la regina era in un sotterraneo e aveva davanti a se un simbolo che emanava luce gialla.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Tuttavia lei non si era mai del tutto adattata a quella condizione e quando la regina lo scoprì...cercò di capire che prezzo avesse Angela.

Odino ha mandato il vento che ci ha esiliati.

E nella sua furia,scagliò una maledizione su di noi...ma gli ignavi non sono privi di risorse.

Conosciamo il prezzo di tutto,il prezzo della vita,il prezzo della morte,il prezzo della materia,il prezzo delle anime e così via.

Così abbiamo trovato il motivo per odiare.

La maledizione della forza di Odino era densa.

Così densa,così piena di dolore a rabbia...che abbiamo fatto il modo che divenisse la fonte dell'energia della nostra città.

Per ogni centimetro di potere che abbiamo avuto,parte della maledizione è tornata indietro.

Ma ora la nostra punizione e terminata.

La maledizione non ci controlla più e quella forza rischia di implodere fino a creare una spaccatura nell'universo,farla diventare un buco nero e risucchiare tutto quello che abbiamo."

La regina degli angeli parlava ad Angela,mentre le strade erano deserte.

"Nonostante la tua convinzione...resti la più grande eroina del cielo,Angela...la nostra spada,la

nostra falce."disse la regina degli angeli.

"Dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto per voi,cosa vi devo?"disse Angela.

La regina spalancò le braccia e sopra le sue mani apparvero delle immagini.

Quella sulla mano destra mostrava delle monete d'oro e forzieri,nell'altra delle terre "Ti darò più oro di quanto immagini..."

"Credi che tutte le creature siano bisognose come te,da essere tentate da icone."disse Angela "Io rendo i mie sevizi per motivi di valore,per la bilancia,non avidità."

"Ti darò delle terra...luoghi bellissimi,dove potrai stabilirti."disse la regina degli angeli.

"Credi che tutte le creature valutano le cose come le valuti tu."disse Angela "Non voglio altri premi come non voglio quelle ali."

"Ti farò...un favore."disse la regina stringendo la mano sinistra in quella destra e abbassando la testa.

"Non voglio un favore."disse Angela "Cosa potresti offrirmi che potrebbe sanare il debito che già hai con me?

Sai bene che non puoi."

Angela si voltò e camminò.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"E Angela andò via dalla regina degli angeli.

Perché Angela non ha certe ambizioni.

Angela è la migliore tra loro,la più grande,perché rispetta le nostre regole.

Le nostre vie.

Non come me."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Allora-"disse Sera "Hai capito ora?"

"Uh-huh."disse la bambina "Ms. Angela."

La bimba alzò la mano destra in segno di giuramento "Io giuro che pagherò il debito quando tornerai."

"Bene,piccola mortale."disse Angela "Niente per niente."

L'angelo ridiede la palla "Ma se io verrò e non sarai in grado di ripagarmi io reclamerò la palla."

"Presto,Angela."disse Sera.

Sopra la città apparve una luce bianca da cui partivano molte scariche elettriche.

"Vai,bambina."disse Angela "Non è più sicuro."

"Beh,questo risponde alla domanda..."disse Sera.

Un raggio fece apparire gli dei nel parco.

"RAPITRICE DI BAMBINI!"urlò Thor.

"Posso?"disse Sera.

"Fallo."disse Angela.

Le due svanirono e il martello di Thor colpì un albero spezzandolo in due.

"PEGGIO DI LOKI!"disse Thor "QUALE SFORTUNA!

CHI MI HA FATTO UN MALEFICIO DEL GENERE?!"

"Dove siamo,Sera?"disse Angela che era in una palude.

"Beh,sei stata ad Asgard."disse Sera "Hai visto la casa del padre di tutti...benvenuta ora su Vanaheim.

Qui ci sono gli elfi oscuri."

Davanti a loro,su dei rami,c'erano decine di elfi con la pelle blu scuro che avevano anche dei lupi bianchi e indossavano abiti primitivi e avevano armi preistoriche.

"Elfi oscuri."disse Angela "Volevo incontrarli.

Li ho sempre voluti combattere."

"Beh,Angela!"disse Sera "Non sono forse la tua migliore amica?"

Angela si scagliò contro di loro e gli elfi fecero lo stesso.

Fuori della foresta c'erano gli asgardiani compreso il Loki femmina e Heimdal.

"Alla fine ti sei unita alla caccia,Loki."disse Thor.

"Padre crede che io possa esservi molto utile."disse Loki "A differenza di te,i miei metodi tendono a funzionare definitivamente..."

"Se è vero,credo che tu sia arrivato al momento migliore."disse Thor.

"Per favore!"disse Loki "Questo non è il tempo di duellare tra gli infiniti atti dei figli di Odino.

Sono qui per aiutare,ricorda le parole di nostro padre."

FLASHBACK

Ad Asgard Odino parlava "Lei è tua sorella!

Lei è la vostra sorella.

Deve essere tornata indietro.

Non lasciate che le vostre rivalità consumino la ragazza."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Lo so."disse Thor "Non l'ho mai dimenticato.

L'angelo traditore ha rapito la nostra sorella.

Riporterò a casa Aldrif figlia di Odino,con quell'altra.

Dov'è,Heimdal?"

"La foresta."disse Heimdal.

La foresta aveva alberi immensi e le radici fungevano da ponti.

Angela era su un ramo di un albero,aveva l'ascia in mano e il corpo di uno degli elfi sull'albero.

L'angelo guardava l'orda di sotto "UN ALTRO ELFO!

PORTATEMI UN ALTRO ELFO!"

Uno di loro afferrò il piede di Sera e la fece cadere.

Sera allungò la mano verso di lui e lanciò un raggio rosso che lo uccise,facendo apparire delle circonferenze rosse e piene di simboli,intorno a lei.

Gli elfi si ritirarono.

"Questi tipi non sono niente in confronto al loro capo,Malekith,e si metterà molto male quando lui saprà che siamo qui."disse Sera.

"Allora andiamo via."disse Angela.

Le due iniziarono a correre nella foresta,mentre il gruppo di Thor combatteva ragni giganti.

Raggiunsero una struttura abbandonata con colonne spezzate e Angela salì su un dosso.

C'erano anche buchi sul terreno.

"Dove ci hai portate,Sera?"disse Angela.

"Tempo fa ci fu una guerra qui."disse Sera "E poi una tregua con il matrimonio di Freyja e Odino.

Sono tornati qui e hanno concepito questa bambina.

Ma lo spirito di un demone dell'inferno era qui e ne ha approfittato."

"E allora?"disse Angela.

"C'è qualcos'altro qui."disse Sera "Nelle fondamenta.

Qualsiasi cosa accada non fermarti.

Sono divampate fiamme demoniache."

Dal buco usciva della luce rossa.

"Non farò questo per niente."disse Angela.

"Non lo stai facendo per niente."disse Sera.

Angela scese nel buco e si trovò su un dosso con davanti a se una distesa di lava,con delle colonne di roccia che uscivano e un'armatura alla fine.

Angela saltò su una di queste colonne e delle fiamme la colpirono disintegrando al corazza e lasciando solo i nastri.

Lei avanzo fino all'armatura che le apparve addosso.

I capelli erano ora lisci e tirati all'indietro.

Aveva due placche sulle tempie che avevano due punte,una rivolta verso il centro delle sopracciglia,l'altra verso la bocca.

Da queste placche partivano due ali ciascuna.

L'ala d'argento superiore era lunga ,mentre l'altra corta.

La corazza d'argento al copriva totalmente ,tranne le mani da cui uscivano i guanti neri.

Aveva due mantelli bianchi,all'altezza della vita che pendevano verso il basso,sulla schiena, e la spada legata alla vita da una fascia rosso scuro.

Sulla schiena aveva enormi ali d'oro con piume appuntite.

"...che mi succede?"disse Angela.

"Un arcangelo lasciò qui una corazza per una guerriera che un giorno ne avrebbe avuto bisogno."disse Sera.

Angela si sollevò in aria.

"Era la corazza dell'angelo gemello di Zera,Pazuzu."disse Sera "La corazza di una delle dee gemelle.

Quelle due non necessitano l'armatura.

Non hanno bisogno di indossarla.

Poteva essere indossata solo in presenza di amore sincero.

Ora e tua."

"Sembra troppo corazzata per appartenere a una delle due..."disse Angela che atterrò ancora.

"Magia."disse Sera "Assume la forma dell'anima di chi la indossa.

Tu ti consideri ancora un angelo di Dio.

Con quella possiamo andare dovunque."

Angela le diede la mano e le due volarono verso l'alto svanendo in un lampo rosso.

"No!"disse Heimdall "È svanita dalla mia vista."

"Ma per l'occhio di Odino-!"disse Thor irato.

Le due apparvero sulla Luna.

"Non ci sono segni di vita."disse Sera "Hai chiamato i tuoi amici?!"

"Si."disse Angela "Sono già qui."

I Guardiani della Galassia erano appena atterrati sulla Luna ed erano sulla rampa di accesso della loro astronave.

"Servizio taxi dei Guardiani della Galassia!"disse Star Lord "...chi è la piccola?"

"Sono affari miei e di Sera."disse Angela "Prenderemo la tua cabina,signore delle stelle."

"Col cavolo."disse Peter.

"NON È UNA RICHIESTA."disse Angela.

"Va tutto bene,Angela."disse Sera che le diede la bambina "Portala dentro."

Entrarono nella nave.

"È una cosa complicata per Angela."disse Sera "Ora vi spiego."

La città degli angeli era sospesa sopra lo spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Lo dirò nel modo più chiaro possibile...quando gli angeli vengono distrutti tornano.

Sempre.

C'è stato un tempo in cui eravamo sotto attacco dalle forze dell'inferno.

Fino a quando lei non intervenne."

Angela si scagliò contro il demone, simile ad un drago che la scaglio a terra,ma lei lo decapitò,avvolse il corpo con una fune e lo collegò all'alce bianco.

Sera usci dalla sua tenda e vide Angela.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Poi un giorno la incontrai."

Poco tempo dopo erano in un bosco.

Angela era davanti a Sera con la spada in mano.

Davanti a loro vi era un angelo alto quattro metri e sospeso da terra.

Aveva i capelli neri sul volto,un abito lungo che la copriva completamente,tranne le mani e aveva immense ali scure.

Dietro di lei c'erano due circonferenze azzurre con dei pugnali e delle fiamme vicine alle punte.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Ovviamente c'erano dei problemi."

Le due erano in un bosco innevato.

Sera era in ginocchio,con una chitarra vicina,mentre Angela era seduta su una roccia.

Sera le voleva dare un flauto.

"Un flauto?"disse Angela.

"È per te."disse Angela.

"Non ho nulla per pagare."disse Angela.

"Mm,troverai qualcosa per pagarmi in seguito."disse Sera.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Noi abbiamo combattuto draghi,bestie,uomini e dei."

Angela e Sera erano su un dosso con le spade in mano,circondate da uomini.

Poi erano sedute su una roccia e Sera le poggiava la testa sulla schiena.

Un giorno le due combattevano degli uomini orsi.

Angela diede un calcio a uno di loro,mentre il secondo trafisse Sera con una lancia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA.

"Pensavamo di essere imbattibili.

Ma un giorno…l'illusione ebbe fine."

Al termine della battaglia,Angela stringeva il corpo di Sera.

Angela ha negato l'accaduto.

Ha contrattato.

Ha imperversato.

Ha sofferto.

Ma non gli era permesso riavermi."

Angela era in una casa medievale ed era sul balcone.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Ero andata oltre.

E Angela..."

"Lei non può essersene andata."disse Angela "Non ho il permesso per accedere ai reami spirituali.

Ho un debito con lei.

Ho accettato di avere un debito e lei non può andarsene..."

Angela rientrò,afferrò il flauto e si mise una mano sulla fronte "Non h mai pagato per il flauto,IO NON HO RIPAGATO…

LEI NON PUÒ..."

Angela gettò a terra il flauto,poi cadde e si mise la mani sul viso.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Non poteva dirlo.

Non avrebbe mai potuto piangere."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Questo è tutto."disse Sera "Ora puoi capire perché lei è nervosa.

È a causa mia."

L'astronave lasciò la Luna.

"Quindi sei tornata dal mondo dei morti?"disse Quill.

"Si."disse lei "Ora dammi la cabina o ti rovino il finale delle storia."

"Ok."disse Quill,mentre arrivavano il procione parlante e l'uomo albero.

In una dimensione rosso scuro c'era un palazzo e Thor e Loki femmina stavano salendo una scalinata.

L'interno del palazzo era fatto da colonne oblique e atmosfere spaventose,più fiamme ovunque.

"Non ti ho mai visto tanto disperato."disse Loki.

"Ti preferivo quando eri cattiva."disse Thor "Almeno non mi ammorbavi con questo atteggiamento."

"Silenzio."disse uno zombie che indicò Hela "Tutti rendano omaggio alla regina di Hel!

Lei indossava lo stesso elmo nero,con le corna,ma il viso ora era scoperto,sulle spalle aveva delle punte verde chiaro,molto lunghe da cui partiva un immenso mantello verde chiaro.

Aveva un abito lungo verde che copriva il petto,lasciando scoperta la parte centrale del petto e della pancia,ma non il seno,e arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano coperte da metà bicipiti in poi.

Lei era seduta su un trono,su un'altra scalinata.

"Griazie,Tyr."disse Loki femmina facendo un inchino "Vedo che la morte non ha interferito molto sulle tue capacità.

E grazie molte per l'udienza,Hela,regina ladra del respiro di tutte le fini,imperatrice..."

"Basta,lingua biforcuta."disse Hela "Non ho bisogno di lusinghe,Loki.

Cosa chiedete da me?"

"Dobbiamo trovare Aldrif figlia di Odino,rapita da...Angela del decimo regno."disse Thor "L'angelo l'ha rapita."

In quel momento giunsero delle donne con la pelle blu scuro e con delle armature medioevali e elmi con delle corna.

"La neonata è asgardiana."disse Hela "Non sarà un problema.

Disir."

Le donne si avvinarono e una parlò "Che sia un angelo,una dea o altro,diteci il suo nome e la troveremo.

Questa Angela la volete viva?"

"Odino la vuole viva..."disse Thor "...ma gradirei che non fosse più in grado di camminare per un bel pezzo."

Su una superficie d'acqua c'erano tre picchi di cui uno era il più alto.

VOCE NARRANTE

Al di sopra di tutti i regni c'è un picco che arriva fino allo spazio.

È sorto dalla volontà di Odino.

Ora il figlio di Odino lo ha scalato passo dopo passo."

Thor era salito sulla cima "DISI-"

Spazio profondo.

L'astronave dei guardiani viaggiava nello spazio,mentre tutti loto,compresa Sera,erano seduti ad un tavolo e giocavano a carte.

Angela era in piedi.

"Non importa di che colore sia."disse Quill "Verrà battuta da una carta scoperta."

"Vedremo."disse il procione.

"Non bluffa mai."disse Sera.

"Allora sei un'esperta,Sera?"disse il procione.

"Si."disse Sera "Infatti ora stai mentendo."

"E Angela?"disse il procione.

"Non la guardare."disse Sera "Al prossimo giro,avrà tre assi.

Osserva..."

Nello spazio c'era un raggio di energia gialla che volava.

Angela osservava attentamente le carte.

"Ho capito."disse il procione "E ho capito anche che non giocherò mai più con lei,signorina tre assi quando vuole."

"Solo perché ti posso truffare quando voglio,non vuol dire che lo sto facendo."disse Sera "Gamora è la donna più pericolosa nella galassia,ma questo non vuol dire che uccide tutti quelli che incontra."

"In effetti."disse Quil "Ne uccide solo il sessanta percento di quelli che incontra."

Gamora lo afferrò alle spalle e gli mise il coltello alla gola.

"Scherzavo."disse Quill.

La scia luminosa aveva ormai raggiunto la nave.

"Huh?"disse Angela.

"Lo so."disse Quill "Sei abituata a vincere,ma sai la fortuna gira.

Non serve arrabbiarsi."

"Non è per questo."disse Angela che posò le carte "Avverto qualcosa..."

"Si,certo."disse Drax "Proprio ora che sto vincendo.

Non fermerò la mia marcia demolitrice."

"Infatti."disse il procione "Non sento nulla nemmeno io.

Vieni qui e continuiamo il gioco."

Angela era davanti ad una finestra e guardava l'esterno.

"Io sento solo degli angeli ninja che cercano scuse."disse il procione.

"Se c'era qualcosa da sentire,l'avrei sentita."disse Gamora che la raggiunse.

"Era una voce."disse Angela "Diceva una parola.

Non lo so..."

"Cos'è?"disse Sera.

"Diceva Disi..."disse Angela.

Delle ombre sorridevano.

"NO!"urlò Sera.

"-r."disse Angela.

In quel momento apparvero le donne che erano mandate da Hela "Ci hai chiamate."

Angela diede un calcio al volto della prima e parò la spada della seconda materializzando le asce.""CHI OSA?"disse Angela,mentre i guardiani si prepararono all'attacco.

"Non importa chi tu sia."disse una di loro "Hai detto il nostro nome e siamo venuti per te."

Drax ne colpì una "DRAX AVEVA UNA BUONA MANO!

VOI PAGHERETE!"

Angela parò dei colpi "Cosa sono?"

Sera ne decapitò una "Prima delle Valkyrie,c'erano le Disir.

Sono state create da Bor.

Poi sono state arruolate da Hela...e mi stupisce che la regina dei morti abbia interesse per noi."

Una di loro si scagliò contro Gamora che le diede un calcio alla pancia,materializzò una spada di luce e la trafisse.

Le due iniziarono a combattere schiena contro schiena.

Angela materializzò la spada e iniziò a decapitare.

Star Lord ora aveva la maschera sul volto e aprì il fuoco su una di loro,Groot allungò le braccia e usò i rami per legarne un'altra,Drax ne colpì altre due,mentre Grott usava il braccio allungato per colpire le nemiche,il procione usò il suo cannone sul viso di una di loro.

"Folli."disse una di loro a terra "Lei è il mostro,non noi.

La bambina è la figlia di Odino.

L'ha rapita da Asgard!

La state aiutando..."

Angela le tagliò la testa,ma gli altri erano allibiti.

"Io sono dalla vostra parte,ma non mi posso mettere contro tutto un pantheon."disse Quill "Dimmi che non è vero!"

Angela si allontanò senza dire nulla.

"Datemi un istante."disse Sera.

Angela era in una stanza ed era a gambe incrociate.

"Sera,dimmelo."disse Angela "Dimmi che tu sei veramente tu."

FLASHBACK

In una landa c'era in castello devastato.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Io sono io.

Sono sempre stata io.

Lo hai visto anche tu,Angela.

In più occasioni."

Angela materializzò una torcia con una grande fiamma e camminò nel castello.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"La notte che mi hai trovata,non ci credevi.

Sei andata in quel castello pieno di ossa."

Angela era in ginocchio e guardava un teschio che aveva in mano.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Ma alla fine...io ero ciò che ti avevano mandato a cercare."

"Angela?"disse Sera.

Lei prese la spada e cercò di colpirla,ma Sera la prese tra le due mani.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"E io ho fatto ciò che si fa con gli angeli.

Ho fatto un patto."

"TU NON SEI SERA-!"disse Angela.

"Angela chiedi."disse Sera "Chiedi.

Per tre domande,tre risposte.

Ti risponderò e ti mostrerò...che sono io."

Angela la prese alla gola "Se tu sei Sera…

Se non sei qualche demone,qualche spirito,qualche trucco...qual'è stata la prima canzone che mi hai insegnato?"

"La canzone del pensiero."disse Sera "Non una delle canzoni angeliche,parla di un villaggio in fiamme."

Sera si liberò,prese la torcia e si diresse verso una scalinata.

"SECONDA DOMANDA…"disse Angela.

Le due arrivarono alla stanza sottostante.

"Eri solita avere degli incubi..."disse Angela "...di cosa avevi paura?"

"Di venire mandata sotto terra di nuovo."disse Sera,mentre Angela le toccava i capelli e poi Sera estrasse un pugnale "Tu non sei mai venuta a cercarmi."

Angela le mise la mano sulla sua gola e la spada sulla pancia "Ultima domanda-

Chi è la responsabile della tua morte?"

"Tu."disse Sera.

Angela abbassò la spada e la lasciò "Si.

Lo sono."

Angela le fece una carezza sulla guancia "...Sera?

"Sera."disse lei.

"Come…?"disse Angela.

"Non lo so..."disse lei "Ero nella stanza bianca del paradiso,stavo per passare nella dimensione ideale,ma poi…

Non so.

Sono tornata qui."

Angela e Sera spiegarono l'accaduto ai guardiani "...e questa è l'intera storia.

Mi spiace."

"Angela,io non ho nulla contro di te,ma non dovevi farlo."disse Quill "È una cosa che riguardava loro."

"E peggio ancora,non ci hai detto nulla."disse Gamora "Siamo amici.

Abbiamo combattuto insieme e tu ci fai questo?"

"Non poteva rischiare che diceste di no."disse Sera "La bambina è pericolosa.

Come tutto ciò che brucia.

Gli asgardiani si sarebbero mossi tardi."

La culla della bambina esplose e la neonata divenne un demone dalla pelle rossa,con mani artigliate,corna nere,intrecciate tra di loro,più spine su tutta la mascella e sugli zigomi "TUTTO BRUCIA!"

La bambina tornò normale.

"Ok,che si fa?"disse Star Lord.

"Si va nella città da cui provengo."disse Angela che prese la bambina e dagli occhi proiettò le immagini della città degli angeli "Questo è il luogo.

Sera e io siamo esiliate,così loro non si aspetteranno la nostra presenza.

Ma sarà meglio che non vi facciate vedere."

"Allora,passeremo nelle vie basse della città."disse Sera "Arriveremo alla fucina e getteremo la bambina nel nucleo,liberandola dal demone…

Tutti d'accordo?"

Tutti i guardiani erano in silenzio.

Il procione prese il cannone.

"È un'arma quella?"disse Sera.

"Una specie."disse l'animale "State ferme mentre vi controlliamo.

Avete perso la vostra fiducia."

"Metterete in pericolo la bambina?"disse Gamora.

"No,la stiamo per guarire."disse Sera.

"Credo dicano la verità."disse il procione.

"Allora muoviamoci..."disse Sera.

"E...ragazzi?"disse il procione "Possiamo liberarci prima di quei cadaveri?"

Gli altri presero i corpi delle guerriere,aprirono un portellone e le gettarono fuori.

Tra i pezzi c'era una testa che parlava "Veniteci a prendere."

I pezzi furono riportati ad Hela che prese una testa e ci parlò.

Accanto a lei c'erano i due dei.

"Regina Hela!"disse la testa "Rimetteteci a posto ancora una volta!"

"Tutto a suo tempo."disse lei "Avete una missione da completare.

Dicci cosa avete sentito."

"Si stanno recando in una città angelica con la bambina."disse lei.

"Asgard ti è debitrice,Hela."disse Thor.

I due uscirono.

"Lasciami capire:ce ne andiamo ora,nel momento del trionfo?"disse Loki femmina.

"È andata troppo oltre."disse Thor "Ora le armate di asgard devono marciare."

I due salirono sull'arcobaleno "Gli angeli l'hanno rapita una volta.

Non lo faranno ancora."

I guardiani erano appena arrivati davanti alla città e il mezzo andò nella parte inferiore della città,dove c'erano dei palazzi capovolti.

C'erano due angeli sospesi in aria.

Angela uscì dall'astronave e li fece svenire con delle scariche elettriche,poi andarono dentro i sotterranei.

"Da questa parte."disse Sera e scesero delle scale che davano su un tempio.

C'erano degli individui che erano incappucciati e avevano una sfera di luce in mano.

"State in silenzio."disse Angela.

"Cosa sono?"disse Quill.

"Anacoreti."disse Sera "Guardiani.

Votati alla meditazione e al silenzio.

Sperano che il Signore li riporti nella dimensione del paradiso."

In quel momento la struttura tremò.

La regina degli angeli volò verso le mura più esterne, seguita da un'altra "Siamo sotto attacco,mia regina!"  
"Possiamo resistere?"disse lei.

"Abbiamo forze sufficienti."disse l'altro angelo.

La regina atterrò su un balcone dorato "Oh,Asgard..."disse lei vedendo una miriade di navi di legno e carri trainati da animali in cielo "...hai scelto un momento inopportuno per iniziare una guerra."

Su un carro c'era Odino,Thor e Freyja.

"ANGELI DEL DECIMO REGNO!"urlò la regina,mentre dei fulmini partivano da loro colpendo la città.

"RIDATECI NOSTRA FIGLIA!"disse Freija "COSÌ COMANDA LA MADRE DI TUTTI,FREYJA!"

"Cosa facciamo?"disse l'angelo.

"Ciò che fanno gli angeli."disse la regina "Combattiamo e vinciamo.

E lasciate che il rosso delle loro facce sia scritto con il sangue."

"Thor ,trova nostra figlia."disse Freyja.

"Con piacere."disse Thor che si scagliò sulla città provocando un'esplosione.

Angela stava salendo una delle torri giganti della città collegate alla maledizione nel nucleo.

Sulla cima lei e i guardiani trovarono Thor "Salve,Angela."

Angela parò il martello con la spada.

Sera gettò la bambina in aria "Prendi,figlio di Odino."

Lui la afferrò "Niente ci impedirà di portarti da tua madre."

"Scusa Angela,ero nel panico."disse Sera.

Thor atterrò in una strada dove c'era un grande palazzo di pietra con una porta di legno aperta.

Il palazzo aveva l'immagine di Angela scolpita sopra il portone,e la raffigurava mentre uccideva un drago.

Intorno c'erano delle colonne e delle statue di angeli.

Angela lo raggiunse.

"Guardiani,siamo in una terra di miri e leggende."disse Sera "Li posso vedere ora—nei recessi della città,dove il figlio di Odino e Angela si stanno per scontrare per il fato della bambina…

Siamo al principio di un nuovo mito…

E quando i poeti e i filosofi ne parleranno,cosa diranno?"

"Mi colpirai anche se tengo nelle braccia un neonato?"disse Thor "Macellerai una neonata tra le braccia di suo fratello?"

"Tu non capisci."disse Angela "Tua sorella non sarebbe potuta sopravvivere al pugnale della regina.

Dentro di lei c'è il demone Sultur—voglio solo ripulirla,liberarla."

"Sei più bugiarda di Loki."disse Thor.

Angela si sollevò in aria e sulla schiena apparvero le ali di metallo.

"Diranno..."disse Sera "Il figlio di Odino e l'angelo ignavo,che un tempo serviva Dio,si scontrarono nella città degli angeli ignavi.

Furia e rabbia vennero scatenate."

Angela afferrò la neonata e volò via,ma Thor lanciò un fulmine dal martello,le saltò addosso e la mandò dentro un edificio.

"Scontro e distruzione riempirono i cieli."disse Sera "Fino a quando l'angelo non potrà volare."

Angela prese la spada e si mise davanti a lui "DAMMI MIA SORELLA,DANNATO MOSTRO."

Utilizzò le ali per parare un fulmine,poi tagliò in due una colonna per cercare di colpirlo.

"ROVINA DEGLI OCCHI DI MIO PADRE!"disse Thor che la colpì al viso con il martello "FARO DELLA TUA PATRIA LA TUA PIRA!"

Angela perse la bambina di mano,che finì sotto una colonna che stava per cadere.

"L'orrore dei due fu indicibile, per ciò che stava succedendo."disse Sera "Lei rischiò per salvare la bambina."

Lei saltò solo la colonna che si schiantò su di lei.

"E il dio capì."disse Sera.

Lei era in ginocchio tra le rovine e Thor la aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Hai salvato,mia sorella."disse Thor "Dimmi ciò che non ho voluto sentire.

Dimmi di Sultur."

Poco dopo i due volarono sulla torre seguiti dagli angeli.

"Basta!"disse lui "So come agire."

Star Lord usò la pistola "Beh,agisci subito!

Questi cosi non si fermano mica."

Dagli occhi e dalla bocca della bambina uscì fumo nero e Thor lo vide.

"Mi credi ora,figlio di Odino?"disse Angela "Io ti sono debitrice."

Lei lanciò la bambina nel fuoco che usciva dalla torre.

Thor le sferrò un pugno che la scagliò lontano "COSA HAI FATTO?!

COSA HAI FATTO?!"

Angela atterrò sul lato opposto del baratro e un gigantesco raggio uscì dalla torre e provoco delle spaccature su di essa.

"Che cosa ho fatto?"disse Angela "Ho ripagato il mio debito."

Lei si alzò "Il debito della mia esistenza.

Ho ridato vita alla città con il fuoco di Sultur.

Ora la città esiste grazie a me."

"Mia regina."disse l'angelo "Abbiamo di nuovo potere."

"Allora mostriamo a questi asgardiani cosa significa andare in guerra contro noi."disse la regina.

"Angela..."disse Peter Quill "Io non so cosa pensano gli altri,ma penso che dovremmo ucciderti ora."

"La morte è troppo poco."disse Thor.

"La bambina non è morta."disse Angela che si getto nel fuoco ad ali spiegate.

"Posso spiegare."disse Sera.

Thor la afferrò "Hai tre parole.

Usale bene!"

Al centro delle fiamme la bambina faceva uscire dagli occhi e dalla bocca un'enorme quantità di fumo nero.

Angela la prese e le ali crearono un bozzolo d'oro che la avvolse "Niente per niente.

Tutto ha un prezzo."

Angela uscì fuori e ridiede la bambina a Thor "Ritorna dai tuoi parenti."

"Perché?"disse Freyja tornata ad Asgard.

"Nessuno mi avrebbe creduto."disse Angela che era davanti a lei ed a Odino,mentre Sera era appesa al soffitto con una catena "Dovevamo gettarla nella fucina e poi tirarla fuori.

Ho ripagato miei debiti con la città degli angeli."

"Sempre che ti lasci andare."disse Odino.

"Non capite..."disse Angela "Le mura,per me,non sono prigioni."

"Angela..."disse Freyja "Il suo nome e Laussa.

E grazie."

Poco dopo Sera e Angela camminavano per un bosco con delle pietre orizzontali piene di ornamenti.

"Ora che si fa ,Angela?"disse Sera.

"Sono in debito con i Guardiani e Odino."disse Angela "Li devo ripagare.

Oh,Sera,è stato bello rivederti."disse Angela che la mise la spada al collo "È stato un bel sogno,ma tu non sei Sera.

Dimmi la verità ora."

"Molto bene."disse lei che emanò una luce azzurra e divenne Malekitj,capo degli elfi oscuri.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,la pelle blu,con la parte sinistra del volto nero e una corazza rossa con simboli neri e bianchi.

"Cosa sei,mostro?"disse Angela.

"Malekith,degli elfi oscuri,al tuo servizio."disse lui.

"Perché dovrei lasciarti in vita?"disse Angela "Sei nemico di Odino.

E come facevi a sapere di Sera."

"Ti rivelerò un segreto..."disse lui "Ma se oggi mi lasci andare."

"Ti posso sempre sventrare domani."disse Angela "Accetto."

"Ti racconterò la storia di Malekith e Sera."disse lui "Una volta ero nella dimensione della dea Hela,sovrana dei morti vichinghi.

E ho visto la tua Sera.

La sua anima.

Con il tempo mi ha raccontato tutto.

È dannata."

"Non è vero."disse Angela sconvolta.

"La sua anima è stata presa da Hela,mentre moriva."disse Malekit che svanì "Soffrirà in eterno."

Angela si sedette su una roccia,poi alzò la testa "Andro a Hel"


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

LE ORIGINI DEL MALE

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Non so da dove vengo ne chi sono.

Il mio primo ricordo risale a poco prima dell'estinzione del triassico.

Ho vissuto tutte le ere della Terra.

Ad un certo punto mi sono celata nell'ombra.

Nessuno sa che esisto.

Mi ritirai dalla storia durante il medio evo.

Erano passati due decenni dalla creazione di entrambe le specie.

Una divinità non ben nota mi aveva affidato queste sue creazioni:i preti neri e i cigni neri.

La leader dei cigni era stata richiamata dalla divinità.

La guerra tra le due razze era cominciata."

Di notte,in un castello buio,con fioche torce alle pareti e atmosfere bluastre,due donne portavano nelle celle uno strano individuo.

Ognuna di loro aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,pelle grigio scuro e occhi rossi.

Le spalle erano scoperte,come le braccia,mentre il petto era coperto da un indumento bianco aderente.

La pancia era scoperta,poi c'erano dei pantaloni bianchi,con stivali bianchi.

L'individuo che portavano aveva un elmo che gli copriva tutto il volto.

L'elmo era d'oro con un occhio al centro.

Dalla parte superiore uscivano delle corna d'oro rivolte verso l'alto e curvate leggermente all'indietro.

Ai lati dell'elmo c'erano due protuberanze d'oro rivolte in avanti e con due punte.

Le spalle erano coperte di placche d'oro e aveva una tunica scarlatta che lo rivestiva completamente.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Erano una razza feroce e disubbidiente."

L'essere fu rinchiuso in una cella e le barre divennero incandescenti.

Una di loro apri una cella e Selene arrivò.

Ora non aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,con una riga in mezzo,ma erano lunghi.

Gli occhi erano scuri e la pelle bianchissima.

Il collo,le spalle e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,mentre il seno era coperto da un vestito nero aderente.

La pancia era coperta e poi iniziavano i pantaloni neri,fusi con gli stivali.

A metà dei bicipiti iniziava un vestito aderente nero che arrivava fino alle mani,lasciando scoperto il pollice e metà delle altre dita.

Dal vestito che copriva il petto,sulla schiena,uscivano quattro nastri neri,due per ogni lato.

Lei allungò la mano verso uno di loro e lanciò un raggio che lo trapassò.

Poi vide che c'era un neonato a terra.

Era simile ad un uomo,ma la pelle come deturpata.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"E sebbene ogni fibra della mia anima,mi diceva di uccidere il neonato...io non lo feci."

Lei puntò la mano verso il neonato,ma poi la abbassò.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Il ragazzo crebbe e gli furono dati dei vestiti uguali a quelli dei suoi simili.

Fu chiamato Lusian."

Lui era in mezzo ad una apertura nel castello e tre cigni neri uscirono da alcune colonne.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Negli anni il bambino crebbe e sviluppò dei poteri magici e un forte autocontrollo."

Uno dei cigni cerco di colpirlo con una mazza,ma lui evitò il colpo e le lanciò un raggio dalle mani,colpendola,poi afferrò il braccio dell'altra e le diede un pugno allo stomaco,prese l'altra,le contorse il braccio e la gettò a terra,poi diede altri pugni alla seconda e lanciò un raggio contro una quarta.

"Sei contenta,Sonia?"disse Selene ad un cigno nero piccolo "Ne facciamo ancora?"

"Di lui?"disse la bambina.

"Come lui."disse lei "Lui rappresenterà la vera origine della razza.

Il primo dei preti neri."

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Creai una nuova razza di immortali.

Non dei,ma stregoni."

Per le segrete del castello c'erano molti preti neri che scendevano da una scalinata e un cigno gli metteva l'elmo.

Sui bastioni del castello,sempre sorvegliati dai cigni neri,cerano delle balestre molto grandi con lance di metallo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Questa razza poteva essere controllata e usata come guardiani.

Questo pensavo io tanto,tanto tempo fa."

Un cavallo,con sopra un cigno nero,correva per la foresta spettrale di notte.

Intanto nel castello c'era una grande stanza circolare,con dei dipinti.

Ai lati c'erano delle sedie con,nello spazio tra una e l'altra,tre candele per illuminare.

C'erano anche dei lampadari con tre candele ciascuna.

"I nobili sono sconvolti mia signora."disse un cigno nero "I preti neri originali sono ancora li fuori e compiono massacri.

Hanno ucciso i loro schiavi."

"I mortali sono sconvolti."disse Selene seduta su un trono di roccia,con davanti un cigno che aveva un tavolo e scriveva ciò che veniva detto "Elisabetta,prendi nota della sofferenza che mi provoca questa affermazione."

"Se loro perdono gli schiavi,noi perdiamo l'argento."disse il cigno.

"Silenzio."disse lei "Mi sembra di aver ampliato il territorio da quando il primo dei cigni e le tre sacerdotesse si sono recate nell'altra dimensione.

Pertanto tratteremo con i preti neri come abbiamo sempre fatto."

Il cavallo era arrivato su un dosso e si avvertirono dei ruggiti.

Il cavallo iniziò a correre mentre i preti neri saltavano da un albero all'altro.

L'animale entrò in una gola e i preti neri cominciarono a camminare sulle pareti.

Lei estrasse una spada e ne decapitò due,poi arrivò ad una pianura con in lontananza il castello.

Le lance delle balestre uccisero i restanti nemici.

Lusian stava fabbricando un'arma e improvvisamente alzò la testa.

Uno dei preti riuscì ad entrare,ma Lusian lo colpì con un raggio uccidendolo.

"Non hai niente da fare,maniscalco,invece di giocare con le armi da guerra?"disse lei dandogli la spada "Almeno renditi utile."

Selene atterrò lentamente "Un po' di gratitudine, Sonia.

Ti ha salvato la vita."

"È stato irrilevante."disse lei.

"Dimmi,Lusian,ti provoca dolore uccidere quelli della tua razza?"disse Selene.

"No,mia signora."disse lui "Sono bestie stupide.

Non sono miei simili."

"Davvero?"disse Selene.

"Selene."disse lei allontanandosi.

"Tu sei un vanto per la tua razza."disse lei "Sai che devi fare per rimanere così?

Tenere sempre gli occhi a terra."

Selene raggiunse Sonia che era entrata in una stanza che aveva un lungo corridoio con alla fine un trono di pietra.

"Mi sei mancata a consiglio."disse Selene.

"Come saprai sono molto impegnata in questo periodo."disse lei.

"Si,lo so."disse Sonia.

"Spero ti sia piaciuta la passeggiata sotto la Luna."disse Selene.

"Si,ero uscita in perlustrazione."disse lei.

"Hai disubbidito."disse Selene "Ti avevo detto di restare tra queste mura.

I rischi sono elevati se fai di testa tua.

Tu un giorno diventerai una delle sacerdotesse.

Sonia,hai un'ottima reputazione al consiglio,ma è una situazione precaria.

Presto si stancheranno dei tuoi giochi e delle tue assenze.

I pericoli della foresta non sono più grandi di quelli dell'assemblea.

Imparerai l'ardua danza della politica e ad essere spietata e astuta.

Ma soprattutto sarai sempre leale con la tua divinità e con me.

Oltre che con l'ordine."

Selene le fece una carezza sulla guancia "Del resto se non ci fosse lealtà tra di noi,non saremmo migliori delle bestie che chi circondano."

Selene andò via.

Lusian stava bruciando il cadavere del prete nero ucciso.

In una miniera sotto il castello,i preti usavano la magia per lavorare,mentre altri mettevano delle pietre su dei carrelli.

Una dei cigni neri vide che uno di loro era stremato e lo prese a frustate "Stavi riposando?!"

Lusian le afferrò il braccio e la fermò "Hai finito?"

"Come osi alzare le tue grinfie su di me?"disse lei brandendo la spada.

"Lascia stare la frusta."disse lui.

"Sei il cane della padrona,ma non sarai per sempre il suo preferito."disse il cigno nero "E quando cadrai, io sarò presente."

"Voglio sperarlo."disse Lusian.

Gli altri si erano fermati a guardarli.

"CHE STATE GUARDANDO?"urlò lei "Tornate subito a lavoro!"

L'assemblea era riunita ancora.

"La questione è semplice mia signora."disse un cigno nero "Siamo sotto attacco.

Sei volte nel giro di due o tre settimane.

I preti neri originali hanno raggiunto le mura interne."

"Il tuo timore è inconcepibile."disse Selene "Non siamo forse protetti da un'armata di immortali?"

"Superbamente,tuttavia i nobili non lo sono."disse il cigno nero "E sono loro l'erba su cui pascoliamo.

Se non li proteggiamo sembreremo deboli."

"E come pensate di mostrare la vostra forza?"disse Selene.

"Evochiamo i demoni con dei rituali e mettiamo magie abbastanza potenti per assicurarci che non ci

aggrediscano."

"I demoni che pattugliano fuori dalle mura?!"disse lei "Hai perso il lume della ragione?

Sono spiriti dannati e la ferocia derivata da questo fatto spregevole non può essere ignorata."

"Le vostre riserve sono fuori luogo, mia signora."disse il cigno "Possiamo allora creare una classe privilegiata di preti neri.

Razioni maggiori,ambienti migliori.

Soprattutto coordinati da gente fidata.

Sto pensando a Lusian,quello che oggi ha salvato la vita della nostra sorella.

In effetti,credo dovremo ascoltare anche la sua opinione."

La sedia di Sonia era vuota.

"La sua presenza è richiesta altrove."disse lei.

"Trovala."disse Selene ad un altro cigno e lei ubbidì "Penso che accetterò il tuo consiglio,a seguito di riflessione."

"Grazie,mia signora."disse il cigno nero "Sarebbe gratificante rassicurare i nobili quando saranno tra noi.

I loro interessi sono anche i nostri."

Lusian e Sonia erano su una rupe e erano senza vestiti e a terra,dentro un tempietto,costruito sul lato della collina.

"È vero quello che hai detto a Selene?"disse Sonia "Che quando li uccidi non provi nulla?"

"Sono animali."disse Lusian "Incapaci di provare qualcosa.

Quindi perché dovrei farlo io."

Lui si mise seduto "Sonia se dovessi andarmene,tu verresti con me?"

Lei si mise seduta "Vuoi andare via?

Non dirlo nemmeno.

Ti darebbe la caccia e ti troverebbe."

"Se distruggo il collare,avrò pieno controllo dei poteri."disse lui.

"Promettimi che non lo userai."disse lei.

"Questa è la tua risposta?"disse lui "Non verrai.

Tu preferiresti vedermi in catene qui con te."

"No."disse lei accarezzandogli il viso.

"Cigni neri e preti neri."disse lui "Siamo entrambi generati da una sola dea.

Eppure la mia razza è in schiavitù.

Ma adesso non posso stare senza di te."

Lui la accompagno al castello che era deserto e la salutò.

Un cigno nero li vide.

Gli altri cigni neri erano all'interno del castello.

"Hai notizie di Sonia?"disse Selene "È molto insolente.

Si rifiuta di vedermi e non risponde alla porta."

"Ma perché fa così?"disse Selene "Sta rischiando il seggio al consiglio e per cosa?"

"Non riesco a capire."disse il cigno nero "Si prepari mia signora.

I nobili stanno arrivando."

"Non ci voleva."disse lei "Dovevo mettermi in contatto con la dea."

Alcuni preti neri erano sugli alberi della foresta.

I nobili erano in una carrozza e ad attenderli c'erano alcuni cigni neri,mentre dietro la carrozza c'erano uomini in catene.

Sonia si preparò ad andare e Lusian le diede la spada.

"È affilata."disse lui "Nessuno di loro l'affronterebbe."

"Fatti sostituire."disse lui.

"Perché?"disse lei.

"Ieri notte,dopo averti lasciata..."disse Lusian "Dammi retta."

"In caso ti sia sfuggito signor maniscalco,so badare a me stessa."disse Sonia allontanandosi "E poi…

Se vuoi controllami dalle mura."

Il cigno nero che li aveva visti la notte prima si avvicinò a Lucian "Attento maniscalco.

Che i tuoi occhi non tradiscano il segreto."

Si sentì un forte ruggito.

Lusian lo udì e si fermò "No."

Lui iniziò a correre "Presto raggiungete gli altri.

Sono troppo numerosi."

Uno dei preti neri sbucò dal terreno e abbatte uno dei cavalli.

Un altro saltò dal suolo,ma Sonia lo tagliò in due con la spada.

Un altra guerriera diede un pugno ad uno di loro,ma un altro le saltò addosso.

Sonia ne decapitò due e ne infilzò un altro.

Uno di essi mise la mano dentro la carrozza,trapassandola e tirò fuori uno dei passeggeri.

Lusian arrivò volando e atterrò addosso ad uno di loro,poi materializzò una spada di energia verde e gli tagliò la testa.

Un altro dei cigni continuava a prendere a pugni uno degli avversari.

Sonia continuava a colpirli,mentre Lusian uccise quello sul tetto della carrozza.

Altre decine di nemici arrivarono e Lusian proiettò un'energia dal suo corpo producendo una forte luce che fece fermare i nemici.

"No,ti è proibito usare i poteri senza permesso!"disse Sonia.

In quel momento arrivarono due cigni neri che lo colpirono con due frecce scoccate dalle balestre.

"NO!"urlò lei.

In quel momento atterrò Selene.

"Sono io la padrona di questa casata."disse Selene dandogli un colpo al viso "Non lo sai che ti è vietato toglierti il collare?"

"Lo so."disse lui.

"Hai infranto la mia legge,nonostante ti abbia donato la vita."disse Selene "Da oggi in avanti i privilegi di cui godevi sono finiti, schiavo."

Lei lo colpì ancora.

"Mia signora,non lo devi punire."disse Sonia "Non l'ha fatto apposta."

"TIENI A FRENO LA LINGUA!"urlò Selene "Ti sei ribellata per l'ultima volta ormai.

Portatela via."

Due cigni la presero.

Lusian fu portato nel castello,le braccia furono legate a due pali e la schiena gli fu scoperta.

"Per aver usato la magia senza permesso,trenta frustate."disse un cigno nero.

Selene gli si avvicinò "Non credevo che il tuo tradimento potesse offendermi tanto.

Eri come un figlio per me.

Ti ho donato la vita."

"Mi hai donato le catene."disse lui.

"Credevo che dopo tutti questi anni fosse chiaro che non puoi avere l'una senza le altre."disse Selene "E tuo."

La guardia si avvicinò "Te l'ho detto che sarei stata presente alla tua caduta."

Il cigno nero si allontanò con una frusta a tre punte di metallo e cominciò a colpire.

Selene fu affiancata da diversi cigni neri,mentre lasciava la scena.

"Che vuoi?"disse lei.

"Risparmiatelo,è uno dei nostri protettori."disse uno dei cigni.

"Anche lui è una bestia come gli altri."disse Selene.

"Rischia di fomentare gli altri."disse il cigno.

"Al contrario."disse Selene "Secondo la mia esperienza è ancora peggio se non li puniamo.

Cerca di ragionare.

Ti fideresti di loro al di fuori della mura.

Non siamo sicuri nemmeno dentro."

Lusian fu portato dentro una delle celle.

Sonia era nella sua stanza e guardava il fuoco.

"Il tuo affanno per Lusian era veramente toccante."disse Selene che era appena arrivata "Uno schiavo."

"Ha rischiato per salvarmi la vita."disse Sonia "Non eri stata tu a dirmi che dovrei mostrare gratitudine?

E tu invece?

Non sei grata a che mi ha salvato la vita?"

"Io sono molto grata."disse Selene "Il fatto che sia vivo dimostra la mia magnanimità.

Se le circostanze fossero state diverse l'avrei fatto a pezzi e consegnato alla sua stirpe."

"Ma ora la sua punizione è finita."disse Sonia "Sarà liberato?"

"Vaneggi?"disse Selene con rabbia "Il tuo discernimento è oscurato.

Non mantengo l'ordine con il sentimento.

A Lusian era proibito usare la magia,invece l'ha fatto.

Qualunque fossero le sue ragioni.

Rimarrà ancora in prigione.

Farà da monito alla sua genia.

I nobili arriveranno presto.

Sarebbe gradita la tua presenza."

Selene andò via e si rinchiuse in un sotterraneo,mettendosi e gambe incrociate e unendo le mani davanti al viso.

Quando aprì gli occhi vide che si trovava in una grotta dorata,con delle fanciulle asiatiche che indossavano delle tuniche rosse,sedute ai bordi della stanza.

Davanti a lei c'era un trono fatto d'oro,davanti ad uno sfondo verde.

Il trono aveva vicino due statue di serpenti,fatte d'oro,dei gradini coperti da un tappeto rosso,messo sopra un tappeto bianco con righe nere e più avanti c'erano due statue di serpenti.

Con le due statue d'oro terminavano i due tappeti.

Il trono aveva due statue di serpenti bianchi che andavano verso l'alto,partendo dai lati dello schienale.

Sul trono c'era una divinità somigliante ad una donna orientale.

Aveva un elmo,allungato verso l'alto fatto d'oro e due trecce di capelli neri,molto lunghe.

Il collo,l'inizio del petto e le braccia erano scoperti.

L'elmo copriva anche la nuca e aveva un punta verso l'alto,più alta di quella sulla fronte.

L'elmo copriva solo la parte davanti della testa e i lati,infatti i capelli legati erano ben visibili.

Sui polsi aveva dei bracciali d'oro e aveva anche una collana.

Il seno e il resto del corpo erano coperti da un lungo vestito dorato.

In mano aveva uno scettro d'oro,molto lungo,con la parte superiore che era la testa di un cobra e anche il resto assomigliava ad un serpente.

Accanto alle statue di serpenti c'erano due braci bianche,che facevano parte di piccole colonne.

Il tappeto rosso si prolungava fino a ricoprire tutta la parte centrale della stanza,formando un cerchio.

Selene era al centro del cerchio e intorno a lei c'era un altro cerchio d'oro inciso sul tappeto.

"Avete veduto cosa è successo,mia signora?"disse Selene.

"Si,ma non capisco quali siano le tue preoccupazioni al riguardo."disse la dea "È un'azione isolata."

"Si,ma c'è qualcosa che non torna."disse Selene "In più credo ci sia rischio di una rivolta.

Mi dicono che ha affrontato uno dei cigni per impedirgli di frustare uno degli schiavi."

La dea si alzo "Allora hai fatto bene a chiamarmi."

"Quindi la situazione è grave come credo,Nagini?"disse Selene.

"Certamente."disse lei scendendo qualche gradino "La situazione va trattata con severità assoluta.

Non credi?"

"Si,infatti."disse Selene "Ma cosa dovrei fare per evitare una rivolta?"

"Fanne un esempio."disse lei "Umilialo.

Abbandonalo,finché non avranno tutti dimenticato,poi uccidilo."

"I cigni neri mi hanno consigliato di risparmiarlo."disse Selene.

La dea resto in silenzio "Allora assecondale,per ora.

Ma non dimenticare di tenere sempre d'occhio quell'essere."

"Grazie molte."disse Selene.

"Loro ti ubbidivano."disse uno dei preti neri a Lusian.

"Si."disse lui "È vero."

I nobili erano arrivati al castello.

Sonia era arrivata davanti alla cella "Ehi."

Lui si avvicinò "Non dovresti esser qui."

"Dovevo farlo."disse lei "Amore caro,mi dispiace per la schiena."

"No,no,no."disse lui "Sto bene."

"È colpa mia."disse Sonia "Se non fossi uscita..."

"Non saresti più Sonia."disse Lusian "Non è colpa tua.

Non posso restare qui.

Devo lasciare questo posto."

"Ma Selene ti terrà sempre più d'occhio."disse Sonia.

"Che mi dici dei trafficanti?"disse lui "Sono affidabili?"

"La loro lealtà a Selene non conosce cedimenti."disse Sonia.

"Tania."disse Lucian.

"Non ci si può fidare di lei."disse Sonia.

"Tania ha saputo di noi e non l'ha riferito."disse lui "Significa che vuole qualcosa.

Devi scoprire cosa."

Lei andò.

Selene e i cigni erano radunati nella sala del trono e lei sedeva su di esso.

Sonia arrivò per ultima e si mise vicino al trono.

"Fateli entrare."disse lui.

Le porte si aprirono e i nobili entrarono con le casse piene di argento.

"Ianosh."disse Selene e uno dei nobili si fece avanti "La più grande miniera d'argento di tutto il paese è di tua proprietà."

"Si ed è stata invasa mia signora."disse lui "I lavoratori uccisi."

"Una brutta sfortuna."disse Selene "Dai costi alti.

La metà dei diritti sulla tua miniera doveva coprire le spese della nostra assistenza."

"La vostra assistenza."disse lui "Ho visto decine di fuochi venendo qui e ho saputo della morte del barone e della sua famiglia.

Quelle creature sono alle vostre porte.

Perché dovrei pagare un tributo se non siete in grado di proteggere la vostra casa?

Io so solo che mi avete già dissanguato.

Le abbiamo sentite quelle storie.

Guardate le altre.

Sono vere.

Non sono umane.

Questo posto è maledetto.

Sono dei diavoli che invadono le nostre terre!"

Selene si alzò e,muovendosi a super velocità,lo afferrò alla gola sollevandolo "Anche se siamo diavoli come ci chiami,sta sicuro che siamo meglio di quelli che conoscete."

"Lasciatemi andare."disse lui.

"Volentieri."disse Selene che lo scagliò contro una colonna uccidendolo e fracassando parte della colonna.

"C'è qualcuno,oltre a lui,che vuole essere ascoltato?"disse lei.

In una delle celle c'era una rissa e i cigni ridevano.

Lucian afferrò uno di loro e lo tenne appoggiato alle sbarre che separavano le celle "Noi non siamo animali.

Volete essere il loro giocattolo?

Il loro divertimento?

ZIMBELLI!

Rannicchiarci sotto la frusta e finire per scannarci fra di noi?

Allora volete questo?

Vivo da secoli sotto le loro regole.

Li ho protetti e invidiati.

E per cosa?

Per essere trattato come un'animale?

NON SIAMO ANIMALI!

POSSIAMO ANCORA SCEGLIERE!

Possiamo essere schiavi...OPPURE POSSIAMO ESSERE PRETI NERI!"

La sala del trono era quasi vuota.

"Il mattino incombe,Sonia."disse Selene "Lasciamoci alle spalle questa notte infelice."

"Con gioia."disse Sonia.

"Devo prendere decisioni difficili."disse Selene "Puoi aiutarmi in questo compito?"

"Certo,mia signora."disse lei.

"Ora che Lucian è finito,dobbiamo promuovere un altro prete nero al suo posto."disse Selene.

"Finito?"disse Sonia.

"Temo farà insorgere gli altri."disse Selene "Dobbiamo eliminarlo."

"Non è una scelta facile."disse lei "È stato con noi per molto tempo.

Non ho ancora un'idea chiara."

"Nemmeno io."disse lei andando via.

Sonia si chiuse nella sua stanza e ricordò di quando Selene le aveva dato il medaglione che aveva al collo.

Lei era ancora bambina.

Tania era da sola nella sala e leggeva delle pergamene ad un tavolo.

Sonia la afferrò alle spalle,la spinse contro una colonna e le mise un coltello alla gola.

"Cos'hai detto a Selene?"disse lei "Cosa le hai detto?"

"Niente."disse lei.

"Perché?"disse Sonia.

"Come perché?"disse Tania "Sai com'è fatta.

Come avrebbe accolto la persona che gli portava la notizia che la sua prediletta se la fa con una bestia."

Lei tolse il coltello.

"Non è nota per la sua gratitudine."disse Tania "E non poso sfruttare la cosa a mio vantaggio."

"Quale vantaggio?"disse lei.

"Ci sono dodici seggi al consiglio."disse Tania.

"Ed è difficile che qualcuno muoia."disse Sonia.

"Sfortunatamente."disse Tania "Arriveresti a cedere il tuo seggio al consiglio?"

"Sai mantenere un segreto?"disse lei "Lo sai in cambio cosa voglio?"

Tania aprì la cella di Lusian e lo fece uscire.

Lo condusse in una stanza dove c'era Sonia.

"Due minuti."disse Tania "È un rischio troppo elevato."

Lei uscì.

I due si baciarono e si abbracciarono.

"Mi dispiace."disse lei.

"E Tania?"disse lui.

"Avevi ragione."disse Sonia "Ci aiuterà,in cambio di un seggio nel consiglio."

"E Selene?"disse Lusian "Non sa nulla?"

"Ne ho la certezza."disse lei che fu abbracciata.

"Oh,Sonia,può funzionare."disse Lusian "Deve funzionare.

Credo che qualcuno verrà con me.

Sabas,Crispo e altri."

"Amore!"disse Sonia.

"Devo convincere gli altri."disse Lusian.

"No,Lusian,non c'è tempo."disse Sonia "Selene ti farà uccidere a breve.

Devi andartene all'alba."

"E tu?"disse lui.

"L'importante adesso è che tu resti vivo."disse Sonia "C'è una maga,proveniente dai paesi dell'Asia.

Forse lei può aiutarci.

Io tornerò al fianco di Selene e poi fuggirò.

Se le cose vanno bene ci vedremo tra tre mesi,dopo il tramonto alla radura del fiume."

I due si baciarono.

Tania aprì la porta "Presto."

"E se non funziona?"disse lui mentre lei apriva la porta.

"Ci vediamo alla radura."disse lei uscendo,mentre lui fu riaccompagnato in cella.

Tania si mise sulla grata del soffitto della cella "Sai qual'è il tuo problema?

Non capisci l'ordine naturale delle cose."

"Le cose cambiano."disse Lusian.

"Allora fatti trovare pronto."disse Tania gettandogli la chiave per togliersi il collare di metallo che gli era stato messo al collo "Consideralo un dono d'addio."

Tania andò via.

Sonia andò nella foresta,mentre infuriava un temporale a salì su alcuni dossi,trovando una casa fatta di canne.

"C'è nessuno?"disse lei bussando.

Non udendo risposta,entrò.

La casa era piena di strani oggetti e candele accese.

C'era un letto coperto da una pelle.

La maga aprì la porta.

Era una donna con alcuni capelli bianchi.

Indossava un abito nero e lungo,strappato,con sotto un abito rosso.

Aveva anche un lungo bastone.

Aprendo la porta e vedendola rise malignamente.

"Non ricevo una visita da molto."disse lei avvicinandosi "Specialmente da una come te.

Cosa vuoi?"

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Sonia "Vengo dalla fortezza nera."

"Lo so,riconosco quel tipo di magia."disse la maga "So anche dello scontro tra i preti neri e cigni neri."

"Il mio uomo è uno di loro."disse Sonia.

"E lo sanno?"disse la maga.

"No,ma vogliono comunque giustiziarlo."disse Sonia "È per questo che sono qui."

"Non posso combatterli tutti da sola."disse la maga.

"Non ti chiedo di combattere."disse Sonia "La nostra leader non è un cigno nero e serve una dea sconosciuta che io non ho nemmeno mai visto.

Sai dirmi di chi si tratta?"

"Certamente."disse lei camminando verso un tavolo con sopra delle uova di anaconda "Un nemico antico che ho inseguito per tutta la vita.

Una dea nata paesi lontani,che si trova in una dimensione diversa.

Nagini."

"Qual'è il suo obbiettivo?"disse Sonia.

"Questo non lo so,ma è una divinità molto potente,che può passare dalla dimensione materiale a quella spirituale,in un'istante."disse lei "Una dea serpente in tutti i sensi."

Il cigno nero di guardia arrivò "Oggi nuovi cani.

Vediamo come siete."

"Arrivi tardi."disse uno di loro "È già andato via."

Il cigno nero andò nella cella di Lusian che la sorprese alla spalle e le spezzò il collo.

"SIETE CON ME?"urlò lui.

"SI!"risposero tutti i detenuti.

Lusian li liberò,ma mentre stavano percorrendo un corridoio dei paletti di metallo cominciarono a trafiggerli.

"NON VI FERMATE!"disse Lusian.

Il gruppo corse e arrivò ad un'uscita.

A gettarsi dal dirupo furono solo in otto.

Selene era nella cella dove giaceva il corpo del cigno ucciso.

I cigni facevano tornare i prigionieri in cella.

"Sono stati rintracciati fino all'ultimo?"disse Tania.

"Si."disse una di loro.

"TANIA!"urlò Selene e lei la raggiunse "Dov'è la chiave che ti avevo dato?"

"Nell'armeria."disse Tania "L'ho messa li io stessa."

"E come mai il collare è aperto?"disse Selene.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Tania.

"Io credo di si."disse Selene "Uccidila."

L'altro cigno materializzò una spada.

"NO!"disse Tania "La prego."

Selene fece cenno di fermarsi.

"Controlli l'armeria."disse Tania.

"Andiamo."disse Selene.

Le due andarono e Selene vide che la chiave c'era "Ne avrà fatta una copia."

Selene andò in una caverna il giorno dopo.

La grotta aveva un'entrata non molto alta e con delle piante sulla roccia.

Lei avanzo e un cobra tentò di saltarle addosso.

Lei lo afferrò e lo gettò via.

Avanzando trovò un uomo che veniva divorato dai serpenti,poi una nebbia si avvicinò e degli sbuffi di vapore uscirono dalle liane.

Una donna che aveva un gonnellino rosso e il petto scoperto la vide.

Era distesa su un bellissimo tappeto e corse oltre una tenda che era fatta di stoffe di diversi colori.

Selene superò questa tenda e arrivò in una sala con funghi giganti e altre donne che suonavano flauti.

In mezzo alla zona c'era una pozza d'acqua circolare.

Le donne si gettarono in acqua e svanirono.

L'acqua iniziò a ribollire e ci fu un getto di vapore.

Nagini apparve come un riflesso nell'acqua e poi divenne una persona.

"Salve,mia prescelta."disse la dea.

Selene si mise in ginocchio.

"È da molto che non ti vedo."disse Nagini.

"Lo so,mia dea."disse Selene "Ma ho avuto molto da fare."

"Si,lo so."disse Nagini "Continuo ad osservare tutto ciò che accade."

"Sono un po' irrequieta."disse Selene "C'è stata un'evasione dalla prigione."

"Non è nulla che non si possa gestire."disse Nagini.

"Comunque ho fallito."disse Selene "Sono qui per il castigo."

"C'è un piatto vicino a te."disse Nagini "Mangia quello che che c'è dentro."

Selene vide un piattino rosso e prendendolo vide che era pieno di sangue e dentro c'erano un orecchio umano,una mano piccola e altre parti de corpo.

"Si,brava,quello li."disse Selene

Selene era un po' scossa.

"Mangia."disse la dea e Selene obbedì.

La dea si toccò il seno destro "Molto brava.

Devo ricordarti comunque che devi prestare attenzione a quei fuggitivi.

Le cose sono peggiori di quello che pensi.

Non hai il quadro chiaro."

"Ti prego,dimmi chi è coinvolto e lo distruggerò."disse Selene.

"Questo devi scoprirlo da sola."disse Nagini "Io posso invitarti solo a diffidare di chiunque tranne che di me."

"La mia fede è incrollabile."disse Selene "Farò ciò che hai detto,dea."

La dea si inabissò e svanì.

La notte dopo,Selene si mise su un'altura sul monte e guardò in basso.

Sonia entrò nella sua stanza con un libro in mano. Guardò verso un angolo e vide Selene.

"Selene."disse Sonia.

"Scusa Sonia,non volevo spaventarti."disse Selene.

"No,figurati."disse Sonia "Non importa."

"Recentemente ho operato con avventatezza."disse Selene avvicinandosi "Si,sono stata talmente immersa nella mia angoscia per il tradimento di Lusian che non ho pensato ai tuoi sentimenti."

"I miei sentimenti?"disse Sonia.

"I lupi si insinuano nelle nostre vite e noi dimentichiamo la farsa della loro nascita."disse Selene "Io provavo una certa tenerezza per Lusian.

Poteva diventare un trafficante di morte."

"Possibile."disse Sonia.

"Ma non era certo come noi,giusto?"disse Selene che le dava le spalle "Gli hai dato una mano a scappare?"

"Come sarebbe a scappare?"disse Sonia "Questa è una calunnia."

Selene si voltò "Sei sincera con me?"

"Sono molte le cose che ho scelto di fare contro la tua volontà,ma non questa."disse Sonia,mentre Selene si avvicinava "Lui è un prete nero."

Selene le fece una carezza "Mi spiace,tesoro."

Selene le diede un bacio sulla fronte "Non mi lasci scelta."

Lei le andò alle spalle, le diede un morso sul collo e vide tutto ciò che era accaduto nel suo passato.

"Selene,ti prego!"disse Sonia e lei la lanciò sul letto e poi le saltò addosso.

"Volevo credere alle tue bugie sapendo che non c'era niente di vero."disse Selene mettendole una mano sul collo "Tu,la mia prediletta,come hai potuto?!"

"Selene,io lo amo."disse Sonia.

Selene si mosse a super velocità "HAI OSATO TRADIRMI!

PER STARE CON UN ANIMALE!

IO TI AMAVO PIÙ DI OGNI ALTRA COSA!"

Selene aprì le porte e ordino che non venisse lasciata uscire.

Selene si sedette sul trono.

Lusian apparve nel castello e silenziosamente passò davanti alla guardie e raggiunse Sonia uccidendo le guardie con un raggio dalla mano.

La portò nei sotterranei,ma Selene schierò le guardie e fece gettare dei barili di povere da sparo dentro uno dei tombini.

Ci fu un'esplosione e i due corsero via.

Lei ripeté la stessa cosa più volte fino a bloccarli.

Lusian saltò fuori dal sotterraneo e materializzò due spade.

Uccise una prima nemica,poi una seconda,mentre Sonia ne uccise una terza,con un'altra spada.

Altre due le corsero dietro.

Evitò alcuni colpi e poi spiccò un salto con cui fece una capriola colpendo al mento una di loro e tagliando la testa di un'altra.

Affrontò altre due nemiche e le uccise entrambe,mentre Lusian ne uccideva altre,ma poi fu colpito da diversi pugni da diverse di loro e cadde i ginocchio.

Sonia uccise un altro cigno nero,poi si voltò e vide Selene.

Le puntò contro la spada.

"Come osi minacciarmi?!"disse Selene.

"Mi sto difendendo."disse Sonia.

"SONO TUA MADRE!"disse Selene.

Sonia provò a colpirla,ma Selene le afferrò il braccio.

"Credi di potermi sconfiggere?"disse lei.

"Non intendo sconfiggerti."disse Sonia "Richiama i tuo uomini.

Fallo se non altro per mio figlio."

Selene restò sconvolta e Lusian spalancò gli occhi.

Sonia mise la mano di Selene sulla sua pancia.

"Un miracolo,madre."disse Sonia "L'unione delle razze."

"Dannato il giorno in cui tu venisti al mondo."disse Selene che indicò la sua pancia "Quella cosa li dentro...è una mostruosità."

Selene la afferrò alla gola e la sollevo.

"SONIA!"disse Lusian.

"PORTATELO VIA!"disse Selene.

Le altre ubbidirono.

"Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?"disse Selene "Questa notte non era per te,era tutta per lui.

Potevo consegnarlo al consiglio e non avrebbero mai saputo del tuo comportamento,ma dopo questo è finita!"

Furono entrambi messi in celle diverse.

"Se non fossi tornato,non saresti qui."disse lui.

"E tu non saresti più Lusian."disse lei "Avevi ragione.

Nessuno dovrebbe vivere così."

La notte seguente Selene era sulla terrazza del palazzo.

Nel cielo si formò dal nulla una carrozza d'oro con due cavalli che la portavano.

La carrozza aveva una parte centrale a cupola,senza gli sportelli.

Ai lati c'erano dei serpenti d'oro.

Seduta dentro c'era Nagini.

Selene si mise in ginocchio "Cosa devo fare?"

Il carro si fermò proprio sopra di lei.

La dea la guardò "Decidi tu.

Io non mi occupo di scappatelle."

Dalla carro di formò lentamente una scalinata di gradini di luce.

I vestiti di Selene scomparvero all'improvviso e lei restò un po' sorpresa.

La dea fece sparire il suo elmo e scese le scale lentamente.

Le scale sparirono nel nulla.

"Alzati."disse la dea.

Poche ore dopo Sonia era al centro del tribunale con il consiglio riunito e Lusian era in ginocchio.

"L'imputata è accusata di alto tradimento."disse un uomo "Verso l'assemblea e tutti voi.

Ha avuto relazioni con gli animali,si è resa complice della loro fuga e..."

"Ricordo che ho salvato la regolarità dell'assemblea decine di volte."disse Sonia.

"In pratica hai estinto la tua razza."disse lui "Hai mescolato le due razze e il risultato dell'unione cresce dentro di te."

Lusian vide che Selene era sul trono.

"La tua condotta passata non giustifica la colpa presente."disse l'uomo "Questo consigliò ti ripudia come membro.

La punizione per tali crimini è la morte.

Chi è a favore?"  
La maggior parte di loro alzò la mano.

"Sonia è tua figlia."disse Lusian.

Selene alzò la mano.

"No!"disse Lusian e le guardie dovettero tenerlo fermo "Questo è un sacrilegio."

"Venga con noi."dissero alcuni cigni.

"SELENE!"disse Lusian "NO!"

Gli altri se ne andarono e Selene restò da sola.

Lei fu incatenata ad un palo e lui frustato pesantemente alla schiena,mentre era legato a terra.

Una luce partì dalla colonna e la bruciò viva.

"NOOO!"urlò lui che ruppe le catene e volò fuori dalla finestra.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

INIZIO ADUNATA

In una notte piovosa Selene era su un campanile di una chiesa.

Era accucciata sulla ringhiera e guardava in basso.

Indossava una tuta aderente nera,con sul petto e la pancia,una corazza nera aderente e di gomma e sopra il tutto aveva un cappotto nero di pelle lungo fino ai piedi.

Gli stivali erano neri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"La guerra si era fermata quasi di colpo.

Lusian,il capo dei preti neri più spietato di tutti i tempi,finalmente era stato ucciso.

L'orda dei preti neri si disperse nel vento in una sera di fuoco e di vendetta.

La vittoria,diritto innato dei cigni neri,sembrò allora prossima.

Quasi sei secoli sono passati da allora,ma l'antica faida si rivelò restia a morire.

Malgrado loro fossero inferiori di numero,la guerra si era fatta più pericolosa,perché i più vecchi e potenti avevano imparato ad avere controllo sulle arti magiche più avanzate."

Selene guardò uno dei cigni su un campanile vicino.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Le armi si erano evolute e molte cose erano successe,ma i miei ordini non erano cambiati:trovare i preti neri e sterminarli dal primo all'ultimo.

La campagna aveva successo,forse troppo successo."

Il cigno nero saltò giù dal campanile.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Per me e i cigni neri,agenti di morte di una dea,era il segnale della fine di un'era.

Peccato,perché io non vivevo che per quello."

Selene saltò giù dalla torre e atterrò in strada.

Due preti neri,ben camuffati seguivano una ragazza che aveva tra i quattordici e i quindici anni.

Aveva lunghi capelli lisci,con una riga in mezzo,scuri al centro della testa e biondi man mano che scendevano.

Lei scese nella metro seguita dai due,ma senza saperlo a causa della folla.

Selene era già nella metro e si mise dietro una colonna.

La ragazza arrivò e Selene la guardò da dietro una colonna.

Le due si guardarono per pochi secondi,poi Selene si allontanò.

I due arrivarono e lei si nascose dietro la colonna e illuminò la sua mano di luce bianca.

L'altro cigno arrivò.

Il prete nero si girò e la vide "CIGNI NERI!"

Lancio un raggio verde contro il cigno che si mosse immediatamente,mentre Selene lanciò un raggio bianco che fu bloccato dallo scudo di energia che era stato creato dall'altro.

Selene gli corse contro e sferrò un pugno,ma colpì un secondo scudo di energia verde e provocò una grossa onda d'urto che danneggiò la stazione e provocò la distruzione delle rotaie,facendo si che la metropolitana che stava arrivando andasse contro una colonna,e schiacciasse sotto i suoi vagoni molte persone.

Selene si mosse a super velocità e cercò di portarne via il più possibile.

I preti neri si tele-portarono via e Selene,con il suo super udito sentì che erano apparsi dentro la galleria e iniziò a correre a super-velocità.

Uno dei preti neri corse nella galleria e,trovando una svolta, si tolse dai binari.

Selene trovò la svolta e camminò lentamente verso un tombino aperto.

Saltò dentro e il prete nero cercò di colpirla con i raggi,ma lei lo tagliò in due con i raggi rossi che le uscivano dagli occhi.

Selene si avvicinò e colpì la metà superiore con i raggi.

Selene sentì dei suoni che arrivavano dalle gallerie e si mise a correre ne tentativo di capire da dove provenissero.

Arrivò ad un apertura che dava più in profondità e sentì che le voci venivano da li.

Se ne andò e,una volta uscita in strada,spiccò il volo verso una grande villa in un bosco.

Entrò dentro e trovò una serie di uomini e donna nella sala,tutti in abiti da festa,seduti su dei divani o in piedi.

C'erano delle bandiere rosse con sopra un teschio nero con dei tentacoli che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

Era il simbolo di un'organizzazione fondata ai tempi del nazismo che si chiamava Hydra.

Selene camminò tra la gente senza curarsi di loro.

Gli altri,specialmente le donne,sembravano intimorite e ci furono subito dei commenti.

Lei andò in una grande stanza che era piena di armi e si avvicinò ad un uomo che era seduto ad una scrivania e controllava le armi.

"Abbiamo un grosso problema."disse Selene.

Dalle scale della villa arrivò il barone Zemo che era in compagnia di altri uomini e una donna con i capelli rossi e un costume fatto con una corazza rossa che copriva il petto e la pancia,poi c'erano pantaloni neri e degli stivali rossi.

Da metà bicipite in poi la ragazza aveva un vestito nero di gomma aderente che la copriva fino all'inizio delle dita.

"Dovete gettare esplosivo dentro quella galleria,poi io e i cigni entreremo."disse Selene all'uomo.

"Vorresti farmi credere che una marmaglia di Preti Neri si sarebbe nascosta in una galleria e che siano anche più forti con magia?"disse Zemo che in quel momento non aveva la maschera.

"Non mi interessa se ci credi,ma dobbiamo radunarci in forza e fare irruzione."disse Selene.

"No,non adesso e tanto meno per un attacco fortuito."disse Zemo "Ricorda che hai deciso di sottostare alle regole dell'organizzazione.

Anche se non condividi i nostri obbiettivi ti facciamo comodo,quindi mi aspetto un po' di riconoscenza.

Al risveglio mancano pochi giorni e siamo già tutti tesi al pensiero che evocherai una divinità che di noi non vorrà saperne."

"Attacco fortuito?"disse Selene "C'è stato uno scontro davanti ad una miriade di persone e dal vociare che veniva da quella galleria..."

"Hai detto di non aver usato la vista per guardare attraverso i muri,quindi non hai visto nulla."disse Zemon.

"Ma da quello che ho sentito,potrebbero esserci decine di preti neri in quella galleria,centinaia se mi sbaglio."disse Selene.

"Tu e cigni li avete spinti sull'orlo dell'estinzione."disse Zemo.

"Su questo concordo."disse l'uomo delle armi "Non esiste un gruppo così numeroso,lo avevi detto anche tu."

"Preferisco che mi smentiate andando a controllare."disse Selene.

"E va bene."disse Zemo "Manderò una squadra."

"Voglio essere io a comandarla."disse Selene.

"Assolutamente no."disse Zemo "Centinaia,da non credere."

"La mia dea mi crederebbe."disse Selene andando via.

La ragazza dai capelli rossi si avvicinò "Io non ti tratterei mai così."

"Lo so,ma adesso vai e falla vestire degnamente per l'arrivo dei suoi ospiti."disse Zemo.

Selene entrò un una stanza con una porta di metallo e con un vetro da cui si vedeva un uomo che era seduto ad una scrivania.

L'uomo aprì la porta e Selene restò a guardare una stanza che era fatta di pietre e colonne antiche,con un trono al centro e tre cerchi incisi come una fiamma sul terreno.

Dentro i cerchi c'erano dei simboli antichi.

La ragazza arrivò "È una perdita di tempo."

"Che cosa,Sin?"disse Selene.

"Non credo che la tua dea vorrebbe che stessi a congelarti per ore davanti al suo trono."disse la ragazza.

"No,vorrebbe che i cigni neri andassero a ripulire il pianeta palmo a palmo."disse Selene "Zemo.

Non capirò mai perché Nagini gli abbia dato ascolto.

Non gli interessa questa guerra."

"Vieni,ti devi preparare."disse Sin.

"Per che cosa?"disse Selene.

"Per la festa."disse Sin "L'inviata dei cigni sta per arrivare."

Selene si sedette ad una scrivania a cui c'era un computer e accanto c'era la maschera bianca con la quale si era finta serva di Atena e dei libri antichi.

Selene guardò le riprese della videocamera e vide che i preti stavano seguendo la ragazza.

Sin entrò con un abito da sera lungo e nero.

Aveva un altro abito in mano.

"Questo vestito è perfetto."disse Sin.

"Mi basta vederlo e posso riprodurlo."disse Selene che fece comparire il vestito addosso e poi iniziò a guardare le immagini "Era te che volevano."

Sin si avvicinò "Oh,adesso ho capito."

"Cosa?"disse Selene.

"Ti piacciono quelle giovani."disse Sin.

"Cosa?"disse Selene "Non sei affatto divertente."

"Spetta che lo vengano a sapere gli altri."disse Sin "Carina,comunque."

"Chi è carina?"disse Zemo appena entrato.

Sin uscì in silenzio.

"Speravo di avere te al mio fianco."disse Zemo.

"Prendi Sin,morirebbe per stare al tuo fianco."disse Selene.

"Non puoi cancellare il passato."disse Zemo che si avvicinò "E poi che che serve essere immortali,se ti neghi anche i più semplici piaceri della vita."

"Vedi questa ragazza?"disse Selene.

"Si e allora?"disse Zemo.

"Non ne sono certa,ma credo che i preti neri la stiano..."disse Chloe.

I cani abbaiarono e lui guardò fuori dalla finestra,vedendo due cigni neri "Maledizione.

Fa presto a chiudere e vieni di la."

Lui uscì dalla stanza.

Nei sotterranei c'era un uomo che era legato ad un tavolo con delle catene e un prete nero si avvicinò mettendo una mano su di lui.

Estrasse un po' di sangue e poi illuminò la sua mano di energia verde.

In quel momento arrivò Lusian.

"Qualche progresso?"disse Lusian.

"Lo vedremo subito."disse li e l'energia nella sua mano divenne nera "Negativo."

La ragazza che era nella metro era a prendere le sue cose nell'armadietto di scuola.

"Vai a casa,Violet?"disse una sua amica.

"Si."disse lei che uscì da scuola.

Nei sotterranei uno dei preti neri portava il corpo del compagno morto e lo mise sul tavolo davanti a Lusian e l'altro "Ci hanno teso un agguato.

C'era quella donna e uno dei cigni."

"E dov'è la ragazza?"disse Lusian.

"La abbiamo persa."disse il prete nero.

"La avete persa?"disse Lusian.

"Rigenerarlo è impossibile."disse l'altro prete nero "Guardate qui che lavoro."

"È stata Selene."disse l'altro.

"I cigni si sono accorti di chi stavate seguendo,vero?"disse Lusian.

"No,credo di no."disse lui

"Io devo proprio dare un'occhiata a questa ragazzina."disse l'altro.

"Tocca sempre fare tutto a me,vero?"disse Lusian.

Nella villa c'era una riunione e c'erano i cigni che parlavano "I nostri nobili casati sono separati da una dimensione,ma siamo egualmente impegnati a salvare il mondo dai preti neri e quando una delle nostre regine verrà ad evocare la dea,mancano due giorni,noi saremo per un po' riuniti in un'unica casata.

Era notte e Selene era davanti ad un appartamento e sfondo la porta con un calcio.

Vide una foto con quattro persone,una delle quali era la ragazza.

I genitori non c'erano.

Lei iniziò a guardare in giro.

Lei andò in camera della ragazza e in un cassetto trovò una busta con dentro dei disegni raffiguranti un cubo che aveva una galassia dentro.

Squillò il telefono e Violet arrivò vedendo la porta aperta.

Selene la afferrò alla gola e la appoggiò sul muro "Perché ti stanno dando la caccia?"

Lei senti dei tonfi dal piano superiore e lanciò diverse sfere di energia sul soffitto colpendo due preti neri,ma lasciò cadere a terra la ragazza che fuggì via ed entrò nell'ascensore.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Violet si trovò davanti Lusian "Salve."

Lei allungò la mano in avanti e lui fu scagliato contro un muro e Selene gli lanciò contro una sfera di energia,poi prese la ragazza e fuggì.

Lusian si alzò e il suo corpo si illuminò di luce verde.

Lusian tornò al sotterraneo.

"Incredibile,c'è sfuggita ancora."disse l'altro.

"Si,ma ora sappiamo che è quella giusta."disse Lusian "Dobbiamo solo ritrovarla."

"Come sai che è lei?"disse l'altro.

"Mi ha scagliato contro un muro con il pensiero."disse Lusian.

"Incredibile."disse lui "Questo va oltre ogni mia aspettativa."

"Ho maledetto la sua carne,presto i cigni la costringeranno a fuggire."disse Lusian.

La ragazza si risveglio su un divano,con accanto Selene.

"Calma."disse Selene "Per un po' sei rimasta svenuta.

Sai dirmi perché ti cercano?"

"No,non ne ho idea."disse Violet "Dove mi trovo?"

"In un posto sicuro."disse Selene "Sono Selene."

La ragazza perse di nuovo i sensi.

Sin entrò nella stanza "Allora è vero quello che si vocifera.

Beh,almeno se è bionda e ha gli occhi azzurri la possiamo far entrare."

"Perché tu sei bionda e hai gli occhi azzurri?"disse Selene.

"Io sono la figlia del Teschio Rosso,quindi faccio eccezione."disse Sin.

"Mi sono sempre chiesta perché le peggiori sette razziste danno retta a leader che per il loro aspetto fisico vanno contro gli stessi ideali della setta."disse Selene "E poi cos'è che si vocifera?"

"Il castello rimbomba letteralmente di pettegolezzi sulla tua nuova cucciola."disse Sin "Ce la farai arruolare?"  
"Neanche per sogno."disse Selene.

"E perché l'hai portata qui?"disse lei.

"Perché era in pericolo."disse Selene "Che sei venuta a fare?"

"Mi ha mandata Zemo,ti vuole vedere."disse Sin "Adesso."

Lei andò da Zemo.

"È assolutamente inammissibile!"disse Zemo "Disubbidisci hai miei ordini e passi la notte fuori con una civile.

Una civile che hai osato portare in casa mia!"

"Per come la vedo io,abbiamo solo fatto un patto,sono libera di infrangerlo se voglio."disse Selen"Non ti ho mai giurato niente.

Senti non voglio litigare,ma è meglio che tu sappia che Violet,non so perché, è importante per i preti neri."

"Ah,siamo già a Violet."disse Zemo.

"Zemo,vuoi ascoltarmi per piacere!"disse Selene.

"Non capisco perché ti sei fissata con questa storia folle."disse Zemo "Lusian non avrebbe mai interesse per un'umana,Violet,o chiunque essa sia.

Aspetta un secondo…

Ti sei invaghita di lei,non è vero?"

"Questa si che è un'idea assurda."disse Selene.

Uno dei cigni neri si avvicinò alla ragazzina e mettendole la mano su un braccio vide la magia verde dei nemici.

Lei aprì gli occhi e la ragazza saltò sul soffitto.

Violet si alzò si avvicinò alla finestra e saltò si sotto.

Stranamente non si fece nulla e una volta atterrata ebbe delle visioni della morte di Sonia.

Zemo entrò nella stanza con Selene e si arrabbiò moltissimo.

"Accidenti a te!"urlò Zemo.

Selene scese nella stanza delle armi e lanciò una serie di sfere di energia contro una statua.

L'uomo che si occupava delle armi arrivò "Spero che non ti arrabbierai mai con me."

Lui le mise davanti delle antiche pergamene.

"Prova dopo aver letto questa formula."disse lui.

Lei la lesse e poi allungò la mano verso la statua che si liquefò.

"Interessante."disse Selene.

"Già,forse i cigni dovrebbero imparare ad usare questa tecnica."disse lui.

"Non si possono rigenerare in questo caso."disse Selene.

"L'incantesimo liquefa il loro corpo."disse lui "C'è ben poco da guarire."

In quel momento arrivò un cigno nero e l'altro andò via.

"Dimmi,credi che Lusian sia morto come dicono?"disse Selene "Insomma un semplice umano come Zemo che trafigge alle spalle un prete nero.

Non saranno corazzati,ma è strano,non ti pare?"

"Già."disse lei "L'ho sempre pensato.

Quel tipo ha sete di potere."

Mentre pioveva in città,una macchina nera arrivò a fianco di un'altra.

Dalla prima macchina scese Zemo che indossava la maschera e il costume.

Entro nella seconda macchina.

"Attaccare i cigni neri e mettersi a dare la caccia a un'umana non era quello che volevo io."disse Zemo "Ti avevo detto di badare al laboratorio e di startene buono."

Lusian lo afferrò alla gola "Cerca di stare calmo,Zemo.

Quella ragazza non ti riguarda.

E poi me ne sono stato buono anche troppo!"

Lui lo lasciò.

"Tieni a bada i tuoi uomini,Lusian."disse Zemo"Almeno per ora.

Non obbligarmi a rimpiangere l'accordo che abbiamo fatto."

"Tu esegui il tuo compito."disse lui "Ho già versato il mio sangue per te.

Senza di me,tu non saresti niente."

Selene andò nella biblioteca dei libri occulti, ne prese alcuni e vide che Lusian aveva lo stesso elmo del prete nero che aveva colpito lo stesso giorno.

Selene uscì dalla biblioteca e incontro un cigno"Ti ho cercata dappertutto."

"Adesso no."disse Selene.

"E stata maledetta."disse il cigno e lei si fermò "La tua umana è stata maledetta da uno dei preti neri e poi..."

"Cosa?"disse Selene.

"Non credo che sia completamente umana."disse il cigno.

Selene andò via.

"Te lo ricordi il patto."disse il cigno "Lo sai che è proibito."

Selene si materializzò dentro la stanza con diversi cerchi e,mettendosi in ginocchio,toccò i simboli con la mano dandogli energia.

In quel momento i suoi pensieri e si condensarono nell'energia e lei pensò "Solo i cigni neri antichi,potevano organizzare le loro visioni in modo coerente."

Le immagini erano infatti totalmente confuse "Perdonami ti prego,ma ho estremo bisogno del tuo consiglio.

Scusami se interrompo la catena e ti chiamo prima del tempo,ma temo che i cigni siano in pericolo e più in percolo ancora e in nostro anonimato,già in uno stato fragile.

Credo che Lusian si a vivo e in buona salute e credo che il mio alleato,sia in qualche modo d'accordo con lui."

Violet si fermò davanti al cancello e suonò il citofono.

Zemo e Sin furono chiamati a vedere i monitor e arrivò anche Selene.

"Devo assolutamente parlare con Selene."disse Violet.

"Chi è,Violet?"disse Zemo "È VIOLET?"

"Si."disse Selene che rispose "Arrivo subito."

"Se vai da lei non sarai più ben accetta in questa casa."disse Zemo.

Sin sorrise.

"Adesso che Nagini è qui,vedremo se la pensa come te."disse lei andando via.

Zemo restò in silenzio.

In una dimensione dove c'era infinita oscurità c'era Nagini che era in ginocchio con le mani unite e il capo abbassato.

Arrivò un'altra dea con un vestito simile a quello di Nagini,accompagnata da due servi.

I servi avevano un turbante bianco in testa e una tunica bianca che lasciava scoperta la spalla destra.

L'elmo della dea non aveva la punta come quello di Nagini,ma era comunque puntato verso l'alto.

I capelli neri andavano verso il basso,dividendosi in due ciocche nere che passavano sulle spalle e scendevano oltre il petto.

Dall'elmo usciva un velo verde che copriva la pare posteriore della testa e anche la schiena.

"Figlia mia,è da molto che non ti incontro."disse lei.

Nagini alzò la testa "Salute,madre."la dea abbassò ancora la testa "Sono stata chiamata dalla mia prediletta.

Mi chiede di aiutarla."

"Lo so."disse lei "Ma non vedo perché dovresti sentirti obbligata ad andare da lei ora."

"Madre,le ho promesso che l'avrei aiutata."disse Nagini.

"Capisco."disse la dea "Se hai giurato allora devi andare."

"Ti ringrazio molto madre."disse Nagini chinando la testa "Credevo che saresti stata contraria."

"Quando una dea giura,è vincolata alla sua parola."disse la dea "Però ,figlia,non condivido il tuo modo di fare.

Ogni volta che ti rechi nella dimensione dei viventi,ci sono guerre e catastrofi.

Ogni volta cerchi di portare delle anime nel mondo degli inferi che governi.

Questo è ciò che non approvo."

"Madre,siamo in guerra con gli dei delle ombre e con gli arcani."disse Nagini.

"Ciò non giustifica questa raccolta di anime."disse la dea "Il tuo modo di fare e spropositato e abominevole.

E poi dimmi,la tua serva,sa a cosa va in contro?

Ovviamente no.

Non le hai detto niente per timore che lei ti abbandoni.

Ma sarà meglio che questo spargimento di sangue non duri ancora a lungo."

"Si madre."disse Nagini chinando il capo.

La dea e i suoi servi scomparvero.

Nagini restò da sola e alzò la testa e guadò in alto.

Selene uscì dalla villa con una macchina e Violet aprì lo sportello.

"Sali,avanti."disse lei.

Violet ubbidì.

Zemo entrò nella stanza di pietra antica e si guardò intorno,poi fu raggiunto da Sin.

"L'ho saputo ora e credo ti interessi."disse Sin "Quella ragazza...è segnata dai preti neri."

"COSA!?"urlò lui.

"Che cos'è questo chiasso?"disse Nagini che apparve dietro di loro che erano spaventati.

La dea si mise davanti al trono.

"Non devi più più venire qui."disse Selene "Ti ucciderebbero."

"Perché?"disse lei "Chi siete voi."

Selene le toccò la mano e da essa uscì una luce verde.

I due si misero in ginocchio.

"Lasciaci,donna."disse Nagini e Sin andò via.

"Che ti piaccia o no sei finita in mezzo ad uno scontro tra esseri magici."disse lei "Una faida che va avanti da secoli e che comprende i cigni neri,le mie serve,e i preti neri.

Sei tra le poche persone a sapere della nostra esistenza e per di più sei stata maledetta da uno di loro che ti ha segnata con la sua magia."

"Sai perché sono stata evocata,mortale?"disse Nagini.

"No,mia signora,ma presto lo scoprirò."disse lui.

"Quando troverai lei,intendi."disse Nagini.

"Si,mia signora."disse lui in ginocchio.

"Dovrai farla venire da me."disse lei "Abbiamo molto di cui discutere io e Selene.

Mi ha fatto vedere una serie di cose inquietanti,cose che andranno affrontate immediatamente.

L'alleanza dei cigni neri con voi gli ha fatto perdere vigore.

Forse avrei dovuto evitare di farle entrare in contatto con una setta che pensa di più alle caratteristiche fisiche di una persona che all'ascesa dello spirito.

Tuttavia...come sono caotici i suoi ricordi.

Mancano di ordine temporale."

"Forse dovrebbe rilassarsi e aspettare."disse Zemo.

"Ho aspettato anche troppo."disse la dea "Quello che devi fare è chiamare mia sorella."

"Ma è ancora nella dimensione degli spiriti."disse Zemo "Domani arriveranno i cigni per svegliare sua sorella.

Ma non lei.

Lei,mia signora, è stata evocata un secolo prima del previsto."

Zemo uscì dalla stanza e incontrò Sin "Quella troia mi ha tradito!

E ora lei vuole tutto quello con qui lei ci ha ossessionati.

Aspetta…

Mi posso fidare di te?"

"Ma certo."disse Sin.

"Vieni in camera mia tra venti minuti."disse lui "È ora che io ti aggiorni su un paio di cose."

Nagini si mise seduta sul trono.

Selene portò Violet in un palazzo abbandonato,in una stanza all'ultimo piano che era attrezzata come un laboratorio.

"Ho queste visioni,queste allucinazioni."disse Violet.

"Non sono allucinazioni."disse Selene "Sono ricordi.

Sei stata segnata.

I suoi ricordi sono passati a te.

Questo è uno dei posti che usiamo per gli interrogatori,qui dovresti essere al sicuro."

Violet si sedette.

Nei sotterranei Lusian passava tra i preti neri e parlò con alcuni di loro "Andate."

"Perché li odi tanto?"disse Violet.

"Te l'ho detto,siamo in guerra."disse Selene.

"E tu esegui solo ordini."disse lei.

"Una volta proteggevo una famiglia."disse Selene "Una sera qualcuno fece a pezzi i loro cavalli.

Il loro padre morì per cercare di fermarli.

Dopo averli uccisi andai dalle sue figlie.

Due gemelline che avevo quasi considerato delle sorelle minori.

Erano squartate come animali."

"Santo Dio."disse Selene.

"Quella notte la dea venne da me."disse Selene "Il conflitto era dilagato fino a noi.

Lei li inseguiva da giorni.

Respinse gli altri nel bosco e poi venne alla fattoria."

"Chi è lei?"disse Violet

"Nagini. "disse Selene "Una divinità che controlla uno dei regni degli inferi,dove si recano le anime che pregano determinate divinità."

"Chi iniziò la guerra?"disse Selene.

"Furono loro,o almeno è ciò che ho sempre saputo."disse Selene che allungò la mano verso di lei e materializzò una catena che la legò alla sedia "Non temere,tornerò tra poco.

Nagini saprà cosa fare."

Lei tornò con la macchina alla villa e dei preti neri la videro dal bosco.

Lei entrò nella villa sotto gli sguardi dei presenti e iniziò a camminare per i corridoi e Zemo la raggiunse "Ti posso parlare?"

I due si misero in un angolo.

"Come osi trattarmi così?"disse Zemo "Farmi un affronto simile!

Tutto il casato sa dei progetti che avevo per noi?"

"Noi?"disse Selene "Noi chi?

Parla per te!"

"Ti presenterai a Nagini e le dirai ciò che ti ordinerò di dirgli."disse Zemo "D'ora in poi farai ciò che ti ordinerò.

C'è qualche punto che non ti è del tutto chiaro?"

Lei lo prese lo lanciò contro una porta che cedette poi andò dalla dea e si mise in ginocchio.

"Avvicinati,mia prescelta."disse la dea.

Lei si alzò e si avvicinò "Ero perduta senza di te,mia dea.

Sempre ossessionata da Zemo e dalla sua infatuazione."

La dea rise appena "È una storia vecchia.

Lui vuole la cosa che non potrà mai avere.

E adesso vediamo...cosa ti fa credere che Lusian sia vivo?"

"Ti ho fornito tutte le prove."disse Selene.

"Quello è un groviglio caotico di pensieri e immagini."disse Nagini "Non è altro."

"Io ho visto Lusian,l'ho colpito."disse Selene "Tu devi credermi."

"La catena divina non è mai stata spezzata,come anche il possesso delle anime."disse Nagini "Mai una volta in questi secoli,da quando io,mia madre e mia sorella abbiamo cominciato ad avvicendarci nel tempo.

Una qui,due nell'aldilà,è questa la regola.

Ora è a mia sorella che spetta regnare,non a me."

"Ma io non avevo scelta."disse Selene "I cigni sono in pericolo e Violet è…"

Nagini le fece segno di fermarsi "Ah,si.

La segnata."

"Ti prego,fammi trovare la prova che ti convincerà."disse Selene.

"Manderò Zemo a cercare questa prova,se esiste."disse Nagini.

"Perché preferisci credere più a lui che a me?"disse Selene.

"Perché non è lui che è stato marchiato da un'animale."disse Nagini "Io ti amo,Selene.

Come una figlia,ma tu non mi lasci scelta.

Non ti sarà concesso neppure un briciolo di clemenza.

All'arrivo dei cigni ci riuniremo e decideremo la tua sorte.

Hai spezzato la catena,hai trasgredito al patto e dovrai sottoporti al giudizio."

Gli uomini di Zemo la portarono in una stanza.

"Dovevi ubbidirmi,non fare di testa tua."disse Zemo.

"Dimmi una cosa:hai avuto il fegato di tagliare la pelle a Lusian o l'ha fatto lui per te?"disse Selene.

Loro chiusero la porta.

Selene,lasciò la villa,aprì di corsa la porta e libero Violet.

Zemo andò a parlare con Nagini e si mise in ginocchio.

"Mia signora."disse Zemo "Ho chiesto di Selene.

Non di te."

"È fuggita mio signore."disse Zemo.

"Con la vostra incapacità state mettendo a dura prova la mia pazienza."disse Nagini.

"Non è stata colpa mia."disse Zemo "Le ha preso una fissazione.

Pensa che io sia al centro di qualche assurdo complotto."

"Ecco qui la mia prova."disse Selene gettando uno dei preti neri nella stanza"Voglio che tu ripeta loro quello che hai detto a me."

"Va bene."disse lui "Cercavamo un individuo con un tratto speciale.

Una persona che aveva ricevuto il potere dal cubo cosmico.

L'oggetto ha una potenza divina incredibile.

C'era un uomo di cui non so il nome che in qualche modo fu colpito dalla stessa forza che controlla il cubo e così ebbe il controllo assoluto su ciò che forma la realtà solida.

Durante uno dei suoi eccessi,una parte del potere si separò da lui..."

"L'uomo con controllo dei corpi solidi,liquidi e del vapore ."disse la dea "È solo una favola."

"Quella persona è piena di poteri divini."disse il prete nero in ginocchio "Non sono molto comuni le persone che ospitano i poteri degli dei."

"Hai una persona imbrigliata da poteri divini che ti tiene in ginocchio."disse Nagini "Neppure ad un metro da te."

"Si è vero,ma lei ha comunque l'anima e il corpo di una mortale."disse il prete "Noi parliamo di una fonte che si è incanalata dentro un uomo,la copia esatta e completa della magia del cubo cosmico.

Chi sa quali divinità l'hanno creato."

"Non è cosa che ti riguarda."disse Nagini.

"Per anni abbiamo cercato dove era finito il resto del potere."disse il prete "Fino a lei.

Ha ricevuto una minuscola parte del potere che le permette di creare campi di forza è muovere oggetti.

Forse infrangere il tempo.

Il potere del cubo è indicibile."

"Non potrà mai avvenire tale fusione è il solo parlarne è bestemmia!"disse Nagini.

"Lo vedremo una volta che Lusian si sarà preso una parte del potere di Violet,e la magia di un potente cigno nero."disse lui "Anche se il tuo corpo non è fatto di materia,e l'anima di Lusian resta quella di un mortale,voglio proprio vedere chi avrà più forza."

"Lusian è morto."disse Nagini.

"Secondo chi è morto?"disse lui.

Nagini e Selene si accorsero che Zemo era svanito.

La dea si alzò "Ti assicuro...che Zemo pagherà con la dannazione eterna,figlia mia."

"Se Lusian riesce ad acquisire quelle qualità e poi trova in cubo potrebbe assorbire il potere al suo interno e poi uccidere ed assorbire l'uomo che ha quel potere."disse lui.

"Infame abominio."disse Nagini.

"Poter magico immenso."disse lui.

Un cigno nero entrò nella stanza "Mia dea,i membri del consiglio sono morti."

"È già cominciata."disse il prete nero.

Nagini gli sferrò un colpo alla testa polverizzando metà del suo corpo.

"Perdona se ho dubitato di te."disse Nagini.

Violet si sveglio legata ad un tavolo messo in verticale.

"Ci vorrà un po' prima che passi lo stordimento."disse Lusian "Io sono Lusian."

"Devo andarmene."disse Violet "Devo andare a casa."

"Non si torna indietro."disse Lusian che fece brillare la sua mano di luce verde e ritirò il maleficio da lei,facendo uscire anche un'energia nera che brillava "Non c'è luogo dove andare.

I cigni neri ti ucciderebbero a vista.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Violet.

"Metto fine al conflitto."disse Lusian.

"Io non ho a che fare con la tua guerra."disse lei.

"La mia guerra?"disse Lusian e lei vide i ricordi in cui Sonia bruciava.

"Ti hanno costretto a vederla morire."disse Violet.

"Io nacqui in servitù."disse lui "Uno dei pochi.

Ma non avevo rancore.

Presi anche una di loro in moglie.

Non si poteva.

Selene la uccise.

Bruciata viva per avermi amato.

Questa è la sua guerra e ha passato 600 anni a sterminarci."

Lusian andò da Zemo.

"Avevamo un patto."disse Zemo.

"Sii paziente."disse Lusian "Il consiglio è eliminato.

Presto avrai quello che volevi:i casati e un trattato ferreo e duraturo con noi,che spero non verremo dimenticati al momento di dividere le spoglie."

"Come faccio a prendere il potere ora che c'è una divinità?"disse Zemo "È impossibile batterla."

"Lo so."disse lui "Anche se avessi un'arma divina,la distruzione del corpo di pensiero esterno non danneggerebbe la sua anima e lei tornerebbe.

Per questo ho bisogno di Violet,per imprigionarla."

Ci furono delle esplosioni.

Selene guidava i cigni neri che camminavano sopra dei corpi e poi lei gettò in una buca una sfera che esplose uccidendone altri.

Lusian fece brillare la sua mano di energia verde e creò delle circonferenze di energia dello stesso colore.

"È Nagini."disse Zemo.

"Si e se tu fossi stato attento con Selene lei sarebbe ancora a fare compagnia ai morti."disse Lusian.

"C'è una via d'uscita?"disse Zemo.

"Non hai mai pensato che dovevi sudare sangue per attuare il tuo golpe?"disse Lusian che si avviò verso l'uscita della stanza "Non pensare neanche di filartela."

Zemò prese un pugnale d'oro,con la lama che brillava di energia gialla e lo tirò sulla schiena di Lusian che cadde a terra.

"Pugnale magico."disse Zemo "Questo non te lo aspettavi,vero?"

Selene si gettò nel pozzo e tirò fuori i raggi dagli occhi uccidendo altri tre preti,mentre un quarto fu ucciso dal raggio blu uscito dalle mani di un cigno che la seguiva.

Selene avanzo colpendone altri,seguita dai cigni.

Uno di loro arrivò in quel momento e trovò il corpo di Lusian "Lusian?"

Il prete nero si avvicinò,ma vide che il compagno era morto.

Selene camminava da sola per i corridoi a volte allagati.

Lusian era solo e si riprese "Non ancora."

Selene colpì un prete nero con una sfera uscita dalle mani e lo fece cadere nella sala dove c'era Violet,poi lo raggiunse e lo colpì con diverse sfere,poi liberò Violet.

Nagini camminava per i corridoi,quando il prete nero che aveva trovato Lusian sfondo il muro e lancio diverse sfere verdi su di lei.

Le sfere esplosero,ma non le fecero nulla.

Lui le corse contro e fu afferrato alla gola,poi lei gli afferrò anche un braccio,lo mise in ginocchio e gli spezzò il collo.

Selene uccise uno di loro,mentre Violet ne sollevò in aria uno.

Selene le disse di aspettarla in una stanza dove passo anche Zemo.

Lei lo sollevò con il pensiero e lo gettò al muro "Spero di vederti strangolare da Selene."

"Ci avrei scommesso,ma lascia che ti dica una cosa sulla tua nuova mammina."disse Zemo "Ha compiuto molte più stragi di me.

Ha fatto le regole e non le rispettava,così ogni tanto usciva e faceva strage dei preti neri che aveva catturato ,uccidendoli nelle celle.

Lei,nel corso dei secoli,ha strisciato di porta in porta compiendo delle stragi di tutti quelli che riteneva suoi nemici,ma quando ti ha vista,si è sentita mancare all'idea di massacrarti.

Tu gli ricordavi la sua amata Sonia,il cigno nero che aveva adottato e che poi aveva messo a morte."

Lei lo mise a terra "Menzogne."

"Padrona di non credere."disse lui fuggendo.

Selene trafisse con un pugno il volto di uno dei nemici e poi torno da lei.

Lusian arrivo nella stanza camminando.

"Bene."disse lui "Guada chi abbiamo qui."

La dea lo prese e lo scagliò contro un muro facendolo cadere nell'acqua del piano di sotto.

Lui fece brillare le sue mani di una luce biancastra con scintille rosse e blu.

Nagini saltò nell'acqua e lo decapitò,poi scomparve.

Selene si volto verso Violet e la guardò.

Le due restarono in silenzio per un po',poi Selene iniziò a camminare seguita dall'altra.

Uscirono dal sotterraneo e camminarono nella notte buia,tenendosi per mano.

Selene guardò in alto e vide volare di sfuggita Thor di Terra-3.

"Sono loro il vero problema di questo mondo."disse Violet "Troppo paurosi per cambiarlo davvero e troppo pericolosi per fidarsene."

"Ti hanno fatto qualcosa?"disse Selene.

"Per colpa di uno dei loro scontri,i miei veri genitori sono morti."disse Violet "È da tempo che voglio la loro morte."

"Non sarà facile."disse Selene "Ma forse si può fare."

Selene iniziò a pensare "Benché io non sappia predire il futuro,le conseguenze di quello che è successo questa notte echeggeranno nelle sale delle due razze per molti anni a venire.

Presto il mondo verrà liberato dagli Avengers,da coloro che essi hanno sempre combattuto e poi verranno tolti di mezzo anche questi ultimi.

Presto li riunirò e un'ondata di furore traboccherà nella notte.

Le divergenze verranno accantonate.

Si stringeranno patti di fedeltà e presto,da cacciatori,diventeranno prede."


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 7

ULTIMATUM

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Per sei secoli fui un soldato fedele della dea Nagini.

Ma strinsi un'alleanza sbagliata.

La guerra stava per avere una svolta.

Lusian era finalmente morto.

Il Barone Zemo,il mio alleato,aveva stretto un patto con i preti neri,per imprigionare la dea Nagini.

Ma la sete di potere di Zemo era troppo grande.

Presto si scatenerà la guerra per il controllo del mondo.

Ho diversi alleati,tra cui Violet.

Una ragazza infusa con il potere divino di una scatola magica chiamata cubo cosmico.

Non passerà molto prima del nostro attacco.

Sto ancora cercando Molecule Man,colui che ha la scatola."

La Donna Ragno era sul muro di un grattacielo e pensava "Il mio nome e Jessica Drew.

È il nome che mi sono data."

Davanti a lei c'era un palazzo con una grossa scritta che diceva "Roxxon."

"L'ho dato a me stessa perché non ho parenti."pensò Spiderwoman "Non sono nata.

Su Terra-3 mi hanno fatto.

Sono stata fatta da dei maniaci che erano in un palazzo con la stessa scritta.

Lo fanno nel nome della scienza.

Una scienza sadica che va fermata e impedita.

E se mi hanno fatta dall'altra parte,ci proverranno anche qui o forse faranno di peggio."

Dentro il palazzo c'erano scienziati che lavoravano con grossi macchinari e schermate.

"Questo è il trentaduesimo giorni che tengo d'occhio la Roxxon."pensò Spiderwoman "Non ho nessuna intenzione di farli continuare.

Un momento…"

In quel momento una massa immensa e informe iniziò a fare a pezzi il palazzo.

La massa era di colore rossastro e formata da tentacoli fatti da bozzi e in alcuni casi delle piccole punte.

L'essere iniziò a diffondersi anche tra le strade.

Lei lanciò una ragnatela dai polsi ed entrò nell'edificio tramite uno squarcio "VOI IDIOTI!

COSA AVETE COMBINATO?!"

Mise l'uomo sotto il braccio e lanciò una ragnatela portandolo via "Cosa avete fatto?"

"Non siamo stati noi."disse l'uomo.

"Beh,qualcuno lo ha fatto."disse lei che andò in un secondo piano dove c'era una donna che urlava.

"Ditemi che sta succedendo!"disse Spiderwoman portandoli via.

"Non lo sappiamo."disse la ragazza.

Lei atterrò su un tetto "Della gente sta morendo,maledetti sadici!"

"Di cosa parli?!"disse l'uomo "Non lo abbiamo fatto noi."

Lei salvò altre due persone,prima che il mostro stritolasse l'intero palazzo.

Lei spiccò un salto,ma ci fu un'esplosione e atterrò su una macchina danneggiandola.

In strada c'erano già diversi mezzi rovesciati

C'era un palazzo chiamato Baxter Building,la sede dei Fantastici 4.

La donna invisibile era in un ascensore.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi con la riga in mezzo.

Il costume iniziava da metà collo e arrivava fino a coprire i piedi.

Il collo,il seno sinistro e parte di quello destro erano bianchi,poi iniziava il costume azzurro che copriva le braccia fino a metà avambraccio, le spalle e la pancia.

Sul seno sinistro c'era un cerchio nero con un quattro dentro.

Aveva una cintura bianca,poi il costume era azzurro,con gli stivali bianchi.

Da metà degli avambracci fino alla punta delle dita il costume era bianco.

Davanti a lei c'era la Cosa,un uomo di pietra,con un'imponente muscolatura e dei pantaloni corti blu.

"Ciao,Ben."disse Sue.

"Ciao,Sue."disse Ben.

In quel momento i tentacoli dell'essere sfondarono le vetrate.

Ben fu afferrato,scagliato attraverso due grattacieli e si schiantò in strada,facendo un cratere.

Il Nick Fury bianco era ad un bar e vide davanti a se una grande figura viola,con muscolatura imponente.

Lui picco un salto e un'esplosione distrusse i tavolini esterni del bar "Non si può nemmeno avere un po' di pace?!"

"Non puoi che biasimare te stesso,Nick Fury."disse l'essere che aveva nelle mani delle sfere di energia rossastra e viola e c'erano dei lampi rossi che partivano dalla braccia.

Ci furono diverse esplosioni di fuoco viola e rosso che distrussero un palazzo di undici piani.

L'Uomo Ragno stava usando le ragnatele per muoversi tre i palazzi e la Torcia Umana era accanto a lui,volava ed aveva il corpo pieno di fiamme.

Videro che parte della strada era invasa dalla creatura informe.

"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo la Torcia Umana.

Nick Fury fu colpito da un esplosione,ma non si fece nulla a causa di uno scudo verde di energia invisibile che era sul suo corpo,tuttavia colpì il suolo e fracassò l'asfalto,poi fu scagliato contro una macchina.

Estrasse delle pistole e aprì il fuoco.

La figura davanti a lui non fece nulla,poi alzò le mani in alto,materializzando una sfera di energia viola con scariche elettriche.

Fury fu investito in pieno dall'onda di fuoco e sfondò la vetrina di un negozio di abbigliamento"Cazzo!

Dovete uscire da qui.

Ora."

La strada fuori si deformava e interi pezzi di asfalto si sollevavano formando dei dossi e trascinando le auto.

La creatura continuava ad emettere scariche elettriche viola.

Fury estrasse le pistole "SOLO TU E IO."

Da davanti l'essere partì un'onda di fuoco che lo circondò ed era generato dalla Torcia Umana che lanciava il fuoco dalle mani "Ehi,attento!

Guarda quel bel muro di fiamme che ti separa dal testo del mondo…

Quello sono io che ti dice di smettere di fare ciò che stai facendo!"

L'Uomo Ragno utilizzò una delle ragnatele per mettersi sopra la zona e ne lanciò un'altra dai polsi diretta verso il nemico "E cosa saresti tu, esattamente?

L'essere aveva una grande armatura verde,ultra tecnologica, che lo copriva completamente esclusa la testa.

La testa era umanoide,con la pelle rossa,due piccole corna sulla fronte,sei occhi uno sopra l'altro,assenza di capelli e mento irregolare come la mascella.

La creatura allungò la mano che si illuminò di energia viola e produsse lampi.

Il cerchio di fiamme fu distrutto da una serie di raggi che andavano in ogni direzione.

Spiderman utilizzò una ragnatela per saltare via ed aggrapparsi al muro di un palazzo,mentre l'essere,la Torcia umana lanciava un raggio di fuoco dalle mani contro quello del nemico.

Spiderman vide che l'essere era svanito e scese in strada con l'altro.

"Dov'è andato?"disse la Torcia Umana.

"Qualcuno ha visto dov'è andato?"disse Spiderman.

"Verso l'alto e poi è sparito."disse Nick Fury che uscì dalla vetrata in frantumi.

"Whoa!"disse Spiderman "Nick Fury?"

"Ciao,ragazzo."disse Fury "Ancora con quel costume?"

"Credevo fossi di colore?"disse Spiderman.

"Quello è mio figlio."disse Nick "Nick Fury Jr."

"Beh,ti porti bene gli anni."disse Spiderman "C'entri qualcosa con questo?"

"No."disse Fury "Che ti viene in mente?"

"Io non so cosa combinate voi,quindi non si sa mai."disse Spiderman.

"No,ragazzo..."disse Fury "Questo era un attacco.

Tentato omicidio."

"Volevano uccidere te?"disse Spiderman.

"Si,me."disse Fury "Grazie per l'aiuto.

Il tuo senso di ragno sente niente?"

La Torcia Umana spiccò il volo e resto scioccato quando vide la creatura che si era attorcigliata sul palazzo dei Fantastici Quattro.

"SUSAN!"urlò lui che volò verso il palazzo.

La Cosa spiccò un salto e afferrò uno dei tentacoli del mostro "Maledetto pezzo di-!

Questa volta non mi butti di sotto di nuovo!"

"Dov'è lei?!"urlo la Torcia Umana che stava volando.

"Dentro!"disse lui e l'altro entrò attraverso un buco nel palazzo "Ora sei nei guai,mostro."

Susan era nel laboratorio distrutto e invaso dalla creatura.

Era in ginocchio,con la braccia allungate ai lati e aveva materializzato un campo di forza intorno a se e la creatura cercava di inglobarla.

"SUSIE!"urlò la Torcia Umana che iniziò a dare fuoco alla creatura disintegrando alcune parti.

"Sto bene,Jonny!"disse Sue "Ma sono contenta che tu sia qui!"

Lei si alzo materializzando ,dalle mani, due circonferenze di energia blu trasparente "Un secondo."

"Andiamo!"disse lui porgendole la mano,mentre dall'altra lanciava le fiamme.

La Cosa era in piedi e colpì con un pugno la parte centrale del mostro.

Il buco che fece,provocò la fuoriuscita di liquido nero e presto l'intero essere divenne nero e coperto di righe verdi.

"Ma che…?"disse la Cosa.

La creatura letteralmente si sbriciolò e lui cadde in strada,provocando un cratere e facendo volare in aria le macchine.

Lui uscì dal cratere e vide la Torcia Umana che atterrava e Sue che era su una piattaforma di energia azzurra e aveva tra le mani un cerchio di energia con dentro un pezzo della creatura.

"Tutto, bene?"disse la Cosa.

"Che diavolo succede,Ben?!"disse la Torcia Umana.

"Lo volevo chiedere a te."disse Ben.

"Siete stati voi a farlo?"disse la Torcia Umana "Avete creato per sbaglio…?"

"No."disse Sue "Assolutamente no,Jonny."

"E allora chi?"disse Jonny "Chi ha provato ad ucciderti?"

Continuavano a piovere pezzi di cenere dal palazzo che era spezzato in due.

"Io credo che l'obbiettivo fosse il palazzo."disse Sue.

"Ma che diavolo?"disse Jonny.

"Susie?"disse Ben "Che cos'è quello?"

"Una parte di quella cosa."disse Sue.

"La cosa che ci ha attaccato?"disse Ben.

"Si."disse Sue.

"Cos'è?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Sue.

"Da dove viene?"disse Ben.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Sue.

In quel momento arrivò una macchina volante da cui scese Mr Fantastic "Ma che diavolo succede?"

"Reed!"disse Sue "Grazie a Dio!"

Spiderwoman utilizzava le ragnatele per muoversi tra i palazzi e entrò nel suo appartamento dalla finestra,facendo una capriola,poi si tolse la maschera e pensò "Ma che succede qui?"

Lei accese la tv e vide che c'era il palazzo tagliato in due.

Una donna parlò nella tv "Le informazioni ci stanno ancora arrivando...queste immagini scioccanti che vedete sono vere.

Quello è il famoso Baxter Building,casa dei Fantastici Quattro.

"Il Baxter Building?"disse Spiderwoman allucinata.

"Abbiamo un'immagine."disse la donna che mostro la creatura avvinghiata al palazzo "Non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni-"

Lei guardò la porta e vide che c'era un ombra che si avvicinava.

Lei saltò sulla parete sopra la porta che esplose poco dopo.

Entro una creatura con l'armatura identica a quella dell'essere che aveva attaccato la città,ma aveva la testa che terminava con due corna,collegate ad altre due al posto delle orecchio e intorno al mento c'erano altri due spuntoni.

Lei lanciò la ragnatela dalle dita sulla testa dell'essere che illuminò la mano di energia e distrusse la tela.

Spiderwoman si gettò dalla finestra e lui lanciò un raggio dalle mani,ma lei le evitò e il raggiò colpi un altro palazzo.

Lei usò e ragnatele e andò via,mentre l'essere svaniva.

Era quasi notte ed in una foresta c'erano Selene e Violet che camminavano.

Violet ora aveva il costume blu e viola.

Arrivarono ad una miniera che in realtà nascondeva un bunker.

Selene arrivò davanti ad una porta con una scatola di metallo su di essa.

Aprì la scatola e dentro c'era un tastiera.

Premette alcuni tasti e la porta si aprì.

Scesero nel rifugio che aveva varie sedie e tavoli di metallo,delle armi sui muri e dei refrigeranti con dentro sacche si sangue.

Lei provò ad accendere le luci,ma non funzionavano.

Lei fece luce con la mano e videro che c'era un prete nero morto appeso a delle catene.

Lei arrivò al generatore ed accese le luci.

Selene controllò un tavolo e vide che c'erano vari attrezzi chirurgici.

"Questo è morto da settimane."disse Selene "Ci facevano esperimenti."

"Come lo sai."disse Violet.

Lei indico un cartellino legato a prete nero e Violet lo lesse "Non è questo il tuo campo,vero?"

"A me non interessava la loro anatomia,li uccidevo e basta."disse Selene che stava guardando un computer portatile.

"Quanto possiamo restare?"disse Violet.

"Non molto."disse Selene "Questi bunker sono collegati ad un sistema centrale con sensori che segnalano quelli attivi.

Posso averci già scoperto."

"Tra neanche un'ora sarà notte."disse lei "Tornerai per allora?

Penso di si.

Attacchiamo."

"Allora andiamo tutte e due."disse Violet.

"No."disse Selene "Non ancora.

Ci vado da sola per adesso."

Era sera e i Fantastici 4 erano nel Queens,davanti ad una casa di due piani con il tetto squarciato e dei buchi al posto delle finestre e della porta.

"Oh,no."disse Sue.

Reed la abbracciò "Mi spiace."

"Scusi."disse Jonny ad un poliziotto "Avete trovano nessuno dentro la casa?"

Sue svenne e Rees la diede a Ben che la prese in braccio.

"No,nessuno."disse l'uomo.

Spiderman utilizzò le armature per atterrare.

"Hey,che è successo?"disse Spiderman "Dove siamo?"

"Questa è la casa dei genitori di Sue."disse Jonny.

"Oh cielo."disse Spiderman "Sono-?"

"Si."disse Jonny.

"Non avevo idea che vivessero qui."disse Spiderman.

"Nessuno lo sapeva."disse Jonny.

"Nessuno?"disse Spiderman.

"No."disse Jonny.

"Fury ha detto lo stesso."disse Spiderman "Era nascosto e nessuno lo sapeva…

QUALCUNO HA UN TELEFONO?!

PER FAVORE!"

Nella casa dell'Uomo Ragno,una villa a due piani,c'era la zia che lavava i piatti,l'Uomo Ghiaccio,membro degli X-Men e una ragazza bionda di nome Gwen Stacy,seduti ad un tavolo.

La zia rispose al telefono e l'Uomo Ghiaccio vide l'essere fuori dalla finestra che emanava energia viola.

Lui divenne di ghiaccio,si alzò spostando il tavolo,materializzò una lancia di ghiaccio che sfondò la finestra e colpì l'essere.

Ci fu un'esplosione che distrusse la strada e scaraventò via diverse macchine.

L'Uomo ghiaccio allungò la mani lanciando un raggio azzurro e congelò la casa proteggendola dall'esplosione.

"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo la zia.

"Andate!"disse lui.

L'essere batté le mani piene di energia lucente e frantumò la strada.

Le due uscirono dal retro.

La casa era totalmente congelata,ma aveva retto i colpi.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio creò una lastra di ghiaccio che cui si spostò fuori dalla casa raggiungendo il nemico "Qualcosa da dire prima che ti congeli il cervello?!"

L'essere allungò le mani,lanciando un raggio che spezzò la lastra facendo cadere il ragazzo a terra,ma mentre cadeva lanciò un raggio di ghiaccio dalle mani,che però l'essere evitò.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio lanciò un altro raggio e congelò il mostro.

"Che diavolo sei tu e come sapevi che ero qui?"disse l'Uomo Ghiaccio all'essere completamente bloccato nel ghiaccio.

Il blocco esplose e lui finì contro una macchina che rimase danneggiata.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio cadde a terra "Oh,Dio."

L'essere illuminò le mani,ma la Cosa gli atterrò sopra frantumando la strada.

Arrivò anche Spiderman,la Torcia Umana e la Donna Invisibile con Reed.

Entrambi erano chiusi in una sfera di energia trasparente e dai confini azzurri.

L'essere lanciò un raggio sulla Cosa che lo scagliò via facendogli trapassare una macchina.

Ben lasciò una scia sulla strada e rovesciò un furgone.

La Torcia Umana lanciò delle fiamme sull'essere,che lanciava raggi contro Susan che si riparava dietro una barriera invisibile,mentre Reed allungava i suoi pugni per colpirlo a petto e Spiderman gli lanciava ragnatele in testa.

La Cosa era a terra e nello lo spazio tra le sue placche iniziò a brillare una luce viola "Io...io..."

Susan creò un campo di forza sottò i suoi piedi e delle sfere di energia intorno alle mani.

Si sollevò da terra e creò una sfera di energia che bloccò l'essere che aveva le mani che brillavano di luce arancione.

"Bobby!"disse Spiderman che tentava di rialzare l'Uomo Ghiaccio.

"Si."disse lui.

"DOVE SONO ZIA MAY E GWEN?!"urlò Spiderman.

"Sono andate via."disse Bobby.

"Bene."disse Spiderman.

"Sue,ci penso io!"disse Jonny che era a mezz'aria e con il corpo in fiamme.

"No,lo tengo."disse Sue "Hai ucciso i miei genitori?!

Chi cazzo sei?!

CHI SEI?!"

L'essere non rispose.

"Assomiglia a quello che ha attaccato Fury."disse Spiderman.

"Non ha detto una parola,vero?"disse Sue.

"Non credo parli inglese."disse Jonny "Ma non è lo stesso che ha attaccato il palazzo."

"Ma c'è un'energia simile."disse Sue "C'è una connessione."

"Se lo dici tu."disse Jonny.

La luce che usciva dalle placche della Cosa aumentava.

"CHI SEI?!"urlò lei che alzò le mani verso l'alto.

La sfera si sollevò e quando lei mandò in basso la sfera cadde a terra fracassando il terreno.

"CHE COSA VUOI DA NOI?!"urlo Sue.

"Possiamo pensarci noi,miss Storm!"disse una donna con un'armatura grigia,ultra moderna,che lasciava scoperta solo la bocca.

La corazza aveva dei propulsori sulla schiena e lei aveva un cannone in mano.

Arrivarono altri con armi simili.

"Ha detto nulla?"disse la donna.

"No."disse Sue.

"Lo stesso tipo che ha attaccato Fury,vero?"disse la donna.

"Non ne sono sicura."disse Sue "Forse."

"Sapete che è successi ai nostri genitori?"disse Jonny.

"Si,ci stiamo lavorando."disse la donna "Sapete da dove viene?"

"No."disse Jonny.

"Non avete mai visto un essere simile?"disse lei.

"No,me lo ricorderei."disse Jonny.

L'essere sorrise e allungò le mani provocando un'esplosione che deformò la sfera e mandò a terra Sue,Jonny e Bobby.

"Lo tengo!"disse Sue.

Spiderman vide la Cosa in ginocchio.

"Credo mi serva un piccolo aiuto..."disse Ben che era completamente illuminato dall'energia viola,tanto che le placche sembravano nere.

"Che gli succede?"disse Spiderman.

"Ben!"disse Jonny.

"Jonny,aiutalo!"disse Sue.

Ci fu una forte onda d'urto e una forte luce viola che fecero cadere a terra tutti e distrussero la strada.

Sue si rialzò "Ben..."

La luce viola era diminuita,ma continuava ad uscire da lui.

Jonny gli volò vicino e spense le fiamme del corpo.

Arrivano anche Spiderman e altri soldati.

"BEN!"urlo Jonny.

Gli occhi della cosa si illuminarono di energia "Aiuto."

"BEN!"urlo Sue,mentre l'essere rideva.

Ben cadde a terra e svenne.

L'essere fu portato in una gigantesca stanza,di metallo sotto la Triskelion.

Il pavimento aveva grosse mattonelle grige e il soffitto dei grossi tubi rettangolari e condotti di aerazione.

L'essere era dentro una specie di campo di forza giallo,che usciva dal pavimento ed arrivava al soffitto.

Era sospeso a mezz'aria e aveva le braccia in orizzontale,una rivolta verso destra e una verso sinistra.

Davanti a lui c'era la donna in armatura che si era tolta l'elmo e aveva rivelato essere Shannon,la versione femminile di Capitan America.

L'armatura l'aveva ancora e anche il fucile.

Intorno a lei c'erano decine di uomini che avevano le armature e i fucili puntati.

"Cosa sei tu?"disse Shannon "Un alieno?

Da un altro pianeta?

Io credo che tu non sia fatto dall'uomo.

Comunque non ho pregiudizi contro gli alieni.

Te lo posso garantire.

Ma la mia rabbia verso di te è basata sulle tue azioni.

Tu hai attaccato il mio paese.

Hai ucciso delle persone.

Persone anche importanti.

E i miei esperti dicono che- non dovrei tentare nessuna sorta di dialogo con te.

Loro vorrebbero solo strapparti in cervello,metterlo su un missile e spararlo nello spazio.

Ma io sono una donna che scommette.

E io scommetto che vuoi dirmi esattamente chi sei e perché ci hai attaccati.

Il mio nome e Shannon Carter.

Sono un'agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e anche un membro degli Avengers.

Quindi sono la persona con cui vorresti parlare.

E ora è il momento di farlo."lei gli puntò il fucile alla testa "Chi sei e perché fai questo?"

L'essere non disse nulla.

"Alcuni dei miei esperti dicono che tu puoi parlare inglese."disse Shannon "E poi mi chiedo perché mai dovresti attaccarci se nemmeno ci capisci.

Scommetto che puoi comunicare...in un modo o in un altro.

Perché ci hai attaccato?"

Non ci fu risposta.

"Capisco."disse lei "Hai capito il mio bluff.

Se ti sparo non avrò mai le informazioni che cerco.

E non sono una persone che ama torturare.

Così ho chiamato qualcuno che non si fa problemi."

Arrivò Nick Fury Junior,quello di colore,e aveva in man una mazza.

Il capo di forza mise la testa dell'essere in avanti.

Fury lo colpì al viso con la mazza "COME TI CHIAMI,STRONZO?!

Ore dopo Fury era ancora nella stanza "Il problema è…

Ho una coppia di mutanti che ti posso leggere nella mente.

Potrei semplicemente prendere ciò che voglio."

Fury lo colpì ancora "Dimmi chi sei e cosa stai facendo sulla terra!"

"Fury!"urlò una voce "Fermo!"

In quel momento era entrato Occhio di Falco che aveva il costume,ma non la maschera.

"Occhio di Falco."disse Nick Fury.

"Vai a fare una passeggiata."disse Barton "Ci penso io."

"Questo è un osso duro."disse Fury "Pensiamoci insieme."

"Preferisco lavorare da solo."disse Barton.

"Ora sono cavoli tuoi."disse Fury all'essere e poi uscì.

"Cominceremo dai tuoi organi genitali."disse Clint.

La porta che chiudeva la stanza era di metallo massiccio e si apriva a metà dell'entrata.

"Hai lasciato Occhio di Falco li dentro da solo?"disse Shannon.

"Gli piace lavorare da solo."disse Fury.

Sentirono delle urla provenire da dietro le porte blindate.

"Santo."disse Shannon.

"Dategli ancora un minuto."disse lui.

La creatura urlò ancora e aveva diverse frecce conficcate nel corpo.

"Ora sai perché Dio ti ha dato due esemplari di tutto."disse Barton che incoccava una freccia "Così c'è una seconda possibilità di rispondere alla domanda.

Chi sei?"

"Io sono la creatura del creatore."disse la l'essere.

"Puoi ripetere."disse Clint.

"LA VOSTRA SOCIETÀ NON FUNZIONA."urlò la creatura facendo mettere le mani sulle orecchie a Clint e alle persone fuori "LA VOSTRA MORALE È CORROTTA E SENZA SALVEZZA.

È LA VOSTRA SCELTA CHE HA DECRETATO LA PUNIZIONE.

E DOPO LA DISTRUZIONE N ASCERÀ UN NUOVO MONDO.

UN MONDO PULITO.

UN MONDO CON VERE PROSPETTIVE."

Dalla bocca dell'essere iniziò ad uscire la creatura informe che prese vita anche dalle sue braccia"NON C'È POSSIBILITÀ DI SALVEZZA.

NON CI SONO ALTRE OPZIONI.

QUESTA È LA CONSEGUENZA."

"Evacuate il palazzo!"urlò Clint che uscì dalle porte un'istante prima che la creatura la sfondasse.

"EVACUARE!"urlò Shannon.

Tutti uscirono fuori volando con le armature e portando con loro quelli che non potevano volare,mentre la creatura distruggeva l'edificio.

L'essere si sbriciolò dopo essere diventato nero con linee verdi.

"Che significa,Fury?"disse Shannon.

"Che quando questo essere misterioso dirà che è finita,sarà finita."disse Fury.

Il giorno dopo Reed e Sue erano in un altro palazzo.

Avevano entrambi il costume e lei era seduta ad una scrivania con tastiere e monitor gialli.

Lui era su un solo ginocchio e aveva una confezione rossa dietro la schiena.

"Sue."disse lui "Penso che tu sappia come mi sento."

"Forse si,forse no."disse lei.

"Ho pensato sempre a come sarebbe stato passare il resto delle nostre vite insieme."disse Reed.

"Reed,stai per fare davvero quello che penso…?"disse Sue.

Ben stava sollevando pesi da due tonnellate per allenamento,mentre Jonny era in una cucina e beveva del succo di frutta.

Nella torre degli Avengers,ad uno dei piani bassi c'erano Iron-Woman e American Dreem.

Shannon aveva il computer,la maschera e lo scudo,mentre la donna aveva la corazza,ma non l'elmo.

"Shannon."disse Iron Woman "Ogni tanto dovresti rilassarti e prenderti un martini."

"O forse dovremmo andare a pattugliare invece di attendere che il prossimo disastro trovi noi."disse lei "Siamo stati attaccati."

"Sai cosa penso?"disse lei "Credo che dovresti prenderti una pausa.

E dovresti smetterla di prendere tutto così sul serio."

Thor aveva una spada in mano e combatteva con Valkiria su un terrazzo.

"Meglio."disse Thor "Hai fatto progressi,Valkiria."

"Dovresti vedermi a letto,Thor."disse lei "Grandissimi progressi."

Hank Pym indossava il costume da Ant-Man e accanto a lui c'era Wap,che in quel momento era una donna grande come una testa umana, aveva due piccole ali da insetto e il costume nero,con gli avambracci gialli e le gambe gialle.

Davanti a loro c'era Occhio di Falco che aveva il costume e la maschera.

"Sei sicuro a proposito di questo,Hank?"disse lei "Dopo tutti i danni fatti da Ultron,vorresti riprendere il progetto?"

"Ammetto che forse non è una bella idea."disse Pym.

"No,una pessima idea."disse Barton "Specie dopo quello che è successo poco tempo fa."

Nello spazio c'era Chloe che volava a tutta velocità.

Era diretta verso una nave aliena che aveva una forma allungata.

Volò con entrambi i pugni in avanti e trapassò il mezzo ,portandosi dietro un pezzo.

Guardò nel pezzo e prese gli astronauti all'interno "Tutto bene?"

"Si."dissero loro.

"Riuscite a volare?"disse lei.

"Si."dissero loro "La stazione non è lontana."

"Allora andate."disse lei che li mandò fuori dal relitto.

Tornò nel buco fatto all'astronave e diede una gomitata,facendo un grosso buco nel pavemento.

Lei si allontanò dal mezzo che mandò fuori delle macchine,che avevano un occhio rosso,il corpo rotondo e una lunga coda.

Lei ne afferrò uno,mentre glia altri lanciavano raggi laser dall'occhio,colpendola.

Lei li fece a pezzi,ma l'ultimo esplose,mandandola verso,l'atmosfera.

L'intera nave punto su di lei e la spinse verso terra,schiantandosi su una base militare e provocando un grande cratere.

Lei emerse dai rottami.

Poco dopo era sotto l'acqua e aveva gli occhi rossi,con la pupilla di un rosso più lucente.

Raggiunse il fondo del mare e ci volò sopra.

Trovò i resti di una strana struttura e si avvicinò.

Si voltò perché due siluri la colpirono.

C'era un sottomarino nelle vicinanze e c'era sopra il simbolo di un teschio rosso con dei serpenti che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

"Hydra."pensò lei.

Un'enorme tempesta apparve all'improvviso sopra la città di New York e ci furono enormi lampi.

"Reed."disse Sue.

"Thor."disse Valkiria mentre il cavallo alato si imbizzarrì.

Peter Parker osservò il temporale da una metropolitana che passava sopa un ponte,mentre era con Mary Jane e Gwen.

Loro due erano una ragazza con i capelli rossi e una bionda.

Nightcrawler,il mutante dalla pelle blu,era in strada e guardò il cielo.

Solargirl volava sopra il deserto dell'Utah.

"Chloe!"urlo una voce femminile nel deserto e lei la senti con il suo super udito "Mi senti?"

Lei si fermò a mezz'aria.

"Oh,si che mi senti."disse la voce.

Lei vide Kang a terra.

"Salve."disse Chloe atterrando "Che ci fa nel deserto?"

"Salve a te,Chloe."disse Violet che materializzò un bicchiere con del caffè "Vuoi qualcosa?

Non è male?"  
"Lo ripeto."disse lei "Che ci fai nel deserto?"

"Beh,la faccenda è complicata."disse Kang "Quando ero piccola,prima che una delle vostre battaglie uccidesse i miei genitori e mi portasse via tutto,mia madre aveva un libro delle fiabe che mi leggeva ogni notte.

Me lo ricordo molto bene.

La cosa buffa era che le capivo sempre alla rovescia.

Ce n'era una che parlava di due galli.

Erano i migliori della fattoria e un giorno iniziarono a combattere tra di loro.

Uno era buono e l'altro era cattivo.

E sai come finisce?

Arriva il proprietario che gli spezza il collo e li mangia a cena."

"Non c'è bisogno di combattere."disse Chloe.

"Hai confuso i ruoli."disse Kang "Il gallo buono siete voli,che combattere per il bene della fattoria.

Il gallo cattivo sono i vostri nemici,quelli che cercano di trasformare il mondo in un mattatoio.

E ora il padrone della fattoria deve rimettere a posto il disastro che hanno combinato."

Lei aprì dei portali,facendo un gesto,e fece uscire dei carri armati che,al posto del cannone,avevano la parte superiore,ultra tecnologica,con un rettangolo principale,contenente quattro missili e due cannoni sui lati che ,sulla punta, avevano delle lenti nere circolari.

"Strani,vero?"disse Kang che toccò uno dei cannoni,sollevandosi da terra "Nuovi giocattoli,in salsa vecchia.

Hanno una scatola dentro che è imbrigliata della magia della strega Morgana ed emettono anche fotoni.

Un laser a buchi neri e magia.

Abbiamo delle pallottole uguali.

L'Hydra li ha disegnati tutti in tuo onore."

"Ragazza,stai facendo la scelta sbagliata."disse Solargirl.

"L'errore è stato vostro."disse lei "Siete una piaga.

E ora noi vi cureremo."

Gli occhi di Chloe iniziarono ad illuminarsi di energia rossa e dalle pupille,che erano diventate un cerchio giallo,partirono,tre piccoli raggi,non letali,simili a quelli del Sole.

I due cannoni si illuminarono di energia azzurra e delle circonferenze azzurre la scagliarono a diversi metri di distanza.

"Fatele il più mele possibile."disse Kang.

Gli occhi di lei si illuminarono di energia rossa e le pupille divennero di un rosso forte.

Dagli occhi la partirono decine di raggi,simile a quelli del sole,che iniziarono a fare traiettorie circolari intorno al suo corpo,mentre la fronte,le guance,il petto e le spalle si riempivano di venature

azzurre.

"ORA!"urlo Kang e dal terreno uscì un essere mostruoso.

Era alto come Hulk,con la stessa imponente muscolatura.

La pelle era nero scuro e non indossava nessun vestito.

Sul petto aveva un simbolo di energia che rappresentava una fenice,in un simbolo energia rossa simile ad una stella.

Intorno agli avambracci c'erano tre circonferenze di energia rossa.

Le spalle avevano piccole punte che erano rivolte all'esterno.

La testa era calva e aveva delle punte ai lati della bocca,più altre punte sopra gli occhi che erano pieni di energia rossa.

C'erano delle linee di energia rossa sulla fronte che andavano verso l'inizio del naso.

Dalla testa partivano delle linee di energia rossa che erano irregolari e circondavano il corpo.

"Ti presento il dio della forza di Krypton."disse Kang.

Chloe era a terra e si teneva staccata dal suolo con il braccio destro.

Aveva sangue che usciva dalle orecchie,dal naso e dalla bocca.

"No,non può essere."disse Chloe.

"Io sono Wraith."disse l'essere con una voce inumana.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità,diede un pugno e passò dentro l'attrezzatura montata su un carro armato,frantumandolo.

Lei volò versò un altro con il braccio destro in avanti e il pugno chiuso,ma Wraith le afferrò la mano e lei mise i piedi a terra restando su un ginocchio,mentre dalla mano dell'essere uscivano una serie di linee di energia rossa.

"Tu cadrai oggi."disse lui.

Chloe ferrò un altro pugno che fu afferrato dall'altra mano che fece uscire una grande quantità di energia rossa.

Lui la sollevò,tenendola per la mano e le diede un calcio che le fece prendere il volo.

Un satellite la vide attraversare tutto lo stato dell'Utah,lasciando una scia sul terreno e andando ad una velocità tale che a malapena che non si riusciva a distinguerla.

Arrivò contro una serie di punte di roccia e le fracassò.

La frana la seppellì.

Il suo pugno uscì dalle macerie e l'essere atterrò.

"Tutto qui?"disse Solargil "AVANTI!"

Un'onda gigante sommerse la città di New York.

Una balena sfondò il muro della stanza della Cosa che la afferrò "CHE CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO?!"

Un palazzo fu sommerso e dall'acqua uscì fuori Hank Pym trasformato in Gigant Man e con il costume addosso.

Bruce Banner era svenuto e sott'acqua,ma poi apri gli occhi,che divennero verdi e si trasformò in Hulk che ,appena emerso, vide una colonna di pietra che spuntava dall'acqua e che aveva un quadrato in cima,con un occhio sopra "Perché la colonna sta guardando Hulk?!"

Spiderman aveva indossato il costume e aveva portato le due ragazze sul tetto di un palazzo.

Lui iniziò ad usare le ragnatele per muoversi.

Angelo,degli X-Man,era sott'acqua e prese una ragazza dai capelli neri,volando fuori"ANDIAMO."

Era un uomo con i capelli biondi e le ali da angelo.

Indossava un costume arancione che copriva il petto,ma lasciava scoperte le braccia fino al gomito,poi iniziava un costume grigio,con fusi dei guanti arancione scuro,sulle dita,i palmi e grigio per i dorsi delle mani.

I pantaloni erano bianchi e aveva degli stivali corazzati grigi,che iniziavano da dopo il ginocchio che aveva una placca grigia.

"ALISON,NON PUOI MORIRE QUI!"urlò lui che la portò sul tetto di un palazzo,ma non ci fu nulla da fare "No."

Iron-Woman afferrò l'altra e la portò fuori dall'acqua.

"Dove sono gli altri?"disse Shannon "Thor?

Occhio di Falco?

Wasp?"

"Non lo so."disse Iron Woman "È accaduto così in fretta.

Tanti corpi...difficile dire chi è vivo..."

Sue e Reed erano sulla cima di un palazzo.

"Io posso farcela."disse lei.

"Non ne sono certo."disse Reed.

"Appunto,non lo sai."disse lei.

Intorno a lei si formò un capo di forza che si espanse e rimandò indietro l'acqua,poi la donna svenne.

"Sue!"urlo lui che la prese al volo.

La Cosa li raggiunse arrampicandosi "Hey,mi puoi dire che diavolo sta succedendo?"

"NON LO SO!"urlo lui.

"Sue."disse Reed "Lei si è sforzata per ricacciare l'onda in mare.

Ma non si sveglia.

Dobbiamo portarla via."

"Dove?"disse lui"Guardati intorno,Reed.

Non c'è niente se non morte."

"DOV'È JONNY?"disse Reed.

"Io...credo che forse lo abbiamo perso."disse la Cosa che prese Sue in braccio.

Rees si allungò a dismisura e scese dal tetto.

"Reed,dove vai?"disse Ben.

Rose,stava volando sopra un piccolo paese,poi scese giù in picchiata e fermò due delinquenti,ridando gli incassi al negoziante.

Non aveva più le cicatrici sul viso.

"Grazie,ma non ce n'era bisogno."disse lui "Voi avete una situazione d'emergenza."

"Emergenza?"disse Rose.

"Si,guardi il televisore."disse l'uomo.

Rose si voltò e vide l'onda a New York "No..."

Lei volò fuori dal negozio all'istante.

Reed prese un mini sottomarino con una punta,con un "4"nero in un cerchio celeste e propulsori dietro.

Reed era in una cabina che aveva un vetro.

Namor uscì dall'acqua e saltò sulla struttura.

Aveva addosso solo un gonnellino e i bracciali d'oro che coprivano gli avambracci.

"Per essere qualcuno che è considerato intelligente- sei solo un bambino impetuoso."disse Namor.

"SEI STATO TU."urlo Reed "TU LI HAI UCCISI TUTTI!

La mia Sue..."

"NON MI INTERESSA CIÒ CHE PENSI!"urlo Namor che diede un pugno al vetro frantumandolo e afferrando Reed per il costume "NON HO NULLA A CHE VEDERE CON LA DISTRUZIONE DI QUELLA CITTÀ."  
Reed si allungò e avvolse Namor "Perché dovrei crederti?"  
"Per via del fatto che li ci vive Susan."disse lui "Il resto di voi non conta nulla per me.

Ma non mi azzarderei mai a mettere in pericolo lei."

Reed prese uno strumento che diede a Namor una potente scarica elettrica lo fece svenire"Arrogante...pensavi fossi impreparato?!"

Namor cadde sull'oggetto.

"Ma se non sei stato tu...allora chi?"disse Reed.

Spiderman volteggiava tra i tetti della città con la Donna Ragno.

"Spiderman."disse lei.

"No."disse lui.

"No?"disse lei.

"Non ho tempo per te oggi."disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse lei "Ascolta…

Io penso che abbia a che fare con l'essere che ha attaccato casa tua,dopo il Baxeter Building.

Io sapevo che ci sarebbero stati altri attacchi."

Loro due si fermarono sul muro di un palazzo.

"Ci sei tu dietro?"disse Spiderman.

"Cosa?"disse lei "No."

"Bene,perché mi esploderebbe il cervello."disse lui "Sono frustrato e nauseato."

"Quella cosa si è presentata anche a casa mia."disse lei che iniziò a camminare sul muro "Io credo che questi attacchi,non solo siano connessi ad oggi,ma penso che non riguardino solo noi.

Sono degli attacchi multipli ai poteri che controllano il mondo.

E sembra che qualcuno stia usando sia gli agenti atmosferici,sia degli organismi pandimensionali.

Era tutto pianificato,Dio solo sa da quanto.

Ed è stato applicato con successo."

"Roxxon."disse lui.

"Roxxon."disse lei.

"Magari sono loro."disse lui.

"O magari,loro,tu,Reed Richards solo sapete qualcosa che ci potrebbe dire chi si trova dietro gli attacchi e cosa vuole."disse lei.

"Io non ne so nulla."disse Spiderman.

"Magari si,ma non lo hai presente."disse lei "Magari è lo stesso per me."

"Cosa sappiamo sula Roxxon?"disse lui.

"Sai che sono una dannata corporazione malefica."disse Spiderwoman "Clonano la gente.

Ho cercato di distruggerli."

"Perché ti hanno creato da me."disse lui.

"Una delle tante cose."disse Spiderman.

"E..."disse lui.

"Stavano per fare qualcosa."disse Spiderwoman.

"E dici che qualcuno li vuole morti per quel motivo o che hanno tentato ammazzarsi tra loro?"disse lui.

"Io credo che possiamo partire da li."disse lei.

"Noi?"disse lui.

"Si,saremo una squadra."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse lui,

I due iniziarono a volteggiare per la città.

Sue si svegliò di colpo in un letto d'ospedale "NO!"

Jonny dormiva accanto a lei.

"Jonny."disse lei.

"Sue."disse una voce nella stanza buia.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse lei voltandosi.

"Come ti senti?"disse Ben.

"Ben?"disse lei.

"Eri messa male."disse lui.

"Tu stai bene?"disse lei.

L'agente Hill era nel palazzo dello S.H.I.E.L.D e aveva la mani dentro un cerchio che era un ologramma verde e con l'altra mano toccava uno schermo verde,mentre alle sue spalle c'erano dei monitor che mostravano l'accaduto.

"Qui è Maria Hill."disse lei "Ti sentiamo.

Cosa avete,agente Vaughn?"

Su un monitor apparve un uomo biondo "Aspetta..."

"Aspettare cosa?"disse lei "Siete sotto attacco?"

"Un momento."disse lui.

"Capitan Marvel è con te?"disse lei.

"Si,ha preso l'aggressore ma..."disse l'agente.

"Ma…?"disse lei.

"Io credo stiano parlando."disse lui.

"Puoi passarmelo?"disse lei.

"Certamente."disse lui.

Capitan Marvel era sospeso a mezz'aria e parlava con un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi che aveva tutto il corpo fatto di energia gialla.

"Dillo di nuovo."disse lui.

"Il mio nome è Rick Jones."disse il ragazzo.

"E tu sei apparso qui di proposito?"disse lui.

"Si."disse l'altro.

"Ti hanno mandato gli osservatori dell'universo?"disse Capitan Marvel.

"Si."disse lui.

"E loro ti hanno mandato per fermare quello che deve venire."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Si."disse Rick.

"Ma non sai cosa sia."disse lui.

"No."disse il ragazzo.

"Ma sai che è una cosa brutta."disse lui.

"Si."disse l'altro.

"Quanti anni hai?"disse lui.

"Quindici."disse il ragazzo.

"I tuoi?"disse lui.

"A casa."disse Rick.

"Dove abiti?"disse lui.

"Queens."disse Rick

"New York?"disse lui sorpreso.

"Scusa per la domanda,ma da dove dovrei arrivare?"disse lui.

"C'è..."disse Capitan Marvel "Te lo dirò dopo.

Io sono Mar-Vell,sono stato creato dai Kree.

Sono venuto qui per proteggere la Terra."

"Da cosa?"disse il ragazzo.

"Attacchi alieni."disse lui.

"Allora facciamo la stessa cosa."disse Rick "Perché non ti fidi?"

"Questi osservatori che ti hanno fatto diventare così,ti hanno riempito di magia."disse Capitan Marvel "È un tipo di energia che è simile a quella degli stregoni e degli dei.

Ti hanno detto di che razza sono,ammesso che siano dei mortali?

Ti hanno detto un nome?"

"No."disse Rick.

"Solo osservatori."disse lui.

"Si."disse Rick.

"Hanno dato poteri solo a te?"disse Marvel.

"Non lo so."disse Rick "Puoi chiedere a Spiderman.

Lui mi conosce.

E io conosco questo posto.

È del progetto Pegasus.

Sono stato qui con Spiderman.

Anche se dubito che mi credi."

"No,io ti credo."disse Marvel.

"Grazie."disse lui.

"Aspetta."disse Capitan Marvel che si sentì male.

Sotto si loro c'erano molti mezzi dell'esercito e l'agente stava usando un binocolo.

"Sono stato compromesso."disse Marvel.

"Ti senti bene?"disse lui.

In quel momento si aprì un portale da cui uscì un essere mostruoso.

Aveva una corazza di metallo che copriva meta del corpo.

Della testa,fusa con la schiena,si vedevano solo gli occhi,che emanavano luce verde e la pelle verde intorno.

Aveva una grossa bocca e il resto era coperto.

Ai lati della bocca c'erano due punte di metallo.

La schiena aveva una gobba molto grande e anche il petto sembrava circolare.

Sulla schiena c'erano diverse placche di metallo ricurve all'indietro.

Le braccia erano sottili,le spalle avevano una placca di metallo,i bicipiti una tuta nera,gli avambracci e le mani erano coperte dal metallo e le dita avevano unghie come aghi.

La parte centrale del petto aveva la tuta nera come anche la pancia e la ginocchia.

Al centro del petto c'era un cerchio di energia verde.

Le gambe erano coperte dal metallo ed erano umane.

Intorno all'essere c'erano raggi verdi e tentacoli di energia azzurra che uscivano dalla schiena.

Era alto quattro metri e diede un pugno a Capitan Marvel,scagliandolo via,poi volò verso terra.

"MA COSA..."urlò l'agente e l'esercito aprì il fuco sull'essere che si schiantò a terra e provocò un'enorme esplosione.

Il Dottor Destino era in una stanza dentro un castello congelato.

Aveva il viso coperto da una maschera di metallo che lasciava trasparire solo gli occhi.

La maschera aveva un naso,vagamente unano,un'apertura per la bocca,chiusa dentro, e due buchi sulle guance,ma chiusi dentro.

Aveva un cappuccio verde sulla testa collegato ad un lungo cappotto verde che arrivava a terra.

All'inizio dei pettorali aveva due fermagli d'oro, rotondi,le spalle avevano una placca di gomma scura,con delle linee verticali.

Le mani erano scoperte,ma la pelle era diventata di metallo.

Il cappotto era chiuso fino all'altezza della vita,poi mostrava dei pantaloni neri e delle scarpe.

"DOVE DIAVOLO SONO TUTTI?"urlo Doom che vide il soffitto ghiacciato e anche le persone che camminavano per la biblioteca erano diventate di ghiaccio.

"Dottoressa Mary Storm!"urlò Destino "BORIS!"

Lui arrivò alle porte del castello "Non è possibile."

Con una semplice spinta lui mandò in frantumi la porta "LATVERIA!"

Vide che la città era piena di neve e la gente era congelata.

"CHI HA OSATO-?"urlo Destino.

Nella scuola degli X-Man il professor Xavier urlò e cadde dalla sedia a rotelle,mentre un temporale e una forte pioggia si erano manifestate all'improvviso."

X-23 e Ciclope entrarono nella stanza.

"PROFESSORE!"urlo Ciclope "Che succede?

Mi è sembrato di sentire un urlo."

"L'hanno sentito tutti."disse Laura che lo rimise sulla sedia a rotelle.

"Kurt...Hank...Alison..."disse il professore.

"Che è successo?"disse Ciclope.

"Sono messi male."disse Xavier "Milioni di morti."

"Che significa?!"disse Laura.

"È successo qualcosa."disse Xavier "Devo avvisarli."

Il professore entrò nella testa di tutti gli eroi che riusciva a trovare "Qui è Charles Xevier.

Io so cosa è successo.

È stata una versione parallela di Mageto,proveniente da Terra-3."

Sospesa tra le nuvole c'era una roccia allungata con degli ovali gialli su di essa.

Sulla cima c'era un castello rosso e giallo,con delle forme irregolari

Magneto era seduto su un trono di pietra.

La parte sotto la zona dove erano appoggiate le braccia,aveva delle raffigurazioni di arte greca.

La parte posteriore del trono aveva due punte ricurve verso il centro e altre più piccole che puntavano verso l'esterno.

Dietro di lui c'era una vetrata.

Aveva l'elmetto viola con i bordi rossi.

Solo gli occhi e la parte centrale del viso erano scoperti.

Il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava il costume rosso che copriva petto,pancia e braccia.

Dal costume partiva un lungo mantello viola che era rosso all'interno.

Gli avambracci avevano delle linee viola orizzontali e una verticale e i guanti erano viola e fusi con il costume.

Il costume diventava viola sulle gambe e aveva gli stivali rossi che erano fusi con il costume ed iniziavano a metà polpaccio.

A terra vi era un martello simile a quello di Thor.

"Folle."disse Magneto "Non hanno speranze.

Ma mi stavo annoiando."

Il Baxter Building era spezzato a metà e la Donna Invisibile era sulla cima della parte spezzata.

Con lei c'erano Ben,Jonny e il Nick Fury bianco,oltre che diversi agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sue?"disse Jonny "Cosa ci facciamo qui?"

"Jonny,andiamo,dovresti sapere come sta."disse Ben.

Lei prese una roccia e vide che era annerita.

"Che succede?"disse Ben.

"Cerco di capire da dove proveniva l'essere che ci ha attaccati."disse lei "Di sicuro non è stato solo Magneto.

Non riesco a togliermelo dalla mente."

"Sono apparsi dal nulla."disse Ben.

"Ma ora non ne sono così sicura."disse lei "Quelle cose sembrano dover entrare in contatto con gli oggetti e poi disgregare loro e se stessi.

Si disintegrano prima che li possiamo fermare."

"E il danno è fatto."disse Fury.

"Si."disse lei "Colpisce,distrugge e muore.

L'attacco perfetto."

"Ma non pensi che si sia tele-portato qui."disse Fury.

"No,non credo."disse lei "È come se..."

"Fosse uscito dalle mura."disse Fury.

"O dalla tecnologia."disse lei.

"Come un virus da computer?"disse Ben.

"Non un virus,ma..."disse lei che voltò di scatto "Lo sentite?"

L'essere che aveva attaccato i soldati nel deserto apparve sopra di loro e si schiantò sul palazzo,frantumando il pavimento e mandando tutti in aria.

Lei mise lo scudo intorno a tutti.

Apparve anche Rick.

"E va bene."disse Ben "È tempo di distruzione!"

La cosa diede un pugno alla mano dell'essere e ci fu una grossa onda d'urto che mandò in aria Sue e Rick e fece cadere gli altri.

Il colpo fu così forte che l'onda d'urto sollevò un polverone dal palazzo.

"Che diavolo è quello?!"urlò Jonny il cui corpo si copri di fiamme.

"Indovina."disse Sue.

L'essere lanciò un raggio verde su Ben,mandandolo a terra.

Sue creò un capo di forza intorno all'essere "Preso!"

Nick Fury prese la pistola.

L'essere sollevò le mani e colpì lo scudo frantumandolo.

"ORA CI PENSO IO!"urlò Ben che gli corse in contro,spiccò un salto e lo colpì con entrambe le mani.

Il suolo si frantumò e si sollevarono dei grossi pezzi di cemento verso l'alto,poi Ben gli diede un colpo al viso.

L'essere diede un colpo a Jonny che era appena arrivato e lo scagliò via.

Sulla cima del palazzo ci fu una grossa onda d'urto.

Tutti caddero a terra e Sue utilizzò il capo di forza per prenderli e portarli in strada,mentre interi pezzi di palazzo cadevano.

La creatura si schiantò a Terra e Ben la seguì.

"Tutto bene?"disse lei toccando Rick che emanò un bagliore "Che fai?"

"Non sono io!"disse lui e i due scomparvero.

"SUE!"urlò Jonny che arrivò in volo,mentre Ben sollevava un pezzo di maceria e lo gettava addosso all'essere.

Iron Woman volo verso la Triskelion portando American Dreem che era svenuta.

"QUESTA DONNa HA BISOGNO DI ATTENZIONI MEDICHE—ORA!"disse Iron Woman che sfondò il vetro dell'entrata e si rivolse ai militari alla reception.

"STARK!"urlò Sharon,una donna con lunghi capelli biondi,una divisa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di gomma nera e delle armi automatiche.

"Che succede qui?"disse lei.

"Non credo che respiri."disse Iron Woman.

"VOGLIO UN UNITÀ MEDICA SUBITO."urlò Sharon.

La donna fu messa su una barella e portata in una stanza.

Il costume le fu tolto sulla parte superiore e iniziarono a fibrillare.

I due osservavano l'accaduto da un vetro.

"Andiamo,Shannon."disse lei che si tolse l'elmetto dell'armatura "Odio gli ospedali."

In città c'era Gigant Man,alto cinquanta metri, e ai suoi piedi c'era Occhio di Falco.

"JAN!"urlò Pym.

"Hank!"urlò Barton "Dannazione!

ASCOLTAMI!"

"JAANN!"urlò lui.

Occhio di Falco lanciò in freccia sulla gamba ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi.

Pym lo afferrò "DAMMI UNA SOLA RAGIONE PER NON SCHIACCIARTI COME UN INSETTO."

"Perché posso aiutarti a trovarla."disse lui.

"Pensi davvero che mi serva la tua vista,da questa prospettiva?"disse Pym "Sei un arrogante."

"Come pensi che faccia sempre centro?"disse Clint "La mia vista è speciale."

Reed era sul mezzo e vagava per il mare,quando un oggetto volante,allungato aprì la parte basse ed usò un raggio giallo per tirarlo su.

Reed prese Namor "Cos'è questo?

Un vascello di Atlantide?"

Apparve il Dottor Destino che aveva accanto una donna.

La donna aveva dei capelli scuri che arrivavano fino alle spalle.

Aveva una placca d'oro ,sulla parte più alta della fronte,e aveva due punte che andavano verso l'alto.

"Aveva un costume blu che la copriva da metà collo fino ai piedi.

Aveva delle linee gialle verticali sul seno,ai lati della cita e due orizzontali sulle gambe.

Le mani erano coperte da una corazza d'oro che non lasciava trasparire pelle e aveva delle maniche larghe.

"Non è nulla del genere."disse lui "E pensare che dicono tu sia intelligente.

Nomor non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo.

È stata una versione parallela di Magneto.

Ha invertito i campi magnetici terrestri creando un incubo."

"Doom?!"disse Rees "E perché ti devo credere?

Forse sei coinvolto anche tu."

"Non mi degnerò nemmeno di rispondere."disse lui "Io non ho tempo per queste cose.

E come vedi con me c'è Zarda."

"Richard."disse lei "Allearmi con lui mi da il volta stomaco,ma se c'è una possibilità di salvare il mondo allora sono disposta a farlo.

Improvvisamente si aprì un portale da cui uscirono degli oggetti volanti che avevano una base rettangolare ,con un rettangolo meno largo,ma più alto sopra.

Arrivarono anche degli elicotteri che lanciarono diversi missili contro la città.

Dagli elicotteri scesero degli uomini in tute nere e con il marchio dell'Hydra sulla spalla.

Il portellone degli oggetti si aprì e vennero rilasciati dei bozzoli neri con una punta.

In strada c'era un ragazzo indiano che aveva del nero sugli occhi e da essi partiva una linea nera fino alle tempie e i capelli neri lunghi fino all'inizio del petto.

Aveva una tuta nera che copriva il petto e la pancia.

Sulla pancia c'erano due placche appuntite a rombo.

Poco prima delle spalle aveva due placche viola.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca formata da due placche una sopra l'altra.

La parte interna delle braccia era scoperta come il gomito.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da dei bracciali di gomma grigia.

Aveva una cintura viola,dei pantaloni viola e degli stivali viola.

Sulla cintura c'erano due grossi coltelli,con il manico dorato.

Si chiamava Warpath.

Accanto a lui c'era una ragazza che aveva i capelli viola,legati in una treccia così lunga che arrivava all'altezza della vita sul lato sinistro.

Aveva la pelle pallida e gli occhi verdi accessi.

Sopra e sotto gli occhi aveva dei segni neri appuntiti e un rombo nero sopra il naso.

Il collo era scoperto,ma l'inizio del vestito andava verso l'alto,formando in semicerchio sulla parte posteriore del collo.

La parte elevata e i bordi del vestito erano grigi e corazzati,poi il vestito nero copriva il seno la pancia e si apriva arrivando a metà cosce.

Le spalle e le braccia avevano il vestito corazzato,poi c'erano due bracciali neri che coprivano gli avambracci e su questi c'erano delle pietre viola e delle decorazioni.

Le mani erano scoperte.

Le gambe avevano i pantaloni neri e c'erano degli stivali neri corazzati che partivano dal ginocchio.

Lei veniva chiamata Blink

Sentirono le esplosioni

"Sono qui!"disse lui e la ragazza allungò le mani che si illuminarono di energia fucsia ed aprì un portale dello stesso colore.

I due ci saltarono dentro ed apparvero in un'altra zona dove c'era un terzo uomo di nome Bishop.

Era un uomo di colore con lunghi capelli neri che arrivavano oltre le spalle ed erano tirati indietro all'inizio.

Aveva un mantello rosso che copriva l'inizio del petto,la parte destra arrivava al ginocchio e la parte sinistra a terra.

Le spalle erano coperte da placche nere con delle linee orizzontali.

Aveva le maniche marroni,una maglietta grigia con righe verticali nere e sulla pancia aveva una corazza marrone con delle cinte.

I pantaloni erano marroni e aveva delle ginocchiere,poi c'erano le scarpe nere.

In mano aveva una pistola super tecnologica che emanava luce rossa ed era sia rossa che arancione.

"Arrivano dei mezzi corazzati."disse Blink e la torcia umana si guardò intorno ed era vicina a Colosso.

Era un uomo di metallo alto due metri e mezzo,con muscolatura massiccia.

La testa aveva i capelli corti,poi il resto del corpo aveva delle linee orizzontali.

Il collo era scoperto poi aveva una tuta aderente nera che arrivava alla vita e aveva due trapezi rossi sui pettorali.

Le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte.

La cintura aveva una "X"sul centro e poi c'erano dei pantaloni neri con gli stivali dello stesso colore.

Arrivò anche Kitty.

"Torcia Umana."disse Bishop che allungò le man verso di lui e l'altro mandò delle fiamme sul palmo delle mani del mutante.

Gli occhi di Bishop si illuminarono di rosso.

"Andiamo."disse Kitty e lei e Bishop corsero via.

Arrivarono tre macchine mostruose.

Avevano una forma umanoide,ma erano alte quattro metri.

Il metallo che le componeva era nero e formato da tante piccole placche rettangolari.

La testa aveva gli occhi gialli,la parte del cranio era formata da due corazze ai lati ,una sottile e appuntita in mezzo.

Non aveva bocca ne naso,ma il viso era fatto da due placche e da una linea in mezzo.

Le spalle e il petto erano larghe,ma le braccia abbastanza snelle.

La pancia anche era snella e aveva due linee curve che emanavano luce bianca ai lati.

Le gambe erano lunghe e snelle.

Gli esseri arrivarono dopo aver spiccato un salto.

La Torcia Umana lancio le fiamme su uno do loro.

Colosso corse verso un altro che però gli diede un pugno e lo mandò a terra,poi gli afferrò al testa.

Blink aprì un portale attraverso il quale entrò Warpah e così poté saltare sulla testa del robot che si chino a terra e Colosso lo colpì alla testa con entrambe le braccia.

Davanti a Kitty apparve un'altra macchina,ma l'altro gli sparò alla testa.

Blink apparve dietro di loro e aprì in portale facendoli fuggire,poi lanciò un raggio verso un altro robot che era appena arrivato,poi entrò in un portale.

L'essere si rialzò e appuntì il suo braccio destro,ma Rose gli volò addosso scagliandolo verso un palazzo.

Un'altra sentinella aprì in due il viso e lanciò un raggio giallo colpendola e mandandola contro una parete,lei volò contro la macchina e la distrusse con i raggi dagli occhi.

X-23 era in strada e camminava tra le macchine.

Indossava i suo costume.

Un uomo uscì da dietro un auto,le sparò alla pancia e il proiettile le diede una scossa elettrica.

Lei si alzò,mentre la Vedova Nera si presentò con un bastone di metallo e colpì al viso due di loro,poi ne colpì un altro con la punta del bastone e poi lo colpì al volto.

Girò su se stessa e colpì un altro alle gambe facendolo cadere.

X-23 estrasse i due artigli dallo spazio tra le nocche delle mani.

Mancava l'artiglio centrale.

Lei diede un calcio ad uno di loro,poi infilzò la pistola di un'altro,girò su se stessa e lo spinse,poi colpì l'arma di un altro e lo trafisse al petto,in fine si voltò e uccise l'altro graffiandogli il viso con gli artigli.

Occhio di Falco scagliò una freccia da un tetto.

X-23 trafisse la testa di un altro,poi afferrò un secondo e gli trafisse la pancia con gli artigli e lo usò per ripararsi dai colpi di pistola di un altro,fece una capriola,ma fu colpita alla spalla e ricevette un'altra scossa,poi si rialzò e cercò di colpire l'uomo che però evitò,afferrò l'altro,lo mandò contro il primo e diede un calcio alla pancia di quest'ultimo.

Diede una manata all'arma del primo e gli trafisse la gamba sinistra con gli artigli della mano destra,poi mandò il braccio verso l'alto scagliandolo in aria.

La Vedova Nera diede una gomitata ad uno di loro,un'altra gomitata al braccio di un altro che l'aveva afferrata e poi un pugno al viso.

X-23 saltò addosso ad un altro uomo e gli conficcò gli artigli di entrambe le mani nel petto,mentre Occhio di Falco ne colpì un altro.

Tre uomini corsero contro X-23,ma Laura si abbassò e ruotando su se stessa colpì le gambe dei tre,poi trafisse la pancia di un altro e lo usò per parare i colpi di proiettile, lo sollevò e lo gettò addosso al nemico.

Natasha ne colpì uno al volto con il bastone,mise la punta dell'arma nel grilletto di una pistola di un altro uomo e fece una capriola colpendolo al viso,poi tirò il bastone al volto di un altro,gli saltò addosso,gli mise le gambe intorno alla testa e ruotando lo fece cadere.

X-23 fu colpita da altri due proiettili,ma tagliò gola e volto dell'uomo,poi gli trafisse la pancia e lo gettò a terra,poi trafisse la mano di un altro con la pistola e poi gli trafisse il petto.

Un altro uomo la colpì con il manganello e poi un secondo la colpì al petto con un calcio.

Fu colpita alla schiena da un proiettile,poi il primo uomo la colpì al viso con un manganello e la fece cadere a terra poi la colpi ancora e l'altro usò i calci.

Occhio di Falco usò le frecce e li colpì in testa.

Per la città c'era Goblin che volava.

Aveva una corazza verde e una maschera che coprivano tutto il viso e la testa.

La maschera era verde,come il resto della tuta, aveva la testa allungata all'indietro e terminava con una punta.

Le orecchie finte erano appuntite molto lunghe.

La maschera aveva un volto umanoide.

Gli occhi erano coperti da due lenti gialle,il naso era aquilino e la bocca, che era aperta e chiusa da una lastra gialla,aveva denti appuntiti e l'espressione del volto ricordava un sorriso maligno.

L'intero copro era coperto dalla corazza che era molto aderente e sul petto e la pancia rispecchiava la muscolatura umana.

Per volare utilizzava un aliante di metallo,fatto da due parti simili e le due ali erano collegate tra di loro da un pezzo di metallo centrale.

Sulla parte inferiore delle ali c'erano dei piccoli missili incastonati e poi c'erano delle piccole mitragliatrici lungo il bordo.

Dall'aliante uscirono fuori delle sfere arancioni che andarono nella sua mano e lui ne tirò due verso dei palazzi.

Le due sfere esplosero e danneggiarono gli edifici.

Spiderman usò le ragnatele per muoversi e dargli un calcio sul viso facendolo cadere dall'aliante.

Lui atterrò su una macchina,ma si rialzò subito.

Spiderman atterrò in strada e sferrò un pugno,ma lui lo parò con la mano sinistra.

"Impressionante."disse Goblin che gli sferrò un colpo e lo scagliò via,mandandolo a battere contro un lampione che fu spezzato in due.

Il nemico saltò sull'aliante e l'uomo ragno riuscì appena in tempo a saltare e lanciare un'altra ragnatela,poiché dall'aliante partirono due missili che colpirono la strada.

Goblin afferrò Spiderman alle spalle e l'aliante li mandò contro un muro.

Il nemico sbatté molte volte la testa dell'Uomo Ragno sul muro,poi si prese una gomitata e un secondo colpo al viso,ma rispose con un pugno alla pancia,

Spiderman gli arrivò alle spalle,ma si prese una gomitata al viso e una alla pancia e poi un colpo con l'avambraccio che lo fece cadere su un balcone.

L'aliante tirò fuori una grossa lama,ma Spidemran lanciò le ragnatele sul casco del nemico e poi trafisse l'aliante con un pugno.

L'oggetto iniziò a volare via.

"CI RIVEDREMO!"urlò lui.

X-23 mise sotto il suo braccio quello di uno dei soldati nemici e lo ruppe,poi un altro le saltò addosso e la spinse via.

Lei si voltò scagliando l'uomo contro una parete,poi diede una gomitata ad una altro,infilzò la mano di un terzo e lo spinse via.

Uno di loro gli sparò un colpo alla spalla,ma lei gli tagliò il fucile in due.

Cercò di trafiggere uno di loro,ma un altro gli bloccò il braccio.

Lei lo spinse via mandandolo contro un altro,poi trafisse l'uomo al mento con gli artigli.

Uno di loro la afferrò alla schiena,ma lei gli diede una gomitata alla pancia,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Un uomo le diede un pugno al cranio,ma si ruppe la mano poiché il suo scheletro era coperto di metallo.

Lei gettò a terra un altro e trafisse il petto del primo.

Chloe di Terra-3 giunse sul posto,afferrò una delle sentinelle e gli trafisse la testa con un pugno,poi volò contro un altra e ci passò in mezzo,dopo si diresse verso gli elicotteri che lanciavano missili sulla città.

Dark Solargirl lanciò due sfere di energia dalla mano colpendo due mezzi,poi si diresse verso uno degli oggetti più grandi e lo trafisse con i raggi degli occhi.

A terra,Tempesta,una degli X-Man,lanciava fulmini dalle mani sulle sentinelle.

Rick e Sue erano apparsi davanti alla base nel deserto.

"Dove siamo?"disse Rick.

"Dove ci hai portati!"disse Sue.

"Siamo tornati a dove è iniziato lo scontro."disse Rick

Vide la zona intorno distrutta e la porta blindata della base distrutta.

Dentro c'era uno degli esseri con l'armatura verde.

Sue si rese invisibile "Resta qui."

Entro nella base e vide che c'erano decine di esseri che stavano prendendo le attrezzature della base.

Davanti ad una sfera di luce gialla c'era un uomo in tuta aderente con la testa e la parte alta del petto in un ologramma.

"Susan."disse l'uomo "Sei tu?"

L'ologramma svanì e l'uomo si rivelò essere una versione più giovane di Reed Richards.

Aveva i capelli biondi con la linea sulla parte sinistra.

"Sei sempre stata più intelligente sia di me che di lui."disse Reed

Il presidente degli Stati Uniti dovette uscire di corsa dalla casa,poiché uno degli esseri informi la stava distruggendo.

Reed indossava una tuta aderente nera che aveva delle linee rosse che emanavano energia.

Aveva un cerchio rosso alla base del colo da cui partivano delle linee rosse che poi biforcavano.

Una due di esse arrivavano alle spalle dove c'era un cerchio rosso.

Da metà dei bicipiti la tuta non c'era più.

Le altre due linee rosse arrivavano ad una fascia tossa che copriva la parte bassa del petto,poi le linee rosse proseguivano sulla pancia e sulle gambe

"Reed."disse lei.

"Non proprio."disse lui "Sono stato creato da Reed."

Intorno a lei si formò uno scudo di energia e anche intorno alle mani.

Iniziò a piangere "Tu-hai ucciso la mia famiglia.

Hai attaccato il mondo?

Perché…?"

"Non ho attaccato il mondo..."disse lui.

"Tu non sei Reed."disse lei che mise un capo di forza intorno alla sua testa "SEI SOLO UN CLONE!

NON SEI-"

"Non sono cosa?"urlò lui "Non sono l'uomo che ami?

Volevi dire questo?

Che uomo sono io,Susan?

Sei tu l'esperta su di lui.

Ma non sai come penso io e non hai idea di cosa ho scoperto!"

Lei mise lo scudo intorno al corpo dell'uomo.

"Susan,toglilo."disse lui "Non pensare di poter fare qualcosa.

Non c'è via di scampo."

"TU VERRAI CON ME!"disse lei.

"Non credo."disse lui che cliccò su uno dei tasti che emanavano luce verde,situati sua tastiera volante fusa con un oggetto cilindrico,con una base tonda e linee di energia verde.

Lei prese una forte scossa e cadde in ginocchio.

"Vedi i sacrifici?"disse Reed "Avrò i suoi ricordi,ma faccio ciò che va fatto."

Lei era ancora in ginocchio.

"Lo so che fa male."disse lui "Il trucco,Sue, è dimenticarsi che fa male."

Lei gli mise un campo di forza intorno al collo di lui e lo strinse "Allora vediamo come te la cavi tu."

Reed allungò il collo e lo allargò spezzando il capo di forza e ingrandì le sue dimensioni,allungando le braccia e ingrandendo molto le mani.

Lei si riparò dietro uno scudo che fu colpito da diversi raggi.

"Stai cercando di uccidermi?"urlo lui.

Lei fu scagliata contro un rettangolo di vetro che si frantumò.

Rick si illuminò di energia gialla.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Reed.

"Rick Jones."disse lui "Adesso so perché mi hanno fatto diventare così."

Lui lanciò un raggio da entrambe le mani,ma Reed evitò e il raggio colpì la sfera,provocando un'esplosione che provocò un risucchio.

La sfera iniziò a creare un risucchio che inglobò le gambe dell'uomo che iniziò ad allungarsi "HAI DANNEGGIATO IL..."

"No."disse Sue che gli mise un campo di forza intorno alla testa.

La forza del vortice era troppo elevata e così lei iniziò ad essere trascinata via.

Rick lanciò dei raggi sulle creature e poi la afferrò "Sue!"

I due furono trasportati sul mare e lei fece una barriera invisibile che non li fece cadere in acqua.

Sue era piena di sangue e di tagli sul viso.

Gli esseri dalla pelle rossa si materializzarono nella città ed iniziarono a lanciare raggi ovunque.

Atterrarono pesantemente e iniziarono a lanciare proiettili energetici dalla mani ovunque.

Arrivarono Iron Woman,Ms Marvel,Wonder Man e Lady Sentry.

Iron Woman atterrò colpendone uno con i propulsori,mentre Ms Marvel e Lady Sentry si muovevano a velocità supersonica colpendone molti e lo stesso faceva Wonder Man.

Sulla città apparvero molte astronavi allungate da cui ne uscirono altri.

Arrivarono Hyperion e Capitan Marvel

Capitan Marvel lanciò due raggi dalla mani tranciandone uno in due,poi ne colpì uno trapassandolo,ma una altro gli saltò addosso.

Hyperion colpì il nemico con i raggi laser degli occhi,poi volo verso una delle astronavi iniziando a trapassarla.

Ms Marvel lanciò dei raggi dalla mani colpendone altri "Maledizione,ma chi cazzo sono questi matti?!"

Lady Sentry colpì una delle astronavi disintegrando la parte davanti e facendola schiantare su un palazzo.

Iron Woman afferrò un grosso rottame mentre cadeva e lo tirò contro i nemici in strada e poi lanciò un missile dall'armatura.

Gli esseri afferrarono Iron Woman e la trascinarono a terra,ma lei fece uscire una forte luce dal propulsore sul petto.

Dark Solargirl atterrò sul posto e uno degli esseri ruggì lanciando energia dalla mani e correndogli in contro.

Lei materializzò una catena di energia,gli corse in contro e con un calcio lo scagliò via,poi ne colpì al volto un altro con la catena,evitò i raggi di un terzo e gli diede un calcio alla tempia staccandogli la testa e facendo volare via il corpo.

Ne colpì uno al mento con la catena e poi uno al volto,lanciò i raggi laser trapassandone un altro,lanciò una sfera rossa dalle mani distruggendo la testa di un altro mostro,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Legò la catena intorno al collo di uno di loro e lanciò i raggi laser sulla testa di un altro,poi si chinò in avanti e diede un calcio sul mento ad un altro dietro di lei mandandolo verso l'alto.

Fece esplodere la testa all'altro infilandoci una sfera rossa dentro,poi si sollevò in aria,ne prese uno e lo spezzò in due a mani nude,poi atterrò,legò la catena al piede di uno di loro,facendolo finire su un solo ginocchio e gli diede una ginocchiata sul viso.

Afferrò il pugno di un altro e con l'altro gomito gli ruppe l'arto,poi lanciò i raggi su uno che gli correva davanti.

Staccò la testa a quello a cui aveva rotto il braccio.

"Benvenuto sulla Terra,stronzo."disse lei.

Uno di quelli a terra si alzò e spalancò la bocca facendo uscire dei tentacoli.

Lei gli lanciò una sfera nella bocca e lo uccise,poi volò verso le astronavi.

Wonder Man schiacciò uno degli esseri a terra,ma un altro lo lanciò via e gli fece superare diversi palazzi.

Rose atterrò e iniziò a colpirne molti a super velocità.

Thor lanciò diversi fulmini dal martello e poi ne colpi uno alla testa,mentre Lady Sentry si prese un pugno al mento e fu scagliata in cielo andando a sbattere contro una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Thor non aveva il mantello ne l'elmetto.

Iron Woman colpì uno di loro con un propulsore,mentre un altro gettò a terra Thor.

Lei lanciò un laser dal dorso della mano dell'armatura e trapassò la testa dell'essere.

Wonder Man volò verso uno di loro e,colpendolo con entrambe le braccia,ci passò attraverso,mentre Lady Sentry ne colpiva uno al viso.

Ms Marvel fu afferrata alle spalle,ma Carrie afferrò la testa dell'essere e divise in due il corpo.

"Tutto bene?"disse Carrie.

"Si,grazie."disse Ms Marvel.

Thor colpì la strada con il martello, fracassandola e inondandola di elettricità.

Molti di loro furono scagliati in aria,mentre Iron Woman colpiva quelli che cadevano a terra.

Improvvisamente Rose emanò una forte luce viola da dentro di se.

"Che succede?"disse Ms Marvel che la soccorse.

Dal corpo di Rose partì un'esplosione che mandò in aria tutti e quando si rialzarono videro un cratere con Rose dentro e accanto a lei c'era Selene che aveva il costume nero,ma non il cappotto.

"Ma che-"disse Ms Marvel.

"Non lo so,ma credo siano guai per noi."disse Natasha che era appena arrivata.

Selene aveva gli occhi rossi con la pupilla nera.

La pelle del viso era color metallo lucido,tranne gli zigomi che erano ancora rosa,come una parte del mento e anche il naso.

Il costume scomparve,ma il corpo era coperto da un metallo aderentissimo tranne una parte della spalla,il fianco sinistro proprio sotto il seno e anche la parte del ginocchio e i dorsi delle mani anche se il metallo brillante era presente in quantità molto piccole.

I supereroi si schierarono.

"Um,Chloe?"disse Ms Marvel.

"No,non Chloe."disse Selene "Tenta di nuovo."

"Le toglierò quel ghigno dalla faccia ora."disse Thor,ma Ms Marvel lo trattenne.

"Fermo,Thor."disse lei "Non sappiamo cosa sia.

Sta solo ferma li."

"E noi dovremmo..."disse Thor.

"Per ora no."disse lei.

Lady Sentry lo trattenne da dietro.

"Che-che cosa facciamo?"disse Carrie.

"Sono la sola che ha l'impressione che somiglia qualcuno che conosciamo?"disse Natasha.

La donna scagliò il corpo di Rose dentro un grattacielo.

"Ora basta con questa follia!"disse Thor che spostò Ms Marvel.

"NO!"urlò Ms Marvel.

Intorno al corpo di Selene si formò un'aura di luce gialla e dei lampi colpirono il luogo.

"Tenete a bada il vostro cagnolino divino."disse Selene.

"Ora basta..."disse Ms Marvel "Attaccate!"

Lady Sentry volò verso di lei e Thor si rialzò.

Un fulmine rosso li colpì entrambi ed essi caddero a terra.

Dal corpo delle donna partirono delle onde d'urto circolari gialle che sbalzarono tutti i dietro.

Lady Sentry si sollevò da terra "Posso pensarci io."

"Sta giù."disse Ms Marvel.

"Lasciate che metta fine alla sua esistenza."disse Thor.

"No...faremo altro."disse Ms Marvel che si sollevò da terra e sia lei che Carrie si avvicinarono stando a mezz'aria,mentre Natasha le puntava un fucile alla testa.

"Scusami."disse Ms Marvel "Ciao.

Il mio nome è Carol Danvers,sono la leader degli Avengers."

"So chi sei."disse Selene "Ti hanno eletta capo.

Buon per te."

"E tu chi sei?"disse Ms Marvel.

"A te chi sembro?"disse Selene.

"Ora basta."disse Thor.

"Thor,no!"disse lei che lo fermò.

"Sei folle?"disse Thor "Questa è la nostra nemica per eccellenza!"

"THOR!"urlò lei "FERMO!"

"Bravo cane."disse Selene.

Thor cercò di saltarle addosso e Lady Sentry e Wonder Man lo trattennero insieme a Carol "IO TAGLIERÒ VIA QUEL SORRISO DALLA TUA FACCIA!"

Le pupille di Selene divennero di un forte azzurro "Si,lo hai già detto.

Dimmi,sei veramente Thor,il dio del tuono?

Quello vero?"

"Si,lo sono."disse lui liberandosi degli altri.

"Mah."disse lei sorridendo "Ercole è meglio."

Thor spiccò un salto con il martello carico di fulmini,ma lei materializzò l'aura gialla e il martello non la colpì.

Thor prese una grossa scossa.

"Per questo..."disse lui che fu colpito da un'altra scarica.

Lady Sentry lo afferrò,ma fu colpita anche lei e i due caddero.

"Molto interessante,Carrie."disse Selene e gli occhi tornarono rossi.

"Avengers,ritirata."disse Ms Marvel.

"Cosa?!"disse Thor.

"Nessuno sa cosa stia succedendo."disse Ms Marvel.

"Tra non molto lo capirete." disse Selene.

"Guardati intorno."disse Ms Marvel "Ci serve un piano.

Non possiamo solo colpirla così."

La donna restò ferma,mentre loro si ritirarono.

"Vado a parlarle."disse Natasha.

"Aspetta,cosa?"disse Ms Marvel "Ti ucciderà."

"Forse."disse lei che andò"Ma non penso."

"Scusami."disse Natasha "Che cosa speri di ottenere?

Ci sono alcuni di noi molto forti e presto Solargirl sarà qui."

"In quel caso sarò pronta a riceverla,ma non succederà."disse Selene "Probabilmente è già morta o sotto il nostro controllo."

"No,lei sta arrivando."disse Natasha.

"Io non credo che verrà mai."disse Selene.

"Nemmeno io,ma potrei sbagliarmi."disse Natasha che andò via.

"La pulizia di questo mondo è iniziata."disse lei "È inutile opporsi."

"Questi fanno sul serio e credo vogliano ammazzarci tutti."disse Natasha "E credo...che abbia ucciso Chloe."

"È morta?"disse Carrie che si sollevò in aria.

"Penso di si."disse lei.

"Oh,magnifico."pensò Wonder Man.

"Cazzo!"pensò Ms Marvel.

"Come fai a controllare il tuo esercito."disse Natasha.

"Ho chi lo fa per me."disse lei.

"Che cosa volete esattamente?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Chiedile di Chloe."disse Natasha.

"Non capisco la vostra domanda."disse lei.

"Si,invece!"disse Natasha "Cosa possiamo fare per farti smettere di fare questo?"

"Morire."disse Selene.

"Averngers...ritirata."disse lei,mentre Rick lanciò un raggio su uno degli esseri che volavano tra i palazzi ed Hyperion spinse un'altra astronave contro un palazzo.

Iron Woman volava tra i palazzi insieme a Dark Solargirl.

Chloe di Terra-3 lanciò dei raggi laser uccidendo quattro creature,poi con un fulmine fece cadere una delle astronavi.

Iron Woman sfondo la parete di una di esse e volando lasciò cadere una serie di missili dalle gambe dell'armatura.

Volò fuori e l'astronave esplose.

Blue Marvel volò verso una delle creature e la trapassò.

"Follia!"disse Thor "No!

Dobbiamo resistere e combattere!"

"No,Thor."disse lei "Guarda che sta succedendo.

L'esercito sta devastando la città.

Guarda che cosa ha fatto a te e tu sei in dio.

Giusto?

Ci serve un piano."

"Io proporrei di mandarle contro Chloe di Terra-3 e cercare di risvegliare Rose."disse Carrie "Potrei unirmi anch'io allo scontro."

"Resterò anche io."disse Wonder Man.

"Io ho molto potere..."disse Thor.

"No."disse Ms Marvel "Verrai con noi."

Lady Sentry contattò Chloe di Terra-3 che volò subito giù,mentre Carrie volò verso l'alto.

"Allora,stronza,prepara il tuo culo ad incontrare il mio piede."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Lei le corse contro lanciando sfere dalle mani,ma Selene fece un salto,ruotando e testa in giù e quando atterrò diede un calcio alle braccia di Dark Solargir.

Chloe di Terra-3 sferrò un pugno che fu parato dalla nemica e ci fu uno spostamento d'aria.

Selene sferrò un pugno,ma lei evitò il colpo,si allontanò e materializzò due piccole asce di energia rossa.

Selene materializzò un bastone di metallo con delle punte su ogni estremità e cercò di colpirla,ma l'altra usò l'ascia sinistra per parare il colpo e mandare il bastone verso l'altro,ma senza farlo perdere di mano alla nemica.

Cercò di usare l'altra arma,ma lei fece un passo indietro e cercò di colpirla.

Dark Solargirl parò il colpo con l'ascia destra,ma ci fu un'onda d'urto,poi parò un altro colpo con l'ascia destra e la nemica usò il bastone per parare il colpo dell'ascia sinistra,poi Dark Solargirl si chinò verso il basso per parare un colpo con il bastone.

Selene ruotò subito su se stessa,ma Dark Solargirl mise l'ascia sinistra sul bastone e lo mandò verso l'alto e cercò di colpirla con l'altra,ma la nemica le diede un colpo al volto con la lama di una delle punte,mandandola dentro un palazzo e facendole un taglio sullo zigomo destro.

Lei uscì all'istante e poi colpì il bastone con l'ascia sinistra e mirò alle gambe con quella destra,ma il bastone mando l'arma verso l'alto e poi verso il basso.

Selene girò su se stessa e cercò di colpirla con il bastone,ma lei mise davanti entrambe le asce.

L'onda d'urto fece strusciare Dark Solargirl sul terreno e lei conficcò le asce a terra per fermarsi.

Selene si mosse a super velocità e evitò l'ascia sinistra colpendola alla schiena dal basso versò l'alto e mandandola in un edificio.

Selene spiccò il volo,la raggiunse e le mise il bastone sul collo,volando verso terra.

L'impatto provocò un cratere e Selene le diede un calcio,mandandola contro il muso di un camion che fu devastato.

Dark Solargirl uscì dalla parte posteriore del mezzo e lasciò una scia sull'asfalto,poi si rialzò.

Selene parò l'ascia destra e Chloe di Terra-3 colpì il bastone con la sinistra,dandole un calcio sulla gamba destra che la fece finire in ginocchio e fece un buco sull'asfalto.

Dark Solargirl diede un calcio al bastone scagliandolo via,poi cercò di colpire la nemica alla testa,ma lei gli afferrò la mano con il braccio sinistro e le diede due gomitate alla pancia con quello destro,provocando delle onde d'urto.

Lei fece un salto e andò dall'altro lato dell'avversaria che però afferrò la sua mano e le diede un pugno alla pancia dal basso verso l'altro e la mando in aria dentro un grattacielo.

Selene volò verso l'alto,le afferrò la testa e volò verso terra,provocando un grosso cratere.

Selene tornò normale e il costume nero apparve su di lei,ma non aveva il cappotto.

Spiccò un salto per evitare l'ascia destra delle nemica e si trovò a diversi metri da lei che si rialzò.

"Ti uccido."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Non mi conosci molto bene."disse Selene.

Dark Solargirl allungò la mano in avanti e lanciò una sfera rossa,Selene mise in avanti la mano destra,con il palmo verso l'alto e lanciò una circonferenza di metallo dalla mano.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione e Dark Solargil dovette evitare il bastone che le fu tirato conto.

Selene gli corse contro e lei le sferrò un calcio al viso che fu parato dall'avambraccio sinistro,poi l'avversaria rispose con un calcio alla pancia che le fece trapassare un edificio.

Andò sulla parete del palazzo seguente e cadde a terra.

Restò con la schiena e la spalla destra appoggiata al muro e tossì,mentre Selene atterrava davanti a lei con il bastone in mano.

Dark Solargirl si rialzò e mise l'ascia destra con la punta verso il basso.

Poi attaccò e l'avversaria parò i colpi con il bastone.

Dark Solargil bloccò le asce sull'asta e tirò in avanti,girò su se stessa dandole una gomitata alla schiena e mandandola dentro l'edificio.

Selene riuscì e l'altra dovette ripararsi con entrambe le armi e fece diversi passi indietro,poi l'altra cercò di infilzarla e lei colpì la pancia con l'ascia sinistra,ma la nemica roteò il bastone colpendole lo zigomo sinistro e scagliandola via.

Selene volò e le diede un calcio alla pancia,mandandola verso il basso.

Lei atterrò su una macchina che restò danneggiata.

Aveva una ferita anche sull'altro zigomo.

Lei si rialzò e lanciò una delle asce verso la nemica che si piegò all'indietro e la evitò.

Chloe di Terra-3 dovette parare l'asta con una sola arma e cadde a terra,ma senza permettere all'altra di colpirla.

Selene sferrò un pugno sinistro,ma Chloe di Terra-3 le afferrò il polso con la mano destra.

Ci fu un'onda d'urto.

La lancia si allungò e le arrivò vicino l'occhio.

Selene stava per sferrare un altro pugno,ma si prese un calcio al mento che provocò un'onda d'urlo che la fece allontanare.

Chloe di Terra-3 si rialzò e le diede un altro calcio al viso,ruotando su se stessa,e scagliando via la nemica che atterrò in piedi.

Dark Solargil afferrò il bastone con la mano destra,poi cercò di colpirla con l'ascia sinistra,ma la nemica la parò con l'avambraccio.

Lei mosse il bastone e tolse l'arma di mano alla nemica.

Dark Solagirl evitò il colpo,poi si chinò in avanti,mise il bastone tra i gomiti,ruotò su se stessa e tolse l'arma alla nemica che spiccò un salto evitando un calcio e atterrò colpendola con entrambe le gambe e scagliandola via.

Selene la raggiunse,le afferrò il braccio piegandola in avanti e le diede una ginocchiata al mento,una gomitata la fianco sinistro sempre tenendola per il braccio,poi se la mise alle spalle,le afferrò i capelli,si piegò in avanti e la scagliò a terra fracassando l'asfalto,poi la tirò su,la piegò in avanti mettendogli il braccio destro intorno al collo e le diede delle gomitate al petto,lei si piegò e a terra e cercò di darle un calcio,ma Selene lo parò.

Chloe di Terra-3 si alzò,si voltò e cercò di darle una gomitata,ma l'altra parò il colpo e le sferrò un pugno alla schiena scagliandola in aria e ne sferrò un altro mandandola più in alto.

Lei si fermò a mezz'aria e si voltò sferrando un colpo,ma Selene lo evitò e la colpi alla pancia scagliandola via, la colpi alla fronte facendole trapassare un palazzo,poi le diede una gomitata al viso,un colpo alla pancia scagliandola via ogni volta.

La raggiunse e le diede una gomitata in testa che la mandò a terra in un cratere.

Dark Solargirl restò a lamentarsi nel cratere,poi Selene la afferrò alla gola,la sollevò da terra e le diede un pugno sul petto che fracassò la gabbia toracica faciendola cadde a terra.

Lady Sentry le volò contro,Selene riprese il suo aspetto di metallo facendo sparire la tuta aderente,spiccò un salto e la copi alla testa facendole fracassare il terreno e provocando delle onde d'urto gialle.

Ms Marvel colpì uno degli esseri e poi vide una delle onde d'urto.

Rose e Selene erano a mezz'aria.

Rose sferrò un pugno che la colpì al viso e fracassò le vetrate del palazzo oltre che facendo un grosso buco.

Lei rispose con un colpo al viso che la mandò a terra,poi atterrò anche lei.

Rose le sferrò un pugno facendola sollevare a mezz'aria e provocando altre onde d'urto.

"Non c'è posto ne mondo futuro per te,Rose."disse Selene "Hai la capacità di lasciare la Terra e iniziare la tua nuova vita da un'altra parte.

Ti suggerisco di farlo."

Lei le volò addosso e la colpì con entrambi in pugni,trascinandola in aria,poi sferro tre pugni e le fece trapassare un edificio facendola finire in un appartamento con la schiena appoggiata ad un muro danneggiato.

Gli occhi di Rose si illuminarono di luce rossa.

Selene le diede un pugno,mandandola fuori dal palazzo,Rose rispose con un pugno,poi lei con un calcio.

Rose le volò contro e la mandò a terra,poi le volò addosso sferrando un pugno,ma Selene lo afferrò con la mano sinistra.

Gli occhi di Selene divennero completamente bianchi "Da quanto non fai sollevamento pesi?"

Selene le diede una ginocchiata sulla gola e andò via,poi prese una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e la gettò su di lei che fu schiacciata.

Solargirl arrivò in città trapassando un'astronave.

La città aveva i palazzi danneggiati e c'era molto fumo in strada.

Lei atterrò.

Arrivarono delle macchine volanti più piccole che erano coperte da una miriade di placche marrone scuro.

Avevano la parte davanti con una lente azzurra scavata nel muso,la parte bassa della parte frontale aveva due bozzi che erano due placche,avevano una forma allungata e ai lati avevano due sottili braccia di metallo con due pistole laser.

Lei si sollevò in volo e le macchine la seguirono tirando fuori zampe di metallo simili a quelle dei ragni e con grosse punte.

Uscirono dal loro dorso anche delle mitragliatrici.

Lei lanciò i raggi laser contro uno di loro,ma uno scudo lo protesse.

Un altro di essi illuminò la mitragliatrice di energia rossa ed aprì il fuoco.

I proiettili spinsero via Solargirl e un altro lanciò tre missili che avevano la punta di energia rossa.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Lei cadde in città in una strada distrutta,con pezzi di essa che erano rivolti verso l'alto e sollevavano furgoni e macchine.

Lei volò verso una delle macchine e la trapassò,poi trapassò anche una seconda.

Essendo molto grandi lei le spinse entrambe verso la baia le gettò un acqua.

Altri missili la colpirono e arrivarono altre tre macchine

Lei uscì dall'acqua e cominciò a lanciare tanti piccoli raggi laser dagli occhi,simili a proiettili di una mitragliatrice.

Distrusse le varie macchine,poi tornò in città,ma fu colpita da un fulmine e cadde in strada.

Alzandosi vide un uomo sospeso in aria.

Aveva i capelli biondi ,lisci, lunghi fino alle ginocchio,tutti tirati all'indietro.

Indossava un costume nero che lo copriva dal collo in giù.

Aveva un simbolo di Krypton sul petto,dei rettangoli bianchi sulle spalle,una linea bianca sul bicipite e due sugli avambracci.

Il costume copriva anche le mani.

Gli stivali erano bianchi.

"Salute a te,mortale."disse lui che atterrò "Io sono Na-El,dio dell'atmosfera di Krypton.

Sono uno dei creatori della razza Kryptoniana.

Arrenditi ora e ti sarà risparmiata la vita."

"Spiacente,non posso."disse Chloe.

"Allora,mi spiace molto."disse lui che sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo bloccò con la mano sinistra.

L'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto.

Gli occhi di Na-El si illuminarono di energia azzurra e da essi uscì dell'energia dello stesso colore che andò sia in basso che in alto.

La mano del dio emanò la stessa energia che iniziò ad espandersi sul corpo di Chloe fino ad uscirle dagli occhi e a farla urlare di dolore.

Lui illuminò l'altra mano e le diede un pugno che la scagliò dentro il piano terra di un palazzo.

Chloe uscì dalla parte posteriore dell'edificio con il volto pieno di quell'energia,trapassò una macchina e strusciò per terra devastando il suolo.

Lui le volò contro, dandole una testata alla pancia e provocando un'esplosione azzurra.

Chloe trapassò il piano terra di un altro palazzo e andò dentro un furgone blindato dei Luthor.

Lui era sospeso a mezz'aria e dalle sue braccia in giù c'era l'energia azzurra.

"Perché…?" disse lei che era conficcata nel mezzo.

Il dio si illuminò completamente "Perché...l'umanità deve essere controllata."

Dal dio partì una grossa energia azzurra che prese anche i pali della luce intorno,poi allungò le mani e lanciò un raggio azzurro che colpi in pieno il mezzo distruggendolo.

Lei cadde a faccia un avanti e lui la afferrò per i capelli,sollevandola.

Il dio si illuminò di energia bianca e azzurra e inondò Chloe con l'energia.

Ci fu un immenso lampo bianco e una forte luce.

Quando tutto tornò normale,Chloe era svenuta e Na-El la teneva per i capelli.

In un'altra dimensione cera una gigantesca struttura.

La dimensione aveva uno sfondo viola con delle parti più chiare.

La struttura era di colore bianco,fucsia e celeste.

La parte centrale aveva un cerchio fucsia,poggiato si una superficie bianca,curva,con punti fucsia.

Sulla parte superiore la superficie aveva un cerchio fucsia più grande.

Poco sotto il cerchio più piccolo,sulla parte frontale c'era una corona di punte bianche orientate in avanti e verso l'alto sui lati e disposte a semicerchio.

Sotto di esse c'era una punta fucsia fatta da linee regolari.

Da dietro la punta ne uscivano altre quattro,due per lato e quelle più vicine alla base del triangolo erano più grandi.

Erano bianche e,inizialmente,puntavano verso il basso,poi più verso l'esterno e sulla cima,di nuovo verso il basso

Sulla superficie bianca,accanto al cerchio più piccolo,c'erano tre punte sottili e con la parte finale piatta che andavano verso l'alto.

Ai lati c'erano delle enormi punte rosa che formavano come una corona e poi,nella parte sopra,c'era un triangolo azzurro,con sopra una struttura rosa,con due punte alte e una parte in mezzo più bassa,poi cerano altre punte introno.

Sotto la struttura c'era una base piatta e intorno c'erano delle rocce cubiche o piatte che circondavano la zona.

C'erano anche dei cristalli neri,con linee verdi,con sei punte a metà,che andavano verso il basso.

E altre tre punte che scendevano verso il basso ed erano di cristallo azzurro.

Dietro la struttura c'era una sfera gialla,con accanto altre sfere rosse.

Dentro vi era una sala con una scrivania grande,che aveva una serie di ologrammi fucsia.

Il clone di Reed era seduto ad una di esse e la mano destra toccava in cerchio olografico fucsia,l'altra degli esagoni fucsia.

Davanti a lui c'erano degli esagoni olografici,che mostravano la situazione sulla Terra.

Accanto c'erano altre scrivanie e le creature con la pelle rossa.

"Credo sia il momento."disse lui.

Su tutti i televisori del mondo apparve l'immagine di Selene che aveva l'aspetto metallico"Salve,figli della Terra.

Io sono Selen.

Sono una delle persone che stanno causando l'attuale situazione.

Voglio rassicurare che non ci saranno rappresaglie se nessuno si metterà in mezzo.

Stiamo ripulendo il mono da individui che sono una potenziale minaccia per il futuro.

I vostri eroi sono una calamita di minacce e catastrofi e bisogna provvedere.

Gli organi di legge sopravvivranno e impareranno a servire la vera giustizia.

Ho studiato la vostra letteratura.

Avete fantasticato su questo giorno.

E ora è qui.

Il giorno del giudizio.

I vostri difensori sono incapaci di fare ciò che va fatto.

Avrebbero dovuto ripulire in modo definitivo il mondo da ogni tipo di minaccia in modo permanente.

Ma mentre loro saltellano da una casa all'altra,non si accorgono che la Terra sta morendo.

Tra non molto non vi potrà più sostenere.

Uomini,donne,bambini,piante o animali.

La vostra specie cesserà di esistere.

Non state facendo nulla per fermare questo ciclo.

Esso è già iniziato.

Io non sto ricevendo alcun beneficio nel causare panico in voi.

Non tentate in alcun modo di fermare questo cambiamento e non tentate in alcun modo di ostacolarci.

Non voglio dover causare vittime in più.

Ce ne saranno a sufficienza.

Vi amo.

Addio."

Su una delle piattaforme dello S.H.I.E.L.D. c'era un agente in tuta aderente nera che aveva un computer in mano e mostrava il video ai supereroi.

"Stanno usando i satelliti Stark."disse l'agente.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Ms Marvel "Quei satelliti sono in grado di lanciare raggi laser dall'alto.

Wonder Man,Lady Sentri,pensateci voi."

I due volarono in alto.

Carrie trapassò un satellite,Wonder Man ne tirò uno contro un altro e Carrie diede un pugno ad un terzo.

Poi tornarono alla piattaforma volante che era poco fuori la città di New York.

"Li hai presi tutti?"disse Wonder Man.

"Si."disse Carrie "Non dovremmo attaccare quelli in città?"

"Tra non molto."disse lui.

I supereroi erano dentro la piattaforma in una stanza piena di video e di agenti.

I video furono oscurati tranne quello dove c'era il viso di Selen che ora era normale e lei aveva di nuovo la tuta nera.

"Piano B."disse Selen.

"Piano B."disse Ms Marvel "Ma che..."

La corrente saltò in tutti gli Stati Uniti,satelliti compresi.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Ms Marvel.

"Impulsi elettromagnetici."disse Natasha.

Un elicottero si schiantò sulla piattaforma volante.

Le creature sulle astronavi e quelle in città ruggirono verso il cielo.

Ms Marvel,Wonder Man,Lady Sentry e Thor spiccarono il volo e si divisero.

Ms Marvel afferrò un elicottero,Lady Sentry un jet,Wonder Man si mise sotto un aereo e Thor afferrò un altro aereo sul muso.

Selene era sospesa sulla città e teneva il corpo di Chloe per il mantello "Chloe Sullivan.

Che costume banale."

La lasciò cadere sulla torre degli Avengers.

Lady Sentry,Wonder Man e Ms Marvel volarono verso la torre,ma trovarono decine di creature sospese in aria.

Lanciarono tre raggi su Ms Marvel,Thor afferrò il piede di uno di loro,ma dal piede uscì un raggio che lo colpì in faccia,mentre Lady Sentry fu afferrata da diversi di loro.

Annie volò sulla città,con addosso il costume nero, e trapassò più volte le astronavi,sorprendendo Hyperion e Blue Marvel.

Casualmente guardò la torre degli Avengers e rimase sconvolta.

Volò giù e trovò Chloe svenuta e la prese tra le braccia.

Superman volò verso la città.

Thor schiacciò il viso ad uno degli esseri,staccandogli la testa,poi ne colpì uno al cranio e lanciò diversi fulmini.

Fu colpito al petto da uno di loro,che gli volò contro.

Thor lo colpì alla pancia con il martello e ne colpì uno al viso con un fulmine.

Wonder Man fu afferrato da una moltitudine di creature,mentre Ms Marvel ne spezzava uno in due.

"Chloe?"disse Annie.

"Non può incolpare altri che se stessa,per ciò che le è successo."disse Selene che le apparve dietro nella sua forma di metallo "Avrebbe potuto unirsi a noi e fare parte del futuro,invece di essere martoriata così."

Gli occhi di Annie,che le dava le spalle,si illuminarono leggermente di luce rossa.

"Ora tu cercherai di distruggermi."disse Selene "Ma non puoi.

Io sono milioni di anni più vecchia di te e in tutto questo tempo mi sono allenata in combattimento."

Selene fu colpita e scagliata via dal palazzo.

Iniziò a cadere verso la città,con Annie che gli colava contro.

Lei si riprese improvvisamente e colpì Annie al viso scagliandola nella torre che tremò.

La ragazza sfondò quattro pareti.

Selene era sospesa a mezz'aria.

X-23 camminava per la città.

Un soldato le apparve davanti e si avvicinò lentamente "Stai ancora combattendo?

È inutile.

Siete deboli e noi siamo in tanti.

L'Hydra esiste da molto tempo."

Dietro di lei apparvero altri soldati che presero dei lunghi coltelli.

"Sono tutti qui i tuoi uomini?"disse Laura "Proteggeremo la città."

"Hai combattuto con valore."disse lui "Ma ora è finita.

Unisciti a noi."

"Vaffanculo,bambolotto."disse Laura.

Lui cercò di colpirla con la spada,ma lei parò con gli artigli,poi cercò di colpirlo,ma lui bloccò gli artigli con la spada e le diede un calcio al petto facendola indietreggiare.

Lei parò la spada di un altro e lo colpì al viso con gli artigli,evitò i colpi di un altro e conficcò gli artigli di entrambe le mani nel suo petto.

Il primo uomo le corse contro e le conficcò la spada nel petto spingendola via,poi le fece un taglio sulla fronte.

La ferita si richiuse,ma non lo squarcio sulla maschera.

Altri due uomini iniziarono ad attaccarla,lei parava i colpi delle spade con gli artigli,poi ne colpì uno al viso,parò il colpi di un secondo,colpì al volto un terzo e infilzò il petto del secondo.

Un altro le diede un colpo a viso e la fece cadere a terra,ma X-23 si rialzò subito e fece una capriola in avanti evitando un altro colpo.

Lei parò i colpi di un altro,ma uno di loro,le andò addosso con la moto,scagliandola in aria,poi un altro sparò una rete da un fucile,le legò ad una moto e la trascino via.

Altre moto erano dietro la prima.

Lei aprì la rete e colpì le ruote di una delle due moto,poi conficcò gli artigli a terra e l'altro fu tirato giù dalla moto.

Lei lo infilzò e lo scagliò via,poi lei afferrò la moto e la diede in faccia ad uno di quelli sui mezzi.

Lei si avvicinò ad un piccolo camion e tagliò il serbatoio provocando scintille ed un esplosione che mandò a terra tutti i soldati.

L'uomo con cui aveva parlato sparò un proiettile che le diede una fortissima scossa e la fece svenire.

Annie volò fuori e colpì Selene al viso scagliandola in basso,ma la creature si mossero per afferrarla.

Selene si mise la mano sulla bocca e una delle creature lei si mise davanti.

Annie trapassò con un pugno la creatura e colpì Selene allo zigomo.

Un missile uscì dal mare e si diresse verso la città.

Ms Marvel lo prese e volò verso il cielo,ma l'oggetto esplose.

Selene colpì il volto di Annie e la scaglio sul Manchester Bridge.

Il ponte venne trapassato e si spezzò.

Wonder Man afferrò al testa di Selene da dietro e le inondo il cranio di energia viola.

Lei,che aveva gli occhi rossi,si voltò gli afferrò il polso e l'energia fu rimandata indietro.

Da Wonder Man uscì un fumo nero e lui cadde invaso dall'energia viola.

Annie la colpì alla schiena con un pugno,mandandola negli ultimi piani del Chrysler Building.

Lei andò contro una parete che rimase danneggiata e finì a terra.

Alzò la testa e Annie le volò contro.

Le due trapassarono il palazzo.

Annie gli afferrò la testa e Selene lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra sul volto delle nemica.

Selene apparve alle spalle della nemica e le diede un fortissimo pugno alla nuca,mandandola nelle acque davanti alla città.

Superman la afferrò alle spalle,ma lei provocò un grossa esplosione dal suo corpo e lui cadde verso il basso.

Lei atterrò e riprese l'aspetto normale.

Annie atterrò e si mise davanti a lei,poi prese la sua abituale posizione da combattimento.

Selene si mosse e Annie sferrò un calcio alle gambe dell'avversaria che spiccò un salto,con sua sorpresa, e le sferrò un calcio.

X-23 era stata portata in una delle astronavi.

C'era un grosso spazio circolare in mezzo con di ponti che andavano da una parte all'altra.

Lei era sulla parte più alta.

Aveva le mai chiuse dentro dei bracciali di metallo,collegati tra di loro da una barra di metallo che era fusa con un tubo di metallo collegato al pavimento.

Sopra i bracciali c'erano delle piccole punte di metallo.

Era seduta su una sedia di metallo.

Guardando alle sue spalle vide una gigantesca armatura di metallo lucido che ricordava vagamente un samurai.

Aveva una placca che copriva il viso,senza ne occhi,ne naso ne bocca.

Il mento aveva due punte ai lati.

Nella parte superiore c'era una placca di metallo a forma di spicchio di luna orientata verso l'alto e le punte erano leggermente piegate verso il centro.

La testa era a cupola e aveva due punte vicino alla placca sul viso.

Il petto era molto ampio e con una leggera punta nel mezzo ed era molto più in avanti rispetto alla pancia.

La parte centrale del petto e della pancia erano formate da diverse placche di metallo.

Aveva un gonnellino diviso in tre parti,una sul davanti e due sui lati.

Erano tutte e tre formate da diverse placche orizzontali e a forma di rettangolo.

Avevano la forma di rettangolo anche le tre parti del gonnellino.

Le gambe erano molto massicce e formate da diverse placche.

I piedi avevano quattro unghie di metallo.

Le spalle avevano due placche di metallo rettangolare che arrivavano fino all'altezza del gomito ed erano fatte di placche orizzontali.

Le nocche avevano delle punte.

Sul fianco sinistro aveva un fodero con una spada da samurai e anche sulla schiena c'era un'altra spada.

Laura provò a liberarsi,ma senza successo.

Al di la dello spazio circolare di aprì una porta di metallo da cui uscì una donna che si avvicinò passando per uno dei ponti.

La donna aveva lunghi capelli verdi lisci che arrivavano quasi alla vita.

Una parte dei capelli copriva la parte destra della faccia.

Lei indossava una tuta aderente verde,con due cinture verdi incrociate sulla vita.

Gli stivali erano di un verde più chiaro,come i guanti.

Aveva un mantello verde,molto lungo e largo,che copriva le spalle e aveva anche un cappuccio tirato giù.

Lei passò su uno dei ponti avvicinandosi.

Laura provò a liberarsi.

"Non serve."disse la donna.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Laura.

"Mi chiamano Viper."disse la donna "Poverina.

Stai ancora pensando a liberarti."

Viper si avvicinò "Sorprendente,no?

Quella corazza è fatta di Adamantio.

Come i tuoi artigli."

Lei ancora cercò di liberarsi.

"Laura,sai lo capisco,sei frustrata."disse Viper "Vuoi delle risposte a quello che sta succedendo."

"Si!"disse lei che tentava di liberarsi.

"Scusami,vorrei poter dire di più,ma lei mi ha assunta anche per la mia discrezione."disse lei.

"Non ne dubito."disse lei.

Viper le toccò le mani "Per quello e per il mio talento nel combinare i veleni e la metafisica.

Creo qualsiasi veleno o tossina e ci faccio degli incantesimi sopra.

È la mia specialità.

Certo aiuta essere diventata come te,con lo scheletro,pieno di Adamantio,aiuta anche essere immune ad ogni veleno.

E io sono immune.

E immune a quella tossina che è l'uomo stesso.

E io sono immune."

"Senti,stronza mutante squilibrata,apri questi braccialetti e vediamo di cosa siamo fatte!"disse Laura che estrasse gli artigli.

Le punte sui bracciali si abbassarono.

"Gli artigli."disse Viper "Ora possiamo cominciare.

La cimice che tempo fa hai trovato dentro di te era mia.

Te la sei tolta da sola,malgrado fosse impiantata nel cuore.

Complimenti,anche se mi immagino la scena.

Non lo avevo previsto."

"CHI SIETE?!"urlò Laura.

"Sei forte,hai coraggio,vero coraggio,ma non ti servirà a molto."disse Viper e l'armatura di mosse.

Era alta cinque metri.

"Ma che cosa…?"disse lei.

La corazza estrasse dal fodero una spada di metallo e la lama si illuminò di luce rossa emettendo fumo.

Una parte dello scafo esplose e per sbaglio la lama colpì la sedia liberando X-23 e scagliando a terra Viper.

La corazza si rialzò e prese la spada.

Laura corse su uno dei ponti e Viper correva su quello parallelo,ma una freccia,scagliata da Occhio di Falco,che era sul buco,la colpì al petto e la fece cadere di sotto.

La donna atterrò su uno dei ponti di sottostanti e la sua pelle si corpi di piccole squame.

Poco dopo aprì gli occhi ed estrasse la freccia.

X-23 era su uno dei ponti quando la corazza fece un salto e atterrò davanti a lei che gli saltò addosso e i due caddero finendo su un ponte.

La corazza si rialzò e lo fece anche lei "Andiamo."

L'armatura sferrò un colpo di spada che fu parato dagli artigli di entrambe le mani di Laura che fu messa su un ginocchio.

Gli occhi di Viper divennero verdi e da serpente,poi,dopo essersi strappata la freccia e tolta la parte superiore del costume, iniziò a togliersi la pelle,come un serpente,avendone una nuova già pronta sotto.

La corazza spinse in avanti,allora Laura conficcò gli artigli della mano sinistra sul ponte.

La corazza prese l'altra spada,la illuminò di energia rossa e tagliò gli artigli della mano destra.

X-23 cadde a terra e urlò.

La corazza rimise a posto la spada sulla schiena, tenne la seconda e cercò di colpirla,ma lei rotolò e cadde dal ponte.

La Vedova Nera utilizzò i propulsori per volare dentro l'apertura della nave.

X-23 si trovò sul ponte dove c'era ancora la pelle di Viper.

La donna in abito verde lanciò un fumo verde dalla bocca che andò sul volto di Laura che non vide più nulla,poi Viper prese una botte di metallo,attaccata la ponte,la staccò e la diede in testa alla nemica che cadde ancora.

Il gigante atterrò davanti e lei che si spostò dal ponte alla zona intorno alla parte vuota,evitò un colpo e,con un salto, prese l'altra spada.

Viper vide Natasha e si avvicinò.

La Vedova Nera aveva in mano un cilindro nero che aveva la punta che emanava scariche elettriche.

Tento di colpirla,ma Viper schivò il colpo,poi le afferrò le braccia e la scaglio contro una colonna e le piegò il braccio,facendole perdere l'arma.

Laura parò un colpo della corazza con la spada,ma si prese un pugno al viso,che la mandò a terra,poi evitò un colpo di spada,ma si prese un calcio finendo a terra.

Viper sbatté Natasha su una colonna,ma si prese un pugno,poi la Vedova Nera le mise le gambe intorno alla testa e la gettò a terra.

Laura prese la spada con entrambe le mani, illuminandola di energia rossa,dopo essersi nascosta alle spalle del gigante.

"Ciao,giapponese."disse lei che gli tagliò la testa nel momento in cui la corazza si voltò,poi gli saltò addosso e i due caddero arrivando sul fondo dopo aver sbattuto contro diversi ponti.

La corazza sbatté contro una parete facendo un buco sull'esterno e Laura rotolò fuori,ma conficcò gli artigli della mano sinistra sulla parete,poi tirò fuori l'artiglio in ogni piede e lo conficcò nella parete iniziando a risalite.

La corazza le tagliò gli artigli dell'ultima mano,facendola urlare poi le afferrò le mani e la tirò dentro.

Viper si rialzava e dalla sua bocca uscì una lingua di serpente.

Anche Natasha si rialzava.

Viper si avvicinò,ma lei gli corse in contro,saltando le mise le gambe intorno al collo e la gettò giù dal ponte.

La donna si rialzò e fuggì via.

La parte superiore e inferiore del braccio dell'armatura si aprì e le due placche bloccarono le braccia di Laura,mentre dei trapani entravano dentro le ossa tramite le ferite degli artigli.

La corazza la mise in alto e dentro c'era un anziano uomo giapponese "Salve,Laura.

Sono una vecchia conoscenza del defunto Logan.

Sta tranquilla,non ci vorrà molto.

Tramite questi io potrò prendere la tua invulnerabilità.

Lei estrasse gli artigli dai piedi e ne conficcò uno nel cranio dell'uomo che la lasciò.

Lura si rialzò e iniziò a strappare i pezzi della corazza sul petto,poi dalle nocche uscirono gli artigli d'osso e lei li conficcò nel petto dell'uomo,trascinandolo verso l'apertura "Lui mi ha parlato di te.

Stavi morendo e volevi venisse affinché ti dicesse addio.

Sayonara."

Laura lo scagliò di sotto,poi si voltò verso Natasha e Clint "Tutto bene?"

X-23 svenne.

Annie parò con entrambi gli avambracci,poi Selene atterro e Annie parò il taglio della mano destra con l'avambraccio destro,poi,con la stessa mano,le afferrò le dita e con la mano sinistra le afferrò il costume.

I loro colpi provocavano delle onde d'urto.

Annie sferrò un calcio alle gambe da dietro,ma Selene sollevò le sue gambe ed evitò il colpo,liberandosi la mano,poi afferrò la mano che Annie la teneva per la spalla.

Afferrò la mano con quella sinistra e l'avambraccio con la destra e spinse Annie in avanti,ma lei afferrò una mano e si piegò in avanti.

Entrambe finirono a terra,ma si rialzarono subito mettendosi in guardia.

Annie sferrò un calcio al mento di Selene,ma lei lo evitò,ne sferrò uno,ma Annie lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro,sferrò un destro,ma lei si piegò evitandolo e le diede un pugno allo stomaco,provocando una grossa onda d'urto.

Annie sferrò un destro alla guancia delle nemica che fece diversi passi indietro e sputò sangue.

Gli occhi di Selene divennero azzurri e corse contro Annie a super velocità e lo stesso fece lei che si preparò a sferrare un pugno,e l'altra si preparò a pararlo e ci riuscì con successo.

Selene un colpo con il taglio della mano ad una delle gambe di Annie e le sferrò un calcio al mento.

Annie rispose con un pugno allo stomaco,uno al viso e poi le andò dietro,la afferro e facendo una capriola all'indietro le fece sbattere la testa a terra danneggiando il suolo.

I loro due pugni si scontrarono provocando una forte onda d'urto.

Selene spiccò un salto e alzò la gamba sinistra verso il cielo.

Annie sferrò un pugno.

Entrambe si colpirono e furono scagliate via.

Selene si rialzò e le diede una spinta che la scagliò via,poi le diede un colpo al viso.

Annie la prese e la tirò dentro un palazzo.

Lei si rialzò e Annie andò nel palazzo.

Selene corse in avanti e Annie parò un calcio,poi Selene si girò su se stessa e provò a colpirla al viso con un calcio,ma Annie evitò e parò una serie di pugni a super velocità.

Lo stesso fece l'altra che evitò un pugno diretto e attaccò.

Annie bloccò i colpi con gli avambracci e con le mani,poi evitò un pugno e colpi la gola della nemica con il taglio della mano provocando un onda d'urto,poi parò una serie di calci con l'avambraccio.

Selene alzò la gamba fino al cielo e cercò di colpirla alla testa,ma lei evitò e le arrivò alle spalle.

Selene fese un salto ruotando su se stessa e sferrò un calcio,ma Annie si abbassò.

Poi parò un calcio e diversi pugni.

Evitò un calcio e continuò a parare con gli avambracci.

Annie sferrò due pugni che furono parati e Selene evitò un calcio al mento.

Annie riprese a parare i colpi,le sferrò una serie di pugni al fianco destro,un colpo allo zigomi destro e uno al collo con il taglio della mano,poi le diede un calcio al ginocchio destro e uno al fianco destro,scagliandola contro una parete che fu danneggiata,ma Selene non cadde.

La donna dovette parare altri pugni di Annie,poi ne sferrò uno,ma lei lo deviò,Selene provò a dare una gomitata che fu parata e un altro pugno evitato.

Annie parò altri calci,usando prima la gamba destra e poi la mani,lei bloccò un pugno e le andò dietro,ma Selene si voltò e costrinse la nemica ad abbassarsi per evitare un colpo.

Selene sferro un pugno,ma Annie lo evitò,afferro il braccio all'altezza del gomito con il suo braccio sinistro.

Selene afferrò la nemica e la cagliò contro una parete dell'edificio che fu trapassata.

Annie si riprese e le diede un calcio al petto,poi parò una serie di pugni e ne sferrò uno al fianco della nemica che l'aveva afferrata ancora,poi usò entrambe le mani per darle una forte spinta al petto,le sferrò una serie di colpi al seno e le diede una manata sul mento.

Le afferrò la gamba destra,la mandò verso l'alto e le fece fare una capriola.

Annie iniziò a tirare pugni alla nuca della nemica,fracassando il terreno,Selene si voltò e mise le braccia a protezione allora lei iniziò a colpirla alla pancia a velocità incredibile,poi riprese la volto.

Selene si riparò ancora e Annie riprese a colpire la pancia,poi evitò un calcio e afferrò entrambe le gambe con le mani,ma si prese una gomitata alla pancia che la fece allontanare.

Annie girò su se stessa e le diede un calcio al viso,poi con un altro calcio la mando contro un muro e iniziò a massacrarla di botte.

Annie diede una serie di pugni al petto,parò un colpo e le diede un pugno al viso,poi usò il taglio della mano sulla nuca diverse volte,le diede un pugno al viso,e ricomincio a picchiare al petto,parando i colpi della nemica,usò i tagli della mano sulla spalla destra,sul collo e testa,poi diede una gomitata al petto,una manata al seno,riprese a dare pugni,le diede uno schiaffo,diverse manate alla testa,una gomitata,un calcio alla gamba destra,mandandola verso l'esterno,un calcio a fianco destro,facendo allontanare la nemica,ma poi le afferrò la mano destra e le diede un calcio alla gamba destra,un colpo alla gola e un pugno in piena fronte che le mandò la testa contro il muro.

Selene aveva il sangue alla bocca e cadde a terra.

Annie sentì gli esseri che erano atterrati in strada ed usci.

Uno di loro le diede un calcio,ma lei afferro la gamba,lo gettò a terra e saltò sopra il suo viso,spappolandolo,parò un pugno di un altro e gli sferrò un colpo al viso uccidendolo,parò i colpi di un terzo e lo colpi al mento staccandogli la testa dal corpo,parò i colpi di un quarto,dandogli due gomitate al volto che gli staccarono la mascella,poi diede un pugno ad un altro danneggiandogli il viso,un essere le sferrò un pugno, lei mise il braccio sul gomito e lo fece piegare verso il basso,dandogli una serie di pugni che gli polverizzarono il viso,lo gettò a terra,poi staccò il braccio,afferrò il calcio di un altro,spingendo la gamba in avanti,diede un calcio alla pancia di un altro,poi diede un calcio al ginocchio di quello che aveva preso, tagliando al gamba,diede un pugno al viso di un altro seguito da un pugno alla pancia che gli fece esplodere la schiena,afferro il braccio destro di un altro con il sinistro,diede un pugno al suo viso e lo spinse a terra,dandogli una scarica di pugni e polverizzandogli il viso,lei parò un altro colpo e diede una gomitata al viso della creatura,la fece piegare dandogli una ginocchiata al viso,lo girò,gli afferrò il viso,scagliandolo via,afferrò la gamba di un altro,lo gettò a terra a faccia in avanti,gli calpesto violentemente la schiena,gli diede un pugno alla colonne vertebrale,una gomitata sulla scapola destra,poi parò il colpi di quattro di loro,diede un calcio al primo,un pugno al secondo,altri due colpi al terzo,un pugno al quarto,poi afferrò con la mano destra di un altro,con il braccio sinistro,gli diede una gomitata alla pancia,con il braccio sinistro,un colpo al viso,poi gli afferro la testa con il braccio destro,gli diede un pugno alla pancia con quello sinistro,lo voltò con il braccio sinistro,gli diede un colpo al viso,poi un altro tentò di colpirla,ma lei lo massacrò di colpi al petto anche quando era a terra.

Annie guardò l'ultimo essere che sferrò un calcio,lei lo parò con l'avambraccio,lo colpì con i tagli della mano alla pancia e alla schiena,gli afferrò la testa,girandolo,gli fece perdere l'equilibrio,mise la testa tra le ginocchia e iniziò a colpirlo pesantemente decine di volte.

Selene era dentro l'appartamento e aveva alzato da terra solo la parte superiore del busto.

Aveva del sangue sulle labbra che si pulì subito.

Annie si trasformò nel gigante femmina ed iniziò a schiacciare gli esseri.

Selene si alzò e stava per andare via,quando sentì un lamento,provenire dalla stanza accanto.

Entro e vide Clark a terra,ferito dall'esplosione.

Lei stava per voltarsi ed andarsene,ma poi guardò di nuovo il giovane.

Nella sua mente balenò l'immagine di una Terra parallela,dove lei aveva il costume di Solargirl.

Poi un gigantesco asteroide circolare colpiva quel pianeta e lei attraversava un portale dimensionale,perdendo la memoria e si ritrovava nelle ere antiche di Terra-1.

Selene spalancò gli occhi "Clark."

Clark a terra tossì,lei si accucciò e lo prese tra le braccia.

Selene aveva un'espressione di tristezza estrema sul viso,prossima al pianto "Oh,mio Dio.

Mi spiace,mi spiace…

Mi dispiace tanto."

Lei gli accarezzò i capelli mente singhiozzava.

Una delle creature entro dentro la stanza,Selene si voltò,allungò la mano destra e lanciò un raggio da essa colpendolo in pieno.

Si rivolse di nuovo a Clark piangendo "Clark."

Lei gli curò le ferite con una luce che usciva dalle mani,lo strinse per un po',dopo volò fuori e iniziò a trapassare tutte le astronavi che c'erano nelle vicinanze.

Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili la vide e la guardò con un'espressione un po' sorpresa.

Nello spazio Nam-El scagliò un asteroide sulla schiena di Solargirl e la mandò contro un'altra roccia.

Il dio era pieno di energia,la afferrò alla gola e le diede un pugno al volto e poi uno al petto che la conficcò dentro l'asteroide.

Il dio la afferrò per il costume e con un pugno le fece trapassare l'asteroide,mandandola su un altro,poi le volò addosso afferrandole il viso e le fece trapassare il secondo asteroide.

Nam-El le diede un altro pugno provocando un'esplosione azzurra.

I due volarono verso la Terra in una scia azzurra e trapassarono un edificio,spezzandolo in due.

Nam-EL la afferrò ancora e la trascinò via.

"MALEDIZIONE!"urlò Chloe.

Lui la trascinò in un bosco e i due si schiantarono,lasciando una grossa scia sul terreno per centinaia di metri.

Il dio alzò le mani verso l'alto,facendo uscire un raggio azzurro dal corpo "AVRESTI DOVUTO ACCETTARE LA MIA OFFERTA!

ORA SUBIRAI IL TUO DESTINO!"

Chloe si alzò e lanciò i raggi laser degli occhi sul petto del nemico "Atena,aiutami."

Intorno agli occhi,da cui uscivano i raggi, si formò una fiamma rossa che uscì anche dalla bocca,poi si formò una sfera di energia intorno agli occhi,da cui partiva un raggiò più grande.

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse Nam-El.

Intorno al corpo di Solargirl si formò una circonferenza di energia arancione e una fortissima luce che provocò una gigantesca onda d'urto e un esplosione a cupola che non diminuiva.

Dal corpo di Chloe partirono diversi raggi in ogni direzione e lo stesso era per la testa.

Lei si alzò e da essa partirono gigantesche onde d'urto che devastarono la zona.

Il costume di Chloe si sbriciolò in mille pezzi e il dio cadde a terra.

Chloe svenne.

L'esercito era ormai distrutto.

Hank Pym aveva Occhio di Falco sulla mano sinistra.

"Hank."disse Clint "Mettimi giù."

"Perché?"disse Hank "Hai visto qualcosa?"

"Forse."disse Clint che fu posato a terra "Stai qui,probabilmente non è nulla."

Lui girò l'angolo e ciò che vide era orrendo "Jan..."

Trovò un uomo altro due metri,che indossava una tuta aderente nera che lasciava scoperte le braccia.

Era enormemente grasso.

Aveva un enorme bocca con cui stava divorando le interiora di Jan che era ormai morta.

"Sa di pollo."disse l'uomo.

Hank lo afferrò con l'enorme mano "STAI LONTANO DA LEI!"

"Non puoi spostarmi- sono Blob."disse lui.

"CHE COSA LE HAI FATTO?"urlo Hank "ERA PERFETTA."

"Non è niente di personale."disse Blob.

"È molto personale."disse Hank che gli staccò la testa con un morso,la sputò in strada e lasciò cadere il corpo.

Gigant Man afferrò il cadavere della donna "Va tutto bene,Jan.

Andrà tutto bene."

Lui la coprì con un panno nero.

"Non sta bene."disse Clint "È morta."

Lui andò via "Posso salvarti,Jan.

Posso essere un'eroe.

Dovo solo portarti alla Triskelion.

Posso salvarti."

Alla Tirskelio c'era una battaglia.

Degli uomini in tuta aderente nera,venivano uccisi dai soldati e poi uno di loro fu colpito in un occhio da una freccia.

Iron Woman volò verso la mano di Hank,mentre Occhio di Falco tirava le frecce "Hank...che è successo?"

"Portala dentro."disse lui "Cerca il progetto Jocasta.

Io penserò al resto."

Lei afferrò il corpo "Ognuno di questi uomini ha una bomba."

"Non ti preoccupare."disse lui che ne schiacciò diversi e permise agli altri di salire sul suo corpo"AVANTI ,SALITE!"

"Hank,che cazzo stai facendo?!"disse Clint.

"Quello che devo."disse lui "Porta Jane in salvo,Clint."

"Ma...è morta."disse lui.

Hank iniziò a camminare in acqua "Allontanati,Iron Woman.

Ho fatto molti sbagli,ma questo non è uno di quelli...

Di a Jan che mi spiace...e che la amo-"

Le bombe esplosero polverizzandolo e lasciando solo lo scheletro sanguinante che cadde in mare.

All'alba il Jet dei vendicatori e quello degli X-Men si diressero verso la roccia di Magneto.

Lui si alzo dal trono e aveva un martello come quello di Thor.

Angelo sfondò una vetrata e lo colpì al viso,mandandolo a terra.

Magneto fuggì via,ma Valkiria gli si parò davanti e gli tagliò un braccio,poi Capitan America sfondò la vetrata e lo colpi alla testa con lo scudo.

Magneto si rialzò e illuminò la sua mano di energia azzurra "Quando Dio vide ciò che succedeva in terra spazzò via il mondo in quaranta giorni e quaranta notti.

Io lo farò in tre."

X-23 sfoderò gli artigli "Non avrai nessuna pietà da noi.

Ha ucciso migliaia di persone!..."

Lei gli sfece un taglio al petto,poi gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a terra "E sappi che se sei Dio,ALLORA DIO È MORTO!"

X-24 lo sollevò e gli trafisse il petto con gli artigli,Ciclope lo colpì alla testa con i raggi laser disintegrando il cranio.

I due aerei si allontanarono mentre la sua roccia esplodeva.

Il clone di Reed era dentro la fortezza.

Aveva davanti a se lo scrigno dove era rinchiuso Thanos e lo aprì liberando una forte luce azzurra che svanì.

"Tutte le grandi cose hanno piccoli inizi."disse Reed e poi sorrise.

Si rimise seduto alla scrivanie e Ben apparve accanto a lui.

"Non gli assomigli per niente."disse Ben.

"Ben."disse Reed alzandosi.

Una delle creature gli corse contro,ma Ben la lanciò in aria.

"Fermi."disse Reed alzandosi e parlando alla creature in una lingua sconosciuta "Come sei arrivato qui?"

"Una persona ti ha voltato le spalle."disse Ben.

"Ma che peccato."disse Reed.

"Perché tutto questo?"disse Ben.

"Ho solo assecondato."disse Reed "Sono stato clonato per fare questo.

Quella donna è venuta da me,mi ha offerto la possibilità per farlo e il mio attacco è imminente.

Non potete fare nulla contro di me.

La vostra società non funziona.

A volte per creare bisogna prima distruggere."

"Hai ragione."disse Bene e in quel momento apparve una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e sulla struttura arrivarono American Dreem,Iron

Woman,Spiderman,Spiderwoman,Occhio di Falco,la Torcia Umana,la Donna Invisibile,Rick e Capitan Marvel.

Sue lanciò una raggio di energia a forma di pugno e lo colpì in pieno viso,mentre Ben diede un pugno ad uno degli esseri,Thor ne colpì uno con il martello,Shannon usò lo scudo per ripararsi dai loro raggi,Nova lanciò un raggio dalle mani.

"RICHARDS!"urlo Jonny che lo colpì con una raffica di fiamme ustionandogli la parte destra del viso.

Il suo braccio destro si srotolò come un serpente e lui cadde a terra.

Sue materializzò un gigantesco martello di energia e iniziò a colpirlo "LO SO CHE FA MALE.

IL TRUCCO E DIMENTICARSI CHE FA MALE!"

Lei lo colpì ancora "ALZATI RICHARDS!

ALZATI E AFFRONTAMI!"

Thor diede una martellata al mento di una delle creatura e Amercan Dreem usò il martello su uno di loro.

"COSA STATE FACENDO?!"urlò Richards che vide Spiderman alla tastiera della struttura "Non lo toccate!

Non sapete nulla..."

"Resta giù."disse Ben che si prese un pugno in faccio dal braccio che si era srotolato.

Ben ripose con un pugno,mandandolo a terra.

Gli altri continuarono a toccare i tasti.

"Non toccate!"disse Reed.

Un raggio colpì la tastiera distruggendola.

"CHE AVETE FATTO!?"urlò Reed "CHE AVETE FATTO!?"

I cristalli della struttura si polverizzarono e il palazzo iniziò ad andare in pezzi.

"SENZA LA TASTIERA NON ESISTE QUESTO POSTO!"urlò Reed "Vi siete appena uccisi!

Avete anche ucciso l'unica possibilità che il mondo venisse cambiato!"

Il pavimento iniziò a spappolarsi.

"Sapete che ho ragione."disse Reed "E questo mi uccide!"

"No,io ti ucciderò."disse Jonny che gli andò contro,ma fu trattenuto da Ben.

Il pavimento si alzò e si frantumò scagliando Reed verso il nulla,mentre gli altri dovettero ritirarsi.

La struttura esplose e loro aprirono un portale dimensionale.

Tra i frammenti di cristallo c'era Reed che si era aggrappato ad uno si essi.

Wraith era a faccia in avanti in una duna del deserto.

Si alzò in volo e Chloe gli andò contro con una nave piena di container,che lo fece cadere a terra.

"Sembra pesante."disse lui "Lascia che ti tolga il peso dalle mani."

Il petto del dio si illuminò e lo fece anche la parte della nave proprio sopra Chloe.

La nave esplose e Chloe cadde a terra "Bel trucco."

"Non ce la farai con me."disse il dio che uscì,la afferrò per il mantello,iniziò a batterla a terra,poi la girò in aria e la scagliò via.

Lei fu scagliata fino ad una catena montuosa e trapassò cinque montagne provocando diverse valanghe

"Ho sentito alcuni rumori."disse l'essere che arrivò volando pieno di linee di energia intorno al corpo. "Erano le tue costole vero?"

Lei sbucò fuori dal ghiaccio e gli volò contro colpendolo con entrambi i pugni, trascinandolo via.

Lo portò nello spazio e gli diede un forte pugno al mento.

Arrivarono sulla Luna e fecero un cratere,poi lei iniziò a colpirlo e a scendere nel suolo.

Sbucarono dalla parte opposta del satellite e si ritrovarono nello spazio.

L'essere fece uscire delle grosse punte dagli zigomi,dalla testa,dalle spalle,dalla schiena e dagli avambracci.

Diede un pugno a Choe scagliandola via e poi le volò addosso portandola verso terra.

Atterrarono in acqua e arrivarono sul fondo del mare.

Lei era a terra e lui le diede un pugno alla schiena fracassando il terreno,poi iniziò a schiacciarle la schiena con il piede.

Lei iniziò a dare pugni al suo,o scavando una galleria.

Lui nuotò dentro e arrivò in una grotta piena di lava e atterrò.

Lei gli ferrò un pugno al viso,poi si tolse il mantello,evitò un pugno e avvolse l'avambraccio nel mantello,poi andò alle spalle del mostro,portando il braccio con se e gli mise il mantello intorno al collo.

Lui diede una fortissima botta alla parete di schiena e poi cadde a faccia in avanti,lei sferrò una gomitata e poi Wraith si rialzò.

Chloe gli diede un calcio alla gamba sinistra e poi lo spinse a terra,lo voltò e gli diede un pugno al viso.

Materializzò un cristallo della zona fantasma e aprì un portale dove lanciò il dio.

Il portale si richiuse.

Selene era tornata nel bunker e Violet era dietro di lei.

Selene si volto e la vide avanzare lentamente.

Violet si tolse la maschera.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Un nuovo,oscuro,capitolo si apre.

I confini che separavano noi dal resto del mondo si sono confusi e distrutti.

Caos e rivalità saranno inevitabili.

Una cosa è certa...l'avvenire è buoi e tuttavia,per la prima volta,io guardo la luce del domani con rinata speranza."


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 8

SELENE

Nella dimensione dove si trovava la grotta della dea Nagini c'erano le serve che ballavano.

La dea non era sul trono,ma era seduta su un letto d'oro e aveva il gomito destro su un cuscino.

Indossava una giacca nera sopra un vestito bianco,lungo,con linee nere orizzontali.

Lei aveva una placca d'oro che copriva la fronte e aveva delle punte dirette verso l'alto.

I capelli erano legati e aveva diverse collane.

La dea si sdraiò leggermente,ma mantenne la parte alta del busto appoggiata sul cuscino.

Una donna si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei.

"Mia signora,la vedo scossa."disse la donna "Cosa turba la sua mente?"

Lei si sollevò "Ho perso contatti con la mia serva.

In migliaia di anni non è mai accaduto.

Confesso che sono preoccupata.

Temo possa esserle successo qualcosa."

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Per milioni di anni ho vissuto su questa Terra,senza nemmeno sapere chi fossi.

Ero una delle versioni di Solargirl proveniente da un mondo devastato.

Le conseguenze del ritorno dei miei ricordi sono ovvie.

Sono sparita dalla circolazione e poi sono momentaneamente tornata umana,mantenendo l'eterna giovinezza.

Il motivo di questo?

Beh...volevo dimenticare quello che era successo,quello che avevo fatto e così feci quello che potevo fare solo se tornavo umana.

Mi sbronzai alla grande."

Durante la notte ,degli uomini stavano smontando le ruote di una limousine parcheggiata vicino ad un albergo nel deserto "Smonta le ruote.

Andiamo di fretta!"

Dentro l'auto c'era Selene che si svegliò "Ah,cazzo."

Lei scese dalla macchina barcollando,andò sul lato opposto e vide quattro uomini che smontavano una gomma.

"Ragazzi."disse Selene e gli uomini si misero in allerta "Sono cromate quelle,così si rovinano.

La cromatura si sfalda."

"Ah,si?"disse uno di loro.

"Sapete,è a noleggio."disse Selene "Nessuno pagherà per..."

L'uomo le sparò un colpo di fucile al petto e lei cadde a terra.

"Mi sa che mi sono scordata di tornare come prima."pensò Selene che si rialzò"Ragazzi."

Loro la guardarono di nuovo.

"Credetemi,non dovete farlo."disse Selene che chiuse i pugni,estrasse due punte di metallo tra lo spazio tra le nocche e si mise in guardia,ma barcollò e pensò "Mi sa che mi sono scordata ancora."

Il primo uomo la colpì a viso due volte,lei cercò di dare un pugno,ma l'uomo evitò,mentre un altro la colpì al fianco.

Lei diede un pugno ad uno di loro e l'altro indietreggiò,andando contro l'altro,poi lei afferrò quello sul fianco e lo scagliò contro la macchina e poi gli trafisse il braccio.

Lo gettò via,ma un altro le diede un pugno,lei reagì e lui sparò diversi colpi di pistola.

"NO!"disse Selene che fu colpita alla spalla,poi uno di loro le saltò addosso facendola cadere e gli uomini iniziarono a pestarla.

Lei fini a faccia a terra pensando "Credo sia il momento di tornare come prima."

La sua pelle tornò perfetta e bianca pallida.

Lei si girò,ritrasse gli artigli e con il braccio tagliò in due l'arto di quello che aveva il fucile,ma l'arma sparò e prese lo sportello.

"Pezzo di merda!"disse Selene che trapassò la pancia del primo,poi prese il secondo,gli strappò un braccio,poi tirò fuori le due lame di metallo, dallo spazio tra le nocche dell'indice e l'anulare,conficcandole nel mento dell'uomo.

Poi colpì un terzo alla pancia e lo trapassò più volte con dei pugni,poi infilzò la testa dell'altro con un pugno e lo scagliò a terra.

L'ultimo salì sul furgone e andò via,mentre lei gli tirò contro gli attrezzi con cui stavano smontando le gomme.

Presto si trovò sola nel deserto con alle spalle il locale.

Camminò verso la macchina e smontò il resto dell'attrezzatura,po salì e mise in moto.

Era a 62 chilometri da El Paso.

Fermò la macchina in città e si recò in un bagno dove si tolse la tuta nera,vide i proiettili che le uscivano dal corpo e le ferite che si chiudevano subito.

Fece apparire una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri.

Poco dopo era in macchina e trasportava un cliente,mentre la radio parlava "Dormono tutti.

Pornografi,acqua inquinata,quella donna.

Tutto è collegato."

"È scomparsa da molto."disse l'altra voce alla radio "Perché parliamo ancora di lei?"

Poco dopo trasportava altri tre uomini che stavano bevendo sui sedili posteriori.

Il giorno dopo era ad un funerale e beveva dell'alcol sotto un albero,mentre pioveva,ma lei restava asciutta.

Iniziò a camminare verso la bara,ma una donna la chiamo "Selene.

Sapevo che eri tu."

Selene riprese a camminare "Oh,cazzo."

"Ti prego."disse la donna andandogli dietro "Sei l'unica persona che mi può aiutare."

"Cazzo,lasciami in pace!"disse Selene camminando.

"Che diavolo ti è successo?!"disse lei "Da che ti nascondi?!"

Selene aprì il bagagliaio della macchina,mentre la donna tornò in macchina e andò via.

"Chi e quella?"disse una signora che andò nella macchina di Selene.

"Non lo so."disse Selene "Solo una pazza."

Poco dopo non pioveva più,ma il cielo era nuvoloso e Selene scese dalla macchina vicino ad un edificio e vi entrò.

Ricevette dei farmaci e tornò in macchina,ricominciando a bere.

Un uomo con i capelli biondi e la mano sinistra con la pelle rossa e le unghie appuntite entrò nella macchina "Accidenti a me.

La donna che ha quasi steso gli Avengers.

Ed è una tossica ora."

"Chi cazzo sei tu?"disse Selene.

"Sai ci sono fori di proiettile qui."disse lui "So che eri a Finix,ma poi certa gente mi ha chiamato per dirmi di aver trovato tre persone morte in una piazzola sulla 44.

Non che sia strano,se ad uno non mancasse un braccio e ad un altro una gamba.

Così pensavano che fosse scappata una tigre,o Freddy Kruger.

Ma nessuno dei due può guidare una macchina.

Uno è una leggenda urbana,mentre l'altra è estinta o quasi.

E le tracce che hanno trovato sono di una macchina simile a questa.

Lei ti ha già trovata?

Non cerco te,Selly.

Beh,non proprio.

Cercò una persona che ti sta cercando.

Ha una cosa che per noi è utile."

"Non sono stata contatta da nessuno perciò vaffanculo fuori dalla mia auto."disse Selene.

"Guarda che so cosa nascondi."disse lui "La versione cattiva di Reed Richards ha fatto una copia mal funzionante del vecchio."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Selene.

"Collaborazione"disse lui uscendo "E poi sono un tuo fan."

"Cazzo."disse Selene.

Poco dopo stava guidando nel deserto del Texas e parlava al telefono "Si lo so.

So che avevo detto a giugno,ma la barca mi serve ora.

Perché dovrebbe aumentare il prezzo?

Lo so che la richiesta è…

E se portassi 45 mila in contati subito?

Pronto?"

Lei arrivò in un luogo che aveva una recinzione di ferro e un malandato cancello pieno di buchi e arrugginito.

Dentro c'era una fabbrica abbandonata e delle cisterne rovesciate e arrugginite.

Il tutto era in decadenza.

Lei aprì il cancello ed entrò con la macchina,mentre un uomo totalmente coperto camminò verso di lei.

Entrarono dentro un edificio,aprendo una pesante porta di metallo.

L'uomo si mise in una zona d'ombra e si tolse gli abiti più pesanti.

Era calvo,con la pelle bianca e gli occhi gialli.

"È una brutta giornata per lui."disse l'uomo.

"Sono tutte brutte giornate."disse Selene,posando i medicinali sul tavolo.

"Mi servivano sei ore fa."disse lui controllando "Non bastano.

Non dureranno tutta la settimana."

"Me ne sto occupando."disse Selene.

L'uomo le diede il pacchetto con i medicinali "Tocca a te.

È stata una nottataccia."

"Poverino."disse lei prendendo il sacchetto.

"Passando ad altro,questa notte ha detto che comunica con qualcuno."disse l'uomo.

"Non sta parlando con nessuno."disse Selene.

"Non esserne tanto sicura."disse lui "Sa tanti particolari.

Credevo che quella cisterna dovesse fare da barriera.

Ci sono delle crepe."

"Ti prego smettila."disse Selene che cercava una siringa tra un caos totale di roba messa sui tavoli e sugli armadietti di metallo.

"In basso a sinistra." disse l'uomo e Selene prese la siringa "Non mi ascolti?

Fa di nuovo domande sul perché siamo qui.

Credo che cerchi si leggermi nel pensiero."

"Ecco perché prende queste."disse Selene che uscì e andò nella cisterna.

Entrando trovò un anziano uomo identico al Professor X degli X Men,ma ancora più vecchio.

Anche lui era su una carrozzella e delirava "Cari,ho buone notizie!

Non importa cosa facciate,non importa delle vostre azioni.

Non potete rispettare le leggi di Dio,lui sa che non potete!

Possiamo essere imperfetti!"

A furia di muoversi con la carrozzella elettrica si trovò davanti Selene "Permesso signora."

Lei si spostò e lui riprese "Gustatelo con il pollo,con la bistecca,con il formaggio fuso nella tortiglia!

È il massimo!

FINO AD ESAURIMENTO SCORTE!"

Selene gli afferrò il braccio e gli tirò indietro la manica.

"Chi sei tu?"disse lui,mentre lei stava per fargli un'iniezione.

"Lo sai chi sono."disse Selene.

"Sei la persona che i fa dormire."disse lui.

"Dormire ci servirebbe."disse lei,ma lui reagì violentemente.

"NO!"disse lui "NO!

NO!"

La carrozzina si capovolse e lui cadde a terra "Che cosa vuoi farmi?"

"Charles."disse lei,ma dalla testa del vecchio cominciarono a partire violente onde psichiche che fecero tremare il suolo.

L'uomo nell'altro edificio si sentì male,mentre Selene gli fece un'iniezione.

La crisi cessò.

"Da quanto sono qui?"disse Charles,mentre Selene lo prendeva in braccio e lo metteva sul letto e gli metteva in mano delle pillole.

"Cosa sono?"disse lui.

"Ti ricordi cosa sono."disse Selene "Le iniezioni alleviano le crisi,le pillole evitano che tu le abbia."

Lei gli diede un bicchiere d'acqua "Ci soffi sopra come porta fortuna?"

"Vaffanculo,Selene."disse Charles.

"Ti ricordi chi sono adesso."disse Selene.

"So sempre chi sei."disse Charles "Solo che certe volte non ti riconosco."

"Prendi le pillole."disse Selene e lui ubbidì.

"Mi lasci da solo con quello scemo del cazzo."disse Charles "Non mi ascolta mai.

Riconosco una perturbazione.

La mia mente la sente."

"Senti cosa?"disse Selene.

"La nascita di qualcosa di potente."disse Charles "Ci sono forze che cercano di ucciderla.

A loro serve viva."

"Meno male che non sei ricercato."disse Selene.

"Oh,ma loro non vogliono me,vogliono te."disse lui "Si, ecco quanto cazzo sono stupidi.

Ti aspettano alla statua della libertà."

"Non c'è nessun nuovo essere."disse Selene "Lo avrei percepito."

"Che delusione che sei."disse Charles "Non sei cambiata molto.

Fino a poco tempo fa stavi intraprendendo una bella carriera di terrorismo,eri al culmine di una vita da assassina strafatta di pazzia e idee assurde.

Eri un animale."

"Non hai idea di quante cose ho visto."disse Selene "Non sai di cosa parli."

"Selene."disse Charles "Che cos'hai fatto?

CHE COS'HAI FATTO?

RISPONDIMI!

PERCHÉ SIAMO QUI?

NESSUNO DOVREBBE VIVERE COSÌ,DROGATO DENTRO UNA CISTERNA!"

"È per il tuo bene."disse Selene.

"NO!"disse Charles "NO!

NON È VERO!"

Selene se ne andò e chiuse la porta.

"TU STAI ASPETTANDO CHE IO MUOIA!"disse Charles.

Selene era sul letto e aveva estratto i due artigli della mano destra,poi li fece rientrare,prese di nuovo la forma umana,infatti la pelle riprese il colore di una persona qualsiasi,e si stese sul letto addormentandosi.

Charles era sveglio anche di notte.

L'uomo calvo stirava dei vestiti,quando,in piena notte,arrivo Selene che aveva di nuovo la pelle bianca.

"Non voglio litigare,ma vanno discusse alcune cose."disse l'uomo.

"Quali cose?"disse lei sedendosi e bevendo alcolici.

"Beh,sarebbe considerato noioso se dovessi ripetere la mia osservazione,cioè che la dose è troppo bassa."disse lui.

"È quello che mi hanno dato."disse Selene "Non ero nella posizione di avere pretese."

"Sai,ho rischiato la morte questa mattina."disse lui.

"Era un minuto."disse Selene.

"Sembrava più lungo di un minuto."disse lui "Non riuscivo a respirare.

Lo sai che ha bisogno di una dose più alta.

E lo so che hai dei soldi."

"Quei soldi sono per portarci via da qui."disse Selene.

"Si,voi due,non me."disse lui "I risparmi sono per la nave,al sole sul mare.

Io non mi ci vedo rintanato sotto coperta come un vampiro e tu?

A piegare le sue mutande,a preparare il suo pudding.

Vedo che hai preso spesso la forma umana e ho anche trovato un bel proiettile nella tua tasca.

Se pensi di ammazzarti,aspetta di essere in mare.

Ho appena lavato per terra."

"Ora basta con queste stronzate."disse Selene.

"Tempo fa sei venuta da me a chiedermi di aiutarti e ci ho provato."disse lui "Dio sa se ci ho provato.

Ma non posso aiutarti se non parli con me.

Ti sento quando torni umana e dormi.

Per te è anomalo farlo.

Non vuoi parlare di niente.

Ne di quello che bevi,ne del tuo passato,ne del sangue che spargi,ne della depressione che non passa.

E secondo me non vuoi parlare del fatto che sei talmente su di giri che non riesci a leggere l'etichetta di quel flacone."

Lei si alzò "Fatti i cazzi tuoi."

"Stai peggiorando."disse lui mentre lei andò via "Dentro di te è come se fossi marcita."

Selene uscì fuori e entrò in macchina.

Accompagno tre donne a fare un giro.

Dopo questo ricevette una chiamata ,si mise in macchina e arrivò sotto un'autostrada dove c'erano alcune case di mattoni.

Vide una bambina con i capelli marroni,legati e una treccia che scendeva sulla spalla.

Aveva la riga in mezzo e due ciocche che erano ai lati del viso.

Stava giocando con un pallone.

Selene entrò con la macchina in un cortile e scese e la donna che le aveva parlato lo stesso giorno uscì dall'appartamento "Signora Selene."

"Oh,Cristo."disse lei.

"Ti prego,mi serve un passaggio."disse la donna.

"Sono occupata."disse Selene "Chiama un taxi."

"Mi chiamo Gabriella..."disse lei.

"Non lo voglio sapere il tuo nome."disse Selene.

"Degli uomini ci seguono."disse lei "Dobbiamo andare al nord."

"Questo può farlo chiunque."disse Selene.

"Ti darò cinquantamila dollari."disse lei.

"Come mi hai trovato?"disse Selene "E perché mi stai incasinando la vita?

Le persone che ti seguono mi stanno dietro al culo ora."

"Katnis,va dentro."disse la donna "La gente ha detto che una che somigliava alla donna della battaglia a New York era a El Paso,guidava.

Che sembrava a pezzi."

Una donna uscì fuori da un altro appartamento "EHI!

Ti ho detto di smetterla!"

"La prego."disse Gabriella che intervenne "No."

Gabriella cadde a terra e Katnis la aiutò.

"Cazzo."disse Selene che si avvicinò.

"Dovranno pagare i danni."disse la donna "E lei ha dei contanti,li ho visti."

"Riporta quel culo grasso in ufficio,i tuoi soldi li avrai."disse Selene che prese la donna e la portò dentro l'appartamento.

"Non lasciarli chiamare nessuno."disse Gabriella "Ci troveranno.

Ci uccideranno."

Lei la poggiò sul letto e fece uscire una luce dalla mano destra guarendola,poi vide molti farmaci nella stanza.

"Io faccio l'infermiera."disse Gabriella.

"Quando è successo?"disse Selene.

"Questa mattina."disse lei "Sono riuscita a fuggire,ma quelli ora sanno che auto ho."

"Senti,devo andare."disse Selene.

"No,aspetta,ti prego."disse lei che prese dei soldi dal comodino "Sono ventimila dollari.

Tieni."

Lei li prese "Sai cos'ho fatto?"

"Si,e so che hai cambiato idea durante lo scontro."disse lei "Se ci porti a quell'indirizzo che è scritto sulla busta potrai averne altri trentamila."

"Dove li hai presi?"disse lui.

"Il mio ragazzo."disse lei "Vuole uccidermi e prendersi lei."

Selene guardò Katnis "Mi ricorda una persona che conoscevo.

Lei è tua figlia?"

"Si."disse lei "So che in fondo sei buona.

So che vuoi aiutare."

"Tu non sai nulla di me."disse Selene.

"Ti prometto che non ci saranno problemi se partiamo subito."disse lei.

"Non posso partire così per il nord Dakota."disse Selene.

"Dobbiamo arrivare la venerdì."disse Gabriella.

"Se no?"disse Selene.

"Non potremo passare il confine."disse lei "Ti prego ,devi farlo.

Per favore."

"Va bene."disse lei "Ma si parte domani."

Selene tornò alla struttura dove viveva.

Charles stava guardando delle piante,sotto una lampada blu "Mi stai simpatica quando sei di buon umore."

"Charles,io devo andare via per qualche giorno."disse lei "Devo fare un viaggio lungo per un bel po' di soldi,ma al mio ritorno ce ne andiamo.

Ci compriamo la mega barca e viviamo sull'oceano."

"Tu sarai al sicuro?"disse lui.

"Certo."disse Selene "Sono Solargirl."

"Charles,guarda che ci ha portato Selene."disse Calibano.

Lei si alzò "Torno tra pochi giorni."

All'alba era tornata nella stessa zona,ma trovò la porta della camera aperta ed entrando trovò il copro della donna.

Selene tornò indietro.

Calibano girava tutto coperto "Selene..."

"Si?"disse lei.

"Che è successo?"disse lui "Qualcosa è andato storto?"  
"Era un lavoro nato male."disse lei

Calibano guardò il porta bagagli e vide che era aperto e trovò una pallina dentro "Selene!"

"Che c'è?"disse Selene e lui le mostro uno zaino.

"Di chi è questa roba?"disse lui.

Una macchina era appena entrata.

"Chi arriva?"disse Calibano.

"Credevo che tu potessi vedere quello che succede."disse Selene.

"Posso rintracciare i mutanti."disse Calibano "Sono un bravo cane da tartufi,non un veggente."

"Va dentro!"disse Selene "Tienilo calmo."

Dalla macchina scese l'uomo biondo che aveva una mano rossa con lunghe unghie.

"Devi tornare indietro,stronzo."disse Selene "Questa è proprietà privata."

"Si è vero."disse lui "Infatti penso che appartenga ad un a multinazionale mineraria con sede in Cina.

Dove tieni il vecchio?

Eh?

È li dentro?

O è li?

Sarebbe un nascondiglio furbo.

Mi piacerebbe vederlo.

Il suo cervello viene classificato come un'arma di distruzione di massa dallo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"È morto da un anno."disse Selene.

"Voglio la ragazzina."disse lui.

"Quale ragazzina?"disse Selene.

"Quella che gioca con la palla che hai in mano?"disse lui.

"Non ci sono ragazzine qui."disse Selene.

"So che se andato da lei."disse lui.

"Si,mi hanno chiamato e non c'era nessuna ragazzina,solo una donna."disse Selene.

"Solo una donna."disse lui "Ecco cos'era.

Allora l'hai vista Gabriella,ma non mi hai chiamato.

Mi offendi.

Ehi,non le hai sparato,poverina,no?"

"No,è tu?"disse Selene.

"L'ho chiesto prima io."disse lui.

"Non amo le armi."disse Selene.

"Certo,vorrei che mi avessi chiamato."disse lui mettendole la mano rossa sulla spalla.

Lei afferrò la mano e la tolse "Magia..."

"Visto?"disse lui "Non sei l'unica ad essere potenziata."

Ci fu un urlo e la bambina lanciò un tubo di metallo sulla testa dell'uomo e lo fece svenire.

Selene afferrò un altro tubo al volo "Ehi!"

Charles intervenne utilizzando la carrozzina automatica "No,no,Selene.

Lei è Katnis.

Calibano,vieni."

Calibano arrivò.

"Lei è la persona di cui ti stavo parlando."disse Charles "Lei è Katnis.

Ti stavamo aspettando.

Va tutto bene."

La ragazzina prese lo zaino e andò con il professore ,mentre Calibano e Selene andarono verso il corpo dell'uomo.

"Sembra un posseduto."disse Calibano.

"Peggio."disse Selene "Ha fatto un patto con un demone per ottenere vita eterna e in cambio fa il cacciatore."

"È da solo?"disse Calibano.

"Si,ma presto ne arriveranno altri."disse lei "Rimettilo in auto,portalo via e buttalo nel deserto."

"E se si sveglia?"disse Calibano.

"Usa questo."disse Selene che materializzò un pugnale "Alla testa o al cuore.

Manda un S.M.S. quando arrivi,veniamo a prenderti."

Selene entrò dentro uno degli edifici e trovò Katnis ad un tavolo con accanto il professore.

Selene afferrò lo zaino della ragazza e Katnis fece lo stesso.

"Selene..."disse Charles.

"Ehi."disse Selene che cercò di tirare "Ehi!

Lo riavrai quando avrò capito in che guaio ci avete messi tu e tua madre."

"Selene..."disse Charles "Non credo che..."

Lei riuscì a riprendersi lo zaino.

Selene andò verso la finestra.

"Selene,la donna che hai conosciuto non è sua madre."disse Charles.

"Allora parla."disse Selene.

"No,noi comunichiamo."disse Charles "Mi fa avere delle visioni."

"Comunicate..."disse Selene che gli diede dei farmaci "Prendi queste subito.

Ehi...

Dobbiamo andare via e non puoi avere una crisi fuori.

Chiaro?"

"Si,ma...lei è la persona di cui ti ho parlato."disse Charles.

"E qual'è il suo potere?"disse Selene "Aspettare che le preparo da mangiare?  
Tirare tubi?"

Un treno passò e Katnis si alzò.

"Tranquilla, è un treno."disse Charles.

Calibano caricò nel deserto l'uomo e poi si avvicinò alla macchina,ma lui si rialzò e gli diede un pugno,mentre arrivavano delle macchine.

Selene le vide le macchine che arrivavano e corse andando a prendere Charles "Dobbiamo andare."

"Cosa?"disse Charles "Dove?"

"Non muoverti."disse Selene alla bambina.

"Tranquilla."disse Charles "Tornerà a prenderti!"

Selene portò Charles verso la macchina "Selene,la bambina.

Devi tornare a prenderla."

Lei lo mise in macchina, mise la carrozzella nel porta bagagli,poi iniziò a guidare.

"Non possiamo lasciare Katnis."disse Charles.

"Non è un problema mio."disse Selene che mise in moto la macchina,ma fu bloccata da altre auto"Maledizione."

"Voliamo via."disse Charles.

"Se volo ci trovano in un istante."disse Selene che scese dal mezzo e vide l'uomo con la mano rossa.

C'erano altri uomini con parti del corpo deformate e avevano la bocca piena di liquido nero.

Altri avevano gli occhi rossi.

"Ah,c'è anche il clone di Charles."disse l'uomo.

"Dov'è Calibano?"disse Selene.

"L'ottantenne più ricercato del mondo."disse l'uomo.

"Sono stato clonato novantenne."disse lui.

Selene diede una gomitata ad uno di loro scagliandolo dentro un edificio "Dov'è Calibano?"

"Dimmi dov'è la ragazzina?"disse l'uomo "O devo chiederlo al pelato?"

"Non c'è qui."disse Selene "Dov'è Calibano?

Pezzo di merda."

"Beh,l'ho lasciato nel fosso dove stava lasciando me."disse lui.

Selene lo afferrò e stava per dargli un pugno,ma fu colpita da una raffica di fuoco che usciva dalle bocche degli altri.

Lei staccò la testa ad uno di loro,un altro lo afferrò,ma lei gli staccò un braccio con un colpo,poi fu colpita dallo stesso fuoco e cadde a terra.

"Il fuoco dell'inferno fa male anche a te,vedo."disse l'uomo,mentre gli altri la colpirono.

L'uomo si avvicinò "Accidenti.

Vederti così mi spezza il cuore."

"Finché non te lo strappo dal petto."disse Selene.

Lui le diede un calcio,provocando un cratere.

Altri esseri entrarono dentro una delle case e trovarono Katnis al tavolo.

Lei si voltò e a guardarli.

Si sentirono delle urla dall'interno,poi Katnis uscì con una testa di un posseduto in mano e la gettò a terra.

"Katnis."disse il biondo "Non si fa."

Lei si avvicinò.

"Katnis?"disse lui "Tesoro,meglio che resti dove sei."

"Uccidiamola."disse un altro.

"No,fermo."disse lui "Katnis?"

Lei illuminò le mani di energia arancione e delle piccole sfere ruotavano intorno alle mani come degli elettroni intorno al nucleo.

Sulla fronte le apparve il simbolo della croce.

"No."disse l'uomo che si allontanò "MUOVETEVI!"

Lei tirò lo zaino contro uno di loro,poi colpì la gamba di uno spezzandola,lo colpì al volto uccidendolo,poi colpì la gamba di un altro e lo prese al volto,facendoli esplodere la testa.

Diversi posseduti lanciarono delle sfere di fiamme,lei fuggì,si arrampicò su delle scatole di metallo ed entrò nell'edificio passando per una finestra.

"NON LO FATE!"urlò il biondo "TANTO GUARISCE!"

I posseduti entrarono nell'edificio.

"Porco cazzo."disse Selene che si rialzava.

Katnis saltò addosso ad uno dei posseduti e appena lo toccò,gli sciolse le spalle,poi fuggì,mentre uno di loro lanciò delle sfere di fuoco dalle mani.

Saltò addosso ad un altro e gli sciolse la gola,poi saltò addosso ad un secondo e i due caddero a terra,si misero in ginocchio,lei diede un colpo alla mano del mostro e un pugno al petto trapassandolo,poi prese il suo zaino fuggì,si gettò a terra strusciando e colpì le gambe di un altro,poi lo colpì alla schiena.

Lei uscì di nascosto,mentre il biondo illuminava la mano di energia rossa.

Uno dei posseduti afferrò la ragazza,la sollevò e la sbatté ad una parete di metallo.

Lei gli sciolse la mano,gli diede un calcio alla pancia,poi gli mise la gamba intorno alla spalla,gli saltò addosso,ruotò e lo fece finire a terra.

Stava per colpirlo,ma il biondo materializzò una catena con una punta che trapassò il petto della ragazza,poi diede una strattonata e la fece finire a terra.

"Dove credi di andare?"disse un posseduto che mise in piedi sulle braccia della bambina,mentre quello caduto,materializzava delle manette di fuoco.

Il pugno di Selene trapassò l'essere,facendo esplodere parte del corpo,poi diede un pugno al petto di un altro,ottenendo lo stesso effetto,colpì la mano di un terzo,ma fu afferrata da un altro che le diede un pugno al viso,poi lei parò un altro pugno con gli avambracci,afferrò l'essere e lo lanciò contro il biondo.

Katnis diede un calcio alla gamba di uno dei due che la trascinavano per le braccia,poi ne diede uno al collo dell'altro posseduto che la aveva afferrata.

Selene ne vide altri che si avvicinavano alla macchina,Katnis fece un salto e colpì uno di loro al volto,Selene corse a super velocità verso la macchina colpendo la testa di uno,poi fece saltare prima la mascella e poi la testa di un altro,Katnis diede un calcio alla gamba di un altro e poi un colpo a viso mentre Selene afferrava un posseduto e gli conficcava gli artigli nel viso,poi salì in macchina.

"Come ti dicevo,Selene,lei è speciale,come loro."disse Charles.

Selene mise in moto la macchina.

"Molto simile a loro."disse Charles.

Katnis diede un pugno alla pancia di un posseduto e poi gli diede un colpo al viso,poi gli diede un colpo al viso di un altro,poi spiccò un salto e ne colpì un altro alla testa.

Selene arrivò con la macchina,Katnis,saltò sul cofano,la macchina si allontanò,mentre i posseduti lanciavano palle di fuoco contro la macchina.

Lei entrò tramite un'apertura sul soffitto.

"Katnis!"disse Charles "Tutto bene?"

La macchina tentò di sfondare una recinzione,ma rimase incastrata.

Il biondo salì su una jep militare con una mitragliatrice,Selene fece marcia indietro trascinando la rete che imbrigliò una motocicletta trascinandola voi,poi la macchina sfondo l'entrata,superò un treno e tagliò fuori le altre auto.

Uno dei posseduti sfondò un vetro,ma Katnis gli tagliò il braccio con la mano e gli trapassò la testa con un pugno.

"State tutti bene?"disse Selene che continuò a guidare "Chi sei tu?"

"Lo sai chi è lei."disse Charles.

"No!"disse Selene "Non lo so!"

"La croce sulla fronte non ti ricorda niente?"disse Charles "Stiamo scrivendo un nuovo capitolo delle Bibbia."

Il biondo era dentro la struttura e i suoi uomini fecero inginocchiare Calibano davanti a lui.

"Questo corpo ha ricordi di te."disse l'uomo "Leggeva spesso di te."

"Forse ti riferisci a qualcun altro."disse Calibano.

Lui gli diede un pugno,poi si sedette "Dunque,se non sbaglio,una volta lavoravi con il governo.

Li aiutavi a scovare alcuni mutanti.

Cos'è cambiato?

Ti sei convertito?

Beh,oggi dovrai fare un lavoro per i demoni."

"Posso percepire solo i mutanti."disse Calibano.

"Si,infatti devi rintracciare il vecchio."disse lui.

"Non lo farei mai."disse Calibano.

"È ovvio che dici così,ma ora ti persuaderò."disse il demone che tolse una tenda e la luce colpì il volto di Calibano ustionandolo.

"Quella ragazzina non vale tanto."disse il demone "È stata scelta dal creatore,per ospitare dei poteri divini e compiere miracoli.

Un essere così disgustoso che vi ha sempre percosso brutalmente.

Quella non è uno scherzo della natura come te,è predestinata di Dio,è un flagello per la Terra e per il nostro dominio.

Non possiamo mandare in giro gente che fa i miracoli così tranquillamente.

Quindi togliamola dalla circolazione,prima che faccia del male a qualcuno o alla società intera."

Selene guardava un video su un cellulare dove c'era Gabriella che parlava "Sono un infermiera e per dieci anni ho lavorato in un industria che ora temo essere infestata da entità demoniache.

Rapiscono bambini mutanti e li costringono a combattere per loro.

Ero una satanista fino a poco tempo fa,ma poi ho capito il mio sbaglio.

Questi esseri sono terrorizzati dall'arrivo di una prescelta che avrà dei poteri dati da Dio e questa prescelta è Katnis.

Lei un dono del Signore.

Quando lo hanno scoperto,lo hanno comunicato al loro capo.

Non so chi sia,ma sembra che si tratti di un essere senza anima.

Ha ordinato di ucciderla e di chiudere tutto."

La registrazione finì.

"Nord Dakota."disse Charles.

La bambina era su un cavalluccio metallico.

"Hai preso i soldi di quella donna."disse Charles "Hai detto che avresti portato la bambina la."

"Chi è lei?"disse Selene.

"Lo hai sentito."disse Charles "Ha bisogno di noi."

Selene scese "Non voglio parlarne."

"Selene."disse Charles.

"Ho detto no."disse lei.

"Devo andare in bagno."disse Charles.

Katnis si stava arrabbiando poiché si era fermato il cavallo,così Selene mise altri soldi,poi portò Charles al bagno.

Katnis era in un negozio,prese un pacchetto di patatine e iniziò a mangiarlo,prese una lattina e la aprì,poi si mise gli occhiali.

Il proprietario era dietro di lei "Scusa.

Devi pagare per quello.

Dove sono mamma e papà?"

Lui le tolse la roba e stava per sfilarle gli occhiali,ma lei lo gettò a terra,illuminò la mano e stava per colpirlo,ma Selene le prese il braccio.

"Non si fa!"disse Selene "Scusi.

Vendete carica batterie?"

"Laggiù."disse l'uomo.

Selene ne prese diversi e andò via "Andiamo!

In macchina."

La notte la passarono in macchina e Selene li sorvegliava.

A notte fonda li portò in una città.

"È qui che ci nascondiamo?"disse Charles.

"Non ci nascondiamo."disse Selene "Dormiremo un paio d'ore.

Prendiamo dei vestiti,una nuova macchina e andiamo via."

Lei parcheggiò ed entrarono in un albergo che aveva una zona di gioco all'entrata e anche dei negozi di vestiti.

Andarono in camera e Charles e Katnis guardavano un film.

"Questo è un film molto famoso."disse Charles "È di quasi cento anni fa."

Selene uscì dal bagno.

Indossava una giacca marrone e dei jeans che si era appena messa.

Katnis si mise sulla sedia a rotelle.

"La prima volta che l'ho visto...o meglio che il mio clone l'ha visto,aveva la tua età."disse Charles.

Selene guardò nello zaino di Katnis e trovò delle cartelle che iniziò a leggere.

Poi trovò nello zaino dei fumetti degli X-Man e andò dai due.

Katnis era sul letto,accanto a Charles.

"Leggi questo nel tempo libero."disse Selene "Una fan degli X-Men.

Sono tutte stronzate.

Sarà successo un quinto di quello che scrivono e non così.

E nel mondo reale la gente muore e nessun presuntuoso in calzamaglia del cazzo può evitarlo..."

"Selene..."disse Charles.

"Sono tutte balle per i codardi."disse Selene.

"Selene..."disse Charles.

"La sua infermiera l'ha riempita di balle."disse Selene.

Gli uomini posseduti arrivarono al negozio e scesero dalle auto nere.

Selene andò in un bar e lesse una pagina del fumetto degli X-Men e vide che parlava del luogo chiamato Eden e che le sue coordinate corrispondevano con quelle del biglietto "Cristo."

Lei controllò il biglietto "Cazzo,non è possibile."

Selene tornò all'albergo e vide che c'erano i posseduti erano in giro.

Calibano era rinchiuso in un furgone nero che era parcheggiato li vicino.

Tutta le gente del posto fu bloccata da delle onde d'urto.

"No,Charles!"disse Selene che corse al piano dove si trovavano e trovò la porta aperta,con diversi posseduti nell'appartamento.

Lei estrasse gli artigli dalle nocche e trafisse la testa di quello sulla porta,poi trapassò il mento di un secondo,colpi alla testa un terzo e ne uccise altri due,poi fece un'iniezione al professore.

Le onde d'urto cessarono.

I tre scesero e salirono in macchina.

Selene continuò a guidare fino all'auto strada.

"Da quando non prendi le medicine?"disse Selene.

"Due giorni."disse Charles.

"Hai visto com'è andata?"disse Selene "Se quella crisi durava di più."

"L'ho fatto per proteggere lei."disse Charles.

"Tu non hai fatto niente!"disse Selene "Ti sei incazzato e hai avuto una crisi del cazzo."

"Forse tu mi preferisci castrato dai farmaci e delirante come uno squilibrato."disse Charles "È molto più facile per te."

"Più facile?"disse Selene "Cristo,non c'è niente di facile in te."

"Si,fai come il resto del mondo."disse Charles "Incolpa gli altri per le tue noiose cazzate."

"Si,lo so papino,sono una delusione enorme."disse Selene.

"Tu,sinceramente,non vedi nessuno scopo in ciò che facciamo?"disse Charles.

"E cosa dovrei vedere?"disse Selene.

"C'è una giovane ragazza con poteri divini,seduta nella nostra auto..."disse Charles.

"Si,lo vedo."disse Selene.

"E dove andiamo ci sono dei mutanti bambini che necessitano il nostro aiuto."disse Charles "Non vuol dire proprio nulla per te?"

"Si,non vuol dire niente per me."disse Selene "Soprattutto perché Gabriella ha preso quella stronzata dell'Eden da un fumetto."

"Ma di che parli?"disse Charles.

"Prendi le pasticche."disse Selene dandogli il pacchetto.

Lui lo fece.

"Controllo stavolta."disse Selene e il professore aprì la bocca.

Il biondo era fermo con il furgone nero sull'autostrada e arrivò un elicottero da cui scese un uomo anziano.

"Li troveremo."disse il biondo.

"Non si rivolga a me mai più o la prendo a calci nel culo."disse l'uomo che andò da Calibano nel furgone.

La macchina di Selene si muoveva sull'autostrada.

C'erano dei container con delle ruote che si muovevano da soli"Questi autocamion del cazzo."

"Basta parolacce,Selene."disse Charles "Te la prendi con delle macchine."

Katnis vide un furgoncino con dentro una famiglia di colore,composta da un padre una madre e un figlio.

Trainavano un container con dentro dei cavalli.

"E allora?"disse Selene.

"Lei può sventrare un uomo con i pugni e io non posso dire parolacce?"disse Selene.

"Può imparare e diventare migliore."disse Charles.

"Intendi migliore di me?"disse Selene.

"A dire la verità,si."disse Selene.

Uno dei container stava per andargli addosso e li mandò fuori strada,come anche la famiglia con il furgone.

I cavalli uscirono e iniziarono a correre.

"Dovremmo aiutarli."disse Charles.

"No,dobbiamo andare avanti."disse Selene "Qualcun altro verrà."

"Qualcuno è già arrivato."disse Charles.

Selene portò la macchina sull'altro lato della strada e Charles usò i poteri mentali per fare calmare gli animali.

Selene aiutò il padre a rimettere la macchina in strada.

"Grazie dell'aiuto."disse la donna "Io sono Katrin."

Selene le strinse la mano "Selene."

"Lui è mio figlio,Neil."disse Katrin.

"Salve."disse Neil.

"Ciao."disse Selene.

"Lei è tua figlia?"disse la donna.

"Si,lei è Katnis e lui e Charles,mio padre."disse Selene.

"Possiamo sdebitarci e invitarvi a mangiare da noi?"disse Katerine "Non abitiamo tanto lontano."

"Ah..."disse Selene.

"Sarebbe un grande piacere."disse Charles.

La sera il trio fu condotto a casa di quella famiglia,e si sedettero al tavolo.

"Di tu la preghiera."disse Katrin.

"Ti ringraziamo,Dio,per questo cibo e per i nostri nuovi amici."disse Neil.

"Che sono venuti in nostro aiuto."disse Katrin "Amen."

"Ecco,Charles."disse il padre dandogli un piatto di portata.

"Grazie,signore."disse Charles.

Katnis si servì,poi Selene prese il piatto.

"Eravate in vacanza."disse Katrin.

"Si,ci piace girare per il paese e incontrare le persone che lo abitano."disse Charles.

"Beh,che bello."disse Katrin "Sono anni che cerco di convincere Will a prenderci una vacanza."

"Oh cielo,ci risiamo."disse Will "Se andiamo in giro per tutto il paese chi si prenderà cura della fattoria?"

"Io dico di venderla."disse Katrin.

"E di cosa vivremo?"disse Will.

"Il Signore provvederà."disse Katrin.

"Deve ancora provvedere ad una macchina per il campo."disse Will.

"Beh,comunque, mi piacerebbe fare una vacanza."disse Katrin.

"E scommetto ci proverete."disse Charles.

"Io smetto di studiare."disse Will.

"E perché"disse Charles.

"Attento,stai parlando con un uomo che ha diretto una scuola a lungo."disse Selene.

"Si,lei era tra i miei alunni."disse Charles.

"Già,sono stata espulsa diverse volte."disse Selene.

"Vorrei dire che eri una buona studentessa,ma finirei per strozzarmi."disse Charles e tutti risero.

Dopo cena Selene si alzò "Katerine,non so come ringraziarvi di tutto,è stato bello ,ma abbiamo molta strada da fare..."

"Ma dovete riposare."disse Katerine.

"Si,troveremo un motel da qualche parte."disse Selene.

"Il più vicino è a due ore."disse Will.

"Abbiamo delle camere in più."disse lei "Potete restare."

"Ci piacerebbe molto."disse Charles "Possiamo partire allo spuntar dell'alba."

"Bene."disse Selene che lo portò in bagno "Perché non adiamo a rinfrescarci,papà."

Lei lo portò in bagno.

"Due giorni di viaggio,un solo pasto e non abbiamo chiuso occhio."disse Charles "Lei ha 11 anni e io 90,cazzo!"

"Sono 101 ragioni per continuare a muoverci."disse Selene.

"Non sono una cassa ,Selene."disse Charles.

"Tieni."disse lei che gli diede le pillole "Restiamo e poi?"

"Poi la portiamo dai suoi amici e ci prendiamo la barca."disse Charles.

"Cazzo!"disse Will entrando.

"Che succede?"disse Selene.

"Degli stronzi ci hanno tagliato l'acqua."disse Will "Katrin,va a riempire la vasca.

Non vogliono proprio lasciaci in pace."

"Tanto vale pensarci subito."disse Katrin.

"Vengo a darvi una mano."disse Selene.

"Ok."disse Will.

Selene accompagno Charles a letto.

"Vuoi la tv?"disse Selene,dandogli un telecomando.

"Si,grazie."disse Charles "Questa è la vita.

Una casa,persone che si amano,un posto sicuro,dovresti prenderti un momento.

Tu hai ancora tempo."

"Il mondo non è facile per me."disse lei "Non dopo quello che è successo.

Quell'Eden è su un fumetto.

Non esiste."

"Esiste per Katnis."disse lui.

Iniziarono a camminare per i campi,poi arrivarono ad una costruzione e ripararono un tubo danneggiato.

Arrivarono delle auto e scesero degli uomini,di cui un vecchio con un fucile.

Will andò a parlare.

"Buona sera,signore."disse il vecchio "Come mai da queste parti?"

"Perché non lo chiede ai suoi ragazzi?"disse Will.

"Lo sa che ha sconfinato?"disse il vecchio.

"Ho un accordo con il precedente proprietario del terreno."disse Will.

"Stronzate."disse uno dei ragazzi.

"E precedente è la parola chiave."disse il vecchio "Lei chi è?"

"Solo una che ti dice di risalire sul tuo bel furgone."disse Selene "Va a fare il testa di cazzo altrove."

"Senti,senti."disse il vecchio.

"È una mia amica."disse Will.

"Che parla molto."disse lui.

"L'ho già sentito dire."disse Selene.

"E questo?"disse il vecchio caricando il fucile.

"Purtroppo si."disse Selene.

"E sai come funziona."disse il vecchio "Conterò fino a tre…

Uno...due..."

Selene gli afferrò il fucile,dandoglielo in faccia e rompendo l'arma sul suo ginocchio "Tre.

Sai come funziona.

Andate via da qui."

Loro andarono.

Nella camera di Charles entrò Pazuzu,ma il vecchio era voltato.

"Non svegliarla."disse Charles "Lasciala dormire un'altra ora.

Sai,Selene,è stata senza dubbio la notte più prefetta che abbia passato da tantissimo tempo.

Ma non la merito.

Ho fatto qualcosa di inqualificabile."

Pazuzu si avvicinò,lo voltò e allungò le unghie della mano destra trafiggendolo.

Katnis gli saltò addosso,mandandolo contro una parete che rimase danneggiata e lo colpì due volte alle spalle con i pugni di energia,poi lui la mandò contro una parete,la afferrò e la scagliò via.

Arrivò Will che diede una mazzata in faccia al demone,ma la mazza si spezzò e il ragazzo fu trafitto.

Pazuzu prese la ragazzina e trafisse con il corno la madre del bambino.

Il padre della famiglia entrò e fu trafitto anche lui,poi il demone riprese la bambina.

Selene entrò e Pazuzu gli camminò davanti guardandola e andò via.

Selene corse al piano di sopra "CHARLES!"

Selene vide il cadavere della donna,del figlio e Charles gravemente ferito.

Pazuzu uscì dalla casa.

"Tieni duro."disse lei che fece uscire una luce dalla mano,ma la ferita non si richiuse.

Pazuzu era diretto verso il furgone dove era Calibano,il biondo e il vecchio.

Arrivarono delle macchine e scesero gli uomini che erano stati chiamati dall'uomo picchiato da Selene.

Quando il vecchio vide il demone gli sparò,ma Pazuzu gli stacco la testa con un pugno.

Selene portò fuori di casa Charles.

Lei lo mise sul retro del furgone.

"Resisti."disse Selene.

"La nostra barca."disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse Selene.

"La barca."disse Charles che morì.

Pazuzu si diresse verso un uomo che era ferito alla pancia e lo trapasso allungando le unghie.

"BASTA!"disse il vecchio.

Calibano prese delle bombe a mano e le azionò "Attenti alla luce."

Il furgone esplose.

Selene diede un pugno alla schiena di Pazuzu e poi lo colpì al viso scagliandolo via.

Spiccò il volo e iniziò a colpirlo in aria per dodici volte,poi con un pugno lo mandò a terra.

Selene atterrò e lo afferrò alla gola "Cosa sei?"

Pazuzu allungò le unghie e le conficcò nella parte destra del petto di Selene,poi la sollevò e la gettò a terra,estrasse le unghie e cercò di colpirla ancora,ma Selene le afferrò con entrambe le mani.

Riuscì a liberarsene ed evitò un altro colpo,poi diede una manata alla testa del demone,scagliandolo in aria.

Lei gli volò contro e i due si schiantarono nel bosco,tranciarono un albero e lasciarono una scia a terra,poi Pazuzu scagliò Selene contro un tronco spezzato che cadde,poi il demone la afferro,la gettò su una roccia che rimase danneggiata e iniziò a darle dei pugni al viso facendola sanguinare,poi la scagliò via,facendola atterrare vicino alla fattoria.

Pazuzu atterrò,provocando un onda d'urto,poi Selene lo colpì a viso,lui rispose con un colpo al volto,un artigliata al seno sinistro,che lascio un grosso taglio e un artigliata alla schiena.

Selene cadde in ginocchio,poi si rialzò e si appoggiò ad un tronco.

Il demone le diede un artigliata al braccio sinistro,poi alla pancia sul lato destro,Selene sferrò un pugno con la mano sinistra,l'essere lo afferro con la mano sinistra e allungò gli artigli della mano destra trafiggendole l'ascella,poi la sollevò e la gettò a terra.

Lei fece uscire i raggi dagli occhi e diede dei calci potentissimi che mandarono l'avversario molto lontano.

Selene si rialzò,barcollando,prese la ragazzina,salì in macchina,sfondò la recinzione e andò nei campi con la macchina.

Il giorno dopo Selene guidava tossendo.

Si fermò davanti ad un bosco e seppellì Charles.

La bambina si avvicinò e le prese la mano.

"Beh..."disse Selene "C'è l'acqua e…

C'è l'acqua…"

Lei colpì il suolo con la pala e se ne andò irata "Fanculo.

Vaffanculo."

Salì nell'auto e provò a mettere in moto,ma la macchina non partì "Fanculo."

Selene scese "Fanculo!

Fanculo!

Cazzo!"

Aprì il cofano e guardò dentro,poi prese la pala e iniziò a colpire l'auto "Fanculo!

Fanculo!"ruppe lo specchietto "Cazzo."colpì nuovamente l'auto "Fanculo!"

Selene cadde a terra e svenne.

Si risvegliò dentro un ambulatorio di un medico e le ferite erano state fasciate.

"Ben tornata."disse il medico "Cominciavo a pensare di dover dire a quella bella bambina che la sua mamma era morta.

Ho sempre sperato di avere l'occasione di incontrare qualcuno come lei."

"Piacere di conoscerla,dottore."disse Selene alzandosi "Me ne devo andare."

"No,non faccia così."disse lui "Deve ricoverarsi da qualche parte.

Quelle ferite sono strane."

"Lo so."disse Selene "So di cosa si tratta.

Ascolti,lei sembra un brav'uomo,se tiene alla sua vita non racconti a nessuno di averci visto,altrimenti verrà qui gente poco simpatica."

"Va bene."disse il dottore.

"Andiamo."disse lui a Katnis che aveva preso le chiavi dell'auto dell'uomo.

Le due salirono.

"Non si prendono le cose altrui."disse Selene "Ma in questi casi...si.

Non so come mi hai portata qui,ma...grazie."

"Di niente."disse Katnis.

Selene si bloccò e la guardò "Ma tu parli."

Katnis annuì.

"Tu pari."disse Selene "Ma che cazzo…

Ma che cazzo!

Perché tutta questa cazzo di commedia negli ultimi 3000 cazzo di chilometri?!"

Katnis iniziò ad urlare a a protestare "COME SPERI CHE IO PARLI CON TE SE MI INSULTI!"

"Stai zitta."disse Selene "Ok,stri zitta.

STAI ZITTA!"

"Fiona."disse Katnis "Jideon.

Rebecca.

Elisa.

Rictor."

"Cosa?"disse Selene "Chi sono?

Chi sono?"

"Fiona."disse Katnis "Jideon."

"CHI SONO?"urlò Selene.

Lei prese il giornalino dalla borsa "Sono mutanti che io devo proteggere dai demoni.

Nord Dakota."

"Che?"disse Selene.

"Nord Dakota."disse Katnis"Per favore."

"Ok,senti..."disse Selene.

"Per favore."disse Katnis.

"Questo posto…la tua infermiera leggeva troppi fumetti."disse Selene "Troppi fumetti."

"Ma è qui!"disse lei indicando il fumetto.

"L'ho visto."disse Selene "Tutto questo…

Niente di tutto questo è successo."

"Si!"disse Selene.

"Ascolta,gli X-Men non vanno in missione ogni giorno."disse Selene "Non esiste!"

"SI!"disse Katnis.

"No,sono storie."disse Selene "Vedi questi?

Questi sono i nomi delle persone che lo hanno scritto.

È successo una volta e l'hanno trasformato in una fottuta bugia."

"MA CHE DICI!?"disse la bambina che prese una mappa "GUARDA!

È SULLA MAPPA."

"È un viaggio lungo."disse Selene "Non ti porto in nord Dakota."

Lei lo guardò male.

"Sono fregata,con quelli che ci inseguono."disse Selene "E io non ti porto li."

Lei iniziò a dargli dei pugni sul viso,facendo sentire un rumore metallico.

"ANDIAMO!"urlò lei.

"Non picchiarmi,cazzo!"disse Selene e sulla fronte di Katnis si accese una croce di energia."Non picchiarmi!"

Lei iniziò a ripetere i nomi che aveva detto prima.

"Smettila di dire quei nomi."disse Selene "Smettila."

La bambina proseguì.

"Smettila."disse lei "Basta.

Ok,cazzo,va vene.

Vuoi andarci?

Si,ti ci porto.

Lo vedrai da sola.

Andiamo nella tua cazzo di terra dei sogni."

Mise in moto al macchina e iniziarono a viaggiare nel deserto.

Selene si stava per addormentare,ma Katnis la sveglio.

"Quelle ferite ci mettono tanto a chiudersi e sono molto gravi."disse Katnis "Lasciami guidare."

"Non hai mai preso una lezione di guida."disse Selene "È meglio di no."

"Stai morendo."disse Katnis "Charles me lo ha detto.

Ha detto che vuoi morire."

"Che altro ha detto?"disse Selene.

"Di non lasciarti."disse Katnis.

Selene fermò la macchina.

"Riposa."disse Katnis e Selene si sdraiò.

Al tramonto lei spostò la testa e salì dalla parte del guidatore riprendendo il viaggio.

Selene si svegliò il giorno dopo e non trovò Katnis.

Scese dalla macchina e vide delle alture dove c'erano diverse case con dei bambini.

Katnis era su una delle rocce "Vieni qui!"

Lei svenne,loro la legarono a una branda e la tirarono su con delle corde.

La sera seguente era stata portata in una baracca dove c'erano dei letti a castello.

C'era un ragazzo che lavava un panno,mentre altri erano intorno.

Il ragazzo soffiò sul panno e lo congelò.

Una ragazza ,che aveva parti di pelle a scaglie, aveva un mano una pietra luminosa.

Lui le mise il panno sulla fronte.

"Dove sono?"disse Selene che prese la pietra "Cos'è questa?

Un artefatto magico?

Non dovreste giocare con cose simili.

Dove l'hai preso?"

"Dal posto da cui veniamo."disse un ragazzo con i capelli corti e scuri "Ti aiuta a guarire.

Lo usavano per combattere.

Ti rende più forte."

"Ti fa impazzire,ecco che fa."disse Selene "Dov'è Katnis?"

"Sta dormendo li sotto."disse un ragazzo di colore "Vuoi che la svegli?"

"No."disse Selene.

I ragazzi si misero fuori in cerchio,intorno al fuoco.

Selene ebbe un incubo e si svegliò, vedendo Katnis che la guardava.

"Brutti sogni."disse lei.

"Tu hai incubi?"disse Selene.

"Visioni."disse Katnis "Uomini che fanno male a Gesù.

E...uomini che fanno male a me.

Lui mi ha scelta."

"I miei sogni sono diversi."disse Selene "Faccio male io agli altri."

Katnis si avvicinò e gli mostrò una foto di Superman "Chi è questo?"

"Io provengo da una versione parallela della Terra dove siamo."disse Selene "Un universo dove c'è lo stesso pianeta,ma con una differente versione dei fatti.

Fino a poco tempo fa non lo sapevo.

Avevo perso la memoria.

Stavo per...uccidere l'uomo che avevo amato sull'altra Terra."

"Tu sei Chloe?"disse Katnis.

"Si."disse Selene.

"Pensavo di uccidermi quando ho ricordato chi sono."disse Selene.

"Anch'io ho fatto del male."disse Katnis"Era necessario."

"Nel mio caso no."disse Selene "Devo conviverci."

"Erano persone cattive."disse Katnis.

"È la stessa cosa."disse Selene che dormì.

Katnis prese la pietra ed uscì.

All'alba i bambini andarono da lei,uno la sollevò dal letto,un altro cominciò a toglierle i vestiti e le misero la tuta nera che aveva solitamente,ridendo mentre lo facevano.

Lei si vegliò sentendo le loro risate e si accorse di avere il costume nero "Non è divertente.

Quanto ho dormito?"

Il ragazzo uscì.

"Quanto sono rimasta a letto?"disse Selene.

"Due giorni."disse il ragazzo.

"Siete rimasti fermi per due giorni?"disse Selene "Non potete farlo.

Non potete restare qui."

"Dovevamo aspettare,questo era il piano e tutti avevano tempo fino ad oggi."disse il ragazzo.

"Se continuate ad aspettare,vi troveranno e vi uccideranno."disse Selene."

"Partiamo domani."disse lui che andò su una bacca sostenuta da alti pali di legno "Lasceremo il confine."

Katnis era sulla torre e Selene la raggiunse.

"Katnis mi ha detto tutto quello che hai fatto per lei."disse il ragazzo "È stata fortunata."

Il ragazzo le diede i soldi.

"No,teneteli voi."disse Selene che scese.

La sera seguente,Selene era seduta sul letto e guardava i bambini.

Non aveva più la tuta nera,ma degli abiti civili.

Katnis entrò.

"I tuoi amici sono simpatici."disse Selene "Un po' mi ricordano..."

Katnis la ignorò.

"Ehi..."disse Selene che le afferrò il braccio,ma lei diede una strattonata e si liberò.

"Sei con i tuoi amici,ci sei riuscita."disse Selene.

"Dove andrai tu?"disse Katnis.

"Prima al bar più vicino."disse Selene.

Lei si girò.

"Ti ho portata qui."disse Selene "È l'impegno che avevo preso."

Katnis fece alcuni passi e si volto.

"Ho persino ridato i soldi."disse Selene.

"Che brava donna."disse Katnis "Credi che a lui basti solo questo per perdonarti?

Pensi che a lui basti che tu agisca per paura della punizione?

Nella Bibbis Kolbrin vi è scritto:Io desidero il vostro amore e la fedeltà, e la vostra adesione ai miei piani, ma non desidero il vostro servilismo.

Una certa conoscenza del giusto e sbagliato, con libera scelta del primo, che è di maggior valore ,ai miei occhi ,di inutili culti rituali.

Gli uomini sono indotti in errore, se credono che i loro peccati possono essere eliminati da rituali vani.

Solo la bontà attiva può cancellare la macchia del peccato ".

Gli uomini si avvicinano a Me nella paura, vengono a me con il servilismo.

Essi chiedono perdono per i loro peccati e chiedono il mio aiuto nelle faccende del mondo.

Cantare le mie lodi è la loro scusa per entrare in luoghi resi sacri a me, ma vogliono qualcosa, sia essa solo rassicurazione.

Visto questo atteggiamento verso di me, ti chiedi ancora coma mai io rimanga muto davanti alle loro suppliche?

Dammi la dedizione e lo sforzo, che è tutto ciò che chiedo.

Soprattutto la devozione deve essere vera, io detesto il volto dell'ipocrisia, il volto ormai fin troppo familiare a cui gli uomini si avvicinano facilmente."

Le vostre assemblee solenni, le vostri processioni noiose, le vostre facce lunghe e le espressioni malinconiche non portano gioia al mio cuore.

Capisci ora?"

"Non l'ho mai voluto io!"disse Selene "D'accordo?

Il clone di Charles non l'ha mai voluto.

Calibano non l'ha mai voluto.

E stanno due metri sotto terra.

Non so che ti abbia messo in testa Charles,ma io non sono quello che credi tu.

Ti ho conosciuta una settimana fa.

Tu hai la tua Rebecca,la tua Laila i tuoi bla,bla bla,il tuo Dio…

Tutto quello che hai chiesto lo hai avuto!

Ed è molto meglio così.

Perché faccio schifo in queste cose

Capitano cose brutte a quelli a cui tengo,hai capito?"

"Allora io starò bene."disse lei che uscì.

Il giorno dopo Selene si trovò da sola ed uscì trovando il campo deserto.

Vide una foresta davanti a se e un polverone che si alzava.

Usò la sua vista telescopica per vedere meglio e vide delle auto nera.

I bambini correvano nella foresta,inseguiti dai posseduti che erano in gran numero.

Il ragazzo con il soffio congelante ghiacciò il braccio di uno di loro e poi lo colpì sbriciolandolo.

Una ragazza cadde.

"Vieni qui!"disse uno dei posseduti,ma lei alzò le braccia e creò una tempesta di rami, e bastoni che sbriciolò il nemico.

Katnis saltò addosso ad uno di loro e lo colpì diverse volte,poi si voltò sentendo un boato ne cielo.

Selene atterrò e corse a super velocità verso diversi nemici,sferrò un pugno al primo facendo saltare la parete superiore del corpo,poi trapassò la testa di un secondo,colpì un terzo,diede un pugno ad un altro provocando un onda d'urto e danneggiando gli alberi,ne prese un altro e lo gettò a terra,lanciò un fulmine dalla mano,abbattendone un altro e poi spiccò un salto trapassando con i pugni un ultimo.

Una decina di avversari erano intorno a Katnis e la accerchiavano.

Selene arrivò,colpì uno di loro,poi lanciò i raggi laser degli occhi colpendone uno su una macchina,Katnis colpì la testa di un altro,Selene trafisse il petto di uno di loro,diede un calcio ad un secondo,Katnis saltò addosso ad un altro,trapassandogli la gola,Selene saltò addosso ad un altro e poi lo colpì alla testa.

Ne arrivarono altri.

"Andiamo."disse Selene che estrasse gli artigli dallo spazio fra le nocche,trafisse la testa,di uno di loro,poi infilzo una altro,Katnis le salì sulla schiena e spiccò un salto verso un terzo,Selene ne colpì uno al viso con gli artigli e poi un altro.

Katnis trapassò la testa di uno e lo uccise.

I bambini erano stati presi e arrivò un camion con sopra il vecchio e il biondo.

"Aspetta qui."disse Selene "Al mio segnale agisci."

Selene si avvicinò.

"Massacra questi stronzi!"disse il ragazzo moro che fu colpito alla testa.

"La prego si fermi."disse il vecchio "Altrimenti dovrò dire a questi uomini di sparare sui bambini.

Non credo sia questo che vuole.

Vede da sola che non siamo persone che scherzano.

Sa chi sono.

Intendo dire,non il corpo che sto occupando,ma io che sono dentro."

"Sei uno stronzo,questo basta."disse Selene.

"Mostra un po' di rispetto,donna."disse il biondo "Lui è uno di quelli che sta facendo regredire gli uomini e li sta avvicinando a noi.

E quello che controlla buona parte del sistema."

"Il mio amico esagera."disse il vecchio "Quando ho scelto questo corpo,l'ho fatto per seguire uno scopo.

Noi vi stiamo solo spingendo alla rovina materialista,facendovi sentire felici e fieri.

Noi dobbiamo polarizzare l'umanità verso il male,gli angeli verso il bene.

La chiesa lo fa sembrale più brutale di quanto non sia,ma da quando abbiamo lasciato che l'umanità progredisse a nessuno importa più niente del bene.

Io dico:da alla gente un cellulare,dalle la tv,dalle uno scienziato che gli spieghi la realtà in modo razionale e a nessuno fregherà più un cazzo di Dio e degli altri.

Alla gente basta premere i tasti dello schermo del telefono.

L'uomo si è liberato di Dio,delle leggi,della moralità,sta diventando tollerante verso le cose che vanno contro natura.

Mi sono reso conto che non serviva sottomettere gli altri,bastavo solo fagli credere che non ci fossi e ci riesco alla grande.

Fai progredire la scienza e la gente si dimenticherà della magia che potrà continuare a lavorare nell'ombra.

Io sono Arimane,servitore di Satana Lucifero.

Mio padre,non aveva capito queste cose.

È stato re di Babilonia una volta,nemmeno gli dei babilonesi se n'erano accorti.

Ora che c'è stata una mutazione nell'uomo,ecco il nostro prossimo passo."

"Si,mettersi dentro i corpi dei mutanti."disse Selene.

"No,vendere i loro poteri alle persone normali."disse Arimane "A pagamento,per qualche ora.

Il signore ha fatto il suo tempo,ora lui comanda in cielo,qui comando io.

Oggi,qui Dio non c'è."

"Ne sei sicuro?"disse Selene che guardò la bambina e Katnis lanciò una sfera di luce da una mano facendogli esplodere la testa.

Selene lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e colpì la mano del biondo,mentre Katnis iniziò ad uccidere i demoni.

Atterrò Pazuzu.

"COMINCIA LO SPETTACOLO!"urlò il biondo.

Pazuzu diede una spinta a Selene e la mandò contro un albero che fu tagliato in due.

Selene sferrò un colpo,ma Pazuzu evitò e la colpi alla schiena,poi le diede un calcio e la gettò a terra,allungò le unghie,le trafisse la schiena e la lanciò contro un camion che fu tagliato in due.

Il demone spiccò un salto,ma Selene allungò le mani e creò uno scudo di energia su cui il mostro rimbalzò.

Lei si alzò,creò un rettangolo di metallo,lo diede in faccia al demone facendolo cadere e poi lo mise sul suo collo.

Pazuzzu urlò e graffiò lo scudo rettangolare rompendolo e diede un calcio a Selene scagliandola via.

Katnis trapassò il petto del biondo,poi corse contro il demone e lo gettò a terra,poi lo colpì al petto con entrambe le gambe,lui la trafisse la petto,ma lei gli diede diversi calci alla schiena togliendoselo da sopra,poi iniziò a colpirlo decine di volte al petto,poi gli saltò sulla schiena e fece lo stesso.

Pazuzu la scagliò via,il ragazzo con i capelli neri usò i poteri e sollevò uno dei pezzi del camion e lo gettò sul demone,che poco dopo si rialzò.

Selene si alzò e lanciò i raggi sul petto di Pazuzu che restò in piedi.

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro a super velocità e l'impatto provocò un'enorme oda d'urto.

Selene fu scagliata via per chilometri e Pazuzu le volò dietro.

Lei si schiantò in una foresta.

Il demone afferrò Selene e la portò verso un tronco con delle radici spezzate ed appuntite,allungò la mano verso una delle punte e la illuminò di energia rossa,gettò Selene su di essa e gli trafisse la pancia,poi la graffiò sul petto.

Katnis atterrò con la pietra magica e il demone fu risucchiato in essa,poi tagliò il ramo,con il taglio della mano.

Selene si estrasse il pezzo di tronco e si alzò barcollando.

"Andiamo."disse Selene.

La ragazza e gli altri iniziarono a camminare.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

L'ATTACCO DEI GIGANTI

Terra 327

L'umanità era ancora dietro le mura che la riparavano dai giganti dell'Anti-Madre.

C'erano tre mura disposte a cerchio e il muro più esterno aveva dei cerchi a sua vota.

Ognuno dei tre muri comprendeva un vastissimo territorio.

Intorno al pianeta Terra c'era una struttura immensa a forma di triangolo rovesciato fatto di mattoni.

In quel momento Annie stava volando verso la struttura.

Sentì nella sua testa la voce della dea Pallas "Annie.

Ti vedo in avvicinamento."

"Ciao,Pallas."rispose mentalmente Annie "Mattinata piena,eh?"

"Rilevo una seconda magia in te."disse la voce di Pallas.

"È la forza della dea Atena di un altro universo."pensò Annie.

"Dichiara le tue intenzioni."disse Pallas.

"Consegno la forza di quella dea a te,che sei stata colpita a tradimento da lei."disse Annie.

"Procedi pure."rispose Pallas.

Arrivata abbastanza vicina,i grossi mattoni si spostarono rivelando una porta da cui usciva una forte luce bianca.

"Annie,entra a velocità minima."disse Pallas.

Lei ubbidì e si trovò in un corridoio fatto di mattoni,con le pareti e il soffitto che formavano un triangolo rovesciato verso terra.

Poi uscì dal corridoio per ritrovarsi in un immenso spazio vuoto con sulle pareti decine di migliaia di persone della terra,che erano incatenate ai muri e dormivano.

Due piccoli draghi le volarono dietro e le si misero sul fianco.

Davanti a lei c'era una parete che aveva una porta uguale alla precedente.

"Annie."disse Pallas nella sua mente "Ci sono stati seri comportamenti di insubordinazione."

"Si,mi spiace."disse Annie.

"Ho come l'impressione che tu menta."disse Pallas "Dimmi perché sei qui.

Hai cinque secondi."

"Voglio che Clark viva."disse Annie "Che la nostra specie sopravviva.

Questo è l'unico modo."

"Vieni da me allora."disse Pallas.

Lei arrivò in un secondo spazio aperto,dentro il quale c'era un secondo triangolo nero e rovesciato e una porta identica.

I draghi restarono fuori.

Dentro c'erano altre persone,bloccate nei muri.

Lei atterrò e una volta superato un corridoio arrivò in una lunga stanza,composta da colonne e arcate con delle decorazioni.

Il pavimenti era fatto di ghiaccio con delle punte che andavano verso l'alto e c'era una leggera foschia sul pavimento.

Pallas stava camminando per la stanza.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,che arrivavano fino all'altezza delle ginocchia e erano smossi dal vento,una riga sulla parte destra della testa,con i capelli che coprivano la parte sinistra di un viso perfetto,da adolescente e lasciavano scoperto il lato destro e l'occhio destro che aveva la pupilla rossa.

Il collo era scoperto,poi le spalle,il seno e metà delle braccia erano coperti da un panno grigio,con i bordi strappati.

La pancia era scoperta,poi all'altezza della vita,aveva un gonnellino grigio,con sopra diverse cinture marroni.

Le gambe erano scoperte fin sotto le ginocchia,poi c'era il vestito grigio che copriva i polpacci ed era legato con quattro cinture legate ben strette.

I piedi erano scoperti.

Le unghie delle mani erano rosse.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un'asta nera,con in cima una grande falce ricurva che emanava luce rossa e aveva due punte sulla parte iniziale.

Il manico terminava anch'esso con una punta nera fatta a forma di rombo.

Aveva la falce con l'asta appoggiata sulla spalla sinistra.

"Ben tornata a casa,Annie."disse Pallas.

Sulla terra i giganti camminavano incontrastati.

"Annie,stai facendo la cosa giusta."disse Pallas.

"Non so chi tu sia,o da dove venga,ma vorrei raccontarti una cosa che ho letto."disse Annie "Una cosa su Roma.

Una città che hai distrutto.

È un calssico.

C'era un uomo,Orazio.

Difese un ponte da solo contro un esercito.

E ciò che Orazio disse fu : "E per un uomo quale fine migliore."

"Tu non devi morire,Annie."disse Pallas "Lui non deve morire."

"Tutti muoiono,Pallas."disse Annie "Il punto è morire bene."

Davanti ad Annie apparvero delle gemme che si muovevano sopra la sua mano.

Erano di diversi colori:azzurro,viola,rosso,arancione,giallo,verde,nero e bianco.

"Annie."disse Pallas "Non è la forza di Atena che mi avevi promesso."

"No,infatti."disse Annie "Ciò che Orazio disse fu:E per un uomo quale fine migliore che affrontar rischi fatali,per le ceneri dei suoi padri e per i suoi dei immortali."

"Hai parlato a proposito."disse Pallas "Io sono una degli dei che dimorano tra le ombre.

Sono io il tuo dio."

"Vaffanculo,Pallas."disse Annie che con un gesto della mano fece illuminare le gemme.

L'intera struttura esplose.

Dalla Terra,gli uomini nelle tre città videro l'esplosione.

I frammenti iniziarono a cadere sulla Terra.

Vicino al secondo muro atterrò Annie che fece un cratere,mentre la dea Pallas si schiantò nel bosco.

Il secondo muro si crepò,nella parte interna,rivelando una parte del volto di un gigante,al suo interno.

Era totalmente privo di pelle e con la muscolatura esposta,non aveva labbra e aveva un occhio aperto a metà.

Non aveva il naso.

La Vedova Nera utilizzò i propulsori,dell'attrezzatura di metallo legata alla vita,per volare sul muro e dalla stessa attrezzatura lanciò una punta che si conficcò nel muro e rimase attaccata tramite una corda.

Spalancò gli occhi alla vista tremenda nel muro.

L'essere aprì leggermente l'occhio.

Dalla cintura lei prese una spada pensando "È vivo..."

I soldati accorsero sotto il muro e con loro c'era anche Tess Mercer,la sorella di Lex Luthor.

Tutti restarono sbalorditi e ci furono vari commenti "Un gigante?

Perché c'è...un gigante dentro il muro?!"

"Si sta muovendo?"disse uno dei soldati.

"Mercer!"disse un secondo soldato "Ordini?"

Tess era paralizzata e pensava "Eh?

Ma che…?

Aspetta un momento…

Che questo gigante sia finito accidentalmente dentro al muro...o l'intero muro è pieno di giganti?!

Giganti dentro il muro...lungo tutto il perimetro..."

Il prete della città,stanco,mise una mano sulla spalla della donna.

"Pastore Nick?"disse Tess.

"Non..."disse il prete "Non lasciare che quel gigante venga colpito dalla luce del sole…

Devi bloccare la luce con qualsiasi mezzo…

Non deve illuminarlo…

Devi sbrigarti…!

In quel momento atterrarono Carrie e Wonder Woman.

Uno dei soldati andò da loro "Per favore,rispondete alle nostre domande!

Non ci avete nemmeno detto cos'era quel gigante di un anno fa!"

"Non possiamo parlarne ora."disse Wonder Woman "State indietro."

"Quello scontro fece un sacco di vittime tra i cittadini!"disse il soldato che era ora con altri due "Molti sono morti!

Come ha fatto quel gigante a sbucare proprio qui?

Perché c'è stata una battaglia nel distretto con quelle donne non di questa realtà?

Di chi è la responsabilità?"

"Non possiamo parlarne ora."disse Wonder Woman.

Tess e i soldati erano sopra il muro e avevano legato delle funi al muro,collegate ad un telo nero che ora copriva il viso del gigante.

"Per ora ci faremo bastare questo..."disse Tess,mentre il prete guardava di sotto"Cominceremo le riparazioni dopo il tramonto."

"Dovrebbe bastare."disse il prete "Pensi che i cittadini l'abbiano visto?"

"Non penso."disse Tess "Ma non lo escudo."

"Capisco..."disse lui.

"Bene..."disse Tess "Per noi è giunto il momento di parlare,non credi?"

"Di cosa?"disse il prete.

"Cos'è quel gigante?"disse Tess "Ma prima di tutto perché c'è un gigante nel muro?

E perché voi…

Lo avete tenuto nascosto fino ad ora?"

Il prete si alzò.

"Vorrei che rispondesse a queste domande."disse Tess.

"Non posso."disse lui "Sono un uomo impegnato.

La mia chiesa e i fedeli sono ancora nel caos,adesso.

Ed è tutta colpa vostra,indolenti!

Dovrei chiedervi di pensare ai danni che avete combinato.

Ora fatemi scendere."

"Certo."disse lei che lo afferrò e lo sollevò oltre i confini del muro "Vuoi che ti faccia scendere?"

"Caposquadra!"disse uno dei soldati.

"State indietro."disse Tess "Sono la sorella del figlio del re."

"Cosa credi di fare?"disse il prete "Se ridicola!"

"E lei è ridicolo ancora di più."disse lei.

"State commettendo un reato grave,nobile o no!"disse il prete .

"E lei ha commesso un peccato mortale contro l'umanità."disse lei "Calpestando il suo diritto di vivere.

Il motivo per cui la tua setta ha alzato la voce nelle proteste contro i piani di rinforzamento del muro e per la costruzione di un tunnel sotterraneo è per quello che abbiamo visto nella breccia,giusto?

Sono stati gli alti monarchi a garantirti il diritto di decidere tutti i lavori da compiere riguardo al muro,vero?"

"È così...non sei l'unica a conoscere questo segreto..."disse lui "Non immagini quante persone lo sappiano.

Inoltre…"

"Voi sapete perché noi e la squadra di ricognizione abbiamo versato il nostro sangue?"disse Tess "Abbiamo messo rischio la nostra vita.

Per cercare di fare un piccolo passo verso la meta,credendo che un giorno saremmo stati ripagati!

Il giorno in cui l'umanità sarebbe stata liberata dalla paura dei giganti.

Prima d'ora non avevamo trovato informazioni tanto importanti di quelle che abbiamo trovato qui.

E nonostante questo...tu continui a fare lo stronzo con noi?

Sai quanti compagni abbiamo perso?

Per tutto questo tempo ci avete nascosto la verità.

Avete avuto il coraggio...di tenerci tutto nascosto.

Adesso ascolta…non ti chiedo un favore.

Te lo ordino.

Parla!

Altrimenti,andrò da qualcun altro.

E gli chiederò cosa è più importante:la sua vita o stare zitto.

Ad ogni modo toglierti la vita non è sufficiente.

O magari sono i soldi che ti sciolgono la lingua.

Quanto vuoi?"

"Lasciami andare..."disse il prete.

"Ne sei sicuro?"disse lei.

"Si...ora!"disse lui lasciando il braccio che lo teneva "Ora!

Lasciami andare!"

Passarono alcuni istanti,poi il prete parlò "Comprendo la tua rabbia.

Ma non abbiamo tenuto tutto nascosto per cattiveria.

E la mia vita vale meno di ciò che vuoi sapere.

Te lo proverò!

Ho perso la mia famiglia a causa del vino…

Sono un misero peccatore…

Un uomo debole che si affida al signore per vivere!

Ma se nemmeno qualcuno insignificante come me parla…

Allora non avrai la risposta nemmeno da quelli che sono più forti di me,non importa quanto li torturerai!

Uccidimi e lo imparerai da sola!

Continueremo la nostra missione!"

"Bene,esaudirò il tuo desiderio."disse Tess.

"Mio Dio..."disse lui "Santissimo..."

Lei lo getto sul muro,salvandolo dalla caduta,poi si mise seduta "Scherzavo…

Dimmi,pastore Nick…

Tutto il perimetro del muro...è pieno di giganti?"

"Si."disse lui.

"Capitano..."disse il soldato.

"Mi è tornato in mente qualcosa che avevo dimenticato da tempo."disse Tess "La paura…

Ora che Superman è andato in coma,dopo aver acquistato la capacità di trasformarsi in gigante,siamo in guai seri."

Clark era su un letto,con accanto Occhio di Falco e Natasha,sedute su una sedia e Hyperion che era appoggiato all'armadio sul fondo del letto.

Nella stanza c'era anche un comodino e le pareti erano fatte di mattoni.

"Da quando ha appreso l'abilità di trasformarsi in gigante,è sempre molto stanco."disse Hyperion

"Già..."disse Occhio di Falco.

"Ma questo è niente in confronto a tutte le cose che sono successe."disse Hyperion "Si è scoperto che Annie è tornata e ha fatto esplodere qualcosa,in orbita...per poi trasformarsi nella bella addormentata.

Non si sa per quanto sarà in coma.

E poi…

Abbiamo scoperto che ci sono dei giganti nelle mura,giusto?"

"...già..."disse Occhio di Falco "Sono li dentro da almeno cento anni…

E penso che presto usciranno da li...in una volta..."

"Bello scherzo."disse Hyperion.

"Hyperion."disse Natasha "Abbassa la voce."

"Ah,vero..."disse Hyperion "Me ne ero dimenticato…

Scusa..."

"Sai..."disse Occhio di Falco "Riguardo al muro…

Non sono mai riusciti a capire come sia stato costruito.

All'epoca noi non c'eravamo.

Non ci sono tracce di mattoni…

Mi sono domandato se sia stato creato usando l'abilità dei giganti di indurirsi…

Quell'abilità ha tante applicazioni,come ad esempio il processo di cristallizzazione di Annie…

Questo significherebbe che…i giganti...ci hanno sempre protetto dai giganti."

"Era uno scherzo anche quello?"disse Hyperion "Perché non era divertente."

Un soldato entro "Clint Barton,venga con me.

Il capitano vuole che ci sia anche lei all'incontro."

"Ricevuto."disse Clint.

"B-bene."disse Hyperion "Penso che andrò anche io in superficie,stare in questi umidi sotterranei deprimerebbe chiunque...dovreste uscire anche voi.

Natasha?"

"Io...penso che resterò qui."disse lei.

I due restarono soli.

Dal cratere nella foresta uscì Pallas che provocò un cratere nel terreno colpendolo troppo forte con il piede.

Il Nick Fury bianco era ad un tavolo con Hill,il figlio di colore e diversi comandanti.

"Direttore Fury."disse uno di loro "Avrei delle domande per lei.

Sapeva che stava succedendo?"

"Se mi chiede,se sapessi che quella schiantata in mezzo alla città era Annie Sullivan,si lo sapevo."disse Nick Fury "Ci ha contattati poco prima."

"Perché non ha chiesto l'aiuto di nessuno."disse l'uomo.

"Capo distretto...non abbiamo chiesto aiuto perché non sarebbe servito."disse lui "Lei ha combattuto ad un'altezza impensabile per noi."

"Si ricorderà anche che il titano femmina era proprio Annie Sullivan e si nascondeva tra i cittadini dentro queste mura."disse il capo distretto "Ma cosa mi dice del danno che ha subito per portare a termine lo scontro."

"Le sue condizioni non sono ancora state del tutto diagnosticate."disse Nick Fury "Ma se non l'avesse fatto i danni sarebbero stati catastrofici.

Quello scenario è il motivo per cui ha preso quelle brutte decisioni."

"Ma avete prove che le sue azioni abbiano evitato una catastrofe per l'umanità?"disse il governatore "Non siete riusciti ad avere informazioni esatte al riguardo."

"Per ora rimane in nostra custodia sotto terra."disse Nick Fury "Finché non si sveglierà…è impossibile ricavare alcuna informazione."

"In altre parole..."disse il governatore "È stato tutto invano?"

"No,non penso."disse Nick Fury "Dal mio punto di vista di fatto di riaverla è già un successo.

Già…

In più,la sua comparsa come gigante femmina ha rivelato che ci sono altri che possono farlo.

E probabilmente sono sotto il controllo dell'entità divina nemica.

Scoviamoli e costringiamoli a cedere.

Tutti i nemici che si trovano…dentro queste mura.

Nessuno escluso."disse guardando il prete.

Wolverine entrò dentro nella stanza"COMANDANTE FURY!

BRUTTE NOTIZIE!"

"Logan?!"disse Tess.

"LA MURAGLIA ROSE È…!"disse Logan.

FLASHBACK DI DUE GIORNI PRIMA.

Tre soldati erano su una torre di mattoni,con accanto una caserma con il tetto di tegole di legno.

In cima c'era una versione femminile di Capitan Marvel.

Aveva i capelli biondi,ricci,a mezzo collo,una giacca che era di gomma e aveva le spalle e la parte superiore del petto rossa,poi c'erano due linee gialle che passavano sotto e il resto era blu,fino a metà avambracci che erano rossi.

Sotto la giacca aveva una maglietta aderente blu con una stella gialla sul petto.

Aveva un nastro rosso che le passava più volte sulla vita,passando dentro un anello d'oro sul lato destro.

Aveva dei pantaloni blu aderenti e di gomma e degli stivali rossi che partivano dal ginocchio.

Il soldato accanto a lei aveva i capelli biondi e corti.

Dentro una delle strutture,in una sala mensa c'erano diversi eroi seduti ad un tavolo:Cyborg,Wonder Woman,Sentry,Wonder Man e poi,ad un altro tavolo c'era Lady Sentry.

Cyborg aveva la parte sinistra del volto,da sotto lo zigomo in su,coperta dal metallo e aveva un occhio che emanava luce rossa.

Il corpo era fatto di metallo e c'era un'apertura sul petto che mostrava della luce rossa e c'erano due buchi ai lati del petto.

Wonder Woman aveva i capelli neri ,lunghi,una fascia di metallo dorato sulla fronte che,nella parte centrale,formava un triangolo rivolto verso il basso,un mantello blu esternamente e giallo all'interno,legato al collo,una corazza rosso spento,con i bordi d'oro,che la proteggeva dal seno fino alla vita,da cui partiva una piccola gonna blu,poi dal ginocchio pativano gli stivali rossi,con la parte iniziale e una linea in mezzo fatte d'oro.

Sentry aveva i capelli biondi lunghi che arrivavano alla base del collo,un costume aderente giallo spento che ricopriva il corpo dal collo ai piedi.

Metà degli avambracci erano blu,come gli stivali e il mantello.

Aveva una fascia blu sulla vita con dentro una "S"gialla.

Il mantello era largo e lungo.

Wonder Man aveva i capelli neri e corti,con una riga sulla parte destra,viso allungato,un costume nero che lo copriva da metà collo in poi,lasciando scoperte le braccia.

Aveva una "W"rossa che passava su tutto il petto,fino alle spalle,sue segni rossi sulla vita e due linee rosse sugli stivali.

Lady Sentry indossava una giacca gialla,con sotto una maglietta gialla,con una cinta blu con sopra una "S"gialla,pantaloni gialli e stivali blu che partivano da metà gambe.

Aveva anche un mantello blu.

"Se andiamo più a sud saremo vicini al mio villaggio."disse Cyborg.

"Anche il mio non è lontano."disse Diana.

"Accidenti,perché non possiamo tornare a casa?"disse Cyborg,mentre Sentry e Wonder Man giocavano a scacchi "Scappiamo via di notte?"

"A me hanno detto di non tornare dato che erano terrorizzati da me."disse Diana.

"A me dicevano che un tipo come me non avrebbe potuto fare niente se non il secchio della spazzatura."disse Cyborg "Ma io sono un genio.

Quando hanno promosso le reclute ero tra le prime dieci.

Ecco perché voglio tornare li,per fargliela vedere a tutti."

"Victor."disse Sentry "Se fai sul serio,ti darò una mano."

"Eh?"disse Victor "Perché?"

"Non lo trovi strano?"disse lui "Perché dobbiamo rimanere qui?

Per poco non ci proibivano di indossare le uniformi.

Sentry si alzò e andò alla finestra "Quello che è peggio e che i soldati invece sono armati.

Qui non siamo sul fronte di guerra.

Cosa dovrebbero combattere?"

"Ogni tanti saltano fuori gli orsi."disse Victor.

Sentry si sedette "Allora basterebbero i fucili."

Wonder Woman mise la testa sul tavolo,poi si alzò e sfoderò la spada.

"Sento delle vibrazioni regolari,come se fossero passi!"disse Diana.

"Che stai dicendo,Diana?"disse Sentry "Se stai implicando che qui ci siano i giganti?Vorrebbe dire che il Wall Rose è caduto,te ne rendi conto?"

Il soldato con i capelli biondi sulla torre annusò l'aria e avvertì uno strano odore.

"Mike?"disse Capitan Marvel.

"Capitano,dica agli altri di ritirarsi."disse il soldato "Un gran numero di giganti sta attaccando da sud!"

"Ci penso io."disse Capitan Marvel che si sollevò con le mani piene di energia gialla.

"No."disse lui "Non è necessario,ancora."

"Guardate che non mi sbaglio."disse Diana.

Capitan Marvel atterrò sul davanzale della finestra "Siete qui.

Un gruppo di giganti è apparso da sud a 500 metri da qui.

Dobbiamo aiutare i soldati a preparare i cavalli."

"Da sud?"disse Victor scosso.

"Sono riusciti a distruggere le mura?"disse Sentry "Che spettiamo a distruggerli?"

"Se ne occuperanno i soldati fino a quando non avremo evacuato tutti."disse Capitan Marvel.

Alcuni soldati erano già a cavallo e stavano andando via.

Capitan Marvel volò via ed atterrò su un tetto dove c'era Mike.

"Davanti a noi."disse lui "Ne conto nove."

"Sicuro che non vuoi che interveniamo?"disse lei.

"Si."disse Mike "Ci penserò io."

I supereroi volarono sopra i soldati a cavallo e li scortarono via.

"A sud si trova il mio villaggio."disse Victor "Posso mostrarvi i villaggi della zona,ma li evacuerete voi.

Io voglio andare a vedere il mio."

"Va bene."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Victor,verrò con te."disse Sentry che si rivolse a Wonder Man "Cosa vuoi fare tu,Berthold?"

"Ovviamente verrò anch'io."disse Wonder Man.

"Spero ve ne rendiate conto,ma questo giorno ridefinisce il concetto di giorno peggiore per l'umanità!"disse il capitano.

Il soldato usò l'attrezzatura per volare verso di loro con le spade in mano.

Andò dietro un gigante,dalle attrezzature lanciò un cavo di metallo con un arpione,si agganciò al mostro e tagliò la nuca con le spade.

FINE FLASHBACK

Clark si svegliò e vide che Natasha era addormentata con in mano la sciarpa rossa che le aveva dato lui.

Lui si alzò dal letto e la sciarpa cadde a terra.

Natasha si svegliò e vide Clark che era in piedi con la sciarpa in mano.

"Quella..."disse Natasha.

"Era caduta."disse Clark "Sarai stanca,torna in camera a dormire."

"Scusa,sto bene."disse Natasha.

"Quella sciarpa è davvero malridotta."disse Clark "Se ne trovo una nuova tra gli approvvigionamenti te la prendo."

In quel momento aprì la porta Occhio di Falco.

Aveva la testa e il collo scoperto,poi aveva una giacca viola scuro ,con sotto una maglietta dello stesso colore.

Aveva pantaloni viola scuro e stivali fusi con essi.

Aveva dei guanti viola sulla mani e diversi foderi sulle gambe con delle pistole e coltelli.

Sulla schiena aveva una faretra con le frecce e l'arco in mano.

"CLARK!"disse Occhio di Falco "NATASHA!

La situazione è grave!

I giganti sono oltre il Wall Rose!"

Tess era in una stalla e stava accarezzando i cavalli,poi ne prese uno.

Capitan America era nello studio e guardava dalla finestra.

Indossava una corazza blu,con una stella bianca sul petto e delle linee su di essa.

Indossava una giacca sopra che era azzurra,poi bianca sugli avambracci e rossa sulla parte finale.

Aveva dei guanti rossi.

Aveva dei pantaloni blu e degli stivali rossi che iniziavano a metà polpaccio.

Lo studio era grande e aveva pareti di mattoni e finestre di legno.

Dietro di lui c'era Wolverine che era appena arrivato.

Aveva abiti civili ossia in giaccone di pelle scura,una maglietta bianca,pantaloni blu e scarpe marroni.

"Dannati giganti."disse Logan "Non mi danno nemmeno un momento di tregua."

"Te la senti?"disse Steve.

"Vedi alternative?"disse lui.

"Affidare la sorveglianza dei ragazzi del 104 al caposquadra Mike è stata la cosa giusta."disse un soldato "Sono sicuro che se la caveranno.

"Sarebbe bello se fosse così."disse Logan.

FLASHBACK

Mike usò l'attrezzatura per evitare la mano di un gigante,poi gli corse sul braccio e gli tagliò il collo all'altezza della nuca.

Saltò dal cadavere e atterrò su uno dei tetti.

Vide che un gigante era fermo accanto alla struttura ed era poco più alto.

Ce n'era uno di quattro metri che camminava a terra.

"Ne restano quattro."pensò Mike "Non è ancora il momento giusto.

Ho guadagnato abbastanza tempo."

Lui rinfoderò una delle spade,fischiò e pensò "Però..."

Lui guardò un gigante che era alto 17 metri più distante.

Camminava su due zampe,aveva un folto pelo marrone che copriva la testa,il mento,il collo,l'inizio del petto,le braccia e dalla vita in giù,esclusi i piedi.

Il volto era vagamente umano e gli occhi erano gialli,le orecchie a punta,le braccia sottili e lunghe fino alla ginocchia,le spalle ed il petto immensi,aveva muscoli scolpiti e una pancia debordante.

Sembrava un gorilla che camminava eretto.

"Quello anomalo mi preoccupa."pensò Mike "Ha qualcosa di strano.

Sarà alto più di 17 metri?

Questo è immenso.

È la prima volta che vedo un gigante ricoperto di pelo come se fosse una bestia.

Non cerca di avvicinarsi,ma continua a gironzolare li intorno.

Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia un anomalo..."

Mike vide il cavallo venire da lui e pensò "Bravo ,sei tornato."

Il gigante dalle fattezze bestiali afferrò l'animale.

Lui estrasse la spada.

L'essere scagliò il cavallo contro di lui che fu costretto ad evitarlo,cadendo sul tetto e scivolò dall'edificio,finendo in bocca ad un gigante.

"Fermo."disse una voce.

Il gigante si fermò.

Il mostro bestiale si mise seduto dietro il gigante più piccolo che diede un altro morso.

"Ti avevo detto di restare fermo."disse il gigante bestia che afferrò la testa del più piccolo e lo stritolò a tal punto da fargli uscire gli occhi dalle orbite.

L'uomo fu lasciato cadere a terra.

"Come si chiamano quelle strane armi che usi?"disse il gigante bestia sorridendo"Quelle che ti leghi ai fianchi per volare in giro."

L'uomo restò paralizzato dal terrore.

"Eppure dovremmo parlare la stessa lingua..."disse il gigante bestia "Sei talmente terrorizzato che non riesci a rispondere?

Vedo che usi delle spade...

Quindi sai che siamo nella nuca.

Non fa niente.

Devo solo prenderlo."

Lui allungò la mano,tolse l'attrezzatura all'uomo e si alzò.

Mentre andava via ,Mike estrasse la spada.

"Ora potete fare di lui ciò che volete."disse il mostro e i tre giganti afferrarono l'uomo che urlava e lo fecero a pezzi con le bocche.

"Ma allora sapeva parlare..."disse il gigante che se ne andò mentre l'uomo veniva divorato "Certo che è una trovata davvero interessante."

Wonder Woman volò verso un villaggio accompagnata da un soldato che teneva sotto braccio "C'è rimasto solo questo."

"Bene,posami a terra e lascia che ci vada io."disse il soldato "Questo è l'ultimo?"

"No..."disse Diana "Dentro la foresta c'è il luogo che mi ha ospitata."

Wonder Woman posò a terra l'uomo e poi volò verso il bosco.

FLASHBACK

Nel villaggio nella foresta un uomo le stava urlando contro "Stai ancora girovagando per il nostro villaggio,mostro?

VATTENE!"

Lui le diede un pugno e si ruppe una mano.

Un altro le sparò addosso,ma i proiettili rimbalzarono.

Lei lo prese e lo tirò versò un albero "Stupidi mortali."

Un uomo era seduto su un albero tagliato.

"Mi hai detto che nella tua isola non ci sono giganti."disse lui.

"Si,esatto."disse lei.

"Hai mai pensato di interessarti a ciò che sta succedendo nel mondo,oltre che pensare alla tua isola?"disse lui "La tua forza sarebbe una buona arma contro i giganti.

Sai perché le nostre foreste stanno diventando più piccole e le prede sempre più scarseggianti?"

"Perché un sacco di gente è venuta qui."disse Diana.

"Si,ma sono stati costretti a farlo."disse lui "I giganti hanno invaso le loro terre."

"Affari loro."disse Diana "Gli dei dell'Olimpo non si sono mai preoccupati di quello che accade agli uomini.

A malapena gli hanno dato un luogo dove andare dopo la loro morte e solo a quelli che pregavano loro."

"Non so in che religione credi,ne cosa pensi di sapere...e nemmeno cosa sei,ma la colpa è dei giganti."disse lui "Pesi che quella gente possa andare da altre parti?

Stanno abbattendo gli alberi per fare spazio ai campi,visto che il grano sfama più bocche della caccia.

Forse il nostro clan dovrebbe adeguarsi…

Forse dovremmo allevare cavalli…"

"Ma non potete."disse Diana "Se non cacciate non siete più voi.

Anche se la dea della caccia Artemide non vi da più la sua benedizione non significa che dovete smettere."

"Si,ma quello che ci fornisce da vivere è la terra che ci circonda."disse lui.

"Capisco."disse lei "Voi mortali siete animali da branco.

In uno spazio limitato ciò che dice il debole non ha importanza.

Ma voi non volete.

Volete vivere come i vostri antenati ed è una cosa che non posso non ammirare."

"Beh,è uno stile."disse lui "Vivere nella nostra foresta,a modo nostro,per sempre…

Comunque...Diana,hai davvero la volontà di fare una cosa simile?

Vuoi davvero ignorare ciò che succede,malgrado l'uomo necessiti di un aiuto divino?

Pensi di farla in barba a tutto il mondo senza mai chiedere aiuto?

Io vorrei vivere insieme al mio clan,ma per farlo devo abbandonare le tradizioni.

Dobbiamo accettare che tutto nel mondo è connesso.

Per essere una divinità sei molto odiosa e infantile.

Dover lasciare la gente che governi e incontrare tutti loro...è disgustoso per te,vero?"

FINE FLASHBACK

Diana era su un cavallo nel bosco e pensava "E dopo ho fatto ciò che chiedeva.

Me ne sono andata e devo ancora tornare da 3 anni.

Devono aver notato che qualcosa non andava e saranno fuggiti..."

Lei notò che a terra c'erano delle orme che lasciavano il sentiero e pensò "No!

I giganti non possono essere già qui?!

Che significa che quella che abbiamo avvistato noi era l'avanguardia…?

Non posso credere che siano già così in profondità nel territorio…

Un gigante anomalo…?"

Lei vide una serie di case con un mulino a vento e pensò "Questo villaggio prima non c'era.

Nessuno potrà più vivere in queste terre.

E io...non potrò tornare al mio dominio..."

Una bambina era dentro una casa ed era inginocchio.

Un gigante di due metri portò la madre svenuta dentro la casa e le morse la gamba.

Wonder Woman saltò giù dal cavallo,prese la spada,entro nella casa e decapitò il mostro.

Per la madre non c'era più nulla da fare.

Lei prese la bambina "Ti prego...perdonami."

Andarono verso il cavallo "Qual'è il tuo nome, bambina?"

La piccola non rispose.

"Andrà tutto per il meglio adesso."disse lei.

Davanti a loro apparve un altro gigante di due metri.

"Per Zeus,ora basta!"disse lei che gli corse contro,lo infilzò e con un pugno gli staccò la testa che andò contro un albero.

FLASHBACK

Diana e Carrie erano ad un pozzo e stavano tirando su il secchio.

Dietro di loro arrivò Ymir.

Era una ragazza con la pelle abbronzata,i capelli neri che arrivavano e mezzo collo e aveva la riga praticamente in mezzo alla testa.

Era alta e magra.

"Dai smettila."disse Ymir.

"Eh?"disse lei.

"Quel tuo stupido modo di parlare che sa di antico."disse Ymir "E poi perché tutti quei complimenti quando parli con i tuoi compagni."

"Stavo cantando le loro buone gesta,come è mio costume."disse disse Diana.

"Secondo me ti vergogni della parlata della gente comune."disse Ymir.

"L'arroganza di alcuni mortali è insopportabile."disse Wonder Woman.

"Senti io non so che razza di mostro sei,ma ho indovinato,vero?"disse Ymir"Inaspettatamente sei piuttosto irascibile...per uno stupido mostro.

Sai solamente cacciare,farti venerare,fare qualche incantesimo e fattura e hai paura del mondo intorno a te,signorina che dice di essere stata plasmata dall'argilla.

Che per caso i tuoi avevano fatto voto di castità che ti hanno scolpita dal fango e ti hanno dato vita,invece di farti uscire dalle gambe di tua madre?"

Diana posò a terra il secchio.

"Oh,e ora che mi fai?"disse Ymir.

"Smettila."disse Carrie "Ymir."

"Carrie...hai intenzione di vivere sempre dietro la maschera che porti davanti agli altri?!"disse Ymir "È incredibilmente stupido!

TU SEI TU!

NON C'È NULLA DI SBAGLIATO NELL'ESSERLO!

PARLA COME TI PARE,CAZZO!"

Carrie la afferrò alla gola "Falla finita!

Le parole che usi sono importanti!"

"Le parole sono importati."disse Ymir.

"Sei stata fortunata,arrogante."disse Diana.

"Si,certo."disse Ymir "Comunque anche se smettessi di parlare il questo modo,resteresti una fastidiosa piccola pestifera."

Carrie le afferrò il braccio "Ehi!"

"Non è da tutti essere così espliciti e irrispettosi,Ymir!"disse Diana.

FINE FLASHBACK

Diana incontrò un gruppo di uomini a vallo tra cui quello che conosceva.

"Diana!"disse lui.

Lei si unì a loro per scortarli.

"Stavamo andando in giro a portare i cavalli a persone della zona."disse lui.

"Bene."disse Diana "Io ne approfitterò per uccidere tutti i giganti che vedo e proteggere voi."

"Chi l'avrebbe detto."disse l'uomo "Hai affrontato quel titano per salvarla."

"Già..."disse lei.

"Diana..."disse lui "Sei diventata una persone splendida."

"Grazie."disse Diana "Sono a casa."

La notte seguente c'era un carro che portava Tess,il prete,Natasha,Barton e Clark.

Clark era avvolto nelle coperte e molto debole.

Accadeva venti ore dopo l'avvistamento dei giganti.

Ancora nessun raggio di luce.

Tess guardava un pezzo di cristallo "Annie è ancora in coma.

Intorno a lei si è riformato il blocco di cristallo.

Forse agisce come meccanismo di difesa quando è stremata."

"Cosa dovremmo fare?"disse Barton.

"La muraglia Rose è stata sfondata all'improvviso."disse Tess "Raduneremo tutti i più forti e uccideremo tutti i giganti."

"Io ho esaurito le idee."disse Barton "E poi perché ci stiamo portando il prete del culto delle mura?"

Tess lo abbracciò "Ah,beh...siamo diventati amiconi,io e Nick.

Vero?"

Lui restò in silenzio.

"Lui sapeva dei titani nelle mura."disse Tess "Ma fino ad oggi non ha detto una parola per spiegarlo."

Alla guida del carro c'era Logan.

"Non so il perché..."disse Tess "Ma sarebbe disposto a farsi ammazzare piuttosto che rivelare i segreti sulla mura…

A quanto pare,i membri della sua setta sanno un sacco di cose a noi sconosciute.

Clark si alzo di scatto "CHE?

MA CHE CAZZO?!"

Lui cadde seduto e Natasha lo sorresse "Calmati!

Devi ancora riprenderti del tutto dall'ultima trasformazione."

"Volevo interrogare altri membri della setta,ma lui ha preferito seguirci volontariamente."disse Tess "La situazione è cambiata.

Dopo aver visto ciò che è accaduto ha cominciato a dubitare di dover seguire ancora le regole,e vuole vedere di persone come stanno le cose..."

"Aspetta,aspetta,aspetta..."disse Clark "È strano,lo sai?

Sei sai qualcosa,ti prego, diccelo…!

Cosa ci può essere di più importante che prevenire l'estinzione della razza umana?!"

"Me lo sono chiesta anch'io..."disse Tess "Questo prete sembra una persona onesta,in fondo…

E quindi perso che forse...forse per lui c'è una causa più importante della conservazione della razza umana."

Logan lasciò il carro ad un soldato e si mise seduto vicino al prete "Per come la vedo io,ha le palle,ma non posso dire la stessa cosa degli altri membri della setta…

Dubito fortemente che abbiano tutti la stessa forza di volontà.

E ci sono molti modi per far parlare una persona.

Ora come ora,non sarei utile in un combattimento...ma stai certo che posso ancora tenerti d'occhio,vecchio.

Quindi fai un favore ad entrambi e non fare nulla che finisca con l'apertura di tre nuovi buchi sul corpo.

Tess,non sapevo che ti piacessero i sassi."

"Non è un sasso qualsiasi."disse lei "È un frammento del cristallo di Annie."

"Non è scomparso?!"disse Clint.

"No!"disse Tess "È saltato via da Annie,mentre mettevamo le corde...

Incredibile,ma non è evaporato.

E non è sparito.

E ho fatto una scoperta...e sto cercando di far venire qui quelli che si occupano di magia.

Sembra ci siano stregoni in giro.

La struttura cristallina di questa pietra è molto simile a quella delle mura.

In altre parole,le stesse mura sono fatte da giganti colossali,usati come colonne portanti."

Il prete chiuse gli occhi.

"Allora è proprio come ha detto, Clint."disse Natasha.

"Ma...allora…!"disse Clint.

Tes gli mise la mano sulla bocca "Aspetta!

Lascia a me l'onore di dirlo,Clint.

Ora come ora sarebbe un casino riparare la muraglia Rose,vero?

Non ci sono massi grossi a sufficienza...ma se Clark,trasformato,riuscisse a riparare la breccia...usando la capacità di rafforzare la pelle…?"

"Riempire la breccia con il mio corpo…?!"disse Clark.

"L'energia mistica che emana ha le stesse proprietà."disse lei "Questi hanno detto la verità dicendo che le mura erano magiche.

Quindi, quando tornerai umano,dovresti lasciarti sul posto una statua fossilizzata che non dovrebbe evaporare.

E se fosse veramente possibile…?"

"Credo valga la pena di provare..."disse Clint "E se funzionasse potrebbe rifarlo e riprendere la muraglia Maria!

Normalmente dovremmo portare sul posto moltissimo materiale grezzo.

Per ottenere progressi bisogna stabilire dei percorsi e delle stazioni di rifornimento...

Con una strategia del genere ci vorrebbero almeno 20 anni."

"Nei quali spero che la nostra gigantessa riapra gli occhi."disse Tess "E poi senza i materiali potremmo andare direttamente.

Voi potete volare e arrivare in un attimo."

"La spedizione potrebbe essere eseguita di notte,no?"disse Clint.

"Di notte?"disse Tess.

"Si!"disse Clint "I giganti non possono muoversi di notte!

Lo so che le torce non bastano come fonti di luce,ma alcun di noi vedono anche al buio.

Anche se guidassimo un piccolo gruppo di soldati,arriveremo al muro all'alba.

Anche se la situazione è disperata,c'è ancora speranza...ma tutto si fonda sulla capacità di Clark di chiudere la breccia."

"Credo che neanche lui possa darci una risposta definitiva."disse Tess "Ma che ne dici?

Pensi di farcela?"

Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio.

"Si,penso…"disse Clark.

"Non ti chiederò se pensi di poterlo fare o meno."disse Logan "Fallo.

Devi farlo e basta.

Conosci la situazione in cui ci troviamo.

Adesso devi fare del tuo meglio.

Quindi fallo."

"Sissignore!"disse Clark "Riempirò la braccia senza fallire!"

Clark pensò "Senza fallire.

Quell'abilità che usava Annie…

Devo essere in grado di farlo anch'io…

Se ci riesce lei,anch'io posso..."

"Sono stufo di non sapere cosa cazzo sta succedendo."disse Clark "Prima...riparerò la muraglia Rose...poi la muraglia Maria,e dopo..."Clark prese una chiave che era legata al collo da una catena "Poi...tocca allo scantinato.

Se quando mio padre diceva che contiene tutte le risposte era sincero...ci saranno degli indizi sulla sua posizione…

Tutte le risposte sono la.

Lo so…

Quando ci arriverò finalmente...capirò contro cosa rivolgere questa furia che mi ribolle dentro..."

La fila di carri arrivò vicino alla muraglia.

"Il distretto di Hermina,ci siamo quasi."disse Tess.

"Io e il pastore non possiamo proseguire,ci fermiamo qui."disse Logan "Lascio tutto nelle vostre mani,in fondo siete la squadra improvvisata da Steve.

Confido che tu abbia capito il tuo ruolo,Barton...

Continua a sfornare idee.

Natasha,fai del tuo meglio per proteggere Clark."

"Sissignore!"disse Natasha "Lo farò."

"Non so perché tu sia così legata a lui,ma cerca di controllarti."disse Logan "Non fare un altro errore grossolano."

"Sissignore."disse Natasha "Le assicuro che non ci saranno più."

Il prete e Logan entrarono nel distretto.

"Cos'è questo..."disse il prete.

"Cammina."disse Logan "Non ho intenzione di cercarti se ti perdi.

Che ti spettavi.

Le cose non sono tutte rose e fiori.

La muraglia è stata sfondata,in fondo..."

Il prete vide che c'era la strada piena di gente.

Logan gli afferrò la spalla "Ehi.

Dove cazzo credi di andare…?

La realtà è diversa dalla illusioni idilliache che ti eri sognato al sicuro nella tua piccola setta,eh?

Queste sono le facce della gente che state mandando via.

Guardali bene.

Sono terrorizzati,smarriti…

Supponiamo che i tuoi desideri si avverino e le terre vengano invase dai titani…

L'espressione non sarà di paura,ma di morte uguale per tutti.

Ognuno di loro morirà dilaniato dalle unghie di un gigante,non prima di passare attraverso l'esperienza più terrificante che si possa immaginare.

Tutti gli esseri umani insieme,senza alcuna eccezione.

Dentro una baracca di legno,senza porte c'erano Clark,Tess e un soldato.

"Le terre oltre questo punto sono territori dei giganti,ora."disse Tess.

"Te la senti di andare?"disse il soldato.

"Si,sono tornato in forze."disse Clark "Posso volare."

"Non servirà."disse Tess "Andremo a cavallo.

Arrivo subito."

Lei andò dal prete "Per caso…

Mi chiedo per caso hai avuto un ripensamento?!

NON C'È PIÙ TEMPO!

TE NE RENDI CONTO,SI!?"  
"Non posso dirti nulla."disse lui.

"AH,BEH,GRAZIE TANTE!"disse Tess "AVER FATTO QUESTO CASINO PER SENTIRMI DIRE SOLO QUESTO!

MA CHE GRANDE AIUTO!"

"Questa..."disse Nick "Questa è una decisione importante per me…

Il fardello che porto è pesantissimo.

Il nostro sistema impenetrabile non proferire parola esiste da generazioni,e non possiamo confidare nulla sulla muraglia,se non con i consanguinei.

Non ti diranno nulla.

Però...posso dirti il nome di colei che potrà rivelare tutti questi segreti."

"Scarichi la responsabilità su qualcun altro,al fine di proteggere la tua organizzazione,eh?"disse Tess.

"Si..."disse Nick "Cinque anni fa...quella ragazza e stata trascinata in un conflitto tra i suoi parenti e ciò la costretta a nascondersi sotto mentite spoglie,creandosi un nuovo nome.

Lei stessa non sa ancora nulla però...lei ha il diritto di dire a tutti i segreti sulla muraglia,oppure no.

Ho sentito dire che quest'anno si è unita alla legione esplorativa.

Si chiama..."

CI furono istanti di silenzio.

"Eh?"disse Clint.

"Lei...tra tutti!?"disse Clark.

"?"disse Tess "Eh?

Chi!?"

"Trovatela."disse Nick "Potrebbe persino sapere la verità a noi sconosciuta...solo…

Sta a lei decidere se dirvela o meno…

Rivelare il suo nome è l'unico compromesso a cui posso permettermi di scendere.

Il resto sta a voi."

"Quella ragazza..."disse Tess "Proprio ora è in prima linea..."

"MUOVIAMOCI!"disse Clark "IN OGNI CASO DOBBIAMO ANDARE NELLA STESSA DIREZIONE DEI TITANI IL PRIMA POSSIBILE!"

Clark si sollevò da terra.

"Aspetta!"disse Tess "Io non sono ancora a conoscenza dei nomi dei nuovi membri del gruppo..."

"È la ragazza più piccolina!"disse Clark.

"Ha lunghi capelli biondi e..."disse Clint che salì su un cavallo "Ah,è molto carina!"

"Quella che va sempre in giro con Ymir."disse Natasha.

"EH…?"disse Tess allibita.

FLASHBACK

SQUADRA A OVEST

Nella foresta c'era Ymir su un cavallo e sopra di lei c'erano Capitan Marvel e Lady Sentry.

C'era anche un soldato con loro.

"Quest'area è chiusa alla muraglia perciò disabitata."disse lui.

"Giusto."disse Capitan Marvel "Sembra che abbiamo concluso la nostra missione prima del previsto.

Ora andiamo a sud."

"Ma perché…?"disse Ymir "Non c'è nessuno che vive qui."

"C'è bisogno di verificare quale parte delle mura sia stata distrutta..."disse Capitan Marvel "Costeggeremo la muraglia dal lati ovest cercando la breccia.

In questo modo aiuteremo la squadra a sud e la troveremo più velocemente."

"Non si è dimenticata che sia io che Carrie non abbiamo molta esperienza di combattimento contro i giganti?"disse Ymir "Le terre a sud saranno piene di quei mostri.

Per favore le permetta di ritirarsi dalla prima linea."

"…!"disse Carrie "Ymir!"

"Non posso."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Anche se Carrie è molto forte può succedere di tutto se non si ha abbastanza pratica."disse Ymir.

"Devo disporre di almeno una persona che possa essere inviata come messaggero,in caso."disse Capitan Marvel "Lei è l'unica altra qui che può volare.

Capisco come ti senti,però…

Siete voi che avete scelto di diventare soldati."

"Ymir..."disse Carrie "Voglio dare il meglio di me nella situazione in cui ci troviamo...

Però…

Nel tuo caso è diverso,vero?

Chi tra noi due ha scelto di unirsi alla legione esplorativa?

Sono io,non tu…"

"TU!?"disse Ymir "Cosa!?

SONO QUI PER TE,VORRESTI DIRE QUESTO!?"

"Allora perché sei qui adesso?"disse Carrie con gli occhi lucidi"Se non hai ragione di rimanere qui,allora dovresti scappare…!"

L'altra rimase in silenzio.

"Lo sapevo..."disse Carrie "Le mie abilità sono superiori alle tue,ma il mio carattere non mi permette di arrivare trai dieci migliori elementi della squadra degli apprendisti…

Se chiedi a chiunque di loro,ti direbbero che dovresti essere tu uno dei dieci comandanti,al mio posto...

Non so come siano andate le cose alla fine,però…

Tu mi hai sempre spinta ad unirmi alla polizia militare ed a usare le mie doti per ripulire il crimine dalle strade e anche tu hai provato a farlo…

Perché…

Perché ti stai spingendo così avanti solo per me?"

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"È per via..."disse Carrie "Della mia famiglia?"

"Si."disse Ymir "Esatto.

Ma Carrie,stai tranquilla.

Io sono qui soltanto per me."

"Capisco..."disse Carrie "Che sollievo sentirtelo dire!"

Cyborg volava a tutta velocità con dietro gli altri.

"VICTOR,APETTA!"urlò Sentry.

"CALMATI!"urlo Wonder Man.

"NON SAPPIAMO DOVE SI TROVINO I GIGANTI!"disse Sentry "TORNA INDIETRO!"

Lui atterrò in un paese devastato "Non ci credo…

Nessuno…!?

Ehi!

C'è qualcuno in giro!?

SONO IO!

VICTOR!

SONO TORNATO!"

Lui iniziò a correre pensando "Casa mia..."

Trovo la casa senza il tetto e con la testa di un gigante che era adagiata su un muro e guardava all'indietro sorridendo.

Sentry atterrò accanto a lui "Victor,torna indietro!"

"Casa mia..."disse Victor "È casa mia…

Arrivarono alcuni soldati a cavallo e circondarono la casa.

Videro che il gigante aveva un petto immenso e largo che occupava parte della casa,ma degli arti minuscoli e sottili.

"Aspetta un attimo…"disse un soldato "Questo gigante non può muoversi!

Con degli arti del genere,non è in grado si spostarsi!

Allora…

Come diavolo ci è finito qui!?"

Cyborg era fisso davanti al gigante pensando "Qui sono nato,qui ho perso tutto."

"Victor!"disse Sentry "Ci sono sopravvissuti?"

"No."disse lui "Nessun sopravvissuto.

Questa è...la fine...non c'è più nessuno…

Non ho più una casa…

Mai più..."

Sentry gli mise una mano sulla spalla sotto gli occhi freddi di Berthold.

C'erano due soldati.

"Ehi,c'è qualcosa di strano in questo posto."disse l'uomo "Qualcuno ha visto dei cadaveri in giro?"

Victor fece di no con la testa.

"No."disse Sentry.

"Nemmeno uno."disse Wonder Man.

"Com'è possibile?"disse il soldato "Che dei giganti distruggano un villaggio senza versare una goccia di sangue?"

"Ciò significa che la gente è fuggita prima del loro arrivo!"disse il soldato femmina"Perché se fossero stati veramente divorati,avremmo trovato delle tracce!

Ma non abbiamo trovato niente,quindi nessuno è stato mangiato,ne sono certa!

Hanno saputo dell'arrivo dei giganti e sono scappati!"

"Deve essere sicuramente così…!"disse Victor che allungò la mano verso il terreno facendo uscire una luce che scandagliò il suolo "Non trovo altra spiegazione."

"Sono fuggiti tutti alcune ore prima."disse lei "E molto probabilmente sono già arrivati alla muraglia Shina!"

L'altro soldato pensava "Non è solo la mancanza di cadaveri che non torna...c'è ben altro.

Per esempio se gli abitanti fossero fuggiti tutti..."lui guardò una casa tranciata in due"...i giganti non avrebbero sventrato le case in quel modo.

Ma ancora più incomprensibile è lo stato della stalla.

Ci sono ancora tutti i cavalli legati…

E,in ogni caso,anche se gli abitanti fossero fuggiti a piedi,è molto improbabile che siano riusciti a sopravvivere.

Qualsiasi cosa sia successa,non devo lasciare che Victor veda quella stalla."

"Abbiamo preso abbastanza torce?"disse il soldato che fece bere il cavallo "Allora potremmo partire subito alla volta della muraglia.

Forza preparatevi!

E non volate più davanti agli altri."

Victor osservò il gigante a testa in giù e poi si sollevò a mezz'aria.

"Ben tornato."disse il gigante che era nella casa e Victor si girò.

"Ma ha appena…?"disse Victor.

"Ehi!"disse Sentry "Sbrighiamoci!"

"Reyner..."disse Victor "L'hai sentito…?

Quel gigante ha appena..."

"Non ho sentito niente!"disse Sentry sollevandosi a mezz'aria "Non è il momento di parlare ora!"

"Sai...non so come,ma… quel gigante…"disse Victor "So che sembra folle,ma…

Sembrava che fosse la voce di mia mamma..."

"VICTOR!"urlò Sentry "TI RENDI CONTO DELLA SITUAZIONE IN CUI CI TROVIAMO!?

RIESCI A CAPIRE QUANTE CENTINAIA DI VITE DIPENDANO DALLE NOSTRE AZIONI!?

O FORSE SECONDO TE È PIÙ IMPORTANTE TRARRE STUPIDE CONCLUSIONI ASSURDE!?

SE PERMETTI ALLA TUA IMMAGINAZIONE DI FARE SCHERZI SIMILI,ALMENO USALI PER PER IMMAGINARTI IL MODO IN CUI LA TUA FAMIGLIA SIA FUGGITA!

E SE SEI UN VERO SOLDATO FAI DEL TUO MEGLIO,QUI E ADESSO!"

"Già..."disse lui che iniziò a volare"Infatti..."

In un paese erano state messi due file di sacchi con dei cannoni in mezzo.

Un gigante inseguiva un cavallo che stata andando in quella direzione.

"NON ANCORA!"disse il comandante "Fatelo avvicinare!

FUOCO!"

Il gigante fu colpito e dietro di lui apparve una donna che gli colpì la nuca con un pugno facendo esplodere il collo.

La donna aveva capelli rossi lunghi e lisci,una placca di metallo verde che le copriva la parte superiore della fronte,il lati del volto,gli zigomi e parte della mascella.

La placca,sulla parte superiore,aveva una punta al centro e due sui lati.

Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,fatta eccezione per due linee di metallo verde che si intrecciavano e andavano alla base del collo.

Il seno e tutto il resto del copro era coperto da una corazza aderente verde,formata da piccole placche di metallo,

All'inizio delle corazza sul petto c'erano delle placche giallo scuro e altre anche sui fianchi diretti verso il centro e piegati verso il basso e altri sulle gambe.

Sulla parte posteriore dell'inizio dei polpacci c'erano delle eccole punte.

Le mani erano scoperte,ma emanavano una luce celeste e bianca.

Lei atterrò su un terrazzò e il gigante cadde.

"E stata fantastica,chiunque sia."disse un soldato dietro di lei.

"Sono Mera,regina di Atlantide,la città sotto l'acqua del mare,dataci dal dio Poseidone."disse lei e l'uomo restò a bocca aperta "La cosa più spaventosa di questi esseri è il loro numero.

Se arrivassero in massa,sfonderebbero le vostre difese facilmente.

Solo che…

C'è qualcosa di strano."

FINE FLASHBACK

SEI ORE DOPO L'AVVISTAMENTO DEI GIGANTI

Due soldati a cavallo stavano controllando le mura e ormai era quasi il tramonto.

"Comandante."disse uno dei due "C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Non abbiamo incontrato nemmeno un gigante."disse l'altro "E la cosa non è possibile.

Considerando il fatto che siamo vicini alla breccia...ed è ancora tutto tranquillo...

L'ultima volta si erano radunati in massa prima di sfondare le mura.

Spero che...le cose rimangano così tranquille per un bel po',ma probabilmente sto chiedendo troppo..."

Di notte c'erano tre soldati a cavallo,due uomini e una donna,che giravano per la pianura con tre torce e tremavano per lo spavento.

Non riuscivano a vedere nulla oltre pochi metri davanti a loro.

Uno di loro pensava "Dobbiamo sbrigarci…

Ma aumentare il passo significa suicidio…

Grazie al piccolo barlume delle torce riusciamo a vedere poco,senza contare che i giganti potrebbero arrivare all'improvviso.

In quel momento atterrarono Capitan Marvel,Lady Sentry e arrivò Ymir a cavallo.

Capitan Marvel illuminò le sue mani con una forte luce arancione e Carrie illuminò le sue con luce gialla.

"Anche voi state costeggiando la muraglia?"disse un soldato.

"Si,allora..."disse Capitan Marvel "In che punto è la breccia?"

"Eh…?"disse l'uomo.

"Cosa vuol dire eh?"disse lei "Stiamo percorrendo il perimetro dall'estremo ovest,ma non abbiamo trovato niente di strano…

Quindi siccome la braccia non era dal nostro lato,dev'essere sicuramente dal vostro."

"No."disse lui "Noi non abbiamo trovato nessuna breccia..."

"Magari vi è sfuggita."disse Ymir.

"Impossibile."disse lui "Stiamo parlando di un enorme buco da cui passano i giganti.

Dobbiamo controllare di nuovo?"

"Io propongo di farlo domani."disse Carrie "Con questo buio gli uomini non riusciranno a vedere bene."

La luna uscì e mostro le rovine di un castello.

"Ma cosa?"disse l'uomo.

"Sembrano le rovine di un castello."disse Capitan Marvel.

Del castello restava intatta la torre più alta,collegata ad una più bassa,ma priva della punta.

La torre poggiava su alte mura che però erano danneggiate e anche gli edifici interni lo erano.

Un soldato mise delle torce accese sulle parete "Shhh.

Questo castello è così vicino alla muraglia."

Un altro soldato accese il fuoco "Ci sono ancora i segni che qualcuno ci è vissuto molto tempo fa.

Apparteneva alla famiglia Von Doom ora spostatasi al centro delle mura come quasi tutti i nobili.

Dei delinquenti l'avranno trasformato nella loro fortezza,scommetto..."

Loro erano nella torre più alta,alla base e Intorno al fuoco c'erano Cyborg,Sentry,Capitan Marvel,Wonder Man e isolate accanto ad un miro c'erano Ymir e Carrie.

C'erano dei tavoli di legno e delle sedie di legno e delle casse.

Uno dei soldato stava entrando.

"Non sapevo ci fosse un castello qui…"disse uno dei soldati che guardava una bottiglia di alcol "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avremmo trovato anche roba come questa,eh…Hm...cosa c'è scritto sull'etichetta?"

"Credo sia vino quello."disse una ragazza "Non dirmi che vuoi berlo!"

"Ovviamente no."disse lui "Non in questi momenti."

"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avremmo trovato in po' di sollievo grazie al bottino dei banditi,eh?"disse uno dei soldati.

"Adesso è difficile dire chi sono i veri ladri."disse Capitan Marvel.

Cyborg e Sentry erano in silenzio come Ymir e Lady Sentry.

"Riposate bene soldati."disse un soldato "Il Sole è tramontato da un pezzo,non credo ci siano giganti in grado di muoversi…

Ma giusto per sicurezza faremo un turno di vedetta.

Ce ne andremo 4 ore prima dell'alba."

"Mi scusi..."disse Lady Sentry "Se davvero la muraglia non è stata sfondata,allora da dove sono arrivati i giganti…?"

"Di questo ci occuperemo domani."disse lui che inizio a salire le scale della torre di mattoni "I miei uomini ora devono riposare."

"Magari avessi ancora bisogno di dormire."disse Carrie "Almeno non ci penserei.

La situazione è molto diversa da quella che abbiamo immaginato.

È solo che..."

"Già,ci sono troppi pochi giganti in giro."disse un soldato "Mi chiedo se la muraglia sia stata davvero sfondata."

"Gli unici che abbiamo incontrato sono stati quelli avvistati all'inizio."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Victor,che ne è stato del tuo villaggio?"disse Ymir.

"Distrutto."disse lui "Quando siamo arrivati lo avevano già calpestato."

"Mi spiace."disse Ymir.

"Però non è stato mangiato nessuno."disse Victor "Sembra che siano riusciti a fuggire.

Una magra consolazione."

"Ma non hai detto che il villaggio era distrutto?"disse lei.

"Beh,si,gli edifici erano distrutti,ma non c'erano vittime."disse Victor "Quando i titani divorano le vittime,si trovano delle tracce di sangue.

Beh,non c'era nulla del genere,quindi è logico pensare che siano fuggiti tutti in tempo.

Solo…

C'è qualcosa che mi tormenta da quando abbiamo lasciato il villaggio…

Il gigante che giaceva sulla mia casa non poteva muoversi con il corpo che aveva,eppure era disteso sulla mia casa…

La cosa più strana...è che il suo aspetto mi ricorda quello di mia madre.

Che diavolo significa…?"

"Victor..."disse Sentry "Continui con questa stronzata?

SEI DAVVERO COSÌ STUPIDO?

EPPURE SEI PER METÀ MACCHINA,CERCA DI ESSERE ANALITICO!"

Ymir inizio a ridere "Connie,se tua madre era un titano,allora perché sei così tappo!?

Eh?

Che mi dici,Victor?!

Non funziona così,sai!?

Lo sapevo sei un idiota!

Forse è il contrario!?

Forse sei un genio?!

Beh?!"lei continuò a ridere.

"Smettila..."disse lui "Datti una calmata…

Sei ridicola..."

"Ehi,ma...allora anche tuo padre deve essere un gigante,no?"disse Ymir"Senno come avrebbero,insomma...come avrebbero fatto a farlo?"

"STAI ZITTA,TESTA DI CAZZO!"disse lui,trasformando il braccio destro un cannone"VAI A DORMIRE!"

Durante la notte Ymir era in una stanza dove c'erano delle casse e Sentry entrò"Ymir,che fai?"

"Oh,sei tu,Reyner,non pensavo fossi tipo che segue le donne si nascosto con cattive intenzioni."disse lei.

"Sono sorpreso..."disse lui "Non pensavo di dare l'idea di un uomo interessato alle donne in questo momento…

Oh,tra l'altro,nemmeno tu sembri una interessata agli uomini."

"Ah,si…?"disse lei "Cercavo qualcosa da mangiare…

Questa potrebbe benissimo essere la nostra ultima cena,quindi..."

"Riguardo al villaggio di Victor...hai fatto di tutto perché non ci pensasse di più,vero?"disse Reyner "Vorrei che continuassi così…

In modo che non debba più preoccuparsi del dovuto per la sua famiglia…."

"Ma di che parli?"disse lei che rovistava nelle casse "Oh,guarda cosa ho trovato!

Una scatola di carne."

"Forse ce ne sono altre."disse lui "Posso vedere?"

"Certo."disse lei.

"Cibo in scatola."disse Reyner leggendo la scritta "…

Cosa sono quei simboli?

Non li leggo."

"C'è scritto Aringhe."disse lei.

"Tu...riesci a leggere senza problemi,eh...Ymir."disse Reyner.

I due si guardarono.

Un soldato femmina urlò "SVEGLIATEVI TUTTI!

VENITE SUL TETTO!

ADESSO!"

Gli altri andarono sul tetto e videro che c'erano diversi giganti nella zona e di diverse dimensioni.

"Li ho visti quando sono spuntati fuori..."disse lei.

"Ma come?!"disse il soldato "Come possono muoversi ancora?!

Il Sole è tramontato diverse ore fa!"

"Non c'è problema."disse Capitan Marvel illuminando le mani di energia arancione"Basto io per loro."

"Cosa sta succedendo?"disse Carrie.

Cyborg preparò il cannone,ma poi si rivolse agli altri "EHI!

GUARDATE LA!

È grosso…

Cosa…

Cos'è quella cosa..."

Il gigante bestia stava camminando per la zona."

"Un gigante,ma sembra un animale."disse Cyborg che vide i volti di Reyner e Berthold che erano scossi.

"Sta..."disse Carrie "Andando verso la muraglia."

Uno dei giganti più grandi sferrò una spallata alla torre.

"Oh,merda!"disse il soldato.

I più piccoli sfondarono al porta.

"MA CHE CAZZO…?"disse il soldato "STANNO ENTRANDO PER LA PORTA?"

MI PRENDETE PER IL CULO..."

Capitan Marvel si sollevò in aria.

"Capitano!"disse Carrie.

"Di che ti preoccupi?"disse lei "La mia pelle e la tua e troppo dura per i loro denti."

Lei e Cyborg volarono giù.

Cyborg lanciò diversi raggi blu dai cannoni e l'altra dei raggi dalle mani,poi volò verso la testa di un gigante e gli sferrò un pugno che gli fece scoppiare la testa,sollevò il corpo afferrandolo e lo fece cadere su altri più piccoli.

Il gigante bestia si era arrampicato sulla cima del muro.

Nella campagna c'era un gruppo di soldati a cavallo guidati da Tess "A sud ovest c'è un vecchio castello vicino alle mura,dalla torre dovremmo poter osservare le mira,quindi andremo la."

Su dei cavalli c'erano anche Clark,Natasha e Clint.

C'erano due giganti che erano alti cinque metri.

Uno spinse l'altro a terra e poi gli strappò l'orecchio.

Cyborg continuava ad aprire il fuoco.

Uno di loro spiccò un salto,ma Capitan Marvel lo afferrò e lo portò a centinaia di metri d'altezza,poi lo fece cadere lontano da loro.

Lei tornò volando verso la torre "VISTO?

PER ME È UN GIOCO!"

Cyborg lanciò un raggio azzurro e trapassò la testa di uno di loro.

L'essere cadde a schiacciò i più piccoli bloccando l'entrata.

"Bene,bene."disse Capitan Marvel sospesa a mezz'aria e con le mani piene di energia arancione"Ci ha fatto un favore."

"Le sue capacità sono incredibili."disse Cyborg.

"Grazie."disse lei "Anche tu sei un tipo tosto.

Me ne ricorderò."

Uno dei più piccoli era per metà incastrato sotto il più grande,ma il soldato femmina,utilizzando il propulsori dell'attrezzatura volò su di lui e gli tagliò la nuca con le spade,poi vide che la porta era sfondata.

Lei volò verso l'alto "Siamo arrivati tardi!

Hanno sfondato la porta!

I titani sono nella torre!"

"Ci pensiamo noi."disse Reyner che andò di sotto con Berthold.

I due arrivarono davanti ad una porta chiusa "Anche se la porta è chiusa la sfonderanno.

Devi essere pronto."

"Sicuro."disse Berthold.

Il gigante sfondo la porta e Wonder Man lanciò un raggio viola dalle mani e gli fece esplodere la testa e mezzo corpo.

Arrivarono anche Ymir e Carrie.

"Tranquille!"disse Sentry "Non c'è problema."

Ne entrò un altro e Sentry gli diede un colpo alla testa disintegrandola.

Un altro gli morse il braccio,ma non gli fece nulla.

"Ti piacerebbe,vero?"disse Reyner che lo caricò in spalla ,dato che l'essere non lasciava la presa,salì le scale e lo lanciò fuori dalla finestra.

"Tutto bene?"disse Lady Sentry.

"Si."disse Sentry.

"Ehi,Carrie,mi sono tagliata un dito pure io."disse Ymir.

"Non mi sono tagliato niente."disse Sentry "Voi non conoscete bene la vostra forza."

"È sempre stato così?"disse Ymir.

"No..."disse Berthold "Una volta era un guerriero.

Diverso da com'è adesso..."

"Cosa vorresti insinuare?"disse Reyner "Guerriero?

Ma cosa vai dicendo?"

"Per ora cerchiamo di pensare con parsimonia a tutto ciò che possiamo fare di utile..."disse Ymir che si affacciò dalla finestra e vide Capitan Marvel che trapassava il cranio di un gigante con un pugno "Quella tipa fa proprio per noi.

È ad un livello completamente diverso dalla maggior parte di quelli che ho visto…"

"Parla per te."disse Reyner "Io e Berthold siamo più forti."

Lei lanciò un raggio sulle gambe di un gigante,poi gli arrivò sulla nuca e la fece esplodere con un pugno e mandò la testa contro il suolo.

I due tornarono a mezz'aria "Bene,con quello grosso,li abbiamo sistemati tutti.

Siamo fortunati che ci sia la torre per gli altri."

Sentirono uno strano rumore.

"Ma cosa?"disse Capitan Marvel.

Uno dei cavalli fu scagliato contro una delle strutture che fu danneggiata.

"I cavalli?"disse Capitan Marvel.

I due soldati erano sulla cima della torre quando un grosso masso la colpì danneggiandola.

I due riportarono i corpi dei soldati e arrivarono gli altri.

"Cos'è stato?"disse Ymir.

"Non possiamo fare niente per loro."disse Capitan Marvel "Sono morti sul colpo.

Fate attenzione…

Un macigno proveniente dalla muraglia ci è piombato addosso.

E loro sono stati presi in pieno."

"Oh,no..."disse Carrie.

"Proveniente dalla muraglia…?"disse Ymir.

"DEVE ESSERE LUI!"disse Cyborg "QUELLO CHE PRIMA ABBIAMO VISTO DIRIGERSI VERSO LA MURAGLIA!

QUEL...TITANO CHE SEMBRAVA UNA BESTIA!

È STATO LUI!

E ORA STA ARRIVANDO UN GRAN NUMERO DI GIGANTI…!

IL DOPPIO DI PRIMA..."

"Cosa?"disse Capitan Marvel "Il momento in cui hanno scelto di uscire allo scoperto.

Sembra tutto programmato…

Sembra che si prendano gioco di noi..."

Il gigante bestia urlò dalle mura e sollevò le braccia,poi scese dalle mura dalla parte opposta,mentre i giganti erano intorno alla torre.

"Niente paura."disse Capitan Marvel "Si ricomincia."

Lei si scagliò su di loro lanciando dei raggi dalle mani e colpendone due,poi diede un pugno alla nuca di un altro,ma quest'ultimo cadde sulla torre affianco che crollò,poi lei ne colpì un altro,mentre Cyborg lo bombardava dall'alto.

"Abbiamo un problema."disse Cyborg "Di questo passo la torre crollerà e non so se Ymir possa sopravvivere."

"Forse dovremmo andare li e batterci."disse Carrie "Dovrei farlo.

Probabilmente moriremo."

"Carrie...come puoi dire certe stronzate?"disse Ymir "Tralasciando il fatto che sei troppo corazzata per quelli,non osare più parlare in nessun modo di cose del genere.

Lei si sta battendo bene e nessuno sta rischiando si morire.

E di certo non lo sta facendo affinché tu commetta un suicidio."

"Ti sbagli,non intendevo..."disse Carrie.

"Tu,non sei come Victor e nemmeno come lei!"disse Ymir "Lo so!

Tu non vuoi veramente sopravvivere…

Hai sempre pensato a quale morte ti avrebbe resa un eroe,vero?"

Carrie aveva gli occhi lucidi "N-Non è come dici..."

"Carrie."disse lei mettendogli le mani sulle spalle "Potrei aver dimenticato quello che ti dissi molto tempo fa,ma..."Carrie la ascoltava con gli occhi spalancati "Dato che...questa per me sarà la fine...vorrei che lo ricordassi.

Prova a ricordare la promessa che hai fatto durante gli allenamenti,quando eri terrorizzata dai tuoi poteri."

FLASHBACK

Tra le montagne nevose c'erano Carrie e Ymir che trascinavano un corpo tramite una fune.

Ymir era dietro e lasciava che Carrie facesse tutto ed era in forma umana ossia non aveva la pelle verde ed era più bassa.

"Carrie..."disse Ymir "Arrenditi.

Devi usare i tuoi poteri e la tua forza o non ce la farai."

"No."disse lei "Non voglio."

"Arrenditi."disse Ymir.

"No,non ho alcuna intenzione di arrendermi."disse lei.

"Lui si trova già davanti ai cancelli della morte..."disse Ymir "Un ragazzo che non era in grado di valutare i suoi limiti fisici non sarebbe neanche dovuto venire qui.

Ma lui cercava fama e riconoscimenti e ha voluto lo stesso sostenere quest'allenamento durissimo.

Con un approccio come quello ecco la fine che ha fatto.

Se continui a camminare a passo di lumaca,morirà di sicuro.

Tu potresti sollevarti da terra e accompagnarlo al sicuro.

Quindi abbiamo due opzioni.

O lasciamo indietro lui o ti dai una mossa.

Cosa scegli?"

"Vedi,Ymir,c'è anche la terza opzione."disse Carrie "Quelle da proposte mi sembrano entrambe.

Raggiungerò il rifugio e lo salverò…

Ovviamente sarebbe più facile se tu andassi avanti e la smettessi di infastidirmi.

Che mi dici di questo?"

"Non ti infastidirò più."disse lei.

"Ce la faremo."disse Carrie che continuò a camminare e poi vide che lei era ancora dietro "Ehi…

Che ci fai qui?"

"Uh?"disse lei.

"Vai avanti o sarai in pericolo..."disse Carrie "Quindi sbrigati e..."

"Uh?"disse lei "Di un po',perché non mi chiedi di aiutarti?

Credo sia particolarmente ovvio che,a differenza tua,che sembri una bambina,io potrei trasportarlo,no?"

Lei si fermò e Ymir le andò vicino "Come pensavo.

A te...non frega niente di Dazz,varo?"

Ci furono dei momenti di silenzio e Carrie aveva gli occhi spalancati.

"L'hai detto tu che sarebbe stato pericoloso,no?"disse Ymir "Vuol dire che sai bene che morirà.

E se non usi i tuoi poteri sul metabolismo morirai anche tu.

E morire e proprio quello che hai intenzione di fare,giusto?

Vuoi che accada in modo che io possa salvarmi e diffondere la leggenda di Carrie,la martire che non ha voluto usare i poteri o forse la sto romanzando troppo.

Non è così...perché Carrie è una brava ragazza.

Forse vuoi davvero salvare quel tipo...ma senza dovermi chiedere aiuto.

Mi sbaglio?

Vuoi che la gente pensi che sei una persona che letteralmente morirebbe per gli altri.

Perché se altra gente che sta con te ci rimettesse le penne…

Questo farebbe di te una ragazza cattiva,no?"

Carrie le afferrò la sciarpa e aveva gli occhi lucidi "Ti sbagli…

Io…

Io non farei mai…

Io..."

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

"Sei tu,vero..."disse Ymir "La figlia illegittima di una lady cacciata di casa."

"Per..."disse lei "Come fai a..."

"Ho fatto centro,eh?"disse Ymir "Sei davvero tu.

Ho accidentalmente origliato una certa conversazione...in una certa chiesa nell'entroterra...quando vivevo di elemosine.

Era una di quelle discussioni pericolose che nessuno doveva ascoltare...eri l'erede di un'importante casata…

Discendente diretta,ma nata bastarda,cosa che rendeva inaccettabile il fatto…

Pensarono che sarebbe stato semplice se fossi morta,ma avevi già preso i poteri dalla meteora.

Dissero che dovevi rinunciare al tuo nome e saresti potuta vivere.

E la ragazza di cui parlavano aveva proprio scelta.

Cambiare nome e unirsi alle forze militari,dopo essere cacciata dalla casata.

Non preoccuparti…

Non lo dico a nessuno."

"Tu..."disse Carrie "Ti sei unita alle reclute solo per trovarmi?

Perché ti sei spinta così in la…?"

"Chi lo sa..."disse Ymir "Forse siamo simili."

"Eh?"disse Carrie "Intendi dire...che hai vissuto una vicenda simile…?"

"Più o meno..."disse Ymir.

"E sei entrata nella legione per quello…?"disse Carrie.

"Intanto,NOI SIAMO DIVERSE!"disse Ymir "Quando la vita mi ha dato una seconda occasione io ho ricominciato da capo!

Ma non ho mai rinunciato al mio nome!

Se lo rifiutassi sarebbe come morire!

Io continuo a vivere con il mio nome!

Questa è la mia vendetta contro la vita!

E tu invece?

Tu ti sei completamente arresa,hai persino pensato di suicidarti!

Vuoi così tanto far felici i bastardi che ti hanno fatto questo?

Eh!?

Perché vuoi uccidere te stessa e non loro?!

Se davvero lo volessi anche tu potresti cambiare il tuo destino!"

"No."disse Carrie "No,non è…

Non c'è modo di salvarci tutti è tre se non faccio quella cosa?!"

"Un modo c'è."disse Ymir "Quella luce.

La base e proprio sotto questo dirupo.

Buttiamolo giù e forse se la caverà.

Magari lo vedono."

"Ma se lo fai morirà per la caduta!"disse lui.

"Zitta!"disse Ymir che la prese sotto braccio e la scagliò a diversi metri di distanza.

Carrie non lo vide più "Non è possibile..."

Lei si rialzò "Aspetta!

Quei due sono spariti."

Carrie arrivò davanti a due case a notte fonda e trovò Ymir seduta tra la neve appoggiata ad una staccionata.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo."disse lei "Sono qui da un po'.

Ho fatto una cosa stupida,eh?"

"DAZZ,COME STA?!"disse Carrie.

Ymir le apri la porta e videro che l'uomo era a letto e c'erano delle persone che lo curavano.

Le due chiusero la porta.

"È sopravvissuto alla caduta..."disse Carrie "Eri senza corde,non puoi volare e poi da un'altezza simile saltare sarebbe stato inutile,si sarebbe potuto spezzare la spina dorsale.

Come hai fatto a salvarlo?"

"Potrei dirtelo..."disse lei "Ma prima devi promettere una cosa.

Tu...tornerai a vivere sotto al tuo vero nome."

FINE FLASHBACK

All'alba del giorno dopo i giganti stavano facendo a pezzi la torre.

Capitan Marvel e Cyborg combattevano.

"Li aiutiamo?"disse Berthold.

"Ci hanno detto di restare qui."disse Reyner.

Capitan Marvel fece saltare la testa ad un gigante con un pugno.

Ymir e Carrie si guardavano negli occhi "Carrie,non ho il diritto di dirti come vivere la tua vita.

Quindi consideralo un desiderio.

Vivi la tua vita a testa alta."

"Eh…?"disse Carrie.

Lei si mise a correre.

"Ymir?!"disse Carrie allungando le mani verso di lei "ASPETTA UN MOMENTO!"

Lei si lanciò dalla torre pensando "Christa...una volta anch'io ero come te...pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi mai nata…

Venivo odiata per il solo fatto di esistere…

E io sono morta per la gioia di molti.

Ma…

C'era qualcosa che desideravo con tutto il cuore.

Se avessi mai avuto una seconda possibilità...avrei voluto vivere per me stessa.

Ecco il mio desiderio."

Ci fu un'esplosione che partì dal suo corpo e gli altri restarono sbalorditi tanto che i due smisero di combattere.

Intorno a Ymir si formò il corpo di un gigante di cinque metri

Aveva il viso da donna con lunghi capelli neri,la bocca piena di denti appuntiti,le braccia molto lunghe e le gambe corte.

Afferrò alla testa uno dei giganti,gli diede un morso al collo e strappò via la carne,poi gli diede un calcio.

Cyborg atterro sulla torre con l'altra "Mi prendete in giro...anche Ymir...si è trasformata in un gigante..."

Carrie era sconvolta e lo erano ancora di più Berthold e Rayner che pensavano "Lei...è il titano di quella volta..."

Il gigante Ymir afferrò la torre con una mano e graffiò la nuca di uno di loro muovendosi,poi ne morse un altro.

Graffiò il viso di un alto ancora e evitò un terzo che andò a fracassare il muro con la faccia.

La torre tremò e Carrie stava per cadere,ma Sentry le afferrò la gamba "Grazie,Riner.

AHI!

AHIA,REINER!

LA GAMBA!"

"Reiner,basta!"disse Cyborg che la aiutò "Mi ascolti, mollale la gamba!"

"Eh?"disse lui lasciandola "Scusa."

"No."disse lei "Mi hai salvata."

"Carrie..."disse Reyner "Tu sapevi che poteva farlo?"

Ymir era aggrappata alla torre e guardava i nemici in basso.

"No,non lo sapevo..."disse Carrie guardando di sotto "Siamo state vicine tutto il tempo,ma…

Io non avevo idea di questo..."

Lei graffiò gli occhi di un altro.

"Non riesco a crederci."disse Cyborg "La conosciamo da tanto eppure..."

"Ma che cos'è?"disse Carrie "È come Annie.

Ma questa è davvero Ymir?!

Non ci credo…

Non posso neanche…

MI RIFIUTO DI CREDERCI."

Il titano si scagliò sui nemici.

"In altre parole,lei..."disse Reyner "Conosceva alcune cose sui misteri di questo mondo.

Non mi sarei nemmeno immaginato…

Avrebbe dovuto dirlo e aiutare la legione,come Clark."

"Forse non poteva…?"disse Berthold.

"Non ci credo."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Fermi un attimo!"disse Cyborg "Clark non sapeva nemmeno di aver acquisito casualmente queste abilità,no?

Ma ne l caso di Ymir...a me sembra che fosse consapevole."

Lei colpì un altro gigante al viso.

"Ma allora..."disse Cyborg "...da che parte stara?"

"Da che parte..."disse Carrie "Vorresti dirmi che è nostra nemica?"

"Se...se ci pensi aveva sempre quell'aria disinteressata,come se nulla la riguardasse."disse Victor "Forse è per via di questo potere.

Non si capiva mai cosa le passasse per la testa..."

"Quale sarà il suo scopo?"disse Berthold.

Carrie ebbe dei ricordi improvvisi "Chissà…

Forse è perché siamo simili…?

Ma sta tranquilla.

Lo faccio per me stessa.

Ma prima devi promettermi una cosa.

Quando rivelerò il mio segreto,tu...vivrai con il tuo vero nome."

Uno dei giganti le afferrò un braccio e la tirò a se.

Le morse il braccio,ma lei gli resto ferma sulla faccia,senza cadere.

"YMIR!"urlò Carrie e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di luce gialla.

Il gigante morse il braccio di uno di loro e gli strappò la mano liberandosi e spiccando un salto,ma un altro le afferrò il piede.

Lei si aggrappò alla torre.

Le lasciò la presa e cadde tra le grinfie dei giganti che le morsero.

"Perché ha lasciato la presa?!"disse Cyobrg "Non dirmi che è per la torre?!"  
"Invece è proprio per questo."disse Carrie "Se avesse voluto,avrebbe potuto trasformarsi e scappare…

Anche in forma di titano non ha alcuna possibilità da sola contro di loro.

Ymir ha messo in prima linea la sua vita…

Perché vuole disperatamente proteggerci."

Il gigante colpiva gli altri che cercavano di divorarlo.

"Perché..."disse Carrie che si mise sopra il bordo della torre con una luce gialla che le usciva da entrambe le mani "NON MORIRE,YMIR!

NON PUOI MORIRE COSÌ,NON QUI!"

Capitan Marvel la trattenne "Non è sicuro."

"NON CERCARE DI FARE L'EROINA,MI SENTI?!"urlò Carrie "NON DIRMI CHE CI VUOI COSÌ BENE DA MORIRE PER NOI,IDIOTA!

TU NON ERI QUELLA CHE METTEVA SE STESSA OLTRE TUTTO?!

TU SEI YMIR,LA PERSONA CON IL CARATTERE PEGGIORE SULLA FACCIA DELLA TERRA,NON DIMENTICARLO!

VIVI PER TE STESSA!

SE DEVI MORIRE PER QUESTA TORRE...ALLORA CHE LA TORRE SI FOTTA!

BUTTALA GIÙ E BASTA!"

Il gigante inizio ad afferrare mattoni e a tirarli sui volti dei nemici.

La torre iniziò a piegarsi.

"VAI COSÌ!"urlò Carrie.

Il gigante andò verso di loro "Afferrati a me."

Gli altri si sollevarono in volo,mentre il gigante si mise dalla parte opposta alla parte della torre che crollava e i nemici finirono sotto le macerie.

"Non ci credo..."disse Cyborg "Li ha seppelliti."

Carrie scese sorridendo "Ymir."

I giganti emersero dalla macerie e Ymir morse la nuca di uno di loro.

Un altro le prese i capelli e la gettò a terra.

Diversi le saltarono addosso e le strapparono un braccio e la mascella.

"NON PUÒ ESSERE!"disse Carrie che illuminò le mani di energia "Aspetta!

C'è ancora una cosa...

DEVO ANCORA DIRTI IL MIO VERO NOME!"

Un gigante la afferrò,ma Carrie gli colpi la mano con il suo pugno e la frantumò separandola dal corpo.

Natasha,che indossava un'uniforme tutta nera,usò le spade per tagliare la nuca del gigante "Carrie stati indietro.

Adesso tocca a noi."

Superman arrivò e usò i raggi laser su un gigante e attaccarono anche Cyborg,Capitan Marvel,Sentry e Wonder Man.

Arrivava anche una serie di soldati a cavallo guidati da Tess "SQUADRA DI RISERVA DISPERDETEVI E CONTROLLATE I DINTORNI!"

"MUORI!"disse Clark che con un pugno fece esplodere la testa di un gigante e poi colpì il collo con i raggi laser.

Poco dopo i giganti erano tutti morti.

"Cosa?"disse Barton "Ymir era un titano?!"

Carrie teneva tra le braccia l'amica che era svenuta,ma poi aprì gli occhi "Il mio vero nome è Historia."

A Ymir mancava un braccio e una gamba,ma sorrise ugualmente prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Fu portata su una barella in cima alle mura.

Clark indossava una giacca rossa,con sotto una maglietta blu,dei pantaloni blu e degli stivali rossi "In che condizioni è Ymir?"

"Beh,le hanno staccato il braccio e la gamba destra,e le sue interiora sembrano uova strapazzate..."disse un soldato "Una persona normale sarebbe morta da molto."

Sentry si posò sul muro.

"Devi credermi!"disse Carrie a Tess "È vero!

Per salvarci ha rivelato il suo segreto e ha combattuto i giganti!

Ha rischiato la sua vita per noi!

Questo dimostra che la sua lealtà è verso di noi!

So che le sue azioni fino a quel momento sono ingiustificabili...ha tenuto nascoste informazioni preziose per l'umanità.

Immagino che allora le importasse solo di se.

Ma è cambiata.

E ora Ymir è un'alleata dell'umanità,come Annie!

Io la conosco da molto tempo e le assicuro che è molto più normale di quanto sembra!"

"Va bene..."disse Tess "Non fraintendermi…

Certo preferisco essere sua amica.

Nonostante ciò che ha fatto fino ad ora,le informazioni che può darci sono un vero tesoro…

Ovviamente voglio che mi veda sotto una buona luce.

Solo che,anche se è normale,la situazione è difficile.

Hai detto che il tuo vero nome è Historia Reiss?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Reiss...come quella famiglia nobile?"disse Tess.

"Già."disse Carrie.

"Capisco."disse Tess mettendole una mano sulla spalla "Be,piacere di incontrarti,Historia!"

"Bene."disse lei imbarazzata.

Andarono a veder i corpo di Ymir.

"Come sta,Ymir?"disse Tess.

"Non sanguina più."disse un soldato "E ora sta uscendo vapore dalle ferite..."

"Dobbiamo portarla al distretto di Trost per darle adeguate cure."disse Tess "Ora torniamo alla missione.

Chiudere la falla nella barriera."

Sentry era a gambe incrociate.

"Reyner,stai bene?"disse Superman mentre Clint arrivava sulle mura.

"No,che non sto bene."disse lui "La nostra compagna si è trasformata.

Non c'è tempo per piangersi addosso con la breccia da riparare,eh?"

"Già..."disse Clark "Siamo passati per il vostro villaggio poco fa…

Dobbiamo trovare un modo per tenere la posizione."

"Giusto,Reyner!"disse Berthold "Il nostro villaggio!

Torniamo la!

Possiamo farlo!

Rispetto a quello che abbiamo fatto fin ora sarà una passeggiata!"

"Giusto…"disse Reyner.

"Siete tutti qui?"disse Tess "Dobbiamo mettere a punto un piano per riparare la breccia.

Mi aspettavo di trovare un'intera orda di giganti,ma..."

Capitam Marvel atterrò sul posto.

"Carol!"disse Tess "Finalmente!"

"Nessuna breccia."disse Carol.

"Eh?"disse Clark.

"Ho cercato dappertutto e posso assicurare che non c'è."disse Carol "Ho incontrato con i soldati del distretto di Chlorba,hanno controllato anche loro per sicurezza.

In oltre non c'erano giganti lungo la strada."

"Ma..."disse Clint "Abbiamo visto dei titani all'interno delle mura,non possiamo esserci sbagliati..."

"Sicura di aver controllato bene?"disse Clark.

"Come se potessi non vedere un buco enorme!"disse Carol.

"Beh,se le mura sono intatte,allora possiamo ritirarci."disse Tess "Per ora,resteremo nel distretto di Trost.

"Comunque non abbassate la guardia."disse Carol "Io vi precederò."

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?"disse Clark.

"Cosa significa..."disse Clint "Non succede niente per anni e ora il mondo sembra completamente impazzito."

"Clark."disse Reyner "Dovo parlarti da solo."

"Che c'è?"disse Clark.

"E se i giganti avessero imparato a scavare?"disse Tess.

"Saremmo in guai seri..."disse Carol "Sarebbe un casino localizzarli."

Clark,Reyner e Berthold erano in disparte,ma Wonder Woman origliava.

"5 anni fa..."disse Reyner "...abbiamo distrutto la muraglia e attaccato.

Io sono il gigante corazzato,lui è il gigante colossale."

"Eh…?"disse Clark "Ma che cazzo stai dicendo…?"

"C..."disse Bertold "Ma che dici?"

"Il nostro compito era distruggere voi dall'interno delle mura."disse Rayner "Ma…

Non ce n'è più bisogno.

Clark,se verrai via con noi,non toccheremo mai più la muraglia.

Hai capito vero?"

"Che?!"disse Clark "No,aspetta!

Non vi capisco per niente!"

"Ti chiedo di venire con noi."disse Reyner "Perdona l'arroganza e la fretta,ma dobbiamo andare via subito."

"Subito?"disse Clark "E dove?"

"Diciamo che dobbiamo tornare in patria."disse Reyner "Allora?

Cosa rispondi?

Credo sia meglio se vieni,visto il vespaio che si solleverà alla nostra fuga."

"Cosa posso dirvi..."disse Clark.

"Venite o no?"disse Clint,mentre Diana prese la spada.

Clark pensava "Sono nella merda…

E il mio cervello sta friggendo da ieri..."

FLASHBACK

La notte prima Clark,Natasha e Clint erano all'accampamento davanti a Tess.

"Se Annie è stata sotto il controllo del nemico allora poteva essere in contatto con altri come lei."disse Tess che leggeva dei fogli "I risultati del controllo sul passato di Annie sono finalmente arrivati…

Delle reclute della 104,solo altre due persone provengono dalla sua zona.

Reyner Braun e Berthold Fubar."

"Uh…?"disse Clark.

"Certo,dopo tutto il caos,i documenti sono incasinati.

Ci hanno messo tutto questo tempo per trovare queste 4 informazioni sconnesse.

Dal resoconto del piano per ingannare il nemico,durante la spedizione nelle lande esterne,i due che ho nominato erano nel gruppo a cui venne detto che Clark era nel fianco destro.

Annie Sullivan,il "Titano Femmina"è partita all'attacco essendo sotto controllo mentale ed è andata sul fianco destro.

Ora queste informazioni da sole non significano nulla.

Vorrei sapere di più sul rapporto che c'era tra quei tre durante l'addestramento."

"Sapevo che Reiner e Berthold provenivano dallo stesso villaggio,ma non sembrava che Annie fosse loro amica."disse Barton.

"Idem..."disse Clark "Non credo di averli mai visti parlare con Annie…

Anche se lei non è mai stata una gran chiacchierona..."

"Nemmeno io..."disse Natasha "...ricordo di averli visti parlare con Annie."

"Comunque,penso che dubitare di loro sia inutile."disse Clark "Tralasciando il taciturno Berthold.

Reyner è come un fratello maggiore...e non è abbastanza furbo per ingannare qualcuno…"

"Sono d'accordo."disse Barton "Ho combattuto il Gigante Femmina anni fa e c'erano anche loro.

Reyner è stato quasi stritolato…!"

"Che c'è?"disse Clark.

"...Reyner è riuscito a liberarsi dalla presa di Annie,ma...subito dopo lei ha cambiato atteggiamenti ed è corsa verso Clark…

Io ho detto ad alta voce dove ti trovavi,ma non credo che badasse a me."

"E allora…?"disse Clark.

"Ad alta voce,eh..."disse Tess "Quindi quei due…

Dimmi uno di loro sembrava interessato a dove si trovava Clark?"

"No…!"disse Clint "Ho dato la mia opinione su dove potesse essere Clark,perché Reyner me lo ha chiesto…

C'è di più…

Il gigante femmina ha fissato Reyner per un po'."

"Ma che cazzo…?"disse Clark "Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?!"

"Clark!"disse Tess "E anche voi,ascoltatemi!

Se troviamo quei due agite come al solito e non fategli sospettare niente.

E ovviamente,non una parola su Annie."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Senti,tu..."disse Clark "Sei solo stanco.

Giusto Berthold?

Hai appena visto l'inferno,non mi stupisce che deliri un po'."

"Si!"disse Berthold "Hai ragione!

Sei sfinito mentalmente,Reyner!"

"E poi se fossi il titano corazzato,perché dovrei starmene zitto?"disse Clark.

"Oh,si..."disse Reyner "Già è vero…

Ma a cosa stavo pensando…?

Sono impazzito del tutto?"

"Forza,andiamo?"disse Reyner.

"Sono qui da troppo tempo..."disse Reyner "Lei è arrabbiata,le sento.

Ho passato qui anni della mia vita circondato da idioti,e per questo ho finito per dire delle stronzate...

Eravamo solo delle teste di cazzo che non sapevano nulla,allora…

Se solo avessi saputo dell'esistenza di quegli idioti…

Io non...sarei mai diventato il patetico bastardo di merda che sono ora.

Non so più cosa sia bene fare…

Ciò che so è che non importa a cosa abbiano portato le mie azioni e le scelte che ho fatto.

Vedi,come guerriero,devo prendermi la responsabilità di finire il mio dovere fino all'ultimo."

"Reiner..."disse Berthold "No!"

"Si,invece!"disse lui "Sistemeremo la questione qui e ora!"

Wonder Woman si mosse a super velocità e gli tagliò in due l'avambraccio destro e conficcò la spada dentro la mano ed in braccio sinistro,poi si voltò ed infilò la spada nel collo dell'altro.

I due caddero a terra e Diana mise un piede sul petto di Berthold "CLARK,CORRI!"

Sentry le diede una spallata scagliandola oltre le mura "BERTHOLD!"

Gli altri stavano accorrendo.

"CLARK!"urlò Clint.

Ci furono delle esplosioni e i due si trasformarono.

Il gigante colossale non aveva la pelle addosso ed era trasformato solo per metà corpo.

Aveva una bocca totalmente scoperta,delle braccia secche e molto lunghe e un corpo molto muscoloso.

Il gigante corazzato aveva i capelli biondi e corti,il viso che era fatto da due placche di roccia giallo scuro.

La prima placca copriva il volto e il naso e le orecchie,la seconda la mascella e le due placche si univano mediante dei bordi seghettati.

Gli occhi avevano i muscoli intorno ben visibili ed erano senza pupilla.

Il collo e il corpo erano ricoperti di placche di roccia,con piccoli spazi tra di loro da cui si vedeva il tessuto muscolare.

L'esplosione scagliò via tutti.

Clark fu afferrato dalla mano del gigante corazzato.

Il gigante colossale afferrò Ymir,mentre l'altro saltò giù dalle mura strusciando con le spalle e i piedi sulla parete.

Clark pensava "Reyner…

Berthold…

FOTTUTI TRADITORI!"

Clark si trasformò e frantumò la mano de gigante corazzato.

Il suo gigante aveva il corpo umano con muscoli scolpiti,capelli lunghi a mezzo collo,e un muso allungato,con una bocca senza labbra,ma con i denti direttamente attaccati alla pelle.

Clark pensava "LURIDO VERME,IO TI DISTRUGGERÒ!"

Il gigante diede un pugno al viso di quello corazzato e lo fece strusciare contro la parete e poi entrambi si schiantarono a terra.

La metà del gigante colossale era sul muro alzò la mano e cercò di schiacciare gli altri che volarono via.

Il colpo fracassò la parte superiore del muro.

Cyborg cercò di lanciare un raggio,ma dal braccio del gigante uscì un raggio viola che lui dovette evitare,mentre Capitan Marvel gli diede un pugno al viso e Barton era sospeso in aria, grazie alle attrezzature.

"Ha preso Ymir…!"disse Carrie che lanciò dei raggi gialli dagli occhi,ma dovette evitare un pugno dato a super velocità.

Il gigante colossale getto Ymir nella sua bocca.

"L'HA MANGIATI!"urlò Tess che era sospesa in aria e utilizzava l'attrezzatura come gli altri e aveva le spade in mano "Prepararsi alla battaglia!"

Il gigante colossale colpì' Capitan Marvel e la scagliò a terra facendola strusciare sul suolo per centinaia di metri.

"OGGI DOBBIAMO ABBATTERE IL GIGANTE COLOSSALE!"urlò Tess che volava verso di lui con i soldati.

Lui cercò di colpirli,ma loro lo evitarono,poi Lady Sentry lo colpì alla pancia con un pugno facendolo vacillare.

Improvvisamente un fulmine lo colpì in pieno.

In aria apparve Thor.

Aveva un elmo d'argento che aveva delle ali sulle tempie e lasciava scoperto il viso.

Da sotto l'elmo uscivano i lunghi capelli biondi.

Il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava una corazza blu scuro,quasi grigio,con delle placche rotonde e d'argento.

Due di queste placche erano sui pettorali e altri due sulla pancia sotto le prime.

La corazza aveva delle linee curve ed era formato da diverse placche.

Sulle spalle c'erano due fermagli di metallo che tenevano un lunghissimo mantello rosso.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca di metallo,il bicipite era scoperto,poi iniziava una placca che copriva la parte esterna dell'avambraccio,a partire dal gomito fino a metà delle dita e il palmo delle mani.

La parte interna delle braccia era scoperta.

Da sotto la corazza partiva un gonnellino,che era su dei pantaloni blu che erano collegati a degli stivali di metallo da cui partivano delle cinture nere che attorcigliavano le gambe.

Aveva un martello con un lungo manico,simile ad un asta,e una punta rettangolare.

"CADI!"disse Thor che lo colpì al viso provocando un'esplosione e una scarica elettrica.

I soldati andarono alle sue spalle e lanciarono gli arpioni.

"ORA!"urlo Tess "COLPITE LA NUCA TUTTI INSIEME!"

Dal corpo del gigante partì una gigantesca ondata di vapore che scagliò via tutti,poi iniziò a disintegrarsi.

Gli altri atterrarono sulle mura.

"Che stia per sparire di nuovo?!"disse Tess.

"No!"disse Clint "È diverso!

Le altre volte è sparito subito.

Il suo scheletro è ancora la…

Continua ad emettere calore come una stufa.

Finché è protetto da quel vapore…

La manovra 3d è inutile!

Cosa facciamo?"

"Niente."disse Tess "Squadre 3 e 4!

Rimanete in attesa dietro al bersaglio!

Carol,la guiderai tu!

Squadra 2,voi resterete qui.

Lauda,ti lascio il comando.

Sarà interessante vedere quanto può andare avanti in questo modo, prima o poi dovrà fermarsi."

Thor atterrò sulla muraglia "Mostrati e combatti,vile marrano!"

"Thor,brucia quel bastardo con i fulmini."disse Tess "Non possiamo prenderli vivi.

Uccidili.

Non esitare."

Thor lanciò una raffica di fulmini

"Squadra 1,seguitemi!"disse Tess che volò dalle mura "IL NOSTRO AVVERSARIO È IL GIGANTE CORAZZATO!"

Cyborg afferrò un corpo e lo portò lontano.

"Mi scusi..."disse Carrie a Capitan Marvel "Sono sicura che Ymir non sia ancora morta,quindi…

La prego,la scongiuro,trovi un modo per salvarla o lo farò io..."

"Va bene..."disse Carol.

"DOVE SONO QUEI DUE?!"disse Cyborg "PER FAVORE,SALVATELI IN QUALCHE MODO!"

Il gigante di Clark era a terra e aveva lasciato una scia dietro di se,in più aveva il naso e la parte frontale della bocca schiacciati e distrutti.

"Merda..."pensò Clark "Quella testa di cazzo…

Quel tipo continuava a blaterare dei doveri di in soldato e tutta quella merda...e si tratteneva sempre durante gli allenamenti corpo a corpo…?

Sei dannatamente forte,eh…

Non riesco nemmeno a muovermi…

Eri veramente grande.

Controllato in ogni situazione ,osservavi il quadro d'insieme…

E pensavi sempre ai tuoi compagni,prima che a te stesso..."

Il gigante corazzato si avvicinò a quello di Clark.

"Ho persino pensato che avrei voluto essere una persona forte…"pensò Clark "Come te..."

Le spade di Natasha si frantumarono sulla sua nuca "Merda..."

"Non funziona nulla su di lui..."pensò Clark "Anche nella forma umana era il più forte della squadra.

Gli attacchi sono inutili…come le lame.

Sai,Reyner…

Non ho idea di che faccia tu stia facendo ora,ma...voi due siete dei veri coglioni.

Perché...in tutta la storia della razza umana,avete causato i disastri peggiori.

TI FARÒ SCOMPARIRE!..."

Natasha era sulla sua nuca e colpiva con la spada.

"Uno come te non ha diritto di restare in questo mondo."pensò Clark "Ma a che cazzo stavi pensando?

MI FAI DAVVERO SCHIFO.

Il solo pensiero del tuo volto pieno di valori..."

Il gigante di Clark si alzò e lui pensò...MI FA VENIR VOGLIA DI VOMITARE."

Clark sferrò un potentissimo pugno al volto dell'avversario e pensò "MALEDETTO VERME.

IO STO PER STERMINARTI!"

Reyner rispose con un colpo al volto che fece saltare metà del viso del gigante nemico e lo scagliò via,facendolo rimbalzare a terra più volte.

FLASHBACK

Clark era nel campo di addestramento.

Reyner gli corse accanto,lui allungo la mano e gli diede un colpo al petto,provocando un'onda d'urto,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra,sollevando un polverone e danneggiando il terreno,poi lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Accidenti."disse Sentry.

"Perdonami."disse Superman "Non riesco bene moderare la mia forza.

La sto ancora scoprendo.

Ho a malapena iniziato a volare."

"Io invece è da molto che lo faccio."disse Sentry "Per ora non c'è un peso che non posso sollevare.

E tu invece?"

"È lo stesso."disse Clark.

"Tieni,prendi il pugnale di legno."disse Sentry "Adesso sta a te attaccarmi."

Clark lo prese "Mi chiedo a cosa serva tutto questo.

Perché affrontarci tra noi?

Dovremmo invece affrontare i giganti tutto il giorno ed espandere i territori invece di avere paura di uscire dalle mura."

"Ma che discorsi fai?"disse Reyner "Noi siamo soldati,ricordi?

A volta ci sono delle situazioni a cui non è possibile sottrarsi.

Non importa chi sia l'avversario.

Dovremo affrontarlo con i poteri o corpo a corpo.

E adesso guarda li.

La vedi?"

Annie camminava per il campo indossando la sua uniforme rossa e blu.

"Ma è Annie."disse Clark.

"Si,quella che dice di aver ricevuto i poteri di una dea."disse Reyner "Da quando ha tre anni è oggetto di culti da parte di un sacco di gente.

Appena arrivata le hanno dato il ruolo di capo gruppo o simili."

"A quanto pare sta cercando di nuovo di saltare l'allenamento."disse Clark.

"Andiamo a dare una belle lezioncina alla santa."disse Reyner "Oggi le insegneremo cosa significa essere un soldato."

Lei si trovò davanti Reyner "Hai già finito l'esercitazione,semidea?

Se non vuoi che ti faccia diventare ancora più bassa,cerca di impegnarti più seriamente nell'addestramento."

"Dai non esagerare."disse Clark che vide che Annie aveva uno sguardo estremamente serio e pensò "Incredibile.

Non ho mai visto uno sguardo del genere.

Sembra volerci incenerire."

"Coraggio,Clark."disse Reyner.

Annie si mise nella sua solita posizione di attacco-difesa.

"ARRIVO!"disse Clark che si mosse a super velocità.

Lei si spostò e gli diede un calcio alla gamba.

Lui cadde a terra "Ma cosa?

Mi ha colpito il ginocchio."

Clark provò a rialzarsi e poi cadde a terra.

"Posso andare ora?"disse Annie.

"No!"disse lui "Devi prendergli il pugnale."

Clark si rialzò "Un attimo…"

Lei gli afferro il braccio,gli andò alle spalle e gli diede un calcio alle gambe mandandolo a terra.

"Tieni."disse Annie che lancio a Reyner il pugnale "Adesso tocca a te attaccarmi,giusto?"

"No,va pure."disse Reyner.

"Coraggio,Reyner."disse Clark a terra "Lei deve diventare un soldato."

"Giusto."disse lui "A volte non ci si può sottrarre."

Annie lo afferrò e lo infilò nel terreno a testa in giù.

"È una tecnica eccezionale."disse Clark "Ma chi te l'ha insegnata?"

"Mio padre."disse Annie "Prima che imparassi ad usare i miei poteri."

"E a lui chi l'ha insegnata?"disse Clark.

"Questo non importa."disse Annie "Ad ogni modo non ha senso continuare a giocare così."

"Parli dell'addestramento?"disse Clark.

"Il combattimento corpo a corpo non conta per la valutazione."disse Annie "Qui quasi tutti fingono di impegnarsi,ma saranno solo i dieci migliori che potranno scegliere di entrare nel corpo di guarnigione ed andare nei territori interni.

Chi si impegna davvero sono solo quelli come voi,che davvero vogliono cambiare qualcosa.

O chi è semplicemente sciocco."

Annie materializzò un pugnale di energia nera e si avvicinò a Clark che parò il colpo con le mani "Mi chiedo perché qui,più ci si allena e meno possibilità si hanno di combattere.

Tu a cosa credi sia dovuta questa farsa?"

"Farsa?"disse lui "Ma cosa dici?"  
Clark le afferrò il braccio,ma lei ruotò e con un calcio lo mandò terra,poi gli mise il ginocchio sul corpo e gli mise il pugnale alla gola,mentre lui cercava di allontanarla "È questa l'essenza intrinseca dell'uomo.

Ma una cosa è certa:io non mi divertirò mai a giocare alla guerra."

Lui si rialzò.

"Se davvero queste tecniche ti piacciono tanto,potrei addestrarti."disse Annie.

"Davvero?"disse Clark "Grazie."

"Prego."disse lei voltandosi e facendo un mezzo sorriso.

FINE FLASHBACK

Clark pensava "No,aspetta…

Perché mi viene in mente una cosa simile proprio ora…?

Che sia quello che si dice di solito…?

Che la vita ti scorre davanti prima di morire…?

Oh,beh.

Chissene.

Non ha senso spremersi le meningi per quello.

Mi sento uno schifo comunque."

Il gigante si alzò barcollando.

"CLARK!"urlò Barton che era agganciato al muro con gli arpioni "NON FARLO!

NON HA SENSO COMBATTERLO!

RITIRATI VICINO AL MURO!

NON DEVI COMBATTERE!"

Il gigante di Clark urlò.

"CLARK!"urlò Natasha.

"CAZZO,NO!"disse Barton.

Tess era accanto a lui "Sta uscendo di testa un'altra volta…?"

Il gigante colossale sferrò un pugno,ma Clark si abbassò,gli mise il braccio destro intorno alla testa,l'altro sulla schiena e unì le due mani,mise le gambe dietro di lui,si piegò in avanti e lo fece cadere a terra.

"Quella..."disse Barton "...è una delle mosse di Annie!"

"Non capisco perché agite in questo modo..."pensò Clark,mentre il gigante corazzato lo gettava a terra "...ma avete fatto degli errori madornali.

Avete scordato che Annie mi ha insegnato a combattere."

Il gigante di Clark mise le gambe intorno al collo del nemico,schiacciò la sua faccia contro la spalla e gli frantumò parte della corazza della guancia destra.

"C'è l'ho fatta…!"pensò Clark "L'ho chiuso in una chiave articolare!

Posso ancora combattere!"

Clark gli tenne il braccio destro con entrambe le mani,poi spinse la testa a terra pensando "Col cazzo che ti lascio andare così facilmente!"

Clark riuscì a strappargli il braccio destro.

"C'è riuscito!"disse Natasha.

Clark si appoggiò al muro e l'avversario andò verso di lui.

Natasha gli atterrò sulla spalla "Ascoltami!

Se vuoi scappare,dobbiamo impedire a Reyner di muoversi in qualche modo per farti guadagnare un po' di tempo.

Pensi di poter usare quella presa ancora una volta e spezzargli le gambe?"

Lui fece di si con la testa e lei volò via.

La corazza dietro il ginocchio si frantumò facendo vedere la muscolatura.

"Ora come ora..."pesò Clark "Vinco e riesco a fuggire.

Ora che avete rivelato le vostre identità,siete voi a essere messi alle strette…

E siete voi...a non avere un futuro."

Il corazzato gli corse in contro,gli diede una spallata e lo spinse contro la parete.

Cercò di colpirlo ma il gigante di Clark evitò il colpo,si gettò a terra e mise le sue gambe intorno a quelle del nemico che stava per colpirlo.

Clark sferrò un calcio alla gamba sinistra,uno alla pancia e l'essere cadde a terra,mentre lui si rialzò.

"Non ci siamo."pensava Clark "Quell'ultima carica era potente e veloce…"

"Un momento,fermi..."disse Tess "Se tutto il corpo del gigante fosse di pelle indurita non dovrebbe nemmeno muoversi...

Nelle armature medioevali,c'erano parti che non potevano essere coperte per come era fatto il corpo.

Reyner caricò Clak che gli mise un braccio intorno alla testa e gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita.

"Se vuoi caricarmi a testa bassa..."pensò Clark "COSÌ SIA!

MA TI COSTERÀ IL TUO FOTTUTO COLLO!"

Il gigante cadde in avanti e Clark fece forza sul collo pensando "SEI MIO!

ORA È UNA QUESTIONE DI FORZA E IO STO AVENDO LA MEGLIO!"

Thor colpì con il martello la gamba del gigante e poi volò via.

"È RIUSCITO A FERIRLO!"disse Tess.

"SPEZZAGLI IL COLLO!"urlò Natasha "TIRA FUORI QUEL TRADITORE!"

Clark diede una testata al suolo pensando "POSSO VINCERE!"

Le placche del collo e delle spalle di spaccarono e si riempirono di crepe.

Il gigante corazzato iniziò a strisciare.

Il corpo del gigante colossale stava evaporando e cadde verso il basso sui due.

Il corpo letteralmente esplose provocando un'enorme onda d'urto.

Natasha si sveglio in cima alle mura.

Si guardò intorno e vide che c'erano degli altri corpi.

"Natasha!"disse Clint "Aspetta,non alzarti così..."

Lei lo afferrò "Barton!

Cosa è successo a Clark!?

Dov'è!?"

"Natasha,stai calma!"disse Clint "E non fare sforzi!

Non sappiamo quanto sono gravi le ferite!"

Lei si affacciò dal muro e vide un gigantesco cratere.

"Dov'è Clark?"disse Natasha.

"Clark è stato rapito."disse Clint "Insieme a Ymir.

Da Reyner e Berthold…

Thor non ha fatto in tempo a fermarli.

Quando il gigante colossale è caduto...quelli di noi che si trovavano alla base del muro sono stati colpito dall'onda d'urto.

E l'impatto ci ha lasciati temporaneamente privi di sensi.

Nemmeno quelli che stavano sulla cima del muro sono riusciti ad avvicinarsi data la potenza dell'attacco.

E in mezzo a tutto questo,anche se era impossibile vedere,ho capito che l'avevano preso.

Sono passate cinque ore."

"E c'è qualcuno che li sta inseguendo?"disse Natasha.

"No."disse lui che fu afferrato di nuovo.

"Perché!?"disse Natasha.

"Perché sono letteralmente scomparsi."disse Clint "Ora come ora possiamo solo aspettare,quindi per favore,sta pronta per quel momento...e inizia a controllare le tue ferite."

Tess era priva di sensi sulla muraglia.

"Il capo squadra e altri sono ancora senza sensi per le ferite."disse Clint "Formeremo una squadra di ricerca del nemico e avremo bisogno di molte persone,Thor compreso.

Tony Stark sta venendo qui con i rinforzi.

Lo capisci?"

"Di nuovo."disse lei mettendosi una mano in testa.

"Ti senti male?"disse Clint.

"No,non è nulla."disse Natasha "Ho battuto la testa,credo.

Sto bene.

Ma…

Quando Annie ha rapito Clark,quella donna che diceva di provenire da un altro universo,ha incominciato a seguirla subito,l'hanno affrontata e in qualche modo...l'hanno recuperato.

Questa volta sono passate 5 ore..."

Gli occhi le divennero lucidi.

Lei si alzò raccolse la sciarpa rossa e se la mise al collo "Perché…

Perché Clark finisce sempre...per allontanarsi da noi?"

"Ora che mi ci fai pensare è vero."disse Clint "È come Annie.

In tutti questi anni,Clark...ha sempre corso per conto suo,lasciandoci indietro.

Che lo faccia di proposito o no,le cose finiscono sempre così.

Forse è semplicemente il suo destino."

Natasha si accucciò a terra e si coprì a bocca e la punta del naso con la sciarpa"Io voglio solo...stare con lui.

Desidero solo questo,eppure..."

Un uomo andò verso di loro "Ehi,ragazzi.

Avete fame?"

"Forza,mangiate questo."disse il soldato "Provviste dal campo.

Non saranno il massimo,ma è ciò che abbiamo."

Lui gli diede dei panini e poi si sedette "Non c'è nulla di strano..

Tutto è come al solito."

I due non avevano la forza di mangiare.

"È sempre stato così,no?"disse il soldato "Sono anni che il tuo lavoro è stato occuparti dei casini in cui si cacciava quel bastardo alieno tenace,no?

È uno di quei legami da cui non si può fuggire nemmeno se di prova,sai?

Davvero…

Cambiano i tempi e le circostanze,ma voi...continuate a comportarvi come ragazzini.

Non trovi?"

"Ah,ah..."disse Barton posando l'arco "Tra i bulletti e i titani c'è una piccola differenza di dimensioni,però..."

"Oh,beh...anche se non era bravo a fare a pugni,quel cretino aveva una forza sovrumana anche all'epoca e si buttava sempre nella mischia,che fossero in 3 o in 5."disse il soldato "E finiva sempre per rompere le ossa a qualcuno,poi arrivava Natasha e finiva gli altri.

Vedete…

Anche se ha sempre vinto...anche quando ha iniziato a perdere,a partire da sua madre,non si è mai arreso.

Aveva quella tenacia irremovibile che spaventava persino me,a volte.

Ogni volta che gli succedeva qualcosa,si rialzava.

Ogni volta.

Lui è fatto così...pensi davvero che uno come lui si lascerebbe rapire senza fare storie?

Io dico di no.

Scatenerebbe l'inferno.

Soprattutto contro due sole persone.

Non importa quanti siano i nemici,si assicurerebbe di causargli quanti più guai possibile...finché uno di noi arrivi a salvarlo.

Con Clark è sempre stato così.

Mi piaceva a quei tempi...forse,come diceva lui,era solo una pace illusoria...ma ero contento di essere un soldato buono a nulla.

E farò tutto il possibile per far tornare quei giorni di vita quotidiana.

Non importa quanto ci vorrà…

Io verrò con voi.

Quei tempi non torneranno per me,se non ci sarete voi tre."

I due iniziarono a mangiare.

"Sono qui."disse lui e arrivarono altri soldati,guidati da Lady Sentry.

I tre si alzarono.

In quel momento atterrò Hulk sulle mura.

Era un gigante verde alto cinque metri ,con una muscolatura imponente e scolpita.

Aveva solo dei pantaloni viola,con occasionali righe rosse,molto aderenti che si fermavano poco sotto il ginocchio.

Il resto era scoperto.

Atterrò anche Iron Man usando i propulsori sulle mai e sui piedi dell'armatura.

Aveva un'armatura che lo copriva totalmente.

Una placca unica,gialla,copriva il viso,fino all'altezza della bocca e si collegava ad un'altra placca dai bordi gialli e il mento rosso.

Il resto della testa,da dopo la fronte aveva l'armatura rossa,come anche sul collo e alla base di esso,poi c'erano due linee gialle,poco prima delle placche rosse sulle spalle,che avevano la parte del bordo rivolto verso il petto rosso.

I bicipiti erano gialli,tranne due parti rosse,sia all'interno che all'esterno.

L'avambraccio era rosso,tranne una linea gialla che copriva il polso e che andava verso la parte posteriore dell'avambraccio.

La parte superiore del dorso delle mani era rossa,ma le nocche gialle.

Le dita erano rosse e sul palmo c'erano i propulsori circolari che emanavano energia bianca.

Il petto era coperto da due grosse placche rosse ai lati,una sopra e una che copriva la pancia,anch'essa rossa.

Quella sulla pancia era formata da placche più piccole,ovali incastonate una con l'altra.

I fianchi erano rossi,fatta eccezione al parte sotto le due placche rosse del petto che era gialla.

All'altezza della vita,ai lati, c'erano due placche gialle,poi le gambe erano fatte di metallo rosso,tranne una parte sulla cosce che era gialla.

Tra le placche del petto c'era un reattore circolare che emanava luce bianca.

Altri piccoli reattori erano incastonati su tutta l'armatura.

Due erano sopra le due placche grandi del petto,uno tra la placca delle spalle e quelle dei bicipiti,uno sugli avambracci e una sui dorsi delle mani.

Altri erano sui lati della placca sulla pancia pancia,uno ai lati delle gambe,uno ai lati del ginocchio e uno sul polpaccio.

La placca sul viso non presentava tratti umani,ma era piatta e c'erano due aperture rettangolari da cui usciva luce bianca.

Atterrò anche War Mashine.

Aveva un'armatura identica a quella di Iron Man,ma molto più massiccia e con colori diversi.

Le aperture della placca sul viso emanavano luce rossa,la placca era argentata e il resto della testa nero,tranne due linee d'argento che partivano dai lati della placca sul viso e giravano su tutta la testa,il collo era nero come anche il petto con al centro un reattore rosso,ma ai lati c'erano due placche bianche e anche all'inizio delle placche sul petto.

Le spalle,molto più massicce dell'altro,erano nere,ma avevano delle placche bianche ai lati.

Il resto delle braccia,massicce,erano nere e sugli avambracci c'erano dei rettangoli di metallo fusi con la corazza.

La pancia era nera come anche le gambe,anch'esse massicce,tranne due placche bianche sulle cosce.

Sulla spalla destra aveva un cannone,che era collegato alla schiena che aveva la punta che emanava luce rossa e anche la parte iniziale aveva delle linee rosse.

Sulla schiena,a sinistra,c'era un'asta di metallo nero.

Con loro c'era anche Capitan America.

Indossava un casco militare azzurro con una "A"bianca al centro,aveva degli occhiali aderenti al viso,che potevano essere usati sotto l'acqua.

Da questi occhiali partiva una linea di cuoio che percorreva i lati della mascella e copriva il mento.

Indossava una giacca blu,abbottonata e aveva una stella bianca sulla spalla sinistra.

Aveva una cintura piena di sacche,lo scudo rotondo in mano,pantaloni blu e scarpe rosse.

Lo scudo circolare aveva una stella bianca al centro in una circonferenza azzurra,poi c'era una circonferenza rossa,una bianca ed infine una rossa.

"Carrie."disse Clint "Sarebbe meglio se rimanessi qui,in fondo..."

"No,non farmelo ripetere."disse Carrie "Non posso stare a guardare,mentre Ymir viene portata via.

Tu e Natasha dovreste capirmi meglio di chiunque altro,no?"

"Carrie ha ragione,Clint."disse Cyborg "Abbiamo un sacco di buone ragioni per inseguirli.

Io ancora non posso credere a tutte quelle stronzate su di loro.

Mi rifiuto di credere che Reyner e Berthold siano nostri nemici,finché non lo sentirò dire da loro stessi..."

"Giusto!"disse Carol.

Tess strisciò e afferrò e gambe di Capitan America "Datemi la mappa."

Lui lo fece.

"Qui c'è la foresta degli alberi giganti,anche se di piccola estensione."disse Tess"Provate li.

Dubito che il Gigante Corazzato si metterebbe a coprire le sue trecce...ma credo siano diretti qui."

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"disse Capitan Marvel.

"È un po' una scommessa,ma..."disse Tess "Anche se sono trasformati,i giganti normali possono attaccarli.

E dopo lo scontro,devono essere esausti.

Non come Clark,ma comunque…

L'unica che non ha dato segni di essere sfinita dopo la trasformazione è Annie,ma lei è un caso a parte su tutto.

Diciamo per un secondo che la loro destinazione sia oltre le mura e aggiungiamoci che non hanno le forze per per correre una distanza simile e devono riposarsi.

Il loro primo pensiero dovrebbe essere trovare un posto per riposare,al riparo dai giganti.

In modo da poter aspettare la notte,quando i giganti non si muovono.

Avete tempo fino al tramonto!"

Clark si svegliò su un ramo di uno degli alberi giganti.

Accanto a lui c'era Ymir.

"Ehi."disse Reyner che era su un altro ramo e Berthold era su un altro "Clark.

Sei svegliò?"

Lui restò a fissarli "Oh..."

Clark vide che aveva le braccia piene di ferite e da esse usciva fumo"Cosa…?

Le mie braccia..."

"Clark."disse Ymir che aveva braccia e gambe in ricostruzione "Guarda...anche io sono così.

Immagino che sia una brutta giornata per entrambi."

"Ymir..."disse Clark "Perché…le mie braccia sono ferite…?"

"Mi spiace."disse Berthold "Sono stato io."

"Non avevamo tempo e..."disse Sentry "...nella fretta ti abbiamo estratto troppo rapidamente.

Ma guariranno presto."

"Capisco..."disse Clark "Immagino quindi di aver perso..."

Gli occhi di Clark si illuminarono di energia rossa.

Berthold si alzò "CLARK!

FERMATI!"

Ymir lo bloccò con la mano "Aspetta,Clark.

Dai un'occhiata a dove ci troviamo."

Sotto di loro c'erano doversi giganti piccoli e uno a terra sdraiato.

"Questa è una foresta di alberi giganti che si trovano all'interno del muro Maria."disse Ymir "Ovviamente ciò implica che la zona è invasa dai giganti.

Guarda.

Sembra che quello grosso sia solo seduto li...ma sta continuando a guardare nella nostra direzione.

Sotto di noi ce ne sono molti di taglia piccola…

Anche quello è un problema.

E li ce n'è uno grosso…

Anche se ci sta solo fissando senza avvicinarsi...è senza dubbio uno degli astuti.

E poi loro ci sono loro.

Quei bastardi...

Possono entrambi volare.

Non penso sia una buona idea trasformarsi o combatterli così sconsideratamente.

Non solo potrebbero fare lo stesso,ma potrebbero anche nascondersi tra gli alberi.

Anche se non fosse così,comunque sei troppo indebolito.

È difficile sopravvivere qui se non si è al massimo delle forze.

Qui il Sole non arriva bene,quindi non hai modo di riprenderti in fretta.

Hai capito?

Qui non puoi semplicemente fallire."

"Veramente..."disse Reyner "Per prima cosa,voi due non potreste neanche trasformarvi,adesso.

Non è così conveniente.

C'è un limite alla vostra forza fisica.

Proprio ora i vostri corpi sono concentrati sulla guarigione.

Non ci si può trasformare.

"Fottiti."disse Clark "Sai che cazzo me ne frega di quello che dici."

"Beh..."disse Ymir "Quando si parla di potere dei titani,nemmeno io so moto al riguardo.

Tutto ciò che so e che funzionano molto diversamente da noi.

Ehi,Reyner!

Non avevi detto che avresti parlato a Clark quando si sarebbe svegliato?

Ora voi due cosa avete intenzione di farci?"

"Vi vogliamo portare nella nostra Terra natia."disse lui "La dea Pallas vi aspetta.

Sappiamo già...che non vi limiterete ad obbedire diligentemente.

Ma come Ymir ha appena detto siamo nel territorio dei giganti e voi siete molto indeboliti.

Se ora tentiamo di ammazzarci a vicenda,quando siamo così deboli,rischiamo di fare delle brutte esperienze nelle pance dei giganti.

In altre parole,non abbiamo altra scelta che rimanere qui,fino al calar della sera,quando i giganti smettono di muoversi.

Quando voi potete provare a fuggire...e noi vi cattureremo ancora.

Non abbiamo altra scelta che rimanere qui."

"Ma che motivo hai di rimanere qui,invece che di correre verso la tua terra natia volando o trasformandoti?"disse Ymir "Ti sei stancato e vuoi farti un riposino?"

"La trasformazione stanca."disse Sentry.

"Pensa."pensò Clark "In termini di distanza trasformarsi in un gigante,affrontare questi due e fuggire non mi sembra fattibile.

Per prima cosa,posso ancora trasformarmi?

Potrei volare via,ma lo farebbero anche loro.

Reyner dice che per ora non posso cambiare forma…

Considerando che nemmeno Reyner ha altra scelta,se non restare qui,per ora...se il mio gigante fosse debole e inutile gli altri mi metterebbero semplicemente a tappeto.

Potrebbero anche non aspettare fino al calare della notte.

Ha molto più senso che siano loro a fare la prima mossa.

Mentre noi siamo senza forze.

Di questo passo,saremo completamente inermi…

Ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo usare come alternativa…

Mi chiedo cosa sia successo agli altri…

Chissà le truppe di ricognizione…

Cosa sarà accaduto…?"

"I giganti che erano al castello si sono mossi anche a notte fonda o no?"disse Ymir"Quindi che differenza c'è con questi?"

"Questi titani non riescono a muoversi di notte."disse Reyner "Dovresti già saperlo.

Ymir."

"Ora che ci penso perché Ymir..."pensò Clark "può trasformarsi in un gigante?

Non mi era mai sembrato che potesse aver qualcosa in comune con loro,però…

È un'alleata?

Non so nemmeno quale obiettivo abbia…

Non l'ho mai conosciuta bene da poterlo immaginare.

Ad ogni modo…

Ho deciso che…

Devo raccogliere informazioni…

Proverò ad estorcere loro quante più informazioni possibili.

Devo andarmene da qui…

Perciò ora ho bisogno di...reprimere le mie emozioni…

Ma da dove comincio?"

"Reyner..."disse Ymir "Non abbiamo più acqua,vero?

Di questo passo,moriremo disidratati."

"Io non ho bisogno di nutrimento e nemmeno Berthold."disse Sentry "Per Clark è lo stesso."

"Be,beati voi,ma io sento la bocca secca."disse Ymir

"Lo so,però..."disse lui "In questa situazione non possiamo procurarcela."

"Già..."disse lei "Che situazione di merda..."

"...ora che me l'hai fatto notare..."disse Sentry "Abbiamo lavorato ininterrottamente,ma non ci aspettavamo di dover portare anche te.

Be,per fortuna il muro non è stato distrutto.

Quindi per ora mi piacerebbe rilassarmi un po'."

"Reyner..."disse Berthold.

"Penso che abbiamo fatto abbastanza per meritarcelo..."disse Sentry"Ci siamo disgregati bene,in una situazione in cui sapevamo poco o niente e,come soldati,dovremmo avere qualche tipo di considerazione e riconoscimento…

Sarebbe bello..."

"Ehi..."disse Clark.

"Reyner..."disse Ymir "Ma di che diavolo parli?"

"Eh?"disse Sentry "Cosa?

Non sto mica dicendo che dovrei essere promosso a capitano o cose simili."

"Ma non è..."disse lei.

"Ah!"disse Sentry "A proposito...voi ragazzi avete preso quel cannone da qualche parte,giusto?

Quello che avete tirato contro il gigante.

Siete stati di grande aiuto in quella situazione.

E tutta quella storia con Carrie…era davvero strana.

La verità è che Carrie è sempre stata particolarmente gentile con me,però..."

"EHI!"urlò Clark "MI STAI PRENDENDO PER IL CULO?"

"Ma perché te la prendi tanto,Clark?"disse Sentry che si alzò "Ho detto qualcosa di male…?"

"TI UCCIDERÒ ALL'INSTANTE SE CONTINUI A PARLARE COME SE ANDASSE TUTTO BENE!"urlò Clark.

"Aspetta,Clark."disse Ymir "Non importa come lo si guarda…

Non è normale…

Giusto, Berthold?

Se sai qualcosa...dovresti dirglielo."

"...eh?"disse Reyner.

"….."disse Berthold "Reyner...tu non sei...un soldato,ricordi?

Noi siamo...guerrieri..."

"Ah..."disse Sentry "Quello è…

Era..."

"Huh.."disse Clark.

Sentry si mise in ginocchio e si mise le mani sugli occhi "Cosa succede..."

"Penso..."disse Ymir "Di aver capito cosa sta succedendo…

Ho pensato che fosse strano che…il ragazzo che aveva distrutto le mura volesse rischiare la vita per salvare Victor.

Non ha nemmeno realizzato di aver fatto qualcosa di palesemente contraddittorio.

Non so come sia successo,ma forse…

Lui era originariamente un guerriero il cui obbiettivo era distruggere il muro,però...in qualche modo ,durante la sua vita da combattente,ha perso la sua identità.

O magari non poteva sopportare la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva fatto...e per proteggere la sua sanità mentale è scappato con la credenza che era davvero uno dei soldati che volevano proteggere le mura e si è addossato questa convinzione…

Conseguentemente,si è diviso in due personalità...e alterna i ricordi in base ad esse.

Se guardi l'espressione sconvolta di Berthold,questo deve essere successo spesso…

Qualcosa del genere...è incredibile eh?

Anche se possedevi una personalità del tutto sincera,sei diventato così..."

"CHIUDI IL BECCO!"urlò Sentry "CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA."

"Oops."disse Ymir "Forse ho parlato troppo."

"S..."disse Clark "Smettetela di dire cazzate…

Perché vi comportate come se foste delle vittime qui,eh?

Come potete...

Cosa stavate pensando quando mi avete chiesto…

Huh…?

Berthold…

BRUTTO BASTARDO!

TI AVEVO DETTO CHE MIA MADRE ERA STATA MANGIATA DA UN GIGANTE…

GIUSTO?

Che un pezzo del cancello che hai distrutto è atterrato sulla mia casa…e che mia madre non è potuta fuggire?

Tu lo sapevi...vero?

Di cosa stavo parlando…

Cosa stavi pensando…?

Dimmelo…

Cosa stavi pensando…?"

"Quella volta..."disse Berthold "Mi è dispiaciuto."

"Ah..."disse Clark "Capisco…

Voi ragazzi…

Voi non siete…

Ne soldati…

Ne guerrieri…

Voi siete solo degli assassini,con un sacco di morti sulla coscienza.

Avete ammazzato così tante persone innocenti…

Siete assassini psicopatici!"

"LO SO GIÀ!"urlò Sentry "NON SERVE CHE TU ME LO DICA!"

"E ALLORA NON CONTINUARE A COMPORTARTI COME SE TE FOTTESSE QUALCOSA!"urlò Clark "VOI NON SIETE UMANI!

SIETE VOI DUE CHE AVETE TRASFORMATO QUESTO MONDO IN UN INFERNO!

LO CAPITE O NO,RAZZA DI ASSASSINI!"

"CHE CAZZO VUOI DA NOI,ALLORA?!"urlò Sentry "VUOI CHE FACCIAMO PENITENZA?!

VUOI CHE CI SCUSIAMO?!

VUOI DIRCI CHE È DA BRUTTI SPORCHI E CATTIVI UCCIDERE?!

TI DAREBBE SODDISFAZIONE?!

LE PERSONE CHE CONOSCEVI NON ESISTE PIÙ!

SE URLARE TI FA SENTIRE MEGLIO,ALLORA CONTINUA PURE!"

"Hai ragione…"disse Clark "Sono un ingenuo…

Non posso fare nulla,però…

MI ASSICURERÒ CHE CREPIATE NEL MODO PIÙ VIOLENTO E BRUTALE POSSIBILE…

GIURO CHE LO FARÒ..."

"Non così."disse Ymir "Ti prego Clark…

Non posso aspettarmi niente da te se continui a dire cose così infantili..."

Gli occhi di Clark erano pieni di luce rossa "Cosa?"

"Sto dicendo che se te la prendi con questi due pesci piccoli,sarà uno scontro pessimo."disse Ymir.

"Eh?"disse Clark.

"Ehi,Reyner."disse Ymir "Che cos'era quella scimmia?"

"Scimmia?"disse Reyner "A cosa ti riferisci?"

"Hm?"disse Ymir "Come lo sapevi?

Considerando che voi due...lo stavate guardando insieme inebetiti ad occhi spalancati."

"Cosa centra una scimmia?"disse Clark.

"Beh,ascolta."disse Ymir "Quella scimmia,il titano bestia,è responsabile dell'invasione di questa volta.

Ha causato l'apparizione dei giganti all'interno delle mura forse per misurare la nostra forza."

"Quindi loro due cercano il nascondiglio di quel gigante?"disse Clark.

"Se lo trovate…sareste in grado di tornare a casa,giusto?"disse Ymir.

"Tu..."disse Clark "TU...DIMMI TUTTO QUELLO CHE SAI!"

"Aspetta un momento..."disse Ymir "Le circostanze attuali non lo permettono.

Però...Clark.

Se pensi che uccidendo questi due i nostri problemi finiranno…

Stai facendo un grosso errore."

"CHI È IL NEMICO…?!"urlò Clark "LA DEA?

QUESTI DUE?

LA SCIMMIA?!

DIMMI CHI CAZZO DEVO FARE A PEZZI PERCHÉ IO STO VERAMENTE USCENDO DI TESTA!"

"Nemico?"disse Ymir "Se dovessi dare una risposta sarebbe il m..."

"YMIR!"urlò Reyner "Credi che...questo mondo abbia un futuro?"

Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi.

"Se lo sai,pensa alla strada che dovresti prendere da qui."disse Reyner "È ancora possibile per te venire dalla nostra parte,no?

La dea è saggia."

"Mi stai chiedendo di fidarmi di te?"disse Ymir "Scordatelo!

Tu non ti fideresti mai di me."

"Non è vero."disse Reyner "Io posso fidarmi di te.

Il tuo obbiettivo è...proteggere Carrie,vero?"

Ymir spalancò gli occhi.

"Questo è l'unico motivo che potrebbe permetterci di fidarci l'uno dell'altra."disse Sentry "Può sembrare che stia scherzando,ma…

Non pensi che potremmo andare d'accordo…sul fatto che entrambi vogliamo fare qualcosa per lei?

Oppure…

Pensi che il gigante di Clark...sia più affidabile dei nostri?"

Clark,furioso,guardò Ymir e li fece lo stesso.

"Sembra che stessi pianificando di usare Clark per fuggire da qui."disse Sentry"Probabilmente stai pensando che devi salvarti il culo prima che ti portiamo via.

Francamente è vero.

Probabilmente non possiamo garantire nemmeno la tua salvezza.

Ma quando si tratta di Carrie,può esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare.

La tua piccola vita...o il futuro di Carrie...dipendono da te."

Ymir aveva gli occhi spalancati.

"...ha detto che questo mondo non ha futuro?"pensò Clark "Cosa…?

Cos'è quella scimmia?

Che senso ha tutto questo…?"

"Ehi!"disse Clark "Riguardo all'identità del nemico…?!"

Ymir assunse un'espressione priva di emozioni simile a quella di Annie "Chi lo sa..."

Gli arti di Ymir erano ormai ricostruiti.

"A quanto pare gli arti di Ymir sono già guariti."pensò Clark che vide i tagli sulla sue braccia "Al contrario dei miei che sembrano metterci una vita…

Merda.

Qualunque cosa gli chieda continuano a far finta di nulla…

Inoltre non sono riuscito a scoprire nulla sul loro conto...

Di contro so a che ora hanno intenzione di lasciare questo posto…

Tra circa un'ora il sole sarà tramontato…

Quello sarà il momento decisivo."

Wonder Man e Sentry parlavano sullo stesso ramo.

"Reyner..."disse Berthold "Non dirmi che ora ti fidi di Ymir..."

Il suo gigante sarà piccolo,ma molto veloce.

Se non facciamo buon viso a cattivo gioco,potrebbe eliminarci anche subito.

Da quanto ho capito è stata lei a mangiare Berik,o sbaglio?"

"No,non sbagli affatto."disse Reyner "Ed è per questo che sappiamo che non farà un tiro mancino."

"Sarà stata anche capace di ritornare in forma umana,ma le importava solo di giocare bene le sue carte e sopravvivere,no?"disse Berthold.

"Così pare,almeno fino a quando non ha incontrato Carrie..."disse Reyner "Quella ha i miei stessi poteri,anche se non è brava a combattere.

Per Ymir, Carrie è più importante della sua stessa incolumità…tanto da farle prendere la decisione di affrontare da sola i giganti."

"Reyner..."disse Berthold "Dimmi...ora cosa sei?"

"Sono un guerriero."disse Reyner "Non ti preoccupare.

Oltre al fatto che è terribilmente carina,c'è un altro motivo per cui voglio che Carrie venga con noi.

Non ti ricordi?

Quando Annie ha pedinare quei tizi che si aggiravano al campo di allenamento...scoprì che stavano tenendo d'occhio Carrie e che facevano entrambi parte del culto delle mura,che conosce la verità sul mondo.

Da ciò si deduce che Carrie faccia parte di una delle più importanti famiglie del culto.

In altre parole,caso mai Clark non fosse…quello che stiamo cercando...

La nostra missione non sarebbe ancora finita.

Se mai dovesse accadere una cosa simile,la ricerca sarebbe più facile con Carrie."

"Ho capito."disse Berthold.

"Quando ritorneremo qua..."disse Reyner "Avremo con noi Annie,Carrie e quella cosa e potremo fare ritorno a casa."

"Ma Annie..."disse Berthold.

"Lo so,ma Pallas le farà il lavaggio del cervello totale."disse Reyner.

"Così facendo,comunque,non dovremmo più tornare."disse Wonder Man.

"Esatto:allora avremo portato a termine la missione."disse Sentry che gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Però…

Dovrai per forza dichiararti ad Annie,dopo che le avrà ripulito la memoria da cima a fondo."

"Di...dichiararmi!?"disse Wonder Man.

"Continuando a fissarla...pensi di ottenere qualcosa?"disse Reyner.

"Reyner,ma lei e Clark..."disse Berthold.

"Non si ricorderà nulla di Clark dopo che la dea l'avrà trattata."disse

Reyner "Sarà tua e non potrà farci niente.

Una volta cancellati i ricordi lei sarà docile educata e riconoscente."

Sentry guardò all'orizzonte e vide dei razzi.

"Berthold."disse Sentry.

"Non saranno mica fumogeni!?"disse Berthold "La legione esplorativa ci ha già raggiunto?"

"Non capisco,ma va bene."disse Sentry che volò sul ramo di Clark.

"Cosa credi di fare?"disse Clark.

"Cambio di programma,andiamo ora."disse Sentry "Clark.

Non costringermi ad usare le maniere forti,ci siamo capiti?"

"Tranquillo."disse Clark "Non c'è bisogno di quei toni.

Non vedi come sto?"

"Non significa nulla."disse Sentry "Comunque muoviamoci..."

Clark sferrò un pugno che mandò il nemico contro un albero e lo spezzò in due,gli volò dietro,gli ferrò una serie di pugni,lo colpi al viso con i raggi laser,lo afferrò alla gola e gli diede un pugno,che lo mandò sopra il bosco,poi colpi due volte volandogli contro,lo superò,gli afferrò il viso e lo portò a terra sbattendogli la testa sul suolo provocando un cratere,poi gli diede una gomitata al viso.

Sentry gli diede un calcio,mandandolo contro un albero,poi gli andò alle spalle e gli mise il braccio sinistro intorno al collo e con l'altro gli tette ferma la spalla,poi spiccò il volo,guardò il bosco dall'alto e si diresse verso la zona dove erano gli altri.

Atterrò sull'albero dove c'erano Berthold e Ymir,poi mise in ginocchio Clark e gli tenne il braccio intorno al collo.

"GIURO CHE TI AMMAZZO!"urlò Clark "TI DISINTEGRERÒ PEZZO DI STRONZO!"

"Come mai avere deciso di partire proprio ora?"disse Ymir.

"Ymir..."disse Berthold "Quando quella volta tornasti in forma umana…

Ricordi chi mangiasti?"

Reyner aveva messo il braccio destro intorno al collo di Clark e con l'altro gli teneva le testa.

"No,non ne ho la più pallida idea..."disse Ymir "Dopotutto e successo 5 anni fa…

Era un tuo compagno,vero?"

"Si."disse Wonder Man.

"Mi spiace,ma non ricordo niente."disse Ymir.

I due caddero sul ramo e Reyner non mollava la presa.

"Non tormentarti."disse Berthold.

"Mi odi?"disse Ymir.

"A dire il vero..."disse Berthodl "Non saprei che dirti…

Sono certo che non fosse tua intenzione mangiare quella gente.

Ma dimmi,per quanto tempo hai vagato da sola in quella condizione?"

"Circa 60 anni."disse Ymir "Mi sembrava di vivere in un incubo senza fine..."

Reyner legò Clark sulla sua schiena e iniziò a volare,mentre Ymir si aggrappò a Berthold.

"In ogni caso cercheremo un posto senza giganti che gironzolano li intorno."disse Sentry "Dobbiamo cercare di levarci questi qui dalle palle.

Purtroppo sono molto indeboliti,quindi non so se potrò proteggervi."

"Mi dovete ancora spiegare perché non abbiamo aspettato fino a che non facesse notte!"disse Ymir che vide la colonna di fumo "Fumogeni!?

Stanno venendo qui gli altri a salvarci!"

"Merda,sono già qui..."disse Sentry "Se Clark non avesse dato in escandescenza non ci troveremmo in questa situazione del cazzo..."

Ymir vide Lady Sentry che volava.

"Non ci credo..."pensò Ymir"È lei..."

"No..."disse Ymir "Si è spinta fin qui.

REYNER!

È CARRIE!"

"Cosa?"disse Reyner.

"CARRIE È VENUTA QUI!"disse Ymir "SE VOGLIAMO PORTARLA CON NOI QUESTO È IL MOMENTO!"

"COME CAVOLO FAI A SAPERLO!?"disse Sentry "NON LA PUOI AVER VISTA DA QUI!"

"SO SOLO CHE È QUI!"disse Ymir "LEI È UNA PERSONA BUONA CON ECCESSI DI IDIOZIA!

È VENUTA FIN QUI SOLO PER SALVARMI!"

"ANCHE SE FOSSE VERO,NON È POSSIBILE ORA!"disse Sentry "DOVRAI ASPETTARE FINO A CHE NON AVREMO UN'ALTRA OCCASIONE!

LE PROBABILITÀ DI SUCCESSO SONO BASSE ORA,GIUSTO?

COME AVRESTI INTENZIONE DI ATTIRARE CARRIE FUORI DI LI?

DOBBIAMO AVERE PAZIENZA!"

"ASPETTARE IL MOMENTO GIUSTO!?"disse Ymir "QUANDO MI AVRETE AMMAZZATA!?

NO!

NON POSSO FIDARMI DI TE!"

"ABBI FIDUCIA!"disse Sentry "PORTEREMO ANCHE LEI!"

"ALLORA PRENDILA!"disse Ymir "DIMOSTRATEMI CHE NON LO FATE SOLO PER TENERMI BUONA!

HO BISOGNO DI RIVEDERLA QUA CON ME ADESSO…

DI QUESTO PASSO NON POTRÒ MAI PIÙ RIVEDERLA!"

"Non possiamo."disse Berthold "Mi spiace Ymir…

Attualmente...non saprei dirti nemmeno se possiamo farcela noi…"

Ymir mise una mano sull'occhio di Berthold.

"Ehi...lasciamo andare…!?"disse Berthold.

"Chi comanda ora,eh?"disse Ymir.

"YMIR,MI MANDI A SBATTERE!"disse Berthold.

"Non ti preoccupare..."disse Ymir "Non mi farò nulla…

È vero magari non avrò la stessa forza bruta vostra ne ora,ne quando mi trasformo,ma…

Grazie a questi alberi mi posso muovere molto velocemente.

Potrei anche riprendermi Clark e raggiungere la legione esplorativa…

Se solo lo volessi.

Se voi non vi decidete a prendere Carrie ora...vi impedirò proseguire.

"COSÌ NON SAREMO IN GRADO DI SALVARLA!"disse Sentry "PER COLPA DEL TUO EGOISMO!"

"Lo so..."disse Ymir che aveva gli occhi lucidi "Fa lo stesso.

Anche se ciò vorrà dire che la priverò della possibilità di avere un futuro,perché sapete...purtroppo sono davvero una persona di merda.

Tanto voi ragazzi non capireste ugualmente.

Lei ha continuato a sorridermi,ad essere gentile con me,nonostante sapesse che razza persona fossi..."

"Tu..."disse Sentry che si fermò a mezz'aria insieme all'altro.

"Non c'è motivo di agitarsi tanto,ho un piano."disse Ymir "Combatterò al vostro fianco,così sarà più facile uscire vivi da questo casino.

OPPURE PREFERITE CHE CI AMMAZZIAMO A VICENDA!?

CREDETE CHE NON NE SIA CAPACE?!"

I giganti erano all'entrata del bosco e si dirigevano verso i cavalli che correvano verso di loro.

Hulk salto addosso ad uno di loro e lo mise al tappeto con un pugno,Iron Man volò dietro tre di loro e li uccise colpendo la nuca con i propulsori,mentre War Maschine ne colpiva altri con le mitragliatrici ,che uscivano dai rettangoli sui suoi avambracci, e con il cannone laser sulla spalla.

Carrie ne colpi uno con un pugno e gli fece saltare la testa.

Dalla foresta uscì una forte luce.

"AVETE VISTO ANCHE VOI!?"urlò Natasha che era su un cavallo.

"Per un istante mi è sembrato di vedere un flash da dentro al foresta!"disse Clint.

"Possiamo supporre che quella luce provenisse dalla trasformazione di qualcuno in gigante!"urlò Capitan America "Speriamo di essere in tempo..."

Altri tre giganti corsero verso di loro,ma Capitan Marvel colpì il primo agli occhi con i raggi dalle mani,poi diede un pugno alla testa di un altro,disintegrandola e lanciò un raggio sulla nuca dell'ultimo.

"DIVIDETEVI!"urlò Capitan America "L'OBBIETTIVO LO SAPETE!

RIPORTARE CLARK INDIETRO!"

Un gigante afferrò un uomo,ma Hyperion lanciò dagli occhi i raggi laser che colpirono la mano del gigante tagliandola e Cyborg prese al volo l'uomo.

Il soldato che aveva portato da mangiare ai due utilizzò l'attrezzatura per la manovra 3d per volare con le spade in mano "DISPERDETEVI!"

Natasha,Clint,Victor e diversi soldati volarono nel bosco.

Videro il gigante di Ymir che era arrampicato su un albero.

"FERMI!"urlò Victor che gli volò vicino "QUESTA È YMIR SOTTO FORMA DI GIGANTE!

EHI!

YMIR!

CHE NE È STATO DEGLI ALTRI?

PER QUALE MOTIVO SEI DA SOLA!?"

Non ci fu risposta.

"CHE FINE HA FATTO CLARK?"urlò Victor "E REYNER E BERTHOLD?

DOVE SONO FINITI?"

"Questa dovrebbe essere Ymir!?"disse Clint che era su un albero insieme agli altri.

"Avrà mica combattuto contro quei due sotto forma di gigante…?"disse Natasha.

"Ymir!?"disse il soldato con i baffi che aveva parlato con Natasha e Clint "SEI RIUSCITA A SCAPPARE DA QUEI DUE?

CHE FINE HA FATTO QUEL TRADITORE?"

Ymir iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

"Hey..."disse Victor "Di qualcosa!"

"Non capisco,sta cercando Reyner o cosa?!"disse Clint "Non capisco.

Perché si sta guardando intorno?"

"YMIR!"urlò Carrie che volava verso di lei con gli occhi lucidi"Grazie a Dio…

STAI BENE!"

Il gigante aprì una bocca gigantesca e inghiottì Carrie,poi iniziò a fuggire via,saltando da un ramo ad un altro.

"Ha..."disse Victor "Ha divorato Carrie..."

"INSEGUITELA!"urlò Natasha che iniziò a volare insieme agli altri "Perché avrebbe..."

"Se devo dirla tutta..."disse Hyperion che era appena arrivato e lanciava diversi raggi laser dagli occhi verso il gigante "NON HO MAI PENSATO CHE FOSSE DEI NOSTRI!"

"Ha ragione..."disse Clint "UN'ALLEATA NON FAREBBE MAI UNA COSA SIMILE!

LEI COLLABORA CON REYNER E GLI ALTRI TRADITORI!

SIAMO STATI DEGLI STUPIDI A FIDARCI!"

"Dove diavolo è andata?"disse Hyperion.

Berthold e Reyner erano su un ramo all'altra estremità del bosco e Berthold aveva caricato Clark sulla spalle.

"Eccola!"disse Berthold.

"Bene..."disse lui che saltò giù dall'albero e si trasformò in gigante.

Berthold si attaccò alle spalle del gigante e Ymir fece lo stesso.

Hyperion e gli altri erano sui rami degli alberi.

"NON VA BENE!"urlò Hyperion "STANNO PORTANDO VIA CLARK…!"

"NON VI FERMATE!"disse Natasha.

Il gruppo iniziò a volare e portò con se i giganti,in più Capitan America vide i giganti "ASCOLTATEMI:ANDATE AVANTI SENZA TIMORE E LASCIANTE CHE VI VENGANO DIETRO!

PER DI QUA!"

Lui e i soldati iniziarono ad utilizzare i cavalli per trascinare i giganti.

"CHE TI SALTA IN MENTE,STEVE?!"urlò uno di loro "NON VORRAI LASCIARCI ANCHE QUESTA VOLTA?!"

"SMETTETELA DI LAMENTARVI!"urlò Steve "QUEL GIGANTE VA FERMATO A TUTTI I COSTI!"

Hyperion volò verso il gigante corazzato e lo colpi con entrambe le mani alla schiena,ma lo fece solo barcollare per pochi secondi,poi si prese un pugno da Berthold che lo scagliò lontano di molti metri.

"DI QUESTO PASSO NON CE LA FAREMO."urlò Barton che lanciò due frecce che esplosero sulla schiena del gigante,ma senza fargli nulla "E PER DI PIÙ NON RIUSCIAMO A FERMARLO."

"IN QUALCHE MODO DOBBIAMO FERMARLO."urlò Natasha "QUESTA VOLTA SENZA TENTENNARE.

LI ELIMINERÒ…

UNO AD UNO.

E SE YMIR DOVESSE METTERCI I BASTONI TRA LE RUOTE..."

"COMUNQUE YMIR SI È RIVELATA PER QUEL CHE È VERAMENTE E NON SARA GRAZIATA!"disse Hyperion che riprese a volare verso il gigante,ma Berthold lanciò un raggio viola dalle mani colpendolo ancora.

Ymir estrasse Carrie dalla bocca, la ragazza si illuminò di energia gialla e tornò pulita totalmente.

La nuca del gigante di Ymir si aprì e la ragazza uscì a metà.

"YMIR!?"urlò Carrie.

"Carrie..."disse Ymir "No,Historia…

Scusami per essere stata così brusca.

Si,insomma…per averti inghiottita così all'improvviso…

Ora sei arrabbiata,vero?"

"YMIR...CHE COSA SIGNIFICA TUTTO CIÒ!?"urlò Carrie "Perché hai fatto questo!?

ERAVAMO VENUTI APPOSTA PER SALVARE TE ED CLARK..."

"NESSUNO VE L'HA CHIESTO!"disse Ymir "E ADESSO ASCOLTAMI.

IO DEVO ANDARE VIA CON LORO!

NON PER CHE SIA DALLA PARTE DI QUESTI PEZZI DI MERDA,MA PERCHÉ È A COSA MIGLIORE!

VIENI VIA ANCHE TU CON ME,CARRIE!

NON C'È NESSUN FUTURO PER LE PERSONE CHE ABITANO TRA QUELLE MURA!

INOLTRE…

LA FUORI NESSUNO TI DIREBBE CHE SAREBBE MEGLIO SE NON FOSSI MAI NATA."

"OVVIO CHE NESSUNO LO DIREBBE!"urlò Carrie "A QUANTO PARE I GIGANTI SONO TROPPO IMPEGNATI A DIVORARCI!"

"TUTTI NOI ABBIAMO DELLE COLPE!"disse Ymir "CHI PIÙ CHI MENO!

BASTA FARE FINTA DI NIENTE,TUTTO QUA!"

"YMIR!?"disse Carrie "PERCHÉ TI COMPORTI COSÌ…!?

NON TI RICONOSCO PIÙ!"

Carrie guardò Bertholdo con sulle spalle Clark legato con un laccio.

"MA CERTO..."disse Carrie "REYNER E BERTHOLD…

TI HANNO FATTO IL LAVAGGIO DEL CERVELLO,NON È COSÌ!?"

"TUTTO IL CONTRARIO..."disse Berthold.

"DICE LA VERITÀ?"urlò Carrie "EH,YMIR!?

HO DECISO,COMBATTERÒ AL TUO FIANCO!

PERCIÒ MOLLA LA PRESA!

ANCHE SE PER MOTIVI TUOI,NON MI VUOI SPIEGARE NULLA DI TUTTO CIÒ...QUALUNQUE COSA SIA NON MI IMPORTA!

IO STO DALLA TUA PARTE!"

"YMIR!"urlò Berthod che guardò dietro di se e vide Hyperion che lanciava i raggi laser sulla schiena del gigante "Merda...

CI HANNO RAGGIUNTO PERCHÉ HAI VOLUTO PORTARE CARRIE CON NOI!

A QUESTO PUNTO PERCHÉ ABBIAMO FATICATO TANTO!?

HAI CAMBIATO IDEA ANCORA?

COSA FARAI ORA!?

RIPORTERAI CARRIE INDIETRO PER PARARTI IL CULO!?

ALLORA YMIR!?"

"MOLLA LA PRESA!"urlò Carrie.

"NON POSSO!"urlò YMIR "HYSTORIA…

SARÒ SINCERA CON TE ALMENO QUESTA VOLTA:L'UNICO MOTIVO PER CUI TI HO RAPITA È STATO PER SALVARE LA MIA VITA…

TEMPO FA DERUBAI DEI COMPAGNI DI QUESTI RAGAZZI DEL POTERE DEI GIGANTI.

SONO INVINCIBILI…

HANNO UNA DEA CHE LI PROTEGGE SIA DENTRO CHE FUORI LE MURA,NON MI SAREI POTUTA CONSIDERARE AL SICURO.

DI QUESTO PASSO SAREI MORTA.

MA…SE AVESSI COLLABORATO,PORTANDOTI DA LORO...IN CAMBIO...MI AVREBBERO RISPARMIATO LA VITA.

NON C'È DA STUPIRSI CHE ABBIANO VOLUTO PROPRIO TE:DOPOTUTTO SEI UN MEMBRO DEL CULTO DELLE MURA.

SE LE CIRCOSTANZE DOVESSERO CAMBIARE E IO TI AVESSI VICINO A ME...SARESTI IL MIO BIGLIETTO DI ASSICURAZIONE CON CUI AVREI SALVA LA VITA.

CREDEVO DI ESSERE FINALMENTE PRONTA A SACRIFICARMI PER TE NELLA BATTAGLIA DEL CASTELLO...MA AVEVO PAURA DI MORIRE...

NON VOGLIO FINIRE I MIEI GIORNI SENZA DI TE.

EPPURE...NONOSTANTE IO PIAGNUCOLASSI COSE COME "LO FACCIO PER IL TUO BENE"

IN REALTÀ L'UNICO BENE DA SALVAGUARDARE ERA IL MIO.

TI PREGO,CARRIE…

TI SCONGIURO…

NON MI ABBANDONARE!"

"TI HO GIÀ DETTO CHE NON TI LASCERÒ,YMIR..."disse Carrie sorridendole"QUALUNQUE COSA SUCCEDA...IO SARÒ SEMPRE DALLA TUA PARTE!"

Clark apri gli occhi.

Ymir colpì Hyperion con la mano,mentre diversi soldati iniziarono ad utilizzare l'attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale e avevano tutti le spade in mano.

Il soldato con i baffi colpì la gamba del gigante,ma le lame si spezzarono.

Berthold si girò e vide che gli occhi di Clark erano pieni di luce rossa e lo guardavano.

Un arpione di un soldato si conficcò nel collo de gigante colossale,ma Ymir lo prese e lo staccò.

Natasha utilizzò le spade per accecare l'occhio sinistro di Ymir.

Il gigante urlò.

Natasha atterrò sulla spalla sinistra del gigante,ma Reyner afferro i due e li chiuse tra le sue mani,mettendoli sul collo e proteggendoli.

La spada si ruppe sulle dita,poi lei dovette spiccare un salto perché Ymir cercò di colpirla.

Lei lanciò un arpione sul braccio sinistro del gigante ed estrasse un'altra spada "COME IMMAGINAVO…

PER PRIMA COSA…

DEVO TOGLIERE DI MEZZO YMIR!"

"NON FARLO,NATASHA!"urlò Carrie che si mise sulla tempia del gigante di Ymir.

"CARRIE!?"urlo lei "NON FARLO…

NON UCCIDERE YMIR!"

"È STATA LEI A METTERSI IN MEZZO!"urlò Natasha "CHE HAI INTENZIONE DI FARE,EH?

STO SOLO ELIMINANDO LA FECCIA CHE SI FRAPPONE TRA ME E IL MIO OBBIETTIVO!

SCEGLI:O CON NOI,O CON LORO!"

"ASPETTA!"urlò Carrie,mentre Natasha atterrava sulla nuca del gigante corazzato"YMIR VERRÀ UCCISA SE NON SEGUIRÀ LE LORO DIRETTIVE!

NON HA SCELTA!"

"NON POSSO PREOCCUPARMI DI TUTTI QUANTI."disse Natasha "INOLTRE…IL LORO DESTINO È GIÀ STATO SEGNATO QUEL FATIDICO GIORNO DI 6 ANNI FA…

PERCIÒ…

NON CHIEDERMI DI ESSERE COMPASSIONEVOLE,PERCHÉ NON LO SARÒ.

ALLORA,HAI DECISO DI INTRALCIARMI ANCHE TU?"

Ymir ruggì.

"YMIR,SMETTILA!"urlò Carrie "NON OPPORRE RESISTENZA,O PEGGIORERAI LE COSE!

FERMATI!"

Natasha,raggiunse le mani di Berthold insieme a Cyborg,Hyperion e Capitan Marvel.

Clark diede un calcio alle mani dall'alterno.

"CHE FAI CLARK?"urlo Berthold "STAI FERMO!

SMETTILA DI DIMENARTI!"

I due udirono la voce di Hyperion che cercava di muovere le dita "È INUTILE.

FINCHÉ SARA LIBERO CONTINUERÀ AD OPPORRE RESISTENZA!

FORSE VORRÀ CONTINUARE AD INSEGUIRVI!"

"LO SO BENE!"disse Berthod "ED È PROPRIO PER QUESTO CHE STO COMINCIANDO AD ODIARLO!"

Hyperion sferrò un pugno alla mano danneggiando la corazza "SU...VIENI FUORI."

"BERTHOLD…."urlò Natasha "RICONSEGNACI CLARK!"

"NON CI POSSO CREDERE..."urlò Victor "BERTHOD...REYNER…

PERCIÒ FIN DALL'INIZIO STAVA SOLO RECITANDO UNA PARTE!?

SIETE...DAVVERO CRUDELI!

CHE CAZZO…

GUARDA CHE CASINO AVETE COMBINATO."

"NON VE NE VORRETE ANDARE COSÌ,VERO?"disse Hyperion "CI ABBANDONATE IN FRETTA E FURIA….DOPO AVER PASSATO 3 ANNI SOTTO LO STESSO TETTO A CONDIVIDERE GIOIE E DOLORI?

BERTHOLD…

MI RICORDO ANCORA DI COME APPARISSI SPAVENTATO MENTRE DORMIVI!

AD UN CERTO PUNTO RIUSCIMMO ANCHE A FARE LE PREVISIONI DEL TEMPO IN BASE A COME TI AGITAVI E TUTTI NOI ASPETTAVAMO CON ANSIA IL MATTINO PER VEDERE SE CI AVEVAMO AZZECCATO...

EPPURE...SONO SICURO…

SI,SONO SICURO CHE IN REALTÀ DORMISSI TRANQUILLAMENTE...VISTO CHE NON ERI ALTRI CHE IL CACCIATORE TRA LE PREDE!"

"ERA TUTTA UNA MESSA IN SCENA,VERO?"disse Victor "ANCHE QUANDO CI PROMETTEVAMO L'UN L'ALTRO DI AIUTARCI GIORNO PER GIORNO...ANCHE QUANDO SOGNAVAMO SI VIVERE E DI BERE INSIEME...ANCHE ALLORA...SEGUIVATE UN COPIONE?

QUINDI!?

IO...MI CHIEDO...CHE COSA ABBIATE PENSATO TUTTO QUEL TEMPO!"

"SAPERLO O MENO,NON FA ALCUNA DIFFERENZA."disse Natasha "PREOCCUPATEVI SOLO TI TAGLIARE LORO LA TESTA PER BENE.

SE ESITATE POTETE DIRE ADDIO A CLARK.

SONO LORO LA PIAGA DEL GENERE UMANO.

E QUESTA È L'UNICA COSA CHE MI BASTA SAPERE."

"SMETTETELA!"urlò Bethold "A CHI,SECONDO VOI…

PUÒ FAR PIACERE UCCIDERE ALTRE PERSONE,EH…!?

A CHI MAI POTREBBE PIACERE COMMETTERE SIMILI ATROCITÀ!?

CHI VORREBBE MAI ESSERE COSTRETTO AD AGIRE COSÌ!?

CHI MAI VORREBBE ESSERE ODIATO DALLE PERSONE?

NOI CI SIAMO COMPORTATI NEL MODO PIÙ NATURALE POSSIBILE...ANCHE SE CIÒ SIGNIFICAVA LA NOSTRA MORTE.

NON SI PUÒ TORNARE INDIETRO.

EPPURE ANCHE IN QUESTO MODO...SAPPIAMO CHE NESSUNO CI POTRÀ MAI PERDONARE.

GLI UNICI MOMENTI IN CUI CI SIAMO SENTITI BENE...SONO STATI PROPRIO QUELLI IN CUI FACEVAMO I SOLDATI…

QUELLO ERA VERO!

LO SAPPIAMO DI AVER INGANNATO TUTTI,EPPURE...IN QUEI MOMENTI ERAVAMO NOI STESSI!

IO VI HO SEMPRE CONSIDERATI MIEI COMPAGNI!

NOI…NON ABBIAMO MODO DI FARCI PERDONARE…MA PER FAVORE...VI SCONGIURO...DOVETE...DOVETE CAPIRE CHE SIAMO COSTRETTI!"

"BERTHOLD."disse Natasha con un tono freddo "RICONSEGNA CLARK."

"NON È POSSIBILE"disse Bertholf "È INEVITABILE...PRIMA O POI...QUALCUNO DEVE SPORCARSI LE MANI..."

"RAGAZZI ALLONTANATEVI DA LI!"urlò il soldato con i baffi,ma loro non lo fecero "NON POSSO CREDERE AI MIEI OCCHI!?

Capitan America e i suoi erano davanti a loro e avevano alle spalle una moltitudine di giganti.

Gli altri si staccarono dal gigante corazzato e tornarono sui cavalli o in volo.

Il gigante corazzato andò contro gli altri giganti travolgendo i primi.

Ne mandò a terra altri,uno cerco di afferrare Carrie,ma Ymir gli bloccò il braccio e lo accecò con gli artigli.

Reyner fu bloccato dai giganti che lo morsero,ma senza fargli nulla.

Ymir salì sulla testa di quello accecato,mentre gli altri cercavano di mangiare quello corazzato.

Ymir morse il collo dell'essere.

"RAGAZZI!"urlò Steve,mentre il suo scudo si illuminava di energia rossa sui lati"ALL'ATTACCO!

IL DESTINO DELL'UMANITÀ VERRÀ DECISO IN QUESTO MOMENTO!

SE PERDIAMO ALLORA LA RAZZA UMANA NON AVRÀ PIÙ UN FUTURO!

RIPRENDIAMOCI CLARK E TORNIAMO A CASA!"

Ymir continuava ad uccidere i giganti,mentre Carrie lanciava dei raggi gialli dalla mani,mentre era sui capelli di Ymir.

"Cosa è successo poco fa?"pensò Clark "Che diavolo succede la fuori!?"

"Non riesco a muovermi,devo allontanarmi da loro."disse Reyner che diede un pugno ad un gigante piccolo,poi un colpo al viso un altro,una manata al volto di un terzo e un pugno al mento di un altro.

A ogni colpo saltavano pezzi di corpo.

"Finalmente!"disse Cyborg.

"AVANZARE!"urlò Steve che fu morso ad un braccio da un gigante di sei metri che lo strappò dal cavallo.

"COMANDANTE!"urlò Natasha.

"AVANZARE!"urlo Steve,mentre Hyperion colpiva la nuca del gigante con i raggi degli occhi.

Molti soldati furono uccisi dai giganti,ma Natasha e Clint spiccarono il volo con l'attrezzatura e Clint iniziò a lanciare frecce esplosive negli occhi dei giganti.

Reyner era accucciato e tirava pugni contro i giganti.

Natasha gli apparve davanti.

"Cosa credi di fare,tu sei un'umana!"disse Berthold "E io sono immortale!"

Un gigante la afferrò,ma lei gli mise un piede sul viso e uno sul braccio.

Hyperion uccise il gigante con i raggi laser.

Reyner utilizzò la mano sinistra per riparare i due.

"Ci siamo impegnati così tanto!"disse Berthold "Dobbiamo portare Clark indietro con noi!"

Clint atterrò sulla guancia del Gigante corazzato e si tenne con l'arpione,incoccando una freccia "Berthold!"

"Cosa posso dirgli?"penso Clint "Ah,ecco..."

"Ehi voi due,vi va bene tutto ciò?"disse Barton "Avete deciso di abbandonare l'arma più preziosa della dea?

Come credete che vi accoglierà quando saprà che l'avete lasciata in mano nostra?

Volete abbandonare un'amica e scappare con la coda tra le gambe.

Avete deciso di abbandonare Annie nelle nostre mani?

Lei al momento si trova in un luogo il più a nord possibile nelle profondità del distretto di Utopia.

Ha perso i suoi poteri dopo l'esplosione.

Attualmente la stanno interrogando,quando ha iniziato ad urlare per il dolore abbiamo capito subito.

Sebbene le ferite si possano rimarginare,il dolore che prova è reale.

Abbiamo dovuto essere cauti per evitare di ucciderla,d'ora in avanti il corpo di Annie non sarà più in grado di riposarsi,perché è sottoposta a torture speciali apposta per lei."

"…..!"disse Clark.

Gli occhi Wonder Man si illuminarono di energia e anche le sue mani "A ME DI ANNIE NON ME NE FREGA NULLA!

TU COMUNQUE SEI UN DEMONIO!

GIURO CHE VI UCCIDERÒ TUTTI!"

Clint lanciò la freccia che esplose e tagliò le corde di Clark che cadde e fu afferrato da Natasha.

Hyerion colpì Wonder Man con i raggi usciti dagli occhi e poi,Capitan America arrivò sul posto e lo colpì con lo scudo al viso.

Steve fu portato via da Hyperion.

"RITIRATA!"urlo Steve e tutti andarono via.

Il gigante corazzato urlò e allungò la mano nella loro direzione.

Un gigante getto a terra Ymir,ma Carrie usò i raggi gialli dagli occhi per colpirlo alla nuca,po atterrò "Alla fine ci sono riuscita."

"Carrie!"disse Cyoborg che la afferrò volando.

"Che fai?"disse Carrie.

"Quello che fanno tutti!?"disse Victor "Mi ritiro."

"VICTOR."disse Carrie "Non preoccuparti per me!

Voglio rimanere."

Ymir tentò di correre dietro a Cyborg.

"Se non vado,uccideranno Ymir!"disse Carrie "Ho deciso di andare con loro!"

"Cosa significa?"disse Cyborg "La vogliono uccidere?"

"Si!"disse lei "Ora lasciami!"

Ci fu un colpo fortissimo e un gigante fu scagliato oltre i cavalli che dovettero fermarsi.

"Quel bastardo!"disse Hyperion che era a mezz'aria "Ci tira i giganti addosso!"

Lui ne scagliò un altro e Natasha e Clark caddero a terra.

Natasha era ferita "Clark…"

I due videro lo stesso gigante che aveva mangiato la madre di Clark.

Aveva sempre un sorriso sul volto femminile,i capelli a mezzo collo.

Aveva il petto molto largo e una gabbia toracica abnorme e lunga,mentre le braccia erano sottili.

Clark cadde a terra e Natasha lo soccorse "CLARK!"

Il soldato con i baffi si mise in mezzo e andò contro la mano del mostro tagliandogli le dita "Non ve l'ha spettavate, eh?

State a guardare!

Oggi vendicherò la morte di vostra madre!

Oggi ucciderò quel bastardo."

Lui volò verso il gigante.

"HANNES!"urlò Clark.

Natasha si alzò.

"Natasha,no!"disse Clark "Non con quelle ferite!"

Un altro gigante fu scagliato verso i cavalli.

Ymir afferrò un gigante e gli strappò la testa a morsi salvando Capitan America che era su un cavallo.

"Che faccio ora?"pensò Ymir "Forse devo aiutare la legione.

Però…cosa farei dopo essere fuggita!?

Se dovessi sopravvivere...non ci sarebbe modo di evitare l'inferno che si scatenerà dentro le mura e succederà presto."

Solo ora posso riuscire a mandare Historia dall'altra parte…"

Carrie volò sulle spalle di Ymir.

"CARRIE!"urlò Cyborg.

"Ti sbagli,Victor,il mio nome è Historia."disse Carrie.

Iron Man arrivò e inizio a lanciare raggi dai propulsori,mentre War Maschine cominciò a usare tutte le mitragliatrici ed il cannone.

Hulk era stato preso,ma strappò la mascella del gigante e lo atterrò con un pugno,poi salto e diede una testata ad un altro e lo fece cadere.

Iron Man lanciò un piccolo missile dal braccio in direzione del gigante colossale"Rhodey,lo vedi quello?"

"Si,Tony lo vedo."rispose War Mashine.

"Sei pronto?"disse Iron Man.

"Quasi..."disse l'altro colpendo altri giganti.

"Ehi,Ymir..."disse Lady Sentry "Se quello che Victor diceva poco fa è vero...allora la storia di volerti salvare la pelle e una balla vero?

Non sarebbero in grado di ucciderti.

Era una bugia,vero?

Perché?

A che scopo?

Per me…?

Per essere protetta di nuovo?"

Un altro gigante si avvicinava.

"Ymir!"disse Carrie "Proprio come tu ami avevi detto...smettiamola di viver per gli altri…da ora in avanti!

Viviamo solo per noi stesse!

Non so perché,ma...sono conte e non mi importa di che razza di mondo ci circondi…"gli occhi di Carrie si illuminarono di energia gialla "IO NON HO PAURA!"

Reyner continuava a picchiare gli altri giganti.

"Il Gigante Corazzato si avvicina!"disse Steve,dopo aver tagliato la nuca di uno dei giganti con lo scudo.

Il soldato con i baffi fu strappato a metà dalle fauci del gigante che cercava di uccidere.

Clark urlò a squarcia gola e Natasha era in ginocchio "SONO TROPPO DEBOLE!

NON È CAMBIATO NULLA!

TU!

NON PUOI FARE NIENTE!

NIENTE DI NIENTE!

MADRE NON SONO RIUSCITO…

NON POSSO FARE NIENTE..."

Clark urlò ancora.

"Clark..."disse Natasha e lui si mise in ginocchio "Non è vero."

Capitan Marvel colpiva un gigante sulla nuca con un pugno,mentre Hyperion ne sollevava un altro e lo scagliava contro altri due.

Clint lanciava diverse frecce sulle nuche che poi esplodevano.

"Clark."disse Natasha "Ascolta.

C'è una cosa che voglio dirti."

Lei sorrise e aveva gli occhi lucidi "Grazie...per essere con me.

Grazie...per avermi insegnato...a vivere."

Carrie trapassò la testa di uno dei giganti.

"Grazie."disse Natasha che era sorridente "Per avermi avvolto...in questa sciarpa..."

Lei si avvicinò al suo viso e stava lacrimando e chiudendo gli occhi.

Lui si alzò e le sue mani erano guarite "Una cosa del genere...la avvolgerò ogni volta che sarà necessario."

Lei restò un po' stupita.

"D'ora in avanti lo farò ogni volta che dovrò farlo..."disse Clark mentre il gigante allungava la mano.

Clark urlò e diede un pugno al gigante facendogli esplodere la mano e parte del braccio.

Un gigante dietro Clark saltò addossò a quello davanti.

Gli altri giganti corsero tutto verso quello caduto e lo fecero a pezzi sotto gli occhi di tutti.

Clark prese Natasha sulla spalle e corse via.

"Perché..."disse Natasha "Lo stanno divorando…?"

"Non sono sicuro di capire,ma...è la nostra occasione!"disse Cyborg "Andiamocene!"

"Si"disse Carrie.

"Allora è così..."pensò Ymir "Ecco perché Reyner e Berthold si sono spinti a così tanto oltre per lui…

Se è così allora dentro le mura...c'è futuro."

Il gigante corazzato si avvicinò con Berthold sulla spalla sinistra e con le due placche sulla bocca spalancate,mettendo in mostra i denti.

"Siamo nella merda totale..."pensò Reyner "Tra tutti,la coordinata…è caduta nella mani della peggiore persona possibile.

Dobbiamo recuperarla…!

Non c'è dubbio...

Ne sono assolutamente sicuro…!

L'ultima persona del mondo che dovrebbe possederla…

Sei tu,Clark."

Gli occhi di Clark si illuminarono di luce rossa "NON VI AVVICINATE!

STRONZI DI MERDA!

VI UCCIDO!"

Gli altri giganti corsero verso il gigante corazzato che pensò "non ci voleva..."

"Ritirata!"urlò Steve.

Clark salì su un cavallo con Natasha,mentre i giganti attaccavano i due.

Ymir accarezzo la testa di Carrie "Scusami…

Tu sei l'unica cosa a cui tengo..."

"Eh?"disse lei sorpresa.

Il gigante corazzato colpì al mento un gigante,mentre molti altri gli erano addosso.

Ymir li aiutò afferrando un gigante e gettandolo a terra.

Cyborg portò via Carrie.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CLINT

"In quel momento non riuscimmo a capire il significato delle azioni di Ymir,ma...il gigante corazzato non ci inseguì più."

La notte seguente i tre erano sulla cima del muro più esterno che era stato sfondato dal gigante colossale anni prima.

"Cazzo."disse Ymir che era totalmente distesa "L'abbiamo fatto d'avvero…

Perché questo..."

I due erano seduti e stremati.

"Ymir..."disse Reyner "Perché sei venuta dalla nostra parte?"

"Ahh,quello..."disse Ymir "Perché sono una stupida.

Sarò il tuo souvenir quando tornerai indietro.

Non puoi tornare a casa a mani vuote,giusto?"

"Se torniamo a casa così,non avrai alcuna possibilità di essere risparmiata…"disse Reyner "Se vuoi scappare...adesso o mai più!"

"Che stai dicendo,idiota?"disse Ymir "Sono davvero stanca…

Va bene...davvero."

"Ymir..."disse Berthold "Perché mi hai protetto?"

"Perché ho sentito la tua voce..."disse Ymir "Se tu non fossi venuto a distruggere le mura,sarei ancora bloccata in quell'incubo.

Restituisco solo il favore.

Sono l'unica che può capire le vostre condizioni…

Sono la solita.

...se fossi stata da sola sarei stata indifesa."

"...grazie Ymir..."disse Berthold "...mi spiace..."

"...va bene."disse Ymir allungano la mano verso la Luna "Essere una dea non è una sensazione così brutta."

Gli altri si erano ritirati su una altro muro.

Carrie stava per cadere a terra e Capitan Marvel la sorresse "Attenti!

Anche lei è in brutte condizioni."

Cyborg cadde in ginocchio e urlò.

Occhio di Falco guardava giù dal muro in silenzio.

"La 104 divisione ha una fortuna pazzesca,eh."disse Hyperion"Riuscire a sopravvivere in una situazione come quella e tornare indietro.

Pensavo che solo noi ce la saremmo cavata.

Però chissà cos'è successo a quei giganti."

"Tu vieni dallo spazio..."disse Clint "Dimmi li c'è pace?"

"Beh,a volte si a volte no."disse Hyperion "Ma niente che possa essere paragonato a questo.

Questo è il pianeta che Dio ha maledetto."

Clark è un soldato poggiarono Natasha su una barella.

"Frattura delle costole,aggravata da lunghe cavalcate…"disse Clark "Faresti meglio ad andare da un dottore."

"Clark."disse lei "Sto bene."

"Mi spiace..."disse Clark,mentre Clint gli metteva una mano sulla spalla.

Steve cadde in ginocchio.

"CAPITANO?!"disse un soldato "Riesce a sentirmi capitano?!

Merda,sta perdendo conoscenza!"

Clark si alzò "CAPITANO!"

Capitan Marvel lo prese,volò giù dalle mura e lo mise in una carrozza.

"Coraggio,Victor."disse Hyperion "Alzati."

"Non posso crederci."disse Victor "Io sono...ancora vivo..."

Carrie era seduta a terra.

Intorno a Clark arrivarono Clint,Cyborg,Hyperion e Mera.

"Sono stato catturato l'altra volta..."disse Clark "E per questo…

Quante persone sono morte?"

"Quando siamo partiti da qui,contando anche i soldati,penso fossimo un centinaio di persone."disse Hyperion "Beh,immagino che sia stato un po' troppo per i soldati…

Sul muro c'erano 40 persone.

Di esse solo una parte riesce a stare in piedi.

In quel momento atterrò Thor.

"Beh,almeno avete un dio."disse Hyperion.

"Anche loro."disse Clark "È come diceva Annie."

"Anche nella legione esplorativa,metà dei veterani è rimasta uccisa..."disse Hyperion"Mi chiedo che ne sarà di noi adesso..."

"Per lo meno non ci sono state perdite durante la ritirata."disse Clark.

"I giganti ci hanno ignorati e si sono sono concentrati su Reyner."disse Clint"Con il suo grido il gigante femmina era in grado di attirare l'attenzione degli altri su di se.

In quel momento...colui che ha indirizzato l'attenzione dei giganti sul gigante corazzato…

Sei stato tu,Clark?"

"….."disse Clark "...io…

Io…

In quel momento…

Non capivo nemmeno cosa mi stesse succedendo.

Quello che è accaduto...io non ne ho idea…"

"Vuoi dire che hai manipolato i giganti?!"disse Hyperion.

"Io,io non riesco..."disse Clark.

"Ma se..."disse Hyperion "Se tu potessi farlo..."

"È...è vero,Clark?"disse Victor "Capisco ora il motivo per cui i giganti sono andati da quella parte…

In quel momento...se avessi continuato a combattere con i titani…

Sarebbero tutti morti."

"So che la tua è una posizione molto delicata...Clark,per poterti recuperare..."disse Hytperion "Il comandante ha il braccio rotto...

Natasha si è frantumata le costole…

In più quel vecchio amico e almeno il 60% dei soldati sono morti.

Confermare che tu vali un simile prezzo…

Non posso ancora farlo…

Le persone che si sono sacrifica per portarti indietro...affermare che le loro morti sono state inutili o no...dipende da te ora,non è così?"

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Sbaglio o da quando siamo entrati nella legione esplorativa hanno iniziato a piacerti le prediche?!"disse Clark.

"Che?!"disse Hyperion "Smettila di scherzare,

Non sei tu quello che sta esitando,mentre parla,ora?"

"Fa abbastanza schifo che Hyperion sia diventato serio all'improvviso..."disse Victor.

"Anche perché continui ad avere una faccia cattiva tutto il tempo..."disse Clint.

"Eddai,ragazzi..."disse Hyperion "Voglio dire,sono io l'eroe che ha intrepidamente salvato la tua adorata Natasha,giusto?"

"Ti ringrazio,Hyperion."disse Clark con rabbia e alzando la mani poco sotto il volto.

"Eh?!"disse Hyperion.

Clark chiuse il pugno "Grazie.

Non ho bisogno di essere indeciso.

Credo sia come hai detto tu.

Io devo fare qualcosa.

Controllerò i giganti.

E richiuderlo il muro Maria.

Catturerò Reyner e la farò pagare cara a tutti gli altri.

Farò in modo che la morte di tutti sia riconosciuta come un grande servizio all'umanità.

E farò rendere loro onore."

Carrie si alzò.

"Carrie?!"disse Clint "Dovresti..."

"Ti sbagli."disse Carrie "Io mi chiamo Historia.

Clark...sbrighiamoci…

Andiamo al muro Maria."

"Ehi,tu non dovresti stare in piedi."disse Clark.

Lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla "NON PREOCCUPARTI DI ME!

ABBIAMO BISOGNO DI RIPRENDERE YMIR…!

SE NON FACCIAMO QUALCOSA LEI SE NE ANDRÀ PIÙ LONTANO!

CLARK FAI QUALCOSA!"

Lei cadde a terra.

"Calmati."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Anche quando è stata portata con me da Berthol,continuava a preoccuparsi di te..."disse Clark "...tutto quello a cui lei pensava era su come aiutarti a sopravvivere in quella situazione.

Io non capisco,ma…

Penso che alla fine…

Ymir sia andata con loro di sua spontanea volontà."

"L'ho pensato anch'io, è andata con loro per salvarli."disse Victor.

"Quindi allora fine,noi veramente ...non sapevamo molto su Ymir."disse Hyperion.

"Non la perdonerò."disse Carrie piangendo "Perché…

Ha scelto loro…

E non me…?

L-lei disse...che dovevamo vivere per il nostro bene…e lei mi ha lasciata indietro…

Traditrice.

Non la perdonerò."

"Carrie?"disse Hyperion "Che c'è che non va?

Questa non sei tu..."

"Hahaha..."disse lei piangendo "Carrie!?

Ho lasciato Carrie.

Se n'è andata.

Carrie era solo un ruolo che mi è stato dato,perché potessi sopravvivere…

Credo sia stato il nome di una ragazza in un libro dell'orrore del passato.

Credo..."

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"I mutanti sono stati creati in laboratorio,sotto terra.

Pochi lo sanno,ma i Luthor hanno una gigantesco laboratorio che funge anche da Bunker sotto terra,dove ci sono tecnologie impossibili.

Dopo averli creati gli hanno creato un luogo dove vivere a causa della paura della gente.

Una città sotto terra,dove c'è anche una scuola per giovani mutanti,controllata da un tale chiamato Professor X."

La città aveva enormi colonne che toccavano il tetto della caverna su cui c'erano delle cupole di vetro che facevano entrare il Sole.

Un uomo di nome Nick Fury era seduto su un divano ed era giorno.

Aveva i capelli corti e neri,una benda sull'occhio destro.

Indossava una giacca di pelle nera molto aderente,dei pantaloni neri di gomma e degli stivali neri.

Sulle gambe aveva anche delle cinghie a cui erano legati dei foderi con dentro le pistole.

Davanti a lui c'era un letto con dentro Capitan America e dall'altro lato una sedia con sopra Wolverine.

"Dopo una settimana dall'incidente è stata confermata la sicurezza all'interno del muro Rose."disse Fury "Abbiamo già fatto si che i rifugiati tornassero in superficie.

E dovrei dire che è stata una fortuna che tra tutto quel caos è stato necessario un solo intervento militare.

Quando abbiamo provato a far sfrattare i residenti illegali che occupavano abusivamente la città sotterranea,c'è stato un conflitto.

Poi quel tipo,il Professor X,ha bloccato tutti i nostri uomini con la sua mente.

Non ci sono stati morti,però quell'incidente ha avuto un impatto negativo entro le mura.

È stato come se si fosse scatenato l'inferno.

E dopo averlo visto con i miei occhi posso essere certo che...dopo una settimana dalla caduta del muro,la gente inizierà ad ammazzarsi a vicenda."

"Mi spiace,Steve...ti sei appena ripreso da cominciare a parlare."disse Logan "E scommetto che aver sentito parlare di questa ultima settimana ti ha fatto tornare la voglia di dormire."

"No,direi che ho dormito abbastanza."disse Steve "Continua."

"Mi spiace per quanto successo."disse Logan "Io faccio parte della scuola del professore e posso garantire che è gente pacifica."

"L'incidente?"disse Steve "Quante gente credi che abbia fatto finire in bocca ai giganti,finora?

Un braccio rotto é niente in confronto.

Ripagherò i miei debiti all'inferno quando arriverà il giorno."

"Ben detto,Steve."disse Fury "Lascerai che mi unisca a te all'inferno quando sarà il momento?"

"Ma che cazzo dici?"disse Logan "Anche tu sei stufo di vivere?

Sembra che tu non abbia avuto il tuo solito bicchierino ,oggi."

"In effetti un goccio ci vorrebbe."disse Fury "Ma l'alcol mi è stato confiscato.

Qualcuno qui è determinato a tenermi in riga fino alla fine."

Bussarono alla porta.

"Entra."disse Logan.

Entrarono Tess e Cyborg.

"Ah,è qui anche lei,signor Fury."disse Tess "Ottimo esempio.

Sono qui per discutere dei risultati delle ricerche sul campo dell'incidente.

Lui è..."

"Cyborg,104esima squadra !"disse Cyborg.

"Il suo paese natale è il villaggio che abbiamo ispezionato."disse Tess "Si è unito alla mia squadra investigativa per via della sua conoscenza della zona coinvolta nell'incidente."

"Victor."disse Wolverine "Ti sei dato da fare..."

"Già."disse Cyborg.

"Lasciate che vi spieghi."disse lei "So da dove sono arrivati i giganti.

Abbiamo raccolto molte prove.

Abbiamo osservato tutte le abitazioni del villaggio e abbiamo visto che erano esplose dall'interno.

Ma nonostante questo...non c'era nemmeno una goccia di sangue.

Inoltre ,finora,non abbiamo trovato neanche un abitante del villaggio.

E c'è di più.

Il numero di giganti abbattuti all'interno delle mura...è esattamente il numero di abitanti di quel villaggio.

C'è quindi una grossa probabilità…che la vera forma dei giganti apparsi in questo attacco...fosse quella degli abitanti del villaggio del ragazzo."

"Come può essere?"disse Steve "In altre parole,i giganti sarebbero...dei veri esseri umani."

"Attualmente,non abbiamo prove che giustifichino la scoperta…"disse Tess.

Ad ogni modo,se fosse vero,allora questo spiegherebbe perché il punto debole dei giganti è la nuca.

Spiegherebbe perché,nonostante le differenze delle loro dimensioni,il punto debole ha sempre la stessa ampiezza.

1 metro di lunghezza e 10 centimetri di larghezza…

Nell'anatomia umana a cosa corrisponde una simile descrizione?

Se pensiamo al corpo umano...alla fine corrisponderebbe proprio alle dimensioni della zona comprendente il cervello e la colonna vertebrale.

Se questa viene tagliata,la rigenerazione sarebbe impossibile e tutte le funzioni vitali annullate.

Questo dev'essere un sistema separato dalla struttura corporea del gigante."

"Quando ne hai catturati alcuni,non avevi fatto questa scoperta,vero?"disse Logan.

"Infatti..."disse Tess "Non avevo mai visto nulla che mi portasse a quella conclusione.

Però,mi era parso probabile che una cosa come il cervello umano,potesse essere contenuta nella nuca che si chiudeva poco dopo l'apertura.

Ma nello spazio di 1 metro di lunghezza e 10 centimetri,lo stesso compreso tra il cervello e la colonna vertebrale,c'erano indubbiamente delle strutture importanti.

Devono essersi già fuse precedentemente con i corpo dei giganti...quindi ancora niente di chiaro,però..."

"Non ho capito un cazzo di quello che stai dicendo,stupida quattrocchi."disse Logan.

"Ahh,mi scusi..."disse Tess.

"E...quindi?"disse Logan "Stai dicendo che tutta la carne che ho fatto a pezzi,rischiando la vita...apparteneva ad esseri umani?

E fino a questo momento non ho fatto altro che ammazzare persone a destra e a manca..giusto?"

"Ho detto che non abbiamo ancora le prove certe."disse Tess.

"Ma se questa fosse la verità,allora come possiamo distinguere...la differenza tra i giganti normali e quelli come Clark?"disse Fury "Dipende dal grado di fusione del corpo all'interno?"

"Ehi..."disse Logan "Steve?

Steve..."

Steve sorrise.

"Perché ridi?"disse Logan.

"Ah...niente."disse Steve.

"Sei inquietante..."disse Logan.

"Un po di spirito,Logan."disse Steve.

"L'anima me l'hanno strappata molto tempo fa."disse Logan.

"Credevo ti ricrescesse tutto."disse Fury.

"Vaffanculo,Fury."disse Logan.

"La gente diceva che ero inquietante fin da piccolo."disse Steve.

"Per questo ti sei unito alla legione esplorativa?"disse Logan.

"Eh?"disse Tess.

"Dammi un po' di tregua,Logan."disse Steve "Non mi compatisci nemmeno un po',neanche date le mie condizioni?"

"Forse."disse Logan.

"Ad ogni caso...dove si trovano adesso Clark e Carrie?"disse Steve.

"Ah...a questo ci abbiamo già pensato."disse Tess "Per ora li abbiamo portati in un luogo sicuro.

E ci resteranno finché le acque non si saranno calmate."

"Non dobbiamo essere impazienti."disse Fury "Il mondo attuale entro le mura è come un nido di vespe che è stato infilzato da un bastone.

Non è giunto il momento di rivelare l'ipotesi sull'identità dei giganti."

"Infatti...non possiamo più commettere errori."disse Steve"Con Carrie saremo in grado di trovare quelle organizzazioni che sanno qualcosa sui giganti.

E se possiamo sfruttare l'abilità di Clark,potremo riconquistare le mura.

Ora come ora,quei due sono la chiave di tutto.

Dove sono?"

"È precisamente perché ti compatisco un po',che ho fatto un paio di cambiamenti drastici."disse Logan "Tra tutti gli ho fatto preparare dei costumi e ho formato una nuova squadra.

Riguardo Clark…

È portato a stare in un ambiente che lo fa sfogare."

In un bosco c'era una casa di legno con il tetto di paglia sopra il legno.

C'era accanto una stalla e un carretto stava arrivando.

Wonder Woman scese e prese una scatola "Non potevano mettere da un'altra parte quelli che hanno bisogno di mangiare?

Almeno questi problemi non c'erano."

"Dai,non fare la sfaticata"disse Hyperion che prese altre scatole "Tanto non le senti nemmeno.

Non importa come lo guardi,questo posto posto è troppo lontano dalla civilizzazione."

"Non mi dispiace."disse Diana.

"Ci avrei giurato."disse Hyperion.

Clint portava una bottiglia di metallo "C'è stato un grande aumento generale dei prezzi…

Se sprechiamo queste provviste,saranno guai."

"Infatti."disse Hyperion che aveva sulla spalle un sacco "Azzardatevi a rubare qualcosa e chiamerò Wolverine affinché vi faccia a pezzetti per lo spezzatino..."

Aprirono la porta.

Entrarono nella cucina.

Barton si mise a lavare i piatti,mentre i due portavano la roba dentro.

"Non c'era bisogno di tutto questo cibo!"disse Diana "Basterebbe andare a caccia nelle montagne!"

"No,Diana."disse Clint "Qui proibito cacciare.

Se ci facciamo scoprire,allora non ha più senso nascondersi."

"Ho…ho capito."disse Diana "Non caccerò,tranquillo."

Clark spazzava la casa e aveva una fascia in testa.

"Forse..."disse Diana.

"Ti ho sentito,semidea da strapazzo!"disse Hyperion "Non hai nemmeno bisogno di mangiare,quindi finiscila."

"Vi siete puliti per bene prima di entrare?"disse Clark.

"Hai dimenticato che noi due non ci sporchiamo?"disse Hyperion "Clint,forse ha portato un po' di polvere.

E poi chi se ne frega della polvere sotto le scarpe."

"Ancora non capisci?!"disse Clark "Pensi che questo farà piacere a Logan.

Se non avessi fatto i letti degli altri stamattina..."

"NON DIRLO A ME!"disse Hyperion "IO NON DORMO MAI!

E POI CHI CAZZO SEI,MIA MADRE?!"

Natasha entrò con Carrie,

Portavano la legna.

"Ben tornati."disse Natasha.  
"Eh,sei andata a spaccare la legna?"disse Clark.

"Non voglio impigrirmi."disse Natasha.

"Ma non sei un animale selvatico!"disse Clint "Non dovresti fare degli sforzi del genere!"

"Ho cercato di convincerla,ma tanto non mi ascolta."disse Clark "Ha detto che si è ripresa del tutto.

Prima di andare a spaccare la legna,ha fatto gli addominali…"

Hyperion andò su tutte le furie "COME TI PERMETTI DI SPIARE,NATASHA?!"

"EH?"disse Clark.

"In qualche modo..."disse Diana "È come se foste ritornati a quando eravate apprendisti."

"Mai stato un'apprendista."disse Hyperiom.

"Già,però..."disse Clint "Proteggere Clark e Carrie adesso è il nostro compito.

Anche se abbiamo perso così tanti uomini…

Sicuramente ci sono ancora molti soldati eccezionali."

C'era un lago con sopra una grande barca di lusso e un'altra barca,più piccola, si avvicinava.

Un uomo vestito in giacca e cravatta nera,parlava con uno in giacca e cravatta bianca.

L'uomo con il vestito bianco aveva i capelli neri corti ed era magro e alto.

Su una sdraio c'era una donna bellissima con i capelli biondi lunghi.

La donna aveva il collo e l'inizio del petto scoperto,il seno e l'inizio della pancia erano coperti da un indumento bianco aderente da cui partiva un mantello bianco.

Le spalle era scoperta,ma le braccia e le mani erano coperti da un indumento bianco aderente.

I pantaloni e le scarpe erano aderenti e bianchi.

"Bevi ancora?"disse l'uomo con il vestito bianco.

"No,Shaw."disse lui "Grazie."

"Ok,bene."disse Shaw "Basta con i convenevoli.

Mi chiedevo con chi hai parlato del nostro piccolo accordo?"

"Con nessuno."disse l'uomo "Come hanno ordinato i Luthor."

Shaw guardò la donna sulla panchina.

"Dice la verità."disse la donna.

"Bene."disse Shaw "Allora qui abbiamo finito.

Concludiamo la faccenda."

In quel momento si materializzò Loki sulla nave,il fratello di Thor.

Apparve da una nube verde e aveva una corazza che ricordava quella medioevale.

Indossava un elmo verde chiaro,con due corna rivolte verso l'alto e piegate all'indietro.

L'elmo aveva sue punte che andavano verso gli occhi e aveva due placche di metallo che coprivano gli zigomi.

La base del collo era coperta da diverse pacche che erano punte ricurve che aderivano al corpo.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza,fatta da due placche per i pettorali e per un'unica placca per la pancia,formata da diverse placche ondulate.

I fianchi avevano due placche nere.

Aveva due placche che coprivano le spalle che erano verdi e da cui partivano due punte che erano rivolte verso l'alto,più un'altra placca ricurva su quelle che coprivano le spalle.

I bicipiti erano coperti da una serie di piccole placche verdi che erano incastonate le une con le altre.

C'era un bracciale che copriva gli avambracci che era fatto da placche lunghe,serpentiformi e sovrapposte,più una placca appuntita all'inizio,che puntava verso l'alto.

Alla fine del bracciale c'era una punta diretta verso il basso.

Aveva un mantello nero all'altezza della vita che toccava terra,poi le gambe e i piedi erano coperte dalla corazza verde che era piena di linee.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia.

L'uomo prese una bomba a mano e la mostrò a loro "Lo sapevo di non potermi fidare di te."

Shaw si avvicinò lentamente.

"Ora fammi andare via,con i soldi che mi spettano,o strappo la sicura e moriremo tutti."disse l'uomo.

"Fa pure."disse Shaw che si avvicinò "Strappala."

L'uomo non lo fece.

"No,tu non lo farai."disse Shaw,prendendo la granata "Ma io si."

Lui strappò la sicura.

La bomba esplose,ma lui compresse l'esplosione con le mani,che per un momento divennero sei e una volta assorbito il fuoco le mani tornarono ad essere due.

"Sei un mutante."disse l'uomo.

"Perspicace,colonnello."disse Shaw "Voi sapere cosa posso fare?

Posso assorbire l'energia,ma il bello e quello che faccio dopo che la assorbo."

Lui toccò l'uomo che fu invaso dalle fiamme ed esplose.

"Bene."disse Shaw "E adesso pensiamo a Hystoria."

Nella casa erano tutti seduti ad un tavolo e a capo del tavolo c'era Wolverine che ora indossava un costume.

La testa ed il collo erano scoperti.

Indossava un costume di gomme spessa di colore nero scuro e spento sul petto e sulla pancia,con righe bianche sui fianchi e due righe bianche ai lati del petto.

Aveva due placche nere prima selle spalle e altre sule spalle,le braccia erano coperte dal vestito nero fino a metà delle mani.

Aveva una cintura nera a metà della pancia.

I pantaloni erano blu scuro,ma c'erano delle placche nere sulle ginocchia e gli stivali erano di gomma nera,spessi e iniziavano da sotto il ginocchio.

La parte che copriva il petto e le braccia era aderente ed aveva una chiusura lampo in mezzo,mentre i pantaloni erano meno aderenti.

Clark era seduto vicino a Wolverine sulla destra.

Il suo costume lasciava scoperta la testa,il collo e la base del collo.

Il petto e le braccia erano coperti da un costume di gomma lucida,di colore blu e aderente alla pelle.

Sul petto c'era un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,dai bordi rossi,l'interno giallo e una grossa "S"rossa la centro.

A metà degli avambracci,sulla parte esterna c'erano una serie di placche di gomma,fuse con il costume e attaccate le une alle altre che erano a forma di triangolo.

Sui fianchi,all'altezza della vita c'erano le stesse placche,ma erano piatte e sovrapposte.

Aveva la parte del costume compresa tra la vita e l'inizio delle gambe era rosso scuro e sopra,al centro,c'era un ovale giallo,da cui partivano delle linee gialle che percorrevano i lati superiori della parte rossa.

La gambe avevano il costume blu e poi c'erano gli stivali rossi a metà polpaccio.

Anche gli stivali erano di gomma aderente.

Dall'inizio del costume sul petto partiva un lungo mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra e su di esso vi era lo stesso triangolo solo tutto giallo con la "S"gialla.

Oltre Clark c'era Natasha.

Aveva un costume aderente nero,che la copriva dal collo in giù,fatta eccezione per un a piccola apertura sulla parte centrale del petto.

Metà degli avambracci erano coperti da dei bracciali,con sopra una placca di metallo che aveva due cerchi che emanavano luce blu ed erano collegati a delle linee di energia blu,che dalle braccia percorrevano i fianchi e le gambe.

Sulla vita aveva una cintura,poi sulle gambe c'erano dei lacci che avevano un fodero con dentro una pistola.

Aveva una placca di gomma sulle ginocchia e diverse placche sulla parte finale delle gambe.

Oltre lei cera Clint.

Il suo costume lasciava scoperta la testa ed il collo.

Indossava una tuta aderente viola,con dei lacci neri sull'avambraccio destro.

L'avambraccio sinistro invece era scoperto,ma entrambe le mani avevano i guanti neri.

Aveva sulla gambe,dei lacci,con dei foderi e delle pistole,più altri lacci sui polpacci che tenevano un fodero con dentro un coltello per gamba.

All'altro capo del tavolo c'era Carrie che indossava un costume identico a quello di Sentry.

Dall'altra parte del tavolo il primo posto era occupato da Hyperion che aveva un costume che lasciava scoperto il viso e il collo,poi aveva una tuta aderente nera che copriva braccia,petto e pancia,poi c'era una placca di metallo dorata,le gambe erano nere e poi iniziavano gli stivali di gomma aderente dorati da metà del polpaccio.

Sulle spalle c'erano due fermagli arancioni che tenevano un lungo mantello arancione.

Dopo di lui c'erano Wonder Woman e Cyborg.

Logan passò la mano sulla parte sotto del tavolo e vide che c'era un po' di polvere "Vi ho già dato un sacco di tempo.

Beh,ad ogni modo...possiamo occuparci di quanto riguarda la polvere più tardi.

Per ora chiariamo come stanno le cose e preoccupiamoci del nostro obbiettivo.

Intanto sappiate che sul costume di quelli più deboli di voi ci sono piccolissimi circuiti che formato uno scudo invisibile che aderisce al corpo.

Dovreste essere in grado di sopravvivere ad esplosioni molto forti.

In più le vostre cinture sono dotati di piccoli propulsori,per chi non può volare,si intende.

Anche se sono successo molte cose negli ultimi giorni,ciò non significa che il nostro obbiettivo iniziale sia cambiato.

Per farvela breve,la nostra attuale priorità è ancora riparare la breccia del Muro Maria.

Una volta fatto,gli altri problemi non saranno difficili da risolvere.

Anche se la persona che ti è accanto si trasformasse in gigante...o quello stesso gigante peloso ti lanciasse una roccia...quei giganti all'interno delle mura non sarebbero più un problema,non importa quanto siano numerosi.

Ehi,Clint...prima hai detto che potremmo riparare le mura velocemente se riuscissimo a raggiungerle…mi spieghi in che modo?"

"Certo...il mio piano consiste nell'utilizzare il potere di Clark di trasformarsi per sigillare la breccia."disse Clint "Sembra che...le mura che abbiamo visto fin'ora siano fatte con giganti cristallizzati.

Se...ci riuscissimo…non saremmo più costretti a dover lentamente trasportare i materiali tramite i tunnel sotterranei...voglio dire,in base al meteo,finché i giganti non sono in grado di muoversi di notte potremmo dare prontamente il via all'operazione in siti prestabiliti.

In oltre,a cavallo o in volo,possiamo raggiungere Shinganshina,partendo da Trost,in una notte sola.

Se ci riuscissimo...il tempo necessario per riparare il muro sarebbe...inferiore ad una giornata."

Tess era seduta su un divano.

"Questa idea..."disse Clint "...sembra quasi un mucchio di pensieri usciti dalla mente di un pazzo…è difficile da realizzare."

"Quindi è un sogno."disse Logan "La sua messa in atto dipende completamente da questi qui accanto,vero?"

"Si..."disse Clark "...ho capito."

"L'hai sentito,Tess?"disse Logan "Ha lo spirito giusto.

Ora tocca a te trovare il posto adatto."

"Ovviamente..."disse Tess "Questo è il mio lavoro.

Proprio ora,il corpo di guarnigione ha mobilitato tutte le forze per osservare attentamente le mura.

È un lavoro estremamente intensivo.

Le forze che controllano l'interno delle mura son diminuite drasticamente...questo cambiamento rende il mantenimento dell'ordine impossibile.

Se non avessi avuto uno di quegli scudi di cui parlavi,oggi sarei morta per un colpo di pistola alla testa.

Il bisogno di ricostruire il Wall Maria...è più pressante che mai.

Voglio che tutti si calmino il prima possibile.

Così potremmo finalmente rendere queste terre prive di conflitti,un luogo dove gli uomini non hanno più bisogno di combattere per sopravvivere.

Ecco perché...voglio testare il potere di Clark al più presto.

Non possiamo perdere un secondo di più.

In questo tempo dobbiamo dare il massimo e testare la forza del gigante e raccogliere informazioni sulla trasformazione.

Perciò… non possiamo più perdere tempo.

Dobbiamo...agire subito!

Ma...voglio che Clark rimanga nell'ombra per un po'…"

"Eh?"disse Clark.

"Perché?"disse Clint.

"Perché..."disse Tess "...la situazione attuale è peggio di quello che credevo."

"Che diavolo..."disse Wolverine "Già prima di venire qui pensavo che foste dei tipi che se la facessero addosso e ora ne sono convinto."

"Il pastore Nick è morto."disse Tess che sorprese tutti "Questa mattina è stato trovato e non so come hanno fatto a ridurlo in quello stato.

Sembrava bruciato dall'interno.

L'unico che era di guardia è come impazzito e parla di una donna che può trasformarsi in diamante e di un tale con uno strano elmo e un vestito nero."

FLASHBACK

C'era un muro di mattoni che circondava una serie di case di mattoni a due piani,molto lunghe.

Dentro c'era Tess che stava urlando ad un soldato "HAI DETTO CHE È MORTO?

CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO?"

Tess trovò due guardie davanti alla porta e vide il corpo del prete a terra,incenerito.

"NICK!"urlò lei,ma le guardie non la fecero passare.

In quel momento arrivò Shaw e la donna bionda.

Ora lui indossava una giacca nera,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

"Si calmi."disse Shaw "Sono un inviato del re.

Non crei problemi in una scena del crimine."

"FATEMI ENTRARE!"urlò Tess "È UN MIO AMICO!"

"Questo è compito nostro."disse la donna.

"E le chi è?"disse Tess.

"Emma Frost."disse la donna "E lui è Sebastian Shaw.

Ci manda il sovrano,questo le deve bastare."

"Non è nulla di insolito."disse Shaw "Tutti i bagagli sono stati rubati.

Il ladro,non contento, deve avergli dato fuoco.

Omicidio per furto."

"Impossibile."disse Tess "Quale ladro si irromperebbe in una struttura militare per rubare qualche valigia?"

"Di che parla?"disse Emma.

"AVETE ALMENO LETTO I RAPPORTI DEI MIEI?"urlò Tess "PERCHÉ MI DICONO CHE SEMBRA CHE ABBIA PRESO FUOCO DALL'INTERNO!

E POI COME AVREBBE FATTO IL LADRO AD INFILTRARSI?

CHE MI DITE SULLA CAUSA DI MORTE?"

Emma la afferrò per la giacca "A quale divisione appartieni?

A quale plotone..."

Un soldato tolse la mano della donna "Lei è il caposquadra del quarto plotone..."

"Si,vi conosco..."disse Shaw "Sono una piccola divisione e ciò nonostante mettete in piedi spettacolini come questo…

Non avete il vostro lavoro da fare?

Poiché non siete ancora stati mangiati vivi,ditemi il vostro lavoro dovrebbe essere pianificare la morte di altri giganti e altri soldati o fare ipotesi sulla morte delle persone?

Non è mica stato un gigante ad essere ucciso.

È stato un uomo.

Ci pensiamo noi."

"E quante volte avete indagato in una scena del crimine e avete catturato il colpevole?"disse Tess.

"Sempre."disse Shaw "Se non avete nulla da fare,andate a contare i giganti."

I due restarono scossi,mentre Emma rideva.

"Perché gente della capitale ,come voi,dovrebbe venire qui?"disse l'altro soldato.

"E io che mi stavo chiedendo perché fosse così ben vestito..."disse Tess "E perché non è di queste parti..."

"Scusate,signori,non capite?"disse Shaw "In questo momento di crisi venire in queste regioni è fondamentale.

A differenza vostra che ve ne state sempre a non fare nulla."

"Ah."disse Tess "Ok,quindi è così!

È perché sono stata troppo a non fare nulla?

Dal momento in cui l'ho vista,una persona potente come lei,non ho smesso di tremare dell'eccitazione!"

Tess gli prese la mano "La prego mi stringa la mano!

Quindi è andata così…

Ti sei imbattuto in un ladro,Nick…

Sono scura che sarai stato spaventatissimo,poverino...ma non sapevo che avesse degli oggetti preziosi con lui…

Considerando lo status della vittima questa tragedia è comprensibile...dopotutto gli oggetti sacri del culto delle mura valgono tanto".

"Nick...è collegato al culto delle mura?"disse Emma.

"Si è anche per una persona del posto,voler imparare qualcosa di più su Nick...è impossibile..."disse Tess

"Lei..."disse Shaw.

"...io stessa non so molto sul suo conto,vero?"disse Tess.

"Tolga le mani."disse Shaw.

"O-OH!"disse Tess "SCUSI,SCUSI!

MI SONO FATTA TRASPORTARE DALL'EMOZIONE!

Allora vi lascio per l'indagine.

E una volta presi i colpevoli...gentilmente rendete a quei furfanti i miei omaggi...e dite loro:forse avete agito a causa di forza maggiore o di alti ideali di giustizia...o forse eravate convinti di star eseguendo degli ordini...o non avevate alternative...MA QUESTE FOTTUTE SCUSE NON CONTANO UN CAZZO PER ME!

FARO ASSAGGIARE A QUEGLI ESSERI SCHIFOSI UN DOLORE CENTO VOLTE PEGGIORE DI QUELLO CHE HA PROVATO LUI!

AH,AH!

MISERABILI!"

Tess si stava allontanando "ASSICURATEVI DI DIRE QUESTO A QUEI BANDITI!

ADDIO!"

I due uscirono e parlarono "Caposquadra...sono davvero loro?"

"Non ho dubbi..."disse Tess "Quando gli ho stretto la mano ho sentito qualcosa di strano.

Come un flusso di energia.

Nick è stato ucciso da due individui.

Un uomo vestito di nero e una che diventa un diamante.

Mi gioco tutto sul fatto che siano quei due."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho nascosto Nick negli uffici del corpo di guarnigione..."disse Tess "...perché sapevo che i membri del culto delle mura non lo avrebbero mai perdonato per avermi aiutata...

Non avrei mai creduto che...che avrebbero usato due persone come quelle…

Sono stata ingenua…

La sua morte è tutta colpa mia…

Ci furono dei momenti di silenzio.

Wolverine bevette da un bicchiere.

"Hai detto..."disse Clint "...interrogato.

L'hanno interrogato per scoprire cosa ci avesse detto?"

"Molto probabilmente."disse Logan "Credo che volessero assicurarsi che il collegamento tra la casata Reiss e il culto delle mura non fosse trapelato...e anche che dovessero scoprire dove si trovassero Historia e Clark."

"Ovviamente abbiamo già informato il capitano e Nick Fury insieme al resto dell'armata ricognitiva."disse Tess "La polizia militare centrale adesso è sotto la nostra sorveglianza...per ora,non saranno molto liberi di muoversi.

Ma potrebbero avere molti modi per scoprire la nostra posizione.

Dopo questo fallimento,le loro priorità sono cambiate.

Si stanno immischiando in un campo non di loro competenza,senza contare che quei due non so di cosa si occupino di preciso.

Stanno rischiando di creare anche dei conflitti interni.

Possiamo dedurre che i nemici esterni abbiano sempre avuto alleati tra noi.

La cosa su cui dovremmo avere più timore...è la possibilità che i nostri occhi siano talmente rivolti all'esterno delle mura da non vedere chi ci pugnala alle spalle."

"E quindi?"disse Logan "Ce ne staremo qui seduti come bravi bambini,bevendo del te insieme e parlando del tempo?

Ci sono molte cose che possiamo fare dall'interno..."

"Potresti metterti a fare del lavoro a maglia,per esempio...puoi stare calmo almeno per un po',per favore?"disse Tess.

"E cosa vorrebbe dire quel per un po'?"disse Logan "Credi che loro se ne torneranno semplicemente a casa se ci prendiamo tempo?

Ci scopriranno prima o poi.

Più aspettiamo a fare la nostra mossa,più saremo un bersaglio facile.

Il tuo cervello spesso elabora nuove possibilità,ma ora che Nick è morto,sei diventata troppo cauta e non pensi più.

Pensi che abbia detto qualcosa?"

"No,non ha rinnegato la sua fede nemmeno in fin di vita."disse Tess.

"Nel caso sia vero che Nick non abbia confessato..."disse Logan "Allora è possibile che quelle organizzazioni oscure non sappiano che siamo al corrente di tutto questo.

Abbiamo due possibilità...fare la nostra mossa all'esterno delle mura prima di essere pugnalati alle spalle...o dare la caccia a quelli che ci pugnalano alle spalle prima di fare la nostra mossa.

Cosa scegli,Tess?

Dobbiamo guardare all'esterno o all'interno?"

"Entrambe le cose."disse Tess "Tutte e due allo stesso tempo."

"Questo...è sicuramente ciò che avrebbe scelto Steve."disse Logan.

"Infatti lo scelgo."disse Steve che era appena entrato "State pure seduti."

Ora indossava il costume anche lui.

Aveva una maschera,di gomma spessa che copriva la testa intorno agli occhi,le tempie,le orecchie e aveva un cinta di cuoio che passava sui bordi della mascella e copriva il mento.

La maschera era blu scuro e aveva una "A"bianca sulla fronte.

Il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava la tuta aderente blu scuro che lo copriva fino ai piedi.

Sul petto aveva una stella bianca da cui partivano tre linee bianche che passavano sulle spalle e andavano sulla schiena.

Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti marroni che lasciavano scoperte e dita.

Aveva due cinte di cuoio che passavano sotto le ascelle ed erano legate alle spalle.

Sulla pancia c'erano delle linee bianche e blu,verticali,ma talmente scure da essere a malapena visibili.

Aveva una cintura con delle sacche,una pistola con un fodero legata alla gamba sinistra e degli stivali marroni.

Sulla schiena aveva lo scudo che si tolse e appoggiò a terra,poi si tolse la maschera.

"Posso accomodarmi sul divano?"disse Steve.

"Certo."disse Clark "Come sta?"

"Molto meglio."disse Steve "Continuate pure."

In una foresta c'era Loki che stava mettendo in ginocchio.

Improvvisamente sentì una voce maschile disumana e mostruosa,che ripeteva frasi in una lingua sconosciuta.

In quel momento apparve Pallas davanti a lui e le frasi continuavano ad udirsi.

Pallas non aveva la falce in quel momento.

L'indice della sua mano destra brillava di luce.

Lei si avvicinò e afferrò il volto di Loki,poi mise la mano davanti a lui e le frasi diventavano più forti.

Pallas strinse la mano lucente a pugno e Loki ripetette le frasi che sentiva.

Pallas abbasso la mano e lui si alzò.

Dietro di loro apparve un'incudine con un cerchio di lettere sconosciute che emanavano luce gialla.

Loki prese il martello e iniziò a lavorare.

Poco tempo dopo,prese delle pinze e mostrò a Pallas un anello,simile ad una fede con le stesse scritte lucenti sul bordo.

Lei sorrise e se lo mise al dito.

Ormai era sera e poco fuori della casa c'era una torretta di legno alta quattro metri,su cui era Hiperyon e una dalla parte opposta su cui era Diana.

"Cosa hanno detto?"disse Clark.

"A dire la verità credo di aver capito solo una parte."disse Victor.

I due erano nella cucina e stavano tagliando le patate,mentre dietro di loro Carrie Natasha stavano cucinando.

"Essenzialmente,dobbiamo condurre gli esperimenti senza dare nell'occhio."disse Cyborg.

"Allo stesso tempo darle di santa ragione a chi cerca di fermarci."disse Clark "Ad essere precisi…

Dobbiamo chiedere a Clint."

"Comunque..."disse Victor "Saremo in pochi mangiare."

"Già."disse Clark.

"Te lo dico ora..."disse Victor "Non mi importa come dobbiamo uccidere in gigante bestia.

Ymir ha detto che è stata quella scimmia gigante a trasformare la gente del villaggio in giganti,no?"

"Si,è così."disse Clark.

"Anche Ymir...che rideva pur sapendo cosa succedeva...non pensavo che fosse così stronza."disse Cyborg

"Sbagli."disse Carrie "Ymir pensava che dirti la verità sul tuo villaggio ti avrebbe ferito...così ha fatto del suo meglio per nasconderlo."

"Balle..."disse Victor "Non l'avrebbe mai fatto...vero?"

"La capisco."disse Carrie.

"Da quando è tornata si comporta così."pensò Clark "L'unica volta che ha comunicato è stata la sera del nostro arrivo.

Quando ci parlò della sua infanzia..."

FLASHBACK

Tutti erano a tavola anche se solo alcuni avevano i piatti ed erano in abiti civili,fatta eccezione Wonder Woman.

"Sono nata in una piccola fattoria pastorale,a nord del Wall Sina."disse Carrie.

FLASHBACK

C'era una fattoria che era di legno e c'era un recinto con dentro dei cavalli.

La casa era allungata.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"In una fattoria appartenente alla casata nobiliare Reiss."

Lei era bambina e portava un secchio,mentre la madre era a terra e leggeva.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Da quando ho cominciato a capire il linguaggio quotidiano,ho aiutati a portare avanti la fattoria.

Mai madre non faceva altro che leggere...non l'ho mai vista lavorare.

Era una bella donna."

Era notte e una carrozza veniva verso di loro.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Di notte una carrozza veniva prendere mia madre,tutta in ghingheri,per portarla in città.

A quanto pare aveva un'altra fonte di reddito,oltre alla fattoria."

Lei osservava triste dalla finestra

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Per me era uno stile di vita completamente normale."

Lei iniziò a leggere i libri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Ma quando imparai a leggere i libri come mia madre...compresi quanto fossi sola.

Qualsiasi libro leggessi la madre si prendeva cura della figlia...ed io non avevo mai ricevuto le sue attenzioni."

Lei portava delle legna,mentre la nonna aveva un pacco e il nonno andava al campo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Il nonno e la nonna mi avevano semplicemente insegnato cosa dovevo fare..e non li avevo mai visti interagire con mia madre."

Lei vide dei bambini oltre la recinzione

VOCE NARRANTE DI CHLOE

"Inoltre,scoprii che gli altri bambini...erano liberi di scherzare e giocare con i coetanei."

Lei fuggi perché i ragazzi le lanciavano delle pietre.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Ma a me,questo bambini,scagliavano pietre o oggetti contundenti.

Non c'era bisogno che la mia famiglia mi dicesse di non uscire dalla fattoria."

La madre stava leggendo appoggiata ad un albero e Carrie si avvicinava.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Un giorno la mia curiosità mi portò a tentare di abbracciare mia madre."

Lei si avvicinò,ma la madre le diede uno schiaffo gettandola a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Tutto quello che ottenni fu un ceffone.

Ma poiché quella era la prima volta che mia madre interagiva con me...anche quello bastò a rendermi felice."

La bambina da terra le sorrise.

"Se solo..."disse la madre sconvolta "...avessi il coraggio di uccidere questo impiastro..."

La madre andò via piangendo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Quelle furono le prime parole che mia madre mi disse.

Da quel momento lasciò la casa e andò a vivere da qualche altra parte."

Lei era seduta ad una tavola di legno e i nonni mangiavano lontano da lei.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Alla fine avevo capito che per i miei nonni...per coloro che lavoravano alla fattoria,per quelli che vivevano li...la mia vita,la mia esistenza come persona...non era niente di buono."

Lei si avvicinò con un secchio a dei cavalli.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Cosa avevo fatto di male?

Perché le cose stavano così?

Non avevo nessuno a cui chiederlo,e quindi per me il mondo era solo quel pezzo di terra..."

Lei accarezzò un cavallo.

Un giorno cadde un meteorite piccolo e Carrie si avvicinò e un'energia gialla entrò in lei.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Gli animali erano i miei unici amici.

Lavoravo tutto il giorno alla fattoria,ma c'era qualche momento in cui dimenticavo la mia solitudine."

Una notte venne una carrozza

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Cinque anni dopo…qualche giorno dopo la caduta del Wall Maria...incontrai il mio vero padre per la prima volta."

Davanti a Carrie c'era un uomo con dei baffi e un vestito nero elegante.

"Piacere di conoscerti,Historia."disse l'uomo "Sono Rhodes Reiss,tuo padre."

Lei aveva gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Quest'uomo si chiamava come il padrone del fazzoletto di terra dove vivevo."

La madre era appoggiata ad un muro.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Mia madre,che non avevo visto per anni,stava in un angolo.

Sembrava agitata."

"Historia,d'ora in poi vivrai con me."disse il padre.

I tre uscirono

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Detto ciò,mio padre mi portò verso la carrozza.

In quel momento..."

La madre urlò e i tre erano circondati.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Quando mia madre smise di urlare,mi resi conto...che eravamo circondati da un gruppo di persone."

Era presente Shaw che era vestito con lo stesso abito nero e aveva un elmetto di metallo che aveva la parte superiore a cupola e lasciava scoperti solo gli occhi,il naso e la bocca.

L''elmo aveva una punta che dava sulla parte centrale della fronte.

C'era Emma che si trasformò in una donna fatta di cristallo.

In aria c'erano due uomini che atterrarono.

Uno dei due era un uomo che aveva i capelli corti,messi ad elmetto.

Indossava una corazza molto massiccia.

Intorno al collo c'erano delle placche semicircolari fatte da pezzi più piccoli.

Le placche erano quattro,due interne e due esterne.

La corazza sul petto era molto massiccia ed era fatta da una seria di placche che avevano una punta rotonda e che erano orientate verso il basso.

Le più grandi erano sul petto,le altre,più piccole,sulla pancia.

Le spalle avevano due placche appuntite e piegate verso l'esterno e leggermente verso il basso.

I bicipiti erano coperti da una corazza che aveva diverse placche e linee,gli avambracci avevano una corazza massiccia,con la parte esterna fatta con delle linee ondulate.

Le mani erano coperte dalla corazza che era fatta di diversi pezzi.

Le gambe e i piedi erano coperti dalla corazza che era formata da tante placche sovrapposte le una sulle altre.

Aveva un lungo mantello nero.

L'altra era una donna.

Aveva i capelli molto corti,neri,messi ad elmetto.

Il colo era scoperto,poi iniziava la corazza.

Intorno al collo c'erano due placche,ondulate che arrivavano all'attaccatura del collo al mento.

Il seno era coperto da due placche di metallo grigio,fatte da placche più piccole,come anche le spalle le braccia e le mani.

Le braccia però erano scoperte all'altezza del gomito e lasciavano intravedere una tuta aderente nera.

La pancia era coperta e lasciava vedere la tuta aderente nera,ma i fianchi invece erano coperti.

All'altezza delle vita le placche sui fianchi formavano una fascia poi lei era scoperta nella parte interna,che mostrava la tuta nera e poi l'armatura la copriva fino ai piedi.

La placche erano sovrapposte una sull'altra ed erano a zig zag.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un coltello,molto lungo formato da diverse placche grige.

I due atterrarono,mentre Shaw afferrò la madre di Carrie.

"Ci stai causando molti problemi,Reiss."disse Shaw "Arrenditi."

Emma gli diede una mano a tenerla.

"Sei nervosa perché è caduto il muro?"disse Shaw.

"MAMMA!"urlò Carrie.

"NO!"disse la donna "NON SONO LA MADRE DI QUESTA BAMBINA!

NON HO LEGAMI CON LEI!"

"Allora..."disse Shaw "È questa la verità,Reiss?

Questa donna...e questa bambina...non hanno nulla a che fare con te?"

La bambina si voltò e il padre la guardò,poi abbassò gli occhi e guardò Shaw "Non posso essere di aiuto...non ho nessun legame con loro."

Emma mise la donna in ginocchio.

"Oh,quindi è così."disse Shaw.

"COSA?"disse la donna "COSA VUOI FARE?"

"Tu non sei mai esistita."disse Shaw "Tu non hai mai lavorato qui.

Nessuno sa nulla su di te."

"COME PUOI FARMI QUESTO...MI LORD!"urlò la donna,mentre lui si voltava "AVEVI FATTO UNA PROMESSA!"

La bambina si avvicinò alla madre "Ma…

...mamma..."

"Se solo..."disse lei "...se solo non ti avessi mai dato alla luce..."

Shaw le spezzò il collo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Quelle furono le ultime parole di mia madre."

Shaw le mise una mano in testa.

"Aspetta."disse l'uomo "Non ucciderla.

Vivrà sotto falso nome.

D'ora in poi tu sei Carrie White."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Successivamente,ho vissuto nascondendomi per due anni..."disse Carrie "...e a dodici anni mi sono arruolata nel corpo d'addestramento.

Li vi ho incontrato..."

Un cristallo contenuto nella giacca di Clark si alzò e proiettò un'immagine così nitida da sembrare una persona.

Tutti si alzarono di scatto.

L'uomo aveva i capelli bianchi e corti,una tuta aderente bianca e una "S"nera dentro un simbolo identico a quello di Clark.

"Non allarmatevi."disse la figura "Tranquillo,Kal-El.

Io sono Jor-El,tuo padre."

Tutti guardarono Clark che era scosso "Mio padre?!"

"Come tu sai già non sei della Terra."disse Jor-El "Provieni da un pianeta chiamato Krypton.

Io sono una coscienza artificiale fatta sulla base della coscienza di tuo padre.

Mi sono attivato perché leggendo i ricordi della donna chiamata Carrie ho visto che le figure volanti sono due come te Kal."

Quest'affermazione scosse tutti.

"Si chiamano Faora e Zod."disse Jor-El "Sono due criminali di Krypton che hanno tentao un colpo distato e sono stati banditi nella zona fantasma,tuttavia in qualche modo sono fuggiti.

Il giorno dopo Clark si era trasformato in una zona di campagna ed era caduto a terra emanando molto fumo.

Intorno a lui c'erano Clint e Natasha.

Avevano i costumi.

"CLARK!"urlò Natasha.

Solo metà del corpo del gigante era con la pelle il resto era uno scheletro e Clark,che indossava il costume,era per meta sporgente dal collo del gigante.

Tess e gli altri erano su un'altura.

"CHE SUCCEDE,CLARK?"urlò Tess "TI SEI GIÀ ARRESO?!

IN PIEDI!

IL FUTURO DELLA RAZZA UMANA DIPENDE DA TE!

ALZATI!"

"Questa volta sembra diverso."disse Logan "Adesso non è alto nemmeno dieci metri...e parti del corpo non si rigenerano."

"SO COSA STA SUCCEDENDO!"urlò Tess che estrasse la spada "CLARK!

RIESCI A MUOVERTI?

SE RIESCI A MUOVERTI FAMMI UN CENNO!

SE NON SEI IN GRADO TI TIRERÒ FUORI DI LI!"

Natasha provò ad avvicinarsi.

"NATASHA!"disse Carrie.

"Sta ancora facendo di testa sua...quella vestita di nero."disse Logan.

"NO,NON STA REAGENDO!"urlò Tess che saltò dalla rupe e usò l'attrezzatura per scendere.

Tess lo prese alle spalle,mettendo le braccia sotto le sue ascelle "SCOTTA!

OLTRE CHE PESA UNA TONNELLATA!

CLARK,MI STAI LETTERALMENTE ARROSTENDO!"

Clark aveva il tessuto muscolare del gigante sul viso e sulle braccia.

"CAPOSQUADRA,SI FERMI,CLARK STA SANGUINANDO!"urlò Natasha "Me ne occupo io!"

"È PROPRIO APPICCICATO!"disse Tess.

"CAPOSQUADRA!"urlò Natasha "SI STA FONDENDO SEMPRE DI PIÙ AL CORPO DEL GIGANTE!"

La pelle del volto si stacco dal Clark.

Natasha tagliò i muscoli con le spade e Tess lo tenne.

"Scusate,ho esagerato."disse Tess vedendo la sua faccia "L'ESPERIMENTO È FINITO!

RITIRATEVI E CONTROLLATE IL PERIMETRO!"

Hyperion aveva il costume ed era a mezz'aria.

Logan e Carrie erano vicini.

"Vai a sederti con Clark."disse Logan.

"Ok."disse Carrie.

Lui fu caricato su un carretto e portato via.

"NON ESSERE TRISTE...ANDRÀ TUTTO BENE."disse Natasha.

Tess pensò "La trasformazione in gigante crea sempre quel fumo.

Proprio come pensavamo è impossibile non essere notati.

Anche se pensiamo di essere nascosti loro sono li fuori e osservano."

Faora e Zod erano su un'altura e osservavano il carro con la loro vista a raggi x.

Clark si svegliò a letto e senza costume.

Anche gli altri non avevano i costumi,ma indossavano abiti normali.

"Com'è possibile?"disse Clark"Ho davvero dormito per un giorno intero?"

Era nella soffitta e c'erano altri letti accanto a lui.

Tess era sul letto vicino,Logan era seduto sul suo letto di spalle e davanti al letto c'erano Natasha e Carrie.

"Bene,sei tornato alla normalità."disse Tess "Non verrò affettata da Natasha.

Parliamo dell'esperimento.

Ricordi che è successo?"

"No."disse Clark "Non ricordo nulla da dopo l'inizio dell'esperimento.

Il processo di indurimento ha funzionato?"

"Mi spiace dirlo,ma...dopo che ti sei trasformato,non è successo quello che ci aspettavamo."disse Tess.

"Davvero?"disse Clark "Proprio nulla?"

"No."disse Tess "Abbiamo studiato il corpo da gigante,ma non abbiamo trovato ciò che cercavamo."

FLASHBACK

Clark si era trasformato in una caverna.

VOCE NARRANTE DI TESS

"L'esperimento era semplice...dovevi provare a replicar e il processo di indurimento,che vogliamo usare per chiudere la braccia.

Ma non hai dato alcun risultato.

Così abbiamo deciso di fare test sull'intelletto."

FINE FLASHBACK

"So cosa dovevo fare,ma non il risultato."disse Clark.

"Allora..."disse Tess leggendo dei fogli "...durante il primo tentativo ti sei trasformato in gigante di classe quindici metri, lo stesso delle altre volte.

Ti abbiamo dato semplici istruzioni,come stare su una sola gamba o muovere una mano...riuscivi ad obbedire a tutti i comandi,perché eri cosciente.

Poi ti abbiamo chiesto di parlare,ma non ne eri in grado.

Sfortunatamente la tua bocca non è adatta a pronunciare parole.

Poi ti ho insegnato un progetto di costruzione nel quale dovevi usare tronchi e corde.

Riuscivi ad erigere anche le case più facili.

Avresti potuto costruire castelli.

Hai continuato per un'ora,ma poi sei cambiato.

È stato quando ti abbiamo chiesto di scrivere sulla terra invece che di parlare.

Hai detto "Non so come fare l'indurimento."

Di colpo hai scritto disordinatamente "Io ho…

Mio padre..."

Poi hai scritto altro in modo troppo caotico per riuscire a leggerlo.

Ti ricordi cos'era?"

"No."disse Clark.

"Successivamente ti sei lamentato per trenta minuti di seguito...in fine hai iniziato a strisciare fuori dal gigante.

Da quel momento in poi,la tua memoria è stata sfocata...come la tua coscienza.

Evidentemente non ti sei ancora adattato al corpo da gigante.

Dopo esserti riposato per altri trenta minuti,hai provato a trasformarti ancora...ma nemmeno stavolta sei riuscito con l'indurimento.

Ciò che è venuto fuori era un gigante di classe dieci metri.

Abbiamo provato gli esperimenti precedenti,ma questa volta non riuscivi a completarli...perché ignoravi gli ordini.

Affamato come un mostro,hai divorato la casa che avevi costruito prima.

Poi sei collassato e siamo dovuti intervenire per tirarti fuori.

Ti sei riposato per trenta minuti,quindi hai provato a trasformarti ancora.

Sei diventato di dieci metri,non ti reggevi in piedi e la trasformazione era incompleta.

Inoltre hai iniziato a fonderti con il corpo del gigante e ce n'è voluto per staccarti."

"Almeno sappiamo che..."disse Clark "...l'operazione non può essere completata per colpa mia.

Non c'è modo di fare l'indurimento."

Logan era seduto sul letto accanto "Esatto.

Siamo molto delusi.

A causa tua,l'aria esterna si è imputridita come una cisterna.

Ci siamo esposti ad innumerevoli rischi per ottenere nessun risultato.

E la prossima volta?

Se un gigante spuntasse fuori dal terreno o piombasse dal cielo?

L'umanità risulterebbe patetica ed indifesa.

La situazione è un disastro."

"Clark ha fatto del suo meglio."disse Natasha.

"Lo so..."disse Logan "...ma perché dovrebbe fregarmene.

Non può riparare le mura.

Quella cretina di Annie è in coma totale e mi chiedo se sopravviverà.

Vorrei sapere che diavolo ha fatto esplodere."

"Tu lo incolpi per..."disse Natasha.

"Le mie parole sono dure,ma non lo sto incolpando."disse Logan "Lamentarmi della sua inadeguatezza è parte di un processo.

Capite?

Ovunque dentro queste mura aleggia l'odore come di cisterna.

Se sarà così per altri cento anni ancora,tutto all'interno delle mura sarà putrefatto.

Ecco la situazione.

Ho iniziato a rendermene conto alcuni anni fa.

Fin dalla mia nascita,avvenuta ottanta anni fa,sono stato cresciuto nella città mutante sotto terra e ho sempre pensato che per quanto fosse pulita c'era del marciume.

Vivere in gabbia come animali.

Però l'aria che ho respirato fuori dalle mura è diversa.

Anche se il mondo esterno e l'inferno...la c'è una libertà che non ha niente a che fare con l'essere circondato dalle mura.

Per la prima volta,ho scoperto ciò che non ho mai capito."

"Quello che Logan cerca di dire e che..."disse Tess"...grazie a questo esperimento abbiamo capito che Clark è incapace di ricostruire le mura.

Ma c'è dell'altro.

Abbiamo fatto dei rilievi sulla durata delle trasformazioni successive,sulla taglie e sull'efficacia.

Questo esperimento produrrà un rapporto utile.

L'aver prodotto quel fumo potrebbe costarci caro…

Ciò nonostante,quel che abbiamo imparato ci tornerà utile.

In breve,dobbiamo continuare a lavorare sodo.

Questo è ciò che Logan intendeva."

"Si."disse Logan "Sei stata d'aiuto."

Clark pensò guardando il suo pugno sinistro schiuso "Per quale motivo devo portare avanti questo fardello più volte?

Se vado avanti così...non avrò la forza di vendicare Hannes...né salvare la razza umana.

Eppure...non potrebbe essere che la storia vera inizi qui?

Con la consapevolezza che non posso fare nulla?

Adesso io...ma perché nel bel mezzo dell'esperimento avrei dovuto pensare a mio padre?

Se non fosse stato per quell'interruzione avrei potuto rimanere più a lungo un gigante.

Dove sei ora?

Padre...dove ti sei stabilito?"

Clark ricordo un'immagine di una donna bionda in una camera di lusso ben diversa dalla casa dove erano cresciuti.

Lei si spazzolava i capelli in uno specchio.

"Historia?"pensò Clark "No…

È un Flashback?

Si...ma di quando?

Inutile…

Se continuo a pensarci..."

Lui si mise una mano sulla testa.

"Non sforzarti."disse Natasha "Sei ancora debole."

"Cos…?"pensò Clark "Cos'era di nuovo?"

"Bene,allora..."disse Tess "Sapendo che non possiamo contare sull'indurimento...ci rimane un solo modo.

Indagare sulla chiesa e le organizzazioni ad essa connesse.

Dovrebbero sapere qualcosa sulle origini di queste mura create dai giganti.

Forse addirittura come sono state costruite,o le informazioni sul processo d'indurimento.

E anche che la risposta non la possieda il re...ma la famiglia Reiss.

Steve è nella capitale,di sicuro troverà indizi."

La carrozza stava portando Steve,che aveva il costume,lo scudo,ma non la maschera che aveva in mano.

La città era simile a quella dell'ottocento,molto pulita e le case non erano fatte di mattoni o di legno,ma di cemento.

"Bande di ragazzini?"disse Steve "Quindi anche nella capitale…"

"È la stessa cosa ovunque,anche se tutti fossero al sicuro,ci sarebbero problemi comunque."disse il soldato accanto a lui "Esattamente, perché hai chiamato me,dato che sono un membro del corpo di gendarmeria?

Non avresti potuto arrangiarti per fissare una visita alla cortese?

Non voglio discutere di cose vecchie come il nostro addestramento."

"Sei così indifferente."disse Steve "Un po' come Sam Wilson."

"Quel tipo che va in cielo con quelle gigantesche ali?"disse l'uomo "Si,me lo ricordo.

Prima che ti facessero quell'esperimento che ti ha fatto diventare così,credevo che saresti morto presto di sicuro e in maniera eroica.

Tutto questo casino solo per il tuo disperato sogno infantile?"

"Si."disse Steve "Quel sogno disperato sta lentamente diventando realtà."

"Buono a sapersi."disse l'uomo.

"Una cosa,Nile..."disse Steve "...il pastore Nick è stato interrogato sotto tortura fino alla morte,poi sono arrivati due che dicono di essere stati mandati dal governo e che ci hanno dato una pessima impressione...

Ne sai nulla?"

"No."disse Nile.

"Davvero?"disse Steve "Io credo che siano stati quei due ad ucciderlo e che volessero scoprire la posizione di Clark.

Perché vorrebbero Clark così intensamente da arrivare ad uccidere?"

"Se sono chi penso,agiscono secondo ordini dall'alto."disse Nile "Non ho idea del perché.

Se pensi che i soldati li coprano ti capisco

Io faccio parte del corpo di gendarmeria originario.

Il corpo di gendarmeria principale è tutta un'altra cosa.

Il loro sistema di comando è differente.

Non abbiamo contatti con loro,ne sappiamo qualcosa riguardo le loro azioni.

Non esiste nessuno che li possa frenare con delle leggi.

Quindi non saranno oggetto di indagini,non importa chi difendano.

Questo è quello che volevi sentire?

Non otterrai altro da me."

"Cosa ne pensi?"disse Steve "Quando daremo loro Clark,verrà risolto il pericolo all'interno delle mura?

Cosa ne pensi?"

"Non spetta a me decidere."disse Nile "Sono responsabile solo di ciò che mi viene assegnato."

"Come sta,Mary?"disse Steve "Sta dando alla luce il suo terzo figlio,no?"

"Smettile di fare domande di cortesia."disse Nile.

"Ricordo come entrambi siamo volontariamente entrati nella legione esplorativa."disse Steve "Ma tu ti sei innamorato della ragazza del bar dove andavamo.

Se lasciavi stare la legione potevi stare di più con lei."

"È vero."disse Nile.

"Vi ho traditi,sono sceso a compromessi e ho vissuto fino ad oggi."disse Steve.

"Però non ho rimpianti."disse Nile "Costruirmi una famiglia è il successo su cui vado fiero."

"Ti rispetto."disse Steve "Ma...proteggere la tua posizione e il tuo status potrebbe risultare ben diverso dal proteggere la tua famiglia.

Ciò che cambia il nostro piccolo mondo...sono la speranza...e la speranza…e la disperazione.

Chi deciderà?

Di chi è compito decidere?

E a chi darai fiducia?"

"Steve,cosa cerchi di fare?"disse Nile.

"Ricordati della nostra amicizia."disse Steve "Posso fare solo questo.

Tu semplicemente vai avanti e fai il tuo lavoro."

La carrozza si era fermata davanti ad una grande casa e Steve stava scendendo dopo essersi messo la maschera "Scendo qui.

Un'altra cosa.

Anche a me piaceva Mary."

"Lo so,ma hai scelto i giganti."disse lui.

"Ho pensato che fossero meglio."disse Steve.

"Sei veramente un grandissimo folle!"disse Nile.

Steve arrivò sulle scale della grande villa che aveva un'entrata simile ad un tempio greco.

Una volta uscito dalla casa vide che un'altra casa era crollata e andò a parlare con la polizia e ascoltò il testimone.

"Era come un vento."disse il vecchio "Ma scuro."

Il testimone entrò dentro le rovine.

"Gli ho visto gli occhi."disse l'uomo "Rossi e scintillanti."

"Un vento oscuro,con gli occhi?"disse il poliziotto.

"Era una massa nera."disse l'uomo "E si è tuffato li.

Sotto terra."

Steve arrivò dentro la casa,passando dalle scale che davano all'ingresso principale.

Improvvisamente iniziò a soffiare il vento e ci furono diverse crepe su un muro.

I mattoni a terra furono spostati da una forza invisibile.

La strada fu letteralmente aperta in due.

Una carrozza si ribaltò su un fianco,un altro cocchiere riuscì ad evitare la spaccatura che proseguì facendo sobbalzare un carro,che aveva delle scatole sopra e gettò a terra una carrozza.

Il fumo nero andò contro un palazzo e fece un buco,poi lasciò un'altra scia in strada.

Steve andò a vedere la spaccatura.

Una notte Clark,Barton,Diana,Natasha,Victor,Hyperion e Carrie guardavano un foglio che era in mano a Clark.

Avevano tutti il costume ed erano tutti scossi.

"L'avete visto tutti?"disse Logan che era dall'altra parte del tavolo.

"Si."disse Clint "Logan,cos'è quello?"

"Non lo sappiamo."disse Logan che prese la foto e anche un altro foglio "Qui c'erano le istruzioni di Steve."

Logan bruciò i due fogli con la candela "Quindi vi fidate di lui?

Tutti gli idioti che optano per il si vengano fuori con me."

Il gruppo si mise su una collina,ma riuscivano a vedere la casa.

In cielo di formò una massa di nubi e da esse scese qualcosa si schiantò a terra,provocando un'onda d'urto.

A terra c'era un'armatura asgardiana che era alta sei metri.

Aveva il copro massiccio ed era fatta da placche si metallo orizzontali.

Sulle spalle,sulle braccia e sulle gambe c'era una fila si punte di metallo.

La testa era piatta e c'erano due punte in fondo.

Non aveva un viso,ma c'erano due buchi rettangolari che formavano gli occhi.

Il volto della corazza si apri e l'essere si illuminò di energia gialla,poi lanciò un raggio dalla bocca che incenerì la casa.

"E pensare che potevamo essere li a dormire…."disse Clint.

"Andiamo!"disse Clark che volò verso l'essere.

"NO!"urlo Natsha "CLARK!"

Wolverine la afferrò.

"Maledetto testone!"urlo Hyperio che gli volò dietro con Victor.

Superman puntò sull'armatura,ma l'essere lo colpì con la mano e lo scagliò via,poi lanciò un raggio su Hyperion colpendolo al petto e mandandolo contro diversi alberi che finirono spezzati.

Cyborg era sospeso a mezz'aria e usò il cannone senza risultati.

L'essere corse e spiccò un salto,ma Superman gli volò addosso e entrambi finirono nelle rovine della casa in fiamme.

L'armatura lo prese,per le gambe,lo gettò a terra,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò ancora,fracassando il terreno ogni volta.

L'essere gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a molti metri di distanza.

Wonder Woman spiccò il volo e colpì l'essere con le spada alla schiena e gli trapasso la gola.

Le placche si girarono e così la parte frontale della corazza si trovò sulla parte posteriore.

L'essere la prese in pieno con il raggi e la mandò a terra a diversi metri di distanza.

Lei si stava rialzando,ma la corazza le saltò addosso e i due lasciarono una scia sul terreno,poi l'armatura le diede un pugno sul petto che fece un buco sul terreno.

Cyborg volò su di lui,ma l'essere gli diede un colpo e lo scagliò via.

La corazza cercò di schiacciare Diana con il piede,ma lei evitò il colpo,la corazza afferrò alla gola Hyperion,che aveva uno squarcio sul costume all'altezza del petto e gli volava contro.

La corazza lo gettò a terra e gli diede un pugno al viso,Diana gli diede un calcio e lo scagliò in aria,Clark lo afferrò al volo,ma l'essere gli diede una gomitata in testa e i due caddero lasciando una scia.

Clark usò i raggi dagli occhi,facendo allontanare l'essere,che fece un altro salto,lo afferrò,spiccò un salto molto alto e lo scagliò a terra,facendogli fracassare il suolo e poi atterrandogli sopra.

In quel momento un grande fulmine colpì il suolo e apparve Thor che scagliò il martello sulla testa dell'essere,mandandolo terra.

"Allontanatevi!"urlo il dio.

Gli altri volarono via.

Thor si sollevò in aria e roteando il braccio con il martello creò una piccola tromba d'aria che sollevò la corazza.

L'essere lanciò un raggio,ma Thor gli volò contro e con il martello colpì il raggio e trapassò la testa dell'armatura che si schiantò a terra,facendo un buco.

La tempesta svanì.

Thor li raggiunse sulla collina.

"Cosa ne sarà di noi adesso?"disse Victor.

"Logan,quello non era del corpo di gendarmeria centrale,vero?"disse Clint.

"No."disse Thor "È un'armatura magica di Asgard.

Il distruttore creato dal padre degli dei Odino,per difendere i nove regni da qualsiasi nemico,ineguagliabile nella sua forza distruttiva."

"Me ne sono accorto."disse Hyperion mettendosi una mano sul petto dove il costume si era fuso.

"Tutto bene?"disse Carrie.

"Si."disse Hyperion.

"Chi diavolo ha mandato quella cosa?"disse Natasha.

"È questo che non capisco."disse Thor "Non dovrebbe essere possibile."

"Che si fa ora?"disse Clint.

"Non ne sono sicuro."disse Logan "Comunque chi ne ha bisogno attivi gli scudi."

"Già fatto, signore."dissero Clint e Natasha.

"Quelli di voi che volano possono trasportarci al punto di ritrovo?"disse Logan.

"No!"disse Thor "Volare con quello che è successo è una pazzia totale."

"D'accordo,andremo a piedi."disse Logan "La luna illuminerà la strada.

Siamo fortunati."

Il giorno dopo arrivarono al distretto di Trost che aveva alcune case danneggiate,ma c'era molta gente in strada.

Thor non c'era più.

"Ehi,ma lei è..."disse un uomo.

"Sei Wolverine,non è vero?"disse il compagno "E ANCHE GLI ALTRI!

GENTE VENITE A VEDERE!"

Una massa di persone accorse.

"Ci bloccate il passaggio."disse Logan.

"Con gente come voi,non possiamo fare finta di nulla."disse uno di loro.

"Prima di tutto ascoltate."disse un altro.

"Ascoltate dei poveri contadini."disse un altro "Noi e gli altri cittadini diffidiamo dei soldati,abbiamo paura di avvicinarci a loro.

Se non riusciamo a guadagnare denaro non mangiamo.

Ma i soldati del corpo di guarnigione se ne sono andati senza lasciare traccia e i ladri ne hanno approfittato e ci hanno assaltati.

In oltre le tasse non accennano a diminuire neanche un po'.

Come credi che vivano i civili?

Perché succedono così tante ingiustizie?

Perché i giganti continuano ad aggredirci?

Il motivo è che la legione esplorativa batte la fiacca.

È così che vanno i miei affari,posso biasimare solo me stesso se non guadagno.

Mettercela tutta non basta più.

Ma che mi dite di voi?

Voi non avete problemi a vivere."

"Alcuni di noi non hanno bisogno ne di cibo ne di acqua ne di dormire ne..."disse Logan.

"Si,lo so bene."disse l'uomo "Ma tu...anche quando non ottieni nulla hai sempre da mangiare."

"Coma mai state camminando pubblicamente in strada?"disse un altro "Andate a fare spese?

Hai persino delle donne che ti fanno compagnia.

Che dignità."

"Se avete un cuore...lasciateci del denaro."disse l'uomo. "E abbandonate quelli che mangiano senza pagare."

"Ehi!"disse Logan "Attenti."

"Attenti?"disse l'uomo "A chi dicevi?"

L'uomo lo afferrò "NON CAMBIARE DISCORSO!"

"Si!"disse un altro che cercò di aggredirlo.

Logan gli diede un calcio al mento e diede una testata all'altro.

"UNA CARROZZA STA PER INVESTIRVI!"urlo Logan che portò un uomo via dalla strada e gli altri fecero lo stesso.

In quel momento dal cielo piombarono giù Zod e Faora che afferrarono Clark e Carrie.

"AH!"urlò Wonder Woman "CLARK E CARRIE!"

"CLARK!"urlò Natasha.

"NO!"urlò Hyperion che spiccò il volo seguito da Diana e Victor, ma i due erano già svaniti.

I due portarono Carrie e Clark in un'astronave molto grande che si trovava in orbita intorno alla terra.

L'astronave era di metallo nero,aveva una parte a cupola,con delle placche puntate in alto e verso il centro,poi c'erano delle lunghe protuberanze appuntite che servivano per atterrare.

Di apri un portellone e i due furono portati dentro.

L'astronave aveva decine di alieni della stessa razza di Superman.

Altri soldati arrivarono e trattennero i due.

Logan,Natasha e Clint utilizzarono i propulsori nella cintura dei loro costumi per volare sui tetti della case.

"Scusate per il trattamento così brusco."disse Zod.

I tre erano in una grande stanza con diversi Kriptoniani e c'erano delle vetrate che facevano vedere l'esterno.

"Un bel modo di invitare della gente."disse Carrie.

"Si,lo so."disse Zod "Ma il vostro governo è stato chiaro."

"Quindi siete solo dei servi?"disse Clark.

"No."disse Zod "Io non servo nessuno.

Non condivido ciò che il vostro governo vuole farvi,ma per ora io e loro abbiamo un'interesse in comune."

"Tu devi esser Zod,vero?"disse Clark.

"Generale Zod."disse Faora.

"È tutto a posto."disse Zod "Possiamo perdonare le lacune formali di Kal.

Non conosce le nostre usanze.

Dovrebbe essere un'occasione per celebrare."

Superman iniziò a sentirsi male "Io...mi sento strano.

Debole."

Clark cadde a terra e sputò sangue.

"Cosa gli succede?"disse Carrie.

"È un rigetto dell'atmosfera della nave."disse Zod.

"Clark..."disse Carrie.

Clark guardò Zod.

"Hai vissuto adattandoti all'ambiente terrestre,ma non ti sei mai adattato al nostro."disse Zod.

"Aiutalo."disse Carrie.

"Non posso."disse Zod "Qualsiasi cosa abbia deve fare il suo corso."

Clark cadde a terra e svenne.

Nel sogno si trovò in abiti civili,su un prato vicino alla fattoria dove erano vissuti.

Il generale era dietro di lui e aveva una tuta aderente nera,con un mantello nero e una "Z"nel triangolo che aveva sul petto "Ciao,Kal."

Clark si alzò.

"O preferisci Clark?"disse Zod "È il nome che ti hanno dato loro,non è vero?

Io ero capo militare si Krypton,tuo padre un buon scienziato,l'unica cosa su cui eravamo d'accordo era che il nostro mondo stava morendo.

Ho fatto di tutto per proteggere la nostra civiltà e salvare il pianeta.

Io e tutti i miei ufficiali eravamo stati condannati alla zona fantasma,ma il pianeta e esploso prima che potessero mandarci in quella dimensione.

Ci ritrovammo in una nave spaziale,senza più il nostro mondo.

Eravamo alla deriva,destinati a fluttuare tra le rovine del nostro pianeta e a morire di fame.

Sai su Krypton siamo umani come loro."

"E come siete arrivati qui?"disse Clark.

"Abbiamo messo il proiettore fantasma in un propulsore."disse Zod "Tuo padre aveva fatto una modifica simile alla nave che hai portato qui.

E così lo strumento della nostra condanna è diventato la nostra salvezza.

Abbiamo setacciato le colonie,gli avamposti,per cercare segni di vita.

Ma abbiamo trovato solo morte.

Isolati dal pianeta,gli avamposti si sono spenti molto tempo fa.

Abbiamo ripreso quello che potevamo.

Armature,armi.

Per 33 anni ci siamo preparati.

Fino a che non abbiamo rilevato il segnale d'emergenza della tua navetta.

Tu l'hai innescata.

Ci hai portato tu qui.

Quando ho visto le sorti di questo mondo,ho quasi pianto per voi.

Quasi spazzati via da una divinità che sembra volere solo una cosa:uccidere."

"E non avete fatto nulla per aiutarci?"disse Clark.

"La Terra non è la mia patria Kal."disse Zod "E poi non c'era niente che potessimo fare,se non rendere invisibile la nave,sperando che non si accorgesse di noi.

Il suo tempio volante è stato distrutto e quindi ci siamo potuti mostrare.

Ora quell'abominio si aggira sulla Terra."

"Ma lei chi è?"disse Clark.

"Qualcosa che è meglio non conoscere."disse Zod "Di certo non è un abitante di questa dimensione materiale e nemmeno si è generata dagli elementi come gli dei della Terra.

No,qui avete qualcosa di molto più potente.

Un'entità sovradimensionale più potente di quelli nati sulla terra,che sembra essere priva di ogni scrupolo.

Kal,tu hai il potere di salvare ciò che resta della nostra razza.

Su Krypton il modello genetico di ogni individuo che deve nascere è codificato nel registro dei cittadini.

Tuo padre ha rubato il codice e l'ha depositato nella capsula che ti ha portato qui."

"A quale scopo?"disse Clark.

"Per far rinascere Krypton su qualche altro mondo."disse Zod e la zona divenne una landa desolata piena di teschi "Andremo su un altro mondo abitato e ricostruiremo li."

"Che ne sarà di quel mondo?"disse Clark.

"Per costruire servono fondamenta."disse Zod "Anche tuo padre lo sapeva."

Clark iniziò ad affondare nel terreno pieno di scheletri"No!

Non voglio far parte di una cosa simile."

"E di cosa vuoi fare parte?"disse Zod.

"NO!"urlò Clark che era quasi sparito sotto i teschi "ZOD!

NOOOO!"

Clark si svegliò su un tavolo di metallo con sopra delle luci e aveva le braccia incatenate al tavolo mediante dei bracciali sui polsi e sui polpacci.

"Tuo padre si è comportato con onore, fino alla fine ."disse Zod.

"Tu l'hai ucciso?"disse Clark.

"Si,Kal,e non passa giorno che io lo rimpianga,ma se fosse necessario penso che lo fare ancora."disse Zod "Ho un dovere verso la mia gente e non permetterò mai a nessuno di impedirmi di portarlo a termine."

Zod usci dalla stanza.

"Com'è la situazione?"disse Logan su un tetto.

"Non abbiamo trovato tracce."disse Natasha "Dobbiamo fare presto.

Deve star soffrendo ora."

Nella foresta c'erano Reyner e Bethold che portavano un vecchio.

L'uomo non aveva la divisa delle persone tra le mura,ma indossava una divisa militare simile a quella delle prima guerra mondiale.

In quel momento apparve un essere fatto di fiamme che poi prese un aspetto umano.

Aveva i capelli neri,spettinati e lunghi fino alla base del collo sulla parte dietro.

Aveva un barba corta e baffi.

Metà del collo era coperta da un abito blu,poi la base del collo,l'inizio del petto e le spalle erano coperti da una corazza marrone chiaro,molto aderente al corpo.

La corazza aveva delle linee che andavano verso il centro del petto dove c'era un triangolo rovesciato con dentro un sole.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche della stessa corazza che avevano delle linee intrecciate sulla superficie.

Il vestito blu copriva anche le braccia,ma si apriva in due a metà dei bicipiti,mostrando una tuta aderente nera,con le stesse placche del costume di Superman sui polsi e sulla parte esterna dell'avambraccio.

La parte bassa del petto e la pancia erano coperte dal vestito che arrivava fino a terra,ma poco dopo l'inizio delle gambe si apriva rivelando una tuta aderente.

All'altezza della vita c'era una cintura fatta dello stesso materiale della corazza.

All'inizio della schiena c'era un lungo e largo mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

Accanto a lui apparve una donna di ghiaccio che si trasformò in una persona.

La donna aveva i capelli neri legati più volte,tanto da formare dei veri e propri bozzi sulla testa e aveva una placca di metallo molto sottile poco dopo l'inizio dei capelli con una serie di linee ondulate ed intrecciate al centro.

Alla base del collo partiva un vestito giallo che aveva diverse collane legate ad una pacca d'oro centrale.

Questo vestito formava una lunga gonna e all'altezza della vita c'era una placca rivolta verso il basso.

Sopra quel vestito c'era una specie di lungo cappotto nero che arrivava fino a terra.

Le spalle erano appuntite verso l'esterno,poi,all'altezza del gomito il vestito si apriva e lasciava scoperto un vestito nero che aveva un bracciale d'oro che copriva tutti gli avambracci fatto da molte linee doro.

Le maniche arrivavano fino a terra.

I due si avvicinarono a l'uomo che fu fatto mettere in ginocchio dai due,poi anche Reyner e Berthold si inginocchiarono.

"Quanto sei diventato vecchio."disse l'individuo maschio.

"Beh,io non sono un Dio,ma a voi è accaduto si peggio."disse il vecchio.

"Ci conosci?"disse la donna.

"Ho allevato una Kryptoniana."disse l'uomo "Tu sei la dea del ghiaccio di Krypton e lui il Dio del sole Rao,personificazione del nucleo della stella di Krypton.

Avete creato la vita su quel mondo."

"Sai che abbiamo ordini."disse Rao "Così comanda la dea Pallas."

"Pallas è una dea delle ombre."disse l'uomo "Voi no."

"Siamo suoi alleati ora."disse Rao.

L'altra dea lanciò un raggio dalla mano e lo congelo.

La statua si sbriciolò.

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse Rao.

"Mi aveva stancata."disse la dea.

"Portate l'altro."disse Rao e i due andarono a prendere un giovane che avevano legato.

"Questo lo portiamo con noi."disse Rao.

Fu portato su una piccola isola che aveva i resti di un tempio sopra.

Sotto c'erano dei sotterranei con i due dei dentro.

"Gli dei di questo mondo avevano davvero gusti pessimi."disse la dea del ghiaccio.

"Si,è vero."disse Rao ed i due entrarono in una stanza dove c'era una lastra di pietra nera da cui uscivano delle catene che legavano il ragazzo.

"Non avevo idea di avere il miglior pilota della resistenza."disse Rao "Comodo?"

"Mica tanto."disse l'uomo.

"Sono colpito."disse lui avvicinandosi "Quei due non sono riusciti a tirarti fuori nulla su ciò che sai di quello che succede all'interno delle mura."

"Dovrebbero rivedere le loro tecniche."disse lui.

"Sai cosa sono io?"disse Rao.

"Un sole alto come una persona?"disse lui.

Rao allungò la mano sul suo viso e tenne il palmo aperto.

L'uomo iniziò a sentirsi male.

Rao allungò la mano in avanti e la testa dell'uomo fu spinta all'indietro "Come si chiama?"

L'uomo urlò.

I due uscirono e parlarono con Berthold e Reyner.

"È come avevate detto."disse lei "E c'è molto di più.

Forse nemmeno lei lo sa."

"Questo compito spetterà a voi."disse Rao "Mi metterò in contatto con una personificazione degli elementi della Terra che vi seguirà."

FLASHBACK

Carrie era piccola ed era seduta con la schiena appoggiata ad una grossa palla di fieno.

Una ragazza le si avvicinò.

"Wow,Hystoria."disse la ragazza "Sei già così brava a leggere."

"Beh..."disse Carrie "...e perché me l'hai insegnato tu,sorellona."

"Oh,il tuo naso sta colando di nuovo."disse la ragazza dai capelli neri "Dovresti comportarti più come una signorina,sai?"

Lei gli diede un fazzoletto "Ecco.

Soffia!"

Lei lo fece.

"Ok!"disse la sorella "Bene.

È così che fa una brava ragazza."

"Ehi."disse Carrie.

"Si?"disse la sorella.

"Che vuol dire come una signorina?"disse Carrie.

"Mmm...come una signorina significa...che dovresti essere come questa ragazza qui."disse indicando la copertina di un libro così vecchio che a stento si poteva leggere.

Il titolo era : "Carrie".

Poi c'era il nome dell'autore "Stephen King".

"Piace anche a te,non è vero?"disse la sorella.

"Si."disse Carrie.

"Dovrai diventare così anche tu,d'accordo Hystoria?"disse la sorella "Questo mondo è davvero crudele e spietato.

Dovrai farti amare dalle persone e dovrete aiutarvi l'un l'altro per poter vivere.

Dimenticati di me,fino a quando non ci rivedremo ancora."

La sorella andò via e oltrepassò il recinto.

FINE FLASHBACK

Carrie era incatenata ad un tavolo dentro l'astronave e c'era anche Clark.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Clark.

"Niente."disse Carrie "Mi ero addormentata volontariamente.

Stavo sognando qualcosa di importante.

Uff…

Non mi ricordo nulla.

"Si."disse Clark "Appena puoi usa quel cristallo che ti ho dato.

L'hai nascosto nel costume?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Mi spiace se non ho potuto indurire la pelle."disse Clark "Temo che le cose andranno per la lunghe."

"..."disse Carrie "Perché ti scusi con me?"

"Eh?"disse Clark "Non vuoi salvare Ymir?"

"Salvare..."disse Carrie "Volerla salvare…non credo sia più quello che voglio.

Come hai detto tu...quella volta ha fatto la sua scelta.

Non ho il diritto di fare nulla,lei non ha bisogno di me.

Tutto ciò che mi resta...è legato alla famiglia,che conosco a malapena…

Non credo che una persona come me possa portare un peso simile sulle spalle…"

"Beh...cosa vuoi fare allora?"disse Clark.

"Non lo so."disse Carrie "Ti invidio,Clark.

Deve essere dura,ma almeno sai sempre cosa vuoi fare.

Non solo tu,ma anche gli altri...tutti voi avete qualcosa per cui siete pronti a rischiare la vita.

Ymir si è presa cura di me...della vera me che ha scelto la legione esplorativa e che nemmeno conosco.

Ma ora che se ne è andata,non so più cosa voglio fare.

Clark,probabilmente tu nemmeno capisci l'esistenza di una come me."

"Si."disse Clark "Non ti capisco per niente.

Guardati intorno,questo è il mondo in cui vivi.

Se non fai nulla,tutti verranno uccisi,tutto scomparirà.

Non c'è tempo per arrendersi o sentirsi smarriti.

Invece di pensare a te stessa,non credi che dovresti pensare ai nostri compagni?"

"Scusa."disse lei "Non so proprio come dovrei sentirmi ora.

Carrie probabilmente si preoccuperebbe per tutti.

Carrie White è una brava ragazza.

Ma Historia Reiss...non è mai stata amata da nessuno.

Non avrebbe voluto nascere.

Non è una cosa insolita in questo mondo.

Soprattutto nei sotterranei immensi della capitale.

O sbaglio?

Non hanno forse tutti perso la speranza?

La vera me è proprio così inaridita.

Non ha niente a che vedere con Carrie White."

"Non direi."disse Clark che cercava di liberarsi,ma senza successo "Non posso parlare per gli altri...ma per quel che mi riguarda,non mi piaceva per niente com'eri."

"Eh?"disse Carrie.

"Sembrava sempre che stessi provando a fare qualcosa che non volessi."disse Clark"Eri innaturale e un po' inquietante.

Anche Annie se ne era accorta."

"Annie mi faceva un po' di paura."disse Carrie "Ma capisco."

"Ma...ora almeno c'è una cosa di te che mi piace."disse Clark.

"Eh?"disse Carrie.

"Il fatto che tu sia te stessa."disse Clark "Sei solo una semplice,onesta persona normale."

Carrie fu presa portata via.

La chiusero in una stanza nera e ci fu una porta che si chiuse dal soffitto,come tutte le altre porte.

Nella cella lei vide un pannello di controllo azzurro con un'apertura al centro.

Carrie estrasse il cristallo dalla manica e accanto a lei si materializzò Jor-El.

"Oh!"disse Carrie spaventata.

"Tranquilla,sono il padre di Kal."disse Jor-El "Grazie a te posso controllare la nave.

Possiamo fermarli.

Possiamo mandarli tutti nella zona fantasma."

"Come?"disse Carrie.

"Ora te lo spiego e tu lo spiegherai a Kal."disse Jor-El.

Lui aprì la cella e lei lo seguì.

"A destra."disse lui.

Lei lanciò i raggi dalle mani e colpi uno di loro disintegrando parte del corpo.

Lui iniziò ad aprire delle porte.

"Alle tue spalle."disse Jor El.

Lei lanciò i raggi gialli dagli occhi e ne uccise un altro,poi arrivarono dentro una stanza dove c'erano delle capsule di metallo e Jor-El ne aprì una muovendo la mano.

Carrie vi entrò.

"È improbabile che ci rivedremo,ma non si preoccupi."disse Jor-El "Ho programmato questa capsula per riportarti a pochi chilometri dalla città da dove ti hanno rapita."

Clark spezzò i bracciali e l'altro Kryptoniano lasciò la stanza.

Clark si alzò dal tavolo e vide Jor-El.

"È vero che avevi messo il codice in me per costruire Krypton su un altro mondo?"disse Clark.

"Sfonda quel pannello."disse Jor-El.

Lui diede un colpo al muro frantumandolo e ritrovandosi nello spazio.

"Volevamo che capissi cosa significa essere un umano."disse Jor-El "Così che un giorno potessi fare da ponte tra le due razze.

Osserva."

Lui guardò la Terra.

"La tua amica ha distrutto il tempio della dea."disse Jor-El "Questa è la prova che c'è ancora speranza per la Terra."

"Annie..."disse Clark.

"Lei può salvarti,Kal."disse Jor-El "Lei può salvarvi tutti."

Lui uscì dalla struttura e volò verso la Terra,seguendo la scia lasciata dalla capsula.

Una volta arrivata a diversi chilometri sopra la città lei diede un pugno a portellone che saltò.

Clark le diede una mano e la tirò fuori dalla capsula che si schiantò ed esplose.

In un magazzino Natasha,Diana,Logan,Barton e Hyperion avevano messo a tappeto diverse persone e le stavano interrogando.

"No..."disse l'uomo "...non lo sono,sono un semplice corriere che sta venendo scambiato per qualcun altro.

Sono solo un vecchio...non so niente."

"È lui."disse Natasha "Ho sentito i suoi uomini chiamarlo presidente."

"Bene allora."disse Logan "Prima di sventrarti,voglio sapere che cosa succede."

"Non so nulla."disse lui.

Logan lo afferro e lo spinse contro una cassa "BRUTTO BASTARDO!

COSA SAI?!"

"Niente!"disse lui.

"HA DETTO CHE TI CHIAMANO IL PRESIDENTE!"urlo Logan "QUINDI SICURAMENTE SAI QUALCOSA!"

"No!"disse lui.

Wolverine fece uscire gli artigli dalle nocche "IO TI LEVO IL FEGATO!"

"Va bene!"disse lui.

"Non mi sento a mio agio qui,adiamo da un'altra parte."disse Logan.

Poco dopo Logan aveva portato l'uomo su una delle mura.

Wolverine era in piedi e l'altro seduto.

"Cos'hai in mente?"disse l'uomo "Perché mi hai portato quassù?"

"Sai dove siamo signor presidente?"disse Logan.

"Questa è la mia città."disse l'uomo "Il cancello di Trost.

Beh,l'ex cancello.

La linea difensiva più a sud che ci separa da loro.

Un posto pericoloso e spaventoso ma ho fatto buoni affari."

"Noi lo chiamiamo...il posto dove l'umanità ha vinto per la prima volta contro i giganti.

E anche...il posto che testimonia l'impotenza dell'umanità.

Clark ha portato quell'enorme masso per chiudere la breccia.

Molti soldati hanno dato le loro vite.

La nostra vittoria,conquistata dopo miracoli su miracoli su miracoli,ha permesso alla tua città di sopravvivere fino ad oggi.

Uno di quei miracoli è Clark.

Il ragazzo che hanno rapito e che per miracolo è tornato."

"Quindi sono qui per la predica?"disse lui.

"Quello che mi devi dire sono i dettagli delle tue trattative con il corpo di gendarmeria."disse Wolverine che lo afferrò "E se la tua risposta non mi piace ti faccio volare di sotto.

Quali trattative hai con loro."

"Trattative?"disse l'uomo "Nulla di simile.

Ho eseguito gli ordini.

Lo stiamo facendo per assicurarci di non perdere tutto ciò che abbiamo."

In quel momento arrivò un uomo con dei capelli neri corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Aveva una tuta aderente blu e gialla.

"Ma sia l'attacco notturno,sia il rapimento sono stati un fallimento."disse l'uomo.

"Sono i Kriptoniani ad aver mandato quella corazza?"disse Logan.

"No."disse lui "Quella proviene da Asgard,il regno degli dei.

Uno di loro collabora con noi.

Il governo si impadronirà delle nostre proprietà della nostre famiglie dei dipendenti,che già non se la passano bene,e che si troveranno in condizioni pietose.

Poi verremo messi a tacere...moriremo in qualche incidente o spariremo.

Lascia che ti dia un'informazione.

I tizi del corpo di gendarmeria sono degli idioti e sono delle piume rispetto a chi comanda.

Come fanno a pensare che potevano competere con voi.

Quella ragazza vestita di nero bastava a stenderli tutti."

"Dice la verità."disse l'uomo "Ho letto nella sua mente.

Sa poco comunque."

"Grazie Charles."disse Logan.

"Se non ci cedi Clark e Carrie...molti moriranno."disse l'uomo.

"Ve li darò."disse Logan.

"LOGAN!"urlò Natasha.

"Ma solo a tre condizioni."disse Logan "Primo...d'ora in poi parteciperete alle operazioni contro il corpo di gendarmeria e il governo insieme a noi."

"Ma che…?!"disse l'uomo "VUOI DARE INIZIO AD UNA GUERRA?!"

"Secondo..."disse Logan "...ci garantirete fiducia incondizionata."

"Nel mondo del commercio quella parola la usiamo per scherzare."disse lui.

"Terzo..."disse Logan "...d'ora in poi se la tua compagnia dovesse trovare beni o cibo raro o di lusso,li darete alla gente del distretto e a noi.

E se hai qualche obbiezione ti faccio volare di sotto."

"Siete peggio di me a fare gli affari."disse lui che gli pose una mano e Logan la strinse"Accetto."

Dall'astronave grande se ne staccò una più piccola che aveva un muso allungato,tre bozzi dietro da cui usciva energia azzurra e diverse punte sul retro.

Atterrò sopra ad un prato,gli uomini scesero ed entrarono in una galleria.

Si trovarono in un corridoio di pietra nera che li condusse ad una stanza circolare con un trono al centro e dei monoliti di pietra nera intorno.

Tutta la stanza era nera e sul trono c'era la dea del ghiaccio.

Zod si inginocchio insieme a Faora.

"Cythonna."disse Zod.

"Alzatevi."disse la dea che si alzò anche lei dal trono e andò vicino ad un monolito.

"Dea,non siamo riusciti a trattenerla e anche Kal-El è fuggito."disse Zod.

"Quei due,hanno manomesso la vostra tecnologia?"disse Cythonna.

"Non proprio,dea."disse Zod "Sono stati aiutati..."

La dea trasformò il suo braccio destro in una spada di ghiaccio e iniziò a tagliare la roccia facilmente.

"C'è altro?"disse la dea.

"È stato il padre di Kal."disse Zod.

La dea si volto,allungo la mano sinistra verso di lui e Zod fu sollevato da terra e andò con il collo nella sua mano "E CHI SAREBBE?!"

Diana,Hyperion,Victor,Carrie e Barton erano seduti ad un tavolo ed intorno a loro c'erano pareti di roccia.

Clark e Natasha erano in piedi.

Charles aveva portato anche alcuni amici.

C'era una donna,Raven,che era seduta accanto a lui.

Aveva lunghi capelli rossi lisci,che avevano la riga sulla parte destra.

Aveva una tuta aderente che la copriva dal collo ai piedi.

La parte del collo,del seno e della parte centrale della pancia era bianca,le spalle e le braccia fino ai gomiti nero chiaro,poi c'erano i guanti bianchi che coprivano anche gli avambracci,il resto era grigio.

Al tavolo c'era un altro uomo che aveva posato sul tavolo un elmo rosso uguale a quello di Shaw.

L'elmo aveva le linee argentate sulla parte che copriva le guance.

Aveva un costume rosso aderente che copriva il petto,con delle linee bianche ai lati della pancia e sui fianchi.

Le spalle erano coperte da delle placche rosse,poi le braccia erano nere,con una linea rossa sui bicipiti,un bracciale nero sugli avambracci e guanti neri,con una placca bianca sui polsi.

All'altezza della vita,davanti il costume formava una protuberanza rossa rettangolare che andava verso il basso fino alle ginocchia.

Le gambe erano nere,con delle fasce rosse,poi c'erano degli stivali rossi a metà dei polpacci."

"Ecco cosa abbiamo scoperto stavolta."disse Steve "Allo scopo di impadronirsi di Clark e Carrie…il governo è disposto a usare la sua piena autorità,senza curarsi dei bisogni dei cittadini e della manutenzione delle mura.

Non possiamo permettere che il re agisca così sconsideratamente.

Non possiamo guardare la fine dell'umanità senza fare nulla.

Rimane solo un modo per garantire la sopravvivenza dell'umanità."

Un uomo era stato legato ad una sedia e davanti a lui c'erano Tess e Logan.

Avevano un tavolinetto pieno di oggetti come pinze chiodi,martelli e disinfettante.

"Ah!"disse Tess "Ti sei svegliato finalmente."

Natasha era andata giù per una scala che portava ad un sotterraneo con le pareti di mattoni.

Nella sua mente risuonarono le urla di una bambina "MAMMA!

TORNA DA ME!

TORNA DA ME!"

Lei arrivò davanti ad una porta aperta e dentro c'era una scatola con un libro con una copertina di pelle e con un volto sopra.

Appena lo toccò,si trovò in una caverna buia e fredda.

Sentì le urla di una bambina e corse.

Improvvisamente si trovò a terra su un terreno con delle fiamme e dietro di lei c'era un masso che cadeva a terra.

Annie era in ginocchio e aveva le mani sulla testa.

Poi si trovò nella stessa zona mentre pioveva e vide il dio Rao lanciare un raggio giallo dalla mano e colpire un uomo disintegrandolo.

I due dei erano asciutti anche sotto la pioggia."

Lei cadde a terra e si ritrovò nella cantina.

Da qualche parte sotto terra c'era una grande stanza di pietra nera,con al centro un trono di dieci metri su cui era seduta la dea Pallas che era immensa.

Lei non aveva la falce.

Davanti a lei c'erano i due dei di Krypton in un cerchio di pietra leggermente alzato dal resto del terreno.

Per arrivare a quel cerchio c'erano due file di fuochi in dei contenitori di metallo.

La zona intorno al trono era circolare e c'erano delle scale per accedervi,poi c'erano altre scale che portavano al trono.

Lungo la stanza c'erano delle colonne che si piegavano verso la base e andavano verso il centro della stanza in alto

"La ragazza tornerà con la resistenza andando così a provocare conflitti interni."disse Pallas "Se ciò succedesse,sarebbe un problema."

"Dea Pallas,mi assumo la responsabilità..."disse la dea.

"CYTHONNA!"urlo Pallas che si alzò in piedi "La strategia ora deve cambiare."

"Siamo in contatto con i mortali tra le mura."disse Cythonna "Credo sia il momento di dirgli di prepararsi.

La dea che abbiamo chiamato si sta preparando,io dico cominciare a preparare i due giganti."

"Va."disse Pallas sedendosi."Sovrintendi i preparativi."

Lei andò via.

"C'è stato un risveglio."disse Pallas "Lo hai percepito?"

"Si."disse Rao.

"C'è di peggio."disse Pallas "La coordinata è all'interno delle mura,nelle mani di quel Kryptoniano.

Kal-El."

"Lui per me non è niente."disse Rao.

"Tu hai creato quella razza."disse Pallas "Persino tu non ami uccidere le tue creazioni."

"Per grazia della tua forza,io non verrò sedotto dalla luce."disse Rao.

"Lo vedremo."disse Pallas.

Il re era nel suo palazzo,sul trono.

Era Lione Luthor,

.Indossava gli abiti regali,ma non la corona.

Aveva capelli neri lunghi e ricci,più una barba corta e dei baffi.

Davanti alla casa dove era il gruppo di Clark atterrò Supergirl che aveva la stessa tuta aderente di Superman.

Steve parlava con Nick Fury.

"Con il nostro potere..."disse Steve "...rovesceremo governo...ottenendo anche l'autorità su tutte le persone all'interno delle cinta muraria."

"Quindi mi stai dicendo..."disse Fury "...che dovremmo riunirci tutti all'interno di queste piccole mura?

Sapevo che sarebbe successo.

Anno 107,il re decise che tutto ciò che riguardasse i fatti al di fuori della mura fosse tabù.

Il giorno in cui non fummo più in grado di accettare coloro che cercavano protezione in questo piccolo mondo.

Senza dubbio è arrivato presto.

E ora...è giunto il momento in cui dovrei schierarmi contro il re.

Non ho il potere di guidare i miei subordinati."

"Si,però hai l'autorità per giudicarmi."disse Steve.

"Oh."disse Nick Fury "È per questo che sei venuto da me?

Bene...se riesci a convincermi,abbandonerò la mia attuale carriera e entrerò come recluta nella legione.

E se sarà così,eseguirò alla lettera ogni ordine,giusto o no.

Ma se dovesse rivelarsi un'errore non avrò pietà.

Ti manderò alla forca."

"Sono preparato."disse Steve.

"Allora sentiamo cosa vuoi fare,Steve?"disse Nick Fury "Miri a prendere la capitale con la forza?

Pur essendo pochi,sareste perfettamente in grado di farlo e prendere la testa del re in un istante.

Ma cosa succederebbe dopo?

Prendendo e mostrando la testa di colui che governava questo piccolo mondo chiuso dalle mura e quella del figlio...credi che le persone e gli ufficiali sarebbero con te?

È piuttosto difficile credere che le cose possano andare tanto lisce quanto desideri.

Ovviamente ci sono persone insoddisfatte del governo,ma sono una minoranza.

Viviamo in un territorio limitato,le tasse aumentano sempre di più e ce la mancanza di lavoratori decenti...inoltre i cittadini del ceto più basso sono già stati spinti al di fuori delle mura e il venti percento della popolazione è già morta quattro anni fa per ridurre il numero di bocche da sfamare.

E pur versando in condizioni così terribili,non c'è stata nessuna rivolta.

Questo perché il re,gli ufficiali e le persone cono costrette a stare nelle mura e a condividere lo stesso destino.

Cominciare una guerra significherebbe portare il mondo alla distruzione.

E tutto senza considerare il fatto che andrete contro gente che ha governato per tutto questo tempo.

Le persone li considerano simboli di buon auspicio.

I loro avi erano dei re,avevano governato il popolo da prima che l'umanità fosse rinchiusa dietro queste mura...le persone li considerano speciali,un supporto emotivo.

Se tutto ad un tratto questo simbolo sparisse...se di punto in bianco apparisse qualcuno che scatenasse una guerra in questi tempi difficili...cosa succederebbe a tutto il resto della popolazione?

Come minimo gente come Victor Von Doom non obbediranno a te,ma anche buona parte degli aristocratici

Questa situazione non può essere evitata se si attua una rivolta agendo con la forza.

Steve...puoi mostrarmi un futuro diverso da questo?"

"Stiamo pianificando uno scambio per la testa del re."disse Steve "Tuttavia...non vogliamo utilizzare le forze militari.

Uccidere non fa per te del piano."

"Sentiamo cos'hai da dire."disse Nick Fury "Non ho mai pensato che fosse possibile una rivoluzione di questo tipo."

"Ma...non abbiamo ancora l'elemento chiave per realizzarla."disse Steve "Ci sono esseri che proteggono il re.

Te ne ho parlato.

Clark e Diana penseranno ai Kryptoniani,ma ci sono altri sicuramente."

"Quindi stai puntando tutto su questo?"disse Fury.

"Si...a quanto pare sono un giocatore d'azzardo più di quanto sembro."disse Steve"Ora sto aspettando delle informazioni.

Mi aspetto che la nave dei Kryptoniani entri nell'atmosfera terrestre e che vengano mandati nella zona fantasma.

Fino ad allora,ti va di ascoltare qualche ricordo della mia infanzia?

Mio padre era un insegnante.

Poiché era responsabile di una classe nella zona dove sono cresciuto...ho imparato molto assistendo alle sue lezioni.

Un giorno,durante una di queste...fu deciso come sarebbe stata la mia vita.

Era una lezione di storia.

Riguardava i parametri delle mura nelle quali l'umanità era stata segregata...una cosa che tutti dovevano imparare.

Quando l'umanità si rifugiò all'interno delle mura,i documenti riguardanti il passato furono lasciati alle spalle, a parte alcune poche cose.

La maggior parte degli uomini non c'era più e vivendo in uno spazio tanto ristretto si riuscì a mettere da parte le differenze.

Si diceva che saremmo stati capaci di creare la nostra utopia in queste mura...e fu allora che io iniziai a dubitare di qualcosa.

Domandai a mio padre.

Non riuscì a darmi una risposta vera e propria e la lezione finì così.

Ma...quando tornai a casa mio padre rispose alla domanda.

I libri di storia forniti dal governo...contenevano molti misteri e contraddizioni.

Anche se questi misteri non erano nei libri,è difficile pensare che le prime generazioni di persone non avessero condiviso le loro esperienze con i bambini.

Infatti è decisamente improbabile che avessero mantenuto il silenzio per la paura e tenuta lontana la futura generazione dalle informazioni sul mondo oltre le mura.

Quello che raccontò dopo era...sorprendente anche per uno come me,ma all'epoca non riuscii a capire perché mio padre non lo dicesse in classe.

Raccontai agli altri bambini quello che avevo sentito e fu allora che i soldati vennero e chiesero i dettagli.

Mio padre non tornò più a casa.

E quanto pare morì in un incidente.

Ma secondo le mie fonti...fu ucciso dal governo.

Ad un certo punto la teoria di mio padre divenne realtà.

La missione della mia vita divenne dimostrare che la teoria di mio padre era fondata.

Le persone diventavano giganti.

I giganti diventavano mura.

In questo mondo pieno di miracoli e altro...c'era la teoria di mio padre.

Quello che provò a diffondere era veramente inconcepibile.

Tornando indietro di 107 anni...alle molte persone che giunsero alle mura...così come fu facile per il re governare su di loro...fu altrettanto semplice per la dea che creò i giganti di alterare i loro ricordi."

Fury si era ammutolito "Quindi stai dicendo che senza una rivoluzione la comunità all'interno delle mura non cambierà?"

"Si."disse Steve "È quello che ha teorizzato mio padre.

E poi ho visto qualcosa di miracoloso...così miracoloso che avrebbe confutato quella stessa storia.

Clark che controllava i giganti.

La stessa cosa è successa anche con il gigante femmina.

Tra coloro che posso controllare i giganti sembra ci siano quelli che riescono a manipolarne più di uno alla volta,alzando la voce o facendo cose simili.

E...dopo aver ottenuto la conferma al villaggio,è ormai certo che l'umanità e i giganti sono collegati biologicamente.

Ma i giganti potrebbero essere i soli ad essere condizionati da quelle urla.

Infatti...i recenti e numerosi attacchi nei nostri confronti da parte del governo e di altri nemici...sono cominciati da quando si è diffusa la notizia che Clark controllava i giganti.

In altre parole,ciò che volevano veramente era la voce di Clark e il suo potere."

"Quindi...questo cambia tutto ,a quanto pare…"disse Nick Fury "Inizialmente il governo ha fatto credere che il suo obbiettivo fosse eliminare Clark e noi abbiamo portato le cose in tribunale,vedendo che potevamo perdere l'ultima speranza.

Ora che mi hai detto che il vero obbiettivo e prendergli il potere...non può essere che volessero utilizzarlo per proteggerci dai giganti?

Si sono visti con le spalle al muro,se lo scopo fosse quello non ci sarebbe nessun motivo da combattere.

Se le cose stanno così,affidare Clark a loro che hanno più informazioni sarebbe meglio,no?"

"Anch'io nutrivo la stessa speranza fino a cinque giorni fa questo."disse Steve "Poi sono andato al quartier generale della capitale.

Ad un certo punto i corridoi sono diventati deserti."

FLASHBACK

Capitan America vagava per la grande casa vuota.

"Capitan America!"disse un uomo con i capelli neri tutti tirati all'indietro e un lungo cappotto nero che arrivava fino a meta polpacci e che mostrava gli stivali neri.

Il cappotto era chiuso.

Sulle spalle aveva il simbolo di un teschio con dei serpenti che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

"Io sono un grande fan delle tue gesta!"disse l'uomo "Che emozione!

Mi spiace molto che si stia mettendo in mezzo in faccende pericolose.

Allora il dottore è riuscito a farlo di nuovo alla fine.

Non è in grande miglioramento,tuttavia...sbalorditivo."

Steve gli sferrò un pugno al volto che lo fece indietreggiare "Non ne hai idea!"

"Non ne ho idea?"disse l'uomo che rispose con un pugno,ma Steve si riparò con lo scudo e prese la pistola.

L'uomo gli sferrò un pugno,mandandolo a terra e facendogli perdere l'arma.

Steve gli diede un calcio con entrambe le gambe e lo fece volare di diversi metri.

I due si rialzarono.

"Qualunque cosa ti abbia raccontato il dottore,sono stato io il suo più grande successo!"disse l'uomo che si tolse il volto che in realtà era una maschera.

Aveva la pelle del corpo rossa e il viso simile a quello di uno scheletro.

"Tu sei un illuso, capitano."disse lui che prese un congegno che lampeggiava una luce blu "Fai finta di essere un soldato,ma sia tu che io abbiamo lasciato l'umanità alle nostre spalle."

Lui premette un pulsante sull'oggetto e svanì.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STEVE

"Prima di quello avevo avuto una strana conversazione."

Steve era in una stanza seduto ad un tavolo insieme ad altre quattro persone.

VOCE NARRANTE DI STEVE

"Ci ho pensato da quando ero bambino.

Mio padre è dovuto morire solo perché era vicino alla verità?

Persino gli ufficiali dovrebbero avere un loro senso di giustizia.

Tuttavia,ho capito una cosa su di loro.

Quello che volevano proteggere non era l'umanità.

Era il loro status e i loro soldi.

Infatti avevano così paura che i loro privilegi fossero messi a rischio che...anche se i nemici fossero giganti o umani...li avrebbero eliminati comunque."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Come previsto la morte di mio padre..."disse Steve "...era motivata.

Mio padre era stato ucciso...oltre che per colpa di suo figlio a causa di un tratto distintivo di tutta l'umanità:l'avidità.

Se guardi le cose dalla prospettiva loro,ci sono già fin troppe pedine da utilizzare nella popolazione.

Non possiamo lasciare Clark nelle loro mani."

"Quindi è così."disse Nick "Che peccato…

E...credi ancora che sia possibile una rivoluzione senza spargimento di sangue..."

"Scusatemi..."disse una ragazza che entrò con una lettera "...capo,è per lei."

"Grazie."disse Steve che prese la lettera "Fury...ho detto che non dovrebbero esserci morti,ma...considerando che intenzioni hanno quegli individui,ci dovranno essere spargimenti di sangue."

Steve lesse il messaggio.

QUALCHE ORA PRIMA

Tess e Logan guardavano l'uomo seduto sulla sedia.

"Sai una volta un mutante sparì dalla nostra città sotterranea."disse Logan "Disse che degli uomini lo avevano preso e portato un una stanza senza mobili.

Proprio come questa.

Disse che lo avevano legato ad una sedia.

Proprio come questa.

E che lo avevano legato per bene con delle corde.

Proprio come queste.

Poi uno di loro tirò fuori un rasoio affilato..."

Logan tirò fuori gli artigli e li guardò "Proprio come questi.

E quelli gli tagliarono i coglioni.

E tu lo sai cosa succede quando qualcuno ti taglia le palle.

Quando lo trovarono era immerso in un lago di sangue e può appena camminare ora."

L'uomo legato urlava "EHI!

PARLERÒ VI DIRÒ TUTTO!

DIMMI COSA VUOI SAPERE!"

"Sta zitto."disse Tess che prese delle pinze e gli afferrò le unghie"È la prima volta che torturò qualcuno."

"SE DEVI TORTURARMI PRIMA CHIEDIMI QUALCOSA!"urlo lui "NON PUOI STRAPPARMI LE UNGHIE SENZA AVERMI DATO LA POSSIBILITÀ DI COLLABORARE!|

"STA ZITTO!"urlo lei che con le pinze gli spezzò un dito.

Le urla si sentivano anche al primo piano.

Ad un tavolo di legno erano seduti Clark,Diana,Supergirl,Victor,Hyperion,Charles,Erik(l'uomo con il costume rosso),Raven(la donna con il costume bianco e nero)e Carrie come capotavola.

"Allora hanno iniziato..."disse Hyperio "Io ho il super udito quindi sento tutto come se fossi li.

Maledizione...pensavo lottassimo contro i giganti...ma ora non so nemmeno chi è il nemico.

Perché dobbiamo essere coinvolti in tutto questo?"

"Non c'è altra scelta..."disse Clark "...se falliamo siamo finiti.

Stiamo facendo questo colpo di stato...secondo il piano messo a punto dal capitano quella volta...e forse le cose non si concluderanno con ciò."

"Ci considerano già dei ribelli."disse Diana.

"Per forza."disse Raven "Stiamo cercando di cambiare un sistema secolare."

"Avete ricevuto quei congegni che mettono uno scudo invisibile sul vostro corpo?"disse Clark.

"Si,fin dall'inizio."disse Erik"Non ci sono precedenti su cui fare riferimento comunque,ma...se provassimo a portare tutti dalla nostra parte?

Potremmo approfittare della confusione generale e dei continui attacchi.

Charles,tu controlli le menti degli altri.

Se manipolassi i ricordi e facessi pensare che la monarchia è colpevole...non dovremmo avere molti ostacoli."

"Non faccio cose simili,Erik."disse Charles.

"E poi così facendo i civili sarebbero in pericolo e potrebbero morire."disse Clint.

"Anche se non lo facessero morirebbero,forse di fame."disse Erik "E poi se serve per la sopravvivenza della razza mutante credo sia accettabile come sacrificio."

"Non si tratta solo di noi."disse Raven.

"Certo,anche loro."disse Erik "E poi scherzavo sul controllo mentale."

"Si,è vero."disse Charles "Erik è sempre formidabile ne fare piani macabri."

In quel momenti entrarono Iron-man e War Maschine.

Loro si tolsero l'elmetto.

Dentro Iron Man c'era Tony Stark ,un uomo con i capelli neri e dei baffi e barba corti,mentre dentro War Mashine c'era Rhoders,un uomo di colore calvo.

"Che ci siamo persi?"disse Tony che si sedette insieme all'altro.

"Lo trovi divertente?"disse Erik "Pensi che ci stiamo divertendo?"  
"No,metallaro."disse Tony "Assolutamente."

Erik restò a fissarlo "Chi è lei?"

"Tony Stark,miliardario divertente e filantropo."disse Tony.

"Per piacere."disse Rhoders.

"Che ho fatto?"disse Tony.

"Non cominciare."disse Rhoders.

"Sono divertente."disse Tony "E poi dopo una serata da quel musone di Bruce Wayne devo sfogarmi.

Allora,di che parlavate?"

"Beh,Erik mi ha detto che dovei usare i miei poteri mentali per modificare le menti della gente e farli andare contro la monarchia."disse Chrles "Ma ho detto che non se ne parla."

"Eh,accidenti."disse Tony "In effetti ha l'aria da cattivone."

"Ma chi è questo tipo?"disse Erik.

"Tony Stark,l'ho già detto."disse Stark "Avvertimi quando l'hai metabolizzato."

"Per favore."disse Clark.

"E poi il mio consiglio era congruo a quello della nostra situazione."disse Erik "Ci considerano già dei criminali.

I nostri nemici non sono più quelli che ci mangiano vivi,ma quelli che hanno idee diverse.

D'ora in poi saremo costretti ad uccidere solo per quello.

Non siete più i buoni con le mani sempre pulite.

Prima lo accettate meglio è."

"Beh,in effetti è vero."disse Supergir.

Wolverine diede due pugni all'uomo facendolo sanguinare,poi si pulì le mani dal sangue "...questo è ciò che hanno fatto a Nick?"

"Ascoltami,Sanes."disse Tess che gli mostrò un piatto con dentro le sue unghie messe in fila "Non è stato facile farlo...anche se devo ammettere che alla fine ci ho preso la mano.

Scusa...non sono riuscita a fare un bel lavoro come avresti fatto tu...quante dovrei toglierne per diventare brava come te?"

"Non serve contare." disse lui "Quante unghie credi che abbia una persona?

Dopo che hai tolto unghie o pelle a qualcuno...che abbia moglie o figli...non importa...perché lo hai fatto per mantenere la pace tra le mura.

Sapete perché non c'è mai stata una guerra dentro?

Sapete perché avete goduto di questa pace.

Grazie a quelli che si sporcano le mani.

Vi stroncavamo sul nascere appena iniziava il conflitto.

Professori troppo intelligenti...vecchi che costruivano pericolose pistole...stupide coppiette che fuggivano volando sui palloni...puttane che vivevano nelle fattorie di campagna.

SE SIETE SOPRAVVISSUTI COSÌ A LUNGO...È PERCHÉ LI ABBIAMO AMMAZZATI!

È MERITO NOSTRO!

DOVRESTE RINGRAZIARCI!"

"Grazie."disse Tess "Hai protetto questo paese dallo sviluppo di nuovi mezzi...grazie davvero."

"Anche voi avreste dovuto essere eliminati fin dalla nascita...speravamo che succedesse in una di quelle spedizione fuori dalle mura...ma ora siete un cancro che cerca di minare la pace."disse lui.

"Capisco...sembra un bel problema."disse Logan che gli afferrò la testa con la mano"Capisco che a modo tuo...hai fatto del tuo meglio."

Logan gli strinse il naso e fece colare il sangue "Iniziamo con la tortura vera è propria ora?

Ascolta.

Se non rispondi verrai punito.

Chi è la famiglia Reiss?"

"Ufficialmente,essa non è strettamente legata alla famiglia reale."disse lui "È solo una famiglia nobile di campagna.

Perché ti interessa?"

"I loro componenti hanno per caso rivelazioni sui giganti nelle mura?"disse Logan"Sono loro che tentano di tenere lontana la gente dalle mura usando la religione?

Perché sono loro a fare questo invece della famiglia reale?

Dimmi tutto ciò che sai."

"Io..."disse lui.

Tess gli mise in bocca una pinza e gli afferrò un dente "Hai risposto troppo tardi.

Meriti una punizione.

Voglio cavarti un dente che non sia cariato."

Lui urlò di dolore.

"Scusa,non ti capisco."disse Tess.

"Ehi,poi non sarà più in grado di parlare."disse Logan.

"Non ho mai visto nessuno...divertirsi come voi a fare del male a qualcuno."disse lui"FATELO!

ANCORA!

CONTINUATE LA TORTURA,VISTO CHE VI PIACE!

VI PIACE LA VIOLENZA,VERO?!

ANCHE A ME!

ANCHE IO MI ECCITO NEL FAR MALE A QUALCUNO CHE NON PUÒ DIFENDERSI!

DIVERTITEVI ANCORA CON ME!

SIETE I PALADINI DI GIUSTIZIA,NON DOVETE TRATTENERVI,O SBAGLIO?!

È COME HAI DETTO TU!

NON POSSO FARCI NULLA!

È PER IL BENE DELLA GIUSTIZIA!

CREDETE CHE TUTTO SIA SEMPLICE!

SIETE DEI MOSTRI!

I GIGANTI SONO MEGLIO DI VOI!

MA IO NON HO PAURA!

Io ho...il re.

Per tutto questo tempo,l'ho protetto.

Io credo nel re e nella sicurezza delle mura.

Non ho fatto niente di sbagliato."

Lui perse i sensi.

"Prendiamoci una pausa."disse Logan.

Loro spensero la luce.

"Hai preso appunti,vero?"disse Logan "Ogni singola parola."

"Non va bene."disse Tess "Inizia a farmi compassione."

Loro chiusero la porta.

L'uomo riaprì gli occhi e pensò "I miei compagni…

Credo che questa sia la fine per me…

Tuttavia sono sicuro che te ne occuperai tu di questa gente."

Nella sua mente rispose la voce di Emma "Certamente."

"Lascio tutto a voi..."pensò lui "Queste mura…il grande re…

Ti prego proteggile dalla guerra."

L'uomo chiuse gli occhi,ma poi li riaprì improvvisamente pensando "Questa voce..."

"Cammina."disse Logan.

"Ralph!"pensò l'uomo "Hanno catturato anche te?!

Per l'amor di Dio…

Gli faranno ciò che hanno fatto a me!"

"Che peccato...hai spifferato tutto dopo una solo unghia."disse Logan.

"Cos…?"pensò lui.

"Sanes e ha perse tutte a differenza tua."disse Logan.

"Non me ne frega."disse l'altro "Può anche morire qui per quello che mi riguarda.

È una sua scelta.

È sempre stato ossessionato dal re e dalla pace.

Era diventato una seccatura.

Potete anche ucciderlo."

"Non finché non verificheremo se ciò che dice combacia con quello che hai confessato tu."disse Logan.

"Che seccatura."disse l'uomo "Ciò che vi ho detto è vero.

Avrò un letto in prigione?"

"Non preoccuparti..."disse Tess "Avrai anche due pasti al giorno.

Se Sanes parla vi metteremo nella stessa stanza."

Lui si addormentò e i due aprirono la porta ed accesero al luce.

"Ciao,Sanes."disse Logan.

"Anche per me è difficile,ma farò del mio meglio per torturarti."disse Tess "Ti torturerò a morte come hai chiesto.

Se morissi sarebbe un problema,ma non importa.

Vediamo,ci tieni di più al testicolo destro o al sinistro..."

"La famiglia Reiss..."disse lui "...è la vera famiglia reale."

FINE FLASHBACK

"È proprio come avevo detto."disse Steve "Dunque ho fatto bene a giocarmi tutto su quello.

Sarà possibile risparmiare un gran numero di vite.

Basta far succedere al trono Historia Reiss.

Clark era seduto alla scrivania in camera sua ricordava Ymir.

Clark si alzò di scatto e Clint si veglio,mentre Hyperion era seduto ad una scrivania.

"Che c'è?"disse Clint.

"PERCHÉ NON CI HO PENSATO SUBITO!"urlò Clark che corse al piano di sotto.

Il nuovo rifugio era una villa a due piani che aveva il tetto in legno,come le porte e le finestre e il resto in mattoni.

Accanto c'era una torretta di pietra e una recinzione di pietra sul lato destro che delimitava un burrone.

C'era una finestrella sotto la torretta sul fianco del burrone.

Sanes fu portato nella stessa cella dell'altro.

"Sanes!"disse lui che si alzò dalla brandina "Cosa ci fai qui?!

Tu...non hai...non gli hai detto niente,vero?

La lealtà verso il nostro re non doverebbe..."

Lui gli mise le mani alla gola.

"Ehi!"disse lui "Sanes?!"

"Che?!"disse Tess.

"NON VOGLIO PIÙ SENTIRE LA TUA VOCE!"urlò Sanes "HAI GIÀ DETTO ABBASTANZA PER TRADIRMI!

CI HAI TRADITI!"

"Cos-?!"disse l'altro.

"IO MI FIDAVO DI TE!"urlò lui piangendo.

"Non può essere..."disse lei.

"SANES!"urlo Tess "NON HA DETTO NULLA!

O meglio non gli abbiamo chiesto nulla.

Gli abbiamo detto che ti trovavi lontano...e gli abbiamo puntato contro un coltello per fargli leggere ad alta voce il testo scritto da noi.

Questo è tutto."

Lui lo lasciò e l'altro cadde a terra "Allora...sono stato io a tradire il re..."

"Voi...siete dei demoni!"disse l'altro.

"Non lo nego,ma...Nick deve aver passato lo stesso,no?"disse Tess "Ve l'ho già detto non è vero?

Siete patetici…

E siete anche delle vere frane...degli uomini grandi e grossi come voi che frignano così.

GUARDATEVI ORA!

MALEDETTI IDIOTI!

PROVATE A DARE UN SENSO A CIÒ CHE AVETE FATTO NELLA VOSTRA VITA FINO AD ORA MENTRE POTETE SOLO FARVELA ADDOSSO!

CI VEDIAMO!"

"È così che va il mondo."disse lui e Tess si fermò "In questo tipo di ruolo ci si alterna.

Una volta che passa il tuo turno,qualcuno sarà pronto a prendere il testimone.

Per questo motivo,in questo mondo questo ruolo non scomparirà facilmente.

Buona fortuna...signorina Mercer."

Lei uscì dalla stanza,salì delle scale e chiuse la porta di legno appoggiandosi con le spalle su di essa,poi diede un calcio ad un tavolo rovesciandolo.

"Tess."disse Clark "Che succede?"

"C'erano degli scarafaggi."disse Tess "Era ovvio che ce ne fossero in un luogo come questo.

Li ho eliminati,ora non ne resta traccia."

Clark le diede dei fogli.

"Cos'è?"disse Tess.

"È un po' tardi,ma..."disse Clark "...mi sono ricordato di alcune conversazioni tra Berthold e Ymir...e le ho scritte."

Ymir era nel sotterraneo legata al monolito nero.

Davanti a lei c'era la dea di Krypton.

"Dove mi trovo?"disse Ymir.

"Sei mia ospite."disse lei.

"Gli altri?"disse Ymir.

"Parli degli assassini,traditori e ladri che ti hanno portata qui?"disse lei "Ti solleverà sapere che non ne ho idea.

Vorresti ancora uccidermi?

Non è possibile.

Neanche per me.

Tornerei in vita."

"Beh,capita,quando ti da la caccia un pezzo di ghiaccio che parla."disse lei.

"Io e il dio del sole abbiamo creato una civiltà che ha progredito ad un livello che nemmeno puoi immaginare."disse lei.

"E ora è sparita, dea del niente."disse Ymir.

"Sai che posso avere ciò che voglio."disse lei che allungò la mano sulla fronte della donna "Sei così sola.

Hai paura di perdere una persona che però morirà.

Di notte non riesci a dormire.

Immagini un oceano.

Lo vedo.

E vedo l'isola.

E Historia.

La vedi come la compagna ideale.

Secondo me ti avrebbe molto delusa."

"Stai fuori dalla mia testa."disse Ymir.

"Lo so che sai qualcosa."disse la dea "L'informazione è li dentro e ora la darai a me.

Hai paura,sento anche questo."

"Io non ti darò nulla."disse Ymir.

"Vedremo."disse lei e Ymir sentì un forte dolore alla testa.

Ymir resistette "Tu hai paura...di quello che potrebbe farti la dea Pallas."

Lei abbassò la mano e si allontanò,andando nel tempio dove la dea Pallas era sul trono.

"La mortale...TI HA RESISTITO?!"disse Pallas irata.

"È potente nella magia!"disse la dea "Non ne è a conoscenza,ma è potente."

Viene totalmente schermata!"

"E Historia?"disse Pallas.

"Lei crede che non abbia più alcun valore."disse Rao che era appena arrivato "Che non può fare nulla.

Il risultato è che Historia,probabilmente è con la resistenza."

"Vanno distrutti prima che facciano dei danni."disse Pallas.

"Da quanto ne so,sono le forze interne delle mura potrebbero sopraffarli."disse Rao.

"Bene,ma comunque preparate quei tre."disse Pallas.

"Pallas,otterrò qualche informazione dalla ragazza."disse lei "Chiedo solo la tua guida."

"Portala da me."disse Pallas.

La dea del ghiaccio tornò e trovo la pietra vuota "No.

No."

Il suo braccio divenne una lama di ghiaccio "REYNER!"

Lei iniziò a fare a pezzi la scultura.

Reyner e Berthold erano fuori dalla porta.

"BERTHOLD!"urlo la dea "REYNER!"

I due andarono via.

Il giorno dopo erano tutti riuniti nella torre.

"Ha detto che aveva bisogno di dire qualcosa di urgente al capitano ed è andata via di corsa."disse Clark.

"Quella quattrocchi..."disse Logan.

Raven stava bevendo dell'acqua.

"Raven."disse lui "Grazie per aver lavorato con le trasmissioni tutta la notte."

"Figurati."disse lei.

"Vai al dunque e riferisci a tutti quello che ha detto Steve."disse Logan.

"Ma...che mi dici di loro?"disse Raven.

Logan guardò il presidente e i suoi uomini seduti su delle sedie "Ah?

Loro sono della resistenza.

Puoi parlare."

"Ah...si."disse lei.

"Non ho problemi ad andarmene."disse il presidente.

"No, resta ed ascolta."disse Logan.

"Bene,allora..."disse Raven "...riguarda l'ascesa al trono si Historia come regina.

"Eh?"disse Carrie.

"Regina?"disse Clint.

"Logan?"disse Raven.

"Io...ho dimenticato di dirlo alla mia squadra,ma..."disse Logan "...a quanto pare i Luthor sono solo un rimpiazzo del casato reale.

La vera famiglia reale e la Reiss."

Carrie restò con gli occhi spalancati.

Tutti la guardarono.

"Hai parlato di farla diventare regina...ma è davvero questo l'obbiettivo principale della missione?"disse Clint.

"Già."disse Logan "Historia tu che ne pensi."

"..."disse Carrie sconvolta "Ah...io...impossibile.

Non posso farlo."

"Già."disse Logan "D'improvviso ti si chiede di diventare la più alta autoritaria figura dell'umanità.

Dopotutto non sono molte le persone che sarebbero disposte a farlo...sena pensarci su.

Ma non è questo il punto...fallo e basta."

"Io non posso..."disse lei.

"Non vuoi?"disse lui.

"Io proprio non..."disse lei.

Logan le mise una mano sul collo e tirò fuori gli artigli della mano sinistra "Ho capito.

Allora scappa."

"LOGAN!"urlò Raven.

"Tanto questa qui ha la pelle corazzata."disse lui "Non la ferirei mai.

Scappa da noi con tutte le tue forze.

E anche noi con tutte le nostre forze,ti cattureremo e ti costringeremo ad obbedirci con tutti i mezzi necessari.

È questo il tuo destino."

Lei si liberò dalla mano e lo afferrò alla gola sollevandolo.

"Se non ti aggrada combatti."disse Logan "Prova a sconfiggermi."

"Non ci mette nulla a farlo."disse Erik.

Lei lo lasciò andare.

"Carrie!"disse Diana che le andò vicino.

"Non ce n'era bisogno!"disse Hyperion.

"Come pensate vi sentirete domani?"disse Logan "Riuscirete a vivere tranquillamente?

Pensate che ce la farete a dormire sena il timore di essere svegliati prima del dovuto.

Pensate che chi avete accanto...domani sarà ancora li?"

Io non credo…

...e nemmeno le persone normali lo penserebbero.

In altre parole,io sono anomalo,rispetto a voi,probabilmente perché ho visto troppe cose anomale in vita.

Ma...se domani il Wall Rose fosse abbattuto...io sarò il primo a combattere.

Combatterei anche se domani tornasse quell'inferno.

L'avete visto voi...chi dice che non succederà domani?

Però...per quanto cerchiamo di impedire che accada...alcuni vogliono metterci i bastoni tra le ruote.

Non ho problemi a fare parte dell'anomalo che le uccide tutte.

Potrebbe esserci davvero bisogno di pestare qualcuno di botte fino a fargli cambiare i connotati,ma preferisco venire divorato dai giganti…perché in quel caso non ne risentirebbe l'intera umanità.

Tuttavia se riuscissimo ad ottenere una vera autorità in questo modo...forse potremmo salvare chi invece era destinato a morire.

Non male,eh?

Dipende tutto da te Historia.

Ora obbedirai o combatterai?

Scegli l'opzione che vuoi.

Pero...NON ABBIAMO TEMPO,QUINDI RISPONDI IN FRETTA!"

"VA BENE!"urlò lei "LO FARÒ!

Il mio ruolo sarà quello,giusto?

Lascia fare a me."

"Ottimo."disse lui.

"Ecco gli ordini del capitano."disse Raven "Il piano inizia oggi:Clark e Carrie verranno consegnati al corpo di gendarmeria…

Noi approfitteremo di ciò.

Saremo noi a consegnare Clark e Carrie al corpo di gendarmeria...e tramite Reebs Company ne seguiremo le tracce fino a destinazione.

Con destinazione ci riferiamo al vero re.

Rod Reiss.

Il padre di Historia...che è attualmente il leader più potente all'interno delle mura.

Secondo la testimonianza dei soldati,le alte sfere della famiglia reale dei Luthor gli sottostano."

FLASHBACK

Per quanto riguarda lui..."disse Steve mostrando una foto a Fury "...la legione lo catturerà...e finalmente potremo averci una discussione seria.

Perché dobbiamo combatterci?

Perché non ci aiutiamo gli uni con gli altri a combattere i giganti?

È chiaro che non e sappiamo a sufficienza.

Se...per quanto riguarda il voler abbandonare a loro stesse sia la legione esplorativa,sia il proibirci di uscire dalle mura,l'impedirci di mettere appunto nuove tecnologie...Rod Reiss ne desse una spiegazione convincente…"

"Sareste voi a cedere?"disse Fury.

"Si...e potremmo perdere tutto."disse Steve "Ma prima di avere conferma...fino ad allora,anche se ci stessimo completamente sbagliando...dobbiamo andare avanti basandoci sull'etica ed i valori su cui crediamo.

Il nostro obbiettivo principale...è cambiare questo sistema.

Faremo in modo che il finto re ceda la corona alla regina vera.

Gli faremo ammettere di fronte a tutti che il vecchio sistemo era falso,mostrando al popolo la luce del nuovo sistema.

E quando i preparativi per supportare la legione esplorativa saranno ultimati...allora finalmente...potremo avanzare...e chiudere la breccia nel Wall Maria.

Una volta distrutti i nemici interni e i tre giganti potremo iniziare a pensare al futuro."

FINE FLASHBACK

"C'è un problema."disse Clark "I Kryptoniani potrebbero tornare e prendermi proprio nel momento in cui metteremo in atto il piano.

Devo mandarli nella zona fantasma.

La navicella è pronta,ma prima bisogna togliere di mezzo i due che sono sulla terra.

Alcune ore dopo,in cielo,Faora scagliava via Clark,poi gli volò addosso e lo scagliò a terra in una foresta.

Lui si schiantò a terra e provocò un cratere che fece cadere diversi alberi.

Lui le volo addosso e i due si schiantarono sulla cima di una collina,senza alberi.

Lei lo spinse via.

Zod lo colpì al petto con i raggi laser e Clark si riparò con la mano destra,mentre Faora gli diede un calcio alle spalle.

Wonder Woman stava volando.

Zod diede un calcio al mento di Clark che aveva alcuni strappi sulla parte destra del costume e sul mantello.

Superman evitò i raggi degli occhi di Faora,ma non quelli di Zod che lo colpirono alla schiena.

Clark si girò e lo colpì con un pugno,scagliandolo via,poi volò verso l'incendio che stava bruciando una foresta a causa dei raggi di Faora e lo spense con il soffio congelante.

I due gli volarono contro da due direzioni diverse e lo colpirono con un pugno contemporaneamente.

Faora lo afferrò per il mantello e lo scagliò contro diversi alberi che erano bruciati e che si sgretolarono.

"Quanto ci vorrà ancora?"disse Zod.

"Quanto serve."disse Faora "Io non credevo potesse sopportare tanto.

È potente,ma non addestrato."

"Lui no."disse Diana "Ma io si."

"Bene,bene."disse Zod "Mostrami cosa sa fare una semidea."

Lui lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,ma lei mise la spada davanti e i raggi gli rimbalzarono addosso,Faora sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo parò con la mano.

Diana le mise la spada sul viso e le provocò una scottatura,poi diede una ginocchiata sul mento a Zod e lo prese a pugni in faccia,mentre Superman si sollevava in aria.

"Pensa a lui!"disse Diana.

Diana le afferrò la mano "Vieni con me.

Non ti farò del male."

"Ma io si."disse Faora che le sferrò un pugno,ma Diana lo afferrò e le diede un colpo al viso,mentre Clark afferrò le mani di Zod.

"Non intendo ucciderti."disse Zod "Con Krypton morto,ucciderti sarebbe una pazzia."

"Allora smettiamola ora!"disse Clark che gli sferrò un pugno.

Zod gli afferrò il braccio sinistro con il suo e lo portò al petto,mentre metteva il braccio destro sulla parte posteriore del collo si Clark "Ma non ti permetterò di ostacolarmi.

DONNA!"

"Fallo e sarai morto in un istante."disse Diana.

"C'è un altro modo."disse Zod "Lasciala andare."

"Certamente."disse Wonder Woman.

Lei lasciò Faora e lui le lasciò Superman.

Ci fu un lampo azzurro e l'astronave che era in orbita scomparve in un portale.

"CHE SUCCEDE?!"urlo Zod.

"No!"disse Faora.

"Era solo un diversivo questo scontro."disse Diana e Carrie lanciò due raggi gialli dalle mani dall'alto e colpì Zod che cadde a terra.

"Generale...sei..."disse Faora che lo raggiunse.

"Come…?!"disse Zod "Come avete fatto ad aprire la zona fantasma?"

"Grazie a questo."disse Superman mostrando una chiavetta di metallo con il simbolo "S"sulla cima.

Faora volò verso Wonder Woman "DOBBIAMO ESSERE PIÙ CHIARI PER CASO?!"

Wonder Woman le afferrò il collo con entrambe le mani e le piegò la testa verso terra,così i raggi degli occhi colpirono il terreno.

Faora rispose con un pugno,mentre Zod diede una gomitata a Clark e iniziò a colpirlo.

Diana diede una testata al naso di Faora e poi incrociò le braccia e dai bracciali di metallo sui polsi partì un'onda di energia gialla che travolse Zod e Faora.

Clark gli volò addosso e gli mise la chiave sul petto.

Un portale si aprì e lui fu risucchiato,ma lanciò i raggi dagli occhi che colpirono la chiave.

Faora si schiantò a terra.

Clark e Diana atterrarono e la trovarono nel cratere "Non potete vincere.

Il generale tornerà."

"Non credo."disse Clark "Ha accidentalmente distrutto la chiave della zona fantasma.

Non potrei farlo uscire nemmeno io se volessi."

Più tardi Clark fu portato in una miniera e legato a delle assi di legno sulle pareti,mentre Carrie era su una sedia con le mani legate.

"Farò qualsiasi cosa,persino continuare con tutto questo ,come un pazzo."disse il presidente che era davanti a Clark "Lo scontro forse è stato fatto nel momento giusto.

Si suppone che siate rinchiusi qui per due giorni.

Sembrerebbe sospetto se non apparisse nessun danno.

"Ehi,papa."disse il figlio "Perché continuiamo ad eseguire gli ordini di quel tipo?

È una feccia che alzerebbe le mani anche su una ragazzina come questa,no?"

"Ascolta Flegel."disse il presidente "Spero che lo capirai un giorno,ma...il modo in cui guardi le persone è la chiave per essere un buon uomo d'affari.

Lui è sgraziato,ma ha un cuore tenero.

Onestamente,date le circostanze della nostra compagnia direi che il distretto di Trost sia appeso ad un filo,ci sono molte motivazioni che avrebbero potuto portarlo a questo...

Sicuramente sarà stato molto combattuto.

Ma ragazzina...oh,voglio dire sua maestà...il tuo capo è spaventoso,ma...beh,non è un cattivo ragazzo.

Quando sarai diventata regina,dagli un bello schiaffo...e sfidalo a colpirti a sua volta."

"Ah."disse Clark "Ah.

Sarebbe divertente!

Giusto?

Provaci Historia.

Chissà che faccia farebbe."

"Dove vai ,Flagelù?"disse il presidente.

"Un attimo fuori."disse il figlio.

"Capo,capo il corpo di gendarmeria è arrivato."disse un altro uomo.

"Cosa?"disse disse il presidente "Molto prima di quanto mi aspettassi."

Il presidente imbavagliò Clark.

Shaw entrò nella miniera.

"Oh..."disse Shaw "Ben fatto,Reebs.

...ti ricordi di me?"

Carrie lo vide.

"Christa."disse Shaw "Quando ti è stata data una nuova identità...io ero li."

Gli occhi di Carrie si illuminarono leggermente di luce gialla e lei era terrorizzata.

"Sono passati cinque anni,eh,Christa?"disse Shaw "Sei cresciuta.

No…

Non sei cambiata poi così tanto."

"Quindi è uno degli assassini della madre di Historia..."pensò Clark.

"Ehi,Reebs."disse Shaw "Ho bisogno di particolari,vieni qui."

"Cosa potrebbe essere?"disse l'uomo "Hai deciso di non darmi un giusto compenso?"

"Beh,hai davvero fatto un buon lavoro."disse Shaw "I mie complimenti a Faora e Zod."

Loro due uscirono e il presidente vide che c'era una carrozza nera.

"Questa carrozza,è..."disse il presidente.

"L'abbiamo portata noi qui,ovviamente."disse Shaw.

"Che ne dici di quella che abbiamo preparato per trasportare i ragazzi?"disse disse il predisente.

"Andremo per strade di montagna."disse Shaw "La nostra e la migliore."

I due entrarono in un bosco.

"Hai sempre voluto che comprassimo le tue,eh,Reebs?"disse Shaw.

"Accidenti,non ci si può proprio fidare degli uomini d'affari..."disse l'uomo.

"Comunque,conosci un uomo di nome Logan?"disse Shaw.

"Logan?"disse il Presidente "Il capitano della legione esplorativa,giusto?

Tutti lo conoscono.

Inoltre,di sicuro vuole la mia testa.

Staranno cercando quei due come forsennati…

Puoi farci qualcosa?"

"Ho insegnato un po' di cose a Logan."disse Shaw.

"Eh?"disse l'uomo.

"Quell'uomo è il mio orgoglio."disse Shaw che lo afferrò alla gola "Quindi ora è mia responsabilità quello che è successo."

Shaw gli spezzò il collo.

Emma gli arrivò alle spalle "Shaw.

Come sospettavamo.

Gli sono entrata nella mente e li ho fatti addormentare,anche se non è stato facile."

"Lo sapevo accidenti..."disse Shaw "Quelli della compagnia sono tutti morti?"

"Si,tre persone."disse Emma.

"Reebs...mi fa pietà."disse Shaw "È stato ucciso dalla legione esplorativa,eh?"

"Ok."disse Emma.

"Steve!"urlo Tess che entrò dentro la sua stanza "ECCOTI!

CLARK HA RICORDATO DELLE IMPORTANTI INFORMAZIONI SUI GIGANTI!

È...È TERRIBILE!

SAREBBE MEGLIO CHE RICONSIDERASSIMO!

CLARK PENSA CHE POSSA TRATTARSI SEMPLICEMENTE DI UN SOGNO,QUINDI NON HA VOLUTO CHE LO PRENDESSIMO TROPPO SUL SERIO!

MA IO NON LA PENSÒ COSÌ PER NIENTE!

SE FOSSE VERO,PERDEREMO TUTTI LE NOSTRE VITE!

DOVREMMO PREPARARE DELLE CONTROMIS-"

Tess cadde a terra e Steve le diede un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Qual'è il problema?"disse Tess "Sentiamo le tue conclusioni."

"Pant."disse lei prendendo il bicchiere "Reiss...ha intenzione di mangiare Clark."

I due si misero ad un tavolo e parlarono

Steve lesse un foglio "Questa è una conversazione tra Berthold e Ymir?"

"Così pare."disse Tess "In altre parole,Ymir era uno dei giganti che vagavano fuori delle mura,vero?

Se venne costretta a cambiare forma...non conosciamo i dettagli,ma...ha detto che questi sessant'anni sono stati come un brutto sogno…

Riesci ad immaginarlo…?

Sembra che non vogliano volontariamente mangiare la gente…

Comunque non c'è dubbio che siano una minaccia per l'umanità.

Ma per questo motivo,sono da compatire ancora di più..."

"Queste sono le prima parole di Ymir che Clark ricorda?"disse Steve.

"Si..."disse Tess "A giudicare dalla conversazione,credo che Ymir abbia mangiato un amico dei due.

Ovviamente abbiamo visto così tanti di quei giganti mangiare persone che ne abbiamo la nausea.

Sappiamo che i giganti non torneranno umani mangiando persone.

Tuttavia se era amico di Reyner e gli altri… è possibile che avesse il potere del gigante.

In altre parole,se un umano trasformato in gigante,mangia qualcuno con il potere del gigante torna umano.

Più precisamente avrà ottenuto il potere da colui che ha divorato.

E...beh,quella a cui pensavo è una tesi azzardata,ma ricordavo quando andammo a prendere Clark da Reyner e gli altri.

Sembrava che Reyner gettasse giganti contro Clark,giusto?

Hanno fatto del loro meglio per catturarlo per tutto questo tempo...perché improvvisamente avrebbero cercato di ucciderlo?

Quando pensi a cosa stavano cercando di fare...non è che magari volevano far mangiare Clark dagli altri giganti?

Se l'abilità di controllare la trasformazione può essere ottenuta...forse vale lo stesso per il potere che vogliono tanto da Clark.

Se così fosse Clark sarebbe un contenitore e pure rimpiazzabile.

Se il governo vuole quel potere non ha senso lasciarlo in una persona che è la personificazione della ribellione.

Se possibile vorrebbero trasferire quell'abilità.

Così come cercava di fare Reyner...

Clark verrà sicuramente mangiato."

"Si,ma sarebbe duro da digerire."disse Steve.

"Concordo."disse Tess "Cosa si fa?

Questa strategia è basata sull'ipotesi che il governo non sia in grado di muoversi contro Clark,dato che è insostituibile.

Se perdessimo Clark,allora anche il piano di riprenderci il Wall Mara è senza speranze.

Con la collaborazione della Reebs Company dovrebbe essere ancora abbastanza facile recuperare Clark.

"Cos'è quella?"disse Tess.

"È arrivata ieri."disse Steve "È un rapporto da parte di informatori interni al territorio di lord Reiss.

Tra l'altro,per quanto riguarda il culti delle mura...sembra che,a parte le informazioni che ha lasciato Nick,non possiamo contare su altro.

Tuttavia quest'indagine sembra menzionare il severo sistema di giuramenti di cui ci hai parlato."

"Aggiungiamo quello che hai detto."disse Steve "Non poso fare a meno di pensare che sia tutto collegato.

Se davvero questo "severo sistema di giuramenti"che protegge il segreto dei giganti nelle mura è basato sui legami di sangue...allora perché la figlia della della donna che ha perso la vita...per aver appena accennato a legami istituiti con il matrimonio…

Perché Historia Reiss...perché sarebbe ancora vista come l'erede del segreto...e perseguitata dal governo centrale come Clark?"

"Si..."disse Tess "...è strano."

"Capitano!"disse un soldato che entrò nella stanza "Il corpo di gendarmeria centrale richiede la sua presenza.

Qualcosa riguardante un'accusa di omicidio organizzato.

La stanno aspettando in fondo alla strada."

Natasha entrò nella stanza.

"..."disse Tess "Omicidio…?"

Steve non prese il costume,ma lo scudo si "Tess,abbandona questo posto."

"Eh?"disse Tess "Cosa vuoi fare?!

Che ne sarà del plotone di Logan?"

"Non c'è forza al mondo che li fermerà."disse Steve " E cosa più importante...tu sarai il prossimo capitano della legione esplorativa."

Lei spalancò gli occhi.

"Ti affido la legione esplorativa."disse Steve.

Capitan America entrò un una carrozza che andò su una strada sopraelevata.

Dentro c'erano Steve,Natasha e San Wilson,un uomo di colore.

"Non so se avete capito,ma parlano di omicidio."disse Natasha.

"Lo so bene,ma per ora non possiamo reagire."disse Steve.

"Cosa?"disse un soldato accanto a loro "È una pessima idea,credimi.

Pessima."

Sentirono un rumore proveniente dal tetto della carrozza.

C'era un uomo sul tetto.

Aveva i capelli lunghi tirati indietro che arrivavano a mezzo collo.

Gli occhi avevano il colore nero intorno.

La bocca era coperta da una placca di gomma che copriva anche i lati della mascella.

Aveva una maglietta di gomma aderente,che nella parte centrale del petto,fino all'inizio della pancia,era delimitata da due linee bianche,e la parte dentro era grigia,poi la parte che copriva i lati del petto e la pancia era nero chiaro,i fianchi e la schiena erano nero scuro.

Il braccio destro era coperto dal costume nero ed aveva una riga rossa sulla parte interna del braccio.

Aveva un guanto nero che lasciava scoperte metà delle dita e aveva una pistola in mano.

Il braccio destro,dalla spalla il poi,era fatto di placche di metallo.

La spalla aveva diverse placche verticali e due orizzontali rosse.

I bicipiti erano rissi nel mezzo e all'inizio,ma la parte davanti aveva due placche bianche ai lati.

La mani aveva un guanto che lasciava scoperte metà delle dita.

Aveva dei pantaloni neri,corazzati,con una placca sul ginocchio e degli stivali fusi con la tuta.

Il braccio di metallo afferrò il soldato e lo tirò fuori dalla carrozza.

Natasha si spostò e lui sparò un colpo di pistola.

Steve sfondò la parte davanti della carrozza,afferro le corde che tenevano i cavali e li fece fermare all'improvviso,facendo cadere il nemico dalla carrozza.

Lui strusciò sul terreno con il braccio meccanico.

Improvvisamente i cavalli riuscirono a liberarsi e fuggirono,poi si aprì un portale e uscì fuori un mezzo corazzato nero che colpì la carrozza e la spinse verso di lui,che spiccò un salto e afferrò il tetto della carrozza,poi infilò il braccio dentro la carrozza e lo estrasse subito.

Steve afferrò gli altri,mise lo scuso sullo sportello dicendo"TENETEVI!"e diede una spinta che li fece uscire dalla carrozza.

Dal mezzo uscirono uomini in tute nere che diedero un lancia missili all'uomo con il braccio di metallo,che usò l'arma.

Steve si riparò dietro lo scudo,ma fu catapultato giù dalla sopraelevata e finì infilato in una carrozza vuota che si cappottò.

Gli altri due volarono via dalla strada.

Natasha fuggì via tra le carrozze e lui usò armi automatiche per cercare di colpirla.

L'uomo con il braccio metallico iniziò a camminare tra la folla e guardò le varie carrozze ferme in strada.

Lei saltò dal tetto di una carrozza e diede un calcio al fucile,poi,senza toccare terra,lo afferro,gli mise le gambe intorno alle spalle e cercò di mettergli una corda intorno al collo,ma lui mise in mezzo la mano destra,mentre la afferrò con il braccio metallico,scagliandola contro una carrozza.

Lui raccolse il fucile,ma lei prese dalla cintura una piccola circonferenza di metallo e lanciò sul braccio metallico dandogli una scossa elettrica,ma lui lo tolse facilmente,poi sparò un colpo,prendendola alla spalla.

Steve corse verso di lui con lo scudo e l'uomo colpì l'arma con il braccio di metallo,poi lo spostò e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a terra,e usò gli ultimo colpi del fucile,ma Steve si riparò,poi corse tra le carrozze,mentre lui prendeva una pistola.

Steve saltò sul tetto della carrozza e poi saltò a terra dando un calcio alla pistola,ma senza farla cadere e fu costretto a ripararsi con lo scudo,poi colpì l'uomo con un pugno,cercò di colpirlo con il bordo dello scudo,ma lui lo afferrò con il braccio metallico e con l'altro gli diede un colpo al ventre,uno al viso e poi afferrò lo scudo con entrambe le braccia,lo fece roteare,costringendo Steve a fare una capriola per non cadere.

Steve perse l'arma.

Il nemico usò lo scudo per parare un colpo,poi gli diede una spinta sul petto con il braccio di metallo facendolo cadere a terra.

Steve gli corse contro e lui lanciò lo scudo.

Capitan America lo evitò,poi l'umo prese un coltello,parò due colpi,poi Steve parò il pugnale due volte,ma l'uomo gli afferrò il braccio destro con quello di metallo,così Steve dovette usare una sola mano,ma preso si liberò l'arto.

Evitò una pugnalata,poi ne parò altre due,ma prese una spinta dal braccio di metallo,ma non potente come l'altra,evitò un pugno del braccio di metallo e ne sferrò uno al volto del nemico,poi girò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo contro una carrozza,poi gli corse contro,spiccò un salto e gli diede una ginocchiata al petto,danneggiando il mezzo.

Cercò di dargli una gomitata,ma lui la parò con il braccio di metallo,poi gli diede un pugno con l'altra mano,cercò di sferrarne un secondo,ma Steve gli prese il braccio e lo gettò a terra.

Lui si rialzò subito e gli mise il braccio di metallo alla gola e lo tirò via,poi cercò di dargli un pugno,ma Steve lo evitò e il braccio di metallo colpì il terreno.

Steve parò un pugno destro e due colpì del braccio di metallo con il gomito,ma fu scagliato contro una carrozza.

L'uomo prese un secondo coltello,gli diede un calcio e cercò di pugnalarlo,ma Steve afferrò l'arma con entrambe le mani.

L'uomo spinse anche con il braccio di metallo conficcando il coltello nella carrozza.

I due si mossero verso destra e arrivati a fine carrozza,Steve gli andò alle spalle,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra con se stesso,poi riprese lo scudo conficcato nella carrozza,parò una pugnalata,ma si prese un pugno,poiché l'uomo aveva passato il pugnale nel braccio di metallo.

Capitan America parò un calcio destro,evitò il braccio con il pugnale,che colpì con lo scudo danneggiando il braccio e tenendolo fermò con l'altro,poi passò lo scudo sotto il braccio e lo colpì al volto,gli afferrò il viso e o scagliò via,facendogli perdere la maschera.

L'uomo si rialzò e si voltò.

Steve era sconvolto "Bucky?"

"Chi diavolo è Bucky?"disse lui puntando la pistola,ma Wilson gli saltò addosso e arrivò volando.

Aveva sulle spalle un'apparecchiatura di metallo grigio che copriva la parte iniziale della schiena da cui partivano ali di metallo con piume bianche collegate ad un'attaccatura nera.

Wilson gli diede un calcio e lo scagliò a terra a diversi metri.

Lui fuggì via.

Steve arrivò sul posto.

C'erano diverse persone.

"Eccolo,sta arrivando."disse una voce.

Davanti a Steve c'erano gli uomini uccisi da Shaw.

"Steve Rogers."disse un soldato "Ho saputo ora dell'attentato alla sua vita e mi spiace.

Ma ora abbiamo un altro problema.

Conosce quest'uomo, vero?"

"È il capo della Reebs Company."disse Steve "Reebs Edward."

"Inclusi i suoi subordinati,sono state trovate uccise tre persone sulle montagne."disse il soldato "Non è stato rubato nulla,quindi non è omicidio da parte di ladri.

Sembra essere opera di professionisti.

Rogers?

Ne sai qualcosa?"

"So soltanto che ora la legione esplorativa è sospettata."disse Steve "Quindi mi dica su cosa state fondando i sospetti senza girarci attorno."

"Due giorni fa,i residenti della zona sono stati testimoni di un attacco contro la legione esplorativa."disse l'uomo "In verità proprio come riferito alla gendarmeria e come figurava nella richiesta d'indagine.

La nostra minuziosa ricerca ha dimostrato chiaramente il coinvolgimento della Reebs Company.

Io ho realizzato immediatamente che per riprendersi Clark Kent...la legione esplorativa deve averli attaccati...e mentre parliamo i responsabili se la stanno filando con lui."

Ragion per cui,la legione esplorativa è obbligata a cessare tutte le attività...e tutti i suoi membri hanno l'ordine di prendere parte ad un interrogatorio.

Nel caso saranno tutti presenti avrete provato l'ipotesi che è errata e sarà tutto a porto.

Se siete davvero innocenti,allora tutti dovrebbero riuscire a radunarsi entro domani.

Accidenti...soldati che uccidono cittadini che dovrebbero proteggere con le lor stesse vite...è vergognoso.

Accettalo Steve...la legione esplorativa è sotto sorveglianza.

Devono essere di sicuro stati loto.

A questo punto staranno tramando qualcosa con quell'alieno che si trasforma in gigante."

Steve si mise in ginocchio accanto a cadavere dell'uomo e davanti alla moglie e alla figlia.

"ALLONTANATI DAL CORPO DI MIO MARITO...MASCALZONE!"disse la moglie.

"Il direttore Reebs ha costruito la sua azienda dal caos di cinque anni fa."disse Steve"Per farlo si è scontrato con la gendarmeria…e ha usato ogni strategia dalla dubbia legalità per riuscirci.

In ogni caso...anche quando il distretto di Trost era sul punto di cadere...lui si è preoccupato degli abitanti di questa città che non avevano un posto dove andare.

Cosa avrà provato, quando ha visto questo posto raso al suolo?

Tuttavia..quei pensieri sono stati soffocati da qualcuno.

Di sicuro...io..."

Diversi soldati arrivarono nella zona e puntarono i fucili verso Steve.

"Getta lo scudo,capitano!"disse uno di loro "Avanti!

Avanti!"

Steve lo fece e alzò le mani.

"In ginocchio."disse l'uomo.

Steve lo fece e fu ammanettato,per poi essere portato via.

Il figlio dell'uomo era in un vicolo e Tess lo afferrò alle spalle,coprendogli la bocca e lo portò su un terrazzo.

"Ci siamo incontrati di sfuggita quando me ne sono andata,ricordi?"disse Tess "Sei il figlio del capo della Reebs,vero?

Sei..."

"Flegel."disse lui.

"Piacere di conoscerti."disse lei "Io sono Tess Mercer.

Eri con tuo padre e gli altri,vero?

Dimmi che è successo.

Chi è stato?"

"Ecco io mi...mi ero allontanato...papà...e Dan...sono stati tutti uccisi!"disse lui "È stato il corpo di gendarmeria e…

Un uomo con uno strano elmetto…

È lui che ha…papà..."

"Cos'è successo a Historia e a Clark?"disse Tess.

"Sono stati presi..."disse lui.

"Grazie a Dio,tu sei vivo."disse Tess "Diremo la verità a tutti!"

"Come?!"disse lui.

"Davvero la gendarmeria punirebbe altri della stessa gendarmeria?"disse Tess.

"Hai visto cosa è successo,no?"disse il ragazzo "Se la gendarmeria dice che è stata la legione esplorativa allora è così!

Non ha senso che confessi!

Oltretutto...se la reebs dicesse alla gendarmeria che c'ero anch'io...di sicuro finirebbero il lavoro!

Non posso più andare da nessuna parte...di questo passo la famiglia mi crederà morto...ed io sarò costretta a vivere nascondendomi!

Cazzo!"

"Beh,forse potrebbe anche andare così...ma..."disse Tess "...io non accetterei di vivere in quel modo.

Non credi?

Se fossi minacciata dovrei vivere come un ratto,cacciata dai miei nemici...piuttosto,rischierei la vita per fare i conti con loro,una volta per tutte."

"Io non la penso così!"disse lui "Non tutti vivono con le vostre stesse visioni di vita e morte,sai?

Anche i ratti fanno del loro meglio per stare vivi,no?"

"VUOI VIVERE SPENSIERATAMENTE ANCHE QUANDO HANNO UCCISO TUO PADRE?"urlò Tess "VUOI CONTINUARE A VIVERE SENZA CURARTENE?!

NON VUOI CHE L'AZIENDA E LA TUA FAMIGLIA SAPPIANO LA VERITÀ?"

"Eh?"disse lui "È PER TUO INTERESSE,VERO?"

"CERTO CHE È COSÌ!"urlo Tess afferrandolo "PERCHÉ NON PENSI A QUELLO CHE SERVIREBBE A TE?!"

Una voce dalla strada parlò "CHI È?

CHI FA TUTTO QUESTO TRAMBUSTO SU QUEL TETTO?!"

"…!"disse Tess che afferrò l'altro "D'accordo,tu verrai con me!"

"No,voi avete già perso!"disse lui "Siete voi i perdenti!"

"Ma che stai dicendo?!"disse Tess "La legione esplorativa ha sempre perso finora,no?"

Distretto di Trost.

In una delle parti laterali della muraglia centrale c'era una delle zone più lussuose.

Un soldato stava distribuendo dei volantini,con sopra delle foto "PARE DI LORO NON HA RISPOSTO A L'ORDINE DI PRESENTARSI ED È A PIEDE LIBERO.

SE NE VEDETE ANCHE MINIME TRACCE,SEGNALATELI SUBITO ALLA GENDARMERIA!"

"È come dicevo,no?"disse un uomo "Hanno permesso ai giganti di combattere qui e distruggere tutto."

"Staranno pensando di usare quell'alieno per sterminare la razza umana!"disse un altro.

"Ormai è pericoloso anche uscire di casa..."disse una donna.

Hyperion,camuffato da persona qualsiasi,si allontanava con un foglietto.

Hyperion andò in un vicolo dove c'erano Occhio di Falco,la Vedova Nera,Wonder Woman e Cyborg,tutti con abiti civili.

"Sembra che possiamo usare quella strada laggiù."disse Hyperion "Potrei facilmente sfondare il tetto del palazzo reale e friggere tutti quelli dentro."

"Non è così che si possono fare cose del genere."disse Barton che era seduto.

"Stanno distribuendo questi."disse Hyperion che diede il foglio a Barton.

"Mi sento completamente devastato."disse Hyperion "Fino a poco tempo fa ero pronto a combattere a fianco di Annie,ma...non avrei mai pensato che le cose potessero prendere una piega simile."

"Non siamo finiti."disse Barton"Anche se quando Clark e Hystoria sono scomparsi,per un secondo,anch'io l'ho pensato.

Come diavolo hanno fatto a catturarli?"

Diana era appoggiata su una parete "Non importa.

Noi siamo qui e siamo abbastanza forti per farcela."

"Quello che non capisco e come mai il comandante abbia deciso di abbassare la testa in questo modo."disse Barton "In oltre…

Deve trattarsi dell'obitorio!

Impossibile che conservassero insieme quelle due bare tutta la notte!

Anche il metodo di indurimento del gigante di Clark deve esistere!

Ci devono essere di certo alcuni ricordi su come sono nate queste mura."

"Anche se tutto dovesse andare bene...io..io non so se riuscirei ad uccidere un uomo."disse Hyperion "Ho giurato di non stroncare mai la vita di qualcuno."

"Anch'io!"disse Cyborg "Wolverine crede che sia giusto utilizzare violenza e tortura per convincere la gente a fare ciò che vuole!

Proprio come ha cerato di fare con Hystoria,l'ha attaccata sul piano psicologico,dato che non può farlo fisicamente."

"In oltre,era un po' troppo brutale per i miei gusti."disse Diana "Ho scavato nel passato di quel tizio.

È una macchina per uccidere.

Gli artigli e lo scheletro sono stati ricoperti di metallo per renderlo ancora più micidiale.

E nonostante Historia fosse già una sorta di fragile involucro vuoto,è stato così minaccioso con lei…

Di sicuro avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa dopo la sua ascesa al trono,per poterla controllare meglio!"

"A me preoccupa di più quel Magneto."disse Hyperion "In ogni caso,io...non volevo unirmi ad un'organizzazione così violenta.

Un tempo...avevo consacrato la mia vita alla difesa dell'umanità."

"Anche noi l'abbiamo fatto."disse Diana "Ma a volte bisogna proteggere l'impero anche da se stesso."

"Infatti,se esiti da adesso in poi...sarà stato tutto vano."disse Clint "Vero Natasha?"

"Mi sono accorta della peculiarità del mutante fin da subito."disse Natasha "Ma considerando le circostanze,non possiamo fare altro che seguire le sue istruzioni."

Atterrò Supergirl "Concordo pienamente."

"Bene."disse Natasha "Se possibile,spero che...ognuno possa decidere per se."

Dal cielo atterrò una sfera luminosa di energia azzurra che aveva tre persone e una quarta che aveva il corpo in fiamme.

Il primo era un uomo con i capelli neri corti e con i capelli bianchi sulle tempie.

Indossava una maglietta aderente nera che era coperta da una corazza di gomma,messa sul petto e tenuta tramite due cinghie che passavano sopra le spalle e legata alla pancia.

Le braccia avevano dei cerchi di metallo e sugli avambracci c'era una placca di metallo.

La tuta copriva il dorso delle mani e anche la parte interna,lasciando scoperte le dita.

C'erano diversi cerchi sui pantaloni scuri e aveva degli stivali neri.

Era Mister Fantastic.

Dietro di lui c'era una donna che aveva generato il capo di forza azzurro e bianco.

Aveva i capelli biondi,lisci e lunghi fino alle scapole con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava una tuta aderente blu,così scura da essere quasi nera che la copriva dalla base del collo fino ai piedi compresi.

Era la Donna Invisibile.

L'uomo in fiamme,spense il fuco sul suo corpo.

Era un uomo di colore,con i capelli rasati.

Aveva una tuta aderente uguale a quella della donna,ma c'erano delle placche sui bicipiti,intorno al collo,sui pettorali e sulla pancia.

Dietro di loro c'era un mostruoso essere di pietra.

Era alto tre metri e molto massiccio.

La testa era vagamente umana,era bipede,ma le sue braccia erano lunghe,mentre le gambe corte e massicce.

Le proporzioni stesse erano immense.

"E voi chi cavolo siete?"disse Barton.

"Quattro amici fantastici."disse Supergirl.

"Abbiamo un grosso problema."disse Mr Fantastic.

Poco dopo osservavano una bara che veniva messa in un carro.

"Stanno cercando di rubarlo."disse Sue che era sul tetto con il binocolo "Non ci sono molti dubbi.

A meno che non siano una sorta di pervertiti cui piace spassarsela con i cadaveri...quelli li sono del corpo di gendarmeria.

E Clark e Historia si trovano all'interno delle bare.

Stavo per perderli di vista...ma è andato tutto bene grazie all'appostamento anticipato di Logan in in strada."

Logan era accanto a lei con i costume.

Anche Barton indossava il costume e aveva l'arco.

"C'è qualcosa che non va..."disse Logan "È diverso da come il corpo di gendarmeria si comporta di solito.

Sono riusciti ad intuire il motivo della nostra collaborazione con la compagnia…

Il loro modo di pensare è simile al mio.

Anzi...al suo."

"Il suo?"disse la Donna Invisibile,che si era resa invisibile.

"Hai mai sentito parlare di un mutante che si chiama Shaw?"disse Logan.

"Eh?"disse lei "Il mutante con la capacità di assorbire l'energia?

Si dice cento uomini abbiano cercato di fermarlo e siano rimasti uccisi tutti."

"Già."disse Logan "Invece questo Victon Von Doom di cui parlate mi sembra una balla."

"Lui esiste davvero."disse Mr Fantastic "Per questo Supergirl è andata a cercare lo stregone."

"Eh?"disse Logan.

"Si chiama Dottor Strange."disse lui.

"Si,lo conosco."disse Logan "Dimmi di questo Doom."

"Lavoravamo insieme nel sotterraneo,sotto la capitale."disse Reed "Quel posto ultra tecnologico.

Non sapevo allora che Doom fosse anche uno stregone.

Durante un esperimento ci fu un problema e la macchina che avevamo costruito ci ha resi così.

Lui utilizzò maldestramente la magia per proteggerci,ma fu gravemente trasformato.

L'incantesimo e l'energia della macchina si fusero in uno e lo colpirono in pieno.

Quando tutto era finito lui era diverso."

"Mutato?"disse Logan.

"Peggio."disse Mr Fantastic "Per metà vivo e per metà...qualcos'altro."

In quel momento apparve Emma,l'aiutante di Shaw,con la pelle fatta di diamante.

Atterrò pesantemente sul tetto e sparò due colpi di pistola.

Logan fu preso in pieno,ma guarì subito,mentre Sue mise un capo di forza davanti a Reed e poi bloccò la donna dentro una bolla di energia.

Lei gli entro nella mente e la fece cadere a terra,la bolla scomparve.

Reed soccorse la donna.

Logan estrasse gli artigli e le corse contro.

Lei schivò un colpo e gli sferrò due pugni al viso e gli diede un calcio,facendolo rotolare dal tetto.

Logan usò gli artigli per conficcarsi sul tetto,dalla parte opposta.

Loki apparve dietro Reed che allungò un braccio a dismisura per dargli un pugno,ma il dio lo afferrò,diede una strattonata e lo fece volare verso di se afferrandolo alla gola. "Tu hai cuore."disse Loki che fece uscire dalla mano una luce verdastra che ipnotizzò l'uomo,facendolo cadere a terra.

"Reed!"disse Sue che lo prese tra le braccia.

Sue produsse un cerchio di energia che si espanse e fece cadere dal tetto sia Loki sia Emma.

Lei creò una sfera intorno a loro due e volò via.

Atterrò sul tetto Shaw.

"Logan."disse Shaw.

Shaw spiccò un salto e andò verso l'alto,vedendo Logan "Oh.

NON SEI CAMBIATO!"

Logan mise davanti a se gli artigli "SHAW!"

L'avversario lanciò delle sfere dalle mani e Logan li evitò con un salto,poi spiccò un altro salto verso di lui.

Shaw gli diede un pugno e lo mandò sul tetto,poi lanciò un'altra sfera.

Logan si mosse,ma l'esplosione lo fece alzare dal tetto e lo fece ricadere,poi corse via e utilizzò i propulsori sui palmi dalle mani.

"Sapevo che saresti fuggito."disse Shaw che spiccò un salto.

"Merda..."penso lui "Prevede ogni mia mossa!

Di questo passo perderò sia i due nelle bare che i miei compagni.

Di tutti i mutanti proprio lui…?"

L'uomo con il braccio di metallo e quello con la testa a teschio rosso saltarono giù da un tetto,con dei propulsori sulla schiena.

"Un'imboscata..."disse Logan che fu colpito da diversi colpi di pistola pensando"BASTARDO!"

Utilizzò i propulsori sulle mani per spostarsi e poi usò le corde con gli arpioni che uscivano dalla cintura che aveva sul costume.

Continuarono a sparare colpendolo alla schiena.

Lui lanciò la corda dentro un locale e sfondò l'entrata,sbattendo contro il bancone.

Shaw atterrò davanti al locale con gli altri due "Da dentro quel locale proviene l'odore di un ratto.

Piccolo roditore..."

Shaw entrò dentro il locale "Non è qui?"

"Sono qui,Shaw."disse Logan,sotto il bancone "Ne è passato di tempo.."

"Già."disse Shaw "Esci fuori.

Non ti va di farti vedere?"

"Mi prendi in giro."disse lui "Mi avete appena sparato."

"Il tuo sistema rigenerante ti ha già guarito."disse Shaw "Ma sono ansioso di vedere il colore delle tue cervella!"

"Non pensavo che fossi ancora vivo."disse Logan "Quindi,sei sopra il corpo di gendarmeria anche dopo averne uccisi così tanti?

È la prima volta che rido a qualche tuo scherzo."

"Non mi aspetto che un vecchio capisca come lavorano i giovani."disse Shaw"Ah,scusa...mi sono confuso.

Dimentico che non invecchi.

Non pensavo che avresti fatto così tesoro di tutti i preziosi consigli che ti avevo dato.

Ma non avrei mai pensato di vederti nascosto in un saloon.

Non ti ho insegnato nulla sui topi in trappola?"

Sul tetto c'erano Emma,il Soldato d'Inverno e il Teschio Rosso.

"Non importa dove fuggirai,piomberemo su di te comunque."disse Shaw.

Shaw tirò le sedie contro le bottiglie dietro il bancone "Penso di aver capito perché sei entrato nella legione esplorativa.

Emma falli spostare dal tetto."

"Vuole che ci allontaniamo."disse lei.

"Tutto ciò che potevi sperare era un'esistenza sotto terra,passata in una scuola."disse Shaw "Dovevamo faticare tanto solo per riuscire a sopravvivere di giorno in giorno.

Quando abbiamo scoperto quanto fosse grande il mondo,in realtà…

Si ovviamente ha fatto male.

Perché ci siamo resi contro di quanto eravamo piccoli.

Ma qualcosa ci ha salvati.

Abbiamo trovato qualcosa che volevamo fare.

È semplice.

Un hobby."

"Un hobby?"disse Logan "Ammazzare la gente?"

"Si...ucciderò chiunque se sarà ciò che servirà per portare a termine il lavoro."disse Shaw "Tu uccidi quanto di fa comodo,non è vero?"

Logan prese il fucile,sotto il bancone,vide il riflesso in una bottiglia,mise il fucile sul bancone e sparò colpendolo al petto,ma senza farli nulla.

"Cosa credi di fare?"disse Shaw.

"Ti distraggo."disse Logan.

Ci fu una luce rossa ed apparve Scarlet.

Aveva i capelli marrone,erano lunghi e aveva la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

E capelli erano spettinati.

Intorno al collo era legato un tessuto rosso che andava verso la parte sinistra del corpo e terminava poco sopra l'altezza del ginocchio.

Indossava un vestito nero,che terminava in una gonne nera che arrivava fino a metà gambe.

Le bracia erano scoperte da metà bicipiti,fino a metà avambraccio.

Aveva un tessuto nero che copriva l'avambraccio e un bracciale di metallo sui polsi.

Aveva delle calze nere sulle gambe,con uno strappo sul ginocchio sinistro e delle scarpe nere.

Illuminò gli occhi di energia rossa.

"Ma che..."disse Shaw.

Lei lanciò dalle mani un grosso filamento di energia rossa,colpendolo sul petto e mandandolo fuori della struttura.

"SHAW!"urlò Emma.

Logan saltò fuori dalla finestra e Scarlet svanì.

Shaw si rialzò,colpì il terreno con il piede,provocò una crepa nel terreno accompagnata da linee di energia rossa,la crepa raggiunse il locale e lo fece esplodere.

Logan usò i ganci sulla cintura per arrivare sulla parete di un palazzo e pensò "Mi sono ancora dietro…

Dannazione..."

Emma soccorse Shaw "Tutto bene?"

"Certo, mia cara."disse Shaw "Mi ha fregato.

Quel tipo ha trovato un'amica interessante.

Credo sia una strega mutante.

Non sono riuscito ad assorbire la magia."

"Buono a sapersi."disse lei.

"No,ora abbiamo un altro problema."disse Shaw "Loki?"

"Sono qui."disse Loki che apparve dal fumo verde.

"Mi avevi promesso di togliere di mezzo tuo fratello e anche quell'amazzone."disse Shaw.

"E sarà fatto."disse Loki che fece apparire nelle sue mani un cubo di cristallo,con delle linee sulla superficie ed una luce azzurra dentro.

L'oggetto aveva anche delle placche sugli spigoli.

"Lascia che chiami i giganti di ghiaccio."disse Loki.

"Fallo."disse lui.

"È successo qualcosa, lo percepisco."disse Diana "Uno scontro!"

"Logan è stato scoperto."disse Barton "Attuiamo il piano come ci ha dato."

Salirono a cavallo e iniziarono a muoversi.

Sopra un lago,c'era un'altura con una grande villa.

Tony Stark era dentro la villa,in compagnia di Pepper Pots,una donna con i capelli biondi chiari.

Apparve improvvisamente un ologramma.

L'uomo nell'ologramma aveva baffi neri e barba nera,lunga.

I capelli erano lunghi,ma tenuti insieme da un nastrino argentato che era al centro della testa.

Alla base del collo c'era un tessuto verde,poi c'erano due placche poco prima delle spalle.

Le spalle e le braccia erano coperte da un abito verde che aveva le maniche molto larghe e lunghe.

Le mani avevano un anello argentato per ciascun dito e la metà superiore delle dita era coperta da una placca argentata che era appuntita.

Il petto era coperto da una placca nera,circolare,con una punta diretta verso il basso.

La pancia era coperta da un tessuto verde chiaro,che andava verso il basso sul davanti ed era irregolare.

I pantaloni erano verdi e aveva i piedi scalzi.

Si chiamava il Mandarino

"Alcuni mi chiamano terrorista."disse il Mandarino "Io mi considerò un maestro.

Ho una lezione da darti,Stark.

Tu mi hai messo i bastoni tra le ruote per l'ultima volta.

Gli eroi non esistono.

Tu non sai chi sono.

Tu non sai dove sono.

E non mi vedrai mai arrivare."

L'ologramma sparì e i due,sentendo un rumore,si voltarono verso la finestra e furono scagliati via,da un esplosione.

L'armatura di Tony si costruì pezzo per pezzo su Pepper e i due finirono su una parete.

Arrivarono due elicotteri.

Un pezzo di soffitto cadde su Tony che fu riparato da Pepper.

"Ti ho salvato."disse lei.

"Io ti ho salvata prima."disse lui.

Uno degli elicotteri lanciò un missile che esplose su una parete e scagliò Tony su un divano vicino ella finestra.

Stark finì a terra poiché l'oggetto si rovesciò.

"Scappa!"disse Tonry "Ti seguo."

I due corsero,ma una crepa nel pavimento li separò.

"Vai,ti raggiungo."disse Tony.

Lei uscì dalla villa e un altro missile colpì la casa che iniziò a crollare.

Un altro colpo fece inclinare parte della villa verso il mare e Tony rotolò verso la finestra,ma riuscì ad aggrapparsi ad una colonna.

L'armatura tornò dentro e gli si costruì pezzo per pezzo.

Lui strisciò a terra,mentre delle mitragliatrici facevano fuoco e l'armatura lo ricopriva.

Un altro missile colpì la casa e un masso cadde sulla schiena di Iron Man,che strusciò,in piedi,sul pavimento,poi si aggrappò ad un pezzo di pavimento,mentre le mitragliatrici lo colpivano.

Un pianoforte scivolò verso una finestra e lui lo colpì con uno dei propulsori,mandandolo contro l'elicottero,poi corse per la casa,colpito dai proiettili di un altro e lo colpì con il propulsore,ma l'elicottero cadde sulla casa e lui fu sbalzato via dall'esplosione,cadendo al piano di sotto.

Altri due missili colpirono la casa e l'intero edificio cadde nel mare,fu trascinato sul fondo da un masso,poi l'intera villa gli cadde addosso.

Uscì dalle macerie e volò via,dopo che gli elicotteri furono andati via e svenne.

Si schiantò nella foresta,rimbalzando più volte e rimase li fino a notte fonda.

Si svegliò e si tolse la placca che copriva la faccia.

Era ferito al naso e alla bocca.

L'armatura si aprì,lui uscì,richiuse la corazza e iniziò a trinarla tramite delle corde che erano innestate dentro la corazza stessa.

Barton portava un carretto e pensava "Quindi l'hanno scoperto…

Non posso più seguire come un'ombra il carro funebre."

Hyperion e Wonder Woman erano a cavallo.

"Ci stiamo avvicinando."disse Diana.

"Bene."disse Hyperio"Non si può inseguire qualcuno come Logan e causargli dei problemi,a meno che gli inseguitori siano non umani."

Natasha era con Cyborg che aveva metà viso fasciato.

"Eccolo!"pensò Natasha "Il carro funebre!"

"I più deboli di noi,hanno portato quell'oggetto di Batman?"disse Hyperion.

"Si,lo scudo sui loro corpi e attivato."disse Diana.

Logan stava usando i ganci per spostarsi e dietro c'erano gli altri due.

Logan si mise su una parte e spiccò il volo verso quello con il braccio di metallo che parò gli artigli con l'arto bionico,poi scagliò via Logan che riuscì a voltare un angolo e atterrò sul carretto di Barton .

Gli altri,tutti a cavallo,lo raggiunsero.

"Logan?"disse Barton.

"Smettete di seguire il carro."disse Logan.

"Cosa?"disse Barton.

"Sanno del nostro piano."disse Logan "Lasciamo stare Clark e Historia per ora.

Li hanno usati come esca per colpirci tutti."

"Siamo perfettamente in grado di affrontarli."disse Hyperion illuminando gli occhi"Basta camuffarsi!"

"No!"disse Logan "Loki è con loro.

Gli altri due sono stati quasi uccisi,ma sono riusciti a scappare."

Natasha era furibonda.

"Barton,va a sinistra in quello spazio aperto il più velocemente possibile."disse Logan"Diana,Victor,state pronti a combatterli.

Natasha,io e te useremo l'attrezzatura per la manovra tridimensionale per aiutare la fuga."

"Che ne sarà di Clark e Historia?"disse Natasha.

"Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo."disse Logan.

"Li vedo."disse Barton che prese l'arco e si tolse il mantello,rivelando il suo costume.

In quel momento apparvero tre giganti di ghiaccio sul terreno e la gente fuggì spaventata.

Avevano il corpo fatto di ghiaccio.

La testa era calva e il volto allungato.

Avevano gli occhi rossi,delle punte sulle spalle,le braccia lunghe,la mano destra era una punta allungata ed erano alti dai tre ai quattro metri.

Iniziarono a correre.

"Che cavolo sono quelli?"disse Natasha.

"Non lo so,ma sembrano magici."disse Wonder Woman "Ci penso io."

Lei si abbassò il cappuccio,estrasse la spada e spiccò un salto all'indietro,restando sospesa a mezz'aria.

I giganti lanciarono delle punte di ghiaccio dalla mano,ma lei fece apparire lo scudo e si riparò,poi ne infilzo uno alla testa.

Thor apparve sul posto e ne colpì uno al mento,scagliandolo in aria e mandandolo dentro un palazzo.

"Il prossimo?"disse Thor colpendo un altro,poi ne prese un terso al petto e ne colpi uno alla gamba,colpendolo poi al petto,prima che finisse a terra.

Natasha spiccò in volo e ne colpì uno al volto,ma con pochi effetti,così continuò a volare utilizzando i propulsori sulla schiena e i ganci.

Clint se ne trovò uno sul fianco del carro e lo colpì nell'occhio con una freccia esplosiva,ma l'esplosione non lo danneggiò molto.

Hyperion volò versò uno di loro e lo trapassò,Diana ne trafisse uno alla pancia e poi gli tagliò la testa,Cyborg ne colpì uno con il cannone mandandolo dentro una casa.

Hyperion diede pugno alla punta di ghiaccio del braccio destro di uno di loro e gli distrusse l'arto.

Cyborg,fu afferrato per una gamba,mentre volava e gettato a terra violentemente,ma colpì l'essere con il propulsore dei piedi e lo scagliò via.

Thor diede un calcio ad uno che era a terra e lo scagliò via.

Loki era su un tetto con il cubo in mano.

"Almeno che sia una sfida per me,fratello."disse Thor.

Altri giganti apparvero.

Uno di loro colpì il terreno e provocò un onda di ghiaccio che poi andò verso l'alto,colpendo Hyperion.

Un gigante particolarmente massiccio urlò e andò verso Thor che cercò di colpirlo con il martello,ma la mano fu afferrata e lui si prese una testata e poi un pugno che lo mandò a molti metri di distanza.

Thor si rialzò,scagliò il martello e lo colpì al viso,poi il martello tornò indietro.

Diana fu colpita alla schiena,si volto e diede un colpo con lo scudo ad uno dei giganti che lo scaglio via per molti metri,poi ne trafisse un altro e si riparò dietro lo scudo a causa delle punte di ghiaccio.

Colpì con la spada quello davanti a se e poi un altro,Cyborg sferrò un pugno e ne mandò a terra un altro.

Hyperion lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e ne trafisse tre.

"Andate via!"disse Thor che ne colpì uno e poi un secondo "Ci penso io!"

Il dio lanciò il martello e ne colpì dodici.

Loki alzò il cubo e ghiacciò la strada con Thor,Wonder Woman ed Hyperion.

I tre si liberarono facilmente.

Loki aprì un portale più grande da cui fece entrare un mostro che era lungo dodici metri ed alto cinque.

Era un quadrupede con la pelle di ghiaccio.

Aveva un bozzo sul muso,denti enormi,ude punte che partivano dall'inizio della mascella e protraevano in avanti.

Aveva un groba e la parte superiore della testa e la schiena era piena di spine ricurve.

Aveva una lunga coda con sei punte intorno alla fine e una sulla punta.

Le zampe anteriori erano più alte di quelle posteriori ed avevano tutte unghie appuntite.

Thor volò verso la sua bocca,vi entro e trapassò il cranio uscendo dalla parte posteriore.

Una spranga di metallo si avvinghiò intorno al collo di Emma e la trascinò via

La bara fu aperta da un uomo e dentro c'era Clark che era coperto da rocce verdi fosforescenti.

Shaw si avvicinò ad Hystoria e assorbì dell'energia gialla da lei.

"Clark."disse Shaw "Spero che il viaggio si stato comodo."

Apparve Doom.

Aveva il volto pallido al centro della fronte,sul naso e sulla bocca,poi la pere laterale era verdognola e piena di crepe.

Aveva un cappuccio fuso con il volto,lucido,quasi organico.

Intorno ai lati della testa e anche dietro c'era un indumento grigio scuro,lucido e duro,che girava intorno alla testa,poi copriva la base del collo e la parte prima delle spalle e anche la parte iniziale del petto al centro.

C'erano due sfere gialle alla base del collo.

La parte davanti era visibile fino alla base del collo.

La corazza sulle spalle,che aveva anche delle vene scure e sembrava organica e lucida, aveva due punte leggermente ricurve da cui partiva un enorme mantello verde scuro che arrivava fino a terra ed era più largo del corpo.

Dal centro del petto partiva un vestito verde scuro che copriva la parte centrale della pancia,la vita e si apriva in due scendendo fino a terra.

Il petto era visibile ai lati e anche la pancia era visibile ai fianchi.

La pelle era giallastra e grigia,lucida,con venature e con i muscoli scolpiti.

Le braccia erano letteralmente fatte di placche organiche.

L'avambraccio aveva la parte superiore gonfia e le dita erano corazzate e lunghe.

Il braccio sinistro invece era privo di placche,con venature e la mano aveva il palmo che emanava una leggera luce bianca e il dorso rosso.

Le gambe erano coperte di placche organiche e anche i piedi.

C'era anche il re che si era avvicinato a sua figlia.

"Dunque è lui il tizio che ci sta ostacolando."pensò Clark "Il nemico dell'umanità.

Da ciò che ci ha detto Historia,non è altro che...un lurido bastardo."

Lui le tolse i lacci dalla bocca e lei era arrabbiata ed in lacrime.

"Historia."disse il re "Mi spiace per ciò che è successo."

Lui la abbracciò e lei rimase con gli occhi spalancati.

Loki lanciò un raggio dalla lancia e colpì Thor scagliandolo via

Thor si alzò e di due volarono l'uno contro l'altro.

Martello e lancia si scontrarono,provocando una forte esplosione.

Loki fu strascinato via,ma gettò il fratello sul fianco,si alzò e provò a colpirlo con la lancia,ma Thor evito,poi gli diede un calcio alla gamba,facendolo cadere e danneggiando il terreno.

Thor provò a colpirlo,ma Loki mise davanti a se la lancia parando il colpo,che distrusse la strada.

Loki diede un calcio alla testa di Thor facendolo volare dentro un palazzo,poi Thor scese in strada,parò diversi colpi,Loki parò una martellata con la lancia e diede un colpo alla schiena di Thor,mandandolo a terra,poi spiccò un salto e trafisse il suolo con la lancia,dato che l'altro si era spostato,evitò il martello del fratello e gli diede un calcio che lo scagliò via,poi Thor parò altri colpi di martello,diede una gomitata al mento di Loki e lo scaglio verso una casa che fu trapassata.

Loki si alzò,Thor gli corse incontro e spiccò un salto.

Loki lanciò in raggio dalla lancia,fu colpito e trapassò una casa con il fratello.

Svanì e Thor si alzò.

Il dio del tuono fu trafitto alla pancia dalla lancia,quando Loki riapparve e cadde a terra.

Loki creò decine di copie di se stesso e rise a squarcia gola.

"BASTA!"urlò Thor che emanò un fulmine dal martello e fece svanire le illusioni,scaraventando a terra il fratello,poi lo afferrò e volò verso la campagna.

Lo gettò a terra,alzò il martello al cielo,poggiò la punta dell'asta sul suolo e il terreno davanti a se fu devastato da una potentissima onda d'urto,dopo che un fulmine ebbe colpito l'oggetto.

Loki si rialzò,Thor evocò un altro fulmine e spiccò un salto.

Lancia e martello si scontrarono e ci fu un'esplosione immensa.

La notte seguente,Barton era vicino ad una baracca.

Aveva il costume e l'arco.

Si appoggiò ad un albero e vomitò.

Arrivò Natasha che aveva il costume "Clint!"

Lei gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

"Ci sei passata anche tu,Natasha?"disse Barton.

"Ehi..."disse lei che si mise in ginocchio.

"Mi spiace Natasha."disse Clint.

"Va tutto bene..."disse lei.

"Mi dispiace."disse lui.

Lei entrò nella stalla e trovò Ciborg che dava da mangiare agli animali,mentre Logan era seduto su una cassa.

C'era anche Wonder Woman che toccava i cavalli.

"Cambio di guardia."disse Natasha.

"Ok."disse Logan.

"Dov'è Barton?"disse Hyperion che era seduto in un angolo con il costume indosso.

"È ancora la fuori..."disse lei.

Più tardi il gruppo si riunì insieme agli altri.

"Come va Barton?"disse Logan "Non riesci a mangiare niente in questo piccolo e sporco granaio?"

"No..."disse Barton "Hyperion…"

"Che c'è?"disse Hyperon.

"Quello che sto vedendo in questi ultimi tempi mi fa uscire matto."disse Barton "Nello spazio è come qui?"

"A volte."disse Hyperion "Ma raramente appaiono esseri magici.

Anche noi abbiamo i nostri dei,quindi capisco che sei scioccato."

"Non si torna indietro."disse Logan "Accetta quello che hai visto e basta."

"PERCHÉ DEVI DIRLO IN QUESTO MODO?!"urlò Natasha.

"Prova semplicemente ad accettare il nuovo te stesso."disse Logan.

"Ho sempre pensato che i tuoi modo fossero sbagliati."disse Hyperion "Anzi,ho sperato che lo fossero.

Ma ero io a sbagliare."

"Si,la nostra sicurezza è sempre messa a repentaglio dalla vostra inconcludenza."disse Logan.

L'amica di stanza di Annie e il soldato che era stato difeso da Annie camminavano per il bosco.

"Non ci siamo allontanati troppo dalle unità principali."disse lei.

"Non sarebbe una ricerca a macchia d'olio se non ci dividessimo allontanandoci dagli altri,no?"disse il ragazzo.

"Ah...perché sono stata assegnata proprio con te."disse lei "Comunque Marlo,ci speravi che rimanessimo soli tu ed io,eh?"

"Francamente è uno strazio anche per me."disse lui.

"Oh..."disse lei.

"Non ti sembra strano?"disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse la ragazza.

"Che quelli se la sono data a gambe dopo aver ucciso dei civili?"disse lui "Non sono loro che combattono per il bene dell'umanità?"

"Hai già dimenticato quanto sono potenti alcuni?"disse lei "Senza contare quelli venuti dall'universo parallelo,nel distretto di Storiess.

Hanno trasformato una città in un campo di battaglia.

Quanti cadaveri abbiamo dovuto spostare?"

"Ho sentito che Annie non si è ancora risvegliata."disse lui.

"Sai,era la mia compagna di stanza."disse lei "Ogni notte,dato che non dormiva mai, e per mai intendo mai,si alzava,volava fuori dalla finestra e tornava verso l'alba.

Poi tornava e mi diceva di aver visto al terra dall'esterno e che era immensa.

Ti devo confessare che all'inizio avere a che fare con la persona più potente del pianeta non era piacevole.

Le sue cose sono ancora sparse per la mia camera...che seccatura."

"Difficile dimenticare quell'evento..."disse lui "Però sono riusciti a far venire allo scoperto quella cosa...e l'hanno anche catturata.

Poi l'hanno curata,l'hanno rimandata in questa realtà e ora è di nuovo inutilizzabile chissà dove.

Se non ci fossero stati gli..."

Sentirono un rumore e puntarono i fucili.

Videro Barton che metteva l'acqua dentro dei secchi.

"Non muoverti."disse il ragazzo "Mani dietro la testa."

Lui ubbidì.

"Voltati verso di noi."disse il ragazzo.

Wonder Woman saltò giù da un palazzo e con un spinta,mandò il ragazzo contro l'albero e poi diede un altra spinta alla donna.

Arrivarono Natasha e Logan che presero i due.

"Non fate rumore,capito?"disse Barton che raccolse i fucili.

Victor era nascosto nei cespugli nelle vicinanze.

"Tenete una scorta delle loro uniformi."disse Logan "E anche gli stivali.

Tranquilli,ve ne darò un paio di ricambio.

Allora chi siete?"

"Soldato semplice Marlo Sanders della divisione di Stohess."disse il ragazzo"Presente."

"Soldato semplice Hitch Deliss della stessa divisione."disse lei "Presente."

"Entrambi usciti dal 104 corpo di addestramento reclute e le vostre responsabilità son anche limitate."disse Logan "Pare che quella merdosa pratica di addossare le colpe alla nuove leve ci sia ancora."

"Lui è..."pensò Marlo "...Wolverine in persona."

"È tutto pronto."disse Natahsa.

"Dovrebbero ancora esserci altri soldati,prendetene uno di alto grado."disse Logan.

"Ricevuto!"dissero loro.

"Ci muoveremo quando la ricerca del corpo di gendarmeria si sarà estesa all'interno del perimetro delle montagne."disse Logan "Preparate il trasporto.

Ora...Marlo...Hitch...tocca a voi."

"Tu..."disse Hitch "...non sai che le vostre azioni sono costate le vite di più di cento persone innocenti di Stohess?"

"Eh?"disse Logan.

"Ehi…!"disse Marlo.

"Non mi interessa se pensi di essere nel giusto o cosa..."disse Hitch "Le vostre azioni hanno fatto vivere alle vittime e alle loro famiglie un inferno,lo sai?"

"Certo,che lo so."disse Logan.

"Voi..."disse Hitch "...voi eravate tutti nel corpo di addestramento meridionale,vero?"

"Come Annie Chloe Sullivan…!"disse Hitch "Che legami avete con lei?"

"Nessuno."disse Logan "Il fatto che facesse il supereroe non significa che ci conoscessimo.

Avrà avuto i suoi amici."

"Quella ragazza...era sempre cupa."disse Hitch "Era così distaccata e preoccupata...odiava socializzare.

Anche se sapevo così poco di lei...dopo quel giorno...è scomparsa….poi è tornata e adesso è sparita di nuovo.

SCOMMETTO CHE SE AVRESTE POTUTO,L'AVRESTE TORTURATA A TAL PUNTO DA NON ESSERE PIÙ RICONOSCIBILE,VERO?!"

"No."disse Logan "Dimentichi forse che è stata lei a trasformarsi in gigante ed era sotto l'effetto della divinità che ci vuole tutti morti.

L'anno portava via quella volta e quando è tornata è caduta dal cielo ed è in coma da allora."

"Eh?!"disse Hitch.

"Già,spiacevole."disse Logan "Anche noi,come chiunque,stiamo brancolando nel buio totale.

Ovviamente ciò non vale per i protagonisti principali…

Per quanto riguarda voi due,starete legati finché non ce ne andremo.

Vi lasceremo andare quando partiremo.

Dopo tutto,se tornaste indietro,fareste subito rapporto."

"Annie è..."disse Hitch che era in lacrime.

"Wolverine."disse Malo "Io non credo che siate ne torto,ma avete davvero ucciso delle persone?"

"Sono stati quelli della gendarmeria centrale."disse Logan "Solo in vincitore della battaglia stabilirà chi ha ragione."

"Allora lascia che vi aiuti!"disse Marlo "FARÒ QUALSIASI COSA PER RIMETTERE LE COSE A POSTO IN QUESTO MONDO!"

"No,non posso sapere se davvero andrai contro i tuoi superiori."disse Logan "Anche se fossi sincero potresti cambiare idea subito."disse Logan "Andiamo.

Hyperion,legali la."

"Lasci fare a me."disse Hyperion che li portò in un posto isolato.

"Non dirò una parola."disse Marlò.

"Certo che non lo farai..."disse Hyperion che illuminò gli occhi di energia rossa "STAI PER MORIRE!"

"COSA?!"disse Marlo "NON È QUELLO CHE HA DETTO LOGAN!"

"Lui ha deciso di risparmiarvi,ma io non sono sicuro."disse Hyperion.

"SONO DAVVERO DALLA TUA PARTE!"disse lui.

"Va bene."disse Hyperion.

"Perché ti fidi?"disse la ragazza.

"Perché somiglia tanto ad un idiota che conosco."disse Hyperion.

"L'idiota sarebbe quello di cui parlava Annie?"disse Marlo.

"Può darsi."disse Hyperion "Dopo tutto di idioti ce ne sono a dozzine."

La sera seguente il gruppo era tra l'erba davanti ad una grande villa.

"Sono sicuro all'80% che questa sia la loro base."disse Logan.

"Mi sembra strano trovarla così facilmente."disse Hyperion.

"Andiamo."disse Logan "Stavolta saremo noi gli aggressori.

Diana sta pronta.

Batman è già dentro."

Arrivò il jet di Batman.

Il suo costume era uguale a quello della sua controparte di Terra-1.

Iniziò ad aprire il fuoco sulle carrozze e sugli uomini fuori dell'edificio,poi si posizionò davanti ad una finestra ed entrò,saltando contro il vetro e sfondandolo.

Gli uomini all'interno erano tutti armati e di fronte ad una porta.

Il pavimento esplose,facendo cadere uno di loro e gettandone a terra altri,poi Batman saltò fuori,tramite una corda collegata ad una pistola e si mise su una trave sul soffitto.

Lanciò delle piccole sfere sulle armi su sei uomini e le fece esplodere,un altro sparò ne buco,poi fu colpito alla gamba da un arpione collegato ad una corda e tirato su.

Batman saltò giù,colpì l'arma di uno di loro,poi gli ruppe il braccio e usò l'arma per sparare,poi lo gettò a terra.

Lanciò un arpione contro un altro,colpendolo alla spalla,lo tirò indietro e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo in un angolo.

Dalla porta entrò un altro.

Batman tirò fuori un pipistrello di metallo e lo tirò sul volto di uno di loro,poi quello appena entrato attivò una bomba a mano,ma Batman diede un calcio a quello appeso e lo mandò contro l'altro che cadde e la bomba esplose.

Batman ne colpì altri due,poi un terzo,evitò le coltellate di un quarto,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra con tanta potenza che fracassò il pavimento di legno,poi corse verso un quinto di cui afferrò alla testa,spiccò un salto superando la cassa e gettando l'uomo su di essa,poi sparò un arpione sulla cassa,scagliandola verso altri due.

Diede un pugno alla pancia di uno,un colpo al viso ad un altro,ne colpì altri due,diede una testata ad un altro e poi iniziò a parare i colpi di coltelli.

Diede una gomitata ad uno,spezzò il braccio di un altro,diede un calcio alla gamba di un altro,un colpo alla testa ad un altro,un colpo al volto di un quinto,poi colpì alla testa uno che era accucciato,conficcandogli la testa nel suolo,poi ne gettò a terra un altro e lo colpì diverse volte alla testa,ne gettò a terra un altro e gli ruppe il braccio,prese il coltello di uno e lo conficcò nella sua spalla,poi diede un pugno ad un altro e lo lanciò contro un muro,danneggiando la parete.

"Diana."disse Logan.

Lei si tolse il mantello e si avvicinò alla villa,che era circondata dai soldati.

Aveva lo scudo sulla schiena.

Un proiettile le fu sparato contro,ma lei lo parò facilmente con il bracciale di metallo.

Poi ne parò un altro.

Gli uomini iniziarono a sparare e i proiettili rimbalzavano sulla sua pelle,fu fatto fuoco con un cannone,ma lei prese lo scudo e scagliò via la palla,furono usate le mitragliatrici,ma senza nessun effetto.

Lei spiccò un immenso salto,gettò a terra l'uomo che era dietro la mitragliatrice e distrusse l'oggetto con lo scudo.

Gli altri si ritirarono dentro la villa.

Lei spiccò un salto ed entrò da una finestra colpendo con lo scudo un uomo e scagliandolo via,poi diede un calcio al tavolo e lo mandò contro tre uomini che rimasero attaccati al muro,parò diversi colpi con lo scudo e i bracciali,colpì un uomo con lo scudo e poi un altro,diede un colpo con gli avambracci ad un altro e poi spezzò un fucile a mani nude,parò una coltellata con lo scudo e parò un colpo di pistola con il bracciale,girò l'uomo con il coltello e gli diede un calcio,facendolo uscire fuori dalla finestra e mandandolo oltre gli altri che erano ancora nel prato.

Sfondo un porta e diede un colpo di scudo ad un uomo appiccicandolo al muro,poi tagliò una colonna con la spada e colpì un uomo con essa.

Spiccò un salto,da accucciata,e diede un calcio alla gamba i un uomo,mandandolo contro il muro.

Uno degli uomini colpì lo scudo e lo mandò a terra.

Lei spiccò un salto,lo riprese e colpì un altro soldato,poi fece un salto colpendone un altro e ripeté l'operazione colpendone un altro.

Andò verso un ultimo e gli diede una ginocchiata,mandandolo oltre la finestra ed uscendo con lui.

"Stanno tutti bene..."disse Logan che tornò portando un uomo per i capelli "Ma intanto quelli veramente pericolosi non erano qua..."

L'uomo fu appoggiato ad un albero "Devo ammettere che siete forti…

Ma avete messo fuori gioco gente comune…

E già vi pavoneggiate come se fosse un impresa mitologica.

Lasciate però che vi schiarisca le idee.

Vedete quel palazzo…?

È pieno di domestici che non sanno cosa succede.

Di regole avreste dovuto far fuori tutti…"

"Oh,ma davvero?"disse Logan che gli diede un calcio sul viso "In questo caso dovremmo sentirci molto in colpa.

Addirittura io provo pietà per loro.

Si...infatti la parte per cui mi sento più colpevole...sono proprio i tuoi denti.

Io ti consiglio di raccontarci tutto quello che sai,fino a che sarai capace di parlare.

Dove avete nascosto Clark e Carrie?"

"È inutile."disse l'uomo "Anche se mi torturate fino alla morte non otterrete nulla…

Per quanto voi ...ci proviate…

L'unica cosa...che voi potete fare...È RIMANERE NASCOSTI DENTRO QUESTE MURA COME MERDA INFETTA!

PEGGIO DI MOSCHE SENZA TESTA CHE SVOLAZZANO QUA E LA CERCANDO UN POSTO DOVE POTER RIPARARSI E POTER FINALMENTE DIRE DI ESSERE SOPRAVVISSUTI UN ALTRO GIORNO!

VEDRETE TUTTI I VOSTRI COMPAGNI BRUCIARE ALL'INFERNO!

FINO A QUANDO NON METTERETE LA TESTA A POSTO,INIZIEREMO A GIUSTIZIARE I VOSTRI COLLABORATORI CHE SONO DETENUTI DA NOI!

E COMINCEREMO DA CAPITAN AMERICA!"

"Io ho il lazo della verità."disse Wonder Woman indicando la frusta "Sarà obbligato a parlare."

"Aspetta."disse Logan,mentre l'uomo si rialzò.

"L'unica cosa che avete da fare è arrendervi."disse l'uomo"Posso anche mettere alcune parole sul vostro conto."

"Apprezzo l'offerta."disse Logan "Ma intanto dimmi dove avete nascosto Clark e Historia o ti farà parlare lei."

"Capisco."disse lui "Saresti capace di startene fermo,mentre i tuoi uomini vengono ammazzati?

Certo che hai un senso del cameratismo davvero selvaggio..."

"Forse."disse Logan "Sai,nella legione esplorativa,noi mettiamo in contro la vita di ogni singolo soldato."

Lui prese la mano dell'uomo e lo volto di spalle mettendolo contro il tronco.

"Posso farlo parlare."disse Diana.

"Mi diverto più così."disse Logan "Sai chi siamo noi?

Quelli che vi hanno parato il culo fino a poco tempo fa.

Non risparmierete nessuno di noi nemmeno se confessassimo.

Quindi ti insegno a non dire cazzate."

Logan gli spezzò il braccio.

L'uomo urlo e cadde a terra.

"Dove sono?"disse Logan.

"NON LO SO!"urlò l'uomo "VE LO GIURO,NON MI HANNO DETTO NULLA!

QUEL DANNATO DI SEBASTIAN SHAW NON SI FACEVA SFUGGIRE NULLA!"

"Quindi è stato lui?"disse Logan.

"Si."disse l'uomo.

"In effetti non ne avrebbe parlato."disse lui "Ma devi avere un'idea.

Allora,vuoi che ti dia una mano ad uscire fuori di testa?"

"No,ti prego…!"disse l'uomo.

"Hai ancora così tante ossa tutte intere."disse Logan.

"Sei un pazzo."disse l'uomo.

"Già...sono proprio un pazzo..."disse Logan.

"Qualcuno si avvicina in quella direzione!"disse Diana.

Logan mise giù l'uomo e gli altri fecero lo stesso.

"E sono pure in compagnia."disse lei.

"Visto?"disse l'uomo "Tutto quello che fai è inutile.

Segnate le vostre ultime volontà,perché oggi sarà la fine."

Steve Rogers era in ginocchio davanti al finto re.

Aveva ancora il costume,ma non la maschera.

"Rogers."disse Lionel Luthor "Prima di morire...le tue ultime parole?"

Dietro di lui c'erano molti soldati in tuta aderente nera e c'era Nick Fury.

La notte seguente c'era Iron Man che era arrivato in un piccolo paese.

Tony era in un bar e arrivò una donna che aveva lunghi capelli marroni con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Indossava una giacca di pelle scura che lasciava scoperte braccia e spalle.

Aveva dei pantaloni neri con degli stivali ed era molto abbronzata.

"Salve."disse la donna che gli mise la mano dietro la schiena e lo mise sul tavolo,poi gli mise le manette.

Un soldato intervenne "Che succede?"

"Si chiama arresto."disse la donna che lo gettò a terra"Lei è un soldato?"

"Si."disse lui.

Lei mostrò il distintivo "Sono della polizia del re,soddisfatto?"

"No,per niente."disse lui "Forse servono altre informazioni."

"È una richiesta al di sopra del suo grado,soldato."disse lei.

"Ah si?"disse l'uomo "Perché non chiama il re e mi fa alzare di grado."

"Va bene,io speravo di risolvere la questione in modo intelligente,ma..."disse lei.

La mano e la parte interna dell'avambraccio della donna si illuminarono di energia rossastra.

Del palmo erano illuminate le ossa e anche l'avambraccio.

"…ma anche il modo divertente va bene."disse lei che mise la mano sul viso dell'uomo e lo ustionò.

Gli occhi della donna erano diventati dello stesso colore della mano e anche il collo e le ossa del petto erano illuminate.

Lei trapassò l'uomo con la mano incandescente.

Stark fuggì e uscì dal locale "Ehi,coscetta di pollo,vuoi divertirti?

Forza,tu e io."

Stark fuggì e ne vide un altro davanti a se.

Era un uomo con i capelli castani,baffi e barba.

Non aveva la maglietta.

Aveva una linea di energia rossa sul pettorale destro e anche sull'avambraccio destro.

Indossava dei jeans.

Stark si riparò dietro una carrozza "Assurdo,eh?"

"Già."disse l'uomo accanto a lui.

Stark si gettò dentro un locale,sfondando un vetro.

La donna si voltò afferrando il fucile di un uomo e cercò di sparare a Stark che saltò dietro un balcone.

La donna si mosse a super velocità e afferrò Stark per la gola spingendolo verso un muro,poi gli diede una gomitata,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra.

Lo sollevò ancora,lui mise i piedi sul bancone,saltò verso la cucina e mise la manette intorno alla gola della donna.

La gola si illuminò e le manette si sciolsero.

Stark prese una tanica di benzina,la gettò a terra,poi ci gettò sopra le manette incandescenti e diede fuoco a tutto.

"Ho auto donne più focose di te."disse Stark e il pezzo dell'armatura che riguardava l'avambraccio destro arrivò.

"Tutto qui?"disse lei "Un trucchetto sfigato e una battutaccia?"

"Tesoro,potrebbe essere il titolo della mia autobiografia." disse lui che uscendo lanciò un missile dal pezzo di armatura,facendo esplodere il locale.

Lui uscì barcollando.

Una torre d'acqua stava cedendo.

Stark vide che l'uomo stava surriscaldando la base con la mano piena di energia incandescente.

La torre cedette e Stark fu preso dall'acqua e finì sotto una maceria.

L'uomo si avvicinò e Stark lo colpì al volto con i propulsori.

Verso il palazzo del re andarono molte carrozze.

La gente discuteva "Ci sono così tante carrozze...che sta succedendo?"

Una seconda voce parlò "Si stanno riunendo tutti i capi militari e i nobili per discutere dello scioglimento della legione esplorativa e del della fine degli Avengers."

I soldati stavano costruendo un patibolo.

"Il capitano Steve Rogers verrà giustiziato la."disse un uomo ad un altro.

"Sciogliere la legione esplorativa...significherebbe togliere all'umanità l'arma principale."disse Steve "Noi non siamo uno scudo difensivo contro gli attacchi nemici...bensì...la lancia acuminata che elimina...qualunque minaccia."

Immaginate se venisse aperta una breccia...nel Wall Rose,in questo momento.

Si,forse gli abitanti potrebbero rifugiarsi nelle vicinanze del Wall Sina,tuttavia...le relazioni esaurite durante la precedente evacuazione non sono ancora state ripristinate del tutto.

E questa è una situazione conosciuta da tutti.

I cittadini del Wall Rose sarebbero obbligati ad affrontare una situazione di vita o di morte sotto la minaccia dei giganti

E ciò significa che…se il Wall Rose venisse distrutto...sarebbe l'inizio di una guerra civile...tra due fazioni dell'umanità divise tra quelle del Wall Rose e quelle del Wall Sina."

"Stai dicendo che salvaguardare la legione esplorativa...impedirebbe tutto questo?"disse un uomo.

"È nostra responsabilità principale puntare al cuore del nemico."disse Steve"Difendere passivamente non risolverebbe nulla.

A meno che...non abbiate un piano di emergenza."

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

"La tua posizione è chiara."disse Steve "Dopotutto sei rimasto fedele alle tue convinzioni anche dopo l'interrogatorio del corpo di gendarmeria centrale.

Le vittime della Reebs Company sono state uccise da persone sconosciute,che avevano pianificato di rapire Clark e Carrie.

La legione esplorativa non aveva intenzione di opporsi alla monarchia.

Sciogliere la legione esplorativa causerebbe più danni che benefici per tutta l'umanità.

Queste sono le tue convinzione negli ultimi giorni.

Fuori fa qui sono accaduti molti incidenti però.

Proprio ieri,il tuo braccio destro,Logan,si è dato alla fuga dopo aver assassinato diversi membri del corpo di gendarmeria centrale nel distretto di Stohess."

Un altro parlò "Logan ha rifiutato di consegnarsi…e ha preferito utilizzare gli artigli al posto della negoziazione.

Secondo noi,in quanto rappresentanti di coloro che vivono tra le mura,questo comportamento non è altro che una macroscopica azione contro la pace.

A differenza della tua lingua,gli artigli hanno espresso chiaramente la vostra posizione…

Si tratta di un'evidente attitudine sovversiva contro il governo centrale.

All'interno delle mura non esiste più alcuna valida ragione per la quale la vostra organizzazione debba continuare ad esistere."

"Mmh?"disse Fury.

"Direttore Fury!"disse uno di loro "Il corpo di guarnigione e la legione esplorativa hanno entrambi combattuto in prima linea…

I due gruppo sembrerebbero avere una stretta correlazione.

Dunque è possibile che condividiate le stesse idee sovversive?"

"Assolutamente no."disse Fury "Tuttavia l'idea di punire l'umanità attraverso l'autodistruzione è folle.

Se appiccassimo il fuoco al nostro stesso mondo...in men che non si dica,non ci sarebbe altro che terra sterile.

Ho già parlato di questo con i membri del corpo di guarnigione...e ho permesso a troppi di loro di sacrificare la propria vita per queste idee.

Nel caso di un altro attacco dei giganti,se una guerra civile decimasse la popolazione...non potremmo fare altro che stare fermi a guardare."

L'uomo rise "Pare che mi sia espresso male,Fury.

Sai,la nostra intenzione è di prevenire anche questo."

FLASHBACK

Capitan America era seduto nel salotto con Fury.

"Infatti..."disse Capitan America "Qualunque cosa stia nascondendo la monarchia questo tipo potrebbe essere l'ultimo asso nella manica dell'umanità."

"...questo vecchio uomo non può permettere ad alcun altro membro del corpo di guarnigione di morire in questa guerra."disse Fury "Anche se questa tua rivoluzione avesse successo...non abbiamo garanzie che riusciremo ad ottenere tutta la loro tecnologia e la loro conoscenza senza alcun intoppo…vero?

Ciò significa che il colpo di stato che hai in mente,potrebbe toglierci il potere dei giganti di sostenere le mura… e l'abilità di modificare i ricordi delle persone."

Fury si alzò a andò alla finestra "Sei troppo sicuro di te,Rogers.

Se riusci a risolvere questi problemi...l'unica cosa che potrei fare è continuare a stare dalla parte della monarchia.

Anche se riuscissi ad appropriarti della conoscenza e della tecnologia,vorresti davvero...mettere in gioco il destino dell'umanità?"

FINE FLASHBACK

"Portatelo al patibolo."disse Lione Luthor.

Gli uomini in nero lo presero e lo portarono via.

Steve sorrise.

In quel momento entrò un soldato femmina che urlò "IL WALL ROSE È STATO VIOLATO!"

IL GIGANTE COLOSSALE E IL CORAZZATO SONO RIAPPARSI ALL'IMPROVVISO E HANNO DISTRUTTO I CANCELLI!

I RIFUGIATI STANNO CONFLUENDO IN QUESTA DIREZIONE!"

"METTETE IN SICUREZZA LE VIE DI FUGA PER I CIVILI!"disse Fury "TUTTI I MEMBRI DEL CORPO DI GUARNIGIONE SI RADUNERANNO AL DISTRETTO ORIENTALE PER SUPPORTARE L'EVACUAZIONE!

AVANTI,HAI VOSTRI POSTI!

L'EVACUAZIONE DEI CIVILI HA LA PRIORITÀ!"

Lex Luthor si alzò da una delle poltrone "NO!

SIGILLATE TUTTI I CANCELLI DEL WALL SINA ALL'ISTANTE!

NON POSSIAMO AMMETTERE UN SINGOLO RIFUGIATO IN QUESTA ZONA!"

"Ma...questo..."disse uno degli uomini in nero "I civili del Wall Rose…

Avete intenzione di aspettare e guardare mentre metà della popolazione viene uccisa?"

"Come ha detto lui prima il risultato sarebbe una guerra civile."disse Lex "Non possiamo stare qui e permettere ai nostri oppositori di aumentare di numero!"

"Ma...ma..."disse lui "Quello era solo uno scenario ipotetico..."

"C'È UNA GRANDE POSSIBILITÀ CHE SI AVVERI!"urlò Lex "SIAMO LE PIÙ ALTE AUTORITÀ,SIAMO NOI A DECIDERE!

MUOVETEVI!"

La ragazza uscì correndo.

Lex si riunì con gli altri "Merda…

Pensare che le mura sarebbero state violate così..."

"Comunque questo è un colpo di fortuna."disse un altro "Abbiamo i mezzi a portata di mano.

È solo questione di tempo,prima che quella persona lo ottenga giusto?

Stanno anche per risvegliare uno degli dei dei morti."

"Già,non serve affrettarsi."disse Lex "Non abbiamo più bisogno di tenere conto dei pareri della gente."

Il gruppo di uomini in tuta nera si riunì.

"Comunque abbiamo già i nostro ordini."disse un uomo.

"Ma..."disse un altro.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci!"disse un terzo.

"Sigillare i cancelli?"disse un quarto.

"Si,è tutto ciò che possiamo fare."disse il terzo.

"Se è così io sto dalla parte della gente del Wall Rose...e fermerò anche la chiusura dei cancelli."disse Fury.

"COS…?"disse il terzo "Ha intenzione di tradire il re?"

"Esatto."disse lui.

Un plotone di uomini armati fini ai denti entrò nella stanza"Conta anche noi."

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Lex Luthor.

"Il resoconto di poco fa era una farsa."disse Nick Fury "Calmatevi.

Non c'è stata alcuna avanzata dei giganti."

"EHI!"disse Lex "CHE SIGNIFICA?"

"La responsabilità è mia."disse Nick Fury.

"FURY!"urlo Lex.

"Sembra che la maggior parte degli agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. e anche il corpo di gendarmeria siano stati assegnati da qualche parte.

Un colpo di fortuna.

FLASHBACK

Steve parlava con Fury.

"Allora andiamo avanti e vediamo se sono ancora considerato degni di governare."disse Fury "Decideranno loro stessi."

FINE FLASHBACK

Cosa...hai detto?"disse Lex.

"Alcuni di noi hanno deciso di mettere a rischio la nostra vita qui."disse Fury "A seconda della vostra decisione...eravamo pronti a costituirci per atti sovversivi.

Ma se aveste deciso che i vostri interessi sarebbero stati più importanti della salvaguardia di metà della popolazione dell'umanità...allora non avremmo avuto ragioni per aspettare in silenzio di essere uccisi.

Anche se non conosciamo il potere dei giganti o di chi si nasconde sia dentro che fuori le mura e non conosciamo le origini di questo mondo,è sempre meglio che affidare le nostre vite a voi a cui poco importa del benessere dell'umanità."

"Che… CHE ASSURDITÀ!"urlò Lex.

In quel momento entrò il Mandarino,da una delle porte laterali e allungò entrambe le mani verso di loro,tenendo chiusi i pugni.

Dai dieci anelli uscì una forte luce che sbalzò tutti contro la porta e le pareti.

Alcuni morirono sul colpo,ma la maggior parte fu scagliata poco fuori dalla stanza,

La porta e le pareti erano danneggiate.

Nick diede lo scudo a Steve.

"PENSI DAVVERO CHE LE VOSTRE ARMI POSSANO MINACCIARCI E PIEGARE IL POPOLO AL VOLERE DEI TUOI SOLDATI?!"urlò Lex "IL POPOLO OBBEDISCE SOLO AL RE!"

In quel momento entrarono diversi uomini con le mani piene di energia incandescente.

"ANCHE SE PRENDESTE IL CONTROLLO DELLA CAPITALE,I NOBILI NON VI ASCOLTEREBBERO!"urlò Lex "LA VOSTRA FARSA CAUSERÀ LA VOSTRA FINE E ANCHE UNA CONFUSIONE SEGUITA DA UNA TRAGICA DISTRUZIONE!"

"Non credo proprio."disse Fury che si mise in piedi insieme a Steve,che si era rimesso il costume e la maschera.

Fury diede un foglio al capitano "Che te ne pare?"

"Cos'è quello?"disse il Mandarino "Un foglio magico?

Ne ho dieci di anelli magici."

"Questo è il rapporto che dell'agenzia Blek,che ha causato molte discussioni."disse Fury "Include la testimonianza di Flegel Reebs,che è fuggito ad un massacro,architettato dal mutante Sebastian Shaw e dalle mutante Emma Frost,attualmente detenuta degli X-Man.

Da quanto sostiene lui,questo mutante,insieme al corpo di gendarmeria centrale,ha prima obbligato la Reebs a collaborare,per poi procedere ad ucciderli tutti in ogni caso...e dare la colpa agli Avengers e alla legione esplorativa.

Questa verità è già stata rivelata al popolo di Stohess,insieme al fatto che una divinità negativa,chiamata Loki,è tuttora su questo piano esistenziale e lavora per voi.

Peccato che sia stato messo in fuga da Thor durante l'ultimo incontro.

In oltre svela come la monarchia abbia manipolato i giornali...e che,dalle testimonianze dei membri del corpo di gendarmeria che fanno parte del governo centrale,Lione Luthor è un impostore.

Il vero regno appartiene ad una famiglia in isolamento."

Tutti erano allibiti e Lex sudava copiosamente "Argh!

AMMAZZATELI TUTTI!"

Il gruppo di uomini infuocati attaccò e saltò addosso a diversi soldati.

Alcuni riuscirono ad aprire il fuoco,altro furono uccisi subito.

Fury estrasse le pistole e sparò a volontà su due di loro,Steve lanciò lo scudo che rimbalzò sulla testa di due mandandoli a terra,poi Steve lo riprese e diede un pugno ad uno di loro e un colpo di scudo ad un altro.

Il Mandarino si allontanò,e sul corpo di Lex si si costruì un armatura verde identica e quella di Iron Man,ma non c'era il casco.

Dal propulsore sulla mano lanciò un raggio che colpì Steve al petto.

La mano di Iron-Man sfondò la parete e colpì Lex con il raggio de propulsore mandandolo contro la parete,poi Stark gli volò addosso e lo mandò contro un muro.

Lex rispose con una gomitata,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra.

L'elmo dell'armatura di Lex si formò,poi afferrò Tony alle spalle,lui usò i propulsori dei piedi per sfondare il muro e i due rotolarono nel corridoio a fianco.

Tony lo colpì con un propulsore facendogli sfondare un tavolo e mandandolo contro la parete in fondo ad una stanza.

Lex lo colpì al viso e alla pancia,poi gli diede un calcio alla gamba mettendolo in ginocchio e lo scagliò verso l'alto facendogli sfondare il soffitto e mandandolo al piano di sopra,poi lo raggiunse volando.

I due puntarono la mano l'uno contro l'altro,i raggi si incontrarono e ci fu un'immensa esplosione.

Lex svenne,mentre Tony si rialzò.

In quel momento la stanza in cui si svolgeva lo scontro con gli uomini incandescenti fu sconvolta da un esplosione che fece volare via una parete.

Lionel finì a terra.

Apparvero Capitan Marvel e Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman volò e tagliò la testa ad uno di loro.

Altri entrarono da delle porte,Capitan Marvel ne trafisse uno da un raggio uscito dalle mani,poi diede una gomitata ad un altro.

Wonder Woman si mosse a super velocità e ne uccise cinque,Capitan Marvel ne afferrò uno per la testa e lo lanciò fuori dall'edificio.

Hulk ci saltò sopra schiacciandolo,poi colpì diversi soldati urlando.

Wonder Woman ne afferrò due e volò fuori,li lanciò e incrociò le braccia,provocando un enorme onda d'urto bianca con una forte luce che danneggiò diverse parti dell'edificio.

Capitan Marvel ne gettò due dall'apertura e Diana li colpì mentre cadevano usando la super velocità.

La battaglia era finita.

"Non sei contento?"disse Nick Fury.

"Fury,d'ora in poi l'umanità dovrà camminare su un sentiero ancora più pericoloso."disse Steve.

Logan,Diana,Natasha,Hyperion,Cyborg e Barton leggevano un foglio di notte nella foresta.

Tess era davanti a loro e dietro c'era Scarlet con un ragazzo.

Aveva i capelli bianchi e ricci.

Indossava una maglietta nera,con una linea verdastra,obliqua sulla parte sinistra del petto e andava verso il fianco destro.

La maglietta nera finiva poco dopo le spalle e c'era un altra maglietta verde scuro sotto che arrivava fino ali polsi,sul braccio sinistro e copriva la parte superiore delle mani,fino alle nocche, su quello destro.

La mano sinistra era coperta da un guanto.

Aveva dei jeas neri e delle scarpe bianche.

"In altre parole..."disse Tess "Gli Avengers e la Legione esplorativa sono assolte dalle accuse e le vostre azioni giudicate autodifesa.

Abbiamo avuto accesso ai mega bunker sotto la capitale.

Ce ne sono altri sotto tutto il territorio delle mura.

Per ora sono in funzione i blocchi di sicurezza,ma li sotto ci sono armi e tecnologie impensabili.

Macchine che volano e che sparano razzi potentissimi,piattaforme gigantesche che potrebbero solcare i cieli…

Comunque la capitale è sotto controllo di Steve Rogers.

Dimenticavo…

Questi sono Pietro Maximof e Wanda Maximof.

Sono i figli figli di Magneto,uno e super veloce,l'altra è una strega che può controllare energia mistica."

"Salve."dissero i due.

"Salve."disse gli altri.

"Non ci saranno ostacoli per questa rivolta…"disse Tess "Siamo liberi."

"VITTORIA!"urlo Wonder Woman alzando la spada a cielo e abbracciando Natasha.

Hyperion spiccò un breve volo "SI!"

"Ragazzi,che..."disse Logan "...avete fatto esattamente?"

"Non siamo stati noi,a dire il vero..."disse Tess "Sono state le scelte di tutti a cambiare il mondo."

"Però..."disse la Torcia Umana che era appena arrivata con gli altri tre "Quasi non ci credo."

"Avete fatto un bel lavoro."disse Magneto che atterrò sul posto.

"Dov'è Emma?"disse Tess "In un posto sicuro.

Charles la sta interrogando nella scuola."

"Abbiamo un problema."disse Sue "Il Dottor Destino è ancora a piede libero."

"Intendi Doom."disse Tess.

"Si."disse Sue.

"Anche Shaw lo è."disse Logan.

Atterrò Iron-Man seguito da Steve.

"Lo sono anche il Mandarino,Teschio rosso e...il Soldato d'Inverno."disse Steve.

"In più hanno ancora Clark e Hystoria."disse Logan "Se non li troviamo subito,questo colpo di stato arriverà ad un punto morto.

In più,questo Destino non mi piace per nulla,stando a quello che ho sentito,si tratta di un super stregone che può suonarle anche a Thor."

"Beh,non è una bella notizia."disse Tess mostrando una lettera "Riguardo alle loro posizioni...abbiamo una traccia.

Anche se non è una pista certa...per ora possiamo basarci su questa."

In un sotterraneo scuro,con le pareti fatte di marmo,colonne e pietra c'erano Destino e il re.

Destino era in ginocchio e pronunciava formule magiche.

Davanti a loro si aprì un portale che dava su un bellissimo prato dove videro degli spiriti di greci e romani che camminavano.

Il portale si chiuse e restò solo una figura seduta su un trono.

Era alto due metri,con un corpo massiccio,con muscolatura scolpita.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che era allungato verso il basso,come anche la parte intorno della mascella.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

Metà collo e le spalle erano coperta da un'unica placca d'oro,che era un unico pezzo.

La placca che copriva le spalle,e la parte iniziale del petto e della schiena, aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Le braccia erano coperte da una tuta aderente blu scuro e spento.

A metà degli avambracci iniziavano dei guanti d'oro che coprivano anche le mani.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperte dalla tuta aderente blu spento,all'altezza della vita c'era una grossa cintura d'oro e poi c'era un gonnellino che arrivava poco dopo l'inizio delle gambe ed aveva i bordi d'oro,più una linea d'oro al centro che era verticale.

Le gambe erano ricoperte dalla tuta aderente e a metà polpaccio iniziavano gli stivali d'oro.

Il trono aveva la base di roccia e la parte più alta dello schienale era d'oro.

"Benvenuto,Thanos."disse Destino.

Poco dopo Shaw e il re erano in una gigantesca grotta con le pareti fatte da tanti pezzi di roccia bianca.

In mezzo a questa grotta c'era una colonna,con la cima piatta.

La cima aveva delle punte,rivolte verso il basso,formatesi naturalmente e ce n'erano di diverse file.

Sulla cima c'era Clark che era a torso nudo e aveva le mani legate a due catene di roccia verde e luminescente,che erano collegate una da una parte del soffitto e l'altra dalla parte opposta.

Davanti al re c'era Carrie che era stata fatta vestire con un abito bianco,lungo.

"Finiamo qui….questa guerra."disse il re,mentre Shaw aveva un coltello fatto di roccia verde.

Steve era sul patibolo,con accanto Fury e parlava ad una massa di gente.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Grazie egli sforzi di Steve il vecchio regime venne dichiarato decaduto.

La proclamazione venne fatta subito dopo la presa,da parte dei corpi militari,dei distretti di amministrativi e della capitale...sulla forca che era stata precedentemente preparata per lui."

Steve saliva su una carrozza e Fury parlava alla gente.

"Quindi lei sta dicendo che questo golpe è stato messo in atto perché la monarchia stava interferendo con i piani che miravano alla sopravvivenza dell'umanità,avendo preso una decisione che avrebbe sacrificato metà della popolazione...per garantire la loro stessa sicurezza?"disse un uomo.

"Esattamente."disse Fury "E come il capitano ha appena detto...il nostro obbiettivo non è creare una dittatura all'interno delle mura.

Come spigato,è stato scoperto che la famiglia reale Luthor non è la vera famiglia reale che ha sempre guidato l'umanità nel corso degli anni.

Abbiamo in oltre appreso che la vera famiglia reale si nasconde da qualche parte..."

"Che ne sarà dei Luthor?"disse un uomo.

"Stiamo costruendo un carcere nei loro stessi bunker."disse Fury "Passeranno il resto della vita li sotto.

Ultimamente stiamo affrontando più frequenti,intensi attacchi di giganti…

La mancanza di fiducia verso il governo reale,che dovrebbe essere l'autorità più importante,mette a repentaglio l'umanità.

Essendo soldati,il nostro obbiettivo è quello di difendere la popolazione dai giganti con ogni briciolo della nostra forza.

Le cose stanno così.

È nostro dovere ristabilire la vera famiglia reale alla guida dell'umanità in modo da recuperare anche la fiducia delle persone.

Sentitevi liberi di fare domande.

Gli uomini che soffocavano la vostra libertà di parola sono in prigione."

"Queste sono notizie magnifiche."disse un giornalista "Le agenzie di stampa sono state molto rincuorate dalla pubblicazione dell'edizione straordinaria della redazione Berk.

Ma...i sentimenti della gente sono contrastanti.

In particolare l'aristocrazia,quindi la decisione di mantenere l'attuale forma di governo,credo che sia saggia.

Ad ogni modo,anche se riuscirete a riportare al trono la famiglia reale legittima,davvero credete di rimpiazzare completamente i Luthor ne cuori della popolazione?

Con tutto il caos che sta succedendo in cosa dovrebbero credere i cittadini?

A cosa dovremmo credere?"

"A noi."disse Fury.

"Dal punto di vista dell'umanità…."disse Steve sulla carrozza.

"….sarebbe stato meglio lasciare tutto alla vecchia monarchia."disse Fury.

"Non importa quanto superficiale e corrotta fosse...in effetti è stata in grado di tenere in vita l'umanità fino ad oggi,nonostante i giganti."disse Steve "I poteri di gigante di Clark...la ripresa del Wall Maria...la stessa vita di Clark…

Forse sarebbe stato meglio affidarle tutto fin da subito.

In questi pochi giorni,i miei pensieri...non hanno vegliato sui mie compagni.

Dal punto di vista dell'umanità...dato che ho lasciato morire i miei uomini giorno dopo giorno...avrei dovuto abbandonare Clark,Logan e tutto...insieme alla mia vita...affidando tutto alla corona.

Avrei dovuto far ciò...se davvero ritenessi l'umanità più preziosa degli uomini."

"Il tuo senso del dovere ti strugge come al solito."disse Fury "La morte potrebbe darti più conforto."

"Perché hai deciso di guidarci in una strada così rischiosa?"disse Steve

"Allora lascia che ti chieda…perché mi hai consultato?"disse Fury "Se volevi affidare Clark alla monarchia non avresti mai dovuto mettere quell'idea nella mia mente e avresti dovuto impedire ai tuoi uomini di agire per conto loro."

"Quello..."disse Steve.

"Lascia che ti risponda."disse Fury "Per quale motivo ho puntato i fucili contro il re?

Perché quei bastardi non mi sono mai piaciuti sin dall'inizio."

"Eh?"disse Steve.

"Mi davano il volta stomaco quei boriosi,falsi,indegni..."disse Fury "Anche se ora potrebbero addirittura piacermi.

Mi rendo contro che ho sognato questo giorno per anni.

Ho fatto carriera comportandomi come il loro inesauribile cagnolino,pronto a sacrificare la mia stessa vita.

Si potrebbe dire che l'hobby di tutta la mia vita sia stato organizzare i preparativi per questo colpo di stato.

Le hai viste anche tu,eh?

Le loro facce patetiche e piangenti!

Quegli ipocriti stretti alle corde!

È stato addirittura meglio delle mie più rosee aspettative!

Ma il divertimento è appena cominciato!

Dopo tutto è da così tanto tempo che penso a come umiliarli che potrei continuare per decenni!

Anche se tu non ti fossi mobilitato,avevo comunque pianificato di fare un tentativo.

Non volevo alzare bandiera bianca.

In ogni caso quei bastardi erano così sfacciati che ero certo di farcela.

Che questa rivoluzione sia un bene o un male per l'umanità non mi interessa.

Questo rende anche me un cattivo,vero?

Ma...

Tu non sei diverso,vero?"

"Si..."disse Steve "Credo che lei abbia ragione."

"Hai lasciato che altri scegliessero il destino dell'umanità."disse Fury "Il che è equivalso a far si che i tuoi amici potessero morire.

Non potevi fuggire perché il gioco si faceva più duro.

Non volevi morire.

Sei come me.

Poni te stesso al di sopra della sorte dell'umanità.

Qual'è la tua ragione?

Adesso è il tuo turno di rispondere."

"Penso che sia stata l'arroganza."disse Steve "Io ho un sogno.

Un sogno che coltivo da quando ero bambino."

Tess raggiunse una strada dove venivano messi i cavalli nei recinti e trovò Wanda e Pietro.

"Oh...questo è il fienile di Moppel?"disse Tess.

"No,è quello di Elgelhein."disse Pietro.

"Capisco."disse la donna "Siamo amici del piccoletto.

Potreste portarci dove si trova adesso?"

Tess e gli altri due si misero a cavallo e raggiunsero una cittadina.

"Cos'è questo trambusto?"disse Tess vedendo la gente che litigava.

La notte seguente era a parlare con Wolverine,Natasha,Iron-Man e Capitan America.

"Clark,sta per essere mangiato?"disse Natasha.

"È un ipotesi basata sulle parole e sulle azioni di Berthold e Reiner,ma...potrebbe essere un modo per guadagnare i poteri del gigante."disse Tess "Vi dirò di più lungo il cammino."

Il gruppo salì su un carro.

"Questo è il rapporto riguardante un'indagine condotta sui terreni della famiglia Reiss."disse Tess "Se Clark o Historia sono effettivamente caduti nelle sue mani...possiamo supporre che siano diretti proprio verso quei terreni.

Dei membri della legione esplorativa si travestirono da contadini per infiltrarsi nella tenuta dei Reiss e portare avanti l'indagine che ho menzionato.

La maggior parte dei rapporti...riguardava i dettagli di un certo incidente di cinque anni fa che coinvolgeva la famiglia Reiss.

Essa contava la bellezza di cinque figli.

Oltre a loro,il capofamiglia aveva un figlia illegittima con un'inserviente.

Ovviamente non è un fatto inconsueto...e il padre non aveva altre grandi macchie sulla reputazione.

In particolare,la figlia maggiore,Frieda era amata da tutti per il suo carattere genuino.

Era addirittura solita passeggiare tra i campi per sincerarsi della salute dei contadini che lavoravano nei suoi terreni.

Tutti ne parlavano come l'orgoglio di quella tenuta.

Ma...una tragedia avvenne la notte della caduta del Wall Maria.

A causa dell'attacco di alcuni sciacalli,che sfruttarono il caos generale...l'unico luogo di culto del villaggio fu saccheggiato,gli venne dato fuoco e infine fu completamente demolito.

Nessuno nel villaggio fece caso a quando potessero essere entrati.

E sfortunatamente,in quella chiesa...quella notte...l'intera famiglia Reiss si era riunita a pregare insieme per la tragedia del Wall Maria.

I banditi massacrarono ogni membro della famiglia a parte il capofamiglia,Rod Reiss.

Tutto questo avvenne pochi giorni prima che la madre di Historia venisse uccisa da quegli individui.

Subito dopo aver perso la sua intera famiglia,Rod Reiss pianificò di mettersi in contatto con Historia.

Questo deve aver a che fare con il motivo per cui la vogliono."

"Legami di sangue."disse Logan su un cavallo "Quella stirpe è davvero così speciale?"

"Dove sono ora?"disse Natasha.

"Beh...mettiamo la questione un attimo da parte."disse Tess "Quello che mi ha sorpresa è che la casa fu completamente demolita.

Era fatta per lo più di pietra,non legno,quindi era solida.

Certo anche le costruzioni di pietra diventano più deboli dopo un incendio.

Ma ciò dovrebbe dire che quei banditi portavano con loro armi da assedio.

Perché dei semplici ladri dovrebbero aver bisogno di distruggere un edificio?

Normali banditi avrebbero semplicemente preso quello che volevano per poi andarsene in tutta fretta.

L'unica persona ad averli visti...è stata Rod Reiss.

E ha subito fatto ricostruire il luogo di culto usando i suoi averi.

Perché mai?

Sembrerebbe ancora più strano se non fosse coinvolto alcun gigante.

Potrei essere troppo affrettata a saltare alle conclusioni,ma con tutte queste coincidenze direi che potrebbe valere la pena di dare un'occhiata."

"Ok."disse Logan.

"Probabilmente verranno sguinzagliati dei soldati prima dell'alba nell'intera tenuta dei Reiss,ma dubito che starà li così a lungo...dobbiamo sbrigarci.

Clark potrebbe essere mangiato."

Steve pensò "Quando un gigante mangia un umano con poteri da gigante acquista le capacità dell'altro.

Se fosse vero allora come ha fatto Clark a diventare un gigante?

Chi ha mangiato per avere quei poteri che si sono manifestati all'improvviso?"

Clark era ancora legato ed aprì gli occhi.

Vide un immensa grotta con delle colonne fatte di cristallo bianco,con molte facce.

Le colonne avevano una base larga,la parte media sottile e la parte finale larga.

La grotta era alta decine di metri.

Il pavimento era lucido e sembrava uno specchio.

La colonna su cui era Clark era collegata ad un piano che poteva essere raggiunto con le scale che erano lungo le pareti.

Carrie era sotto di lui e Shaw e il re erano più distanti.

"Clark."disse lei "Sei sveglio?

Resisti ancora un po'.

Va tutto bene.

Mio padre...è sempre stato e sarà sempre...un alleato dell'umanità che era rimasta tra queste mura.

Lo abbiamo frainteso.

Si,ha messo i bastoni tra le ruote alla legione esplorativa...e ha fatto uccidere il pastore Nick e gli uomini della Reebs Company...ma non aveva altra scelta.

Tutto ciò che ha fatto...lo ha fatto per il bene dell'umanità."

"Historia..."disse il padre prendendole la mano "...lascia che sia io a spiegare il resto."

"Ora ricordo."penso Clark.

FLASHBACK

Il re abbracciava Historia "Mi spiace per tutto.

Ogni cosa che ho fatto è stata per proteggerti,non potevo fare altro.

Per tutto questo tempo ho pensato a te.

Ho sognato il giorno in cui avrei potuto riabbracciarti."

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Quanto è passato da allora?"pensò Clark "Il capitano...Barton...che ne è stato della legione esplorativa?

Historia...che ti ha raccontato quell'uomo?

Quante volte sono stato rapito?

Questo muro…

Cos'è?

La mia vista a raggi X non lo penetra.

Risplende leggermente…

Non riesco a capire neanche che ora sia…

No…

Non può essere.

Io sono già stato qui..."

"Che c'è che non va?"disse il re che salì le scale con Historia "Questa è la prima volta che vieni qui.

Ma...non sarebbe strano se ti ricordassi di aver già visto questo posto."

Il re allungò la mano verso la schiena di Clark.

"P-padre...spiega a Clark."disse Carrie.

"Si,è ciò che intendo fare.

Ma prima c'è una cosa che voglio provare.

Dobbiamo solo toccarlo.

Da qualche parte dentro di se dovrebbe avere ancora memoria di ciò che accade qui.

Così facendo potrebbe ricordare…

Una piccola scintilla potrebbe essere più che sufficiente in un posto del genere,oppure..."

Entrambi misero le mani sulla schiena di Clark che vide delle immagini nella sua testa.

Vide una chiesa di pietra dall'esterno,poi dall'interno,una botola che si apriva e delle scale.

Tante scale bianche.

Vide le colonne.

"Questo...cos'è?!"pensò Clark.

Vide la famiglia reale vestita di bianco.

"NO!"pensò Clark

Vide una strana figura che si formava da dell'oro liquido e vivo.

L'oro semiliquido si muoveva come una macchia sul terreno,poi prese forma umana.

Aveva la pelle d'oro e aveva l'aspetto di una donna bellissima.

Aveva una piccola perla rotonda gialla sul centro della fronte.

I capelli,di un biondo molto chiaro, erano legati indietro,tenuti da una placca d'oro che passava sopra la fronte e che era fatta di piccole placche curve sovrapposte una sull'altra.

C'erano anche due placche d'oro più in basso,una ricurva passava sopra l'orecchio e terminava all'inizio del viso,un altra,curva,passava sotto la prima,alla quale era attaccata e la parte finale si piegava verso il basso accompagnando l'inizio della mascella,fermandosi li.

Dopo queste placche i capelli andavano verso il basso,formando una coda di cavallo che arrivava fino alla vita.

Il collo era coperto da una placca scura,con i lato d'oro,che però lasciava scoperta la parte centrale della gola.

L'inizio del petto era coperto da una corazza d'oro formata da diverse placche che erano puntate verso il centro del petto.

Il seno era coperto da due placche d'oro e c'era un tessuto giallo ocra che arrivava più in basso delle ginocchia e terminava con una punta.

Aveva un lungo vestito marrone,non molto largo che arrivava fino a terra.

La parte marrone era intervallata da linee gialle.

Le spalle avevano una placca d'oro sopra e poi c'era un vestito marrone coperto da placche d'oro.

Ce n'era una che partiva poco dopo quella sulla spalla e scendeva fino alle nocche delle mani ricoprendo anche le dita e tutta la parte esterna del braccio.

La parte interna era marrone,come anche i palmi.

"Di chi sono questi ricordi?!"pensò Clark.

Vide una chiese distrutta ed in fiamme.

Vide il padre che gli dava una chiave.

"Questa chiave!"pensò Clark.

Dietro di loro apparve Pallas e Clark pianse.

"Cos'è questo?"pensò Clark"Non può essere che..."

Lui inizio ad urlare e ci fu un'esplosione che creò il gigante di Clark per la prima volta.

Il padre fu divorato a metà.

Poco dopo il gigante era ridotto ad uno scheletro fumante.

Clark era in ginocchio e teneva tra le mani gli occhiali del padre.

C'era un braccio davanti a lui e il corpo dilaniato del padre.

"P...Pa...padre?"disse lui che urlò.

"Allora?"disse il re "Adesso ricordi il peccato di tuo padre?"

FLASHBACK

La ragazza amica di Carrie era su una staccionata in un prato.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Quei giorni felici non torneranno..."

FINE FLASHBACK

Carrie si mise le mani tra i capelli e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Che cos'hai,Historia?"disse il re.

"Come ho fatto...a dimenticarmene per tutto questo tempo?!"disse Historia.

FASHBACK

La ragazza la portava a cavallo per la campagna.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CARRIE

"Non ero sola…

Io avevo...lei."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Lei mi ha insegnato...a leggere e a scrivere."disse Carrie "Era così gentile…

Come ho potuto dimenticarmi di lei?"

"Hai incontrato...Frieda?"disse il re.

"..."disse Carrie "Frieda?"

"Era una ragazzina con lunghi capelli neri?"disse lui "Penso che fosse lei.

Quella era Frieda Reiss.

Era la tua sorellastra.

Si preoccupava e si prendeva cura di te.

Deve aver cancellato i ricordi della sua esistenza...allo scopo di proteggerti."

"Cosa?"disse lei "Ha cancellato i miei ricordi?"

"Si."disse il re "E non solo…

Entrando in contatto con lUi in questo posto...pare che tu abbia anche recuperato la memoria."

"Dove si trova adesso Frieda?"disse Carrie "MI piacerebbe incontrarla e ringraziarla.

Se non fosse stato per lei,io…

Devo ringraziarla per ciò che ha fatto."

"Frieda non si trova più in questo mondo."disse il re che la abbracciò.

"Cosa?"disse Carrie.

"Avevo cinque figli,ma...cinque anni fa,mia moglie e tutti loro ,inclusa Frieda... furono uccisi qui...da Jonatham Kent,il suo padre adottivo."

Nella mentre Clark vide l'immagine di Jonatham che litigava con la famiglia.

"Non so molto di lui,ma..."disse il re "...venne qui solo per… appropriarsi di un certo potere della famiglia Reiss."

Il padre si pugnalo la mano e divenne un gigante simile a quello di Clark.

Aveva il volto umano,i capelli lunghi,la barba e i baffi,più le orecchie appuntite.

"E quel potere che voleva...era quello dentro Frieda."disse il re.

Fireda si morse la mano e divenne un gigante femmina,ma a differenza di quello di Annie aveva la pelle e lunghi capelli biondi.

Gli occhi avevano in cerchio nero dentro,una parte bianca all'interno,un secondo cerchio nero,una parte bianca e un puntino nero al centro.

L'altro gigante ruggì e lei lo afferrò alla gola.

"Il gigante di Frieda era superiore a tutti gli altri."disse il re "Possedeva un potere invincibile.

Ma..."

La famiglia assisteva allo scontro.

L'altro staccò il braccio al gigante femmina,le diede un colpo al viso,facendole saltare metà volto e la fece cadere a terra.

"Lei non aveva abbastanza esperienza per usare la massimo i suoi potenziali."disse il re.

L'altro gigante la morse sul retro del collo.

"Incapace di usare la sua forza..."disse il re "...venne mangiata da Kent che le rubò il potere."

L'intera testa e la spina vertebrale fu asportata con il morso e poi spezzata dalla bocca,poi il gigante guardò gli altri con rabbia.

"E non solo..."disse il re "Subito dopo attaccò tutta la nostra famiglia.

Provò a sradicare la stirpe dei Reiss.

Schiacciò il nostro quattordicenne Drik e il nostro dodicenne Abel.

Calpesto Florian che aveva solo dieci anni,insieme a sua madre,che lo stava tenendo con se.

Infine stritolò fino alla morte Ulkin,nostro figlio maggiore.

L'unico che riuscì in qualche modo a scappare,fui io.

Il gigante sfondò le pareti della chiesa emergendo.

"Questo è..."disse Carrie che guardò Clark "Sorellina…

Come ha potuto fare...una cosa così terribile?"

"Bla."disse Shaw "Bla.

Bla.

Bla.

Che cosa avete da blaterare voi altri?

Ti sei già scordato quello che ti ho detto poco fa?

L'intero corpo militare ci ha fregati e il loro colpo di stato è stato un successo enorme!

È solo questione di tempo prima che trovino questo posto.

Sbrigati e fai ciò che va fatto."

"Si..."disse il re "Era ciò che avevo intenzione di fare.

Ma credevo di averti detto che prima di ciò tutti i membri della squadra di soppressione anti-umani dovessero andarsene via,te incluso.

Perché sei ancora qui?"

"Cosa c'è re?"disse Shaw "T'ho fatto arrabbiare?"

"Mi fido di te."disse il re "Mi fido di te."

Va."

"Anche io,re."disse Shaw.

Il carro era fermo davanti ad un piccolo paese.

"Capito?"disse un uomo a Tess.

"Shaw sarà il nostro ostacolo maggiore se si trova la."disse Logan "Per farvi un'idea di quanto sia tosto…

Pensate a me come se fossi dalla parte del nemico.

No...è molto peggio."

"Non per me."disse Magnero che arrivo con Xavier.

"Abbiamo un piano."disse Charles.

"Sembra che abbia delle debolezze."disse Tess.

"Dici sul serio?"disse Steve.

"Indossa quell'elmetto per evitare di finire sotto il controllo di un telepate."disse Tess.

"Se riesco a toglierglielo è fatta."disse Erik "Charles gli entrerà nella testa e gli spegnerà il cervello."

"Ma perché abbiamo così poche informazioni?"disse Tess "Non vivevi con lui,Logan."

"Per così dire."disse Logan "Oggi ho sentito per la prima volta il suo secondo cognome.

Siete imparentati,Natasha?"

"Quando i miei genitori erano ancora vivi...mi dissero che la stirpe di mio padre era stata perseguitata nelle città.

La famiglia asiatica di mia madre perse a sua volta il posto dove viveva in città probabilmente a cause della razza.

Si incontrarono e si sposarono dopo essere stati costretti a scappare verso le montagne vicino alle mura.

Mio padre non seppe mai il motivo della persecuzione della sua famiglia.

Non sembrava essere di un'altra razza,come mia madre."

"Natasha..."disse Logan "C'è mai stato nella tua vita,un momento in cui ti sei sentita come se un potere dentro di te si fosse risvegliato all'improvviso?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Ha vissuto anche lui un momento simile."disse Logan"Un giorno...all'improvviso...sentì una spropositata quantità di potere dentro di se e fece esplodere tutto un edificio.

Anche io...conobbi un momento del genere."

Carrie era sotto la colonna dove era Clark ed era sconvolta,con lo sguardo per nel muro.

Ricordò di quando era tra le braccia della sorella in campagna.

Guardò Clark con rabbia.

"Finalmente siamo rimasti soli."disse il re.

"Padre..."disse Carrie.

Lui inizio a frugare in una borsa.

Capitan America entrò dentro la struttura sotterranea che aveva migliaia di metri di corridoi e da dietro una colonna sbucò un uomo con una corazza nera con una placca sul petto con sopra una x bianca.

Indossava una maschera nera,che copriva il viso, con dipinto sopra un teschio.

Le mani erano rinforzate da delle placche di metallo.

Si chiamava Crossbones.

Crossbones gli diede un pugno mandandolo contro una colonna.

"Eccoti qui,figlio di puttana."disse Crossbones "Aspettavo questo momento."

Lui diede un pugno a Steve che fu scaraventato a terra.

Crossbones cercò di schiacciare il capitano con il piede,ma Steve rotolò via.

Parò il calcio successivo con le mani,poi parò una serie di pugni e riuscì a colpire il nemico al voltò.

"Forza!"disse Crossbones sferrando un altro colpo che fu parato.

Il nemico riuscì a dare una testata a Steve e poi lo colpì con un pugno,mandandolo contro una colonna.

Il mobile rimase devastato.

Crossbones sferrò vari colpi,ma il capitano li schivò e lo colpì ai fianchi.

Il nemico lo spinse contro il muro.

"Questo è per avermi fatto crollare un edificio addosso."disse lui e dalle placche che ricoprivano la mano destra uscì un coltello con il quale cercò di colpire il capitano,ma prese il muro.

Steve gli tolse l'intera armatura dal braccio e gli diede una gomitata al volto.

Un'altra lama uscì dall'altro braccio.

Il capitano evitò due colpi,gli bloccò il braccio,lo colpi al volto e lo fece volare via con un calcio.

Stark camminava per i corridoi da solo.

Il mandarino gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio destro,Tony rispose con un pugno,il mandarino afferrò la spalla destra e staccò un pezzo dell'armatura,ferrò un colpo al mento,ma Tony evitò e lanciò il raggio dalla mano sinistra,ma il Mandarino puntò la mano verso l'esterno,evitando il colpo,poi afferrò l'altro braccio ,lo orientò verso l'esterno e diede un pugno al fianco,facendo saltare dei pezzi,poi Tony gli diede un pugno al viso e gli spinse le testa contro una colonna,ma lui mise avanti le mani,poi gli afferrò il braccio e gli strappò la corazza su tutto l'arto.

Il pugno di Iron Man e del mandarino si scontrarono.

Quello di Tony andò in frantumi.

Il Mandarino gli corse contro e gli saltò addosso.

I due caddero a terra

Il Mandarino cercò di colpirlo,ma Tony fu sbalzato via dall'armatura dalla direzione delle gambe.

Un altra armatura gli si formò addosso e Tony gli volò contro afferrandolo e facendolo sbattere sul soffitto,poi i due caddero.

Il Mandarino si alzò ed evitò diversi colpi di propulsore,colpendolo alla pancia,facendogli saltare delle placche,poi lui lo lanciò contro una parete e cercò di colpirlo con i propulsori,ma l'altro si scansò,poi afferrò la mano di Iron-Man e la voltò verso la testa dell'armatura che fu colpita dallo stesso propulsore,poi Tony gli diede un a ginocchiata alla pancia e una alla testa,poi accese il propulsore e lo usò per dare una manata al volto dell'uomo e gli diede un calcio alla schiena.

Il mandarino gli prese il braccio destro e lo tagliò con il taglio della mano,ma l'armatura si era aperta ed il braccio di Tony era stato tirato fuori.

Utilizzò il braccio e lo usò come mazza,poi lo gettò a terra.

Lui si mise in ginocchio e allungò la mano verso di lui,ma il Mandarino la afferrò e la mandò verso l'alto evitando il raggio.

"Addio."disse il Mandarino che illuminò la mano destra.

Tony uscì dall'armatura che fu tagliata in due.

"Temo di no."disse lui.

Un altra armatura si costruì addosso all'avversario.

"Autodistruzione."disse Tony.

"NO!"urlò il Mandarino e l'armatura esplose facendolo svenire.

Steve continuava a camminare e vide che c'era un quadrato di cristallo e vide che c'era una luce azzurra.

Sentendo un rumore si voltò e vide il Teschio Rosso che aveva un cannone che lanciò un raggio azzurro su di lui,ma si riparò con lo scudo.

"Tu non ti arrendi mai non è vero?"disse il Teschio.

"No."disse Steve che parò diversi colpi di cannone,poi colpì l'arma con lo scudo e diede un pugno al viso,poi cercò di colpire con lo scudo,ma il colpo fu evitato e l'avversario lo colpì al viso facendogli cadere lo scudo.

Teschio Rosso lo gettò a terra e gli diede un calcio alla pancia,poi stive gli afferrò la gamba e lo spinse via,ma poi si prese un colpo al viso.

Steve prese lo scudo e lo colpì al volto,poi lo afferrò alle spalle e i due si rotolarono per terra.

Steve prese lo scudo e cercò di colpirlo,ma l'altro parò il colpo e gli diede un pugno alla pancia,poi prese lo scudo e glie lo diede in testa.

Capitan America rispose con una testata e lo scagliò lontano poi prese lo scudo.

"AVRESTI POTUTO AVERE IL POTERE DEGLI DEI!"urlo Teschio Rosso "Porti una bandiera del passato sul petto e pensi di combattere una battaglia di nazioni.

Io ho visto il futuro,Capitano.

Non esistono bandiere!"

"NON NEL MIO FUTURO!"urlo Steve che tirò lo scudo,mandando il nemico contro la struttura di cristallo che rimase distrutta e rivelò contenere il Tesseratto.

Era un cubo che emanava luce azzurra.

Il Teschio lo prese e da esso iniziarono ad apparire dei flash azzurri e si aprì un portale dove fu visibile l'universo.

Il cubo inizio a emanare un raggio verso l'alto che iniziò ad inglobare la mano del Teschio che rimase sorpreso e incredulo.

Il raggio si espanse su tutto il corpo e il nemico urlò,prima di essere portato nel portale che si chiuse.

Steve vide l'uomo con il braccio di metallo "Bucky.

C'è il mondo in gioco.

Non posso permetterlo.

Per favore, non costringermi a farlo." Non vi fu risposta e passarono alcuni istanti. Steve lanciò lo scudo e lui parò con il braccio di metallo. L'arma tornò indietro e Steve la afferrò avanzando,Bucky sparò alcuni colpi di pistola sullo scudo,Steve colpì la mano con l'arma,l'avversario si voltò e sparò ancora sullo scudo,poi si volto ancora e sparò sullo scudo,ma prese una seconda pistola e prese Steve al fianco sinistro. Capitan America girò su se stesso e lo colpì con lo scudo,usando entrambe le mani. Bucky fu sbalzato via. Sentendo gli spari il poliziotto chiuse la porta. Bucky prese un coltello. Steve gli diede un pugno,parò il coltello con lo scudo,poi evitò l'arma e un pugno di metallo girando su se stesso,evitò un calcio al viso e ne parò altri con la gamba. Bucky riuscì a colpirlo alla gamba sinistra,ma Steve parò un colpo del braccio di metallo con lo scudo e il Soldato d'Inverno fu sbalzato via,poi evitò un altro pugno di metallo,diede un calcio alla mano con il coltello,poi la afferrò con la mano destra,la spinse verso il basso e cercò di colpirlo alla testa con lo scudo. Bucky afferrò l'arma con il braccio di metallo,poi Steve gli tolse il coltello di mano e gli diede un calcio,parò un altro pugno con lo scudo,spinse via il nemico e iniziò ad agitare lo scudo con una mano. Bucky evitava,Steve girò su se stesso,ma l'avversario parò il colpo con il braccio di metallo,poi parò ancora, dopo che Steve si fu girato ancora,lo afferrò,ma Capitan America gli diede un pugno. Steve diede una ginocchiata alla pancia,Bucky un pugno di metallo al fianco,poi Steve parò un colpo di metallo con l'avambraccio destro,sferrò un colpo al viso e Bucky gli diede una gomitata da farlo volare via. Steve si rialzò,evitò un pugno,mise il braccio sinistro del nemico tra il suo braccio ed il fianco,ma Bucky lo afferrò e si liberò. Steve gli diede una gomitata al mento e gli diede un calcio che lo fece cadere. Capitan America sentì la bambina piangere in salotto e gli corse contro,ma l'altro gli tirò alla schiena uno scudo e lui cadde. Steve prese lo scudo e parò dei colpi di pistola,poi tirò lo scudo,ma il nemico gli diede un pugno con il braccio di metallo e lo fece conficcare sul soffitto,poi prese il coltello. Steve evitò un colpo,poi parò con l'avambraccio destro e mise la mano sinistra sul gomito del nemico,ma il Soldato d'Inverno usò anche la mano di metallo conficcando il coltello nella spalla di Steve che gli diede due testate. L'avversario lo spinse contro un muro,poi Capitan America lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò da terra. Steve lo gettò a terra,gli mise il braccio destro tra il fianco destro e il suo braccio e gli mise la mano sinistra sulla testa,poi gli spezzò il braccio,gli mise la mano destra intorno al collo e i due caddero di schiena. Steve tenne il braccio destro con il sinistro,Bucky lo afferrò con il braccio di metallo e riuscì a spostarlo,ma Steve gli tenne bloccato il braccio di metallo con la gamba. Bucky chiuse gli occhi e Steve lo lasciò,si alzò e si appoggiò ad una parete.

"Scusa se ti ho fatta aspettare,Hystoria."disse il Re che frugava nella borsa.

Dentro c'era una siringa e una bottiglietta.

"Padre..."disse Historia "...cos'è quello?

"Ascolta Historia...può sembrare ridicolo,ma...Frieda non è ancora del tutto morta."disse il re.

"Cosa?"disse Hystoria.

"La sua anima è andata via,ma i ricordi di Frieda vivono ancora."disse il re "Vuoi incontrare tua sorella?"

"Si."disse lei "Voglio vederla..."

Clark iniziò a tirare le catene.

Tess usava l'attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale,insieme a Natasha,Clint e Logan.

Una donna con l'attrezzatura tridimensionale era apparsa su una colonna e lanciò l'arpione contro la spalla di Tess infilzandola.

Lei iniziò a tirare la corda che si spezzò e la mandò contro la colonna.

"Sembra che il nemico si stia avvicinando."disse il re "Sbrighiamoci,Historia."

"Si."disse lei.

Clark iniziava a tirare con gli occhi che emanavano energia rossa.

"Con te non c'è bisogno di iniezioni."disse il re "L'ago non penetrerebbe la pelle.

Puoi berla."

"Che c'è,Clark?"disse lei "Cos'è quello sguardo?"

"Ha compreso qual'è il suo destino...e in quale direzione il suo peccaminoso fato lo porterà."disse il re "Se la tua gente aveva degli dei,inizia a pregarli.

Il potere che ha rubato tornerà a chi di diritto.

Historia…

Grazie a te,ovviamente.

Questa grotta fu creata secoli fa..dal potere di un certo gigante.

Anche le tre mura concentriche sono frutto del suo potere.

Con la costruzione di quelle grandiose mura,l'umanità fu protetta dagli altri giganti.

Non fu quella l'unica benedizione dataci da quel gigante.

Oltre a permettere la nostra sopravvivenza...influenzò anche gli animi delle persone e modificò i ricordi delle persone.

Alcuni però non subirono il suo effetto…ma i loro discendenti e il resto dell'umanità...non sanno nulla della storia del mondo da cento anni a questa parte.

Da dove sono arrivati i giganti non lo sa nessuno.

E nessuno sa come mai quella dea li ha mandati.

A parte due persone.

Annie Sullivan e Frieda Reiss.

Loro due non solo possedevano il potere dei giganti,ma sapevano tutto sulla creazione e la storia di questo mondo.

Frieda aveva quindici anni quando ha ottenuto il potere dei giganti e le memorie del mondo perduto a causa di Pallas.

È successo otto anni fa,in questo posto...quando ha mangiato mio fratello minore,suo zio.

È questo il dovere della famiglia reale.

Frieda ha ereditato il potere dei giganti e le memorie del mondo perduto da suo zio,il suo predecessore.

Lo stesso rituale si è ripetuto per cento anni...per molte generazioni.

Possedendo il potere e le memorie si diventa il libro di questo mondo…

Quella persona è libera di dire ai quattro venti i segreti di questo mondo...o di non farne parola con nessuno.

Comunque...non c'è stata una sola persona che abbia mai diffuso quei segreti al mondo.

Ciò è la prova che hanno ereditato la volontà del primo re che creò questo mondo cinto tra mura."

Il re si era bloccato.

"Padre?"disse lei.

"Oh..."disse il re "Ora dobbiamo sbrigarci.

Ora le mura sono state distrutte.

Molte vite sono perdute e gli uomini lottano tra loro…

È una situazione assurda.

Il tuo potere ti da doti straordinarie e ha bloccato definitivamente la tua crescita,quindi devi essere tu ad avere quei ricordi.

Annie Sullivan,da quanto credo avrebbe tentato prima o poi di fare lo stesso,ma ora lei non può aiutarci e non sappiamo se sopravviverà.

Perciò ora è il tuo turno.

Tu sarai il libro finale di questo mondo tra mura.

Indistruttibile ed eterna.

Se Frieda avesse usato il potere del gigante non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Sarebbe anche stato possibile liberare questo mondo dai giganti."

"Ma..."disse Carrie spaventata "Ma se una cosa simile è possibile...allora perché sta succedendo quello che sta succedendo?"

"Perché...il potere del gigante è dentro Clark ora."disse il re "Se quel potere viene dato a qualcuno che non ha il sangue della famiglia Reiss...non se ne può svegliare il vero potenziale.

Finché sarà lui il contenitore...quest'inferno durerà."

"Allora..."disse lei.

Shaw arrivò "Se la casata Reis non mangia Clark il vero re non può farsi avanti?"

"E allora?"disse il re.

"Quindi..."disse Shaw "Anche se lo facessi,non avrebbe senso."

Shaw lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò.

"PADRE!"urlò Carrie che gli volo contro e i due andarono contro una parete "LASCIA STARE MIO PADRE."

"Historia..."disse Shaw che gli diede un pugno e la mandò a terra.

"Non hai ancora capito che sta succedendo?"disse Shaw "Questo vecchio voleva trasformarti in un mostro per farti mangiare Clark."

Lei guardò Clark con rabbia "Non è quella la mia missione?

Che c'è di triste...ne trasformarsi in gigante per salvare l'umanità?"

"Oh..."disse Shaw "Credi che mangiare il tuo amico e farti ribaltare lo stomaco sia la tua missione?"

"Si."disse Carrie "Io mangerò Clark!

E riporterò indietro mia sorella!

Erediterò la storia di questo mondo...E DEBELLERÒ I GIGANTI DALLA FACCIA DELLA TERRA!

QUESTA È LA MIA MISSIONE!"

Shaw rise "Tocca a me regnare ora,non a te.

E poi hai dimenticato cosa ti fece tuo padre in passato?

Anche la tua nascita, non è stata un a tragedia?

Fregandosene completamente della sua posizione,quest'uomo andò a letto con la sua serva per puro divertimento.

Il tuo concepimento fu un incidente.

Tua madre decise di tenerti perché pensava che magari sarebbe stata la moglie di un nobile...ma la popolazione e il governo reale si rifiutarono di accettarti dichiarandoti illegittima.

Tutti ti trattarono come se tu non fossi mai esistita,incluso lui!

Ma dopo che fatalità!

Tutti i suoi maledetti purosangue furono mandati all'altro mondo in una sola notte,così pensò di tornare sui suoi passi!

Solo allora si presentò da te tutto dolce e gentile!

A noi fu ordinato di lavare l'onta sull'onore della famiglia reale facendo sparire la puttana con cui era andato a letto tuo padre e sua figlia.

Ma lui decise di proteggere te.

Ti ha salvato la vita nascondendo i dettagli della tua nascita e mandandoti ai corpi militari.

I fedeli del culto delle mura sarebbero stati gli unici a sorvegliarti.

E perché tutto questo?

Forse ha deciso all'improvviso di doversi comportare come un padre ed iniziare ad amare sua figlia.

MI DISPIACE!

GLI SERVIVA SOLO IL TUO SANGUE!

E NON SOLO,QUESTO BASTARDO NON VOLEVA TRASFORMARE SE STESSO UN UN GIGANTE,COSÌ HA ACCOLLATO LA MISSIONE A SUO FRATELLO MINORE E ALLE SUE FIGLIE!

POSSO CONTINUARE ANCORA!

HA ANCHE CERCATO DI COPRIRE IL FATTO CHE FRIEDA E I SUOI FOSSERO STATI UCCISI E IL POTERE DEL GIGANTE È STATO RUBATO.

TUTTO PERCHÉ TEMEVA CHE NON AVENDO QUELL'ABILITÀ,LA FAMIGLIA REISS AVREBBE PERSO IL SUO POTERE UNIFICANTE!

HA INIZIATO A TIRARE FUORI QUALCHE DETTAGLIO SOLO QUANDO CLARK HA VINTO LA BATTAGLIA PER LA DIFESA DEL DISTRETTO DEL TROST USANDO IL POTERE DEI GIGANTI!

HAI IDEA DI QUANTE VITE SIANO ANDATE PERDUTE IN QUINDICI ANNI?!

MA NON GLIE NE FREGAVA NIENTE DI TUTTO QUESTO!

DELLA SUA FAMIGLIA...DELL'UMANITÀ...E DI CERTO NON DI TE,HISTORIA!"

Lei aveva gli occhi lucidi,poi li chiuse e abbassò la testa.

"GLI IMPORTA SOLO DI PROTEGGERE SE STESSO!"disse Shaw "ALLORA,CHE PENSI ADESSO DI TUO PADRE?!"

Si udì la voce di Thanos echeggiare nella stanza,anche se non si capiva da dove venisse "Il divertimento non è qualcosa che si prende in considerazione,quando si vuole riequilibrare l'universo,ma questo...questo mi fa sorridere.

Non lasciarti fermare da lui,Historia."

I tre erano in silenzio e allibiti.

"Eh…?"disse Carrie.

"Ma chi…?"pensò Clark.

"Chi c'è?"disse Shaw "CHI C'È?"

"Shaw si sbaglia...Historia..."disse il re "C'è qualcosa...che non ti ho ancora detto…

Io non posso diventare un gigante…

C'è un motivo…

Non puoi fidarti degli altri..."

Lei lo soccorse "PADRE!"

"Ah...è così?"disse Shaw.

"Mi hai servito bene per tutti questi anni."disse il re "Sono fiero della decisione presa quel giorno da mio fratello.

Forse non realizzerai mai le sue ambizioni,ma sono sicuro che l'umanità riavrà la sua pace.

Sei libero,ora.

Trova qualcos'altro per cui vivere."

"Non sarebbe molto divertente..."disse Shaw che iniziò a salire le scale che conducevano da Clark.

"Che stai facendo?"disse il re.

"Dai,trasformati in gigante."disse lui "Non mi intrometterò più."

Andò da Clark e gli tolse la fascia sulla bocca "Solo...conta fino a tre prima di farlo."

Shaw prese il coltello verde e prese Clark per i capelli "Diventate giganti entrambi e uccidetevi a vicenda.

Se vince Historia tornerà la pace.

Altrimenti non cambierà nulla."

Shaw gli fece un taglio sulla fronte.

Carrie era sconvolta.

"HISTORIA!"urlo il re che le diede la boccetta "Tranquilla.

Questo liquido è un estratto di gigante.

Ho scelto quello più adatto per il combattimento.

Se ti trasformi perderai il controllo…ma c'è speranza,Clark è ancora incatenato.

Sbrigati!

Ho detto mangiare,ma in realtà non è esattamente così.

Ti basta mordere la sua schiena e berne il midollo spinale.

Shaw spiccò un salto e andò via "Mi terrò a distanza di sicurezza."

Mentre camminava per le colonne,Magneto gli sfilò l'elmo "CHARLES,ADESSO!"

Shaw allungò la mano e rimase bloccato.

"Presto!"disse il re.

"Perché?!"disse Carrie "Clark...perché non diventi un gigante?

Se io mi trasformo...e se non fai qualcosa...finirai per essere mangiato."

Clark aveva gli occhi lucidi e lei era dispiaciuta.

"Non sarebbe dovuto accadere..."disse Clark.

"Cosa?"disse Carrie.

"Mio padre..."disse Clark "Io…

Se mio padre non avesse fatto ciò che fece anni fa...tua sorella sarebbe riuscita a sistemare tutto,vero?

È tutta colpa di mio padre e mia,che abbiamo sottratto il potere dei giganti al suo legittimo proprietario…

Così tante persone sono dovute morire…

Il nonno di Barton.

Thomas…

Mina...Marco…

Annie stessa è in pericolo di vita.

La squadra esplorativa di Logan…

I residenti del distretto di Stohess.

I soldati che hanno provato a salvarmi...

E non sono nemmeno tutti…

Io...non potrei mai rimediare a tutto ciò...

Tutto questo non sarebbe dovuto accadere.

Tutti quei giorni passati ad allenarsi.

Tutti quei sogni su ciò che potrebbe esserci...oltre le mura.

Tutto questo...non sarebbe dovuto accadere."

Clark piangeva e anche Carrie aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Carrie ricordò quando sua madre l'aveva colpita e si allontanava lasciandola sola.

"Quindi...come minimo...voglio che tu metta fine a tutto questo per me."disse Clark"Historia...mangiami...e salva l'umanità.

Tocca a te,ora."

"Clark...quel giorno..."disse Carrie "Quella volta in cui mi hai chiamata una persona normale.

Mi hai resa davvero felice."

Carrie ricordò quando era con la sorella.

FLASHBACK

La sorella era dall'altra parte della recinzione.

"Che cosa c'è che non va,Historia?"disse la ragazza.

"Mi ha ferita..."disse lei.

"Oh,no...fammi vedere."disse la sorella "Ma è una scheggia di legno?"

"Ho provato a seguirti e..."disse Carrie bambina.

"Cosa…?"disse lei "Hai provato a scavalcare il recinto?"

La sorella tolse la scheggia.

"Si..."disse lei.

"NON TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON SCAVALCARE IL RECINTO?!"urlo la sorella.

"Cosa c'è che non va,Historia?"disse il padre "Sei spaventata?

Devi solamente berlo e nient'altro."

"Padre...perché mia sorella...non ha combattuto?"disse lei "E non solo lei.

In centinaia di anni,sin da quando siamo stati soggiogati per la prima volta dai giganti...perché la famiglia Reiss non ha mai cercato di liberare l'umanità dalla minaccia dei giganti...nonostante avesse il potere per controllarli?

Ho ricordato.

A volte Frieda iniziava a comportarsi come se fosse una persona completamente diversa…

Una volta le dissi che mi interessavo di mitologia greca e lei divenne pallida."

FLASHBACK

"La morte lo segue come un'ombra."disse Frieda.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Era come se fosse posseduta da qualcosa..."disse Carrie "Diceva che eravamo peccatori e cosa simili...subito dopo si deprimeva…

Sembrava che qualcosa la affliggesse...

Accadeva perché aveva ereditato le memorie perdute di questo mondo?

Aveva ereditato la volontà del primo re?"

"Esatto."disse il re "Il primo sovrano Reiss,l'uomo che creò questo mondo cinto da mura...desiderava che l'umanità fosse governata dai giganti."

Clark e Carrie spalancarono gli occhi.

"Il primo re credeva che questa fosse la vera via per la pace."disse il re "Tuttavia,non saprei perché…

È una cosa conosciuta solo da chi ha ereditato le memorie perdute.

Lo so perché anche mio padre si comportava come Frieda quando ereditò la volontà del primo re.

Sia io,sia mio fratello desideravamo che liberasse l'umanità dei giganti...glielo chiedemmo più volte.

Ma non esaudì il nostro desiderio che prima era il suo.

E non rivelò mai il motivo.

Alla fine arrivò il giorno in cui mio padre dovette passare le memorie ai figli.

Mio fratello minore si offrì volontariamente,ma mi affidò un compito…

Mi chiese di pregare.

Quando vidi i suoi occhi dopo aver ereditato il potere del gigante...capii cosa intendeva.

Mio fratello era diventato l'unico creatore di questo mondo…nonché la massima forza in grado di governarlo a causa dei ricordi del passato e della capacità di controllare i giganti.

Ed era entrato in contatto con un essere soprannaturale che voleva riunire delle pietre che gli davano il potere su tempo,spazio,realtà,forza,mente e anima.

Potremmo dire che può diventare un essere onnisciente ed onnipotente.

Sai come si chiama qualcosa del genere?

Dio.

Noi lo chiamiamo...Dio.

Non quello che ha dato i comandamenti e che tutto ha fatto.

Un altro,nato dopo la creazione...qui sulla Terra.

C'è una ragione dietro ogni catastrofe.

Che l'umanità venga condannata all'estinzione...o che sia destinata alla sopravvivenza...la decisione è nelle mani di dio.

La mia missione è far ritornare dio in questo mondo...e rivolgergli le mie preghiere.

Lui vuole qualcuno che sia perennemente in contatto con lui.

Mi dispiace di non aver spiegato tutto prima...ma...quale altra scelta ci rimane?"

"Nessuna."pensò Carrie "Qualunque cosa accada,non c'è alcuna speranza per l'umanità se il potere del gigante è dentro Clark.

Ma altrimenti verrò controllata dalla volontà del primo re e da qualche strano essere...proprio come è successo a mia sorella."

"Sto pregando Historia..."disse il re "...affinché dio guidi l'umanità."

"Si."penso Carrie "Tutto ciò che possiamo fare è pregare."

Carrie ricordo una frase di Ymir "Carrie...non ho alcun diritto...di dirti come vivere."

"Devo lasciare che dio risieda in me…"pensò lei "Questa è la mia missione."

"Quindi questo è..."disse Ymir nella mente "…solo un mio desiderio."

"Ora...sono come mio padre...vuole che sia."pensò Carrie.

FLASHBACK

Ymir era sulla torre e stava per saltare "Vivi...con il cuore pieno di orgoglio."

FINE FLASHBACK

Lei guardò il padre.

Si udì la voce di Thanos "Bimba.

Riconsidera la tua linea d'azione."

Carrie gettò via la fiaschetta.

Il re era sconvolto "HISTORIA!"

Lei lo prese,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra.

"DIO?!"urlò lei "MA FAMMI IL PIACERE!

C'È UNO DEI TUOI UOMINI CHE STA FACENDO QUESTA VOCE,PER METTERMI PAURA!

TI STAI SOLO INVENTANDO STORIE PER INGANNARMI E SPINGERMI A FARE CIÒ CHE VUOI!

NE HO AVUTO ABBASTANZA!

NON RIUSCIRAI AD UCCIDERMI!"

Lei chiuse la borsa e corse da Clark.

"HISTORIA!"urlo Clark "CHE STAI FACENDO?!"

"STIAMO SCAPPANDO,CLARK!"urlo Carrie.

"DEVI MANGIARMI!"urlo Clark "FAI PARTE DELLA STIRPE PRESCELTA!

IO NO!

NON C'È NULLA DI SPECIALE IN ME,SONO SOLO UN ALIENO!

È PEGGIO PER TUTTI SE CONTINUO A VIVERE!

TI PREGO SBRIGATI E MANGIAMI!

PER ME È TROPPO DOLOROSO CONTINUARE A VIVERE!"

Lei gli diede una botta in testa "ZITTO,STUPIDO!

CHE PIAGNUCOLONE!

FA SILENZIO!"

"Cos…?"disse Clark.

"STERMINARE I GIGANTI?!"urlo Carrie "CHE ROTTURA DI SCATOLE!

CHI SI OFFRIREBBE VOLONTARIO PER FARLO?!

ANZI,CREDO CHE IL PROBLEMA SIA L'UMANITÀ!

DOVREMMO SOLAMENTE LASCIARE CHE I GIGANTI DISTRUGGANO IL GENERE UMANO!

IO SONO IL NEMICO DELL'UMANITÀ!

CAPISCI?

LA PEGGIORE,LA PIÙ SPREGEVOLE RAGAZZA DELLA STORIA!

TI LASCERÒ ANDARE VIA DI QUI!

E POI...DISTRUGGERÒ TUTTO!"

Il re strisciò verso il liquido fumante a terra "Padre…

Uri…

Frieda…

Aspettatemi…

Sto per..."

Il re lecco il liquido

Ci fu un'immensa esplosione.

Si formò una testa scheletrica immensa,una gabbia toracica e una spina dorsale che tranciò una colonna e circondò la zona.

La forte luce che fu vista dagli altri che erano su delle colonne.

"Dannazione..."disse Logan.

"No..."disse Natasha.

"Un gigante..."disse Steve.

"Clark..."disse Natasha.

Videro una forma immensa che era ricoperta di fumo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"MENTRE LA SUA DISPERAZIONE RAGGIUNGE UNA DIMENSIONE GIGANTESCA,LA LIBERTÀ CHE LEI DESIDERAVA CROLLA A PEZZI..."

Le colonne si spezzarono.

Carrie dovette fare forza per non essere trascinata via dall'esplosione.

"ECCO!"urlò Clark "SE QUALCUNO DELLA FAMIGLIA REISS...È DIVENTATO UN GIGANTE...ALLORA POTREBBE MANGIARMI QUI!

VA TUTTO BENE...HISTORIA…!

SCAPPA!"

"NO!"urlo Carrie.

"PERCHÉ NO?!"urlò Clark.

"Potrei essere il nemico dell'umanità...ma non sono tua nemica,Clark."disse Historia"Non posso essere una brava ragazza...e non viglio diventare l'ospite di dio.

Ma...se vedo qualcuno lamentarsi...di non essere necessario in questo mondo...voglio fargli sapere...che non è vero.

Non importa chi sia...o in che situazione si trovi!

IO ANDRÒ E LO AIUTERÒ!"

Lei aprì con le mani uno dei lucchetti dei piedi,mentre la luce e le onde di energia elettrica continuarono.

Un'ultima la colpi e la fece rotolare via.

"HISTORIA!urlo Clark.

Carrie si schiantò contro la parete e in quel momento atterrò Natasha che la soccorse.

"Stai bene?"disse Natasha.

"NATASHA!"urlò Carrie felice.

Logan atterrò sul posto e lo fecero anche Iron Man e Steve.

"Ci penso io."disse Logan che estrasse gli artigli.

Il soffitto e le colonne stavano per crollare.

Logan taglio una delle catene e Iron Man colpì l'altra con i propulsori.

Clark si mosse super velocità e portò via Logan evitando un masso enorme.

La schiena dello scheletro stava sbattendo contro il soffitto e ora le sue gambe si stavano formando.

Anche lo scheletro iniziava a coprirsi di muscoli.

Continuava ad esserci una luce accecate e onde di energia.

"SERIAMENTE,QUANTO ANCORA PUÒ INCASINARSI QUESTA SITUAZIONE?"urlo Logan"QUELLA COSA SEMBRA PIÙ GRANDE DEL GIGANTE COLOSSALE..."

La pelle continuò a ricoprire l'essere che inizio a sfondare il soffitto.

"SI METTE MALE!"urlo Steve "NON C'È VIA D'USCITA!"

"Perché?"penso Clark "Non doveva mangiare me?!

Così i più deboli moriranno tutti!

Io e Carrie siamo stati prosciugati dalle nostre forze e siamo troppo deboli per portarli via.

Dovrei trasformarmi un un gigante?

No,il soffitto ci sta crollando addosso…

Sono troppo debole e il mio gigante non sarebbe abbastanza forte e grande per difendersi da ciò...qui tutto verrà schiacciato..."

"Ragazzi mi dispiace."disse Clark "Sono inutile...lo sono sempre stato...sin dall'inizio!

Non sono mai stato la grande speranza dell'umanità!"

Clark vide una bottiglietta con una scritta "...corazzato?"

"Cos'è,adesso vuoi fare la parte dell'eroe tragico?"disse Logan "Fin'ora hai sistemato sempre tutto da solo!"

"Ci hanno indeboliti troppo!"disse Clark "Per ora non riesco a volare."

"Proviamo a volarci sopra."disse Iron Man.

"Non servirebbe."disse Clark.

"Preferisci aspettare con le mani in mano e farli schiacciare?"disse Carrie "Perché pensi che siamo nemici dell'umanità?!"

"Mi spiace che tocchi sempre a te..."disse Logan "Fa la tua scelta."

Clark ricordo quando Annie era gigante.

Clark urlò e cose in avanti e si trasformò in gigante pensando "LA SPERANZA SI ESPANDE!"

Il gigante però era diventato di cristallo e aveva creato un reticolo di colonne di cristallo dal corpo e poi aveva lanciato delle linee di cristallo sul terreno,circondate da un cerchio dello stesso materiale,da cui partivano delle colonne curve e filamentose collegate a quelle interne.

Natasha e Steve tiravano fuori Clark.

"CLARK!"urlò Natasha.

In superficie c'erano Cyborg e Wonder Woman.

Lei fece un buco nel terreno e scese "Potete uscire!"

"Ottimo!"disse Steve.

Clark era sveglio.

Iron Man volò fuori.

"Ah...Clark..."disse Diana "...sono riusciti a tirarti fuori tutto intero!"

"Si,ma non è stata una passeggiata."disse Steve.

"A Clark,eterno onore."disse Diana.

"Ma questo..."disse Clark.

"Un gigante cristallizzato,vero?"disse Logan "Hai costruito questa struttura in un batter d'occhio.

Sembra assurdo,ma...evidentemente anche le mura sono state costruite così,no?"disse Logan "Possiamo chiudere la breccia nel Wall Maria.

Gli avversari sono stati tutti catturati e non abbiamo subito perdite e...nonostante le ferite...siamo finalmente giunti a questo punto."

Clark pensò "Riprendere il Wall Maria…

Anche Annie voleva farlo,me ne parlava spesso.

Ma non ci davano mai il permesso di condurre un attacco del genere…

...se ci riusciamo,potrò scoprire qualcosa sulla cantina di casa mia.

Ma...la verità su mio padre..."

"Ad ogni modo...quel gigante è..."disse Diana.

Iron-Man volò dentro "RAGAZZI È TERRIBILE!

PER FAVORE,VENITE QUI!"

"Prima di tutto usciamo da qui."disse Logan "Passando ad altro….Clark,hai una bruttissima cera."

Il gruppo uscì.

"Clark!"disse Barton.

"Finalmente."disse Clark che ricevette indietro la parte mancante del costume e la indossò "State bene,vero?"

Clark vide davanti a se un immenso cratere che fava sulla zona sotterranea.

Oltre questo cratere allungato c'era una figura che strisciava e intorno c'era un'aura di fiamme.

"Puoi rifiutarlo..."disse la voce di Thanos nella testa di Carrie che si mise le mani sulle tempie.

"Tutto bene?"disse Diana.

"Si...grazie."disse Carrie.

"Pensavo fosse la fine del mondo..."disse Barton "Diana lo ha colpito e sembrava farcela,ma poi si è presa un colpo che me l'ha fatta perdere di vista.

Non so dove sia atterrata,ma ci ha messo un po' per tornare.

Il terreno all'improvviso ha iniziato a spaccarsi,pensavo che stesse per crollare...ma per fortuna siamo riusciti ad uscirne..."

Il gigante strisciava con la parte frontale sul terreno.

Aveva un corpo a botte ed aveva la schiena curva,la testa aveva il viso conficcato nel terreno.

Le mani davanti,sottili avevano i gomiti verso l'alto e le gambe erano puntate in avanti.

C'era un immensa aura di fuoco intorno.

"Quello è...un gigante?"disse Clark.

"È strano."disse Barton "È due volte più grande del gigante colossale...e sembra essere estremamente caldo,anzi rovente…

Tutti gli alberi nelle vicinanze sono in fiamme.

Ma la cosa più importante e che...non mostra interesse verso la gente intorno a lui...verso di noi in pratica."

"Dunque è un anomalo?"disse Iron Man.

"Probabilmente non è sotto il controllo di alcun umano,ecco tutto."disse Barton "Che è successo la sotto?"

Carrie era triste.

Thor apparve nei cieli e colpì il gigante facendogli un grosso buco,ma l'essere emanò delle onde d'urto e lo fece volare via.

Atterrò oltre il gruppo e fece un cratere.

"Qualcuno vuole provare a fare un'altra entrata ad effetto?"disse Tony.

"Seguiremo quel gigante."disse Steve "Il corpo di gendarmeria centrale e gli altri si trovano nella vicinanze."

Iron Man li precedette in volo,gli altri presero il carro.

Tess era sdraiata su di esso "Quindi,in altre parole...se chiamassimo il potere del gigante dentro Clark,il progenitore...potremmo affermare che non può essere usato da qualcuno che appartiene alla stirpe Reiss.

Tuttavia,anche se una persona della famiglia Reiss,ottenesse il potere del gigante progenitore...vorrebbe controllata dalla volontà del primo re e l'umanità non potrebbe essere liberata dai giganti.

Mmh…

Ne sono affascinata.

Tuo padre era un gran bastardo.

Mettere in scena una finta voce per farti pensare chissà cosa…"

"Ma chi poteva produrla?"disse Clark.

"Probabilmente qualche povero disgraziato,spappolato sotto le macerie."disse lei "Ora infatti non la senti più,no?"

"...no."disse Carrie

"In altre parole,comunque,c'è rimasta un'opzione..."disse Clark "Se mi lasciassi mangiare dal gigante...Rod Reiss tornerebbe nella sua forma umana e si potrebbe avere il gigante progenitore al completo."

"Ma in questo modo..."disse Natasha sul cavallo.

"Così sembra."disse Logan sul cavallo accanto "Dopo essere tornato nella sua forma umana,se riuscissimo a trattenere Rod Reis e liberarlo dal lavaggio del cervello del primo re...se riuscissimo in questo intento,la salvezza dell'umanità sarebbe a portata di mano…

Allora...ci stai dicendo che sei preparato a fare questo,giusto?"

"Si."disse Clark.

"Clark...tu non puoi..."disse Natasha.

"Esiste un altra opzione."disse Carrie "Tanto per cominciare,trasformare Rod Reiss,nel gigante progenitore,potrebbe causare un gran numero di problemi.

Avete parlato di liberarlo dal lavaggio del cervello,ma questo non è una cosa che la famiglia Reiss è stata capace di fare,nonostante decadi di sforzi.

Inoltre,dopo che Rod Reiss avrà ottenuto il potere,tutti voi non sarete in grado di resistere alla sua manipolazione mentale.

Forse si salveranno solo Thor e Diana.

Ci sono troppi imprevisti.

D'altro canto,adesso siamo riusciti a strappare via il gigante progenitore dai suoi possessori legittimi e dal loro contorto senso della pace…

È precisamente questa l'occasione giusta per l'umanità."

Clark spalancò gli occhi

"Esatto...tuo padre...stava cercando di salvarci dal primo re."disse Tess.

"Prendere il progenitore da mia sorella maggiore ed uccidere tutti i membri della famiglia Reiss…"disse Historia "Non aveva altra scelta.

Natasha,Armin,Annie e anche tutti gli altri...se vuoi salvarli...allora devi...ottenere il controllo di questo potere."

Clark si mise la mano sinistra sui capelli "Padre..."

"Esatto!"disse Barton "Il signor Kent non aveva altra scelta che fare ciò che ha fatto,senza pensarci tanto!"

"Giusto!"disse Natasha "Deve pur esserci un modo per salvare l'umanità,anche senza il sangue della famiglia Reiss!

Per questo tuo padre ti ha lasciato la chiave della cantina."

"Il nostro obbiettivo di sigillare la braccia nel muro è vicino."disse Steve a cavallo"Deve esserci più di un'opzione."

"Sembra che tu stia un po' meglio."disse Logan.

"Anche a me sta bene quest'opzione."disse Tess "Ma va bene anche ad Historia?

Non c'è niente che possiamo fare per lui e non possiamo neanche permettere a quel gigante di andare in giro all'interno delle mura.

In oltre,con quella stazza,non credo sarà facile trattenerlo.

In altre parole...non abbiamo altra scelta che uccidere tuo padre."

Carrie guardò il gigante dispiaciuta e si ricordò di quando il padre l'aveva abbracciata"Clark,ti chiedo scusa.

Prima...stavo pensando davvero di diventare un gigante e di ucciderti.

Non era nemmeno per il bene dell'umanità.

Volevo solo credere che mio padre non stesse sbagliando.

…

Non volevo che mi odiasse…

Ma ora...dobbiamo dividerci."

Steve prese il cavallo e inizio a galoppare,superando il gigante.

Vide che la testa era molto piccola rispetto all'enorme gobba e che il viso era sotto terra.

"NON AVVICINATEVI!"urlo Steve a dei soldati che si allontanarono "Questo percorso…

Non può essere."

Il gigante,oltre ad avere la gobba,aveva il corpo anche allungato,oltre che massiccio.

Il carro di Clark aveva superato l'essere e gli stava di fianco.

"EHI,FERMO!"urlo Clark che si alzò "STO PARLANDO CON TE!

NON MI SENTI,STUPIDO BASTARDO?!

FERMATI ADESSO!

STO PARLANDO CON TE,ROD REISS!

CON TE,VECCHIO NANETTO!"

"Non sembra esserci alcuna reazione."disse Tess "Avei fatto qualcos'altro quell'altra volta?"

"FERMO GIGANTE!"urlò Clark sferrando un pugno all'aria.

"Nessuna reazione."disse Tess.

"FERMO!"urlo Clark "FERMO!"

Steve si riunì agli altri.

"Il potere della coordinata di Clark non sta funzionando…"disse Logan.

Dalle mura i soldati videro un fumo avvicinarsi.

Il gigante era avvolto dalle fiamme.

"Si sta dirigendo verso la città..."disse Steve.

Il gruppo superò le mura e si riunì in una tenda.

"CHE DIAVOLO HAI IN MENTE,ROGERS!"urlò un uomo "STAI DICENDO DI RIMANERE IN CITTÀ SENZA EVAQUARE?!

QUEL GIGANTE SARÀ QUI PRIMA DELL'ALBA!"

"Quello è un anomalo."disse Tess "Il bersaglio è attratto dalle grani concentrazioni di persone...una caratteristica tipica degli anomali.

In quanto tale,ignorerebbe persino interi villaggi se attratto da queste mura.

Conseguentemente,se i cittadini venissero evacuati dentro il Wal Sina il bersaglio cambierebbe,distruggerà il Wall Sina e invaderà il suo interno.

Alla fine arriverà nella capitale di Mitras,dove la concentrazione umana è massima ed il genere umano incorrerà nel colpo che potrebbe segnare la sua estinzione."

"I cittadini dovranno fare da esca."disse Steve ai sodati "L'obbiettivo è di un a taglia mai vista prima...ma proprio per questo è un bersaglio lento e grande.

L'artiglieria pesante sulle mura dovrebbe essere efficace,in più quelli che possono volare lo attaccheranno.

I cannoni erano posizionati sulla mura e in aria c'erano Capitan Marvel,Hyperion,Wonder Woman e Clark.

Clark atterrò sul muro e si mise seduto sul bordo interno.

Arrivarono Hyperion,Barton,che si sedette accanto a lui,Diana che era seduta dall'altra parte,dietro,in piedi,c'erano Natsha e Victor.

"La gente non è contenta."disse Victor "Essere richiamati a quest'ora con la scusa di un test…non sarebbe strano se sorgessero delle rivolte."

"Soprattutto dopo che il governo reale è stato sovvertito dai corpi militari."disse Hyperion.

"Natasha?"disse Diana "Se ricordo,i mortali hanno bisogno di cibo."

"Già..."disse Natasha "...non ho fame."

"Davvero…?"disse Clark "Stai bene?"

"Forse è perché ognuno di noi sta uccidendo persone da giorni."disse Hyperion "Sono successe molte cose...ma ciò nonostante,non è ancora finita questa giornata."

"Tuttavia l'epilogo sembra essere alle porte,se sopravviveremo a questo..."disse Diana.

"…ma se falliremo,l'umanità sarebbe condannata a un infernale nascondino."disse Barton "Se quel re non fosse stato così stupido tutto ciò non sarebbe successo..."

"È colpa mia."disse Carrie che arrivò con il costume giallo e blu.

"Eh?"disse Hyperion "Tu… quel costume..."

"Ehi!"disse Hyperion "Tu non saresti dovuta venire!"

"Ohi."disse Logan "Non puoi unirti alla battaglia.

Ti è stato ordinato di stare in un posto sicuro o sbaglio?

Che pensi di fare?"

"Sono venuta a decidere il mio destino."disse Carrie.

"Eh?"disse Logan.

"Scappare o combattere...sei stato tu ad avermi detto di scegliere,Logan."disse Carrie.

"Oh,merda..."disse Logan vedendo il gigante "Non c'è tempo."

"Eccolo che arriva."disse Barton.

"FUOCOOOO!"urlò Steve.

I cannoni spararono e Capitan Marvel,Wonder Woman,Hyperio e Ciborg volarono contro l'essere che emise le onde d'urto scagliandoli via.

I colpi dei cannoni lo centrarono alla testa e alla schiena

L'essere continuò a muoversi.

Un'altra serie di cannoni,a terra,sparò.

"Sembra che quel tipo di cannoni siano anche meno efficaci."disse Barton "Certo…

I cannoni sulle mura non riescono a colpire la nuca,nemmeno dall'angolazione con cui possiamo sparare."

"Che succede?"disse Logan .

"Un guazzabuglio di soldati,dei cannoni di seconda mano e un'onda d'urto che ha scagliato via diversi di noi."disse Steve "E come se non bastasse,questa è la migliore militare migliore possibile al momento."

"Capisco."disse Logan.

"ECCOLO!"disse Tess che indicò Thor "Il dio è qui!"

"Se posso permettermi..."disse Steve a Carrie "Historia...nel caso sopravvivessimo qui...sarai tu la regina che governerà il mondo all'interno delle mura e per sempre.

Naturalmente è un problema che tu sia in prima linea."

"Ho una domanda per lei."disse Carrie "La gente...è davvero così ingenua da obbedire a un sovrano che lo è solo di nome?"

"..."disse Steve.

"Ho una mia opinione a riguardo."disse lei "Ho trovato per me stessa la missione che devo perseguire.

Per questo sono qui ora."

I cannoni sparavano e colpivano l'essere che era proprio sotto le mura.

"Historia..."pensò Clark "Sei diventata così forte…

Pensavo che tu fossi debole,ma...era il contrario.

Ero io quello debole…

Ad un certo punto ho iniziato a credere di essere speciale a causa dei mie poteri…

Per questo,quando altri morivano per me,l'ho accettato come se fosse inevitabile.

Allo stesso modo con i miei poteri...odiavo i giganti da morire,ma ho accettato il corpo di un gigante come se fosse il mio stesso,senza alcun risentimento.

E questo perché credevo che il potere fosse mio…

E proprio il modo di pensare di una persona debole.

Cosa faccio ora?

Solo perché sono in grado di fare qualcosa come chiudere una breccia nelle mura...non significa che sarò in grado di salvare l'umanità,non che io si speciale..."

Clark vide tre ragazzi giocare in strada.

"Ehi..."disse Clark.

"Si?"disse Barton.

"I bambini di quella città."disse Clark "Sono praticamente come noi quel giorno..."

"Già..."disse Barton "Stanno per vedere uno spettacolo peggiore di quello che abbiamo visto noi,ma ora ci sono persone a contrattaccare."

"Clark?"disse Natasha "Non c'è tempo per starsene li impalati!

Le tue mani devono muoversi."

Clark si diede due pugni al viso

"CLARK?!"urlo Natasha "Volevi farti del male.

Non è ancora il momento per questo."

"No..."disse Clark "Volevo solo picchiare a sangue un inutile patetico moccioso...tutto qui…

Spero di averlo fatto fuori..."

I cannoni spararono ancora.

I supereroi scagliati via erano sulle mura.

"Fermi!"disse Tess "Attaccarlo così è inutile,dobbiamo farlo avvicinare."

Dal gigante si alzò un enorme fumo che avvolse le mura che tremarono poiché l'essere inizio a strusciarci sopra e alla fine mise la mani sul bordo mettendosi seduto.

Il viso de gigante non c''era.

Era come se fosse stato tagliato via di netto.

Si vedevano solo una parte delle orbite e della bocca.

Si vedeva anche il cervello e parte della lingua.

Il viso era quasi in fiamme.

Il petto e la pancia erano squarciati al centro,sulla parte che strusciava a terra.

Si vedevano tutti gli organi.

Metà del suo corpo superava il muro.

Il fumo continuava a salire e le sue mani facevano delle crepe sulla parete.

La gente fuggì terrorizzata.

Le mani iniziarono a danneggiare parte del muro.

Clark si trasformò un gigante,Thor si mise a mezz'aria e iniziò a caricare il martello con i fulmini.

"COLPITEGLI LE MANI!"urlo Steve.

Capitan Marvel lanciò un raggio provocando un'esplosione,Diana colpi con un pugno l'altra zampa.

Clark spiccò il volo in forma di gigante e diede un colpo con entrambe le mani alla testa dell'essere.

"PERFETTO!"urlo Barton "HA PERSO L'EQUILIBRIO!"

La creatura cadde sul muro che rimase danneggiato gravemente.

"THOR!"urlò Tess.

Il dio lanciò il martello nella bocca del gigante e ci fu una grande esplosione che andò anche verso l'alto,creando dei vortici nel cielo e diverse onde d'urto.

Il gigante di Clark fu preso un pieno.

Diversi pezzi della testa volarono via.

"SOLDATI!"urlo Steve "Chi può volare lo elimini definitivamente!"

Capitan Marvel,Hyperion e Cyborg spiccarono il volo e iniziarono a fare a pezzi le parti.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Anche un gigante così grande ...ha un corpo principale che misura un metro in lunghezza e dieci centimetri in larghezza.

Finché non distruggiamo il corpo principale...continuerà a rigenerarsi e a creare un'armatura di calore."

I supereroi lanciarono i raggi colpendo molti pezzi.

"DANNAZIONE!"urlo Hyperion "DOV'È?!"

Carrie volava verso un pezzo pensando "Mi spiace di essere così egoista..."

La voce di Thanos si udì nella sua mente "Puoi sfuggirgli..."

"Questa è la prima volta."disse Carrie "Non mi sono mai opposta ai miei genitori…

Questa è la prima volta che vado contro mio padre."

Lei colpì con i raggi laser gialli il pezzo e il gigante esplose ancora.

L'onda d'urto scagliò Carrie su un carro che fu devastato.

La voce di Thanos risuonò nella sua mente "Alla fine il destino arriva sempre."

"Non permetterò ad una suggestione di farmi impazzire."pensò Carrie.

La gente accorse intorno "Sei stata tu ad abbattere quel gigante?

Sei tu che hai salvato la nostra città?

Chi è?

Qualcuno degli Avengers?"

Lei si mise seduta e pensò "È stata solo...la mia immaginazione?!

Agisco davvero...secondo la mia volontà?!

Io non lo so più!

Ma...di sicuro sono io quella che è stata trascinata in questa follia."

"Io sono..."disse Carrie "...Historia Reis.

La vera sovrana di queste mura."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La regina si erge.

Dove io non ho potuto arrivare,lei ha trionfato."

Shaw era appoggiato ad un albero e in quel momento apparvero Logan,Mangeto,Mistica e Charles

"Shaw."disse Logan "Tutti quelli che hanno combattuto contro di noi sono rimasti Schiacciati.

Sei l'ultimo in libertà.

Gli altri sono già stati condotti in uno dei bunker sotto terra e imprigionati.

Se provi a fare una mossa,Charles ti trasforma in un vegetale."

Verrete processati e poi imprigionati ancora,questa volta per sempre."

Shaw aprì una confezione con dentro una siringa "Il re me ne ha data una."

"Avevi sufficiente tempo per farti l'iniezione."disse Logan.

"Se lo faccio nel modo sbagliato divento come lui."disse Shaw.

"Non sei tipo da aspettare di essere preso."disse Logan.

"Io volevo il potere,ma quelli che ho visto...erano tutti uguali."disse Shaw "Alcol…

Donne…

Dio…

Famiglia…

Il re…

Sogni…

Bambini…

Potere…

Senza essere dipendenti da qualcosa...nessuno avrebbe potuto fare ciò che ha fatto.

Tutti...erano tutti schiavi di qualcosa.

Lui compreso.

Tu pensi di essere un eroe?"

Logan lo afferrò ed estrasse gli artigli della mano destra "Dimmi tutto quello che sai!

Perché il primo re non voleva che l'umanità sopravvivesse?"

"Non lo so."disse Shaw "Ma c'erano delle voci.

Le più vecchie dicevano che il primo re non era un uomo,quelle successive che era al servizio di qualcosa.

Ma queste sono storie create dalla gente.

Tuttavia,quello è il motivo per cui mi sono opposto a lui."

"Anche il mio primo cognome è il tuo."disse Logan "Cosa eri tu per mia madre?"

"Suo fratello."disse Shaw.

Historia era su un grande e alto palco.

Aveva i capelli ben pettinati.

Indossava un abito giallo,lungo,che lasciava scoperto collo e braccia.

Dalla parte superiore dell'abito c'era un mantello blu che la copriva dietro e sui lati ed era attaccato alla parte centrale dell'inizio del vestito.

Aveva le braccia scoperte,anche se parte era sotto il mantello e le mani erano unite sul petto.

Aveva una collana dorata al petto,con un gioiello blu al centro.

Teneva la testa inclinata e gli occhi chiusi.

Un uomo prese la corona e la mise sul suo capo.

Dietro di lei c'era la reggia reale e davanti moltissime persone.

La gente esultava e mormorava "Quella giovane donna ha sconfitto un gigante alto il doppio delle mura?

Già...molti abitanti del distretto di Orvud l'hanno vista.

Ha fermato la furia di suo padre,il re oscuro,con le sue stesse mani!

LEI È LA VERA SOVRANA DELLE MURA!

REGINA HISTORIA!"

Lei si alzò e gli altri si inchinarono.

Historia mise il pugno destro al centro del petto e pensò "Steve avrebbe detto che ero stata io ad abbattere il gigante in ogni caso.

Non avrei mai immaginato che sarei stata io ad infliggere il colpo finale.

Poco dopo camminava per i corridoi del palazzo con Clark,Natasha,Steve,Barton,Diana,Hyperion,Wanda e Pietro.

"Historia,hai davvero intenzione di farlo?!"disse Clark.

"Cosa..."disse Carrie "Clark,sei tu quello che mi ha detto di farlo,o sbaglio?"

"Era solo una delle battute del capo della Reebs Company!"disse Clark "Quando sarai diventata regina,diceva,dagli un bello schiaffo...e sfidalo a colpirti a sua volta.

Se non lo odi veramente,lascia perdere."

"Come potrei fare la regina se non riuscissi a fare una cosa del genere?!"disse lei.

"È questo lo spirito giusto,Historia!"disse Hiperion.

Videro Logan che era davanti a loro.

Lei lo afferrò a super velocità e lo sollevò da terra "CHE TE NE PARE?!

TI PIACE LA NUOVA REGINA?!

SE HAI QUALCOSA DA DIRE..."

"Eh eh eh..."disse Logan "Ragazzi…

Grazie."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La vita della gente passa tra incontri e addii..."

La sera seguente seguente Clark,Barton e Hyperion erano seduti su una staccionata di legno.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Il sogno di un tempo."

I tre erano in abiti civili.

Davanti a loro c'era una casa di legno e più avanti,nel prato,sulla destra,ce ne erano altre.

C'era della gente e delle mucche.

Clark si mise gli occhiali.

"A che servono?"disse Hyperion.

"Pensa che così non lo riconoscano."disse Barton.

"Questa poi..."disse Hyperion "Avete sentito che Logan,Capitan Marvel e Steve hanno costumi nuovi?"

"Parrebbe di si."disse Superman.

I tre guardarono il panorama.

Alle loro spalle c'era una stradina e un carretto.

"Come dire..."disse Hyperion.

"Già..."disse Barton.

Historia afferrava due bambini facendogli il solletico.

Aveva i capelli legati dietro la testa e un mantello scuro legato al collo.

C'erano le ciocche intorno al viso che erano sciolte.

"Non è il tipo di regina che immaginavo."disse Clint "Chi pensava di vederla giocare con i bambini."

"Sono passati due mesi dall'incoronazione,eh?"disse Hyperion.

"Sembra essere più adatta come contadina o come direttrice di un orfanotrofio,però."disse Barton.

"Dopotutto sono i corpi militari a governare l'interno delle mura..."disse Hyperion "Non c'è modo di nascondere ,per ora,il fatto che la monarchia sia solo uno specchio per le allodole."

"Sai come chiamano Historia,nelle strade?"disse Barton"La dea dei mandriani.

Anche le definizione "dea" non è esatta.

Ovviamente c'è anche dell'affetto in quel nomignolo."

Lei teneva i due bambini e urlava.

I bambini ridevano.

"Non li biasimo."disse Hyperion.

"D'altronde,l'eroe che ha sgominato il gigante che terrorizzava il popolo si è rivelato essere questa brava e umile regina."disse Hyperion "E ora è diventata una dea."

"Prova a dirlo a Wonder Woman."disse Clark.

"Quando il soprannaturale resta latente e altri poteri prendono il controllo,nel mondo,le cose e i ruoli si confondono con il tempo."disse Barton "Ecco cosa ha detto ,prima di correre in un altra stanza e ridere a crepapelle.

Non avevo mai visto Diana così divertita."

"Io mi diverto per un altro motivo."disse Hyperion "Di questo passo,nessuno si ricorderà del ragazzo alieno che ha chiuso la breccia nelle mura al distretto di trost...giusto?"

"Uno dei motivi che ha spinto Historia a diventare regina...è stato questo d'altro canto."disse Clark.

"Questo?"disse Barton.

Natasha,Diana e Cyborg era nel prato e portavano casse verso le case,mentre i bambini li torturavano con scherzi.

Natasha era in abiti civili.

Aveva un maglione chiaro,una gonna scura e una sciarpa rossa.

"Insegnami ad usare la magia."disse un bambino"Voglio diventare un dio."

"Dei ci si nasce."disse Diana.

"Ma la dea dei mandriani è diventata così quando ha toccato quell'energia..."disse la bambina.

"Quella non è una dea."disse Diana "Nel suo caso è una definizione."

"Cercare gli orfani e i bisognosi,dai sotterranei,fino ad ogni angolo racchiuso dalle mura e li raduna qui per prendersi cura di loro...e inoltre utilizzare i fondi reali e le risorse sequestrate ai membri del consiglio per mantenere questo posto e per aiutare i poveri e chiunque abbia bisogno di un sostegno."disse Barton "Anche Logan e il capitano hanno dato supporto da dietro le quinte."

"Già...Logan viene dalla città sotterranea dei mutanti."disse Hyperion"Inizialmente temevano reazioni negative da parte dei nobili,ma alla fine questa mossa ha rafforzato il consenso del popolo."

"Non penso che lei si aspettasse di fare qualcosa del genere..."disse Clark"...ma disse che se ci fossero state persone in difficoltà,non importa dove, lei le avrebbe cercate ed aiutate…

Ecco cosa vuole fare Historia."

"STATE BATTENDO LA FIACCA DI NUOVO!"urlo Carrie indicandoli.

"Ops."disse Barton che guardò la pila di casse davanti a lui.

"Ci ha beccato."disse Hyperion "Dacci cinque minuti."

Carrie prese una cassa e inizio a portarla "Se non erro tu non ti stanchi,quindi è pigrizia questa.

Fallo dopo che tutto sarà stato sistemato.

Non vedi che il Sole sta già tramontando?"

"Ci tratta come se fosse nostra madre..."disse Hyperion che portava una cassa insieme a Barton,mentre Clark portava tre sacchi insieme ad Hystoria.

"Beh,è una dea..."disse Barton.

"Solo di nome."disse Hyperion "Hai sentito Diana?"

"Gli esperimenti sulla forza del gigante stanno andando bene?"disse Carrie.

"Si."disse Clark "Posso tappare una caverna ora...ma serve più allenamento per la vera operazione.

Se non ci sbrighiamo...verranno ancora…"

"Che faresti?"disse Carrie "Se vedessi Reiner e Berthold,intendo."

"Dovrei ucciderli."disse Clark.

"Tu vuoi ucciderli?"disse Carrie.

"Non ho altra scelta...se non ucciderli."disse Clark.

"Vorrei che fosse possibile...sapere perché il mondo è diventato così."disse Carrie"Perché non possiamo continuare a rammaricarci...di aver ripudiato il potere del primo re.

Ultimamente anche i mutanti hanno iniziato ad essere più accettati.

Questo non può essere sbagliato."

"Già."disse Clark "Sei incredibile."

"No,dai."disse Carrie arrossendo.

"E dicevi che sarebbe stato meglio se l'umanità si fosse estinta..."disse Clark.

"MI SONO UN PO' LASCIATA TRASPORTARE QUELLA VOLTA!"urlo Carrie.

Natasha si diresse verso il duo e restò in silenzio.

"Da qua."disse Natasha.

"Ehi!"disse Clark.

"Clark è indebolito a causa dell'allenamento."disse Natasha.

Distretto di Trost.

Clark aveva usato il potere del gigante per costruire due pareti le une vicine alle altre nella parte esterna del muro.

Sopra la fessura tra le pareti c'era un pesante tronco,che era tenuto su tramite delle corde collegate ad una trave di metallo.

Le due pareti erano attaccate al muro tramite dei filamenti.

I giganti provarono a passare per l'apertura,ma una volta entrati il tronco veniva fatto cadere e gli schiacciava la testa.

"Bene!"urlò Tess che era con diversi soldati più Steve,Clark,Logan e Capitan Marvel.

Steve aveva un costume nuovo.

Aveva il casco-maschera con la "A"bianca al centro della fronte uguale a quello di prima,ma le orecchie erano coperte e il colore era azzurro e non blu scuro.

Il collo era coperto da della placche di gomma aderenti azzurre.

Il petto era coperto da un costume azzurro,come anche le spalle.

Al centro del petto c'era la stella bianca.

La pancia aveva due linee verticali rosse,una al centro bianca e altre due bianche sui lati che salivano sulle parti laterali del petto ed erano divise da una linea blu che seguiva i contorni della fine della gabbia toracica.

I polpacci erano bianchi,poi a metà dell'avambraccio iniziavano i guanti rosso che coprivano tutte le mani ed erano molto aderenti e legati al costume.

Aveva una cinta marrone con delle sacche sui fianchi.

I pantaloni erano di gomma azzurra e a metà polpacci c'erano gli stivali rossi.

Aveva nella mani sinistra lo scudo circolare che era legato all'avambraccio sinistro con due cinghie e la seconda passava per le mani.

Il costume era abbastanza corazzato,ma aderente.

Le spalle erano coperte da delle placche blu aderenti

Logan aveva un nuovo costume.

Aveva una maschera che copriva la parte superiore della testa,lasciando lo spazio per gli occhi,copriva il naso e i lati esterni delle guance.

La parte che copriva la testa era gialla,mentre la parte che copriva gli occhi e le guance era blu.

Il naso aveva la parte centrale gialla e i lati blu.

Dalle sopracciglia partivano due punte blu che andavano verso l'alto e superavano di poco la testa.

Il collo,la parte centrale del petto e la parte centrale dei pantaloni erano giallo ocra,coma la parte centrale della maschera.

La parte laterale del petto e le spalle erano blu.

I bicipiti erano scoperti,ma a metà avambraccio iniziava il costume blu che copriva anche le mani ed era legato con tre cinghie verticali e c'erano tre aperture di metallo sul dorso delle mani.

I fianchi erano blu con tre linee orizzontali gialle,terminanti a punta.

La parte esterna dei pantaloni era blu e anche gli stivali.

Capitan Marvel ora indossava una tuta aderente.

Iniziava alla base del collo.

L'inizio del petto era rosso,poi c'erano due linee dorate che scendevano oblique verso il centro del petto e al centro c'era una stella d'oro.

Il seno era blu scuro,come anche la pancia.

Aveva una cintura rossa e due placche rosse dietro la schiena,all'altezza della vita.

Le spalle avevano due placche rosse con i bordi dorati.

I bicipiti erano blu scuro e a metà avambraccio iniziavano i guanti rossi che coprivano anche le mani,ma le dita erano blu.

I guanti avevano l'inizio d'oro.

Le gambe erano coperte dal tessuto azzurro e a metà bicipiti iniziavano gli stivali rossi che avevano linee d'oro orizzontali e la punta degli stivali,che avevano un tacco basso,era blu.

"L'entità del danno sembra buona."disse un soldato.

"E FATTA!"urlò Tess seguita dei soldati "GIGANTE DI CLASSE 12 METRI SCONFITTO!"

"Ci siamo riusciti."disse Clark.

"PROPRIO COME AVEVAMO PREVISTO!"urlo Tess "CON QUESTO I SOLDATI POTRANNO SCONFIGGERE I GIGANTI SENZA DOVER COMBATTERE!

QUESTA È LA NASCITA DI UN CARNEFICE INFERNALE CHE PUÒ MASSACRARE GIGANTI GIORNO E NOTTE,SENZA IMPIEGARE CANNONI O ALTRE RISORSE!

BENE!

UOMINI DELLA STAMPA,UN'ALTRA ESCLUSIVA PER L'UMANITÀ!

ANDATE!

ANDATE!

PRIMA IL MONDO SAPRÀ,MEGLIO SARÀ!

CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA,CLARK!

SE RIUSCISSIMO A PRODURLO IN SERIE,ALLORA ANCHE LE ALTRE CITTÀ POTREBBERO..."

Clark perdeva sangue dal naso ed era in ginocchio,con Logan che gli dava un fazzoletto.

"Clark?!"disse Tess.

"Probabilmente ha usato troppo potere magico."disse Logan "D'altronde abbiamo condotto esperimenti sul suo potere senza sosta.

Sarebbe meglio non assumere per certo che possa produrre un'infinità di pietre.

E nemmeno che questo suo corpo duri in eterno se continua così."

"Mi spiace,Clark."disse Tess "...mi sono fatta trasportare."

"Per favore ,non scusarti."disse Clark "Sono solo stanco.

Di cosa stavi parlando?"

"Abbiamo creato un'arma fantastica,non è così forse?"disse Tess "Facciamone altre.

Il solo pensiero di uccidere i giganti così…

Ora se riuscissimo a riparare il Wall Maria...poi con questa potremmo continuare ad eliminare i giganti.

Avremo la possibilità di ricacciarli al di la del Wall Maria,nel mondo esterno.

"Sbrighiamoci con i preparativi..."disse Clark "...e dirigiamoci al distretto di Shinganshina."

Nick Fury era seduto ad un tavolo con Steve,che era senza maschera,ma aveva il costume,Logan,senza maschera ma con il costume,Capitan Marvel e Tess da un lato.

Dall'altro c'erano i capi militari e una donna chiamata Hill che indossava una tuta nera.

"Oh...una ghigliottina per giganti?"disse Fury "Ben,fatto legione esplorativa.

Il recupero del Wall Maria sembra essere sempre più vicino.

E grazie alla possibilità di uscire di notte,state riaprendo la strada per il distretto perduto."

"Si."disse Steve "Abbiamo reso praticabile più di metà del percorso.

L'utilizzo di quella pietra lucente ha dato un gran contributo.

Il giorno in cui potremo intraprendere la campagna per riprendere il Wall Maria si avvicina.

Incluso il già discusso schieramento dei nuovi armamenti.

In circa in mese...tutti i preparativi verranno conclusi."

"Persino più velocemente di quanto credessimo."disse Hill "Ma il fallimento non verrà tollerato.

Il motivo per cui riusciamo a tenere a bada gli aristocratici nonostante le tasse salate...è il recupero del territorio perduto.

Se qualcosa andasse storto,non avremmo le forze per risollevarci."

"Ogni cosa è finalizzata alla ripresa del Wall Maria."disse Steve "Abbiamo sparso sangue sia fuori che dentro le mura.

Per questo motivo e per le anime dei nostri caduti,giocheremo qualsiasi carta a disposizione."

"Sembra proprio che il vostro desiderio verrà realizzato presto."disse Fury "Prego che il tesoro che state cercando sia veramente sepolto nel distretto di Shingashina."

Fury,Hill,Tess,Steve e Logan si erano riuniti dentro una piccola stanza intorno ad un tavolino rotondo.

"Avete identificato il contenuto delle fiale?"disse Steve.

"Sembra che vada oltre i limiti della comprensione."disse Tess "La miscela è...fatta da simboli di energia.

Simboli appartenenti a pratiche di misticismo.

Secondo quanto detto da Clark e Historia sembra che la componente derivi dal midollo spinale umano,ma pare esserci altro…

Il fluido,se così si può definire,evapora all'istante,quando viene esposto all'aria.

È stato molto difficile esaminarlo,ho dovuto chiedere aiuto al Dr. Strange.

L'origine paranormale è accertata definitivamente."

"Se l'ha prodotto la famiglia Reiss,come cavolo sono riusciti a farlo..."disse Logan.

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

"In questo caso...piuttosto che usarlo nelle maniere più disparate,faremo prima ad adoperarlo per lo scopo per cui è stato fatto."disse Hill.

"E chi dovrebbe prenderne?"disse Fury "Tu,Steve?"

"No,preferisco evitare."disse Steve "Questo compito...dovrebbe essere affidato al soldato più meritevole,quello con più probabilità di sopravvivenza.

Logan,lo accetteresti?"

"Se è una missione,dammi semplicemente un ordine."disse Logan "Perché hai bisogno di chiedere?"

"Non conosco le circostanze che ci costringerebbero ad usarlo."disse Steve "In altre parole,lascio anche questo alla tua discrezione

Chi dovrà usarlo,a seconda della situazione...sarai tu a deciderlo.

Posso fare affidamento su di te,anche per questo?"

"Se si dovesse avverare il tuo sogno...cosa farai poi?"disse Logan.

"Beh...non saprei."disse Steve "Non lo saprò fino a quando non accadrà."

"Capisco."disse Logan"Bene.

Ricevuto."

"Vorrei rivelare presto il mio capolavoro..."disse Fury "Ci avete riflettuto un po' su?"

"Non hai ancora abbandonato quell'idea?"disse Hill "Le piattaforme non sono pronte per volare."

"POSSIAMO VINCERE..."urlò Marlo ad una mensa per i militari.

Era una grande stanza,con colonne di legno.

Al tavolo c'erano Diana,Natasha,Hyperion e Cyborg.

"I GIGANTI SONO COME CARTA DINANZI ALLA POTENZA DI QUELL'ARMA!"disse Marko.

"Neanche noi avevamo molti problemi."disse Diana "E poi,hai mai combattuto un gigante prima d'ora?"

"Beh,no... sono nuovo della legione esplorativa."disse Marlo "Ma non c'è mai stato così tanto entusiasmo prima,vero?"

"Non fai altro che dimostrare le speranze di tutti quanti per la nuova arma."disse Victor.

"Solo quelli con zero esperienza come te sono così eccitati."disse Diana "Non c'è nessun veterano di guerra qui."

"Cosa c'è,Diana?"disse un soldato che arrivo con altri "Pensi che noi,siamo inaffidabili?

Veniamo dal 104 anche noi,no?"

"Perché avete deciso di unirvi alla legione esplorativa proprio ora?"disse Hyperion.

"Beh,erano a corto di personale ed era aperto il reclutamento..."disse il ragazzo.

"In oltre dicevano roba come... la ripresa del Wall Maria è a portata di mano!"disse un altro "La rimonta dell'umanità è a portata di mano!

Adunatevi,soldati!

E così via."

"E poi non siamo solo noi."disse l'altro "Attualmente tutto il mondo e così."

"Già..."disse Hyperion "Diana,i tuoi dei ci aiuteranno?"

"Ho compiuto il rituale di evocazione sei volte."disse Diana "Non si muovono."

"Accidenti."disse il ragazzo "Però vedo una cosa.

A parte Wonder Woman e Thor,voi ragazzi siete davvero cambiati.

Si vede dalle vostre facce…

Cosa…

Cosa...cosa diavolo è successo?"

"Vuoi davvero saperlo?"disse Hyperion.

"No..."disse il ragazzo e il gruppo si allontanò "Magari un altro giorno."

"Anche io mi sono fatto trascinare dal clima generale."disse Marlo "Come quei ragazzi."

"Hitch non ha provato a fermarti?"disse Diana.

"Eh?"disse Marlo "Non capisco davvero,ma Hitch continuava ad assillarmi con cose come "non fa per te".

Alla fine ha addirittura detto che ,visto che avevamo già dato un contributo nell'aver deposto il vecchio sistema,avremmo potuto vivere la nostra vita anche se fossimo rimasti nel corpo di gendarmeria.

Mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi sul suo conto...le ho detto che mi ero fatto un'idea sbagliata di lei."

"Imbecille."disse Hyperion.

"Eh?"disse lui.

"Sei idiota,Marlo?"disse Barton.

"Beh."disse Cyborg che si alzò "Sono il primo."

"Eh?"disse Diana "Ma tu non dormi e poi domani non c'è niente in programma,sta tranquillo..."

"Già..."disse lui "Per questo stavo pensando di tornare al mio villaggio..."

Potrei scoprire qualcosa,

Notte."

"Notte."dissero gli altri e lui andò via.

"Un modo per far tornare sua madre normale..."disse Diana "Non è impossibile,vero?"

"Già."disse Barton "Se la comprensione dei giganti continua a progredire allora un giorno..."

"Un incubo,eh…?"disse Clark.

"Eh?"disse Barton.

"Ymir ha detto che il tempo trascorso fuori dalle mura nella forma del gigante è stato vivere come in un incubo."disse Clark "Il Dr. Strange parlava della magia del sonno una volta.

Sembra tutto confuso,ma dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti...penso che i giganti forse sono umani intrappolati in un incubo senza fine.

Una volta mi sono trasformato in un gigante simile.

Però non ricordo nulla.

Mi resta solo ciò che mio padre ha visto quando è stato divorato da me."

"Clark."disse Natasha con tono severo "L'uso di quel potere cristallizzante ti sfinisce,quindi ora hai bisogno di nutrimento.

Devi ancora finire la tua zuppa e il pane.

Parlerai una volta finito di mangiare."

"Si..."disse Clark "Scusa,Natasha.

"Cosa ci aspetta dall'altra parte delle mura..."disse Clintn "Di sicuro...non solo semplici incubi."

"Mh..."disse Clark.

"Cavolo,Clark..."disse Hyperion "...ultimamente te ne stai sempre immerso nei tuoi pensieri…

Soffri di qualche disturbo mentale da moccioso adolescente?

Cerchi di ricordare quell'uomo vero?

Tra tutti i ricordi che hai visto in quella caverna,c'era anche lui vero?

Quello che tuo padre ha incontrato dopo essere scappato dalla caverna.

Quello della legione esplorativa."

"Si...ha visto mio padre quel giorno e in quelle circostanze."disse Clark "Deve saperne qualcosa.

Inoltre...penso di averlo visto anche io da qualche parte."

"Sei sicuro che siano tuoi ricordi e non di tuo padre?"disse Barton.

"Credo di si."disse Clark.

"Perché non provi a sbattere la testa contro il muro?"disse Diana.

"Già finora non hai fatto altro che tenere la mano a Historia per ricordare."disse Hyperion "Forse un po' di testate dal nostro istruttore ti aiuterebbero,anche se si faceva più male lui."

"Me ne prenderei mille con quella roccia verde vicina se mi aiutasse a ricordare..."disse Clark che spalancò gli occhi.

"Ehi..."disse Clark "Domani...ci andremo.

Dal nostro istruttore militare.

Da Flint Marko."

"No."disse Hyperion "Guarda che scherzavo.

Quel mutante ha ricevuto la forza da un essere paranormale,io non ci torno a farmi dare testate."

"Non è per quello."disse Clark alzandosi.

Il giorno dopo il gigante corazzato era a terra su una casa distrutta

Aveva metà del volto con la corazza spaccata,mostrando così il tessuto muscolare più diverse parti spaccate sulle spalle e sul petto.

"REINER!"urlo Berthold.

La nuca del gigante esplose e uscì Sentry.

"Ho vinto."disse il gigante bestia che era chinato accanto a lui "Penseremo dopo a catturare Annie e riportarla sotto il controllo di Pallas.

Vi presento una dea dell'America del sud.

L'Incantatrice."

Da una luce verdastra apparve l'incantatrice.

Era una donna con il volto magro e pallido.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri con sfumature verdi e lacci dorati sulle ciocche.

I capelli arrivavano all'inizio delle gambe,sia dietro che sui lati.

Sulla fronte aveva una placca d'oro che copriva le sopracciglia e l'inizio del naso.

Sul centro delle fronte c'era uno spicchio di luna d'oro con le punte che andavano verso l'alto e c'era una forte luce nel centro.

Intorno alla testa aveva una specie di elmo che partiva dalle tempie,formava una semi circonferenza di energia gialla solida.

Il collo era pieno di circonferenze verdi,l'inizio del petto aveva qualche linea orizzontale gialle.

Le spalle erano coperte da delle placche gialle che erano formate da placche minuscole di energia in continuo movimento.

I bicipiti avevano delle linee a zig zag di energia verde e delle linee gialle.

Gli avambracci avevano delle linee verdi che si attorcigliavano intorno al braccio come un serpente su un tronco e sotto c'erano delle linee arancioni.

Dai polsi partiva una linea gialla che attraversava metà dell'avambraccio.

Le mani emanavano una strana luce bianca.

Il cuore di energia rossa era visibile attraverso la pelle,il petto era coperto da linee a zig zag rosse,arancioni,verdi e bianche intrecciate tra di loro e anche sulla pancia e sulla vita.

C'era una scritta verticale di lettere verdi che scendeva lungo la gamba nella parte più esterna.

La gamba destra aveva delle linee a zig zag sulle coscie fino a meta dell'avambraccio.

L'altra gamba aveva una linea verde verticale sulla parte davanti,con archi di energia verde orizzontali su di essa.

Intorno c'erano anche simboli rossi.

La linea terminava poco prima del ginocchio che era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I piedi erano nudi anche se c'erano delle linee di tessuto nero che erano attorcigliati su di essi.

Dalla vita,sulla parte posteriore,scendeva un mantello fatto di energia solida,che era composto da dei rettangoli,fusi gli uni con gli altri.

Dalle sue spalle partivano dei filamenti di energia verde e dalla luce che emanava dalle mani usciva del fumo verdastro,in più c'erano anche delle linee ondulate di energia.

"Merda!"disse Berthold.

"Recuperare la Coordinata dovrebbe essere più importante,no?"disse un uomo che usci dalla nuca del gigante bestiale "Se aspettiamo ancora,ci saranno addosso."

L'uomo era biondo,aveva la barba e i baffi.

I capelli erano a mezzo collo.

La maglietta era assente.

Il braccio sinistro era pieno di venature nere.

Indossava dei pantaloni neri e degli stivali scuri.

L'uomo si pulì gli occhiali e se li mise.

Clark,Diana e Hyperion erano in volo,mentre Tess,Logan,Clint e Natasha erano a cavallo.

Arrivarono in una zona con alte pareti rocciose.

C'era una recinzione con del filo spinato e una torretta di legno.

Marko era a guardare le nuove reclute mentre si allenavano.

Era molto alto e muscoloso.

Indossava un cappuccio rosso scuro che copriva la testa e anche la bocca.

Indossava una corazza rosso scuro che arrivava fino alla pancia.

Le braccia erano scoperte.

A metà bicipiti c'era una cinghia di cuoio.

Poco dopo il gomito c'erano dei bracciali massicci,scuri che coprivano gli avambracci e poi dei guanti neri che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

Indossava dei pantaloni grigi e scarponi neri.

"Istruttore Marko."disse Clark.

"Chiamami il Fenomeno..."disse Marko voltandosi "Oh..."

Si riunirono tutti in una delle baracche di legno ad un tavolo rettangolare.

Pareti e pavimenti erano di tegole di legno.

C'era anche una libreria.

Marko era a capotavola,poi sulla sinistra c'erano Logan,Hyperion e Clint.

Sulla destra c'era Tess,poi un posto vuoto e Natasha.

Clark era all'altro capo del tavolo.

Diana era in piedi sulla porta.

"Diana,siediti."disse Marko.

"No,sto bene dove sto."disse Diana.

"Se non ricordo male,questo posto è stato totalmente distrutto l'ultima volta che avete parlato..."disse Hyperion.

"...e passato del tempo da allora."disse Marko "E tutti voi siete cambiati molto,quasi non vi riconosco."

"L'ultima volta che lo vista io...è stato 5 anni fa."disse Logan "Non è molto cambiato."

"Non era mai capitato,sin dalla fondazione delle legione esplorativa,che venisse nominato un nuovo comandante mentre ce n'è uno vivo."disse Marko "Ho rimpiazzato il vecchio ed inutile leader con qualcuno più portato,almeno.

Potremmo definirla la mia unica opera sensata."

"Comandante...no...istruttore Marko."disse Tess "Riesce ad immaginare perché siamo venuti qui,nonostante i preparativi per la riconquista del Wall Maria siano quasi ultimati?"

Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio.

"Clark...hai preso molto da tua madre."disse Marko "Intendo dire la donna che ti ha adottato.

Anche se il carattere è molto influenzato dal tuo padre adottivo."

Clark si alzò "PER FAVORE!

MI DICA TUTTO QUELLO CHE SA!"

"Io non so niente."disse Marko "Niente se intendi arrivare dritto al punto.

Se invece ti interessa una storia che probabilmente non porterà alcun beneficio all'umanità,allora ascolta.

La mia storia...è quella di un mutante stregato che ha fatto da semplice spettatore.

FLASHBACK

Marko correva per un prato fuori dalle mura.

VOCE NARRANTE DI MARKO

"Incontrai Jonatham fuori dalle mura...ormai venti anni fa.

Mi ricordo che quel giorno ,di ritorno dalla ricognizione ,mi imbattei in pochissimi giganti,stranamente.

Proprio quando ero davanti al cancello esterno del Wall Maria..."

Marko smise di correre facendo tremare il terreno e lasciando solchi nel suolo "EHI!

TU!

COSA CI FAI QUI?!

COME HAI FATTO AD USCIRE?!"

"Ah...potrei farti la stessa domanda."disse Kent "Cosa ci fai fuori dalle mura?

Tu non...stai combattendo?"

"Sono della legione esplorativa."disse Marko.

"Legione esplorativa?"disse Kent.

"Non sai chi siamo?!"disse Marko.

"Ah...si..."disse Kent.

"Ad ogni modo parleremo dentro le mura."disse Marko.

VOCE NARRANTE DI MARKO

"Era considerato un crimine addentrarsi nel territorio dei giganti senza permesso.

Per quanto ne so,quella fu la prima volta che venne applicata la legge.

Poco tempo dopo fu condotto fuori dal carcere.

"Ricordo altre cose oltre al nome."disse Kent "Sono un dottore.

All'ospedale ci sarà lavoro per me."

VOCE NARRANTE DI MARKO

"Non sapeva davvero nulla.

La storia di queste mura.

I nomi dei luoghi,il valore del denaro…

Non sapevo se fosse a causa dell'alcol,ma sembrava davvero che avesse seri danni alla memoria.

Lo portai a cena in un locale.

Era estremamente interessato al nostro modo di vivere.

Quando gli raccontai della situazione..."

"Capisco..."disse Kent "A dispetto delle differenze tra ricchi e poveri,l'interno delle mura è assai tranquillo.

Quantomeno... non vivete con la paura dei giganti.

Fantastico."

"Anche tu la pensi così?"disse Marko "Tutti dietro le mura…

Non avete idea di quanto il mondo sia grande."

VOCE NARRANTE DI MARCO

"Quella sera conobbe tua madre.

Lei lavorava come cameriera e chiese se cercavo reclute per la legione esplorativa.

Disse a tuo padre di non darmi retta,ma lui rispose che per la legione esplorativa servivano degli eletti.

Dei prescelti.

Era la prima colta che un mutante veniva chiamato così.

Una sera tua madre fu portata in ospedale da me e lui la curò.

Partecipai al matrimonio."

"Marko?"disse Kent che vide l'amico allontanarsi dalla tavola degli invitati.

Tempo dopo Marko era tornato con la legione esplorativa.

Vide Marta Kent con Clark in braccio.

"Marta..."disse Marko "Questo bambino è..."

"Clark..."disse Marta "Il fatto che sia piovuto dal cielo dentro un oggetto tecnologico non mi interessa.

Non ti è arrivato il messaggio?"

"Ah..."disse Marko "Sono stato occupato…

Scusa."

"Anche mio marito è preoccupato."disse Marta "Marko…

Hai intenzione di continuare così...fino a quando non ti uccideranno?"

"Lo sai perché la gente comune può solo continuare a vivere senza realizzare nulla finché finalmente non muore?"disse Marko "A loro manca immaginazione per cominciare.

E come risultato,fino a che non muoiono,non riescono a trovare qualcosa di più prezioso delle loro stesse vite e le conducono senza alcuna vergogna,malgrado non producano nulla che non sia merda.

Le grandi cose...non potrebbero mai essere compiute da coloro che,se mescolati con la massa,non riuscirebbero a distinguersi.

Non potrebbero nemmeno essere comprese da persone del genere.

Certamente non da esseri inutili che non fanno altro che riempire bicchieri e affezionarsi al primo uomo che capita loro a tiro.

Mai."

Poco dopo lei era in ginocchio e piangeva.

VOCE NARRANTE DI MARKO

"La notte dopo che il muro cadde,io vidi tuo padre che ti portava nel bosco,poi vidi un lampo e ti trovai a terra.

Tuo padre era sparito."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ti misi a letto...e questo e tutto ciò che so."disse Marko.

"Questo... è tutto?"disse Clark.

"C'è altro..."disse Marko.

"Ora capisco perché i soldati della legione esplorativa esperti come lei, si siano ritirati in questo campo di addestramento."disse Tess "Non tanto per la ricompensa dei suoi subordinati,morti senza aver raggiunto l'obbiettivo…ma per...i suoi sentimenti di responsabilità ed inferiorità.

Lei si preoccupava di non essere speciale.

Lei è scappato sia dalla sua gente sotto terra,sia dalla realtà per delle ragioni infantili e ora eccola qui."

"Basta."disse Logan.

"Non c'è bisogno che decida se questa informazioni siano utili o meno..."disse Tess"...e di certo non lo faccia tramite il suo senso di inferiorità."

"Per favore."disse Logan a Tess che si era alzata e si rimise seduta.

"Proprio come dice il capitano,io non ero speciale o cose del genere."disse Clark "Ero solo un alieno...figlio di un padre speciale e allevato da un padre speciale.

È questa l'unica ragione per cui mi è stato dato il potere del gigante.

Sono lieto si saperlo per certo, finalmente."

"L'ultima volta che la vidi…tua madre mi disse questo."disse Marko.

FLASHBACK

Marta era a terra,con Clark in braccio e piangeva,poi si rialzò.

"Devi per forza essere speciale?"disse Marta sorridendogli"Devi per forza essere riconosciuto dagli altri?

Io non credo.

Alla fine,questo bambino...può anche diventare in grande uomo…

Perché dovrebbe aver bisogno di essere meglio di chiunque altro.

Dopotutto,guardalo...è così carino.

Questo bimbo è già grandioso.

Dopo tutto...è stato in questo mondo."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Io ero solo uno spettatore." Marko "Non sono stato capace di cambiare nulla."

Gli altri andarono via.

Marko pensò "Accenderai la tua fiamma in questo mondo ed essa diverrà cenere fuori dalle mura...senza sapere come si sia sentita veramente tua madre.

Non appartieni a questo mondo.

Vivi per come sei davvero."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Ci sono battaglie a questo mondo,in cui molti periscono e altri vengono sacrificati,senza tuttavia ottenere nulla."

Nel distretto di Trost c'era Steve che indossava il costume,ma non la maschera ed era seduto ad un tavolo con Tess,altri uomini e Logan che però era seduto su una sedia al lato della stanza.

"Quindi..."disse Steve "...il padre di Clark..."

"...potrebbe probabilmente essere...un umano venuto da fuori delle mura."disse Tess"Si...e possedeva i poteri dei giganti,proprio come Annie,Reiner e Berthold,ma oltre a questi sembra fosse come noi.

E a differenza di Reiner e Berthold...voleva aiutare coloro all'interno delle mura."

"Quando sento che era interessato alla legione esplorativa,mi dispiace che non abbia potuto aiutarci di più."disse Logan

"Non ne sono sicura..."disse Tess "Considerando quanto conosceva...avrebbe potuto persino sapere qualcosa riguardo ai pensieri che vengono tramandati attraverso la famiglia Reiss.

E se davvero fosse così...ha scelto di non diffondere quell'informazione in modo che il governo reale non capisse chi lui fosse.

Ma nel momento in cui il Wall Maria fu violato...andò direttamente dalla famiglia Reiss,i veri capi del governo reale...e commise quell'atto di follia.

Probabilmente stava investigando da solo sul governo reale dopo essere entrato nelle mura.

Deve aver scoperto ciò che cercava visto come ha reagito."

"Ti riferisci al primo re?"disse Steve.

"Si,anche se sul primo re ne sono state scritte di cotte e di crude."disse lei "Alcuni dicevano che era un dio e che aveva sotto il suo controllo un gigante che poi,dopo il suo ritiro, avrebbe preso il suo posto,così la famiglia Reiss salì al potere per la prima volta.

Altri dicono che il gigante fosse lui.

Solo una serie di storie senza senso e contraddittorie.

Comunque gli è servita un'incredibile risolutezza per fare quello che ha fatto.

E fu quest'uomo che volle mostrare al suo figlio adottivo dodicenne,un aspirante futura recluta della legione esplorativa...la stanza nel seminterrato di casa.

Una stanza che,con il suo ultimo respiro,egli diceva contenesse tutto…

Cosa pensi possa esserci li dentro?

Qualcosa che gli era stato proibito dire."

"No."disse Steve "Qualcosa che non riusciva a dire,anche se avrebbe voluto.

In altre parole quei ricordi sul mondo che il primo re cancellò dalla nostra memoria.

Perlomeno,questo è quello che mi piace pensare,ma...non riusciremo a scoprire nulla speculando da qui.

I nostri preparativi avranno termine oggi.

L'operazione per riprendere il Wall Maria...comincerà tra due giorni.

Cosa c'è in quel seminterrato?"

Se vogliamo saperlo,possiamo andare a vedere noi stessi.

Non è questo quello che ha fato sempre la legione esplorativa?"

Gli altri sorrisero e andarono discutendo del pranzo.

Logan chiuse la porta e restò con Steve.

"Cosa c'è,Logan."disse Steve.

"Potrei sembrarti impaziente...ma cos'hai in mente di fare dopo aver ripreso il Wall Maria?"disse Logan "Immagino che farsi venire in mente un piano di difesa sarà la prima cosa,ma...dopo di ciò?"

"Il nostro è un lavoro che non finisce mai."disse Steve "Dopo ciò…

Eliminare le minacce.

Sembra esserci qualcuno dall'altro lato delle mura determinato a vederci mangiati dai giganti.

E se vogliamo sapere chi sono...dobbiamo raggiungere quel seminterrato.

Quindi,come ho appena detto...penseremo al da farsi dopo essere andati in quel seminterrato."

"Ti rendi conto che te lo sto chiedendo perché non so se sarai ancora vivo in quel momento,vero?"disse Logan "Lascia che sia io a condurre le truppe sul campo.

Dirò loro che mi sono lamentato finché non hai ceduto...infatti è quello che ho intenzione di fare."

"Ok."disse Steve "No.

Non mi importa se sembro cibo per giganti.

Usatemi come esca.

La catena di comando sarà quella di sempre.

Se non posso comandare,lo farà Tess.

Se non lo farà lei,lo farà il successore.

Ammetto che sembra essere un'operazione difficile,ma sarà di estrema importanza per l'umanità.

Ho fatto tutto ciò per assicurarmi il suo successo.

Io ho messo in piedi quest'operazione.

Se non la conducessi io,ci sarebbero meno probabilità che vada a buon fine."

"È vero..."disse Logan "...ma se ci rimetti le penne siamo spacciati.

Devi solo sederti e pensare.

Basta.

Sei in grado di causare molti più problemi ai giganti...e di aiutare l'umanità facendo ciò,invece di qualsiasi altra cosa."

"No,non è vero..."disse Steve"...posso fare di meglio puntando tutto su quest'operazione."

"Aspetta,aspetta..."disse Logan "Basta.

Basta.

Se sento un'altra scusa che suona così nobile...ti spezzo entrambe le gambe.

Proverò a romperle in modo che sia più facile riattaccarle in seguito...ma farò in modo che tu sia qui durante l'operazione per prendere il Wall Maria.

Immagino che tu sappia che dopo andare in bagno non sarà più così facile per un po'."

Steve rise "Quello sarebbe un problema…

Hai ragione...forse è meglio che non venga.

Ma sai...devo essere li...nel momento in cui conosceremo la verità sui giganti."

"È così importante per te?"disse Logan "Anche più delle gambe.

Più della vittoria dell'umanità?"

"Si."disse Steve.

"Capisco."disse Logan aprendo la porta "Steve…

Mi fiderò della tua decisione."

La sera seguente nella mensa tutti stavano mangiando.

Diana si arrabbiò con Hyperion e sfoderò la spada.

Cyborg le andò alle spalle e le mise il braccio intorno al collo "SEI IMPAZZITA?!"

"CHE CAZZO STAI FACENDO,DONNA CON LA SPADA?!"urlo Hyperion.

"SMETTILA DIANA...NON COSTRINGERMI AD UCCIDERTI!"urlo Victor.

Lei afferrò il braccio di Cyborg e iniziò a stringere la corazza di metallo.

"AAARH!"urlo Cyborg "MI STA SMONTANDO!"

Diana diede un pugno ad Hyperion,facendolo volare dalla finestra.

"Victor,sbrigati a soffocarla."disse Natasha.

"CI STO PROVANDO!"urlò lei "NON SO SE HA PERSO I SENSI MA SI MUOVE ANCORA!"

"Ehi..."disse Magneto che era al tavolo con Wanda e Pietro "Ci sono feriti..."

"Di chi è stata l'idea?"disse Wanda.

"Bella domanda."disse Pietro.

Cyborg volò contro la parete.

"Calmati!"disse Clark.

"Continua a darmi della vecchia quel pallone gonfiato,solo perché ho vissuto per 5000 anni!"urlò Diana "Io non invecchio,caproni!"

"Calmati."disse Clark.

"Va bene."disse lei.

Hyperion tornò con il naso ferito e si mise a mangiare.

"Dovrai stare di nuovo nelle retrovie,perché non hai esperienza."disse Hyperion.

"Sarò ancora debole...ma non per questo dovrei essere messo ultimo."disse Marlo"Dovrei essere in prima linea a studiare il nemico?"

"Cosa?"disse Hyperion "Stai cercando di fare il coraggioso,facendo la paternale a un veterano su come ci si sacrifica?"

"Ma come possiamo funzionare come insieme senza una mentalità del genere?"disse Hyperion.

"Ascolta..."disse Hyperion "Iniziano tutti come reclute.

Persino Annie ha iniziato come recluta,malgrado i poteri e l'addestramento.

Se usassimo le reclute come agnelli sacrificali non avremo più un ricambio generazionale.

Quindi il compito della tua squadra è di guardare ed imparare dalle retrovie e tornare vivi.

In quanto a soldati abbiamo già dei pazzi suicidi che non fanno altro che lanciarsi a capofitto all'attacco."

"Hyperion,a chi ti stai riferendo?"disse Clark.

"Quali altri pazzi suicidi abbiamo...oltre a te?"disse Hyperion "Senza poteri Kryptoniani eri morto in un secondo."

"Ho capito da poco di essere una persona abbastanza normale..."disse Clark "Cercare di farmi dire cose simili è da codardi."

Gli occhi di entrambi si illuminarono di energia rossa ed entrambi si alzarono a super velocità.

"CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE,BASTARDO DI UN CINGHIALE SELVATICO?"urlo Hyperion.

"E TU INVECE,BASTARDO RITARDATO?!"urlò Clark.

Entrambi si erano afferrati per il costume.

"Non colpitevi in faccia,mi raccomando!"disse Victor.

"TU…!"urlò Hyperion "MI ROMPI IL COSTUME COSÌ!"

"Ma che fanno?"disse Marlo.

Clark diede un pugno alla pancia di Hyperion e gli fece trapassare il locale.

Hyperion volò dentro lo afferrò e lo trascinò fuori "MALEDETTO!"

Hyperion gli diede un pugno alla pancia che lo mandò contro un albero.

La gente uscì e iniziò a tifare o per l'uno o per l'altro.

"SONO SERIO..."disse Hyperion "QUANTE VOLTE SARESTI MORTO SE NON AVESSI AVUTO NE POTERE DI GIGANTE NE I POTERI KRYPTONIANI?

QUANTE VOLTE...NATASHA AVREBBE DOVUTO SALVARTI?!

SE FAI DI NUOVO IL PAZZO SUICIDA...TI AMMAZZO!"

Hyperion gli diede un pugno alla pancia e lo scagliò in aria.

"ALLORA..."urlò Clark tornando giù "...VEDRÒ...DI RICORDARMELO BENE!"

Clark lo colpì mandandolo in aria e danneggiando il terreno con delle crepe.

Superman lo raggiunse "E TU ABBI PIÙ RISPETTO!

HYPERION!"

Superman gli diede un pugno alla schiena e lo mandò a terra dentro un cratere.

"DIMENTICATELOO!"urlo Hyperion colpendolo ancora e mandandolo in aria.

"Non dovremmo fermarli?"disse Barton.

"No."disse Natasha "Va bene."

"Ehi."disse Thor che diede un calcio alla pancia di Clark scagliandolo nel bosco,poi diede un pugno alla pancia di Hyperion,mandandolo in aria.

"Questi due stanno facendo troppo casino."disse Thor "Andate dentro."

Tutti ubbidirono.

Dopo cena Clark,Barton e Natasha camminarono in strada.

Clark era sorretto da Barton.

I tre si sedettero su una scalinata.

"È strano che io dica queste cose...ma dovrei prendermi più cura di quello che succede."disse Natasha "Sono rimasta a guardare perché sapevo che eri in forze."

"Non ci posso credere."disse Clark.

"Sei stato tu a cominciare."disse Natasha.

"Eppure...te tue energie sono tornate."disse Barton.

"Sono felice che siamo riusciti ad incontrare l'istruttore."disse Clark "Che io sia energetico o no...ho intenzione di fare quello che bisogna fare."

"Ehi,ragazzi..."disse Barton "Me ne ero dimenticato,ma che fine ha fatto Flash?"

"È nella capitale."disse Natasha "Con Spiderman."

"Comunque...mi sento meglio."disse Clark "Ero così preso dal preoccuparmi di certe cose…

Cose come perché non fossi forte di carattere come te,Natasha.

Ero geloso.

Mi sentivo inutile perché non potevo essere come te o come Logan.

Eppure ne tu ne lui potete combattere da soli...è il motivo per quale ognuno di noi deve trovare il suo ruolo...insieme...siamo in grado di combinare le nostre abilità ed essere più forti.

Deve essere per momenti simili...che siamo stati fatti tutti in modi diversi."

Barton si ricordò che da piccolo veniva picchiato "Già...di sicuro hai ragione."

Videro un soldato maschio passare con una femmina.

Il soldato ricordava ai tre quello divorato dal gigante che aveva ucciso la madre di Clark.

"Quando avremo riconquistato il Wall Maria...e sconfitto tutti i nemici...ogni cosa tornerà come allora…?"disse Natasha

Logan era seduto dietro la porta dell'edificio dove erano seduti loro.

"Si,ne sono sicuro."disse Clark "Però…

Non sarà tutto come prima.

E la pagheranno per questo."

"Si..."disse Natasha.

"Non solo..."disse Barton "Il mare.

Un grande lago fatto di acqua salata,così grande che un mercante potrebbe passare tutta la vita a raccoglierne il sale senza che questo si esaurisca.

Non ci sono solo i giganti fuori dalle mura.

Acqua calda.

Distese di ghiaccio.

Foreste.

Campi di sabbia.

Mi sono arruolato nella legione per vedere tutto questo."

"Già..."disse Clark "Si...hai ragione..."

Barton si alzò "ANDIAMO A VEDERE IL MARE!

UNA MASSA D'ACQUA CHE SUPERA L'ORIZZONTE!

ALCUNI TIPI DI PESCE SI TROVANO SOLO LI!

NON MI CREDI VERO?

GIURO CHE CI SONO!

ASPETTA E VEDRAI!

Clark sorrise "E va bene…

Credo proprio che ci volerò sopra di persona."

"È UNA PROMESSA,VA BENE?"urlo Barton "NON RIMANGIARTELA!"

Il giorno dopo,all'alba,la ghigliottina calò ancora.

Sul muro c'erano Clark,Natasha Clint,con i costumi al completo.

Nick Fury salutava Steve,Logan,che avevano entrambi il costume completo,Tess e altri soldati ed ottenne risposta.

Dietro Fury c'era Hill e altri soldati.

Il gruppo fu tirato su,tramite un piano di legno,tirato dalle corde.

"Flegel?"disse Tess vedendolo tra la folla acclamante sotto.

"Si sono accorti di noi,con tutto il casino che abbiamo fatto."disse Tess.

Hyperion,Diana e Victor urlarono dalle mura "CONTATE PURE SU DI NOI!"

"Da quanto tempo la legione esplorativa non è salutata in questo modo?"disse Logan.

"E chi lo sa..."disse Steve "È mai successo?

Da quel che ricordo...è la prima volta."

Steve mise lo scudo sulla schiena "DIAMO INIZIO ALL'OPERAZIONE FINALE!

RICONQUISTIAMO IL WALL MARIA!"

Furono calati giù,tranne quelli che potevano volare che si librarono in alto.

"AAAVANTIII!"urlò Steve.

Clark e Hyperion e Diana volavano sopra un gruppo composto da Logan,Barton e Natasha,che erano a cavallo.

Il sole stava tramontando.

Berthold,Reiner e l'altro erano sulle mura.

C'erano anche l'incantatrice e Loki.

Reiner era seduto a gambe incrociate.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Alleati o nemici,buoni o cattivi,il sole tramonta su tutti noi prima di sorgere di nuovo."

Di notte il gruppo si stava camminando in un bosco.

"Non siamo ancora arrivati,è quasi l'alba."disse Logan "Se volassimo tutti?"

"Non ve n'è bisogno."disse Steve "Se superassimo questa montagna ci troveremmo nei pressi del distretto."

"Un gigante!"urlo Hyperion facendo luce con gli occhi rossi "Quelli con le torce lo illuminino!"

"Tutto ok."disse Tess.

Cyborg lo illuminò.

"Sta dormendo."disse Tess "Questo piccoletto non sembra uno di quelli del nuovo tipo che vanno in giro anche di notte."

"Che peccato."disse Hyperion "Lasciamolo stare."

"Come abbiamo fatto a non vederlo se gli eravamo così vicini?"disse Clark.

"Capisco cosa intendi."disse Tess "I solito non mi addentrerei nella foresta di notte...ma probabilmente è proprio quest'oscurità che ci sta proteggendo.

Quando Victor ed Hystoria hanno incontrato un gigante che vagava di notte c'era la Luna.

E la luce della Luna non è che la luce del Sole riflessa.

Nonostante sia solo un,'ipotesi che i nuovi giganti usino quelle luce Solare come energia per muoversi,sembra sia stata una buona idea aspettare la Luna nuova.

Magari anche quello potrebbe essere un altro gigante notturno.

Spero di catturarne uno un giorno.

"Ma...sto tremando?"pensò Clark "Perché?!

Cosa c'è da avere paura?

Merda...che mi prende così all'improvviso?

So bene cosa succederà se faccio cazzate qui,no?

E se non riuscissimo a riprendere il Wall Maria?

Quante persone perderebbero la speranza.

Non è che una parte di me pensa davvero che ci sarà un altra possibilità?"

"Clark..."disse Natasha.

"Perché stavi tremando?"disse Clint "Hai paura?"

"No che non ho paura!"disse Clark.

"Come?"disse Clint "Hai le mani che ti tremano.

Hai mai avuto paura dei giganti,Clark?

La gente di solito ne è terrorizzata.

Anche io...la prima volta che ne ho affrontato uno...ero impietrito.

Tu mii hai salvato dalla bocca di quel gigante.

Come sei riuscito a muoverti…?"

"Mi è tornato in mente quel giorno... quando mi hai mostrato quel libro..."disse Clark "Fu la prima volta ...che io…

Non avevo mai riflettuto su cosa potesse esserci oltre le mura prima di allora…

Passavo le giornate guardando le nuvole nel cielo.

...non che sia così strano che un ragazzo di otto anni,non pensi a nulla...e poi arrivasti tu,correndo su quel prato con un libro.

Eravamo entrambi degli esclusi,incapaci di andar d'accordo con gli altri.

Ecco cos'eravamo,allora.

Ma poi...quando mi raccontasti quelle cose…

E vidi quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi…"

"I miei occhi?"disse Barton.

"Già."disse Clark "Sembrava quasi che stessi vivendo un sogno bellissimo.

Ma...io non avevo niente.

Per la prima volta mi resi conto...di non essere libero.

Capii di aver sempre vissuto in gabbia,come un uccello.

La libertà mi era stata rubata da quegli strani mostri.

Il mondo era grande,ma loro mi avevano rinchiuso in una minuscola prigione.

La sera seguente ero nel letto,con le coperte fin sul naso e non chiudevo occhio.

Quando compresi...decisi che non li avrei mai più perdonati.

Non so perché,ma...quando si parla di riprendere la libertà...mi sento tornare le forze.

Grazie.

Mi sento meglio ora.

Forse tra un anno a quest'ora staremo già ammirando l'oceano."

"Si..."disse Clint.

"!"disse Natasha che si fermò "Questa zona...la ricordo!

Venivo sempre qui a raccogliere legna!"

"ABBIAMO TROVATO LE PENDICI DELLA MONTAGNA!"disse Hyperion.

"Ci...ci siamo quasi!"disse Clark.

"Sento il rumore del fiume!"disse Natasha.

"Siamo...tornati!"disse Clint "Per la prima volta...dopo essere scappati.

La nostra città natale!"

Il giorno dopo i soldati e gli Avengers galoppavano verso un buco in una delle mura,camminando in mezzo a una città distrutta.

"FATE ATTENZIONE AI GIGANTI NASCOSTI!"urlò Steve "INIZIAMO L'OPERAZIONE!

PASSATE TUTTI ALLA MANOVRA TRIDIMENSIONALE!"

Tutti utilizzarono l'attrezzatura che avevano sulla cinta,tranne chi sapeva volare.

Passarono nel buco.

"L'obbiettivo del nemico è catturare Clark."penso Steve "Non sappiamo se siano a conoscenza del fatto che ora possa chiudere la breccia.

Ma forse penseranno che abbiamo una strategia per farlo vedendo che marciamo in questa direzione.

Si devono essere accorti che vogliamo chiudere il varco esterno.

Clark volò sulle mura e atterrò

Guardò per qualche momento la sua città natale.

Vide le case distrutte e gli oggetti abbandonati.

"NON FERMARTI!"urlo Logan "DIRIGITI SUBITO ALLA BRECCIA!"

Logan volò via con l'attrezzatura e Clark spiccò il volo "Sissignore!"

Barton vide dei segni scuri sul muro mentre volava "Quelli sono..."

Barton atterrò "...i resti di un fuoco da campo?!

Devono essersi precipitati giù dalle mura!"

"CAPITANO!"urlo Barton "Sono qui nei paraggi…

Berthold e Reiner…

Clark volava lungo le mura,scortato da Capitan Marvel e Diana.

Tess era davanti al buco nel muro "Perché…?!

Non c'è neanche un gigante nell'area?!"

Tess usò l'attrezzatura per arrivare in cima alle mura e parlò con Logan "Non ce n'è nemmeno uno."

...c'è qualcosa di decisamente strano."

"Ciò significa che il nemico ci ha proprio in pugno."disse Logan "Ma…"

"Dobbiamo farlo."disse Tess.

"Posso farcela."pensò Clark che volava "No...possiamo farcela.

Noi siamo liberi."

Diana,Victor e Hyperion erano sulle mura.

Berthold era in uno spazio chiuso e osservava tramite dei buchi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La legione esplorativa aveva promesso una vittoria,ma li attendeva una trappola preparata con cura."

Clark superò il muro e volò verso il basso,trasformandosi nel gigante di cristallo e chiudendo la braccia con molti filamenti,poi uscì dall'essere.

Natasha lo afferrò e volarono verso la parte alta del muro.

"I più deboli hanno lo scudo incorporato?"disse Tess.

"Si,me ne sono accertato prima di partire."disse Steve "Mi spiace solo non averne avuti per i soldati."

"Nemici?"disse Tess.

"Nemmeno uno in vista!"disse Capitan Marvel.

"Tenete gli occhi bene aperti."disse Thor.

"E la breccia?"disse Cyborg.

"HA FUNZIONATO!"urlò Diana "È chiusa ermeticamente!"

"È fatta..."disse Tess.

Clark era in ginocchio "Com'è messa l'attrezzatura per la manovra tridimensionale?"

"A posto,grazie."disse Natasha.

"Come ti senti?"disse Tess.

"Bene,possiamo procedere come da allenamento!"disse Clark.

"ALLORA ANDIAMO VERSO IL PORTALE INTERNO!"urlò Tess che volò via con gli altri.

"Ho davvero chiuso il varco?"disse Clark che era ancora sulle mura.

"Si."disse Natasha.

"Così facilmente?"disse Clark.

"Che intendi..."disse Natasha.

"Non ancora."disse Logan "Se sono ancora vivi e a spasso qui intorno,continueranno a far breccia nelle mura,non importa quante volte richiudiamo il buco."

Capito?

Finché non avremo ucciso tutti i nostri nemici,inclusi Reiner e Berthold...il piano per riprenderci il Wall Maria,non sarà concluso."

"Certo..."disse Clark "Lo so!"

"Non attaccano."disse Hyperion a Steve "Forse non sono preparati per l'offensiva?"

Arrivo Barton "Ho dato un'occhiata qui intorno!

C'è un set completo da campeggio,sparpagliato per terra!

Bevevano qualcosa simile a del tè.

Le pentole si sono raffreddate...ma ci sono delle tazze con delle tracce del liquido nero che era nelle pentole...ed erano almeno tre.

Pare ci fossero più di tre persone sopra le mura."

"Erano in tre?!"disse Hyperion.

"Si."disse Barton "Forse una era di Ymir."

"Che strano..."disse Steve "Ci siamo mossi il più velocemente possibile…

Avranno avuto al massimo due minuti quando siamo arrivati…

Non è possibile che una pentola appena usata si sia raffreddata in così poco tempo.

Pare che i nostri nemici abbiano a disposizione un metodo che permetta loro di sapere con un certo anticipo che ci stiamo avvicinando...

Almeno cinque minuti di tempo.

Quindi hanno avuto tutto il tempo per prepararsi al nostro arrivo."

"Q-quindi,oltre ai tre sulle mura,c'erano alcune vedette...dobbiamo presumere che ci siano molti nemici nascosti?!"disse Hyperion.

"Almeno quattro,se non di più."disse Steve.

"In ogni caso,trovarli è la nostra priorità."disse Steve "Barton,il tuo ingegno c'è stato sempre di grande aiuto,ma ora ci serve più che mai.

Arrivarono diversi soldati.

"Prendi tutti gli uomini di cui hai bisogno..."disse Steve "...e setacciate l'aera nei pressi del portale interno alla ricerca dei nemici."

"Niente di insolito in quest'area!"disse un soldato.

"Cercate in ogni casa e vicino allo squarcio."disse Barton.

I soldati andarono.

"Questo è un altro azzardo."disse Hyperion "Il gruppo di Clark è vicino.

Che si fa?"

"Continuiamo."disse Steve "Non resisteremo ad un combattimento che si protrae nel tempo...la nostra possibilità e uno scontro veloce e decisivo."

"E se facesse tutto parte del piano del nemico..."disse Hyperion

"Non dovremmo fare altro che assecondarlo."disse Steve "Dopotutto...loro non sono gli unici a nascondere qualcosa..."

Barton era sulla parete delle mura e si ricordò del viso del gigante nelle mura,poi lanciò una freccia esplosiva.

Diversi soldati arrivarono e lo trovarono in cima alle mura.

"BARTON!"dissero i soldati "Li hai trovati?

Dove sono i nemici?"

"Non li ho trovati ancora,ma è meglio cercarli neri pressi delle mura!"disse Barton.

"Lo abbiamo fatto."disse un soldato.

"Intendo dentro le mura!"disse Barton.

I soldati andarono e iniziarono a cercare sulle pareti.

Capitan Marvel si unì alle ricerche.

"Che stanno facendo?"disse Diana che era su una delle mura.

"Dovremmo veramente fermarci qui…?"disse Victor.

"Già."disse Hyperion "A che serve quello che stanno facendo?"

"Barton…"disse Clark che era sulle mura con Natasha e Logan "Ti sei accorto di qualcos'altro?"

"È una posizione dalla quale tenere sempre d'occhio la situazione…."pensò Barton.

Capitan Marvel vide che cera una strana crepa e ci bussò sopra pensando "Un punto vuoto..."

Sentry sfondò il muro afferrandola alla gola,poi le diede un pugno,mandandola dentro una delle case a terra.

"ORA!"urlo Sentry.

Apparve l'incantatrice a mezz'aria,lasciando sorpresi tutti.

"Ma chi cazzo..."disse Hyperion.

"No..."disse Diana "Quella è una..."

L'incantatrice produsse dal suo corpo una colossale onda elettrica che travolse i soldati e anche i supereroi.

Furono tutti scagliati via.

Apparve Loki che ora aveva uno scettro d'oro con una punta ricurva sulla parte superiore ed un'altra punta ricurva più piccola nelle parte sotto della cima dello scettro.

Poco prima delle due punte c'era incastonata una pietra gialla che era luminosa.

Loki lanciò un raggio contro dei soldati che erano sulla mura generando un'esplosione,poi saltò addosso ad uno di loro e lo trafisse,diede un colpo con l'avambraccio a Cyborg che gli volava contro e lo scagliò via,poi dei soldati gli spararono,ma senza nessun effetto.

Loki lanciò un altro raggio e li colpì,poi diede un calcio ad Hyperion che gli stava volando contro.

Barton lanciò una freccia esplosiva sulla testa di Sentry,ma senza effetto.

Thor gli volò contro e lo colpì alla gola con il martello,poi Diana gli volò contro e gli infilzo i petto con la spada,estrasse l'arma e gli diede un calcio al petto,facendolo schiantare a terra.

L'incantatrice si mosse a super velocità e afferrò Diana,facendola strusciare contro le pareti,lasciando un solco,poi il cielo divenne pieno di nuvoloni neri,con fulmini che iniziarono a cadere sui soldati.

L'incantatrice illuminò le mani ancora di più e lanciò un raggio su Diana che la fece schiantare a terra.

La dea scese a terra e provocò una gigantesca onda di polvere nera che trasformò i soldati a terra in statue di cenere ed incenerì parte delle case che furono coperte anche da polvere nera.

Loki era sul muro e Thor gli atterrò vicino.

"LOKI!"urlo Thor "Ferma quella dea o la distruggerò."

"Non puoi."disse Loki "Non c'è modo di fermarla.

C'è soltanto...la guerra."

"Così sia."disse Thor.

Loki spiccò un salto e tentò di colpirlo con lo scettro,ma Thor evitò e sferrò in colpo con il martello,ma Loki parò il colpo con l'asta della sua arma,poi cercò di colpirlo,ma il dio si abbassò,allora Loki,girando lo scettro dietro le spalle,lo prese con entrambe le mani,si girò leggermente sul fianco e dalla pietra uscì un raggio che fu parato dal martello.

Loki cercò di colpire,ma il martello di Thor colpì l'asta e la mandò con la punta verso il basso,facendo esplodere un pezzo di muro.

Entrambi furono scagliati via.

La dea fu afferrata alle spalle da Thor e i due caddero.

Thor si alzò "Resta giù,signora."

"Signora..."disse l'incantatrice che si rialzò e tutti vetri esplosero sollevandosi da terra"Come suona bene questa parola."

Dal terreno creò un essere fatto di roccia e anche le pareti iniziarono ad esplodere.

"UCCIDILO!"urlò lei e l'essere andò contro Thor che lo distrusse con un colpo di martello.

Lei gli diede un pugno scagliandolo via,poi provocò diverse esplosioni dal terreno.

Loki apparve sul muro,davanti a Natasha e lanciò il raggio dallo scettro,ma Steve si mise davanti,il colpo prese lo scudo e tornò indietro contro il proprietario facendolo cadere "Il soldato.

L'uomo senza tempo."

"A te ne resta poco ti tempo."disse Steve che lanciò lo scudo che colpì Loki e tornò dal proprietario che corse contro il nemico e gli diede un pugno al viso,senza effetto.

Steve parò la parte posteriore dello scettro con lo scudo,poi la punta colpi il lato dell'arma e poi la parte finale dell'asta colpì Capitan America che fu scagliato a terra,ma fece una capriola e lanciò lo scudo.

Loki colpì lo scudo e poi evitò un pugno di Steve che dovette poi evitare la punta dello scettro che si conficcò nel suolo.

Steve gli diede un pugno al fianco,ma non gli fece nulla e fu colpito alla schiena dallo scettro finendo a terra.

Loki gli mise parte bassa dell'arma sulla nuca,mentre lui era accucciato "In ginocchio."

"NON OGGI!"urlo Steve che tolse l'arma,fece un salto,girando su se stesso e lo colpì al viso con un calcio,poi sferrò un pugno,ma Loki gli afferrò la mano,lo girò di schiena e lo scagliò via.

Iron Man arrivò e colpì Loki al petto con i propulsori di entrambe le mani,facendolo volare giù dalle mura,poi atterrò.

Diana era sospesa davanti all'incantatrice che era a mezz'aria.

"Sai chi sono?"disse la dea.

"Una dea estranea all'olimpo!"disse Diana che le volò contro a super velocità,ma lei la afferrò,volò verso la parete di una casa e la trapassò con Diana davanti "Incantevole."

L'incantatrice si schiantò a terra,portando Diana con se "Ti sai battere,vedo!"

La dea volò versò la parete,facendo un buco nel muro e conficcandoci Diana.

"Poverina."disse la dea.

Diana la afferrò alla gola e volò dall'altra parte delle mura,conficcandoci dentro la dea.

"No,così mi fai male!"disse la dea "Scherzavo."

La afferrò per il collo e la sbatté sulla parete,poi la scagliò via e diede un calcio ad Hyperion.

Thor le volò contro e le diede una martellata al viso,facendola strusciare lungo un tratto di muro,poi lei lo scagliò via con un pugno.

"MALEDETTA BASTARDAAAAAA!"urlo Clark che le volò addosso con entrambi i pugni e la colpì con i raggi laser,schiantandosi a terra e provocando un cratere immenso.

L'Incantatrice colpì al viso Clark con il gomito e lo scagliò via.

Clark atterrò,provocando in cratere,rimbalzo e cadde di nuovo,lasciando una scia.

Cyborth,sulle mura,lancio un raggio dal cannone,ma Loki lo evitò e gli diede un calcio,poi si voltò e cercò di colpire Thor che parò con il martello.

Sentry,a terra,si illuminò e si trasformò nel gigante corazzato,provocando un'esplosione.

Il gigante restò a terra,poi mosse la testa.

Steve era sule mura e aiutava Hyperion ad rialzarsi.

Dietro di lui,oltre il paese,dietro il muro interno,ci furono una serie di esplosioni.

Steve vide il gigante bestia che emergeva dal fumo e c'erano anche altri giganti,molto alti.

Steve li vide.

Il gigante bestia prese un grosso masso e lo scagliò in alto.

"AL RIPARO!"urlo Steve.

Il masso colpì la base del muro.

"Ma che...che cosa succede?"disse Marlo che era sotto il muro con altri soldati.

"Ci ha mancati."disse un soldato accanto a Steve.

"No."disse Steve "Ha centrato il bersaglio.

Ha bloccato parte dell'entrata.

In questo modo i cavalli non possono essere usati dai soldati.

Ci vuole chiudere qui dentro.

La battaglia che abbiamo atteso sta per scatenarsi.

Facciamola finita qui e ora."

Iron-Man atterrò e l'Incantatrice fece lo stesso,provocando un cratere e causando onde d'urto.

Lui fu scagliato via.

"Comincio a ritenervi troppo stupidi per capire che non c'è nulla da fare."disse lei.

Diana atterrò e scagliò un masso.

L'altra lo evitò,Hyperion le volò alle spalle,lei spiccò un salto e lo evitò,poi diede un calcio a Cyborg,provocando un onda d'urto,poi diede un pugno ad Hyperion,provocando lo stesso risultato e mandandolo in una casa,Supergirl le volò contro,ma lei la evitò,le afferrò la gamba e la tirò contro Diana.

Spicco un salto e colpì Hyperion e Cyborg,poi si voltò e diede un calcio a Capitan Marvel che le stava volando contro,evitò i raggi laser di Hyperion e provocò da de stessa una grande onda d'urto che distrusse le case vicine e scagliò via tutti i presenti.

Iron Man le volò contro,ma lei lo evitò e lo colpì con un fulmine uscito dalle sue mani.

Hyperion le diede una testata,ma lei rispose con un colpo che lo scagliò via "Non sei una delusione in fondo."

Tony lanciò un raggio dalle mani e la colpì,Capitan Marvel illuminò le mani di energia e le sferrò un pugno,la dea tornò indietro,le diede una gomitata,la prese per una gamba e la lanciò contro Iron Man che le stava volando contro,poi atterrò ancora.

"Siete venuti a morire."disse l'Incantatrice "Ora,infatti,io vi ammazzerò."

Hyperon,che aveva il mantello strappato,le volò contro facendole trapassare una casa e sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo afferrò con la mano e gli diede una testata,poi fu colpita al petto dal cannone di Cyborg,così gli volò contro e lo gettò a terra.

Thor le volò contro e la colpì con il martello,Supergirl le diede una serie di pugni a mezz'aria,la dea le diede una testata rompendole il naso,evitò i raggi di Capitan Marvel,che afferrò e mise davanti a se come scudo contro il fulmine di Thor che la prese in pieno.

Carol,con il costume fumante e pieno di strappi, cadde e l'Incantatrice afferrò Thor alla gola "Ma che bel dio."

"Ad Asgard avevamo un'incantatrice."disse Thor "L'ho catturata innumerevoli volte."

"Ma io non sono di Asgard."disse lei che sferrò un pugno e lo mandò a terra.

Thor chiamò il martello che giunse nella sua mano e stava per muoversi.

"Qualcuno vuole vederti."disse l'Incantatrice "E temo che non sarai molto contento.

In quel momento nel cielo si aprì un portale che conduceva in una landa di rocce appuntite e il cielo era nuvoloso e scuro.

Da essa apparve una luce arancione che scese fino al suolo.

"No..."disse Thor.

Dal portale ancora apertosi videro centinaia di vichinghi antichi,con la pelle putrefatta e tutti armati.

"Stark...li vedi?"disse Steve a Tony che volava vicino al muro.

"Si,ma ancora non ci credo."disse Tony.

"HELA!"urlo Thor che vide la dea sospesa a mezz'aria

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente di metallo verde smeraldo scuro sul centro,sui lati e sul retro.

La placca verde aveva due placche nere sopra le sopracciglia che erano allungate e terminavano a punta da entrambe le parti.

Sopra di esse vi erano due placche nere che erano larghe,allungate e partivano poco prima di quelle sugli occhi,poi al centro c'era una linea nera che si apriva in due sulla testa.

Queste placche erano fuse con la maschera verde.

La maschera aderente girava intorno agli occhi che erano bianchi e senza pupilla,con le palpebre nere e c'erano due punte,aderenti alla pelle,che dalla maschera sulla testa,giravano sotto gli occhi,avevano una piccola punta,rivolta verso il basso e poi terminavano puntando verso il naso e piegandosi leggermente verso l'alto.

Il naso invece era scoperto fin dall'inizio.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,ance se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,pi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna erano verde smeraldo all'inizio e nere per il resto.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due,molto grandi.

Partivano dall'altezza della nuca ,andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti leggermente,fino ad arrivare all'altezza del mento ed erano molto lunghe,tanto da superare le spalle.

All'altezza del mento avevano una punta rivolta verso il basso,poi si curvavano a falce verso l'alto e superavano la testa.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa,andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente nera che copriva tutto il corpo,compresi i piedi.

Intorno al collo c'erano due linee verdi circolari,con in mezzo due linee verdi orizzontali che arrivavano fino al di sotto del seno,poi si aprivano in due linee andando leggermente verso l'esterno,poi dritte verso il basso fino a sotto la vita.

L'attaccatura delle spalle era scoperta come la parte immediatamente prima.

Dall'inizio del costume,intorno alle spalle partivano delle linee verdi.

La prima,da entrambi i lati, che era la più alta,finiva poco prima delle due linee centrali,la seconda finiva per unirsi con la linea centrale.

I seni erano coperti da due placche verdi,sottilissime fuse con il costume e dalla parte interna partiva una linea verde che andava verso l'alto e poi si dirigeva verso le spalle.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca nera,con una punta rivolta verso l'esterno.

Da sotto di essa partiva un mantello verde scuro,tanto che all'interno era quasi nero.

Era immenso,con la parte che andava sotto le gambe,fatta in parte si fumo e in parte di filamenti verdi.

Anche le braccia erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

C'erano due linee verdi,oblique,che si attorcigliavano lungo il braccio,passando sui bicipiti,sul gomito e terminando sul polso facendo in giro completo.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio era verde,compresa la parte interna centrale.

La mani erano scoperte ed avevano unghie verdi appuntite.

C'erano però due linee del costume,una nera e una verde che passavano sul palmo,tra il pollice e l'indice e anche sul dorso delle mani.

Sui fianchi,all'altezza della vita,c'erano due linee verdi che puntavano verso il centro e verso il basso.

C'erano anche altre due linee che passavano sopra queste due.

Da esse partiva una linea che percorreva le gambe passando per il centro,arrivata poco prima del finocchio,si apriva in due,puntavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano verso l'interno e poi si incontravano sotto il finocchio.

La parte più esterna delle gambe era verde.

All'altezza dei polpacci,sul davanti c'erano diverse linee.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi che avevano ai lati le linee verdi che percorrevano le gambe.

Atterrando il mantello si rimpicciolì e ora arrivava fino a terra ed era più largo di lei.

Thor scagliò il martello,ma lei lo afferrò con la mano destra con una facilità impressionante.

Hela sorrise e stritolò il martello fino a romperlo,provocando un'esplosione elettrica immensa che mandò in aria tutti e distrusse una parte dell'immenso distretto.

Le mura subirono delle crepe a causa delle onde d'urto.

Clark fu sbalzato in aria e poi atterrò guardando gli zombi oltre il portale.

FLASHBACK

Thor parlava a Clark.

"Chi pregava Asgard,dopo la morte andava o nel reame del Vahalla,dove si trovano i nostri beati o da Hela,regina dei dannati e dei disonorati."disse Thor.

FINE FLASHBACK.

Hela lo colpì al viso e lo scagliò via,poi si sollevò in aria.

"Che sia lei,quella di cui parlavi?"pensò Clark "Non immaginavo fosse così forte."

Hela atterrò lentamente e iniziò a camminare verso Clark.

"Tu..."disse Clark "Li hai ridotti in quello stato dopo che per una vita hanno pregato te..."

Clark iniziò a rialzarsi "Non meriti di esistere.

Mi fai venire da vomitare.

TU...MALEDETTA BASTARDA!

È ORA DI STERMINARTI!"

Clark,illuminò gli occhi di energia rossa, sferrò un pugno che la prese la volto,provocando un'onda d'urto,ma le fece muovere leggermente la testa.

La dea rispose con un pugno al viso,che lo scaglio in aria e lo conficcò nelle mura.

Il gigante bestia era fermo furori dal paese eterno alla mura e intorno a lui,sia da una parte che dall'altra,c'erano altri giganti.

Logan atterrò sulle mura "Steve il gigante corazzato si avvicina."

A terra,il gigante corazzato si stava alzando e aveva la mano sinistra in fiamme,poi corse verso le mura e con un saltò conficcò le unghie appuntite dei piedi e delle mani nel muro.

L'Incantatrice era sospesa davanti a Capitan Marvel che aveva le mani piene di energia,diversi lividi sul viso e strappi sul costume.

"Vi ammazzerò uno per uno."disse l'Incantatrice "E poi porterò le vostre anime nel mio aldilà tascabile anche se non pregate me."

Tess e Barton portarono Clark da Steve.

Superman aveva il mantello strappato e anche due buchi sull'avambraccio destro.

Diversi esseri di roccia stavano correndo verso Diana.

Lei spiccò un salto e diede una ginocchiata al primo,Supergirl diede un calcio ad un altro e poi sferrò un pugno,

Hyperion ne tagliò in due un altro con i raggi laser e Thor diede un pugno ad un altro.

Cyborg spiccò un salto e sparò con il cannone,poi diede due calci ad uno di loro.

Diana lanciò la frusta che si illuminò di energia gialla e tirò a se uno di loro,colpendolo con l'avambraccio.

Thor evocò i fulmini dalle mani e nel lanciò diversi.

"Hai i fulmini senza martello?!"disse Cyborg.

"Certamente."disse il dio colpendone un altro.

Cyborg diede un calcio alla testa di uno di loro,Hyperion ne colpì uno,Diana si mosse a super velocità e ne abbatté cinque.

Dietro il gigante bestia ce n'era uno che andava a quattro zampe ed era coperto di squame.

Aveva delle botti legate sulla schiena.

"Anche quel gigante quadrupede è dotato di intelligenza."disse Steve.

"Non mi sorprenderebbe se ce ne fossero altri intorno."disse Barton che pensò "Un carico?

Ma che…?"

"Pare che le forze nemiche siano più grandi del previsto."disse Steve.

Il gigante bestia urlò e alzo la mano destra,per poi colpire il suolo.

Una parte degli altri giganti si mise a correre.

"STANNO ARRIVANDO!"urlò Clark "UN GRUPPO DI CLASSE 2-3 METRI!"

Steve pensò "L'obbiettivo principale del nemico è recuperare Clark.

Tuttavia per riuscirci ha bisogno di portarci via qualsiasi possibilità di ritirata.

Probabilmente puntano ai cavalli dei soldati.

Inoltre quei sei giganti più grandi ci chiudono in gabbia."

"CAPITATNO!"disse Barton "IL GIGANTE CORAZZATO SARÀ QUI A BREVE...E ANCORA NON HO IDEA DI DOVE SIA BERTHOLD..."

"Si,ne sono consapevole."disse Steve "SQUADRA DIRK E SQUADRA MALINE,RIUNITEVI CON LA SQUADRA KALUS NEL CANCELLO INTERNO!

PROTEGGETE I CAVALLI CON LA VOSTRA VITA!

SQUADRA LOGAN E TESS...ELIMINATE IL GIGANTE CORAZZATO!

ANDATE!"

Alcuni soldati andarono.

"Logan,Steve,aspettate!"disse Steve "Ho detto squadra Logan...ma tu rimarrai qui.

"Vuoi che protegga i cavalli,invece di Clark?"disse Logan.

"Esatto."disse Steve "E aspetta l'occasione per far fuori quel gigante...il gigante bestia…"

"Ricevuto."disse Logan che saltò giù.

"Barton...ho un piano per il corazzato."disse Steve "Nella battaglia che verrà...darò a te e Tess il compito di comandare sul campo di battaglia."

Il gigante corazzato era arrivato sulle mura e pensò "Sono tutti radunati in quel singolo punto.

Mi limiterò ad uccidere i cavalli...ed andarmene da qui.

Non importa quanto sia abile Logan...non è per nulla paragonabile al nostro comandante."

Steve era accanto al gigante e Reiner lo guardò.

Nel paese dietro ci fu una grossa esplosione e si formò il gigante di Clark.

Reiner si voltò e pensò "Perché ha deciso di uscire allo scoperto?"

Il gigante di Clark iniziò a correre dalla parte opposta al muro.

Steve saltò giù con gli altri e,usando il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale,colpì la nuca di un gigante con lo scudo,che aveva i bordi taglienti e illuminati da un laser rosso e lo uccise.

"Non è possibile..."penso Reiner "Vuole scavalcare le mura a sud?!

Diamine,ero pure salito quassù."

Il gigante corazzato saltò giù dalle mura e trovò Clark in mezzo al paese.

"Vediamo chi è più forte."pensò Sentry e il gigante corazzato ruggì.

Quello di Clark fece lo stessi e i due corsero l'uno contro l'altro.

Quello di Clark sferrò un pugno,ma l'altro lo evitò e gli arrivò alle spalle,cercando di colpirlo,ma Clark si abbassò,poi parò il pugno di Reiner con il gomito sinistro e sferrò un colpo che si scontrò con quello del nemico,poi Reiner gli diede un calcio alla pancia,poi Clark parò un pugno con il gomito,si prese una ginocchiata al viso,rispose con un calcio che fu parato dal ginocchio sinistro del nemico e si prese un pugno sulla pancia,poi saltò addosso all'avversario,ma Reiner gli diede una gomitata sulla pancia,lo colpì al petto,bloccò il pugno sinistro con l'avambraccio sinistro e gli colpì il braccio con il destro,poi gli sferrò un pugno al volto che danneggiò il viso e fece cadere Clark a Terra.

Reiner gli strappò un pezzi di braccio,poi Clark gli diede un calcio alla spalla,giro su se stesso,dandogli un calcio alla testa e si rialzò,ma si prese un calcio alla schiena,poi Reiner girò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio al viso,facendogli saltare mezza faccia e mandandolo a terra.

La ferita si chiuse subito.

"Ti distruggerò una volta per sempre."pensò Reiner.

Clark materializzò una lunga trave di cristallo,si alzò e colpì il gigante corazzato,tagliandogli parte del petto,trafiggendolo.

Clark gli mise in piede sulla pancia,si tirò su e gli diede una potentissima ginocchiata sul viso che gli fece saltare il volto,con una potente onda d'urto e lo mandò dentro una casa.

Reiner guarì,si tolse la lancia e si rialzò.

Clark corse in una piazza con al centro una fontana con un obelisco e il gigante corazzato lo seguì.

"Stavo vincendo."disse Clark e le mani del gigante divennero di cristallo "Se è solo uno contro uno vincerò di sicuro.

Se si tratta di combattimento corpo a corpo...Annie era infinitamente più temibile."

Reiner caricò a testa bassa e sferrò un pugno,ma Clark evitò,poi Reiner ripeté l'operazione e Clark schivò ancora,dando un potente pugno al viso,facendogli saltare parte della corazza del volto e gettandolo a terra.

"Qui è dove si trovava casa mia..."pensò Clark e poi il suo gigante ruggì "...LA MIA...LA NOSTRA PATRIA!

LA RIPRENDERÒ!

VI UCCIDERÒ...TUTTI QUANTI!"

Logan tagliò la nuca ad uno dei giganti oltre il muro con gli artigli che gli uscivano dalle nocche.

Steve uccise l'ultimo pensando "Ho sempre combattuto per proteggere solo me stesso,a differenza degli altri...avevo i miei interessi personali.

Ho ingannato me stesso…

E ho contribuito a costruire questa montagna di cadaveri.

...su cui ora mi ergo.

Nonostante ciò...il pensiero di quella cantina mi tormenta.

Anche se il piano fallisse...posso arrivarci prima di morire.

Ciò che Jonathan Kent si è lasciato alle spalle…

La verità su questo mondo."

Il gigante corazzato incrociò le braccia ad "X"parando il pugno di Clark,ma cadde su una casa,poi Clark ne sferrò un altro rompendo la corazza e fece un salto indietro per evitare che il nemico gli saltasse addosso.

Reiner cadde in ginocchio,ma poi spiccò un salto e gli afferrò la caviglia destra,lo gettò a terra,lo sollevò e lo lanciò su una casa che fu completamente distrutta,poi lo tirò a se e gli colpì il viso di strisciò.

Natasha arrivo volando,con delle aste di metallo in mano pensando "Non sanno che il Dottor Strange ha messo della magia,dentro un esplosivo!"

Clark afferrò il braccio dell'essere,lo contorse e mandò l'avversario a terra,scagliandolo via.

Natasha si mosse "ECCOTI IL NUOVO REGALO DEL DR STRANGE!"

Un missile fu sparato da Natasha nell'occhio destro,Tess sparò in quello sinistro.

Gli oggetti esplosero,poi Diana gli diede un pugno,mandandolo a terra.

Hyperion,Cyborg,Capitan Marvel,Iron Man e Thor gli volarono alla schiena.

Hyperion usò i raggi dagli occhi,Cyborg il cannone,Capitan Marvel i raggi da entrambe le mani,Iron-Man usò i propulsori delle mani e del petto,più due missili che uscirono dalle braccia e Thor usò i fulmini.

L'esplosione gli squarciò la schiena.

"STA FUNZIONANDO!"urlò Stark.

"SI,L'ARMATURA SI È ROTTA!"urlo Hyperion.

Il gruppo si mise su un tetto.

"Abbiamo vinto."disse Diana.

"ANCORA UNA VOLTA!"urlò Tess "FATE FUOCO E FINITELO!"

"..."disse Cyborg.

"Reiner..."disse Diana.

"Ragazzi..."disse Hyperion "ERAVATE PRONTI PER QUESTO MOMENTO,NO?!FACCIAMOLO!"

Il gruppo riprese a colpire nello stesso modo,mentre Tess e Natasha lanciarono le lance di metallo che esplosero,facendo saltare la nuca e esponendo Sentry ai colpi esterni.

FLASHBACK

Tempo prima Sentry e Wonder Man erano su un tetto e parlavano,mentre diversi supereroi e soldati combattevano i giganti in una cittadina.

"Tamponare la breccia così…?"disse Berthold "Che piano sconsiderato...Clark ha sempre idee del genere."

"Anche se riuscisse non cambierebbe nulla."disse Reiner.

"Si...se le cose dovessero finire così,mi basterà fare qualcosa con il mio gigante."disse Berthold "Ma sarebbe un problema.

Abbiamo aperto la breccia con fatica."

"Ehi..."disse un soldato giovane "Voi due…

Ma che diavolo state dicendo?"

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"La tragedia che ebbe luogo mentre l'umanità stava per avere la sua prima vittoria."

I due si voltarono.

"Berthold,cosa intendevi con mio gigante?"disse il soldato "Che c'entra la breccia?"

"...Marco."disse Reiner.

"Stavamo solo scherzando..."disse Berthold.

"...ma..."disse Marco "MA CI SIETE CON LA TESTA?!

POSSO CAPIRE CHE SI DICANO COSE SENZA SENSO IN QUESTE SITUAZIONI,PERÒ...DOVETE CONCENTRAVI SULLA MISSIONE!"

Marco spiccò il volo,ma Sentry lo raggiunse e lo portò su un tetto.

"REINER!?"urlò Berthold che atterrò sul tetto.

Sentry teneva fermo Marco a terra.

"R-REINER..."disse Marco "Ma che stai…?!

È uno scherzo,vero?"

"No."disse Sentry "Marco…

Sei sempre stato un tipo molto intuitivo...di conseguenza non posso lasciarti andare."

"Cosa..."disse Marco "QUALUUU..."

Sentry gli tappò la bocca.

Annie volava a super velocità,trapassò la testa di un gigante,lanciò i raggi laser dagli occhi sulla nuca di un altro,lanciò una sfera nera dalla mano e ne uccise un terzo,poi si mosse ad una velocità troppo elevata per l'occhio umano e ne uccise quindici.

Atterrò sullo stesso tetto e rimase molto sorpresa.

"ANNIE!"urlo Marco "SALVAMI TI PREGO!"

"Ma che sta...succedendo?"disse Annie.

"REINER È IMPAZZITO!"urlò Marco.

"Ci ha sentiti mentre parlavamo."disse Reiner "Se ci fai del male,questa volta la dea Pallas farà esplodere il tuo corpo.

Quando lo capirai…

La dea ha creato i giganti e ti ha dato i poteri.

Non ti permetterà di proteggere questa razza infame.

Non possiamo lasciarlo vivo."

"Che problemi hai?!"disse Annie sconvolta "Sei un pezzo di merda!"

"Arriva un gigante."disse Berthold.

Sentry sollevò Marko e lo sbatté contro una parete.

"TOGLIGLI IL DISPOSITIVO PER IL MOVIMENTO TRIDIMENSIONALE!"disse Sentry.

"Cos…?!"disse Marco.

Annie era sconvolta.

"FALLO SUBITO,O LA DEA TI USERÀ COME BOMBA E TUTTI QUELLI NELLE MURA MORIRANNO!"disse Sentry.

"PERCHÉ...IO!?"urlò Annie "VOI DUE AVETE FATTO QUESTO CASINO,FALLO FARE AL TUO CAZZO DI COMPARE!"

"NO,DEVI FARLO TU!"urlo Sentry "ANCORA NON MI HAI DETTO COSA CAZZO PENSI DI FARE.

HAI PER CASO PENSATO CHE QUESTA GENTE PUÒ ESSERE SALVATA?!

OBBEDISCI AGLI ORDINI DELLA DEA CHE SIEDE TRA LE OMBRE O MORIRANNO SUBITO!"

Annie,con gli occhi spalancati e lo sguardo sconvolto,slacciò la l'attrezzatura da Marco.

"NON FARLOOOO!"urlò Marco "ANNIE?!

PER FAVORE FERMATI!

PERCHÉ?!

PERCHÉ?!

PERCHÉ LO STAI FACENDO?

ANNIE?!"

Annie era sconvolta,ma tolse l'attrezzatura.

"Ben fatto Annie."disse Sentry "Questo è ciò che fa di noi dei guerrieri.

Ottimo lavoro...Annie."

I due volarono via e afferrarono Annie portandola via.

Marco fu divorato da un gigante.

Annie piangeva.

Il giorno prima dello scontro Berthold e Reiner erano seduti in ginocchio sulle mura e bevevano.

C'era anche l'uomo dentro il gigante bestia.

"Come vi ho già detto...la piccola traditrice starà bene."disse l'altro "Credetemi,non la stanno torturando.

Sarà la dea a farlo,quando la riporterete.

Ma ve lo immaginate?

Qui si tratta di Annie.

Sa come prendersi cura di se stessa."

"Ma..."disse Reiner.

"Non avevamo preso una decisione l'altro giorno?"disse l'uomo "Se vuoi possiamo anche riprovarci,Reiner.

Ma tieni presente che quando sei trasformato la tua resistenza è minore di a desso e se perderai di nuovo,dovrai cedere quell'armatura ad un altro guerriero."

"No..."disse Reiner "Non è ciò che intendevo..."

"E allora riprendetevi."disse lui "Abbiamo un obbiettivo comune,giusto?

Riprendere la coordinata…

Porre fine a questa maledetta storia.

Una fine…e basta.

Voglio che noi…

Chiudiamo questa faccenda..."

"Capito."disse Berthold "Per adesso non dobbiamo pensare ad Annie.

Anche noi ne abbiamo avuto abbastanza di questo inferno!

È ora di finirla!"

"Comandante Zeke."disse il gigante quadrupede sotto le mura "Grande numero di forze nemiche in avvicinamento.

Stanno arrivando dalle montagne."

I tre brindarono.

"Ora,miei coraggiosi guerrieri..."disse Zeke "Dobbiamo mettere fine a tutto questo.

E completare la nostra missione."

Dopo aver bevuto Zeke gettò tutto di sotto.

"Andiamo!"disse Reiner e Berthold lo seguì "Berthold?"

"Hm?"disse l'altro.

"Non so quante volte te l'ho già detto,ma..."disse Reiner "Tra poco saremo in due postazioni separate.

Quindi per una volta pensa ed agisci da solo.

Non devi aspettare un ordine per agire.

Dovresti essere il più forte di tutti,e invece…

Lasci sempre il lavoro agli altri quando diventa critico."

"Voglio chiudere questa storia."disse Berthold.

"Bravo."disse Reiner "Ora continua così fino a quando Pallas non avrà resettato la mente della tua amata Annie..."

"Ehi!"disse Berthold "HO DETTO CHE TI SBAGLI...NON È COME PEN-"

"Anche se è di Annie che stiamo parlando,se la dea le azzera la mente,potrà metterle una memoria fasulla e farle credere che tu sia il suo principe azzurro."disse Reiner "E poi…

Carrie..."

"...si."disse Berthold.

"La promessa fatta a Ymir."disse Reiner "La salveremo,non importa quale sia il prezzo da pagare.

Si...a qualsiasi costo.

Conto su di dite."

"Lascia fare a me."disse Berthold.

FINE FLASHBACK.

Il corpo di Reiner usciva dalla nuca del gigante corazzato ed era privo della testa.

"CI SIAMO RIUSCITI!"urlò Hyperion "GLI ABBIAMO FATTO SALTARE LA TESTA!

ABBIAMO ABBATTUTO IL GIGANTE CORAZZATO!

SEI STATO UNA BELLA ROGNA.

MA GUARDATI ORA,PERFIDO BASTARDO!"

Hyperion vide Diana che lacrimava e anche Cyborg e li afferrò entrambi "PER QUALE FOTTUTO MOTIVO STATE PIANGENDO VOI DUE?!

FORZA ALZATEVI!

NON ABBIAMO ANCORA FINITO!

ABBIAMO UCCISO SOLTANTO REINER PER ORA!

NON PIANGETE!

SIAMO NOI CHE LO ABBIAMO SCONFITTO!"

Clark era in ginocchio.

"Non abbiamo ancora finito!"urlò Tess "PREPARIAMOCI PER IL PROSSIMO!"

Natasha mise la mano sulla spalla di Barton "Clint."

"Non...potevamo scendere a compromessi."disse Clint.

Thor fu scagliato a terra,passando attraverso diverse case.

"Dopotutto siamo noi quelli con la maggiore mancanza di informazioni e conoscenza."disse Barton "Non abbiamo i mezzi per catturare qualcuno potente come lui…

Questa era la nostra unica opzione.

Questo era inevitabile..."

"Ehi..."disse Natasha "...si è mosso..."

"...eh?"disse Barton.

Il gigante corazzato urlò a squarcia gola.

"Non sarà..."disse Steve sul tetto.

"Il grido dal corazzato."disse Logan.

Il gigante bestia prese uno dei barili e lo scagliò oltre le mura.

"COLPITELO DI NUOVO!"urlò Tess "DOBBIAMO FAR SALTARE L'INTERO CORPO!"

"NO!"urlò Barton "VI PREGO,ALLONTANATEVI SUBITO DA REINER!"

"EH?"disse Stess "SOPRA DI NOI!

IL GIGANTE COLOSSALE PIOMBERÀ SU DI NOI DALL'ALTO!

SPIANERÀ TUTTA LA ZONA!"

"MERDA!"urlo Tess che iniziò a volare con gli altri "TUTTI VIA DA QUI!"

"A questa distanza non si potrà evitare!"pensò Clint.

Berthold vide Reiner "Cosa!?"

Wonder Man volò fuori dalla botte "REINEEER!"

Berthold gli atterrò sopra e gli altri fecero marcia indietro.

Berthold lo toccò e pensò "È vivo.

È...davvero riuscito a spostare al sua anima lungo il sistema nervoso.

Si è trasferito nel sistema nervoso centrale del gigante.

Non posso credere che tu abbia voluto farlo.

Questa è l'ultima spiaggia."

"Come hanno potuto spingerti a questo punto."disse Berthold "Reiner…"

Gli altri si erano messi tutti su delle case.

"Per adesso siamo al sicuro."disse Barton "Berthold è fuori gioco viste le condizioni di Reiner."

"Nonostante tutto però,l'obbiettivo della nostra operazione militare ci è stato servito su un piatto d'argento."disse Tess.

Iron-Man colpì Loki sulle mura utilizzando i propulsori.

Le de Pallas apparve sopra di loro da un fumo nero e rise,battendo le mani "Finalmente ci incontriamo.

Io sono la dea Pallas.

Siete sorpresi che io sia ancora viva?

Io non morirò o scomparirò.

Vivrò per sempre.

Come la vostra amica Annie.

Le ho dato io i poteri,mai invecchierà,mai morirà."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Hyperion "Non abbiamo fatto nulla per disturbarti.

Perché fai questo alla Terra?

Perché vuoi vederci morire?"

Pallas aveva gli stessi abiti che aveva quando aveva incontrato Annie sulla struttura.

La dea rise e poi lanciò un fulmine rosso dalla mano senza la falce e colpì Hyperion,mandandolo a terra.

"Hiperion..."disse Natasha.

"HYPERION!"urlò Clark dentro il gigante.

La dea urlò e fece tremare violentemente il terreno "MORTE A VOI!

NON VI LASCERÒ VIVERE!"

"CHE COSA VUOI?"urlo Tess "SMETTILA DI FARE GUERRA A TUTTO QUELLO CHE RESPIRA E AIUTACI A RICOSTRUIRE IL MONDO!

"Non mi unirò a voi,io vi sono contro."disse Pallas "Il vostro piano non mi piace.

Voglio che la smettiate di uccidere i giganti e di uscire.

Lasciateci vivere e accompagnarvi per sempre.

La vostra vita è già governata da queste mura.

NON TENTATE PIÙ DI USCIRE!

RESTATE DIETRO QUESTE MURA PER SEMPRE!"

"NON SE NE PARLA NEMMENO!"urlo Tess "GLI UOMINI USCIRANNO FUORI DA QUESTA GABBIA!"

"Non uscirete mai!"disse Pallas "Resterete qui per sempre!

Non siate idioti!

Avete lavorato sodo per arrivare fin qui.

Non credevo che ci sareste riusciti.

Siete gli eroi che hanno riparato il muro.

Potete vivere la vostra vita dentro le mura interne,prendendo i beni dell'aristocrazia.

Io interromperò gli attacchi.

Ma prima dovete consegnare il vostro amico gigante,dovete darmi Annie e giurare di restare dietro le mura."

"CI RIFIUTIAMO!"urlo Cyborg "Non faremo una cosa del genere!"

"IDIOTI!"urlo Pallas puntando la falce verso di loro "COSA SPERATE DI OTTENERE?"

"VOGLIAMO SAPERE LA VERITÀ SU QUESTO MONDO!"disse Tess.

"E che cosa te ne farai di questa verità?"disse Pallas "La gente semplicemente non sa gestire la verità.

Restate dietro il muro senza sapere niente.

Questo è il miglior modo di essere felici.

PER QUESTO DOVRESTE CUSTODIRE IL MURO!

LE MURA SONO NECESSARIE!

FUORI TROVERETE L'INFERNO!"

"PIUTTOSTO CHE FARE PATTI CON TE,IO PREFERIREI FARE PATTI CON IL DIAVOLO!"urlò Tess.

"TROVERETE SOLO DISPERAZIONE!"urlò Pallas che si trasformò in una grossa massa di fumo nero ed inizio a travolgere le case della città.

"NO!"urlo Clark dentro il gigante.

"OBBIETTIVO IN AVVICINAMENTO!"disse Tess "È BERTHOLD!

PROCEDETE CON L'OPERAZIONE!

DATE IL COLPO DI GRAZIA AL CORAZZATO!"

"ASPETTATE!"urlo Barton "QUESTA È LA NOSTRA ULTIMA POSSIBILITÀ PER NEGOZIARE!"

Barton spiccò il volo e si mise sulla punta di un campanile "BERTHOLD!

FERMATI DOVE SEI!"

L'altro si fermò a mezz'aria.

"PARLAMI!"urlò Barton.

Gli occhi Berthold erano pieni di energia viola "SE NE PARLIAMO...POI VE NE ANDRETE TUTTI AL DIAVOLO!?

LE NOSTRE RICHIESTE SONO DUE!

PER PRIMA COSA DATECI CLARK!

POI…

MASSACRATE TUTTI GLI ABITANTI DELLE MURA!

QUESTA È LA REALTÀ DEI FATTI!

TUTTO È STATO GIÀ DECISO!"

"E DA CHI!?"urlo Barton "DA LEI!?

DA CHI È STATO GIÀ DECISO!?"

"...DA ME."disse Berthold.

"CHE STAI DICENDO!?"urlo Barton "IO SONO COLUI CHE L'HA STABILITO!

LA VITA DI VOIALTRI FINISCE QUA!"

"MA CHE PECCATO!"urlo Barton "E IO CHE SPERAVO CHE AVRESTE RECUPERATO ANNIE PER NON FARCI SENTIRE LE SUE GRIDA STRAZIANTI!

SE NON TE,ALLORA CHI POTRÀ SALVARLA DALLE TORTURE DISUMANE DELLA POLIZIA MILITARE?

DI QUESTO PASSO DIVENTERÀ CIBO PER ANIMALI..."

"BENE!"urlo Berthold "QUELLA TROIA NON HA MAI VOLUTO SOTTOMETTERSI A PALLAS!

VOLEVA SALVARE VOI,MA RISCHIAVA CHE LA DEA LA FACESSE ESPLODERE FACENDO SPARIRE CON LEI TUTTO IL VOSTRO MONDO DI MERDA!"

"BARTON!"urlo Natasah.

Wonder Man si avvicinò "PUÒ ANCHE DIVENTARE CIBO PER ANIMALI,ME NE FREGO!"

Lui provò a correre sul tetto,ma Wonder Man atterrò.

"Vai da qualche parte,Clint?"disse Berthold che aveva la mani piene di energia viola"NON VOLEVI PARLARE CON ME?!"

Barton incoccò la freccia.

"Pensavi davvero di farmi fesso ancora con queste cazzate su Annie,come se a noi importasse qualcosa di lei?"disse Berthold "CREDETE CHE ANNIE SIA VENUTA DA FUORI DELLE MURA?

NO,PALLAS LE HA DATO I POTERI E POI L'HA PORTATA FUORI QUALCHE GIORNO!"

"Sta buono,Clark!"disse Hyperion che era sulla spalla del gigante "Non lo capisci?

Tra te e il colossale,quello in svantaggio sei tu…

Non è il momento per entrare in scena."

"No,in verità,non hai nessun obbiettivo."disse Berthold "Stai solo prendendo tempo.

Gli altri sono qui intorno.

E saranno già diretti verso Reiner.

Inutili ciarle.

L'avevo già capito.

Vedo che tremi.

Non puoi fare niente."

"...allora perché..."disse Barton "Hai continuato a parlarmi fino ad ora?"

"Volevo conferma."disse Berthold "Temevo che davanti a voi,mi sarei ancora messo a lagnare senza mantenere il controllo.

Tuttavia...sembra che stia andando tutto bene.

Tutti voi siete per me dei cari compagni,ma uccidervi è una priorità."

"Questo perché...siamo..."disse Barton "I figli del male?"

"No."disse Berthold "Voi non siete crudeli.

Ne siete demoni.

Tuttavia è necessario che moriate tutti.

Basta perdere tempo."

Supergil,che aveva il costume a brandelli,gli volò contro,ma lui parò il pugno,voltandosi.

Lei lo colpì all'orecchio con ii raggi laser e lui le diede un calcio al volto,abbassandosi.

Natasha prese Clint e lo portò via "È andato dal corazzato."

Alcuni soldati con le lance esplosive videro che il corazzato era a terra di schiena.

"SI È MESSO SUPINO!?"urlò uno degli uomini.

Berthold volò verso l'alto e si trasformò.

L'esplosione fu immensa.

Una gigantesca sfera di energia che aprì parte delle nuvole e spianò la zona.

Le case furono distrutte con il terreno,che si sollevò da terra.

Tutti furono scagliati via.

L'esplosione divenne simile a quella di una bomba atomica.

Thor e Diana furono scagliati via,mentre Hela era sospesa a mezz'aria.

Hyperio si diresse dal gigante di Clark con Diana e Victor "SIETE TUTTI VIVI?

NATASHA!

BARTON!"

"Siamo qui."disse Natasha che era con Clint sotto una casa.

Il gigante colossale era accucciato.

Era di nuovo senza pelle,le braccia erano secche e lunghe,mentre le gambe erano anche muscolose.

L'Incantatrice era sotto di lui e rideva "CHE IL MOSTRO SI INNALZI!

Ammazziamoli forza!"

Il gigante colossale afferrò delle case e le lanciò in aria.

"Ha intenzione di trasformare il distretto in un mare di fiamme."disse Natasha.

"Quel bastardo..."pensò Clark "Questa volta…

Vuole far sprofondare tra le fiamme…

La città dove sono cresciuto!"

"BARTON...CHE FACCIAMO?"disse Hyperion che aveva strappi sul mantello "Vogliamo star qui in attesa che una casa ci cada in testa!?"

"Data la situazione è meglio ritirarsi."disse Barton "Torniamo dal comandante e aspettiamo ulteriori ordini.

Per quanti riguarda il colossale,dovremmo attenerci al piano originale,andando avanti con la tattica di logoramento.

Faremo sprecare al colossale quante energie possibili."

"Un momento..."disse Hyperion "Se non stiamo attenti potrebbe avvicinarsi alle mura e distruggere l'armata dall'altra parte…."

"Ciò significa...che dobbiamo abbattere il colossale qui ed ora!?"disse Clint.

L'essere continuava a gettare case ovunque.

"Dobbiamo abbattere lo scimmione."disse Steve "Quello se ne sta li in contemplazione,senza volersi muovere."

"Si,mi sembra un codardo."disse Logan "Non mi stupirei se venisse fuori che non ha le palle."

Centinaia di pietre iniziarono a volare verso il muro e devastarono le abitazioni.

Il gigante bestia,sbriciolò un masso,lo lanciò e distrusse la parte più esterna del paese,facendo a pezzi gli uomini.

"Un po' troppo alto."disse il gigante bestia.

L'altro portava un altro masso e il gigante lo prese sbriciolandolo "Il primo era un lancio di prova.

Ora punto…

AD UN PERFECT GAME!"

"BOMBARDAMENTO AD ORE DODICI!"urlo Steve "TUTTI AL RIPARO!"

Il gigante scagliò le pietre,provocando un onda d'urto.

Il paese e i giganti più esterni furono devastati.

Altri pezzi umani volarono in aria.

Logan e Steve si gettarono dalla casa,vedendo i corpi e gli oggetti sopra loro.

"MA CHE DIAVOLO ERA QUELLO?"urlò un soldati "I NOSTRI NEMICI NON AVRANNO MICA I CANNONI?!

SE COSÌ,DEVONO AVERNE CENTINAIA!"

"CALMATEVI GENTE!"urlò Marlo "FARETE AGITARE I CAVALLI!"

Arrivò Logan volando "I GIGANTI SCAGLIANO PIETRE!

SOLDATI,PRENDETE CIASCUNO UN CAVALLO!

CI RITIRIAMO ALL'INTERNO DEL MURO!"

Anche i tetti delle case dove erano loro iniziarono ad essere colpiti.

"PRESTO!"urlo Logan "MUOVETEVI!

I massi distrussero un campanile e anche una parte del muro.

Uno di mise in ginocchio.

Steve arrivò in quel momento.

"La situazione sulle mura,sei riuscito a vederla?"disse Logan.

"Non potrebbe essere peggiore."disse Steve"In più la maggior parte delle case davanti a noi è ridotta in macerie dalla pioggia di pietre.

Se continua così,qua attorno tra poco sarà tutto raso al suolo e non avremo riparo."

"Quindi non ci sarà più possibile andare dall'altra parte del muro?"disse Logan.

"No,il titano colossale si sta avvicinando sempre di più."disse Steve "In oltre il distretto sta andando tutto a fuoco,per cui…

Anche se volessimo farci scudo con il muro,dovremmo lasciare indietro i cavalli."

"Clark è al sicuro?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so."disse Steve "Ma i più sembrano essere stati inghiottiti dall'esplosione.

Il titano bestia ha mandato avanti gli altri per far si che i soldati si radunassero.

Di conseguenza abbiamo perso due squadre."

Iron-Man colpì il gigante colossale in un occhio con un missile e Diana gli diede un pugno al petto facendolo cadere,poi volò verso l'Incantatrice e unì le braccia ad "X",provocando un'onda d'urto arancione che la scagliò via.

Il gigante colossale era in piedi,alzò le braccia al cielo e colpì il suolo schiacciando Diana.

Lei volò fuori dal cratere e gli diede un pugno al viso,facendolo barcollare.

"In altre parole,gli unici sopravvissuti all'interno delle mura...siete voi."disse Steve.

Altre ondate di pietre colpirono le case.

"CLARK,URLA!"disse Hyperion che era sul gigante,insieme a Barton,Natasha,Victor e Diana "NON PUOI LASCIARE CHE SI AVVICINI AL MURO!"

Il gigante urlò e l'altro si voltò a guardarlo,poi andò verso il muro.

"MA CHE…?!"urlò Hyperion "QUEL BASTARDO CI STA IGNORANDO!

DEVE AVER CAPITO COSA TEMIAMO...!"

"HYPERION, CHE FACCIAMO…?!"disse Cybotg "DI QUESTO PASSO-"

"CLARK!"urlo Hyperion "IMPEDIAMO A QUELLO SPILUNGONE DI MUOVERE UN ALTRO PASSO!"

Il gigante si mise a correre verso quello colossale.

"FACCIAMO IN MODO CHE QUEL BASTARDO ESPONGA IN SUO PUNTO DEBOLE!"urlo Hyperion.

"Ci penserò io!"disse Natasha che aveva ancora una delle lance esplosive "Voi attirate la sua attenzione"

"DIVIDETEVI!"urlo Hyperion e tutti si staccarono da Clark.

"NON OSARE GUARDARCI DALL'ALTO IN BASSO!"pensò Clark "PERCHÉ NON SEI ALTRO CHE UNA GIGANTESCA NULLITÀ!"

Clark gli afferrò il polpaccio destro e spinse all'indietro,facendo scivolare la gamba.

"FALLO CADERE!"urlo Hyperion che lo colpì al corpo con i raggi laser.

Il gigante colossale alzò il piede all'indietro e poi diede un calcio in avanti,conficcando Clark nella cima del muro e facendo esplodere la parte superiore.

"Ehi..."disse Logano "Quello è...Clark?

È volato fino in cima al muro…

Quindi è stato spazzato via...dal gigante colossale.

Hperion e Natasha erano nascosti sul tetto di una casa.

"Clark non si muove..."disse Natasha.

"NON PUÒ ESSERE MORTO!"disse Hyperion "CONCENTRATEVI SULL'OBBIETTIVO!

Eravamo così concentrati a finire la missione da andare contro questo gigante senza avere un piano e ora siamo nella merda!

Se non ci inventiamo qualcosa siamo nei guai fino al collo.

IO NON ASPETTERÒ SEDUTO CHE CI AMMAZZI!

FANCULO!

ANDIAMO!"

Tutti spiccarono il volo e si misero davanti al gigante.

"EHI,MERDACCIA!" urlò Hyperion "TI CAVO GLI OCCHI DALLE ORBITE!"

Hyperion gli ferrò un pugno e lo fece barcollare.

"BRUTTI IDIOTA!"urlò Cybotg che lo colpì con il cannone.

"RE DEGLI STRAMBIDIOTI!"urlo Diana che gli diede un calcio alla pancia."

Natasha era dietro di lui e sparò le lance esplosive,ma dal gigante partì un immensa onda di vapore e fumo che travolse tutti e fece esplodere le lance vicino a Natasha.

Cyborg e Diana atterrarono su un tetto.

Natasha,che aveva gravi ustioni,atterrò vicino a Barton.

"NATASHA!"urlò lui

"Sono stata colpita da un frammento della lancia."disse lei che si teneva il braccio "Ma sto bene.

Piuttosto che mi dici?"

"Come?"disse Barton.

"Qualche idea?"disse Natasha.

"No."disse Barton.

Si aprì un portale da cui uscì un arcobaleno da cui scese Odino.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi che arrivavano sulle spalle.

Aveva baffi e barba bianchi.

L'occhio destro era coperto da una benda nera.

Malgrado la barba bianca,il viso era quello di un ragazzo giovane.

Il petto era coperto da una corazza con molte linee intricate.

La corazza era grigia,aveva due placche dorate circolari sui pettorali e delle linee d'oro sulla parte iniziale del petto.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche scure per ciascuna spalla,che erano una sull'altra e c'erano delle linee d'oro.

I bicipiti erano scoperti ed erano uguali a quelli di Thor.

Aveva dei bracciali scuri che coprivano gli avambracci e avevano delle parti d'oro.

I fianchi avevano due placche d'oro e da esse scendeva un lungo vestito giallo che arrivava fino a terra.

La corazza dei pantaloni era nera.

Dalle spalle partiva un lungo mantello rosso.

Hela si voltò e Odino allungò la mano,emanando una potente luce gialla.

La dea dei morti fu scagliata via.

"PADRE!"urlò Thor che si stava rialzando"INSIEME LI STERMINEREMO!"

In quel momento apparve un turbinio di fumo nero davanti a loro.

"Non c'è luce,Odino...che possa sconfiggere le tenebre."disse la voce di Pallas che venne udita da dentro il turbine ed era mostruosa e distorta.

Odino materializzò una lancia d'oro,con una lunga punta,la afferrò a metà e la mise davanti a se.

Thor fu scagliato via da un filamento nero.

Odino creò una barriera di energia gialla intorno a se.

Le tenebre cominciarono a colpirla.

La barriere si espanse,fracassando il terreno.

Un colpo forte fece indietreggiare Odino che ricreò subito la barriera bloccando le tenebre.

La barriera fu colpita e si ridusse,poi fu allargata ancora.

Odino fu scagliato indietro,poi apparve Pallas che camminava a mezz'aria nel fumo.

Odino sollevò la lancia con entrambe le mani e la mise in orizzontale sulla sua testa,ma l'arma venne sbriciolata.

Odino urlò,fu sollevato dal fumo e gettato a terra,poi fu scagliato sul muro di una casa che andò in frantumi,lasciando solo la parte dove era il dio.

"Pallas..."disse Odino.

Intorno a Pallas si formò un'aura di fiamme,che era grande al centro e poi si abbassava,man mano che si espandeva lungo i lati.

Diverse onde di fuoco colpirono il dio.

Ci fu un'esplosione e il gigante corazzato si alzò.

Il gigante bestia lanciò un'altra roccia e devastò un altro tratto di paese.

"A quanto pare buona parte del paese e spianato."disse Steve.

"Mi stai dicendo che non ci sono più rimaste mosse per il contrattacco..."disse Logan"Se le cose stanno così,prepariamoci alla ritirata.

Va a vegliare quello scansafatiche di Clark...poi raduna i superstiti e diamocela a gambe.

Un soldato era a terra e piangeva,mentre Marlo cercava di tirarlo su "EHI!

I CAVALLI SONO SCAPPATI!

ERI TU DI GUARDIA VERO?!"

"STA ZITTO!"urlo il soldato "A COSA SAREBBE SERVITO?!"

"CHE HAI DETTO?!"urlo Marco.

"SIAMO TUTTI MORTI TANTO!"urlò lui "NON IMPORTA SE PROTEGGIAMO I CAVALLI...PERCHÉ NESSUNO RIMARRÀ VIVO PER POTERLI USARE PER TORNARE A CASA!

Vedi,io lo sapevo…se l'umanità avesse continuato a vivere all'interno delle mura...un giorno i giganti sarebbero entrati e ci avrebbero mangiati.

Qualcuno deve fare qualcosa anche davanti al più grande dei pericoli...abbiamo bisogno di soldati che si scarifichino...avevo davvero creduto di essere uno di quelli.

Ma...non avevo pensato...che morire in quel modo...sarebbe stato terribilmente insensato.

Non lo avevo capito.

Pensateci,la maggior parte delle morti non hanno alcun significato,a differenza delle poche che lo hanno.

Per quale motivo ho creduto...che la mia sarebbe stata diversa."

"Ogni speranza che la squadra possa sopravvivere è sparita insieme ai cavalli...e se usassimo loro per la fuga?"disse Logan "Usali come esca,sali su Clark e scappa."

"Logan...cos'hai intenzione di fare?"disse Steve.

Combatterò contro il gigante bestia...per distrarlo."disse Logan.

"Impossibile."disse Steve "Non riuscirai nemmeno ad avvicinarti."

"Probabile."disse Logan "Ma...finché tu e Clark tornerete indietro vivi,ci sarà ancora speranza.

Non vedi che questa situazione richiede contromisure estreme?

Siamo stati totalmente sconfitti.

A essere sinceri,non credo che neppure uno uscirà vivo..."

"Già...andrà così,se non abbiamo un piano per contrattaccare..."disse Steve.

"Lo abbiamo…?"disse Logan.

"Si."disse Steve.

Il gigante bestia lanciò ancora.

"Perché ci hai messo tanto a dirmelo?"disse Logan "E perché stai li in piedi,in silenzio,con quell'espressione da idiota."

"Se questo piano andasse a buon fine...potresti riuscire a far fuori il gigante bestia."disse Steve "Ma per renderlo possibile io e le reclute...dovremo sacrificare le nostre vite.

Proprio come hai detto tu…

Qualsiasi cosa facciamo,la maggior parte morirà.

No..."disse Logan "È più probabile che tutti noi moriremo."

"Stando così le cose,non abbiamo altra scelta se non quella di mettere in gioco le nostre vite anche su una minuscola possibilità di vincere."disse Steve "Ma perché questo avvenga,questi giovani uomini e donne dovranno sacrificare volontariamente le loro vite...e per farglielo fare dovrò ingannarli con le parole,convincerli a farlo,come un truffatore.

E se non li guidassi personalmente non seguirebbero il piano.

Pertanto morirò in prima linea...senza mai poter sapere...cosa si cela in quello scantinato...""

"Cosa?"disse Logan sorpreso.

Steve si sedette su una cassa "Sul serio...io...vorrei solo poter andare in quello scantinato…

La ragione per cui sono riuscito ad arrivare fin qui,era il pensiero che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato…

Che un giorno...avrei ottenuto quelle risposte che sto cercando.

Ci sono state tante volte in cui ho pensato che la morte sarebbe stata molto più facile...ma non potevo togliermi dalla testa,il pensiero dei sogni di mio padre.

E ora…

Eccomi qui,con la risposta a portata di mano…

È proprio qui…ma…

Logan.

Riesci a vederli?

I nostri compagni...

Le loro anime…

I nostri compagni ci stanno guardando…

Vogliono sapere per quale obbiettivo hanno perso le loro vite.

Perché la battaglia non è ancora finita."

Altre pietre colpirono il muro.

"È tutto...nella mia testa vero?"disse Steve "È solo una illusione infantile,vero?"

"No."disse Logan "Li ho visti anch'io."

"Cos..."disse Steve.

Logan si mise in ginocchio "Hai combattuto bene.

È solo grazie a te,se siamo arrivati qui.

Sceglierò io per te.

Vai a parlare ai nostri compagni caduti e spiega loro il motivo per cui sono morti."disse Logan "Rinuncia a quel sogno e muori…

Guida quelle nuove reclute all'inferno.

E io abbatterò...il gigante bestia."

Steve sorrise.

Il gigante bestia prese un altro masso,poi si fermò restando sorpreso "Ah!"

I soldati erano tutti a cavallo e urlavano.

"CARICA!"urlo Steve che aveva lo scudo in mano.

"Beh,non credevo che sarebbe andata a finire così,ma..."disse il gigante bestia "UN attacco suicida,ah…

Pensavo che avessero qualche altro asso nella manica,eppure..."

"ORA!"urlò Steve "FUOCO!"

Tutti spararono dei razzi da delle pistole.

"Fumo?"disse il gigante bestia "Oh…

Allora stanno provando ad inviare un segnale…

"Oh..."disse Steve "FORZA!"

FLASHBACK

"QUESTO SARÀ IL NOSTRO ULTIMO PIANO D'ATTACCO!

ALLINEATEVI TUTTI QUANTI!

TUTTI NOI EFFETTUEREMO UN ATTACCO SUICIDA A CAVALLO CONTRO IL GIGANTE BESTIA!

OSSERVEREMO E TERREMO CONTO DEL TEMPISMO DEI LANCI DI PIETRE E POI SPAREREMO LE BOMBE FUMOGENE SIMULTANEAMENTE!

VOGLIAMO RIDURRE IL PIÙ POSSIBILE LA PRECISIONE DEL LANCIO DELLE PIETRE!

MENTRE NOI FAREMO DA ESCA,LOGAN ABBATTERÀ IL GIGANTE BESTIA E IL PIANO SARÀ CONCLUSO!"

FINE FLASHBACK

Logan volava in aria e aveva tirato fuori dalle mani i tre artigli che ora erano molto più lunghi del solito.

Taglio la nuca al primo gigante della fila.

FLASHBACK

"Perdonatemi..."disse Steve "Ma i fatti sono questi."

Una ragazza cadde in ginocchio e vomitò.

"Voi tutti morirete."disse Steve "Il punto è come preferite farlo.

Volete farlo in piedi,o piegati sulle ginocchia?

SE RIMANIAMO FARMI QUI,VERREMO SOMMERSI DA UN AMMASSO DI ROCCE!

DOBBIAMO SBRIGARCI ED ESSERE PRONTI!"

"Stiamo per morire?"disse Marlo.

"Si."disse Steve.

"Allora,se dobbiamo fare da esca in ogni caso...meglio cadere combattendo."disse Marlo.

"Si,esatto."disse Steve.

"No."disse un altro "Se stiamo per morire,il modo in cui lo facciamo non conta…

Non avrebbe senso,vero?!"

"Hai assolutamente ragione."disse Steve "È del tutto privo di senso.

Non importa quali siano le vostre speranze o i vostri sogni...se volete vivere una vita felice...o se volete finire qui.

Nulla cambia.

Tutti gli uomini,alla fine,muoiono.

Questo implica che la vita non ha alcun significato?

Lo stesso fatto di essere venuti al mondo non ha alcun significato?

E se è veramente così,vale lo stesso per i compagni caduti in battaglia?

Anche le loro morti sono state inutili?

NO,ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!

STA A NOI DARE UN SIGNIFICATO A QUELLE MORTI!

QUEGLI UOMINI CORAGGIOSI!

QUEI POVERI UOMINI!

GLI UNICI IN GRADO DI PORTAR LORO RISPETTO...SIAMO NOI,QUELLI ANCORA IN VITA!

ANCHE SE NOI POTREMMO MORIRE OGGI STESSO...PER QUESTO DOBBIAMO LASCIARE A COLORO CHE PRENDERANNO IL NOSTRO POSTO IL COMPITO DI DARE SIGNIFICATO ALLE NOSTRE MORTI!

QUESTO È L'UNICO MODO CHE ABBIAMO PER COMBATTERE QUESTO MONDO CRUDELE!"

FINE FLASHBACK

"MIEI SOLDATI,ARRABBIATEVI!"urlò Steve "MIEI SOLDATI,URLATE!

MIEI SOLDATI...COMBATTETE!"

Le rocce iniziarono a maciullare i soldati,Steve mise davanti lo scudo e fu colpito con un masso che lo scagliò via.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Per la vittoria,sacrificano anche la vita!"

"IL COMANDANTE È STATO..."urlò un soldato.

"NON GUARDATEVI ALLE SPALLE!"urlò Marco che era sopravvissuto "AVANZATE!"

"Come sono miseri..."disse il gigante bestia "Non hanno appreso nulla dagli errori passati…

L'annientamento della memoria del mondo da parte della famiglia Reiss è una tragedia.

E per questo,per quante volte ancora il passato verrà ripetuto?

Alla fine,tutta la gente dentro le mura sarà costretta a combattere.

E tutti moriranno con orgoglio perché li hanno indottrinati.

Che branco di gente ripetitiva e senza morale.

SONO UN DISASTRO."

Il gigante schiacciò la pietra fino a ridurla in polvere.

"Oh..."disse Zeke "Si è già sbriciolato…?

Ahah...ma che diavolo sto facendo…"

Zeke prese un altro masso e lo ridusse in piccoli pezzi "Perché tutta questa serietà?

Non dovresti essere diverso da tuo padre?

Pensa a goderti qualsiasi cosa finché puoi.

E a trasformare tutta quella marmaglia in pezzi di carne morta con onore."

"STA ARRIVANDO UNA SECONDA ONDATA!"urlò Marco "PROCEDETE!"

Marco pensò "Sta arrivando…

È così è questa...la morte?

È questo lo spirito di sacrificio di cui non ho fatto altro che parlare…

Ah…

Chissà che starà facendo adesso Hitch..."

Marcò la vide nella sua mente che dormiva.

"Ahah...che stia ancora dormendo?"pensò Marco che aveva un'espressione serena"Vorrei andare da lei.

Dire che ho combattuto con valore.

Ma non importa...gli altri glie lo diranno,quando al loro ritorno verrà a cercarmi."

Una pietra trapassò una parte della testa di Marlo e devastò tutte le fila dei soldati.

"E ANDIAMOOO!"urlo il gigante bestia "GAME OVER!

GAME OVER!"

Tre soldati erano superstiti.

"Cosa sperate di ottenere,continuando ad avanzare?"disse il gigante bestia che li uccise con un ultimo lancio "C'È FORSE UN SENSO IN QUELLO CHE AVETE FATTO?!"

Il gigante bestia vide che gli altri erano a terra "...ma che?!

I miei giganti!"

Capitan Marvel gli diede un pugno al viso,spaccandogli parte della mascella.

Logan calò su di lui e gli fece a pezzi l'intero braccio destro con gli artigli,roteando sull'arto che il gigante voleva usare per prenderlo.

Capitan Marvel lanciò i raggi sulla sua pancia trafiggendolo.

Zeke mise la mano sulla nuca e Logan gli colpì entrambi gli occhi con gli artigli,poi gli tagliò le caviglie facendolo cadere.

"Mi è parso...che ti stessi divertendo molto."disse Logan "Perché non ci divertiamo ancora di più ora?!"

Logan ruotò su se stesso e fece a pezzi l'altro braccio e il gigante urlò,poi fu riempito di tagli sulla schiena.

Zeke uscì fuori senza le braccia.

Logan lo afferrò e gli infilzò la mascella con gli artigli"Subito dopo essere riemersi non ti puoi trasformare subito,vero!?

Ehi…

Vedi di darmi una risposta,razza di stronzo."

Logan pensò "Non posso farlo fuori.

Ci potrebbe essere qualcuno ancora vivo li?

Anche se in punto di morte

Userò il siero per fargli mangiare questo stronzo e rubargli il potere del gigante."

Il gigante a scaglie afferrò con la mandibola Zeke e lo portò via.

"TUTTI VOI!"urlo Zeke ai giganti "AMMAZZATE QUEI BASTARDI!"

I giganti corsero verso i due che volarono contro di loro.

Un soldato biondo era ancora vivo "Ma cosa…?

Io…

Sono... ancora vivo?

Ehi…

Qualcuno riesce a sentirmi?"

L'Incantatrice afferrò Odino per la gola e lo sollevò "Hai qualcosa che la padrona Pallas vuole."

La dea lo gettò a terra "Dove si trova?

Lei materializzò una spada "Uno dei tre anelli."

Odino materializzò una catena magica e colpì la nemica al volto,mandandola dentro un palazzo.

L'Incantatrice tornò subito,lo afferrò sollevandolo e lo mise in ginocchio,guardandogli le mani e vide un anello con sopra una pietra "L'anello del fuoco.

Dove sono gli altri?"

In quel momento si aprì un portale e da esso uscì Hera.

Era una donna alta che aveva lunghi capelli castani.

I capelli erano legati indietro,sulla parte davanti della testa e aveva la riga nel mezzo.

A tenere fermi i capelli c'era un fermaglio di cristalli che aveva due ali collegate ad una corona di cristallo che era formata da due linee intrecciate che terminavano sulla fronte.

C'erano due ciocche sul davanti e i capelli arrivavano all'altezza della vita.

Indossava una tunica bianca che arrivava fino a terra e aveva un'apertura sui lati delle gambe.

Aveva un mantello bianco legato al collo da un fermaglio di cristallo e il mantello era legato ai polsi e arrivava fino a terra.

L'incantatrice si voltò.

"Vengo qui per Odino di Asgard."disse Hera "E me ne andrò con lui."

L'Incantatrice gli lasciò il braccio.

"Se mi resisterai...ti distruggerò."disse Hera.

L'incantatrice urlo e la dea allungò la mano provocando una gigantesca onda di energia bianca e scagliando via la dea rivale.

L'onda di energia non distrusse le case ma si espanse per tutta la zona.

Lei prese Odino in braccio e iniziò a portarlo via.

Si udirono delle voci mostruose "La regina dell'Olimpo."

Lei si fermò e si trovò circondata da dei fantasmi armati fino ai denti.

In quel momento apparve Atena dietro i fantasmi.

Aveva i capelli neri legati in una lunga treccia dietro la testa.

Sul volto c'erano diverse linee d'oro che percorrevano la fronte,i capelli,formavano una punta sugli zigomi e coprivano le guance.

Il collo era scoperto,aveva una placca di metallo alla base del collo,la spalla sinistra e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva il seno e la pancia.

IL braccio destro era scoperto e teneva in mano una lancia.

La spalla destra aveva una placca d'oro circolare.

La parte destra del seno,l'inizio del braccio destro e le gambe erano coperta da una tunica bianca.

Aveva anche un mantello bianco fatto da filamenti di energia e anche a parte bassa delle tunica era fatta di energia bianca.

Dalla parte opposta apparve Zeus.

Aveva lunghissimi capelli banchi che arrivavano fino alla schiena e avevano delle perle dorate su di essi.

Aveva lunghi baffi e barba bianca che arrivava fino alla pancia.

Il suo volto era quello di in ragazzo giovane.

La parte destra del petto e il braccio destro erano scoperti,poi l'avambraccio destro era coperto da una placca di metallo,con delle linee,mentre la mano era aperta.

La spalla sinistra il braccio sinistro,la parte sinistra di petto e pancia e le gambe,sia davanti che dietro,erano coperta da una tunica lunga che aveva i bordi dorati.

Una fascia delle tunica passava anche sul gomito e sull'avambraccio.

Aveva dei sandali d'oro con delle linee che orizzontali sulla caviglia e una verticale nel mezzo.

Aveva delle scariche elettriche in entrambe le mani.

"Necessiti di assistenza,moglie?"disse Zeus.

Due spiriti gli si pararono davanti.

"Avreste dovuto restare morti."disse Atena che colpì la mazza di uno degli spiriti con la lancia e poi colpì l'essere.

Zeus urlò e diede un pugno ad uno di loro,poi ne colpì un altro.

Atena parò i colpi con la lancia e poi ne colpì un altro,Zeus ne afferrò uno e lo gettò oltre una casa,il fantasma tornò indietro e atterrò.

Zeus ferrò un colpo che provocò un'onda d'urto,poi lanciò un fulmine contro un altro.

Un altro fantasma gli saltò addosso,ma lui gli diede una gomitata,poi colpì il braccio di un altro,evitò un colpo e diede un pugno ad uno spirito,facendo crollare una parete.

Atena evitò un colpo e poi infilzò un fantasma,poi diede un calcio ad un altro,Zeus colpì un altro di loro.

"Odino."disse Hera guardando il corpo di Odino che aveva gli occhi chiusi "Torna in vita."

Zeus evitò il colpo di un altro,gli afferrò il braccio e gli diede in pugno,Atena si voltò e ne colpì un altro,poi si voltò e ne prese un secondo

Hera illuminò una mano e guarì Odino.

Zeus diede un pugno ad un altro fantasma,poi ne colpì un altro e poi un terzo,muovendosi a super velocità.

Un altro fantasma apparve,ma evitò due colpi e poi un altro evitava i colpi di Atena che girava su se stessa muovendo la lancia.

Alla fine lo colpì al volto.

Si aprì un portale ne cielo e arrivò Vlakiria su un cavallo alato.

Valkiria aveva i capelli biondi,legati in un unica lunga treccia,che scendeva lungo la schiena.

La base del collo e l'inizio del petto avevano una placca scura,poi il seno era coperto da una placca d'argento,come anche i lati all'altezza del seno.

La pancia era coperta da una placca marrone,poi c'erano tre placche orizzontali che formavano una cintura di metallo da cui scendeva in gonnellino fatto di piccoli quadrati.

Aveva una placca scura sulle spalle che era fatta da quattro placche appuntite fuse in una.

I bicipiti erano nudi,gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca di metallo argentato e aveva dei guanti di metallo scuro.

Aveva un mantello scuro sulla schiena.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla corazza scura e anche gli stivali.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia che terminava con una punta lunga e due corte sui lati prima di quella lunga e la parte opposta della lancia aveva una punta piccola.

Il cavallo aveva 8 gambe.

Aveva una placca sulla fronte e sulla parte superiore del muso.

Aveva un altra placca all'inizio del petto,formata da diverse placche sia nere che chiare.

"ODINO!"urlo Valkiria che scese e lo caricò sul cavallo.

"È debole."disse Hera "Non può restare qui."

Atena diede un colpo di lancia ad uno dei fantasmi scagliandolo via,poi colpì un altro con la lancia,poi ne prese un altro.

"Andate."disse Hera emettendo un'onda d'urto dalla faccia e illuminandosi di bianco.

Zeus fece volare via uno spettro che andò contro una parete e poi gli saltò addosso,ma il dio lo colpì di nuovo,mandandolo contro lo stesso muro che cedette.

Atena infilzò uno dei fantasmi e lo gettò via,Zeus sferrò un pugni e poi schiacciò con un piede uno che era a terra.

Atena ne infilzò un altro che svanì.

Ci fu silenzio,poi Pallas apparve nell'aura di fuoco e parlò con una voce disumana "È cominciato…

Le mura cadranno.

Così il primo re si alzerà."

Zeus allungò la mano piena di energia verso di lei.

Riapparvero i nove spiriti.

Hera si alzò e allungò la mano anche lei e così fece Atena.

Gli spiriti svanirono,ma Pallas rimase

"Vattene!"urlò Zeus.

"Tu non ha alcun potere qui,serva di Entropia."disse Hera e Pallas urlò in una lingua sconosciuta.

Le fiamme di Pallas si spensero,poi si riaccesero.

"Tu sei senza nome,senza volto,senza forma."disse la dea e le onde di fuoco si fecero più violente "Torna nel vuoto da cui sei venuta!"

Pallas volò via.

Ci fu un esplosione e il gigante corazzato si alzò.

"Quel bastardo è riuscito a tornare in vita..."disse Hyperion "Come diavolo dovremmo Fare per abbatterlo!?"

Natasha sputò sangue.

"Natasha!"disse Barton che la soccorse.

"L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è coprire Clark mentre fugge…

Barton,perché non mi ascolti!?"

"Si è assottigliato."disse Barton "Il colossale è un po' più magro…

Proprio come aveva detto Strange.

Il gigante colossale ha una magia molto potente,si consuma in poco tempo.

Pensate all'esperimento fatto su Clark.

Poteva trasformarsi tre volte di fila,ma usare la corazza solo per due volte.

Andando oltre questo limite,la sua forza non faceva che diminuire.

Se questo vale anche per il gigante di 15 metri allora è anche peggio per quello di 60.

Quel giorno ha usato le onda di vapore per attaccare.

E per farlo ha bruciato la sua carne,lasciando lo scheletro.

Ho un piano.

Voi tutti farete da diversivo per il corazzato.

Io e Clark abbatteremo il colossale!"

"Capito."disse Natasha che si alzò "Lascia a noi il corazzato."

Clint volò via e raggiunse Clark sulle mura,gli salì sul petto e si chinò sulla gola"CLARK!

SVEGLIATI!

ANDIAMO A VEDERE IL MARE!"

Clark pensò a Historia ai suoi amici a Highs e ad Annie nel cristallo.

Il gigante di Clark si mise seduto,mentre l'altro si avvicinava.

Hyperion,Diana,Natasha e Victor volarono verso il corazzato.

"NON FATELO AVVICINARE!""urlò Hyperion,ma il corazzato li ignorò e andò verso il muro.

"MA COSA!?"urlo Victor "CI STA IGNORANDO!?"

"MALEDETTO BASTARDO!"disse Hyperion che lo colpì alla schiena con i raggi laser "STA PUNTANDO DRITTO A CLARK!"

Diana gli volò addosso e gli colpì la parte dietro al ginocchio facendogli esplodere parte della gamba.

Reiner cadde e con la mano distrusse le case.

"Se non riusciamo a distrarlo,non ci resta che abbatterlo qui."disse Natasha.

Barton era sulla spalla del gigante di Clark che era seduto.

"Dipende da quanto il mio corpo resisterà."disse Barton "Ma non temere,mi ritirerò non appena sarò al limite."

Barton si mise sul muro e Clark provò a mettersi in piedi,ma scivolò e cadde di sotto schiantandosi al suolo.

"CLARK!"urlò Barton.

"Ormai..."disse Wonder Man "L'esito di questa battaglia è stato deciso.

A quanto pare le ferite che ha riportato durante lo scontro di poco fa...sono così gravi che ora non riesci nemmeno a reggerti in piedi."

"Ne ho abbastanza."pensò Berthold che cercò di colpire Barton che spiccò un salto dal muro.

Barton conficcò gli arpioni dell'attrezzatura per il volo nei denti del gigante colossale.

"Barton...sono questi i tuoi istanti..."pensò Berthold e il gigante emise le onde di vapore "Ti sei dimostrato valoroso in battaglia."

Il gigante corazzato fece a pezzi il tetto di una casa per cercare di colpire Diana e Hyperion ma i due volarono via.

Iron-Man colpì la mascella del gigante con un missile e poi Diana ci conficcò dentro la spada,facendo un gigantesco squarcio.

Barton continuava ad essere bruciato dalle fiamme del colossale.

"Barton...davvero vuoi che questa sia la tua battaglia finale?"pensò Wonder Man dentro il gigante "Il tuo intelletto ha sempre una strategia e ora rimani fermo a farti carbonizzare?"

Se così...lascia che metta fine a tutto questo."

Ci fu un oda d'urto potente che strappò completamente il costume di Clint e lo carbonizzò.

Barton pensò "Sono sicuro che Clark...dopo tante fatiche...riuscirà a vedere l'oceano.

Guardalo...anche per me."

L'arco cadde dalla mano di Clint e gli arpioni si staccarono facendolo cadere di sotto.

Zeus lanciò un fulmine sulla mascella del gigante corazzato rompendola e aprendola.

Capitan Marvel ci volò davanti e lanciò un potentissimo raggio dalla mani "REINER…

ESCI DI LI!"

L'esplosione sbalzò fuori Sentry dalla nuca.

Berthold vide Barton schiantato sul tetto di una casa e pensò "È finita…

Ora..."

Berthold vide che il gigante di Clark era diventato di Cristallo.

Superman volò sulla nuca del gigante colossale e la aprì con i raggi,ma Berthold si girò ridendo e la mano del gigante lo afferrò con il mantello.

Il gigante colossale rideva,mentre Clark lanciava i raggi laser dagli occhi.

Il titano stava per schiacciarlo con la mano,quando si udì un forte boato e il gigante si fermò.

Nel cielo c'era Annie che volava con indosso il costume nero,che era mal concio dopo la grande esplosione.

Non aveva il mantello e aveva strappi sulle braccia e sulle gambe.

"IO VENGO PER FAR SI CHE L'UMANITÀ ESCA DA QUESTE MURA!"urlo Annie

Berthold si voltò.

"AMMIRO LA TUA TENACIA,MA QUESTA È LA MIA PREDA!"urlo Annie e il gigante colossale lasciò cadere Clark.

"E lo sto facendo per te...Clark."disse Annie che si preparava a scagliare un pugno.

Il gigante colossale urlò e lei lo colpì illuminando la mano di energia.

L'esplosione gli fece saltare la parte superiore della testa e lo fece urlare.

Da sotto delle macerie riemerse Tess "EVVIVA!

È TORNATA DA NOI LA SUPER DEI SUPER GIGANTE,MISSS REGINA DI BELLEZZA!"

Il gigante colossale esplose completamente.

"GUARDATE LA!"urlo Tess che era al settimo cielo.

Annie portò a terra Berthold che era privo di braccia e gambe.

Scese a terra e trovò Clark seduto in un cratere,con il costume a brandelli.

Lui vide che Annie ora aveva i capelli biondi lunghi fino alle scapole.

Lei emanò un fuoco nero dal corpo e il costume nero si rifece come nuovo,compreso il mantello,poi le fiamme sparirono.

"Clark..."disse Annie sorridendo e parlando con un tono quasi piangente "Non sei contento di vedermi?"

"...io..."disse Clark che la abbracciò "Si,tanto!"

Poco dopo Clark portò Berthold sul tetto dove era caduto Barton.

"Dannazione..."disse Clark "Io sapevo fin dall'inizio e fin troppo bene…

Che sei il più coraggioso...di tutti noi.

Annie era accanto a Clark e gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Anche se la fiamma della vita si è estinta...i sogni affidati agli amici più cari non svaniranno mai."

"EHI!"urlo Hyperion "STA LONTANA DA LUI!"

"Calmo..."disse Clark,ma Hyperion lo spinse.

"Che c'è...?"disse Annie "Sei geloso forse?"

"Taci,gigante femmina."disse Hyperion "Abbiamo ordine di arrestarti non appena ti fossi risvegliata."

"Un momento..."disse Clark "MA SIETE…"

"Va tutto bene."disse Annie "Lascia che faccia il suo dovere."

Hyperion la portò via.

FLASHBACK

Barton era piccolo e piangeva accanto ad un muro,mentre tre ragazzi si allontanavano.

"Perché non opponi resistenza?"disse Clark bambino che era dietro la curva della casa"Ti prendono in giro,perché non reagisci mai.

Ti sta veramente bene essere sempre sconfitto?"

"Io...non sono stato sconfitto."disse Barton.

"Cosa?"disse lui avvicinandosi.

"Perché...non sono fuggito."disse Barton.

"Tu...come ti chiami?"disse Clark.

FINE FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Il nome di quel ragazzo coraggioso era Clint Barton."

Clark guardava sconvolto il corpo dell'amico dopo aver visto Annie che veniva portata via e cadde in ginocchio "Avrei dovuto aspettarmi che saremmo arrivati a questo...ma alla fine...non ho potuto far altro che affidarmi alla tua forza.

È solo grazie a te che abbiamo catturato questo stronzo,Barton.

Clint…

Ma perché...non scappi mai?"

Il tetto di una casa esplose e apparve il gigante quadrupede che aveva sopra Zeke.

L'essere iniziò a saltare da un tetto all'altro,ma Clark afferrò Berthold alla schiena e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo.

"FERMO LI!"urlò Clark "PREFERISCO SPEZZARGLI SUBITO IL COLLO...CHE PERMETTERTI DI RIAVERLO!"

"Sei...Clark...Kent?"disse Zeke "Non assomigli per niente a tuo padre..."

"..."disse Clark "Cosa?"

"Ti prego di credermi."disse Zeke "Noi due siamo dalla stessa parte.

Siamo entrambi vittima di quella canaglia di tuo padre...e Clark,a te ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello."

"P-papà…?"disse Clark.

Zeke vide Logan sulla cima delle mura,coperto di sangue che evaporava "Cosa…?

Stiamo scherzando vero?!

Mi ha seguito fin qui…

Che maledetto mostro..."

Logan saltò giù galle mura.

"Aaah..."disse Zeke "Ho capito,Logan…

Diciamo che siamo pari.

Berthold.

Mi spiace,sembra che sia la fine per te…

Clark...un giorno...tornerò a salvarti,te lo prometto."

Il gigante fuggì.

"Cos…!?"disse Clark "È scappato?!"

Logan atterrò sul tetto.

"LOGAN!"urlò Clark.

"Non ce la faccio più."disse Logan "E non ho più gas."

Barton tossì.

Sentry era appoggiato ad una parete e davanti a lui c'era Tess che aveva una fascia sull'occhio sinistro.

"Quindi,Reiner...cos'è questo contenitore di metallo che era attaccato sul lato destro del tuo petto?"disse Tess.

Natasha era a terra e tossiva sangue.

"Appena prima che Diana usasse la spada magica per tagliati braccia e gambe,hai tentato disperatamente di prenderlo."disse Tess "È una pillola per suicidarti?

O una bomba forse?"

"Lettera..."disse Reyner.

"Una lettera?"disse Tess "Che tipo di lettera?"

"Una lettera...da parte di Ymir."disse Reiner "Dovete consegnarla a Carrie..."

"Però prima dovremo controllare il suo contenuto."disse Tess che raccolse la spada di Diana "Quindi…

Ci sono una miriade di cose che vorrei chiederti…

Ma...sembra che tu stia tenendo anche i tuoi segreti dietro una corazza.

Ci darai...mai cose che vogliamo sapere?"

"No."disse Reiner.

"Grazie."disse Tess "La tua risolutezza nel morire rende tutto più semplice."

La donna spinse la lama sulla sua gola,facendogli in taglio.

"TI PREGO,ASPETTA!"urlo Hyperion "Dobbiamo farlo per forza?

Potremo prendere il suo potere.

Abbiamo il siero di gigante."

"Non penso che ci siano le condizioni."disse Tess "Al momento non sappiamo cosa stia succedendo a Logan e agli altri...e penso che nemmeno avremo il tempo di appurarlo.

Perché non abbiamo modo di sapere che tipo di poteri questo qui sta nascondendo.

Non possiamo essere sicuri che sia morto nemmeno se gli tagliamo la testa."

"Lui non è come te."disse Hyperion "Accettare cose che non comprendiamo e andare avanti…

Come possiamo sconfiggere i giganti dopo aver fatto questo?

Riusciremo a comprendere il nemico…

Ma quando accadrà?"

"Natasha..."disse Tess.

"Si?"disse lei che si mise in piedi.

"Quanto gas ti è rimasto?"disse Tess.

"..."disse Natasha "Non molto…ma...dovrei averne abbastanza per riuscire a raggiungere la postazione di Clark e Barton."

"Bene."disse Tess "Controlla quei due e poi vedi se trovi Logan.

Se non ci riesci,spara un raggio di segnalazione.

Quel segnale mi indicherà che dovrò uccidere Reiner."

"Ricevuto."disse lei che volò via.

Arrivò sul tetto dove trovò i tre e si mise le mani nei capelli,sconvolta."

"BARTON!"urlò Clark che lo aveva afferrato "LUI…!

CLINT HA RIPRESO A RESPIRARE!

NON MOLLARE!

CONTINUA A RESPIRARE!"

"Clint?"disse Natasha.

"LOGAN!"urlò Clark "PASSAMI IL SIERO,VELOCE!"

TRASFORMEREMO BARTON IN UN GIGANTE ...E GLI FAREMO MANGIARE BERTHOLD!

TI PREGO DAMMI IL SIERO!"

"Ok..."disse Logan che prese la scatola e Natasha sparò il razzo.

Il gigante quadrupede correva verso Reiner e lo mise tra le fauci,schiacciando Hyperion al suolo.

"MERDA!"disse Cyborg che volò.

"VICTOR!"disse Tess "NON ANDARGLI DIETRO!

Non sei in buone condizioni…

Ti faresti solo ammazzare."

Hyperion strisciò fuori dal cratere colpendo il terreno e facendo un buco con la mano"MALEDIZIONE!

È tutta colpa mia..."

Sul tetto dove era Clark arrivò un soldato che aveva sulle spalle Steve.

"Finalmente l'ho raggiunta."disse il soldato "Il capitano è ferito gravemente.

La spalla e completamente perforata e non so se riuscirà a resistere.

Ho pensato che il siero potrebbe salvargli la vita.

Che ne pensa?"

Logan ritrasse la mano con il siero.

"Logan?"disse Clark.

Arrivarono altri soldati e lo posarono sul tetto.

"È...ancora vivo."disse Logan che si avvicinò "Non posso correre il minimo rischio che muoia.

Daremo il siero a Steve."

Clark si mise accanto a Logan e lo fissò con un viso pieno di rabbia,denti serrati e occhi che emanavano energia rossa "Avevi appena detto che lo avresti dato a Barton."

"Sto facendo ciò che è meglio per la salvezza dell'umanità."disse Logan.

Natasha tirò fuori una spada dalla sua attrezzatura lungo i fianchi.

L'Incantatrice,Hela,Zeke,il gigante quadrupede e Reiner erano sul muro.

La città sotto era coperta di fumo.

"Reiner..."disse Zeke "Sei un bastardo fortunato…

Hela...vorrei chiederti un favore.

Appena puoi ammazza quel bastardo di Thor e se possibile tutta la sua razza."

"Raccogliere anime è il mio scopo."disse Hela.

VOCE NARRANE DI ANNIE

"La salvezza del loro amico potrebbe sfuggire a causa di una fredda decisione pragmatica..."

"Voi due..."disse Logan che con una mano frugò in una delle sacche sulla cintura che conteneva un frammento di roccia verde "Avete una vaga idea...di ciò che state facendo?

State dicendo che bisognerebbe semplicemente rischiare di far morire il capitano Rogers?

Non abbiamo tempo per certe cose.

Toglietevi di mezzo."

Clark afferrò la scatola,ma Logan non la lasciò.

"Clark...non permettere ai tuoi sentimenti di mettersi in mezzo."disse Logan.

"I miei sentimenti…?"disse Clark che era lacrimante "Sei tu quello che non ha esitato a darmi il siero poco fa.

Qual'è il motivo?"

"Il motivo è che nel profondo..."disse Logan "...non pensavo che Steve fosse vivo."

"Che Flook comparisse portandolo qui...nessuno poteva aspettarselo."disse Clark.

"Forse è vero...ma ora lui è qui e useremo il siero su di lui."

Logan estrasse la roccia e Clark si sentì,male.

La mano che stringeva la roccia lo colpì alla guancia destra facendogli saltare due denti e facendolo cadere.

Natasha gli saltò addosso e lo mandò a terra,mettendogli la spada sulla gola e pensando "È senza forze!

Potrei semplicemente strapparglielo dalle mani..."

"L'umanità non può vivere senza Steve..."disse Wolverine "...lo sapete bene.

Potrebbe non svegliarsi più.

Non posso rischiare."

"Ha ragione,Natahsa..."disse il soldato "Basta con questa follia…"

Lei lo guardò con ira assoluta.

Clark era scivolato ed era sul bordo del tetto con il braccio destro che pendeva"Noi...non potremo vincere nemmeno senza Barton.

Sarà impossibile..."

"CLARK!"urlo Natasha.

"Se Clint muore...non possiamo vincere...perché..."disse Clark "Non ve lo ricordate?

Tutte le idee le ha avute lui.

NON SAREMMO NE IO NE IL COMANDATE A SALVARE L'UMANITÀ!

SARA BARTON!

NON È VERO,NATASHA?!"

"Per favore dammelo."disse Natasha.

"Chi salverà l'umanità...sarà il capitano Rogers."disse il soldato.

"Rogers se la caverà lo stesso."disse Natasha irata "Taci."

"Col cazzo..."disse il soldato "Voi due pensate di essere i soli a soffrire?

Probabilmente non lo sapete ancora,ma...nemmeno un solo soldato dall'altra parte del muro è sopravvissuto,compreso il vostro amico Marlo.

Sono stati tutti uccisi dal gigante bestia.

Ci ha scagliato contro decine di pietre da lontano e ha ridotto tutti in pezzi.

Nessuno pensava che avessimo una possibilità...ma Rogers la pensava diversamente.

In quella situazione ha pensato a un piano per abbattere in gigante bestia...e l'ha messo in atto.

Ha usato noi,le nuove reclute come esca...così che Logan potesse uccidere in nemico con un attacco a sorpresa.

Come previsto,tutti sono stati ridotti a brandelli.

Gordon…Sandra...Marlo...tutti...probabilmente non hanno nemmeno avuto il tempo di pensare a come stavano morendo in modo valoroso…

In quegli ultimi istanti non hanno sentito altro che terrore puro.

Ho provato a cercare tra gli altri,ma non c'era niente da fare,poi ho trovato Steve che respirava ancora.

Vedendolo pieno di sangue ho pensato che non ce l'avrebbe fatta,ma poi ho pensato che non poteva ancora andarsene.

L'unico capace di distruggere i giganti è lui!

PERCIÒ NON OSARE...METTERTI IN MEZZO!"urlo il soldato che corse verso Natasha che stava per colpirlo.

"FERMA!"urlò Logan "NON FARLO!"

Tess afferrò Natasha alle spalle e con le gambe si spinse all'indietro.

Arrivarono Hyperion,Diana e Cyborg.

"Ehi..."disse Hyperion "Non ci credo…

Che diamine..."

"Che disastro..."disse Tess.

"Che cosa..."disse Victor.

Logan prese la siringa.

Natasha urlò e si dimenò.

"NATASHA!"urlo Tess "Abbiamo bisogno di Steve!

Siamo stati quasi annientati!

Se dovesse morire...L'UMANITÀ PERDEREBBE NON SOLO UN UOMO,MA ANCHE UN SIMBOLO!

NON POSSIAMO PERMETTERE CHE LA FIAMMA DELLA SPERANZA ALL'INTERNO DELLE MURA SVANISCA!

"Può cavarsela da solo."disse Natasha "E anche Barton può essere quella speranza!"

"Barton ha di sicuro un talento eccezionale..."disse Tess "...ma la nostra lotta e tutt'altro che finita!

Se continua di questo passo moriranno tutti!"

Natasha piangeva e Clark afferrò la gamba di Logan,strisciando "Logan…

Hai mai...sentito parlare dell'oceano?

È un enorme lago di acqua salata che si estende oltre orizzonte."

L'altro soldato prese la roccia verde e tenne Clark a terra "Ci eravamo promessi di andarci insieme.

Ma io avevo dimenticato quel sogno...molto tempo fa…

Vendicare mia madre...e uccidere i giganti…

Nella mia testa non c'era altro che odio.

Lui però era diverso…

Per Clint non si trattava solo di combattere...lui aveva anche sogni!"

"TUTTI VIA DA QUI!"urlo Logan "FARÒ MANGIARE BERTHOLD DA STEVE PROPRIO QUI!"

"Andiamo Natasha."disse Tess alla ragazza che era a terra e iniziava a sputare sangue.

"Nat..."disse Clark che la guardò.

Lei crollò a terra.

"NATASHA!"urlò Hyperion.

Victor afferrò Clark "Addio...Clint."

Victor volò via con Clark.

Anche gli altri andarono via.

Logan si sedette accanto a Steve e si ricordò di quello che era successo.

FLASHBACK

Steve diede la confezione a Logan "La affido a te.

Deciderai tu a chi dare questo siero."

La scena passo a quando Steve stava per andare con gli altri contro il gigante bestia.

"Rinuncia a quel sogno e muori...e io ucciderò il gigante bestia."disse Logan.

Steve si alzò "Si.

Addio e...grazie."

FINE FLASHBACK

Steve mosse improvvisamente un braccio,mentre dormiva "Professore.

Si tratta di un'illusione,vero?"

Quando Berthold aprì gli occhi c'era un gigante simile a Barton che stava facendo a pezzi il tetto.

"…?"disse Berthold che era ancora senza mani e senza braccia.

Il gigante lo prese e lui urlò.

Vide Clark,Natasha,Hyperion,Vctor e Diana su un tetto.

"RAGAZZI!"urlo Berthold "AIUTATEMI!"

Il gigante lo masticò.

Logan era seduto su un terrazzo con Tess,Steve e l'altro soldato.

"Perché..."disse il soldato.

"Quando Steve si è lanciato alla carica mi ha detto addio."disse Logan "Doveva essere già la fine per lui."

Il gigante di Barton cadde a terra e tornò umano e in perfetta salute.

"Steve."disse Logan "Ti ho promesso che avrei ucciso il gigante bestia,ma ci vorrà più tempo."

Clark,Victor e Hyperion soccorsero Barton.

Natasha era in un corridoio di metallo,dentro uno dei bunker sotto il suolo.

Veniva portata da degli uomini in tuta rossa completamente coperti e avevano una barra di vetro sugli occhi con delle linee gialle.

Lei era su una barella.

Il suo cervello era stato estratto del corpo.

C'era una stanza con una fioca luce circolare blu,che illuminava solo la parte superiore.

Intorno a questa luce c'era un grande cerchio di metallo.

Dentro questo cerchio ce n'era un altro che aveva dei fili che tenevano sospeso un esoscheletro di metallo.

Un gancio portava il cervello di Natasha,che era circondato dal delle linee di metallo,dentro il cranio dell'esoscheletro.

Le luci su cerchio più grande si accesero.

Dei filamenti di plastica gommosa e luminescente partiva dalla parte superiore del cranio di metallo e dalla parte bassa della placca di metallo sotto il cervello.

I filamenti si unirono e il cervello fu messo ne cranio che fu chiuso da delle braccia meccaniche.

Lo scheletro fu coperto con parti di plastica flessibile che erano identiche al tessuto muscolare di una persona.

All'interno c'erano tutti gli organi umani,ma fatti di metallo semiliquido.

Poi fu fatto levitare in un corridoio basso di metallo e fatto entrare dentro un liquido rosso che si trovava in fondo al corridoio.

Appena entrata si formò subito la pelle sintetica.

Sopra di lei c'era un cerchio bianco.

Lei fu fatta passare nel cerchio che era formato da un liquido identico al latte e questo liquido le aderì al corpo mentre veniva sollevata dal liquido.

Era in una stanza totalmente di metallo e sopra c'era un altro cerchio di metallo con una luce bianca.

In cerchio bianco era dentro in grosso cerchio di metallo

Il liquido bianco si solidificò e si staccò dal corpo che ora aveva una pelle totalmente umana e i capelli.

Il viso era identico a quello del corpo precedente,solo che ora Natasha aveva i capelli neri,lisci,che arrivavano a mezzo collo.

Le mancavano i capezzoli.

Le fu data una tuta aderente bianca che la copriva dal collo ai piedi inclusi ed era piena di linee.

Barton sognò il viso del gigante colossale,per metà ridotto ad uno scheletro e aveva l'occhio normale che lacrimava.

Barton si svegliò e vide che era sulle mura.

Clark lo vide e lo abbracciò.

"Sei tornato...ben fatto."disse Clark.

"Eh?"disse Clint.

Logan atterrò sulle mura,con un costume pulito.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Barton "Non ricordo come sono arrivato qui."

"Lo immaginavo."disse Logan "Spiegagli la situazione."

Tutto gli fu spiegato.

"Dunque,capisci ora?"disse Logan "I superstiti sono molto pochi."

"Per ora pare di si."disse Hyperion"Sono passate quattro ore dalla fine della battaglia...

Abbiamo cercato dei sopravvissuti tra i soldati,ma al momento..."

"Siamo riusciti a chiudere il muro,abbiamo catturato Berthold e poi avete discusso su chi far tramutare in gigante."disse Clint

Cyborg,Diana,Thor e Capitan Marvel erano seduti li vicino.

"...sono diventato gigante e ho mangiato Berthold..."disse Barton che era sconvolto e bevve "Perché?

Perché mi avete scelto?

Steve potrebbe morire.

È la persona più saggia tra noi.

Logan,perché lo hai dato a me?!"

"Credevo di averti detto di spiegare tutto."disse Logan "Prima di tutto...io e i tuoi amichetti non eravamo per niente d'accordo...tanto che mi si sono rivoltati contro."

"Accetteremo qualsiasi punizione."disse Clark.

"Naturalmente."disse Tess "Entrambi dovrete affrontare la pena per l'insubordinazione."

"Adesso che Steve è in coma...che facciamo?"disse Barton.

"Anch'io ritenevo che dovesse essere dato a Steve."disse Tess "Ma Steve aveva affidato l'iniezione a Logan...lui ha scelto te...perciò non mi metterò a discutere la scelta."

"Non posso prendere il posto di Rogers."disse Barton.

"Per ora è pensabile che tu possa colmare il vuoto lasciato da Steve."disse Logan"Capito?

Non farmi rimpiangere la mia decisione."

"Dato che in grado,sono o il successore di Steve,fino al suo risveglio...siamo nella stessa barca."disse Tess "Quindi prepariamoci a quello che verrà."

"Si."disse Barton.

"Dunque,pare che Barton sia a posto."disse Tess "È ora di andare.

Logan,Clark,Natasha e io andremo avanti ed indagheremo.

Voi altri resterete sul muro prestando attenzione ad ogni direzione.

Clark...hai ancora quella chiave?"

Clark estrasse una corda con la chiave da sotto il costume "Si...proprio qui."

I quattro camminarono per il paese distrutto.

"Siamo fortunati che il fuoco non ha raggiunto questa zona."disse Logan.

"Quella è...la casa?"disse Tess.

La casa era spezzata in due da un grosso masso.

"Si."disse Clark.

Clark iniziò a spostare il masso e,dopo aver tolto le colonne,trovarono la botola di legno e la aprirono vedendo delle scale.

"Ah,bene..."disse Tess"Non sembra che ci sia acqua stagnate all'interno."

I quattro scesero e arrivarono davanti ad una porta di legno.

Clark prese la chiave,ma non funzionò "Cosa..."

"Che succede?"disse Logan.

"Questa chiave...non apre questa porta."disse Clark che la sfondò con una mano.

Entrarono e trovarono un tavolo,una sedia,due cristalliere,delle casse,un armadio e dei ripiani.

Logan prese alcune bottiglie dagli scaffali "Medicine normali."

"E tutti questi sono libri di medicina."disse Tess "Sembra sia solo l'ufficio del Dottor Kent.

Nulla di insolito.

Penso che appaia per ciò che dovrebbe essere."

"Voi due non statevene li impalati."disse Logan "Steve non si sarebbe scosso così facilmente."

I due iniziarono a cercare e Natasha trovò una serratura nella scrivania "Qui...c'è la serratura."

Aprirono il cassetto,ma lo trovarono vuoto.

"E VUOTO!?"urlò Clark.

"C'è un doppio fondo."disse Logan.

Il gruppo vide che sotto il fondo del cassetto c'erano 3 libri e li presero.

"Quest'odore è carbone imbevuto di olio di menta piperita."disse Tess.

"Probabilmente è stato usato per prevenire l'umidità."disse Clark.

"Allora ci sono tre libri..."disse Tess

"Devono essere ciò che cerchiamo."disse Logan.

Clark e Natsha afferrarono la copertina del libro messo sulla scrivania e poi si guardarono.

Aprirono il libro.

L'intera città festeggiava il ritorno degli Avengers che erano sopra le mura.

"Annie."pensò Clark che parlò "Devo dirlo ad Annie."

Natasha lo guardò con un po' di rabbia.

Poco dopo Diana seguiva Historia "La tua energia è solo un tipo particolare di raggi cosmici,i miei occhi la vedono.

Gestire un'arma magica e ben altra cosa."

"Sono sicura si potercela fare."disse lei "Stara meglio con me."

Due uomini le portarono un vassoio con sopra il cubo di cristallo che emanava energia azzurra.

Lei,sorridente,stava per afferrarlo.

La voce di Thanos si udì nella sua mente "Portamelo."

Lei si fermò e il sorriso sparì dal suo volto "No…

È meglio metterlo in un posto più sicuro."

"Ben detto."disse Diana,un po' sorpresa.

FLASHBACK

Avevano appena aperto il libro e avevano preso un foglio.

"È...un ritratto?"disse Tess.

"No..."disse Logan "È troppo dettagliato per essere disegnato a mano..."

Clark voltò il foglio "Sul retro c'è scritto qualcosa a mano da mio padre: Questo non è un disegno.

È stata fatta bruciando la luce riflessa dall'oggetto raffigurato su un tipo di carta speciale.

Si chiama fotografia.

Vengo da un posto fuori dalle mura in cui gli esseri umani vivono nel lusso.

L'umanità non è stata sterminata ne distrutta."

L'immagine era una foto di Jonathan Kent e una donna seduta su una poltrona con un bambino biondo in braccio.

Erano vestiti come uomini di fine 800,inizio 900 e gli abiti e la stanza erano molto lussuosi.

"Spero solo che questo libro venga letto da mani amiche."questo diceva la scritta della prima pagina.

FLASHBACK

Un bambino era davanti ad una porta aperta e c'era una bambina che parlava con lui.

"Muoviti Fay!"disse il ragazzo.

"Aspettami fratellone!"disse la ragazzina.

"Se non ci sbrighiamo,non riusciremo a vederlo!"disse il ragazzo.

Erano vestiti come persone d'inizio 900.

"Aspettate un momento voi due."disse la madre che si mise in ginocchio davanti a loro "Non vi ho forse spiegato che dovete indossare questa fascia ogni volta che uscite?

Jonathan…

Non andare fuori dal muro intesi?"

"Si,mamma."disse lui che usci con una fascia sul braccio con sopra una stella.

Tutti avevano la fascia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Quando mi sono chiesto da dove avrei dovuto iniziare a raccontare tutto,mi è venuto in mente proprio...quel giorno."

Un dirigibile passò sopra le loro teste.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Il giorno in cui il bambino ingenuo che ero...si è dovuto confrontate con la realtà di questo mondo."disse lui.

"Jonathan,sta allerta mentre cammini per la strada!"disse un uomo "È pericoloso!"

"Mi dispiace..."disse Jonathan.

"Forte!"disse la bambina "Come farà a volare…?"

"Al suo interno c'è del gas idrogeno,ed è quindi in grado di fluttuare nell'aria.

E poi...i suoi propulsori sono alimentati da batterie!"disse Jonathan.

"Wow!"disse lei "Secondo te chi sta trasportando?"

"Sicuramente qualcuno che ha parecchi soldi..."disse lui.

"Oh...se n'è andato..."disse la sorellina "Com'era bello!

Un giorno,quando sarò ricca,volerò anch'io su quel dirigibile!"

"Ma...ma che dici."disse Jonathan "Noi non saremo mai ricchi..."

"Già..."disse la bambina "Però...sarebbe bello.

Chissà com'è la vista da lassù..."

I due erano davanti al muro del ghetto.

C'erano dei soldati che controllavano chi entrava ed usciva.

"Non si vede più..."disse la sorella.

Lui le prese la mano "Andiamo,Fay!

Il maestro ha detto che il punto d'atterraggio del dirigibile è poco distante da qui!

Andiamo a vederlo!"

"Eh!?"disse la sorellina "La mamma ci ha proibito di uscire dalle mura! "

"Non è un problema se facciamo in fretta!"disse lui e i due corsero.

Una guardia urlò "EHI,VOI 2!

FERMATEVI!"

"TORNIAMO SUBITO!"urlo Jonathan.

Superato il cancello si trovarono davanti ad un centro moto lussuoso,dove la gente veniva portata in carrozza.

C'erano chiese e case perfette.

Si guardarono intorno.

La gente iniziò a guardarli.

Un uomo li urtò "Levatevi di mezzo!

TOPI DI FOGNA!"

Il collega dell'uomo li guardò "Appartengono a quella stirpe sudicia!

Si sono spinti fin qui tra noi..."

"...f-fratellone..."disse lei.

"Va tutto bene..."disse Jonathan "Dopo tutto,non è nulla di nuovo per noi,no?"

Entrarono in vicolo e videro una scala.

"Guarda!"disse lui "Il molo è oltre la scalinata!

Videro un fiume e poi un capannone con il dirigibile che ci stava entrando.

"Com'è grande!"disse la sorellina.

"Siete qui per vedere il molo dove attracca il dirigibile?"disse uno dei due soldati che erano sdraiati sull'erba.

"...sissignore!"disse Jonathan preoccupato "!"

"Gente dal distretto liberio?"disse la guardia "Fatemi vedere i vostri permessi d'uscita.

Lui iniziò a controllare nelle tasche "Ehm…

Non ce l'abbiamo..."

"Siete entrati nella città senza permessi?!"disse il soldato.

"...si."disse il bambino.

"Sai già cosa comporta questo?"disse il soldato che si mise in ginocchio "Lavori forzati.

Castigo."

"Fratellone?"disse la sorella che si era messa dietro di lui.

"Non vuoi causare problemi ai tuoi,vero?"disse l'uomo.

"Sono stato io a costringere mia sorella ad uscire!"disse Jonathan "Per favore,punite solo me!"

"Capisco..."disse l'uomo che lo prese e gli diede una ginocchiata sulla pancia.

"FRATELLONE!"urlò lei.

"Ancora uno."disse l'uomo.

"Calmati..."disse l'altro "Vacci piano Kruger.

Intanto porto indietro questa signorinella."

L'uomo la prese per mano e portò via la ragazza piangente e tremante.

"Se non altro,hai avuto il buon senso di tenere la fascia al braccio."disse l'uomo che si sedette a fumare una sigaretta "Se un abitante di eldia,fosse anche un ragazzetto,girasse senza la fascia,verrebbe subito spedito verso l'Eden.

"Io..."disse Jonathan a terra "Torno indietro..."

"Aspetta..."disse lui "Non sei forse venuto a vedere il dirigibile?

Vista la pena che hai subito,guardalo un po' prima di rientrare."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Quando tornai a casa...mia sorella non c'era.

La trovarono al fiume duo giorno dopo."

La polizia era a casa di Jonathan "Ancora quante volte dovrò spiegare che io ho solo accompagnato quella bambina al cancello per liberio?

Avevo altri affari da sbrigare…

Comunque non dovrebbero baghellonare per la città senza permesso.

Sembra che suo figlio non abbia ben capito a quale luogo appartengono quelli come lui.

Lo avete ben istruito riguardo i terribili sbagli commessi dai vostri antenati,che si erano opposto alla dea delle ombre,salvatrice di questo mondo,non è vero?

E se non dovesse migliorare,vedete di mettergli un collare al collo."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Sapevo che quest'ufficiale di polizia stava mentendo.

Lo sapevo perché stava dormendo vicino al fiume anziché lavorare…

Non era affatto impegnato.

Mia madre ha chiuso in se tutto il suo dolore."

La madre lacrimava.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Mio padre...non faceva che umiliarsi davanti a quegli uomini."

"Vi ringrazio infinitamente per le vostre utili direttive."disse il padre "Educherò io stesso ,con durezza,mio figlio.

Quindi non avete di che preoccuparvi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Ricordo…

L'odio…

Che saliva...vertiginosamente in me.

Verso mio padre e verso questi uomini.

Ma...ricordo soprattutto quanto ho maledetto la mai stupidità."

1820 anni prima.

Ymir era in una valle con tre alberi.

Uno di essi aveva le foglie nere,l'altro era normale e l'altro era bianco.

Aveva lo stesso aspetto che aveva quando aveva parlato con Historia,ma aveva delle linee che partivano da sotto gli occhi e arrivavano quasi agli zigomi e altre linee che arrivavano sulla fronte.

Aveva i capelli neri,con la riga in mezzo e dietro arrivavano fino alla base del collo.

Aveva due ciocche nere ai lati del viso che superavano di poco la mascella.

Aveva le stesse linee sulle spalle fino alla base del collo.

Indossava tuttavia una tunica biancha che iniziava dal petto e la copriva lasciando scoperte solo i piedi e le caviglie.

Aveva le braccia scoperte.

Aveva un altra tunica verde sulla parte sinistra del corpo,legata da un fermaglio d'oro circolare.

Questa tunica era meno lunga della prima.

Le braccia erano scoperte come la spalla destra e l'inizio del petto.

Davanti a lei c'era il diavolo.

Aveva le corna ricurve,i piedi da capra,la coda,la pelle rossastra e il corpo umanoide.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"1800 anni fa la personificazione della Terra greca,Gea,detta Ymir,si trovò in una zona del mondo dove ella non doveva essere e ella ha strinse un patto con il demone della terra,per ottenere il potere."

Uno degli dei dell'Olimpo evocò la dea Pallas dalla dimensione delle ombre e dopo aver sconfitto la dea della Terra greca,creò nove giganti che hanno dominato l'impero di Eldia,iniziando a reprimere tutti quelli che erano stati messi sotto controllo dalla dea corrotta che aveva esiliato tutti gli dei dei vari pantheon, nelle loro dimensioni spirituali.

Successivamente l'impero eldia pregò Ymir che creò scelse dei mortali e li potenziò con suoi poteri magici,sconfiggendo i giganti prendendo possesso di questo continente.

Dopo di che ha avuto inizio un'era buia.

Il popolo di Ymir,la dea greca della terra,corrotta dal diavolo della terra,credeva che gli altri popoli fossero una razza inferiore e quindi andavano sterminati o oppressi.

Hanno rubato le loro terre,i loro averi e molti sono stati uccisi.

Per far crescere il loro popolo,gli abitanti di eldia hanno costretto intere popolazioni ad incrociarsi con loro.

Questa pulizia etnica è andata avanti per 1700 lunghi anni.

Tuttavia gli dei dei vari pentheon della terra,seppur esiliati nelle loro dimensioni spirituali,potevano ancora contattare i mortali e vedere ciò che succedeva,in più i ribelli al regno degli eldiani,i merleani erano giunti al limite dell'esasperazione.

Uomini e dei hanno pregato Pallas affinché tornasse.

Ella ha vinto la battaglia ancora e ripristinato i giganti e da qui è nata la debolezza dell'impero degli eldiani che fu sconfitto.

Uno degli dei greci,aveva abbandonato la Terra,patria di nascita per lui,per esplorare il resto del cosmo e tornò proprio al termine della guerra.

Prese alcuni eldiani,si alleò con un gigante costruì tre cinta di mura nell'isola paradiso,l'unica terra che fosse rimasta al vecchio impero.

Si dice che li facesse scavare per trovare una reliquia magica di grande valore,poi la divinità,scomparve all'improvviso e il gigante prese il suo posto.

Tuttavia,alcuni abitanti di eldia,noi,siamo stati abbandonati qui durante la ritirata.

Questa era la storia che mio padre mi lesse una sera ad un tavolo."

"All'inizio temevo che vista la nostra posizione...gli abitanti di marlei ci avrebbero sterminato."disse il padre di Jonathan "Ma forse il mio modo di pensare è dovuto al fatto che discendiamo direttamente da della gente che serviva una dea pazza e un demone."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Nonostante avesse appena perso sua figlia,mio padre continuava a spiegare con eloquenza.

Mi spiegò che ora che la dea Pallas regnava,la vita dopo la morte si svolgeva in una dimensione scura che lei aveva creato appositamente per noi.

Era così devoto ai suoi padroni,che non faceva che deprecare i suoi stessi antenati…

Ai miei occhi...sembrava un cane."

"Quell'uomo stava mentendo."disse Jonathan e la madre si voltò,mentre stava cucinando e piangendo "Deve sapere qualcosa,altrimenti non avrebbe mentito.

Per quanto ne so,potrebbe averle fatto qualcosa lui stesso..."

"Fa silenzio."disse il padre "I muri di questo edificio sono sottili."

"Ma Fay..."disse Jonathan "Lui le ha sicuramente…"

"STAI ZITTO!"urlò il padre che si alzò e poi si sedette "Te l'ho appena spiegato...i nostri antenati hanno commesso peccati terribili.

Il signore ha abbandonato questa Terra,lasciando che il suo destino si compisse e lasciando che il demone e la dea Ymir/Gea facessero ciò che hanno fatto.

I suoi seguaci seguivano magia diabolica e pratiche di paranormale durante i riti,approvavano l'eugenetica e per anni hanno portato avanti un'oscena opera di pulizia etnica.

In questi nostri corpi,scorre la magia della dea pazza e di un demone."

"IO NON HA FATTO NULLA DI TUTTO CIO!"urlo Jonathan e batté i pugni sul tavolo "E NEMMENO FAY!

STAVAMO SOLO PASSEGGIANDO IN CITTÀ!"

"Cosa c'è che non va in te!?"disse il padre di Jonathan "Vuoi forse essere spedito verso l'Eden assieme ai tuoi genitori?

Famiglia Kent ostacola gli ufficiali di polizia.

Basta questa diceria e per noi è la fine.

Capisci,Jonathan?

Anche se noi non facciamo parte di coloro che hanno commesso direttamente quei crimini...coloro che li hanno subiti per così tanto tempo non intendono dimenticare il passato.

Anche se siamo internati in questo distretto,l'unico modo per restare al sicuro…

È fare silenzio.

E vivere sottomessi.

Ti prego...

Jonathan,non costringere tuo padre e tua madre a dare la stessa fine di Fay."

Il bambino si alzò "Va bene."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Chi aveva torto?

Forse io?

O il mondo intero?

Probabilmente entrambi."

Tempo dopo Jonathan fu costretto ad uscire dal distretto con altri per aiutare a togliere i massi di un edificio crollato e delle persone tirarono bottiglie contro di lui e contro tutti gli altri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Io ero ingenuo e sciocco.

Mentre il mondo che mi circondava era pazzo e irrazionale.

Ho iniziato ad occuparmi della clinica di mio padre."

Jonathan divenne un dottore ed era nella clinica,in una stanza,seduto ad un tavolo.

Un uomo biondo con i capelli corti arrivò da lui e si tolse la camicia,mostrando una cicatrice a forma di "x"sulla spalla,mentre lui scriveva.

"Come ti sei fatto quella...cicatrice a forma di "X"?"disse Jonathan.

"Questo è il marchio dei miei fratelli compatrioti."disse l'uomo.

"..."disse Jonathan "Oh..."

"Tua sorella è stata uccisa da un ufficiale della polizia marlei."disse lui "Abbiamo un informatore infiltrato tra le autorità.

Questo è quanto ci ha riferito.

Ti fornirò ulteriori dettagli se ti unisci a noi.

Aiutando coloro che sono per la riedificazione di Eldia.

Che sia chiaro,non siamo una setta satanica,abbiamo abbandonato sia il culto di Ymir che quello del demone della Terra.

Vogliamo solo la libertà."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Io ero esperto in medicina.

E servivo un immenso rancore per verso marlei e il suo governo."

Jonathan fu condotto in una stanza dalle pareti di mattoni,oltre una pesante porta di legno e c'erano altri seduti su delle panchine senza schienale.

Jonathan era furente e piangeva.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"I membri di questo gruppo operavano segretamente per la riedificazione di eldia.

Erano ostili a gruppo eldiano religioso che diceva di aver trovato la bambina che era la dea Ymir,ridotta ad una semplice umana,senza più poteri e avevano iniziato a venerarla.

Tale ragazzina era stata trasformata in gigante ed esiliata,insieme a tutti gli altri,nell'isola paradiso,così il movimento si era estinto.

Quando ho appreso cosa fosse successo alla mia sorellina...ho fatto un giuramento solenne.

Avrei svelato chi fossero i veri servi del male.

I servi delle ombre.

Mia sorella era stata fatta sbranare da dei cani.

Mi venne in mente anche che,sotto certi aspetti,i nostri antenati avevano fatto bene a fare quello che avevano fatto.

Li ringraziai.

Se volevamo che il mondo tornasse nel giusto ordine,dovevamo fare in modo che eldia tornasse a comandare."

Una sera Jonathan era nel sotterraneo e c'erano molte persone vicino a lui.

Jonathan posò sul tavolo una pergamena antica "Guardate!

Questa è la verità!

Qui c'è scritto che la dea Gea ossia Ymir,dopo che gli dei dei vari pantheon della Terra si erano ritirati nelle loro dimensioni spirituali tascabili e personali,era rimasta da sola.

Usò il suo potere per coltivare terre aride,costruire strade.

Ha creato ponti di legno tra le montagne.

Viene detto che colui che aveva fatto l'universo e che aveva dato la sua legge,aveva benedetto questa dea.

In altre parole,la dea Ymir ci ha donato prosperità!

Ha migliorato questo continente,cosicché gli uomini potessero vivere in una terra ricca e piena di ricchezze!

Poi,un giorno,il diavolo della terra ha evocato la dea Pallas,solo per vedere la terra bruciare.

È PALLAS L'ALLEATA DEL MALE,NON YMIR!"

"LO SAPEVO!"disse uno di loro "SAPEVO CHE CIÒ CHE È STATO INSEGNATO A SCUOLA A NOI ALTRI NON È CHE UNA STORIA FITTIZIA CREATA PER FAR SEMBRARE CHE MARLEI SIA NEL GIUSTO!"

"ESATTO!"urlò un altro "AVRANNO ANCHE INGANNATO GLI ALTRI IDIOTI,MA NON NOI,IL VERO POPOLO DI ELDIA."

"Tuttavia,Jonathan...sono ancora sconcertato dalla tua capacità di leggere questa lingua morta."disse il primo che aveva parlato.

"Non esserlo,dopotutto sono a malapena riuscito a decifrare questo testo."disse Kent.

"Ma allora...come fai a sapere che quanto hai detto è corretto?"disse l'altra.

"Ancora non l'hai capito?"disse Jonathan "LO SO PERCHÉ IO CREDO FERMAMENTE NELLA NOSTRA DEA YMIR!"

Tutti urlarono.

"NOI SIAMO I PRESCELTI DELLA DEA!"urlo Kent "IL VERO POPOLO DI YMIR!"

Jonathan mise sul tavolo un libro e lo aprì "Questo è stato tradotto di recente e mandato a me dal nostro capo.

Io ve lo dico,qui per i marleani sono guai,ma seri guai.

Qui siamo...nei cazzi contro cazzi.

Allora,voi avete presente il libro di Pallas?

Ci sono le versioni attuali e quelle più antiche etichettate come fuorilegge.

Nelle versioni più antiche del libro di Pallas,si parla di tutt'altro,perché se noi leggiamo il capitolo 22,si parla proprio di...della dea.

Solo che questa dea si chiama...Palladia.

E non è solo una dea,è una del consiglio di coloro che siedono al di sopra tra le ombre.

Guardate che cosa dice nel capitolo 22:Ma quando Palladia scoprì che gli eldiani si stavano allontanando da lei,maledisse il territorio che aveva conquistato.

Lei trovò Ymir che era stata indebolita dal suo attacco.

Mi fermo qui un secondo.

Sta parlando del momento in cui ha assunto il controllo della Terra per la prima volta.

Andiamo avanti: Conferì la dea in modo che lei potesse essere la sua padrona,perché non conosceva il segreto della strategia divina.

Gli dei della pantheon della Terra erano troppo terrorizzati per maledire Palladia,che dimostrò la sua ignoranza per i suoi servi e gettò tra le ombre la dea della Terra,vestendola continuamente di corpi mortali diversi,ma sempre con lo stesso viso.

La dea delle ombre,vide le giovani eldiane,si rese conti che la luce colma della magia della dea Ymir,della Terra,era dentro di loro.

Palladia divenne del tutto ignorante.

Quando la regina dei giganti, vide ciò che stava per accadere,tentò di togliere la forza della dea della Terra dalle donne eldiane.

Palladia violentò la dea Ymir,così questa realtà ospitò due dee.

Ymir era il nome della prima,Palladia il nome della seconda.

Una è giusta e l'altra non lo è.

Ymir è giusta.

E Palladia non lo è.

Palladia,ingannevolmente,bloccò tutti gli dei nelle loro dimensioni spirituali con le anime che avevano raccolto dai loro fedeli.

Avete presente quando nel libro di Pallas ufficiale c'è scritto che Zeus e Odino vengono richiusi da Ymir,poi riescono ad entrare nella dimensione delle ombre e chiedono aiuto a Pallas,pregandola di riportare giustizia?

Questo è quell'evento nella versione ufficiale...ma qui non vi è alcun Zeus e non vi è alcun Odino.

Qui si sta dicendo che tra le due...Pallas era...era quella cattiva.

Continuando dice che Palladia costringe le persone a bere dell'acqua della dimenticanza.

Gli eldiani rimasero in questa condizione fino a che Ymir non gli avrebbe dato forza ancora,cosa che avvenne.

Ora partiamo dal capitolo 10 e parliamo...vediamo chi era Palladia.

Accadde che nella mente te di uno dei quattro astratti,balenasse in mente l'idea di avere figli,così Entropia creò coloro che siedono tra le ombre.

Quando gli dei dei pantheon della Terra se ne andarono dalla realtà materiale,nelle dimensioni tascabili a cui erano connessi per nascita,accadde che Ymir iniziò a creare una bellezza senza pari di vegetazione sulla terra.

Gli uomini erano pieni di ricchezze,furono eretti ponti tra le montagne.

Furono edificate strade.

Ymir era adorata ovunque.

Accadde,però...che qualcosa di imperfetto e di diverso apparve oltre lei,un essere spietato a differenza della dea stessa.

Mi fermo qui un attimo.

Allora...cosa dice qui?

Dice che una delle divinità astratte crea dei figli,di cui Pallas fa parte.

Ora sulla Terra cosa succedeva?

Ymir aveva trasformato questo luogo in un mondo stupendo e sulla Terra iniziò ad esserci pace.

Però come dice qui,qualcosa di imperfetto e con aspetto differente apparve.

Un essere spregevole a differenza di Ymir,cioè era completamente diversa dalla dea.

Aveva una chioma di capelli fatti di ombra e con i contorni del corpo e dei capelli bianchi,ma per il resto era ombra e dagli occhi uscivano fulmini scintillanti,poi prese le sembianze di una donna di carne.

Ymir la mandò lontano,in modo tale da non vederla più,perché aveva capito che quella cosa era piena di ignoranza.

Ymir la circondò con delle pietre brillanti e la seppellì,affinché nessuno l'avrebbe più vista.

Ma il diavolo della terra la evocò,salvandola dalla prigione e liberandola.

Palladia divenne una piaga e la sovrana dei giganti da lei creati.

Ella assunse un grande potere.

I giganti erano creati da una fiamma uscita da lei che continua tutt'ora ad esistere.

Ella,autoproclamatasi autorità di una parte del mondo,si diede alla conquista del resto e generò dei regni.

Qui spiega i regni che sono 12.

Fece i primi giganti che regnavano con lei e condivise con loro parte del suo potere,ma non la luce che aveva sottratto da Ymir

Ella era l'ignorante oscurità.

Quando mescolava la luce con l'oscurità,l'oscurità brillava,quando invece,mescolava l'oscurità con la luce,la luce diminuiva,quindi ne luce ne oscurità,ma Dim.

Quindi avete capito chi è Palladia?

È una dea aborto,creata da uno degli astratti.

Questo aborto,una volta venuto qui,viene gettato,poi il diavolo della Terra la libera e questa crea il suo regno e crea i giganti.

Questa dea ha tre nomi.

Palladia è il primo,ma ha altri due nomi:Saclas è il secondo e Sauron è il terzo.

E blasfema con la sua spensieratezza.

Ella disse alla sua gente: "Io sono la dea sovrana della Terra,ora e per sempre."

Ella non sapeva nemmeno da dove il suo stesso potere provenisse o chi l'aveva fatta,ma avvertiva di avere degli antichi fratelli.

I suoi giganti crearono sette giganti per se stessi ed essi ne fecero altri.

In totale abbiamo 365 giganti che ci scassano le minchia.

Ma loro a quale regno appartengono?

Appartengono al regno marlei e questo regno a chi si opponeva?

Ai seguaci della Terra.

Si opponeva a noi eldiani.

E in più i giganti non avevano vita all'inizio.

Ci dovette fare gli incantesimi per dargli vita e iniziò la sottomissione del popolo avverso che fu sconfitto.

Solo che poi,quando Palladia scopre che questi uomini eldiani,sottomessi, hanno pregato la dea Ymir e che la dea ha messo dentro il loro torace la sua luce,tenta di levargliela.

Però non riesce a farlo e allora cosa fa,ne riesce a togliere una parte,indebolendo quella presente nell'uomo.

Ma la dea Ymir mise la luce tolta dentro le donne e Palladia scopre che più ne toglie agli uomini più la dea ne da alle donne e vice versa e da qui nasce quello che vi ho raccontato prima,che Palladia reprime tutta questa gente e li costringe ad unirsi con gli ospiti dei giganti.

E dopo li scaccia,a causa del fatto che queste donne e questi uomini hanno una talr intelligenza a causa della luce,che rischiano di far vedere la verità a tutti.

E quindi lei li allontanò.

Via...via via,perché sei troppo intelligente.

Io e i giganti abbiamo notato che sei troppo intelligente,invece lei era ignorante.

Palladia era ignorante.

Non conosceva niente.

Era arrivata in questa realtà,quindi lei credeva di poter comandare.

Infatti lei diceva di essere la sovrana assoluta della Terra,la prima dea della Terra.

E Ymir chi era?

Ma pure prima di Ymir...perché Ymir una volta era con gli altri dei.

Quindi...qua stiamo parlando di un racconto completamente diverso.

Si parla del diavolo della Terra.

Si parla anche qui dell'accordo tra due enti soprannaturali,ma non ha niente a che vedere con la dea della Terra che corrompe se stessa e gli altri.

Proprio perché i suoi servi avevano buon senso e conoscenza,Palladia,vedendoli troppo intelligenti...non li volle più e maledì la Terra."

In quel momento si aprì la porta e apparve una donna che era incappucciata.

"FRATELLI!"disse uno di loro "IL CAPO HA MANDATO UNA PERSONA!"

Si tolse il cappuccio.

Era una ragazza con i capelli biondi a mezzo collo "Vi ringrazio per la vostra accoglienza.

È un immenso onore potervi conoscere.

Il mio nome è Dina Fritz.

E discendo...dalla stirpe reale.

Mio padre segue ancora il culti del dio re,colui che ha fatto costruire la mura,prima che la mia dinastia prendesse il potere e ho informazioni da darvi.

Il dio re era il dio greco Thanatos,detto anche Thanos.

Questo essere nacque dai cadaveri putrefatti degli esseri viventi della Grecia,per volere di Nyx,la morte,uno dei quattro astratti.

Evocò lo spirito di un demone chiamato satana,re di tutti i demoni, per discutere di un suo grande piano.

Non sappiamo di cosa si trattasse,ma satana lo convinse ad evocare la dea Pallas e da quel momento Thanos fu chiamato diavolo della terra."

Tutti erano in silenzio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Ho deciso allora che avrei seguito senza riserbo...la via che il signore mi aveva indicato.

Lei era stata creduta morta ed era fuggita.

Aveva sperato che eldia prendesse il potere."

Jonathan era davanti ad una lavagna dove c'era una serie di fogli appesi "NON CI SONO DUBBI!

QUESTE INFORMAZIONI COMBACIANO CON LE NOTIZIE CHE IL CAPO CI FA AVERE DALL'INTERNO DEL GOVERNO MARLEI!

Ora vorrei che notaste questo."

Mostrò un foglio che ritraeva Pallas.

La dea era al centro dell'immagine,

Aveva i capelli bianchi,lunghi fino ai fianchi e spettinati.

Aveva un filamento di tessuto che passava sopra il seno sinistro,poi girava intorno alla schiena,dopo essere sceso fino al ginocchio sinistro,si legava intorno al gomito destro e poi restava sospesa in aria.

Il resto del corpo era nudo.

Aveva il braccio destro alzato verso il cielo e dalla mano partiva una forte luce con molti raggi.

Inginocchiati ai suoi lati c'erano due giganti barbuti,con un tessuto che passava intorno al loro collo,più un gigante femminile accanto ad uno dei due.

Tutti erano su un placo rettangolare di pietra.

Davanti a questo palco c'erano altri giganti più piccoli.

"Questa è la dea che secondo il governo Marlei,ha salvato il mondo dalla ferocia degli eldiani seguaci della dea della Terra."disse Jonathan "Quindi i marleani non si sentono figli della Terra,anzi la vedono male.

Ma loro, sui loro libri, cosa scrivono sulle origini dell'uomo e quindi anche le loro origini?

Di essere i figli della dimensione delle ombre o di essere figli della Terra?

SCRIVONO FIGLI E ABITANTI DELLA TERRA!

Non dicono i figli della dimensione di Palladia.

Il libro che vi ho letto è il primo mito che parla della sua venuta.

Poi è venuta la versione dei marleani,ma...qua...sta dicendo che marlei è il male.

È il male assoluto.

Perché abbiamo a che fare...i marleani hanno a che fare...con Palladia che è un'ignorante.

È un ombra,non è buona.

Non è buona.

E il diavolo della Terra è...Thanos.

O Satana.

Uno dei due.

Anche se dato che Thanos chiama satana che gli consiglia di liberare Palladia,presumo che sia Thanos.

E quindi che storia ci hanno rifilato i marleani?

Qui si scopre chi è Palladia,un ignorante,e chi è il diavolo della Terra.

Dovrebbe essere Thanos o Satana.

Uno dei due,anche perché Thanos c'era e Satana c'era.

Ma in questa versione si confondono i nomi,rispetto a quella dei marleani.

Si confondono i ruoli.

Qui parla di una divinità positiva Ymir,di una dea cattiva che è Palladia,parla di una dimensione di ombre e del dio Entropia.

Parla di Nyx e di suo figlio Thanos.

Volete vedere che se andiamo avanti viene fuori che... le vere vittime di questa guerra millenaria sono gli eldiani?

E che il male è colei che si è presentata un giorno e ha cominciato ad imporsi mettendo questi blocchi agli uomini e non ci fa sapere nemmeno che cosa è accaduto realmente?

Qui abbiamo a che fare con una divinità invadente,non appartenente a nessun pantheon della Terra,creata con i suoi fratelli in una dimensione spirituale fatta di ombre, dal dio astratto Entropia, e odiata da tutti gli dei della Terra.

Ufficialmente dicono che tutti gli dei della terra l'abbiano supplicata per fermare Ymir,compresi gli dei dell'Olimpo,suoi diretti eredi…

Ora io ho chi ha tradotto le versioni più antiche…

E io quei miti me li prendo e io quei miti me li leggo e io quei miti me li studio e io li confronto con le versioni successive e vedo che è tutto errato!

Questa divinità è assatanata...è una pazza scatenata...incontrollabile ed incontenibile nelle sue azioni!"

Tutti urlarono.

"Quindi,noi dobbiamo riprenderci ciò che ci è stato tolto."disse Jonatahan che prese il foglio con l'immagine di Pallas "Questa è un immagine che va eliminata,va bruciata tutta,dall'inizio alla fine perché è falsa!

Il dio re ha portato con se il gigante che aveva ricevuto il potere di Pallas!

Ed è esattamente ciò che ci serve per far risorgere Eldia!

Il suo potere è in grado di comandare tutti i giganti della terra!

Se riuscissimo a prenderlo per noi,finalmente potremmo distruggere marlei!"

"Se aveva quel potere,perché,quando il dio re è scomparso,non lo ha usato ed è rimasto sull'isola…?"disse uno di loro.

"Perché...ripudia il solo pensiero di combattere."disse Dina "La cosiddetta guerra ha dei giganti ha avuto inizio solo quando il 145 re ha ereditato i poteri della coordinata.

Fino ad allora,le casate che avevano ereditato i poteri del restanti giganti erano in conflitto tra loro.

Ma nonostante ciò,la famiglia reale riusciva a mantenere l'ordine costante mediante cosa fosse in grado di realizzare quel potere.

La mia famiglia non poteva certo approvare simili scelte,ma 145 sovrani hanno trascurato i loro doveri e trasferito la capitale dell'impero su un isola remota.

La mia famiglia non mi avrebbe mai lasciata andare così dovetti fingermi morta."

"Combatteremo!"disse Jonathan "Il nostro obbiettivo non potrebbe essere più chiaro!

Prenderemo per noi il potere del gigante che giace ora tra le mani del re dietro le mura!

DOPODICHÉ ALLA VERA FAMIGLIA REALE CHE È RIMASTA IN QUESTO CONTINENTE PER IL BENE DEL POPOLO DI ELDIA...NOI OFFRIREMO QUEL POTERE!

FRATELLI MIEI!

ANNIENTEREMO MARLEI!

CAMBIEREMO QUESTA STORIA FITTIZIA!

E RISCATTEREMO L'ONORE DI ELDIA!

FRATELLI!

NOI CONTINUEREMO A COMBATTERE FINO AL GIORNO IN CUI ELDIA SORGERÀ!"

La ragazza lacrimava e abbracciò Jonathan.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"L'anno seguente ci siamo uniti in matrimonio.

E dalla nostra unione abbiamo avuto un figlio maschio.

Lo abbiamo chiamato Zeke."

Jonathan era in una stanza con sua moglie su un letto e il neonato in braccio "Sangue reale scorre in questo bambino.

Ci condurrà lungo la via verso la vittoria,ne sono certo."

Jonathan e sua moglie si fecero scattare una foto,poi andò in una cantina e iniziò a registrare la sua voce su un prototipo di registratore "

"Buon giorno."disse Jonathan,mentre il registratore era acceso "Eccoci di nuovo con questo diario orale,purtroppo riguardante ancora,sotto certi aspetti,il libro di Pallas.

Su cose che nel libro di Pallas ufficiale non vi sono state dichiarate,che sono state occultate e siamo in un periodo di transizione molto,molto pericoloso per coloro che,essendo e professandosi Marleani,non sanno di essere stati ingannati.

Vedete,io sembrerò molto rude,molto...molti di voi diranno questa persona qua è impazzita.

Questa persona qua è arriva a dire che i marleani sono dall'altra parte e non sono dalla parte giusta.

Ebbene si,perché io,in tutta franchezza,dico quello che ho scoperto,quello che io ho esplorato,non solo nel lato storico,ma anche nel lato astrale.

E nel lato astrale purtroppo ho visto cose che non si possono spiegare.

Io tempo fa ho fatto delle sedute con uno stregone.

La terza seduta mi ha bloccato.

Una cosa che non ho detto allo stregone ne ad altri.

E mi ha bloccato,perché dopo quella seduta,io ho cominciato a fare dei sogni coscienti.

E questi sogni coscienti mi hanno portato a comprendere...dove sono.

Purtroppo,ho compreso dove sono.

Purtroppo,ho anche compreso che non è facile andar via di qua.

Perché quando il tuo corpo muore,la tua anima,purtroppo,o viene portata nel reame delle ombre o viene fatta reincarnare,fin quando noi,molto probabilmente,non arriviamo al punto di comprendere che ce ne dobbiamo andare via proprio da questo sistema solare.

Perché tutto questo sistema solare ci tiene in pugno.

Ora,perché sono arrivato a dirvi questo?

C'è un nesso.

Il nesso è Palladia.

Vi hanno sempre detto che Palladia è la verità.

Ora...proviamo ad immaginare che è tutta capovolta la situazione.

Quando qualcuno vi dice che Palladia è la verità,venite a scoprire...che è il contrario.

Venite a scoprire che Palladia non è la verità,ma è un inganno,puro completo.

Perché questo?

Perché dico questo?

Perché la versione ufficiale di Palladia è stata inventata dai marleani.

Si dice dai tempi della loro vittoria.

Non abbiamo la conferma che i primi marleani abbiano scritto quella versione.

Ma abbiamo un grandissimo,enorme sospetto.

Che la versione ufficiale e anche i libri di storia siano stati pilotati,modificati,in modo da credere in Pallas.

Una versione della dea,presa dalla vera divinità che era una conquistatrice.

Da una grande conquistatrice soprannaturale che fallì.

E come condanna esemplare,Ymir la imprigionò.

Perché questa grande dea violenta tento di massacrare la Terra,per prendere potere e divenire la dea del pianeta.

Questa divinità,che avrebbe dovuto regnare sulla Terra,si chiamava Palladia.

Ed appare proprio sul monte,dove,nella versione ufficiale avviene il patto tra Ymir e il diavolo della terra,proprio vicino al fiume.

Quindi non appare nel paesino a valle ,come detto nel testo ufficiale,che era distante quaranta chilometri dal fiume.

Appare sul monte dove nel testo ufficiale era apparso il diavolo della terra.

Insomma io non voglio stare qui a raccontarvi le mie ricerche,ma voglio dirvi una cosa.

I marleani,marlei stesso,è stato creato da quelle genti che vivevano allora per adorare,nel modo ingannevole e nascosto,le ombre.

Le ombre,nella versione più antica dei miti di Palladia,fanno parte della realtà,come assenza di luce.

E nel testo,queste ombre,sono della dea di queste ombre che è stata scacciata dalla dea Ymir.

E Ymir era saggezza.

Ora io non vi chiedo di credere alla versione più antica.

Vi chiedo di indagare.

Perché a quanto pare,nella versione ufficiale,Pallas disse: "Io non sono qui per farvi vivere bene,sono qui per dividere.

E in oltre dice :chi poteva vendere qualcosa,doveva farlo per acquistare frecce,archi,armature e spade.

Questa frase era ai tempi.

All'epoca sono questi gli oggetti che c'erano.

Oggi,si potrebbe tranquillamente dire:chi di voi ha un auto la venda e compri un kalashnikov.

E non era per protezione o salvezza.

Era un messaggio di Palladia per i suoi seguaci per insorgere contro la Terra,ma non ce la fecero.

Perché?

Perché Palladia era talmente pericolosa che Ymir decise di sconfiggerla e fu pregata da

600 dei diversi guidati dai rispettivi capi dei pantheon.

Voi immaginate 600 divinità diverse,guidate dai rispettivi capi pantheon.

Non stiamo parlando di un gruppo di bravi giganti e una buona dea.

Stiamo parlando di assassini.

Ebbene Ymir ne catturò tre di questi esseri.

E si vocifera che il capo degli assassini,era proprio questa Palladia,detta Pallas,pronunciatasi sovrana.

La regina del mondo.

Colei che avrebbe soggiogato la Terra,per darla ai marleani.

Siccome doveva essere una condanna esemplare,verso i marleani,Pallas fu portata da Ymir sotto una tomba protetta da incantesimi.

Fu massacrata prima e poi fu sepolta.

Ora…

La traduzione che abbiamo noi del testo più antico,si spera che sia tutta vera,quando si dice che Ymir non fece il patto con il diavolo della terra,significa che Ymir non ha fatto il patto.

A fare il patto con il diavolo della terra,c'era la dea della vergogna...disse agli eldiani Ymir.

Ma io sono qui,sull'albero con te.

Non c'è bisogno che scappiate...che scappiamo.

Essi non ci vedono.

Queste parole servono a coloro che veramente vogliono cercare di comprendere.

Alle altre persone che vogliono rimanere invasate,non capiranno mai,che la dea ombra

è pericoloso.

È molto pericoloso.

Pallas non è verità.

E quello che dico è una profezia per chi vuole comprendere.

Quindi quando si parla di Pallas,io rispondo:Vade retro Maligno.

Vedete,quando si dice che il diavolo della terra e Pallas andavano a braccetto...

il diavolo della terra e Pallas andavano a braccetto.

State attenti alle ombre.

Un abbraccio,Jonathan."

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Il tempo passava...e le persone cambiavano…

Mentre il nostro mondo mutava rapidamente...anche il gruppo per la riedificazione di eldia si è dovuto confrontare con un mutamento improvviso."

La popolazione nel ghetto fu fatta riunire davanti ad un palco dove c'erano dei militari"ASCOLTATE POPOLO DI ELDIA!

IL GOVERNO DI MARLEI HA DECISO DI RECLUTARE ALCUNI TRA VOI,POPOLO DI YMIR,PER FORMARE I GUERRIERI DI MARLEI.

QUESTO PERCHÉ ABBIAMO RICEVUTO UNA DICHIARAZIONE DI GUERRA DAL VOSTRO RE DEMONIACO,NASCOSTO NELL'ISOLA PARADISO!

ESSA SENTENZIA È UN NUOVO REGNO DI TERRORE PER QUESTO CONTINENTE.

DOBBIAMO ANNIENTARE QUESTE SUE MISERABILI AMBIZIONI.

PER FARLO,NEGLI ANNI CHE SEGUIRANNO,SETACCEREMO TUTTI I DISTRETTI NEL CONTINENTE,SELEZIONANDO GUERRIERI DA ARRUOLARE!

I CANDIDATI IDEALI SONO BAMBINI E BAMBINE IN BUONA SALUTE TR ANNI.

TUTTAVIA…

SOLO UN PICCOLI GRUPPO POTRÀ ENTRARE A FAR PARTE DEI GUERRIERI!

QUESTO PERCHÉ I GUERRIERI…DEVONO DIMOSTRARE DI ESSERE DEGNI DI RICEVERE IL POTERE DEI 7 GIGANTI CUSTODITI DAL GOVERNO DI MARLEI!

OLTRE A QUESTO,LE FAMIGLIE DI QUESTI BAMBINI RICEVERANNO LO STATUS DI FAMIGLIE ONORARIE DI MARLEI E CON ESSO POTRANNO MUOVERSI LIBERAMENTE PER IL CONTINENTE!

POPOLO DI ELDIA!

MOSTRATE ORA LA VOSTRA LEALTÀ VERSO MARLEI!

FATELO PER PALLAS!"

Jonathan tornò nella cantina e accese il registratore :"In questa registrazione non voglio neanche mettere il saluto iniziale ne quello finale.

Per un semplice motivo.

Ho appena sentito ciò che il capo ci ha detto su questa iniziativa dei marleani.

Ebbene in questo video mostra quello che marlei non fa per il mondo.

Visto che marlei si espande in tutto il mondo,si espande solo per insegnare una fede,ma alla fine marlei non aiuta il mondo.

Ora io parlo del governo di marlei,ma io metto di mezzo anche il tempio dei seguaci di Pallas.

Quindi anche gli eldiani che rinnegano il loro passato.

Ci sono di mezzo anche loro,perché io provengo da li!

Io cerco di stare calmo ragazzi,perché dopo quello che mi ha mandato il capo purtroppo mi ha...ho pianto.

Non mi vergogno a dirlo,anzi mi vergogno,mi vergogno...perché sono uno stolto."

Jonathan iniziò ad alzare la voce e a gesticolare "È vero!

Io sono uno stolto...ma mai quanto i marleani!

I marleani sono più stolti di me.

E vi dico il perché.

Perché io mi accorgo del mio prossimo.

Io mi accorgo del mio vicino di casa.

Io mi accorgo dei bambini che hanno bisogno.

Io mi accorgo.

Loro no.

Loro si accorgono solo del sacerdote...

E lo venerano al sacerdote...

Oh,oggi il don ha fatto una cerimonia!

Oggi il don ha fatto un grande rituale!

Poi è uscito fuori dal tempio e gli abbiamo stretto la mano…

È un uomo...è un grand'uomo..."

VI VENISSE LA SCABBIA!

A TUTTI!

Vi venisse la scabbia a tutti!

Per quello che fate,per quello che dite verso questa gente.

Io non li posso vedere.

Io quando vedo…

Perché io sto verso il confine del ghetto,si vede il tempio di Pallas da qui.

Ci sta il campanile proprio in mezzo ai coglioni.

Vicino casa mia.

Quando suonano la tromba su un cima,il corno o quello che è.

Perché sono proprio qui vicino.

E io li vedo,quando quelli del mio stesso ghetto vanno li,con i dovuti permessi.

A parte il fatto che solo gli eldiani prestano attenzione e quasi metà dei marleani,in ogni rito,sono fuori a fumarsi la sigaretta.

E fumano...e parlano tra di loro di sport.

Nel frattempo quattro Eldiani,con qualche marleano sono dentro il tempio e seguono...ma non perché seguono la parola di Pallas,ma semplicemente perché si sentono in colpa per il passato o perché ci sono i due sposini che si uniscono fisicamente sull'altare davanti a tutti,come dice la legge di Pallas.

Ma la sciamo stare questo..."

Jonathan colpì violentemente il palmo sinistro con il pugno destro per cinque volte"Perché l'argomento...che mi fa incazzare a me è di questa povertà degli eldiani rispetto ai marleani e…

Porca puttana,mi sono fatto pure male alla mano.

È di questa povertà che c'è tra gli eldiani e di questi marleani e di questi grandi templi potenti,che hanno un fottio di denaro,non fanno un cazzo!

A me non mi interessa che mi dite che sono scurrile..."

Jonathan si alzò dalla sedia e gesticolò furioso "IO SONO VERO,PORCA PUTTANA!

SIETE VOI CHE SIETE FALSI IPOCRITI BUGIARDI!"

Jonathan si sedette "I marleani.

Ce l'ho con i marleani,ragazzi.

Ce l'ho con quelli che dicono di essere dei ferventi marleani..."

Jonathan afferrò il libro di Pallas ufficiale che era sulla scrivania "E PORTANO STA CAZZO DI PALLAS!"

Lui tirò il libro oltre la scrivania.

"A INSEGNARE CHE COSA!?"urlò Jonathan "A INSEGNARE CHE DEVI SEGUIRE LA LORO DEA!

E BASTA!

Scusate il mio nervoso,però gli eldiani che si sentono in colpa devono vedere le informazioni che ha mandato il capo.

Sono incazzato.

È vero.

Sono incazzato.

ECCO PERCHÉ IN QUESTA REGISTRAZIONE NON CI METTO IL SALUTO INIZIALE NE IL SALUTO FINALE!

Che devo fare gli spettacoli per ottenere attenzione.

NON ME NE FOTTE UN CAZZO DELL'ATTENZIONE!

SIETE VOI LA VOSTRA ATTENZIONE DI VOI STESSI!

FATE SCHIFO!

Come diceva il capo.

Voi invece voi eldiani pentiti e impasticcati dite: Quando ci presenteremo davanti a Pallas…"

Non ci presentiamo davanti a un cazzo di nessuno!

L'avete capito si o no chi è Pallas?!

L'avete capito o no?

Ve lo dico io...

Pallas,nella versione più antica,non è mica così buona,come viene messa nella versione ufficiale!

Perché il libro di Pallas,il libro che avete in mano è della chiesa di marlei!"

Lui si alzò ed indicò il testo a terra "Tutte le versioni di quella puttanata di libro di merda,sono tutte versioni che arrivano dal punto di vista di marlei,dei giganti,dei seguaci E DELLA PORCA PUTTANA!"

Lui prese il libro "Scusate un attimo,prendo sta cazzo di Pallas.

Questa!

Questa!

Questa versione qua!"

Lui inizio a sfogliarla e a gesticolare "Che voi...che voi tanto leggete che tanto bramate…

Che il…il potere dei giganti diventò carne!"

Lui alzò il libro sulla testa e lo batté due volte sulla scrivania "IL POTERE DEI GIGANTI,IN PALLAS,DIVENTÒ CARNE!"

Lui si sedette "Il potere dei giganti divento carne.

Bene.

PARLIAMO DI QUESTO POTERE!

Il potere che divenne carne,DERIVA DALLA DIVINITÀ DELLE OMBRE..."urlò Jonathan che si alzò e sbatté il libro sul tavolo "...QUELLA FIGLIA DI PUTTANA CHE HA AMMAZZATO SVARIATE MILIONI DI PERSONE!"

Jonathan si sedette "SI È VERO,NON CE LA FACCIO PIÙ!

SONO STUFO DI COMBATTERE E DI FARVI CAPIRE LE COSE!

SONO STUFO!

E I MIEI FRATELLI MI EVITANO,PERCHÉ DICO LA VERITÀ!

E PERCHÉ MI INCAZZO!

SI INVENTANO LE COSE!

PERCHÉ SI SONO CONFORMATI AL SISTEMA!

E QUINDI QUELLI COME ME,CHE VI SBATTONO IN FACCIA LA VERITÀ,NON VANNO BENE!

DEVONO ESSERE ELIMINATI!

E QUINDI ANCHE I MIEI FRATELLI COMINCIANO...STANNO ROMPENDO LE PALLE ANCHE A ME!

QUESTA È LA VERITÀ!

CHE CHI DICE LA VERITÀ VIENE SBATTUTO FUORI!

VOI DOVETE AVERE QUESTO MONDO DI MERDA!

VI STA BENE!

VOI DOVETE VIVERCI IN QUESTO CAZZO DI INFERNO!

E NON AVETE CAPITO CHE È L'INFERNO!

YMIR STESSA HA DETTO: "AMA IL TUO AMICO E DIFENDILO COME LA PUPILLA DEL TUO OCCHIO!"

EBBENE I BAMBINI SONO I MIEI AMICI PERCIÒ LI DIFENDO COME LA PUPILLA DEL MIO OCCHIO!

MENTRE INVECE QUESTI CAZZO DI MARLEI DICONO: "RISPETTATEVI E RESTATE FEDELI GLI UNI AGLI ALTRI...

ELDIANO SOPPORTA LE TUE PENE ED ESPIA LE TUE COLPE…

DAI A PALLAS CIÒ CHE È DI PALLAS…

EH,CERTO!

PER FICCARVELA NEL CULO!

Ok.

Non avete mai visto un Jonathan incazzato?

Oggi l'avete visto.

Però io vi sto dicendo la verità.

Sicuramente se dovessero trovare queste registrazioni avrò le ore contate.

Ma non mi importa.

Verranno altri.

Il tempo che marlei se ne accorge o qualcuno mi segnala…

Poi comunque appena succede che riprendiamo la coordinata,poi marlei se la vede con i giganti.

Perché stiamo aspettando.

Siamo al varco.

Nel frattempo,voi eldiani pentiti,mi state spatasciando a noi,piano piano mi state mangiando,divorando al carne.

Aspettate,faccio come quel serpente,mi faccio divorare piano piano...quando siete li a divorarmi che manco ve ne accorgete,vi insacco una slinguazzata di veleno che nemmeno ve la immaginate.

Rimanete li,secchi sul posto!

E la stessa cosa e per i marleani."

Jonathan prese il libro "Che credete tanto che questa sia la salvatrice.

Non seguite un cazzo della luce.

NON SEGUITE UN CAZZO DELLA LUCE!

VOI...QUESTO LIBRO VI SERVE SOLO PER ADORARE UNA DEA!

ADORARE CHI?"

Jonathan sbatté il testo sul tavolo "Ymir ha detto vuoi adorare una dea?

Fai del bene e avrai adorato me!

Che cazzo significa secondo voi questo.

Invece noi non lo facciamo.

Andiamo nei templi.

La prima cosa che ti insegnano è a mettersi in ginocchio...POI PER DARVI LA DIMOSTRAZIONE CHE QUELLA NON È IL MALE,PERCHÉ SOLO IL MALE CHIEDE UNA COSA DEL GENERE,E NON YMIR...YMIR NON HA MAI CHIESTO A NESSUNO DI METTERSI IN GINOCCHIO,ALZI LI TIRAVA SU!…

Ebbene...ebbene che cosa fanno?

Evocano la dea affinché essi parlino in lingue…

La discesa della luce di Pallas…

QUELLA NON E LA LUCE…"

Jonathan si alzò "QUELLA NON È LA LUCE COGLIONI,QUELLA È LA MAGIA DELLE OMBRE CHE VI INGANNA!

E CHE VI HA FOTTUTO MENTE,ANIMA,CUORE TUTTO!

NON AVETE PIÙ UN CAZZO DI VOI!

AVETE SOLO DI LEI E BASTA!"

Jonathan si sedette "Di quella cazzona e basta!"

Jonathan prese dei fogli "Io bestemmio?

No.

No.

No."

Jonathan iniziò a sbattere i fogli sul tavolo "ANDATELO A DIRE A QUEI BAMBINI CHE STANNO MORENDO DI FAME!

Andatelo a dire a quella gente che sta morendo.

Questa registrazione si conclude qua.

Mi sfogherò in qualche altro modo.

Io chiedo scusa per questo atteggiamento,ai miei seguaci,chiamiamoli così,ma io mi sono stufato.

Io ci ho messo l'anima per farvi capire che quella non è la salvatrice.

Io ci ho messo l'anima per farvi che dobbiamo essere liberi e cominciare a cercare noi stessi dentro di noi.

Ma purtroppo trovano sempre gli emeriti coglioni che mi dicono che io sono blasfemo e parlo male della dea e quelle cazzate immani di questo cazzo di testo che è un labirinto per loro.

Non ci posso fare niente.

Per il resto scusatemi,un abbraccio a tutti,Jonathan.

Ciao."

Il gruppo si riunì nei sotterranei e si sedettero ad un tavolo.

"Che significa tutto ciò?!"disse uno di loro.

"Il sovrano ha davvero dichiarato guerra?"disse un altro.

"Non credo l'abbia fatto."disse la moglie di Jonathan.

"Ma allora..."disse un altro.

Un uomo aprì la porta "UN MESSAGGIO DAL CAPO!"

Jonathan lesse il foglio "Il governo di marlei aveva bisogno di un pretesto per procedere...dal momento che una carenza di risorse naturali sta per giungere.

Come ben sapete la tecnologia militare si sviluppa ad una velocità straordinaria,soprattutto di recente.

In questi anni marlei sta usando i potere dei 7 giganti per mantenere saldo il suo dominio su questo mondo.

Ma si dice che verrà un tempo in cui il potere militare alimentato dal carburante,cadrà nella mani di chi andrà al potere.

E con l'avvicinarsi di una simile era il governo non può permettersi di ignorare le enormi risorse di carburante fossile che giacciono sotto l'isola Paradiso.

Ma conquistare l'isola non si prospetta affatto facile.

Non abbiamo più avuto notizie del sovrano da quando il dio re lo portò dentro le mura...tuttavia ci ha lasciato con queste parole.

Se dora innanzi tenterete di interferire con noi...decine di milioni di giganti che ora giacciono dormienti nelle mura avanzeranno schiacciando la Terra.

Fintanto che una simile minaccia esiste...nessuno oserà spingersi troppo oltre.

Ciò significa che ora l'obbiettivo di Marlei,coincide con il nostro…

Infiltrarsi tra le mura senza provocare il sovrano…e rubargli il potere del gigante primordiale."

"Ma ciò significa che tutti i nostri piani..."disse uno di loro.

"No...c'è ancora un modo!"disse Jonathan "Faremo in modo che nostro figlio Zeke…

Diventi un guerriero di Marlei!"

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"E così ho continuato ad insegnare a mio figlio quanto fosse importante essere orgogliosi di essere del popolo di eldia.

Spingendolo allo stesso tempo,affinché diventasse un guerriero della nazione nemica.

Ero ancora...lo stesso bambino ingenuo di quel giorno lontano."

Il figlio indicò i genitori ai soldati che li circondarono.

VOCE NARRANTE DI JONATHAN

"Quando mio figlio aveva all'incirca 7 anni...denunciò me e mia moglie al governo di marlei.

Noi e tutti coloro che avevano preso parte al movimento per la riedificazione dei eldia,fummo spediti verso l'Eden.

Costretti a vagare senza meta sotto forma di giganti cannibali.

Quando ce ne siamo resi conto era tardi."

Il padre e la madre furono portati via.

Jonathan fu portato in una stanza,legato nudo ad una sedia e i soldati iniziarono ad amputargli le dita "RISPONDIMI!

CHI È IL CAPO?!"

"PERCHÉ NON CAPITE…?!"urlo Jonathan "NESSUNO LO HA MAI VISTO!

NESSUNO DI NOI LO SA!"

"Ma che sfortuna..."disse il soldato "Vai un altro."

Gli fu amputato un altro dito.

Un comandante entrò "Ebbene?

Avete scoperto nulla?"

"No,signore."disse un soldato.

Jonathan riconobbe il soldato che gli aveva colpito la pancia.

"Non riesco ancora a crederci..."disse il soldato "Uno del genere può essere davvero pericoloso.

Ha guidato gli eldiani all'interno del paese e pare che volesse inviare truppe dentro le mura per prendere il comando dell'esercito dei giganti.

Sembra che il capo abbia cercato aiuto dal popolo nemico di Marlei a oriente.

Se il figlio non avesse fatto la spia saremmo stati tutti in pericolo."

Jonathan fu portato su delle alte mura,al confine dell'isola paradiso e messo in ginocchio.

Dietro di lui c'era il soldato "Questa è la terra in cui verrete esiliati,sotto forma di giganti."

"Io ti ho già incontrato."disse Jonathan "Quando ero bambino..."

"Te lo ricordi ancora?"disse l'uomo.

"Come posso dimenticare ciò che è successo quel giorno!?"disse lui.

Portarono un altro accanto a lui.

"Grese..."disse Jonathan.

"Jonathan!?"disse l'altro "Che è successo?!

Di qualcosa!

Perché tuo figlio ci ha traditi?

È PUR SEMPRE TUO FIGLIO,NO!?

COME DIAVOLO LO AVETE CRESCIUTO PER FAR SI CHE ARRIVASSE A VENDERE I PROPRI GENITORI!?

FORSE SEI TU IL VERO PROBLEMA!

AFFIDARE TUTTO A TE È STATO UN ERRORE MADORNALE!

IL NOSTRO GRUPPO!

DINA!

DI QUALCOSA!"

"Mi spiace..."disse Jonathan.

"Come ho potuto..."disse l'altro "Eldia è perduta..."

Un soldato gli fece l'iniezione e lo gettò dalle mura "Sei liberò."

"Quest'uomo..."pensò Joanthan "Ha ucciso mia sorella."

Portarono Dina sul posto e la fecero inginocchiare.

"DINA!"urlo Jonathan.

"Jonathan..."disse lei.

"Perché...è qui?"disse Jonathan "NON CAPITE QUANTO SIA IMPORTANTE PER IL POPOLO DI MARLEI?!

IN LEI SCORRE IL SANGUE DELLA STIRPE REALE,LASCIATELA ANDARE!"

L'altro lo gettò a terra e gli mise le mani introno alla bocca "TACI!""

"Che succede?"disse l'altro.

"Non ne posso più delle sue cazzate."disse il soldato.

"Possibile che lui abbia tenuto tutto per se?"penso Jonathan.

"Jonathan...io."disse Dina mentre le facevano l'iniezione "...non importa cosa diventerò…

Perché in un modo o nell'altro riuscirò comunque a tornare da te..."

Il soldato le diede un calcio gettandola di sotto "Ma che bello!

Godetevi la vita di coppia da giganti!"

"DINAAAA!"urlò Jonathan.

Dina divenne il gigante che aveva mangiato la madre adottiva di Clark.

FINE FLASHBACK

Clark si svegliò in una cella ed urlò.

Barton si svegliò,essendo seduto su una sedia fuori dalle celle.

"Dove sono?"disse Clark "Dimmelo per favore..."

"Cerca di stare calmo."disse Barton "Vi trovate nel settore disciplinare.

Tu e Natasha siete qui per aver violato la legge marziale."

"Che succede,Clark."disse Natasha che corse verso le sbarre della cella accanto "Hai avuto un incubo?"

"Ah…?"disse lui "S-si..."

"Poco fa..."disse Barton "Hai detto...per favore no?"

"...l'ha detto davvero."disse Natasha "Stai piangendo,Clark?"

Lui si mise a sedere con la schiena appoggiata sulle sbarre "Non so perché…

Mi sento come se avessi fatto un sogno...un lunghissimo sogno.

No...non era un sogno.

Era un ricordo lontano.

Ciò che è scritto in quel quaderno...è tutto vero!

Ora…

I miei ricordi sono connessi a quelli di mio padre.

Quel gigante che ha divorato mia madre...eri proprio tu.

Dina..."

FLASHBACK

Jonathan guardava Dina allontanarsi trasformata in gigante.

"I suoi occhi non sono più puntati su di te."disse il militare che aveva ucciso la sorella di Kent "Pare sia interessata ad un altro uomo ora!"

"Silenzio."disse Jonathanche mise la testa sul suolo.

"Hai detto qualcosa?"disse l'uomo.

"Proprio tu...15 anni fa hai dato mia sorella in pasto ai cani.

UNA BAMBINA DI 8 ANNI DIVORATA DAI CANI!

SEI STATO TU!"

"Ah,mi ricordo."disse l'uomo "Trasformerò l'ultimo dei tuoi uomini in un gigante di tre metri e ti farò combattere con lui.

Cerca di durare il più a lungo possibile."

"E perché fai questo?"disse lui.

"Perché mi diverte."disse l'uomo.

"Non ti si stringe mai il cuore?"disse Jonathan.

"L'unica cosa che mi preoccupa è che i miei figli potrebbero finire così."disse l'uomo"Loro non hanno fatto nulla di male."

"Ma...mia sorella voleva solo vedere il dirigibile."disse lui "Lo ammirava sperando di poterci salire un giorno..."

"Che vergogna."disse l'altro "Se non fosse stata un eldiana,allora sarebbe stato possibile.

Guarda il gigante li sotto."

Jonathan vide l'uomo appena trasformato.

"Quella è la vera forma di voi altri."disse l'uomo "Nessun altro essere è come voi.

Anche se siamo in pace il nostro desiderio è uccidervi tutti."

"Come prego?"disse Jonathan.

"Se hai un ratto in casa e lo lasci vivere,che il rischio che causi un infestazione."disse l'uomo "Per questo devi ammazzarlo.

Non sto mica uccidendo delle persone,ma degli assassini.

Voi volevate farci passare quello che era successo nelle ere buie,vero?

Non ti si stringe il cuore?"

"Ciò che vi è stato insegnato non è la vera storia dei fatti,io ho letto pergamene più vecchie delle vostre che erano il libro di Pallas,precedente alla versione che avete voi."disse Jonathan "Io conosco la verità.

La nostra dea Ymir...non ha mai stretto il patto con il diavolo della terra.

Ha usato il suo potere per rendere la terra un posto migliore e ha fatto edificare strade e ponti tra le montagne.

Ha portato prosperità al continente.

La versione che avete voi è venuta dopo questa."

"...capisco."disse il soldato che lo afferrò "Voi avete un passato glorioso?

Sarebbe bello se potessi discuterne al riguardo con il tuo amico laggiù."

"FERMATI!"disse Jonathan.

"NON FARE LO STUPIDO!"disse l'uomo "Voglio vedere lo spettacolo!"

"NON SCHERZARE PEZZO DI MERDA!"disse Jonathan.

"Affronta la cosa in modo positivo."disse il soldato "La voce di tua sorella ti chiama."

L'altro soldato lo spinse giù dal muro e l'uomo fu divorato.

"Vediamo se si diverte."disse il soldato.

"Tu sei..."disse Jonathan.

"Il capo."disse il soldato che gettò via il suo cappello,poi prese il coltello "È così che si usa il potere del gigante."

Si fece un taglio sulla mano,poi saltò giù dalla parte opposta del muro e uccise i soldati.

Il gigante era simile a quello di Clark.

Spremette un soldato e lo gettò in mare,dopo aver distrutto la nave.

Il soldato uscì di nuovo e barcollò.

Aveva del sangue che usciva dal naso.

Liberò le mani di Jonathan con le forbici "Non hai domande da pormi?"

"Non so da dove cominciare."disse Jonathan.

"Mi chiamo Clark Kruger."disse l'uomo "E come ti ho appena dimostrato,detengo il potere di uno dei 9 giganti.

In altre parole appartengo al popolo di Pallas,ma non sono d'accordo con gli altri.

"Quindi hai solo finto di essere dalla loro parte."disse Jonathan.

"Si."disse Clark "Quella dea è pazza.

È completamente pazza."

"Allora dimmi una cosa..."disse Jonathan che lo afferrò "Dina…

Se non avessi taciuto che lei era di sangue reale,non l'avrebbero portata qui.

RISPONDIMI,CAPO!

PERCHÉ HAI SALVATO SOLO ME!?

A CHE SCOPO HAI LASCIATO CHE VENISSERO TRASFORMATI?!"

Il capo cadde in ginocchio.

"Che problema c'è?"disse Jonathan "Sei molto pallido."

"La trasformazione esaurisce le forze."disse l'uomo "Ho amputato le dita a migliaia di persone del popolo di Ymir.

Io credo...di averla servita nel fare questo."

Jonathan si mise in ginocchio "Diamo un'occhiata."

"Kent..."disse Clark "Voglio affidare a te la mia ultima missione.

A te e nessun altro."

Si sedettero sul muro.

"Quel giorno che ci siamo incontrati..."disse Clark "Se non ti avessi fermato e chiesto di restare,forse avresti salvato tua sorella."

"Onestamente penso che sarei morto come lei."disse Kent.

"Mi fa piacere che la pensi così,perché è possibile."disse Clark "E poi se non fosse successo,non odieresti l'impero come lo odi adesso.

Siamo simili.

Ho visto l'odio dentro di te.

Mio padre e la mia famiglia furono bruciati vivi davanti a me.

Io ero rimasto chiuso nell'armadio a guardare.

Oggi,con Dina e gli altri,ho dato prova di non essere cambiato.

Me ne stavo a guardare il mondo da una fessura."

"Dimmi Capo..."disse Jonathan "...che missione vuoi darmi?"

"Vai all'interno delle mura e recupera il potere del gigante primordiale."disse il capo"Eredita il mio gigante ed usa il suo potere."

"Cosa!?"disse Kent "Questo significa..."

"Che verrò divorato da te."disse lui "Arrivare alla mura senza il potere del gigante è impossibile.

Così come sarebbe impossibile rubare la coordinata senza."

"Perché non lo fai tu?"disse Jonathan.

"La trasformazione ti esaurisce."disse Clark "E se lo fai troppo spesso muori.

Io l'ho usato in continuazione."

"Pallas ha messo una forma di controllo sui giganti?"disse Jonathan.

"No."disse Clark "È stata Ymir."

FINE FLASHBACK

"...il gufo la chiamava:la maledizione di Ymir."disse Clark a Barton che era nella sua cella e scriveva "Questo perché si narra che Ymir abbia maledetto i giganti.

Se non sto attento morirò."

"No."disse Natasha che era accucciata con la schiena sul muro della cella accanto"Deve…

Deve esserci un errore…

È sbagliato."

"Se uno dei detentori del potere del gigante muore senza averlo trasmesso a qualcuno..."disse Clark "Allora quel potere verrà ereditato da un neonato del popolo di Pallas.

Indipendentemente dalla distanza o dai legami di sangue.

Quindi forse…

Tutti i fedeli di Pallas siano connessi l'un l'altro da qualcosa di invisibile.

Uno dei suoi successori disse di vedere i sentieri della dea.

Sentieri invisibili agli occhi.

E il sangue e la ossa che formano il corpo del gigante gli venivano tramite questi sentieri.

Delle volte persino i ricordi o la forza di volontà di qualcuno ci arrivano da quei

sentieri.

Tutti i sentieri si intrecciano in una unica coordinata.

In altre parole il potere del gigante primordiale che è anche quello di Pallas.

Come tu ben sai la magia esiste."

"Si,ma quale versione è vera?"disse Barton "Per i marlei Ymir era una pedina del demonio e Pallas è intervenuta per fermarla.

Durante gli anni della repressione di eldia Ymit era una dea positiva."

Tutti quei documenti…

Qual'è la verità?

La vera storia della Terra?"

FLASHBACK

"Non esiste verità questo mondo."disse Clark "Chiunque può prendere la versione che preferisce,ma visto cosa ha fatto al mondo,nessuno mi farà accettare l'idea che Pallas sia quella buona.

1700 anni di pulizia etnica da parte di Ymir?

Se fosse vero oggi non ci sarebbe nemmeno un capello di un marleiano su tutto il pianeta.

Ymir ha usato quel potere solo per portare prosperità?

Non ho mai sentito di una persona simile.

Ymir...esiste per se stessa.

La Terra non serve l'uomo."

"E Dina?"disse Kent "Era anche lei una delle presunte verità."

"No,è un dato di fatto che fosse di stirpe reale."disse lui.

"Allora perché!?"disse Jonathan.

"Perché era di stirpe reale."disse Clark "Quella gente è sotto il controllo del dio re.

Il diavolo della terra."

"Che..."disse Jonathan "IL PRIMO RE È IL DIAVOLO DELLA TERRA?!"

"Ovvio."disse Clark "Questa guerra è molto più intricata e collegata di quanto si pensi.

E poi non potevo permettere che finisse in mano ai nemici.

L'avrebbero costretta a partorire i figli dei tuoi nemici a vita.

Onestamente credo che essere un gigante sia meglio.

Non che l'abbia chiesto,ma credo di aver fatto al scelta giusta.

Puoi salvarla.

Falle divorare uno dei portatori di giganti e tornerà."

Clark si alzò "Ho portato questa."

Mostrò la foto che era stata scattata a loro anni prima e Jonathan pianse.

"Alzati."disse Clark "Combatti.

Ti restano solo i tuoi peccati ora,ma è sufficiente.

Se tu e tua sorella non foste mai usciti…

Avresti ereditato la clinica di tuo padre.

Non avresti mai incontrato Dina.

Zeke non sarebbe mai nato.

Tua sorella sarebbe una donna adulta ora,magari sposata con dei figli.

Ma tu hai oltrepassato il muro.

Dina,tua sorella e gli altri ne hanno pagato il prezzo.

Ora devi ripagarli.

Da Dina gettata dal muro e tua sorella mangiata dai cani.

Finché non pagheremo questo debito continueremo ad avanzare.

Anche se dovessimo morire.

Anche dopo la nostra morte.

Questa è una storia che hai iniziato tu,portando tua sorella fuori,non è vero?

Il signore ha scelto la via per te allora."

Jonathan si alzò con la foto in mano "Si."

"Il gigante che erediterai da me ha un nome."disse Clark "In qualsiasi epoca non ha mai smesso di avanzare.

E si è battuto sempre.

Il suo nome e il gigante che avanza."

Jonathan fu trovato da Marko.

FINE FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Una storia che non deve essere mai fermata."

"Salverò Dina."disse Clark "Quel gigante è stato fatto a pezzi,ma ho visto che era ancora vivo."

Il giorno dopo arrivarono Tessa e Logan a liberarlo.

"Perché ci fate uscire?"disse Clark mentre veniva liberato.

"Perché non abbiamo tempo per le punizioni."disse Logan.

"Siamo disperati..."disse Tess.

"Ma Annie..."disse Clark.

"Annie deve affrontare un processo che nemmeno ti sogni."disse Logan che fece uscire Natasha "Abbiamo un'udienza

Sua maestà ci ha convocati."

Nel palazzo reale Historia leggeva una lettera di Ymir "Mia cara Historia.

Ora accanto a me,c'è Reiner.

Mi sta spiando mentre scrivo questa lettera d'amore.

Che cattivo gusto,questo bastardo non avrà mai fortuna con le donne.

Ma mi ha promesso che te l'avrebbe consegnata.

Voleva ripagarmi per quella volta che li ho salvati.

Mi spiace per quella volta.

Non ho scelto loro a te.

Probabilmente io sto per morire,ma non ho rimpianti.

Ora che,probabilmente avrete scoperto la verità sul mondo,io ti dirò chi sono.

Io sono la dea della Terra greca,Gea,chiamata anche Ymir.

Sconfitta da Pallas,sono stata costretta a passare da un corpo all'altro,mantenendo sempre lo stesso viso.

Quindi non temere,se mi dovessero fare fuori,io mi rimetto subito dentro qualche bambina che crescerà con il mio viso e avrò gli stessi ricordi dei corpi precedenti.

Una volta ero una mendicante bambina.

Venne un uomo che mi riconobbe subito.

Apparteneva alla setta Eldiana religiosa che cercava l'incarnazione della dea.

Mi facevano avere un letto dignitoso e un pasto.

Ma c'è dell'altro.

In quel sotterraneo,le persone si inginocchiavano davanti a me,mentre ero seduta su un trono di legno.

All'epoca non avevo ricordi e non credevo di essere lei.

Interpretavo il ruolo.

Un giorno vennero dei soldati e l'uomo disse che era stato ingannato da me.

Io continuai a fare Ymir…

Pensai che per salvare tutti andava bene.

Mi lapidarono con gli altri,poi mi portarono sulle mura vicino alla costa dell'isola e divenni un gigante.

60 anni dopo divorai il compagno di Berthold e Reiner."

FLASHBACK

Ymir si risvegliò di notte,senza vestiti, e vide l'aurora boreale in un cielo stellato.

Si mise in ginocchio e spalancò le braccia verso il cielo ridendo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI YMIR

Quando sono tornata umana,la mia memoria è tornata e ho capito che quell'uomo aveva ragione.

Ero in un luogo dove la libertà si espandeva all'infinito."

Il cielo era pieno di stelle.

Lei si sdraiò sul terreno ed era senza vestiti "Pallas!

Ti ho sconfitta!

Ti ho sconfitta."

FINE FLASHBACK

Historia continuava a leggere la lettera "E da li ho cominciato a camminare.

E ho vissuto come volevo.

Non ho rimpianti.

O meglio…

In realtà rimane un'amarezza nel cuore.

Non poterti sposare ancora e non poterti dirti che ti amo.

Ymir."

Historia restò in silenzio e aveva gli occhi lucidi "È tutto qui?"

"Si."disse Tess "Ovviamente non le sarà stato possibile scrivere informazioni utili per noi,ma…

Non c'erano messaggi che potevi capire solo tu?

Tipo codici?"

"Non lo so,ma non credo."disse Historia "Ymir.

Appena ti imbarazzi diventi subito vaga.

Così non riesco a capire."

Historia si voltò verso la finestra e pianse.

Entrarono Clark,Logan,Natasha e Barton.

Avevano tutti il costume.

Si inchinarono.

"Altezza."disse Clint.

"No,smettetela."disse lei che si alzò "La mia carica non è stata resa ancora pubblica.

Davvero...ne avete viste di tutti i colori,eh…

Mentre io mi sono limitata a guardare il cielo a sud dal centro delle mura."

"Il tuo compito è rimanere viva."disse Barton "È importante."

"Gia,è vero."disse Clark.

"Meno male."disse Historia "Non siete cambiati per niente."

"Solo perché non abbiamo ancora realizzato."disse Clark.

"Direi di cominciare."disse Tess.

Furono condotti un una grossa aula e furono messi davanti ad un grande tavolo dove al centro c'era Hystoria sul trono.

Davanti a lei c'erano tre tavoli con tre posti ciascuno e sui lati due tavoli.

C'erano i tre libri davanti al suo tavolo.

"Solo le persone in questa stanza sono a conoscenza dell'esistenza di questi libri."disse Fury che era accanto a Historia e dell'altra parte c'era Steve Rogers che aveva il costume,ma non la maschera "Abbiamo la prima metà della vita di Jonathan Kent.

Tutto ciò che sappiamo sui giganti e sulla storia oltre le mura.

Questo è merito dei membri degli Avengers,ora qui presenti,e gli altri della legione esplorativa che non sono più qui.

Lodando il coraggio di chi ha compiuto gesta che verranno ricordate per sempre.

Dobbiamo rimandare il momento del lutto per i caduti.

Intendo fare chiarezza sulla situazione qui ed oggi,in presenza della regina...e in questa sede vorrei creare una linea di pensiero comune.

Capitano della legione esplorativa Tess Mercer…

Riferisca la situazione."

Tess si alzò "Grazie al sacrificio di numerosi eroi,noi della legione esplorativa...siamo riusciti a riconquistare il Wall Maria e a sconfiggere il colossale rubando il suo potere.

Ma per quanto riguarda noi...umani all'interno delle mura,siamo sena dubbio in grave pericolo.

Avremmo voluto che in nostri nemici fossero dei semplici mostri chiamati giganti…

Ma…

I nemici che stiamo per fronteggiare sono persone.

La civiltà.

In altre parole...il mondo."

Clark ricordo l conversazione con Ymir.

FLASHBACK

"Chi è il nemico?"disse Clark.

"A dirla tutta,è il mo..."disse Ymir.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Secondo le memorie anche all'interno del regno di eldia,noi siamo particolari."disse Tess "In passato essi hanno dominato il mondo e c'è la possibilità che lo facciano ancora.

Per questo il mondo…

Vuole eradicare da questa terra il popolo di Ymir.

Joanthan venne qui per rubare il potere della coordinata e completò la missione…

Il potere del gigante primordiale è stato trasmesso a Clark.

Ma…

Clark non può manifestare il potere del gigante primordiale.

E chi ha il sangue reale,diventa schiavo della volontà del dio re e l'unica scelta che gli resta è la strada verso la morte.

Probabilmente è questo il prezzo del potere."

"A noi..."disse Fury "Rimarrebbe l'unico modo per respingere l'avanzata di un nemico così potente…

Mostrare loro il vero potere del gigante primordiale,invocando l'intervento dei giganti delle mura.

Ma…

Fino a quando ci sarà quel patto non potremo..."

"Ciò nonostante..."disse Tess "In passato Clark è riuscito a manovrare i giganti puri,anche se non sappiamo perché."

Clark ricordò quando aveva dato il pugno alla mano del gigante di Dina "Mi è sembrato che tutto fosse in connessione..."

"Io mi chiamo Dina Fritz…"disse Dina nei ricordi "E sono...di sangue reale."

Clark si alzò "NON SARÀ MICA!?"

"Che spavento!"disse Tess "Che hai all'improvviso."

"È...ecco perché..."disse Clark.

"Prosegui..."disse Fury "Gigante."

"No,niente."disse Clark che si sedette "Scusate l'interruzione.

Mi scuso..."

"Certo."disse Tess "Il ragazzo ha il periodo di crisi."

"È un'età complicata..."disse Fury.

"Clark?"disse Barton.

"Non ho raccontato una cosa simile..."pensò Clark "Il gigante che ha ucciso la mamma e Hannes…

Potrebbe essere la moglie di papà.

Ma se io…

Se io rivelassi una cosa simile…

Historia…

Se trasformassimo in gigante qualcuno con il sangue reale e io lo toccassi…

Forse riuscirei a usare il potere del gigante primordiale...è una possibilità.

Già...è una possibilità…

Ma se io li avvertissi…

Cosa farebbero i soldati ad Historia?

Ammesso che possano prenderla.

Potrei anche ricordarmi male.

Ad ogni modo non è il caso che dica qui cose così sconsiderate..."

FLASHBACK

Clark mise la siringa dentro una boccetta "Fatti una famiglia."

"Che?"disse Jonathan.

"Dentro le mura devi avere un'identità."disse Clark.

"...che dici?"disse Jonathan."Io ho Dina…

E poi perderò la memoria vero?"

"Non è detto..."disse Clark "Qualcun potrebbe vedere in futuro…

Vanno bene sia una moglie o dei figli o le persone della città.

Ama la gente dentro le mura o la storia si ripeterà…

Se vuoi salvare Natasha,Barton...e tutti gli altri,porta a termine la missione."

"Natasha?"disse Jonathan "Barton?

Di chi stai parlando?"

"Io...non lo so."disse Clark "...di chi sarà questo ricordo?"

FINE FLASHBACK

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Essi stanno vivendo una battaglia senza fine."

"Tuttavia..."disse uno degli uomini "Se dovessimo rendere tali informazioni di pubblico dominio,nelle mura scoppierebbe il caos!

Nelle circostanze attuali anche noi facciamo fatica a comprendere la portata di tutto ciò."

"Quindi ingannerete di nuovo il popolo?"disse Fury "Volete lasciare la persone nell'ignoranza come fossero animali da allevamento?

Ma allora…

Se le cose stanno così in nome di quale causa…

Abbiamo rubato la corona al re?"

"Pubblicheremo la notizia."disse Historia "Stiamo solo...restituendo al popolo la memoria...che il re Reiss rubò 100 anni fa.

Noi abitanti delle mura,legati da un destino comune…

D'ora in avanti dobbiamo essere uniti.

E mettere insieme le nostre forze."

Tutta la popolazione leggeva i giornali in strada.

Logan era in abiti civili in una stanza ed aveva in tazza in mano.

Davanti a lui c'era un tavolo con Tess e due uomini.

"La vera natura dei giganti è...umana."disse Tess "Sono esseri umani come noi.

Il dio re ha eretto queste mura 100 anni fa e il suo servitore ha usato il potere del gigante per far perdere a tutti noi i nostri ricordi e poi ha preso il potere,facendoci credere che l'umanità era distrutta."

"Ma l'umanità non era affatto annientata."disse uno dei due "E si riferisce a noi popolo di Ymir,chiamandoci…

La razza demoniaca…

In un futuro prossimo i nostri nemici inizieranno a invaderci con la scusa di volersi impossessare delle nostre risorse naturali…"

"E se fosse cominciato con l'attacco del gigante colossale anni fa..."disse l'altro.

"Ormai l'articolo è pubblicato,ma...la veridicità di questa storia?"disse il primo.

"È coerente con le domande che ci siamo posti per tutto questo tempo."disse Tess"Anche se non vorremmo...crederci.

Allora…

Le reazioni dei cittadini?"

"...svariate."disse il secondo "Alcuni hanno creduto senza batter ciglio…

Altri si sono messi a ridere…

Altri hanno perso la fiducia nei soldati e hanno iniziato diffondere teorie cospiratorie.

Proprio come temevi...c'è il caos."

"Non possiamo farci nulla..."disse Tess "Noi ci guadagniamo da vivere riportando le nostre scoperte.

Le informazioni vanno in mano ai cittadini.

È proprio questo che ci rende migliori del re."

"Penso che voi siate davvero ammirevoli."disse l'uomo "Sia come cittadini,sia come soldati."

"Beh..."disse Logan che era seduto "Allora scrivi un articolo lodando la legione esplorativa la prossima volta."

"Che ne sarà…"disse l'uomo "Di noi d'ora in avanti?"

"Per timore,paura e odio desideravamo far sparire i giganti dalla faccia della Terra."disse Tess "Allo stesso modo le persone di tutto il mondo...ci considerano pericolosi.

E se come risultato avessimo un inferno che si ripete all'infinito...allora potrebbe avere fine solo con il nostro annientamento."

Loki era in catene e veniva portato da Thor in una piazza con una placca di metallo sulla bocca.

FLASHBACK

Thor colpiva Loki con i pugni,durante la battaglia nel paese,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra.

Thor prese il fratello e lo fece alzare "GUARDA BENE!

GUARDATI INTORNO!

CREDI CHE A QUESTA FOLLIA IMPORTI QUALCOSA DI TE E DEL TUO AGOGNATO REGNO?"

Loki materializzò un pugnale e colpì Thor alla pancia,facendolo inginocchiare "È troppo tardi."

Iron-Man arrivò e colpì Loki con il propulsore,facendolo cadere a terra.

Il dio si rialzò e Barton scagliò una freccia dal un palazzo.

Il dio la prese in mano e la freccia esplose,facendogli perdere lo scettro e l'elmo.

Hulk atterrò e spinse Loki contro un muro.

Il dio si rialzò "ORA BASTA!

VOI SIETE INFERIORI A ME!

IO SONO UN DIO CREATURA OTTUSA!

NON SUBIRÒ ANGHERIA DA PARTE TU..."

Hulk lo prese per la gamba e iniziò a sbatterlo a terra per 7 volte,fracassando il terreno,poi camminò via "Un dio gracile."

FINE FLASHBACK

Thor prese il cubo azzurro e lo usò per aprire un portale nei cieli verso Asgard e i due vennero trascinati via.

C'era una grande sala,nel palazzo reale,dove c'era un trono sopra delle scale.

La stanza aveva molti soldati,più gli Avengers,compreso Capitan America.

Arrivò Hitch "Heilà!

Eroi delle mura."

"Hitch..."disse il ragazzo biondo "Sei venuta anche tu."

"Sono venuta a vedere la consegna delle vostre medaglie,visto che ho avuto anch'io un ruolo centrale durante il colpo di stato!

In più...sembra che presto entrerò tra gli Avengers come potenziata.

"Capisco..."disse il ragazzo "Marlo…è stato coraggioso fino alla fine."

"Gia..."disse Hitch con un'aria triste.

"Non è così,Flocke?"disse il ragazzo ad un altro "Diglielo."

"Si..."disse l'altro biondo "Marlo Freudemberg,come me,era una recluta arruolata in una situazione di emergenza.

Nel gruppo è stato una guida per tutti noi.

Quando noi sia stati spinti sull'orlo dell'annientamento...ed eravamo troppo spaventati per fare qualsiasi cosa,lui solo ha continuato a incoraggiarci."

"Oh..."disse Hitch.

"Era davvero un tipo in gamba."disse l'altro.

"Lo so..."disse Hitch "Credo…

Che sia per questo che non mi ha dato ascolto."

"Ma quanto era giunta la fine..."disse Floke "Credo che si sia pentito di essere partito…

Ho avuto come l'impressione che stesse pensando a te.

Almeno mi è sembrato che abbia sussurrato il tuo nome."

Lei spalancò gli occhi e si girò "Grazie.

Se farete casini durante la cerimonia vi riderò dietro!"disse lei allontanandosi.

"Ehi!"disse il primo "Le hai detto una cosa del genere?"

"Perché..."disse Floke "Qualcuno deve pur dire la verità,no?"

Floke guardò Barton,Natasha e Clark che avevano tutti il costume danneggiato.

"Ho saputo che volevi assolutamente fare l'iniezione a Rogers."disse Barton.

"È così..."disse Floke "È un miracolo che sia ancora vivo.

Ho pensato che fosse meglio salvare lui che te.

Ma non solo…

Lo hanno pensato tutti.

Tutti quelli che hanno fatto rapporto.

Perché non fare l'iniezione a Steve?"

Floke guardò Steve che parlava con dei militari in lontananza.

Aveva il costume,ma non la maschera e lo scudo era sulla sua schiena.

"Cosa credi di sapere su Clint?"disse Clark "Forza,dillo!"

"Non saprei."disse Floke "Non siamo cresciuti insieme…

Non siamo nemmeno grandi amici.

Ma so perché è stato scelto proprio Clint.

Voi due e Logan..."

Logan aveva il costume,ma non la maschera e lo guardava.

"Vi siete fatti trascinare dai vostri sentimenti,vi siete impossessati del siero."disse Floke "Tutto perché non potevate accettare di perdere qualcuno,vero?

Avete preso una decisione del tutto irrazionale."

"Taci!"disse Clark.

"Clark,dentro di te..."disse Floke "Credi di essere sempre nel giusto,vero?

Per questo non ti sei arreso fino alla fine.

Proprio come un ragazzino capriccioso."

"Clark,ora basta."disse Natasha che gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Allontanati per favore."

"Al contrario di te,Natasha si è comportata da adulta."disse Floke "Perché alla fine si è arresa."

L'altro si mise tra i due "Ehi!

Che vi prende adesso!?

Floke…

Proprio alla cerimonia per la commemorazione dei nostro compagni defunti..."

"È finita questa storia,perché rivanghi il passato!?"disse Victor.

"Voi,se non sbaglio non vi siete apposti ai vostri superiori...ne avete fermato Clark e Natasha."disse Floke "Ma vi siete limitati a guardare.

Perché questa medaglia?

Chi volete commemorare?

Dite la verità alle nuove reclute della legione!

Così magari un altro codardo come me non farà l'errore di arruolarsi!

Come intendevate andare avanti senza il capitano?

Certo,io sarò pure un elemento inutile che...serve giusto a fare numero…

Ma anche i pesci piccoli...non hanno forse diritto di esprimere il proprio giudizio?"

"Floke ha ragione."disse Barton "Non dovevate rischiare."

"Tu che ne sai?"disse Clark "Nessuno può sapere cosa accadrà in futuro.

Tanto per cominciare...hai visto...oltre le mura?

Cosa c'è la fuori?"

"L'oceano..."disse Barton.

"Esatto..."disse Clark "L'oceano.

Ma non l'hai ancora visto,giusto?

Non non sappiamo ancora nulla!

Acqua infuocata…

Distese di ghiaccio…

Campi di sabbia…

Le possibilità sono infinite!

Fuori da queste mura c'è sicuramente…

La libert..."

Clark vide nella sua mente la sorellina del padre sbranata dai cani.

Historia si era addormentata ad un tavolo dopo uno strano attacco di stanchezza.

Si sveglio tranquilla mente e vide una macchia di sangue sul tavolo.

Lei si alzò e vide che sul suo petto c'era il segno di un morso "NO!

Oh Dio,devi aiutarmi!

Ma che cosa mi hai fatto!?"

Restò in silenzio per un po',poi parlò "Che cosa mi stai facendo?"

"Niente."disse Thanos che apparve in piedi davanti a lei "Per il momento."

"Ma chi sei tu?"disse Historia "Perché mi hai fatto questo?"

"Chi sono io non riguarda,ma ti posso assicurare che tutto questo non è opera mia."disse Thanos "Prova a chiederti,come mai sei li ferita con cuore trafitto,immersa nel lago del tuo sangue eppure non provi dolore,non c'è pena in te?"

"Perché questo è un incubo."disse lei che andò in un altra stanza "Perché questo è soltanto un incubo!"

"No."disse Thanos che apparve nell'altra stanza "Non è un incubo.

Satana ha agito su te a causa del fatto che io sono arrivato a te prima di lui.

Tu sei stata arruolata,tu sei un soldato,nella guerra di un'altra dea.

Una guerra che tu non potrai mai vincere.

Tu sei della dinastia Reiss e la tua anima appartiene a me.

Come quella di tua sorella.

Coloro che sono affidati a me,dopo la morte vengono fatti accedere ai campi elisi.

Al mio dominio.

Ma possono completare il viaggio solo attraverso di me,Historia.

E la tua unica via di uscita è attraverso di me ora.

Io sono il tuo redentore.

Solo io posso salvarti!"

Lei fuggì via.

Clark stava parlando con Clint.

"Quanto rischia?"disse Clark.

"Beh,Annie è accusata di aver messo in pericolo l'umanità non avendo detto nulla,quindi potrebbero darle una pena molto severa."disse Barton "Hanno detto che,a parte quelli che la stanno processando,nessuno può vederla,nemmeno la regina."

"Ehi,mocciosi."disse Logan "È il momento.

In fila."

Arrivò Historia con il vestito pulito e la corona.

Gli Avengers si misero in ginocchio davanti a lei.

Historia mise una medaglia intorno al collo di Tess che poi le baciò la mano.

"Cosa c'era in quella cantina?"pensò Clark "Forse la speranza?

Oppure la disperazione?

Il nemico ha potere senza limiti…

Se nulla cambia,allora gli orrori del passato si ripeteranno.

Ero pronto a sacrificare la mia vita,ma non quella di Historia."

Lei continuò a mettere medaglie e a farsi dare baci sulla mano.

Arrivò a Clark e gli mise la medaglia,poi lui le baciò le mani e rimase bloccato vedendo le immagini del padre che era nel sotterraneo del re e c'era anche la sorella di Historia.

Lui si riferiva proprio alla giovane "Sono un eldiano che viene dall'esterno delle mura.

Faccio parte del popolo di Ymir,proprio come voi.

Dio re delle mura!

Tu che risiedi dentro di lei,ti prego uccidi all'istante i giganti che ci hanno attaccato!

Prima che mia moglie e i miei bambini…prima che tutte le persone dentro queste mura vengano divorate!"

Lei chiuse gli occhi,li riaprì e dalla sua bocca uscì la voce di Thanos "No."

"Clark?"disse Historia e Clark si riprese lasciandole la mano.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Il rumore dell'enorme ghigliottina che uccideva i giganti appena fuori Trost...non si sentiva più quando la neve ha cominciato a cadere.

Quando questa ha cominciato a sciogliersi…

I soldati hanno annunciato che tutti i giganti all'interno del Wall Maira erano stati eliminati.

Quando gli ascensori sono tornati in funzione al di fuori di Trost e le attività commerciali hanno avuto di nuovo inizio...i fiori stavano sbocciando e le farfalle svolazzavano.

Quando gli abitanti di Shingashina hanno ricevuto il permesso di tornare nella loro città,o ciò che era rimasto,era già passato un anno dall'attacco sul Trost.

In quel giorno,per la prima volta dopo sei anni...la legione esplorativa...è partita per una ricognizione al di fuori del Wall Maria."

Diversi soldati erano a cavallo nella prateria.

C'erano anche Tess e Logan.

Quest'ultimo aveva il costume e la maschera.

Poco distante c'erano Steve,Natasha e Clint tutti con i costumi.

In aria c'erano Diana,Capitan Marvel,Hyperion,Clark e Scarlet,mentre il fratello correva a super velocità.

Hulk correva a terra.

"È proprio come pensavamo,Tess."disse Logan "I giganti che erano nelle mura erano la maggioranza.

Li abbiamo sterminati quasi tutti nel giro di un anno.

Quasi mi preoccupo."

"Allora...procediamo come da programma."disse Tess "Dirigiamoci verso il luogo stabilito!"

Clark aveva i capelli lunghi fino a mezzo collo.

Videro un gigante strisciava a terra.

Ciborg atterrò con Hyperion e gli altri si fermarono intorno a lui.

"Non riesce a muoversi."disse Victor.

Iron-Man atterrò e si fermo anche l'aereo nero di Batman.

"Si muove strisciando."disse Diana "Mettendoci molto tempo."

"Uno dei nostri compatrioti...che è stato mandato in esilio verso l'Eden."disse Clark che atterrò "Deve essere qui vicino."

Arrivarono vicino alle mura da cui erano stati gettati gli uomini .

"Non c'è dubbio."disse Clark "Qui sono stati trasformati.

E proprio li dietro..."

Arrivarono su un dosso e videro l'oceano.

Clint si era tolto gli stivali e aveva i piedi nell'acqua,come Hyperion e Diana.

Cyborg le schizzò l'acqua addosso.

Clint vide che c'era una conchiglia sotto l'acqua.

"Davvero tutta questa è acqua salata?"disse Tess "Ah?

C'è qualcosa qui!"

"Tess!"disse Logan "Non toccarlo,potrebbe essere velenoso."

Natasha raggiunse Barton che aveva raccolto la conchiglia.

I due si sorrisero.

Clark era davanti a loro e guardava l'orizzonte.

"Visto..."disse Barton "Te l'avevo detto,Clark!

Ci sono laghi d'acqua salata così vasti che non potrebbero essere essere prosciugati in una vita.

Ciò che dicevo...non è sbagliato!"

"Già..."disse Clark "È così grande..."

"Si..."disse Clint che guardò la conchiglia "Ma…

Clark,tu non riesci a controllare la crescita dei capelli?"

"Si,ma non ci ho badato."disse Clark restando voltato verso l'orizzonte "Dov'è Annie?"

Natasha abbassò la testa,urtata da quello che aveva detto.

"È ancora rinchiusa?"disse Clark.

"Temo di si."disse Barton "Comunque…

Oltre le mura..."

"...c'è l'oceano."disse Clark "Oltre l'oceano c'è la libertà.

Ci ho sempre creduto...ma non era così.

Oltre l'oceano c'è il mondo.

I nostri nemici sono li.

È esattamente tutto come nei ricordi di mio padre."

Clark indicò l'orizzonte "Vedete.

Il nemico è da quella parte.

Se li uccidessimo tutti,allora… noi...saremmo finalmente liberi?

Non credo."

VOCE NARRANTE DI ANNIE

"Ciò che risplendeva nei nostri sogni è ormai finito..."


	10. Chapter 12

CAPITOLO 12

RAGNAROK

In una dimensione sovrapposta a quella della materia c'era una caverna orribile.

Il fondo era illuminato di luce rossa dovuta alle linee di lava che scorrevano sul suolo.

C'erano delle colonne nere e orribili che arrivavano fino al soffitto altissimo e c'erano delle stalattiti.

Sul soffitto di questa caverna c'era Thor che era legato con delle catene e disteso in una gabbia di sbarre ovali appesa al soffitto.

Davanti a lui c'era uno scheletro.

Il dio aveva lunghi capelli biondi che arrivavano sotto le spalle e la barba.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperte da un vestito aderente di pelle nera.

Aveva due placche circolari di metallo sui lati del petto a cui era attaccato un mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano scoperte,mentre gli avambracci erano coperte da delle cinghie nere che tenevano una placca scura che copriva la parte esterna.

Aveva una cintura marrone con una placca circolare di metallo.

Aveva un piccolo gonnellino,poi iniziavano i pantaloni neri e gli stivali che cominciavano dal ginocchio.

"Si,lo so che pensi."disse Thor "Oh,no,Thor è in gabbia.

Com'è successo.

Beh,a volte devi farti catturare per avere una risposta diretta da qualcuno.

È una lunga storia,ma diciamo che sono una specie di eroe.

Ho trascorso del tempo sulla Terra.

Ho combattuto contro un altro dio,contro dei robot e salvato il pianeta un paio di volte.

Poi me ne sono andato in giro per il cosmo,cercavo magie e certe gemme dell'infinito.

Non ho trovato niente.

E dopo mi sono imbattuto in un sentiero di morte e distruzione che mi ha condotto fino a qui,in questa gabbia.

Dove ho conosciuto te."

La mandibola dello scheletro si staccò e cadde.

"Tu quanto dici che resteremo qui?"disse Thor sentendo dei rumori.

La parte bassa della gabbia si aprì e lui cadde di sotto,ma le catene lo bloccarono poco prima del fondo,mentre lo scheletro si schiantò a terra.

Mentre era appeso sentì delle risate provenire da un demone di fiamme.

Il demone era alto 10 metri,con la testa simile ad un volto umano di lava,aveva delle enormi corna che partivano dalle sopracciglia,andavano verso l'alto e verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano bruscamente verso l'alto e verso l'interno.

La parte centrale della testa era fatta di roccia.

Il petto era semitrasparente e si vedevano delle fiamme che si muovevano,mentre gambe e braccia erano più coperte dalla roccia,anche se incandescenti.

"Thor,figlio di Odino."disse il gigante.

"Surtur!"disse Thor "Figlio di...di una bagascia.

Sei ancora vivo.

Pensavo che mio padre ti avesse ucciso circa mezzo milione di anni fa."

"Non posso morire."disse Surtur "Non fino a quando non adempirò al mio destino,radendo al suolo Asgard."

"È curioso sentirtelo dire,perché sto facendo brutti sogni ultimamente."disse Thor "Asgard che va a fuoco,che cade in rovina e tu,Surtur,ci sei in tutti.

Sempre."

"Allora hai visto Ragnarok."disse Surtur "La caduta di Asgard!

La grande profezia..."

Le catene fecero ruotare Thor di spalle al mostro "Aspetta.

Aspetta.

Ecco.

Aspetta che torno da te.

Sai mi sembra ci sia una certa sintonia."

Thor tornò con la parte frontale de busto dal gigante"Ok,allora continua.

Raccontami tutto."

"La mia ora è giunta."disse Sulrur "Quando la mia corona si riunirà con la fiamme eterna,mi verranno restituiti i miei pieni poteri.

Sovrasterò le montagne e affonderò la mia spada nel cuore di Asgard."

"Aspetta,dammi un secondo."disse Thor che ruotò ancora "Te lo giuro,io neanche mi muovo,fa tutto da solo.

Scusami.

Ok,allora,vediamo se ho capito bene…

Tu vorresti mettere la tua corona nella fiamma eterna e poi diventi più grande di un palazzo?"

"Una montagna!"disse Surtur.

"La fiamma eterna che Odino tiene custodita su Asgard?"disse Thor.

"Odino non è su Asgard."disse Surtur "E la tua assenza ha lasciato il trono indifeso."

"Ok."disse Thor "Dov'è questa corona?"

"Questa è la mia corona."disse Surtur.

"Ah,quella è una corona?"disse Thor "Pensavo fossero delle folte sopracciglia."

"È una corna."disse Surtur.

"Quello che è."disse Thor "Quindi,quello che bisogna fare per fermare Ragnarok è strapparti quella cosaccia dalla testa."

Surtur si alzò goffamente e tenne il braccio destro piegato e poggiato sul petto,mentre rideva "Ma Ragnarok è già iniziato.

Tu non puoi fermarlo."

Surtur si avvicinò a Thor zoppicando e trascinando una gigantesca spada incandescente.

Afferrò le catene e mise Thor vicino al suo viso "Io sono la rovina di Asgard e lo sei anche tu.

Tutti soffriranno.

Tutto brucerà."

"Oh,interessante."disse Thor "Ad essere sincero,vederti crescere di dimensioni e vederti appiccare fuoco ad una città sarebbe uno spettacolo,ma dovrò scegliere l'opzione B,ossia quella in cui mi libero da queste catene,scaravento via quella tiara dalla tua testa e la porto ad Asgard,nei sotterranei."

"Non puoi fermare Ragnarok."disse Surtur "Perché combatterlo?"

"Perché è questo il lavoro degli eroi."disse Thor aprendo la mano dietro la schiena "Aspetta,scusa,ho anticipato la battuta."

Sentendo dei tonfi,il mostro si guardò intorno e il martello di Thor sfondò una parete,lui spezzò le catene con facilità e afferrò il martello che lo portò lontano.

Surtur si mise con la schiena dritta "Hai commesso un grave errore,figlio di Odino."

Dalle colonne iniziarono a scendere centinaia di demoni di roccia nera,con l'interno degli occhi e della bocca rosso.

"Davvero?"disse Thor "Commetto sempre gravi errori."

Alla sua destra apparve un drago incatenato.

Aveva la pelle nera,gli occhi rossi,come l'interno della bocca,muso molto allungato,denti enormi e appuntiti.

Le corna erano enormi,andavano verso l'alto,si curvavano in basso e poi andavano verso l'esterno,in più aveva anche delle punte all'inizio delle mascella e sul dorso.

"Sembra che tutto vada per il meglio."disse Thor.

Le orde di demoni corsero contro di lui.

Thor colpì il primo con il martello nella mano destra,poi diede un pugno ad un altro e un colpo di avambraccio ad un terzo,dopo sette di loro gli saltarono addosso e iniziarono a colpirlo,ma Thor si rialzò e li scagliò via con le braccia,diede una martellata ad un altro,un calcio ad un secondo,poi prese il martello per la cinghia di cuoio in fondo al manico e iniziò a farlo ruotare su se stesso,colpendo decine di nemici,poi lo lanciò e iniziò a colpire gli avversari a mani nude,mentre il martello girava intorno a lui colpendo decine di avversari,poi Thor allungò la mano destra e il martello tornò da lui,colpendo altri demoni,poi il dio usò l'arma per colpirne un altro.

Il drago provò a muoversi,ma la catena a cui era legato lo bloccò.

Thor spiccò un salto di dieci metri,il martello si riempì di scariche elettriche,il dio urlò e atterrando colpì il suolo provocando una gigantesca onda d'urto elettrica a forma di cupola che si espanse,scagliando via tutti e facendo fare a Surtur alcuni passi indietro.

Il demone puntò la spada verso di lui e da essa uscì un getto di fuoco.

Thor fece roteare il martello,riparandosi.

Il demone rise,Thor gli volò contro e lo colpì alla testa con il martello due volte,poi atterrò e lanciò il martello sul suo viso,spiccò un saltò e gli colpì la testa,il martello si riempì di fulmini,Thor girò su se stesso e lanciò l'arma sulla pancia di Surtur,il martello tornò indietro e Thor lo lanciò ancora.

Ripresa l'arma,evitò un colpo di spada del nemico,volando su una colonna,poi spiccò un salto,evocò dei lampi nel martello e,colpendolo,fece saltare la testa al demone,facendo finire a terra le corna e la parte davanti del cranio.

Il corpo di Surtur evaporò.

Thor prese una catena,legò la corona e se la caricò sulla schiena,poi vide che dalle colonne scendevano centinaia di demoni.

"Haimdal,ne è passato di tempo,ma mi serve un'uscita veloce da questa dimensione."disse Thor alzando il braccio con il martello "Haimdal?"

Asgard era una città antica,in un pezzo di terra piatto,con l'acqua del mare che cadeva nello spazio,senza mai finire.

Su uno scoglio,proprio sull'abisso, c'era la cupola dorata,collegata alla città mediante il ponte di cristallo.

Dentro vi erano due dee,sedute sui gradini che conducevano a dove doveva essere messa la spada per attivare il portale e davanti a loro c'era un dio guerriero.

Aveva la testa calva,due tatuaggi neri allungati sulla parte laterale del cranio,barba corta, baffi ed era coperto da una corazza blu simile a quella di un guerriero medioevale messa su un vestito marrone.

"Haimdal era un idiota."disse il dio guerriero "Questo lavoro avrebbe dovuto arricchirlo.

Certo non è un lavoro facile,ma ha i suoi vantaggi.

Il Bifrost mi concede l'accesso a tutti i nove regni,più dimensioni sottili.

Non devo far altro che prendermi tutto.

Ammirate."

Il dio indicò diversi oggetti,tra cui asce,un motorino e varie casse.

Prese due fucili "Sono particolarmente affezionato a questi,li ho portati via da un posto sulla nostra ex casa Terra,chiamato Texas.

Hanno anche un nome:Dis-Struggi.

Capite?

Quando li metti insieme distruggono.

Thor mise la punta del martello verso il basso e,girando su se stesso,colpì diversi nemici.

Il drago si liberò e Thor volò verso l'alto e sfondò il soffitto,ritrovandosi in una landa desolata,vulcanica,con luci rossastre in una dimensione verdastra,senza stelle,ne corpi celesti.

Thor atterrò e cadde,poi si rialzò e mise il braccio con il martello in alto"Haimdal,avanti."

Si voltò sentendo il suolo che tremava e il drago uscì e tentò di metterlo dentro la bocca.

Thor mise la mano destra sulla parte alta della bocca e le gambe sulla parte bassa.

Il drago strusciò il muso a terra,lasciando una scia,poi iniziò a muovere la testa a destra e a sinistra.

La schiena del drago era illuminata di energia rossa.

Thor mise il martello dentro la mascella dell'animale che fu immediatamente bloccato a terra.

"A cuccia."disse Thor "Haimdal?

Sono un po' a corto di opzioni."

Le due dee sentirono la voce di Thor.

"Skurge?"disse quella castana "Credo sia importante."

Skurge prese la spada,la mise al centro del pilastro d'oro e l'apertura della sfera ,che dava verso lo spazio, si illuminò di energia e luce "C'è una sorpresina per voi."

Vedendo migliaia di creature,Thor allungò la mano,il martello si mosse,lui lo afferrò e volò via.

Dalla schiena del drago partirono delle fiammate che lo fecero volare e stava per raggiungere il dio,che entro in un portale rotondo che taglio la testa al mostro chiudendosi.

Thor entrò nella sfera e strusciò sul pavimento,mentre la testa del drago apparve e le due dee fuggirono.

"No."disse Skurge che poi andò verso Thor "Bene,bene,bene.

Guarda chi ha deciso di fare una capatina.

Grazie,hai fatto fuggire le mie ospiti e incasinato il mio posto di lavoro."

"Chi sei?"disse Thor.

"Non ti ricordi?"disse Skurge "Sono Skurge.

Abbiamo combattuto insieme millenni fa."

"Giusto."disse Thor "Dov'è Heimdal?"

"Quel traditore?"disse Skurge "Chi lo sa.

È ricercato per aver disobbedito al re."

"Traditore?"disse Thor.

"Si,Odino lo aveva accusato di negligenza,quando siamo stati attaccati dagli elfi,ma è sparito prima del processo."disse Skurge "È difficile prendere uno che vede tutto nell'universo."

"Già."disse Thor che fece roteare in martello andando verso il ponte.

"Aspetta,devo annuncia..."disse Skurge,ma Thor volò via.

Skurge si mise a correre.

Thor volò sulla città d'oro e di pietra e giunse su un palazzo che aveva una statua enorme raffigurante Loki davanti ad una struttura che era un teatro a cielo aperto.

La statua aveva le braccia spalancate.

"Quello che diavolo è?"disse Thor.

La gente era a vedere uno spettacolo che raffigurava la morte di Loki.

Odino era al centro e in prima fila,semi sdraiato su un divano,posto in cima a delle scale e con intorno delle colonne con delle foglie ramificate su di esse.

Odino aveva una placca d'oro sull'occhio destro,i capelli bianchi,lunghi fin sotto le spalle,con la parte superiore legata dietro la testa,baffi e barba.

Indossava un lungo abito arancione,con una fascia rossa sulla pancia.

Aveva anche un cappotto marrone che era senza maniche e aveva i bordi dorati e la parte intorno al collo,e quella prima delle spalle,era nera.

Accanto a lui c'erano delle dee e lui stava mangiando grappoli d'uva.

"È la mia dipartita."disse l'attore che impersonava Loki.

"Folle,non mi hai dato ascolto."disse l'attore che interpretava Thor "Lady Sif,chiama aiuto!"

L'attrice che interpretava Sif corse "Vado!"

"Perdonami per quello che ho fatto."disse l'attore che faceva Loki.

"Va tutto bene."disse quello che faceva Thor "Resisti."

"Perdonami se volevo regnare sulla Terra."disse l'attore che faceva Loki.

"Sarebbero fortunati ad averti."disse l'attore che faceva Thor.

"Mi dispiace per quella storia del Tesseract."disse l'attore che faceva Loki"Non sono riuscito a trattenermi.

Sono un impostore."

"Si."disse l'attore che faceva Thor "Sei un birbante."

"Mi dispiace per quella volta che ti trasformai in una rana."disse l'attore che faceva Loki.

"Uno scherzo bellissimo."disse l'attore che faceva Thor.

"Era davvero esilarante."disse Odino ridendo mangiando l'uva.

"Sei il salvatore di Asgard."disse l'attore che faceva Loki "Fa una statua a mio nome.

Con l'elmo con le grandi corna incurvate."

"Diremo a nostro padre quello che hai fatto qui."disse l'attore che faceva Thor.

"Non l'ho fatto per lui."suggerì Odino.

"Non l'ho fatto per lui."disse l'attore che fece finta di morire.

"NOOOOO!"urlò l'altro.

Arrivò un attore che faceva Odino "Così Loki morì per le ferite riportate,sacrificando la sua vita per la nostra.

Lottò contro quei disgustosi elfi,portò la pace nel regno.

Loki,figlio mio,molte lune fa ti trovai su quel campo di battaglia congelato.

Quel giorno non avevo ancora visto in te il salvatore di Asgard.

Eri semplicemente un dio bambino che sciolse il cuore di questo vecchio sciocco."

Tutti applaudirono e Odino si alzò battendo le mani.

"Bravo!"disse Odino "Bravo!"

"Padre."disse Thor.

"Mio figlio Thor è tornato!"disse Odino che si sedette"Salve ragazzo mio."

"Opera interessante."disse Thor che si tolse dalla schiena la corona "E come si chiama?"

"La tragedia di Loki di Asgard."disse Odino "Il popolo ha voluto commemorarlo."

"Giusto,comprensibile."disse Thor "Ah,mi piace la statua.

Lo raffigura meglio di come era in vita.

Un po'...un po' meno subdolo,meno impomatato."

Thor mostrò la corona "Tu sai cos'è questo?"  
"Oh,il teschio di Surtur."disse Odino "È un'arma formidabile."

"Fammi un favore,rinchiudilo nei sotterranei,in modo che non diventi un mostro gigante e distrugga il pianeta."disse Thor ad un soldato che ubbidì.

Odino si alzò "Allora,te ne torni a Midgard,dico bene?"

"No."disse Thor lanciando il martello in alto e facendolo tornare nella sua mano"Continuo a fare lo stesso sogno,ultimamente.

Ogni notte vedo Asgard cadere in rovina."

"È solo uno stupido sogno,segno di una fervida immaginazione."disse Odino.

"Può darsi."disse Thor "Ma ho deciso di investigare.

E sai cosa ho scoperto?

Ho trovato i nove regni completamente nel caos.

Nemici di Asgard che si riuniscono in dimensioni spirituali per tramare la nostra disfatta,mentre tu ,Odino,protettore dei nove regni,te ne stai seduto a mangiare grappoli d'uva."

"Meglio rispettare la libertà dei nostri vicini."disse Odino.

"Si certo."disse Thor "La libertà di essere massacrati."

"Si,ma anch'io sono stato occupato."disse Odino

"Con il teatro?"disse Thor.

"Si,con il comitato di sicurezza..."disse Odino.

"Vuoi che lo faccia davvero?"disse Thor.

"Fare cosa?"disse Odino.

Thor lanciò il martello lontano e si mise dietro Odino,mettendogli la mano sul retro del collo "Lo sai che nulla fermerà Mjolmir finché non tornerà nella mia mano,anche se davanti c'è la tua faccia."

"Ma sei impazzito?"disse Odino "Ti stai cacciando nei guai."

"Ora vedremo,fratello."disse Thor.

Loki si trasformò e si spostò "OK,MI ARRENDO!"

Tutti restarono sconvolti.

Loki aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,tirati indietro.

Aveva un vestito lungo con le spalle scure e i bordi verdi.

Le maniche erano verdi,poi dall'avambraccio ai polsi c'era un bracciale nero.

Il petto e la pancia era coperto da un vestito verde scuro,con la parte sinistra su quella destra e arrivava alla vita,ma la parte sinistra del vestito andava anche sotto.

I pantaloni erano neri e gli stivali verdi e dorati.

Loki si girò,sorrise e spalancò le braccia.

Skurge arrivò "Lui,il figlio di Odino..."

Loki si voltò "Avevi un solo compito.

Solo uno."

"Dov'è Odino?"disse Thor.

"Non riuscivi a stare lontano,vero?"disse Loki "Andava tutto così bene senza di te.

Asgard prosperava.

Hai rovinato tutto."

Thor si avvicinò con rabbia e Loki indietreggiò,cadendo sul divano.

"Dov'è nostro padre?"disse Thor con rabbia "L'hai ucciso?"

"Hai la libertà che volevi?"disse Loki e Thor gli mise il martello sul petto.

"Ok,devo riorganizzare le idee,ma me lo ricorderò."disse Loki.

Il raggio di luce proveniente da Asgard colpì la terra e New York.

"Devo andare."disse Strange che aprì un portale arancione circolare,con i bordi fatti di scintille e vi entrò.

Thor e Loki erano davanti ad una casa per anziani che veniva demolita.

Thor indossava una felpa grigia,dei jeans e scarpe marroni,Loki indossava un completo nero.

Entrambi avevano le braccia incrociate.

"Giuro che l'avevo lasciato qui."disse Loki.

"Qui sul marciapiede o nell'edificio che hanno appena demolito?"disse Thor"Lungimirante."

"Come facevo a saperlo?"disse Loki "Non vedo il futuro,non sono uno stregone."

"Davvero?"disse Thor "Ti vesti come se lo fossi."

"Ehi."disse Loki

"Come fai ad essere vivo?"disse Thor "Ti ho visto morire.

Sono stato in lutto.

Ho pianto..."

"Ok."disse Loki "Sono onorato."

Una ragazza si avvicinò "Ciao.

Possiamo fare una foto insieme?"

"Oh,certo."disse Thor.

La ragazza scattò la foto "Mi spiace che Jane ti abbia mollato."

La ragazza andò via.

"Non mi ha mollato."disse Thor "L'ho mollata io.

Un mollamento reciproco."

Loki batté le mani sulle spalle di Thor e un cerchio di energia gialla si formò sotto di lui.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Thor "Che cos'è?"

"Non sono io."disse Loki che cadde nel pavimento.

Il portale si chiuse e lasciò un biglietto da visita.

"Loki?"disse Thor che toccò il pavimento con l'ombrello,poi prese il biglietto e andò all'indirizzo che era indicato.

Bussò alla porta e si trovò dentro il santuario di Strange.

Voltandosi vide una scala e oltre c'era il Dr. Strange sospeso a mezz'aria.

Dietro di lui c'era una finestra circolare,con delle linee irregolari.

"Thor,figlio di Odino."disse Strange che si avvicinò volando e Thor mise l'ombrello davanti a se.

"Dio del tuono."disse Strange "Puoi mettere giù l'ombrello."

Apparve un porta ombrelli accanto a Thor e il dio posò l'ombrello.

Thor si trovò in un altra stanza e Strange era appoggiato al muro dietro di lui.

Davanti a Thor c'era un tavolo con dei cristalli inseriti dentro un oggetto circolare con una punta in mezzo.

"Adesso la Terra ha degli stregoni,eh?"disse Thor con uno dei cristalli in mano,poi lo posò nel recipiente e fece cadere tutti gli altri.

Provò a metterli a posto,ma li fece cadere ancora.

"Il termine che preferisco è maestro delle arti mistiche."disse Strenge"Smettila."

"Va bene,stregone."disse Thor "Chi sei?

Perché dovrebbe interessarmi?"

"Sono il Dottor Steven Strange e ho delle domande da farti."disse Strange"Siediti."

Thor si ritrovò su una poltrona con Strange seduto davanti e un bicchiere di tè in mano.

"Del te?"disse Strange.

"Io non bevo te."disse Thor guardando il bicchiere.

"E cosa bevi?"disse Strange.

"Non il te."disse Thor e il bicchiere divenne un boccale di birra.

Thor bevette e il liquido si riformò da solo.

"Dunque,ho una lista nera di individui ed esseri provenienti da altri regni che potrebbero minacciare la sicurezza della Terra."disse Strange "Tuo fratello Loki è in questa lista."

"Ne è senz'altro degno."disse Thor.

"Allora perché portarlo qui?"disse Strange.

"Stiamo cercando mio padre."disse Thor.

"Nel caso in cui vi dicessi dove si trova Odino,voi fareste ritorno subito su Asgard?"disse Strange.

"Subito."disse Thor.

"Allora permettimi di aiutarti."disse Strange.

"Se sapevi dove fosse,perché non mi hai chiamato?"disse Strange.

"Ha chiesto di non essere disturbato."disse Strange "Ha scelto di rimanere in esilio.

E poi tu non hai un telefono."

"Non non ho un telefono,che me ne faccio?"disse Thor "Comunque sia,mio padre non è più in esilio,perciò se puoi dirmi dove si trova,me lo riporto a casa."

"Con piacere."disse Strange "È in questa città."

Apparvero in una libreria.

Strange leggeva un libro e a Thor cadde un po' di birra.

"Devo solo vedere se questo incantesimo necessita qualche modifica..."disse Strange che chiuse il libro "No."

Apparvero in un'altra zona e Thor si appoggiò sulla libreria.

"Non appoggiarti."disse Strange.

Thor apparve in un'altra zona,si appoggiò e lo scaffale si ruppe,facendo cadere i libri.

Thor posò la birra "La smetti con questa cosa?"

"Sai...serve uno dei tuoi capelli."disse Strange.

"Senti,chiariamoci bene,i miei capelli non li tocca nessuno."disse Thor.

Strange gli apparve dietro e gli prese un capello,poi iniziò a muovere le mani inondando il capelli di luce e creando dei simboli di energia arancione.

I due apparvero all'ingresso e Thor rotolò dalla grande scalinata.

Strange aprì un portale di energia arancione su un vicolo di New York.

"Potevo camminare."disse Thor.

"Ti sta aspettando."disse Strange.

"Va bene."disse Thor.

"E non dimenticare il tuo ombrello."disse Strange.

Thor allungò la mano e si sentì il suono di un grande fracasso,poi l'ombrello arrivò nella sua mano "Scusa.

Immagino che debba riprendermi il fratellino."

"Ah,certo."disse Strange che aprì un portale a mezz'aria e Loki cadde urlando.

"STAVO PRECIPITANDO DA TRENTA MINUTI!"disse Loki.

"Adesso gestiscilo tu."disse Strange.

"Si,certo."disse Thor dandogli la mano "Grazie."

"Buona fortuna."disse Strange.

"Gestirmi?"disse Loki "Tu chi sei?"

Loki materializzò due coltelli "Ti credi una specie di mago?

Hai sbagliato persona,brutto dilettante..."

Strange mandò il portale verso di loro "Addio."

I due si trovarono nel vicolo e Loki cadde a terra.

Voltandosi videro Odino di spalle e in abiti civili.

Indossava una maglietta rossa e pantaloni neri.

I due si avvicinarono.

"Padre."disse Thor.

"Ricordi le praterie della Norvegia dove sono nato?"disse Odino "È bellissimo."

"Padre,siamo noi."disse Thor.

"I miei figli."disse Odino "Vi stavo aspettando."

"Lo so,siamo venuti per portarti a casa."disse Thor.

"Si,a casa."disse Odino "Vostra madre mi chiama.

La sentite?"

"Loki,interrompi la magia."disse Thor.

"Non sono io."disse Loki con un'aria leggermente preoccupata.

"Ce n'è voluto per liberarmi dal tuo incantesimo."disse Odino "Tua madre ne sarebbe fiera.

Sedetevi con me,non ho molo tempo."

Si sedettero a terra nel vicolo.

"So che ti abbiamo deluso,ma possiamo rimediare."disse Thor.

"Deluso?"disse Odino "No.

Io vi ho deluso.

Incombe su di noi Ragnarok."

"No,ho fermato Ragnarok."disse Thor "Ho eliminato Surtur."

"No,coloro che siedono tra le ombre non si lasciano raggirare così facilmente."disse Odino "Ha già avuto inizio,lei sta arrivando.

È già fuggita e non riuscirò ad indebolirla a lungo.

Io ero l'unica cosa che la frenava,ma ora sono stanco e voglio andare nel Valhalla.

Non posso più tenerla lontana."

"Padre,di chi stai parlando?"disse Thor.

"La dea della morte."disse Odino "Hela.

La primogenita di Loki.

Tua nipote."

I due sembravano sconvolti.

"Mia cosa?"disse Thor.

"La sua cupidigia era incontrollabile."disse Odino "Inarrestabile.

Così,la imprigionai.

La rinchiusi.

Lei prende la sua forza da Asgard e una volta che sarà li avrà poteri illimitati."

"Qualunque cosa sia,noi possiamo fermarla insieme,noi possiamo affrontarla insieme."disse Thor.

"Non possiamo."disse Odino "Io sono stanco di questa faida familiare.

Dovrete affrontarla da soli.

Vi amo figli miei.

Ricordatevi del mio luogo di nascita."

Odino divenne del vapore giallo luminoso e svanì.

Hela avanzo verso Steve,ma si formò all'improvviso sorpresa "Odino."

Thor si infuriò e il cielo si coprì di nuvoloni eri,mentre la sua mano destra aveva delle scariche elettriche che gli uscivano dalla mano e dalle dita.

"Fratello?"disse Loki preoccupato.

"Questa è colpa tua."disse Thor.

In quel momento si aprì un portale dietro di loro.

Il portale aveva un'apertura rettangolare di luce verde e intorno c'era una sostanza,simile a fumo liquido che di disgregava e si formava.

I due avanzarono.

Loki si illuminò di verde e fece riapparire i vestiti che aveva su Asgard,Thor colpì il suolo con l'ombrello e provocò un'onda d'urto elettrica che gli diede il suo aspetto divino e il martello apparve al posto dell'ombrello.

Le scariche elettriche continuarono per alcuni secondi.

Hela uscì dal portale che si compresse e si chiuse "Allora è andato.

Peccato,avrei voluto vederlo."

"Devi essere Hela."disse Thor "Io sono Thor,figlio di Odino."

"Davvero?"disse Hela "Non gli assomigli,sai?"

"Possiamo trovare un compromesso?"disse Loki.

"Tu,parli come lui."disse Hela indicandolo "In ginocchio."

"Come scusa?"disse Loki.

Hela materializzò una spada dalla mano sinistra "In ginocchio.

Sono la vostra regina."

"Non credo proprio."disse Thor che scagliò il martello.

Hela lo afferrò con la mano destra e lo tenne fermo.

Thor allungò la mano destra verso il martello "Non è possibile."

"Caro,non hai idea di ciò che sia possibile."disse Hela che stritolò l'arma,facendola esplodere.

L'esplosione elettrica,mando a terra tutti e due e devastò sia la strada,che i palazzi del vicolo.

Thor vide i pezzi del martello che cadevano a terra ed era sconvolto.

Hela si mise le mani nei capelli piegando indietro la testa e inondando il corpo di fiamme verdi.

I capelli svanirono e apparve il copricapo.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente nero.

La testa era scoperta fino a metà della fronte,ma c'erano due punte aderenti alla pelle che andavano verso il basso e altre due aderenti,che dai lati della fronte andavano verso il centro.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna erano verde smeraldo all'inizio e nere per il resto.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due enormi.

Partivano dall'altezza della nuca ,andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti leggermente,fino ad arrivare all'altezza del mento ed erano molto lunghe,tanto da superare le spalle.

All'altezza del mento avevano una punta rivolta verso il basso,poi si curvavano a falce verso l'alto e superavano la testa.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Le fiamme svanirono e Hela materializzò una spada per ogni mano e si avvicinò.

"RIPORTACI INDIETRO!"urlò Loki.

"NO!"urlo Thor che corse verso di lei,ma il raggiò arrivò e li portò via.

Thor superò Lokì,poi guardò in basso "LOKI!"

Loki si voltò e vide Hela che si avvicinava.

Ora anche la fronte era coperta dal copricapo e c'erano delle linee nere che passavano sotto gli occhi,terminando verso l'inizio del naso,che era scoperto,e avevano una punta aderente alla pelle sotto gli occhi.

Thor lanciò un pugnale,ma Hela lo afferrò,poi materializzò una spada e la lanciò contro Loki che fu colpito e volò fuori dal raggio urlando.

Hela si avvicinò a Thor che le sferrò un sinistro al volto,ma lei gli afferrò il braccio,mandandolo all'esterno,lui sferrò un destro,ma lei lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro e gli mise la mano destra sulla sula gola,facendolo strusciare sul bordo del raggio che si sbriciolava come vetro.

Hela materializzò una spada nella nella mano sinistra,ma Thor le diede un calcio alla gamba sinistra,riuscendo a fare una capriola all'indietro e evitando la spada,ma andò a battere contro il bordo del raggio e fu scaraventato nello spazio.

Hela guardò verso l'alto e arrivò nella sfera.

A manovrare la spada c'era Volstag,mentre vicino c'erano Fendral,il dio con i capelli biondi e corti e Skurge.

La parte metallica del costume di Hela divenne verde,il resto rimase nero.

L'elmo era fatto diversamente.

La testa era scoperta fino a metà della fronte,ma c'erano due punte aderenti alla pelle che andavano verso il basso e altre due aderenti,che dai lati della fronte andavano verso il centro.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna tentacolari erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Lei guardò i tre.

Volstag prese l'ascia "Chi sei?

Che cosa hai fatto a Thor?"

Hela lanciò un pugnale nero sul pettorale destro del,poi ne lanciò uno nel petto di Fendral.

"Io sono Hela."disse la dea che lanciò altri due pugnali e li uccise entrambi.

"Sono solo il guardiano."disse Skurge che si mise in ginocchio.

Hela si avvicinò "Sembri un ragazzo intelligente,con un ottimo istinto di sopravvivenza.

Che ne diresti di un lavoro?"

"Accetto."disse Skurge.

Hela camminò verso l'uscita e guardò la città.

Materializzò un mantello verde scuro che arrivava fino a terra,sorrise ed avanzò.

Thor cadde da un portale aperto nel cielo di un pianeta e si schiantò in un'infinita discarica.

Thor si rialzò ed evitò un grosso pezzo di metallo che si schiantò a terra.

Il dio salì su un dosso vedendo una città e poi un'astronave che si avvicinava.

L'astronave aveva la parte centrale ovale,la parte a sinistra quadrata e sulla parte destra c'era una struttura cilindrica.

La parte centrale si staccò dal resto ed atterrò vicino a lui.

Uscirono degli alieni umanoidi con abiti lunghi e maschere sul viso.

"Salve."disse Thor.

"Sei un combattente o sei cibo?"disse il capo.

"Sono solo di passaggio."disse Thor.

"Allora sei cibo."disse il capo degli alieni.

Uno degli alieni gli andò contro,lui lo afferrò e lo scagliò a centinaia di metri di distanza,un altro marziano gli strappò la parte sinistra del mantello e Thor reagì con un pugno,poi ne colpì un altro.

Il capo prese un fucile e gli sparò un raggiò che produsse una forte esplosione.

Arrivò un'altra astronave che strusciò su delle montagne di rifiuti prima di atterrare.

Si formò una rampa e la parte centrale si aprì.

Usci una donna con i capelli biondi lunghi.

Aveva la parte centrale dei capelli legati dietro la testa,mentre ai lati erano sciolti.

Aveva una tuta aderente di pelle blu che copriva petto,pancia e la parte tra il collo e le spalle.

Le braccia erano coperte fino agli avambracci,dove c'era un bracciale di gomma scura e le mani erano coperte da dei guanti che lasciavano scoperte la punta delle dita.

Aveva dei pantaloni scuri e stivali neri.

Aveva due linee bianche orizzontali sulla fronte che scendevano fino agli zigomi.

Lei bevve da una bottiglia e poi la gettò via.

"È mio."disse lei che camminò e cadde dalla rampa.

"Fermi."disse lei che per rialzarsi si appoggiò sulla pancia di un alce alieno morto e la sua mano trapassò la pancia della bestia "Ho detto...che è mio.

Lasciatelo o ve la vedrete con me."

"Ma lui è già nostro."disse il capo.

"Bene,allora me la vedrò io con voi."disse la donna.

"Altro cibo."disse il capo.

La donna allungò entrambe le mani verso di loro e dalle sue dita uscirono decine di sfere gialle che li polverizzarono.

L'ultimo corse verso di lei e cercò di colpirla,lei si abbassò evitando il colpo,gli diede un pugno,poi lo afferrò alla schiena e lo lanciò in aria mandandolo a centinaia di metri.

"Grazie."disse Thor e lei allungò la mano verso di lui facendo apparire un simbolo sul suo collo e facendogli prendere la scossa.

Lo prese per il martello e lo portò a bordo,mettendolo sotto il pavimento di vetro della cabina di pilotaggio.

Thor si svegliò "Ehi!

Dove mi stai portando?

RISPONDIMI!

EHI!

IO SONO THOR,FIGLIO DI ODINO!

DEVO TORNARE AD ASGARD!"

"Chiedo scusa vostra maestà."disse la donna e il simbolo si illuminò di energia gialla dando a Thor una scossa.

L'astronave arrivò su un'immensa città ed entrò in una enorme torre che aveva dei volti incisi sopra.

Hela era ad Asgard e non indossava il copricapo.

Dietro di lei c'era una scalinata che conduceva al ponte da cui era arrivata e sui lati c'erano delle punte ricurve di roccia.

Davanti a lei c'erano altre scale e un'enorme piazza piena dell'esercito degli dei che aveva riempito la zona.

In aria c'erano diversi carri trainati da caproni.

Hella si guardava la mano destra e aveva il fianco sinistro orientato verso di loro.

La mano sinistra era poggiata sul fianco.

"Mi è giunta voce che non abbiate idea di chi io sia."disse Hela che girò la testa e il busto verso di loro e mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

In testa all'esercito c'era uno dei tre soldati di Sif,il dio con i capelli neri.

"Io sono Hela,primogenita di Loki, comandante delle legioni di Asgard,legittima erede al trono,in oltre la dea della morte."disse Hela.

I soldati misero le lance in avanti e gli scudi davanti a loro.

"Mio padre è morto."disse Hela "E così anche i principi,prego.

Un tempo noi eravamo la sede del potere assoluto nel cosmo.

La nostra supremazia era indiscussa,tuttavia Odino si è fermato a nove regni.

Il nostro destino è regnare su tutti gli altri.

E io sono qui per ristabilire quel potere."

Hela spalancò le braccia "Inginocchiatevi ed elevatevi al rango della mia grande conquista."

"Chiunque tu sia,qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto...arrenditi ora o non mostreremo pietà."disse il dio con i capelli neri.

"Chiunque io sia?"disse Hela che illuminò la sia mano sinistra di energia verde"Hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ho detto?"

"Questo è l'ultimo avvertimento."disse il dio.

"Pensavo che sareste stati felici di vedermi."disse Hela.

Il dio prese la mazza.

"Va bene."disse Hela che si mise le mani sui capelli materializzando il suo copricapo che ora copriva la fronte e aveva le due linee sotto gli occhi.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna tentacolari erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Il dio inizio a muoversi e Hela lanciò una sfera di fiamme verde dalla mani.

Lui colpì la sfera con la mazza,poi lei lanciò un pugnale e lui lo colpì con la mazza,salendo le scale,poi ne colpì un altro.

Arrivato alla sua destra colpì un altro pugnale e la colpì al viso con la mazza,ma lei gli diede un calcio e gli fece sfondare il corrimano di pietra delle scale,mandandolo a diversi metri.

Hela materializzò la spada nera nella mano destra e i soldati le corsero contro.

Lei ne colpì uno con la spada e dal suo abito partirono diversi pugnali neri che ne uccisero sei,poi fece un passo indietro,salendo sul primo scalino e spiccò un salto enorme andando a testa in giù e poi atterrando in piedi e uccidendo un soldato.

Il suo mantello si divise in tante parti ed esse tagliarono la testa a diversi soldati sui lati e alle spalle.

Colpì un soldato con la spada e lanciò i pugnali dal suo corpo uccidendone altri quattro,più uno dietro di lei,poi lanciò altri pugnali dal braccio sinistro uccidendo decine di soldati alla sua sinistra e colpendo due carri.

Fece un altro salto,facendo una capriola e scagliando altri pugnali uccidendo gli dei sia davanti che dietro di lei,poi lanciò i pugnali alla sua destra,dopo aver fatto svanire la spada.

Lanciò diversi pugnali davanti a se,poi si volto,ne scagliò altri e continuò a girare su se stessa e a lanciare armi uccidendo tutti quelli che le correvano incontro,poi materializzò una spada e trafisse un soldato al petto.

Fu colpita da diverse frecce,provenienti dai carri,che però le rimbalzarono addosso e lanciò pugnali da entrambe le mani colpendoli tutti.

Evito un soldato con una lancia e gli tirò al petto un pugnale,poi ne colpì due alla testa con la spada,mentre un pugnale ne uccideva un terzo,si voltò lanciando un pugnale e uccidendo un altro con la spada,poi ne infilzò un altro ancora e lo scagliò contro un altro dio.

Hela girò lancio altri pugnali alla sua destra,poi girò su se stessa lanciando pugnali ovunque.

Uno dei soldati le colpì le corna con la spada,ma senza effetto,poi Hela gli lanciò un pugnale scagliandolo via,lanciò un coltello dalla mano sinistra e altri dalla mano destra.

Spalancò le braccia,piegò il busto all'indietro e lancio decine di pugnali contro una moltitudine di soldati che le andavano addosso da ogni direzione,dando un calcio la mendo di quello davanti a se,poi lanciò dei pugnali alle sue spalle dal braccio destro,uno dal sinistro,si girò a sinistra e ne lanciò altri.

Hela mise la mano sul collo di uno dei soldati e lo fece diventare una mummia,facendo arrugginire l'armatura,poi diede un pugno ad uno,mandandolo a terra,afferrò il braccio di un altro,girando su se stessa,gli prese la spada e colpì alla testa un altro dio,dandogli poi un calcio e tirando la spada verso un altro.

Gettò via il corpo mummificato del soldato che teneva per il braccio.

Un altro soldato le arrivò le spalle e le trafisse la pancia con la spada,lei gli diede una gomitata,materializzò un pugnale dalla mano destra e lo uccise,estrasse la spada dalla pancia e la usò per trafiggere un altro e mandarlo a terra con la mano in cui aveva la spada.

La ferita e lo strappo sul costume si chiusero e Hela camminò tra i morti"Ah,quanto mi mancava."

Skurge era sconvolto.

"Tuttavia è un peccato."disse Hela "Ottimi soldati che muoiono per nulla,solo perché non sono riusciti a vedere il futuro.

Che tristezza.

Ah,guarda.

Ancora vivo."

Il dio con i capelli lunghi camminava barcollando.

"Un ripensamento?"disse Hela.

"Torna nella caverna da cui sei strisciata fuori."disse il dio e Hela sorrise.

"Schifoso demone malvagio."disse lui che prese un coltello.

Hela allungò la mano e materializzò una grossa punta nera,con enormi lame, che trafisse il dio e si conficcò a terra.

Thor era seduto su una pesante sedia di metallo,con delle linee bianche ed era incatenato...

La sedia lo stava portando dentro un tunnel buio di metallo.

"Non temere."disse una voce femminile "Sei stato selezionato

Sei a casa e non si torna indietro.

Nessuno lascia questo posto.

Ma che posto è?

La risposta è Sakaar."

Apparve un ologramma dove venivano fatti vedere pianeti e stelle e Thor ci passava in mezzo,legato sulla sedia.

"Circondato da portali cosmici,Sakar vive ai confini del conosciuto e dell'ignoto."disse la voce "È il luogo di tutte le cose perdute e non amate.

Come te.

Ma qui ,a Sakaar, tu si importante."

Thor vide un gigantesco pianeta fatto di spazzatura,simile ad un gigantesco ammasso e circondato da portali e si spaventò.

"Qui sei prezioso,quindi sei amato."disse la voce.

"Ma che diavolo?"disse Thor.

"E nessuno ti ama di più del celestiale chiamato il Gran Maestro."disse la voce "Nel caso in cui tu non lo sappia,i celestiali sono una razza di divinità che provengono da altre dimensioni e vivono per sempre.

Lui è l'originale.

Il primo perduto e il primo trovato.

Il creatore di Sakaar e il padre del concorso dei campioni.

Mentre tu prima eri nulla,ora sei qualcosa."

La sedia iniziò a viaggiare grande velocità tra luci di ogni colore.

"Sei proprietà del gran maestro."disse la voce "Congratulazioni.

Incontrerai il gran maestro tra cinque secondi

Preparati.

Stai per arrivare."

Thor urlò e si trovò in una stanza,circondato da guardie in armature aderenti gialle,azzurre e rosse.

Davanti a lui c'erano delle scale,con due donne sedute sulla cima e oltre c'era un trono di metallo con sopra il Gran Maestro.

Aveva i capelli bianchi corti con le punte curve verso l'alto.

Aveva la pelle blu,con una linea più scura sul mento e sul labbro minore.

Indossava un lungo abito giallo oro lungo fino a terra.

Aveva il collo con i colletti che arrivavano alla mascella.

Sulle spalle il vestito aveva un secondo tessuto rosso che passava sotto il vestito e scendeva lungo la pancia e il petto.

La parte centrale del vestito era aperta e sotto c'era un abito azzurro con una linea verticale e aveva una fascia rossa sulla maglietta all'altezza della pancia.

C'era anche un altra fascia legata sul vestito esterno i cui lacci arrivavano sotto le ginocchia.

Il vestito aveva solo la manica sinistra,mentre la manica destra era assente.

Il vestito azzurro era coperto sugli avambracci da un bracciale di metallo color oro.

Aveva dei pantaloni grigi,larghi e dei sandali dorati.

Aveva anche alcuni anelli.

Alla sua sinistra c'era la donna bionda,mentre alla destra c'era una soldatessa.

"È magnifico."disse il Gran Maestro "È un lui,vero?"

"È un lui."disse la donna bionda.

"Si."disse lui "Adoro quando vieni a trovarmi.

Tu mi porti sempre le cose più belle.

Quando ci mettiamo a parlare di lei,cosa dico sempre?

Comincia per B..."

"Feccia."disse l'altra che era una donna poco piacente con una corazza grigia e gialla super tecnologica.

"No."disse il Gran Maestro "Non feccia.

Stavi aspettando di offenderla?

Quella non comincia per B."

"Una beona."disse la donna.

"Ah,mi spiace giuro."disse il celestiale "Brava,giuro.

È stata lei a portarmi il mio amato campione."

"Lo dici ogni volta che viene."disse la donna.

"Cosa mi hai portato oggi?"disse il celestiale "Dimmi."

"Un contendente."disse la ragazza bionda.

"Un cosa?"disse Thor.

"Devo avvicinarmi."disse il Gran Maestro "Devo guardare da vicino.

Possiamo avvicinarci?"

L'altra si mise a spingere la poltrona.

"Grazie."disse il celestiale.

"Paga la signora."disse il Gran Maestro.

"Volete aspettare un momento,maledizione?!"disse Thor "IO NON SONO IN VENDITA!"

Thor staccò i magneti collegati ai suoi polsi dalla sedia,ma la donna bionda allungò la mano verso di lui e gli diede la scossa.

"Per bacco!"disse il celestiale "È un combattente!"

"Voglio dieci milioni."disse la donna bionda.

"Dille che se li sogna."disse l'altra.

"Ma per l'amor del cielo,trasferisci le unità."disse il dio e la donna prese uno schermo.

"Tu la pagherai per questo."disse Thor.

"No,sono stata pagata per questo."disse lei.

I magneti tornarono attaccati alla sedia.

Il celestiale si alzò e si avvicinò "Ecco quello che voglio sapere.

Chi sei?"

"Io sono Thor,figlio di Odino."disse Thor "Principe degli dei.

Io sono il dio del tuono!"

Thor separò i magneti dalla sedia e dalle mani uscirono delle scariche elettriche.

"Wow."disse il Gran Maestro "Wow.

Non l'ho sentito il tuono,ma che ti usciva dalle dita?

Erano scintille?"

I bracciali si attaccarono alla sedia.

"Hanno trovato il traditore."disse la donna e il celestiale si mosse in un'altra stanza,seguito dalla sedia di Thor.

"Vieni."disse il celestiale "Ti farò assistere alla dimostrazione di forza divina vera.

Penso che ti piacerà."

Entrarono in una stanza dove c'era un essere umanoide su un'altra sedia.

"Ciao,abbiamo faticato a trovarti."disse il Gran Maestro "Dove ti nascondevi?

Allora..."

"Ti prego,risparmiami."disse l'essere.

"Si."disse il dio "Mortale,ti risparmio."

"Oh,grazie."disse l'essere "Grazie."

Il celestiale illuminò la sua mano destra di energia "Ufficialmente ti risparmio dalla vita."

Il celestiale lo toccò,provocando un fumo che lo sciolse.

"AH,MIO DIO!"disse Thor.

"Che cortese che sono."disse il celestiale "Non mi sono presentato come si deve.

Avanti seguimi."

La sedia si posto in una stanza dove c'erano molti alieni che si divertivano ballando e dove molte ragazze aliene ,di diverse specie, stavano ascoltando Loki.

"Sono il Gran Maestro."disse il celestiale "Dio celestiale di ordine minore.

Dirigo il concorso di campioni.

Le persone arrivano da ogni dove per partecipare forzatamente e tu amico mio potresti far parte del concorso.

Che ne pesi?"

"Non siamo amici e non me ne frega un cavolo dei giochi che fai."disse Thor "Io devo tornare ad Asgard."

"Asgard?"disse il celestiale "Ah,la casa dei dietti."

"Degli dei!"disse Thor che vide Loki "Loki...?

Loki!

Loki!

Per di qua.

Per di qua."

Lui si alzò "Scusate signore."

Loki raggiunse Thor "Sei vivo."

"Si,certo che sono vivo."disse Thor "Mica sono un fantasma."

"Che cosa ci fai qui?"disse Loki.

"Che cosa ci faccio qui?!"disse Thor "Sto su questa specie di poltrona.

Dov'è la tua?"

"Io non ho la poltrona."disse Loki.

"Dai,toglimi da qui."disse Thor.

"Non posso "disse Loki.

"Liberami!"disse Thor.

"Non posso."disse Loki.

"Che cosa?"disse Thor.

"Ho fatto amicizia con lui."disse Loki.

"Ma sei pazzo!?"disse Thor.

"Ho ottenuto la sua amicizia,così mi ha portato qui."disse Loki.

"Cosa bisbigliate?"disse il Gran Maestro "Ho milioni di anni,mi accorgo subito di queste cose.

Comunque tu conosci questo...questo…

Si fa chiamare zio del tuono."

"Dio del tuono."disse Thor "Diglielo."

"Non ho mai visto questo tizio in vita mia."disse Loki.

"È MIO FRATELLO!"disse Thor.

"Adottato."disse Loki.

"È bravo a combattere?"disse il celestiale.

"Toglimi questo coso dal collo e ti faccio vedere."disse Thor.

Il Gran Maestro rise "Ah,sentilo,mi ha appena minacciato.

Ehi scintille,facciamo così.

Se vinci contro il mio campione torni a...Asburgo?"

"Asgard!"disse Thor.

"Quello che è."disse il celestiale.

"Bene!"disse Thor "Dimmi dove devo andare per spaccare il culo a qualcuno!"

"Questo si che è un contendente."disse il celestiale "Dovresti andare da questa parte,zio."

Il dio allungò la mano e la sedia si mosse.

"Ah!"disse Thor "Loki!"

Thor fu gettato in cella.

Accanto a lui c'era un gigante di roccia nera e un insetto bipede,con una corazza e delle lame al posto delle mani.

Il gigante aveva una corazza marrone sulla spalla sinistra e sulla parte superiore del braccio sinistro.

Aveva un cinghia sulla parte destra del petto e dei pantaloni corti marroni.

"Ciao amico."disse il gigante "Si,sono un mucchio di sassi che parla.

In verità credo di essere un umano.

Mi chiamo Korg e sono il capo qui dentro.

Sono composto di sassi,ma questo non ti deve intimidire."

Il gigante si alzò "Lui è il mio più caro amici,Miek.

È un insetto e ha le mani fatte di lame."

"Tu sei un cronan,vero?"disse Thor.

"Esatto."disse in gigante.

"Come sei finito qui dentro?"disse Thor.

"Beh,volevo iniziare una rivoluzione,ma non ho stampato sufficienti opuscoli."disse il gigante ,mentre i due camminavano"E così sono venuti in pochi,a parte mia madre e il suo compagno.

Per punizione mi hanno costretto qui e sono diventato un gladiatore."

Thor iniziò a correre e sbucò alle spalle di Korg.

"Io sto organizzando un'altra rivoluzione."disse il gigante "Credi che potrebbe interessarti?

Ah,dimenticavo questo stanza è un cerchio."

"Ma questo non ha senso."disse Thor.

"No,niente a senso qui."disse il gigante "L'unica cosa che ha senso in quel tipo è che nulla ha senso."

"Qualcuno ha combattuto contro il campione del gran maestro?"disse Thor.

"Dag lo ha fatto."disse il gigante "È morto.

Chiunque combatta contro il campione del gran maestro perisce."

"E tu allora?"disse Thor "Sei fatto di sassi."

"Sono deperibili."disse il gigante "Ora faccio i combattimenti minori,riscaldo il pubblico insomma.

Aspetta,mica vorrai affrontarlo?"

"Invece si."disse Thor "Combatterò,vincerò e me ne andrò da qui."

"È l'esatta cosa che ha detto Dag."disse il gigante di pietra "Ci vediamo,nuovo Dag."

Hela camminava con Skurge nel palazzo di Odino e non aveva il copricapo.

I capelli erano ordinati dietro le spalle.

A terra era pieno di soldati morti.

"Nessuno si ricorda di me?"disse Hela "Non è stata insegnata la nostra storia?"

Hela guardò il soffitto e vide una serie di disegni.

Al centro c'era il palazzo di Asgard,formato da tanti edifici cilindrici d'oro e quello al centro era più alto e appuntito.

Dal palazzo partiva il ponte che conduceva alla sfera d'oro.

Il dipinto era dentro un cerchio d'oro e intorno c'era altre immagini che facevano vedere dei trattati di pace,Thor e Loki a fianco di Odino e altri eventi.

"Guarda quante menzogne."disse Hela "Coppe e festicciole in giardino?!

Trattati di pace?!

Odino,orgoglioso del tuo regno,vergognati di come è ridotto!"

Hela materializzò e scagliò dei pugnali neri ai lati del dipinti circolare che si staccarono e caddero dal soffitto.

Sotto il primo dipinto ce n'era un altro.

Al centro c'era un dipinto circolare con al centro Odino con dietro le corna dell'elmo di Hela.

Un altra immagine mostrava Odino ,con la lancia, su un cavallo bianco e accanto a lui c'era Hela su un lupo immenso e nero.

Aveva il costume nero e verde,con l'elmo completo di corna e con le linee che passavano sotto gli occhi.

In più aveva due placche verdi sul seno,fuse con il costume.

"Eravamo inarrestabili."disse Hela.

Un altro dipinto mostrava una guerra e la costruzione del palazzo.

"Io ero la sua arma nella guerra che ha costruito l'impero di Asgard"disse Hela.

Un altra immagine mostrò Odino con in mano la lancia e Hela accanto con il martello di Thor nella mano destra,orientata verso l'alto.

Dietro c'erano i soldati e delle spade nere uscivano da una luce dietro i due.

"Tutti i nove regni divennero nostri,ma poi,semplicemente perché la mia ambizione superò la sua,mi esiliò,mi rinchiuse una gabbia come un animale."disse Hela "Prima di questi,i guerrieri di Asgard venivano onorati e venivano seppelliti come eroi sotto questo palazzo."

I due scesero nei sotterranei.

C'erano due scale che si univano in un unica scala che dava su un corridoio di roccia grigia,con due loculi rettangolari sui lati e con diverse reliquie.

"I tesori di Odino."disse Skurge.

"Falsi."disse Hela che gettò giù da un padana rettangolare,un guanto d'oro,con la mano grande come la sua testa,che aveva una pietra per ogni nocca della mano,più una al centro del dorso "La maggior parte delle cose qui dentro e falsa."

Hela vide uno scrigno di vetro,con dentro un'energia azzurra in movimento e con gli spigoli di metallo nero "O debole."

Hela vide la corona a di Surtur in un altro loculo "Più piccolo di quanto immaginassi."

La dea vide il Tesseract,un cubo di cristallo che emanava luce azzurra "Niente male."

Dal palmo sinistro della mano di Hela si formò una fiamma verde.

Hela materializzò un'ascia dalla mano destra.

L'ascia era nera,tutta di metallo,con il manico lungo e sottile.

L'ascia aveva la punta rettangolare e aveva una punta da entrambe le parti.

Le punte erano leggermente curve verso il basso.

Hela la afferrò con entrambe le mani e colpì il suolo tre volte facendo crollare una buona parte del pavimento,poi si girò verso Skurge "Vuoi vedere cos'è il vero potere?"

Hela si lasciò cadere all'indietro ne buio e fece delle capriole atterrando sulle gambe.

Iniziò a camminare in una stanza immensa e piena di soldati morti,con i volti ridotti a scheletri.

Vide il lupo gigante nero che era a morto a terra.

Il lupo era grande quindici metri.

"Fenrir,fratello mio,che cosa ti hanno fatto?"disse la dea della morte "Ora tu rinasci."

Hela diede un pugno al suolo,provocando una gigantesca onda d'urto verde di fiamme che si insinuarono dentro i corpi scheletrici che si alzarono in piedi.

Nelle orbite e nella cassa toracica degli scheletri c'era una luce verde.

Il lupo tornò uguale a come era vivo e si avvicinò,mentre i morti si misero in cerchio intorno a lei.

"Mi sei mancato."disse Hela "Mi siete mancati."

Thor era in ginocchio "Odino,spero che tu abbia preso il tuo posto nella sala del Valhalla,dove i valorosi vivranno per sempre.

Noi non piangeremo,ma gioiremo per coloro che hanno avuto una morte..."

"...gloriosa."disse Loki che era dietro di lui "Fa male,vero?

Quando ti mentono.

Quando ti viene detta una cosa e vieni a sapere che è tutto falso."

Thor si sedette a terra e prese un bullone di metallo tirandolo contro Loki.

Il bullone ci passò attraverso rivelando una luce verde.

"Pensavi veramente che sarei venuto a trovarti,questo posto è disgustoso."disse Loki.

Thor che tirò un secondo bullone.

"Vuol dire che non vuoi il mio aiuto?"disse Loki "Non potevo compromettermi con il Gran Maestro,mi ci è voluto tempo per guadagnarmi la sua fiducia.

È un folle,ma è anche conciliante,quindi forse tu..."

Thor lanciò un altro bullone.

"...potresti unirti a me e magari un giorno verrà fuori che ha un punto debole e allora...tu e io ricreeremo il nostro culto qui."disse Loki.

Thor lanciò un bullone sulla sua testa.

"Non penserai sul serio di tornare indietro,vero?"disse Loki "Mia figlia ha frantumato il tuo martello come se fosse di vetro.

È più forte di noi due.

È più forte di te.

Non hai nessuna possibilità.

Capisci?

Bene,vuol dire che dovrò agire per mio conto.

Come ho sempre fatto?

Vuoi dire qualcosa?

Di qualcosa!"

"E che cosa dovrei dire?"disse Thor "La tua morte è stata una finzione,hai rubato il trono,spogliato Odino dei suoi poteri,lo hai abbandonato sulla Terra facendogli desiderare di andare nell'aldilà,liberando la dea della morte.

Ho detto abbastanza o vuoi che risaliamo fino agli ultimi due giorni?"

"Sai non ho visto questo amato campione di cui lui parla,ma ho sentito che è straordinariamente feroce."disse Loki "Ho puntato forte contro di te domani.

Non deludermi."

Thor prese una bottiglia e la scagliò,ma Loki scomparve.

Korg e Miek arrivarono correndo.

"SPARISCI FANTASMA!"urlò Korg che diede un calcio al muro "È andato via."

I tre furono portati in una grande armeria delimitata da sbarre di laser.

"Che schifo."disse Korg che guardò la mazza "Ci sono ancora attaccati i capelli di qualcuno su questo coso.

Qualcuno può ripulire le armi una volta finiti i combattimenti?

Che cialtroni."

Thor prese una spada e la osservò.

"Thor..."disse il gigante mostrando una lancia a tre punte "Ti interessa un grosso forcone di legno?"

"No."disse Thor.

"Si,in effetti non è molto utile a meno che non devi infilzare tre vampiri abbracciati."disse Korg.

"Sai,vorrei tanto avere il mio martello."disse Thor.

"Martello?"disse Korg.

"Unico al mondo,fatto con un metallo mistico speciale."disse Thor "Costruito dal cuore di una stella morente.

E quando lo facevo volteggiare volavo."

"Cavalcavi un martello?"disse Korg.

"No,non cavalcavo il martello."disse Thor.

"Il martello cavalcava te?"disse Korg.

"No,no,lo facevo volteggiare velocemente e lui mi tirava su..."disse Thor.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Korg "Ti tirava su il coso?"

"Per aria."disse Thor "Mi portava in aria e mi faceva volare.

Ogni volta che lo lanciavo,lui sempre tornava da me da solo."

"Sembra che tu avessi un rapporto speciale intimo con questo martello e l'averlo perduto si può paragonare ad aver perso una persona amata."disse Korg.

"È un bel modo per dirlo."disse Thor che vide la donna bionda seduta ad un bar oltre le sbarre.

"È stata lei a portarmi qui e a farmi l'incantesimo."disse Thor.

"Non sei il solo."disse Korg "Devi fare attenzione agli dei di Asgard,dono duri da uccidere."

"Ehi!"disse Thor che ai avvicinò "Ehi!"

"Ehi."disse la donna che allungò la mano e Thor si fermò.

"Non darmi la scossa."disse Thor "Voglio solo parlare.

Asgard è in pericolo."

Lei continuò a bere e lui vide un simbolo sul suo braccio.

"Tu sei una Valchiria."disse Thor "Sai anch'io da piccolo volevo essere come te,ma poi ho scoperto che siete donne.

Coloro che portano le anime nel Valhalla."

"Che assistono le anime."disse lei che si alzò e andò a prendersi una valigia.

"Non che io non abbia niente contro le donne."disse Thor "Io amo le donne.

Certe volte anche troppo.

Non pensare male,sempre in modo molto rispettoso.

Credo che sia fantastico che esiste una squadra scelta di donne guerriere."

"Hai finto?"disse lei.

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto?"disse Thor.

"Ho lasciato l'aldilà dei vichinghi tempo addietro."disse lei che si allontanò"Ciao."

"Bene,allora sei una traditrice."disse Thor "Le Valkirie hanno giurato di proteggere il trono."

"Apri le orecchie ,vostra maestà,siamo a Sakaar,non ad Asgard ed io sono una predatrice non una Valchiria."disse lei che andò via.

Un anfiteatro simile al Colosseo era pieno di gente e c'erano delle astronavi che illuminavano la zona.

L'ologramma del Gran Maestro apparve al centro dell'arena "Oh,ma quanti siete.

È un vero piacere vedervi qui sempre numerosissimi.

Sono il vostro presentatore."

Valchiria apparve sospesa a mezz'aria,con il pensiero condensò del vapore dall'aria e si sedette sulla nuvola.

Loki arrivò in una stanza rettangolare con un vetro che dava sull'arena e si sedette su un divano.

C'erano donne aliene di tutti i tipi e anche delle guardie.

"È arrivato il gran momento."disse il Gran Maestro "È la sua prima apparizione e sembra molto promettente.

Ha anche un paio di trucchetti in servo."

Una porta di metallo si aprì dal basso verso l'alto e da essa uscì Thor con uno scudo e una mazza attaccata ad un'asta.

"Signore e signori,ecco a voi...il dio del tuono."disse il Gran Maestro.

Thor si avvicinò al centro dell'arena.

"Attenti alle sue dita,liberano scariche elettriche e scintille."disse il Gran Maestro "Ok,ci siamo.

Prepariamoci ad un caloroso benvenuto,sta per arrivare."

La gente iniziò ad applaudire e furono fatti esplodere dei fuochi d'artificio.

"È una creatura che...come potremmo definirlo?"disse il celestiale "È unico."

Thor mise la mazza con la punta verso il basso e la poggiò a terra,poi illuminò il palmo destro con della luce azzurra e materializzò un elmetto di metallo con le ali sui lati.

L'elmetto copriva anche i lati del viso.

Indossato l'elmo riprese la mazza.

"È imbattibile."disse il Gran Maestro "Il difensore del titolo.

Signore e signori,vi presento..."

"Ohi,ohi."disse Korg.

Un'altra porta di metallo iniziò ad alzarsi.

"...il vostro incredibile..."disse il celestiale e Hulk sfondò la porta ruggendo.

Indossava un elmo simile a quello di un generale romano,con i ciuffi rossi sulla parte centrale della testa.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una corazza azzurra,poi iniziava una corazza marrone che copriva tutto il braccio e il dorso della mano sinistra.

La mano era coperta da un guanto azzurro,che lasciava scoperte le dita.

Aveva una cinghia che passava sulla parte sinistra del petto e andava sul fianco destro.

Aveva un abito nero aderente sull'avambraccio sinistro e lo stesso guanto sulla mano destra.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un'ascia a doppia lama,nella destra aveva un martello enorme.

Aveva un gonnellino di pelle nera con la parte laterale azzurra,in più aveva dei pantaloni neri aderenti che arrivavano a metà gambe.

Aveva una corazza all'altezza dei polpacci e dei sandali ai piedi formati da cinghie nere che lasciavano scoperte le dita.

"SI!"urlò Thor e la folla si zittì.

Loki si alzò spaventato "Devo sparire da questo pianeta."

Il Gran Maestro lo fermò "Ehi,ehi ehi.

Dove vai?"

"HULK!"urlò Hulk mettendo entrambe le braccia verso l'alto "HULK!"

"EHI!"disse Thor al celestiale "CI CONOSCIAMO!

È UN COLLEGA DI LAVORO!"

Il Gran Maestro guardò Loki che aveva la mano sinistra sulla bocca e tossì due volte.

"HULK!"disse Hulk.

Thor rise "Ma dove ti eri cacciato?

Pensavamo tutti che fossi morto.

Ti devo raccontare un sacco di cose che sono successe.

Ho perso il martello.

Praticamente ieri perciò la cosa è ancora fresca.

Loki è vivo.

È incredibile.

Ecco,è li."

Thor indicò la zona dove si trovava Loki e Hulk guardò l'altro dio con rabbia.

"LOKI!"urlò Thor "GUARDA CHI C'È!"

Loki era paralizzato.

"Oh,Banner,io pensavo che non l'avrei mai detto,ma sono felice di vederti."disse Thor "Banner...

Ehi,Banner."

"Niente Banner!"disse Hulk "Solo Hulk."

"Che vuoi fare?"disse Thor "Sono io!"

Hulk gli corse contro,spiccò un salto e Thor si gettò a terra per evitare i colpi di entrambe le armi che provocarono un cratere.

Hulk girò su se stesso e lo colpì con il martello scagliandolo via e frantumando lo scudo e la mazza.

Thor strusciò con le braccia a terra e si rialzò,poi materializzò due spade dalle scariche elettriche dalle mani.

Hulk ruggì e batté le armi l'una contro l'altra.

"Banner,siamo amici."disse Thor "Questo è assurdo.

Non voglio farti male."

Hulk spiccò un salto e Thor parò l'ascia con una spada,poi parò il martello ed evitò entrambe le armi,ma un colpo di martello gli fece perdere le spade,poi Hulk gli diede un calcio,conficcandolo sul un bordo dell'arena.

"Ci siamo."disse il celestiale e Loki lo guardò preoccupato.

Thor evitò il martello che restò conficcato nel muro,mentre Hulk gli correva contro con l'ascia.

Thor afferrò il martello,lo staccò e colpì Hulk,scagliandolo via e facendolo strusciare contro il bordo di una parte dell'arena,fracassando la parete.

Tutti rimasero in silenzio.

"Cosa?"disse il celestiale.

Thor camminò verso Hulk che era stordito "Ehi,Banner.

Il Sole sta calando."

Thor gli tese la mano e Hulk fece lo stesso.

"Non ti farò del male,amico mio."disse Thor "Nessuno ti farà del male."

"Io si."disse Hulk che lo prese per i piedi e iniziò a batterlo a terra per tre volte,poi lo sbatté un altra volta e lo scagliò via.

Hulk urlò a squarcia gola.

Loki diede un pugno all'aria "SI!

SI!

È COSÌ CHE CI SI SENTE!

Sono un grande fan di quello sport."

Il Gran Maestro rise.

Hulk urlò e Thor si rialzò,prendendo il martello.

"Va bene."disse Thor "L'hai voluto tu."

Hulk gli corse contro con l'ascia,ma Thor evitò il colpo e gli diede una martellata alla gamba desta,facendolo cadere su un ginocchio,poi lo colpì al mento.

Il dio spiccò un salto ed evitò l'ascia,colpendo l'altro alla testa con il martello.

Hulk cadde in ginocchio e Thor gli spezzò l'ascia con il martello.

"So che sei li dentro Banner."disse Thor che lo colpì mandandolo a diversi metri di distanza "Ti tiro fuori io!"

Hulk urlò e spiccò un salto colpendo il martello,poi sferrò un pugno che andò a vuoto e Thor lo colpì al viso.

"Ma sei matto?"disse Thor "Mi fai fare una figuraccia!

Avevo detto che eravamo amici."

Thor evitò un altro colpo e gli sferrò un pugno alla pancia,poi evitò un altro pugno,gli andò alle spalle a gli colpì la schiena.

Il Gran Maestro cominciava ad essere frustrato.

Thor diede un pugno al viso di Hulk che era in ginocchio,poi spiccò un salto afferrandolo al collo con la mano destra,gli andò alle spalle mettendo anche l'altra mano intorno al collo e spiccando un salto.

I due caddero all'indietro.

Hulk rotolò via,Thor prese il martello e spiccò un salto,ma Hulk afferrò l'arma con la mano sinistra.

Il celestiale e Loki si sporsero in avanti.

Hulk si rialzò e gli diede un pugno al mento scagliandolo via.

Thor atterrò di schiena,fece una capriola,alcuni passi indietro e cadde ancora.

Hulk,che aveva spiccato un salto,gli atterrò sopra,provocando un cratere e iniziò a colpirlo con entrambe le braccia,poi con i pugni.

Il Gran Maestro rideva.

Hulk lo colpì tre volte con i pugni,poi due volte con le braccia e altre sette con i pugni.

Gli occhi di Thor divennero pieni di luce azzurra e il suo corpi si riempìrono di fulmini.

Il dio diede un colpo a Thor,colpendolo con le scariche elettriche e mandandolo in aria.

Quando ricadde perse l'elmo dalla testa.

Il Gran Maestro si alzò.

Thor era in piedi con il corpo pieno di scariche elettriche.

I due si corsero incontro e spiccarono un salto.

Thor gli diede un pugno al mento,provocando una potentissima onda d'urto elettrica.

L'arena era devastata.

Hulk si rialzò e Thor gli andò incontro,coperto di scariche.

Il celestiale allungò la mano verso di lui e Thor cadde a terra.

Hulk spiccò un salto superando l'arena e cadde di sotto dando un pugno a Thor che si riparò con la mano.

"Un altro giorno e un altro Dag."disse Korg.

Hela era seduta sul trono di Odino ed era senza l'elmo.

Davanti a lei c'era un esercito di soldati defunti e Skurge.

"Cos'era quel rumore?"disse Hela nell'immensa sala.

"Degli dei fuori che non vogliono mettersi agli ordini."disse Skurge "C'è una resistenza e vogliono buttare giù il cancello a quanto pare."

Hela fece un gesto con la mano e i morti corsero ruggendo.

"Parlami un po' di te,Skurge."disse Hela.

"Beh,mio padre era un taglia pietre..."disse Skurge.

"Ah,ti fermo qui."disse Hela "Io intendevo...quali sono le tue ambizioni?"

"Chiedo solo di essere messo alla prova."disse Skurge.

"Riconoscimento."disse Hela "Quando ero giovane,ogni sovrano aveva un esecutore.

Non solo per giustiziare le persone,ma per realizzare le oro visioni.

Ma soprattutto per giustiziare le persone,tuttavia era un grande onore."

Hela si alzò "Io ero l'esecutore di Odino."

La dea scese le scale "E tu..."

Hela materializzò un'ascia nera con due lame "...sarai il mio esecutore."

Skurge prese l'ascia.

"Diamo inizio alla nostra conquista."disse Hela.

Hela marciò verso la sfera d'oro con Skurge e i morti dietro di loro.

"Skurge,dov'è la spada?"disse Hela e l'altro andò a vedere.

"La spada è la porta d'accesso."disse Hela "Quegli dei a cui accennavi,che non vogliono mettersi agli ordini,radunali subito."

Diverse divinità correvano per i boschi e indossavano tutti abiti lunghi.

I morti li inseguivano.

Incrociarono Haimdal.

Era un dio di colore,con gli occhi arancioni e i capelli lunghi.

Indossava un mantello marrone con cappuccio e un vestito nero.

Si tose il cappuccio "Andate."

Gli altri proseguirono,lui prese la spada della sfera e corse verso i morti.

Parò il colpo di spada del primo e lo tagliò in due,poi parò la spada del secondo e lo divise in due dal basso verso l'alto,poi tagliò la testa di un altro e ne uccise altri due con un colpo.

Guidò il gruppo di dei bambini in una gola rocciosa,tra i boschi e li condusse tra una gola tra le montagne.

Sul suolo c'era un cerchio di roccia intagliato nel terreno.

Haimdall girò con le dita intorno al cerchio e si formarono dei simboli di energia arancione,poi passò la mano sulla parte superiore facendo scorrere le dita.

Davanti a loro c'era una gigantesca porta di roccia con un albero inciso sopra.

L'energia illuminò la roccia della porta che si aprì da sola.

Dentro c'erano centinaia di dei che si erano ammassati dentro la sala.

"Sarete al sicuro qui."disse Haimdal.

In una stanza di metallo rosso e bianco c'erano delle donne che stavano curando le ferite di Thor che si risvegliò all'improvviso e le donne fuggirono.

Thor si riprese la corazza e la indossò,poi vide Hulk in un grande vasca nell'ombra.

"Siamo a posto?"disse Thor "Hulk che fa un bagno caldo.

Da quanto tempo sei cosi?"

"Così come?"disse Hulk.

"Così grosso e verde."disse Thor "E stupido."

"Hulk sempre Hulk."disse Hulk.

"Come sei arrivato qui?"disse Thor.

"Vincendo."disse Hulk.

"Vuoi dire imbrogliando."disse Thor "Erano sotto effetto di un incantesimo quando vincevi?

Come sei arrivato qui?"

"Aereo."disse Hulk.

"Si."disse Thor "E dove si trova?"

Hulk uscì nudo dalla vasca e Thor si girò dall'altra parte.

"Ah...nudo."disse Thor "Tanto nudo.

Ah…

Chi lo dimentica più."

"Aereo."disse Hulk indicando fuori dalla finestra.

Thor vide l'aereo in una discarica "Si!

Ce ne andiamo da questo orribile posto.

Vedrai ti piacerà Asgard.

È immensa e piena di montagne,boschi e prati."

"Hulk resta."disse Hulk che si legò un asciugamano alla vita,si sedette su un letto e mangiò un grosso frutto.

Il letto era dentro la mascella dello scheletro di un mostro,mentre la mandibola era aperta.

"No,no,no."disse Thor "La mia gente ha bisogno che io torni ad Asgard.

Dobbiamo impedire Raganrok."

"Ragnarok?"disse Hulk.

"La fine profetizzata della mia città."disse Thor "La fine dei giorni,la fine di..."

Hulk sbadigliò.

"Se tu mi aiuterai a tornare su Asgard,io ti aiuterò a tornare sulla Terra."disse Thor.

"Terra odia Hulk."disse Hulk.

"Terra ama Hulk."disse Thor "Sei uno degli Avengers.

Uno della nostra squadra.

Uno degli amici.

E gli amici devono sostenersi a vicenda."

"Tu amico di Banner."disse Hulk.

"No."disse Thor "Preferisco te."

"Amico di Banner."disse Hulk.

"Non lo sopporto Banner."disse Thor "Che se ne fa un vichingo di numeri e calcoli."

"Thor andare."disse Hulk "Hulk restare."

"Bene,resta qui."disse Thor che iniziò ad avviarsi verso l'uscita "In uno stupido posto.

È orrendo a proposito.

Il rosso...il bianco...scegline uno solo.

Ridicolo."

"Hulk spaccato."disse Hulk.

"Non hai spaccato niente."disse Thor "Io ho vinto il combattimento,se non lo sai."

"Io ho spaccato te."disse Hulk.

"Si,si,certo."disse Thor.

"Braccia bambino."disse Hulk "Bambino!"

"E tu sei un bambinone"disse Thor.

"THOR VIA!"urlò Hulk.

"Sto andando."disse Thor che fu colpito da una barriera laser e cadde a terra.

Hulk rise a squarcia gola "Thor torna di nuovo.

Thor casa."

Thor guardò il jet dalla finestra,mentre Hulk aveva messo l'armatura,l'elmo e aveva il martello "Hulk allenare."

"Grande."disse Thor "Divertiti."

Uscendo incontro Valchiria.

"Ehi,bestione."disse Valchiria.

"Ciao."disse Hulk.

"Che fai di bello?"disse Valchiria.

"Vinco."disse Hulk.

Thor guardò dalla finestra e chiuse gli occhi "Haimdal,lo so che puoi sentirmi.

Alcuni dei giovani correvano per dei corridoi di pietra con arcate appuntite.

Haimdal si fermò sentendo la voce di Thor.

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Thor "Aiutami a vedere."

Gli occhi di Thor divennero arancioni e lui si ritrovò proiettato su Asgard.

"Sei parecchio lontano."disse Haimdal.

"Che succede qui?"disse Thor.

"Guarda tu stesso."disse Haimdal che lo portò su un balcone e gli fece vedere la città in fiamme.

"Offro accoglienza in una roccaforte per rifugiati,ma se continua così,l'unica via di fuga sarà il Bifrost."disse Haimdal.

"Stai dicendo di evacuare Asgard?"disse Thor.

Sentendo un ruggito i due si misero attaccati ad un muro,come fecero i bambini.

I morti passarono oltre il corridoio.

"Non dureremo a lungo se resteremo qui."disse Haimdal "Trae il suo potere da Asgard e ogni giorno diventa più forte.

Andiamo."

Haimdal condusse i ragazzi ne corridoio e rimase ultimo.

"Hela è insaziabile."disse Haimdal "Se la lascio andare via,consumerà tutti i nove regni e l'intero cosmo.

Servi tu."

"Ci sto lavorando,ma non so nemmeno dove mi trovo."disse Thor.

"Sei su un pianeta con molti accessi."disse Haimdal che prese la spada"Attraversane uno."

"Quale?"disse Thor.

"Quello grande."disse Heimdal che tranciò in due uno dei morti e Thor svanì.

Gli occhi di Thor tornarono normali.

La sera seguente Thor si sedette sugli scalini e illuminò la sua mano di luce mettendola sul collo.

Il segno che aveva sul collo si illuminò e lui tolse la mano.

Hulk si svegliò e si mise seduto "Thor triste."

"Sta zitto."disse Thor.

Hulk si alzò e lo spinse "Thor triste!"

"Non sono triste idiota."disse Thor che si alzò "Sono incazzato."

"Ohhh..."disse Hulk.

"ARRABBIATO!"urlò Thor che diede un calcio all'elmo di Hulk "HO PERSO MIO PADRE!

HO PERSO IL MARTELLO!"

Hulk si girò.

"Ah,nemmeno mi ascolti!"disse Thor che diede un calcio ad una ciotola di metallo.

"Come frigni."disse Hulk che prese la ciotola "NON CALCIARE COSE!"

Hulk lanciò la ciotola.

"TI STAI COMPORTANDO COME UN PESSIMO AMICO!"disse Thor.

"TU PESSIMO AMICO!"disse Hulk.

"Sai come ti chiamiamo?"disse Thor "Ti chiamiamo l'Avenger Stupido."

Hulk prese lo scudo e lo tirò conficcandolo nel muro "TU AVENGER PICCOLETTO!"

"Sei impazzito?"disse Thor.

"SI!"disse Hulk che prese una mazza.

"Lo vuoi sapere?"disse Thor "I terrestri ti odiano."

Hulk mise a terra la mazza e si sedette sul letto.

Thor si avvicinò "Scusa.

Non sei l'Avenger Stupido.

Nessuno ti chiama così."

Thor si sedette accanto ad Hulk.

"Tutto ok."disse Hulk.

"Non puoi andare in giro a tirare scudi contro la gente."disse Thor "Potevi uccidermi."

"Lo so,scusa."disse Hulk "E che sono sempre tanto arrabbiato.

Hulk,sempre arrabbiato."

"Lo so."disse Thor "Siamo uguali noi due.

Siamo due stupide teste calde."

"Si,uguali."disse Hulk "Hulk come il fuoco,Thor come acqua."

"Io direi tutti e due come il fuoco."disse Thor.

"Hulk come fuoco violento."disse Hulk "Hulk come fiamme ruggenti.

Thor come cenere fumante."

"Hulk,devi fare una cosa per me."disse Thor.

Il giorno dopo arrivò Valchiria ridendo e trovò Hulk con il martello enorme con la punta rivolta verso il basso."

"Bellona."disse Hulk.

Lei gli corse in contro ridendo e Hulk diede una martellata all'aria,permettendole di chinarsi e di arrivargli alle spalle e di colpirlo al fianco.

Hulk cadde a terra e lei rise.

"Allora,come vogliamo fa..."disse Valkiria che si bloccò vedendo Thor.

"Sei talmente ottuso che non capisci quando qualcuno si nasconde dall'altra parte del cosmo e vuole starsene in pace?"disse Valchiria.

"Dobbiamo parlare."disse Thor.

"No,tu vuoi parlare con me."disse Valchiria.

"RESTARE!"disse Hulk che lanciò la parte della mandibola del letto davanti all'entrata "Blocca.

Restare,per favore."

"Per favore."disse Thor.

"Va bene."disse Valchiria che si avvicinò a degli scaffali dove c'era un'immensa bottiglia di alcolici,mentre Hulk lanciava una palla sul muro "Facciamo così.

Ti ascolterò fino a quando non sarà vuota."

Lei iniziò a bere.

"Asgard è in pericolo."disse Thor "Il popolo sta morendo.

Dobbiamo tornare li.

Mi serve il tuo..."

"Wow."disse Thor vedendo che lei aveva finito la bottiglia.

"Finito."disse Valchiria che fece cadere la bottiglia "Addio."

"Odino è morto."disse Thor "Hela,la dea della morte,ha invaso Asgard."

"Se Hela è tornata ad Asgard,è già una causa persa."disse Valchiria.

"Io riuscirò a fermarla."disse Thor.

"Da solo?"disse lei.

"No,mettendo insieme una squadra."disse Thor "Saremo io,te e il bestione."

"NO,NON SQUADRA!"disse Hulk "SOLO HULK!"

"Siamo io e te."disse Thor.

"Io direi più tu da solo."disse Valchiria.

"Aspetta,le Valchirie sono una leggenda."disse Thor "Accompagnano coloro che sono caduti in battaglia nel Valhalla e hanno giurato di difendere il trono."

"Non mi faccio coinvolgere in un'altra lite famigliare con la famiglia di Odino."disse Valchiria.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Thor.

"La figlia di Loki."disse Valchiria "Il potere di Hela proviene da Asgard esattamente come il tuo.

Quando superò il controllo di Odino,scatenò una guerra e massacrò tutti nel palazzo,tentò di uccidere te e cercò di prendersi il trono.

Quando lei cercò di fuggire da Hel,lui inviò le Valchirie per combatterla.

Io sono viva per miracolo.

L'ho già affrontata una volta,quando credevo ne trono.

Il prezzo è stato alto.

Questo è un problema di Asgard.

Il trono,i segreti,questa farsa dorata."

Lei provò ad andare,ma lui la afferrò.

Lei colpì il suo braccio con quello sinistro,prese il pugnale con il destro e glie lo mise vicino al viso "Non prenderti confidenza."

"Concordo."disse Thor che le abbassò il pugnale,ma lei ne prese un altro e gli mise la mano sinistra vicino alla gola "Qui non si tratta della corona.

Si tratta del popolo.

Sta morendo il tuo popolo."

"Lascia perdere."disse lei che lo spinse "Io l'ho fatto."

"Ok."disse Thor.

"Ok?"disse Valchiria.

"Va bene."disse Thor "Grazie."

"Per cosa?"disse lei.

Thor alzò la mano destra e mostrò dell'energia gialla "Grazie per un pezzo della tua anima."

Thor mise la mano sul collo e il simbolo svanì "Bene come vuoi,tu resta pure qui e schiavizza la gente per quel dio esaltato,continua a bere a nasconderti,ma io..."

Thor ricevette la palla di metallo da Hulk "Io correrò incontro ai miei nemici e non lontano da loro."

Thor lanciò la palla contro il vetro,ma l'oggetto rimbalzò e lo colpì ala testa.

Il dio si rialzò "Perché questo fanno gli eroi."

Thor corse verso la finestra e la sfondò saltando,strusciò contro il palazzo accanto e spiccò un altro salto atterrando nella discarica.

"Amico resta!"disse Hulk.

Thor corse nell'aereo e andò ad un pannello appoggiandoci sopra la mano.

Una voce femminile parlò nel mezzo "Identificazione richiesta."

"Thor."disse il dio sorridendo.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Thor,figlio di Odino."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Dio del tuono."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse

"Avenger più forte."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Avengers più forte."disse Thor.

"Accesso negato."disse la voce.

"Maledetto Stark."disse Thor "Miliardario playboy,filantropo."

"Accesso consentito."disse la voce.

Hulk strappò la parte posteriore della navetta "AMICO RESTA!"

"NO!"disse Thor "NO!

NO!"

Hulk entrò piegando il soffitto del mezzo con la schiena.

"FERMO!"disse Thor.

"RESTA!"disse Banner.

"FERMO,STAI ROMPENDO TUTTO!"disse Thor che premette un pulsante che fece apparire un ologramma di Natasha.

"Ottimo lavoro bel fusto."disse Natasha "Non sappiamo dove sia diretto Ultron,ma sei troppo alto e veloce.

Ora devi far tornare indietro quest'aereo.

Non posso rilevarti in modalità invisibile,perciò devi darmi una mano."

Hulk iniziò a muovere la testa da una parte e dall'altra,poi si diede un destro al mento,un secondo destro e un sinistro,poi andò a sbattere contro la parte destra del mezzo devastandola e urlando,poi sbatté contro la sinistra,sbatté contro l'altra parete,mettendosi le mani sulle tempie,poi andò contro la seconda parete,urlando "NO!

NO BANNER!"

Hulk cadde in ginocchio e si trasformò in Banner.

"Banner."disse Thor che lo soccorse "Stai bene?"

"Thor."disse Banner "Da dove è uscito l'elmo?"

"L'avevo già da parecchio."disse Thor.

"Ti dona."disse Banner.

"Grazie."disse Thor.

"Oh,Natasha?"disse Banner.

"Oh,Nat sta bene."disse Thor "Ne sono sicuro."

"E che mi dici di Sokovia?"disse Banner.

"Sokovia?"disse Thor.

"La città,l'abbiamo salvata?"disse Banner.

"Banner ascolta,Sokovia,Ultron..."disse Thor "È stato tutto due anni fa."

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Banner"Sono stato Hulk per due anni?"

"Temo proprio di si."disse Thor.

Banner si guardò addosso e vide l'enorme asciugamano e anche una collana di sassi.

"Non è possibile."disse Banner che si avvicinò al pannello e ci mise sopra la mano.

"Identificazione richiesta."disse la voce.

"Banner."disse lui.

"Benvenuto,Avengers più forte."disse la voce.

Thor accorse "Cosa?!"

"Diario di bordo."disse Banner.

Apparve un'immagine che mostrava Hulk che si aggrappava alle pareti del mezzo.

"Thor,dove siamo?"disse Banner.

"A proposito di questo..."disse Thor.

"Attenzione,il mio amato campione risulta scomparso."disse il Gran Maestro che apparve con un ologramma gigantesco davanti ad un grattacielo "Riversatevi in strada,onorate il mio campione."

"Quello chi è?"disse Banner.

"La divinità che gestisce il posto."disse Thor "Per un po' hai vissuto a casa sua."

"Davvero?"disse Banner.

"Si,sono successe tante cose,io e te abbiamo combattuto."disse Thor.

"Ho vinto io?"disse Banner.

"No,ho vinto io."disse Thor "Facile."

"Mi sembra strano."disse Banner.

"Pare che quel vergognosamente seduttivo zio del tuono,se lo sia portato via."disse il Gran Maestro.

"Seduttivo dio del tuono."disse Thor irato "Dobbiamo muoverci."

Banner iniziò a sentirsi male "Si mette male.

Qui si mette molto,molto male."

Thor frugò tra i vestiti e trovò quelli di Stark,che comprendevano un completo nero.

"Thor..."disse Banner "Sto avendo un attacco di panico."

"No,no,no."disse Thor "Niente panico.

Non c'è niente di strano.

Sei qui,nel tuo Jet,in compagnia di un dio vichingo,sei su un pianeta alieno comandato da un'altra divinità più potente di me.

Un celestiale per l'esattezza.

Che c'è di strano?"

"Sono i vestiti di Tony."disse Banner "Anche lui è qui?"  
"No,non è qui."disse Thor che lo accompagnò verso l'uscita "Ma tu sta calmo,ok?

Valchiria e Loki furono condotti in un'immensa sala con il pavimento che sembrava uno specchio e le pareti erano rossastre.

Venivano scortati dalle guardie.

Davanti a loro c'era il Gran Maestro,sospeso a mezz'aria e con i corpo fatto di energia gialla e con lo scheletro visibile.

Dietro di lui c'erano altri soldati.

"Sono in collera."disse il Gran Maestro "Sono molto in collera.

E sapete chi incolpo?"

"Gran Maestro..."disse Loki.

"Ehi!"disse il celestiale "Non interrompermi."

"Li uccida subito."disse la sua assistente.

"Lui mi ha interrotto,non è un reato capitale."disse il celestiale "Dov'ero?

Il mio prezioso campione risulta scomparso ed è a causa dello zio del tuono.

È tutta colpa sua.

Di tuo fratello.

Qualunque sia la storia,adottato o complicato,sono sicuro che c'è un grande passato.

E ci sei di mezzo anche tu,donna,dato che era il tuo contendente."

"Mio caro amico,se mi concederai 12 ore te li riporterò entrambi."disse Loki.

"Io posso farlo in due."disse Valchiria.

"Io posso farlo in una."disse Loki.

"Fermiamoci qui."disse il Gran Maestro "Sapete mi ero svegliato questa mattina con la voglia di una pubblica esecuzione,ma,per ora,mi limiterò a vedere chi arriva prima.

Perciò si dia inizio alla caccia."

Loki e Valchiria camminarono per i corridoi.

"Cosa hai fatto?"disse Loki.

"Non devo rispondere a te,Kiwi."disse Valkiria.

Loki le afferrò il braccio destro "Mi chiamo Loki e sono un dio."

Lei colpì il suo braccio son il sinistro,Loki provò ad afferrarle la stessa mano con il destro,ma lei gli colpì il braccio e gli diede un colpo alla testa.

Loki materializzò un pugnale "Perché hai aiutato mio fratello a fuggire con quell'ebete verde?"

Valchiria perse un pugnale "Io non aiuto nessuno."

Lui mise in avanti il braccio destro,ma lei lo colpì con l'avambraccio,poi utilizzò l'altro pugnale,ma lei evitò e sferrò un colpo ruotando su se stessa,ma Loki evitò e girò su se stesso anche lui,lei parò il braccio sinistro con l'avambraccio sinistro e lo afferrò anche con il destro,facendo piegare Loki in avanti.

Lui le prese la mano destra ed allungò il braccio sul suo fianco,vedendo il simbolo sulla pelle.

"Sei un Valkiria."disse Loki che le tolse il pugnale,poi lei ruotò su se stessa,piegandosi,per evitare il colpo e gli diede un pugno al volto seguito da un calcio alla pancia che lo mandò contro un muro.

"Non eravate morte in modo raccapricciante."disse Loki e lei gli saltò addosso.

"Non ti riguarda."disse Valchiria che lo colpì alla testa.

Thor accompagnava Banner ripetendogli che il Sole stava calando.

Banner si sedette su uno scalino "Non dovremmo essere qui.

La smetti con questa cantilena?"

"Voglio solo che tu stia calmo."disse Thor.

"Calmo?"disse Banner "Mi trovo su un pianeta alieno."

"È solo un pianeta."disse Thor "Sei già stato su un pianeta."

"Si,uno!"disse Banner.

"Beh,ora sei stato su due,è una cosa buona."disse Thor "Una nuova esperienza."

"Ecco perché il mio cervello non gestisce le informazioni."disse Banner"È tutto diverso questa volta.

In passato avevo la sensazione che avessimo tutti e due una mano sul volante,ma stavolta era come se Hulk avesse le chiavi della macchina e io fossi chiuso nel bagagliaio."

"Ma ora sei tornato,è questo che importa."disse Thor.

"No,non è questo che importa."disse Banner "Sto dicendo che se diventassi ancora Hulk,Banner potrebbe non tornare più e sono bloccato su un pianeta che sembra fatto apposta per irritarmi."

"Non siamo bloccati,ritorneremo a casa."disse Thor "Troverò un modo."

"Grazie."disse Banner.

"Non a casa tua però,ad Asgard."disse Thor "A casa mia."

"Cosa?"disse Banner.

"Ascolta,il mio popolo è in grande pericolo e noi dobbiamo combattere un essere che controlla una dimensione dove vanno le anime dei vichinghi che muoiono senza essere ne onorati,ne disonorati e che,si da il caso,sia la figlia di Loki."disse Thor.

"Ok,è una cosa sbagliata su diversi livelli."disse Banner "Non voglio combattere contro tua nipote.

Questo è un problema familiare."

"No,è un essere malvagio."disse Thor.

"Non mi interessa che cosa sia,io non voglio più combattere."disse Banner"Basta,sono stufo."

"Perché?"disse Thor.

"L'ho appena detto."disse Banner "Se mi trasformerò di nuovo in Hulk non tornerò mia più indietro."

"No,sto mettendo insieme una squadra."disse Thor "Hulk è il fuoco."

"Aspetta,mi stai usando per arrivare a Hulk?"disse Banner "Che schifoso."

"Cosa?"disse Thor "No,io neanche lo sopporto Hulk,lui è sempre...spacca,spacca,spacca.

Io preferisco te."

"Grazie."disse Banner.

"Ma se devo essere sincero,quando si tratta di combattere esseri malvagi,lui è molto potente."disse Thor.

"Ecco,lo sapevo."disse Banner "Si,anche Banner è potente.

Quanti dottorati ha Hulk?

Zero.

Quanti ne ha Banner?

Sette."

"Va bene."disse Thor "Non devi combattere nessuno,ma siamo in pericolo qui dobbiamo muoverci."

"Un momento..."disse Banner "Chi sono le anime disonorate?"

"i vichinghi che...invece di morire in battaglia,muoiono per malattia o vecchiaia o altro..."disse Thor.

"Ma che cazzo..?"disse Banner.

"Si,o so."disse Thor "Abbiamo messo male le regole delle dimensioni."

"Siete disgustosi."disse Banner.

Thor si mise un lungo lenzuolo addosso "Devo travestirmi,sono un fuggitivo."

"Anche io?"disse Banner.

"Sarai tu il travestimento."disse Thor.

"Sarò Tony Stark"disse Banner che si mise gli occhiali.

"No,tu sei Bruce,Bruce Banner."disse Thor.

"Perché mi hai fatto vestire da Tony?"disse Banner.

"Perché eri nudo."disse Thor.

"Ok,te lo concedo."disse Banner.

"Perché sei così strano."disse Thor.

"Forse il fatto che sono rimasto intrappolato dentro un mostro,mi ha reso un po' strano."disse Banner irato.

"Ok,tutto bene."disse Thor che iniziò a camminare "Ora ce ne andremo ad Asgard e non dovrai mai più pensare ad Hulk."

Iniziarono a camminare in una strada che era piena di gente che festeggiava Hulk.

"Si mette male."disse Thor e Banner si beccò della polvere in faccia.

Valchiria gli apparve davanti.

"Ciao."disse Thor.

"Ciao."disse Valchiria.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse Thor.

"Tu che ci fai qui?"disse Valchiria "Non eri andato via?"  
"Ho avuto un piccolo problema."disse Thor.

"Chi sarebbe il..."disse Valchiria.

"Il mio travestimento."disse Thor.

"Venite."disse lei.

"Che sono quei cosi che ha sugli occhi?"disse Banner "Sono le persone che ha ucciso?"

Andarono in un palazzo ed entrarono in un corridoio vuoto.

"Ma chi è questo?"disse Valchiria.

"Un amico."disse Thor.

"Ho la sensazione di conoscerti."disse lei.

"Anch'io ho la stessa sensazione."disse Banner.

"Sono stata per anni,nella nebbia dell'oltretomba."disse Valchiria "Volevo dimenticare il passato.

Sakaar sembrava il posto giusto dove vivere,dimenticare e bere."

"Io infatti pensavo che bevi troppo."disse Thor.

"Non intendo smettere di bere."disse Valchiria "Ne dimenticare.

Quindi se devo morire,preferisco...morire trafiggendo il cuore di quella megera con la mia spada."

"Bene,si."disse Thor.

"Sto dicendo che...farò parte della squadra."disse Valchiria "Ha un nome?"

"Revengers."disse Thor.

"Revengers?"disse lei.

"Perché io mi sto vendicando,tu ti vuoi vendicare e tu..."disse Thor.

"Io sono indeciso al momento."disse Hulk.

"In più ho un offerta di pace per voi."disse Valchiria.

Li condusse in una stanza dove c'era Loki legato.

"Sorpresa."disse Loki e Thor gli tirò in testa in bicchiere di metallo.

"Per sicurezza."disse Thor.

"Ciao,Bruce."disse Loki.

"Allora l'ultima volta che ti ho visto cercavi di uccidere tutti."disse Banner"Che progetti hai adesso?"

"Variano di secondo il secondo."disse Loki.

"Quella è una spada del drago."disse Thor che guardò la spada di Valchiria "La leggendaria spada delle Valchirie con la lama blu."

"Allora,Sakaar e Asgard distano due sistemi."disse Valchiria "La via migliore è un cunicolo spaziotemporale fuori dalla città,ci riformiamo su Xandar e arriveremo su Asgard tra...18 mesi."

"No."disse Thor che indicò il portale enorme da cui usciva fumo rosso e luce verde "Noi attraverseremo quello li."

"L'ano del diavolo?"disse Valkiria.

"Ano?"disse Banner "L'ano di chi?"

"Chiariamo che non sapevo il nome quando l'ho scelto."disse Thor.

"Sembra una stella a neutroni collassata in un ponte spazio temporale."disse Banner.

"Ci occorrerebbe una navicella particolare."disse Valchiria "La mia non reggerebbe."

"Ne occorrerebbe una che non si sbricioli una volta entrati."disse Thor.

"E con un pilota offline che possa funzionare anche senza il computer di bordo."disse Banner.

"Bene,si va a morire!"disse Vlachiria "Valhalla sto arrivando!"

"Ehi,io ti conosco."disse Banner.

"Ma lo sai,anche io."disse Valchiria "È strano."

"Che ne dici?"disse Thor "Lasciamo il pianeta alieno,diretti verso la città delle divinità,attraverso un portale cosmico.

Questa si che è un'impresa."

"Ci sto."disse Banner.

"Ci sono un paio di navicelle a caso nostro."disse Valchiria che beveva "Modelli di primissima scelta."

"Non vorrei interrompere..."disse Loki e Valchiria tirò la bottiglia sul muro dietro di lui "Il Gran Maestro ha una gran quantità di navicelle,potrebbe darsi che io abbia i codici d'accesso al suo sistema di sicurezza."

"E all'improvviso hai l'urgenza di fare la cosa giusta."disse Valchiria.

"Neanche per sogno."disse Loki "Ho esaurito le mie carte con il gran maestro e in cambio dei codici e dell'accesso alla navicella vi chiedo solo un passaggio sicuro.

Attraverso l'ano."

"Stai dicendo che sei in grado di accedere senza farti scoprire."disse Thor.

"Si,fratello."disse Loki "È così."

"Va bene,vorrei darvi una piccola informazione."disse Banner "Non più di due minuti fa stavo parlando con lui ed era pronto a fare fuori uno di noi."

"Ha provato ad uccidermi."disse Valchiria "Non che la morte sia una stanza buia per me."

"Ha provato ad uccidere anche me,in parecchie occasioni."disse Thor "Una volta,da bambini,si trasformò in un serpente e lui sa che adoro i serpenti.

Quando presi in mano per ammirarlo si ritrasformò in se stesso e mi pugnalò.

Avevamo 8 anni."

Tutti lo guardarono.

"Per rubare una navicella,dobbiamo far allontanare le guardia dal palazzo."disse Valchiria.

"Perché non sguinzagliare il bestione?"disse Loki e Thor gli fece cenno di fare silenzio.

"Avete un bestione?"disse Valchiria sorridendo.

"No,non c'è nessun bestione."disse Thor "Parla solo a vanvera."

"Esatto."disse Banner.

"Daremo inizio ad una rivoluzione."disse Thor.

"Rivoluzione?"disse Banner.

"Te lo spiego dopo."disse Thor.

"Senti,chi è lui?"disse Valchiria.

"Te lo spiego dopo."disse Thor.

"Chi sono coloro che siedono al di sopra tra le ombre?"disse Loki e Valchiria spalancò gli occhi.

"Chi?"disse Banner.

"Non devi mai menzionarli."disse Valchiria "Mai."

"Tu ne sai qualcosa?"disse Thor "Perché mio padre li ha menzionati."

"Odino te ne ha parlato?"disse Valchiria "Mi stupisce molto.

Non ne posso parlare e tu non devi pensarci e non devi nominarli."

La porta della stanza dove era rinchiuso Korg esplose ed entrò Valchiria.

"Sto cercando Korg."disse Valchiria.

"Chi lo cerca?"disse Korg.

"La dea Valchiria."disse Valchiria "Lo zio del tuono manda i suoi saluti."

Lei gli diede un cannone.

"La rivoluzione ha inizio."disse Korg.

Il Gran Maestro camminava per il palazzo con la sua assistente e aveva le mani piene di energia gialla "Rivoluzione?

Come è possibile?"

"Non lo so,ma i prigionieri sono liberi."disse lei.

Il Gran Maestro divenne un uomo di energia gialla,di cui si vedeva lo scheletro e aveva i capelli in fiamme "Li distruggerò."

Loki stava cercando di aprire una porta digitando dei codici.

"Usa la magia,no?"disse Thor.

"Non ne ho bisogno."disse Loki.

"Senti,noi due dovremmo parlare."disse Thor.

"Disapprovo."disse Loki "Comunicare apertamente non è mai stato il nostro forte."

La porta si aprì e i due uscirono.

"Mi si è aperto un mondo da quando abbiamo parlato l'ultima volta."disse Thor che guardò il soldati in lontananza "Salve."

"Ciao."disse Loki.

Thor lanciò i fulmini dalle mani e Loki dei raggi verdi dagli occhi e ne uccisero una decina.

Continuarono ad avanzare,fino a che non furono tutti morti,poi Loki iniziò ad aprire un'altra porta.

"Odino ci ha uniti."disse Loki "Buffo che la sua morte ci separi."

È come se fossimo strani.

Due figli della corona alla deriva."

Un soldato si avvicinò con il fucile,Thor gli colpi l'arma,mandandola verso terra e il raggio uscito dalla pistola mandò l'alieno sul soffitto.

"Pensavo che non volessi parlarne."disse Thor.

"Il punto è questo."disse Loki e i due salirono in ascensore.

"Credo sia meglio che io resti a Sakaar."disse Loki.

"È proprio quello che stavo pensando."disse Thor.

"Mi hai appena dato ragione?"disse Loki.

"Questo posto è perfetto per te."disse Thor "È barbaro,caotico,senza legge.

Te la caveresti alla grande."

"Mi ritieni così insignificante?"disse Loki.

"Loki,io avevo una grande stima di te."disse Thor "Pensavo che avremmo combattuto fianco a fianco in eterno,ma alla fine tu sei tu e io sono io.

Magari c'è ancora del buono in te,ma...ad essere sinceri...le nostre strade si sono divise molto tempo fa."

"Si."disse Loki "Probabilmente,sarebbe meglio non rivederci più."

"È quello che hai sempre voluto,no?"disse Thor "Ehi,facciamo chiamate aiuto?"

"Cosa?"disse Loki.

"Chiamate aiuto."disse Thor.

"No."disse Loki.

"Ti piace tanto."disse Thor.

"Lo odio."disse Loki.

"È fantastico."disse Thor.

"È orribile."disse Loki.

"È astuto."disse Thor.

"È disonorevole."disse Loki.

"Hai in piano migliore?"disse Thor.

"No."disse Loki.

"Allora lo faremo."disse Thor.

"Non faremo chiamate aiuto."disse Loki.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Loki aveva il braccio destro intorno al collo di Thor e fingeva di sentirsi male.

"Chiamate aiuto!"disse Thor alle guardie"Mio fratello sta morendo!

Chiamate aiuto!"

Thor lo lanciò contro le guardie e Loki si illumino di luce verde e li polverizzò atterrandogli contro.

"Un classico."disse Thor e Loki si rialzò.

"Insopportabile."disse Loki "È umiliante."

"Beh,per me non lo è."disse Thor "Qual'è la navicella che dovevamo prendere?"

"Quella li."disse Loki indicandola.

Mentre camminarono,Loki creò un illusione di se stesso che continuò a camminare accanto a Thor,mentre lui corse alle sue spalle.

"Anche se ho la sensazione che non farà molta differenza."disse Loki.

Thor si fermò a guardarlo "Loki,togli l'illusione."

La visione sparì e Thor lo trovò alcuni metri più indietro.

"So,di averti tradito spesso,ma questa volta non è niente di personale."disse Loki "La ricompensa per la tua cattura,mi permetterà una vita agiata."

"Non sei per i sentimenti."disse Thor.

"Sono poco elettrizzanti."disse Loki.

Thor allungò la mano verso di lui e provocò un fulmine colpendolo e facendolo finire a terra.

Il dio del tuono si avvicinò e si chinò "Oh,sembra doloroso.

Ah,caro fratello,stai diventando prevedibile.

Ogni volta io mi fido di te,ogni volta tu mi tradisci.

È un circolo vizioso.

Vedi,la vita significa crescere,cambiamenti,ma tu sembra che voglie restare lo stesso sempre.

Quello che vorrei che capissi è che tu continuerai ad essere il dio dell'inganno,ma potresti essere di più.

Questa volta resti qui.

Comunque abbiamo tutti dei posti dove andare,quindi buona fortuna."

Thor salì sul mezzo si mise a pilotare "Ce la poso fare."

Apparve l'ologramma del Gran Maestro "Lo zio del tuono ha rubato la mia navicella è il mio campione preferito.

Alzatevi in cielo,riportatelo a terra.

Non fategli lasciare il pianeta."

Le astronavi iniziarono a fare fuoco,ma la navicella di Thor aveva lo scudo,poi una seconda navicella iniziò a fare fuoco sulla seconda e la distrusse.

"Bel colpo."disse Banner.

"Grazie disse Valchiria "Apri i portelloni."

Thor aprì i portelloni sotto la sua navicella e Vlachiria quelli sopra la sua navicella.

"Spero che tu sia più tosto di quanto sembri."disse Vlachiria.

"Perché?"disse Banner e il suo sedile uscì dal mezzo e finì in quello si Thor.

Un'altra navicella iniziò a fare fuoco.

"Non dovremmo rispondere al fuoco?"disse Banner.

"Si."disse Thor "Dove solo le armi?"  
"Non ci sono armi."disse Vlachiria "Il celestiale la usa per divertimento o per le orge."

"Ha detto che il celestiale la usa per le orge?!"disse Banner.

"Si,non toccare niente."disse Thor.

Valchiria uscì dal suo mezzo che fu distrutto e si lanciò su quello di Thor.

Altre astronavi iniziarono a fare fuoco.

"Vieni dentro!"disse Thor.

"Un secondino!"disse lei che spiccò un salto e fece un grosso taglio sulla parte superiore della nave con la spada,poi saltò sulla seconda.

"Dovrei darle una mano."disse Thor "Tieni prendi i comandi.

"No,non so pilotare."disse Banner che fu messo al posto di guida.

"Sei un mortale di scienza,ci riuscirai."disse Thor"Usa uno dei dottorati."

"NESSUNO È PER PILOTARE LE NAVICELLE SPAZIALI ALIENE!"urlò Banner.

Thor saltò su un'altra astronave e ne staccò un pezzo,madandolo dentro i propulsori.

Le astronavi stavano ormai uscendo dalla città e sorvolavano la discarica.

Valchiria girò una delle mitragliatrici del mezzo e la usò per distruggere alcune delle navette che li inseguivano.

Thor cominciò a colpire pesantemente il tettò di un'altra astronave facendola a pezzi.

Thor strappò il tetto della cabina di pilotaggio di una delle astronavi e gettò fuori il pilota.

Valchiria lo raggiunse e ,allungando la mano,fece si che 'astronave li portasse sotto quella di Banner,poi i due dei saltarono nel mezzo.

"Stiamo per raggiungere l'ano del diavolo."disse Banner.

La navicella entrò nel vortice e scomparve dal pianeta.

Ad Asgard,Skurge aveva fatto radunare diversi dei in una piazza.

Dietro di lui c'era Hela che aveva alle spalle il lupo gigante che era sdraiato.

I morti circondavano la zona.

Hela aveva il copricapo.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente nero.

La testa era scoperta fino a metà della fronte,ma c'erano due punte aderenti alla pelle che andavano verso il basso e altre due aderenti,che dai lati della fronte andavano verso il centro.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curve nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due,rivolte verso l'esterno e più lunghe delle altre,che inizialmente andavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano verso l'alto e superavano tutte le altre.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Gli occhi di Hela erano bianchi,con delle cataratte e le palpebre erano nere.

"Asgardiani."disse Skurge "Qualche anima incauta ha rubato la spada del Bifrost.

Diteci dov'è o ci saranno conseguenze."

Skurge guardò Hela,poi si rivolse a loro "Molto gravi.

Quindi?"

Hela scese qualche gradino e indicò con la mano una ragazza con i capelli biondi"Tu."

I morti la andarono a prendere e la fecero mettere in ginocchio.

Skurge si avvicinò,ma si bloccò.

"Allora?"disse Hela avvicinandosi "Esecutore?"

Skurge stava per tagliarle la testa,ma un altro si mosse.

"NO!"urlo un dio "Io so dov'è la spada."

La navicella uscì dal portale nello spazio e si avvicinò ad Asgard.

"Non avrei mai pensato di tornare."disse Valchiria.

"Io me la immaginavo diversa."disse Banner "Non che sia brutta,ma sta bruciando."

"Il radar percepisce energia ectoplasmatica oltre le montagne."disse Valchiria"È lei."

"Va bene,lasciami al palazzo."disse Thor "Così la distraggo."

"Come?"disse Valchiria "Facendoti uccidere?"

"Le persone laggiù sono più importanti."disse Thor "Mentre io mi occupo di Hela,voi due portate tutti via da Asgard."

"Asgard."disse Haimdal nella grotta "È qui."

Hela era oltre il burrone che la separava dalla porta.

Thor entrò nel palazzo e vide il soffitto con i ritratti di Hela.

La dea della morte lanciò dei pali di metallo nero sulle pareti di roccia intorno alla porta,da entrambi i lati,poi li fece tornare indietro,facendo crollare la parete.

La porta cadde e formò un ponte tra la parte dove si trovava lei e l'altra.

Hela e Skurge entrarono,ma non trovarono nessuno.

"Sono fuggiti."disse Skurge.

"Non importa."disse Hela "Li troveremo.

Ricorda,la distruzione delle loro spoglie fisiche non mi interessa.

Io voglio le loro anime."

Haimdal conduceva la gente verso il ponte di cristallo.

Thor si sedette sul trono,prese la lancia di Odino e iniziò a battere sul suolo,mentre Valchiria aveva indossato una corazza di metallo medievale e era sulla navetta con Banner.

Hela e Skurge sentirono i tronfi provocati dalla lancia.

Hela arrivò nel palazzo e fece scomparire l'elmo.

"Nipote."disse Thor.

"Sei ancora vivo."disse Hela.

"Carini i cambiamenti che hai fatto."disse Thor "Hai ridecorato."

"Se non sbaglio la soluzione di tuo padre,per ogni problema,era nascondere tutto."disse Hela.

"Oppure esiliare."disse Thor.

"Non era poi così male."disse Hela.

"Regnare sulle anime dei disonorati non era male?"disse Thor.

"È ciò che sono."disse Hela "È ciò che faccio."

"Ti aveva detto che eri degna,vero?"disse Thor "Anche a me."

"Vedi?"disse Hela "Tu non l'hai conosciuto bene.

Non al suo meglio.

Odino e io abbiamo inondato intere civiltà di lacrime e sangue.

Secondo te,da dove è venuto tutto quest'oro?

Poi,un giorno,ha deciso di diventare un re benevolo.

Di promuovere la pace,proteggere la vita.

Di avere te."

"Capisco che tu sia arrabbiata e tu sei mia nipote,tecnicamente puoi rivendicare il trono."disse Thor "E credimi,preferirei che regnasse qualcun altro,ma non puoi essere tu.

Tu sei...la peggiore."

Hela mise la mani tra i capelli e si illuminò di energia arancione,materializzando l'elmo.

Il suo copricapo ora copriva la fronte e aveva le due linee sotto gli occhi.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,poi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna tentacolari erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa, ce n'erano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

"Forza,alzati."disse Hela "Quel posto è mio."

Thor si alzò e scese le scale "Mio padre mi ha detto che un re saggio non cerca mai la guerra."

"Ma deve essere sempre pronto quando arriva."disse Hela.

I due corsero uno contro l'altro e Hela spiccò un salto,materializzando la spada nera.

Haimfal fece cenno agli dei di fermarsi,vedendo il lupo gigante davanti alla sfera d'oro e dietro di lui c'erano anche i morti viventi.

"Indietro!"disse Haimdal che si accorse che Skurge era dall'altra parte,con altri morti.

Il lupo iniziò a correre,ma Vlachiria utilizzò la mitragliatrice della navetta per colpirlo.

Thor spiccò un salto e trafisse il petto di Hela con la lancia,che ad ogni colpo illuminava la punta di energia arancione,ma la ferita si chiuse subito,come anche il vestito.

Thor le diede un colpo con l'asta alla testa,poi cercò di colpirla alle gambe,ma lei spiccò un salto e ruotò in aria,cosa che fece anche Thor dopo aver colpito il pavimento e atterrando cercò di colpirla,ma lei si riparò con l'avambraccio destro e afferrò la lancia,spingendola via.

L'arma si conficcò nel suolo,poi Thor tentò di trafiggerla,ma Hela incrociò entrambe le braccia e parò il colpo.

Thor tentò di nuovo,ma Hela mandò la lancia verso l'esterno a sinistra con l'avambraccio destro,poi aferrò l'arma e la fece ruotare,bloccando le braccia di Thor.

"Vuoi la verità?"disse Hela "Mi aspettavo di meglio."

Hela prese la lancia e la girò nella direzione opposta,scagliando Thor in aria,facendolo girare su se stesso diverse volte e separandolo dall'arma.

"HAIMDAL!"urlò Skurge "La spada!"

I morti iniziarono a correre verso di loro.

Thor fu afferrato alla gola e spinto contro una parete,poi sollevato da terra.

"Ecco la differenza tra noi due,io sono la figlia di Odino,la prima erede al trono,la divinità dell'oltretomba,la salvatrice di Asgard e tu niente."disse Hela che lo gettò a terra.

Thor si rialzò,Hela materializzò una spada nella mano destra,Thor bloccò il braccio con l'avambraccio sinistro e lo colpì con il destro,poi evitò la spada di Hela,piegandosi a sinistra e le diede un pugno al viso e uno al fianco,poi stava per colpirla di nuovo,me lei evitò e gli fece un taglio sulla pancia andando dietro di lui.

"È così evidente che anche un cieco potrebbe vederlo."disse Hela che gli fece un taglio sull'occhio destro,quando Thor si voltò "Adesso mi ricordi il nonno."

I morti avanzavano uccidendo gli dei,mentre il lupo immenso,infastidito dai colpi,iniziò a correre.

"Quello stupido cane non muore!"disse Valchiria.

Banner si alzò "Ci penso io.

Ora vedrai chi sono."

Banner si gettò di sotto e si sfracellò sul ponte,facendo fermare il lupo che lo annusò,poi riprese a correre.

Haimdal si stava preparando a colpirlo,ma Hulk lo afferrò per la coda e lo lanciò dalla parte opposta del ponte.

Il lupo gli corse contro, lo azzannò e i due caddero dal ponte.

I morti salirono sulla navetta e la fecero schiantare.

Hela portò Thor su un balcone e gli afferrò i capelli con la mano destra per farlo guardare oltre la ringhiera "Vedi?

Nessuno va da nessuna parte.

Avrò quella spada anche a costo di ucciderli tutti,uno ad uno."

I morti avanzarono uccidendo gli dei e l'astronave di Valchiria cadde sul ponte.

Haidal colpì uno dei morti,ma un altro gli fece un taglio su una gamba e lo fece crollare su un ginocchio.

Lui parò il colpo di un secondo scheletro e poi li tagliò in due con lo spadone,ma si prese un calcio da un terzo e finì a terra.

Il morto fu colpito alla schiena dal cannone di Korg che arrivò con Miek.

"Ehi,amico."disse Korg "Sono Korg,lui è Miek.

Ora saltiamo su quella navicella e ce la svignamo da questo luogo maledetto.

Vieni con noi?"

In quel momento arrivò un'astronave con un'apertura e Loki su di essa.

Il dio aveva una placca di metallo sulla fronte da cui partivano le corna ricurve.

"IL VOSTRO SALVATORE È ARRIVATO!"urlò Loki che scese dall'astronave con un gruppo di alieni e con dei pugnali in mano.

"Bentornato a casa."disse Haimdal "Ti avevo visto arrivare."

"Ovviamente."disse Loki,mentre i morti correvano verso di loro.

Korg iniziò ad urlare e a sparare,mentre Loki e gli altri combattevano.

Hela materializzò una lama dal gomito sinistro del suo costume e trafisse la spalla di Thor,poi lo voltò,gli bloccò il braccio destro con dei pugnali,che conficcò ad "x"sulla ringhiera "Valoroso da parte tua,ma non avete scampo."

Hela gli mise la mano destra sul collo e la illuminò di energia verde "Vedi,non sono ne una regina ne un mostro."

Gli occhi di Hela si illuminarono di energia verde "Sono la dea della morte.

Tu invece eri il dio di cosa?"

Thor ebbe una visione.

Vide il padre nei prati del Valhalla e si inginocchiò.

"Anche se avessi due occhi,vedresti le cose a metà."disse Odino.

"Ha un aldilà a disposizione,è troppo forte."disse Thor "Senza il mio martello non riesco."

"Tu sei Thor,il dio dei martelli?"disse Odino"Il martello ti aiutava a controllare il tuo potere,a concentrarlo.

Non era la fonte della tua forza."

"È troppo tardi,lei ha già preso Asgard e presto espanderà il suo dominio anche sul Valhalla."disse Thor.

"Asgard non è un luogo."disse Odino "Non lo è mai stato.

Potrebbe essere di nuovo in Norvegia,dove siamo nati noi Vichinghi.

Asgard è dove si trovano gli dei nordici e ora,proprio ora,essi hanno bisogno di te."

"Non sono forte come te."disse Thor.

"No."disse Odino "Sei più forte."

"Allora zio,tu eri il dio di cosa?"disse Hela e la mano destra di Thor si riempì di scariche elettriche e gli occhi si illuminarono di azzurro.

Thor urlò ed un gigantesco fulmine colpì il palazzo,distruggendo il balcone e facendo cadere Hela di sotto.

Thor volò verso il ponte con i fulmini che partivano dal corpo e i morti formarono una specie di piramide di corpi,verso di lui.

Thor atterrò su di loro e distrusse la piramide.

I morti correvano verso di lui,che spiccò un salto,girò su se stesso e ne colpì diversi con i fulmini e con i pugni,poi diede un pugno al primo che gli capitoò davanti,diede un pugno al secondo e dei fulmini partirono da lui,sia davanti che dietro,colpendo diversi scheletri,Thor girò su se stesso e ne colpì un altro,mentre dei fulmini cadevano su altri zombi,poi dei fulmini uscirono dalla schiena colpendone altri,mentre lui sferrava un calcio ad uno di loro,trapassandolo con un fulmine uscito dal piede.

La scarica si divise in altre scariche e colpì altri cinque esseri.

Un altro zombie tentò di colpirlo con la spada,ma Thor gli afferro il braccio e gli diede un pugno sulla pancia,trapassandolo con un fulmine che colpì altri cinque esseri dietro quello,poi il dio lo scagliò via.

Thor girò su se stesso e colpì un altro essere al volto.

Altri morti corsero verso Valchiria che avanzava lentamente.

Lei ne decapitò uno,poi bloccò la mano con la spada di un secondo e lo trafisse.

Il lupo gigante spiccò un salto e spalancò la bocca su Hulk che afferro la mandibola e la mascella con le mani e ruggì,poi gli diede un pugno al viso,gli afferrò il muso e lo scagliò via.

Loki tagliò la testa ad uno dei morti,poi evitò la spada di un altro gettandosi a terra e lo colpì alla pancia con la placca di metallo che aveva sulla fronte poi lo colpì alla testa con lo stesso oggetto.

Thor lanciò i fulmini dalla mano destra e formò una frusta elettrica su uno degli esseri che fu strattonato e lanciato dal ponte,poi diede un pugno elettrico ad un altro,ne colpì un secondo alle spalle,poi ne afferrò un terzo alla gola,dandogli delle scariche elettriche e spiccò un salto,superando due zombi che furono colpiti da dei fulmini discesi dalle nubi,poi prese una delle loro spade e la riempi di elettricità,che continuava ad uscire dal suo corpo e ne uccise due alle sue spalle,poi girò su se stesso e ne colpì un altro,diede un pugno elettrico ad un secondo e un colpo ad un terzo.

Avanzò così per tutto il ponte.

Skurge,vedendolo,abbandonò l'ascia.

Korg continuava a sparare urlando,Haimdal ne tagliò il due altri tre,Valchiria diede un calcio ad uno di loro,poi ne decapitò un secondo,Hulk fu morso alle gambe dal lupo che lo trascinava sotto l'acqua,bucandogli le gambe con i denti e facendo uscire sangue verde,ma lui lo colpì al muso con un pugno e il lupo urlò indietreggiando e cadendo dal bordo della città.

Hulk si aggrappò alle rocce per non cadere.

Skurge si mise un vestito lungo con cappuccio e salì sull'astronave con gli altri.

"Sei in ritardo."disse Thor.

"Sei senza un occhio."disse Loki.

"Non è finita."disse Valchiria.

"Penso che dovremmo sciogliere i Revengers."disse Thor.

Il trio vide Hela che camminava sul ponte.

Ora l'elmo aveva coperto anche la fronte e c'erano le linee sotto gli occhi.

"Colpiscila con una saetta."disse Loki.

"L'ho colpita con la più grossa saetta in tutta la storia della saette,non le ha fatto nulla."disse Thor.

"Dobbiamo impegnarla finché tutti non saranno a bordo."disse Valchiria.

"Non finirà li."disse Thor "Essendo una divinità dell'oltretomba,assorbe l'energia delle cose.

Più Hela sarà su Asgard,più accrescerà la sua potenza.

Continuerà a braccarci.

Dobbiamo fermarla qui e ora."

"Allora che facciamo?"disse Valchiria.

"Io non faccio chiamate aiuto."disse Loki.

"Asgard non è un luogo,ma la sua gente."disse Thor "Loki,la soluzione non è fermare Ragnarok,noi dobbiamo provocare Ragnarok.

La corona di Surtur,i sotterranei.

È l'unico modo."

"Mossa audace."disse Loki "Persino per me."

"Si va?"disse Thor.

"Dopo di te."disse Valchiria.

Thor si illuminò di fulmini e spiccò un salto,Hela lanciò due pugnali neri dalle mani,ma lui li distrusse con le spade,poi Hela schivò la spada destra,piena di fulmini,evitò la sinistra,Thor girò su se stesso e la colpì al viso con le scariche.

Il dio allungò in avanti la spada destra,spiccando un salto,ma Hela si gettò a terra evitando la spada e il fulmine che uscì da essa.

La dea della morte si rialzò,ma Valchiria le diede un calcio al volto,poi Hela parò la spada con l'avambraccio sinistro,la afferrò e la scagliò via,Thor spiccò un salto,mentre Hela lanciava i pugnali.

Thor lanciò una saetta che la mandò in aria e poi mandò la spada verso il basso,facendo uscire un altro fulmine che a spinse a terra.

Il dio tentò di infilzarla,ma lei evitò.

Hela spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stessa e lanciò delle lance dalle mani.

La prima fu colpita,ma la seconda trafisse la spalla sinistra di Thor,mandandolo a terra.

Thor lanciò un fulmine,ma Hela lo parò con la mano,poi Thor le prese il braccio sinistro e la scagliò via,ma lei atterrò in piedi,pochi metri da Valchiria che parò una delle lame,poi Hela evitò uno dei colpi.

La dea della morte si sollevò a mezz'aria,liberando dal suo corpo un'infinità di pugnali,lance e spade nere,ma Valchiria riuscì a pararle,poi Hela atterrò e la spinse via.

"VIA!"urlò Thor "ANDATE VIA!"

L'astronave partì,ma Hela allungò la mani e da sotto l'acqua uscì una gigantesca punta di terra che trafisse il ponte e anche le nave,bloccandola.

I morti cominciarono a salire sulla punta,ma Skurge prese i fucili e iniziò a distruggerli,poi si tolse il mantello e saltò giù sparando,mentre la punta si spezzava e l'astronave partiva.

Hela lanciò una lancia sul pettorale destro di Thor,poi mosse la mano destra e la lancia scagliò Thor oltre lei.

Skurge vide i morti "È ora di andare nel Valhalla.

HELA!"

Skurge iniziò a sparare sui defunti,poi ne distrusse uno con il manico del fucile e diede un testata ad un altro,ma Hela allungò la mano verso di lui e gli conficcò un pugnale nero nel cuore.

Loki mise la corona di Surtur sulle fiamme "Con la fiamma eterna,tu rinasci."

La corona iniziò a formare di nuovo la testa del mostro di fiamme.

Hela camminò verso Valchiria,sorridendo.

"HELA,BASTA!"urlò Thor che si rialzò "Vuoi Asgard?

È tua."

"Non so a che gioco stai giocando,ma non funzionerà."disse Hela "Non puoi sconfiggermi."

"Io no."disse Thor "Ma lui si."

Il palazzo reale fu distrutto da Surtur che era immenso e aveva una spada di fiamme con due punte ricurve sul manico e due sulla lama.

"No."disse Hela e Valchiria le saltò addosso gettandola a terra.

Thor lanciò dei fulmini su di lei e spezzò il ponte facendola cadere nello spazio.

"Trema al mio cospetto,Asgard."disse Surtur "Io sono la tua fine!"

Surtur iniziò a colpire il suolo devastando la città.

"Il popolo è al sicuro."disse Valchiria.

"Stiamo compiendo la profezia."disse Thor,mentre Surtur distruggeva tutto.

"Odio questa profezia."disse Valchiria.

"Anche io,ma non abbiamo scelta."disse Thor "Surtur distrugge Asgard e distrugge Hela in modo che il nostro popolo possa vivere.

Dobbiamo lasciare che finisca il lavoro,altrimenti..."

Hulk spiccò un saltò verso il gigante urlando.

"No."disse Thor.

Hulk alzò entrambe le braccia e colpì il mostro immenso alla testa facendolo vacillare.

"HULK!"urlò Thor "FERMO IMBECILLE!"

Thor colpì l'essere alla testa,tenendosi alle corna,ma Surtur lo afferrò e lo gettò sul ponte.

"HULK FERMO!"disse Thor "PER UNA VOLTA NELLA TUA VITA,NON SPACCARE!"

"Mostro grande."disse Hulk.

"Andiamo!"disse Valchiria.

"Va bene."disse Hulk che corse verso di loro,li prese e spiccò un salto verso l'astronave.

Dall'acqua uscì un'enorme punta di roccia nera che trafisse il petto del mostro gigante.

Hela uscì dall'acqua con una struttura di roccia di forma allungata,molto grande e formata da punte enormi.

Lei era sulla punta principale.

Hela mosse la mano sinistra in avanti e lanciò una delle punte di roccia nel petto del mostro,poi mise entrambe le mani in avanti e lancio altre punte.

"Sono la rovina di Asgard!"disse Surtur che mise la punta della spada verso di basso e rise.

Hela allungò la mano destra lanciando un altra punta e trafiggendogli la pancia,ma poi si spaventò vedendo l'immensa spada di lava andare verso di lei.

La spada trafisse la punta su cui lei era e si conficcò nel suolo,provocando una gigantesca onda di fuoco che devastò l'intera zona.

"I danni non sono tragici."disse Korg dall'astronave "Se le fondamenta resisteranno ricostruiremo questo luogo.

Diventerà un rifugio per tutti i popoli e gli alieni dell'universo."

Asgard esplose completamente.

"Ecco le fondamenta sono andate."disse Korg.

In quel momento si aprì un portale da cui uscì Hela che afferrò Thor alle spalle e saltò dentro il portale.

"NO!"urlò Valchiria.

"THOR!"urlò Lokì.

"HULK SPACCA!"urlò Hulk che si gettò nel portale che si chiuse.

"Dove sono andati?"disse Korg.

"A Hel."disse Valchiria.

"Ah,niente di che..."disse Korg "Un momento,cosa?!"

"Beh,è morto."disse Loki "Quanto ci mancherà.

Ora abbiamo bisogno di un leader e io..."

Valchiria gli mise la spada sulla gola.

"Non terminare la frase o ti spedisco dritto da loro."disse Valchiria "Noi andremo a riprenderli."

"È come?"disse Loki "Anche senza Asgard,mia figlia è molto potente."

"Le Valchirie che morirono millenni fa,ora hanno acquisito abbastanza energia da poter ricostruire il loro corpo."disse lei.

"Così potranno riperderlo subito?"disse Loki.

"Non ho intenzione di discutere con te."disse lei "Ora noi andremo a Hel."

"Sei pazza,ma va bene."disse Loki.

Thor e Hulk erano a terra in una landa desolata,con degli spuntoni di roccia orribile e nera ovunque.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e tetro,in più vi era una leggera nebbia a terra.

"Dobbiamo tornare indietro."disse Thor "La nostra assenza rende gli altri vulnerabili."

Thor allungò la mano e creò un portale sull'astronave.

I due spiccarono un salto,ma dal portale partirono due fulmini rossi,con punti neri, che colpirono i due e li fecero schiantare a terra un due crateri.

Hulk colpì il suolo con entrambe le mani "HULK SPACCA!"

"Non è una mossa saggia,creatura chiamata Hulk."disse Hela che era sospesa a mezz'aria."

Era molto mal ridotta.

Le corna sulla parte destra dell'elmo erano spezzate,ma l'inizio c'era ancora,anche se notevolmente danneggiato,le corna sulla parte sinistra erano ridotte a dei moncherini sottili,pieni di buchi e da quella più in alto partivano delle piccole scariche elettriche blu.

La parte sinistra dell'elmo era in fiamme e la parte sinistra della fronte e dell'occhio erano scoperte,mentre l'altra parte era coperta.

Gli occhi erano completamente verdi.

Le spalle erano annerite dal fumo e c'erano degli strappi sulla parte sinistra del costume proprio sotto la spalla.

Il mantello era ridotto ad uno straccio pieno di buchi,di fiamme ed emanava uno strano fumo nero.

Il braccio sinistro aveva uno strappo sul bicipite,quello destro sull'avambraccio.

Il fianco estro era praticamente scoperto e c'era anche uno strappo all'inizio della gamba destra,sulla parte interna.

Dal petto partivano delle piccole scariche elettriche verdi.

"Perché ci hai imprigionati?"disse Thor "Sei tu che non sei stata capace di proteggere Asgard."

"SILENZIO!"disse Hela "A CAUSA TUA IL MIO REGNO È ANDATO PERDUTO!"

Nella mani destra di Hela si formò una fiamma rossa con i contorni neri.

Hulk spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma lei si scansò e lo toccò alla gamba.

Hulk cadde a terra si trasformò in Banner.

"Che cosa mi hai fatto,donna?"disse Banner.

"Io mio tocco della morte,bruto."disse Hela.

"Hela!"disse Thor "Metti subito fine a questa follia!

È con me che sei adirata,lascia andare lui!"

"Non si fanno patti con te."disse Hela "Se perderai,la tua anima non avrà gli occhi,ne le orecchie ne la lingua.

Vagherai nell'oltretomba cieco,sordo e muto e i defunti diranno:ecco Thor,lo stolto che credeva di aver ucciso Hela."

"E cosa vuole ora la regina dei morti?"disse Thor.

"Voglio vedere chi di voi è il più forte."disse Hela "In fondo anche io,come mio padre,adoro la competizione.

Vi propongo un patto.

Fatemi vedere chi di voi è più forte.

Chi perde va a casa,chi vince resta."

Loki le apparve dietro,a terra,allungò la mano destra verso di lei e Hela iniziò a soffocare mettendosi le mani sul collo e cadendo a terra.

In quel momento nel cielo si aprì una gigantesca spaccatura arancione da cui uscirono le valchirie su dei bianchi cavalli alati.

Hela si sollevò a mezz'aria e scagliò una miriade di spade uccidendole.

Loki aprì un portale e Thor e Hulk riuscirono ad uscire.

Una di loro ,con i capelli neri,era a terra,mentre altre due,compresa quella bionda,erano più vicine ad Hela.

La dea lanciò una spada ed uccise quella più vicina,poi quella con i capelli neri le corse incontro urlando e Hela lanciò un ultima spada.

Valchiria afferrò la compagna dai capelli neri e la spinse nel portale che si era aperto dietro di lei,ma l'altra fu trafitta alla schiena e morì.

Il portale fu chiuso e Hela,voltandosi,vide che Thor e Hulk erano spariti"LOKI!"

Tempo dopo Thor era in una cabina dell'astronave e aveva messo una placca di metallo suo suo occhio.

Si versò del liquore e si guardò allo specchio.

"Ti dona."disse Loki.

"Grazie."disse Thor.

"Dove andiamo?"disse Loki.

"Penso..."disse Thor.


	11. Chapter 13

INFINITY WAR

Delle foto sulla cittadina di Smallville raffiguravano la città di New York e altre raffiguravano gli Avengers,tutti con i loro costumi.

Altri raffiguravano la Justice League.

Della gente ogni tanto passava e si fermava.

Una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era sospesa sopra in mare e da essa partì un piccolo veicolo allungato,che aveva dei propulsori sulla parte posteriore e delle braccia con delle pinze davanti.

Dentro c'erano agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. in costume nero aderente.

Essi si dirigevano verso New York che aveva i palazzi danneggiati e i ricostruzione.

"Qualche istante e dovremmo vederla."disse il pilota.

La città era ormai visibile.

"Si,ci siamo."disse un uomo in giacca e cravatta nera.

Aveva i capelli marroni,corti.

L'oggetto rallentò e si mosse lentamente tra i palazzi.

"Agente Coulson,eccola."disse uno di loro.

"Si,la vedo."disse l'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

La macchina si mosse verso la torre degli Avengers,che era tagliata in due e dentro era praticamente cava,nella parte rimasta in piedi.

"Vederla uscire da buio della notte,come una torre fantasma...mi fa sempre un certo effetto."disse Coulson "È doloroso vedere il triste cumulo di macerie della grande torre adagiato qui,dove la parte superiore toccò terra alle ore 2.30 del quindici aprile dell'anno 2018."

"Certo che ne dici di stronzate capo."disse uno degli agenti.

I due risero.

La macchina si avvicinò di più al palazzo.

"Registriamo."disse Coulson che prese la videocamera "Eccoci davanti al punto in cui la torre si è spezzata."

C'era un grande buco all'interno della torre.

"Poggiamoci sul bordo."disse Coulson e l'oggetto si fermò "Pronti a lanciare i veicolo."

"Affermativo,lancio."disse il pilota e dall'oggetto uscì un piccolo robot volante con tanto di videocamera.

"Non ho capito perché siamo qui?"disse Coulson.

"Per recuperare il più possibile."disse il pilota.

L'oggetto entrò in un corridoio,attraverso un buco nel muro.

Questo corridoio aveva una porta aperta con sopra il simbolo degli Avengers,una "A"in un cerchio.

C'era un gigantesco buco nel pavimento che andava giù per decine di metri.

Il robot volò giù ed entrò nel corridoio due piani sotto.

Trovò a terra un piede grigio di un'armatura di Iron Man,con accanto una propulsore rotondo.

Trovarono anche un arco all'interno.

Entrarono in una stanza dove c'erano dei tavolo rovesciati e delle macerie.

Entrarono in un'altra stanza e trovarono un laboratorio ultra tecnologico distrutto.

"Aspetta."disse Coulson vedendo dei monitor "Torna un po' indietro."

Il robot si voltò verso una porta che era sopra qualcosa.

Le pinze dell'oggetto mossero la porta che rivelò nascondere una cassa di metallo.

"Beh,che ne pensi?"disse Coulson.

"Non si sa mai."disse lui "Potrebbe essere uno dei reattori di Stark.

Meglio prenderlo prima che finisca in mano sbagliate."

La cassa fu portata sulla piattaforma volante e messa su un tavolo di metallo,dove venne aperta mediante una motosega.

Coulson frugò all'interno e trovò una serie di fogli e una cartellina.

La cartellina era molto danneggiata,ma fu presa da delle persone con dei guanti e un camice blu e poi fu aperta.

Dentro trovarono il ritratto di Rose,in abiti civili.

Coulson era al telefono e poi vide l'immagine della donna su uno schermo"Aspetta un secondo."

Coulson si avvicinò al tavolo "Fammelo vedere un attimo."

"Guardi."disse la donna "Credo sia quella persona che non siamo mai riusciti a trovare."

"Che mi venga un colpo."disse Coulson "Avevo saputo delle versioni parallele di Chloe Sullivan,,ma lei…

Credevo fosse una leggenda."

In una casetta,poco fuori Smallville, c'era un ragazza bionda che portava del cibo a tavola,mentre un cane le stava intorno.

In una stanza dove c'erano dei vasi di creta,c'era Rose che stava modellando un vaso di creta con le mani.

Lei aveva i capelli rossi,legati dietro la testa.

Sentì la voce alla tv e vide Coulson che parlava "Salve,naturalmente tutti sanno ciò che è avvenuto.

Ma quello che a me interessa sono i dettagli più piccoli,quelli non detti,quelli rimasti un mistero.

Le cose non raccontate o mai chiarite,per questo indaghiamo nelle zone intorno alla torre degli Avengers."

Rose si alzò.

Indossava un abito lungo viola,e un grembiule bianco.

Aveva diverse collane intorno al collo.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse la ragazza.

"Alza il volume,per favore."disse Rose.

"Abbiamo trovato una cosa interessante."disse Coulson che mostro il ritratto "Questa crediamo che sia una delle versioni alternative di Chloe Sullivan."

"Che mi venga un colpo."disse Rose "Ci tenevo così tanto ai miei disegni."

La piattaforma volante dello S.H.I.E.L.D. atterrò in mezzo all'oceano e ormai era notte.

Coulson era sul ponte dove atterravano Jet.

"Coulson,c'è una telefonata per te."disse un'agente che lo raggiunse.

"Sto per partire."disse lui.

"Lo so,ma non te la puoi perdere."disse l'altro.

"Speriamo."disse lui che prese il telefono "Sono l'agente Coulson dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

In che posso aiutarla,signora..."

"Calvert."disse l'altro "Rose Calvert."

"Signora Calvert."disse lui.

"Ero curiosa di sapere se avete trovato anche il diamante che appare nel ritratto che avete trovato,signor Coulson."disse Rose.

"Te l'avevo detto che era importante."disse l'altro.

"Va bene,sono pronto ad ascoltare."disse lui "Sa dov'è la donna del ritratto?"

"Certo,la donna del ritratto sono io."disse lei.

Lei era su un elicottero che la portò sulla piattaforma.

"Non può essere."disse uno degli agenti,mentre Coulson camminava per i corridoi"Una svitata in cerca di soldi è di pubblicità.

La Rose di cui parliamo è morta a New York durante la guerra,esatto?"

"Ufficialmente si."disse Coulson.

"Se fosse vissuta,si sarebbe nascosta per diversi anni."disse l'agente.

"Mi sembra ovvio."disse Coulson.

"E va bene,allora è una codardissima vecchia bugiarda."disse l'agente "Mi sono già informato su passato di questa donna.

Lavorava come attrice.

Un'attrice.

Si è sempre chiamata Rose Doson ed è su questa Terra da prima dell'arrivo della Rose di un universo parallelo."

"Si,ma non ci vuole nulla a cambiare identità,se si conosce il sistema ed i suoi punti deboli."disse Coulson.

Lei scese dall'elicottero e l'agente fu molto sorpreso.

"Salve,sono Coulson."disse lui.

"Molto piacere."disse lei che gli strinse la mano.

"Ben venuta."disse Coulson.

Lei fu portata in una cabina,con l'altra ragazza.

"Le vostre cabine vanno bene?"disse Coulson.

"Oh,si."disse lei "Sono perfette.

Lei e la mia amica,Lin."

Lei era nella stessa cabina con Rose.

"Salve."disse Coulson.

"Salve."disse lei.

"Cosa desidera?"disse Coulson"Posso offrirle qualcosa?"

"Si,vorrei vedere il mio ritratto."disse Rose che fu portata nella stanza dove era tenuto il ritratto"Disegno da quando ero bambina.

Mi è sempre piaciuto."

"Questi sono alcuni oggetti che abbiamo recuperato e che sono attribuiti a lei."disse Coulson.

Lei prese uno specchio "Si,li riconosco.

Certo,il riflesso è un tantino cambiato."

"È pronta a tornare in attività?"disse Coulson.

"Me lo chiedo ogni singolo giorno."disse Rose "Pensò di si."

Le fecero vedere una ricostruzione della caduta della torre.

"Ottima rappresentazione."disse Rose "Certo vivere quei tempi in prima linea è stato un tantino diverso."

"Ce lo vuole raccontare?"disse Coulson.

Lei restò in silenzio e si mise a guardare le immagini della torre.

Nella sua mente sentì la voce di Thanos "Le stelle si bagneranno del tuo sangue impuro."

Rose versò qualche lacrima.

"È meglio che lei riposi."disse la ragazza.

"No,ce la faccio."disse lei che si sedette "Va bene."

"Il registratore."disse Coulson che fece uscire tutti,tranne la ragazza e Rose e mise il registratore sul tavolo "Cominci pure,Rose."

"Sono trascorsi cinque anni."disse lei "E ancora mi sembra di sentire le porte di quel posto che si aprono.

Certe stanze non erano mai state usate.

Quella doveva essere la torre dei Vendicatori.

E lo era."

FLASHBACK

Il monte dove c'erano i templi d Atena ,che erano in rovina, era avvolto da una notte silenziosa.

La statua di Atena era spendente verso il cielo.

Una lacrima scese dalla statua,poi una tenebra la fece diventare scura.

Atena era seduta su un trono,ma in quel momento alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e si alzò.

Le tenebre raggiunsero il luogo dove era e improvvisamente si trovò in un'altro luogo.

Si trovò in una dimensione che aveva uno sfondo rosso scuro.

Il pavimento era uno specchio d'acqua,celeste,bianco e viola da cui uscivano dei pilastri di marmo spezzati.

Dall'acqua si materializzò una figura con un cappuccio nero e un mantello nero che era coperta da capo a piedi.

"Tu sei Thanathos,il signore dei campi Elisi."disse Atena "Per quale motivo continui a tornare?"

"Atena."disse Thanatos che materializzò una falce "Sono venuto a prenderti."

Lui la colpì.

Castalia camminava su un monte e vide che c'erano molte tombe vuote.

"Da quando sono in queste condizioni?"disse Castalia a due cavalieri.

"Io non lo so,ma qualche ora fa,durante il mio giro era tutto in ordine."disse uno di loro.

Castalia si avvicinò.

"Chi mai potrebbe aver fatto qualcosa del genere?"disse l'altro.

"Sono stati trafugati persino i corpi!"disse il primo "Si può sapere che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Un momento."disse lei "Questa tomba non è stata aperta dall'esterno,ma dall'interno."

"Dall'interno?!"disse il primo "Un momento vuol dire che si sono alzati e se ne sono andati?"

"Ma questo è assurdo."disse il secondo "È impossibile."

"No."disse Castalia "C'è chi può farlo."

Castalia osservò il cielo "Se governa le leggi del nostro aldilà."

Alla prima casa c'era il cavaliere dell'ariete e pensava "Sento che da qualche parte,si è liberato un cosmo maligno.

Lo avverto."

Osservò le scale,ma non vide nessuno "Ferma il tuo passo!"

Arrivò un essere incappucciato che indossava un mantello nero che lo copriva totalmente.

"Se avanzi ancora non garantisco più della tua incolumità."disse il cavaliere dell'ariete.

Non vi fu risposta e per un po' ci fu silenzio,poi la figura iniziò a salire gli scalini "Mur,io non sono mai stato sottoposto a leggi così concessive.

Da me gli intrusi si eliminano subito."

"Ma cosa?"disse Mur sorpreso.

Il nemico gli si avvicinò "Sono qui per voi."

"Che significa?"disse lui "Che cosa sei,intruso?"

"Mi manchi di rispetto,Mur."disse l'essere incappucciato "In ginocchio."

Lui indietreggiò.

"Che ti succede?"disse l'intruso "Non hai sentito le mie parole?"

"Ma cosa?"disse lui che cadde inginocchiato.

"Non resistere al mio controllo."disse lui che era passato avanti "Bravo.

Va molto meglio.

Disobbedire a me è un atto che non puoi permetterti.

Mur,ascolta il mio volere.

Entro 12 ore,mi porterai la testa di Atena."

Mur spalancò gli occhi.

"So che lo farai."disse l'essere.

"No."disse Mur "Io..."

"Non esitare Mur."disse la figura "Voglio la testa di Atena."

"Io..."disse Mur "Non posso farlo."

"Opporsi ha un prezzo."disse un altra voce,questa volta femminile.

Mur si alzò "Chi?"

Davanti a lui c'era una creatura simile ad una donna.

Aveva la testa nera,fino a sotto gli occhi,poi la pelle era bianca pallida e aveva una linea nera che dal labbro inferiore percorreva il mento in verticale.

Il naso invece era bianco fin dall'inizio.

I capelli erano blu scuri,tirati all'indietro e lunghi.

Dagli zigomi e da parte delle tempie partivano due corna nere,curvate verso l'alto e l'indietro che a metà si dividevano in altre e due corna che avevano la punta piegata bruscamente verso la parte centrale della testa,oltre che verso l'alto.

A metà collo iniziava il costume che la copriva del tutto, ma aveva uno spaccò sulla parte centrale.

La tuta era di colore bianco intorno al collo,poi l'inizio del petto era nero,il seno bianco,come anche la parte superiore della pancia e dei fianchi.

La pancia era nera,poi i fianchi,all'altezza della vita tornavano bianchi,mentre la parte davanti aveva solo una linea bianca collegata ad essi.

IL costume sulle gambe era nero,con la parte esterna delle gambe,bianca,sia all'inizio che verso il ginocchio,poi sulla parte esterna del polpaccio.

L'inizio delle gambe era marrone,poi nera,bianca sulla parte esterna e nera dentro.

Il piede era coperto dal costume nero.

Il polpaccio destro e il piede destro erano coperti da una placca d'oro.

La spalla sinistra e tutta la parte esterna del braccio erano coperti da una corazza d'oro.

Sotto il costume era bianco sulla spalla e sui bicipiti,nella parte interna e nero sulla parte esterna.

L'avambraccio e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

Aveva una lancia con la parte centrale nera e le estremità dorate,su cui vi erano tre punte.

Quella superiore era illuminata da energia azzurra.

Lei era Proxima.

"Vero,amore?"disse lei e da dietro una colonna uscì un essere ridente.

Aveva il volto bianco pallido,allungato,dai lineamenti distorti e rugosi.

Il mento era appuntito.

Aveva una placca d'oro sugli zigomi e una sulla parte centrale della fronte.

Indossava un cappuccio nero,stretto intorno al viso, che aveva due linee dorate e delle altre linee verticali che partivano dalle prime due linee e si univano ad altre linee dorate orizzontali.

Ai lati del cappuccio c'era una placca dorata allungata per lato.

Era appuntita da entrambi i lati e aveva una piccola punta a metà,diretta in avanti.

La punta di sotto arrivava poco sotto il mento,mentre quella verso l'alto superava la testa.

La punta diretta in avanti arrivava all'altezza dello zigomo,ma non era vicina al volto.

Sia le punte verso l'alto che verso il basso erano leggermente curve.

Il cappuccio era attaccato ad un mantello nero,legato intorno alle spalle.

Il mantello aveva i bordi strappati ed era coperto da linee d'oro.

C'era una placca nera,simile ad un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,che copriva il centro del petto e parte dei pettorali.

Il costume era nero e aderente,ma c'erano delle placche nere,con linee d'oro su tutto il corpo.

Le prima erano sui pettorali,poi ce ne erano altre sottili e allungate sui fianchi.

Dalla punta del triangolo partivano della placche quadrate nere e dorate,che arrivavano alla vita.

Le spalle,le braccia e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

Sopra il costume c'erano linee nere che coprivano sia spalle che bicipiti.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio aveva una placca d'oro che lo copriva fino quasi al polso e nell'ultima parte,la placca copriva anche la parte interna e superiore.

All'inizio dell'avambraccio ,sulla parte superiore,aveva una placca d'oro allungata.

Le mani avevano varie placche dorate sulle dita.

Dal costume sulle mani uscivano enormi unghie nere appuntite e curve.

Sulla vita aveva una cintura di metallo marrone,che aveva delle spine curve sia sopra che sotto e sembrava una spina dorsale di pesce.

Da sotto di essa partiva un panno nero lungo fin sotto le ginocchia,sul davanti.

Il panno terminava con delle punte ed aveva delle linee d'oro.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

Sulla parte superiore delle cose c'era una placca nera allungata,con linee d'oro.

Poco sopra il ginocchi sui lati della gamba c'erano due piccole placche d'oro e poi una sul ginocchio stesso.

Il polpaccio aveva una placca d'oro da entrambi i lati,con bordi irregolari.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi che avevano quattro unghioni,due interni e due esterni.

Quelli esterni erano coperti d'oro.

Il mantello nero era lungo fino a terra,ma non molto largo.

Nella mano sinistra stringeva una lancia dall'asta nera.

La punta ora era rivolta verso il basso.

Era d'oro e molto lunga,in più su uno dei lati della lama d'oro,c'erano tre punte ricurve.

Poco sotto la punta c'era uno spuntone d'oro diretto in avanti.

La parte opposta aveva una lunga punta d'oro leggermente curvata.

Si chiamava Corvus Glaive.

"Io sono Proxima Nox."disse la donna.

"E io Corvus Glaive."disse lui.

"Siete spiriti?"disse Mur

"No,non siamo spiriti."disse Corvus "Siamo i fedeli figli adottivi di Thanos.

L'Ordine Nero."

"Thanos?"disse Mur "Ancora lui.

In cambio della vita,siete diventati i sicari di Thanos,una minaccia per l'esistenza della dea Atena.

Che vergogna!""

"Taci."disse Corvus "Come puoi comprendere l'orrore senza fine a cui sono destinati i suoi nemici,tu che servi una dea come Atena?!

E ora basta con le parole,Mur,cedi il passo!"

Lui spalancò entrambe le braccia e chiuse gli occhi.

"Non vuoi ubbidire?"disse Corvus.

"Forse non posso oppormi a Thanos..."disse Mur. "Ma questo non significa che voi due possiate oltrepassare,se io non lo permetto."

"E allora passeremo con la forza."disse Corvus.

Mur spiccò un salto e iniziò a volare,andando davanti al tempio.

Lo fecero anche gli altri due che gli andarono contro.

Mur alzò le braccia e creò una barriera di luce.

Corvus colpì la barriera e fu scagliato via,andando contro una colonna,che rimase danneggiata "È impossibile."

"Ci penso io."disse Proxima che lanciò tre raggi gialli dalla lancia.

I raggi tornarono indietro e la colpirono,mandandola contro una colonna spezzata.

"È chiaro adesso?"disse Mur "Chi colpisce questo specchio,è come se colpisse se stesso."

La figura incappucciata si mosse "Adesso basta,Mur.

Hai colpito due membri dell'Ordine Nero ed è come se avessi colpito la mia stessa persona.

Smantella il muro di energia.

Non costringermi a farlo personalmente,o pensi che una tecnica così banale funzioni anche con me?"

Il muro andò in frantumi e svanì.

"Ora andate nella stanza del sacerdote,dove Atena riposa,e portatemi la sua testa."disse la figura.

"Conosciamo alla perfezione la strada che conduce alle 12 case e che le collega tra loro."disse Corvus.

"Raggiungeremo Atena e porteremo a compimento la missione."disse Proxima.

"Trattieniti,Mur."disse la figura incappucciata "Anche io sono parte dell'Ordine Nero.

Chi alza la mano su di loro,alza la mano su di me.

Tu alzeresti la mano su di me?"

Corvus spiccò un enorme salto e atterrò davanti a Mur "Fuori dai piedi!"

Corvus diede un pugno alla pancia di Mur che strusciò sul terreno con i piedi.

"Verme."disse Corvus.

"Io mio nome e Mur dell'Ariete,ho la missione di proteggere la casa dell'Ariete da chiunque voglia profanarla."disse Mur "Di qui non passerà nessuno,anche se dovesse costarmi la vita."

"ALLORA LA PRENDERÒ ADESSO!"disse Corvus che provò a colpirlo con la lancia,ma l'avversario,così l'essere gli diede un pugno alla pancia e un calcio facendolo indietreggiare.

Una serie di sfere azzurre colpirono il nemico e lo scagliarono in aria.

Apparve Clarissa su una roccia ed aveva l'armatura.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Corvus "Perché ti intrometti?"

"Clarissa."disse Mur e lei spiccò un salto dall'altura e arrivò in mezzo alla piazza "Mur che sta succedendo?

Chi sono costoro?

Sono spiriti malefici?"

"Non sono spiriti."disse Mur"Sono i servi di Thanos,re dei campi elisi."

"Thanos?"disse Clarissa.

"Si,anche se la guerra è terminata da poco,il sigillo si è improvvisamente dissolto e Thanos è tornato."disse Mur "Il nostro compito ora si presenta di nuovo:ricacciare Thanos nell'oscurità da cui proviene.

Torna sui tuoi passi,Claire."

"Ma come?"disse Clarissa.

"È il volere di Atena."disse Mur "Devi andartene."

"Mur,come pensi che possa farlo?"disse Clarissa.

"Se non lo fai,sarò costretto ad ucciderti."disse Mur.

"Cosa?"disse Clarissa "È uno scherzo?

Un malinteso.

È tutto così assurdo..."

Mur illuminò la sua mano di energia gialla e Clarissa fu scagliata via "Non c'è nessun malinteso,Clarissa.

Lei si alzò "IO NON CI CREDO!"

Corvus le corse contro "NE HO ABBASTANZA!"

L'essere le sferrò un pugno e la fece cadere inginocchio "Sei più irritante di un insetto,ma ora hai un buon motivo per frignare.

Addio."

Corvus stava per darle una ginocchiata,ma Clarissa gli afferrò il ginocchio con una sola mano,lo gettò a terra e si rialzò.

"Cosa credi di fare."disse Corvus che si prese un altro pugno.

"In piedi."disse Clarissa,ma un raggio giallo la colpì alla schiena facendola cadere.

"O abbandoni questo posto o vi lascerai la vita."disse Mur.

"Atena."disse Clarissa "Allora…

Allora è vero.

Perché?"

Corvus stava per colpirla con la lancia "Ti sta dicendo la verità e ti dirò di più,ragazzina.

Mur non offrirà solo la vita dei cavalieri di bronzo a Thanos,ma anche quella di Atena stessa."

"Come posso credere a parole indegne come queste?"disse Clarissa.

"Non importa se non ci credi."disse Corvus "Non è saggio opporsi al nostro padre."

"Chi è quello incappucciato?"disse Clarie.

"Uno stregone potente."disse Corvus "Chi trasgredisce al suo volere è perduto.

Vuoi conoscere il suo nome?

Va bene,sarà il tuo biglietto per l'ade.

Fauce d'Ebano."

Mur afferrò la lancia "Non ti immischiare in questioni che non ti riguardano.

Lei è affar mio."

Un turbine di vento sollevò Corvus.

"Mur..."disse lei in ginocchio.

"Clarissa."disse Mur "Che tu possa riposare in pace."

Una luce colpì Clarissa che svanì.

"ATENA!""urlò Clarissa.

Atena uscì dal tempio "Clarissa…

Mi sembrava fosse la sua voce.

Ma non è possibile,

C'è un mio divieto che non gli permette di accedere al tempio.

Non può essere qui."

"Il corpo di quella donna..."disse Corvus "Possibile che sia stato risucchiato?"

"Mur,il potere della tua onda di luce stellare è immenso."disse la figura incappucciata"Me ne compiaccio.

Tuttavia,i miei occhi non si lasciano ingannare.

Noi siamo mortali presi da Thanos su vari pianeti.

Fin da piccoli abbiamo visto il suo oltre vita personale,i campi elisi e abbiamo conosciuto la magia,di cui io ne sono il maestro e so riconoscere un incantesimo mortale da uno si trasporto.

Dove hai mandato Clarissa?"

"La risposta è una sola..."disse Mur "Chiunque sia investito dall'onda di luce stellare,non può che sprofondare nell'ade."

"E sia."disse l'essere incappucciato "Un cavaliere in meno,per me è indifferente.

Proxima,Corvus,voglio la testa di Atena.

Andate!

Mur non puo' impedirlo."

"Partiamo subito."disse Proxima.

Mur spiccò un salto dentro in tempio e allungò le mani in avanti liberando una grande luce gialla dalle mani e provocando un forte boato.

I due furono spinti fuori.

"Mur,mi sorprendi sempre."disse la figura incappucciata "Possibile che tu non abbia ancora capito?

Colpire loro significa colpire me."

"Io so solo quale sia la mia missione."disse Mur "Provate ad uccidermi,ma vi avverto…

IO NON POTRÒ MAI PERDONARE IL VOSTRO ATTACCO!

VI SPEDIRÒ NELL'OSCURITÀ DEGLI INFERI CON QUESTE STESSE MANI!"

Intorno a Mur apparve un aura gialla lucente "Mi disgusta vedere individui simili che cercano di attaccare direttamente una divinità,ma più disgustoso di tutti e Thanos che non ha il coraggio di venire qui di persona."

Proxima e Corvus si imbestialirono.

"Miserabili."disse Mur "Fino a che avrò una scintilla di energia non vi permetterò di muovere un passo.

Non azzardatevi ad entrare se tenete alla vostra vita."

"Scappate."disse la figura incappucciata.

Ci fu una fortissima luce e un raggio giallo andò verso il cielo.

I tre erano scossi.

"Proxima,Corvus,andate."disse la figura incappucciata e i due svanirono "Mur,pensare di batterci così facilmente è follia."

"Non ha più importanza ciò che dici."disse Mur "Non avrò pace finché non avrò sconfitto Thanos e tutti i suoi tre figli."

"Non siamo solo in tre."disse l'essere incappucciato "Siamo quattro cavalieri,più un altro membro."

"Oh,no!"disse Mur "Non è possibile."

Tisifone parlava agli altri due "Accendete un fuoco e bruciate tutto."

"Sei sicura?"disse uno dei due "Così tutti corpi..."

"Verranno bruciati."disse lei "Qualcuno si sta divertendo a resuscitare i morti.

E questo nemico apparirà nel tempio.

Non potremo fare molto.

Il tempio collasserà dall'interno."

Il vestito della figura incappucciata si dissolse.

Fauce era un essere secco e alto.

Aveva il volto con la pelle bianca pallida e il viso era allungato.

La testa era calva,tranne alcuni ciuffi di capelli bianchi,sulla parte posteriore della testa.

Le tempie erano appuntite verso l'esterno.

Sopra gli occhi,sui lati della testa,c'erano due cerchi neri alla base delle punte.

Le orbite degli occhi avevano la pelle nera e gli occhi erano molto sottili,quasi una linea nera.

Il naso era assente,ma cera un bozzo ricurvo al suo posto.

Il volto era scavato,gli zigomi erano appuntiti e la parte scavata era nera.

Il mento era appuntito e curvo sulla punta.

Il collo era scoperto fino a metà.

La parte centrale della tuta era di metallo,ai lati e dietro c'era una linea d'oro e poi la tuta era bianca fino all'inizio delle spalle.

La parte centrale di metallo continuava fino quasi alla vita e aveva i contorni d'oro e delle linee orizzontali dello stesso materiale.

Sulla parte bianca c'erano due linee nere,una intorno al collo,l'altra passava dal centro del petto e andava verso le spalle.

La parte bianca andava verso le spalle,poi andava verso il centro,poi verso il basso,poi verso il centro e infine verso il basso fino alla vita.

Le braccia avevano una tuta nera aderente,con una placca allungata sulla parte esterna dei bicipiti.

Il costume nero arrivava fino a poco prima dei polsi e c'erano due bracciali neri,con delle linee verticali d'oro.

C'era una linea nera intorno ai posi all'attaccatura della mano.

Il pollice aveva una fascia nera,come ogni altro dito.

Le dita erano lunghe.

I lati del petto e i fianchi erano neri,poi verso la vita, c'erano due linee bianche che scendevano verso il basso e coprivano due lunghe placche di gomma che arrivavano oltre il ginocchio e avevano i lati neri.

I pantaloni erano neri e,a metà polpaccio,iniziavano gli stivali neri.

Apparve Corvus che cercò di colpirlo con la lancia,ma lui si tele-portò indietro.

"Carogna."disse Mur.

Proxima lancio i raggi dalla lancia e lo colpì,mandandolo verso una colonna che rimase danneggiata.

Mur si rialzò "Io ho una missione e nessuno mi impedirà di portarla a termine."

"Si,nessuno riuscirebbe a persuadere in testone come te."disse Fauce D'ebano "Ecco perché finirai nella tomba."

Mur illuminò la mano di energia gialla "HAI TUTTO IL MO DISPREZZO!"

Mur lanciò un raggio,ma Fauce d'Ebano lo parò con la mano sinistra bloccandolo a mezz'aria.

"E questa tutta la tua energia?"disse Fauce d'Ebano fece tornare indietro il raggio,ma Mur si tele-portò apparendo a mezz'aria.

Proxima spiccò un salto "SEI LENTO!"

Lei gli diede un pugno alla pancia,poi Mur atterrò.

Corvus spiccò un salto "NON PUOI VINCERE!"

Corvus gli diede un colpo al viso,mandandolo in aria,poi Proxima lo colpi alla schiena con la lancia e lo fece schiantare a terra fracassando il pavimento.

"La tua missione è assurda."disse Fauce d'Ebano "Stai gettando al vento tutte le energie,possibile che tu non lo capisca."

"Hai ragione,non capisco."disse Mur che si rialzò.

Fauce d'Ebano allungò la mano verso Mur e lo bloccò.

"Ora basta."disse Fauce d'Ebano "I muscoli di Mur sono paralizzati.

Andate da Atena."

I due corsero.

"ASPETTATE!"urlò Mur che cadde a terra con delle scariche elettriche addosso.

"Mur..."disse Fauce d'Ebano "Il tuo imperdonabile oltraggio ai figli di Thanos merita una punizione.

Ma sei stato un buon avversario,quindi ti finirò io affinché tu non soffra."

Improvvisamente apparve la guerriera Anastasia "Perché non provi con me?"

"Una ragazzina."disse l'essere.

"Ora ti faro vedere io."disse lei "Mur,mettiti sulle tracce degli altri due."

"Si."disse Mur che corse.

"No..."disse Fauce.

"Basta così!"disse Anastasia che materializzò la spada.

C'era un castello sulla cima di un monte.

Dentro c'era una stanza circolare con dentro una sedia,con sopra Hela.

Indossava il suo abito completo.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente di una sostanza nera lucida.

La maschera di metallo aderente copriva anche gli occhi che erano bianchi e senza pupilla e terminava poco sotto le orbite,formando una piccola punta,fusa con la pelle.

Il naso invece era scoperto fin dall'inizio.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,anche se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,più le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna erano nere.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due molto grandi.

Partivano dall'altezza della nuca ,andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti leggermente,fino ad arrivare all'altezza del mento ed erano molto lunghe,tanto da superare le spalle.

All'altezza del mento avevano una punta rivolta verso il basso,poi si curvavano a falce verso l'alto e superavano la testa.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva, che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla distanza che separava le spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Più sopra,quasi al centro della testa,le corna andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente nera che copriva tutto il corpo,compresi i piedi.

Intorno al collo c'erano due linee verdi circolari,con in mezzo due linee verdi orizzontali che arrivavano fino al di sotto del seno,poi si aprivano in due linee andando leggermente verso l'esterno,poi dritte verso il basso fino a sotto la vita.

L'attaccatura delle spalle era scoperta come la parte immediatamente prima.

Dall'inizio del costume,intorno alle spalle, partivano delle linee verdi.

La prima,da entrambi i lati, che era la più alta,finiva poco prima delle due linee centrali,la seconda finiva per unirsi con la linea centrale.

I seni erano coperti da due placche verdi,sottilissime fuse con il costume e dalla parte interna partiva una linea verde che andava verso l'alto e poi si dirigeva verso le spalle.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca nera,con una punta rivolta verso l'esterno.

Da sotto di essa partiva un mantello verde scuro,tanto che all'interno era quasi nero.

Il mantello arrivava a terra ed era molto più largo di lei.

Anche le braccia erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

C'erano due linee verdi,oblique,che si attorcigliavano lungo il braccio,passando sui bicipiti,sul gomito e terminando sul polso facendo in giro completo.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio era verde,compresa la parte interna centrale.

La mani erano scoperte ed avevano unghie verdi appuntite.

C'erano però due linee del costume,una nera e una verde che passavano sul palmo,tra il pollice e l'indice e anche sul dorso delle mani.

Sui fianchi,all'altezza della vita,c'erano due linee verdi che puntavano verso il centro e verso il basso.

C'erano anche altre due linee che passavano sopra queste due.

Da esse partiva una linea che percorreva le gambe passando per il centro,arrivata poco prima del ginocchio,si apriva in due,puntavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano verso l'interno e poi si incontravano sotto il ginocchio.

La parte più esterna delle gambe era verde.

All'altezza dei polpacci,sul davanti c'erano diverse linee.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi che avevano la parte della punta verde.

Nei corridoi del castello c'era uno degli spettri di Thanos che andava verso la stanza di Hela e vi entro,mettendosi in ginocchio.

"Dea asgardiana Hela."disse lui.

"Sei tu,Radamante."disse Hela.

"Si,mia signora."disse Radamante.

"Che cosa desideri?"disse Hela.

"Io mi permetto di comparire in vostra presenza per chiedervi il permesso di raggiungere il tempio di Atena."disse Radamante.

"Non ne vedo il motivo."disse Hela "La dea della sapienza è ancora indebolita e abbiamo mandato l'Ordine Nero."

"Io credo che sia meglio che vada anch'io."disse Radamante "Potremmo risparmiare tempo.

Concedetemi di partire."

"Non posso."disse Hela "Thanos,il misericordioso imperatore dei campi elisi,ha mandato già i suoi figli.

Non vuole che nessuno dei suoi servi fidati versi del sangue."

"Mia dea..."disse Radamante.

"Basta,Radamante."disse Hela "Voglio augurarti che tu non abbia in animo di contraddirmi."

"No."disse Radamante.

"E allora attendiamo."disse Hela "È il volere di Thanos,che per noi è legge."

Mur saliva le scale pensando "Non immaginavo che una guerriera così potente fosse nelle vicinanze.

Questo è incoraggiante."

Arrivò al secondo tempio e vide il cavaliere del toro in piedi.

"Toro?"disse Mur che pensò "Strano,non avverto nessun cosmo e il silenzio che c'è qui è innaturale."

Il cavaliere del toro non si mosse.

"Oh,no."disse Mur.

Atena si alzò dalla sedia.

"Toro."disse Mur che pensò "Sei rimasto come ultimo baluardo a difesa della casa.

Anche oltre la tua stessa vita.

Onore a te.

La tua armatura è intatta,nemmeno un graffio.

Che cosa è successo?

Che cosa hanno fatto quei due?"

Al tempio di Atena c'era il cavaliere Scorpion che era inginocchiato davanti ad Atena"Mia signora,c'è qualcosa che inquieta i vostri pensieri?"

"No."disse Atena.

"È mio dovere avvertirvi."disse Scorpion "Pochi istanti fa ho percepito una presenza ostile."

"Grazie,ma non vedo il motivo di allarme."disse Atena.

"Però quella presenza è sempre più vicina."disse Scorpion.

"Scorpio,le persone che sono venute qui non sono nemici,puoi starne certo."disse Atena"Anzi ,per quanto la cosa possa stupirti,sono dei preziosi alleati,che ci daranno man forte in battaglia."

"Preziosi alleati?"disse Scorpio "Tanto meglio.

E chi sarebbero?"

"Ne sarai sorpreso."disse Atena "I loro nomi sono Fauce d'Ebano,Proxima Mindnight e Corvus Glaive.

I figli adottivi di Thanos,membri dell'Ordine Nero."

"Che cosa?!"disse il cavaliere "Impossibile.

Quella gente sta venendo qui?"

"Più che mai."disse Atena "Stanno entrando nella casa dei gemelli."

Proxima e Corvus erano appena entrati nella casa dei gemelli.

Davanti a loro c'era il cavaliere Gemini che si illuminò di energia gialla.

"Ferma."disse Corvus "Non può essere.

Chi ti ha messo qui?"

"La dea Atena."disse Gemini.

"E dovrei crederti,dopo che hai tentato di tradirla?"disse Corvus.

"Si."disse Gemini "Mentre marcivo in quella prigione rocciosa,Atena mi ha salvato la vita molte volte.

E non permetterò che voi passiate."

"VEDREMO!"urlò Proxima che lanciò i raggi dalla lancia,facendo saltare l'elmo e rivelando l'armatura vuota.

"Ridicolo."disse lei che lo distrusse,ma dentro non c'era nessuno.

"Ora capisco."disse Corvus "La sua stessa presenza è un illusione."

Corvus batté a terra lancia e provocò un immensa onda d'urto e un esplosione a cupola che distrusse il tempio.

"Restate qui,mia signora." disse Scorpio mentre l'intera montagna tremava.

Il cavaliere uscì e scese le scale.

Arrivò Mur nella terza casa "Corvus ha distrutto la casa."

Fauce d'Ebano si riunì a Corvus e Proximna.

Arrivarono davanti alla casa della vergine con dentro il cavaliere che era sospeso a mezz'aria con le gambe incrociate.

Corvus e Proxima allungarono le lance e Fauce d'Ebano allungò la mano sinistra.

Virgo allungò le mani in avanti.

Vi fu una sfera gigantesca e un'esplosione immensa.

"Virgo?"disse il Scorpion.

"No,non può essere."disse Anastasia.

"Non ci credo."disse Clarissa "Virgo è morto."

"A Virgo...eterno onore."disse Mur.

Sulle scale del tempio apparve Clarissa,con Miata e Anastasia.

"Canon."disse Atena e arrivò un guerriero dorato che si inginocchiò.

"Eccomi Atena."disse Canon "C'è stato un violento scontro alla casa della vergine,ma adesso credo sia tutto finito.

Non avete più nulla di cui preoccuparvi."

Atena chiuse gli occhi "Canon,ti prego.

Ho bisogno di un favore.

Recati a palazzo,cerca dietro al trono,prendi ciò ce trovi e portalo qui."

"Di cosa si tratta,Atena?"disse lui.

"È qualcosa di molto importante."disse Atena.

"Qualcosa...non sarà mica..."disse Canon.

Mur,Scorpio e un altro cavaliere erano davanti ai tre figli di Thanos.

"E così ve la siete cavata ancora una volta."disse Scorpio che illuminò la sua mano di energia "Ma non vi andrà bene per sempre.

Ora la faremo finita."

"Fermo,Scorpio."disse Atena che fu udita anche li.

"Ma questa è a voce di Atena."disse Scorpio.

"Interessante."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

La dea era inondata di energia "Basta,vi prego.

Smettetela di combattere.

Voglio che conduciate i tre al mio cospetto."

"Ma questa gente..."disse Scorpio.

"Non c'è da preoccuparsi."disse Atena "Ora devo incontrarli.

Portatemeli ora."

"Vuole parlare con quei tre?"disse l'altro cavaliere "Cosa avrà in mente?"

"Non lo so,ma non possiamo disubbidire."disse Mur.

"Se vi azzardate ad attaccarla,non avremo nessuna pietà di voi."disse Scorpio.

I tre furono condotti da Atena.

"Ecco a voi i tre figli di Thanos."disse Atena.

"Fate avanzare Corvus."disse Atena.

"Va,amore mio."disse Proxima.

"Atena,perché fate avvicinare quel mostro?"disse Scorpio.

"Non preoccupatevi."disse Atena "Mur,credo che tu abbia capito."

"Purtroppo si."disse Mur "E non posso crederci."

"Che significa."disse Scorpio.

"Che Atena intende permettere a questi esseri di portare a termine la missione."disse Mur.

"COSA?!"disse Scorpio.

Atena diede il pugnale preso da un cofanetto d'oro a Corvus "Fa ciò che devi."

"La missione più facile che abbia avuto."disse Corvus che trapassò il petto di Atena che divenne polvere all'istante.

"ATENA!"urlò Clarissa.

I cavalieri erano furiosi e i tre si tele-portarono altrove.

Castalia cadde in ginocchio.

Clarrissa barcollava piangendo "Atena…

No..."

Clarie arrivò sul tempio più alto,insieme alle altre, e andò sotto la statua della dea poi cadde in ginocchio "Perché siamo venuti fino a qui?

Noi siamo le Claymore,i suoi cavalieri,il nostro compito era proteggerla...invece no...

SIAMO DELLE BUONE A NULLA!

DELLE FALLITE!"

Chloe era nella Watchtower di notte.

Aveva i capelli mezzo collo,lisci biondi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Aveva il costume addosso.

La parte davanti del collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti.

La parte dietro del collo era coperta dal costume blu scuro.

Sul petto c'era un triangolo rosso scuro con la punta rivolta verso il basso,fuso con il costume.

Al centro c'era una "S"rosso scuro,poggiante su uno sfondo giallo scuro.

La parte davanti,poco sotto il triangolo era fatta da una serie di placche di gomma blu scuro,appuntite e fuse una sull'altra,fino all'altezza della vita.

L'inizio del seno aveva delle lunghe placche sottili di gomma,fuse con il costume,che erano di un blu ancora più scuro che arrivavano all'altezza della vita e mentre andavano giù curvavano lentamente verso il centro.

Dietro la placca orizzontale,il costume tornava dello stesso blu che era sulla parte sulla pancia.

All'altezza della vita tuttavia c'era una placca orizzontale curva che era del secondo blu,quello più scuro.

Le spalle, e le braccia erano coperte dal costume blu scuro,ma,dagli avambracci,partivano due linee che erano del secondo blu,quello più scuro ancora,che partivano dal gomito e man mano che avanzavano passavano sulla parte superiore degli avambracci arrivando all'inizio del pollice.

Da esse partivano altre due linee scure che coprivano il corso della mano,dove era l'indice e il medio,il resto era coperto dal costume blu scuro.

Le gambe erano coperte dal costume blu scuro ed erano fatte di placche di gomma,che ricordavano la struttura muscolare di una persona.

Sulla parte dietro delle gambe c'erano due placche del secondo blu,che andavano sul davanti delle gambe ed erano leggermente ondulate ed appuntite,ma totalmente fuse con il costume,quasi dei solchi.

Quella sopra era più piccola e corta,quella sotto,da cui partiva quella sopra,era più lunga.

Il ginocchio,tutta la parte davanti della gamba,andando in basso e la parte laterale dei piedi era rossa.

La parte dietro delle gambe era blu.

La parte davanti degli stivali era blu,con le suole rosse.

Dall'inizio del costume partiva il mantello rosso scuro che copriva anche le spalle.

Il mantello era molto lungo e largo.

Chloe stava guardando dei monitor,quando improvvisamente avvertì qualcosa di strano.

Guardò le vetrate della torre,che davano sulla città notturna.

Chloe di Terra-3 era ad un tavolo e osservava dei fogli.

Non aveva il costume,ma aveva un lungo abito nero.

Aveva i capelli neri a mezzo collo,un po' ricci come sempre e le occhiaie miste alla pelle pallida.

"Ehi,47..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tutto bene?"

Clark era ad un altro computer e si voltò "Chloe?"

"Clark..."disse Chloe "Ti affido per un po' la Watchtower.

Tieni l'altra Chloe lontano dal mio computer."

"Ma che permalosa."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "E io che ti aiuto pure."

"È successo qualcosa?"disse Clark.

"Non ne sono sicura."disse Chloe camminando verso un muro "Ho una strana sensazione,come un presentimento."

Chloe attraversò il muro e vide la città sotto una notte buia e nuvolosa.

Rimase sospesa in aria per un po' e pensò "Cosa può essere?"

Iniziò a volare tra i grattacieli della città poi andò più piano,chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi e pensò"È come se…"

Aprì gli occhi all'improvviso e poi iniziò a volare a massima velocità.

Arrivò sul monte dove era il tempio di Atena ed atterrò.

Trovò un mucchio di sabbia a terra accanto alla statua di Atena e spalancò gli occhi.

Si avvicinò e poi cadde in ginocchio,iniziando a piangere disperatamente.

Mur si avvicinò "Chloe..."

Lei si mise seduta con un'espressione quasi assente e poi si alzò.

"Chi ha fatto questo?"disse lei voltandosi con un'aria furiosa e triste allo stesso tempo.

"Thanos."disse Mur.

"Dov'è ora?"disse lei.

"Non lo sappiamo."disse Mur.

Chloe spiccò il volo lasciando un cratere sul terreno e volando via.

Improvvisamente si aprì un portale e lei ci volò dentro prima di avere modo di fermarsi.

Si ritrovò su un pianeta desolato con l'atmosfera e il suolo arancioni con immense rovine di una civiltà scomparsa.

Atterrò e cominciò a camminare.

Thanos le apparve dietro e le diede un colpo con l'avambraccio mandandola contro un grosso spuntone di roccia che fu trapassato.

Lei si alzò e gli volò contro con entrambe le mani tese in avanti e i pugni chiusi,lo prese in pieno e gli fece sfondare un pezzo di muro.

Thanos si rialzò ed evitò un altro pugno,poi parò un sinistro con l'avambraccio sinistro e le diede un pugno allo stomaco,facendole sputare sangue e provocando un cratere con l'onda d'urto.

Afferrò Chloe alla gola e la lancio dentro una struttura semidistrutta.

Lei si rialzò e lui arrivò dandole un calcio e mandandola lontano.

Thanos camminò verso di lei sorridendo "Combatti con rabbia,ma inutilmente."

Lei evitò un suo pugno e parò un destro con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi gli afferrò il braccio destro e la lancio fuori mandandola su una serie di travi di metallo messe in orizzontale che rotolarono via.

Thanos la raggiunse "La guerra non porterà che bellezza al tuo annientamento."

Il dio le mise un piede sul petto,materializzò una falce,ma lei spostò la testa e l'arma colpì il suolo.

Lei sollevò l'arma e rialzandosi e gli diede un colpo al viso scagliandolo via.

Thanos atterrò in piedi e tirò l'arma colpendo il braccio destro di Chloe e facendole un taglio,poi le saltò addosso,la prese alla gola,la sollevò e la gettò a terra.

Lei gli diede un calcio al ventre,scagliandolo via.

Thanos atterrò in piedi e lei si alzò.

Chloe materializzò un'aura di fuoco intorno a lei,illuminò le mani di energia e il corpo si coprì di scariche elettriche.

Chloe spiccò un salto,ma Thanos la evitò e la afferrò per un piede.

Lei rispose con un calcio al viso e una ginocchiata al mento sollevandosi a mezz'aria.

Thanos cadde a terra e mentre si rialzava lei atterrò colpendolo al viso.

Solargirl sferrò un altro pugno destro,ma lui le afferrò la mano e le diede un pugno al mento che la mando a centinaia di metri di distanza,poi lei si fermò a mezz'aria,gli volò contro e lo colpi al petto con tutte e due le gambe.

Thanos fu scagliato via e trapassò un'altura di roccia,poi lasciò un solco nel terreno.

Lei corse e gli diede un pugno sul mento mandandolo su un dosso di roccia,poi ci saltò sopra anche lei,provocando un sussulto sul terreno.

Thanos materializzò la falce e tentò di colpirla,ma lei evitò e lui si prese un pugno al viso,poi Chloe evitò un altro colpo e gli diede un pugno alla gamba,facendolo mettere su un solo ginocchio poi gli diede una ginocchiata al viso.

Lui la afferrò alla gola e le colpì le gambe con il manico dell'arma,poi la colpì alla schiena nello stesso modo.

Chloe spiccò il volo,ma lui le afferrò la gamba e la gettò a terra.

Lei si voltò verso di lui e Thanos le diede un pugno alla pancia,facendole trapassare l'asteroide e mandandola su un altro.

Thano le apparve sopra e cercò di colpirla con la falce,ma Chloe afferrò la punta e fece uscire dagli occhi due raggi azzurri.

La lama lentamente si avvicinò al suo volto,ma lei riuscì ad allontanarla.

Thanos urlò vedendo l'immagine di Atena materializzarsi su di lei.

La falce esplose e lo scagliò via.

Solargirl si rialzò e Thanos le diede un pugno,facendogli sfondare una roccia.

"Sei divenuta forte."disse Thanos "Ma non è sufficiente.

Non sono stato io ad uccidere Atena,è stata lei a permettere ai miei servi di farlo,dandogli il mio pugnale.

Non te l'hanno detto?"

"Perché hai mandato i tuoi seguaci da lei?"disse Chloe.

"Perché mi ostacolava."disse Thanos.

Thanos la colpì con il braccio destro e la scagliò contro un'altura di roccia,facendola proseguire per molti metri.

Lei si alzò e fece uscire i raggi dagli occhi.

Thanos fece uscire due raggi azzurri dai suoi occhi e i suoi colpirono quelli di Chloe.

"Forse mi sbagliavo su di te."disse Thanos "Unisciti a me, mortale."

"Non chiamarmi più cosi!"disse Solargirl che si sollevò in volo,mandando il raggio su uno spuntone di roccia dietro il nemico,che si spostò.

Solargirl gli volò contro e gli diede un pugno al viso,ma Thanos girò su se stesso e le diede un colpo alla testa che la scagliò via,poi le volò contro e le diede un calcio al viso.

Il dio la afferrò e volò verso terra,lasciando una scia sul suolo.

Solargirl volò contro di lui,lo afferrò,lo trascinò via e poi lo scagliò su una parete di roccia,che fu danneggiata,gli diede un pugno al viso,poi tentò di colpire ancora,ma il dio parò il colpo con l'avambraccio destro e le afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra e la sbatté sulla stessa parete per tre volte,poi la posò a terra e le diede un pugno,facendola girare.

Chloe si voltò,afferrò con entrambe le mani il braccio dell'avversario mandandolo a decine di metri di distanza,Thanos tornò e la afferrò alla gola "Hai perso."

"Ti sbagli di grosso."disse Chloe che fece apparire la spada di Zera e gli trapassò l'avambraccio.

Thanos si allontanò,allungò la mano destra sinistra verso di lei e lanciò un raggio arancione che la colpì in pieno,poi la colpì di nuovo una volta che lei si era rialzata.

"Pagherai per questo."disse Thanos gettò via la spada,poi allungò entrambe le mani in avanti e lanciò due raggi.

Solargirl spiccò il volò evitandoli e gli andò davanti,evitò un pugno e lo colpì al viso,ma lui la colpì con un raggio alla gamba,lei cadde e lui la colpì con un raggio arancione al petto,poi Chloe rotolò via,evitando il suo piede,che provocò un cratere e molte crepe sul terreno.

Chloe gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a diversi metri di distanza,Thanos lanciò i raggi dalle mani e la colpì ancora.

Thanos spiccò il volo e illuminò le mani di energia,ma Chloe gli volò addosso e,dopo molti metri si schiantarono a terra,poi Chloe sferrò un pugno al suo viso,togliendoselo da sopra.

Il dio si alzò e sferrò un calcio,illuminando la sua gamba di energia arancione.

Chloe fu scagliata via per un chilometro e trapassò uno spuntone di roccia.

Chloe si alzò e Thanos lanciò i suoi raggi,ma Chloe allungò la mano sinistra e lanciò un fulmine che colpì i raggi di Thanos.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,afferrò Thanos e lo spinse contro una parete rocciosa.

Thanos afferrò le braccia si Chloe dandole molte scariche elettriche,ma Chloe gli diede una testata,poi lo spinse via.

"Dovresti aver capito quando non c'è nulla da fare."disse Thanos "La tua testardaggine,mi annoia."

Chloe gli volò contro,ma Thanos lanciò un fulmine dalla mano destra e colpì Chloe,facendola cadere a terra,ma quando lei si rialzò gli diede un pugno alla pancia,mandandolo contro uno spuntone di un'altura di roccia.

Chloe volò contro Thanos e lo trascinò in orbita,poi i due si schiantarono a terra.

Solargirl sferrò un pugno al viso di Thanos,poi lui parò un destro,con il braccio sinistro,le diede un colpo al viso,poi lei parò un destro con il braccio sinistro e gli diede un pugno alla pancia,poi uno al volto,ma il dio rispose colpendola cinque volte al viso,poi spiccò un salto e le diede un colpo atterrando,provocando un cratere.

Chloe finì in ginocchio di spalle,poi Thanos materializzò una spada con immensa lama doppia,sia sopra che sotto,molto lunga.

La lama era a rettangolo,ma lo spigolo destro era più alto del sinistro.

Il dio della morte la colpì alla tempia destra con la spada,mandandola a terra.

Chloe si accorse di perdere sangue dalla tempia,poi si alzò barcollando,parò un colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro,si mise di nuovo a mezz'aria e lo colpì alla pancia e al volto,poi lui la prese con la mano sinistra e la gettò a terra,poi la sollevò e le diede una testata,facendole uscire sangue dalla bocca infine la lasciò andare e lei cadde a terra.

Thanos la schiacciò con il piede provocando delle crepe.

Chloe si rialzò,lui cercò di colpirla con la spada alle spalle,ma lei bloccò il colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro,materializzò la sua spada,si voltò e lo colpì al petto,scagliandolo via,poi cadde in ginocchio.

Thanos camminò verso di lei che si sollevò a mezz'aria,ma lui la colpì al viso con dei raggi laser azzurri che gli uscivano dagli occhi e la scagliò su un'immensa astronave che era nelle vicinanze.

L'astronave aveva una parte centrale,con una punta rivolta verso il basso e quattro lunghe punte orizzontali.

Chloe aveva un livido sull'occhio sinistro e rimase a terra.

Apparve Supermassiva da un portale mistico.

Aveva la pelle blu elettrico,la testa,calva,delle linee nere che passavano ai lati della fronte e della testa,andando verso il centro,una linea nera al centro e altre due sulle guance,di cui una passava sullo zigomo.

Aveva un cappuccio bianco in testa attaccato ad un lungo mantello bianco.

Indossava una tuta aderente bianca e nera che iniziava a metà collo.

La parte del collo era nera,con il bordo piegato verso il basso,nella parte centrale,poi la base del collo diventava bianca,in modo irregolare e il bianco si estendeva alla parte centrale del petto,la parte centrale della pancia e la parte interna delle gambe,più i bicipiti e l'inizio dell'avambraccio.

Aveva una placca di metallo appuntita sul gomito e altre sulle nocche e sul dorso delle mani.

La parte nera della tuta comprendeva le spalle,le braccia,che però avevano la parte esterna dell'avambraccio giallo,le mani,i lati del seno,i fianchi,la parte esterna delle gambe e,dalle ginocchia in poi,tutte le gambe e i piedi.

"Ora morirai."disse Supermassiva avvicinandosi.

Chloe provò a rialzarsi "Non mi fai paura.

Ho i poteri di una dea."

"Tu non sei una dea."disse Supermassiva "Come io non sono il diavolo."

Supermassiva la afferrò alla gola e la sollevò,poi aprì un portale che dava su una notturna Gotham City.

Supermassiva la lasciò cadere da un'altezza superiore a quella dei grattacieli.

Chloe si schiantò in strada e rimase immobile in un cratere.

In breve tempo si avvicinarono delle persone,dei poliziotti e arrivò Batman che scese dalla macchina corazzata.

Atterrò anche Rose che corse a vedere,restando sconcertata.

La notte seguente a Gotham City,su un tetto,c'era un criminale che aprì una finestra e gettò un sacco,per poi uscire e richiudere.

Caricò la refurtiva in spalla,ma vide Batman appollaiato sul palazzo accanto.

Indossava una maschera nera che copriva l'intera testa e collo,lasciando spazio per la bocca e la parte intorno.

Sul naso il costume formava una punta e aveva due punte ai lati della testa,sopra le tempie.

Dal collo partiva un enorme mantello che aveva l'estremità con delle punte che lo rendevano simile alle ali di un pipistrello.

Il costume aderentissimo che copriva il petto,la pancia,le gambe e le braccia, era grigio scuro.

Sul petto aveva un simbolo raffigurante un pipistrello nero ad ali spiegate,gli avambracci erano coperti da due grossi bracciali di metallo nero,formati da tre placche orizzontali e una verticale,sul dorso dell'avambraccio e dalla parte esterna uscivano tre punte di metallo ricurve.

Le mani erano coperte da guanti neri,come erano neri gli stivali lucidi e aderentissimi.

Indossava una cintura nera all'altezza della vita.

L'uomo fece cadere il sacco,si voltò,estrasse la pistola e sparò diversi colpi,ma l'altro era svanito,così iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

Batman gli atterrò vicino,gli afferrò il braccio con la pistola e lo colpì,facendo cadere a terra l'arma,poi gli diede un colpo al ginocchio e gli diede un colpo al viso.

Lui strisciò sotto una cisterna d'acqua e raccolse la pistola,Batman si riparò dietro la cisterna che fu perforata da diversi colpi e il criminale si inzuppò,poi Batman gli saltò addosso,lo legò con un filo di metallo,immobilizzandolo,e gli diede un calcio,facendolo cadere dal tetto e poi bloccandolo tramite il filo.

"Cosa?"disse il criminale "Che cosa fai?

Aspetta.

No,aspetta!

TI PREGO ASPETTA!

TI PREGO!"

Batman guardò uno schermo sul suo avambraccio destro.

Dentro vi era il palazzo su cui si trovava e c'era un punto rosso al di sotto.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"disse l'uomo.

"Paura."disse Batman "Ne sentono l'odore."

Sulla strada c'era un buco da cui usciva del fumo.

Dal cratere uscì un mostro che iniziò ad arrampicarsi sul grattacielo.

Aveva la testa allungata,con un muso a cupola,senza occhi,con una grossa bocca,con denti aguzzi,la parte frontale della testa bianca,con una linea bianca che andava all'indietro al centro,i lati della testa neri e sui lati c'erano due punte che andavano verso l'esterno e la parte finale era curva.

Aveva anche due piccole corna in avanti,sotto le due che andavano verso l'esterno.

Aveva due braccia,nere,con le spalle coperte da una placca bianca,come anche sull'avambraccio,nella parte esterna,sul gomito e sul palmo e sul dorso delle mani.

Le dita erano lunghe ed appuntite.

Aveva altre due braccia che uscivano dalla schiena e altre due sotto.

C'era una corazza biancha che copriva la parte centrale del petto,che aveva una punta diretta verso il basso,al centro, e due punte ai lati.

Le gambe erano nere,con due dita,aventi enormi unghioni e una placca bianca sulla parte frontale delle cosce e sul ginocchio.

Era alto due metri.

L'uomo urlò e Batman lo ritirò all'interno,saltò addossò all'essere,che si mosse appena,gli diede un pugno al volto,la creatura gli saltò addosso,facendolo strusciare sul tetto,e lui rallentò mettendo le lame sull'avambraccio destro a contatto con il terreno,poi diede un calcio,con entrambe le gambe all'essere che fu scagliato contro un grosso tubo,poi la creatura gli corse contro,lui la afferrò ruotò su se stesso,la scagliò contro una parete,l'essere gli diede un calcio al viso e lui sparò una rete da una pistola.

La creatura si dimenò,poi esplose,lasciando una macchia verde e il segno di tre teschi sul muro.

Batman si avvicinò.

"Che diavolo?"disse Alfred che era dentro la grotta di Batman e guardava dei monitor.

"Che cos'era?"disse il rapinatore.

"Un esploratore."disse Batman.

L'uomo guardò in alto "Venuto dallo spazio?

Tipo un esercito alieno?"

"Afred,lo vedi anche tu?"disse Batman.

"Certo,corrisponde agli altri avvistamenti."disse Alfred che guardò una schermata dove c'erano dei fogli scritti,con i tre segni disegnati "E quei tre simboli sono in tutti gli appunti di Luthor."

"Prepara il Jet,andiamo a nord."disse Batman "È ora di riunire la squadra quindi."

Batman corse verso il bordo del palazzo.

"È perché sanno che è quasi morta vero?"disse il rapinatore.

Batman si fermò.

"Solargirl."disse l'uomo "Non può più aiutarci.

Che ne sarà di noi?"

Batman saltò giù dall'edificio.

In una grossa stanza c'era un contenitore rettangolare,con la parte davanti di vetro e con dentro Selene,a testa in giù e congelata.

Lei ebbe una visione di qualcuno che correva per dei corridoi di un palazzo che sembrava essere un laboratorio.

Selene aprì gli occhi,poi sfondò la vetrata con una testata e cadde a terra.

Rimase distesa per alcuni secondi,poi si alzò e diede un pugno ad un vetro che si trovava in basso ad un parete e prese gli stivali della tuta,poi prese il resto e indossò la tuta aderente di gomma nera lucida.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una placca di pelle nera più spessa.

Aveva degli stivali che le arrivavano quasi al ginocchio,fusi con la tuta.

Le creature con quattro braccia corsero all'interno dell'edificio.

Selene afferrò un tavolo di metallo davanti alla porta e lo scagliò via con una mano,poi spiccò il volo,sfondando il soffitto e atterrando nella stanza accanto,aprendo un secondo buco.

Diede un colpo ad una creatura scagliandola via,poi afferrò la seconda alla gola "Cosa siete voi?

DOV'È KATNIS?!"

La seconda creatura la colpì alle spalle più volte con gli artigli,ma senza farle nulla.

Lei si voltò,gli afferrò una mano e gli spezzò il braccio,poi materializzò un pugnale di metallo e gli trafisse la testa,poi lo tirò all'altro.

Le creature corsero nel corridoio e Selene gli andò incontro camminando.

Materializzò un pugnale,corse a super velocità e li uccise tutti arrivando alla fine del corridoio,poi continuò a camminare.

Una creatura la prese alle spalle,ma lei andò contro il muro con la schiena e gli trafisse la testa due volte,poi tirò il coltello ad un altro essere,che veniva dal corridoio alla sua destra,poi lanciò due fulmini dalla mano,verso il corridoio alla sua sinistra,uccidendo un'altra creatura e poi finì la prima colpendola alla testa con i raggi laser dagli occhi.

Allungò una mano verso la finestra,alla fine del corridoio alla sua destra e il vetro esplose.

Lei salì sul davanzale e spiccò il volo,ma una creatura saltò da un palazzo e i due caddero separandosi.

Selene andò a sbattere sul container di un camion e rotolò davanti al mezzo,danneggiando l'asfalto.

La creatura arrivò sul posto e le diede un pugno alla testa.

Selene lo guardò,si mosse a super velocità,gli afferrò un bracciò,lo girò,lo piegò all'indietro,e gli morse il collo.

I suoi occhi divennero azzurri e spezzò il collo alla creatura,poi camminò in strada.

Arrivò ad un negozio di abbigliamenti e sfondò una finestra sul tetto.

Camminò tra gli abiti e prese un lunghissimo cappotto grigio,poi si diresse verso un molo,toccando la recinzione,poi spiccò un salto arrivando dall'altra parte.

"Ehi,come ha fatto ad entrare?"disse una guardia "Non può stare qui.

Il molo è chiuso."

"Da quanto?"disse Selene.

"Da parecchio."disse il poliziotto.

"Esattamente?"disse Selene.

"Beh,da...un anno."disse la guardia.

"Sono stata addormentata così a lungo?"pensò Selene.

"A tutte le unità."disse la voce alla radio "Codice tre.

Riferita aggressione sottopassaggio,uscita trentanove.

Possibile aggressore non umano."

Selene scomparve dalla vista del poliziotto.

Lei camminò su un ponte,in piena città,poi ebbe delle visoni.

Vide che a terra c'erano due creature morte e che ne stavano arrivando altre.

Si avvicinò al bordo del ponte,appoggiandoci le mani,poi sentì delle sirene dalla parte opposta e si voltò,vedendo della auto passarono sotto il ponte,così spiccò il volo.

Batman arrivò sul posto,sotto un'autostrada e vide il corpo della creatura.

"Chiunque sia stato non può essere lontano."disse un agente "Gli è andata bene se aveva superpoteri.

Se fosse stata una persona normale ora ci sarebbe lui steso qui.

Non può essere stato un umano."

"Questo non lo sai."disse Batman.

"Non so che cosa?"disse il poliziotto "È ridotto a brandelli,la gola era nel canale di scolo."

"Ne ho affrontato uno anche io e sono umano."disse Batman "Lasciate che indaghi io."

"Indagare su cosa?"disse l'uomo "C'è scritto alieno dappertutto."

"Detective,quando c'è stata l'ultima aggressione da parre di un alieno?"disse Batman.

"Un anno fa."disse l'agente "Forse di più."

"E da quanti anni sei in questo dipartimento?"disse Batman.

"Che vuol dire?"disse l'uomo "Sono qui da tre mesi."

"Esatto."disse Batman "Fa meno obiezioni fin che non e sai un po' di più.

Chiaro?"

"Si,certo."disse l'uomo.

"Abbiamo appena ricevuto un rapporto di un problema ai laboratori Attingen."disse un altro poliziotto "Secondo un testimone può essersi verificata un'evasione.

Sembra che qualcuno si sia lanciato da una finestra."

Selene ascoltava tutto,nascosta in cima alle colonne dell'autostrada.

Superman era sul posto.

Era un ragazzo con i capelli neri lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

A metà del corpo iniziava una tuta aderente di colore azzurro,

Le estremità del collo erano rosse e la parte centrale puntava verso il basso,formando una punta.

Al centro del petto c'era un triangolo rovesciato,avente la punta verso il basso, con i lati rossi,la parte interna gialla e una grossa "S" rossa."

Le estremità delle maniche del costume erano rosse,con al parte superiore che formava un triangolo che copriva una parte del dorso delle mani.

Aveva una cintura rossa intorno alla vita e stivali rossi,spessi,con diverse placche orizzontali.

All'inizio del petto partiva un lungo mantello rosso scarlatto che aveva una "S" nera in un triangolo rovesciato nero.

Osservò una creatura e poi si voltò di scatto verso l'autostrada,vedendo Selene saltare giù.

Batman,dopo essere uscito dai lavoratori, tornò alla sua macchina nera,super corazzata,con le mitragliatrici.

La parte superiore della macchina si aprì e lui entrò.

"Allora?"disse Alfred alla radio.

"Il responsabile dice che non è niente."disse Batman.

"Beh,direi che le spara grosse."disse Alfred che mandò la foto di Selene alla finestra sul monitor della macchina "Lo arrestiamo?"

"No."disse Batman.

Un'altra creatura era su un grattacielo e,trovando una finestra aperta,entrò.

Selene sfondò la porta,l'essere si girò,ma non vide nessuno.

Lei lo afferrò alle spalle e lo lanciò contro la vetrata,poi gli afferrò la gola "Allora che cosa diete?"

Lei lo sbatté contro una finestra "Sapete parlare?"

La creatura ruggì.

Lei lo gettò di sotto e il mostro si schiantò su un'auto,mentre lei atterrava.

In quel momento ebbe una visione,vedendo qualcuno entrare dentro una porta scura,si voltò e corse.

Clark era in aria e la osservava.

Lei trovò la porta e passò per una grata accanto.

Superman atterrò in quel momento ed entrò nel sotterraneo.

C'erano dei cilindri di metallo,con delle aperture sia davanti che dietro e lui iniziò a camminarci in mezzo.

Camminò verso una zona dove c'erano delle casse,le oltrepassò e si trovò davanti Selene che gli puntò la mano destra davanti al viso,carica di energia.

"Non farlo."disse Clark.

"Perché no?"disse Selene.

"Mi hai salvato la vita,ricordi?"disse Clark.

"Perché mi stai seguendo?"disse Selene.

"Perché sto dando la caccia a delle creature."disse Clark.

In quel momento si udirono dei versi disumani e i due videro la creatura oltre le scatole.

"Loro."disse Selene.

"Si."disse Clark "La gente non lo sa,ma si nascondono qui da anni,fin dall'invasione dei chitauri.

Si fanno vedere raramente in superficie.

Significa che qualcosa è riuscito a farli agitare.

Qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo."

Videro le creature correre in una zona,poi Selene ebbe una visione.

Vide qualcuno in fondo ad un vicolo cieco e una creatura alle sue spalle.

Selene corse e uccise l'essere con una sfera di energia,poi guardò nell'angolo e vide Katnis.

"Katnis."disse Selene.

"La conosci?"disse Clark.

"Si."disse Selene "Non possiamo lasciala qui."

"Torneranno in massa."disse Clark.

Uscirono dal sotterraneo e iniziarono a volare.

Le creature uscirono dal terreno con delle astronavi di forma allungata,con dei tentacoli sulla parte posteriore,provocando un buco nel terreno.

La parte superiore delle creature era ancora visibile.

"Sta sempre davanti a noi."disse Selene.

Selene andò addosso ad una delle astronavi e la mandò contro un palazzo.

Superman andò verso un'altra navetta e colpì il pilota con i raggi laser,mentre Katnis volò contro un altro e gli aprì la testa a mani nude.

Selene e Clark continuarono a volare e lei guardò Katnis.

"Atterriamo."disse Selene.

Batman era nella sua immensa caverna davanti a degli schermi.

In quel momento era senza costume.

Indossava una camicia bianca e pantaloni neri.

Controllò le foto mandate dal Alfred con quelle di Selene durante l'attacco che era avvenuto tempo prima.

Selene e Clark atterrarono in un bosco fuori città.

Selene si mise a controllare la maglietta bianca di Katnis che aveva uno strappo.

"Sta bene."disse Selene "Ma ci serve un posto dove nasconderci."

"Io ho un posto dove potete stare."disse Clark.

"Come mi hai trovata?"disse Katnis.

"Ho avuto...delle visioni."disse Selene.

"Io ti ho risvegliata."disse Katnis "Dicevano tutti che dopo avermi lasciata eri morta.

Non ci ho mai creduto.

Io...ti sentivo.

Vedevo delle immagini attraverso i tuoi occhi,ma poi qualcuno ,davanti alla mia porta,ha detto che ,dato che orma ero cresciuta,dovevano mandarmi dall'altra parte del mondo,in un luogo dove accolgono persone con abilità magiche.

In Nepal,in un posto chiamato Katmando,credo.

E che la persona che mi aveva aiutata a sopravvivere,a costo della sua tessa vita,non avrebbe più saputo nulla di me."

"Che cosa ti hanno detto di quel posto?"disse Selene "Non ti hanno detto chi vive in quel posto?"

"No."disse Katnis.

"E non volevi andare?"disse Selene "Non volevi stare con gli altri?"

"No,solo con te."disse Katnis.

"Devo verificare una cosa."disse Selene che le prese la mano "Non aver paura.

Farà un po' male,ma devo guardare i tuoi ricordi per assicurarmi che tu non sia un mutaforma di qualche tipo."

Selene le diede un morso sul polso ed vide di quando combatteva contro Pazuzu.

La ragazza la aiutava ad alzarsi e poi iniziavano a camminare nel bosco.

Poi vide l'immagine della bambina che la abbracciava prima di andare con delle persone che la mettevano dentro una macchina.

Poi vide di quando Katnis era andata a liberarla,vedendo il contenitore ghiacciato dentro cui era.

Selene lasciò andare la mano "Dove andiamo?"  
"C'è un posto vicino al porto di Gotham."disse Clark "Sarete al sicuro.

I tre atterrarono vicino al porto e camminarono.

Arrivarono in un corridoio e Clark aprì una botola.

Scesero in un sotterraneo fatto di mattoni che condusse ad una grossa serie di tunnel e poi arrivarono in un grande spazio dove c'erano diversi ragazzi seduti.

"Chi sono?"disse Selene.

"Mutanti."disse Clark "Chiamate subito Magneto."

Al centro della stanza c'era un rettangolo di metallo.

Magneto giunse in quel momento.

Era un uomo anziano,con i capelli bianchi.

Aveva un mantello grigio esternamente e rosso all'interno.

Il mantello era più largo sulla parte destra del corpo tanto da poter raggiungere la spalla sinistra.

Indossava un'uniforme grigia abbottonata,che sui lati del corpo,arrivava fino alle ginocchia,aveva pantaloni grigi,stivali neri e guanti neri.

Arrivò con lui anche Mistica.

Aveva la pelle azzurra.

Gli occhi erano gialli,i capelli rossi,tirati all'indietro e arrivavano alla base del collo.

La fronte era piena di scaglie,come anche le guance.

Non indossava vestiti e aveva scaglie sulle spalle,sulle braccia,sulle mani,sul seno,sui fianchi e sulle gambe.

"Che succede?"disse Magneto.

"C'è stato un attacco extraterrestre."disse Clark "Serve rifugio a queste due donne."

"Questo posto è un rifugio per mutanti."disse Magneto."

"Beh,ora non più."disse Clark "Ricorda la tregua che hai stretto con Chloe."

"Ma avete rischiato di farci scoprire."disse Magneto "Il mondo ancora vede i mutanti come una minaccia e se scoprono che..."

"Non ci ha visti nessuno."disse Selene "E noi non andremo a dirlo in giro."

"E tu pensi che ti creda sulla parola?"disse Magneto "Non c'è niente da temere da una donna che ha tradito i suoi alleati in piena battaglia,dopo aver partecipato all'attacco contro il mondo.

Tu sai chi è lei?"

"Si."disse Clark "Una versione di Chloe Sullivan di un altro Universo.

Ma ci ha aiutati a vincere la battaglia."

"Quella piccola sembra aver subito danni."disse Mistica "Posso dargli un'occhiata."

"Se vuoi,ma ho controllato io."disse Selene.

"Beh,ora vedremo."disse Mistica che le osservo la maglietta e controllò la pelle "Si,non ha segni di graffi o ossa rotte.

In più...la sua pelle è dura come ...se fosse di metallo."

"Bene,datele una stanza."disse Clark.

"No."disse Magneto "Guardale la fronte."

Mistica gli guardò la fronte e vide una croce che emanava energia gialla.

"Non ci ho mai creduto."disse Mistica "Allora esistono."

"Non è una di noi." disse Magneto "Non sono mutanti."

"No,sono qualcosa di più Erik."disse Clark.

"Che cosa sai di lei?"disse Magneto.

"L'ho incontrata alcuni anni fa."disse Selene "C'era un gruppo di demoni che la braccava.

L'ho aiutata a scappare,poi di recente mi ha fatto risvegliare dall'ibernazione in cui mi ero messa in attesa di tempi migliori."

"Si questo è molto interessante."disse Magneto "Lei cos'è dunque?"

"Questo non ti riguarda."disse Selene "Domani la porto via di qui."

Selene andò via e raggiunse un altro corridoio stretto dove c'erano varie colonne e molte casse.

"Tutto bene?"disse Clark.

"Si,è che non mi fido."disse Selene.

"Beh,a volte bisogna fare un atto di fede."disse Clark "Dicevano che eri solo un'assassina senza cuore.

Sono contento che non sia così."

"Tu sapevi chi ero."disse Selene "Eppure mi hai portata qui.

Grazie."

"Sei una combattente."disse Clark "E se è in corso un'invasione ci sarebbe utile ora che Chloe non è in grado di aiutarci."

"Non so se gli altri sarebbero d'accordo."disse Selene.

"No,ma se combatti con noi,alla fine cambieranno idea."disse Clark "Si renderanno conto che ci servi."

"Non sono un capo."disse Selene.

"Ma combatti per ciò in cui credi."disse Clark "Lo hai sempre fatto.

La Terra parallela da cui vieni è stata distrutta.

Non credo che tu voglia vederlo succedere due volte."

"Non so più in che cosa credo ormai."disse Selene "Io non riconosco questo mondo."

"Ma tu non sei cambiata."disse Selene "Il fatto che hai tradito quella gente lo dimostra.

E l'ho visto nei tuoi occhi quando guardavi la fanciulla.

Tu la proteggerai.

È la tua natura.

Se decidi di andartene,vieni con me."

"D'accordo."disse lei "In quel caso lo farò."

Katnis era dentro una stanza dove c'era un divano e diversi mobili con delle candele.

Le pareti erano di pietra e c'era una grotta da cui pendevano stalattiti di ghiaccio.

Katnis uscì dalla stanza e trovò una grande sala circolare vuota.

Magneto le arrivò alle spalle "Non ti fidi di me."

Lei si voltò.

"Beh ti ho fatta sentire un'ospite sgradita."disse Magneto "E di questo mi scuso."

Magneto le fece una carezza "Ah,quella croce è speciale.

Io so esattamente che cosa sei."

Magneto si allontanò.

"Magneto dice che se i mutanti verranno accettati,questo luogo farà ricordare loro chi erano e come vivevano."disse Clark "Sempre esagerato."

"E tu che cosa dici?"disse Selene.

"Che se gli uomini non accettano i mutanti come loro fratelli più evoluti,non meritano di essere chiamati uomini."disse Clark "Qualcuno propose di metterli dentro dei campi di sterminio.

Bisogna resistere a quest'idea il tutti i modi possibili."

"Sai durante il periodo in cui gli umani volevano prenderci i poteri,mi sono scagliato contro di loro e il risultato è stato che sono stato quasi privato dei poteri."disse Magneto "Almeno fino a poco tempo fa.

E ora mi portate qui una donna braccata da Dio solo sa cosa?

Credi che i demoni e chiunque altro la cerchi,la lascerà andare?

Le daranno una caccia spietata."

"Per questo gli serve protezione."disse Clark.

"Se ne andranno tra due giorni."disse Magneto.

"Questa non è prudenza."disse Clark "Se il mondo è a rischio lo siete anche voi.

Questa è solo vigliaccheria."

Mangeto si voltò e tutte le corazze medioevali,tutte le spade e gli scudi,sulle pareti iniziarono a tremare "Come osi?"

"Come osi tu,fare così poco?"disse Clark illuminando gli occhi di energia rossa.

Gli scudi smisero di tremare.

Il giorno dopo in tutto il mondo c'erano degli striscioni con una "S"bianca,in un triangolo rovesciato dello stesso colore,su diversi palazzi.

La pioggia cadeva su Metropolis inclusa la zona dove c'era una volta la statua di Solargirl i cui pezzi erano ancora li.

Un uomo portò dei fiori.

Chloe era dentro un'ospedale in un bunker e fuori della stanza c'era Clark.

Rose guardava i pezzi della statua di Chloe.

Indossava il costume blu,con il mantello rosso.

Chloe di Terra-3 era dentro la Watchtower,distesa su un letto al buio e non riusciva a dormire.

C'erano dei giornali che parlavano del fatto che le condizioni di Chloe non miglioravano.

Uno degli striscioni con la "S"era sul ponte del Tamigi.

Una serie di furgoni bianchi si fermarono davanti ad un edificio e da essi scesero degli uomini in giacca e cravatta.

Il primo oltrepassò una guardia e poi gli sparò in testa,con un pistola.

Gli altri presero tutti dei fucili automatici.

Il primo,quello con la valigia,passò nel metal detector e una guardia provò a chiamarlo ma fu ucciso da un altro dietro.

In un museo,c'era Diana,ossia Wonder Woman,in abiti civili.

La gente urlò e gli uomini spararono diversi colpi,poi fecero salire tutti ad un piano superiore.

"Mettili in fila contro il muro!"disse l'uomo "Falli stare in silenzio."

Lui posò la valigia su un tavolo e vide che fuori era pieno di polizia.

Sul tetto dell'edificio vi era una statua dorata che raffigurava una dea con una corona con varie punte,una bilancia nella mano sinistra e una spada nella destra.

Aveva le braccia spalancate.

Wonder Woman apparse sul braccio destro.

Era una donna bianca,con i capelli neri,lunghi e la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Sulla testa aveva una fascia d'argento e d'oro che aveva una punta rivolta verso il basso sulla parte centrale.

Sopra la punta vi era anche una stella d'oro al centro della placca.

Le spalle,il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperte,mentre il seno e la pancia erano coperte da una corazza rosso scuro,aderente e con varie linee che andavano verso il centro e il basso.

I bordi superiori della corazza erano d'oro e sembravano ali di un'aquila e al centro c'era la testa di un'aquila,girata verso destra,completamente d'oro.

Aveva una cinghia marrone che passava sopra la spalla destra e andava sul fianco sinistro,poi a metà della cinghia ne iniziava un'altra che andava verso il fianco sinistro dove era attaccata la frusta gialla,attorcigliata.

L'avambraccio destro e sinistro erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo e sul bicipite destro c'era una placca d'oro circolare.

All'altezza della vita,attaccata alla corazza rossa,c'era una cintura d'oro che nella parte centrale aveva una punta rivolta verso l'alto e da essa partiva un gonnellino blu fatto di placche blu.

Le gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio che era coperto da una placca d'oro attaccata agli stivali rossi che erano di metallo,con linee orizzontali.

Uno dei terroristi camminava per l'edificio e Diana lo sollevò mediante la frusta gialla che una volta avvinghiata intorno al corpo si illuminò di luce gialla.

Diana era sul muretto nella parte superiore della stanza.

"Chi sei tu?"disse lei e la frusta si illuminò "Il lazo di Estia ti obbliga a rivelare la verità.

Allora dimmi chi sei."

"Faccio parte di un piccolo gruppo di terroristi reazionari."disse l'uomo "Il peccato ha portato su di noi la piaga degli alieni..."

"Perché gli ostaggi?"disse Diana.

"È troppo tardi."disse l'uomo ridendo "Il conto alla rovescia è cominciato.

Fra pochi minuti,quattro isolati della città esploderanno,mentre il mondo sta a guardare."

L'uomo con il cappello aprì la valiga e dentro c'erano degli esplosivi.

Gli ostaggi urlarono.

"Questa è la massima speranza per l'uomo."disse l'individuo "Abbasso il mondo moderno.

Torniamo ai secoli bui e alla sicurezza del sacro timore."

L'uomo innescò la bomba e iniziò il conto alla rovescia.

Diana sfondò le porte,poi evitò un primo proiettile,si mosse a super velocità,colpendo un uomo con l'avambraccio destro,scagliandolo via,poi si mosse ancora ,ne afferrò un secondo e lo lanciò addosso ad un muro.

Un terzo le colpì la testa con il calcio del fucile,senza farle niente,lei lo scagliò via con un pugno,afferrò la valigetta,la chiuse e sfondò il soffitto con un salto,poi lanciò la bomba da una finestra.

L'ordigno esplose in alto senza causare danni.

L'uomo prese un fucile e lo punto sugli ostaggi "Sarebbe finito in fretta,ma..."

Lui sparò un colpo,ma lei sfondò il soffitto e parò il proiettile con la placca sull'avambraccio destro,poi ne parò altri,muovendosi in avanti a super velocità.

"Non ci posso credere."disse lui "Tu chi sei?"

"Una che ci crede."disse Diana che incrociò i bracciali e liberando un flash di luce arancione.

Nello spazio c'era l'astronave che trasportava Thor e gli altri asgardiani,dopo l'attacco di Hela.

Dalla nave partì un messaggio di aiuto diretto verso lo spazio "Qui è la nave spaziale dei profughi asgardiani.

Siamo sotto attacco.

Ripeto siamo sotto attacco.

Motori in avaria.

Sistema di supporto vitale compromesso.

Chiediamo aiuto a qualsiasi nave nelle vicinanze.

Il nostro equipaggio è composto da famiglia asgardiane,abbiamo pochissimi soldati.

Questa non è una nave da combattimento."

Davanti alla nave degli asgardiani,c'era la nave di Thanos,immensa,che lanciava dei proiettili che esplodendo provocavano scariche elettriche.

All'interno era tutto completamente distrutto,in fiamme e pieno di detriti,pezzi di metallo e macerie varie.

A terra era piano di cadaveri,sia di dei,sia di quelli che li accompagnavano.

Heimdall era un dio di colore,con i capelli lunghi,legati dietro la testa,ma con una chioma che arrivava sotto le scapole.

Indossava una corazza di pelle marrone chiaro,aveva dei pantaloni dello stesso colore e delle scarpe marroni di cuoio con cinghie che si avvinghiavano intorno ai polpacci.

Era a terra,con lo spadone d'oro accanto a se.

Fauce d'Ebano passò accanto a lui,camminando tra i cadaveri,con le mani con le dita unite all'altezza del petto "Udite e gioite.

Avete avuto il privilegio di essere stati salvati dal grande titano.

Forse voi pensate che sia sofferenza.

No,questa è redenzione.

La bilancia universale tende all'equilibrio grazie al vostro sacrificio."

Nella stanza c'erano Corvus Galive,Proxima e un mostro alto cinque metri,chiamato Cull Obsidian.

Aveva la pelle verde scuro,squamata,il naso era largo e schiacciato,ai lati della bocca aveva due canini ricurvi verso l'alto,mentre ai lati del mento ci erano due grosse punte ossee ricurve verso il basso.

Le sopracciglia erano due punte squamate,che andavano all'indietro,più una terza punta al centro della testa.

I lati della mascella erano squamati,come il cranio e i lati del collo enorme.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza aderente grigia,con linee arancioni verticali, ai lati del petto,e una linea arancione orizzontale poco sopra l'ombelico,poi c'era una linea di gomma grigia e sotto una arancione.

C'era una cintura grigia che passava dalla spalla destra al pettorale sinistro.

Il braccio sinistro era scoperto,la spalla era coperta di squame molto scure,con uno spuntone ricurvo verso la testa,i bicipiti erano coperti di squame,come la parte esterna dell'avambraccio.

Le nocche erano appuntite.

Aveva un gonnellino di gomma grigia sul davanti che era un po' appuntito e sopra c'erano delle placche di metallo leggermente appuntite e messe una a contatto con l'altra.

C'era una placca grigia che copriva la parte davanti della coscia,una sul ginocchio e poi c'erano gli stivali.

Queste placche erano su un pantalone grigio con linee arancioni.

Ai lati della vita c'erano due cerchi di metallo.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un grosso martello,con una catena attaccata al manico.

In mezzo alla distruzione c'era Loki.

Loki aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,tirati indietro.

Aveva un vestito lungo con le spalle scure e i bordi verdi.

Le maniche erano verdi,poi dall'avambraccio ai polsi c'era un bracciale nero.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito verde scuro,con la parte sinistra su quella destra e arrivava alla vita,ma la parte sinistra del vestito andava anche sotto.

I pantaloni erano neri e gli stivali verdi e dorati.

"Sorridete..."disse Fauce D'ebano,mentre Corvus trafiggeva uno degli de a terra con la sua lancia"Poiché anche nella morte siete diventati figli di Thanos."

Loki guardò davanti a se e vide Thanos di spalle,con una nuova armatura addosso.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era blu,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima della pelle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

Thanos aveva il braccio sinistro coperto dal guanto d'oro e aveva la pietra viola incastonata sul buco che era sopra l'indice.

"So cosa vuol dire perdere."disse Thanos che si voltò e fece alcuni passi "Sapere profondamente di essere nel giusto,sentire disperatamente di aver ragione...ma nonostante ciò fallire."

Thanos si chinò e prese Thor per la corazza.

Il dio aveva lunghi capelli biondi che arrivavano sotto le spalle e la barba.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperte da un vestito aderente di pelle nera.

Aveva due placche circolari di metallo sui lati del petto a cui era attaccato un mantello rosso che arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano scoperte,mentre gli avambracci erano coperte da delle cinghie nere che tenevano una placca scura che copriva la parte esterna.

Aveva una cintura marrone con una placca circolare di metallo.

Aveva un piccolo gonnellino,poi iniziavano i pantaloni neri e gli stivali che cominciavano dal ginocchio.

Il dio del tuono aveva la faccia insanguinata e il sangue che usciva dalla bocca.

Thanos si avvicinò portando Thor "È spaventoso.

Fa tremare le gambe.

Ma io mi chiedo per quale fine.

Lo temi.

Lo eviti.

Il destino arriva comunque.

E ora eccolo.

O meglio dovrei dire...eccomi."

Thanos chiuse il guanto a pugno,mostrandolo a Loki e facendo illuminare la pietra viola.

Thano mise in ginocchio Thor,gli mise la mano sulla testa e gli mise il cranio nella direzione in cui era Loki.

"Tu parli troppo."disse Thor "Come mai un dio dell'Olimpo si è infilato in un corpo così brutto?"

Thanos strinse la mano intorno alla testa di Thor che urlò.

"Il Tesseract."disse Thanos puntando il pugno con la pietra verso Thor "O la testa di tuo fratello."

Proxima era alla destra di Loki e gli puntava una lancia a tre punte dritta alla testa,Corvus era alla sinistra,mentre Fauce D'Ebano e Cull Obsidian erano alle sue spalle.

Corvus rise.

"Presumo tu abbia una preferenza."disse Thanos.

"Oh,certo."disse Loki "Uccidi pure."

Thanos rimase sorpreso per qualche secondo,poi la pietra lanciò un piccolo raggio sulla testa di Thor che iniziò ad urlare a squarcia gola.

Loki cercò di mostrarsi soddisfatto,ma dopo poco cedette "VA BENE,FERMO!"

Thanos tolse la mano con il guanto dalla testa del fratello.

"Non abbiamo il Tesseract."disse Thor "È stato distrutto su Asgard."

Loki allungò la mano destra e,da una luce verde,apparve ,sul palmo della mano, un cubo di cristallo che emanava una forte luce azzurra.

"Ah..."disse Thor "Sei davvero il peggiore dei fratelli."

Loki si avvicinò "Ti assicuro fratello,il Sole brillerà nuovamente su di noi."

Thanos rise "Il tuo ottimismo è mal riposto,asgardiano."

"Beh,prima di tutto,non sono asgardiano."disse Loki "E secondo poi...noi abbiamo un Hulk."

Hulk corse contro Thanos e lo spinse a terra,andandogli addosso.

Hulk era un gigante verde,di tre metri e mezzo con una muscolatura imponente e scolpita.

Indossava solo dei pantaloni strappati neri che terminavano a metà polpaccio.

Thanos cadde di schiena,fece una capriola e poi si rialzò.

Hulk ruggì e gli sferrò un destro,poi gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro alla testa,un destro al volto,alzo entrambe le braccia colpendolo e facendolo indietreggiare e mandandolo contro un muro,poi gli mise le mani intorno alla gola e lo sbatté contro la stessa parete.

Cull Obsidian stava per intervenire,ma Fauce D'ebano gli fece segno di fermarsi.

"Lascia che si diverta."disse Fauce D'ebano.

Thanos afferrò con le mani gli avambracci di Hulk e separò con estrema facilità le braccia del gigante verde dal suo collo.

Hulk mostrò di essere spaventato,poi Thanos gli diede un destro al collo.

Hulk indietreggiò mettendosi la mano destra alla gola,poi sferrò un sinistro,ma Thanos parò il colpo con l'avambraccio sinistro,gli diede una manata al volto e sferrò un destro al petto,facendogli fare diversi passi indietro,poi il gigante verde sferrò un destro,ma Thanos lo evitò e gli diede un sinistro alla schiena,poi un sinistro al viso,un destro alla pancia,afferrò il pugno destro di Hulk con la mano sinistra e sferrò un destro al volto,un sinistro al viso,un destro alla pancia,un sinistro al viso,lo afferrò alla gola con la mano sinistra e gli sferrò un destro al viso,mandandolo verso una colonna che fu devastata,poi gli afferrò la testa con la mano sinistra,gli diede un destro al viso,gli afferrò la testa con il guanto,lo piegò e gli diede una ginocchiata al volto,poi lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra con violenza.

Hulk aveva gli occhi chiusi e il viso pieno di sangue.

Thor prese un'asta di metallo e la spaccò sul viso di Thanos che gli diede un calcio facendolo volare via.

Il dio del tuono finì in ginocchio e Fauce D'ebano,muovendo le mani,sollevò con il pensiero diversi pezzi di metallo che bloccarono Thor dentro una specie di corazza.

Haimdal si voltò verso di lui,poi pregò "Padre degli dei,lasciate che la magia oscura scorra attraverso me per un'ultima volta."

Haimdal allungo la mano destra verso Hulk,materializzando una luce simile ad un arcobaleno intorno al gigante verde.

La luce lo portò fuori dall'astronave.

Thanos prese la lancia di Corvus.

"Questo è stato un errore."disse Thanos.

Haimdal guardò Thor e Thanos lo trafisse uccidendolo.

"NOOO!"urlò Thor "Giuro che morirai per questo!"

Fauce D'ebano mosse le mani e due placche di metallo si misero sulla bocca di Thor,poi Fauce mise il dito indice,della mano sinistra, sulla bocca indicando a Thor di fare silenzio.

Fauce D'ebano portò il Tesseract a Thanos e si inginocchio "La mia umile persona si inchina di fronte al tuo splendore."

Il dio si tolse l'elmetto rivelando di avere la testa calva,poi si tolse la corazza,aprendola il due sul petto e tolse le placche sulle braccia.

Ora Thanos aveva una placca dorata alla base del collo,che copriva l'inizio dei pettorali,andava più in basso al centro del petto e circondava il collo sui lati e sul retro,aveva una maglietta blu scura,aderente,con una linea circolare blu chiara sui pettorali più due linee grige che partivano da sotto le ascelle,andavano in avanti e poi verso il basso.

La maglietta era dentro una placche dorata sul davanti,mentre sui lati e sul retro arrivava quasi a metà gambe.

Le braccia,molto muscolose e scolpite,avevano quattro linee che passavano suo bicipiti davanti,sull'avambraccio dietro,sulle spalle e terminavano sul dorso della mani.

"Nessun altro essere ha mai avuto la forza,tanto meno la nobiltà,di impugnare non una,ma ben due Gemme dell'Infinito."disse Fauce.

Thanos prese il cubo con la mano destra e lo guardò.

"L'universo è alla tua portata."disse Fauce D'Ebano.

Thanos stritolò il cubo fino a farlo esplodere.

Tra i frammenti c'era una pietra che emanava luce azzurra.

Thanos soffiò e dalla pietra partì un fumo azzurro,poi sposto i resti con il pollice,prese la gemma e la avvicinò al buco sul guanto proprio alla base del medio.

La pietra iniziò a mandare energia verso il guanto e si incastonò da sola.

Ci fu un'onda d'urto azzurra e Thanos guardò in guanto sorridendo "Ci sono altre due gemme sulla Terra.

Trovatele figli miei e portatele da me,su Titano."

Tutti si misero in ginocchio.

"Padre non ti deluderemo."disse Proxima.

"Scusate se mi intrometto..."disse Loki e tutti si alzarono "Sulla Terra ,forse,vi servirà una guida.

Io ho un po' di esperienza in quell'arena."

"Si,soprattutto esperienza in fallimenti."disse Thanos.

"Io considero l'esperienza,esperienza."disse Loki "Onnipotente Thanos,io,Loki..."

Loki iniziò ad avvicinarsi "Principe di Asgard..."

Loki si fermò e guardò Thor "Figlio di Odino."

Il dio riprese ad avvicinarsi "Legittimo re di Jotunheim,dio dell'inganno,ti faccio promessa della mia immortale...fedeltà."

Thor vide che Loki aveva materializzato un pugnale nella sua mano sinistra,con cui poi cercò di colpire la gola del gigante,ma la pietra azzurra bloccò il braccio di Loki con un raggio di energia.

"Immortale?"disse Thanos "Dovresti scegliere i termini con più cautela."

Thanos prese il braccio di Loki con la mano destra e lo strinse fino a fargli perdere il pugnale,poi gli mise il guanto intorno al collo e lo sollevò da terra.

Loki provò a dimenarsi poi provò a parlare "Sei nato...dalla putrefazione di alcuni animali della...Grecia.

Sei solo un elemento…personificato.

Un elemento come tutti noi.

Un'egregora.

Tu non sarai mai...Dio."

"Dillo quando sarai nei Campi Elisi,sotto la mia influenza."disse il dio.

Thanos sorrise e spezzò il collo a Loki con assoluta facilità.

Thor urlò sotto le placche di metallo,mentre Thanos si avvicinò con il corpo del fratello e lo gettò a terra davanti a lui.

"Nessuna resurrezione stavolta."disse Thanos che alzò la mano sinistra e illuminò la pietra viola,poi chiuse il pugno e ci fu un'onda d'urto dello stesso colore,poi tutta l'astronave iniziò a riempirsi di fuoco dello stesso colore ed esplosioni.

Thanos fece illuminare la pietra azzurra e creò una coltre di nubi che fece scomparire lui e tutti i presenti.

I pezzi di metallo che tenevano fermo Thor caddero e il dio strisciò verso il corpo di Loki toccandolo "Loki?"

Loki non si mosse e l'astronave esplose.

In mezzo a delle montagne innevate,sulla Terra c'era un uomo su un cavallo.

L'uomo indossava un impermeabile scuro e un cappuccio.

Aveva dei pantaloni scuri.

Scese da cavallo e guardò da un dosso la valle sottostante.

C'era una baia con pezzi di ghiaccio che galleggiavano nel mare e delle montagne innevate dalla parte opposta.

Vicino all'acqua c'era un piccola cittadina di poche case.

L'uomo si tolse il cappuccio rivelando di essere Bruce Wayne.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti,con una leggera barba e baffi.

Scese e arrivò ad un edificio dove fu guardato da tutti mentre si avvicinava.

"Vorrei chiedere il vostro aiuto."disse Wayne alla comunità "So che c'è uno straniero che viene in questo villaggio dal mare.

Viene d'inverno quando la gente è affamata e porta il pesce.

Viene con l'alta marea."

In piedi accanto al capo villaggio,che era seduto su una sedia,c'era il Re del Mare,ex membro del Sindacato del Crimine,proveniente da Terra-3.

Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle,biondi sulle punte.

Aveva barba e baffi e gli occhi avevano le pupille bianche.

Indossava un giaccone con la pelliccia sul cappuccio e pantaloni neri.

"C'è stata ieri sera."disse Bruce.

"Ci sono iceberg nel porto."disse il Re del Mare "Quattro mesi di fermo."

"Beh,lo straniero non viene via mare."disse Bruce "Stanno arrivando dei nemici.

Da molto lontano.

Ho bisogno di guerrieri.

Sto creando un'alleanza per poterci difendere.

Ti do 25 mila dollari per parlare con quell'uomo adesso.

Qui fuori."

"Sono sicuro che me li darà comunque."disse il Re del Mare e tutti risero.

Bruce vide un disegno sulla parete che mostrava il Re del Mare che portava un pesce,poi ai due lati c'erano due torrette,con dentro due teschi e una terza torretta nel mare,con dentro un altro teschio.

"Parlami di quei tre teschi e facciamo 30 mila."disse Bruce.

Il Re del Mare si avvicinò "Devi andartene."

"Almeno puoi indicarmi Atlantide?"disse Bruce.

Il Re del Mare lo afferrò con le mani,lo sollevò e lo sbatte contro una colonna.

"Artur Carrie."disse Bruce e l'altro lo abbassò lentamente "Da Terra-3.

Da poco accettato da Atlantide.

Noto anche come il Re del Mare o il protettore degli oceani.

Dicono che sai parlare ai pesci."

I due camminarono lungo la riva.

"Fammi capire bene."disse Artur "Tu ti vesti da pipistrello?

Come un vero pipistrello?"

"Funziona da vent'anni a Ghotam."disse Bruce.

"Quel posto di merda?"disse Artur.

"In battaglia ci servirai."disse Bruce.

"Non ci contare,Batman."disse Artur.

"Perché no?"disse Bruce.

"Non mi piace che ficchi il naso nei miei affari,nella mia vita."disse Artur "Quelli di Atlantide mi dicono fai questo,tu mi dici fai quello.

Lasciatemi in pace."

"Per questo aiuti la gente in questa landa desolata?"disse Bruce "Perché vuoi andare via?"

"Li aiuto perché non lo fa nessun altro."disse il Re del mare,che si tolse il giaccone e la maglietta restando a busto nudo e rivelando di avere dei tatuaggi simili a scaglie sulle spalle e ai lati dei pettorali,più altre linee che andavano verso il basso.

"Se vuoi proteggerli devi lavorare con me."disse Bruce.

"Un uomo forte è più forte da solo."disse Artur che entrò in acqua "Mai sentito dire?"

"Non è questo il detto."disse Batman "È esattamente l'opposto."

"Si,ma non vuol dire che mi sbaglio"disse Artur.

"Sai chi era Solargirl?"disse Bruce "Ha combattuto al mio fianco per molte volte.

È andata in coma qualche giorno fa."

"Ecco,appunto."disse Artur.

"Cosa c'è nei tre teschi?"disse Batman.

"È una vecchia storia."disse Artur.

"Che cos'è?"disse Bruce "L'umanità fa sciogliere le calotte polari,distrugge l'ecosistema,quindi se l'è cercata."

"A me non dispiace se gli oceani salgono."disse Artur.

"E se invece dovessero bollire?"disse Bruce.

"Vestito da pipistrello."disse Artur "Sei fuori di testa,Bruce Wayne."

Lui si tuffò e scomparve lasciando una scia sull'acqua.

"Non vuol dire che mi sbaglio."disse Bruce che poco dopo salì su un aereo.

A New York c'era il Sancta Sanctorum,la casa del Dottor Strange,un luogo simile ad una grossa villa,con una vetrata circolare sul tetto.

Dottor Strange stava scendendo delle scale che davano all'ingresso,insieme a Wong.

Era un uomo con i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva i capelli sulle tempie di colore bianco.

Aveva baffi e barba,molto corta.

I baffi erano collegati alla barba.

Indossava un vestito da monaco buddista di colore blu scuro.

Intorno al collo aveva una collana d'oro con al centro un ovale d'oro con un cerchio all'interno.

Il vestito che copriva il petto si apriva in due all'altezza della vita,dopo essere passato sotto alla placca di cuoio che copriva la pancia.

Aveva anche una cinghia nera sopra la placca.

Le maniche del vestito erano di un blu più scuro del resto dell'abito e a metà degli avambracci iniziavano i guanti gialli.

I pantaloni erano blu scuro e gli stivali grigi,con dei nastri legati su di essi.

Wong indossava lo stesso abito solo di colore marrone.

"Davvero tu non hai i soldi."disse Strange.

"L'attaccamento alla materia crea distacco dal mondo spirituale."disse Wong.

"Lo dirò a quelli del forno così di faranno un panino al prosciutto..."disse Strange.

"Oh,aspetta,forse ho 200."disse Wong.

"Dollari?"disse Strange.

"Rupie."disse Wong.

"Sarebbero?"disse Strange.

"Un dollaro e mezzo?"disse Wong.

"Ah...cosa vuoi?"disse Strange.

"Mi piacerebbe un panino tonno e maionese."disse Wong.

Hulk sfondò il tetto e si schiantò dentro le scale.

Il mantello rosso volò da solo sulle spalle di Strange.

Il mantello copriva le spalle ed aveva un colletto che arrivava fino all'altezza della mascella.

I due si avvicinarono e Wong chiuse i pugni,materializzando davanti ad essi dei cerchi di energia arancione pieni di linee e simboli.

Hulk si trasformò in Bruce Banner,un uomo con i capelli neri ricci.

"Thanos sta arrivando."disse Bruce terrorizzato "Sta arrivando."

"Chi?"disse Dottor Strange.

Bruce Wayne era su un aereo privato e si radeva in bagno.

Alfred,il suo maggiordomo,arrivò con un bottiglia.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,corti,con la riga sulla parte destra,gli occhiali,una felpa grigia e pantaloni neri.

Portava con se una bottiglia.

"Quindi dice di non aver modo di riconnettersi con questo Re del Mare."disse Alfred che mise la bottiglia su un tavolino.

"Gli avevo messo un trasmettitore sulla giacca."disse Bruce "È andato via senza.

E il nostro Aguaman è scomparso.

Magari la giacca non era nemmeno la sua."

Bruce uscì dal bagno "Quegli strani teschi negli appunti di Luthor,credo che siano una specie di contenitori."

"Di cosa?"disse Afred che gli portò un bicchiere.

"Non lo so."disse Bruce Wayne "Soldi,energia…

Qualcosa per cui scatenare una guerra."

"Beh,abbiamo avuto fortuna con una persona sulla sua lista."disse Alfred che cliccò su uno schermo e apparvero dei monitor "Il tuo ex-collega Allen,di Central City.

È completamente fuori dai radar."

"Come sempre."disse Bruce.

"Occupa una casa,si sposta spesso e velocemente."disse Alfred.

"È sempre stato uno che sparisce."disse Bruce.

"Però va a trovare il padre."disse Alfred "In prigione.

Per aver ucciso la madre."

"Oh Dio."disse Bruce "Non lo sapevo."

"Ha sempre sostenuto l'innocenza del padre,ma aveva nove anni e nessuno gli ha dato retta."disse Alfred.

"Abbiamo qualcuno nella prigione?"disse Bruce.

"Oh,si troveremo l'indirizzo ."disse Alfred.

"Che mi dici di Diana?"disse Batman che andò a versarsi un bicchiere.

"Il numero ce l'ha."disse Alfred in poltrona.

"Potevi chiamarla tu."disse Bruce.

"Oh."disse Alfred "Beh,forse dovrei volare a Parigi,con un biglietto scritto a mano dove le chiedo se vuole essere compagna di squadra di Bruce?

Scriva si o no."

"Mi interessano solo le sue capacità."disse Bruce.

"Non ho alcun dubbio."disse Alfred.

"Continuiamo?"disse Bruce.

"Beh,il riconoscimento facciale è un po' ambiguo ,in questo caso,ma abbiamo un riscontro parziale ."disse Alfred "Si tratta di Victor Stone.

È sparito da quando la League si è sciolta.

Diceva di avvertire delle voci,d'altronde la sua corazza avverte anche la magia.

Sento la mancanza dei tempi in cui l'unica fantasia erano i pinguini esplosivi a casa."

"La vita semplice."disse Bruce che si sedette.

"Non lo riconosco questo mondo."disse Alfred.

"Io non devo riconoscerlo."disse Bruce "Devo salvarlo."

In una prigione c'era un poliziotto dietro un vetro che faceva passare le persone.

Tra queste c'era Barry Allen.

Aveva i capelli neri,spettinati,corti,indossava una felpa nera e rossa,con cappuccio.

Dietro di lui c'era un omone calvo.

"Sono qui per Hendy Allen."disse Barry mostrando un foglio.

"Firma."disse la guardia,che gli diede un foglio,ma la penna non scriveva.

"Andiamo,tu muovi?"disse l'omone alle spalle e Barry si voltò "Che ti prende?

Hai un problema?"

Barry mosse le mani ad una velocità tale da essere impercettibile e disegno degli occhiali sul volto dell'uomo,dei baffi e una cicatrice "No,nessun problema."

"Meglio per te."disse l'uomo e Berry firmò.

"Sai dove andare."disse la guardia e il ragazzo andò.

L'omone andò dal poliziotto che lo guardò sorpreso.

"Quelli sono da vista o vuoi sembrare un intellettuale?"disse la guardia e l'omone rimase perplesso.

Barry andò a parlare con in padre che si trovava seduto dietro un vetro.

"Potresti fare qualunque cosa."disse Henry "Stai girando a vuoto.

Fai tre lavori senza sbocco e ne cerchi un quarto.

Dove lo trovi il tempo?"

"Me lo creo il tempo."disse Berry.

"E tutto questo mentre fai giustizia penale,eh?"disse Henry.

"Ok,non ho nessuna voglia di parlarne."disse Barry "L'indagine non ha funzionato."

Il padre anziano mise la mano sul vetro "Dammi la mano,dai."

Barry mise la mano sul vetro.

"Adesso stammi a sentire,Barry,perché sto parlando seriamente."disse Henry "Devi abbandonare questo progetto.

E poi voglio che tu la smetta di venire a trovarmi,perché io sono soltanto un peso per la tua vita."

"Ti prego non dirmi mai più questa cosa."disse Barry "Seriamente."

"Tu puoi essere quello che vuoi,perché sei brillante."disse Henry "Assolutamente il meglio del meglio.

Non posso stare qui,a vederti sprecare il tempo a Central City,con qualche vecchio,per un lavoro che non ha alcun futuro."

"Papà,questo non è vero."disse Berry "Questo non è vero."

"Tempo scaduto."disse la guardia e il padre dovette alzarsi.

"Devi pensare a costruirti un futuro,tu vivi nel passato,creati un futuro."disse Henry.

In un grosso parco al centro di Metropolis,c'era una struttura,con due enormi muri curvi,con dentro una nave aliena.

In una stanza dalle pareti rosse,con computer,video e scrivanie,più tubi sulle pareti,c'era un uomo di colore in giacca e cravatta che prendeva il cappotto e usciva.

Uscendo passò in un corridoio dal pavimento grigio,con la pareti composte da colonne di metallo e delle tende bianche.

Parlò ad un uomo che lavava a terra.

"È tutto tuo,Edward."disse l'uomo di colore.

"11.30."disse l'uomo "È presto stasera,Sailas."

"Si,presto."disse Sailas.

"Ah,io non ti ho mai detto che mi dispiace molto per quello che è successo."disse l'uomo che puliva"Victor era un ragazzo d'oro,prima dell'incidente."

"Grazie."disse Sailas che andò via.

Tornò a casa e trovò Cyborg alla finestra.

Indossava una felpa chiara e dei pantaloni chiari.

Era un ragazzo di colore,con la parte sinistra del viso coperta da placche di metallo,l'occhio sinistro emanava luce rossa e sulla fronte c'era un cerchio azzurro.

"Victor."disse Sailas "Non sei costretto a restare qui.

Puoi avere una vita,puoi avere più di…

Se resti qui a rimuginare ..."

"Sto metabolizzando."disse Cyborg "Posso accedere,ma non riesco a dargli un senso."

"Sei ancora..."disse Sailas.

"Arrabbiato per quello che hai fatto a me?"disse Victor "No.

Il teschio che hai trovato deve restare nascosto."

"Se potessi lavorare con me,se potessi avere quell'oggetto e..."disse Sailas.

"Si,così faresti anche di peggio di quello che hai fatto a me."disse Victor"Quell'oggetto

potrebbe essere mistico.

Non sai con cosa giochi. "

"Se vedessi quello che impariamo dalla nave Kryptoniana,penso che il teschio può integrasi con la sua energia,farla aumentare e..."disse Sailas.

"Qualcuno lo sa?"disse Cyborg.

"Cosa?"disse Sailas.

"Al laboratorio."disse Cyborg "Qualcuno sa che sono qui?"

"Io...io...io..."disse Sailas "Non credevo che fossi pronto."

"In effetti."disse Cyborg.

"Ma che sia chiaro,tu non sei un mostro."disse Sailas.

Cyborg si voltò "Strano,hai pensato che parlassi di me."

"Quello che ho fatto..."disse Sailas "Ho perso tua madre in quell'incidente.

Non avrei sopportato di perdere mio figlio."

"Ma lo hai fatto."disse Cyborg appoggiando le mani metalliche sul tavolo "Ho in testa un linguaggio che non ho mai parlato.

E non è solo digitale.

È strano.

Ogni giorno mi sveglio diverso."

Lui girò intorno al tavolo per mettersi davanti al padre.

"Modificato."disse Cyborg.

"Come fai…?"disse Sailas e lui fece uscire dei raggi viola da sotto i piedi.

"Dopo che ero stato danneggiato non riuscivo più a farlo."disse Cyborg "Da quando sono venuti Chitauri,la gente aspetta la prossima invasione aliena di massa.

Ho il dubbio che sia in arrivo."

L'uomo che faceva le pulizie era dentro un corridoio e puliva il pavimento,poi sentì dei versi e si recò in una stanza con le pareti rosse,spostò una tenda di plastica e trovò una delle creature a quattro braccia.

In pieno oceano,c'era un isola protetta da una barriera mistica dove vivevano le amazzoni.

Le costruzioni erano identiche a quelle dell'antica Grecia e così anche gli abiti.

Su una parte vuota dell'isola,vicino ad una scogliera,c'era una struttura circolare di pietra con una sola entrata.

Delle amazzoni erano a cavallo.

Avevano lo stesso abbigliamenti di Wonder Woman e la loro regina aveva anche un mantello chiaro,con un elmo,con una cresta che percorreva la parte centrale della testa.

Aveva la corazza dorata a differenza delle altre.

Accanto a lei ce ne erano altre con mantelli rossi e a volte cappucci.

Avevano tutti delle lance de gli scudi.

All'interno del corridoio di pietra c'erano due amazzoni per lato ad intervalli regolari,con scudi circolari e lance.

All'interno di una grande sala,circolare di pietra,con più livelli e dei gradini che li collegavano,c'era una pedana di pietra,con un rettangolo di pietra,su una base quadrata,con in cima un teschio umano che si muoveva leggermente.

"Qualche cambiamento oggi?"disse la regina.

"No,mia regina."disse una di loro "Il teschio si è svegliato,ma non è successo niente."

"Era dormiente da migliaia di anni."disse la regina "Perché si è risvegliata."

Il teschio si mosse e dai suoi occhi uscì un fuoco azzurro,poi si aprì un portale fatto di nubi e luce azzurra e dal portale apparve Thanos che atterrò,fracassando il pavimento.

Il dio aveva il guanto con le pietre e la doppia spada nell'altra mano.

"Avverto la forza di un dio greco."disse una di loro "Ma il suo corpo..."

"È dentro di lui."disse la regina "Thanatos."

"Puoi anche chiamarmi Thanos."disse Thanos che si avvicinò al teschio "Madre.

Millenni in esilio,alla ricerca."

Thanos si mise in ginocchio "E oggi mi hai chiamato a casa ,finalmente."

"Non ti piacerà il ben venuto."disse la regina.

"Oh,io credo di si invece."disse Thanos che alzò la spada verso l'alto e colpì il suolo con la lama inferiore.

Dal portale,ancora aperto,uscirono decine di Chitauri.

Avevano un casco che copriva il viso ed erano di due tipi.  
Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.  
Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.  
C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.  
Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.  
La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.  
La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.  
Alcuni avevano la mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.  
La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.  
Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,  
All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.  
La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.  
Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.  
Altri avevano nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.

Iniziarono a sparare raggi laser azzurri dalle armi.

"AVANTI!"urlò la regina.

Molte di loro vennero colpite,mentre il portale si chiudeva.

Thanos lanciò un raggio viola dalla pietra,chiudendo la mano a pugno,poi usò la spada per colpirne un altra.

Un terza spiccò un salto e atterrò sulla testa del dio,ma lui le prese la gamba e la gettò via.

"RADUNA LE LEGIONI!"urlò la regina.

"DEVI CHIUDERE LA GABBIA!"urlò l'altra.

"VAI!"disse la regina e la donna andò insieme ad un'altra.

Thanos allungò la mano sinistra verso il teschio,mentre molte amazzoni tentavano di tenerlo fermo,ma inutilmente.

"NESSUNA PIETÀ!"urlò una di loro.

La regina usò una frusta gialla,che si illuminava di energia gialla,per afferrare il teschio e portarlo a se.

"Si,corri."disse Thanos.

"CHIUDETE I VARCHI!"disse la regina e le altre colpirono delle colonne di legno con un martello,facendo chiudere delle porte di pietra.

Le ultime due tennero aperta l'ultima porta per permettere alla regina di uscire.

Lei diede il teschio ad altre a cavallo.

"Non vi fermate."disse lei e le altre andarono.

Thanos fece un taglio ad "X"sulla parete ed uscì,sfondando la roccia,poi spiccò un enorme salto e colpì il suolo con la spada,provocando un'onda d'urto che mandò a terra i cavalli.

Una freccia lo colpì e lui uccise ,con la spada,un'amazzone a cavallo,poi parò la freccia di un altra e le colpì il cavallo con il braccio sinistro.

I Chitauri avevano delle piccole astronavi,composte da una pedana,con dei propulsori azzurri sotto e una protuberanza curva di metallo davanti dove c'era il pilota,mentre un altro dietro sparava.

Thanos corse e le astronavi lo superarono andando verso un gruppo di amazzoni a cavallo e uno degli alieni lanciò una corda afferrando il teschio e trascinando in aria anche l'amazzone.

Un'altra lanciò una lancia contro la creatura e la uccise,mentre gli altri sparavano.

Il teschio rotolò a terra e una di loro si gettò da cavallo rotolando e legando il teschio con una corda che legò ad una freccia,poi fece un salto in avanti gettandosi a terra e scoccando una freccia,ma fu trafitta dalla spada di Thanos.

Una delle due amazzoni spiccò un salto da cavallo,afferrando una freccia e saltando sul cavallo accanto.

Thanos atterrò accanto a loro e colpì il cavallo con la mano sinistra,scagliandole in aria e facendo perdere il teschio.

Una delle due era la regina che soccorse quella sotto il cavallo.

Thanos raccolse il teschio con la mano sinistra "Nobile regina,perché combatti?

Dopo l'equilibrio farai parte della mia legione e conoscerai la rettitudine del potere."

Lei scoccò una freccia,ma lui la afferrò con la mano destra,dato che aveva conficcato la spada a terra.

"Tu alla fine ti metterai in ginocchio."disse Thanos che vide in lontananza una gran quantità di amazzoni venire a cavallo verso di lui "Come tutte voi."

La pietra blu si illuminò e aprì un portale di nubi ed energia azzurra che portò via Thanos e l'esercito,così evitò le centinaia di frecce che venivano scagliate contro di lui.

Le amazzoni circondarono la regina che teneva per mano quella finita sotto il cavallo che morì poco dopo.

"Accendiamo l'antico fuoco di avvertimento."disse lei alzandosi.

"Quel fuoco non è masi stato acceso da cinquemila anni."disse l'altra che era stata inviata a chiamare le legioni "Gli uomini non capiranno il messaggio."

"Gli uomini no."disse la regina che aveva anche perduto l'elmo "Ma lei si."

La notte seguente la regina andò su una scogliera dove c'erano le rovine di una costruzione in mattoni.

Dietro di lei c'erano 14 amazzoni schierate su due file,ai lati della porta,due guardie del corpo vicine e accanto a lei c'erano due braci antiche accese.

Lei pronunciò delle parole magiche e poi mise una freccia nelle fiamme e puntò l'arco al cielo.

La regina indossava il mantello d'oro e il cappuccio "Ascoltami Diana."

Lanciò la freccia che volò oltre l'oceano e atterrò in un tempio greco abbandonato,creando un tornado di fuoco.

Diana era dentro un museo e ritoccava una statua di una dea.

Aveva i capelli legati ed era vestita di bianco.

"Diana,cosa hai fatto nel weekend?"disse il direttore del museo.

"Io?"disse Diana "Niente di così interessante."

"Ah,lo dici tutte le volte."disse il direttore mentre dipingeva un quadro.

"Che devo dire?"disse lei ridendo "Non sono un tipo eccitante."

"Da questo tempio si è elevata un'enorme colonna di fuoco,che ha lasciato tutti a bocca aperta."disse alle tv "Il fuoco è visibile a chilometri di distanza."

"Invasione."disse Diana.

Al telegiornale c'era un uomo che parlava "In ambito locale,la moglie di un custode ha avuto parole forti per gli alieni che, ha suo dire, le hanno rapito il marito."

Venne fatto vedere un filmato dove un'anziana urlava delle parolacce contro gli alieni,poi Rose,la Chloe di Terra-237, spense.

Aveva i capelli rossi,ricci,con la riga in mezzo.

Aveva una maglietta azzurra e una gonna nera.

"Ho trovato una casa vicino a quel ristorantino."disse una donna con i capelli bianchi lunghi "Mi va benissimo."

"Se mi avesse detto qualcosa..."disse Rose che portò due caffè.

"Oh,no."disse la donna "Sono rimasta indietro con i pagamenti.

Le conosci le banche.

Attaccano come giaguari."

Rose si sedette e le diede un caffè.

"Quella casa era troppo grande per me."disse la donna "Mi ci aggiravo come un fantasma."

"Magari io avrei potuto provare a parlare con qualcuno."disse Rose.

"Avevi già abbastanza pensieri,senza dover aggiungere anche la madre di Chloe."disse la donna"Non che io sia mai stata..."

"Ehi,Rose..."disse un uomo alla porta "Chi era la tua fonte?

L'attivista dell'università?"

"Beh...è la mia fonte."disse Rose.

"Sono stato scelto per la storia del rapimento,ci sono state proteste studentesche,penso che sia un fatto politico."disse lui "Allora chi è il tuo uomo?"

"Le chiedo se la puoi chiamare."disse Rose.

"Ah,quindi è una lei."disse l'uomo che andò via.

"Non è una lei."disse Rose e l'altra rise.

"Dovresti lavorare tu su questa storia."disse la madre "E poi..."

"Cosa?"disse Rose "Lionel Luthor vuole mettere le mani sulla proprietà del marito di mia figlia."

"Ah,quel tizio."disse Rose.

"Già."disse lei.

"E comunque non sono pronta per quella storia."disse Rose "Sono molto felice di scrivere pezzi su come allevare un gattino.

Per un po'.

È stata molto dura tornare qui."

"Beh,io non riesco quasi a leggere i giornali."disse la donna "Ce tanta paura.

Secondo me è perché lei non si è ancora svegliata.

Immagino sia un pensiero da madre.

Però non mancano le notizie di cui parlare e Chloe mi ha promesso che avresti vinto un pulizer."

"Ah,davvero?"disse Rose.

"Si,ha detto che sei la donna più a pesca di notizie che abbia conosciuto."disse la madre di Chloe"A caccia."

"A caccia,si."disse Rose ridendo.

"Diceva che annusavi una storia da più lontano di quanto arrivasse il suo udito."disse lei.

"Beh,certe storie avevano un senso."disse Rose "Non erano solo un puzzle,riguardavano la verità.

La possibilità di riuscire a vedere il motore del mondo,quando ancora funzionava."

Cyborg indossava ancora la felpa ed era su una poltrona in camera sua e ascoltava le informazioni della rete.

Udì la voce di Alfred che lo chiamava per nome.

Tre le sue dita si formarono delle linee arancioni che proiettarono ologrammi di Batman,di Diana e di Flash,mentre il cerchio sulla fronte diventava rosso.

Bruce Wayne era in una villa vicino ad un lago,tra i boschi.

Stava smontando una parte del suo Bat-jet,quando il suo computer mandò dei suoni.

"Ecco,quello."disse Bruce "Sono quasi sicuro che abbia sconvolto l'alieno."

"Vedo se arrangio qualcosa per il costume."disse Alfred "Non sarà tanto presto."

"D'accordo."disse Batman "Diamoci un margine."

"Diana entrò nella struttura,con gli stivali con i tacchi,pantaloni neri di pelle e un giaccone di pelle marrone.

Aveva i capelli legati con una coda di cavallo.

"Ho pagato milioni di dollari per la sicurezza di questo edificio."disse Wayne.

"Si?"disse Diana "Ha un'aria costosa."

"Ciao."disse Bruce e lei rise.

"Nuovo giocattolo?"disse Diana.

"Prototipo trasporto truppe."disse Batman.

"Conosceva un uomo che avrebbe adorato pilotarlo."disse Diana.

"Già."disse lui "Servirà più di un pilota.

Credo ci sia un attacco in arrivo."

"Non in arrivo Bruce,è già in atto."disse Diana.

FLASHBACK

Thanatos era in una vallata dell'antica Grecia,tra le montagne.

Aveva la pelle bianco cadaverico,lunghi capelli bianchi,lisci che arrivavano sotto le scapole ed erano tirati indietro.

Il volto era umano,con occhi completamente rossi,che emanavano luce.

Aveva una tunica viola scuro che passava sulla spalla sinistra,copriva la parte sinistra del pettorale e la parte sinistra della pancia,per poi girare intorno alla vita e andando verso il basso.

La tunica era tenuta ferma da una cintura di bronzo,con linee a zig-zag d'oro,con un cerchio d'oro al centro e si apriva sulla destra per fare spazio alle gambe,ma era comunque molto lunga e si muoveva da sola.

La cintura era molto più larga sulla parte sinistra.

Il muscoli erano scolpiti,al centro del petto c'era un cerchio rosso che aveva due linee che puntavano verso il centro sulla parte superiore e una sulla parte inferiore.

Il braccio destro aveva una placca di metallo circolare al centro de bicipite,poi gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo marrone,pieni di linee nella parte iniziale,poi avevano una placca di metallo circolare verso il polso e anche le mani erano coperte dalla corazza di metallo,piena di linee sul dorso e con delle placche sulle dita,terminanti con delle punte.

La parte del bracciale più vicina al gomito aveva una punta ricurva e irregolare,con altre due punte più piccole accanto.

Le gambe erano nude,tranne per una placca marrone,piena di linee incise,ce copriva il polpaccio e che aveva una punta,diretta verso l'alto,sulla parte esterna.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una falce di metallo marrone,con delle linee curve su tutto il manico,la punta della falce era marrone,piena di linee,sulla parte posteriore aveva tra punte,di cui la prima era la più lunga,piegate all'indietro,mentre la lama della falce,poco ricurva,era gialla e larga,con la parte superiore coperta dalla placca marrone e alla base c'erano due punte marroni che andavano sulla lama,di cui la prima era la più lunga.

La parte inferiore della falce era allargata e aveva due punte a forcone in basso,più una terza punta prima.

Dalla parte inferiore partiva una catena che si muoveva da sola.

La tunica passava dalla spalla sinistra a dietro la schiena e si muoveva da sola.

Era giunto sul posto tramite un portale da cui usciva luce gialla,con intorno dei filamenti di necroplasma vorticanti e il terreno sotto i suoi piedi diventava fumante e nero.

Thanatos colpì il suolo con la falce,provocando un esplosione e dal buco partirono delle linee di lava.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Quando lo trovarono gli dei dell'Olimpo lo chiamarono Thanatos.

Nato dalla putrefazione dei cadaveri della Grecia,era un elemento della natura personificato,come gli altri dei.

Per un po' la sua magia,che permeava a Grecia,drenava le anime dei morti,verso l'oltretomba locale sotto il controllo dell'Olimpo.

Poi si trasformo in un distruttore."

Dal portale dietro di lui uscirono dei fantasmi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Viveva solo per conquistare."

Thanatos colpì con la sua falce degli uomini di un esercito,scagliandoli via.

Le amazzoni erano a cavallo e andavano contro i fantasmi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Milioni caddero sotto la sua falce,oppure furono posseduti dalle anime dei morti dell'Ade che lui portava con se.

Aveva anche sotto il suo controllo delle orrende creature a quattro braccia,plasmate direttamente dai cadaveri."

Un fantasma entrò dentro un cadavere e lo fece alzare.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Si dice che dopo la battaglia,nascose il suo corpo nell'oltretomba dei Campi Elisi e la sua anima passava di corpo in corpo.

Poi il suo spirito abbandonò la Terra,in cerca di nuovi corpi da possedere,facendoli mutare in modo spaventoso e ottenendo il controllo di eserciti mostuosi."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Devo avere incontrato una di quelle creature."disse Bruce che camminava nel bosco,con Diana,vicino all'acqua del lago "Non è stato piacevole."

"Qui a Gotham?"disse lei.

"Sono ovunque."disse Bruce "Cercano i suoi teschi."

"I teschi della morte."disse Diana.

"Credo che Thanatos abbia il vostro,quindi ne restano ancora due."disse Bruce.

"Sei preparato."disse Diana.

"Non molto."disse Bruce "Non ho idea di cosa contengano.

Un'arma?

Un qualche potere?"

"Non contengono un potere."disse lei "Quelle sono il potere."

FLASHBACK

Dal portale sull'Ade,uscirono tre teschi umani che volavano a mezz'aria,con delle fiamme azzurre che uscivano dalla bocca,con dietro tre donne orribili,con addosso lunghi abiti neri e con il cappuccio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"La loro origine è sconosciuta,ma i tre teschi si combinano per formare l'unita e portare quello che lui chiamava equilibrio.

Voleva uccidere metà della popolazione della Grecia e poi procedere a tutto il pianeta."

Le tre vecchie si misero dietro Thanatos,i tre teschi erano sospesi a mezz'aria sopra di loro e intorno c'erano orde di zombi e fantasmi.

Thanatos spalancò le braccia,mentre delle fiamme si alzarono dal terreno entrando nelle scatole.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA.

"Saremmo dovuti morire,invece abbiamo formato un'alleanza."

Le amazzoni erano a cavallo,gli Atlantidei,con le armature e i tridenti,scesero dalle navi e i guerrieri della Grecia correvano verso gli zombi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Amazzoni.

Atlantidei.

Tutte le tribù degli uomini combatterono fianco a fianco.

Guerrieri leggendari."

Una delle amazzoni si mise in piedi sul cavallo e poi saltò giù trafiggendo uno dei mostri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Alleati giunti da altri mondi."

Una Lanterna Verde era tra gli uomini.

Aveva la pelle rosa,il muso allungato con denti allungati una tuta aderente verde,con una luce verde nel petto.

Aveva anche una luce verde forte,che usciva da un anello sulla mani sinistra e aveva anche dei filamenti di energia verde intorno al corpo.

La creatura spiccò un salto e materializzò un martello verde,iniziando a colpire i fantasmi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Persino le divinità della Grecia si mossero tutte insieme."

Tre i guerrieri c'era Artemide che correva.

Aveva un elmo d'oro uguale a quello di Atena.

I capelli erano biondi e lunghi e aveva gli occhi azzurri.

Il collo il petto e l'inizio del seno erano scoperti.

La spalla sinistra aveva un mantello blu,legato da un fermaglio d'oro.

Il mantello arrivava fino alla vita e aveva la parte finale bianca.

Sulla spalla destra c'era una placca blu appuntita verso l'esterno e aveva le estremità d'oro,

All'inizio del bicipite c'era in altra placca blu con i contorni dorati.

Il resto del braccio era scoperto e sull'avambraccio erano legate le cinghie che erano collegate allo scudo ovale dorato che lei aveva.

L'avambraccio sinistro aveva un bracciale d'oro con i contorni blu.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia d'oro con delle ali poco sotto la punta.

Dal mantello e dalla placca partiva un panno bianco che copriva il seno.

La pancia era scoperta,poi sui fianchi all'altezza della vita,c'era una cintura con delle punte di cuoio dirette verso il basso e la cintura aveva un panno che copriva la parte davanti del corpo e andava verso il basso sulla parte posteriore formando un piccolo mantello.

La gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio,poi c'era una placca d'oro legata con una cinghia nera e poi altre cinghie nere che tenevano un panno bianco che copriva i polpacci.

Aveva dei sandali che avevano una placca d'oro sulla parte iniziale.

Artemide scagliò la lancia che si illuminò di energia gialla.

La lanterna verde finì a terra e Thanatos lo colpì con la falce,l'anima uscì dal corpo,mentre l'anello verde volava via.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Pronti a dare la vita per scacciare Thanatos."

Thanatos si distrasse e apparve Zeus davanti a lui.

Zeus aveva lunghi capelli grigi lisci,baffi bianchi e barba grigia,corta,con delle punte sulla parte finale.

Il collo,il petto,la pancia,la spalla destra e il bicipite destro erano scoperti.

Aveva un panno bianco che passava sopra la spalla destra,sopra il pettorale destro e che poi girava sulla schiena ed era molto lungo.

Il bicipite sinistro era coperto da un bracciale circolare d'oro.

Gli avambracci erano completamente coperti da un bracciale d'oro che aveva sue circonferenze all'estremità e aveva diversi simboli.

Le mani erano scoperte.

Aveva una cintura d'oro con un cerchio e una saetta di energia azzurra dentro.

Un gonnellino bianco partiva dalla cintura ed era abbastanza lungo.

Le gambe e i piedi erano scoperti.

Nella sua mano destra apparve un fulmine.

Gli occhi si illuminarono completamente di colore azzurro e uscirono piccole scariche elettriche.

Thanatos si voltò e Zeus gli scagliò addosso le scariche elettriche dalle mani.

Mentre il dio della morte era bloccato,Ares spiccò un salto immenso.

Aveva l'elmo d'oro uguale a quello di Artemide,ma anche il volto era coperto dall'elmo,a differenza di Artemide e Atena.

Il collo era scoperto,la spalla destra era coperta da un grande mantello rosso che passava sotto la placca della spalla sinistra.

Il mantello era largo e arrivava fino a sotto la ginocchia.

La placca sulla spalla aveva la parte iniziale d'oro con una circonferenze sull'inizio,poi c'era una placca d'argento.

I bicipiti erano coperti da tante piccole placche incastonate tra loro.

Gli avambracci avevano una placca d'oro,simile ad un rettangolo,ma dai bordi irregolari,più grande del braccio.

Le mano erano scoperte.

La placca sulla spalla era collegata al resto del corpo con una cintura che passava sul petto e sulla schiena.

La pancia era scoperta.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia con una lunga punta di metallo e una punta che andava verso il basso alla base della prima.

Nella mano sinistra aveva uno scudo allungato e dai bordi ondulati.

Aveva una placca d'oro con una linea bianca in mezzo e al centro della placca c'era un'immagine che mostrava un elmo con delle corna.

Dalla placca uscivano molte punte di cuoio.

La gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio poi iniziavano gli stivali d'oro che coprivano anche i piedi.

Ares trafisse il petto ti Thanatos con la l'ascia,mentre Artemide lanciava la lancia verso il portale,provocando un'esplosione e generando l'effetto opposto,risucchiando le anime.

Anche Thanatos,che era invaso dalle scariche elettriche,veniva risucchiato.

Tento di resistere,ma alla fine cedette.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Dicono che la vergogna per la sua prima sconfitta lo facesse impazzire.

Giurò che avrebbe sgretolato la nostra alleanza."

Zeus lanciò due fulmini dalle mani,separando i teschi e colpendo le tre donne che caddero a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Che le tenebre avrebbero avvolto la Terra.

E che a quel punto sarebbe tornato."

I tre dei e i guerrieri si misero intorno ai teschi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI DIANA

"Rimasti qui,i tre teschi erano troppo pericolosi per essere tenuti insieme.

Uno fu affidato alle amazzoni,uno agli atlantidei...

Il teschio degli uomini venne sepolto in segreto,in modo che nessuna tribù fosse tentata di usarne il potere contro un'altra."

Gli uomini seppellirono la scatola.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Quale armonia derivata da tanto orrore."disse Diana "Fu davvero l'età degli eroi."

"Qualcosa mi dice che non riusciremo a riunire il gruppo."disse Bruce che guardò il lago.

"Gli atlantidei vennero relegati sott'acqua e le amazzoni su un'isola che non possono lasciare."disse Diana.

"Non conterei molto sulle tribù degli uomini."disse Bruce "Per noi la fine del mondo è sempre rimandabile.

Quanto ci vorrà per..."

"Giorni."disse Diana "Al massimo.

L'ultima volta lo sbaglio di Thanatos è stato attaccarci.

Voleva mettere in ginocchio la Terra,prima di distruggerci.

Questa volte punterà dritto ai teschi."

Il telefono di Wayne squillò e lui rispose "So dove trovare un nostro vecchio amico.

Barry Allen."

"E che sappiamo dell'altro?"disse Diana "Victor Stone."

"Speravo lo trovassi tu."disse Wayne.

"Chiediamo a persone innocenti di rischiare la vita di nuovo."disse Diana.

"Lo so."disse Wayne "È così che funziona."

I due proseguirono,mentre Victor li osservava da dietro un albero.

Tony Stark,ossia Iron-Man,e Pepper Ports camminavano a Central Park.

Lui aveva i capelli neri,corti,baffi e barba,indossava una maglietta nera con una placca di metallo al centro del petto,simile ad un triangolo con la punta verso il basso,e la parte centrale azzurra.

Aveva una maglietta legata intorno al collo e indossava dei Jeans.

Lei aveva i capelli rossi,legati con una coda di cavallo ed era vestita di nero.

"Calma,calma."disse Tony "Te lo spiego."

"Stai farneticando."disse Pepper.

"Affatto."disse Tony.

"Non ti seguo."disse Pepper.

"Hai presente quando stai sognando e nel sogno devi andare in bagno?"disse Tony.

"Si."disse Pepper.

"E poi dici che non c'è un bagno,adesso che faccio?"disse Tony "Oh,qualcuno mi guarda..."

"Poi ti svegli e scopri di dover veramente andare in bagno."disse Pepper.

"Si."disse Tony

"Si."disse lei.

"Ok."disse Tony.

"Succede a tutti."disse Pepper.

"È proprio questo il punto."disse Tony mettendosi davanti a lei "Io stanotte ho sognato in modo molto intenso un bambino.

Era molto reale.

Aveva il nome di quel tuo zio eccentrico...

Com'era il nome?"

"Certo."disse Pepper.

"Morgan?"disse Tony "Morgan."

"Così ti sei svegliato e hai pensato che noi..."disse Tony.

"Aspettavamo."disse Tony.

"Già."disse Pepper.

"Si?"disse Tony.

"No."disse Pepper.

"L'ho sognato,era molto reale."disse Tony.

Lei gli slacciò la maglietta legata al collo,mostrando la placca di metallo triangolare con la punta verso il basso "Se tu avessi voluto un bambino non avresti creato questo."

"Sono contento che ne parli,perché non è niente,è solo un alloggio per nanoparticelle."disse Tony.

"Ti stai dando la zappa sui piedi."disse Tony.

"No,guarda..."disse Tony "È removibile."

"Non ne hai bisogno."disse Pepper.

"Mi sono operato,cerco di proteggere noi."disse Tony "E dei futuri noi,tutto qui,nel caso ci sia un mostro nell'armadio invece delle..."

"Camice."disse Pepper.

"Mi conosci troppo bene."disse Tony "Completi tutte le mie frasi."

"Dovresti avere le camice nell'armadio."disse Pepper.

"Si."disse Tony "Sai che ci dovrebbe essere?

Niente più sorprese,stasera una bella cena.

E non dovrebbero esserci più sorprese,mani.

Dovrei promettertelo."

"Si."disse lei.

"Lo faccio."disse Tony che la baciò.

Il Dottor Strange aprì un portale mistico arancione "Tony Stark?

Sono il Dottr Steven,detto anche lo stregone supremo.

Devi venire con me.

Oh,a proposito,congratulazioni per le nozze."

"Scusa,vendi i biglietti per qualcosa?"disse Tony.

"Devi aiutarci."disse Strange "Credimi,non esagero nel dire che il destino dell'universo è a rischio."

"Devo aiutare chi?"disse Tony.

Banner uscì dal portale vestito in giacca e cravatta e preoccupato "Ciao,Tony."

"Bruce!"disse Tony stupito.

"Ciao."disse Pepper.

Banner lo abbracciò.

"Stai bene."disse Tony.

Poco dopo Tony era seduto su un divano nel santuario,poco prima delle scale su cui era atterrato Hulk.

Wong fece apparire la circonferenza arancione sulla mano e una parte della stanza divenne nera,anche se c'era luce "All'alba dell'Universo non c'era nulla,poi..."

A mezz'aria comparve una scintilla bianca che esplose dando origine all'Universo.

"Il Big Bang scaraventò sei cristalli elementari attraverso l'universo vergine."disse Wong.

Da una specie di portale entrarono nell'universo cinque pietre,una azzurra,una rossa,una gialla,una verde e una viola.

"Ognuna di queste gemme dell'infinito controlla un aspetto essenziale dell'esistenza."disse Wong.

"Spazio."disse Strange e la pietra azzurra si illuminò.

"Realtà."disse Strange e la pietra rossa si illuminò.

"Potere."disse Strange e la pietra viola si illuminò.

"Anima."disse Strange e la pietra verde si illuminò.

"Mente."disse Strange e la pietra gialla si illuminò.

"E tempo."disse Strange voltandosi e incrociando le braccia ,facendo strane mosse con le dita.

La parte centrale dell'ovale d'oro che aveva attaccato alla catena intorno al collo si aprì rivelando una pietra che emanava una forte luce arancione.

"Come hai detto che si chiama?"disse Tony.

"Thanos."disse Bruce avvicinandosi,mentre l'altro si alzava "È un flagello Tony,invade i pianeti,si prende tutto ciò che vuole,stermina metà delle popolazioni.

Lui ha mandato Loki!

L'attacco a New York era opera sua."

"Ci siamo."disse Tony che cominciò a camminare per la stanza "Tempi previsti?"

"Chi lo sa."disse Banner "Ha le gemme del potere e dello spazio,questo lo rende la creatura più potente in tutto l'Universo.

Se riusce a mettere le mani su tutte e sei le Gemme dell'Infinito,Tony..."

Tony si appoggiò su un vaso d'oro enorme e si mise in mano la gamba destra da dietro.

"Potrebbe distruggere la vita,in una misura ad oggi inimmaginabile."disse Strange.

"Hai detto veramente ad oggi inimmaginabile?"disse Tony.

"Ti stai appoggiando veramente sul calderone dei morti?"disse Strange e il mantello dello stregone colpì la gamba di Tony.

"Ehi!"disse Tony "Va bene,stavolta sei perdonato.

Se Thanos le vuole tutte e sei,gettiamola ne bidone della spazzatura."

"No,niente da fare."disse Strange.

"Abbiamo giurato di proteggere la gemma del tempo con la vita."disse Wong.

"Io di non toccare i derivati del latte,ma poi hanno messo il mio nome ad un gelato,perciò..."disse Tony.

"Follia Stark al cioccolato."disse Strange.

"Niente male."disse Stark.

"Un po' farinoso."disse Strange.

"La stracciatella Hulk è il nostro preferito."disse Wong.

"C'è davvero?"disse Banner.

"Va bene,il punto è che le cose cambiano."disse Tony.

"Non il giuramento di proteggere la gemma del tempo."disse Strange "E potrebbe darci un'ottima possibilità contro Thanos."

"I viceversa potrebbe dare un'ottima possibilità a lui contro di noi."disse Tony.

"Beh,se non facciamo il nostro lavoro."disse Strange.

"Quale sarebbe il tuo,oltre a fare gli animali con i palloncini?"disse Tony.

"Proteggere la tua realtà,imbecille."disse Strange.

"Ok,ragazzi possiamo rinviare questa discussione?"disse Banner "Il fatto e che noi abbiamo questa gemma,noi sappiamo dove si trova.

Visione adesso è da qualche parte,con la gemma della mente,noi dobbiamo trovalo subito."

"Si,è questo il problema."disse Tony.

"Che vuoi dire?"disse Banner.

"Due settimane fa,visione ha spento il suo trasmettitore."disse Tony "È offline."

"Cosa?"disse Banner.

"Si."disse Tony camminando nella stanza.

"Tony,hai perso un altro super robot?"disse Banner.

"Non l'ho perso,lui è molto di più,si evolve."disse Tony.

"E chi può trovare visione?"disse Strange.

"Accidenti."disse Tony di spalle "Forse,Steve Rogers."

"Oh,fantastico."disse Strange.

"Forse."disse Tony.

"Chiamalo."disse Bruce.

"Non è facile."disse Tony "Non ci sentiamo chissà da quanto lo sai,no?"

"No."disse Banner che era alquanto perplesso.

"Gli Avengers si sono sciolti,la Justice League pure."disse Tony "Restano in piedi solo gli X-Men e i Fantastici 4.

Siamo spacciati."

"Sciolti come?"disse Banner "Come una band?

Come i Beatles?"

"Cap e io abbiamo discusso."disse Tony "Non ci parliamo più."

"Tony,stammi a sentire."disse Banner "Thor non c'è più.

Thanos sta arrivando,non importa con chi parli o non parli."

Tony prese il cellulare e vide il numero,poi iniziarono tutti a sentire uno strano suono e un vento.

"Dottore,non è che per caso sta bollendo il sugo?"disse Tony.

"Non al momento."disse Strange.

In un'altra zona di New York c'era la Avengers Tower,caratterizzata da una "A"enorme sulla parte superiore dell'edificio e comprendeva una piattaforma per far atterrare gli elicotteri.

Dentro la struttura c'erano Hyperion,Ms Marvel,Capitan Marvel e Lady Sentry.

Ms Marvel,aveva i capelli biondi,lunghi e lisci,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa.

Aveva una maschera sottile,nera,che copriva le orbite,oltre le palpebre e passava sopra le sopracciglia,

A metà del collo iniziava un costume nero chiaro,che aveva la parte centrale del collo più bassa del resto e copriva petto pancia,gambe e piedi.

C'erano due linee nere che partivano dal collo,passavano dietro il seno,poi andavano verso l'interno e si univano all'altezza della vita.

Ali lati della vita c'erano due placche di gomma rossa orizzontali,orientate più verso i basso,poi da esse partivano delle linee che poi formavano un rombo prima delle ginocchia.

Aveva una "S"gialla a zig-zag che partiva dalla parte sinistra della base del collo,andava a destra sul seno destro,andava sul seno sinistro e poi andava sulla parte destra della pancia,all'altezza dell'ombelico.

A metà dei bicipiti iniziava il costume nero,che copriva anche le mani.

La parte iniziale del costume era più alta sull'esterno e più bassa sull'interno,con delle linee nere che andavano verso il polso sulla parte interna e poi si univano prima dei polsi.

Hyperion aveva i capelli rosso scuro,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della fronte,il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava una tuta aderente nera che copriva il petto,le spalle,la pancia,le gambe,fino a metà polpacci.

All'inizio dei pettorali c'erano due fermagli arancioni circolari da cui partiva un mantello arancione che arrivava fino a terra ed era più largo del corpo.

La parte bassa della pancia era coperta da una placca di metallo arancione,che aveva il simbolo di un sole.

Gli stivali erano arancione.

I polsi erano coperti da due bracciali di metallo arancione,che arano più alti sull'esterno che sull'interno e avevano linee orizzontali.

Capitan Marvel aveva dei capelli biondi che arrivavano a mezzo collo,gli occhi e parte della fronte erano coperti da una tuta aderente blu,che lasciava scoperto naso,bocca mento e mascelle,poi il collo,la parte centrale del petto e le spalle erano coperte,come anche le mani,la vita e gli stivali.

I bicipiti,metà degli avambracci, la parte bassa dei pettorali,la pancia e le gambe fino agli stivali a metà polpaccio erano coperti da una tuta aderente rossa e al centro del petto c'era una stella gialla.

I posi erano coperti da due bracciali gialli.

Lady Sentry,ossia Carrie White,era una ragazza con i capelli biondi lunghi,con la riga al centro della testa.

A metà del collo iniziava un costume blu elettrico,con una placca di gomma circolare che ara alla base del collo e da cui partivano due linee blu che passavano sotto le ascelle.

Le spalle era per lo più gialle,ma poi diventavano blu elettrico sulla parte esterna e anche il bicipite sulla parte esterna era blu,mentre la parte interna era gialla,poi il gomito e metà avambracci era gialla e il resto blu elettrico fini ai polsi.

Il seno e la pancia erano coperte da una tuta aderente gialla,con una placca circolare blu elettrica al centro della pancia con una "S"bianca sulla parte centrale.

La vita era gialla,come l'inizio delle gambe,anche se c'erano due linee azzurre,poi le gambe diventavano blu elettrico,anche se la parte laterale era gialla,fino a due linee nere circolari orizzontali che segnavano l'inizio degli stivali blu elettrico,con la parte centrale nera e la punta dei piedi nera.

Aveva un mantello blu elettrico lungo e largo.

"Carol,hai tolto la fascia rossa."disse Capitan Marvel a Ms Marvel.

"Oh...si."disse lei.

"Bello il costume nuovo."disse Hyperion.

"G...grazie."disse Carrie intimidita "Era di Chloe."

Sopra la torre si aprì un portale di nuvole e luce azzurra e da esso uscì un raggio viola che si divise in due.

Il primo raggio colpì la parte superiore del fabbricato,facendola esplodere,poi l'altro raggio colpì la torre al centro e la spezzò in due.

Il Dottor Strange,Wong Banner e Tony di voltarono verso la porta e sentirono un frastuono.

"Ragazzi..."disse Banner,poi si udì un forte vento.

Sulla città arrivò un astronave che era una grossa circonferenza,con una base rettangolare.

La circonferenza aveva delle parti di metallo che ruotavano all'interno ed emettevano energia rossa.

Tony uscì e vide la gente che fuggiva,una donna cadde accanto a lui e Stark la fece rialzare,ma quasi fu investito da un'auto che andava contro un lampione.

Il Dottor Strange era dietro di lui.

"AIUTATELO!"disse Stark e Wong e Banner andarono alla macchina.

"Veronica,la situazione?"disse Tony mettendosi gli occhiali.

"Non calcolata."disse una voce meccanica.

"Dottore,cominci a mettere la gemma del tempo in tasca!"disse Stark.

"Magari vorrò usarla."disse Strange che incrociò le braccia,creando due circonferenze di energia arancione lungo gli avambracci.

Tony si affacciò da una curva da cui veniva molto vento e vide l'astronave.

Le case iniziavano ad andare a fuoco e alcune macchine volavano via,come i cartelli pubblicitari.

Su un autobus scolastico,su un ponte,che dava sulla baia,c'era Peter Parker,l'Uomo Ragno.

Aveva i capelli neri,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,indossava una felpa nera e jeans blu.

I peli sul braccio gli si drizzarono,lui si guardò intorno e vide la nave.

Iniziò a chiamare un ragazzo grasso sul sedile davanti "Ehi,Ed?

Ehi?

Devi crearmi un diversivo."

"Oh Gesù."disse il ragazzo che si alzò urlando e attirando gli altri verso la parte posteriore del mezzo "MORIREMO TUTTI!

C'È UNA NAVE SPAZIALE!"

Peter si mise la maschera da Uomo Ragno:era completamente rossa,con due visiere bianche ovali,con i contorni neri e appuntiti verso l'alto.

Dai polsi lanciò un filo di ragnatela su finestrino,dopo aver piegato all'interno il medio e l'anulare,e dando una strattonata aprì il finestrino,poi uscì e lanciò diverse ragnatele.

"Ma che vi prende?"disse il conducente del bus,un uomo vecchio con i baffi e i capelli tirati all'indietro "Non avete mai visto una nave spaziale?

"Veronica,evacuazione a sud della quarantatreesima!"disse Tony "Avvisa il pronto intervento."

Dottor Strange iniziò a muovere le braccia,poi mise le mani in avanti e lanciò un'onda d'urlo arancione che bloccò il vento.

Dall'astronave partì un raggio azzurro e a terra apparvero Fauce D'Ebano e Cull Obsidian.

Cull Obsidian aveva un falce di metallo,a doppia punta,formata da due placche di metallo.

Fauce D'Ebano aveva le mani giunte.

"Udite e gioite."disse Fauce "State per morire per mano dei figli di Thanos."

Cull Obsidian mise la falce nelle mani.

"Siate grati che le vostre insignificanti vite contribuiscano..."disse Fauce.

"Mi dispiace,ma la Terra è chiusa,oggi."disse Tony "Vi conviene fare i bagagli e andarvene da qui."

"Custode di gemma,questo animale chiacchierone parla per te?"disse Fauce.

"Certo che no,io parlo per me."disse Strange che chiuse i pugni,li mise davanti a se e materializzò le circonferenze arancioni,come fece anche l'altro "Avete sconfinato sia in questa città che in questo pianeta."

"Vuol dire smamma,squiddy."disse Tony.

"Mi sfinisce."disse Fauce e Cull pronunciò una parola in una lingua sconosciuta"Portami la gemma."

Cull colpì il suolo con la falce,poi avanzò.

"Banner,vuoi batterti?"disse Tony.

"No,non proprio,ma tanto non faccio mai quello che voglio."disse Banner.

"Ok."disse Tony

Banner si sforzò e il il suo collo divenne verde,ma poi tornò normale.

"Mi sei mancato."disse Tony "Quanto tempo.

Bello riaverti amico."

Banner si sforzava "Va bene,

Devo concentrarmi un momento ,andiamo!"

Cull colpì la macchina con la falce.

"Dov'è il fusto?"disse Tony.

"Non lo so."disse Tony "Abbiamo un po' di problemi."

"Non c'è tempo per i problemi."disse Tony indicando Cull "È quello il problema.

Andiamo."

Il collo di banner divenne verde,ma poi tornò normale.

"Mi fai fare brutta figura con gli stregoni."disse Tony.

"Mi dispiace."disse Banner "Io non ci riesco,lui non vuole..."

"Ehi,riposo."disse Tony "Wong,me lo tieni d'occhio?

Grazie."

"Ci penso io."disse Wong.

Cull accelerò.

Tony mise la mano sul suo reattore sul petto e un'armatura molto aderente coprì l'interno corpo.

Aveva una placca gialla che copriva il volto,con due visiere orizzontali,la placca copriva i lati della fronte,mentre si curvava verso il basso al centro.

La parte superiore del mento era gialla,poi rosso,come anche il resto della testa e del collo,anche se c'era una linea orizzontale gialla.

Ai lati del collo c'erano due piccoli reattori rettangolari che emanavano energia azzurra,il petto era un'unica placca rossa,che copriva i pettorali e la parte sotto ad esso,aveva un reattore azzurro al centro del petto,a forma di triangolo puntato verso il basso.

Le placche sotto i pettorali,con un reattore sul davanti,ai lati erano gialle,poi rosse e oblique verso il centro,poi c'era una linea gialla,con un altro piccolo reattore sul davanti,per ogni lato.

La parte centrale della pancia era fatta da placche orizzontali rosse,collegate a quelle oblique sui lati.

Le spalle erano rosse,come la parte davanti del bicipite e la parte dietro del braccio,mentre la parte intermedia era gialla,con una reattore rettangolare obliquo.

L'avambraccio era rosso,con delle linee gialle curve,inizialmente quasi orizzontali e poi verticali verso il basso.

La parte esterna del polso,era fatta da due placche orizzontali,poi le nocche erano gialle,tranne quella del pollice,e le dita rosse.

Sui palmi delle mani,rosse,c'erano due reattori circolari azzurri.

Le gambe erano rosse sui lati,mentre davanti c'era una placca allungata,irregolare,gialla,con un reattore azzurro,poi il resto era rosso intervallato da linee gialle e grige,con una linea gialla orizzontale sul davanti e curva sui lati,sulla caviglia e i piedi erano rossi.

Iron-Man fece alcuni passi avanti,dal suo avambraccio destro si costruì uno scudo rettangolare rosso,con un triangolo arancione al centro.

Cull colpì lo scudo con la falce,facendolo indietreggiare, e stava per sferrare un pugno,ma Iron-Man gli diede un sinistro al volto,poi allungò entrambe le mani in avanti.

Dagli avambracci si formarono due placche rosse che superarono i pugni e si illuminarono completamente di energia azzurra,poi dalla schiena si staccarono quattro placche rosse a forma di spicchio di luna che avevano la parte interna piena di energia azzurra.

La creatura corse e dalle placche sulle braccia e da quelle sospese a mezz'aria partirono dei raggi che colpirono il mostro che fu scagliato via.

Fauce fece un gesto con la mano e il mostro deviò dal suo percorso,andando contro delle auto.

"Questa da dove salta fuori?"disse Banner.

"Nanotecnologia."disse Tony "Ti piace?

Una cosetta che..."

Fauce mise l'avambraccio verso l'alto e Iron-Man fu lanciato verso il cielo,poi l'avversario sollevò un albero con la mente,mise la mano destra in avanti e l'albero fu scagliato.

Wong mise le mani in avanti e materializzò un grosso cerchio di energia.

"Dottor Banner,se il tuo amico verde non si unirà a noi..."disse Strange che fece delle mosse con le mani,aprendo un portale giallo sotto Banner che cadde e atterrò nel parco,insieme ad un pezzo di macchina.

Strange materializzò due circonferenze arancioni,Iron-Man volò verso terra e lanciò un raggio dai propulsori,scagliando una macchina verso il nemico.

Fauce fece un semplice gesto con la mano e la macchina fu tagliata in due.

"Porta via subito la gemma."disse Stark.

"Resta qui con me."disse Strange.

"Esatto."disse Stark "Ciao."

Iron-Man spiccò il volo utilizzando i propulsori sulle mani e sotto i piedi.

Fauce sollevò e scagliò diversi pezzi di cemento,grandi diversi metri,e grosse antenne di metallo.

Iron-Man evitò gli oggetti e ,dal suo avambraccio destro,materializzò una spada rossa,curva,con la lama che si illuminava si energia azzurra.

Cull lanciò la falce,che aveva una grossa catena attaccata al manico.

Iron-Man fu colpito e trapassò un edificio,si schiantò nel parco,lasciando una scia e andando contro un albero.

"TONY!"disse Banner che lo soccorse "Stai bene?

Come va?

Bene?

Male?"

"Molto,molto bene."disse Tony "Molto bene.

Intendi darci una mano?"  
"Ci sto provando,ma non esce."disse Banner.

Cull spaccò una vetrata e scagliò il martello ruggendo.

"Martello!"disse Iron-Man che afferrò Bruce e volò via,mentre l'oggetto si schiantava a terra.

Cull pese un oggetto dalla cintura che si trasformò in uno scudo circolare di metallo nero,che parò il raggio dei propulsori di Iron-Man,che spiccò il volo,tentando di aggirarlo,ma senza successo.

Un albero fu tagliato dal raggio e Banner lo evitò per un pelo.

"Avanti,Hulk!"disse Banner che strisciò e si prese a schiaffi "Che mi sta facendo?

ESCI!

ESCI!

ESCI!"

Il volto di Banner divenne verde e la voce cambiò "NOOOOOO!"

Banner cadde a terra "Che vuol dire no?"

Cull parò il raggio con la falce,poi ne parò un altro e colpì Tony con l'arma,facendogli fare un cratere e facendolo rimbalzare.

L'essere cercò di colpirlo,ma l'Uomo Ragno prese l'oggetto con le mani e lo bloccò.

Ora oltre alla maschera aveva il costume completo.

Il collo,il petto,la pancia,la parte esterna delle braccia erano rosse e le mani anche.

La parte interna delle braccia,i fianchi le gambe,fino ai polpacci da cui iniziavano gli stivali rossi era di colore blu.

Su tutta la parte rossa c'erano linee bianche che formavano una ragnatela.

"Ehi,come va,signor Stark?"disse Spiderman.

"Ehi,da dove spunti?"disse Iron-Man.

"Gita scolastica."disse Spiderman,ma la creatura lo afferrò con la mano sinistra e lo scagliò via.

Dalle mani di Iron-Man uscì un raggio che colpì la creatura al fianco.

Spiderman lanciò due ragnatele e spiccò un salto "Signor Stark,che problemi ha questo qua?"

Stark trasformò la mano sinistra in un cannone e sparò due colpi alla schiena di Cull,poi evitò la falce,ruotando su se stesso,mediante i propulsori e si sollevò in aria"Ah,proviene dallo spazio,è venuto a rubare un ciondolo ad uno stregone."

Cull colpì l'Uomo Ragno con la falce,che chiuse le estremità,bloccandolo,poi iniziò a ruotare su se stesso,tenendo la catena del martello,ma dovette fermarsi e prendere un altro scudo,dai bordi dentellati e parare il raggio di Iron-Man che gli girava intorno,poi prese una macchina e glie la tirò contro,ma Stark evitò.

Spiderman,lanciò una ragnatela sulla macchina e la cagliò contro la creatura.

Fauce d'Ebano sollevò mentalmente dei sassi,con una mossa li sbriciolò formando delle punte e li scagliò a grande velocità verso Wong e Strange che aprirono due portali.

I sassi finirono dentro il portale di Strange ed uscirono da quello di Wong,così Fauce sollevò una macchina per ripararsi,ma un sasso gli fece un taglio sulla tempia destra.

Fauce allungò la mano destra verso una conduttura d'acqua che esplose e il getto mandò a terra Wong,poi Strange materializzò una frusta di energia gialla che legò la creatura.

Strange diede una strattonata e Fauce gli volò addosso afferrandolo.

Strange andò a sbattere contro un muro a testa in giù e Fauce mosse i mattoni bloccandolo nella parete,restando sospeso a testa in giù anche lui.

"I tuoi poteri sono pittoreschi."disse Fauce "Piacerai ai bambini."

Fauce mise le mani sul ciondolo,che si illuminò di energia gialla e gli ustionò la mano sinistra.

"Un semplice incantesimo che non si può spezzare."disse Strange.

"Allora lo strapperò da tuo cadavere!"disse Fauce irato che afferrò Strange e lo gettò in strada.

Lo stregone rimbalzò su una macchina e cadde a terra,poi si rialzò,il medaglione si aprì e sulle sue braccia e mani apparvero delle circonferenze verdi,ma un tubo di gomma iniziò a bloccargli le mani e il medaglione si chiuse ancora,poi gli si avvinghiò al collo.

"È difficile rimuovere un incantesimo da un uomo morto."disse Strange.

"Desidererai solo morire."disse Fauce e Strange Cadde a terra.

Fauce sollevò un pezzo si asfalto,con sopra il suo corpo,ma il mantello si mosse e volò via da solo.

"NO!"urlò Fauce che iniziò a volargli dietro,stando in piedi e avendo un vortice di mattoni intono alle gambe.

Iron-Man materializzò lo scudo e parò un altro colpo,poi vide Strange che volava.

Stark parò un altro colpo "Quello è lo stregone,muoviti."

Spiderman iniziò a muoversi tra i palazzi utilizzando le ragnatele come corde "Subito!"

Fauce mosse una mano e un cartellone andò addosso a Spiderman che poco dopo si rimise a seguirlo "Non è carino."

Fauce mosse le mani e tutti i lampioni e i semafori si piegarono.

L'ultimo bloccò il mantello e Strange,svenuto,fu catapultato fuori,ma Spiderman lo prese,tuttavia un raggio proveniente dall'astronave tirò in alto Strange.

Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela dal braccio destro e si tenne con il sinistro ad un lampione.

Fauce mosse una mano e il lampione si staccò da suolo.

"Signor Stark,mi stanno telestraportando!"disse Spiderman.

"Tieni duro."disse Tony che lanciava raggi dalle mani sulla Creatura.

Cull colpì una statua con la falce,poi prese,dalla cintura un oggetto,con una specie di gancio e bloccò Iron-Man gettandolo a terra,poi prese una placca dai fianchi,da cui uscì una lama,spiccò un salto urlando,ma un portale si aprì sotto di lui e l'essere atterrò nella neve.

Vide il portale e spiccò un salto,ma Wong lo chiuse gli tagliò in due l'avambraccio sinistro.

Iron-Man si liberò "Wong,sei invitato la mio matrimonio."

Stark volò via.

Spiderman era su una parte della circonferenza e si arrampicava.

"Un po di spinta."disse Stark.

I piedi della corazza si unirono e si formò un cerchio di metallo nero con sotto un grosso propulsore che mandò più veloce la corazza.

Fauce d'Ebano camminava per i corridoio di una stanza immensa,con il dottor Strange sospeso a mezz'aria.

Camminava su un pavimento grigio,con i lati rossi,una parte circolare ai lati e due braccia meccaniche ai lati.

"Sblocca 17-A."disse Stark e da una struttura in campagna parti un oggetto cilindrico.

Spiderman si arrampicava.

"Pete,lasciati andare,ti prendo io."disse Stark.

"AVEVA DETTO DI SALVARE LO STREGONE!"disse Spiderman che si tolse la maschera"Non respiro."

"Siamo troppo in alto,ti manca l'aria."disse Stark e l'oggetto lo superò.

"Si,in effetti."disse Spiderman che cadde all'indietro,tuttavia dall'oggetto emerse una corazza che lo coprì completamente formando una maschera identica,ma di metallo.

Il costume era uguale,solo che le parti blu erano quasi nere e il ragno sul petto era molto più grande,tanto che le zampe arrivavano sulle spalle.

Sui palmi delle mani c'erano due propulsori.

Spiderman si riprese e afferrò la struttura "Signor Stark,c'è odore di macchina nuova qui."

"Buon viaggio ragazzo."disse Tony "Mandalo a casa."

Si aprì un paracadute alle spalle di Spiderman che fu trascinato via "NO,DAI!"

Iron Man afferrò una parte dell'astronave e dal polso sinistro uscì un laser che fece un buco nella struttura e Iron Man entrò.

"Capo,chiamata dalla signorina Pots."disse la voce dentro l'armatura.

"Tony?"disse Pepper "Oh mio Dio,stai bene.

Che succede?"

"Si,sto bene,ma...meglio disdire."disse Iron Man.

"Perché?"disse Pepper.

"Solo perché probabilmente rischierò di fare tardi."disse Stark.

"Dimmi che non sei sulla nave."disse Pepper.

L'elmetto di Tony si scompose liberando il volto "Si."

"Oh no,ti prego dimmi che non..."disse lei.

"Tesoro mi dispiace."disse Tony "Mi dispiace."

"Torna qui."disse lei "Se no ti giuro..."

"Capo si è disconnessa."disse la voce.

L'astronave partì e scomparve.

Banner raccolse il cellulare di Tony e si aprì un portale dove entrò Wong.

"Dove vai?"disse Bruce.

"La gemma è stata presa."disse Wong "Il santuario rimane incustodito.

Tu che vuoi fare?"

"Faccio una telefonata."disse Banner e Wong chiuse il portale.

Banner telefonò.

Barry era in un vicolo dopo una ferrovia,poi aprì il lucchetto ed entrò.

Accese le luci e illuminò una grossa stanza,piena di monitor e trovò Bruce seduto su una poltrona.

"Barry Allen."disse Bruce "Bruce Wayne."

"Lo hai detto come se questo spiegasse perché c'è un perfetto estraneo in casa mia,seduto al buio sulla mia seconda poltrona preferita."disse Allen.

Bruce mostrò una foto "Palami di questo."

"Questa è una persona che è identica a me,ma che decisamente non sono io."disse Allen "Un ragazzo molto bello.

Un tipo che...non lo so...ha rubato il tuo orologio da tasca o delle rotaie?"

"So che hai delle capacità."disse Bruce "Ma non so quali siano."

"Le mie abilità speciali includono la viola,web design,vado forte con il linguaggio dei segni."disse lui "Chiunque tu stia cercando non è qui."

Bruce si voltò e poi scagliò un pipistrello di metallo.

Allen emise delle scariche elettriche evitandolo e prendendolo a volo "Tu sei Batman?"

"Ecco come ti conosco."disse Bruce "Lavoravamo insieme.

Quindi sei ancora veloce.

Metto insieme una squadra,Berry.

Persone con abilità speciali,penso che il nemico stia arrivando."

"Non dire altro."disse Allen."Ci sto."

"Ci stai?"disse Allen.

"Si,ho bisogno di amici."disse Berry "La gente è difficile,richiede grande concentrazione e la mia mente non è più come una volta.

La gente è un po' lenta."

"Mi terrò al passo."disse Bruce.

"Questo posso tenerlo?"disse Allen mostrando il pipistrello.

I due uscirono e Allen aveva una scatola di pizza.

"Allora,rinfrescami la memoria."disse Bruce.

"È come uno strato di realtà dimensionale che può alterare lo spaziotempo."disse Allen "Io la chiamo forza velocità.

Ti fa bruciare una quantità pazzesca di calorie quindi io sono un buco nero di spuntini.

Sono uno spuntino nero.

Quante persone ci sono in questa squadra speciale combattente?"

"Tre."disse Bruce "Incluso te."

Allen entrò dentro la macchina "Contro cosa?"

"Te lo dico in aereo."disse Bruce che entrò i macchina.

"Questa macchina è..."disse Allen "Rinfrescami la memoria anche tu.

Quale ai detto che sono i tuoi superpoteri?"

"Sono ricco."disse Bruce.

La macchina si mise in moto.

Diana era nel rifugio di Wayne e scriveva al computer.

Sul video apparve l'immagine del padre di Victor che era in laboratorio,mentre il figlio era su un lettino verticale,legato.

Improvvisamente tutti i computer cominciarono a funzionare male.

"Il programma va sempre a scatti con questo filmato."disse Alfred che le portò da bere.

Le schermate divennero nere e apparve una scritta "Diana Prince.

Perché Bruce Wayne mi cerca?"

"Ci hai trovati."disse Diana.

"È facile per me."disse Victor.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti."disse Diana.

"Lo stai già facendo."disse Victor.

"No,faccia a faccia."disse lei "Sono all'antica in questo senso."

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di te dopo tutti i guai che avete combinato?"disse Cyborg "Vi siete opposti alla legge di registrazione dei super umani.

E avete combattuto contro dei vostri colleghi."

"Se avessi voluto attaccarti lo avrei fatto vicino al lago."disse Diana.

Sui video apparve una mappa della città,con un punto rosso.

"Un appuntamento galante."disse Alfred "Era ora che qualcuno si decidesse."

Diana arrivò con la macchina nella strada in una notte nuvolosa,poi iniziò a camminare sul marciapiede.

Tutte le luci della strada iniziarono a spegnersi e Victor uscì da un vicolo.

Indossava ancora gli abiti civili.

"Faccia a faccia."disse Victor "Ho fatto qualche ricerca.

Quello che cerchi si mantiene in zone morte.

Se arriva davanti ad una telecamera e provoca una scarica.

Te lo faccio sapere."

Victor stava per voltarsi.

"Non è abbastanza."disse Diana.

"Non è abbastanza?"disse Victor.

"Per te."disse lei "Senti io non ti conosco,ma hai avuto dei doni."

"Doni?"disse Victor.

"Nessun altro sa fare quello che fai tu."disse Diana.

"Non proprio."disse Victor "Se questi sono doni allora perché ne pago io il prezzo?"

"Abbiamo bisogno di te."disse Diana "E forse tu hai bisogno di noi."

"Io me la cavo da solo."disse Victor "Non credo sia una buona idea mettere di nuovo insieme la squadra."

"Mi sono detta la stessa cosa per molto tempo."disse Diana "Ho perso una persona che amavo in passato,mi sono isolata completamente dal chiunque.

Poi arrivate voi,con la Justice League e io torno a fare parte del mondo.

Ho dovuto imparare ad aprirmi di nuovo.

La verità però è che ci sto ancora lavorando e se hai accettato di incontrarmi ci stai lavorando anche tu.

Fidati Victor."

"Vedremo."disse Victor che volò via e le luci tornarono.

Il giorno dopo,in un mare mosso,c'era una barca che affondava.

"RICHIESTA DI SOCCORSO!"urlò il comandante "È CADUTO QUALCOSA DAL CIELO!

VI PREGO AIUTATEMI!"

L'uomo afferro la parte rimasta in alto della barca,poi il Re del Mare nuotò verso il mezzo ed uscì dall'acqua arrivando sulla cima della barca.

Poco dopo entrò in una locanda,portando l'uomo in spalla e lo distese sul tavolo.

"Da bere."disse il Re del Mare andando al bancone,mentre un uomo lo serviva "E uno per il capitano Acab."

"È caduto da cielo."disse l'uomo sul tavolo "Io ho sentito il cannone e sono..."

"Alla furia dell'oceano."disse il Re del Mare bevendo,poi però vide del sangue verde sulle sue mani.

Prese tutta la bottiglia e si diresse verso l'uscita "È lui che paga."

Uscì sotto il temporale bevendo e si diresse su un ponticello invaso dalle onde,poi nuotò verso il fondo.

All'interno di Atlantide c'era una sala di pietra esagonale,con diverse colonne ai lati.

Al centro,sul fondo,'cera un cerchio,con un pilastro,con una scala a chiocciola,e sulla cima c'era un altro teschio.

Intorno c'erano soldati in armatura antica,squamata che avevano le mani che emanavano energia rossa.

Il teschio iniziò ad emanare una voce e delle onde d'urto.

Fuori dalla struttura c'era Mera.

Aveva i capelli rossi,lunghi e lisci,sulla fronte aveva una placca di metallo,che copriva anche l'inizio delle tempie.

Sulla parte centrale aveva una punta diretta verso l'alto,poi ai lati c'erano due punte di metallo,divise in quattro punte più piccole,che erano curve verso l'alto.

Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,mentre il resto del corpo era coperto da una corazza verde molto aderente.

Alla base del collo c'era una fascia di metallo,con una punta al centro,le spalle erano coperte dalla corazza squamata,come tutto il resto del braccio,fino al dorso delle mani,poco sotto le spalle c'era una placca più chiara,con una punta verso l'alto,il petto aveva una corazza di un verde più chiaro al centro,come anche la pancia,mentre sui lati era più scura,le gambe erano scure all'inizio,poi chiare e poi scure di nuovo.

Sentendo le onde d'urto si voltò ed illuminò le sue mani di energia azzurra,poi entrò dentro la struttura.

Sul teschio apparvero delle fiamme azzurre.

Uno dei soldati si avvicinò alla colonna,e dal buco circolare sul pavimento emerse Thanos che urlò,illuminando i suoi occhi di energia azzurra.

Il dio della morte si scagliò contro l'avversario,afferrandolo alla gola,con il guanto sulla mano sinistra e sbattendolo su una colonna,fracassandola,poi spiccò un altro salto,evitando i raggi di un nemico e gli diede un pugno alla pancia con il guanto,dirigendosi subito al teschio.

Mera spalancò le braccia e si formò una bolla d'aria che si allargò e mandò via l'acqua dalla stanza,facendo cadere Thanos verso il basso.

Sotto il buco,alla base della colonna,c'erano tre travi di pietra orizzontali e Thanos ci finì sopra.

Il Re del Mare arrivò sulle scale di pietra e trovò un soldato morto.

Mera abbassò le braccia e l'acqua tornò sommergendo Thanos che colpì una delle colonne con la sua doppia spada e rimase ancorato,poi andò verso Mera,la afferrò alla gola e la sbatté contro una parete,danneggiando il muro,poi la lanciò verso il basso,provocando un cratere.

Il Re del Mare nuotò verso di lui e Thanos lanciò la sua doppia spada,come se fosse una lancia,ma l'altro evitò il colpo e l'arma si conficcò sulla colonna.

Thanos sferrò un pugno,ma il Re del Mare evitò il colpo,gli afferrò la testa,andandogli alle spalle,lo strattonò all'indietro,poi gli andò davanti e gli diede una ginocchiata al viso,scagliandolo via.

Thanos urlò e il nemico gli andò contro sferrando un pugno,ma il dio gli afferrò l'avambraccio con il guanto,gli mise la mano destra alla gola e lo scagliò via conficcandolo nella colonna,poi gli andò addosso,dandogli una testata e distruggendo completamente la struttura,così recuperò la spada e prese il teschio,poi illuminò la pietra azzurra sul guanto e un portale si aprì alle sue spalle portandolo via.

Mera nuotò verso il Re del Mare e formò una grossa bolla d'aria intorno a lui.

"Hai preso un colpo tremendo."disse il Re del Mare "Stai bene?"

"Finalmente."disse Mera che aveva un livido sulla parte sinistra della fronte "La versione alternativa del primogenito dell'amata regina Atlanna."

Lui si voltò e fece alcuni passi verso il muro d'acqua.

"Aspetta."disse Mera "Ti prego."

Lui mise un braccio fuori dal muro d'acqua e si voltò.

"La conoscevo."disse Mera.

"Allora sei l'unica qui."disse lui "Dato che è nata su una Terra parallela.

"Ho conosciuto quella di questa."disse Aguaman "Quando i miei genitori andarono in guerra,mi prese con se."

"Una santa."disse il Re del Mare "La versione su Terra-3 era tutto tranne che questo."

"Osi parlare della regina in questo modo?"disse Mera.

"La mia mi ha lasciato sulla soglia di casa di mio padre e non mi ha più cercato."disse Aguaman.

"Anche questa."disse Mera "Ma l'ha fatto soltanto per salvargli la vita.

Non puoi immaginare quanto ha sofferto.

Quanto le è costato.

E sono certa che è lo stesso anche per l'altra.

Ma non sei più un bambino indifeso.

Toccava a lei la responsabilità di inseguire quel mostro in superficie e fermarlo.

Suo figlio non c'è per il momento.

Adesso è compito tuo."

"Però avrò bisogno di una cosa."disse il Re del Mare.

A Cernobyl c'era una famiglia dentro una casa ad un solo piano ai confini della città.

Era composta da un padre e un figlio,al tavolino,una figlia che disegnava sul letto e una madre che faceva il bucato.

Il ragazzo giocava con la radio che fece dei suoni.

"Lascia stare,non funzionerà mai."disse la madre.

In quel momento emanò delle scintille ed esplose.

Il ragazzo si alzò dal tavolo.

Si udirono dei rumori e si videro delle ombre alla finestra.

Affacciandosi videro centinaia di piccole navette chitauri che uscivano dal camino della centrale atomica.

Uno dei chitauri si affacciò alla finestra e la bambina urlò chiudendo la tenda.

Le astronavi portavano solo due alieni a testa,ed erano scoperte sopra.

La famiglia si mise sotto un tavolo.

Nel camino della centrale c'erano una serie di ponti collegati al centro nella parte più bassa.

Nella parte centrale c'era una roccia rettangolare e Thanos camminava verso di essa con il teschio in mano.

Intorno c'erano chitauri ovunque.

"Capisco madre."disse Thanos "Capisco perché hai aspettato a convocarmi.

La morte del padre degli dei Asgardiani e dello stregone supremo Antico hanno indebolito le difese.

La caduta della prescelta di Atena,ha fatto precipitare questo mondo in un grande terrore.

Amazzoni,atlantidei…

Tutti si oppongono e cadono da soli."

Thanos mise il teschio a contatto con il pezzo di roccia e una parte si fuse con esso "Lo so,madre.

Hai atteso troppo a lungo questo momento.

Lo so.

Ma verrai lusingata.

La zona centrale e i ponti iniziarono a ricoprirsi di roccia incandescente che si ramificava e plasmava ovunque,formando anche cristalli viola e tentacoli semi solidi attaccati alle pareti sotto i ponti.

"Il mio destino giungerà a compimento."disse Thanos "E poi io prenderò il mio posto legittimo."

Thanos prese per il collo uno dei chitauri usando la mano destra "Trovate l'ultimo teschio."

I chitauri salirono sulle navi spaziali e volarono via.

"Il suo potere purificherà questo mondo."disse Thanos "Per l'equilibrio.

Per Lady Morte."

Il padre di Victor tornò a casa di notte e trovò la casa sotto sopra "Ah,Victor."

Uno dei chitauri ruggì dietro di lui che si allontanò,mentre l'alieno avanzò verso di lui.

Al commissariato di polizia un delinquente veniva portato dentro.

Il commissario Gordon parlava con un collega.

"8 rapimenti."disse il collega "Sei a Metropoli,due qui.

Le vittime sono tutte degli esperti nel campo delle scienze."

Il collega di colore diede a Gordon una cartellina.

Gordon indossava una giacca nera,cravatta nera,pantaloni neri,camicia bianca e scarpe nere.

Aveva i capelli per buona parte bianchi,gli occhiali e i baffi.

Aprì la cartella e lesse "Persone aggredite da un vampiro volante.

Il sospettato era un gigantesco pipistrello con zanne enormi."

"Uno dei testimoni era un bambino."disse quello di colore che girò delle pagine "È sotto Shock,non parla,ma ha disegnato questo.

Sembra..."

"Lo so che cosa sembra."disse Gordon "Ma dai.

Combatte i criminali qui per vent'anni e poi va a Metropolis e rapisce 8 persone?

Ci parlerò stasera."

"Il mondo è impazzito,Jim."disse il collega di Gordon "Magari lo è anche lui."

Bruce Wayne era fuori dall'aereo su una pedana che si stava abbassando verso terra.

Sulla pedana vi era anche Barry e una macchina di lusso.

Ad attenderli vi era Diana che aveva gli abiti civili.

"Trovato il Cyborg?"disse Wayne.

"Abbiamo parlato."disse Diana "Dagli tempo.

Barry."

I due si abbracciarono.

"Quanto tempo."disse Diana.

"Già."disse Falsh che indicò il cielo "Oh,stupendo."

Videro il simbolo di Batman i cielo,ossia una luce di un faro che proiettava un pipistrello nero.

"Quello è il bat segnale,è il tuo..."disse Berry tappandosi la bocca "Oh,scusa.

È il tuo segnale.

Vuol dire che dobbiamo andare?"

"Si,vuole...vuole dire questo."disse Wayne.

"Troppo fico."disse Flash.

Cyborg era a casa e aveva un mano gli occhiali del padre,poi si avvicinò alla finestra e vide il segnale in cielo.

Gordon era sul tettò,accanto al faro,mentre in cielo c'erano doversi lampi.

Indossava un cappotto nero e un cappello.

Batman apparve sopra una statua di un palazzo più elevato,poi saltò giù sullo stesso tetto dove era Gordon e Wonder Woman arrivò camminando,con la corazza da amazzone e lo scudo sulla schiena,poi arrivò Flash correndo e lasciando scariche elettriche dietro di se.

Flash aveva una maschera rossa che copriva il volto,lasciando scoperti gli occhi,il naso e la parte centrale del viso,anche se due linee del costume passavano sotto gli occhi e la parte che copriva la testa era corazzata e un po' allungata.

Al posto delle orecchie aveva una placca d'oro che aveva una punta diretta all'indietro e una verso il basso.

Indossava una tuta aderente nera coperta da placche rosse che coprivano la gola,i pettorali,le spalle,i bicipiti,l'avambraccio,le mani,i lati della pancia e i fianchi e le gambe.

La tuta nera era visibile nello spazio tra ogni placca rossa,al centro della pancia,tra la palla e i pettorali,sul gomito,sul polso e sulle dita,che erano scoperte sulla parte superiore,prima e dopo il ginocchio.

Al centro del petto c'era una saetta d'oro,altre due saette vicino al gomito e due sotto i ginocchio,sui lati,più una cintura d'oro a zig-zag.

"In quanti siete allora?"disse Gordon.

"Non abbastanza."disse Bruce.

I quattro si misero sotto un telo per ripararsi dalla pioggia e dal temporale.

"8 persone portati via dagli Starlabs o da li vicino."disse Gordon,mentre Batman guardava il disegno del Chitauri "Il presunto rapitore."

"Chitauri."disse Diana.

"Ok."disse Flash preoccupato.

"I chitauri avranno avvertito la magia del teschio della morte."disse Diana "Hanno rapito quella gente per scoprire cosa sanno."

"Quindi quegli 8 saranno vivi?"disse Batman.

"9."disse Cyborg che arrivò senza i vestiti civili.

Aveva il corpo fatto da placche di metallo,con una spaccatura verticale al centro del petto da cui usciva dal centro del petto.

"Anche il capo degli Starlabs è stato preso."disse Cyborg avvicinandosi.

"Ce l'hai fatta."disse Diana sorridendo"Allora dev'esserci un nido qui vicino.

"Ho un grafico degli avvistamenti a Metropolis e a Gotham."disse Gordon dandogli dei fogli "Non vedo uno schema.

Le linee sulla mappa non convergono."

"Sulla terra."disse Cyborg "Queste portano a Brecton Island fra le due città.

Sembrano convergere li."

"Al porto di Gotham."disse Batman "Si saranno dirigendo li.

Questi sono condotti di ventilazione del tunnel verso Metropolis abbandonato nel 29."

Gordon si voltò verso il porto,poi si girò di nuovo e vide Flash "Pensate davvero che..."

"Oh,wow..."disse lui "Allora svaniscono davvero.

Che maleducati."

Flash fuggi lasciando una scia di lampi dietro di se.

Katniss era dentro la sua stanza nel rifugio sotterraneo e in quel momento entrò Selene che si mise seduta vicino a lei.

"Sognavo il giorno del nostro incontro."disse Katniss "Come una ragazzina sciocca.

Sei fredda come se fossi già morta."

"Prima di ibernarmi ero un'assassina proveniente da un universo parallelo,che era arrivata in una versione alternativa del suo pianeta nell'epoca preistorica."disse Selene "Non ricordavo chi fossi.

Poi,solo di recente,ho ripreso la memoria e ho ricordato di essere la Chloe Sullivan di un altro universo.

Ho tradito i miei alleati,ho abbassato il mio livello di potere per poter sprofondare nell'alcol e dimenticare tutto.

Poi sono stata costretta a riprendere i miei poteri per combattere i demoni perché,nel momento in cui ero caduta nello squallore più totale,ho trovato...una fanciulla che chiedeva il mio aiuto.

Non il mio cuore ad essere freddo,ma è la mia mente che è devastata."

Selene le mise la mano sinistra sulla guancia e Katniss stava per piangere,poi assunse un aria spaventata.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse Selene.

Si udirono delle urla e dei boati.

L'intera stanza tremò.

"Qualcuno è qui."disse lei.

Improvvisamente la porta si aprì ed entrò Magneto "Dobbiamo andare."

"Vai con loro,io ti raggiungo."disse Selene.

"No!"disse Katnis "Portami con te,ti prego!"

"Tornerò da te."disse Selene "Te lo prometto."

I mutanti correvano tutti verso un tunnel.

"Tutti in superficie!"disse Magneto "Presto!"

Selene arrivò nella stanza principale,poi sentì dei passi e si voltò verso una zona dove dietro le colonne c'era una tenda bianca.

Vide l'ombra di Thanos camminare e lanciò diversi fulmini dalle mani.

Thanos fece una piccola risata "Magia?

Ci sono nato dentro."

Selene guardò dietro di se e vide un'arma simile ad una lancia,con la parte inferiore simile ad un'ascia,conficcata nel petto di uno dei Chitauri a terra così corse verso di essa,mentre Thanos uscì da dietro la tenda e le diede una manata,mandandola contro una colonna,poi sferrò un destro,ma Selene fece una capriola prendendo l'arma,mentre la colonna veniva danneggiata dalla mano del gigante.

Thanos sferrò un altro pugno,Selene si chinò mettendosi su un solo ginocchio e mettendo la parte dell'arma che somigliava ad un ascia davanti a se,in modo che il dio colpisse l'arma.

"Molto bene."disse Thanos.

Selene corse verso una colonna,inseguita dal nemico,camminò sulla colonna,poi si voltò,spiccò un salto,superò Thanos e lo colpì alla schiena con la punta dell'arma che si spezzo,mandando il nemico contro la colonna,poi Thanos si voltò e le diede un colpo con la mano destra e la mando contro dei pezzi di legno,facendola cadere al piano di sotto.

Selene si rimise in piedi e tornò al centro della piazza sotterranea.

"Aspetta."disse Thanos "Considera che se cadi qui non ti risolleverai.

Ma puoi scegliere un'altra strada,quella dell'equilibrio.

Potrai vedere l'Universo rinascere davanti ai tuoi occhi."

"Come?"disse Selene.

"Quando avrò completato questo guanto,io cancellerò metà degli esseri viventi nell'Universo che ora vede troppa vita al suo interno."disse Thanos "Questo pianeta non avrà più problemi di sovrappopolazione."

"E con quale criterio intendi farlo?"disse Selene "Quali persone verrebbero eliminate?"

"Lo sterminio avverrà casualmente,sia per i ricchi che per i poveri."disse Thanos "Uno verrà colpito,l'altro salvato."

Selene iniziò a riflettere "Quindi anche Katnis potrebbe essere colpita?"

"La mietitura dovrà essere imparziale."disse Thanos "Nessun privilegio."

"Stai minacciando di uccidere tutto ciò che conosco."disse Selene che si mosse a super velocità verso di lui dandogli un pugno e facendogli sfondare una colonna.

Thanos si rialzò e le corse incontro,aprì un portale con la pietra blu,apparve davanti a Selene,e la mandò contro una parete che fu sfondata.

Selene si rialzò e i due camminarono l'uno verso l'altra,poi lei sferrò diversi pugni,ma lui si li parò,usò la pietra,apparendo alle spalle della nemica,sulla sinistra e le diede un calcio sulla pancia,facendola volare nella direzione opposta,poi le apparve alle spalle e le diede un altro calcio.

Selene si rialzò e sferrò una serie di pugni,che furono evitati,poi Thanos aprì un portale ed inizio a sferrare pugni,scomparendo costantemente.

Selene si sollevò a mezz'aria,sferrò un pugno al volto,ma l'avversario lo evitò,poi parò un sinistro con l'avambraccio destro,sferrò un pugno al volto che la fece allontanare,le apparve davanti,la afferrò alla gola e le diede un destro che la scagliò via,poi le apparve alle spalle,Selene si voltò,senza fermare la spinta ricevuta e gli diede un colpo al viso che provocò un'onda d'urto,poi lui apparve alla sua sinistra e le diede un pugno,le apparve alle spalle,cercò di colpirla con la mano sinistra,ma lei la bloccò con la destra e poi fermò il pugno destro con la mano sinistra,poi Thanos aprì un portale,la colpì,scomparve ancora e le diede un calcio,poi una serie di pugni,Selene provò a sferrare due colpì che furono parati,lui la colpì alla schiena,poi lei parò un calcio con gli avambracci quando le apparve davanti,Thanos si spostò alle spalle colpendola e poi sferrò un pugno al volto fortissimo scagliandola attraverso diverse pareti del rifugio.

L'entità si avvicinò e delle sua mani solide uscirono due mani trasparenti che erano più piccole di quelle del corpo gigante ed erano come quelle di un uomo anche per il colore della pelle.

Thanos si mise in ginocchio e le due piccole mani umane afferrarono la testa di Selene tirando fuori una parte della sua anima "Dammi la tua anima,donna."

L'anima oppose resistenza e tornò nel corpo.

"MAI!"disse Selene che gli diede un calcio al volto cagliandolo via e facendolo cadere nella zona dove stavano combattendo prima.

Thanos si alzò e materializzò la doppia spada nella sua mano,poi spiccò un salto urlando e cercò di colpirla,ma fece solo un grosso buco nel terreno,girò su se stesso e Selene si abbassò evitando la spada,poi rotolò a terra evitando ancora,si rialzò e schivò una delle due lame,poi Thanos si mosse a super velocità e la colpì alla schiena facendole un taglio,poi la trafisse e la scagliò via.

Batman arrivò in un tunnel con un pesante mezzo corazzato e scese.

"Sono state avvertite grosse vibrazioni nelle vicinanze."disse Alfred.

"Siamo vicini."disse Batman.

Diana,Cyborg e Flash scesero dal mezzo.

"Dove siamo,Alfred?"disse Batman.

"Brexton Island."disse Alfred che era seduto al rifugio davanti uno schermo"Esattamente sotto la torre di ventilazione del tunnel.

Tutti guardarono in alto e videro un enorme tunnel verticale.

"Alla sua sinistra dovrebbe vedere una scala."disse Alfred "Le darà accesso alla sala macchine."

Il gruppo salì e arrivò sulla parte superiore del tunnel,dove c'era un ponte di ferro spezzato in due.

"Definisci accesso."disse Flash.

"Uno alla volta."disse Batman "Potrebbe non..."

Flash si mosse a super velocità e fu in un istante dall'altra parte del ponte.

"...reggere."disse Batman.

Diana spicco un salto e arrivò dall'altra parte,Batman lanciò un arpione dalla pistola e utilizzò la corda per muoversi e poi Cyborg volò.

I prigionieri erano in una sala,a terra,con i Chitauri che puntavano le armi e Thanos teneva per il collo una di loro usando la mano sinistra.

"Devi dirmi la verità."disse Thanos.

"Ti prego lasciami andare!"disse la donna "Ho una famiglia!"

"Risposta errata."disse Thanos che le spezzò il collo "Mortali,il fetore della vostra paura,fa venire disgusto persino ai miei soldati."

Afferrò con la mano sinistra un altro e lo sollevò "Voi siete stati a contatto con il teschio,avete addosso la sua energia."

"Ti prego,abbiamo delle famiglie."disse l'uomo.

"Perché tutti continuano a ripetermelo."disse Thanos.

Flash e gli altri stavano osservando la scena e Flash fece dei passi indietro mettendosi contro il muro "Ecco…

Ok,si il fatto è questo...vedi io ho il terrore degli alieni,armi e persone fastidiosamente alte,non posso stare qui.

E molto forte vedervi tutti di nuovo pronti alla battaglia e così carichi,ma...sinceramente io non sono più abituato.

Io do solo un colpetto e scappo via."

"Salvane una."disse Batman.

"Uno?"disse Flash.

"Salva una persona."disse Batman.

"Quale salvo?"disse Flash.

"Non parlare,non combattere,entra e prendine uno."disse Batman.

"E poi?"disse Flash.

"Lo saprai."disse Batman.

"Ok."disse Flash.

Thanos lanciò l'uomo contro un parete "Sei inutile."

Afferrò con la mano destra il padre di Victor e lo sollevò "Tu allora.

Dov'è il mio teschio."

"Morirò piuttosto che dirtelo."disse l'uomo.

"Finalmente uno che non frigna almeno."disse Thanos.

Cyborg trasformò il suo braccio sinistro in un cannone.

"Ma urlerai eccome."disse Thanos.

Cyborg gli sparò un colpo al petto e poi volò verso il padre afferrandolo.

"Papà."disse Cyborg.

"Victor."disse lui.

Uno dei chitauri puntò l'arma,ma Thanos gli abbassò la pistola con la mano destra.

"Ah..."disse Thanos sorridendo "Tu sei nato da una delle scatole madri di Darkseid.

Una creatura del Caos."

"Io non la vedo così."disse Cyborg.

"Dagli tempo."disse Thanos.

Cyborg trasformò il suo braccio destro in un cannone e sparò una sfera di luce azzurra colpendolo,poi Diana andò contro uno dei chitauri,spingendolo verso la parete e trafiggendolo.

Thanos afferrò la spada,conficcata a terra,con la mano destra,poi Diana gli saltò addosso e i due sfondarono una parete,mentre i chitauri spararono qualche colpo mancando il bersaglio.

I due sfondarono la parete del tunnel verticale e Thanos fu scagliato sulla parete opposta,mentre diana lanciò la sua frusta verso il ponte e lo utilizzò per arrivare su di esso.

"Amazzone!"disse Thanos con rabbia spiccando un salto e colpendo lo scudo con la spada,poi atterrò alle sue spalle,mentre i chitauri utilizzavano dei propulsori sulla schiena per volare e sparare proiettili laser.

Batman saltò da un ponte di metallo e atterrò su uno di chitauri uccidendolo,poi corse verso un altro che si stava voltando e gli colpì il braccio con la pistola,con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi gli afferrò l'arma,puntandola verso l'esterno e gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio destro,staccandola,il chitauro provò a colpirlo,ma lui gli diede un pugno al petto.

Flash si stava preparando a correre "Ok.

Salvane uno."

Flash prese il padre di Cyborg e lo portò in un altra zona,poi tornò indietro a prendere gli altri.

Thanos era davanti a Diana,mentre i chitauri le volavano intorno.

"Questa è solo mia."disse Thanos e i chitauri si allontanarono.

"Tu ti stai sopravvalutando."disse Diana.

"Ragazza,la mia spada gronda ancora del sangue delle tue sorelle."disse Thanos

I due andarono l'uno contro l'altra,poi Thanos colpì lo scudo di Diana,indietreggiò,mentre lei avanzava,girò su se stesso e sferrò un altro colpo,ma lei si riparò con lo scudo,poi sferrò un fendente,ma Thanos indietreggiò,poi girò su se stessa e cercò di sferrare un altro colpo,ma l'avversario fece un salto indietro.

Batman era a terra ed evitò un pugno del chitauro,poi l'essere lo afferrò mentre si alzava e lo lanciò su una grossa ruota di metallo,poi lo raggiunse e lo scagliò contro la ringhiera del ponte superiore,che si piegò spezzandosi.

"Alfred,l'incursore notturno."disse Batman.

"Non credevo me lo chiedesse."disse Alfred "Incursore in arrivo.

Modalità remoto."

Il mezzo simile ad un ragno meccanico,con cui Bamtman era venuto,si mosse da solo ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi.

Il chitauro raggiunse Batman e gli diede un pugno,mentre Flash portò l'ultimo dei prigionieri al sicuro.

"Ok,stai bene?"disse Flash.

L'uomo annuì e Flash andò via.

"Laggiù dovrebbero esserci delle scale."disse Cyborg e gli altri andarono "Andate."

"Lui cerca il reperto,il teschio!"disse il padre "Devi impedirgli di prenderlo."

"Aiutali a mettersi in salvo."disse Cyborg che sparò ad uno dei chitauri,mandandolo contro una porta che fu sfondata.

Il chitauro sollevò Batman e lo scagliò a terra,lui prese la pistola,evitò l'essere che cercò di saltargli addosso,si rialzò e gli diede un calcio alla pancia mandandolo verso la porta,ma l'essere afferrò i lati dell'entrata.

Batman gli corse incontro,lanciò l'arpione in alto che lo sollevò e colpì l'avversario con entrambi i piedi,facendolo cadere dal tunnel,mentre la macchina ragno si arrampicava sulla parete.

Batman evitò diversi proiettili,si gettò dal ponte e raggiunse l'oggetto entrandovi.

Thanos colpì lo scudo di Diana con la spada e la mandò a terra,poi afferrò lo scudo con il guanto e la scagliò in alto,mandandola contro una parete,poi spiccò un salto e tentò di trafiggerla,ma lei si lasciò cadere,evitandolo,poi afferrò il bordo,sotto i piedi di Thanos e tentò di colpirgli le gambe con la spada,ma lui diede una pedata al bordo,rompendolo e la fece cadere,poi un chitauro le diede una testata,mandandola contro la parete che fu danneggiata,poi Diana cadde sul ponte.

"UCCIDETELA!"disse Thanos irato.

Uno dei chitauri volanti stava puntando la pistola,ma le mitragliatrici del mezzo di Batman perforarono il mezzo e lo colpirono e poi ne presero un altro.

"Scusate ragazzi."disse Batman sparando "Non ho portato la spada."

Le mitragliatrici ne uccisero diversi,poi si concentrarono su Thanos,che estrasse la spada dal muro e si scagliò di sotto trafiggendo il mezzo e provocando la rottura del ponte su cui era appoggiato.

Diana vide che la sua spada stava scivolando,mentre Thanos diede un destro al mezzo di Batman.

"Oh Dio."disse Batman "È alto."

Il mezzo cadde di sotto,come la spada di Diana,così Wonder Woman si lanciò di sotto cercando di afferrarla inseguita dal chitauro.

Flash arrivò sul posto e corse sulle pareti verso Diana,dando un piccolo colpo alla spada,mandandola nella sua mano,poi inciampò e finì sul fondo del buco.

"Cazzo!"disse Flash che si ritrovò su degli scalini.

Diana si voltò mentre cadeva,tagliò in due il chitauro e atterrò in piedi.

Flash vide il mezzo di Batman che cadeva di sotto e afferrò Wonder Woman portandola via,e i due caddero uno sull'altro.

Flash si rialzò imbarazzato e Diana sorrise

Thanos atterrò sul posto "E così il sangue degli dei dell'Olimpo,scorre in te."

Wonder Woman incrociò gli avambracci,lentamente,mentre i Chitauri si avvicinarono,sparando alla gamba di Flash.

"I miei fratelli non ti proteggeranno."disse Thanos e Diana incrociò velocemente gli avambracci provocando un'onda d'urto arancione che scagliò via Thanos che aveva cercato di colpirla.

Il nemico finì in un tunnel molto grande e conficcò la spada a terra,per fermare la spinta.

Diana prese la spada,mentre due Chitauri afferrarono Flash,portandolo via.

Wonder Woman corse verso di loro,spicco un salto e ne tagliò in due uno,poi spiccò un altro salto e trafisse il secondo.

Un terzo chitauro le arrivò alle spalle,ma Batman lanciò un arpione dal mezzi e trafisse l'essere.

"Attenti,sotto."disse Cyborg che volò verso di loro,trapassò il tetto del mezzo,poi fece uscire dei fili dal suo cannone e li fece entrare dentro un monitor all'interno della macchina.

"Grazie Alfred,ora ci penso io."disse Cyborg.

"Ehm...ci conosciamo?"disse Alfred.

Il mezzo si alzò e dai suoi lati uscirono due lancia missili che aprirono il fuoco.

Thanos colpì il primo con la spada,poi afferrò il secondo con la mano destra,lo guardo e poi si voltò verso di loro "Esseri primitivi."

Thanos puntò il missile contro una parete e lo lasciò,provocando un'esplosione.

"Sotto cosa siamo ora?"disse Flash.

"Il porto di Gotham."disse Batman e l'acqua iniziò ad inondare la galleria.

"Muovetevi tutti."disse Cyborg.

"Portalo fuori."disse Wonder Woman.

"Diana non c'è tempo."disse Batman che aiutava Flash a camminare.

"E poi ho paura anche di annegare."disse Flash.

"Tu sei un diversivo."disse Thanos "La madre mi chiama."

Thanos aprì un portale con la pietra blu e svanì.

"DIANA,ANDIAMO!"disse Flash e Wonder Woman corse verso il mezzo.

Nell'acqua che stava entrando c'era il Re del Mare con la corazza.

Indossava un armatura di squame che lo copriva dalla base del collo in giù.

La parte sui pettorali era verde come anche al centro della pancia,poi sui lati dei pettorali c'era una parte d'oro con due linee,una sotto i pettorali,le altre due più in basso che arrivate alla cintura d'oro all'altezza della vita,poi curvavano in alto verso i fianchi e la schiena,le spalle erano coperte da una corazza d'oro formata da tre placche circolari,poi bicipiti e la parte iniziale sotto il gomito era verde squamata,poi c'era un bracciale con la parte esterna delle braccia fatta di scaglie in parte dorate e in parte verdi.

I dorsi delle mani erano coperti da una stoffa dorata che passava tra pollice ed indice.

Al centro della cintura d'oro aveva una punta dorata,poi le gambe erano verdi,le ginocchia d'oro e gli stivali erano come i bracciali,in parte verdi,in parre d'oro.

Nella mano destra aveva il tridente.

Il Re del Mare saltò fuori dall'acqua,rotolò a terra,si alzò e conficcò il tridente sul suolo,provocando una forte onda d'urto che bloccò l'acqua e una luce celeste,tuttavia iniziò ad essere trascinato via e l'acqua continuò ad avanzare sommergendolo e sollevando la macchina di Batman che iniziò a aggrapparsi alla parete,costringendo tutti ad aggrapparsi al tettuccio del mezzo.

"Il teschio."disse Cyborg che uscì dal mezzo e volò via.

"Se l'è squagliata?"disse Flash.

Poco dopo Gordon era sulla scogliere,insieme a Batman e gli altri "Milioni di danni strutturali.

Non hai perso il tocco."

Diversi elicotteri si avvicinarono alla zona.

"Ma è bello vederti fare gioco di squadra."disse Gordon.

Il Re del Mare si avvicinò "Vestito da pipistrello.

Mi piace."

"Magari solo per un po'."disse Batman che andò dal Re del Mare "Cos'è che ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"

"Thanos."disse il Re del Mare "Ha preso il teschio da Atlantide."

"Ora gli manca solo il teschio perduto degli uomini."disse Diana.

"Se non ce l'ha già."disse Batman.

Cyborg atterrò sul posto con il terzo teschio "Non ce l'ha."

I chitauro erano sul tetto e intorno alla casa della famiglia che viveva presso la centrale nucleare nella città abbandonata.

La famiglia aveva barricato porte e finestre con tutti i mobili.

La bambina andò a prendere il ddt.

Selene arrivò zoppicando al nuovo rifugio dei mutanti e trovò Magneto,seduto accanto a Mistica che era ferita gravemente.

Katniss la abbracciò.

Magneto chiuse gli occhi di Mistica.

"Così sei fuggito?"disse Selene "Hai la minima idea di ciò che sta succedendo?"

"Cosa ti aspettavi da me?"disse Magneto "Che combattessi fino all'ultimo contro un nemico così potente?

Siamo nei guai,la nostra casa è persa,la mia più fedele aiutante è morta per colpa tua!

Sono sicuro che è a causa tua che quelle cose sono venute qui.

E perché lei è morta?

Perché lei ha aiutato te e questa ragazza."

"Lei è morta perché stava combattendo contro un nemico comune."disse Selene "E poi fuggire non è sopravvivere.

Quelli erano chiaturi,gli invasori di New York che hanno fatto si che il primo gruppo degli Avengers nascesse.

Non sono sconfitti,sono più potenti che mai.

Quella cosa era più potente di qualsiasi essere abbia mai visto da quando sono qui.

Dopo aver perso la battaglia anni fa,sono tornati per finirci e tu vuoi scappare?

Questa ragazza ha un potere divino immenso,è l'unica che potrebbe salvarci se perdiamo.

E la tua aiutante lo riteneva un valido motivo per morire."

Selene si avvicinò a Mistica,materializzò un coltello con cui fece un'incisione verticale sulla pancia e poi si fece un taglio sulla mano.

"Che stai facendo?"disse lui.

Selene mise la mano dentro la ferita,afferrò il cuore pronunciò alcune formule in lingua sconosciuta e Mistica riprese a respirare e la ferita si richiuse.

"Raven?"disse Magnato sorpreso e tutti gli altri rimasero sconvolti.

Selene si alzò e se ne andò via,prendendo il suo cappotto e uscendo dal rifugio.

Cyborg,il Re del Mare,Batman,Flash e Wonder Woman erano in abiti civili e stavano scendendo tramite un ascensore verso il rifugio di Batman.

Una porta scorrevole si aprì davanti a loro.

"Wow!"disse Flash che uscì "La nuova caverna è incredibile."

Barry si mosse a super-velocità e arrivò sulla rampa che conduceva alla macchina blindata "Come una Bat Caverna."

Barry si mosse a super velocità ed arrivò nella macchina.

"Barry!"disse Bruce e Barry uscì dall'auto a super-velocità,lasciando dietro si se dei fulmini e poi iniziò a muoversi ovunque.

"Mio padre lo chiamava l'artefatto paranormale."disse Cyborg "Fu trovato dagli inglesi durante la grande guerra.

Lo studiarono,ma non riuscirono a datarlo per quanto è antico.

Rimase in deposito fino alla notte in cui Solargirl cadde dal cielo,poi si accese come un albero di natale.

Lo portarono agli Star Labs dove mio padre lo definì una matrice di energia ectoplasmatica perpetua."

Cyborg mise la valigia sul tavolo.

"Oh,sembra una figata,io credevo che fosse una bomba atomica."disse Barry che era su una pedana.

"Un teschio distrugge mentre crea."disse Cyborg "È un ciclo vitale,ma un milione di volte più veloce.

Distrugge e poi porta equilibrio.

Mio padre era convinto che fosse la chiave di un'energia illimitata.

Nuove formule,accesso a dimensioni spirituali,capacità di analizzare l'anima,rigenerazione cellulare,incantesimi forse,ma è troppo instabile per controllarla."

"Ha usato una scatola madre di Darkseid su di te?"disse Bruce.

"Ho avuto un'incidente."disse Victor "Dovevo morire.

Mio padre ha pensato di usare la scatola per ricostruire delle parti di me con alcune migliorie cibernetiche.

Ma ha costruito una macchina cibernetica che può essere più forte di chi la ospita."

"Troppo."disse Bruce "Troppa vita."

Il Re del Mare si avvicinò "Che strani pensieri hai?"

"Muscoli,coordinazione,energia ectoplasmatica,integrità cellulare di base..."disse Bruce "Un essere umano può assorbirne solo una parte.

Il teschio era progettato per plasmare un pianeta e farlo ascendere in una dimensione astrale."

"Quindi?"disse Aguaman.

"Quindi se uno fosse più forte di un pianeta?"disse Bruce "Il suo cervello è spento, sue cellule sono dormienti,ma non possono decomporsi.

In un campo conduttore,una propulsione del teschio..."

"Potrebbe riportarla in vita."disse Flash.

"La nave kryptoniana ha una camera amniotica che sarebbe perfetta per..."disse Bruce.

"No."disse Diana.

"Diana..."disse Bruce.

"Bruce,no."disse Diana "Non sai con che tipo di potere hai a che fare."

"Anche se c'è una vaga possibilità..."disse Bruce.

"Di che cosa?"disse Diana "Di resuscitare una mostro come ha fatto Luthor?"

"Non aveva questa cosa."disse Bruce.

"Solargirl è morta."disse Diana "A tutti noi dispiace..."

"Non sappiamo in che stato sia."disse Bruce "L'energia spirituale sta conservando il suo corpo perfettamente,come se fosse incorruttibile.

Non possiamo riportarla indietro,ma questa roba va oltre i nostri limiti.

Anche il campo della scienza serve a migliorare le cose,a fare cose mai fatte,a migliorare la vita."

"O ad estinguerla."disse Diana "Il paranormale è come ogni altro potere,senza raziocinio,senza cuore,ci distrugge."

Stai mettendo a rischio delle vite.

La loro e forse quella di molti altri."

"Non abbiamo tempo per fare un gruppo di controllo,è un rischio che dobbiamo correre."disse Bruce "È necessario."

"Perché?"disse Diana irata "Per il tuo senso di colpa?

Bruce,io c'ero.

Ero in città quando è caduta.

Non hai ucciso tu Solargirl.

Prima o poi perfino tu devi voltare pagina."

"Chi te l'ha detto questo?"disse Bruce "Steve Rogers?"

Lei gli diede una spinta con la mano e lo mando contro delle casse e tre metri di distanza,Flash si mosse a super velocità e il Re del Mare si alzò.

"Solargirl era come un faro per il mondo."disse lui "Perché tu no?

Tu sai ispirare gli atri Diana.

Non solo salvi le persone,mostri a tutti la loro parte migliore eppure non ho mai sentito parlare di te fino a quando Luthor non ti ha stanato rubando una foto del tuo fidanzato morto.

Poi sei entrata a far parte della League.

Ti sei isolata per un secolo,quindi non parlare di voltare pagina."

"Lo sai vero che se lei ti uccide noi la copriamo?"disse Barry.

"Noi non siamo abbastanza."disse Bruce "E al momento non ci sono altri sufficientemente forti.

Ciascuno a modo suo è trattenuto e credetemi,Thanos non vuole disquisire di etica,è venuto perché vuole annientare il mondo.

E il modo per fermarlo è usare il suo potere.

Questo potere.

Contro di lui,subito."

"Sono d'accordo."disse Victor a braccia incrociate "Non mi piace l'idea di reintegrarmi con quella cosa,ma ho fatto dei calcoli mentre tu facevi lo stronzo e ci sono alte probabilità di riportarlo in vita."

"Certo,ma vogliamo riportarla in vita tipo: "Finalmente è tornata!",non in stile zombi,è così?"disse Flash alzandosi.

"Perdi qualcosa quando muori."disse Aguaman "Persino Solargirl.

Forse non la sua mente.

Forse la sua anima."

"Preparerò un piano d'emergenza."disse Bruce.

"Se si sveglia e tu sei la prima cosa che vede...ti servirà."disse Diana che andò via.

In un parcheggio di un palazzo vi era T'Challa,ossia Pantera Nera.

Era un uomo di colore,con capelli corti,barba corta e senza baffi.

Indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera,con pantaloni dello stesso colore.

Selene scese dal soffitto dietro di lui che si fermò e si voltò,non vedendo nessuno,poi voltandosi ancora si trovò Selene che gli puntava la mano destra,con una sfera di energia dentro,sul viso.

"Un branco di chitauri ha attaccato e distrutto un rifugio per mutanti la scorsa notte."disse Selene che rimase zitta per un istante "Non sei sorpreso.

Tu sapevi che i chitauri non sono estinti,come facevi?"

"Una informatore."disse T'Challa.

"Non mi intendo di informatori."disse Selene "Come facevi a saperlo?"

"Questo non è il posto giusto per parlarne e tu non vuoi uccidermi."disse T'Challa.

"Davvero?"disse Selene.

"No,perché non ti serve un attimo per farlo."disse T'Challa e Selene abbassò la mano.

I due andarono in una biblioteca e Selene si sedette su un tavolo,tenendo il cappotto addosso.

"Qualche anno fa erano tutti convinti che i chitauri fossero stati eliminati."disse T'Challa "I governanti dissero che avremmo dovuto concentrarci solo su altre razze."

T'Challa mise una cartellina sul tavolo "Un mese fa un mio informatore mi ha mandato queste."

Selene prese la cartellina e guardò le foto.

"Duecento sospetti attacchi di Chitauri,e uno di questi coinvolgeva Batman."disse T'Challa "Quindi mi sono chiesto:e se Loki non fosse il capo ma se fosse solo una pedina.

E se qualcuno avesse manovrato tutto fin dall'inizio?"

"E hai ragione."disse Selene "Ho affrontato il loro capo e ti assicuro che è moto più di un mortale.

C'è in gioco il mondo e forse l'intera realtà.

Lui è ancora sulla Terra,lo sento.

Devo trovarlo."

"Se hai ragione il posto dove si trova potrebbe essere un covo di Chitauri."disse T'Challa.

"È quello che spero."disse Selene "Non mi diverto da un po'."

"So che vuoi combattere,posso aiutarti."disse T'Challa.

"Perché?"disse Selene.

"Dimmi qual'è il tuo piano,Selene."disse T'Challa.

"Uccido quella carogna e ritorno con Katniss."disse Selene "Oppure ritorno con Katniss e lo uccido.

Oppure uccido tutti."

Batman stava mettendo a punto dei pezzi dei bracciali del suo costume.

Si trovava in un corridoio con pavimento e pareti di legno,dove vi erano molti reperti antichi.

Alfred arrivò con una bottiglia "Beh,è stato bello finché non è durato."

"Poteva fermarmi,praticamente l'ho sfidata a farlo."disse Bruce.

"Non capisco perché la sta provocando."disse Alfred posando il vassoio.

"Dobbiamo amplificare il segnale,mandalo dalle casse della batmobile."disse Bruce.

"Ecco,ora cambia argomento."disse Alfred.

"Ho un piano di emergenza."disse Bruce.

"Cosa…?"disse Alfred.

"Diana ha ragione riguardo al rischio,se le cose vanno male schieriamo le armi pesanti."disse Bruce.

"Ma questo non..."disse Alfred "Quelle sono armi molto pesanti.

Lei ha una squadra da guidare."

Bruce andò ad un tavolo a pendersi da bere "E Solargirl la terrebbe insieme meglio di quanto io possa fare,la sua forza è..."

"Non ha importanza quanto lei sia forte o quali capacità possa avere."disse Alfred.

"Lei era più umana di me."disse Bruce "Lei viveva per questo mondo.

Era innamorata,aveva un lavoro,malgrado i suoi poteri.

Al mondo serve Solargilr.

E alla squadra serve Chloe."

"E cosa serve a Chloe?"disse Alfred "Magari ora è in pace."

"Se ne farà una ragione."disse Bruce.

Flash e Cyborg stavano scavando davanti alla tomba di Chloe Sullivan.

"Sai io poteri farlo molto più velocemente,solo...è strano che mi sembri irrispettoso?"disse Flash.

"Si."disse Cyborg.

"Tu...tu senti di avere la certezza che noi non stiamo facendo una cosa tremendamente sbagliata e macabra?"disse Flash.

"Non proprio."disse Cyborg "Un po' si."

"Ok,allora perché abbiamo..."disse Flash.

"Perché ho visto Thanos da vicino."disse Cyborg "Le storie che ci ha raccontato Diana...io ci credo."

"Beh,dobbiamo fermarlo."disse Flash.

"Questo è il piano."disse Victor.

Barry mise il pugno destro in avanti "Questo è il piano."

Vedendo che Victor lo fissava e basta abbassò la mano "Ok...non siamo pronti per...non è adeguato..."

"Sei stato colpito da un fulmine?"disse Cyborg "Se la mai memoria non mi inganna."

"Si questa è la versione ridotta."disse Flash "E tu?

Qual'era la tua storia?"

"Esplosione."disse Victor "Risvegliato in laboratorio."

"Allora siamo gli incidenti."disse Flash.

"Si,esatto."disse Victor.

Barry affondo la pala nel terreno e sentì la cassa.

I due si guardarono.

Batman aveva il suo costume e stava accucciato su una trave di un palazzo in costruzione che dava sul laboratorio della nave kryptoniana."

"Ci avviciniamo alla nave Kryptoniana."disse Cyborg "Tempo all'arrivo:30 secondi."

Wonder Woman camminò sulla trave dietro di lui e indossava la sua corazza "Sono qui per lei."

"Giuro che non avrei mai..."disse Batman.

"Lascia stare."disse Diana che si voltò e andò via.

Barry si era vestiti militare e guidava un camion che era all'entrata dei laboratori.

Cyborg fece lampeggiare la luce sulla fronte e sul computer dei militai apparve l'immagine di Barry.

Il militare gli ridiede la tessera "Ok."

"Ok."disse Barry prendendola.

Dal camion scesero Wonder Woman,il Re del Mare,con la corazza e la bara di Chloe e Cyborg,mentre Batman arrivò calandosi con un arpione della pistola.

Entrarono nella nave che aprì una porta di metallo in tre parti diverse.

Il corridoio di metallo era irregolare,con luci ad intervalli regolari e un percorso al centro.

Arrivarono davanti alla vasca di acqua arancione.

"È pazzesco."disse Cyborg.

"È una follia."disse il Re del Mare.

"Ah,ma come?"disse Flash "Ora è una follia?"

"Meglio che voi pazzi sappiate quello che fate."disse il Re del Mare.

Sospese a mezz'aria c'erano delle macchine bianche allungate che erano formate da diverse placche ed avevano la parte superiore più grande di quella inferiore.

Il Re del Mare aprì la cassa e vide Chloe,con una foto che mostrava lei e Clark quando erano a Smallville.

Il Re del Mare prese il corpo in braccio,scese nell'acqua arancione e mise il corpo nell'acqua.

Cyborg prese il teschio dalla valigia,poi una delle macchine volanti aprì la parte superiore che aveva una placca con un buco al centro,Victor infilò all'interno un filo di metallo uscito dalla sua mano e poi parlò "Luthor ha bruciato i circuiti richiamando la sua creatura.

La carica non basta a risvegliare il teschio."

"Forse posso provarci io."disse Flash "Facendo toccare i cavi se vado abbastanza distante.

Sono conduttore di un'enorme corrente elettrica,potrei risvegliare il teschio se questo è ancora quello che vogliamo."

Diana guardò Batman.

"Dobbiamo provare."disse Batman.

Flash si mosse a super velocità,andando nel corridoio,lasciando scariche elettriche intorno a se"Questa dev'essere la fine della corsa,quindi sono in posizione."

Diana guardò una delle macchine che aveva preso il teschio.

"Il teschio è pronto."disse Cyborg "Devi caricarla nel momento in cui tocca il liquido.

5."

"Diana ha ragione."disse il Re del Mare "È una pessima idea."

"4."disse Cyborg "3.

2.

1."

La scatola fu lasciata e Flash corse lasciando scariche elettriche,e toccò il teschio con un dito,dandogli energia elettrica,poi cadde in un buco nella parete dietro.

Chloe aprì gli occhi e dall'acqua uscì un enorme raggio rosso che trapassò il soffitto e lei volò fuori,restando senza la parte superiore dei vestiti,mentre il teschio cadde su un macchina danneggiandola.

Due poliziotti uscirono dalla macchina e videro Choe atterrare davanti alla statua e lei si guardò intorno camminando a piedi scalzi.

Si voltò sentendo dei suoni e vide che tutti gli altri erano arrivati dietro di lei,tranne Batman.

"È tornata."disse Diana sorridendo.

Chloe li guardò con aria confusa e poi usò la vista a raggi x su di loro,poi usò quella spirituale,vedendo che Diana e il Re del Mare avevano un'anima diversa da quella degli altri.

"Non sta tanto bene."disse il Re del Mare.

"Ci sta scansionando."disse Cyborg.

"Cosa?"disse Flash.

"Rilassati Artur,hai l'adrenalina a mille."disse Cyborg.

"Perché non sta bene."disse il Re del Mare.

"Oh,no."disse Flash "Dobbiamo metterci in ginocchio.

O metterci a pancia insù?"

Chloe fece qualche passo avanti.

Cyborg fece alcuni gesti con la testa,poi il suo braccio sinistro si mosse e si trasformò in un cannone.

"Victor?"disse Flash.

"Fermati Victor."disse Diana.

Victor mise il braccio sul cannone.

"Che stai facendo?"disse il Re del Mare.

"È il sistema di difesa dell'armatura,non lo controllo."disse Victor mentre il cannone,che aveva un missile in cima, puntò il braccio verso Solargirl.

"Fermati."disse Diana.

"VICTOR,NO!"disse Flash.

"Victor!"disse il Re del Mare.

"VICTOR TROVA DEI PENSIERI FELICI..."disse Flash.

Chloe li guardava con uno sguardo assente e chiuse i pugni.

"DIANA SPEGNILO TU!"disse il Re del Mare e il missile partì contro Solargirl,che semplicemente si scansò a destra e il colpo fece esplodere una delle tavole di pietra che erano dietro i resti della statua.

Tutti guardarono con aria preoccupata.

Chloe si voltò verso di loro,facendo un sorriso maligno.

"CHLOE,NO!"urlò Diana,mentre gli occhi di Solargirl diventavano rossi e da essi usciva un raggio laser.

Cyborg mise davanti a se uno scudo formato con il braccio destro che deviò parte del laser sull'auto della polizia,prima che Victor fosse scagliato via.

"È confusa perché non sa chi è."disse Diana.

Chloe prese la sua statua e la scagliò contro Diana che prese la spada,che colpì la testa,mandandola in frantumi e illuminando la parte iniziale della lama di energia arancione.

"Artur,dobbiamo fermarla."disse Diana.

Il Re del Mare spiccò un salto e Chloe gli sferrò un pugno scagliandolo via e provocando un'onda d'urto,poi parò con la spalla lo scudo di Wonder Woman che gli saltò addosso.

Chloe diede un sinistro all'arma,provocando un'onda d'urto e scagliandola via.

"CI PENSO IO!"disse Cyborg che sparò una sfera azzurra dal cannone colpendola al petto.

Chloe sorrise,Diana prese la sua frusta e glie la lanciò contro,Solargirl la afferrò con la mano destra e la frusta si attorciglio intorno all'avambraccio e al bicipite illuminandosi di energia arancione.

Diana tirò verso di se,facendole fare un passò avanti,poi Chloe tirò verso di se,trascinandola con facilita.

Wonder Woman mise i piedi contro uno scalino danneggiandolo "Chloe Sullivan,prediletta di Atena.

Ricordati chi sei."

Chloe guardò la frusta suo suo braccio.

"Dimmi chi sei..."disse Diana e Chloe diede una forte strattonata al suo braccio,facendola volare verso di se e afferrandola per la cintura sulla sua parte destra del petto,fermo con il braccio sinistro il tridente del Re del Mare,mentre Cyborg le volò contro e la afferrò,ma non riuscì a farla muovere di un millimetro.

Flash corse a super velocità,passando sul lato destro di Chloe che mosse la pupilla dell'occhio verso di lui che rimase sbalordito nel vedere che la testa di Chloe si spostava alla stessa velocità a cui lui si muoveva.

Con un semplice movimento,Solargirl si sbarazzo di tutti gli altri e cercò di sferrare un pugno verso Flash che si gettò a terra e rotolò verso le rocce,mentre Chloe spiccava un salto verso di lui.

Barry si spostò e Chloe fece un cratere,poi Flash evitò diversi dei suoi pugni che frantumarono le tavole di pietra dietro di se,poi Flash le diede una leggera spinta,ma Chloe lo mandò contro una delle pietre intatte.

"Chloe."disse Batman.

Chloe lo vide "Io ti conosco."

Diana atterrò a diversi metri da Chloe,frantumando il terreno,mentre l'altra si avvicinava "Ti prego non costringermi a farlo."

Chloe avanzò verso di lei e Diana provò ad incrociare le braccia,ma l'altra si mosse a super velocità e bloccò i due bracciali prima che si scontrassero,poi le spalancò le braccia e le diede una testata provocando un'onda d'urto.

Wonder Woman rispose con una testata,poi Chloe sorrise,si sollevò a mezz'aria e le diede una seconda testata,che la mando a terra,provocando un cratere.

Solargirl volò verso Batman e gli diede un colpo con l'avambraccio destro che lo fece volare contro una macchina che fu danneggiata.

"Alfred,le armi…."disse Bruce,ma Chloe gli afferrò la mascella con la mano destra sollevando entrambi a mezz'aria.

"Non vuoi lasciarmi vivere."disse Chloe "Non vuoi lasciami morire."

"Il mondo ha bisogno di te."disse Batman.

"Ma ha bisogno di te?"disse Solargirl.

Solargirl si avvicinò al suo viso sorridendo "Dimmi...tu sanguini?"

"Chloe."disse Clark che atterrò con il costume indosso.

"Clark."disse Chloe che lasciò cadere Batman.

In quel momento si aprì un portale in cui venne risucchiata la scatola madre e da cui uscì Thanos.

Chloe materializzò un nuovo costume.

Aveva una tuta aderente nera,lucida che copriva il seno,le spalle e le braccia,lasciando scoperto l'inizio del petto.

Le spalle avevano due placche nere,circondate da delle linee argentate,come anche i polsi.

Sugli avambracci c'erano tre linee nere oblique,al centro del petto c'era un triangolo con la punta diretta verso il basso,con i lati argentati,l'interno rosso e una "S"d'argento al centro.

La pancia era scoperta da poco sotto il seno,che aveva una linea argentata sulla fine del costume,fino alla vita dove c'era una cintura d'argento,con un triangolo argentato al centro,con la punta diretta verso il basso,da cui partiva una minigonna nera,con i bordi arancioni.

Le gambe erano scoperte fino a poso sotto le ginocchia dove c'erano degli stivali neri con la parte iniziale,appuntita,d'argento e anche la parte finale del piede era dello stesso materiale.

Dalle spalle partiva un mantello nero esternamente e rosso all'interno,largo e lungo fino a terra.

I suoi capelli aumentarono di misura arrivando fino alle scapole sulla schiena e c'erano diverse ciocche sul davanti.

"Ora che si fa?"disse Cyborg.

"Ora...voi morite."disse Thanos chiudendo il guanto,illuminando la pietra viola e provocando un esplosione immensa.

Superman atterrò sul posto e usò il soffio congelante per ghiacciare il nemico completamente,mentre Thanos alzava entrambe le braccia.

Il ghiaccio si ruppe e Clark afferrò entrambe le mani del titano.

Il terreno sotto le gambe di Superman si spaccò tre volte,poi lui riuscì a spingere via le mani dell'avversario che strusciò con i piedi sulla strada,poi gli corse contro e sferrò un pugno,ma Superman lo evitò,spiccò un salto,rompendo l'asfalto e diede un pugno al volto dell'avversario,poi un secondo colpo,ma il terzo fu afferrato dalla mano destra di Thanos che lo guardo sorridente,diede una strattonata alla sua mano e gli sferrò un pugno al volto con il guanto,poi lo colpì con l'avambraccio sinistro e lo scagliò via.

Thanos spiccò un saltò,Clark spiccò il volo,i due si afferrarono e caddero su un'auto,facendola esplodere.

Thanos corse facendo strusciare Clark sull'asfalto,usando la mano destra,poi lo sollevo e gli diede un sinistro che lo scagliò via,facendolo sbattere contro il tetto di un palazzo nelle vicinanze.

Chloe e Flash si rialzarono e Thanos illuminò la pietra viola.

"Dobbiamo muoverci e alla svelta."disse Flash.

"Non è un problema per me."disse Chloe.

Dal guanto di Thanos uscì un raggio viola che si divise in due,così Chloe volò via e Flash corse in strada.

"Si stanno dividendo."disse Flash "Possono farlo?"

"Credo di si."disse Chloe.

Flash passò tra diverse macchine,muovendosi a zig-zag, e il raggio le trapassò tutte,poi passò in mezzo a diversi chitauri che erano per le strade e il raggio trapassò anche loro e alla fine scomparve.

Flash cadde a terra ansimando "Non ho mai dovuto prendere fiato prima d'ora.

Oh no,Chloe."

Solargirl volò verso l'alto accanto ad un palazzo,facendo esplodere i vetri e il raggio la seguì,poi iniziò a volare tra i palazzi,ma alla fine fu colpita e cadde a terra.

Superman volò verso Thanos e,stando a mezz'aria, gli diede tre colpi al viso,uno alla pancia,uno al mento,uno al viso,due alla pancia,uno al volto,facendo piegare il nemico verso destra,lo colpì ancora al volto,mandandolo a sinistra e poi ancora al viso,facendolo indietreggiare,poi gli diede un sinistro allo stomaco,uni le mani e lo colpì,facendolo sollevare da terra e mandandolo in un furgone che esplose.

Thanos si rialzò "Divertente."

Superman gli volò contro,lo afferrò alla vita e lo spinse all'indietro,verso delle macerie,poi l'avversario lo afferrò con entrambe le braccia,lo sollevò a testa in giù e lo gettò a terra fracassando il terreno intorno per molti metri e facendo uscire onde d'urto dal suolo,poi lo prese per le gambe e lo gettò a terra,gli diede un calcio e lo mandò contro delle macerie,gli afferrò la gola con la mano sinistra ed iniziò a colpirgli la testa,infilandola sempre di più nelle macerie,poi lo fece cadere a terra e gli infilò la testa ne suolo,con il piede,provocando un cratere,poi iniziò a calpestarlo.

Superman si mosse a super velocità e gli mise il braccio destro intorno alla gola e quello sinistro sotto l'ascella sinistra,sollevandolo in aria e poi scagliandolo via.

Thanos atterrò su un palazzo,trapassando tutti i piani e facendo esplodere la base,causando la caduta dell'edificio.

Il titano pazzo emerse dalle macerie e Superman atterrò parlando a dei civili.

"Andate via di qui."disse Superman "Subito."

"Clark."disse Batman da lontano e Superman lo udì "Non è sicuro."

"Questa è la mia missione."disse Superman.

Thanos gli corse intorno e Superman volò verso di lui colpendogli il pugno destro con il suo e provocando un'onda d'urto che scagliò via entrambi,poi i due andarono l'uno contro l'altro.

Superman gli diede tre pugni molto veloci,stando sospeso a mezz'aria,poi Thanos girò su se stesso e gli diede una gomitata con il braccio sinistro mandandolo a terra,poi Clark si spostò evitando un destro che provocò un cratere a terra,volò contro di lui dandogli una ginocchiata sul mento,gli mise le mani nella bocca,fece una capriola e lo scagliò via,facendogli trapassare un palazzo.

Un altro colpo fece crepare le vetrate degli edifici.

Superman lo afferrò e gli fece trapassare un altro palazzo,poi lo gettò verso una centrale elettrica,facendogli trapassare tutti i cavi provocando delle esplosioni e poi mandandolo contro il generatore,facendogli prendere una scossa elettrica.

Superman arrivò davanti a Thanos e stava per colpirlo,ma l'altro lo afferrò alla gola,corse verso i rottami e mise Clark davanti a se,trapassandoli e provocando anche qualche esplosione,poi salì su una macchina,spiccò un salto di centinaia di metri e puntò la mano con Superman verso il basso,trapassando l'asfalto e danneggiando il suolo della metropolitana,poi mise entrambe le mani sul collo del nemico.

Superman fece uscire dai suoi occhi i raggi laser mandando Thanos contro il soffitto della stazione,poi il nemico lo prese per una gamba,scagliandolo via,facendogli trapassare una colonna e mandandolo a danneggiare il muro opposto,oltre i binari,poi si dovette spostare,poiché Thanos aveva spiccato un salto e colpì il muro con entrambe le braccia,provocando un buco,poi corse verso di lui,sferrando un sinistro che Clark parò con l'avambraccio destro,afferrò il pugno destro con entrambe le braccia e scagliò il nemico sui binari che si ruppero.

Clark si appoggiò ad una colonna,ansimando e volò verso il nemico,che si voltò e gli diede uno schiaffo,facendolo strisciare contro il soffitto della galleria,Clark lo afferrò e lo spinse verso il muro,mentre passava il treno,poi Thanos gli afferrò la testa,strusciandogliela contro il treno.

Clark cadde a terra e il nemico lo afferrò.

Da sotto il cratere si udirono dei boati che si fecero sempre più forti,poi interi tratti di strada si abbozzarono verso l'alto e infine Superman fu scagliato fuori e andò a sbattere contro un palazzo,candendo a terra e provocando un buco.

I membri della Justice League uscirono da sotto le macerie,mentre sul posto arrivarono Shazam e Power Ring.

Shazam era un uomo con capelli neri,corti,una tuta aderente rossa,con una saetta lucente gialla,al centro del petto,dei bracciali d'oro che coprivano metà degli avambracci,una cintura d'oro,stivali d'oro e una mantello bianco lungo che arrivava fino a terra,con un cappuccio bianco e due fermargli d'oro.

Power Ring era una donna dalla pelle abbronzata,con capelli neri lunghi,un quadrifoglio verde sull'occhio destro e aveva il corpo ricoperto da una tuta aderente verde smeraldo,con un quadrifoglio verde,ma più scuro,al centro del petto,i bicipiti erano neri e gli avambracci e le mani coperti da un costume bianco,con i bordi neri,dalla vita in giù c'era il costume nero con stivali verdi.

Nella mano destra,al medio,c'era un anello verde,con un quadrifoglio intorno e intorno a lei c'era un'aura di fuoco verde.

Flash arrivò tra le macerie dove c'erano gli altri "Stanno combattendo e Superman non se la sta cavando bene."

"Cos'è quel guanto che indossa?"disse Batman.

"Non lo so."disse Diana.

"Vado a prenderlo io."disse Power Ring.

"No!"disse Batman "Non ce la faresti da sola.

Morirai."

"Va bene."disse Power Ring,mentre i chitauri volavano in cielo e Thanos volava lentamente lanciando raggi dalla pietra "Dobbiamo tentare un attacco combinato."

"Concordo."disse Cyborg.

"EVVIVA,ANDIAMO!"disse Shazam allegro.

"Qual'è il piano?"disse Flash.

"Beh,ha sparato quel raggio dal guanto,giusto?"disse Power Ring.

"È deciso allora."disse Diana prendendo la spada "Distruggiamo il guanto."

"Bene,cercherò di attirare la sua attenzione."disse Power Ring.

"Diana,tu starai a distanza di tiro per trafiggere la mano sinistra di quel figlio di puttana."disse Batman.

"Si,sono d'accordo!"disse Shazam.

"E per l'invasione di alieni che piovono dal cielo?"disse Flash "Che facciamo?"

"Forse riuscirei a spedirli da dove sono venuti,aprendo dei portali."disse Cyborg.

"Per me va bene."disse Power Ring che si sollevò in aria.

"Andiamo squadra."disse Shazam che emanò delle scariche elettriche e volò via e gli altri lo seguirono.

"È fantastico!"disse Shazam che volò verso il basso,sollevò una macchina e la tirò contro un chitauro,poi Victor volò addosso ad un altro uccidendolo e sparò sul viso del terzo con il cannone.

"Ok,ricordatevi,io lo distrarrò…"disse Power Ring.

"EHI!"disse Shazam volando verso di lui.

"Cosa diav..."disse Jessica.

Shazam volò con i pugno sinistro pieno di scariche elettriche,Thanos si voltò lentamente e lo afferrò con la mano destra,poi,vedendo che emanava scariche elettriche,lo mosse verso gli altri e un fulmine colpì Cyborg,Flash corse su un palazzo,spiccò un salto,ma fu colpito da una scarica elettrica,poi spiccò un altro salto,colpendo il nemico,poi ripeté l'operazione,mentre Power Ring illuminava l'anello.

Diana e Jessica evitarono un'altra scarica elettrica.

"Portalo via da qui!"disse Power Ring.

Flash continuava a saltare a colpire Thanos,poi Diana gli colpì la maglietta con la spada,ma senza ferirlo,poi Thanos le tirò addosso Shazam mandandoli in strada.

Flash lo colpì ancora,poi Power Ring materializzò una mazza verde,molto grande e lo colpì in testa fracassando l'arma,poi materializzò uno scudo verde che fu frantumato da un pugno.

Jessica cadde accanto a Diana e l'altro.

"Qual'è il tuo problema?"disse Jessica.

"Ci pensavo io."disse Shazam.

"Amico,non gli hai fatto un bel niente!"disse Power Ring "Avevamo un piano!"

Cyborg colpì un chiatauro alle spalle di Jessica con il cannone.

"Ragazzi,andiamo."disse Cyborg.

Diana si alzò e diede un pungo a Shazam mandandolo contro un muro che fu danneggiato.

"Sei un guerriero,non un bambino,comportati come tale."disse Diana.

"Sissignora!"disse Shazam.

"Ora seguimi per la vittoria!"disse Diana che volò via e lui le andò dietro.

Tutti volarono verso di lui,ma Thanos provocò un'altra esplosione con il guanto.

Superman volò addosso a Thanos ,facendolo strusciare,ma il nemico lo colpì con entrambe le braccia provocando un cratere.

"Non ho mai visto Superman prenderne così tante."disse un ragazzo che scattava delle foto accanto ad una donna "Eppure lui glie ne sta dando."

Thanos prese la testa di Superman con la mano sinistra,lo sollevò e provò a colpirlo,ma Clark gli fermò il pugno con la mano e gli diede un sinistro che lo fece barcollare,poi altri due pugni e un terzo che lo fece allontanare,poi Clark cadde a terra e vide che il nemico era caduto su un camion,ma Thanos si rialzò subito.

"È futile resistere."disse Thanos avvinandosi.

Clark gli corse in contro e gli sferrò un destro,ma Thanos lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi Superman tentò con l'altro braccio,ma il colpo fu parato e Thanos gli diede una testata.

Al telegiornale c'era una donna che parlava "Per chi si fosse appena sintonizzato, Metroposi è teatro di violenti combattimenti.

La Justice League e Superman stanno cercando di neutralizzare una creatura responsabile di una devastazione immensa,ma per il momento non è chiaro chi stia avendo la meglio."

Superman afferrò Thano e i due andarono dentro un edificio,poi Clark uscì dal tetto,mentre il palazzo crollava.

Clark fu scagliato a terra e rimbalzo più volte provocando crateri.

Thanos atterrò provocando un cratere,prese l'avversario per la testa,con la mano sinistra e lo sollevò.

Il ragazzo con la macchina fotografica arrivò sul posto insieme all'altra.

Poi cominciò a dargli dei pugni nello stomaco per quattro volte facendogli sputare sangue,poi lo fece cadere a terra.

"Credi che stavolta Superman..."disse il ragazzo.

"Fotografa tutto."disse lei.

Superman si mosse a super velocità e afferrò il nemico alle spalle,lo portò in orbita,lasciando un cratere e poi andò verso il basso.

I due iniziarono a picchiarsi mentre prendevano fuoco.

Arrivarono a terra e distrussero parte della città,lasciando un cratere immenso.

Thanos uscì volando,mentre Clark uscì camminando dalle macerie e cadendo a terra,poi il dio si sposto sull'acqua e dei chitauri,su dei mezzi,iniziarono a volargli in cerchio intorno.

Thanos lanciò un raggio dalla pietra contro la Justice League colpendo Diana,mentre gli altri iniziarono a colpire i chiatauri.

Flash corse sull'acqua e Thanos lanciò un raggio viola dal guanto,ma Flash evitò ed iniziò a girargli intorno provocando un tornado d'acqua e ogni tanto usciva dall'acqua per colpirlo a più riprese,poi dovette fuggire per sfuggire al raggio che era uscito dal guanto del nemico.

Shazam passò sotto il raggio,si riempì di scariche elettriche e diede due colpi a Thanos che gli afferrò la mano sinistra con la destra e gli diede un pugno,poi fece uscire il raggio viola e lo mandò contro un palazzo.

Cyborg gli sparò un raggio sulla schiena e poi volò sopra di lui,Thanos fece uscire il raggio dal guanto che iniziò a seguirlo,ma Cyborg volò tra le astronavi dei chitauri che furono colpiti.

Thanos rise e poi fu colpito da una forte luce verde che lo scagliò via,facendogli spostare una grande massa d'acqua,ma il titano rimase comunque sospeso.

"Prendi questo!"disse Power Ring che lanciò diverse sfere di energia verde dall'anello,mentre Thanos spiccava il volo verso di lei,poi usò la pietra blu per arrivargli alle spalle,Jessica materializzò una barriera verde che però fu frantumata dal pugno dell'essere che la mandò in acqua,poi il pugno di Thanos si scontro con quello pieno di elettricità di Shazam che evitò un secondo colpo e Diana gli diede un calcio sulle spalle,mandandolo verso il basso,ma senza farlo finire in acqua.

Thanos la scagliò via e lei rimase sospesa in aria.

"Andiamo,gigante."disse Diana "Mi sto annoiando."

"Questo mondo mi appartiene."disse Thanos che evitò diversi fendenti,sverrò un pugno,ma lei lo evitò,facendo una capriola sul suo braccio e legandogli la corda luminescente intorno al collo trascina dolo verso il basso.

Thanos mise la mano sinistra verso l'acqua e fermò la caduta,mentre l'acqua bolliva.

Diana legò la corda ancora più stretta,ma dalla mano di Thanos uscì un raggio che andò verso di lei costringendola a ripararsi con i bracciali sulle mani.

Wonder Woman spiccò un salto e dall'acqua uscì un sottomarino di energia verde che scagliò via il nemico.

"È più forte di quanto ricordassi."disse Diana "Riuniamoci."

La Justice League si riunì nel porto vicino alle navi,a mezz'aria.

Thanos li guardò e sorrise,poi volò verso di loro seguito dai chiatauri e diede una testata a Wonder Woman,trascinandola con se e facendole sfondare diverse strutture e la tenne a terra con la mano,facendole fare una lunga scia sul terreno.

I due raggiunsero un palazzo,lo trapassarono ed entrarono nell'altro edificio.

Thanos iniziò a colpire furiosamente Wonder Woman per mote volte.

Flash arrivò correndo a super velocità e lo colpì tre volte al viso,poi tentò una quarta,ma Thanos si sollevò un po' di più dal suolo e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo contro una parete che cedette,poi il gigante fece brillare la pietra viola e lanciò il raggio,ma Power Ring si mise davanti e formò uno scudo di energia verde e lo mandò contro Thanos con il raggio incorporato e provocò un'esplosione.

Shazam volò verso il nemico lanciando scariche elettriche a distanza e Thanos incrociò le braccia,ma poi fu colpito alla schiena dal raggio di Cyborg.

Thanos volò contro Victor,schiacciando Cyborg contro una colonna e gettandolo a terra,con la mano destra,poi sollevò la mano sinistra,ma fu colpito dal cannone,tuttavia Thanos lo colpì più volte,poi Cyborg lo scagliò via e gli fece trapassare una colonna,gli fece attraversare tutte le pareti del palazzo e alla fine trapassò il muro del palazzo accanto.

Shazam gli volò contro,con entrambi i pugni in avanti e colpendolo gli diede una forte scossa elettrica,poi Thanos si girò,lo afferrò e lo scagliò via,mandandolo contro un muro e facendo saltare una colonna,provocando un crollo.

Diana spiccò un salto e gli diede un calcio in testa,poi gli diede un pugno al viso mandandolo in alto e gli fece trapassare molti piani a forza di pugni,mentre il palazzo cadeva.

Thanos fu scagliato in alto verso il cielo,mentre Diana volava verso di lui con Cyborg,Power Ring e Shazam dietro.

Dei chitauri volarono verso di loro sparando,ma Wonder Woman uccise in un istante e continuò a volare verso il nemico che stava ricadendo verso il basso.

Diana gli diede un pugno,mentre cadeva,Shazam lo colpì con le scariche elettriche,Cyborg con il raggio laser del cannone,poi si mise alle sua destra sparando ancora,ma Thanos incrociò le braccia,poi Power Ring creò un pugno verde facendogli sfondare la parete di un grattacielo.

Thanos si sporse dal buco e i quattro gli volarono addosso,facendolo uscire dalla parte opposta,Power Ring lo colpì con un raggio facendolo cadere,aiutato dal cannone di Victor,Diana gli volò contro ,gli legò la frusta intorno al collo e poi immobilizzò l'intero corpo.

Thanos rimase a mezz'aria,cercando di liberarsi,mentre Shazam creò una sfera di elettricità con le sue mani,le cui scariche colpirono tutti i mezzi chiaturi intorno facendoli cadere,poi lanciò la sfera, diede la scossa a Thanos,poi,vedendone altri,Shazam creò una seconda sfera e la fece esplodere provocando un'onda d'urto che travolse i chiatauri.

Cyobrg e Power Ring lanciarono i raggi e Shazam continuò a dare la scossa elettrica.

Thanos che era immobilizzato sia dalla frusta,sia dallo scudo di Power Ring,ruppe la sua prigione,provocando un'onda d'urto scagliando via tutti.

Shazam creò una seconda sfera e glie la tirò nell'occhio sinistro.

Thanos urlò e cadde a terra provocando un frastuono enorme.

"Abbiamo vinto?"disse Shazam.

"Non credo."disse Cyborg che volò verso il basso con Diana e lanciò vari missili contro Thanos che volava basso e che colpì Wonder Woman,poi Shazam gli volò addosso con entrambe le braccia,mandandolo contro un palazzo,mentre Power Ring lanciava il raggio su diverse navette chitauri.

"Gli abbiamo lanciato una quantità enorme di energia nell'occhio e ancora sta in piedi e non ha subito danni alla vista."disse Power Ring che ne colpì un altro "Se non cade entro poco tempo,saranno guai."

Cyborg lanciò un raggio di energia contro diversi soldati alieni,poi i due atterrarono ed iniziarono a lanciare raggi.

"Che altro possiamo fare?"

"Proviamo a spedirlo lontano da qui."disse Cyborg.

Diana aveva sollevato una navetta dei chitauri e la scagliò via,poi diede un pugno ad uno degli alieni.

Cyborg ne colpì uno e Wonder Woman ne scagliò via un altro.

"Devo concentrarmi."disse Cyborg che sparò ad altri alieni,poi chiuse gli occhi e si aprì un portale che risucchio via le navette.

Flash corse per strada,con Thanos dietro che lo inseguiva,ma Shazam lanciò due fulmini scagliandolo via,ma si prese un pugno,quando gli volò contro.

Dietro di lui sia aprì un portale che tentò di risucchiarlo,ma Thanos restò a mezz'aria.

"Spingetelo dentro!"disse Diana.

Shazam gli volò con entrambi i pugni tesi verso la nuca,dandogli delle forti scariche elettriche,ma Thanos si voltò e lo scagliò a terra,poi ci mise in ginocchio destro sopra,provocando un buco sul terreno,poi si alzò e tentò di dargli un pugno,ma Diana gli mise la frusta intorno al polso del guanto e tenne la frusta insieme e a Flash,ma Thanos resisteva.

"FOLLI,IO SONO IL DESTINO!"disse il gigante,ma Solargirl apparve volandogli addosso e dandogli una gomitata sinistra,facendolo strusciare sul terreno.

"Non me ne frega niente."disse Solargirl che gli volò contro e gli diede un pugno al volto,ma poi Thanos le afferrò entrambi i pugni con le mani,ma poi mise i piedi a terra e cadde su un ginocchio,poi Chloe gli diede una ginocchiata e lo mando a diversi metri di distanza,gli afferrò la testa e gli lanciò i raggi laser degli occhi sul volto,poi lo tirò verso il portale,un fulmine di Shazam lo colpì e anche il raggio verde di Power Ring ,ma Thanos mise le mani in avanti parando i raggi con i palmi,ma Barry gli diede una serie di pugni alla schiena a super velocità,poi Solargirl e Wonder Woman gli volarono contro e lo afferrarono alla gola con una mano,spingendolo verso il portale.

Thanos si afferrò ai bordi del portale e i due gli diedero un pugno contemporaneamente,poi un altro e poi altri due insieme.

Shazam arrivò e lanciò scariche elettriche,mentre le due continuavano a colpirlo con tutti pugni che potevano,ma Thanos uscì dal portale,lanciò un raggio che li colpì tutti e due e poi colpì Shazam.

Batman gli lanciò due granate esplosive addosso,poi gli lanciò la cintura sul petto e da essa si attivò un propulsore che lo mandò verso i portale di nuovo,poi il propulsore terminò,così il gigante uscì di nuovo,ma Solargirl gli diede diversi pugni al viso,ma fu colpita,come anche Diana,Shazam,Power Ring fu afferrata e lanciata a terra,Solagirl fu colpita ancora e anche Batman che fu preso di striscio.

Solargir costrinse Thanos ad aggrapparsi al portale a forza di pugni,ma il nemico la afferrò con entrambe le braccia e la strinse a se stesso stritolandola.

"Donna,tu verrai con me."disse Thanos.

"Neanche per sogno."disse Chloe che illuminò i suoi occhi e gli diede una testata,costringendolo ad aggrapparsi al portale,Shazam lanciò i fulmini,Diana la spada,Power Ring lanciò il raggio,Batman i pipistrelli esplosivi,Cyobrg il raggio dal cannone e Solargirl i raggi laser dagli occhi,provocando un'esplosione enorme.

Thanos era nel portale che si stava chiudendo e lui tentava di mantenerlo aperto con le mani,ma Chloe gli volò contro e gli diede un pugno mandandolo dentro.

Il portale si chiuse.

Power Ring cadde a terra "Che figlio di puttana."

"Ci sono altri attacchi di chitauri a Star City."disse Batman.

"Ce ne occupiamo io e Shazam."disse Power Ring.

"Si,sarà divertente."disse Shazam.

Chloe guardò un'enorme colonna di fumo al dentro di Metropolis "Clark."

"Vai pure."disse Diana e Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Batman era a terra e si toccava la gamba sinistra "Oh si,qualcosa sanguina decisamente."

Diana restò a guardare la colonna di fumo al centro della città e Cyborg arrivò.

"Il teschio."disse Diana "Ha preso l'ultimo."

Chloe atterrò davanti alla casa dei suoi genitori,con Superman tra le braccia.

"Chloe,sei davvero tu?"disse Clark.

"Si,Clark."disse Chloe.

"Mi hai portato qui."disse lui "Ti sei ricordata."

"È la casa dei miei."disse Solargirl che si avvicinò alla porta.

Il Re del Mare era nella caverna di Batman,e tirò un computer contro una parete.

Batman era dietro di lui,senza la maschera,ma con il costume.

"Non fare così."disse Bruce,mentre Diana limava la spada con un sasso.

"Ci hanno appena fatto il culo."disse il Re del Mare irato "Sono stato lasciato ad affrontare una valanga di invasori da solo.

E Thanos ha il terzo teschio!"

"Allora troviamoli."disse Diana "Se i teschi sono l'uno vicino all'altro ci sarà una qualche fonte di energia."

"Thanos li terrà dove non c'è segnale,ne internet,ne copertura satellitare."disse Cyborg.

"Il cerchio si restringe."disse Batman.

"Non abbastanza."disse Victor che guardava da un vetro,con la braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.

"Allora non sai come trovarle o magari non vuoi."disse il Re del Mare.

Cyborg estrasse un cannone dalla mano destra che emanava energia azzurra e si voltò.

"È stato perfetto per far incazzare Solargirl."disse il Re del Mare.

"Guarda che io non lo faccio apposta."disse Cyborg.

"Certo."disse il Re del Mare "Perché non controlli la macchina."

"Ah,scusate,questo è un brutto momento per parlare della mia glicemia?"disse Flash che era senza la maschera,ma con il costume e seduto ad un tavolo.

Il Re del Mare se ne andò.

"È che ho molta fame."disse Flash.

Diana di avvicinò a Cyborg e gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Victor.

Tu puoi trovare quelle scatole,ne sono convinta.

Lo so che ti spaventa,ma se ti stravolge...te lo prometto,ti tireremo fuori noi."

"Tieni il sirenetto lontano da me mentre lavoro."disse Victor e Diana sorrise.

"Barry,va a cercare Alfred nei suoi alloggi,poi torna qui e controlla online."disse Bruce camminando.

Bruce parlò con il Re del Mare "Ascolta,volevo sapere se potevi mettere in giro...ecco...un'antenna...tipo acquatica...insomma tu parli con i pesci?"

"È l'acqua a parlare."disse il Re del Mare.

"Ovvio."disse Bruce.

"Se la corrente arriva in modo strano può indicare la via."disse il Re del Mare.

"Ok."disse Bruce che andò via tenendosi la spalla sinistra e Diana se ne accorse.

Batman andò nel corridoio di legno,si tolse il mantello,provò a togliere la parte superiore del costume,ma non ci riuscì a causa di un grosso livido e si sedette.

Diana si mise un mantello rosso e lo raggiunse "Aspetta,ci penso io."

"È solo un po' fuori posto."disse Bruce e Diana gli mise la mano destra sulla spalla e gli prese il braccio sinistro con la mano sinistra.

"Chloe condivideva la tua idea sull'essere svegliata."disse Bruce.

"Poteva ucciderti."disse Diana.

"Ero disposto a fare lo scambio."disse Bruce.

"E chiamare Clark?"disse Diana.

"Ricordi cosa mi hai detto del cuore?"disse Bruce "Scommetto che credevi..."

Diana rimise la spalla a posto.

"...che non ascoltassi."disse Bruce "Grazie."

Batman si alzò e fece diversi passi.

"Non potrai combattere per sempre."disse Diana.

"Ce la faccio appena già adesso."disse Bruce che prese dei bicchieri "Thanos.

Questo è il compito."

"È il mio compito."disse Diana "E non l'ho portato a termine.

Invece di comandare...ho reagito.

Sai quello che hai detto di Steve Rogers..."

"Non erano affari miei,scusa."disse Bruce.

"Volevi che prendessi il comando della squadra,ma… i capi fanno morire i loro uomini."disse Diana che prese un bicchiere da Bruce "Io ho combattuto sempre.

Quando servivo.

Ma guidare,essere sotto i riflettori e dire alle persone che per un motivo devono dare la vita...

Quando è colpa tua,il sangue non si lava dalle mani."

"Se ne usciamo vivi stanotte potrai restare nell'ombra per sempre."disse Bruce"Vestiti da pipistrello.

Non ti faccio neanche causa."

"Se,ne usciamo vivi,stanotte."disse Diana.

"A proposito..."disse Bruce "Quel guanto che porta Thanos?"

"Davvero non ne ho idea."disse Diana "È da prima che ci penso.

Non è come una volta.

Il corpo che usa è diverso e quell'arma non l'ho mai vita prima."

"Sicura che sia proprio lo stesso Thanos che..."disse Bruce.

"Si,riconosco l'energia ectoplasmatica che emanano gli dei dell'olimpo,ma c'è qualcos'altro."disse Diana "Una seconda energia divina che esce dal corpo che sta utilizzando e quella che esce dal guanto è più grande di entrambe."

"Di quanto."disse Bruce.

"Di molto."disse Diana.

Choe era nel granturco mentre il Sole era all'orizzonte.

Clark si avvicinò a lei che si voltò.

"Stai bene?"disse Clark "Mi hai fatto venire qui,ma non hai passato un minuto in casa."

"Lo so."disse Chloe "È che sono uscita da una cassa di legno."

"Com'è stato?"disse Superman "Tornare indietro."

"Irritante."disse Solargirl "Insomma,strano sotto molti aspetti,ma soprattutto per..."

"Io non sono stato forte."disse Superman "Non ho…

Saresti stata molto delusa da me."

Lei si avvicinò e lo abbracciò "Non fa niente.

Sono l'idiota che è andata via.

Ma ora sono qui e rimetterò a posto le cose.

Anche se ci vorrà tempo.

Hai chiamato mia madre?"

"Ma certo."disse Superman.

"Grazie."disse Chloe"Pensavo che ci mettessi un po' più di tempo a riprendermi."

"Perché?"disse Clark.

"Perché adesso io devo mandarti via."disse Chloe.

"Bruce."disse Clark.

"Ha bisogno di me."disse Chloe "Il destino del mondo,si trattava di questo.

Era piuttosto teso.

Ho un debito con lui."

"Giusto."disse Clark "Ma non si muore.

E mi dai l'esclusiva."

"Te lo prometto."disse Chloe.

In quel momento arrivo un furgone da cui scese la madre di Chloe che restò paralizzata e poi corse verso la figlia abbracciandola.

Vicino alla centrale nucleare si era formata una struttura di pietra appuntita,incandescente che andava verso l'alto per centinaia di metri e poi aveva delle enormi ramificazioni di pietra incandescente che formavano una cupola intorno alla città.

Il pilastro si sciolse e i tre teschi rimasero sospesi a mezz'aria.

Thanos era in ginocchio con le braccia tese in avanti e le mani aperte,con i palmi rivolti in alto"Finalmente.

Sia resa lode all'unità."

I tre teschi si fusero in uno.

"I tre sono uno."disse Thanos.

I chitauri continuavano a volare intorno e un un'energia azzurra si formò lungo tutta la struttura formano uno scudo che seguì le ramificazioni e il cielo divenne rosso.

Iniziò a formarsi una linea di energia arancione che faceva diventare nero il terreno e da esso uscivano degli spunto di pietra viola e rossi alla base,si formarono strutture serpentiformi di pietra nera con luce viola,da cui uscirono cristalli rosa, e altre rocce nere,con luce rossa che divorarono i palazzi

"Sia resa lode alla madre degli orrori."disse Thanos.

I tre teschi si erano fusi in uno,emanando luce bianca,ed emettendo onde d'urto arancioni.

Diana andò da Cyborg che aveva un mappamondo olografico "Thanos è li?"

"È a Cernobyl."disse Cyborg.

"La centrale nucleare."disse Bruce che arrivò con un nuovo costume,me senza maschera.

La differenza tra questo costume e il precedente è che la muscolatura era coperta da delle placche spesse grige.

"Si è fuso il nocciolo decenni anni fa."disse Bruce.

"Ah,ci sono stati dei tentativi di ripopolare la zona,ma sembra che vadano molto a rilento."disse Flash al computer ed era senza maschera "Chi sceglie un posto così per mettere radici."

"Persone cacciate da ogni altro posto."disse il Re del Mare.

"Quando la terra comincerà a cambiare,i primi ad essere colpiti saranno loro."disse Cyborg.

"Quanto tempo abbiamo?"disse Bruce.

"Qualche ora."disse Cyborg.

"Il trasporto non andrà così in fretta."disse Bruce.

"Lo farà invece."disse Cyborg.

Si spalancò una porta nel lago,arrivò un aereo nero e una pedana sollevo tutti i supereroi.

Flash aveva la maschera e Batman aveva la maschera e delle lenti nere sugli occhi.

Il gruppo si riunì davanti la macchina di Batman che era senza maschera ora e il Re del Mare era seduto sul veicolo.

"L'unità mette i tre teschi in perfetta sincronia."disse Cyborg "Il potere aumenta finché non può essere contenuto,ma se riesco a provocare un ritardo tra ciascun teschio,anche di un nanosecondo,quest'energia si collegherà in cascata,formerà un loop."

"Si alimentano a vicenda."disse Bruce.

"Ed è tutto qui?"disse Flash "Le facciamo a pezzi senza fare una piega."

"Separare i teschi provocherà una scarica enorme."disse Cyborg "Io dovrò essere li,ma voi dovreste levarvi di mezzo."

"Stiamo con te fino alla fine."disse Diana.

"Sinceramente credo che saremo morti molto prima."disse il Re del Mare "E sapete che vi dico?

Non mi dispiace.

È una degna fine.

Ma Thanos va fermato.

Solargirl non si vede.

Tu non hai poteri,senza offesa.

Lui forse lavora per il nemico,non lo sappiamo.

Tu inciampi nei tuoi piedi e nei miei.

Tu...sei uno schianto.

Impetuosa,forte.

Eravamo in guerra con le amazzoni,ma questo era prima che io nascessi e sapete,non voglio morire.

Sono giovane,ho un casino di cose da fare,mi sembra di non aver mai goduto ne del mare ne della terra,sono sempre stato un solitario,ma partecipare ad una cosa così grande...forse ho paura perché...sono destinato..."

Batman indicò la frusta di Diana e il Re del Mare la prese in mano e la tirò a Diana con aria irata.

"Io l'ho trovato bellissimo."disse Diana.

Il Re del Mare andò verso Flash "Se dici una parola,ti scateno tutti i piragna che conosco."

Il Re del Mare andò via.

"Il sinceramente non ho sentito niente dopo il fatto che moriremo tutti."disse Flash.

L'aereo tremò.

La famiglia nella casa sentiva dei boati.

Il mezzo atterrò vicino ad un'abbazia abbandonata,sotto un cielo rosso pieno di fulmini.

Thanos era ancora in ginocchio "Ah...lascia che vengano."

Il gruppo scese dal mezzo.

"Ora tiro giù quella torre e spazzo via quella cupola scudo."disse Batman "Andate da Thanos,non aspettatemi.

Fate il vostro lavoro."

Batman pigiò un pulsante e il portellone si chiuse,poi il mezzo volò via,dirigendosi verso la cupola,lanciò dei missili aprendo un varco,ma una parte del mezzo fu danneggiata.

Batman pigiò dei pulsanti e altri missili partirono verso la torre rompendola e facendo collassare lo scudo,poi il mezzo cadde,andò a sbattere contro un palazzo e strusciò in strada.

Il portellone fu sfondato dalla macchina corazzata di Batman che corse per una strada che era invasa dai tentacoli di pietra nera,con energia viola,che si infilavano nel terreno.

I palazzi erano distrutti e c'era roccia rossa nera incandescente,che ci cresceva sopra.

"Allora,Alfred,pronti a trasmettere?"disse Batman.

"Ricevuto."disse Alfred che pigiò dei pulsanti e Batman fece lo stesso nell'auto,provocando il suono di una forte sirena.

I chitaruri urlarono e volarono verso di lui partendo con i loro mezzi piccoli.

"Avanti,seguitemi maledetti insetti."disse Bruce.

Un gran numero di alieni lo insegui.

"Arrivano."disse Bruce "Stanno arrivando tutti."

"Potremmo non aver considerato ogni cosa."disse Alfred.

"Sta liberando il campo."disse Cyborg.

"Non durerà tre minuti."disse Diana.

"Allora usiamoli."disse il Re del Mare.

"Al mio comando."disse disse Wonder Woman.

La famiglia vide che i mostri si allontanavano

"Se ne vanno."disse il padre,ma presto videro la linea incandescente che portava con se la roccia con energia viola.

"Papà!"disse la figlia.

"FUORI!"disse il padre.

La famiglia salì in macchina e uno dei tentacoli di roccia vola distrusse la casa,mentre delle punte gialle uscivano da essa.

Batman accelerò in una strada dove i palazzi venivano fatti a pezzi dalla roccia incandescente e da cui uscivano delle punte viola e dei tentacoli di pietra che si conficcavano nel suolo.

Usò uno dei cannoni per sparare ad una torre di pietra che crollò,mentre l'asfalto veniva fatto a pezzi dai tentacoli.

La torre cadde sui palazzi distruggendoli e mandando una valanga di macerie sugli alieni.

La macchina sparò con le mitragliatrici,guidando a marcia indietro,ma poi la maggior parte degli inseguitori fu schiacciata.

Uno dei chiatauri saltò sul mezzo e strappò una mitragliatrice e la usò come mazza per colpire l'altra.

Un altro strappò la parte dell'auto dietro cui era Batman.

"Figlio di puttana."disse Bruce.

Diana spiccò un salto urlando e spalancò le braccia colpendo i due.

Batman lanciò due missili contro un palazzo provocando un buco e passandoci dentro,mentre Cyborg bombardava gli alieni sul soffitto con il cannone.

"Non c'è di che."disse Cyborg.

La macchina di Batman uscì dalla parte opposta e il Re del Mare ci salì sopra.

"SI!"disse il Re del Mare.

"Non è questo il piano."disse Bruce.

"No,signor Wayne."disse Alfred "Questa è la squadra."

"Prenditela con la signora."disse Cyborg sparando a una delle braccia di roccia "Noi ti avremmo lasciato,ma non ci ha chiesto di votare."

Wonder Woman rise.

"Quindi la tua mossa geniale è morire."disse il Re del Mare "Sei proprio fuori di testa."

"Non sono io quello che porta un forcone."disse Batman.

"È un tridente."disse il Re del Mare che spiccò un salto e fu afferrato da due chitauri che volavano e che lo trascinarono in alto,po un terzo gli andò sulla schiena,ma lui gli diede una gomitata con il braccio sinistro e poi un calcio,poi diede una testata ad uno dei due,poi diede due pugno al terzo,lo scagliò in aria e infilzò un quarto,poi cadde,ma fu afferrato da Cyborg.

"La volata non è finita."disse Cyborg.

"Vai amico!"disse il Re del Mare fu lanciato in avanti e scagliò il tridente colpendo uno dei chitauri che cadde,lui gli finì sopra e utilizzò il suo corpo come scudo.

I due caddero su un palazzo e sfondarono tutti i piani fino a terra e il Re del Mare uscì dall'edificio che aveva la parte bassa esplosa.

Batman usò l'auto per rompere un pezzo di roccia,poi,attivato vicino alla struttura,la macchina fu scagliata in aria da una serie di colonne di roccia con cristalli viola che uscirono dal suolo,così Bruce fece saltare fuori il sedile,mediante un propulsore e lanciò un arpione verso una delle punte che usciva dalla torre e andò su un'altra di queste punte,colpendo con le gambe uno dei chiaturi,poi evitò dei colpi di pistola facendo una capriola e lanciò una granata su uno dei nemici scagliandolo giù dalla torre.

Diana atterrò su uno dei ponti all'interno della centrale che conducevano alla scatola.

La zona intorno era piena di roccia incandescente in forme più diverse.

Thanos si alzò e si voltò verso di lei.

I suoi occhi emanavano luce azzurra.

"È questo sarebbe conquistare?"disse Diana "Nascondersi dalla battaglia?"

"Oh no,voi...siete tutti miei!"disse Thanos e il Re del Mare gli saltò addosso alle spalle.

Thanos lo prese con la mano sinistra e lo gettò a terra,poi colpì lo scudo di Diana con la spada a doppia lama che ora lasciava nell'aria raffiche li energia gialla,poi lei colpì l'arma del nemico con la sua,ci fu un altro incontro di lame,mentre Flash portò Cyborg davanti al teschio.

"Grazie del passaggio."disse Cyborg.

"Si,nessun problema."disse Flash "Ce la fai?"

Cyborg sparò ad uno dei chitauri "Continueranno ad arrivare."

"Ok,tu vai sul tecnico,io schiaccio insetti."disse Flash.

"Facciamolo."disse Cyborg.

Flash si mosse a super velocità e colpì diversi chitauri scagliandoli dal ponte "Si!"

Cyborg privò a toccare il teschio che emanava luce bianca.

Lungo il cilindro del camino della centrale nucleare c'erano diversi chitarui che sparavano.

Flash corse sulle pareti e ne colpì diversi,poi cadde e Batman sparò un arpione prendendogli la gamba.

"Grazie."disse Flash.

Cyborg era sconvolto "Mio Dio.

Questo è...questo è tanto."

Batman evitò dei colpi di un chitauro volante,gli prese la pistola e gli sparò,poi iniziò a da aprire il fuoco anche sugli altri.

Diana evitò un colpo della spada andando sul fianco destro del nemico,poi girò su se stessa per parare il colpo seguente che la fece volare giù dal ponte,Thanos girò su se stesso,colpendo il Re del Mare e facendolo volare di sotto,poi mise la spada nella mano sinistra,prese Cyborg con la mano destra e lo sollevò a mezz'aria.

"E ora la vedi?"disse Thanos.

Diana e il Re del Mare erano tornati sul ponte.

Wonder Woman mise il bordo dello scudo a terra e colpì il bordo superiore con il bracciale destro pieno di energia arancione,provocando una fortissima luce arancione,un'onda d'urto e facendo crollare il ponte,trascinando di sotto anche Thanos.

Cyborg e Thanos caddero a terra e il dio tentò di tagliargli la testa,ma Victor si spostò.

La macchina con la famiglia era inseguita dalle braccia di pietra che si stavano espandendo e fracassavano il terreno.

"Qualunque cosa sia si diffonde per miglia."disse Alfred "I satelliti mostrano civili che vanno ad est.

Non riusciranno a farcela."

"Barry,devi farti due passi."disse Batman.

Flash corse a super velocità "Spero che questo sia est."

Cyborg si alzò e volò verso il teschio e Thanos gli andò dietro,ma Diana gli legò la sua frusta intorno alla gamba sinistra e lo trascinò in basso,così il dio conficcò la spada nel terreno e poi colpì il suolo con un braccio danneggiandolo.

Il Re del Mare accorse e tirò la corda,poi Flash diede un colpo al gigante e lo fece cadere.

Thanos si schiantò di schiena,provocando una scia,poi si alzò dando un colpo allo scudo di Diana e facendole fare una capriola all'indietro,ma Wonder Woman atterrò in piedi strusciando sul suolo,poi colpì il Re del Mare scagliandolo in altro contro uno dei ponti e facendolo ricadere insieme a dei pezzi di roccia.

Il ponte si spezzò e Diana spiccò un salto verso di lui,mettendo lo scudo in alto.

I due furono sommersi dai massi,ma poi ne uscirono.

Batman continuò a sparare,mentre Thanos arrivava nella zona dove c'era la scatola fracassando il suolo e colpì con la spada la spalla destra di Cyborg,poi Victor gli sparò al volto,facendolo indietreggiare e Thanos gli afferrò il collo da dietro con la mano sinistra "Tu non sei degno di toccare la madre!"

Thanos lo sollevò posando la spada.

"Lei è il potere e il potere è..."disse Thanos che lo spezzò un due "...L'UNICA LEGGE!

Siete tutti troppo deboli per vedere la verità."

Thanos stava per sferrare un pugno con la mano destra ,ma poi sentì la voce di Chloe alle sue spalle.

Chloe aveva un nuovo costume e i capelli lunghi.

Il costume era una tuta aderente blu che copriva petto,braccia,pancia,gambe,fino alle ginocchia.

Sulle spalle aveva due placche rosse,una linea rossa poco sotto il gomito,un triangolo rovesciato rosso,con l'interno blu e una "S"rossa al centro,una cintura gialla,un tessuto lungo che partiva dalla cintura sul davanti e sul dietro e che arrivava quasi alle caviglie,una linea rossa,a triangolo e gli stivali rossi.

"Beh,io credo nella verità,ma sono anche una grande fan della giustizia."disse Chloe che gli diede un fortissimo pugno al viso,provocando un'onda d'urto e facendolo volare per decine di metri.

Thanos andò a sbattere contro una parete e cadde su uno dei ponti,poi si rialzò "Prescelta di Atena."

Thanos la corse contro e Chloe volò verso di lui,poi si fermò a mezz'aria.

Thanos sferrò un pugno e lei si mosse a super velocità evitandolo,poi evitò un altro colpo spostandosi più in alto.

Thanos stava per sferrare un pugno con il guanto illuminandolo di energia viola,ma Chloe gli diede un altro pugno,provocando un'onda d'urto e facendogli sfondare il ponte,mandandolo di sotto e facendogli lasciare una grossa scia sul terreno.

Il Re del Mare tentò di infilzarlo,ma Thanos afferrò il tridente con la mano destra.

Batman aiutò Cyborg a rimettersi la gamba,poi Chloe atterrò davanti a loro.

"Allora che posso fare?"disse Chloe.

"Se gli diamo un po' di tempo impedirà a quei teschi di distruggere la vita sulla Terra."disse Batman "Speriamo."disse Cyborg.

"Sapevo che non mi hai resuscitato perché ti piaccio."disse Chloe.

"Non è che non..."disse Bruce.

Chloe si voltò sentendo dei versi "Civili."

"Barry è diretto..."disse Bruce.

"Sono troppi."disse Solargirl che spiccò il volo e Cyborg si alzò.

Thanos colpì lo scudo di Diana con la spada,poi le diede un pugno alla schiena,scagliandola via.

Wonder Woman atterrò sullo scudo ,strusciando fino alla parete.

Il Re del Mare lo colpì alla testa con il tridente,poi evitò un fendente.

Uno dei chitauri volanti arrivò vicino a Cyborg,ma Batman lo arpionò,lo tirò a se e lo gettò dal ponte,poi saltò di sotto.

La macchina della famiglia si fermò in mezzo alla strada.

Flash stava correndo in città a super velocità "Ok,questo è decisamente est."

Barry fu affiancato da Chloe.

"Tartaruga."disse Solargirl.

"Ah,una sfida."disse Flash.

"Io prendo quelli a destra."disse Chloe.

I due si divisero.

Flash spinse la macchina a super velocità,poi vide Solargirl portare un intero palazzo e tornò indietro,mentre la bambina lo salutava.

Il Re del Mare parò la spada con il tridente,poi spinse indietro l'avversario,ruotò su se stesso e utilizzò il tridente come una mazza colpendo Thanos al mento e scagliandolo via,Diana incrociò le braccia alle sue spalle,provocando la luce arancione e l'onda d'urto.

Thanos fu spinto verso l'alto e lo mandò a conficcarsi in una delle pareti superiori del camino.

Solargirl volò nel camino della centrale "Questo tizio continua a seccarvi?"

Chloe gli diede un pugno,mentre ricadeva,facendolo schiantare su un ponte,poi gli atterrò sopra,dandogli un pugno,provocando un'onda d'urto,lo colpì con i raggi laser dagli occhi,poi lo afferrò e lo lanciò contro le pareti della centrale,facendolo ricadere.

"SOLARGIRL!"disse Cyobrg e lei arrivò subito "Facciamo a pezzi questi cosi.

Tra pochi secondi avrai una possibilità."

"Ripercussioni?"disse Chloe.

"Moltissime."disse Cyborg "Ma possiamo resistere."

"Bene."disse Chloe "Perché mi piace essere viva."

"Anche a me."disse Cyborg che toccando il teschio,fece entrare l'energia dentro di se,facendo separare i teschi e Chloe mise le mani tra quello centrale e quelli laterali spingendo verso l'esterno e lo stesso fece Cyborg.

I due si sforzarono e ci fu un'enorme onda d'urto che li mandò a terra ed incenerì la scatola.

"Chloe?"disse Bruce di sotto.

"D'accordo,me lo rimangio."disse Chloe "Voglio morire."

I due risero.

"Cavolo,mi fanno male le gambe."disse Cyborg "Non capisco neanche come sia fisicamente possibile."

"Ragazzini."disse Diana "Morirò circondata da dei ragazzini."

Flash arrivò su posto "Ah...avete visto che cosa succede li fuori?"

Thanos afferrò Flash con la mano destra e lo tirò contro una colonna,poi il Re del Mare,gli tirò il tridente e gli diede un destro,scagliandolo via.

"Io sono colui che equilibra i mondi."disse Thanos alzandosi e riprendendo la spada"Chi siete voi per sfidare…

Questo mondo mi spetta di diritto."

Diana prese la spada.

"Non potrete mai..."disse Thanos.

Chloe si mise a mezz'aria.

Thanos sferrò un fendente,ma Diana lo evitò e gli colpì la pancia con la spada,Chloe soffiò ghiacciandogli l'arma,Diana spiccò un salto e colpendo la spada la frantumò.

"No!"disse Thanos "Questo non è..."

Dietro Thanos apparve una donna chiamata Voyager.

Aveva i capelli neri,lisci,che arrivavano fino alle spalle,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva il viso largo,un'espressione seria,indossava una tuta aderente gialla,con stivali rossi,metà degli avambracci era rossa,formata da placche triangolari,aderenti al costume e un lungo e largo mantello bianco.

"La riconosci quella?"disse il Re del Mare.

"Voyager."disse Batman.

Thanos alzò il braccio destro per colpirla,ma lei gli sferrò un pugno che provocò una potentissima onda d'urto che scagliò via Thanos dalla struttura per centinaia di metri,lo fece strusciare contro la parete di un edificio lasciando una scia e poi lo fece conficcare sulla parete di un altro palazzo che fu gravemente danneggiata.

Thanos si staccò e rimase in ginocchio.

Voyager si mise a diversi metri di distanza "È ancora intatto?"

Thanos spiccò un salto,facendo un buco,lei si spostò e il gigante provocò un cratere,poi sferrò un pugno destro,ma lei lo evitò,unì insieme le due mani,ma lei si abbassò dandogli un pugno al mento che lo mandò in alto,poi lo raggiunse e gli diede un pugno che lo mandò fuori città facendogli lasciare una lunga scia nella zona semi desertica,poi lo raggiunse.

"È sopravvissuto."disse Voyager.

Ci fu un'esplosione di polvere e Thanos era di nuovo in piedi,poi vide la donna su un alto dosso in lontananza,spiccò un salto,lei si spostò e Thanos,urlando,diede un pugno alla parete,provocando un grosso buco che crepò la pare superiore della collina.

Voyager atterrò a valle e Thanos spiccò un salto,fracassando la roccia dentro cui era conficcato,urlò e alzò le braccia,l'avversaria si spostò e lui colpì il suolo,provocando una scia di distruzione che lanciò in aria diverse rocce,poi spiccò un altro salto verso di lei urlando e poi iniziò a correre lasciando un polverone dietro di se.

Il pugno destro del Thanos urlante e il desto di Voyager si incontrarono e ci fu un'esplosione che scagliò via entrambi e danneggiò il terreno per decine di metri.

I due strusciarono a terra,poi Thanos spiccò un salto,urlando,l'avversaria si abbassò e gli colpì l'avambraccio sinistro,poi il gigante le diede un pugno destro alla schiena scagliandola a terra a decine di metri di distanza e facendola rimbalzare,poi spiccò un salto,unì le braccia e le diede un colpo mandandola a terra,provocando un cratere e facendola rimbalzare,poi le afferrò la gamba sinistra e la sbatté a terra,lei diede un calcio all'avambraccio sinistro,mentre era a mezz'aria e un colpo alla nuca che gli mandò il cranio sotto il suolo,poi Thanos la lanciò via e corse.

Voyager atterrò in piedi,fracassando il suolo,Thanos urlò e le diede un destro,provocando un 'onda d'urto,un grande spostamento di polvere e la fece conficcare su una altissima parete di roccia,poi lei ricadde,Thanos corse verso di lei,urlò le andò addosso,i due andarono contro la parete che esplose e provocò una frana.

Thanos fu scagliato fuori dalla frana e rimbalzo più volte e a centinaia di metri di distanza.

"È forte."disse Voyager,mentre Thanos si alzava.

La donna sorrise e corse verso di lui lasciando una scia di crateri ad ogni passo e Thanos provò a sferrare un pugno.

"Tocca a me."disse lei gli sferrò un pugno alla pancia che lo fece strusciare a terra lasciando una scia.

"Molto bene."disse Voyager che gli volò contro.

Thanos incrociò le braccia e lei sferrò un pugno che provocò un'onda d'urto che lo fece volare via,lasciando una scia di polvere enorme e mandandolo contro una parete rocciosa che conduceva ad una zona di terra più elevata.

La parete esplose completamente e Thanos uscì dal suolo sulla parte superiore di terra,insieme a centinaia di massi.

La donna corse a super velocità,lasciando dei buchi nel terreno ed una scia di polvere,spiccò un salto e gli diede un pugno provocando un cratere enorme ne terreno.

Voyager atterrò e ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio,poi il terreno iniziò tremare e a fratturarsi,mentre dal cratere usciva una luce viola e le crepe si intensificavano.

Voyager sorrise.

Il suolo tremò e Thanos uscì da sotto di lei,afferrandola,i due andarono in aria,lui la tenne con la mano destra e atterrando la sbatté al suolo provocando un buco con delle crepe,poi fece uscire i raggi laser dagli occhi e sferrò un sinistro che provocò un 'onda d'urto e fece sollevare pezzi di terra per decine di metri intorno a loro,Voyager rispose con entrambi i piedi e lo scagliò in aria.

Thanos atterrò e si accucciò a quattro zampe,mentre dai suoi occhi usciva costantemente luce azzurra,poi spiccò un salto urlando e alzò i braccio destro,con il pugno chiuso,lei si spostò e Thanos provocò un cratere,poi spiccò un salto verso di lei con il pugno destro in avanti,con le nocche piene di energia arancione,Voyager mise gli avambracci davanti a se e fu colpita.

Il colpo la mandò giù dall'altopiano dove erano,fece un cratere,rimbalzò e strusciò a terra per fermarsi,si alzò e poi spiccò un saltò all'indietro evitando i piedi di Thanos che provocarono un cratere mentre lui urlava,poi il titano spiccò un saltò in avanti,mentre lei non aveva ancora smesso di strusciare a terra.

Voyager si fermò e Thanos sferrò un sinistro,lei parò con l'avambraccio destro,ma l''onda d'urto provoco un cratere allungato alla sua sinistra e fece volare via i massi,poi lei evitò due colpi e una manata che produssero lo stesso effetto,diede un destro al mento del nemico che le diede una testata mandandola a terra e sollevando molta sabbia,poi sferrò un pugno,ma fece solo un cratere perché lei si mosse a super velocità,ma il titano fece lo stesso,lei atterrò e lui sferrò un destro urlando,ma lei si chinò all'indietro,mettendo la mano destra a terra,gli diede un calcio al piede sinistro facendogli perdere l'equilibrio,spicco un salto alla sua sinistra e voltandosi gli diede un pugno alla testa,mandandolo a schiantarsi a terra in un cratere e facendolo strusciare.

Thanos lasciò una scia,poi fece una capriola all'indietro,finì a 4 zampe,spicco un salto ,lasciando un cratere, e le andò contro,lei si mosse alla sua destra,ma lui la raggiunse,le afferrò la gamba destra con la mano destra,ruotò su se stesso e la scagliò contro un monte di roccia,che fu danneggiato verso la cima,Voyager rimbalzò a terra e si schiantò su una parete danneggiandola nella parte inferiore,poi Thanos le corse contro,fracassando il terreno ad ogni passo e mandando frammenti di roccia in alto,spiccò un salto e mise in avanti il piede sinistro colpendola e facendole trapassare tutta la piccola montagna di roccia.

Voyager volò per centinaia di metri,impattò di schiena,senza fermarsi,ruotò su se stessa,e si schiantò contro un'altra parete di roccia danneggiandola,rimase fissa su di essa per pochi secondi,poi cadde in piedi e sanguinò dal naso.

Aveva la manica destra del costume a brandelli.

Le urla di Thanos si udirono e le crepe generate dal buco sulla montagna si allargarono.

Thanos sollevò il monte e lo scagliò contro di lei che aveva gli occhi spalancati.

Mentre la montagna era a mezz'aria Thanos spiccò un salto lasciando un cratere dietro di se,mentre lei preparava il pugno destro,sollevando la polvere nel movimento.

Thanos atterrò con i piedi sulla parte del monte che era verso il cielo,spiccò un saltò da esso,lasciando un cratere,e spedendo la montagna in basso,Voyager spiccò un saltò,colpendo il monte e frantumandolo,ma ,mentre era a mezz'aria,Thanos urlò e le andò contro,lei atterrò per prima appena in tempo per mettere gli avambracci verso l'alto e parare il pugno che produsse un'enorme cratere.

I due rimasero a guardarsi nel buco,Thanos sferrò un destro,ma lei colpì il suo pugno con la sua mano destra,facendolo indietreggiare,poi si mosse a super velocità,Thanos mise in avanti il guanto con la mano aperta e puntata verso l'esterno,afferro il pugno sinistro ,che produsse un'onda d'urto,e fece volare in aria dei massi dal terreno,poi le diede un destro alla schiena,tenendo l'altra mano e provocando un'onda d'urto,danneggiando il suolo,poi diede lo stesso colpo una seconda volta e infine illuminò le nocche del pugno di energia arancione,le colpì il gomito e le fratturò le ossa,provocando un cratere,Voyager urlò e gli diede un pugno che lo scagliò via per più di un chilometro,facendogli lasciare una scia che fracassò il terreno,lo mandò contro la parete di un altopiano che fu fracassata e lui arrivò fino ad un monte che fu colpito e riempito di crepe.

Lei fece alcuni passi tenendosi il braccio rotto con l'altra mando "Quel bastardo mi ha rotto il braccio.

La scia terminava in una gola appena formata nell'altopiano da cui usciva fumo e da essa partì un flash viola con un fortissimo rombo e un'onda d'urto che arrivò fino a lei.

Alla fine della gola c'era Thanos che aveva la pietra viola illuminata,gli occhi che emanavano luce azzurra e le linee sul mento e sulle spalle che emanavano la stessa luce.

Voyager corse a super velocità,facendo volare i pezzi di terreno dietro di se,Thanos spalancò le braccia,tenendo i palmi delle mani aperte,da cui uscivano scariche elettriche blu,poi urlò spostando l'aria e illuminandosi,lei gli arrivò addosso urlando e con il pugno destro pronto,ma Thanos sbatté le mani e provocò un esplosione a cupola azzurra la cui onda d'urto raggiunse la città.

Flash fuggì,mentre Cyborg prese Batman e volò via,mentre gli altri facevano forza per non essere trascinati via.

Diana aveva lo scudo davanti a se.

Al centro dell'enorme cratere c'era Voyager in ginocchio che non aveva più il costume sulla parte superiore del corpo tranne la manica sinistra che si tolse alzandosi.

Aveva anche uno strappo sulla gamba sinistra sopra lo stivale.

Thanos era a decine di metri da lei,emanava ancora energia azzurra e sotto di lui c'erano delle crepe.

Il titano urlò a squarcia gola,provocando una fortissima onda d'urto,poi spiccò un salto,lasciando dietro di se una scia e facendo volare i pezzi di roccia in alto,lei schivò il sinistro andando a sinistra e lo colpì con il bracci destro,facendolo rimbalzare in un cratere e mandandolo contro il bordo del buco dove rimase conficcato,poi Voyager gli andò contro e iniziò a dare pugni a grande velocità formando una gola.

Thanos era a faccia in giù,poi si alzò.

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altra,poi Voyager si spostò a sinistra,ma Thanos spiccò un salto raggiungendola e dandole un sinistro,provocando un'onda d'urto che la mandò contro l'inizio del bordo della gola,frantumandola e lasciando una scia nel cratere.

Voyager atterrò strusciando sulle gambe,Thanos alzò le braccia verso l'alto,tenendo i pugni chiusi,e urlando a squarcia gola,con gli occhi pieni di energia azzurra,poi colpì il suolo provocando un immenso cratere diretto in avanti,con colonne di polvere che uscivano dal suolo.

Voyager,con gli occhi spalancati,si spostò verso sinistra,ma Thanos la afferrò,la mise contro la sua spalla destra e corse contro la parete trapassandola,facendola crollare e lasciando una scia nel terreno.

Voyager urlò e la scia terminò con un esplosione da cui uscì Thanos che si schiantò a terra provocando un buco.

Il titano si rialzò mentre i pezzi di roccia cadevano a terra e vide Voyager in piedi uscire dalla polvere.

Lei corse verso di lui,Thanos spiccò un salto verso Voyager con il pugno destro pronto e lei fece lo stesso.

Thanos la colpì a volto e lei lo prese nello spazio tra la spalla destra e il collo.

L'esplosione scagliò via entrambi che lasciarono un'enorme scia sul terreno,oltre che a produrre un bagliore azzurro e un'onda d'urto.

I due spiccarono un salto e corsero l'uno contro l'altra facendo alzare colonne di polvere verso il cielo ad ogni passo,Thanos sferrò un destro,lei evitò e sferrò un destro al fianco sinistro,ma Thanos lo parò con l'avambraccio,subendo l'onda d'urto e strusciando sul terreno,poi lei gli corse contro,lui le diede un destro dall'alto in basso,mandandola a terra,dentro un buco,provò a schiacciarla con il piede destro,ma lei si spostò verso destra e il titano provocò un cratere,mandando i massi verso l'alto,lei gli volò contro dandogli una ginocchiata sinistra sulla guancia destra,Thanos si rialzò subito e diede un un sinistro che la scagliò via,facendole fare una scia sul terreno,poi lei spiccò un saltò,provocando un cratere e diede un destro ai suoi avambracci che erano stati messi a croce davanti alla testa,provocando un'onda d'urto,lui si voltò su se stesso e la colpì con il dorso del guanto illuminando la pietra viola e provocando un'esplosione,ci furono poi tre onde d'urto e tre flash di luce azzurra che fecero innalzare interi pezzi di terreno sopra il resto,poi Thanos sferrò un sinistro,lei lo evitò andando a sinistra,sferrò in destro,lui le afferrò il pugno con la mano destra,subendo l'onda d'urto e le diede un pugno alla schiena tenendole la mano,poi illuminò le nocche.

"Non di nuovo!"disse lei che lo colpì al fianco sinistro con il braccio sinistro,scagliandolo via e rompendosi ancora di più le ossa.

Voyager corse,lasciando una scia,mentre Thanos cadeva,gli arrivò sotto,si chinò e spiccò un saltò, e lo colpì alla schiena urlando,provocando un'onda d'urto e un cratere.

L'onda d'urto lo mandò in orbita e lei rimase a guardare in alto.

Thanos urlò e batté le mani,provocando un'esplosione di luce azzurra,poi tornò verso terra,prendendo fuoco come una meteora azzurra.

"Oh no."disse lei che spiccò un saltò,lasciando un buco e guardando la città,per poi ricadere.

"Sta tornando indietro."disse Voyager che corse verso la città.

Superman stava per intervenire,ma poi la vide correre verso il centro.

Lei guardò sopra di se vedendo la luce azzurra e pensando "Già fatto in precedenza."

Voyager spiccò un salto,crepando la strada ,chinandosi,e provocando un cratere andando in alto,poi diede un pugno a Thanos.

L'esplosione azzurra fu immensa,l'onda d'urto devastò la città e scagliò via tutti i membri rimasti della League.

I due caddero a terra.

Voyager sbatté contro il tettò di un palazzo basso e atterrò con le ginocchia provocando un buco in strada,poi si mise dritta vedendo Thanos in un cratere davanti a se e pensando. "È vivo."

Thanos si mise in ginocchio,lei si alzò,gli corse contro e gli diede un pugno alla pancia,facendogli trapassare tre grattacieli,provocando diverse onde d'urto e facendolo uscire dalla città.

"Ci rivedremo ancora...uomo viola."disse lei camminando e tenendosi il braccio.

Thanos era atterrato a chilometri di distanza.

"VI UCCIDO!"urlò Thanos aprendo un portale "VI UCCIDO TUTTI!"

I membri della League tornarono in città.

"Non credevo che andasse avanti per le lunghe."disse il Re del Mare.

"Se n'è andato."disse Chloe.

Il Re del Mare colpì leggermente il terreno con il tridente sorridendo e anche Diana lo fece.

Andati sul tetto della centrale tutti i membri della League videro che le rocce si ricoprivano di verde,trasformando tutto in un'oasi,mentre il cielo tornava limpido.

"Mi fa piacere non averlo perso."disse Chloe.

"Anche a me."disse Diana.

"Si."disse Bruce "Ora è contenta."

Dei mobili furono riportati dentro la casa dei genitori di Chloe a Smallville e lei era in abiti civili,mentre Wayne era in giacca e cravatta.

"Un grazie non basta per quello che hai fatto."disse Chloe.

"Ho rimediato ad un errore,tutto qui."disse Bruce.

Clark aiutava la madre di Chloe.

"Come hai ripreso la casa della banca?"disse Chloe.

"Ho comprato la banca."disse Bruce e i due camminarono.

"Tutta la banca?"disse Chloe.

"È un riflesso condizionato per me,non lo so."disse Bruce.

Barry andò a trovare il padre in prigione e gli fece vedere un foglio.

"Cos'è?"disse il padre di Barry.

"È il lavoro peggiore che si possa avere in un laboratorio criminale,ma almeno ho un piede nella porta."disse Flash "Si,ho avuto la raccomandazione di un amico."

"Però questo è un lavoro,lavoro?"disse il padre.

"Lavoro,lavoro."disse Barry.

"Quanto sei forte."disse il padre sorridendo.

Clark andò a lavorare ed iniziò a scrivere :"L'oscurità,la vera oscurità, non è l'assenza di luce,ma la convinzione che la luce non tornerà mai.

Ma la luce ritorna sempre,per mostrarci quello che è familiare.

La casa.

E cose completamente nuove o completamente ignorate.

Ci mostra nuove possibilità e ci sfida ad afferrarle.

Questa volta la luce ha brillato sugli eroi emersi di nuovo dall'ombra per dirci che non saremo più soli.

La nostra oscurità era profonda e sembrava aver inghiottito tutte le speranze.

Ma questi eroi sono stati sempre presenti per aiutare.

L'unica cosa che devi fare è guardare su nel cielo."

Bruce e Alfred andarono nella villa bruciata ed entrarono in un grande salone.

"Dev'essere 40,45 metri."disse Bruce.

"Più o meno."disse Alfred.

Diana era dietro di loro.

"Un bel tavolo nuovo con sei sedie laggiù."disse Bruce.

"E spazio per altri."disse Diana.

"E spazio per altri."disse Bruce.

Victor era in un laboratorio insieme al padre.

Il Re del Mare fece un tuffo fuori dall'acqua.

Flash correva in città.

Diana aveva catturato due svaligiatori di museo e li aveva legati con la corda.

I due stavano confessando tutto,mentre le statue venivano portate indietro.

Gordon accese il faro di Batman che era su un tetto e arrivò anche il suo aereo.

Solargirl e Superman volavano in cielo.

Spazio.

L'astronave dei Guardiani della Galassia viaggiava oltre la velocità della luce accanto ad un pianeta che aveva una serie di anelli di pietra.

L'astronave era simile ad un aereo di medie dimensioni.

I guardiani erano tutti dentro la sala comandi,sui sedili ed erano composti da Star Lord,il cui vero nome era Peter Quill,Gamora,Drax,Rocket,Groot e Mantis.

Star Lord aveva i capelli marrone chiaro,un po' ricci,corti,indossava una giacca di pelle marrone chiaro,aveva una maglietta marrone scuro sotto,dei pantaloni marroni,degli stivali con delle cinghie sopra dello steso colore,una cintura marrone con la parte centrale di metallo e due foderi sulle gambe per delle pistole spaziali dalla doppia canna:la canna superiore era più lunga di quella inferiore e il manico univa le due canne tra di loro perpendicolarmente.

Gamora era una donna dalla pelle verde,dai capelli lisci,lunghi e viola scuro,con le trecce sulla fine,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,indossava una giacca di pelle marrone,e nera sulla parte centrale del petto, che arrivava alle ginocchia,aveva una maglietta di pelle nera,pantaloni neri aderenti,cintura nera e stivali neri.

Il giaccone lasciava scoperti metà degli avambracci ,ma la parte dove si vedeva la pelle era poca poiché c'erano delle fasce nere che coprivano l'avambraccio e l'ultima passava tra pollice e indice.

Le dita avevano diversi anelli.

C'erano anche diverse placche sugli stivali e sulle ginocchia.

Drax era calvo,muscolo,con la pelle verde scuro,aveva delle linee rosse irregolari sia sopra che sotto gli occhi che occupavano sia la parte centrale del viso sia la parte laterale della testa,c'erano altre linee che passavano su spalle,braccia,pancia e pettorali e sembravano dei tatuaggi.

Indossava dei pantaloni di gomma blu,con delle placche nere sulla parte esterna delle gambe,legate con una cinghia e stivali neri.

Aveva anche una cintura nera.

Rocket era in procione parlante,che camminava su due zampe e indossava una tuta aderente blu scuro,con delle placche marroni sulle spalle,sulla pancia,sulla parte esterna delle cosce e sulle ginocchia.

Aveva una cintura marrone piena di sacche.

Le braccia,le zampe,la coda,la testa ed il collo erano scoperte.

Groot era una pianta umanoide,simile ad un tronco con la testa allungata e il corpo magro.

Mantis era una donna bianca,con occhi neri,due antenne da insetto sulla fronte,capelli neri a mezzo collo,con la riga in mezzo,aveva un vestito aderente che arrivava alla vita,verde sul davanti e nero sui fianchi,anche se c'erano due linee verticali nere ai lati,indossava pantaloni neri e stivali dello stesso colore.

Dalla maglietta usciva un tessuto verde scuro sulla schiena,all'altezza della vita,i pantaloni erano verdi sulla parte esterna,le spalle scoperte,poi a metà bicipiti iniziava il vestito verde che terminava sui polsi e aveva le estremità nere.

Tutti ascoltavano musica e Peter canticchiava "Canta,Drax!"

Drax era sul sedile del livello inferiore e dormiva,mentre Gamora era accanto e cantava a bassa voce.

Rocket era sul sedile al livello superiore e sbadigliava,sul sedile dietro di lui c'era Groot che giocava a dei videogiochi con uno schermo piccolo.

"Allora perché dobbiamo intervenire?"disse Rocket.

"È una richiesta d'aiuto,Rocket,qualcuno potrebbe morire."disse Gamora svegliando Drax.

"Ho capito,ma perché dobbiamo intervenire noi?"disse Rocket.

"Perché siamo gentili."disse Quill "E chiunque sia magari ci darà un po' di grana per gli impegni."

"Non è questo il punto."disse Gamora.

"Non è questo il punto."disse Quill "E se non sgancia il giusto compenso..."

"Prendiamo la sua nave."disse Drak.

"Esatto!"disse Rocket.

"Bingo!"disse Peter e Gamora lo guardò.

"Stiamo arrivando."disse Mantis.

"Va bene,guardiani potrebbe essere pericoloso perciò sfoggiamo le nostre facce da cattivi."disse Peter.

Groot continuò a giocare.

"Groot metti via quel coso,avanti,non te lo ripeto più."disse Quill "Groot?"

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot e tutti si stupirono.

"IL LINGUAGGIO!"disse Rocket.

"EHI!"disse Gamora.

"Cavolo."disse Drak.

"Hai una bella faccia tosta ragazzo."disse Peter.

"Da quando hai la fotosintesi puberale sei una rottura di coriandoli!"disse Rocket "SE CONTINUI A GIOCARE CON QUEL COSO TE LO FACCIO A PEZZI!"

La nave arrivò tra i pezzi della nave asgardiana.

Il corpo di Loki galleggiò poco sotto di loro.

Tutti rimasero sconvolti.

"Che è successo?"disse Mantis.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Star Lord.

"Pare che non ci pagheranno."disse Rocket e il corpo di Thor sbatté contro il vetro"TERGICRISTALLI!

TERGICRISTALLI!

TOGLIETELO!"

Thor aprì un occhio.

Fu portato dentro e messo su un tavolo.

Rocket lo annusò.

"Come diavolo fa questo tipo ad essere ancora vivo?"disse Quill.

"Lui non è un tipo."disse Drax "Tu sei un tipo.

Questo è un uomo.

Affascinante e muscoloso."

"Io sono muscoloso."disse Quill.

"Chi vuoi prendere in giro,sei ad un panino dall'obesità."disse Rocket.

"Si,certo."disse Quill.

"È vero Quill,hai messo su peso."disse Drax.

"Cosa?"disse Quill.

Drax gli indicò il mento e la pancia.

"Gamora,secondo te sono…?"disse Quill e lei si mosse dal lato opposto del tavolo.

Mantis gli mise la mano sulla fronte e accese la parte finale delle sue antenne "È inquieto.

Arrabbiato.

Provato da un'enorme perdita e da un senso di colpa."

"Come se un pirata avesse avuto un figlio con un angelo."disse Drax.

"Wow!"disse Quill "Questo è un brutto risveglio per me.

Ok,compro una macchina per gli addominali.

Mi impegnerò,prenderò anche dei pesi."

"Basta che non ti mangi anche quelli."disse Rocket.

Gamora gli sollevò il braccio sinistro e gli accarezzò il bicipite "È come se i muscoli fossero di fibre metalliche cutate."

"La smetti di massaggiargli i muscoli?"disse Quill e lei lasciò cadere il braccio"Sveglialo."

Mantis gli mise la mano sulla fronte e accese le antenne "Sveglia."

Thor si alzò di scatto urlando e andò ad appoggiarsi ad una parete,poi si voltò e vide Quill con le pistole in mano,Gamora con una spada,avente la lama aperta al centro,Drax con due coltelli curvi,con linee rosse sulla lama,in mano,Mantis in posizione di difesa,Rocket con un cannone e Groot seduto.

"Voi chi diavolo siete?"disse Thor.

Gamora era a guardare dal vetro dell'astronave poco dopo"Da quando lo conosco,Thanos ha sempre avuto un solo obbiettivo.

Riequilibrare l'universo sterminando metà le forme di vita."

Thor era seduto e mangiava da una ciotola.

"Uccideva persone di pianeta in pianeta."disse Gamora "Un massacro dopo l'altro."

"Incluso il mio."disse Drax

"Se prenderà tutte e 6 le geme dell'infinito potrà farlo schioccando le dita,così."disse Gamora che schioccò le dita.

"Quello è un pazzo furioso."disse Rocket.

FLASHBACK

Gamora era bambina,vestita con una tuta aderente nera "Tu chi sei?"

Davanti a lei c'era Thanos,nella sua forma originale.

Aveva i capelli neri,corti,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,una tunica greca bianca sulla parte sinistra del corpo che lasciava scoperta la parte destra del petto e della pancia e dei bracciali d'oro.

Aveva i piedi nudi e una placca di metallo arrotolata intorno al bicipite come un serpente intorno ad un albero.

"Thanatos."disse il dio.

Tempo dopo Gamora era adulta ed era in corridoio di metallo irregolare scuro,poco più avanti di lei c'era una luce e Thanatos le stava venendo in contro.

"In cosa credi,padre?"disse Gamora.

"Nella morte."disse lui.

Poco dopo era su un carro nero trainato da quattro cavalli neri,tra le nubi di un pianeta.

Arrivò volando sopra una città aliena ultra avanzata e allungò la mano destra in avanti,ponendo il palmo verso il basso.

Dal palmo uscì un'enorme quantità di liquido nero,che arrivato ad una certa altezza formò una cappa che ricoprì tutto il cielo.

Gli abitanti del mondo,che avevano fattezze umanoidi,ma erano tutti calvi,corsero,ma appena il liquido toccò terra iniziarono a morire,parti del liquido sbucavano da dentro il corpo ricoprendoli e pietrificandoli.

I corpi si ammassarono l'uno sull'altro e rimasero bloccati,mentre Thanatos osservava.

Il dio e Gamora erano dentro una stanza e parlavano "Ma,non ho il potere di dare la vita.

Nemmeno ad una singola margherita."

Poco dopo era dentro l'astronave in una grande sala scura.

Al centro della sala c'era una pedana circolare di pietra,con degli scalini e al centro c'era un trono di pietra,con la parte per appoggiare le braccai molto larga.

La stanza intorno era immensa.

Dalla pedana circolare partivano dei ponti di pietra e in mezzo c'era l'acqua,le pareti erano di pietra e su ognuno dei ponti c'era un membro dell'Ordine Nero,composto dai suoi figli adottivi,inclusa Gamora.

Thanatos aprì un portale piccolo davanti a lui sussurrando delle frasi e da questo portale uscì un'anima arancione che lui prese ed iniziò ad osservarla.

Poi il dio sorrise a Gamora.

In un altro momento Thanatos e Gamora camminarono dentro un corridoio "Ho trovato la perfezione.

L'ho vista.

Il perfetto scopo."

"Tu hai concepito quest'idea,padre?"disse Gamora.

"Diciamo che ho capito quale era il mio destino."disse Thanatos.

Gamora ricordava tutte le missioni folli a cui era stata costretta a partecipare e quanta gente aveva ucciso.

In un altro momento Thanatos era in una città che stava bruciando e sorrise soddisfatto chiudendo gli occhi.

In un altro momento era dentro l'astronave e parlava con Gamora che era seduta.

"Che succederà dopo che avrai portato a termine il tuo obbiettivo?"disse Gamora.

"Suppongo che sarò libero."disse Thanatos.

In un altro momento i due erano nella stessa stanza e lui le dava un flauto.

"Si,lo so è un oggetto semplice."disse Thanatos "Ma in Grecia,quando sono nato,c'erano solo oggetti semplici.

Per questo ho chiesto di costruire una parte della nave in pietra,per essere vicino a casa mia."

In un altro momento Thanatos era seduto di spalle nella sua stanza,addobbata come una casa greca antica e Gamora era dietro di lui.

"Si potrebbero trovare altre soluzioni."disse Gamora.

"I mortali sanno solo essere caotici."disse Thanatos "Non c'è altra soluzione.

Io lo so.

Sono nato dai cadaveri putrefatti degli esseri viventi,un misto di liquido di carne putrefatta che ha preso vita.

Un elementale della morte.

Conosco cosa significa la vita e i danni che produce.

Fidati,io lo so."

In un altro momento Thanatos stava per salire le scale che portavano verso il trono"Qualche volta per poter lusingare,bisogna distruggere."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Io non credo...non credo che sia proprio pazzo."disse Gamora.

"Non è quello che ho sentito."disse Drax "Dicono che trascinasse cadaveri squartati in camera sua e li implorasse di..."

"Di toccarlo."disse Gamora con un'espressione dispiaciuta.

FLASHBACK

Gamora bambina era stata portata sull'astronave e Thanatos le diede da bere,passandole un bicchiere.

"Sarai perfetta."disse Thanatos.

I due si sedettero su dei gradini.

"Non ho mai sperimentato una tale compassione."disse Thanatos "Ne da Atena,ne dalle mortali.

La amavo ovviamente."

Thanatos le diede una rosa nera.

"Cos'è?"disse Gamora guardando la rosa.

"Sul mondo dove sono nato,se così si può dire,si chiamano rose,ma questa è nera."disse Thanatos.

"È bella."disse Gamora.

Thanatos guardò alla sua sinistra "Cosa c'è di più bello della morte."

"Uccidere è brutto."disse Gamora.

"Il trucco è dimenticarsi che è brutto."disse Thanatos.

Tempo dopo Gamora era adulta e Thanos era nella sala con l'acqua.

Da lui uscì lo spettro di Thanatos che divenne solido.

"Dopo tutto questo tempo continui ancora a non essere convinta,vero?"disse Thanatos che si avvicinò "Hai dimenticato i miei insegnamenti."

"Ho incontrato il diavolo quando ero bambina e non l'ho dimenticato."disse Gamora.

"Così non ti ho convinta."disse Thanatos sorridendo e sedendosi ancora "La scelta è tua ora.

Servire in cielo o regnare all'inferno.

Quale sarà?"

Tempo dopo Thanatos era su un tetto di un palazzo distrutto davanti ad una città in fiamme e aveva la rosa nella mano sinistra,che teneva all'altezza della pancia "Io mio nome è Thanatos,dio della morte.

Osservate la mia opera,o voi potenti,e disperate."

Gamora era dietro di lui.

In un altro momento Thanatos era accucciato davanti ad un alieno a terra,trafitto da una trave.

"In cosa credi tu?"disse l'alieno.

Thanatos pesò per qualche secondo alzando gli occhi al cielo e poi lo guardò "Nella morte."

Il dio allungò la mano destra,sorridendo,e l'anima dell'alieno andò nella sua mano.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Sembra che tu sappia molte cose di Thanos."disse Thor.

"Gamora è la figlia di Thanos."disse Drax.

Thor si alzò irato "Tuo padre ha ucciso mio fratello."

"Ah,ecco."disse Rocket.

"Patrigno,tecnicamente,e lei lo odia a morte."disse Star Lord.

Thor mise la mano destra sulla spalla di Gamora "Le famiglie sono complicate.

Prima di morire mio padre mi disse che avevo una sorellastra che lui aveva imprigionato ad Hel,poi lei uscì dalla prigione e mi pugnalò all'occhio,così dovetti ucciderla.

Questa è la vita,eh si,gira e rigira e...capisco il tuo dolore."

"Capisco anch'io il tuo dolore Gamora,perché...beh,non è una competizione,ma io ne ho passate di tutti i colori ."disse Quill che si mise in mezzo "Mio padre ha ucciso mia madre e poi ho dovuto uccidere mio padre...è stato difficile.

Forse più difficile di dover uccidere mia sorella.

In più io ne sono uscito con entrambi gli occhi perciò... "

Thor vide che il cucchiaio della ciotola si era storto "Un martello non un cucchiaio."

Thor andò a rovistare verso uno schermo accanto a degli sportelli "Come si apre questo coso,c'è una qualche combinazione?

Un codice?

Una data di nascita?"

"Ehm che cosa fai?"disse Rocket.

"Prendo la vostra nave."disse Thor.

"E con quale autorità?"disse Rocket.

"Con la mia divina autorità."disse Thor.

"E invece no."disse Quill facendo una voce profonda "Tu non prenderai la nostra nave oggi,signore."

"Ehm...Quill,stai facendo la voce più profonda."disse Rocket.

"No."disse Quill.

"Eh si,sta imitando l'uomo Dio."disse Drax "È strano."

"No,non è vero."disse Quill.

Mantis lo indicò "Lo ha appena rifatto."

"Questa è la mia voce!"disse Quill.

"Mi prendi in giro?"disse Thor che si avvicinò a Star Lord.

"Mi prendi in giro?"disse Quill.

"Smettila,l'hai appena rifatto."disse Thor.

"Sta cercando di copiarmi."disse Quill agli altri.

"Smettila immediatamente!"disse Thor.

"Basta!"disse Gamora.

"Ha cominciato lui!"disse Thor.

"Dobbiamo fermare Thanos."disse Gamora "Dobbiamo riuscire a scoprire quale sarà la sua prossima meta."

"Ovunque."disse Thanos.

"Dovrà pur andare in un luogo preciso."disse Mantis.

"No,Ovunque ?"disse Star Lord "È un luogo,ci siamo stati.

Fa schifo."

Thor aprì degli sportelli con dentro le provviste.

"Scusa,quello è il nostro cibo."disse Quill.

"Non più."disse Thor.

"Thor,perché andrebbe ad Ovunque?"disse Gamora.

"Perché per anni la gemma della realtà è rimasta li ben custodita dal Collezionista."disse Thor.

"Se ce l'ha il Collezionista non è ben custodita,solo un idiota la darebbe a lui."disse Quill.

"O un genio."disse Thor.

"Come fai a sapere che non da la caccia ad un'altra delle gemme?"disse Gamora.

"Le Gemme dell'Infinito sono sei."disse Thor "Thanos ne ha già due.

La Gemma del Potere,rubata la settimana scorsa,quando ha decimato Xandar e mi ha rubato la Gemma dello Spazio quando ha distrutto la mia nave e massacrato metà del mio popolo.

Le gemme del tempo e della mente sono al sicuro sulla terra con gli Avengers."

"Gli Avengers?"disse Quill.

"Gli eroi più potenti della Terra."disse Thor.  
"Ah,si ricordo."disse Quill.

"Come Kevi Bacon?"disse Mantis.

"Forse,non so."disse Thor"È da un po' che non vado sulla Terra.

E per quanto riguarda la Gemma dell'Anima nessuno l'ha mai vista,nessuno sa dove si trova,perciò Thanos non può ottenerla,per questo si dirige ad Ovunque,perché va a prendere la Gemma della Realtà.

Prego."

Gamora era molto scossa e si voltò "Allora dobbiamo andare subito ad Ovunque."

"Sbagliato."disse Thor "Noi dobbiamo andare a Nidavellir."

"È una parola inventata."disse Drax.

"Tutte le parole lo sono."disse Thor.

"Nidavellir esiste?"disse Rocket che saltò sul tavolo "Sul serio?

Ma quel posto è una leggenda.

Li realizzano le armi paranormali più potenti e orripilanti che abbiamo mai terrorizzato l'Universo. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo andare li,ti prego."

"Il coniglio ha ragione ed è chiaramente più sveglio di voi."disse Thor.

"Coniglio?"disse Rocket.

"Solo il Trilnano può forgiarmi l'arma che mi occorre."disse Thor "Presumo che tu sia il capitano."

"Sei molto perspicace."disse Rocket.

"Sembri un leader nobile."disse Thor "Mi seguirai nella mia avventura a Nidavellir?"

"Ah,lo chiedo prima al capitano...oh aspetta...ma sono io!"disse Rocket "Si,verrò."

Rocket gli andò dietro.

"Aspetta,sono io il capitano."disse Quill.

"Silenzio!"disse Thor.

"Quello è il mio zaino."disse Quill a Rocket.

"Va a sederti."disse Rocket mentre Thor andava verso il guscio di salvataggio che aveva ben tre stanze.

"Senti questa è la mia nave e io non ho intenzione..."disse Quill "Aspetta,di che tipo di arma mistica stiamo parlando."

"Del tipo distruggi Thanos."disse Thor.

"E non dovremmo avere tutti un'arma così?"disse Quill.

"No,non avete la forza per brandirla."disse Thor "L'energia spirituale vi sbriciolerebbe e sprofondereste nella pazzia."

"È strano che mi attragga ancora di più ora?"disse Rocket.

"Un pochino."disse Thor.

"Se non andremo ad ovunque,Thanos si impossesserà di un'altra gemma."disse Gamora "Sarà troppo potente per fermarlo."

"Lo è già."disse Thor.

"Io ho tutto sotto controllo."disse Rocket "Abbiamo due navi e un discreto assortimento di imbecilli,perciò io e Groot andremo con il pirata angelo qui e gli imbecilli andranno ad ovunque per tentate di fermare Thanos.

Bene?"

"Molto bene."disse Thor che salì ne guscio.

"Per la cronaca,Rocket,io lo so che vai con lui perché li non ci sarà Thanos."disse Quill.

"Sai non dovresti rivolgerti in questo modo al tuo capitano,Quill."disse Rocket"Andiamo Groot.

Posa quel gioco,ti marcirà il cervello."

I tre salirono nel guscio e Rocket si mise ai comandi.

"Vi saluto e vi auguro buona fortuna imbecilli."disse Thor"Ciao."

Mantis lo salutò e il guscio partì.

Scozia.

Visione,sotto forma di uomo,e Wanda erano dentro una stanza da letto.

Visione sembrava un uomo magro,con i capelli chiari,indossava una maglietta blu,pantaloni neri ed era scalzo,mentre Wanda aveva un vestito bianco.

Visione aveva la gemma gialla al centro della fronte che emanava luce.

La pioggia cadeva durante la notte e Visione sentì che la gemma faceva rumore,così si mise la mano sulla fronte.

"Visione è di nuovo la gemma?"disse Wanda.

"Si,è come se mi parlasse."disse Visione.

"Non lo so."disse Visione "Qualcosa..."

La pietra sulla testa si illuminò ed emise suoni.

"Ehi."disse lei mettendogli e mani sulle guance.

Lui le diede un bacio sulla mano sinistra e poi la mise sulla gemma "Dimmi che cosa percepisci."

Lei allontanò leggermente la mano e da essa uscirono diversi filamenti di energia rossa "Percepisco te."

Lui la baciò.

I due camminarono in strada,lei aveva un lungo cappotto nero e un cappello,lui invece aveva una giacca scura e pantaloni neri.

In quel momento non pioveva più.

"C'è un treno alle tre,avremo più tempo per stare insieme prima del tuo rientro."disse Scartet.

"E se lo perdessi."disse Visione.

"Ce n'è uno alle 7."disse Wanda.

"E se perdessi tutti i treni?"disse Visione fermandosi "E se questa volta non tornassi."

"Hai dato la tua parola a Stark."disse Wanda.

"Preferisco darla a te."disse Visione.

"Ci sono persone che aspettano anche me,abbiamo fatto delle promesse."disse Wanda.

"Non tra noi."disse Visione mettendole le mani intorno alle spalle "Wanda,per due anni abbiamo rubato questi momenti,per capire se potesse funzionare e probabilmente...io penso...adesso voglio parlare per me...io credo che..."

"Funziona."disse Wanda.

"Si,funziona?"disse Visione.

"Funziona."disse Wanda.

"Resta."disse Visione "Resta con me."

Wanda guardò la vetrina del ristorante dietro di loro e rimase scioccata.

"Oppure no,se sono andato oltre..."disse Visone che si voltò e vide che al telegiornale si parlava dell'attacco a New York e di quello a Metropolis.

"Che...che cosa sono?"disse Wanda.

"Era di questo che la gemma mi avvertiva."disse Visione che baciò la mano destra di Wanda e si allontanò "Devo andare."

"No,Visione..."disse Wanda "Visione se è vero forse andare non è la migliore idea."

"Wanda."disse Visione che fu trafitto alla pancia dalla lancia di Corvus che lo sollevò a mezz'aria.

"VISIONE!"disse Wanda che si mise le mani davanti alla bocca.

Visione tornò al suo aspetto originale.

Era calvo,il viso era quello di un uomo,il volto era di metallo rosso,con la pietra al centro della fronte.

Dalla pietra partiva del metallo verde che si espandeva fino a ricoprire tutta la parte posteriore della testa,tranne le tempie che erano rosse.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due placche rettangolari e c'era una linea verde anche al centro del mento.

Il collo era rosso,alla base del collo,prima delle spalle,c'era una placca d'oro,che girava intorno a collo che formava una punta verso il centro del petto,che era rossa alla fine,poi gialla e poi rossa.

Il corpo era coperto da una tuta aderente verde,con delle linee rosse sui pettorali,sulle spalle e all'altezza delle vita sulla parte laterale,aveva dei bracciali rossi che coprivano metà avambraccio e le mani erano di colore rosso,come anche gli stivali che iniziavano poco sotto il ginocchio.

Aveva un lungo mantello giallo che arrivava fino a terra ed era largo.

Visione urlò dal dolore e fu gettato a terra,poi Corvus Ruggì e si voltò verso Wanda che creò una sfera rossa con entrambe le mani,ma Porxima gli arrivò alle spalle e le sparò con la lancia,mandandola dentro una vetrata dall'altra parte della strada.

I due si misero intorno a Visione,Corvus mise il suo piede sinistro sul suo petto e gli conficcò la lancia nella fronte tentando di estrarre la gemma e facendolo urlare di dolore.

Scarlet emerse dal locale,con un taglio sulla fronte e senza il cappello,lanciando delle sfere rosse contro i due e scagliandoli a terra,poi illuminò il corpo di visione con luce rossa,lo sollevò e volò via.

Mentre volavano per sbagliò visione andò a sbattere contro un campanile danneggiandolo.

I due atterrarono in una piazza vuota,poi Visione mise la mano destra intorno alle spalle di Wanda e i due andarono via insieme in un vicolo,poi visione si accasciò a terra,contro una parete.

"La lama mi ha mandato fuori fase."disse Visione.

"È una cosa possibile?"disse lei.

"Non dovrebbe esserlo."disse Visione che iniziò a cambiare la voce umana in meccanica"I sistemi sono in avaria."

Wanda fece uscire energia dalla mano sinistra chiudendo la ferita.

"Comincio a pensare che dovevamo rimanere a letto."disse Visione.

Wanda rise e Visione la allontanò,mentre la lancia di Proxima arrivava a terra e poi tornava nelle mani della sua proprietaria.

Corvus camminò lungo una parete,poi spiccò un salto e si mise su una serie di arcate.

Aspettò li diversi istanti,poi cominciò a battere la lancia a terra,provocando un frastuono.

Sotto di lui Proxima si stava muovendo lentamente.

I due erano dietro delle colonne e Visione era accasciato al muro.

Proxima accese le luci della punta della sua lancia,proiettando una fortissima luce sulla piazza.

Improvvisamente il suono cessò e Corvus corse verso visione afferrandolo per il collo e portandolo via.

"VISIONE!"urlò lei.

I due iniziarono a volare in aria.

Visione sbatté Corvus contro la parete di una chiesa,spingendo sulla lancia,poi Corvus volò verso un palazzo e ci sbatté visione danneggiando il muro.

Proxima spiccò un enorme salto ed atterrò nella zona dove i due si trovavano,Wanda si affacciò da dietro una colonna e fece appena in tempo a schivare la lancia che fece un buco enorme sulla struttura,poi illuminò le mani di energia rossa,schivò più volte la lancia,la inondò di energia rossa e la fece sbattere contro la parete.

"Consegnami la gemma e lei vivrà."disse Corvus.

Visione gli mise una mano sul collo e i due volarono via sbattendo contro un campanile e cadendo a terra.

Wanda continuò a deviare la lancia contro le colonne e Proxima continuava ad attaccare,poi parò un colpo con i laser della lancia e la scagliò via,mandandola dalla parte opposta della piazza,poi spiccò un salto di decine di metri e tentò di colpirla con la lancia,ma Wanda illuminò le mani e bloccò la lama.

Corvus fu spinto contro una parete del campanile da Visione,che gli spinse la lancia sulla gola sollevandolo,gli diede dei pugni ai fianchi,uno al volto e poi lo gettò dalla parte opposta del lungo tetto.

Visione lanciò il raggio giallo dalla pietra e Corvus lo parò con la lancia.

Il raggio si divise in diversi raggi,uno dei quali arrivò a terra e tagliò in due un furgone,mentre Wanda continuava a schivare la lancia.

Corvus mosse la lancia e il raggio colpì Visione che fu spinto verso la parete,mentre Scarlet fermava la lancia di Proxima con la luce rossa nelle mani,poi la scagliò nel mezzo in fiamme e volò verso il tetto della chiesa.

Corvus stava cercando di estrarre la gemma con la lancia,ma si voltò e ruggì vedendo Scarlet.

"Giù le mani."disse Wanda che gli lanciò una sfera rossa,mandandolo contro una vetrata e facendolo cadere nel campanile.

Visione si appoggiò a Scarlet e i due volarono via,ma Proxima lanciò un raggio dalla lancia colpendoli e facendoli cadere sulle vetrate di una stazione che cedette.

Visione la afferrò e cadde di schiena facendo un cratere e lasciando una scia,separandosi da Wanda,per poi appoggiarsi ad una ringhiera.

"Forza,forza."disse Wanda cercando di farlo alzare,ma senza successo "Forza.

Dobbiamo andare,ti prego andiamo."

"Ti prego."disse Visione che le mise una mano sulla guancia sinistra "Ti prego,vattene."

"Mi avevi chiesto di restare."disse Wanda "Io resto."

"Ti prego."disse Visione.

Proxima sfondò il tetto della stazione e poi arrivò l'altro.

I due si avvicinarono e lei illuminò le mani di luce rossa.

Proxima si fermò sentendo un suono dietro un treno che passava.

Una volta passato i due videro un uomo nell'ombra.

Proxima scagliò la lancia,ma l'uomo la prese al volo lasciandola molto sorpresa.

La persona si rivelò essere Capitan America.

Aveva i capelli tirati all'indietro,barba,baffi,un costume pieno di bruciature e strappi.

La parte del costume che copriva il petto era blu scuro,ma annerita,c'erano due cinghie che passavano sotto le ascelle,una placca,aveva due placche blu sulle spalle e quella di destra era bucata,poi c'era una linea orizzontale rossa,il resto del costume era blu e terminava a metà avambracci e aveva dei guanti neri,con metà dita scoperte.

Al centro del petto c'era una stella completamente annerita.

La parte della pancia aveva linee bianche e rosse verticali,poi c'era una cintura marrone,pantaloni blu e stivali marroni.

Proxima si voltò e vide Falcon.

Era un uomo di colore,con capelli corti,baffi e barba.

Aveva una corazza grigio scura,delle linee quasi orizzontali rosse sui pettorali che andavano verso il centro,una linea rossa obliqua sulla pancia e un'altra più esterna.

Aveva dei pantaloni neri e stivali corazzati,fatti da molte placche,che partivano dal ginocchio che aveva una placca appuntita verso l'alto.

Aveva una placca grigia sui bordi delle linee rosse e anche i bicipiti erano coperti da placche grigie,poi c'era una maglietta nera che terminava poco dopo il gomito,c'erano dei bracciali sui polsi e del guanti neri di pelle che lasciavano scoperte le dita sulle punte.

Sulle spalle aveva un placca di metallo con due enormi ali grigie e rosse di metallo.

Arrivò dando un calcio a Proxima,con entrambi i piedi e facendole sfondare una vetrata,mandandola contro molti tavolini.

Dalla placca sulla schiena partirono diversi missili che andarono verso Corvus che iniziò a schivarli,mentre la Vedova Nera correva verso di lui.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,biondi,lisci,con la riga sulla parte sinistra.

Aveva una giacca aderente di gomma,di colore verde,con due cinture sulla pancia a chiuderla,mentre il resto del corpo aveva una tuta nera che copriva anche le mani mediante dei guanti.

Aveva una placca nera sulla spalla,una sul gomito,tenuta da una fascia nera e un bracciale di punte nere sui polsi.

Aveva una cintura marrone,con placche di metallo,due foderi,con le pistole ai lati delle cosce,una placca nera sul ginocchio egli stivali neri.

Steve tirò la lancia di Proxima a Natasha che strusciò a terra su un ginocchio e gli fece un taglio sulla gamba sinistra,poi evitò la lancia e trafisse la pancia dell'essere che urlò,poi fece una capriola e gli diede un calcio al viso,facendolo cadere.

La lancia tornò da Proxima che spiccò un salto,ma Steve rotolò a Terra prendendo l'arma di Corvus e la mise in orizzontale parando la punte di Proxima,poi spinse indietro la lancia e le diede un colpo alla schiena,lei fece una capriola,colpì la lancia di Steve,Natasha prese due manganelli elettrici colpendo la lancia,Steve parò ancora il colpo e Falcon le diede un calcio mandandola a terra.

Proxima mise la mano sul petto di Corvus "Alzati."

"Non posso."disse Corvus.

"Non vogliamo ucciderti."disse Natasha "Ma lo faremo."

"Non avrete mai un'altra possibilità."disse Proxima e due furono presi dal raggio dell'astronave ad anello e portati via.

La lancia di Prixima andò con loro.

Natasha, Steve e Falcon andarono verso Wanda e Visione.

"Puoi alzarti?"disse Falcon che diede la mano a Visione e lo tirò su e lo aiutò.

"Grazie,capitano."disse Visione.

"Vieni sul Jet."disse Steve.

Il jet partì poco dopo.

"Allora pensavo che avessimo un patto."disse Natasha"Stare vicini,aggiornarci.

Non correre rischi."

"Scusa,volevamo del tempo per noi."disse Wanda che era vicino a Visione seduto su uno dei sedili.

Natasha andò ai comandi insieme a Falcon.

"Dove si va,Cap?"disse Falcon.

"A casa."disse Steve.

T'Challa era dentro un oggetto super tecnologico che aveva la parte iniziale circolare,mentre la parte finale era piatta e sotto c'erano dei propulsori circolari.

Era seduto su un divano con accanto Selene.

"Come mai sei rimasta nascosta per così tanto tempo?"disse T'Challa.

"Per paura."disse Selene "Non potevo fidarmi di chi avevo aiutato ne tornare da chi avevo tradito."

"Capisco."disse T'Challa "Io ne so qualcosa del nascondersi.

Il mio primo amore era una...vampira.

Rimaneva nascosta agli occhi del mondo,io l'ho conosciuta per puro caso.

Un giorno non ne poteva più,così si è esposta alla luce del Sole e...ho dovuto guardarla bruciare."

"Mi dispiace."disse Selene "Dove stiamo andando."

"Nel Wakanda."disse T'Challa.

"Lo stato africano?"disse Selene.

"Si."disse T'Challa.

"Non si direbbe uno stato dove vi siano mezzi del genere."disse Selene.

"C'è una parte nascosta."disse lui.

FLASHBACK

Gamora bambina era tra le braccia delle madre.

Aveva due trecce dietro la testa.

Indossavano abiti gialli,lunghi e larghi.

Fuori della porta di sentivano boati e urla.

"Mamma."disse lei piangendo tra le braccia della madre.

"Sei al sicuro."disse la madre.

Uno dei chitauri sfondò la porta.

Fuori era pieno di astronavi sia ad anello,sia quelle che avevano solo due chitauri,più un'astronave immensa con due quattro ali,due per lato,molto allungate e appuntite.

C'erano anche i leviatani,immensi mostri volanti,simili a serpenti e corazzati.

Avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi e anche le guance erano coperte.

La placche sugli occhi scendeva anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento,coprendo anche le guance.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placca d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

Le astronavi bombardavano un pianeta che era abbastanza primitivo,con templi di pietra e cattedrali.

La popolazione veniva bombardata e colpita dai proiettili laser.

Un chiaturo con il mantello portò Gamora ed un altra bambina con se.

"MAMMA!"urlò Gamora.

"Zen-Whoberi."disse Fauce d'Ebano "Zen-Whoberi schieratevi o morirete."

La gente fu schierata in due fazioni.

"MAMMA!"disse Gamora liberandosi dal chitauro.

"Da un lato c'è una rivelazione,dall'altro un'onore conosciuto da pochi."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

Gamora vide Thanos venirgli incontro.

L'elmo copriva ancora il cranio e i lati del volto.

La parte dell'elmo più vicina agli occhi era d'oro e c'era una punta che andava verso il basso proprio sopra il naso e sopra di essa partiva una linea dorata che percorreva tutto l'elmo nella parte centrale.

Intorno l'elmo era nero,poi sopra gli occhi c'era una placca d'oro appuntita che percorreva la testa,poi c'era un'altra placca che copriva le tempie,scendeva verso il basso fino a coprire le guance,aveva una punta che andava in basso poco vicina agli occhi e aveva un'altra punta in alto leggermente curvata all'interno.

Il collo era coperto da una placca d'oro che ci girava intorno lasciando uno spazio tra la pelle.

Le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro che passava anche sull'inizio del petto e terminava a punta al centro,anche se c'erano piccole placche nere prima delle palle,dove la corazza formava delle punte.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro sulla parte esterna,mentre la parte laterale era scoperta.

La placca sulle spalle aveva i bordi neri e copriva anche la parte laterale iniziale dei bicipiti,all'altezza del gomito aveva una circonferenza d'oro che teneva la placca sulle spalle e il bicipite era coperto da una placca d'oro.

I pettorali erano coperti da una placca d'oro al centro,nera in mezzo e d'oro ai lati,la parte centrale della pancia era coperta da placche dorate orizzontali,poi intorno c'erano due placche nere a forma di rombo e poi il resto era d'oro.

Sulla vita c'era una placca d'oro da cui partivano tre tessuti neri,uniti da una placca d'oro a triangolo che era alla fine.

Le gambe erano inizialmente nere,poi la parte esterna diventava d'oro e poi tutta la gamba diventava coperta d'oro,inclusi gli stivali.

"Cosa c'è piccola?"disse Thanos.

"Mia madre."disse Thanos "Dov'è mia madre."

Thanos si mise in ginocchio "Come ti chiami?"

"Gamora."disse la ragazzina.

"Sei una vera guerriera,Gamora."disse Thanos che allungò la mano sinistra "Vieni.

Voglio aiutarti."

Gamora toccò l'enorme mano del gigante che la portò sotto un'arcata simile a quella di un tempio orientale.

Thanos si mise in ginocchio,prese un cilindro rettangolare,con al centro una pietra ovale rossa,e altre pietre più piccole e facendo pressione uscirono due lame,una sopra e l'altra sotto "Guarda."

Lui mise il coltello in orizzontale sull'indice "Bello,vero?

Perfettamente bilanciato come tutto dovrebbe essere."

Thanos piegò il coltello da una parte "Troppo da un lato."

Thanos piegò il coltello dall'altro lato "Troppo dall'altro."

Thanos lasciò cadere il coltello.

"Tieni,prova tu."disse Thanos.

"Andate in pace in contro al vostro creatore."disse Fauce d'Ebano.

I chitauri iniziarono ad uccidere la popolazione da una parte e Thanos girò il volto a Gamora.

"Concentrati."disse Thanos.

Gamora tenne il coltello in equilibrio.

"Ecco,brava."disse Thanos.

Thanos la portò nella sala del trono,si sedette su di essa,e dal corpo viola uscì Thanatos che da trasparente divenne solido.

I due si misero seduti su degli scalini.

"Non ho mai conosciuto una tale compassione."disse Thanatos "Ne da Atena,ne dalle mortali."

Thanatos le diede la rosa nera.

"Cos'è?"disse Gamora.

"Sul pianeta Terra,dove sono nato io,se si può dire così,queste si chiamano rose."disse Thanatos"Normalmente sono rosse,ma questa è nera."

"È bella."disse Gamora.

"Cosa c'è di più bello della morte?"disse Thanatos guardando alla sua sinistra.

FINE FLASHBACK

Gamora era in una stanza dell'astronave dei guardiani e guardava lo stesso coltello.

"Gamora."disse Quill "Sai se queste granate esplodono o sono solo dei gioielli di famiglia?

Perché pensavo di appenderne un paio alla cintura,qui,ma magari evito,se solo..."

"Devo chiederti un favore."disse Gamora.

"Si,certo."disse Star Lord.

"In un modo o nell'altro tutto questo ci condurrà da Thanos."disse Gamora.

"Le granate servono proprio a quello."disse Quill e lei lo guardò "Ah,scusa.

Qual'è il favore."

"Se si metterà male,se Thanos mi catturerà...voglio che tu mi prometta che mi ucciderai."disse Gamora.

"Cosa?"disse Quill turbato.

"Io so una cosa che lui non sa."disse Gamora facendo alcuni passi nella stanza "E se dovesse scoprirla l'intero Universo sarebbe a rischio."

"Che cosa sai?"disse Quill.

"Se te lo dicessi lo sapresti anche tu."disse Quill.

"Se così importante,non credi dovrei saperlo?"disse Quill.

"Solo se vuoi morire."disse Gamora.

"Perché qui deve sempre morire qualcuno?"disse Quill.

"Tu...fidati di me."disse Gamora "E se puoi uccidimi."

"Lo farei,volentieri,dico davvero,ma..."disse Quill.

Gamora gli mise la mano destra sulla fronte "Giuramelo.

Giuralo su tua madre."

"Ok."disse Star Lord "Ok."

Lei lo baciò.

I due si accorsero di Drax che mangiava le noccioline.

"Zio,da quanto sei li."disse Quill.

"Un'ora."disse Drax.

"Un'ora?"disse Quill.

"Dici sul serio?"disse Gamora.

"Ho sviluppato la capacità di restare talmente immobile da essere invisibile ad occhio umano."disse Drax"Guardate."

Drax lentamente mise la noce nella bocca.

"Stai mangiando una noce."disse Quill.

"Ma il mio movimento è talmente lento che è impercettibile."disse Drax.

"Ciao Drax."disse Mantis appena arrivata.

"Cacchio."disse Drax che andò via.

La navetta arrivò ad Ovunque:un enorme testa scheletrica che fluttuava in mezzo a degli asteroidi e dentro cui avevano costruito una città ultratecnologica.

"Questo posto sembra deserto."disse Quill.

"C'è un movimento nel terzo quadrante."disse Drax.

"Si,lo rilevo anche io."disse Quill "Atterriamo qui."

Il gruppo scese dal mezzo e si trovò su un pavimento di metallo.

La zona era deserta.

Entrarono in un grosso negozio dove c'erano delle teche contenenti molte specie aliene.

Thanos era li e il collezionista era a terra.

Il Collezionista aveva i capelli bianchi corti,una linea blu sul mento e sul labbro inferiore.

Indossava un vestito rosso che arrivava alla vita,poi pantaloni neri.

Sulle spalle aveva una pelliccia bianca,aveva le unghie nere,e un guanto d'oro sulle mani che lasciava uscire le dita.

"Non ce l'ho."disse il Collezionista.

"Tutti nella galassia sanno che venderesti tuo fratello per aggiungere il più piccolo ciondolo alla tua penosa collezione."disse Thanos.

Quill si fermò e alzò il pugno destro,ma gli altri proseguirono.

"So che hai la gemma della realtà,Tivan."disse Thanos che si avvicinò e gli mise il piede destro sul petto "Consegnarla a me ti risparmierebbe una buona dose di sofferenza."

"Te l'ho detto,l'ho venduta."disse il Collezionista "Perché doveri mentire?"

"Mentire per te è come respirare."disse Thanos.

"Sarebbe un suicidio."disse Tivan.

"Allora lo capisci."disse Thanos sorridendo "Nemmeno tu cederesti una cosa così preziosa."

"Non sapevo che cosa fosse."disse il Collezionista.

"Sei più imbecille di quanto immaginassi."disse Thanos.

"È lui."disse Drax.

"Ultima occasione ciarlatano."disse Thanos spingendo il piede "Dov'è la gemma?"

"Oggi..."disse Drax ,mentre Quill gli diceva di fermarsi "...pagherà per la morte di mia moglie e di mia figlia."

Drax prese i pugnali.

"No,non ancora,non ancora."disse Quill che gli si mise davanti "Lui non ha ancora preso la gemma.

Se la prendiamo noi possiamo fermarlo.

Dobbiamo prendere la gemma per primi.

Si..."

"No,no..."disse Drax "Per Ovet.

Per Kamafia."

Mantis gli mise la mano sinistra sulla fronte e illuminò le antenne.

"Dormi."disse Mantis.

Drax cadde a terra provocando un forte rumore e gli altri si abbassarono.

Thanos guardò nella loro direzione,po afferrò il Collezionista con la mano destra,lo sollevò e lo lanciò in una delle gabbie,poi iniziò ad avvicinarsi.

"Ok,Gamora,Mantis,voi andate a Destra."disse Quill.

Gamora corse verso Thanos e cercò di colpirlo con la spada,ma Thanos evitò il colpo,poi lo colpì al viso,ma lui le afferrò la spada con la mano destra e la spezzò.

Le gli infilò metà della lama nella gola,poi lo pugnalò al cuore con il pugnale.

Thanos indietreggiò e Gamora estrasse la spada.

Il dio si mise la mano destra sul collo da quale usciva molto sangue e poi guardò il petto dove si trovava il pugnale e lo afferrò con la mano sinistra.

"Oh...perché?"disse Thanos che cadde in ginocchio e poi si accasciò a terra.

Gamora stava iniziando a piangere.

"Perché tu...figlia..."disse Thanos che allungò il braccio sinistro verso di lei e poi morì.

Gamora pianse e gettò a terra la spada,per poi mettersi in ginocchio.

"È stato veloce."disse Quill.

"MAGNIFICO!"disse il collezionista "MAGNIFICO!

MAGNIFICO!"

"È tristezza quella che avverto, figlia?"disse la voce di Thanos e Gamora guardò il corpo sorpresa"Il mio cuore sapeva che ti importava."

Il corpo di Thanos sparì dalla testa ai piedi,secondo una linea rossa che poi si espanse a tutto l'ambiente intorno,rivelando la stessa zona ma devastata e piena di fiamme.

"Ma non se n'è mai certi."disse Thanos che apparve e aveva anche la pietra rossa sul guanto "Spesso la realtà è deludente."disse Thanos "Anzi,lo era."

Thanos chiuse il guanto e lo mostro a Gamora.

La pietra rossa emanava luce.

"Ora la realtà potrà essere tutto quello che voglio."disse Thanos.

"Sapevi che sarei venuta."disse Gamora.

"Ci contavo."disse Thanos "C'è una cosa di cui dobbiamo discutere,piccola."

Lei tentò di raccogliere la spada,ma lui le afferrò la testa con la mano destra e la sollevò.

"THANOOOS!"urlò Drax che gli corse contro,ma Thanos rise, chiuse il guanto,la pietra rossa si illuminò e trasformò Drax in un statua che si ruppe in pezzi regolari.

Mantis,sconvolta, si fece vedere e Thanos fece uscire un raggio rosso che la trasformò in una serie di nastri dalle fattezze umanoidi.

"NO!"urlò Gamora.

Quill uscì e gli punto la pistola alla testa "Lasciala andare,pupazzo."

Thanos sorrise.

"Peter."disse Gamora.

"Ti avevo detto a destra."disse Quill.

"Ti sembra il momento?"disse Gamora.

"LASCIALA ANDARE!"disse Thanos.

"Oh,il fidanzatino."disse Thanos.

"NO,PUOI CONSIDERARMI UN TRUCIDA TITANI E UNA SPECIE DI TROMBAMICO!"disse Quill "Lasciala andare!"

"Peter."disse Gamora.

"O TI FACCIO ESPLODERE QUELLA SACCA SCROTALE CHE HAI STAMPATA SUL MENTO!"disse Quill.

"Peter,non lui."disse Gamora piangendo "Lo avevi promesso

Lo hai promesso."

Peter puntò la pistola su gamora.

"Oh,figlia,ti aspetti troppo da lui."disse Thanos "Te lo ha chiesto,vero?"

"Fallo."disse Thanos che,vedendolo indeciso,avvicinò la figlia alla sua pistola "FALLO!"

"Ti avevo detto a destra."disse Star Lord.

"Ti amo più di ogni cosa."disse Gamora.

"Anch'io ti amo."disse Star Lord che sparò,ma uscirono solo bolle dall'arma che poi si trasformò in vapore.

"Mi piace lui."disse Thanos che aprì un portale con la pietra azzurra.

Drax si ricompose e anche Mantis.

Quill raccolse la spada spezzata.

L'intera città era in fiamme.

Un jet arrivò al quartier generale dei vendicatori che era in un bosco.

Dentro la struttura c'era il colonnello Rhodey che parlava con un ologramma del generale Ross.

Il colonnello era un uomo di colore,con capelli corti ed aveva abiti civili,mentre il generale Ross aveva giacca e cravatta blu,capelli bianchi corti e barba.

"Notizie di Visione?"disse Ross.

"Il satellite lo ha perso vicino ad Edimburgo."disse Rhodey.

"Su un jet rubato insieme a quattro dei criminali più ricercati."disse Ross.

"Sono criminali solo perché lei ha scelto di chiamarli così,giusto signore?"disse Rhodey.

"Andiamo,Rhodey,il suo talento per le stronzate eguaglia il mio."disse Ross.

"Se non fosse per quegli accordi,Visione desso sarebbe qui."disse Rhodey.

Ross si alzò dal tavolo olografico su cui era e si avvicinò "Ricordo la sua firma su questi documenti colonnello."

"Esatto."disse Rhodey che aveva una corazza alle gambe "E di sicuro ho già pagato."

"Ha un ripensamento?"disse Ross.

"No,non più."disse Rhodey,mentre Natasha,Steve,Wanda,Visione e Samuel entravano.

"Signor segretario."disse Steve.

"Avete un bel coraggio."disse Ross "Ve lo concedo."

"Potrebbe farle comodo al momento."disse Natasha.

"Il mondo sta bruciando e pensate che sia tutto perdonato?"disse Ross.

"Io non sto cercando il perdono e sono lontano da chiedere il permesso."disse Steve "La terra ha perso il miglior difensore.

Siamo qui per combattere e se lei vuole impedircelo combatteremo anche lei."

"Li arresti."disse Ross a Rhodey.

"Sicuramente."disse Rhodey che fece sparire l'ologramma con un gesto "Questa è una corte marziale.

Siete giudicati non colpevoli.

Che piacere rivederti."

Capitan America gli strinse la mano "Altrettanto Rhodey."

Natasha lo abbracciò.

"Ehi."disse Rhodey "Wow.

Avete un bell'aspetto di merda.

Devono essere stati anni difficili."

"Si,gli alberghi non erano certo a cinque stelle."disse Falcon.

"Invece io vi trovo in forma."disse Bruce che si avvicinò al gruppo "Si,sono tornato."

"Ciao."disse Natasha.

"Nat."disse Bruce.

"Che facciamo,restiamo?"disse Falcon.

Il gruppo si mise a parlare in una stanza che era un ufficio di lusso.

"Presumiamo che stiano tornado giusto?"disse Rhoders.

"E che possano trovarci."disse Wanda.

"Ci serve tutto l'aiuto possibile,dov'è Clint?"disse Bruce.

"Dopo la faccenda degli accordi lui e Scott hanno patteggiato per le loro famiglie."disse Natasha"Sono agli arresti domiciliari."

"La Justice League?"disse Rhoders "Si sono riuniti di recente.

C'è stato un casino che nemmeno vi sognate."

"No,troppo in vista."disse Steve "E poi è meglio che restino dove sono.

In caso di un attacco in massa interverranno."

"Chi è Scott?"disse Bruce.

"Ant-Man."disse Capitan America.

"Esistono due insetti supereroi?"disse Bruce "Ok,ascoltate.

Thanos guida il più grosso esercito dell'Universo e di certo non si fermerà fin quando non...avrà la gemma di Visione."

"Allora dobbiamo proteggerla."disse Natasha.

"No,dobbiamo distruggerla."disse Visione "Ho pensato parecchio a quest'entità nella mia testa,alla sua natura,ma anche alla sua composizione.

Penso che se la esponessimo ad una fonte di energia molto potente,qualcosa che sia davvero simile alla sua firma probabilmente l'integrità molecolare potrebbe collassare."

"Si e tu insieme ad essa."disse Scarlet "Non ne voglio neanche parlare."

"Eliminare la gemma è l'unico modo per accertarsi che Thanos non possa averla."disse Visione"Quell'entità è mostruosa."

"È un prezzo troppo alto da pagare."disse Scarlet.

Visione le mise le mani sul volto "Solo tu hai il potere di pagarlo."

Scarlet se ne andò.

"Thanos minaccia metà dell'universo,una vita sola non può ostacolare la sua sconfitta."disse Visione.

"Ma dovrebbe."disse Steve "Noi non scambiamo vite."

"Capitano,70 anni fa hai sacrificato la tua vita per salvare quanti milioni di persone?"disse Visione"Spiegami perché ora sarebbe diverso."

"Perché tu potresti avere una scelta."disse Banner "La tua mente è composta da un'articolata struttura a strati:Jarvis,Ultron,Tony,Io,la gemma.

Tutti mescolati insieme e tutti che imparano dall'altro."

"Dici che non è semplicemente la gemma?"disse Wanda.

"Io dico che se noi eliminiamo la gemma rimangono ancora molte parti di Visione,forse le parti migliori."disse Banner.

"Possiamo farlo?"disse Natasha.

"Non io,non qui."disse Bruce.

"Vi conviene trovare qualcuno e qualcosa alla svelta."disse Rhodey "Ross non vi permetterà di avere le vostre vecchie stanze."

"Conosco un posto."disse Steve.

Nel Wakanda,in Africa,c'era un'immensa statua nera che raffigurava una pantera ruggente e dietro c'era una città ultra tecnologica.

Pantera Nera stava camminando un prato insieme ad una donna di colore calva di nome Okoye con delle linee nere e rosse sulla testa.

Il collo aveva una placca d'oro circolare,poi iniziava un vestito rosso aderente che arrivava alla vita.

Dalla placca d'oro partivano delle linee che terminavano tutte con una pietra d'oro,poi prima del seno c'erano delle linee nere che curvavano al centro del petto,c'era un'altra linea curva nera che passava sotto il seno e altre due verticali che scendevano in basso,la parte inferiore della pancia era nera e c'era un amuleto d'oro all'altezza della vita.

Le spalle erano coperte da piccole placche d'oro al centro,poi c'era un vestito con linee rosse e gialle che copriva le braccia,fino ad un bracciale rosso che copriva gli avambracci,sul polso destro vi era un bracciale d'oro come quello sul collo,e sul polso sinistro una collana di pietre nere.

Dall'amuleto ovale partiva un tessuto che arrivava a metà cosche,appuntito,con delle linee marroni,rosse e d'oro.

Ai lati della vita c'era un tessuto marrone che passava anche dietro e arrivava alle ginocchia,le gambe erano coperte da una tuta aderente a scaglie verdi e dal ginocchio in poi c'erano gli stivali neri.

Aveva con se una lancia di metallo appuntita.

Dietro di loro c'erano altre donne con lo stesso abito "La guardia reale è stata avvertita e anche le Dora Milaje."

"La tribù del confine?"disse T'Challa.

"Quelli rimasti fedeli."disse Okoye.

"Fa arrivare voce anche Jabary."disse T'Challa "A M'Baku piacciono le belle battaglie."

"E cosa dici di quello?"disse Okoye.

"Credo che lui sia stanco della guerra."disse T'Challa "Ma il Lupo Bianco ha riposato a sufficienza."

Bucky,il Soldato d'Inverno, scavava delle fosse e poco più in la c'era una piccola casa di fango con il tetto di paglia.

Insieme a T'Challa e le altre c'erano due guardie vestite in abiti antichi d'oro e con tessuti viola che portavano una valigia e poi la aprirono.

Bucky si avvicinò.

Aveva i capelli lunghi,barba e baffi.

Indossava abiti civili.

Vide che nella borsa c'era un braccio meccanico.

"Dov'è la battaglia?"disse Bucky.

"È un arrivo."disse Bucky.

"E non ti piacerà."disse Selene che arrivò con la sua tuta nera.

Il Dottor Strange era sospeso a mezz'aria e intorno a lui c'erano degli aghi di vetro molto lunghi.

Fauce d'Ebano si avvicinò "Da quando ho iniziato a servire Thanos non l'ho mai deluso.

Se dovessimo arrivare su Titano con la Gemma del Tempo attaccata alla tua fastidiosa persona ci sarebbe un giudizio."

Gli aghi iniziarono a bucargli la pelle immettendo energia bianca

"Dammi la gemma."disse Fauce.

Iron-Man stava osservando il tutto dal piano superiore e il mantello vivente di Strange gli bussò sulla spalla.

Stark gli puntò il propulsore sinistro addosso "Tu si che sei un soprabito fedele."

Spiderman si calò a testa in giù con una ragnatela "A proposito di fedeltà..."

"Ma..."disse Stark e Spiderman fece una capriola mettendosi in piedi e la maschera si scompose fino a sparire facendo vedere il volto.

"So cosa sta pensando..."disse Spiderman.

"Non dovresti essere qui."disse Stark.

"Stavo andando a casa..."disse Peter.

"Non voglio sentire."disse Stark.

"...ma la strada era lunghissima e ho pensato a lei durante il viaggio ed ero attaccato al lato della nave e questa tuta è incredibilmente..."disse Spiderman.

"Oh cielo."disse Stark.

"Perciò,casomai,è colpa sua se mi trovo qui."disse Spiderman e Stark spalancò gli occhi.

"Che cosa hai detto?"disse Stark.

"Va bene me lo rimangio e...e ora sono nello spazio."disse Spiderman.

"Si,proprio dove non volevo che tu fossi."disse Stark "Questo è un biglietto si sola andata.

Hai capito?

Non dirmi di averci riflettuto,non dirmi che lo hai fatto,non è possibile che tu abbia riflettuto."

"Non posso essere un'amichevole Spiderman di quartiere se non c'è un quartiere."disse Spiderman"Ok,non ha senso ma capisce quello che voglio dire?"

"Forza,abbiamo un problema."disse Iron Man "Vedi lui?

È nei guai."

"Ok,l'ha visto quel vecchissimo film,Aliens:scontro finale?"disse Spiderman.

Strange urlò mentre gli aghi entravano dentro di lui .

"Dolorosi vero?"disse Fauce d'Ebano "In origine furono progettati per la microchirunrgia,ma io vi ho messo dentro energia ectoplasmatica.

E uno di loro..."

Fauce si voltò e vide Iron-Man con la corazza completa che gli puntava addosso i propulsori delle mani.

"Può stroncare la vita del tuo amico in un'istante."disse Fauce.

"Ad essere sinceri non è mio amico,salvargli la vita sarebbe più una cortesia professionale."disse Tony.

"Tu non salverai nessuno." disse Fauce d'Ebano che sollevò diversi oggetti facendo dei semplici movimenti "I tuoi poteri son insignificanti paragonati ai miei."

"Ma il ragazzo ha visto più film."disse Iron Man che sparò con il propulsore contro l'astronave provocando un buco e scagliando fuori Fauce d'Ebano.

Anche Strange fu trascinato via,ma il mantello lo afferrò,tuttavia non riuscì a tenerlo,così Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela e lo trattene e si aggrappò ad uno spuntone di metallo che cedette così dalla schiena uscirono braccia meccaniche gialle simile a zampe di ragno che si aggrapparono alla parete.

"SI!"urlò Spiderman "Aspetta,che sono?"

Le zampe spiccarono un salto e trascinarono dentro il Dottor Strange.

Iron-Man lanciò del refrigerante dalle mani chiudendo il buco.

Il mantello volò intorno a Spiderman.

"Ehi non ci siamo presentati."disse Peter e il mantello volò sulle spalle di Strange.

L'armatura di Iron-Man entrò nel reattore sul petto e scomparve.

"Dobbiamo girare questa nave."disse Strange.

"Si,adesso vuole scappare,fantastico."disse Tony.

"No,voglio proteggere la gemma."disse Strange.

"E io voglio che tu mi ringrazi,avanti ti ascolto."disse Stark.

"Per avermi spedito nello spazio?"disse Strange.

"Scusa chi è che ha appena salvato le tue chiappe magiche?"disse Stark "Io."

"Non capisco come tu faccia ad infilare quella testa nel casco."disse Strange che sanguinava dalla tempia destra.

"Dovevi andartene quando te l'avevo,ma invece hai rifiutato."disse Stark.

"Beh,a differenza di tutti gli altri nella tua vita,io non lavoro per te."disse Strange.

"E ora siamo in una ciambella volante senza rinforzi a miliardi di miglia dalla Terra."disse Stark.

"Io sono un rinforzo."disse Spiderman.

"No."disse Stark "Sei un clandestino,parlano gli adulti."

"Scusa sono confuso riguardo a questo rapporto."disse Strange "Scusa chi sarebbe lui?

Il tuo pupillo?"

"No,sono Peter,a proposito."disse Peter che gli porse la mano.

"Dr Strange."disse Strange.

"Oh,quindi usate nomi inventati."disse Peter "Allora io sono Spiderman."

"La nave sta auto-correggendo la rotta e su pilota automatico."disse Stark.

"Possiamo controllarla?"disse Strange "Volare a casa?

Stark,puoi portarci a casa o devo aprire un portale?"

"Ho sentito."disse Stark "Sto pensando che non dovremmo tornare."

"Per nessuna ragione dobbiamo portare la Gemma del Tempo da Thanos."disse Strange "Credo che tu non abbia capito cosa c'è un gioco qui."

"No,sei tu che forse non capisci che Thanos è rimasto nella mia testa per anni,da quando inviò un esercito a New York,ed ora è tornato."disse Stark "E io non so cosa fare.

Perciò non so se il piano migliore sia combatterlo sul nostro terreno o il suo,ma tu hai visto che cosa ha fatto,che cosa può fare.

Sul suo terreno non se lo aspetterebbe.

Allora dico meglio combattere da lui,dottore.

Concordi?"

"Va bene,Stark,noi andiamo da lui,ma voglio avvertirti...se dovrò salvare o te o il ragazzo o la Gemma del Tempo,non esisterò un'istante a far morire voi due."disse Strange "E lo farò perché l'Universo dipende da questo."

"Bravo,ottimo codice morale."disse Stark "Siamo d'accordo."

Stark andò da Spiderman "Bene,ragazzo,ora sei un Avengers."

Le varie astronavi circolari tornavano alla nave madre di Thanos.

Gamora era ai bordi della stanza circolare dove al centro c'era il trono che ora era diverso,aveva uno schienale alto e con due punte.

Lei prese sei papiri da un tavolo e aprendoli vide che c'erano dei disegni orribili di un volto femminile,in parte con la pelle,in parte senza la pelle,con lo scheletro scoperto,corpi aperti e lo stesso volto messo su una testa senza mascella e senza corpo a terra,più altri macabri disegni.

Gamora si avvicinò al trono e iniziò a ricordare.

FLASHBACK

Thanatos e Gamora stavano parlando in una stanza.

"Ma non ho la possibilità di dare la vita a qualcosa."disse Thanatos "Nemmeno ad un a una margherita."

In un altro momento erano nella stessa stanza.

"Ho trovato la perfezione qui."disse Thanatos "L'ho vista.

Il perfetto scopo."

"E sei tu a doverlo portare a termine?"disse Gamora.

"Felice di sentirtelo dire."disse Thanatos.

Thanatos era sul palazzo che dava sulla città in fiamme.

"Il mio nome e Thanatos,dio della morte."disse Thanatos "Guardate le mie opere,o voi potenti,e disperate."

"Compiere un gesto simile è pericoloso."disse Gamora "Ci sono divinità più potenti di te.

Se fai una cosa del genere potresti rimetterci l'anima."

"Vero."disse Thanos che si voltò e lentamente si avvicinò a lei "Ma un dio del mio livello che riesce a compiere un'azione così maestosa,può morire felice."

Thanos andò in una stanza dove c'era un cadavere aperto e lo guardò.

FINE FLASHBACK

Gamora ricordò una frase di Thanos "Non ho mai conosciuto una tale compassione.

Ne da Atena,ne dalle mortali."

Vedendo Thanos arrivare con una ciotola ed un cucchiaio nella mano destra lei si alzò.

"Ho pensato che avessi fame."disse Thanos porgendole la ciotola.

Lei prese la ciotola e la mise a terra "Ho sempre odiato quel trono.

Indipendentemente da suo aspetto."

"Si me lo hai detto,ma speravo che un giorno ti ci saresti seduta sopra."disse Thanos.

"Odiavo questa stanza,questa nave,odiavo la mia vita."disse Gamora.

"Mi hai detto anche questo."disse Thanos che salì alcuni scalini "Ogni giorno per quasi vent'anni.

Ma non è sempre stato così."

Thanos utilizzò la gemma rossa per sparire e materializzare la vecchia versione del trono con se stesso in armatura seduto sopra di esso.

Apparve una versione doppia di Gamora che si avvicinava,con i capelli tirati all'indietro,legati con una treccia e delle placche uguali all'armatura d'oro di Thanos sulle spalle,poi indossava una tuta aderente nera.

Aveva due placche d'oro sulle spalle,le braccia erano scoperte,tranne gli avambracci che erano coperti da delle placche d'oro.

Portò al trono un sacco con dentro una testa.

"Il pianeta è stato preso,padre."disse la seconda Gamora "Gli ho detto di giurare eterne fedeltà alla tua causa."

"Hanno accettato la mia richiesta?"disse Thanos.

"Si."disse lei che gettò la testa del re del pianeta davanti ai suoi piedi.

Thanos sorrise "Ben fatto,figlia."

La seconda Gamora sorrise.

"Ben fatto."disse lui.

"Fermalo immediatamente."disse Gamora.

Il vero Thanos apparve da dietro il falso Thanos "Perché?"

Thanos girò la falsa Gamora verso di lei "A vederti sembravi molto soddisfatta all'epoca."

"Ero prigioniera."disse Gamora e le due illusioni svanirono.

"Eri una guerriera."disse Thanos.

"Non l'ho mai chiesto."disse Gamora.

"Non hai mai rifiutato."disse Thanos che si sedette ancora "Dopo che il pianeta del corpo deforme dentro cui mi sono messo fu distrutto non avevo nulla.

Nessuno.

E pensavo che sarebbe stato sempre così.

Certo avevo una nuova vocazione.

Poi ho trovato te e mi hai reso fiero."

"Ero una bambina quando mi hai presa."disse Gamora mettendosi di spalle.

"Ti ho salvata."disse Thanos.

"No."disse Gamora girandosi "No.

Noi eravamo felici sul mio pianeta."

"Andando a letto affamati?"disse Thanos "In un mondo senza cibo?

Il tuo pianeta era al limite del collasso e io sono riuscito a sventarlo.

Sai cos'è successo da allora?

I bambini nati hanno vissuto con le pance piene sotto cieli tersi,un paradiso."

"Perché hai ucciso metà del pianeta."disse Gamora "Ha ucciso i miei genitori davanti a me."

"Un prezzo modesto per la salvezza."disse Thanos.

"Sei un folle."disse Gamora.

"Piccola è un semplice calcolo."disse Thanos "Questo universo è limitato come le sue risorse.

Se la vita venisse lasciata incontrollata cesserebbe di esistere.

Io bilancio la vita con la morte.

Come mi è stato detto."

"Detto?"disse Gamora incredula "Ma detto da chi?

Chi si è permesso di dare un consiglio del genere?"

"Servono correttivi."disse Thanos.

"TU NON LO PUOI SAPERE!"disse Gamora.

"Io sono l'unico che lo sa."disse Thanos "Almeno sono l'unico con la volontà di intervenire."

Il dio si alzò e si avvicinò"Per un periodo hai avuto quella stessa volontà,combattendo al mio fianco.

Figlia."

"Io non sono tua figlia."disse Gamora "Tutto ciò che odio di me me lo hai insegnato tu."

"E così ti ho reso la donna più spietata della galassia."disse Thanos "Per questo confidavo che trovassi la Gemma dell'Anima."

"Mi dispiace di averti deluso."disse Gamora.

"Si,sono deluso."disse Thanos facendole una carezza sul viso con la mano destra"Ma non perché non l'hai trovata."

Il dio si chinò alla sua destra "Ma perché l'hai trovata e mi hai mentito."

"Non so di cosa parli."disse Gamora.

"TI HO DATO LA MIA FIDUCIA!"disse Thanos "E L'HAI RIPAGATA CON L'INGANNO!

Sii onesta almeno ora.

Potrei forzarti a dirmelo."

Thanos fece alcuni passi verso gli scalini "Ma non ho mai voluto forzarti a fare niente.

Ecco perché,quando mi hai abbandonato anni fa,ti ho lasciata andare."

Gamora rise "Mi hai lasciata andare?"

"Non credo che tu abbia mai avuto l'impressione di essere scappata."disse Thanos "Figlia,vorrei che sorridessi ancora."

Lei si avvicinò irata "TU MI HAI RAPITA,MI HAI RESA ORFANA,MI HAI FATTA DIVENTARE UNA MASSACRATRICE E MI HAI IMPRIGIONATA!"

"E dove sei andata quando mi hai lasciato?"disse Thanos.

"Ho trovato delle persone con cui stare bene."disse Gamora.

"La tua famiglia è qui,piccola."disse Thanos.

"No,non c'è."disse Gamora.

"Si,invece."disse lui mettendola le mano destra sul mento "Semplicemente non ti importa di cosa le succede."

Gamora fece alcuni passi indietro,Thanos sollevò il guanto,illuminò la pietra azzurra e aprì dei portali che lo portarono in un corridoio scuro.

Una porta di metallo scuro si aprì e Gamora vide una stanza di metallo nero dove dentro c'era Nebula sospesa a mezz'aria.

Aveva le pelle azzurra,con la parte centrale del viso e della testa di un blu più scuro,aveva la tempia sinistra di metallo,con due linee di metallo che passavano sia sopra che sotto l'occhio,c'era una placca di metallo rettangolare al centro della testa,indossava una tuta aderente marrone,che lasciava scoperto tutto il braccio sinistro e la spalla sinistra che era completamente di metallo.

Le mano sinistra era scoperta,aveva una cintura e degli stivali fusi con la tuta.

Le parti metalliche erano staccate dal suo corpo e sospese a mezz'aria all'interno di una gabbia di pali di metallo che si aprì mandando sia in pali in alto che in basso.

Dentro,oltre a Nebula,vi erano due chitauri che facevano la guardia.

"Nebula."disse Gamora che si avvicinò e la toccò "Non farlo."

"Tempo fa tua sorella salì a bordo di questa nave per uccidermi."disse Thanos.

"Ti prego non farlo."disse Gamora.

"E per poco non ci riuscì."disse Thanos "Così l'ho portata qui.

Per parlare."

Thanos entrò nella stanza,chiuse il guanto illuminando la pietra viola e quella azzurra e i pezzi iniziarono a staccarsi ancora di più facendola urlare.

"Smettila."disse Gamora che si diresse verso di lui e gli toccò il guanto "Te lo giuro sulla mia vita!

Non ho mai trovato la Gemma dell'Anima."

Thanos sorrise e allontanò il guanto da Gamora,poi fece un cenno ad un chitauro che toccò uno schermo viola e dall'occhio sinistro di Nebula uscì un ologramma di Gamora e si sentirono due voci.

"Tu sai cosa sta per fare."disse l'ologramma di Gamora "Ormai è pronto e andrà a caccia di tutte le gemme."

"E se le trovasse tutte da solo?"disse la voce di Nebula.

"Non può,Nebula."disse Gamora "Ho trovato la mappa della Gemma dell'Anima e l'ho trasformata in cenere.

L'ho bruciata."

Gamora abbassò la testa "La tua forza è mia.

La tua generosità è mia.

Ma non ti ho mai insegnato a mentire,in questo sei pessima."

Thanos sollevò la mano sinistra "Dove è la Gemma dell'Anima?"

Thanos chiuse il guanto illuminando la gemma azzurra e quella viola e allontanando ancora di più i pezzi di Nebula che urlò di disperazione.

"VORMIR!"disse Gamora dopo diversi momenti e Thanos si fermò.

Gamora fece una carezza a Nebula "La gemma sta su Vormir."

"Mostrami."disse Thanos.

Il guscio di Rocket volava nello spazio.

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot.

"Fallo in un bicchiere di plastica,chi ti guarda tanto?"disse Groot.

"Albero vuota tutto nel bicchiere e poi gettalo nello spazio."disse Thor.

"Tu parli Groot?"disse Rocket.

"Si,lo insegnavano ad Asgard,era facoltativo."disse Thor.

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot.

"Lo saprai quando saremo vicini."disse Thor "La fucina infuocata di Nildavellir sfrutta la potenza infuocata di una stella al neutrone.

È li che è nato il mio martello,poi reso vivo da energia ectoplasmatica.

È davvero fantastico."

"Va bene,è ora di fare il capitano."disse Rocket che si avvicinò a Thor,mettendosi a cliccare su uno schermo "Dunque un fratello morto.

Eh,può essere seccante."

"Beh,era già morto in passato."disse Thor "Ma questa volta penso che sia morto davvero."

"E hai detto che anche tua sorella e tuo padre..."disse Rocket.

"Sono morti."disse Thor.

"Però la mamma c'è ancora."disse Rocket.

"Uccisa da un elfo oscuro."disse Thor.

"Un migliore amico?"disse Rocket che si sedette davanti a lui.

"Pugnalato al cuore."disse Thor.

"Sicuro di essere pronto per questa missione di omicidio?"disse Rocket.

"Assolutamente si."disse Thor "Furia,vendetta,rabbia,perdita,rammarico,sono tutti stimoli incredibili,ti liberano la mente,perciò sono pronto,prontissimo."

"Si ma,insomma,questo Thanos di cui parliamo mi sembra difficile da battere."disse Rocket.

"Non ha mai combattuto contro di me."disse Thor.

"Si,invece."disse Rocket.

"Però mai due volte."disse Thor "E avrò un nuovo martello,non dimenticare."

"Beh,fattelo con i controfiocchi."disse Rocket.

"Sai,io ho 2500 anni,ho ucciso nemici per il doppio dei miei anni e ognuno di loro voleva uccidere me,ma nessuno c'è riuscito."disse Thor "Sono vivo perché il fato,nato dal dio Caos primordiale,mi vuole vivo.

Thanos è solo l'ultimo di una lunga scia di bastardi e lui sarà l'ultimo a provare la mia vendetta.

Il fato vuole che sia così."

"E se ti sbagliassi?"disse Rocket.

"Beh,se mi sbagliassi,cosa avrei da perdere?"disse Thor dispiaciuto che si alzò.

"Io perderei molto."disse Rocket "Io personalmente perderei molto."

Thor si sedette ad uno dei posti davanti e Rocket lo raggiunse.

"Ok."disse Rocket che prese un occhio finto "Se il fato vuole che tu uccida quel sacco di merda,un solo occhio non sarà sufficiente."

"Che cos'è?"disse Thor che prese l'occhio.

"A te che sembra?"disse Rocket "Un imbecille ha perso una scommessa con me a Contraxy."

"Ti ha dato il suo occhio?"disse Thor.

"No,mi ha dato 100 crediti,poi una sera sono entrato in camera sua e gli ho rubato l'occhio."disse Rocket.  
"Grazie dolce coniglio."disse Thor che si tolse la benda "Ma non è necessario.

Il mio occhio è già ricresciuto."

Thor gli ridiede l'occhio.

"E comunque l'avrei avrei lavato prima."disse Rocket "Per portarlo via da Contraxy ho dovuto infilarmelo nel..."

Si accese una spia.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Rocket.

Nidavellir era formato da diversi anelli di metallo con al centro una grossa sfera di metallo.

"Qualcosa non va."disse Thor "La stella è spenta e gli anelli congelati."

La navetta entrò dentro un buco in uno degli anelli ed atterrò.

Dentro non c'era nessuno e il tutto sembrava abbandonato e in rovina.

"Spero che questi nani siano più bravi a forgiare che a pulire."disse Roket "Si saranno resi conto che sono un branco di miedium che vivono in un mucchio di rifiuti in mezzo allo spazio."

"Questa fucina non era fuori uso da secoli."disse Thor.

"Avevi detto che Thanos aveva un guanto di protezione,giusto?"disse Rocket.

"Si,perché?"disse Thor.

"Qualcosa tipo questo?"disse Rocket.

Thor vide un guanto di metallo bianco identico a quello di Thanos.

"Io sono Groot."disse Groot.

"Torniamo alla nave."disse Thor che fu afferrato da una figura alta diversi metri.

La figura aveva lunghi capelli marroni,spettinati,barba,baffi,una giacca nera,che lasciava scoperte le spalle e le braccia che erano coperte da una tuta nera,le mani erano ricoperte da due placche di metallo spesse,aveva una fascia nera sulla vita e pantaloni scuri.

La figura urlò e gli diede un pugno,scagliandolo via,poi colpì Groot e Rocket con un calcio,mandandoli a molti metri,dopo si recò da Thor.

"EITRI,ASPETTA!"disse Thor e l'essere si fermò prima di sferrare un pugno.

"Thor?"disse Eitri.

"Cos'è successo?"disse Thor.

"Avresti dovuto proteggerci."disse Eitri "ASGARD È AVREBBE DOVUTO PROTEGGERCI!"

"Asgard è distrutta."disse Thor "Eitri,il guanto...cosa gli hai fatto?"

L'essere andò a sedersi e si accasciò a terra "300 nani vivevano su quest'anello.

Pensavo che assecondando le sue richieste li avrei protetti.

Ho fatto quello che voleva.

Un congegno in grado di controllare il potere delle gemme.

Ci ha poi uccisi.

Uccisi tutti comunque.

Tutti tranne me.

La tua vita è tua,mi disse,le tue mani...le tue mani saranno mie."

Eitri mostro le placche di metallo.

"Eitri qui non si tratta delle tue mani."disse Thor "Tutte le armi che tu hai concepito,ogni ascia,martello,spada,sono tutte qui,nella tua testa.

So che senti di aver perduto ogni speranza, fidati lo so,ma insieme,tu ed io,possiamo uccidere Thanos."

Un chitauro stava rimettendo insieme i pezzi di Nebula,poi la placca di metallo che teneva l'occhio sinistro si staccò e rimase a penzolare,così l'alieno la rimise a posto,poi lei gli afferrò la spalla con la mano sinistra e gli spezzò il collo con la destra.

Iniziò a camminare con il polpaccio destro di metallo,ancora non del tutto riattaccato,come anche la mano sinistra che rimise subito a posto,poi raggiunse un computer alieno e mandò un messaggio vocale "Mantis,ascoltami attentamente,dobbiamo incontrarci su Titano."

L'astronave ad anello di Fauce era in orbita intorno ad un pianeta arancione e sulla sua superficie c'erano strano oggetti.

La base di questi oggetti era simile a quella di una stella marina con sette protuberanze,la parte centrale andava verso l'alto,terminando con un'apertura coperta da una cupola e la parte superiore aveva un'altra stella marina con le braccia rivolte in alto e anche lateralmente.

"Che succede?"disse Spiderman.

"Credo che ci siamo."disse Dr Strange.

"Non abbiamo la funzione di parcheggio automatica."disse Stark che mise il braccio sinistro dentro una placca collegata a delle grandi braccia meccaniche "Infila la mano nel guanto del timone,chiudi tutto intorno."

Spiderman fece lo stesso "Ok."

"Hai capito?"disse Tony.

"Si,ci sono."disse Peter.

"Questa era per un solo uomo enorme,dobbiamo muoverci simultaneamente."disse Tony.

"Ok."disse Peter.

L'astronave si stava dirigendo verso le strutture.

"Forse ci conviene girare."disse Spiderman mentre Iron-Man veniva ricoperto dalla corazza"GIRI!

GIRI!

GIRI!"

L'astronave si schiantò contro una parte della struttura,frantumandosi.

Peter materializzò la maschera del costume e Strange creò un'enorme cerchio di energia arancione con segni e circonferenze che apparve davanti e dietro di loro.

L'astronave si schiantò a terra,rompendosi di più,strusciò e si fermò.

Stark si rialzò.

"Stai bene."disse Strange che fece sparire lo scudo.

"C'è mancato poco."disse Iron-Man "A buon rendere."

"Dico solo una cosa."disse Spiderman che era a testa in giù su una ragnatela e senza la maschera"Se un alieno mi impianta delle uova nel torace e mi mangiò uno di voi non è colpa mia."

"Non voglio sentire altre citazioni della cultura pop per l resto del viaggio,è chiaro?"disse Stark che non aveva più l'elmetto.

"Volevo dire che sta arrivando qualcosa."disse Spiderman.

Una sfera di metallo rotolò verso di loro ed esplose mandandoli tutti a terra.

Star Lord,Mantis e Drax arrivarono.

Quill aveva una maschera che copriva il viso con due visori rossi e le pistole in mano,mentre Drax aveva i coltelli.

"THANOS!"urlò Drax scagliando i coltelli.

Strange materializzò le circonferenze di energia arancione che bloccarono i coltelli e Drax urlò.

Il mantello di Strange gli arrivò in testa e lo fece cadere.

Star Lord utilizzò i propulsori sotto i piedi per volare e sparò diversi colpi.

Stark ora aveva l'elmetto lanciò un raggio dalla mano sinistra,poi volò in alto con i propulsori sotto i piedi.

Star Lord sparò di verse volte e Stark fece uscire un missile dall'avambraccio destro.

Quill lo evitò e l'esplosione lo mandò indietro verso Stark che lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra,ma lui atterrò in piedi,poi premette il pulsante di un detonatore.

Stark si accorse di avere una granata sul petto che emise energia elettrica e lo attaccò ad un pezzo di metallo.

Spiderman era a terra con la maschera e urlò nel vedere Mantis con le antenne luminose.

"NO!"disse Spiderman lanciando ragnatele e bloccandola "NO!

TI PREGO,NON FECONDARMI!"

Star Lord atterrò dando un calcio con entrambe le gambe a Spiderman che rotolò e fece uscire le zampe meccaniche dalla schiena,poi spiccò un enorme salto,evitando li colpi della pistola di Quill e saltando da una trave all'altra per evitare i colpi,poi saltò verso di lui e Quill gli lanciò una frusta elettrica che lo avvinghiò.

Drax tentava di togliersi il mantello dalla faccia "CREPA MANTELLO DELLA MORTE!"

Iron-Man si staccò dal pezzo di metallo usando i propulsori e mise il piede sinistro sul petto di Drax,puntandogli il propulsore sinistro in faccia,dopo che il mantello si fu allontanato.

Peter Quill afferrò Spiderman,mettendogli il braccio sinistro intorno alla gola e puntandogli la pistola alla testa "Rimanete tutti dove siete e datevi una bella calmata?"

Quill toccò la sua maschera che si scompose liberando il suo volto e poi puntò la pistola contro Stark "Dov'è Gamora?"

Stark puntò il propulsore destro contro Quill e fece sparire il suo elmetto "Ho una domanda migliore:Chi è Gamora?"

"Io una ancora migliore : Perché è Gamora?"disse Drax.

"Dimmi dove si trova o ti giuro che lo faccio diventare una patatina fritta."disse Quill.

"Tu spara al mio aiutante e io sparo a lui."disse Stark,trasformando la mano sinistra in un cannone laser "Forza!"

"Fallo Quill!"disse Drax "Sopravvivrò."

"No,Drax!"disse Mantis.

"No,ha ragione, non puoi."disse Strange che aveva materializzato diverse circonferenze arancioni.

"AH SI?"disse Quill "NON VUOI DIRMI DOVE SI TROVA?

ALLORA VI UCCIDERÒ TUTTI E TRE E POI PESTERÒ THANOS FINCHÉ NON ME LO DIRÀ!

COMINCIO DA TE!"

"Aspetta,cosa?"disse Strange "Thanos?

Va bene,adesso rispondimi a questa domanda:Quale padrone servi tu?"

"Quale padrone servo?"disse Quill "Che cosa dovrei rispondere?

Gesù?"

"Vieni dalla Terra?"disse Tony.

"Non dalla Terra,dal Missuri."disse Quill.

"Si,è sulla Terra imbecille e perché ci stai dando fastidio?"disse Tony.

"Quindi tu non stai con Thanos?"disse Spiderman.

"Con Thanos?!"disse Quill "No,io voglio uccidere Thanos!

Ha preso la mia ragazza!

Voi chi siete?"

La maschera di Spiderman scomparve "Noi siamo gli Avengers,amico."

"Siete quelli di cui ci ha parlato Thor?"disse Mantis.

"Voi conoscete Thor?"disse Stark.

"Si,ragazzo alto,non tanto bello."disse Quill "L'abbiamo salvato."

"Dov'è ora?"disse Strange.

Eitri,Thor,Groot e Rocket camminarono su un lungo corridoio di metallo,con migliaia di tubi intorno.

Arrivarono in una grossa zona dove c'erano due braccia di metallo che portavano uno stampo di metallo che fu posta su una pedana.

"Cioè lo colpiremo con un mattone?"disse Rocket.

"È uno stampo."disse Eitri "Un'arma del re.

Doveva essere la più grandiosa di Asgard.

In teoria poteva anche attivare il Bifrost."

"Aveva un nome?"disse Thor.

"Stormbreaker."disse Eitri.

"Un po' esagerato."disse Rocket.

"E come lo costruiamo?"disse Thor.

"Dovrete rimettere in funzione la fucina."disse Eitri "Svegliare il cuore di una stella morente."

"Coniglio,accendi i mortori della nave."disse Thor.

"Che è successo a questo pianeta?"disse Star Lord con un cilindro luminoso in mano "È 8 gradi fuori asse.

La forza gravitazionale è completamente sballata."

C'erano delle rocce sospese a mezz'aria il leggero movimento.

Mantis iniziò a fare degli enormi salti a causa della gravità diversa.

"Si,abbiamo un solo vantaggio,lui verrà da noi."disse Tony "Ne approfitteremo.

Va bene,ho un piano o almeno l'inizio di un piano.

Lo attiriamo,lo blocchiamo,prendiamo quello che ci serve.

Di certo non ci mettiamo a fare balletti,vogliamo solo il guanto."

Drax sbadigliò.

"Stai sbadigliando?"disse Tony "Mentre io spiego quello che bisogna fare,eh?

Hai sentito che ho detto?"

"Ho smesso di ascoltare dopo che hai detto un piano."disse Drax.

"Mastro Lindo è chiuso nel suo mondo."disse Iron-Man che non aveva l'elmetto.

"Seguire i piani non è nel loro repertorio."disse Quill.

"Ah,e quale sarebbe il loro repertorio?"disse Peter che era senza maschera e li indicava.

"Fare le strisce a tutti i culi."disse Mantis.

"Si,esatto."disse Drax.

Stark li fissò.

Strange dietro di loro era sospeso a mezz'aria a gambe incrociate e aveva l'amuleto aperto con della luce arancione che usciva da esso e delle circonferenze arancioni sugli avambracci ed era ad occhi chiusi.

"Va bene,venite qui,prego."disse Iron-Man "Mister Lord potresti dire ai tuoi di radunarsi?"

"Mister Lord..."disse Quill "Star Lord va bene."

Gli altri due si avvicinarono.

"Dobbiamo coalizzarci perché non basterà un approccio impavido con lui."disse Stark.

"Amico,non chiamarci impavidi,non sappiamo che vuol dire."disse Quill "Ma siamo ottimisti,si.

Mi piace il tuo piano,a parte che fa schifo.

Al piano ci penserò io,in questo modo diventerà ottimo."

"Digli del ballo per salvare l'Universo."disse Drax.

"Quale ballo?"disse Stark.

"Non era un vero ballo."disse Quill.

"Come in quel film,Footloose?"disse Peter.

"Esatto come in Footloose."disse Quill "È ancora il più grande film della storia?"

"Non lo è mai stato."disse Peter.

"Non incoraggiarlo,Flash Gordon non è di molto aiuto."disse Iron-Man.

"Flash Gordon?"disse Quill "Comunque sia è un complimento.

Ricorda sono per metà umano,quindi sono stupido al 50%.

E tu lo sei al 100%."

"Tua matematica e sconvolgente."disse Tony.

"Scusate,il vostro amico...si comporta spesso così?"disse Mantis.

"Strange?"disse Tony "Tutto bene."

Strange aveva il volto che si muoveva a grande velocità e si distorceva,poi cadde a terra e Iron-Man lo afferrò.

"Ehi che cos'è?"disse Spiderman.

"Sono andato in avanti nel tempo,per vedere futuri alternativi e tutti i possibili risultati dal prossimo conflitto."disse Strange.

"Quanti ne hai visti?"disse Quill.

"14.605.000."disse Strange.

"Quanti ne abbiamo vinti?"disse Iron-Man.

"1."disse Strange.

Nello spazio c'era un pianeta che aveva una parte invasa da una nebulosa e da esso usciva un raggio di energia viola.

C'erano due lune intorno a questo pianeta.

Sulla sua superficie c'erano delle dune bianche di sabbia con in mezzo dell'acqua e delle montagne.

Thanos aprì un portale e portò Gamora con se,poi guardò il monte "Spero che la gemma si lassù.

Per il bene di tua sorella."

I due salirono sulla montagna e trovarono una figura volante,avvolta in un enorme mantello nero strappato che si muoveva da solo e aveva un cappuccio nero in testa.

Il volto era nell'oscurità.

"Benvenuto Thanos,figlio di Alars."disse la figura "Gamora,figlia di Thanos."

"Ci conosci?"disse Thanos.

"È la mia maledizione conoscere tutti quelli che giungono qui."disse la figura.

"Dov'è la Gemma dell'Anima?"disse Thanos.

"Dovresti sapere che c'è un caro prezzo da pagare."disse la figura.

"Sono pronto."disse Thanos avanzando.

La figura atterrò e rivelo avere un volto scheletrico,di pelle rossa,simile ad un teschio,senza naso.

"Lo pensiamo tutti all'inizio."disse Teschio Rosso "E tutti sbagliamo."

Teschio Rosso li guidò sulla cima della montagna dove c'erano due colonne parallele nere e una zona circolare che dava su uno strapiombo.

C'erano anche delle colonne e de templi abbandonati.

"Come mai conosci questo posto?"disse Thanos.

"Una vita fa anche io ero in cerca delle gemme."disse Teschio Rosso "Ne tenni anche una nella mano,ma mi cacciò via.

Mi esiliò qui.

Conducendo altri ad un tesoro che non posso possedere."

Il cielo era scuro e c'erano nuvole di colore viola.

"Quello che cerchi è davanti a te,come anche quello che temi."disse Teschio Rosso.

"Che cos'è?"disse Gamora.

"Il prezzo da pagare."disse Teschio Rosso "L'anima occupa un posto speciale tra le Gemme dell'Infinito.

Possiamo dire che ha una cera saggezza."

"Di che cosa ha bisogno?"disse Thanos.

"Di assicurarsi che chiunque la possegga comprenda il suo potere."disse Teschio Rosso,mentre Thanos si avvicinava al baratro che aveva solchi nel terreno "La gemma esige un sacrificio."

"Di cosa?"disse Thanos.

"Per poter prendere la gemma devi perdere ciò che ami."disse Teschio Rosso e Thanos lo guardò"Un'anima per un'anima."

Gamora rise mentre Thanos restava a guardare il baratro "Per tutta la vita ho sognato un giorno,un momento in cui saresti stato punito.

Venivo completamente delusa.

Ma ora…

Tu uccidi e torturi...e la chiami pietà.

L'Universo ti ha giudicato.

Hai chiesto una ricompensa e ti ha risposto no.

Hai fallito.

E lo sai il perché?

Perché tu non ami niente.

Nessuno."

Thanos si voltò con il volto triste e con le lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi"No."

"Davvero?"disse lei "Lacrime?"

"Non sono per lui."disse Teschio Rosso.

Gamora smise di ridere.

Thanos fece dei passi verso di lei.

"No."disse Gamora indietreggiando "Questo non è amore."

"Ho ignorato il mio destino una volta."disse Thanos "Non posso farlo di nuovo.

Nemmeno per te."

Lei prese il pugnale,dalla cintura di Thanos,si voltò e tentò di uccidersi,ma il pugnale divenne fatto di bolle.

"Mi dispiace piccola."disse Thanos che la prese per il braccio sinistro,con la mano destra,la trascinò verso il baratro,mentre lei gli colpiva il braccio,e la gettò di sotto.

Rimase a guardare il corpo estremamente dispiaciuto.

Da cielo partirono grossi lampi luminosi che si diramarono tra le nubi,poi ci fu una forte luce e Thanos scomparve.

Si risvegliò in una delle zone del pianeta dove c'era l'acqua e,mettendosi seduto,vide la gemma verde nella sua mano destra.

L'aereo degli Avengers arrivò in Wakanda e raggiunse la città di T'Challa.

"Scendi a 2600 piedi."disse Steve "Direzione 2-0-3-0."

"Spero che tu abbia ragione o atterreremo molto più velocemente di quanto vorresti."disse Falcon.

L'aereo si diresse verso una scogliere che si rivelò essere un ologramma ed arrivò alla città.

T'Challa,che indossava un abito nero,lungo,con degli ornamenti,stava andando verso la base di atterraggio e accanto a lui c'era Okoye e le Dora Milaje vestite come lei e anche le guardie con la corazza d'oro e l'abito viola.

"Quando hai detto che avresti aperto le porte del Wakanda al resto del mondo non era di certo questo che immaginavo."disse Okoye.

"E cosa immaginavi?"disse T'Challa.

"Le olimpiadi?"disse Okoye.

L'aereo atterrò a il gruppo scese.

"Dobbiamo inchinarci."disse Bruce.

"Si è un re."disse Rhodey.

"Pare che io debba sempre ringraziarti per qualcosa."disse Steve che strinse la mano a T'Challa.

Banner si inchinò.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Rhodey.

"Noi non facciamo così qui."disse T'Challa e Rhodey rise.

Il gruppo iniziò a camminare.

"Di quale portata sarà l'attacco?"disse T'Challa.

"Ah,signore,credo che dovreste a spettarvi un grosso attacco."disse Banner.

"Come stiamo messi?"disse Natasha.

"Avrete le guardie reali,la tribù del confine,le Dora Milaje e..."disse T'Challa.

Il Soldato d'Inverno arrivò con un'uniforme grigia ed il braccio meccanico "Un uomo centenario semi-stabile."

Capitan America lo abbracciò.

"Come stai,Buck?"disse Steve.

"Ah,niente male."disse Buck "Per la fine del mondo."

Su un'altura boscosa,da cui scendevano delle cascate c'era una torre,con due punte e uno spazio in mezzo con delle vetrate costruita su una base irregolare che arrivava fino a terra.

Visione fu fatto mettere su un tavolo di metallo e Shuri,la sorella di T'Challa,passò un oggetto di metallo su visione che emise un raggio scanner azzurro,poi la donna,vestita con un abito arancione,aprì il palmo della mano sinistra mostrando un ologramma della gemma.

"Wow."disse Banner.

"La struttura è polimorfica."disse Shury.

"Si,esatto."disse Banner "Abbiamo dovuto collegare ogni neurone e non sequenzialmente."

"Perché non avete solo riprogrammato le sinapsi per lavorare collettivamente?"disse Shuri.

"Perché... non ci abbiamo pensato."disse Banner.

"Avrete fatto del vostro meglio."disse Shury.

"Tu puoi farlo?"disse Scarlet.

"Si,ma ci sono 2000miliardi di neuroni qui."disse Shury "Un solo disallineamento causerebbe guasti del circuiti a catena.

Ci vorrà tempo,fratello."

"Quanto tempo?"disse Steve.

"Quanto più tempo possibile."disse Shury.

Okoye fece uscire un ologramma dal un oggetto circolare mano sinistra.

Qualcosa è entrato nell'atmosfera.

Da una delle astronavi circolari uscirono diverse astronavi a rettangolo che iniziarono ad entrare nell'atmosfera.

"Ehi capitano,abbiamo un problema qui."disse Falcon.

Una delle astronavi si schiantò sullo scudo sopra la città ed esplose,le altre si schiantarono nel bosco,causando grande distruzione.

"Dio,adoro questo posto."disse il Lupo Bianco.

"Aspettate a festeggiare ragazzi,ce ne sono altri in arrivo."disse Rhoders dentro la corazza di War Mashine che era simile a quella di Iron-Man ma i colori erano nero e bianco,era più grande,aveva un cannone sulla schiena dalla parte sinistra e dei rettangoli sugli avambracci con dentro molte armi.

"È troppo tardi."disse Visione alzandosi "Dovete distruggere la gemma."

"Visione non muoverti da quel tavolo."disse Natasha.

"Li terremo a bada."disse T'Challa.

"Wanda,non appena la gemma è fuori dalla sua testa,falla esplodere."disse Steve.

"Evacuate la città,impegnate tutte le difese e procurate a quest'uomo uno scudo."disse T'Challa.

L'astronave di Rocket girava intorno agli anelli di metallo,con Thor su di essa,con una corda.

"Ho capito che non te ne intendi molto."disse Rocke,mentre Thor saltava sull'anello portandosi la corda "Questi anelli sono giganteschi.

Se vuoi farli spostare ti servirà qualcosa di molto più grande."

"Lasciami fare."disse Thor.

"Lasciarti fare?"disse Rocket "Amico,se nello spazio,con le braccia e la testa scoperte,non hai che una corda e..."

Thor iniziò a muovere la corda in cerchio facendo muovere il mezzo e Rocket dentro urlava,poi spiccò un salto.

"ACCENDI I MOTORI!"disse Thor e Rocket ubbidì.

Thor trusciò con le gambe su un anello,lasciando la una scia e puntando i piedi sul bordo,rompendo il ghiaccio e facendo muovere gli anelli "PIÙ POTENZA!"

Rocket ubbidì e gli anelli girarono accendendo la stella e poi si misero tutti il parallelo e sulle circonferenze di metallo c'erano dei cerchi dentro da cui partì un raggio,ma una parte de primo cerchio,situato vicino alla stella si ruppe e il raggio si fermò.

"Ottimo lavoro,ragazzo."disse Eitri.

"QUELLO È NIDAVELLIR!"disse Thor.

"Accidenti."disse Eitri.

"Accidenti?"disse Rocket "Accidenti cosa?"

"Il meccanismo è fuori servizio."disse Eitri.

"Cosa?"disse Thor.

"Il meccanismo è fori uso."disse Eitri "Con l'iride chiusa non riesco a far fondere il metallo.

"Quanto ti serve per scaldarlo?"disse Thor.

"Qualche minuto,forse anche di più,perché?"disse Eitri.

"La terrò aperta."disse Thor.

"È un suicidio."disse Eitri.

"Come lo sarebbe affrontare Thanos senza quell'ascia."disse Thor che spiccò un salto sul cerchio più vicino alla stella.

L'esercito del Wakanda era su delle piattaformi volanti,con due punte davanti,e con un propulsore dietro rettangolare,mentre Banner correva dentro l'Hulkbuster.

I colori erano sempre giallo e rosso,ma era una corazza alta sei metri,massiccia,con la testa a cupola.

"Come va,Bruce?"disse Nat.

"Mi ci sto abituando."disse Bruce che atterrò usando i propulsori di mani e piedi e poi corse "SI!

È COME ESSERE HULK SENZA EFFETTIVAMENTE..."

Banner inciampò e cadde e lasciò una scia a terra "Sto bene."

"Due rilevamenti di calore nella linea degli alberi."disse War Mashine.

Proxima e Cull stavano camminando verso lo scudo.

Proxima non aveva la lancia,ma una spada elettrica,mentre Cull aveva una mano di metallo.

Okoye scese da una delle piattaforme,con le sue guerriere,più la guardia reale.

Molte altre tribù arrivarono,tra cui quella di M'Baku che era vestito con abiti quasi preistorici e una pelliccia,in quanto veniva dalle montagne.

L'uomo strinse la mano a T'Challa che indossava il costume di Pantera Nera.

Era coperto da una tutta aderente nera che copriva tutto il corpo,aveva una maschera nera che ricordava un volto di una pantera per lineamenti,con due orecchie feline sopra le tempie,due fessure bianche per gli occhi,una serie di punte bianche fuse con il costume alla base del collo in cerchio,poi c'erano delle punte di sugli avambracci,degli artigli di metallo su mani e su piedi e delle punte intorno ai polpacci.

"Grazie per esservi uniti a noi."disse T'Challa.

"Certo,fratello."disse lui.

Proxima si avvicinò allo scudo e ci passò sopra la spada.

Pantera Nera,Capitan America e Natasha si avvicinarono allo scudo.

"Dov'è il tuo amichetto?"disse Natasha.

"Pagherai per la sua vita con la tua."disse Proxima "Thanos avrà quella gemma."

"Questo non accadrà mai."disse Capitan America.

"Siete nel regno di Wakanda,ora."disse T'Challa "Thanos non avrà altro che polvere e sangue."

"Di sangue ne abbiamo in abbondanza."disse Proxima che sollevò la spada nella mano destra e una parte frontale dell'astronave si aprì ed uscirono migliaia di creature con quattro braccia.

"Si sono arresi?"disse Bucky.

"Non proprio."disse Steve.

Panter Nera iniziò a urlare frasi in lingua africana e le tribù iniziarono a battere le lance a terra e a ripetere quello che diceva.

Proxima abbassò la spada e le creature uscirono dalla foresta andando contro lo scudo,ustionandosi e prendendo la scossa.

Alcuni riuscivano a passare per metà e venivano tagliati in due.

"Quanti diavolo?"disse Bucky.

"L'abbiamo fatta incazzare."disse Natasha.

"Si stanno suicidando."disse Okoye.

Alcuni riuscirono a passare e iniziarono a correre verso di loro.

Diverse tribù mossero i loro mantelli creando scudi di energia compiuterizzati e puntarono le lance poi,al comando di T'Challa,lanciarono dei raggi laser dalle lance,Bucky sparò con il fucile e l'Hulkbuster usò i propulsori delle mani.

Falcon volò sparando "HAI VISTO CHE DENTI HANNO?"

"Stai indietro o ti bruciacchierai le ali."disse War Maschine che fece cadere dei missili dalla sua schiena,provocando una serie di esplosioni.

Una parte delle creature iniziò a girare intorno alla cupola.

"Capitano,se girano intorno a perimetro e si infilano dietro di noi arriveranno dritti da Visione."disse Banner.

"Allora meglio tenerli davanti a noi."disse Steve.

"Come lo facciamo?"disse Okoye.

"Apriremo la barriera."disse T'Challa "Al mio segnale,aprire il settore 17 nord ovest."

"Richiesta di conferma,mio re."disse una voce "Ha detto di aprire la barriera?"

"Al mio segnale."disse T'Challa.

"Questa sarà la fine del Wakanda."disse M'Baku.

"Allora questa sarà la fine più nobile nella storia."disse Okoye.

Steve mise due scudi allungati e appuntiti,di colore nero,sugli avambracci.

"WAKANDA PER SEMPRE!"disse T'Challa e tutti corsero.

"Ora."disse T'Challa e una parte della barriera fu aperta facendo passare una piccola quantità di mostri per volta.

L'esercito corse verso di loro.

I più veloci del gruppo furono Pantera Nera e Capitan America.

T'Challa spiccò un salto e atterrò su diverse creature,mentre Steve ne colpiva altre simultaneamente.

T'Challa usò gli artigli e diede un pugno provocando un'onda d'urto viola.

I due eserciti si scontrarono ed iniziarono a battersi.

Steve era sopra una delle creature e la finì con gli scudi.

"Ancora quanto,Shuri?"disse T'Challa.

"Ho appena iniziato,fratello."disse Shuri.

"Dovresti darti una mossa."disse T'Challa che colpì un altro nemico.

Delle braccia meccaniche iniziarono a mandare raggi laser sulla pietra gialla.

"Padre degli dei,concedimi la forza."disse Thor.

"Lo capisci,ragazzo?"disse Eitri "Stai per essere investito dall'intera forza di una stella.

Ti ucciderà."

"Soltanto se morirò."disse Thor.

"Si,è questo che significa uccidere."disse Eitri.

Thor afferrò due leve e le abbassò aprendo l'iride e facendo uscire un potentissimo raggio che passò nei cerchi e fece accendere un fuoco sotto una pentola enorme,facendo fondere dei lingotti.

"Tienilo!"disse Eitri che andò a vedere "Tienilo Thor."

Una volta che il metallo fu fuso,Eitri girò una ruota e fece finire il metallo dentro uno stampo.

Thor perse i sensi e fu portato dal raggio verso di loro,mentre l'iride si chiudeva.

Rocket lo seguì e lo vide sbattere contro un palo e cadere.

Rocket fece atterrare l'astronave e andò da Thor "Thor?

Di qualcosa avanti.

Ehi,tutto bene?"

Eitri fece cadere lo stampo e lo prese a pugni.

"Credo stia morendo."disse Rocket.

"Gli occorre l'ascia!"disse Eitri che inizia a pronunciare strane parole e le due parti dell'ascia,una simile ad un martello,una con la lama,divennero elettriche "Dov'è il manico?

ALBERO,AIUTAMI A TROVARE IL MANICO!"

L'albero trasformò la mano destra in tentacoli che unirono i due pezzi dell'ascia,formò il manico con il braccio e lo tagliò.

Thor aprì la mano destra,il martello si alzò a mezz'aria emanando scariche elettriche e le scariche uscirono anche dalla sua mano.

Hulkbuster atterrò schiacciando gli avversari,poi con le braccia ne colpì diversi.

Una delle creature colpì l'arma del Soldato d'Inverno,gli diede un colpo mandandolo a terra e gli saltò addosso,lui prese un coltello e lo pugnalò.

Pantera Nera ne uccise altri due,mentre Steve ne colpì uno,poi T'Challa fece una capriola e diede un calcio ad uno di loro provocando un'esplosione viola,mentre Steve dava un calcio ad un altro.

War Maschine era a mezz'aria e sparava con il cannone,le mitragliatrici sulle mani e sulla schiena,contro quelli che entravano,lanciando anche diversi missili che causarono diverse esplosioni,poi fu colpito da un martello che lo mandò a terra e tornò nella mano di Cull.

Una delle creature saltò addosso a T'Challa e lo fece cadere,poi tentò di trascinarlo,poi lo lanciò via.

Steve colpì una delle creature che l'aveva spinto contro una roccia.

Molte creature saltarono addosso all'Hulkbuster che cadde e le creature iniziarono a danneggiare la corazza.

"Sono troppi!"disse Banner.

In quel momento da cielo arrivò un raggio con i colori dell'arcobaleno che provocò un'esplosione.

Dal raggiò uscì l'ascia che roteò colpendo molte creature e dando la scossa.

L'ascia roteò colpendo decine di nemici e liberando sia Steve che Banner,poi tornò nelle mani di Thor che era con Rocket armato di cannone.

Thor ora aveva una corazza a scaglie nere che copriva le braccia e un lungo mantello rosso,in più aveva scariche elettriche su tutto il corpo.

"VOGLIO VEDERE COSA VI INVENTATE ADESSO!"urlò Banner.

Proxima assunse un'espressione preoccupata e Cull ruggì.

"DATEMI THANOS!"urlò Thor che corse con il martello che emanava fuoco azzurro,poi spiccò un'enorme salto,liberando un'enorme quantità di energia elettrica dal corpo,illuminando i suoi occhi di energia azzurra e colpendo il suolo,proprio nel punto in cui la massa di creature entrava e uccidendone decine provocando enormi fulmini.

Thanos aprì un portale di nubi azzurre con la gemma blu e arrivò su Titano,poi guardò le rovine della sua astronave e abbassò la testa.

"Eh già."disse Strange seduto su una scalinata "Non potevi chiamarti che Thanos."

"Immagino che Fauce sia morto."disse Thanos e Strange annuì "Questo giorno richiede un pesante tributo.

Tuttavia ha compiuto la sua missione."

"Potresti dispiacertene."disse Strange "Ti ha portato faccia a faccia con il maestro delle arti mistiche."

Star Lord era dietro delle macerie come gli altri,mentre Spiderman era sulla struttura dietro Strange.

"E dove credi che abbia portato te?"disse Thanos.

"Fammi indovinare...a casa tua."disse Strange.

"La casa del corpo dentro cui sono ora."disse Thanos che appoggiò la gamba sinistra su una roccia,abbassò la testa e sorrise "Lo era.

Io non ero come gli altri.

Loro non assomigliavano a me ne nell'aspetto,ne nel colore della pelle."

"Infatti avverto energia divina in te."disse Strange.

"Già."disse Thanos che chiuse la mano ed illuminò la pietra rossa,facendo cambiare l'intero paesaggio e facendo tornare il pianeta come era "Era una casa bellissima.

Titano era come molti pianeti.

Troppe bocche,cibo insufficiente e rischiando l'estinzione ho offerto una soluzione."

"Il genocidio."disse Strange.

"Ma casuale,imparziale,uguale sia per i ricchi che per i poveri."disse Thanos "Mi diedero del folle e quello che avevo predetto si avverò."

"Congratulazioni,sei un profeta."disse Strange.

"Sono un sopravvissuto."disse Thanos.

"Che vuole uccidere miliardi di persone."disse Strange "E poi con questo scenario tu centri qualcosa.

Questo pianeta è troppo danneggiato.

C'è una parte della storia che non mi dici."

"Si,l'ho attaccato e distrutto."disse Thanos "Voi siete potenti,ma quando avrò le sei gemme,schioccherò le dita...e voi cesserete di esistere.

Io la chiamò pietà."

Strange si alzò "E poi?"

"Infine mi riposerò."disse Thanos "E guarderò il Sole sorgere su un Universo grato.

Le scelte più difficili richiedono la volontà più ferrea."

Strange materializzò delle circonferenze arancioni davanti alle mani "Scoprirai che la nostra volontà eguaglia la tua."

"Vostra?"disse Thanos e Iron-Man arrivò dall'alto spingendo un'intera torre su di lui e conficcandola nel suolo.

"Un gioco da ragazzi,Quill."disse Iron-Man.

Star Lord fece comparire la maschera e prese le pistole e spiccò il volo con i propulsori "Si,se il tuo scopo era farlo incazzare."

La torre fu distrutta da una luce viola fortissima e i pezzi tenuti fermi a mezz'aria.

Iron-Man osservava tutto questo mentre delle punte con dei propulsori in cima gli uscivano dalla schiena.

Thanos urlò e aveva il guanto con la pietra viola e quella blu illuminate,poi chiuse la mano ed illuminò quella rossa,trasformando le macerie in un'enorme stormo di pipistrelli e poi diresse la mano verso il nemico urlando.

Stark fu trasportato via dallo stormo e andò a sbattere nelle macerie della città.

Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela sugli occhi di Thanos che iniziò a toglierla con il braccio destro,ma Spiderman usò una ragnatela per dargli un calcio alla mano,poi Drax spiccò un saltò,strusciò a terra e lo colpì alle gambe con uno dei coltelli.

Strange uscì da un portale,mentre Thanos parava il pugnale destro di Drax con il braccio di metallo.

Strange materializzò una spada di energia arancione e iniziò a colpirlo alla schiena.

Thanos diede un pugno a Drax mandandolo contro delle rocce che furono frantumate,poi afferrò ,con la mano destra la ragnatela e la strappò dal guanto,mentre Star Lord camminava su delle rocce sospese a mezz'aria.

Strange materializzò una circonferenza arancione davanti a se e Thanos la sfondò con un calcio,sbalzando via lo stregone che rimase a mezz'aria e materializzò altre due circonferenze di energia arancione.

Star Lord sparò diversi raggi laser sulla schiena di Thanos,passando sulle circonferenze arancioni di Strange ed evitando i raggi di Thanos,poi spiccò un grosso salto,mettendogli una bomba sulla schiena ed entrando in un portale,mentre la bomba esplodeva sulla sua schiena,dandogli delle scosse elettriche.

"Non fargli chiudere il pugno."disse Strange e il mantello gli si attorcigliò intorno alla mano sinistra,Thanos si rialzò e tentò di toglierselo di dosso,ma Spiderman uscì dai portali arancioni di Strange.

"MAGIA!"disse Spiderman dandogli un pugno al volto,poi entrò in un portale.

Peter uscì da un secondo portale,gli afferrò la testa e gli diede due calci alla pancia,poi andò in un portale "ALTRA MAGIA!"

"MAGIA CON UN CALCIO!"disse Spiderman che gli colpì il viso con un calcio ed entrò in un altro portale.

"MAGIA CON..."disse Spiderman che uscì da un altro portale,ma Thanos lo afferrò alla gola e lo sbatté a terra,fracassando il terreno.

"Insetto."disse Thanos con rabbia e lo lanciò contro Strange,poi tolse il mantello dal guanto.

Iron-Man arrivo volando e colpendolo con vari missili,ma il fuoco fu chiuso dentro la gemma azzurra,poi Thanos urlò e creò un raggio di fuoco dal guanto che mando Iron-Man contro una delle strutture.

Spiderman atterrò lanciando una ragnatela sul guanto e tirando verso di se,Thanos diede una strattonata,facendolo volare verso di se e gli diede un destro,poi strappò la ragnatela.

In quel momento un'astronave nera,con la parte centrale cilindrica e due ali oblique,gli andò addosso e provocò una lunga scia tra le macerie.

Thanos rotolò e fu sommerso da delle macerie,poi si rialzò e Nebula gli diede un pugno al viso saltando,poi prese la spada elettrica.

"Bene,bene."disse Thanos.

"Avresti dovuto uccidermi!"disse Nebula.

"SAREBBE STATO UNO SPRECO DI METALLO!"disse Thanos,poi lei gli colpì il volto con la spada,poi lui parò la spada con il guanto per due volte,Nebula girò alle spalle,mentre la spada passava intorno a Thanos,poi lei la riprese e gli diede un colpo al viso.

"Dov'è Gamora?"disse Nebula.

Thanos le diede un colpo con la mano destra e la scagliò via.

Strange era a mezz'aria e fece uscire dalla mano destra dei tentacoli incandescenti di energia rossa che avvinghiarono il guanto di Thanos che afferrò i tentacoli.

Strange chiuse la mano e i tentacoli gli tennero aperta la mano,Drax strusciò a terra gli diede un calcio alla gamba destra,facendolo finire su un ginocchio e tenendogli la gamba.

Thanos fece uscire delle scariche elettriche dal suo avambraccio destro,ma Quill sparò un congegno dalla pistola che materializzò una catena energetica che bloccò l'avambraccio destro verso terra,poi Spiderman si mosse intorno a Thanos volteggiando con le ragnatele,gli colpì il petto con delle tele e gli atterrò alle spalle tirando i fili di ragnatela,mentre Iron-man atterrava e gli afferrava il guanto.

Thanos iniziò ad urlare,mentre Spiderman veniva tirato via e usava le braccia meccaniche per agganciarsi al suolo,Strange aprì un portale e Mantis finì a cavalluccio sulle sue spalle,mettendogli le mani sulle tempie e illuminando le antenne.

Thanos urlò a squarcia gola e poi i suoi occhi si riempirono di un vapore bianco.

"Continua a tenerlo così."disse Stark.

"FA PRESTO!"disse lei "LUI È MOLTO FORTE!"

"Parker,aiuto!"disse Stark e anche Spiderman andò a tirare il guanto "Vieni qui,non può tenerlo così a lungo."

Star Lord atterrò e fece sparire la sua maschera "Pensavo fosse più difficile,ah questo era il mio piano.

Ora non sei tanto forte,eh?

Dov'è Gamora?"

"Con lei..."disse Thanos "L'ho data a lei…"

"Data a chi?"disse Star Lord.

"La mia Gamora..."disse Thanos.

"Basta con le stronzate."disse Quill "Dimmi dov'è?"

"Lui...lui è preso dall'angoscia."disse Mantis.

"Bene."disse Quill.

"È...è...è in lutto."disse Mantis.

"Per cosa è in lutto questo mostro?!"disse Drax con rabbia.

"Per Gamora."disse Nebula.

"Cosa?"disse Star Lord.

"L'ha portata a Vormir."disse Nebula "È tornato con la Gemma dell'Anima.

Ma senza di lei."

Tony fece sparire l'elmo "Ok,Quill.

Devi rimanere calmo ora,capito?

Non farlo,no!

Non rispondere!

CE L'ABBIAMO QUASI FATTA!"

Quill si girò lentamente verso Thanos "Dimmi che lei mente.

BASTARDO!

DIMMI CHE NON L'HAI FATTO!"

"Ho dovuto..."disse Thanos.

"C'è qualcosa..."disse Mantis.

"No,non dovevi."disse Quill.

"Qualcosa di..."disse Mantis.

"No,non dovevi."disse Quill.

"Vedo..."disse Mantis "Vedo un..."

"NO!"disse Quill che iniziò a colpirlo al volto "NON DOVEVI!"

"QUILL!"disse Iron-Man che materializzò il casco e afferrò il braccio di Quill "EHI!

FERMO!

FERMO!"

Spiderman stava lentamente estraendo il guanto "ECCOLO!

ECCOLO!

CE L'HO FATTA!"

"La morte lo segue come un'ombra."disse Mantis e gli occhi di Thanos tornarono normali.

Lui le diede una testata,poi strappò il guanto a Spiderman che cadde a terra e se lo rimise,poi tirò via Mantis facendole fare decine di metri di volo.

"Oh Dio!"disse Spiderman che spiccò un salto,la afferrò ed estrasse le zampe di metallo rotolando sul suolo.

Muovendo il piede mandò Dranx contro Nebula e Quill,diede una strattonata a Strange scagliandolo via per centinaia di metri,poi Iron-Man sparò diversi colpi di propulsore e gli volò addosso,ma Thanos rispose con un colpo usando il braccio destro e poi usò la pietra viola per creare un'onda d'urto che mando a terra Nebula,Quill e e Drax.

Iron,Man materializzò due lame per entrambi gli avambracci e gli diede un colpo al guanto poi tentò di colpirlo di nuovo,ma Thanos utilizzò il guanto per parare il colpo e gli diede una testata mandandolo via.

Il dio folle alzò il guanto verso la luna del pianeta e chiuse il pugno illuminando la pietra viola e quella azzurra.

La luna fu percorsa da un'onda d'urto viola che fratturò il terreno,che già era pieno di magma,poi le rocce furono sollevate ed entrarono dentro un condotto azzurro.

Thanos allungò il braccio verso Tony e gli asteroidi iniziarono a cadere.

Stark ne evitò alcuni,ma un masso molto grande lo prese e si schiantò a terra.

I corpi dei guardiani furono scagliati in alto

Visione era ancora sul tavolo con le braccia che mandavano raggi laser sulla gemma.

Cull tirò il martello contro diversi uomini e poi lo richiamò tramite la catena colpendone altri,poi ne colpì un altro con l'arma e ne schiacciò un altro.

Panter Nera spiccò un salto colpendolo e provocando un'onda d'urto viola che lo mando a terra.

Rocket iniziò a sparare alle creature con quattro braccia "FATEVI SOTTO,LUPI SPAZIALI!"

Bucky ne vide altri dirigersi verso di se,così prese l'animale per l'uniforme e sparo alle creature mentre Rocket sparava dalla parte opposta.

"FORZA!"urlò Rocket "FATEVI SOTTO!

VENITE!

FORZA!"

Alla fine il procione fu rimesso a terra.

"Quanto vuoi per il fucile?"disse Bucky.

"Va bene?"disse Rocket "Quanto per il braccio?"

Bucky lo guardò e andò via.

"Eh,prima o poi me lo prendo."disse Rocket.

Thor colpì una delle creature provocando un cratere,avendo il martello pieno di fiamme blu e fulmini,oltre che fulmini sul corpo,poi ne colpì un secondo e lo scagliò in alto,poi ne tranciò un altro,ruotò su se stesso e ne colpì altri due.

"Vedo che hai copiato la mia barba."disse Thor "A proposito,lui è un mio amico.

Albero."

L'albero allungò il suo braccio trafiggendo diversi esseri "IO SONO GROOT!"

"Io sono Steve Rogers."disse Steve.

Gli alberi iniziarono a muoversi e dal terreno emersero delle immesse seghe roteanti.

"RITIRATA!"disse Pantera Nera "RITIRATA!"

Wanda guardò le seghe dal suo palazzo.

"Concentra il fuoco sul fianco sinistro Sam."disse Steve.

"Lo sto facendo!"disse Falcon che sparò contro una delle seghe e lo stesso fece War Mashine che lanciò molti missili.

Natasha usò il bastone elettrico per colpire una delle creature,mentre Okoye usò la lancia,poi entrambe videro le seghe che venivano verso di loro,ma Scarlet atterrò,con le mani e gli occhi pieni di energia rossa,le bloccò,le sollevò e le mandò verso i nemici.

"Perché non ci ha dato una mano prima?"disse Okoye.

Proxima parlò ad un orologio sul suo polso "Lei è sul campo.

Prendila."

Corvus arrivò dentro l'edificio dove era visione e e trafisse una guardia,poi ne uccise un altro e poi un terzo.

Shuri cercò di sbrigarsi,mentre una delle donne con la lancia parava i colpi del mostro,poi prese una testa di pantera meccanica,si voltò e dalla bocca dell'oggetto uscirono diversi raggi laser azzurri,che furono parati e Corvus,con un calcio, le fece sfondare il vetro,facendole finire al piano di sotto,poi si accorse che Visione non era più sul tavolo.

Visione lo afferrò,i due sfondarono una finestra e caddero.

"Ragazzi,qui c'è un problema con visione."disse Falcon che fu aggredito da una delle creature e cadde.

"QUALCUNO DA VISIONE!"urlò Steve che colpì una delle creature,ma poi un altro mostro lo afferrò.

"VADO IO!"disse Banner che volò con la corazza.

"Arrivo."disse Scarlet,ma Proxima le diede un colpo alla testa con la spada,facendola rotolare in una fossa e poi gli saltò addosso "Morirà da solo.

Come te."

"Lei non è sa sola."disse Natasha e arrivò anche Okoye.

Proxima urlò,spiccò un salto e colpì il bastone di Natasha,poi la Vedova Nera evitò un colpo,Okoye passò sul bordo della buca,evitando il colpo,mentre Natasha dava un calcio nella pancia a Proxima,ma senza effetto.

Corvus diede un calcio a visione che finì a terra,poi si rialzò,ma Cull gli diede un colpo con il martello e lo scagliò via.

Banner atterrò con la corazza e puntò i propulsori "Oh,no!

No,non ci pensate nemmeno.

Qui non sarà come a New York amico,questa corazza ha già spaccato anche Hulk."

Cull afferrò il braccio destro con la mano di metallo e trasformò la punta dell'ascia in una manetta bloccandogli l'altro braccio.

Hulkbuster lanciò un raggio dalla mano trascinando Cull in aria.

I due atterrarono sulla roccia vicino ad una cascata.

"RAGAZZI,VISIONE HA BISOGNO DI RINFORZI!"disse Hulkbuster che fu afferrato da Cull che gli piegò il braccio sinistro,poi gli diede un calcio sulla schiena.

"Hulk,Hulk...ci siamo amico,questo è l'ultimo,ultimo secondo."disse Banner che allungò il propulsore sinistro,ma Cull afferrò il braccio con quello di metallo e gli chiuse l'ascia intorno alla spalla,poi gli fece una capriola sulla schiena e gli staccò il braccio.

"HULK!"disse Banner.

"NOOO!"disse il viso di Banner che divenne verde.

" MI HAI STUFATO!"disse Banner "BRUTTO STRONZO VERDE,ME LA VEDRÒ DA SOLO!"

Hulkbuster corse contro il nemico poi si sollevò in aria con i propulsori,gli arrivò alle spalle e gli diede un pugno atterrando,poi un colpo al volto,un altro pugno e poi cercò di colpirlo ancora,ma Cull gli afferrò il braccio destro con la mano sinistra di metallo e gli diede un destro mandandolo a terra,poi materializzò una punta di metallo dalla mano sinistra,ma Hulkbuster afferrò il braccio staccato,dove finì la mano di Cull,accese il propulsore e l'essere fu trascinato in aria.

"ADDIO!"disse Banner.

Cull strusciò contro la barriera e poi il braccio esplose.

"Hulk,qui c'è qualcosa da risolvere."disse Banner.

Proxima colpì la lancia di Okoye e il bastone di Nat,poi una delle seghe roteanti passò sopra di loro,Proxima diede un calco a Natasha scagliandola via,poi afferrò l'altra e la getto a terra.

Corvus trafisse il petto di Visione con la lancia e gli afferrò la gola "Ti pensavo formidabile macchina,ma stai morendo come un comune mortale."

Visione cadde a terra e Steve corse verso Corvus dandogli una spinta e i due caddero a terra.

"VIA DA QUI!"urlò Steve.

Corvus cercò di colpirlo,ma Steve parlò la lancia con lo scudo sinistro e diede un colpo con il destro mandandolo a terra.

"VA!"urlò Steve.

Natasha divise in due il bastone poi corse verso la nemica,evitando un colpo,parando la spada e facendola perdere di mano a Proxima,parando dei pugni con i pezzi del bastone messi ad "X",poi finì a terra,Proxima tirò fuori una lama dal polso sinistro e cercò di colpirla,ma lei mise di mezzo uno dei bastoni.

Scarlet si alzò,illuminò di energia rossa sia le mani che il corpo di Proxima e la scagliò fuori dalla barriera nel bosco.

Corvus parò diversi colpi con la lancia,poi Steve si abbassò evitando un colpo e gli colpì la lancia facendola cadere,Corvus parò un colpo con l'avambraccio,lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro un tronco,poi lo afferrò alla gola.

Visione prese la lancia,lo trafisse,lo sollevò e lo scagliò via,poi Corvus premette una delle placche sulla corazza e scomparve.

Visione cadde a terra e Steve lo fece rialzare.

"Non ti avevo detto di andare?"disse Steve.

"Non scambiamo vite,capitano."disse Visione.

La luna di Titano,ormai in frantumi,faceva cadere ancora dei meteoriti sul pianeta.

Spiderman volteggiava con le ragnatele tra le rovine delle costruzioni e lanciava ragnatele per prendere i corpi dei guardiani.

Thanos tolse un pezzo di macerie ed avanzo,mentre Strange atterrava davanti a lui,materializzando delle circonferenze arancioni sulle mani,poi toccò il suolo e provocò delle scariche energetiche arancioni che si diffusero su diversi massi enormi,per arrivare su quello dove c'era Thanos che spiccò un salto enorme e lanciò un raggio viola dal guanto che ruppe anche un masso a mezz'aria.

Strange materializzò uno scudo fatto di cristalli semi-trasparenti.

Thanos atterrò su un masso e diede un pugno con il guanto allo scudo frantumandolo,poi attivò la pietra azzurra e provocò un buco nero,mandandolo verso Strange che materializzò una circonferenza arancione che,al momento dell'impatto,trasformò il buco nero in farfalle.

Da Strange uscirono più di dieci braccia,mentre lui si alzava a mezz'aria,poi si divise in un numero enorme di copie di se stesso che rimasero sospese intorno a Thanos accerchiandolo.

Le copie di Strange fecero uscire centinaia di fili di energia arancione dalle mani che bloccarono il titano,poi lui chiuse il pugno attivando la pietra viola e quella arancione e provocando un'onda d'urto,facendo si che le copie di Strange tornassero ad essere uno solo,poi chiuse il guanto attivando la gemma rossa e la gemma azzurra,muovendo il terreno in modo da avvicinarsi a Strange e da poterlo afferrare alla gola con il guanto.

"Quanti trucchetti mago."disse Thanos che gli prese l'amuleto dal petto "Ma non hai mai usato la tua arma più potente."

Thanos stritolò l'oggetto e vide che era vuoto,poi sorrise "Un falso."

Thanos gettò via Strange che svenne,poi tentò di chiudere il pugno,ma una placca di metallo rossa,a forma di mano,si attaccò al palmo sinistro della mano,bloccandola.

Iron-Man atterrò sul posto "Se mi lanci un'altra luna va a finire male."

"Stark."disse Thanos.

"Mi conosci?"disse Tony.

"Certo."disse Thanos "Non sei l'unico tormentato dalla conoscenza."

"Il mio tormento sei tu."disse Toni che fece uscire dei cilindri dalla schiena che volarono verso Thanos che si mise in guardia.

"AVANTI!"disse Thanos e i missili esplosero,poi Iron-Man volò verso di lui,unendo i piedi in avanti e formando l'unico propulsore circolare che colpì l'essere lanciando un raggio e scagliando via il nemico,poi Strak fece una capriola e atterrò fracassando il terreno,poiché i piedi dell'armatura formarono delle punte che si infilarono all'interno,trasformò le sue braccia in cilindri con dei propulsori dietro e intorno e colpi Thanos che stava per sferrare un pugno,scagliandolo contro una roccia che fu danneggiata.

Thanos afferrò l'elmetto di Stark con la mano destra e lo strappò via semplicemente tirando,poi l'elmo di ricompose mentre Iron,Man incrociava le braccia e si prese un pugno che lo scagliò via danneggiando parte dell'elmetto,poi Thanos strappò la placca dal guanto e lanciò un raggio viola.

Stark fece uscire dalla corazza uno scuro a rombo,poi volò verso di lui,gli mise il piede sinistro sul braccio sinistro,inchiodandolo a terra,poi girò su se stesso e trasformò tutto l'avambraccio sinistro in una mazza,con dei propulsori che colpirono e spararono sul volto di Thanos.

"Tutta questa fatica e neanche una goccia di sangue."disse Thanos sorridendo che estrasse il braccio da terra,scagliando via l'avversario e facendolo cadere a Terra,poi spiccò un salto atterrò dando un pugno ad Iron-Man,fracassando il terreno e danneggiando il petto della corazza,poi Stark incrociò le braccia e Thanos iniziò a prendere a pugni la corazza,facendo saltare interi pezzi,inclusa metà della maschera e ferendo Tony all'interno,poi prese Iron-Man alla gola,con la mano destra,lo sollevò,illuminò la pietra viola e gli diede un pugno,provocando un'esplosione scagliandolo via,poi Stark si sollevò e lanciò un raggio dalle mani colpendo il guanto mentre Thanos si avvicinava,poi il gigante gli diede un colpo con il guanto che fece saltare l'elmo,poi Tony parò il guanto con entrambe le braccia,sferrò un sinistro che Thanos afferrò con un guanto,fece uscire una spada dalla mano destra e cercò di trafiggerlo,ma Thanos afferrò la lama,con la mano destra,la spezzo e trafisse Tony alla pancia.

"Hai il mio rispetto Stark."disse Thanos che gli afferro la testa sanguinante con il guanto "La fine è vicina e allora metà dell'umanità continuerà ad esistere."

Il gigante lascio andare la testa.

"Spero si ricorderanno di te."disse Thanos che chiuse la mano sinistra davanti a lui illuminando le gemme.

"Aspetta."disse Strange che si mise seduto "Risparmialo.

E io ti consegnerò la gemma."

"Niente trucchetti."disse Thanos che puntò la mano verso di lui.

"No."disse Tony.

Strange materializzò la gemma arancione e la mandò nella mano destra di Thanos che la inserì dentro il suo guanto,nel buco che era sul pollice "Ne manca una."

Star Lord gli sparò senza effetto e lui lo scagliò via con il braccio destro,mentre gli volava contro.

Dei portali arancioni uscì Rose che lo afferro a super velocità portandolo via e poi da un altro uscì Dark Solargirl.

"DOV'È LUI?"disse Quill furioso "Abbiamo appena perso?"

"Perché l'hai fatto?"disse Tony.

"Siamo a fine partita ora."disse Strange.

Thanos uscì dal cratere incolume in un'altra zona del pianeta.

"Ho un pessimo presentimento questa volta."disse Rose "Questo sarà un problema per entrambe!"

"È questo lo stronzo che ha conciato Chloe in quel modo?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Si."disse Rose.

"Finalmente uno scontro vero."disse Thanos.

"Non sarei altrettanto felice al tuo posto."disse Rose "Vedi lei?

È forte quasi quanto me."

"Beh,si,forse a questo livello non è sufficiente."disse Thanos .

"Cosa?"disse Rose.

Thanos chiuse entrambe le mani,il terreno iniziò a tremare,intorno al gigante si formo un'aura di energia azzurra,con scariche elettriche,poi Thanos urlò emanando una forte luce da se stesso che fece volare via diverse rocce.

"Che ...diavolo è quello?!"disse Rose che vide Thanos con energia bianca intorno al corpo "Va bene,cominciamo."

Rose fece apparire intorno a se un'aura di fuoco azzurro e rosso,sollevando rocce,e fracassando il terreno con i piedi.

Le due volarono verso di lui.

Thanos iniziò a parare pugni a mezz'aria a super velocità,poi diede un colpo a viso di entrambe.

Dark Solargirl fu spedita a terra,atterrò in piedi e struscio con le gambe e la mano destra,lasciando una scia,poi Thanos le volò contro dandole un pugno sinistro al petto e conficcandola dentro un monte.

Rose volò contro di lui sferrando un calcio,ma Thanos lo parò con l'avambraccio sorridendo e poi iniziò a schivare una serie di pugni a super velocità,poi parò un colpo incrociando le braccia,poi sferrò un destro allo stomaco e una ginocchiata al volto che scagliò l'avversaria attraverso tre punte di roccia.

Thanos rise,poi si volto e afferrò con la mano sinistra il pugno destro di Dark Solargirl,poi le prese il braccio con entrambe le mani,la fece roteare e la scagliò contro una parete di roccia,parò un altro colpo di Rose con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi i due iniziarono a tirare colpi a super velocità.

Thanos le sferrò un sinistro al volto e un destro al mento mandandola contro una piccola altura di roccia che esplose completamente.

Dal buco sulla parete rocciosa spiccò il volo Dark Solargirl che fece esplodere la parete,e Thanos incrociò le braccia parando il pugno,poi iniziarono a tirarsi pugni a super velocità.

Chloe di Terra-3 riusci ad assestare una serie di pugni al volto,ma Thanos fece apparire di nuovo il fuoco bianco,le sferrò un destro al volto e le fece trapassare una roccia ,facendola strusciare al suolo.

Rose caricò i suoi occhi al massimo e lanciò il raggio laser provocando una grossa esplosione.

Thanos rise e Rose rimase bloccata,poi lui le volò contro dandola un pungo destro alla pancia,poi ruotò su se stesso dandole un calcio al volto,poi iniziò a colpirla a super velocità molte volte, le diede un altro calcio al viso,allungò la mano destra e ci fece apparire dentro una sfera bianca con le estremità e fece uscire un raggio che la colpì e la mando a terra provocando un'esplosione.

Rose rimase a terra a lamentarsi.

Thanos atterrò "Questo dovrebbe farvi capire chi comanda.

Vi consiglio..."

"Ehi!"disse Dark Solargirl alzandosi "Stronzone!

Adesso ti faccio il culo.

Non ho mai dovuto usare questa mossa..."

Intorno a Dark Solargir iniziò a formarsi un'aura di fuoco rosso che iniziò a far tremare il terreno,mentre lei incrociava le braccia.

Quando separò le braccia da lei partì un aura rossa diretta verso il cielo e i suoi occhi erano completamente rossi "IO SONO IN GRADO DI PROTEGGERE LA TERRA E OLTRE!"

"Ottimo."disse Rose.

"Ora ti sistemo io."disse Chloe di Terra-3 che spiccò un salto a super velocità e gli diede un sinistro nello stomaco che gli fece male,lasciando di stucco l'altra,poi gli diede un destro che gli fece attraversare diversi spuntoni di roccia.

Dark Solargirl corse a super velocità e gli diede un destro a viso,provocando un cratere enorme e scagliandolo via,poi lo superò mentre rotolava e gli diede un colpo alla pancia,facendolo urlare e scagliandolo via,provocando una scia sul terreno senza che lui lo toccasse.

Rose seguiva lo contro con lo sguardo "Non ci credo.

Il suo potere e velocità è aumentato drasticamente.

Non solo quello.

Colpendo l'avversario dalla parte opposta alla sua direzione c'è un doppio danno.

Se lo avesse fatto con me mi avrebbe battuta."

Dark Solargirl lo colpì con un destro scagliandolo via,poi con un sinistro alla pancia,poi un altro sinistro e un destro che lo mandò in alto,poi iniziò a colpirlo a mezz'aria da una parte all'altra.

"Può farcela."disse Rose.

Chloe di Terra-3 lo colpì due volte,poi gli diede un colpo alla schiena urlando e lo mando a terra in un cratere.

Thanos rimase a terra,poi si rialzò quando l'altra atterrò "Non sono ancora al massimo della forza."

Thanos chiuse i pugni,il terreno iniziò a tremare e ci fu un'aura bianca e delle scariche elettriche.

Rose spalancò gli occhi.

Thanos urlò e produsse un terremoto oltre che dei flash bianchi fortissimi,tanto che le due dovettero ripararsi con le mani dai detriti.

Thanos continuava ad urlare ed i suoi occhi divennero pieni di energia azzurra e lui continuò ad urlare a squarcia gola,il terreno sotto di lui aveva energia bianca e azzurra che usciva anche dalle crepe e poi produsse un'esplosione rossa che scagliò via le altre due.

Dark Solargirl si rialzò e produsse di nuovo la sua aura urlando e lo fece anche Thanos.

"Ti mostrerò il mio divino potere."disse Thanos.

"Vieni."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro urlando e il pugno sinistro di Thanos incontro quello destro di Dark Solargirl provocando un'immensa esplosione rompendo tutte le ossa del braccio della nemica che urlò dal dolore.

Thanos rise "Folle.

Il mio potere è nettamente superiore al tuo."

"Devo fare la mia mossa finale."disse Dark Solargirl "Il pugno del Big-Bang..."

Thanos spiccò un salto "Non credo proprio."

Thanos le diede un sinistro e poi un destro,scagliandola attraverso tre rocce e facendola strusciare a terra.

Rose rimase allibita "Chloe,scambiamoci energia a vicenda."

Dark Solargirl e l'altra mandarono energia l'una verso l'altra e poi si si avvicinarono,producendo un'enorme luce e un fortissimo vento.

"No..."disse Thanos "Questo potrebbe essere un problema."

Dal terreno uscivano fasci di luce azzurra,poi Thanso urlò e fece uscire dal suo corpo l'aura bianca,mentre le due restavano impassibili e dal loro corpo uscivano diversi fulmini.

Le due corsero verso Thanos a super velocità e lui fece lo stesso urlando.

Rose diede un pugno colpendo il braccio destro di Thanos e mandandolo indietro,oltre che sollevando verso l'alto diversi spuntoni di rocce.

I due iniziarono a muoversi a super velocità,producendo decine di crateri.

Thanos sferrò un pugno destro a Rose,ma Dark Solargir gli sferrò un destro al viso che gli fece sfondare una montagna,poi Rose gli diede un pugno,l'altra un calcio e proseguirono alternandosi molte volte.

Thanos rotolò a terra,si mise su una mano sola e spiccò una capriola restando a mezz'aria e ridendo"Incredibile.

Insieme sie te forti,ma non abbastanza.

Morirete."

"Ora."disse Rose e le due emisero insieme l'aura rossa e azzurra,provocando un terremoto e illuminando gli occhi di energia.

Rose gli volò contro a super velocità e gli diede un sinistro,l'altra un destro e Rose un sinistro che lo scagliò via facendogli trapassare una roccia e facendolo rotolare a terra.

Le due corsero verso di lui e Rose gli diede un pugno destro al volto facendogli trapassare sette rocce,facendolo rotolare a terra.

Lui riuscì a sollevarsi a mezz'aria e creò due sfere viola in entrambe le mani e le scagliò,seguite da altre sfere.

Le due le evitarono.

Rose sferrò alcuni colpi,ma poi fu colpita e scagliata via,Thanos saltò verso di lei,ma l'altra si mise davanti e gli diede un calcio sul mento mandandolo in alto e facendolo strisciare lungo una roccia allungata e molto alta,mentre l'altra spiccava il volo,lasciando un cratere.

"Questo me l'ha insegnato Annie."disse Rose sollevando la gamba sinistra e emettendo scariche elettriche "PRENDI!"

Rose gli diede un calcio sul cranio,facendogli trapassare la struttura e facendola esplodere.

Dalle macerie uscì Thanos con un'esplosione ed urlò.

"DANNAZIONE!"urlò Thanos una volta atterrato che produsse l'aura di energia "Pagherete per questo."

Il titano spiccò il volo verso l'alto.

L'aura divenne viola e Thanos mise i palmi delle mani vicini creando scariche elettriche gialle e sul palmo della mano destra apparve una lettera greca omega maiuscola.

Tra le due mani di formò una sfera viola.

"Sta concentrando la sua energia in un punto."disse Rose.

"Lo vedo."disse l'altra.

"Dobbiamo fare lo stesso anche noi."disse Rose ed entrambe si illuminarono di energia e unirono il palmo della mano sinistra dell'una con il palmo della mano destra dell'altra producendo energia in comune.

"Questa è la fine."disse Thanos.

Thanos lanciò la sfera e le due lanciarono i raggi dagli occhi.

I raggi di incontrarono,ma la sfera si avvicinava lentamente.

"ORA!"urlò Rose e le due fecero uscire anche il raggio dalle mani.

"IMPOSSIBILE!"disse Thanos e lui e la sfera furono spazzati via da un'enorme raggio.

Le due aspettarono che il fumo si diradasse e poi rimasero sorprese di vedere Thanos cadere a terra svenuto e l'impatto provocò un cratere.

"È ancora vivo?"disse Dark Solagirl.

Thanos si mise seduto.

"Maledizione."disse Rose.

Thanos si alzò "Dannate...dannate...dannate...dannate."

Thanos chiuse le mani e il terreno tremò mentre i sassi si alzarono da terra "DANNATE TUTTE E DUE!"

Sotto i piedi di Thanos si formò un'aura azzurra,poi ci fu una forte luce bianca e lui si illuminò andando verso di loro,Dark Solargirl evitò il colpo e Rose gli diede un sinistro alla pancia,producendo un'onda d'urto che lo spazzo via.

Le sue lo superarono ed atterrarono dietro di lui iniziando a materializzare tante sfere azzurre intorno a loro ed entrambe tennero una mano alzata dentro cui si formò una sfera che cambiava colore continuamente,poi chiusero il pugno illuminandolo di energia.

"Spediamo negli inferi questo bastardo."disse Dark Solargirl.

Thanos aprì gli occhi,mentre volava all'indietro,sorrise e diede un colpo con gli avambracci ad entrambe che volarono contro delle rocce,trapassandole e rotolarono a terra.

Rose aveva strappi su tutto il costume,mentre Chloe di Terra-3 aveva uno strappo sulla spalla destra.

Entrambe rimasero appoggiate a terra.

"Riesci ad alzarti?"disse Rose.

"Penso di si."disse Dark Solargirl e le due si rialzarono.

"Se continua così perderemo."disse Rose "Siamo a corto di opzioni.

Usando la nostra forza combinata...non abbiamo..."

"PENSI CHE NON ME NE ACCORGA?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Il mio potere è completamente andato."disse Rose.

"È il momento di porre fine a tutto questo."disse Thanos.

Le due gli volarono incontro e lui iniziò a schivare i colpi a mezz'aria,poi urlò e materializzò una sfera energia biancastra intorno a se e provocò un enorme esplosione.

Le due furono scagliate via,poi Rose si rialzò e Thanos la colpì al volto facendola rotolare a terra e lei si tenne con la mano destra al suolo.

Dark Solargirl era a mezz'aria e preparava una sfera dalla mano sinistro,ma Thanos la evitò facilmente,poi iniziò a sferrare colpi e lui li evitò,poi si fece colpire quasi senza effetto,poi le diede un destro alla pancia,poi lanciò un raggio dalla mano e la mandò contro una parete di roccia.

"Ora mi avete stancato."disse Thanos che diede a Rose una ginocchiata al viso,poi illuminò la gemma verde dell'anima "Ci si vede nell'oltretomba quando verrò a governarti l'anima."

Thanos lanciò il raggio dalla gemma.

"SPOSTATI IDIOTA!"urlò Dark Solargir che la spostò.

"Addio."pensò Dark Solargirl "Chloe,Clark…e anche tu,Rose!"

"PERCHÉ?"disse Rose mentre l'amica veniva colpita e urlava a squarcia gola prima di cadere.

"No."disse Rose disperata.

"La tua debole amica ti ha salvata."disse Thanos.

"Perché lo hai fatto?!"disse Rose.

"Il mio corpo si è mosso da solo."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Saresti dovuta fuggire."disse Rose "Avresti potuto trovare un modo per sconfiggerlo!"

"Ascoltami,Rose."disse Dark Solargirl "Io non posso fare nulla.

Sei tu l'unica che può sconfiggerlo!"

Rose la prese tra le braccia "Risparmia il fiato o morirai!"

"Tu devi...vivere."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Rose iniziò a piangere quando l'altra morì"Eri più di una semplice amica.

Eri la mia migliore amica.

Quando la dea delle ombre mi ha fatto diventare quella creatura simile a Doomsday tu hai cercato di fermarmi,poi mi hai aiutata a riprendermi.

Io ti vendicherò."

Thanos rise "Folle!"

Rose si alzò "La pagherai.

Come hai osato?

COME HAI OSATO?!"

La voce di Rose divenne disumana e delle punte iniziarono ad uscire della sue nocche,mentre la pelle diventava grigia.

Il cielo di riempì di una nube viola e ci furono lampi viola,mentre gli occhi di Rose diventavano di luce rossa.

Rose urlò ed il suo corpo iniziò a trasformarsi,mentre si formava un'aura di energia viola e la tuta veniva completamente frantumata e sbriciolata.

Thanos appariva preoccupato,mentre Rose urlava a squarcia gola da dentro la nube che aveva formato un bozzolo.

Quando la nube sparì Rose si era trasformata in qualcosa di simile a Doomsday.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,lisci,pelle grigia spessa,due linee ossee che passavano davanti agli occhi,lasciando tuttavia un grande spazio per vedere,il seno aveva la parte frontale coperta da delle placche ossee, una linea di placche ossee verticali passava dal centro del seno fino alla vita,aveva delle placche ossee appuntite e lunghe sulle spalle,altre due sul gomito,ricurva e anche sulle ginocchia.

"Dunque hai attivato il potere delle ombre."disse Thanos "Questo prova che posso offrirti una tregua,in quanto sei degna di vedere il futuro.

Unisciti a me e vedrai la realtà rinascere."

"Mai."disse Rose con una voce disumana,poi si diresse verso di il corpo di Dark Solargilr,la toccò e generò delle scintille azzurre intorno a lei,illuminando la mano e poi facendo battere il cuore.

"Come diavolo fa a possedere un simile controllo così presto?"pensò Thanos.

"Questa trasformazione è instabile."pensò Rose che si alzò e si guardo le mani "Riesco a malapena a contenere la mia furia.

Un'energia grezza fuoriesce dal mio corpo."

Rose chiuse i pugni e dallo spazio tra le dita uscirono dei fasci di energia arancione.

"Cosa hai in mente di fare?"disse Thanos.

Rose fece uscire dal terreno dei raggi di energia verticale,produsse dei flash e delle sfere di energia e poi urlò a squarcia gola,facendo tremare il suolo,poi materializzò nella mano destra una sfera instabile di energia viola che fece tremare il suolo, produsse un vento fortissimo e sollevò dei pezzi di terreno.

"CHE DIAVOLO È QUELLO?"disse Thanos "Vacci piano,ragazza.

Non vorrai sbagliare mira e distruggere l'intero pianeta..."

Dark Solargil si mosse a super velocità e afferrò Thanos alle spalle,con gli occhi pieni di energia rossa.

"Non...non è possibile!"disse Thanos.

"Ti porterò all'inferno con me."disse Dark Solargirl.

"NO!"disse Rose.

Thanos tentò di liberarsi,ma senza successo.

"NON RIUSCIRÒ A TRATTENERLO A LUNGO!"disse Dark Solargirl "FALLO!"

"Quando ci siamo incontrate...eri davvero un osso duro"pensò Rose che ricordò"Accidenti,ci siamo davvero pestate a vicenda!

Poi abbiamo lottato alla pari.

E allora,perché ti stavi trattenendo?!

Sei davvero incredibile.

È stato un onore poter combattere al tuo fianco!

FINIAMOLA INSIEME!"

Rose urlò e poi pronunciò la frase "PUGNO DELLE OMBRE!"

Dalla sua mano uscì un raggio viola potentissimo.

"DANNAZIONE!"urlò Thanos che prendeva a gomitate Dark Solargirl facendola urlare e liberandosi,poi spiccò il volo verso l'alto.

"NO!"disse Rose.

Dark Solargirl caricò la sua mano destra con energia rossa,urlò a squarcia gola e diede un pugno al raggio,ma iniziò a venire trascinata sul terreno,lasciando una scia.

"La vera ragione per cui sono diventata un'eroina..."pensò Dark Solargirl che ricordò "...all'inizio era solo per divertimento.

E poi sei arrivata tu...così forte.

Non conosco nemmeno bene il tuo passato.

La vera ragione per cui sono diventata un'eroina...è combattere!

PUGNO DEL BIG BANG!"

Dark Solargirl colpì il raggio e lo deviò verso Thanos che scomparve.

Chloe di Terra-3 perdeva sangue dalla testa.

"Ehi."disse Rose.

"Ehi."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Non riesco a crederci,l'abbiamo spazzato via."disse Rose "Quell'attacco è stato formidabile.

Perché non l'hai usato prima?"

"Avrei rischiato di mandare il pianeta fuori orbita."disse Dark Solargirl "Ricorda che si cono altri qui.

Siamo stati fortunati."

In quel momento Thanos tornò e fece un cratere.

Le due guardarono terrorizzate.

"E adesso?"disse Rose.

Tutte le gemme che aveva erano illuminate,poi urlò a squarcia gola,facendo tremare il suolo e provocò un esplosione nucleare.

Selene fece un buco in un'astronave,poi salì dentro una specie di ascensore che si chiuse mentre una delle creature le correva contro,poi lei aprì le porte interne dell'ascensore,si tolse il lungo cappotto di pelle nero,materializzò delle sfere di energia dalle mani e le mise ad ogni livello,

Arrivato all'ultimo livello l'ascensore si aprì davanti alle creature che videro all'interno due sfere di energia.

Selene era nella tromba dell'ascensore e chiuse la mano destra e tutte le sfere ad ogni piano esplosero.

Le esplosioni provocarono una polvere scintillante e le creature iniziarono a morire sciogliendosi lentamente,mentre Selene camminava tra loro colpendoli con scariche elettriche,poi ne sentì altri correre e lanciò dei fulmini dalla mano destra.

Quattro creature corsero sulle pareti nella sua direzione,ma lei li colpi con le sfere uscite dalle mani.

Una delle creature le saltò addosso e i due caddero nel condotto dell'ascensore.

Proxima camminò nell'astronave e tagliò i cavi dell'ascensore che caddero su di lei.

Selene si mise su un ginocchio e trapassò il pavimento dell'ascensore.

Proxima sorrise e pigiò un tasto della sua corazza,sparendo.

Thor volò dentro una delle astronavi e la fece esplodere,poi volò verso un'altra.

Visione si mise la mano sulla gemma.

"Che succede?"disse Wanda che era accanto a lui.

"Lui è qui."disse Visione.

Steve guardò in aria vedendo che il vento e ogni rumore era cessato e lo stesso fecero gli altri.

"Tutti in posizione."disse Steve "Nemici in arrivo."

"Che diavolo?"disse Natasha.

Improvvisamente si aprì un portale azzurro e Thanos uscì.

"Cap."disse Banner nell'armatura "È lui."

Scarlet illuminò le mani di energia terrorizzata e Visione era spaventato.

"Occhi aperti."disse Steve preparandosi allo scontro "State in guardia."

Thanos iniziò a camminare lentamente,Hulkbuster gli volò contro,ma Thanos chiuse il guanto,facendo brillare la gemma blu, e facendo diventare la corazza di energia blu intangibile,in tal modo gli passò attraverso e poi lui la fece ritornare solida dentro una parete rocciosa,bloccandola del tutto,poi illuminò la pietra viola,fece un gesto con il braccio a sinistra e Capitan America fu spinto via da un'energia viola,Pantera Nera spiccò un salto,ma Thanos lo afferrò con la mano sinistra e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo a terra,Falcon sparò,ma un raggio viola gli tranciò le ali facendolo cadere.

Selene arrivò a super velocità dandogli una spallata e scagliandolo via per molti metri.

Thanos si rialzò e sorrise,poi chiuse il guanto accendendo la pietra viola e quella azzurra,sollevò un grosso masso da una parete rocciosa e lo scaglio contro di lei che fu colpita,senza cadere e mandò il masso in frantumi.

Selene lanciò una serie di sfere contro Thanos che chiuse il guanto e sollevò interi pezzi di suolo,facendola volare per diversi metri.

Selene si rialzò e lui le diede un destro che la mandò su una parete rocciosa.

Dietro Thanos atterrò Katnis.

Thanos sorrise,la ignorò e spiccò un salto cercando di schiacciare Selene che si spostò,poi le diede un sinistro che la scagliò contro una roccia.

Katniss si mosse a super velocità,Thanos si voltò e lei lo spinse contro una parete rocciosa con le mani,poi lui la afferrò e la sbatté contro la roccia,le diede due pugni e la afferrò alla gola.

Alle sue spalle atterrò un uomo con capelli neri scuri,espressione seria,una tuta aderente nera,con delle linee bianche a zig-zag che dai lati del petto scorrevano nella parte centrale della pancia,poi c'erano in pantaloni neri.

Le maniche erano nere e coprivano anche il mignolo delle dita.

Thanos si voltò,Katniss si allontanò di corsa e lui pronunciò un semplice suono dalla bocca,provocando un'onda d'urto che fece esplodere la roccia.

Thanos chiuse il pugno e lo inondò di energia viola scagliandolo via.

Selene materializzò un coltello dalla mano destra ed iniziò a colpirlo al volto più volte,senza ferirlo,poi Thanos la afferrò e la scagliò via.

Katniss gli volò addosso e lo colpì al volto provocando delle onde d'urto,ma lui la prese e la schiacciò a terra,poi chiuse il pugno,sollevò le Selene con l'energia blu e viola e la lanciò contro un altro masso.

Selene tornò all'attacco e il suo pugno si scontro con il guanto di Thanos,poi lui la prese alla gola,la sollevò e la sbatté a terra provocando un cratere.

Visione si mise in ginocchio "Wanda."

"No."disse Wanda.

"Non possono fermarlo Wanda,ma noi si."disse Visione che la afferrò "Guardami.

Tu hai il potere di distruggere la gemma."

"No."disse lei.

"Devi farlo,Wanda,ti prego."disse Visione che le mise la mano destra sul viso "Non abbiamo molto tempo.

O mi uccidi tu o mi uccide lui.

Tra i due,scelgo te."

"Non posso."disse Scarlet.

"Si,che puoi."disse Visione "Tu puoi.

Se prende la gemma,metà dell'Universo morirà.

È ingiusto.

Non dovresti farlo tu,ma è così.

Va tutto bene.

So che non mi faresti del male.

Io ti percepisco."

Lei,piangendo,fece uscire il raggio rosso dalla mano arrivo alla pietra.

War Maschine sparò una serie di missili,Thanos chiuse la mano,illuminando la gemma azzurra e la corazza si schiacciò,andando a terra,il Lupo Bianco gli sparò,ma fu colpito dall'energia viola,come era stato per Steve,Okoye scagliò la lancia,ma Thanos illuminò la pietra viola e la bloccò a mezz'aria,poi colpì con l'energia la donna,fece uscire del pilastri di terra dal suolo,bloccando Natasha,Groot allungò le braccia formando una serie di tentacoli di rami che lo avvinghiarono,ma Thanos li spaccò con facilità,Steve lo colpì con gli scudi al ginocchio,al guanto e al mento,poi,quando Thanos allungò la mano verso di lui,Capitan America afferrò il guanto con entrambe le mani e cercò di toglierlo,urlando a squarcia gola,ma Thanos gli diede un pugno in testa,poi mise il guanto davanti a se per parare il raggio uscito dalla mano sinistra di Wanda che lo fece avanzare lentamente.

Selene strisciò a terra lentamente.

"Ti amo."disse Visione e lei fece esplodere la gemma di visione con il raggio dell'altra mano.

L'esplosione gialla rase al suolò tutta la zona.

Thanos camminò verso di lei "Ti capisco,figlia mia.

Meglio di chiunque altro."

"Non potresti mai."disse Scarlet e Thanos le accarezzò il cranio con la mano destra.

"Tu non sai che cosa ho perso io oggi."disse Thanos che avanzò "Ma questo non è il tempo di dolersi.

Ora il tempo non c'è più."

Thanos chiuse il pugno e illuminò la gemma arancione,poi aprì la mano e sul palmo di formò una circonferenza arancione con dentro dei simboli e si formarono altre circonferenze sugli avambracci.

L'esplosione si riformò e Visione riapparve intatto.

"NO!"urlò Wanda e Thanos le diede un schiaffo scagliandola via,poi afferrò Visione alla gola con il guanto,e gli strappò la gemma dalla testa con l'altra mano,uccidendolo e gettando il corpo a terra,poi mise la gemma dentro il guanto e fu invaso da energia di tutti i colori,urlando,poi guardò il guanto,ma fu colpito dalle scariche elettriche di Thor che lo fecero strisciare sul suolo.

Il dio,a mezz'aria,scagliò l'ascia e Thanos si alzò lanciando il raggio dal guanto,tuttavia il martello trapassò il raggio e gli colpì il petto.

Thanos cadde su un ginocchio e Thor atterrò avvicinandosi,poi mise la mano sinistra sulla testa e la destra sull'ascia "Te l'avevo detto.

Saresti morti per questo."

Thor spinse l'ascia nel petto di Thanos che urlò e mise la testa in basso,poi però la rialzò e sorrise. "Avresti...avresti dovuto mirare alla testa."disse Thanos che sollevò il guanto.

"NO!"disse Thor e il titano schioccò le dita,provocando una luce bianca.

Thanos si ritrovò senza il guanto e senza la ferita sul petto in una landa arancione dove vide una bambina Gamora,sotto le due colonne del tempio dove avevano parlato la prima volta.

Il pavimento della zona era piatto e arancione,come acqua solida,il cielo era arancione e c'erano nuvole.

Thanos si avvicinò lentamente "Figlia."

La Gamora bambina si voltò.

"Lo hai fatto?"disse Gamora "L'hai lusingata?"

"Si."disse Thanos.

"Quanto ti è costato?"disse Gamora.

"Tutto."disse Thanos dispiaciuto.

FLASHBACK

Thanatos era fuori dal corpo viola in una dimensione con il cielo rosso in una landa desolata,con spuntoni e deserti di roccia grigia ovunque.

Era fisso a guardare davanti a se e sorrideva.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANATOS

"Non ho mai conosciuto una tale compassione.

Ne da Atena.

Ne dalle mortali."

Davanti a Thanos c'era una donna con un lungo vestito nero e un cappuccio tirato giù.

La donna aveva capelli neri lunghi,lisci,con la riga sulla parte destra e aveva un trucco che formava due rettangoli verdi sotto gli occhi e uno sul mento.

Gamora e Thanatos erano seduti sulle scale.

"È bella."disse Gamora guardando la rosa nera.

Thanatos guardò a sinistra "Cosa c'è di più bello della morte?"

La donna sorride e divenne uno scheletro,facendo scomparire la pelle.

In un altro momento Thanatos stava per rientrare ne corpo viola addormentato sul trono.

La donna era dietro il trono e gli sorrideva.

"A volte per lusingare,bisogna prima distruggere."disse Thanatos.

Gamora vide i disegni della donna scheletrica nell'astronave.

FINE FLASHBACK

Il guanto di Thanos era fuso ed emanava fumo dalla cima e il braccio sinistro di Thanos era completamente screpolato e ferito.

"Cos'hai fatto?"disse Thor "COS'HAI FATTO?"

Thanos chiuse il pugno e aprì un portale scomparendo e lasciando l'ascia a terra.

Steve arrivò sul posto barcollando,mentre Selene si appoggiava ad una roccia.

"Dov'è finito?"disse Steve che si guardò intorno "Thor?

Dov'è finito?"

"Steve."disse Bucky che iniziò ad evaporare e cadde a terra diventando polvere.

Capitan America cadde in ginocchio e toccò la polvere.

Nel capo di battaglia M'Baku osservava metà dei combattenti che diventavano polvere e dei mezzi che si schiantavano.

"Alzati."disse T'Challa che non aveva la maschera e si rivolgeva ad Okoye che era a terra "Non è un buon posto per morire."

Lei gli diede la mano e lui divenne polvere lasciandola sbalordita.

Groot era appoggiato ad un tronco ed evaporava sotto gli occhi di Rocket che era disperato"No,no,no.

Groot."

Scarlet era vicino a visione e divenne polvere,poi toccò a Falcon.

"Sam?"disse War Maschine che era senza maschera "Sam dove sei?"

Su Titano, Mantis aiutava Quill a camminare,mentre Spiderman aiutava Tony ad alzarsi.

"Sta per accadere qualcosa."disse Mantis che divenne polvere.

"Quill."disse Drax che divenne polvere.

"Calma Quill."disse Tony.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Quill che divenne polvere.

"Tony..."disse Strange "Non c'era altro modo."

Strange evaporò.

"Signor Stark..."disse Peter che era senza maschera e aveva le mani che evaporavano "Non mi sento molto bene."

"Stai bene."disse Tony.

"Non so che mi succede."disse Peter che barcollò e lo abbracciò ""Non voglio morire,per favore."

Spiderman cadde a terra e Tony gli stette vicino "Mi dispiace."

Spiderman evaporò e Tony rimase senza parole,poi si mise la mano sulla bocca.

"L'ha fatto."disse Nebula.

Capitan America girò Visione vedendo che era morto,poi arrivò Banner,Rhodey e Natasha,tutti sconvolti.

"Betty."disse Bruce.

"Che cos'è?"disse Rhodey "Che sta succedendo?"

Steve si sedette a terra "Oh Dio."

Su un pianeta alieno,in mezzo ad un prato su un dosso di una collina,c'era una casa di legno allungata e con una parte aperta verso l'esterno.

Thanos barcollò fino a raggiungere una panchina sull'apertura della casa e si sedette,poi guardò il tramonto e sorrise.

Il buco sul suo petto era richiuso.

In una macchina a New York c'era Fury con Maria Hill.

Fury era un uomo calvo,di colore,con una benda nera da pirata sull'occhio sinistro,un cappotto di pelle nero lungo,una maglietta nera sotto,pantaloni scuri e stivali neri.

Maria aveva i capelli neri,legati dietro la testa e lo stesso abito di Fury,ma il cappotto era più corto.

Erano dentro delle jeep nere.

"Nessuna notizia da Stark?"disse Fury.

"Ancora no."disse Hill "Stiamo controllando tutti i satelliti su entrambi gli emisferi ma niente."

Arrivarono dei segnali sul portatile di Hill.

"Di che si tratta?"disse Fury.

"Veicoli non identificati sul Wakanda."disse Hill.

"Stessa firma energetica di New York?"disse Fury.

"Dieci volte più grande."disse Hill.

"Di a..."disse Fury e un'auto ,dalla parte opposta della strada, entrò nella sua corsia e andò a schiantarsi contro un'altra macchina.

I due scesero e Hill andò a controllare,non trovando nessuno.

"Stanno bene?"disse Fury.

"Non c'è nessuno."disse Hill.

Un elicottero si schiantò contro un palazzo ed esplose.

Altre macchine si fermarono,provocando incidenti a catena e gli aerei iniziarono a cadere.

"Chiama la centrale."disse Fury "Codice rosso."

"Nick..."disse lei che svanì.

Fury corse alla macchina e prese un oggetto rettangolare di metallo con uno schermo,cliccò su di esso,ma poi iniziò a svanire "Oh no…

Figlio di..."

Fury lasciò cadere a terra l'oggetto che inviò un messaggio,mentre e persone svanivano in strada.


End file.
